


Ten out of ten

by SovietBullet



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 95
Words: 462,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBullet/pseuds/SovietBullet





	1. The feel of your skin

There are few things in life that Ten loves more than Jaehyun’s cock.

He thinks its a little ridiculous, sometimes, that all Jaehyun needs to do to get Ten riled up is  _exist,_ all strong armed and thick thighed and  _god,_ Ten would live in Jaehyun’s lap if he could.

Ten used to have a bit of a complex. The thing is, he  _knows_ he’s small. He knows he’s short and skinny with bony knees and dainty wrists, but it’s never quite bothered him in the way it bothered him when he first met Jaehyun Jung. Because Jaehyun? Jaehyun is big. He’s gigantic - tall and thick, a  _man,_ and he could crush Ten with his pinky finger.

He used to think that it should’ve been Jaehyun, not him, to lead nct. Ten looks good, he performs well, but he’s still an awkward, shy boy who speaks in murmurs and stares at the ground when people address him directly. Jaehyun, on the other hand, is bold and charismatic, outgoing and well spoken. Ten, beautiful as he is, fades into the background when Jaehyun’s around, grinning and confident, demanding attention with mere size. He’s everything Ten’s not, and Ten used to  _hate_ that.

But now? Now, with Jaehyun’s long, broad, naked body pressed so close against Ten’s back that Ten can feel his heart beating, can feel the thick press of Jaehyun’s beautiful cock nestled between Ten’s cheeks, rubbing maddeningly over Ten’s sore hole when Jaehyun twitches in his sleep? Ten fucking  _loves_ it.

Ten has been awake for less than five minutes and he’s already aching for Jaehyun to fuck him up.

Ten squirms, pushing his ass back against Jaehyun’s cock, gasping when the head catches dryly on his rim. He’s still sore from when Jaehyun fucked him last night, tender and open, dried come streaking the backs of his thighs. It should be gross, Ten thinks, to be covered in the remnants of Jaehyun’s release to the point where its all but baked into his skin, but Ten is gross, and he  _likes_ it.

Jaehyun grunts in his sleep, unconsciously pulling Ten tighter against his body, and Ten  _swoons._ He gasps when Jaehyun’s hips twitch again and his cock starts to swell. God, it’s so  _big._ Ten wants it to ruin him.

Rolling his hips back harder, Ten works Jaehyun up more and more until he’s almost completely hard, rutting against Ten in his sleep. They’ve talked about this before, about how Jaehyun’s cool with Ten using his cock to get himself off while Jaehyun’s still asleep, and despite the fact that Ten’s done it before -  _many_ times before - he doesn’t want that this morning. He wants Jaehyun to hold him down and fuck him open, smack his ass and spit in his mouth and laugh at Ten for being such a nasty little whore.

And of course, Jaehyun can’t do that if he’s  _unconscious._

“Jaehyun,” Ten whines. Jaehyun’s hot and hard between Ten’s cheeks, and Ten’s own cock is drooling precome against his thigh, and Ten  _needs_ Jaehyun to wake up. “Jaehyun,  _please._ ”

Jaehyun makes a sleepy noise, grunting as Ten tries to ride him awake. Ten hears him suck in a harsh breath through his nostrils, and he grinds his hips against Ten’s ass a few times as the grogginess of sleep starts to dissipate, and he realizes what’s going on.

“Ten,” Jaehyun mumbles, voice thick with sleep. “what are you doing?”

Ten whimpers. “‘m sorry i woke you up,” Ten says, knowing damn well that waking Jaehyun up was exactly what he wanted.

“no you’re not,” Jaehyun says, and despite knowing that Jaehyun’s right, Ten feels called out. Jaehyun’s arm tightens where it’s wrapped around Ten’s waist. “‘s there a reason why you’re trying to ride my cock at five in the morning?”

Ten shivers, Jaehyun’s words flooding through him like nicotine. “want you to fuck me,” Ten says, peeking over his shoulder to look at Jaehyun’s face for the first time since Ten’s woken up, admiring the sleepy lilt of Jaehyun’s eyes, the puffiness of his lips.

Ten bats his lashes, pouting while Jaehyun just  _stares._ Ten feels like he’s about to be vivisected, flayed open and exposed. “Jaehyun -“

“no,” Jaehyun says, like it's that simple.

Now, here’s the thing about Ten: he’s used to getting what he wants. Being pretty and slutty has always worked to his advantage, so when Ten wants dick, Ten  _gets_ dick. He doesn’t do so well with being told no.

“no?” Ten frowns. “but daddy -“

“i said no, Tengie,” Jaehyun says. “you bled last night, remember? I’m not fucking you again so soon.”

Ten rolls his eyes, like the brat he is. “‘s stupid,” he mutters.

Jaehyun narrows his eyes. “stupid?” He says, voice going dangerously low. Ten’s playing a risky game. “because i made you bleed yesterday, and i don’t want to hurt you again? Don’t be a bitch, Ten.”

“i’m not hurt!” Ten protests. “i feel  _fine._ ”

Jaehyun huffs a sigh. “you might feel fine, but it’s for my peace of mind, okay?”

In the rational part of his mind, Ten knows Jaehyun’s right. He  _did_ bleed last night, and he’s not stupid enough to think that his body is entirely ready to take Jaehyun’s cock again so soon, but Ten’s not currently thinking with his rational brain.

“you don’t want to touch me?” Ten asks, voice whiny, the smallest bit insecure. As much as Jaehyun likes to hold Ten down and shove his cock inside him like it’s a punishment, he can’t ever resist his urge to pamper Ten, to caress his skin and touch him where he wants to be touched, kiss his tummy and his thighs and his hard little cock. Ten likes to use that side of Jaehyun to his advantage, appealing to the part of Jaehyun that wants nothing more than to make his baby boy feel good.

Jaehyun sighs, his free hand coming up to rub at his face. “you’re pushing it, Tengie,” he says.

“why is it so bad?” Ten asks, wigging so he’s laying more on his back than his side. He can look at Jaehyun better this way, without having to strain his neck. “‘m so hard, daddy. I just want you to touch me.”

As hard as he tries to seem cold and aloof and unaware, Jaehyun’s face betrays each and every one of his emotions. Ten watches as Jaehyun’s resolve breaks, his lips pursed as he stares at Ten, wiggling needy and wanton on their sheets.

Jaehyun flexes the arm around Ten’s waist and Ten squeaks as he’s suddenly yanked up into Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun’s so close now that his lips brush Ten’s forehead, and Ten can’t resist his urge to press even closer, rubbing his needy little cock up against Jaehyun’s abdomen.

“you’re so fucking selfish,” Jaehyun says and Ten freezes, shame flooding through his body.

“daddy, what -?” Ten tries to squirm away so he can see Jaehyun’s face, but Jaehyun’s arm keeps him squarely where Jaehyun wants him.

“i tell you i don’t want to fuck you this morning ‘cause it’s for your own damn good, but you don’t fucking  _listen,_ ” Jaehyun’s voice is low, dangerous, and it send a shiver down Ten’s spine. It’s rare that Jaehyun ever gets truly frustrated with Ten, but the few times in the past that he has, it was the best dicking that Ten had  _ever_ had, creaming all over himself while Jaehyun held him by the throat and fucked him like he hated him.

“i just want you so bad,” Ten whines. “just give me the tip, daddy -“

Jaehyun winds a hand in Ten’s hair, and before Ten has a moment to grasp what’s going on, Jaehyun is yanking his head back roughly. Pain blossoms across Ten’s scalp and he gasps, tears pricking at his eyes.

“shut  _up,_ ” Jaehyun snaps. “you’re done talking.”

Ten clams up, terrified and so,  _so_ turned on. He loves Jaehyun like this, angry and dominant, and his cock leaks when he thinks about how hard Jaehyun is about to give it to him.

Ten lets out a shout of surprise when Jaehyun flips him over into his belly, shoving his face into the sheets. Ten turns his head so he can breathe, heart racing as Jaehyun grabs his arms and forces them behind his back. Jaehyun traps Ten’s wrists in one big hand, and any small range of movement Ten might have had is stolen from him when Jaehyun mounts him, sitting heavy across the backs of Ten’s thighs.

Ten’s gasping, breaths coming in quick and unsteady. His cock is absolutely  _drooling,_ ruining the sheets under him. He watches as Jaehyun leans over and snatches the lube from the bedside table.

Jaehyun leans in close, pressing himself flush against Ten’s body. He taps Ten’s mouth with the bottle of lube, and when Ten’s lips part, he shoves the bottle inside. Ten gags, tears pricking at his eyes while Jaehyun holds the lube by the cap and fucks Ten’s mouth with it, a crude imitation of what Ten wishes Jaehyun would do to him.

“such a slutty little boy,” Jaehyun hums, shoving the bottle into Ten’s mouth as deep as it will go. Ten gags again, and he feels Jaehyun’s cock throb where it’s nestled hot and heavy in the cleft of Ten’s ass, teasing maddeningly over his hole.

Ten wants to beg, wants to whine and cry for Jaehyun to stop teasing him, but the longer Jaehyun keeps him gagging on the bottle of lube, the harder Ten gets.

Jaehyun pulls the bottle out of Ten’s mouth without warning, and Ten drools all over himself, saliva dripping down his chin and onto the sheets. “dirty,” Jaehyun says, and Ten would think it was entirely offhand if he didn’t know better.

The click of the lube bottle opening is like thunder im Ten’s ears, and he doesn’t realize he’s whining until Jaehyun slaps him hard on the outside of his thigh. “daddy,” Ten whines, aching.

“quiet,” Jaehyun commands. “you wanted this, so shut up and take it.”

Ten feels his whole body flush, hot with shame and pleasure. He gasps in surprise when he feels Jaehyun release his wrists to spread him, spilling lube all over the crack of Ten’s ass, his hole, dripping down between his thighs. Ten knows Jaehyun likes it wet, but he’s never wanted it  _this_ wet.

Jaehyun doesn’t take Ten’s wrists in his hand again, but Ten doesn’t dare move them from where they’re crossed over his lower back, scared that if he even so much as twitches in a direction that Jaehyun doesn’t want him to, Jaehyun will stop touching him entirely.

“mmm,” Jaehyun hums, and Ten jerks when Jaehyun spreads him wider, thrusting his heavy cock through the slickness. The tip of Jaehyun’s cock bumps up against Ten’s hole every time Jaehyun fucks forward, and the tease is driving Ten  _crazy._ He wants it so bad.

Ten waits and waits for Jaehyun to steady his cock and push it inside, but Jaehyun never does. Ten can’t help the way he whines, the way he starts to cry in frustration, so close to getting what he wants, but still just out of his reach.

“baby,” Jaehyun coos, leaning over Ten’s body, so he can see Ten’s face. “why’re you crying?”

Ten sniffles, hiccuping when he says, “y-you’re not gonna put it inside.”

Jaehyun laughs, and Ten can hear the degradation, and it makes him flush. “that’s right, baby,” he hums, kissing Ten’s ruddy, tear stained cheek. “‘m not gonna fuck your ass.”

Jaehyun’s tone throws Ten off; it’s not final, the way it usually is when Jaehyun’s telling Ten no. It’s light, teasing, like Jaehyun knows something Ten doesn’t, and is waiting for Ten to find out.

Jaehyun doesn’t leave Ten in the dark for long.

He slides his cock from the cleft of Ten’s ass, pushing it between the tight press of Ten’s thighs. Jaehyun’s cock bumps up against Ten’s balls, rubbing hotly over Ten’s most sensitive spots. Ten gasps when Jaehyun ruts forward, and Jaehyun laughs breathily against Ten’s sweaty skin.

“you like it, baby?” Jaehyun says, bracing one hand on the bed next to Ten’s shoulder, the other grabbing Ten’s wrists again.

“ah, f-fuck, Jaehyun please,” Ten whimpers, trying desperately to rock back into the thrusts of Jaehyun’s cock between his thighs, but Jaehyun’s weight keeps Ten pinned down.

“squeeze your thighs for me, baby,” Jaehyun commands, and Ten does. He revels in the way Jaehyun grunts and starts fucking him harder, faster, the way he knows Ten likes it.

They’ve only done this a handful of times, either when Jaehyun is too tired to prep Ten to fuck him properly, or when Ten’s ass is too sore to take Jaehyun’s cock inside. Each time, Ten creamed himself so hard that it was embarrassing. He’s got a feeling that this time won’t be any different.

His cock is leaking onto the sheets, rubbing through the puddle every time Jaehyun thrusts forward. Ten’s balls are drawn up so tight, and god, he’s gonna fucking  _come._

“fuck, Tengie,” Jaehyun grunts, hips slapping Ten’s ass every time he fucks in.

“daddy,” Ten whines, gasping as his orgasm starts to curl hot and low in his belly, making his fingers shake, his toes curl. “‘m gonna come.”

“yeah?” Jaehyun says, pressing up close so he can rut shallowly against Ten’s ass, the head of his cock bumping Ten’s. “gonna make a mess for me?”

“yes,  _yes, oh,_ ” Ten mewls, and it only takes a few more thrusts, forcing Ten’s drooling cock into the mattress, for Ten to come, creaming all over his heaving belly and his sheets.

“oh fuck yeah,” Jaehyun grunts. “come for me baby, that’s it. You’re so fucking good.”

Ten sobs, skin tingling with sensitivity. Jaehyun lets Ten’s wrists go, trapping them with his body instead as he presses himself flush against Ten’s back. He grinds hard, chasing his own pleasure now that Ten’s gotten his, grunting and biting at Ten’s neck.

Jaehyun pulls out from between Ten’s thighs after a few too short minutes, propping himself up on one hand as he jerks himself off with the other. He presses the tip of his cock right up against Ten’s hole as he comes, and it feels so fucking good that Ten’s spent little cock jerks, dribbling out another sad drop of come.

Ten whines when he feels Jaehyun’s fingers prodding at his hole, pushing his come just barely inside. Just that little bit of penetration aches, and Ten is suddenly grateful that Jaehyun seems to know his body better than he does.

Jaehyun rolls off of Ten and settles beside him, and Ten rolls over so he can tuck himself into Jaehyun’s chest.

“happy now?” Jaehyun asks, carding a hand through Ten’s sweaty, knotted hair.

“mhm,” Ten hums. “‘m sorry for being a brat.”

Jaehyun gives a breathy laugh. “it’s okay,” he says. “i’m used to it by now.”

Ten grumbles, and Jaehyun kisses the crown of his head. “my bratty baby boy,” he murmurs.

"mm," Ten hums, sleepy again now that he's gotten the dicking he wanted. There's nothing on the schedule for them today, a rare day off, so Ten plans to sleep as long as he possibly can, then maybe suck Jaehyun off a little, to thank him for being so good to him. 

Jaehyun presses another soft kiss to Ten's hair, and Ten thinks,  _yeah._ He's definitely going to suck Jaehyun's cock when he wakes up. 


	2. Rude boy

Admittedly, Ten’s made a lot of bad decisions in his life.

He was a shitty kid, made a stupid choice that had people thinking he scammed them out of their money just for fun, was a dick to his classmates just for the sake of it, and didn’t think twice about snuffing the lot of them when he got signed by sm.

Now that he’s older, while he’s not a horrible excuse for a human being like he was as a kid, he’s still made some pretty not so great choices for himself. Like his feature on that red velvet song that donghyuck won’t  _ever_ fucking let him forget about, or deciding the first person he should tell that he thought he might like boys should be  _Yuta_ (who, at the time, Ten wanted to hate fuck like it was nobody’s goddamn business), or letting the agency force him into growing his hair into a fucking  _mullet._

So yeah. Ten’s not always the best at making good choices for himself, but this? This choice he’s making right now? Probably the best choice he’s made in his fucking  _life._

He’s not sure who started it, really. It could have been him, with a flirty cock of his hip, a pouty bottom lip and wide eyes, or it could have been Jaehyun, with a sly smirk on full lips and a hand flexed over the swell of his dick through his worn gray sweats.

Regardless, it was Ten who made the choice, who closed the door to their room that night, strutted right over to where Jaehyun lay shirtless with his pants strung low across his hips, and sat himself right across Jaehyun’s lap like he belonged there.

He made the choice, and now he’s here.

Here, naked on his knees on Jaehyun’s bed, with his face pressed into the sheets, moaning like a whore while Jaehyun stuffs his ass with the biggest cock he’s ever taken in his  _life._

Okay, so Ten’s definitely sat on his fair share of dicks before - with a face like his and a propensity for slutting himself out for his sunbaes, Ten’s been laid out and folded up more times than he cares to count. He likes cock -  _god,_ he fucking  _loves_ cock - but after a while, getting fucked by average dick just - loses its appeal.

Honestly, before Jaehyun, the last person who had a piece of Ten’s ass was chanyeol, and while chanyeol’s dick was big and thick like the rest of him, it’s  _nothing_ compared to the shit Jaehyun’s currently displacing his internal organs with.

“ohhh,  _fuck,_ ” Ten whimpers, trembling as Jaehyun’s cock slides over his prostate. It feels so fucking  _good_ that it makes his fingers tingle, and Ten worries for a second that he’s actually going to lose his mind.

“god, Ten, look at you,” Jaehyun says, voice low and drawling with arousal. He thumbs over the stretch of Ten’s ass around his girth, and Ten whines. “can’t believe you’re taking it like this, baby.”

“‘s fucking big,” Ten slurs. His head’s gone a little fuzzy, his ability to focus lessening with every thrust of Jaehyun’s perfect fucking cock inside of him.

“mmm, but you like it,” Jaehyun runs his hand from where it’s anchored on Ten’s shoulder down the slope of Ten’s back, to join the other one that’s still teasing around Ten’s hole. He uses both hands to spread Ten’s cheeks to show him off, lewd and exposed.

“never said i didn’t,” Ten says, gasping when Jaehyun pushes his thumb against Ten’s rim, with enough pressure for Ten to feel it, but not quite enough to push inside.  

Instead of answering, Jaehyun grunts, sliding his hands from Ten’s ass to his hips, gripping hard and fucking harder, enough that Ten’s thighs tremble and his knees slide even further apart on the sheets. Ten mewls, helpless to the pleasure, and lets Jaehyun ram his ass like Ten’s nothing but a sweet little fuck toy for Jaehyun to use until he makes himself come.

That thought makes Ten’s cock leak, shamefully aroused. He thinks he’ll ask Jaehyun to try that next time - tie Ten up and use his ass, act like the only thing Ten’s body is good for is to be stuffed full of cock.

Ten’s ass clenches while he imagines it; Jaehyun groans on top of him, and when he shifts he presses his chest to Ten’s back, planting a hand next to Ten’s head, breathing heavy in Ten’s ear. His body presses Ten’s into the damp sheets, and Ten loses himself in the heat of it.

He doesn’t realize Jaehyun’s muttering filth into his ear until halfway through Jaehyun’s sentence, but the words he does catch flood his body with warmth and make his cock drool with need.

“-fucking tight,  _god,”_ Jaehyun growls, “s’fucking good, baby, wanna fuck you all night.”

“please,” Ten gasps. He tingles, all over, from his nose to the tips of his toes, balls tight and cock leaking.

“never had anyone take my cock like you can,” Jaehyun says and Ten flushes with a dirty kind of pride. “you like that, baby?” Jaehyun asks, tone just this side of mocking. “like knowing your ass is the only one i can fuck like this?”

“oh  _god,”_ Ten’s eyes roll back in his head, and he can’t stop the way his fingers shake where they’re balled in the sheets. “please, please,” he begs, like a lifeline.

“please what, baby?” Jaehyun murmurs, lips brushing over Ten’s flushed cheek. “‘please fuck me harder’? ‘please come inside me’? ‘please breed my slutty little ass’?”

God, anyone else and Ten would be cringing at the absurdity of the words, but the way Jaehyun says them just makes Ten whine and beg for it all,  _yes, yes, breed me, i’m going to fucking come._

“yeah?” Jaehyun breathes, hips smacking lewdly against Ten’s ass. “gonna come for me?”

“ _yes,”_ Ten mewls. He’s almost there, so fucking  _close,_ he just  _needs -_

Jaehyun shoves three fingers into Ten’s mouth, pressing them against Ten’s tongue. Ten gags, eyes falling shut as he shudders. Jaehyun’s cock drags over his prostate and his fingers smear slick across Ten’s face, and Ten’s  _done._

He comes, shaking and mewling, creaming up his belly, all over Jaehyun’s sheets.

“fuck, come on my cock baby, that’s it,” Jaehyun fucks him through the aftershocks, keeps fucking him when he starts twitching with sensitivity, and even after he starts to squirm because it  _hurts,_ and Jaehyun’s cock feels even bigger like this.

“hurts,” Ten whines, trying and failing to squeeze a hand between his belly and the sheets to cradle his spent little cock.

“i’m close,” Jaehyun groans. Ten can feel it in his thrusts, the way his hips have gone erratic as he stops caring about Ten’s pleasure in lieu of chasing his own. “just a little bit more, baby, can you take it?”

“uhh,” and a tiny nod of his head is all Ten manages, but it’s good enough. Jaehyun settles back on his haunches, yanks Ten’s ass into the air, and fucks Ten’s sore little hole so hard it makes tears well in Ten’s eyes. Ten endures the sweet, sweet torture for barely longer than a minute, but it feels like an eternity before Jaehyun finally comes, flooding Ten with wet heat.

Ten whimpers when Jaehyun finally pulls out; his hole throbs, gaping and empty, and he whines with embarrassment when realizes that Jaehyun’s staring, watching the slow dribble of his come out of Ten’s fucked ass.

“stop staring,” Ten mutters, rolling over onto his side. He meets Jaehyun’s eyes for the first time since Jaehyun put his cock inside him, and he’s surprised that Jaehyun looks just as fucked as Ten feels.

His hair is a mess and his eyes are wild but he’s grinning, a stupid smile on his face as he runs his hands over Ten’s bruise mottled thighs.

“feel okay?” Jaehyun asks. He ducks down quick, pressing a kiss to Ten’s hip before he gets up from the bed. He grabs his sweats from the floor and regards Ten with a lifted brow as he slips them on, waiting on an answer.

“my ass is throbbing,” Ten says.

Jaehyun snorts a laugh. “‘course it is,” he says. “i’ll grab a wet towel to clean you up, and then we’ll sleep in your bed?”

“mmm,” Ten agrees with a hum.

“be back in a sec,” Jaehyun says, opening up the door and ducking out towards the bathroom.

Jaehyun comes back a minute or so later, and helps Ten wipe the come from between his thighs. He ignores the way Ten protests when Jaehyun scoops him up and drops him onto his own bed.

Ten falls asleep with Jaehyun spooned up behind him, cock pressed against his ass, and yeah. Best choice of his fucking  _life._


	3. 3D Love

Blindfolded and handcuffed to the wrought iron headboard of Ten’s bed, Jaehyun sits, tapping his toes together in anticipation over what the elder is going to do to him next.

Ten told him he was being rewarded for being a good boy, and the toys are all a part of that, but being left on his own afterwards is more reminiscent of a punishment.

He can hear movement around him, Ten is opening and closing drawers, sometimes pulling things out of them that will make a rattling noise when shaken or a snap in the air so loud Jaehyun jumps involuntarily. The flutter of heavy curtains sounds from his left, the partitioning to Ten’s closet being roughly moved aside no doubt, and Jaehyun starts to wonder if he is being played with.

It wouldn’t be the first time Ten has promised him a reward that turned out to be a punishment in disguise. Jaehyun doesn’t always realise when he is being a bad boy.

Ten makes a sound of triumph, muted most likely by distance and the heavy curtains separating them, and Jaehyun counts his steps on the hardwood floor until the mattress sinks a little beside his left foot.

A hand lands on his leg, fingers folding around his ankle, and Jaehyun holds his breath when something soft tickles the sole of his left foot and in between his toes.

He is not particularly ticklish, so the feathery sensation is as much pleasurable as it is titillating.

“Sorry I took so long,” Ten murmurs, his hand on Jaehyun’s ankle glides further up his calf, digging fingers into soft flesh in a gentle massage.

“Didn’t mean to leave you alone.”

Jaehyun sighs gently, a high sound of contentment, while his toes wriggle under the onslaught.

There is music playing softly in the background, something jazzy that Ten likes listening to and Jaehyun has never heard of, and the ambience it creates is a soothing kind of excitement.

“I was starting to think I had done something wrong,” Jaehyun says quietly, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

“No Jaehyuna, nothing wrong. You’re the best boy I could have ever asked for,” Ten assures him, as he has done so many times in the past, and Jaehyun preens at the praise. Ten chuckles lowly at him when his body tenses, shoulders rising towards his ears and chest puffing out just the slightest, before relaxing again, and the sound sets off a swarm of butterflies in Jaehyun’s stomach.

Only three months ago he would have laughed at the thought that pleasing someone else, even with something so tiny as making them laugh like Ten did, would bring him so much joy.

“I’ve never met a guy who could please me properly in bed even,” he probably would have said, and he wouldn’t be lying.

Ten, from the beginning, was nothing like any other man Jaehyun has ever met, and that is precisely the reason he was so drawn to him in the first place. And the promise he held in front of him of a relationship unlike anything Jaehyun has ever experienced is what made him stay.

Ten likes being in control, has an incessant need to have the upper hand in everything, and Jaehyun enjoys being at his mercy more than he was prepared for.

“You okay?” Ten asks and runs the soft feathery toy up and down the length of Jaehyun’s right leg.

Jaehyun hums in the positive, the sound coming out a little choked as the feather swishes abruptly over his cock.

“Did that tickle?” Ten baits in a light, teasing voice and Jaehyun shakes his head minutely and hums again, this time in the negative.

“No? I guess I’ll try somewhere else then,” Ten fakes a disappointed tone and runs the feather over Jaehyun’s chest, focusing primarily on his sensitive nipples.

Jaehyun groans in discontent and grunts lowly when Ten smacks him between his pectorals with the thin shaft of the feather toy.

“Sorry daddy,” he whispers and lets his head fall back against the headboard, guided by the flimsy toy.

“Keep your head like that,” Ten says in that low, strict voice that tells Jaehyun to listen and do as he is told.

A muted click as the toy is thrown to the floor precedes the bed shifting as Ten climbs into the middle of it and sits between Jaehyun’s legs.

Jaehyun can feel the heat from Ten’s body as the elder looms over him and he breathes in the musky scent of his sweat mixed with the soft smell of his shampoo as Ten plants a chaste kiss on his forehead, followed by several more down the side of his face.

Ten’s hands are digging into the mattress on either side of Jaehyun’s hips, his wrists pressed tight against him and boxing him in between his arms.

This feeling of vulnerability used to scare Jaehyun, being so open, so on display, for Ten to scrutinize, to touch and mould to his whim. That was before he learnt to trust Ten, when this was only a thrilling past time and some very expensive gifts and not the potential for a lifelong love.

It took him a month to trust Ten implicitly, two for his heart to tell him exactly what he wanted and three months to realise that Ten felt the same, and was just as terrified because of it.

Ten bites kisses down Jaehyun’s neck, licks up his throat from between his prominent collarbones to the underside of his round chin, tongue flicking over the edge of it with a wet pop.

Jaehyun opens his mouth to stick his tongue out a little, hoping Ten will be enticed enough to kiss him and he moans happily around Ten’s tongue as it slips past his parted lips and glides around his own.

Their tongues move leisurely between open mouths as Ten’s fingers tip-toe up Jaehyun’s spine, rubbing circles into every vertebra, twenty-four firm swipes of his thumbs.

Ten is always meticulous like that; ten white dinner plates and ten white soup bowls to match, ten sets of silverware for an even number, two similar lamps on either side of the love seat for symmetry. Twelve kisses from Jaehyun’s forehead to his collarbone, and twelve on the opposite side as well.

“How is your group assignment coming along?” Ten asks against his right pec, tracing the side of it with his tongue before laying his mouth over his nipple and sucking softly. Jaehyun can’t quite believe that he is asking him about schoolwork at a time like this, but he can’t abstain from answering either, so he clenches his eyes shut and tries to focus on what he had done in the last two hours he was on campus that day.

His mind draws a blank as Ten swipes his tongue in slow circles over his nipple and he moans choppily instead as he tugs a little on his handcuffs.

“Answer me Jaehyun,” Ten warns and bites down on his nipple, not hard enough to hurt, but Jaehyun can almost feel the pinch anyway from his memory alone.

“Good,” he quips and breathes in a hiss of air through his teeth as Ten bites harder around the nub in his mouth.

“We made some progress, I don’t remember!”

Ten laughs as the words finally burst out of him as a shout, mirth turning to sternness as Jaehyun tugs harshly on his handcuffs in resentment. He clicks his tongue and sits back on his haunches, running a hand up Jaehyun’s side and over his chest until he can cup his face.

“Be a good boy now, I’m rewarding you,” Ten’s voice is low, honey-smooth and so deep, a completely different sound from his normal voice, and it settles low in Jaehyun’s stomach, and almost as if it turns sentient, it goads him into listening to every word the elder says.

“Yes daddy,” he breathes and immediately Ten looms over him again and takes his left nipple into his mouth, sucking hard to make Jaehyun moan loudly. He flicks his tongue back and forth over the erect nub as he grips Jaehyun’s waist with both hands, rubbing his thumbs up and down the lines in his firm stomach.

He moans quietly when he leans back and looks over the faint red marks decorating Jaehyun’s neck and chest, and the wanton way his head is tipped back and his mouth is open around the gasps and whines escaping it.

Jaehyun is so finely sculpted, more hard muscle than soft flesh, but none of it is overdone and he makes such a pretty picture with his inky hair accentuating his snowy skin. He is a fine mix of grown man, adolescent boy and porcelain doll, and Ten is more attracted to him than he has ever been to anyone else that came before him. He knew that when he first saw him in his ripped jeans and overlarge, pink hoodie at the corner store three streets from his home.

He strokes a hand through Jaehyun’s long bangs, pushing them out of his face, and then pushes back with both hands planted in the mattress until his knees have scooted back far enough that he can lean down and lave his tongue over the skin of Jaehyun’s stomach. Licking over the hard ridges of his ribs and sucking bruises into the area around his navel, he spends minutes covering every inch of Jaehyun’s abdomen with his lips and tongue and teeth.

He noses into the soft area just under Jaehyun’s ribcage on his right side and bites down on the flesh, sucking it into his mouth to create a mark, and Jaehyun yelps at the sudden attack to one of his erogenous zones. Ten suckles the spot until a dark red mark is left and Jaehyun is a gasping mess squirming in the sheets.

He moves over Jaehyun’s hipbones, placing chaste kisses over the softly defined ridges and down his thighs, three kisses at a time for each leg, carefully bypassing Jaehyun’s erect cock.

“Are you enjoying yourself baby?” he asks, cheek resting against Jaehyun’s thigh and looking up the younger’s heaving chest to his face. Jaehyun’s head has dipped forwards, chin almost pressed to his chest, and even past the blindfold Ten can see his face is drawn in frustration.

“Yes,” he croaks, runs his tongue over his lips and swallows hard, “so much.”

Jaehyun wants nothing more than to beg for Ten to touch his dick, but at the same time he doesn’t want him to stop what he’s doing. He knows if he is patient he will get all that he wants in the end.

He holds his breath as Ten cups his balls between his fingers, squeezing them gently before slipping his fingers behind them to rub over his perineum. It feels so good, but Jaehyun desperately wants those fingers inside him, massaging his prostate properly and he pleads breathily for it, begging words interrupted by low moans and whimpers.

Ten only hums, a high teasing sound, and bites down on the fleshy inside of Jaehyun’s thigh, sucking new marks where old ones have faded. The marks bloom so brightly on Jaehyun’s white skin, pretty blotches of red weaving around his thigh like a colourful tattoo.

“My baby,” Ten whispers against his skin, more to himself than to Jaehyun.

It is hard to believe Jaehyun has only been his for a mere three months when it feels like an eternity. Every moment with him is precious, be it good or bad. Every second spent in his presence feels like it will never end, and Ten is so happy they stumbled into each other as haltingly, but alarmingly fast and all at once, their lives have been intertwined.

Ten can’t imagine days without Jaehyun anymore. Splayed out so pliant in his bed, by his side in the kitchen as they cook, falling asleep with his head on Ten’s thigh on the living room couch; he wants Jaehyun everywhere, all the time.

He wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s left thigh and buries his face in the unmarred flesh, pressing chaste kisses into his skin. Jaehyun smells of the magnolia scented shower cream he used to wash himself before Ten came home, and it is a soft and warm scent, fitting of the younger’s kind nature.

Jaehyun likes soft things. Likes his clothes a little too big and roomy, enjoys spending a whole day watching sappy romantic comedies from Ten’s large, squishy armchair, and lighting scented candles and turning on romantic music to seduce Ten into a night of pleasure. He prefers soft kisses and gentle touches instead of hard and fast and senseless fucking. It is why Ten almost always takes him on his knees when he is punishing him, when the pleasure is meant for him only, and not Jaehyun. There are no treats for bad boys.

 

Ten knows his baby is enjoying himself, even if he is mercilessly avoiding the places Jaehyun wants his touch the most. Jaehyun is being pampered and that’s all he could ask for.

“You’re so pretty covered in my marks,” Ten says after he has sucked a ring of them into Jaehyun’s left thigh as well. Jaehyun shakes his head a little, clearing his mind of the hazy veil of pleasure in case Ten wants him to respond.

“Do you like it when I mark you?” he hums and Jaehyun nods his head quickly, licking his lips a little desperately.

“Is your mouth dry baby?” Ten laughs and Jaehyun holds his breath again as he can feel the elder’s body brushing over his as Ten pulls himself close to Jaehyun’s downturned face.

A gentle sigh flows over Jaehyun’s wet lips right before Ten’s mouth covers his in a close-lipped kiss.

Ten kisses him slowly and for the first time that night Jaehyun wishes the blindfold was not tied so tightly around his head. He wants to see Ten’s pretty face so close to his, wants to examine the delicacy of his eyelashes brushing his cheeks and look into his beautiful eyes when Ten senses he is being watched.

Jaehyun had always thought kissing with his eyes open would be weird, but with Ten nothing seems to be so.

“You’re thinking too much sweetheart,” Ten whispers against his lips before he swipes his tongue slowly over them and pulls away.

“I’m barely thinking at all,” Jaehyun whispers back, straining his neck to get closer to Ten’s soft mouth again.

“Exactly,” the elder laughs, too far away, and Jaehyun slumps back against the large, downy pillow supporting his back. The metal chain on his handcuffs clink against the swirly iron poles in the decorative headboard and Jaehyun wraps his fingers around the rugged frame and uses the support to undulate his lower body, thrusting his hips towards Ten.

“Desperation is only attractive when it is contained Jaehyuna,” Ten chides playfully and runs his hands from the curves of Jaehyun’s shoulders to the soft underside of his knees. He tickles the sensitive skin with his fingers and leans down to kiss around the knobs and soft areas of first the right and then the left knee.

“Ah, please,” Jaehyun gasps as Ten’s fingers tip-toe up his thighs while he suckles softly on a spot just above his right knee, fingers running all the way to Jaehyun’s crotch before sliding back down his legs. He is so close to touching him now, Jaehyun knows Ten is only teasing him and the frustration is causing his body temperature to spike and a few drops of sweat trickles down his face from under the blindfold.

“Please,” he says again, pulling the word out in a moan and for a second he thinks his pleads are being answered, as Ten lifts his right leg and bends it at the knee. He grunts in frustration when Ten only sets his foot flat against his own chest and runs his hands firmly up and down his calf.

Jaehyun must admit it feels good, Ten’s hands massaging his calf with firm strokes and fingers digging into tense muscles, and his naked chest is warm under Jaehyun’s foot. It is good enough for a distraction, but only for a few seconds and Jaehyun is pulling at his restraints, desperate for some relief.

“Stop it,” Ten says, loud and harsh, and Jaehyun stills immediately, biting his lips together and holding his breath. He has fucked up now.

Ten was being good to him, this was a reward and Jaehyun’s ruined it by being too impatient. He knows from experience that Ten only denies him an orgasm when he is being punished, knows that no matter how long it takes, he will, without a doubt, be pushed over that exquisite edge in the end. When Ten prolongs touching him like he has been doing, it always feels so good to finally come, Jaehyun can’t understand why he seems to have forgotten that this time.

“I’m sorry,” he mouths, no sound coming past his raw lips. He shudders when Ten moves to sit over him, his naked thighs brushing against his and Jaehyun moves his head easily when Ten tilts it back into the pillow.

“Have I ever not held to my word?” he asks, voice still stern and Jaehyun gulps with difficulty. Ten’s cock is brushing against his stomach, hard and leaking, smearing precum over his skin, and Jaehyun can hardly focus on anything else.

Ten runs his hand through Jaehyun’s sweat-matted hair and hums questioningly.

“No!” Jaehyun gasps, curling his fingers over the soft, padded cuffs around his wrists to make sure he won’t make any involuntary movement again.

“You’re so good to me, the best. I’m sorry daddy,” he manages to coat his words with just a smidge of contrition, a difficulty when all his mind is telling him is to moan and plead for more and more and so much more.

Ten hovers over him in silence for a long minute, one hand still in his hair and the other balancing his own weight against the headboard past Jaehyun’s head.

“Good boy,” he says finally and leans down to kiss Jaehyun. His right hand moves from Jaehyun’s head to his hip, caressing him gently before he takes Jaehyun’s cock in a soft grip and tugs a couple times on his length.

Jaehyun moans a sound of relief and a shiver goes through his whole body at the longed-for touch, but it is tainted with his own insolence. He doesn’t feel like he deserves it.

Ten kisses him again, sliding his tongue past his parted lips and covering every inch of his mouth with it before enticing Jaehyun’s tongue into his own mouth. He moans into the kiss when Jaehyun eagerly laps at his cheeks and the roof of his mouth and wraps their tongues together in a ceaseless dance.

Ten sits down on Jaehyun’s thighs and folds both hands around their cocks, rubbing them together, but keeping his grip gentle and teasing.

He lets Jaehyun kiss him for a few seconds more before pushing himself away and slipping off the bed entirely.

Jaehyun whimpers when the bed shifts, a tiny sound of distress as Ten leaves him alone again, but he sits patiently, rubbing his feet together as he waits for his lover to return.

Ten slips past the curtain to his walk-in closet and quietly opens his jewellery drawer, picking out the gift he bought a few days ago for Jaehyun. The black leather collar is discreet, a thin plain strip, not even a centimetre in thickness, with a small silver ring in the middle.

It had cost him a small fortune, by far the most expensive gift he has bought Jaehyun yet, but if his baby will wear it for him, it will be well worth it.

He stops right before the curtains and bends down to pick an unopened bottle of lube from a small paper bag on the floor before making his way back to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun turns his head blindly towards him when he stops at the edge of the bed and Ten leans over him to press a chaste kiss to his mouth before sitting down beside his legs. He places the bottle of lube on the nightstand and opens the latch of the collar.

“Sit still baby,” he says and lays the accessory around Jaehyun’s neck, fastening it again with relative ease. He lays his fingers over the ring and brushes his right hand through Jaehyun’s hair.

“I got you a gift,” he says and Jaehyun hums and smiles largely, dimples appearing on both cheeks.

“I hope you like it.”

Ten chews on his bottom lip as he considers how to do this next and his eyes land on the tickler he threw to the floor earlier. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, he swoops down to pick it up and crawls onto the bed again, pushing Jaehyun’s legs a little apart to make room for himself between his knees.

He opens the bottle quietly and covers his fingers in lube, and to make sure Jaehyun won’t catch on he leaves it open at the end of the bed. Holding the toy between the fingers of his left hand, he runs it slowly up Jaehyun’s body, covering every inch from his knees to his newly collared throat.

“This again?” Jaehyun complains lightly, always a bit of a brat.

“Shush now,” Ten says, moaning a little, and runs the feathery toy over Jaehyun’s balls and around his cock.

Jaehyun shivers at the ticklish sensation to his crotch and preens a little when Ten moans. He wonders how good he must look, naked, blindfolded and cuffed to the bed, his new collar tight around his throat, and tips his head back so Ten can see it even better.

Ten moans again, louder, discarding the toy to run a hand over Jaehyun’s chest instead.

“So good,” he groans, “my baby,” he runs his fingers over Jaehyun’s nipples as his words become more and more choppy, almost choked.

“Such a good boy,” he whispers, more breathless than Jaehyun has heard him outside of when Ten has his cock inside him. He had no idea a collar would have such an effect on Ten, if he did he would have asked for one ages ago.

“Can I get it now daddy?” Jaehyun asks in his most sultry voice, raising his knees and lifting his ass a little off the mattress by pulling on the bed frame and pushing his feet into the mattress simultaneously.

“Soon,” Ten chokes, “soon baby.” He is quiet after that and Jaehyun spreads his legs a little more, enticing Ten with everything he has, but his lover only lays a hand on his knee and rubs it in silence.

“Put your legs down Jaehyun,” Ten finally says and pushes down against the top of Jaehyun’s right knee. Jaehyun obeys without question, though he is sure his face is one big question mark when Ten climbs over him again and wraps a slick hand around his cock.

Ten usually can’t resist him at all when he puts himself on display like that, but now he is only stroking his cock and kissing him chastely and thoroughly confusing Jaehyun.

“You’re my good boy,” Ten whispers against Jaehyun’s temple and then he holds Jaehyun’s cock steady and sinks slowly down on him.

Jaehyun stills in surprise as Ten’s body opens around him and when the head of his cock is inside him a shiver goes through his entire body and his head jerks back into the pillow as his breath is all but punched back into his lungs.

They have never done this before, Jaehyun wasn’t expecting it to ever happen and he was satisfied with that, but Ten is unlike anyone he has ever been with and while he is probably the most predictable man in the world, he is also the best thing to ever happen to Jaehyun. He should have known Ten wouldn’t play by the rules.

Ten sinks a little further down on Jaehyun’s cock before lifting off an inch again, slowly lowering himself until he is sitting in Jaehyun’s lap, the younger’s cock pulsing and warm inside him. Jaehyun’s cock isn’t long, but it is nicely thick and Ten always knew it would feel so good inside him.

He reaches out with his left hand and pulls a few sheets of tissue from the box on the nightstand to the right of the bed and cleans his hands of lube, laying his dry hands on Jaehyun’s chest afterwards.

“Do you like this baby?” he whispers and lays a string of kisses along Jaehyun’s jaw.

Jaehyun nods quietly, humming a choked affirmative. His mouth is closed tight, fingers gripping the iron headboard hard enough to turn them white and his body is so stiff under Ten, he is afraid Jaehyun might actually hurt himself.

“Relax Jaehyuna,” Ten chuckles and strokes his cheeks with gentle fingers. He slips his hands behind Jaehyun’s head and unties the blindfold, pulling it away from Jaehyun’s face and letting it fall to the floor with a twitch of his wrist.

Jaehyun blinks rapidly several times until his eyes adjust to the dim lighting that the black blindfold hadn’t let slip through.

“Do you want me to remove the handcuffs too?” Ten asks, no less gentle and no less in control than he is when their positions are reversed.

It is just like any other time they have had sex, Ten is still in charge and Jaehyun still listens to every word he says, the feeling is no different now that Ten is sitting on Jaehyun’s cock than it is when he is stretching Jaehyun open with his.

He had always thought Ten didn’t like this, thought that was maybe the reason he preferred a relationship like theirs, but he was obviously wrong. Jaehyun has never been more glad to have been proven wrong.

“Answer me Jaehyuna,” Ten says, using his hand to turn Jaehyun’s face towards his.

The tight, hot cavity around his cock is distracting Jaehyun enough that Ten’s words go in one ear and out the other, leaving only traces behind, like  _handcuffs_  and  _Jaehyuna_  and the sternness in the last sentence.

He has no idea what Ten wants with the handcuffs, but he nods desperately either way, thinking nothing could possibly strip him off any pleasure he gets from having his daddy’s ass wrapped tight around his cock.

Ten undoes the clasp on Jaehyun’s handcuffs, leaving them dangling from the black iron pole framing the headboard and guides Jaehyun’s clenched fingers away from it, stretching them out as he slowly lowers the younger’s arms to his sides.

“You okay?” he murmurs as he rubs his hands over Jaehyun’s biceps and shoulders.

Jaehyun nods and gulps quietly as he hesitantly wraps his arms around Ten.

“Don’t be shy,” he says and takes Jaehyun’s lips in a short kiss. His ass clenches involuntarily around Jaehyun’s cock when he moves and Jaehyun jerks under him and groans from low in his chest. Ten moans sweetly against his lips, slipping his tongue inside Jaehyun’s mouth for the briefest of moments before pulling back.

“Why?” Jaehyun asks. He has himself mostly under control again, but anything more than monosyllabic speaking proves a useless effort.

“Because I want to,” Ten answers simply and rocks gently in his lap.

Jaehyun can understand that. He loves a cock in his ass too.

His hands grow a little more certain on Ten’s body, sliding one up his back and rubbing his thigh with the other while he tilts his chin up in a silent request for a kiss.

Ten indulges him and leans his forearms into the pillow, framing Jaehyun’s head, as he fits their mouths together. He lifts slightly from Jaehyun’s lap and falls back again in the same movement, and they both moan loudly at the precursor of the pleasure that is about to come.

Jaehyun holds Ten against his chest as the elder rocks back and forth on his cock, keeping him as deep inside him as he can be, while their lips move in languid kisses, slow and relaxed to the rhythm of the music playing.

Ten pushes himself up with his hands on Jaehyun’s chest and shoulder, and looks down at him with a gentle smile on his face and in his eyes.

“You feel so good baby,” he whispers and rubs a thumb lightly over Jaehyun’s cheek. The muscles in his thighs clench as he lifts his hips until Jaehyun’s cock is tugging at the outer ring of muscles in his ass and then he sinks slowly into his lap again. He repeats the move two times and then he leans forward and takes Jaehyun’s mouth in a needy kiss.

“Hold me Jaehyuna,” he breathes against his lips and Jaehyun wraps both arms around him, placing one hand in the small of his back and the other between his shoulders. Ten frames Jaehyun’s head with his arms and looms over him as they kiss and he moves with gentle undulations on Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun moans a low, constant drone as Ten’s walls rub along his length and clenches periodically around him, the slick tightness so warm and welcoming he wishes it would never end.

“Are you close?” Ten asks, a breathless whisper against Jaehyun’s cheek and he moans and quickens the pace of his hips for a few seconds when Jaehyun shakes his head no.

“Let’s make it last then,” he says and Jaehyun bites his lower lip as he pulls him back into a kiss.

Ten wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and buries his fingers in his hair as he rolls his hips faster on Jaehyun’s cock, swallowing all his moans and running his tongue over every inch of Jaehyun’s mouth.

“So good,” he moans around Jaehyun’s tongue and sits up a little, forearms pressed into Jaehyun’s chest as he rolls his hips firmer against his cock, pulling off as far as he can before it falls out of him and thrusting back against him so slowly he can feel every millimetre of Jaehyun’s thick, smooth cock inside him.

“Mm yes,” Jaehyun moans and thrusts his hips up to meet Ten as he sinks down on his cock.

Ten sits up immediately, fingers digging painfully into Jaehyun’s forearms.

“Did I say you could do that?” he reprimands and while it is a bit difficult to take him seriously when he is sat on his cock and looking so deliciously frazzled, Jaehyun knows better than to disregard him.

“Sorry daddy,” he moans as Ten clenches around him and Ten laughs quietly to himself. It seems he has found a new way of making Jaehyun listen.

This relationship they have is all about satisfying Ten’s need to be in control after all, and it’s not like he can only do that by turning Jaehyun to putty on his cock.

 

Jaehyun sits at an angle against the pillow at his back, and his almost upright position gives Ten the perfect support as he sets his palms against Jaehyun’s pectorals and lifts himself on his knees.

Slowly up and slowly down, he moves on Jaehyun’s cock, clenching around him every time he takes him deep into his body. Every muscle in Jaehyun’s legs clench as he forces his body not to buck up into him, and he keeps his hands loose on either of Ten’s hips and his eyes locked on Ten’s face.

It feels so good; it is without a doubt the best thing Jaehyun has ever experienced, and he can’t stop moaning as his cock glides along Ten’s walls, creating such a delicious friction Jaehyun fears he’ll come too fast. As Ten’s movements quicken, even if just a little, the friction increases and Jaehyun feel the clench in his stomach that always signifies a coming orgasm.

“Stop!” he cries and Ten halts immediately, sitting still in Jaehyun’s lap and relaxing his ass around him. He rubs comfortingly over Jaehyun’s chest as the younger takes steadying breaths, eyes closed to avoid any visual stimulants that could help push him over the edge.

It takes a few minutes before he feels safe to continue, probably because Ten’s ass still holds his cock in a tight grip, no matter how relaxed his daddy is.

“Okay, I’m okay,” he says, swallowing loudly and groaning when Ten immediately lifts from his lap and sinks down on his cock again in one smooth move.

“Good boy,” he praises him and Jaehyun can’t help how he preens, fingers digging into Ten’s hips and cheeks dimpling. He loves it more and more every time Ten tells him he is a good boy.

Ten tugs at Jaehyun’s biceps until he lifts away from the pillow and their chests press together, and then he lays his arms over Jaehyun’s shoulders and tugs his head back by his hair and sticks his tongue in his open mouth. Moving his tongue restlessly around in Jaehyun’s mouth, he lifts from his lap and sets a faster pace than ever before, fucking himself on Jaehyun’s cock in a mix of shallow and deep thrusts. His moans are swallowed up by Jaehyun’s mouth, breathless and high and so different from the low grunts and groaned curses he makes when he has Jaehyun on his back or on all four or bent over a sturdy appliance. It is a nice change, more fitting of Ten’s cute characteristics, and Jaehyun is happy for it. It feels more real this way; knowing that he has seen every side of Ten both in and out of bed.

Their relationship is not one-dimensional; it is not a shallow agreement or a satisfying of someone’s kink. It is a love, unconventional maybe, and still brand new, but growing steadily day by day. It is something that fits the both of them perfectly, that gives Ten the control he needs and teaches Jaehyun how much he loves giving it to him. He is subordinate to his daddy, but in a way that still makes him an equal. He knows Ten will never do something he doesn’t like, trusts him not to push it too far or to take too much, just like how Ten trusts Jaehyun to tell him if he does.

“I love you,” Jaehyun whispers when Ten pulls away from his mouth, and his daddy jerks above him, lifting a little too far off his cock so it slips out of him. Neither moves to correct it, leaving a cold emptiness in them both, but they are too focused on each other’s eyes to mind too much.

Jaehyun’s eyes are wide and a little glassy, but so loving and Ten’s heart beats harder in his chest at the open emotion in the dark depths.

“I love you too,” he whispers, eyes welling with joyful tears. He laughs breathlessly and blinks hard so a few tears slip over his eyelids.

He hides them in Jaehyun’s kiss, two smiling mouths meeting with delight, and they fall back into the pillow together, arms wrapped around each other.

“I love you daddy,” Jaehyun murmurs, so sweet and innocent with his eyes curving and his cheeks dimpling so his entire face is smiling up at Ten.

“I love you too baby,” Ten says as he slips Jaehyun’s cock inside his body again.

It feels wrong to rush it now, and he sets a slow pace, shallow thrusts of his hips against Jaehyun’s cock making sure it stays deep inside him at all times.

Jaehyun wraps his arms around Ten again and holds them close together as he slips back into the pleasurable haze Ten’s warm, clenching ass creates in his mind. It’s almost overwhelming, being constantly caught in that hotness and he can barely follow his own thoughts as his mouth starts spewing a whispered mantra of  _so good_  and  _yesyesyes_  and  _please daddy_. He doesn’t even know what he is begging for, all he wants is for Ten to not stop.

 

Ten is brushing his hair back softly like how he does when Jaehyun is close to falling asleep in his lap and it is so intimate, Jaehyun wants so badly to be kissed.

He moves his chin up just a little, over and over in soft gesturing jerks, while biting his lips and running his tongue over his teeth and whimpering quietly.

Ten smiles softly down at him and cups his cheeks in both palms to press a lingering kiss on Jaehyun’s upturned lips.

“Play with my hair?” Jaehyun requests, and Ten slips his fingers back into his damp locks and teases Jaehyun’s tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it gently while his hips continue to move.

Jaehyun slips a little down in the bed and sets his feet into the mattress to steady himself and the shift of his cock inside Ten causes it to rub against his lover’s prostate. Ten cries out sharply and clenches around the base of Jaehyun’s cock, rolling his hips in circles and eights. The friction it creates against his prostate propels him quickly towards an orgasm, his stomach clenching and his thighs shaking as he nears the precipice.

“I’m close baby,” he gasps and Jaehyun moans with him, telling him with his wet eyes and ragged breathing that he is just as close to that anticipated finale.

Jaehyun’s fingers dig hard into Ten’s back and his toes curl, thighs clenching as he holds his breath as he lingers right on the edge, just waiting for Ten to tell him it’s okay to fall.

Ten fucks himself on Jaehyun’s cock three more times, lifting up and thrusting back hard, before he stills and looks Jaehyun right in the eye.

“Come for me baby,” he says and Jaehyun comes instantly, semen shooting from the tip of his cock to smear Ten’s clenching walls, and his head tips back as he moans long and loud to the ceiling.

Ten comes a second after he has finished and his ass flutters teasingly around his cock as Ten hunches down towards his chest and catches his come in his palm. His daddy is always quiet when he comes, always holds his breath to prolong the feeling, and his face looks so pretty, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks and mouth gaping open so softly.

Jaehyun likes that Ten always makes him cum first, because that means he gets to focus on how beautiful euphoria looks on him.

 

With a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth, Ten’s eyes flutters open. He smiles a tiny smile at Jaehyun and runs his clean hand through the younger’s hair.

“Was I good daddy?” Jaehyun asks and clears his throat as his voice comes out a little hoarse.

Ten’s smile grows to show off his gums and Jaehyun feels warmth blossom in his cheeks at the silent praise.

“You were very good baby,” Ten whispers and leans over him to press a kiss to his temple. He slips from his lap then and sets an unsteady foot on the floor, pulling himself carefully off the bed. He dries the cum off his hand with tissues and picks the used ones from before from the nightstand and walks, a little unsteadily, to the ensuite.

Jaehyun watches him silently, still splayed boneless on the bed, and smiles satisfactorily at the trail of his cum sliding down the inside of Ten’s thighs.

He reaches for a few sheets of tissue to clean himself, but stops when Ten steps back into the bedroom and clears his throat at him. In his hands, he holds a wet washcloth and Jaehyun settles happily against the pillow again with his arms at his sides and waits for Ten to clean him up.

They’ll shower later, and if Jaehyun is lucky, Ten might fuck him before then, but for the moment, they settle together in bed, Jaehyun cuddling close into his daddy’s chest.

He enjoys the hair petting in silence for a few minutes, running his fingers over Ten’s lightly muscled chest, before he tips his head up to catch Ten’s eyes.

“I don’t understand it though, why? Really, why?” he asks, laying his palm flat over Ten’s sternum.

Ten hums at first and moves his left hand from Jaehyun’s hair to wrap his fingers around the younger’s wrist.

“What am I to you, Jaehyuna?” he asks.

“You’re my daddy,” comes the easy, expected answer.

Ten hums in agreement and places a chaste kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead.

“And what does that mean?”

Jaehyun takes a moment to gather his thoughts, wanting to get this as right as possible.

“It means that you take care of me, and I listen—“ Ten interrupts him with a muted smile and a thumb brushing over his cheek.

“Being your daddy means I take care of you; I teach you right from wrong, punish you when you’re a bad boy and reward you when you’re a good boy, and most of this is sexual, yes. I am also your safe place, that is my duty to always be. Now, where in any of that does it say that  _I_  always have to fuck  _you_?”

Jaehyun huffs a sound of confusion and happiness and frustration all mixed together, and wiggles his shoulders a little. A habit he does when he doesn’t know what to say.

“I just thought … normally that’s how this kind of relationship works isn’t it?!”

His voice comes out more frustrated than he meant, but the thought of their relationship changing now, scares him. He is comfortable with what they have, because Ten  _is_  his safe place, and he doesn’t want that to change.

“Then we make our own rules,” Ten says, tilting Jaehyun’s head up more so he can lay a kiss on his mouth.

“Actually, only one rule.”

He looks Jaehyun hard in the eye and Jaehyun opens his eyes wide and bites his lips together, ears piqued.

“You listen to what I tell you, and you do as you are told. My word is law.”

Jaehyun nods quickly, humming in the affirmative as he pulls himself closer against Ten’s chest and wraps a leg around his hips.

“Yes daddy, your word is law,” he says and smiles widely as a wave of relief washes over him. There is safety in giving Ten that much control over him and he is so glad that won’t change.

They cuddle in quiet after that, exchanging pecks and gentle pets while their bodies cool down. Ten runs his fingers over the collar around Jaehyun’s neck, halting questioningly when his baby makes a startled noise and struggles to sit up.

Jaehyun trips over his own feet when he hurries to the tall mirror hanging on the wall next to the curtain partition. He looks himself over, tilting his head back and to either side to admire the little black band properly.

“Do you like it?” Ten asks from the bed and Jaehyun meets his eyes in the mirror and nods excitedly.

“It’s custom made,” Ten says as he crooks a finger at Jaehyun to come back to bed.

“I couldn’t find any in the store that I thought would suit you.”

Jaehyun climbs back onto the bed and settles with his knees on either side of Ten, sitting down in his lap.

“You like it,” he says with a big smile, teeth biting into his bottom lip.

Ten nods and hums, running his hands over Jaehyun’s thighs.

“I do,” he says and raises his eyebrows at the younger when Jaehyun wiggles in his lap and his smile turn even more smug.

“Yeah, but you  _like_  it,” he needles, poking Ten in the stomach, “you got so hot and started moaning when you put it on me.”

Ten makes a sound of pretend realisation and just as Jaehyun’s smile can’t get any smugger he says; “I also had three of my fingers inside me at the time.”

Jaehyun’s face falls so quick it is like Ten flipped a switch, and he slumps dejectedly, his disappointment so obvious it almost makes Ten laugh.

He sits up to bring his mouth close to Jaehyun’s throat and licks over the skin right under the collar. Hooking the tip of his finger in the small ring, he tugs gently on it and lays kisses along the thin leather strip.

“I love it so much baby, you look so hot,” he whispers against the gentle slope of Jaehyun’s jaw and his baby shivers on top of him, almost tipping backwards when his head falls back.

Ten steadies him with a hand in the middle of his back and bites down on the soft flesh under Jaehyun’s jaw, sucking it into his mouth to create another mark.

“Will you always wear it for me baby?” he asks softly and Jaehyun hums, wrapping his arms around Ten’s shoulders and hiding his face in his daddy’s neck.

“Always daddy, I love it,” he whispers, cheeks flaming, and Ten holds him tightly as he falls back against the pillow, Jaehyun cuddling into his chest and sighing contentedly as his daddy’s arms keep him close, warm and safe.


	4. Food&Wine

His phone lights up with yet another text, the fifth in the last minute, and Jaehyun watches it from his position face-down into the dining room table, chewing on his bottom lip. It’s probably Taeyong, sending him another paragraph number to read or needling him on how important it is that they find something to poke a big, visible hole in the opposition’s “loophole defence”. It’s either that, or angry cat emoji.

Jaehyun lifts his head from the table and rubs his tired eyes with the pads of his fingers, wincing at the headache pulsating along his brow. He lifts his coffee mug to his lips and groans when he finds it empty.

His brain has long since lost the ability to work law, and he is pretty certain the amount of coffee he has been drinking has cut off a few points from his intelligence. He has never been more embarrassed than when Taeyong was obviously dumbing down his case findings on their skype call two hours ago. It was atrocious, especially considering their current case is something as simple as work place discrimination and their client is a not-at-all-pregnant woman. Jaehyun has won three similar cases with amazing ease before, so he can’t fathom why this one is so difficult for him.

He puts his glasses back on his nose and pulls his notebook in front of him and reads over the last page he has written, but gives up after only a minute when none of the words settle in his mind. Sighing in frustration, he rubs roughly over the left side of his face and throws the notebook across the table.

He grabs for his phone instead, opening his inbox and reading quickly over the messages Taeyong has sent him, laughing a little when he eventually gets to a long list of angry cat emoji.

 _Even for a paralegal, you work too much_ , he writes and hits send. Almost immediately a bubble appears on screen signifying that Taeyong is writing him back.

 _Get some sleep Jaehyun_ , is all it says and Jaehyun tries at a smile. Taeyong may act tough, but he is a softie really, and too invested in Jaehyun’s health and wellbeing.

He looks at the clock and balks a little when he sees it’s no more than four minutes past ten, and decides to go out for a walk instead of listening to Taeyong’s advice. Hopefully the fresh air will help clear his mind.

He picks a long woollen coat from the hallway closet and wraps a warm scarf around his neck, arranging it over his ears in the hopes it will shield him from the November cold.

The street outside is lit up in yellow lamplight reflecting off the wet pavement and Jaehyun sets off at a brisk walk, nodding hello to his neighbour when they pass each other on the sidewalk, but mostly keeping his face down and hidden in his scarf.

He stops when he reaches the main street and looks down the right side at the multitude of little shops and coffeehouses and then turns left, he isn’t much in the mood for people right now.

Aside from the occasional car whizzing by, the street is empty and Jaehyun walks and walks with no thoughts of a destination at all. There is something calming in just wandering, doing something with no sense of purpose, letting your feet guide you wherever they choose. The city-silence, the kind that is not really silence, but more a drone of background noise that drowns everything else out and gives the illusion of privacy, is one Jaehyun could never live without.

He tried it once, saved up the money and vacation days and rented a cabin out in the countryside, no neighbours for miles around him. He didn’t even last a week.

Crossing a narrow street, slipping nimbly between parked cars and lampposts, he shivers as a gust of cold wind claws its fingers inside his coat and to his skin, and he runs the rest of the way to where the buildings shield him once more.

The cold has done its desired job and he feels marginally more awake than he did before. And he is craving pot noodles.

He stops, tilting his head up to the left as he thinks whether he has any at home, and turns on his heel and jogs back to the corner store he passed half a minute prior when he decides his cupboards are sans any unhealthy snacks at all.

The sliding door moves slowly and Jaehyun slips through the narrow opening before it is even fully open, breathing a sigh of relief when warm air rushes over him.

“Cold innit?” the store clerk laughs sympathetically, and Jaehyun sends a quick smile at the man behind the register as he tugs his scarf away from his face a little to breathe easier.

“Yeah,” he answers and hurries down the aisle. He is familiar with the man after years of late night shopping, but he is not in the mood to entertain his chattiness.

He stops by the drink aisle, discussing with himself for a few seconds before picking a bottle of red wine from the shelf, tucking it safely in the crook of his arm. While he is perusing the shelves of instant food, the bell rings at the door, indicating a new customer. He ignores it, but instinct has him looking up when two figures pass through his line of sight, on the other side of the low shelves.

 

The boy is wearing a large, pink hoodie and Jaehyun can barely see his face with the hood pulled over his head, but he is handsome enough, maybe even pretty, that Jaehyun can’t help but want to see more. The two stop in front of the fridge and the other boy, a skinny kid with funky hair and a childlike complexion, starts running his fingers along the shelf, all the while asking his companion if he should get this or that and what would make him  _not_  piss drunk by the end of the night.

“I don’t know,” pretty boy mumbles and wanders away from his friend and towards the back of the shop. Jaehyun follows him down the parallel aisle and when he rounds the end of it, he turns towards the young man, looking him over discreetly while pretending to choose between a bag of instant pasta and a pot of Vietnamese noodles.

He bites his lip at two long, skinny and so very pretty legs, clad in a pair of tight, black jeans, ripped in thin patches over the thighs and knees. His hoodie is large, at least two sizes too big for him, and falls low on his thighs and over his fingers, swaddling him in the thick fabric, and Jaehyun can’t help smiling at how cute it makes him look.

There is something so soft about him and Jaehyun is more than a little attracted.

His face is mature, yet youthful, and Jaehyun would place him at about college aged, or early twenties, though the wonder in his eyes as he studies the colourful chips packets is decidedly childish. A thick lock of inky black hair hangs over his right eye, a delicate contrast to his pale skin.

He is more than pretty, Jaehyun has to admit after seeing his face in its entirety, he is stunningly beautiful.

Their eyes meet suddenly when the boy twirls lazily on his heel and freezes once he notices Jaehyun watching him. Where he might have blushed, and hurried to divert his eyes if he was older, Jaehyun smiles apologetically at the boy and ducks into the aisle again. He has almost settled on a pot of sweet chili noodles when a voice like warm honey sounds beside him, a hesitant clearing of a throat followed by a loud inhale.

Jaehyun looks out the corner of his eye at the boy standing next to him, fingers clinging onto the metal shelf.

“Is that any good?” the boy asks quietly, blinking rapidly and pointing haltingly at the noodles in Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun smiles secretly at the slight tremor in the boy’s voice before raising his head to face the older man.

“Good enough for instant,” he says with a soft smile.

“Good enough for a meal then,” the boy throws back quickly, a quirk of a smile appearing on his face before fading into his nervousness again.

“If you’re a university student, I guess,” Jaehyun tests and the boy laughs quietly with a jerky nod, confirming Jaehyun’s theory.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just couldn’t take my eyes off you,” he says, cheering inside his head when the young man in front of him turns bright red and looks desperately around himself for a distraction. There is a smile threatening to come to life on his face however, that tells Jaehyun just how much he actually likes it. He was already certain the older man was gay when he approached him, but it is nice to have it confirmed.

“Jaehyun,” he says, fumbling to set his shopping down to free a hand before the other man bows slightly at the waist and Jaehyun realises for the first time that his English is somewhat accented.

“Ten,” the boy smiles, “ _I guess you’re my_   _hyung.”_

It takes a moment for Jaehyun’s brain to translate the Korean words, so he is relieved that when he answers in English, Ten follows his lead.

“So are you over on Marylebone then?” Jaehyun asks when Ten looks over the aisle to his friend still trying to decide on his alcohol. His head whips around so fast Jaehyun almost bites his tongue in shock, but then Ten nods casually, humming “mhm,” as he picks at a paper label tacked to the shelf. It’s cute how he tries to act so unbothered, and even cuter how he fails so dramatically at it.

“Quite a ways to go for a late night drink then,” Jaehyun comments and plucks a bag of microwave pasta out of Ten’s hands, proclaiming “that one’s shit.”

“My friend was invited to a party nearby and kind of dragged me along,” Ten pouts a little and Jaehyun doesn’t fail to notice how he hesitates at calling the other boy a friend and how his eyes keep drifting back to him as if he is afraid he’ll see them talking.

“Do you live nearby?” he asks, finally settling his eyes on Jaehyun’s face and studying him thoroughly. Jaehyun hesitates for a split second before nodding in confirmation. He already knows where Ten lives, he figures they should be on even ground.

Ten smiles brightly, a dimple in each cheek, and Jaehyun is quite certain he has never seen a person more beautiful. Which is quite a feat as his best friend must have been moulded in the image of a god or some other divine being. Jaehyun has never been attracted to Taeyong though, while he is more attracted to Ten than he is frankly sure he should be.

He only wanted a pretty piece of eye candy to brighten his night, but now that Ten has approached him he is feeling the possibility of something more. At least he was before Ten’s friend called out for him making Ten retreat as if he was burned and hurry around the aisle to the other’s side.

“What were you doing?” the other boy asks, attempting to be quiet, but failing spectacularly in the empty shop.

“Just asking him for directions since I’m pretty sure you’ve gotten us lost,” Ten replies, face hidden in the collar of his hoodie. Jaehyun smiles wryly at the bottle of wine tucked between his arm and his chest. He’s going to need that tonight; he can’t remember the last time he flirted with someone so obviously in the closet.

“What are you getting?” the heavily accented voice of Ten’s friend is suddenly grating in his ears, but Jaehyun can’t stop himself from listening in.

“I told you, I’m not drinking,” Ten says and traces a random pattern in the condense on the fridge window.

“You know, if you didn’t want to come you could have said so,” the other boy says, causing Ten to sigh and turn his back on him, sending a look to Jaehyun over the aisle.

“I tried, you were all  _you need to get out a little Ten_ ,” he imitates a loud, whiny voice and then pokes his tongue out a little, sparking a chuckle in Jaehyun that he quickly smothers. The other boy huffs and pokes his tongue out at Ten over his shoulder before plucking a bottle of Strongbow from the fridge, replacing it after only a second.

Ten slinks his way around the aisle to Jaehyun again, eyelids fluttering as he looks up at him from the corner of his eye.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers and Jaehyun quirks a smile at him, not quite sure if he wants to pursue this any further. Ten is persistent though, there must be something about him that he likes, or maybe he hasn’t been flirted with a lot before.

“I’m not used to being open about my sexuality, that’s all,” Ten says and swallows loudly. He smiles at nothing in particular then, and Jaehyun recognises the relief and accomplishment he must be feeling from saying those words out loud. He was the same when he was a teen and exploring the world as someone open and unapologetically himself.

“Does anyone know?” Jaehyun asks, deciding to take the risk.

Ten nods, fingers suddenly fiddling with the cap on Jaehyun’s wine bottle and Jaehyun can’t tell if it’s intentional or a consequence of the older’s apparent need to keep his hands occupied.

“Quite a few actually. My parents have known for years, and then I told my best friend and he didn’t … approve,” Jaehyun smiles in sympathy at the delicate phrasing, “and things went to hell after that so my parents thought I should get away from it all, so here I am.” That was a lot more information than he asked for, but Jaehyun keeps that comment to himself, not wanting to embarrass the already nervous boy. He holds two different flavours of pot noodle in his hands, eyes flitting from one to the other.

“Which one do you want?” Jaehyun asks and Ten sighs and puts both of them back on the shelf.

“Neither, my school books were so expensive I can’t waste my money on things I don’t need,” he mumbles with a pout.

Jaehyun considers him for a few seconds and just as he reaches for his wallet, Ten’s friend waves a hand at Ten from the other side of the aisle.

“You coming?” he asks with a raised eyebrow and Ten nods quickly, making to move around Jaehyun as his friend skips to the check-out.

“Wait,” Jaehyun says and Ten stops instantly, looking at him hopefully. Jaehyun picks both pot noodles Ten had been considering, along with one of his own favourites, and hands them one after the other to Ten. He opens his wallet then and pulls out a ten-pound bill, placing it carefully on top.

“No, Jaehyun, I can’t,” Jaehyun interrupts him with a smile and a discreet pat to Ten’s hip.

“Consider it a gift,” he says and Ten blinks owlishly at him for a few seconds before he smiles softly and hesitatingly makes his way to the front of the shop, whispering a  _thank you_  as he passes him in the aisle.

Jaehyun watches Ten pay for his snacks with a muted, gorgeous smile on his face and stares after him as he follows his friend out into the cold, stopping at the door to throw a last look over his shoulder and smile brightly at Jaehyun.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever see Ten again, though he dearly wishes he will, but he feels good knowing he has made the beautiful boy’s evening a little bit better.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun is back at the shop at the same time of night only three days later, telling himself it’s stupid to even entertain the thought of Ten being there and that he only wants something quick and greasy for a late-night snack.

“You just missed him,” the store clerk says after Jaehyun has spent too long deciding over pasta and a frozen pizza, and any pretence Jaehyun kept up goes flying out the proverbial window.

“Pretty boy in the large pink hoodie,” the younger man says when Jaehyun stares for too long without saying anything.

“Was here not long ago.”

Jaehyun gapes for several seconds, fingers fiddling unconsciously with a price tag on the shelf.

“I—I wasn’t,” he stutters and the clerk laughs mildly at him, shaking his head as he goes back to his magazine.

“Don’t care what you younglings get up to,” he hears him mumble.

Kicking himself for taking so long debating over whether to go out or not, Jaehyun grabs a frozen pizza and a large soda, deciding that the best way to sulk is with sugar and grease.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is stupid,” he mumbles to himself as he paces back and forth a couple times on the stone walkway. What are the odds that in, he doesn’t even know how many students, Ten will miraculously walk past the exact spot he is standing?

And if he does, why would he  _not_  turn around and run the other way when Jaehyun is pretty much stalking him?

Just as he is about to walk away, head back into the traffic and try and hail a cab home so he can try and forget his stupid obsession with the boy, Ten is  _right there_. Ripped, black skinny jeans and a chequered green flannel over a white t-shirt, black backpack hanging off one shoulder, hair styled into an artful mess and he looks so beautiful he takes Jaehyun’s breath away.

How isn’t everyone struck dumb by his beauty? How can they walk past him without sparing him a glance, when Jaehyun has lost all sense of self because of him?

He opens his mouth to call out his name, but no sound comes out. It makes no difference as Ten’s eyes find him a second later as if he was pulled by a magnetic force.

For a second Jaehyun worries he has messed up by coming here, but then Ten breaks into a wide smile that has his whole body reacting, almost lifting him up on his toes, and Jaehyun figures he has done the right thing.

“Sicheng, go ahead okay. I’ll meet you inside,” Ten says to the boy at his side, not waiting for a reply before almost skipping towards Jaehyun. He watches Ten’s friend for a few seconds and sees how his eyebrows furrow before he shakes his head and walks away. Ten is right in front of him then so Jaehyun forgets about the other boy and focuses intently on Ten’s bright face. He can see no trace of scepticism or displeasure or anything else he had expected from Ten, and there is a relieved happiness in the breathy tone of Ten’s voice when he greets him.

“Hi,” he says, quickly following up with, “I didn’t think I would see you again.”

He can’t stop smiling and his infectious happiness soon pulls the veil off Jaehyun’s restraints, leaving him smiling softly back at him.

 _I couldn’t stay away, I’m glad I found you, there’s something about you_  are all things Jaehyun wants to say. Instead he clears his throat gently and looks towards the entrance of the building and says; “I’m not keeping you from anything, am I?”

“No,” Ten smiles with a small shake of his head, “I have time.”

Several long seconds of silence stretches between them where Jaehyun only takes in the glimmer in Ten’s eyes and how cute his chubby cheeks make him look. That softness he noticed first about him is prevalent in every small action Ten makes, down to the way he bites his lower lip when Jaehyun has been staring for far too long.

“I was taking a walk in the park,” Jaehyun says, tone light, “figured it was time to warm myself with a coffee.”

He holds the red paper cup up between them, still full of piping hot coffee, as proof, and Ten smiles mischievously, eyes flickering between the cup and Jaehyun’s face.

“Quite a way to go for a cup of coffee,” he says, drawing a weak chuckle from Jaehyun. His fingers tighten around the cup and he swallows two times before deciding to jump right into it and be honest with Ten.

“I’m sorry, this is very weird,” he starts, hurrying on when Ten shakes his head, the look in his eyes turning almost panicked.

“There’s something about you Ten,” he says finally and smiles a little as Ten visibly deflates with relief at his confession.

“I thought you were going to leave me or something,” Ten laughs, backtracking quickly with “I mean, not leave  _me_  because we’re not … and I just meant.”

He stops abruptly, biting his lips together and looking anywhere but at Jaehyun’s face. His eyes come to rest on Jaehyun’s left shoulder, and Jaehyun counts to five in his head and smiles when he realises Ten has spaced out.  _Cute._

Jaehyun clears his throat gently and watches as Ten blinks a few times in rapid succession and then he lifts his eyes to meet Jaehyun’s as if he wasn’t far inside his own head a second ago.

“I wanted to ask if you would have coffee with me?” Jaehyun asks quietly and Ten smiles softly, eyes crinkling in happiness. He reaches out as his smile turns impish and wraps his fingers over Jaehyun’s on the paper cup, bringing it to his lips to take a small sip.

“Okay,” he says, licking his lips, “let’s go.”

Jaehyun wants to take him to a warm coffeehouse, buy him whatever he could want, a slice of cake for them to share, and ask him about all the things he wants to know. All the trivial, important things he wants to know about Ten.

Instead he shakes his head, licks his lips with a regretful smile on his face.

“You have class Ten,” he starts only to be interrupted by Ten proclaiming; “not important, I can miss one lecture.”

Jaehyun shakes his head again, looking Ten in the eye until he retreats with a sheepish smile.

“Go to class Ten, every lecture is important,” Ten’s eyes drop to the ground between them and he chews on his bottom lip like a contrite child, fingers fiddling with the strap on his backpack. Jaehyun sticks his hand inside his coat and pulls a small paper card from his pocket that he holds up in front of Ten.

“A business card,” Ten laughs when he takes it from him and reads the simple, black text on the front.

“Will you call me?” Jaehyun asks, watching Ten’s face for any clues to what he is thinking.

“Yes, Mr. Lawyer,” Ten jokes, turning the card into his palm and wrapping his fingers over it. Jaehyun wraps his fingers around Ten’s and pulls the older’s hand to his mouth, lips barely brushing his knuckles as he talks.

“I don’t know what the rules are these days, but don’t wait. Call me tonight.”

Ten swallows visibly at the contact, eyes never leaving Jaehyun’s and the lack of any kind of objection has Jaehyun feeling warm even in the late autumn cold.

“I promise,” Ten whispers and then Jaehyun presses his cup of coffee into Ten’s hands and takes a step back. Ten tries to give him his coffee back, but Jaehyun refuses to take it.

“Consider it a gift,” he says and then he walks off, looking back at Ten until he is too far away to see him as anything but a shape in the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

They have coffee; Ten tells him about his major, his favourite colour and favourite book and Jaehyun laughs and calls him a kid when Ten starts raving about “old” movies.

“I saw that one in the cinema.”

“No way!”

They don’t share a slice of cake because Ten eats two on his own, but Jaehyun doesn’t mind once Ten finally gets the courage to feed him a piece from his own fork.

They go out for dinner and Jaehyun smiles through it all as Ten eats everything down to the last crumb on his own plate before he starts sneaking chips from Jaehyun’s plate.

There is a significant age difference between them, at least large enough that it should be noticeable, but when they are together it’s the last thing on their minds.

Ten has a quiet, mature air about him and it is so obvious to Jaehyun that he has been burned by the world, but when he smiles his face softens and gains a childlike glow that turns Jaehyun fond in a heartbeat.

One week after their first coffee date, Jaehyun invites Ten home. He does his best at making his mom’s stir fried pork and even if it leaves his kitchen more of a mess than it ever has been and he ruined a frying pan in the process, it was worth it to see the smile on Ten’s face and the slightly sticky kiss the older presses to his lips.

“I’m gonna need your recipe,” Ten says once he finally stops eating. It didn’t take long for Ten to get past his hesitance to ask for seconds, in his own words he is food motivated, and it makes Jaehyun happy in a way it probably shouldn’t just yet to watch him inhale anything put in front of him.

“It’s my mom’s recipe actually, I’m not sure I gave it justice,” Jaehyun laughs and dabs at his mouth with a napkin. Ten smiles at him from the other side of the table, through candlelight and a small, plastic flower decoration.

“It was delicious,” he says, fingers tiptoeing over the tablecloth to Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun watches him with a fond smile until Ten finally hooks their fingers together and then he tugs on them and lifts their hands to his mouth to press a kiss to Ten’s fingers.

Ten avoids his eyes as he presses another and then another kiss to his fingers.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he says when he finally puts Ten’s hand back on the table and starts gathering the dishes to bring to the kitchen.

“You don’t have to help,” he says when Ten does the same, but he is waved off without a word and so they line up side by side before the kitchen sink and wash the dishes together.

Just as Jaehyun throws the washcloth back on the counter from cleaning his hands, Ten is there with a hand curling around the back of his neck and drawing him into a kiss. He lets himself be trapped against the counter as Ten presses close to his front and slips both arms around his neck to tangle his fingers in his hair.

“Please tell me this is where the night was heading,” Ten mumbles against his lips and Jaehyun takes the opening to slip his tongue into his mouth. He hums and strokes his hands down Ten’s sides, slips one to his lower back and uses it to get Ten even closer.

“That was the plan,” he says and enjoys how Ten turns to putty in his arms with a single swipe of his tongue inside his mouth. He can’t tell yet if it’s his influence that makes Ten so malleable or if it’s how Ten is, but he intends to find out, carefully.

“Ten, there is something we need to talk about first,” he pulls away and holds Ten at bay with a hand cupping his cheek when he tries to reattach their mouths.

“No more talking,” Ten pleads and turns his head to kiss Jaehyun’s palm when he doesn’t get his way.

“Remember when you called me a control freak?” Jaehyun asks, palming Ten’s ass once because he can’t contain himself anymore.

“That was a joke, I apologised already,” Ten pouts visibly, and Jaehyun is awash with fondness for this adorable man-child once more.

“But you weren’t wrong. I’m not comfortable if I’m not in control, of  _any_  situation,” he emphasises and Ten’s face morphs into realisation at once. He may be slow on the uptake most of the time, but Jaehyun has come to learn that when sex is involved Ten is pretty quick.

“Is it like a dom thing?” he asks and Jaehyun nods with a quiet hum. Ten watches him in silence for a while and Jaehyun misses his cute insistence for more kisses.

“I understand if it’s not something you want and you need to know that it’s never too late to back down,” he moves both hands to Ten’s shoulders in a loose embrace and tilts his head to catch Ten’s eyes.

“I would never do something you didn’t want me to.”

Ten backs away from him and Jaehyun holds back a sigh of disappointment, but Ten walks only far enough to lean against the kitchen island across from him and spreads his arms out at his side.

“What do you want me to do, daddy?” he says and Jaehyun can’t stop the laugh that bursts out of him as he takes the two steps to stand in front of Ten and cages him in with his arms, gripping the counter with his fingers.

“You don’t have to call me that,” he says and Ten raises his eyebrows with a playful smile.

“From the moment we met, you have given me gifts plus you pay for everything all the time, you’re already my sugar daddy,” he grins and Jaehyun scoffs in reluctance. He’s not sure he wants Ten to call him anything, but definitely not  _daddy_.

But Ten wraps his arms around his neck again and pulls him close enough to whisper in his ear, “I want to be your baby,” and Jaehyun is sold.

He runs his hands over Ten’s upper body, slowly and firmly, until Ten is gasping into his ear and shaking minutely from holding himself back.

“If you’re sure …” Jaehyun whispers, leaving it open-ended to give Ten another chance to change his mind.

“I’m sure,” Ten says, firmly but quietly, and bites gently on Jaehyun’s earlobe.

“Then go upstairs, undress and clean yourself properly. You’ll find towels in the left cupboard under the sink. Then I want you to stand in front of the wall mirror in my bedroom and watch yourself, see how your body reacts as you wait for me,” Jaehyun whispers into Ten’s neck and presses a long, wet kiss into the slope of his jaw. He feels Ten’s throat move when he swallows and slips a hand along the outside of Ten’s thigh to his butt, giving it a firm squeeze as he steps back and guides Ten towards the stairs outside the kitchen.

He watches Ten ascend and when he can no longer see him, he crumbles against the counter with a drawn out, whispered “fuck.” Drawing in a breath he walks to the downstairs bathroom, steadying himself on walls and furniture until he can collapse against the closed toilet lid. His heart is beating a mile a minute and there is a ringing in his ears that refuse to go away.

“I didn’t think  _this_  would happen,” he mumbles to himself, rubbing his temples. Ten has turned out to be so much more than he could ever anticipate, and the thought that this beautiful man is in his bedroom right now, waiting for him, because he told him to, is exhilarating. Breathing deeply three times, he rises from the toilet lid and turns the sink on, splashing his face in cold water. He just made a big deal out of his need to be in control so that’s what he is going to have to be.

 

He waits another ten minutes before going upstairs, wipes every surface in the kitchen to keep himself occupied so he won’t rush up the stairs sooner than planned. He wants to make Ten wait. He takes the stair one step at a time, breathing deeply to keep himself in check, and when he reaches the last step he raises his hands to his shirt and undoes three buttons. The action is as much to distract himself as it is to rile Ten up once they come into sight of each other, and he loosens his cuff links and pulls his shirt sleeves up his forearms before he looks up at Ten. And promptly his breath his driven from his lungs.

Ten has done exactly as he told him to, and his long, naked body is on display in front of the ceiling high mirror in his room, showing him just how aroused Ten already is.

“Good boy,” he murmurs as he nears Ten’s form rooted to the polished wooden floor. He smiles when Ten meets eyes with him through the mirror and he runs a soothing hand over one bare shoulder.

“Have you had sex before Ten?” he asks and stops just close enough that his shirt tickles Ten’s back. Ten nods minutely and swallows, leaning back just a touch so their bodies press softly together. His eyes fall closed at the touch but Jaehyun pulls back and cups his cheek to make Ten look at him.

“There is something you  _must_  remember, Ten. Can you do that?” he asks and only continues when Ten nods with utter clarity in his eyes.

“Ostrich; that’s our safe word.”

Ten repeats it for him and smiles when Jaehyun rubs his thumb over his cheek and leans in to kiss him.

“Now, you’ll be giving up all control, but don’t think that means that this is just about me. I will do everything for you, Ten. Always,” he murmurs into Ten’s ear as he moves to stand behind him once more.

“I am a slave to your pleasure; it is all I care about.”

He can feel Ten trembling finely in his arms and he takes pride in the quiet gasp Ten lets out when he drops slowly to his knees on the floor, running his hands down the length of Ten’s body. He looks up at Ten and squeezes his calves reassuringly before he slides both hands up to his ass and spreads his cheeks apart.

“Good boy,” he murmurs when he can smell the clean, soapy scent and then he presses a single kiss to each cheek before burying his face between them. Ten’s gasp is louder this time and Jaehyun can feel his body jerk and tip forward against the mirror when he licks over his hole.

“Oh my god,” he hears Ten’s quiet voice murmur and he leans back to look up at him in the mirror and smiles when he meets Ten’s dark eyes. He holds the eye contact for as long as he can as he leans back in and licks another long stripe along his crack, lingering over his puckered entrance. He holds Ten against the mirror with a hand pressed to his lower back, although it is not needed. Ten is a natural follower, pliant and amenable, and Jaehyun doesn’t doubt he would remain in this position if Jaehyun told him to. But it gives him pleasure to pin Ten down, to feel his strength under his palm and knowing that Ten won’t use it to overpower him. It would be easy for him, Jaehyun have always been long and skinny, never bothering with exercise other than to stay healthy, but Ten has muscles hidden under his skin. Not too much, but enough to make Jaehyun’s mouth water at the sight of his back tensing.

He continues to lick at Ten’s hole, his tongue barely slipping inside him every other second, and he goes harder and harder with every moan or gasp or guttural exclamation that slips from Ten’s lips. He doesn’t stop until a single brush of his palm over Ten’s cock has him painting the mirror in white, too strung out after so long of not-quite-enough stimulation to hold any of it back.

He stands up and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand before gently holding Ten’s hips in his palms, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over his warm skin.

“Was that good?” he whispers against the back of Ten’s ear, pressing a tiny kiss there. Ten is too breathless to speak, but his gasped attempt at a yes is endearing and Jaehyun presses another kiss against his head in response.

“Good boy,” he says again, still testing Ten’s reaction to the praise. “Now sit on the end of the bed for me, sit perfectly still.”

Ten moves slowly, steadying himself on the wall as much as he can as his knees shake visibly. Jaehyun watches him from the middle of the room, slowly working his shirt open and shrugging it off his shoulders. He can see Ten’s Adam’s apple move as he swallows hard once they face each other again and Jaehyun smirks a little. He knows how good his shoulders look in the tight-fitting undershirt. He spends a long time folding his shirt and placing it on the cushioned seat of the chair pushed against the stairway railing, drawing out the moment to recreate the anticipation in the room that Ten’s orgasm had dissipated.

“You have more muscle than I had thought,” Ten says when Jaehyun approaches him and he sucks in a nervous breath when Jaehyun lays a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“No talking,” he murmurs, moving the finger along Ten’s cheek and down his neck. Running only light touches over Ten’s body seems the best way to get him going as his breathing speeds up at once and Jaehyun can feel his pulse beating hard against his throat. Ten lets out that same quiet gasp when Jaehyun once again drops to his knees, this time spreading Ten’s legs and settling between his thighs. He looks so beautiful from this angle, all smooth skin and pronounced muscle, his lithe body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. And his cock, on the small side maybe, but no less tantalizing for it, is nestled in a thick bush of dark hair. Ten is meticulous in his grooming, Jaehyun could tell as much by his hair alone, but Ten is meticulous in  _all_  areas and it will make this all the more pleasant.

His cock is still limp, not even twitching when Jaehyun’s breath ghosts over it, so he shifts his attention to Ten’s left knee instead. Kissing and biting the soft skin from the underside of his knee to the inside of his thigh, he runs his hands slowly up and down Ten’s calves, occasionally casting looks up at the older to gauge his reactions. When he has thoroughly covered the expanse of Ten’s left leg, he moves to the other. By the time Ten’s inner thigh is blooming red with marks, his cock is thickening once again.

Jaehyun takes it in his mouth, briefly tangling his fingers with Ten’s and pressing his hands firmly into the mattress. Ten gasps and trembles and Jaehyun regrets making him come already as he can’t tell if his extreme sensitivity is a consequence of his orgasm, or not. Jaehyun takes all of Ten’s length into his mouth and then pulls of slowly to suck on the very tip, but sits back entirely when Ten squirms and tries to buck into him.

“I said to sit perfectly still,” he says quietly, a reprimand yet not quite one either. He doesn’t want to rush Ten. But he does leave his cock to suck more marks into his thighs instead. Ten needs to know obedience is rewarded and  _dis_ obedience is punished and it’s better he learns it sooner rather than later.

He can feel Ten’s annoyance, probably, he is still so young, in the way his thighs tense in a jerky, dissatisfied way.

“Sit still,” he says and holds back on touching Ten with his mouth at all until Ten is sitting still and patient with his hands limp at his sides.

“Good boy,” he murmurs and leans in to take Ten’s cock in his mouth once again. He teases less this time, sucks hard around Ten’s length and digs his tongue into the slit in his cockhead. It is an intentional move to see if Ten has learnt anything yet or if he needs another demonstration. He isn’t particularly surprised when Ten’s hands grip his hair in an instant and his hips buck under his hold.

Jaehyun pulls back at once, circling his fingers around the base of Ten’s cock in a near painful grip. He doesn’t say anything this time, but waits for Ten to settle on his own. It takes a while for Ten to work through the abrupt change from delicious pleasure to the cold emptiness of Jaehyun’s absence, and when he does he squirms uncomfortably.

“What a- why … wha-“ Ten tries to say several things at once, looking down at Jaehyun with confusion and a tiny hint of resentment. Jaehyun runs his hands up and down the outside of Ten’s thighs and then he grips Ten’s hips tight enough he’s sure there will be finger-shaped bruises in the morning.

“You do as I say, Ten. And I give you what you want,” he murmurs, keeping his voice low to make Ten focus on his words to hear them. It’s important that Ten understands. He gentles his grip and caresses Ten’s skin to ease the slight pain he must have caused him.

“Should we try again?” he asks and waits patiently as Ten stares down at him, clearly contemplating something, and he doesn’t move until Ten nods his head.

“Tell me with words Ten,” he says and Ten swallows hard.

“I’m alright,” Ten says, and Jaehyun is glad to hear it, but it’s not enough.

“Continue,” Ten hiccups before he can coax a better answer out of him and Jaehyun smiles.

“Your consent is most important to me Ten,” he says and Ten sinks together a tiny bit, some of the tension easing out of his body. It makes something ugly twist in Jaehyun’s stomach; he hasn’t been good enough if Ten was worried about being forced like that. He can put the blame on the amount of time since he has been with someone like this, but the truth is Jaehyun has never been someone’s first dom and he doesn’t yet know how to handle it. How to go about teaching Ten. He thinks Ten gets it now though, so he tries not to let it distract him as he spreads Ten’s legs a little further and licks a stripe up the underside of his cock.

Ten sits utterly still this time, the muscles in his thighs bunching as he clearly struggles not to move, and Jaehyun rewards him by taking the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking hard. A strangled noise escapes Ten, a held-back moan that makes his chest shudder and Jaehyun smiles around his length, pride bubbling in him as Ten is already starting to learn. He didn’t expect him to be so fast about it.

Taking more of Ten’s cock into his mouth, Jaehyun blindly slides a hand to Ten’s ankle and lifts his leg up, guiding his foot to the narrow edge on the metal frame of his bed. He sucks softly on Ten’s cock, running his tongue along the glans, as he places a single finger on the soft area of skin behind Ten’s balls. Ten’s entire body trembles when Jaehyun uses the pad of his finger to rub firmly over his perineum, and a loud gasp escapes Ten’s mouth. Jaehyun lets it slide this time, and sucks harder on the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head a couple times along the length. The intense feeling is too much for Ten however, and it isn’t long before his thighs tighten around Jaehyun’s head and he jerks his ankle free from Jaehyun’s loose grip. In less than a second Jaehyun has sat back, removing himself from Ten’s body entirely.

“ _No_ ” Ten gasps and falls backwards on the bed, trembling all over and kneading the sheets under him in distress. The sight has regret bubbling in Jaehyun’s stomach. It was too much too fast.

“I’m sorry Ten,” Jaehyun murmurs and pulls himself onto the bed next to Ten, brushing his damp hair out of his face. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles again as he presses tiny kisses along Ten’s brow.

It’s easy to underestimate a blowjob, but Jaehyun isn’t surprised it is what overwhelmed Ten. Especially with the way Jaehyun gave and took away so coldly; it is as much psychological as it is physical.

He whispers apologies into Ten’s skin as he continues to run his hand through Ten’s hair, waiting for him to calm down. Ten hadn’t used the safe word so he thinks they’re still on, but he won’t assume until Ten can tell him as much himself.

“I’m alright,” Ten breathes eventually, repeating the words a couple more times, mostly to himself it seems.

“Continue,” he says, but this time Jaehyun doesn’t move to do that. He cups Ten’s cheek and turns his head to face him, waiting for Ten to blink open his eyes.

“There is no shame in backing down, Ten” he murmurs lowly.

“I still want you without all this.”

A long silence stretches between them as Ten contemplates his options, his eyes moving restlessly over Jaehyun’s face.

“Continue,” he says finally and Jaehyun doesn’t wait for more confirmation, slipping to the floor and finds his place between Ten’s legs once again.

“Can I stay like this?” Ten asks, propped up on one elbow to see Jaehyun over the edge of the bed. Jaehyun presses a kiss to Ten’s knee with a muted smile and nods his assent. Ten lies back with a long sigh and Jaehyun nuzzles along his thighs, pressing occasional kisses over the marks he has previously left there.

When he takes Ten’s cock in his mouth, Ten moans quietly and the sound sends a thrill down Jaehyun’s spine. All he wants to do is make Ten feel good.

He moves slowly up and down Ten’s cock, taking in every low sound Ten emits as he lies perfectly still under Jaehyun’s hands. He seems to have gained a control of himself he didn’t have earlier and Jaehyun rewards him with a firmer touch of his tongue and a hum that vibrates through Ten’s cock.

Ten lets his appreciation be heard, but not seen, and Jaehyun is amazed at the complete turn of events. A calm has come over the older man and it affects Jaehyun in the best way, ridding him of the worry that he was doing everything wrong.

He bobs his head on Ten’s cock, flicking his tongue around the head and back and forth along the sensitive vein running from base to tip, and eventually he presses a finger against Ten’s perineum again. It takes more work to pull Ten’s second orgasm out of him, but Jaehyun enjoys it immensely, alternating between hard and soft suction around Ten’s cock until his mouth is flooded with his sperm.

 

“Was that good?” he asks when he rises to his feet and slowly lays down on Ten’s lax form. Ten nods with a content hum, more sated than exhausted this time, and Jaehyun peppers kisses over his face and neck and slowly moves Ten’s hands above his head. Ten comes to when he feels the stretch in his shoulders, but Jaehyun shushes him gently before he can think to move.

“I just want to kiss you,” he whispers against Ten’s cheek, slipping his tongue over his dimple once before he moves to straddle Ten’s hips. He licks along Ten’s muscled biceps, marking the pale skin with red and purple bruises, as his fingers slither around Ten’s wrists and pins them to the bed. He feels the tension shift in Ten’s body and the way the older man tips his chin up has fire burning in Jaehyun’s loins. It is the most submissive move Ten has made all night, almost animal-like in the way he offers up his tender throat and Jaehyun zeros in on the pale, unmarked flesh with acute fixation.

The noise Ten lets out when he bites down on a patch of skin under his chin tells him he has stumbled upon a sensitive spot, and he sucks and nibbles on that same spot until it is red and blue and Ten is limp on the bed. His own cock is aching, but he ignores it for a little longer in favour of tasting every inch of Ten’s body. He licks a swirling pattern over Ten’s throat, plays along his collarbones with bites and kisses and marks his chest in blotches of red as if it was his personal canvas.

Too caught up in tasting the sweat off Ten’s skin, it takes him awhile to realise that the sounds coming out of Ten’s mouth aren’t just sounds, but words.

“I want you,” he says, “I want you.”

Over and over he mumbles those words, and Jaehyun loses any will to continue with foreplay. It’s time for the main course.

 

“Move up to the pillows,” he whispers into Ten’s ear and slides off the bed to pull his clothes off while Ten sluggishly scoots his body along the mattress. Ten is looking at him through half-lidded eyes as he leaves his clothes in a pile on the floor and climbs naked onto the bed, and he bites his lip and moans as he catches sight of Jaehyun’s hard cock dangling between his thighs.

“So big,” he mumbles, his already low voice thick with exhaustion, slurring his words so endearingly.

“So cute,” Jaehyun smiles and Ten pouts. He knows Ten doesn’t like being called cute, but his reaction every time Jaehyun does it is the most adorable of all.

“So hot,” he hums acquiescently as he takes Ten’s wrists in his hands and pins them to the pillow while using his knees to spread Ten’s legs. Ten arches slightly against him, but Jaehyun shushes him gently, rubbing his thumbs over the beating pulse in Ten’s wrists.

“You listen to me now, and be honest,” he says and he can see that the serious tone of his voice reaches Ten through his post-orgasmic haze when his eyes widen.

“I would prefer not to use a condom, I’m clean I swear, but if you want me to use one then I will,” he says and inexplicably, Ten begins to laugh.

“I thought,” he laughs, clearing his throat in an attempt to settle down, “I thought you were- were gonna ask to tie me up or something serious like that.” He is still giggling when Jaehyun sits back on his haunches and pinches at the skin underneath Ten’s knees with a good-humoured frown on his face.

“It is serious Ten, it’s a matter of trust,” he says, still smiling as the sound of Ten’s guffaws ring in his ears. It’s not the most attractive laugh, but it’s so carefree and loud and in Jaehyun’s opinion, beautiful.

Ten grows quiet then, contemplative, and his hands reach out to Jaehyun. Their fingers tangle together between them and Ten smiles beautifully up at him.

“I trust you Jaehyun,” he whispers.

Jaehyun smiles and leans over Ten to press their lips together, sliding one hand under the pillow to retrieve the bottle of lube he hid earlier in the day. He leans his weight on his left elbow as he expertly wets two fingers with the lube using only one hand, all the while kissing Ten to the point of distraction. Still moving his tongue inside Ten’s mouth and gripping his hair tightly with his left hand he slips a finger inside Ten’s relaxed hole, a slight hiccup in his chest the only evidence Ten even noticed.

“My baby is so warm and snug around my fingers,” he says after pushing a second, long finger inside Ten. He has been holding back on the dirty talk, but Ten keens and undulates his entire body and Jaehyun wishes he had brought it out much sooner. The reaction is tantalising, the sound a completely new one, and Jaehyun is reminded of how Ten told him, downstairs in the kitchen, that he wants to be his baby.

“Are you going to be a good baby? Will you spread yourself open for me and let me fuck you until you come? All messy and hot and all over yourself?”

He presses his mouth against Ten’s jaw and speaks in a low voice against his fever-hot skin. Ten gasps wetly, trembling and squirming on Jaehyun’s fingers, sweat dripping down the side of his face and leaving a salty taste on Jaehyun’s tongue. Jaehyun sits up on his knees, still moving his fingers inside Ten, and runs his left hand along Ten’s body, stopping at his knee.

“Spread your legs for me baby,” he says quietly and holds his breath when Ten moans and spreads his legs as wide as he can. He’s more flexible than Jaehyun had imagined and the wealth of possible positions this gives them has Jaehyun’s mind spinning and a groan builds in his chest.

“You’re so hot baby, so good for me,” he murmurs as he leans down to kiss Ten, forcing his tongue past his lax lips. He slips his fingers out of Ten’s hot passage and hooks his arms underneath his knees to push his legs against his chest. His hand is still wet with lube so he grips his own cock and tugs it a couple times before he positions himself at Ten’s entrance and pushes in.

“So good baby,” he groans as he settles over Ten, his cock fully enclosed in the hot constraint of Ten’s ass. Ten moans loudly and his head trashes back and forth on the pillow, his fingers clutching air as he opens his mouth and gasps a word Jaehyun never believed would affect him so much.

“Daddy!”

It’s the way Ten looks, he tells himself. The way he is under him, so pliant and desperate for his touch. It’s the fact that he is deep in Ten’s body and feeling the muscles of his ass grip his cock like a snug glove that makes his stomach churn. Not Ten calling him  _daddy_.

“You feel so damn good baby. You like me inside you?” he murmurs, his head hanging between his arms as he holds himself up and rolls his hips in a tiny movement. Ten jerks his head in a nod and moans as Jaehyun thrusts inside him again.

“Use your words baby, tell me how it feels,” Jaehyun splits up the sentence with a well-aimed thrust against Ten’s prostate, eliciting a yelp from his red and puffy lips.

“It’s so good daddy, best I’ve ever had,” Ten whines and Jaehyun can feel his entire body trembling in an effort to hold still and not demand more than what Jaehyun is giving him. It’s not the  _daddy_ , he tells himself again, it’s not the stupid word that has him fucking into Ten with more fervour and strength than before. It’s the want to make this experience good for Ten, to really make it the best he’s ever had. It’s what is on his mind when he pulls his hips back, thighs tensing and fingers gripping the sheets, and thrusts into Ten slow and deep. Holding the same position so his cock will brush against Ten’s prostate every time he moves.

“Good boy,” he moans quietly when Ten lifts his hands above his head and pushes back on the iron railings of the headboard as the force of Jaehyun’s thrusts moves him further and further up the bed. Lifting Ten’s legs against his shoulders, he straightens his back and rolls his hips against Ten’s backside, smiling at the satisfying slap of skin against skin that follows. It’s easy to set a steady rhythm in this position and Ten moans and whines intermittently as the push and drag of Jaehyun’s cock inside him is so good, but still only toeing on the edge of exquisite. To prolong it for both of them, Jaehyun consciously stays away from Ten’s prostate, keeping his thrusts shallow for the most part, interspersed with hard, deep thrusts that has Ten shouting at the ceiling.

The hot grip around his cock, the sounds coming from Ten’s mouth ringing in his ears, Ten’s face tight with pleasure because of him, it’s all Jaehyun has been thinking about since the moment he first saw him in that large, pink hoodie and those tight,  _tight_  jeans. Fucking Ten is the sweetest pleasure, every move and every sound sinking under his skin and satisfying him on primordial levels. He could live off this moment, driven by its force and all his needs satiated by its affection. He wants nothing more than to feel their very life force connected through this sharing of bodies, the most human act of vulnerability. He wants to become one with Ten, for this empyreal moment.

“Fuck!” Ten shouts when he thrusts deep and leans over him, nearly folding him in half as he pushes his thighs against his chest and grips the sheets on either side of him so hard his fingers grow white. He throws away all finesse and fucks Ten hard and fast, his hips jerking on every other thrust as he begins to tire.  

“Da-ddy sto-please stop stop,” Ten gasps, barely able to catch a breath, much less form words, but some semblance of a sentence comes through in the end and Jaehyun slows down at once and cups Ten’s face in the palm of his hand.

“What is it?” he asks breathlessly and wipes sweaty strands of hair away from Ten’s forehead.

“Ow,” Ten whines and tries to move his legs from Jaehyun’s shoulder, stretching them out and sighing in relief when Jaehyun lowers them gently to rest on the mattress. He takes several calming breaths and Jaehyun watches him patiently until Ten reaches for him once more.

“Please,” he whispers while stretching a hand out to rest gently on Jaehyun’s nape and the soft look in his eyes melts Jaehyun’s heart in an instant. Sliding his hands under Ten’s shoulders, he lies down more and covers Ten’s body with his own and Ten wraps arms and legs around him and holds on as Jaehyun thrusts into him soft and slow. They can kiss in this position and Jaehyun wastes not a second to press his mouth to Ten’s and swallows every sound he makes as he continues to move his cock gently inside Ten. Making it last loses precedence and Jaehyun focuses on making it as good as possible for Ten as he fucks him with shallow thrusts against his prostate and presses their bodies close enough together to create friction on Ten’s cock pressed between their stomachs. He can feel his own orgasm tugging in his loins, but he won’t let himself go until Ten is boneless and satisfied under him.

“Come for me baby,” he mumbles against Ten’s lips, drawing back far enough to look down into Ten’s face and watches how it tenses and contorts as Ten’s body rises slightly from the mattress before he comes with a choked, breathless exclamation of absolute pleasure.

“Good boy,” Jaehyun grunts and then he comes as well, his come splashing against Ten’s sensitive prostate and making him jerk and shout while Jaehyun slips his tongue past Ten’s parted lips and holds him tightly in his arms until the aftermath of pleasure leaves him limp with exhaustion.

 

They trade kisses for a long while, lips and tongues moving softly together as their bodies cool down and the sweat dries on their skin. Only then does Jaehyun move, pulling his softened cock from Ten’s body and tilting over onto his side. Ten follows him, turning over and burying his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, moving lethargically as his body still feels zapped of all strength. But it’s a good feeling.

“Was I good?” Ten asks suddenly, face hidden in Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun sifts through Ten’s hair with his fingers and then trails them down his spine, massaging gently in circles over his back.

“You were the best boy I could have wished for,” he murmurs with his lips pressed against Ten’s ear, planting a kiss on the side of his head.

“Did you like it?” he asks, unconsciously holding his breath when Ten takes a while to answer.

“I did,” is all he says and Jaehyun turns him over so he can see his face.

“We don’t have to do it like this all the time, it can be a special thing for-“ he quiets when Ten takes his bottom lip between two fingers and smiles up at him.

“I liked it daddy,” he says and pulls Jaehyun’s head down with the two fingers gripping his lip and slots their mouths together in a kiss that hints more at rekindling desire than satisfaction. Jaehyun knows Ten means it wholeheartedly, and in that moment, he can’t deny it to himself anymore. He loves it a whole fucking lot when Ten calls him daddy.

“Mmm baby, I can’t just yet,” he mumbles into Ten’s mouth when Ten grinds against him and moans loudly.

“Then do something else, please daddy,” Ten whines, gasping wetly when Jaehyun rolls on top of him and presses him hard into the mattress. He meant it when he said it, but he knows better now how true it was that he truly is a slave to Ten’s pleasure, as he coats his fingers with lube and thrusts them inside Ten to make him come a fourth time.


	5. Hanging on the phone

The first time, Ten's reasonably certain, is an accident. An actual one.

The weather has been less than optimal the past few days in Beijing, with rain falling in a heavy downpour and fog too thick to see through, and the members of NCT China are all sprawled out on the living room floor, listening to Johnny explain the mechanics of Apples to Apples. When Ten's cellphone rings and he takes the call, he finds it almost impossible to make out Jaehyun’s voice over the long distance static and Chenle’s high pitched laughter. He mouths a silent  _sorry, taking this call somewhere else_  to the other members, who are now too busy shouting down Shicheng’s choice of card to notice, and pads off to the privacy of his own room, closing the door behind him.

"Hello?" he says, slumping backwards onto his bed. "What’s up?" It’s a little odd for Jaehyun to call. He usually sticks to SMS messages, and he’d only just left one in the group Kakaotalk an hour or two ago.

"Ten," the voice says. Well, slurs really, all the syllables bleeding into each other. "Hey. Wanna tell you something."

"Jaehyun?" he asks incredulously, and then with dawning suspicion, "are you drunk?" He frowns: Jaehyun's stuttered, labored breathing is a definite giveaway. It’s incredibly rare for Jaehyun to drink on weekdays, never mind on nights before he has recording schedules. "Is something wrong?” As far as he’s aware, Jaehyun hasn’t dated anyone in a couple months, so there’s no heartache for Jaehyun to be drinking away.

"I can't stop thinking about fucking you."

Ten nearly drops his phone.

"I'm sorry?" he manages, once he's regained the use of his voice. His heart is still racing at a million miles per hour.

"Seriously. Every night, I just."

No, really, what the fuck.

Ten asks, suspiciously, "who put you up to this?"

Not that he really believes that Jaehyun would prank him like this, because there is a distinction between 'silly prank' and 'douchey and obnoxious', and even if any of the other members failed to understand that barrier (unlikely), he knows Jaehyun would never go through with it. And anyway, no one knows about his ridiculous little stupid crush, he's never told anyone. And he's been careful about spreading his affection evenly between members in recent months, tampering down his physical contact with Jaehyun, keeping his feelings under wraps, which means -

fuck, what if Jaehyun knows?

"I'm serious. Ten." The way Jaehyun says his name has Ten biting the inside of his cheek. "You don't understand - how badly I want you. Wanna get my hands on you, all over you, inside you."

"Look, uh. I think it’s time for you to drink some water, and go to bed - "

"God, I think about you all the fucking time." Liquor always roughens the edges of Jaehyun's ordinarily smooth voice, and right now it's hoarse and dark and incredibly, impossibly hot; Ten can't suppress a shiver, arches up despite himself. "I wanna know what your face looks like when you come, Ten. Sometimes I watch you when you're performing, when you're up on stage, the way you move, and I wonder how that flexibility comes into play when you're having sex."

"Jaehyun." That came out far more breathless than he'd intended.

"It drives me crazy. The way your shirt sometimes rides up and shows a sliver of skin, and then I just want to -"

Ten digs his nails into his wrist, crescent-moon marks etched into the skin, in an attempt to keep his voice even as he says, "Jaehyun, let’s - we can talk about this in the morning. Because I don’t think this is stuff you’d say to me if you were sober."

Then he hangs up without waiting for Jaehyun to respond.

For a moment he just breathes, as evenly as possible, trying to process, well. Everything. "What just happened," Ten says aloud, slow, like he's testing the syllables in his mouth. He runs a hand through his hair. For a moment he wonders if he just dreamt it all, Jaehyun slurring filthy things in his ear, but when he checks his cell phone, it definitely records a call from Jaehyun with the correct timestamp.

He barely sleeps that night.

[+]

"Xiaohua," Renjun says, frowning, "are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Your cardigan's inside out."

"Oh." Ten flushes, and he makes to peel off his sweater. "Thanks. I just, I didn't get much sleep last night." Or at all, he thinks bitterly, but Renjun just nods, the answer apparently satisfying him.

Ten is jittery the whole day, from the terrible combination of nerves and lack of sleep; even the smallest noises make his pulse quicken, and every time his phone rings during their filming breaks his heart hammers hard against his ribcage, but it's never Jaehyun. He can't decide whether to be relieved or disappointed.

Their schedules for the day are short, for which Ten is immensely grateful, so they're done with everything by five. He plows through his dinner mechanically, pleading exhaustion when the others ask him to join them at the bar. Then he makes a beeline for his room.

He checks his phone for about the millionth time that day. No missed calls, but he finds a bunch of unread texts waiting for him.

 

 **Jaehyun-ie**  
heyyyy  
dong! si! cheng!  
some of the crew on inki took us out for drinks last nite and lee jungwook would NOT let me off the hook  
did u have say no to peer pressure PSAs in yr hs? Never got the need for them until ytd  
doyoung told me i went to the bathroom to give u a rlly long call last nite  
and then i didn’t come back for a long time  
so  
i was drunk out of my skull  
u don’t even know. i puked out everything in my stomach this morning  
idr a single thing  
so  
i hope i didn’t bother u 2 much  
or say anything too cringe LOL  
Ten? r u there?

 

Ten's fingers still over his phone as he deliberates a proper response. If Jaehyun were in front of him right now, he'd be able to tell, with absolute surety, if Jaehyun is speaking the truth. There are certain tells he's become conscious of, like the way Jaehyun's glance always shifts left, the way his adam's apple always moves slightly before he tells an outright lie. But there are bodies of land and water between them right now, so Ten needs to tread carefully. Proceed with caution. He'd have to regardless.

Jaehyun can't know.

 

dw, you didnt say anything that would embarrass you if you remembered it...i think  
you just told me the plot of the notbook for the tenth time...and cried a lot.. lol

 **Jaehyun-ie**  
oh thank god  
also i will not hear the notebook slander!! that movie is a WORK OF ART  
so how’s beijing?

 

Okay, so.

Pretend it never happened. Wipe the entire incident from memory. It really is for the best, Ten knows, because there's no way acknowledging the call could do any good for their relationship, such as it is.

Doesn't mean it's easy, though.

[+]

In fact it's downright impossible. Not even a question of forgetting; he can't stop thinking about it, about Jaehyun, and Ten starts jerking off at least five times per day, like a hormonal teenager who's just discovered the exciting new world of porn. Youtube videos of Jaehyun's cuts from various music shows - especially the ones with closeups, in HD - receive a sudden spike in views. It's humiliating, and dirty, and wrong: this is one of his coworkers, one of his best friends. And true, he's entertained thoughts about Jaehyun's hands and mouth on his body more often than he'd like to admit, but Ten has so far succeeded at compartmentalizing his thoughts, keeping fantasy safely chained and locked from reality. Because he's a professional.

Ten definitely doesn't feel professional now, as he slips his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, burying his face into his pillow. As he conjures up phantom ghosts of Jaehyun's voice in his ear, saying  _Ten, you're so fucking hot, so tight, gonna suck you off first, then make you come again just by fucking you,_  and oh shit, this is bad. Really bad.

He pulls in deep ragged breaths, squeezes his eyes shut and tries to direct his mind toward the least appetizing images he can come up with. Mark and his new girlfriend making out; goats; that obscure hentai DVD (featuring octopi, talking lamps, and clown costumes, among other things) that Yuta received as a gag gift from his sister; shirtless sweaty Taeyong; shirtless sweaty Jaehyun; Jaehyun just out of the shower, water dripping into his eyes and pooling in the hollows of his clavicles -

"Oh, fuck," Ten chokes out, and he gives in, wraps a hand around his cock and jerks it rapidly, whimpering lowly, as his mind keeps running through hypotheticals: how Jaehyun would touch him, if he were here, if he were willing. Jaehyun leaning over him, eyes dark, one hand on Ten's cock, whispering  _spread your legs for me_  rough in his ear, and Ten hooks two fingers in his mouth, sucking them wet, then lowers his hand and fucks himself steadily, imagining it's Jaehyun's fingers working him open.

When his orgasm hits it's with an echo of Jaehyun murmuring  _come for me, baby_  in his ear, and he bites into his pillow hard enough to leave perforations in the fabric to stop himself from choking out a name, shaking through the tremors of his aftershocks.

He lets oxygen back into his system, gradually, and tries to think through the orgasm-induced haze.

The thing is, he knows he really shouldn't allow jerking off to Jaehyun's mouth to become a habit. But it's physically and emotionally draining both to resist and to give in, and he figures he might as well take the option that offers him an orgasm.

The real dangerous thing is how badly he wants to actually hear Jaehyun's voice like that again, rich and honey-like in his ear, crackling rough over the phone line and beneath Ten's skin, because that would involve Jaehyun's active participation, and there's no way Ten could ask that of him.

Well.

Unless Ten were drunk. But then he wouldn't be able to properly - appreciate it. Fake drunk, then. Maybe Jaehyun will feel obligated to indulge him. Probably. Jaehyun’s kind like that. And then they'll both pretend it never happened, just like the first time.

He just needs to do it once. Just one more time, so he can get Jaehyun out of his system. It'll be like closure, or something. Yeah.

Which, if Ten were operating with his normal standards of logic, wouldn't make an iota of sense. Then again, they all say that lust makes you crazy.

[+]

Two nights later Chenle announces that his family wants to take the whole group out to dinner at some secret word-of-mouth eatery, in Beijing’s most fashionable district, that typically requires bookings a year in advance. It's a golden opportunity.

 

Chenle looks somewhat offended when Ten tells him he's staying in, but then Ten explains that he has an absolutely horrible stomach bug and would rather not leave his own bed tonight. It's not the best excuse he's come up with, but Chenle seems to buy it. A few of the other members offer to stay behind with Ten, but Ten successfully convinces them that he’ll be just fine on his own, and so they leave hm with a variety of herbal medicines and homemade tea. Guilt twinges in him for a moment, but it's okay, he'll soothe his conscience by buying them all dinner tomorrow.

But that's not something to think about right now.

He has half a glass of red first, just to calm his nerves. Then pulls off, with methodical precise movements, his cardigan, shirt, jeans, boxers, socks, until he's completely naked. The night air feels shockingly cool on his bare skin, but he feels warm beneath it, the heat of alcohol pulsing through him; then he settles himself on his bed, lies back.

Closing his eyes, he reaches for the phone on his bedstand (breathe, he commands himself, chest tightening) and dials a number he knows by heart.

"Hello?"

"Jaehyun?"

"Chittaphon-ah! It's so nice hearing your voice. What's up?" Jaehyun sounds so cheerful, carefree, and Ten feels something sink in his stomach for a moment, his conscience kicking in. He really doesn't want to ruin Jaehyun's evening.

But at the same time, hey, Jaehyun was the one who started it, and it's not as though he doesn’t have a choice - Jaehyun can always hang up if he wants to. And then never speak to Ten again, but, well, that's a risk Ten is willing to take.

(Possibly he's not in full possession of his critical faculties. He never is when it comes to Jaehyun, anymore.)

He inhales, and then, drawling his words out deliberately: "Ah, I'm so drunk."

He imagines he can hear Jaehyun’s eyebrow lifting. "Oh. Really, dude? The night before a variety show filming?"

“Rich coming from a guy who just recently blacked out the night before a day of packed schedules…”

“That was a once-in-a-blue-moon thing! But okay, point.”

Ten pushes on, doing his best impression of inebriation. "Anyway, I’ve had, like, five glasses of wine, and I got around to thinking about you. I've been doing that a lot lately."

"Ten?"

His natural baritone dips a half-octave lower. "Can't stop getting off to the sound of your voice. Jaehyun."

Jaehyun draws in a deep, shaky intake of breath that makes the line crackle. "Wait. Ten. What. What's going on - "

"Are you wearing anything right now?"

There's a weighted pause. "Just a pair of jeans. But, hey - "

"I'm not wearing anything at all. I'm completely naked, and sprawled out on my bedsheets. Thinking about what I'd want you to do to me." An idea comes to him then; he presses a few buttons and nestles the phone into a crease in the sheets, a few inches from his ear, hands-free.

Someone tell me I'm dreaming, he distinctly hears Jaehyun mutter, and then, "wait, Ten, did you put me on speakerphone?"

"Yes. So I can make use of both my hands." Ten's voice hitches on air, heart pounding in his ears, and it's all genuine, now. "I'll need them both for this conversation."

There's no verbal response from Jaehyun, but Ten can hear the catch in Jaehyun's throat, the way his breathing grows faster, erratic. When Ten closes his eyes he sees Jaehyun holding his phone in an iron grip, all his muscles tensed up, panting into the receiver the way he is now, and wait, is that fabric rustling in the background?

"I can't get your voice out of my head." It's all Ten can do not to moan; he bites his bottom lip and lowers his voice to a whisper, like he's sharing a secret. "'m always thinking about your voice, your body. Your tongue all over me, dragging a wet line down my neck and over my collarbone. Your hands - god, your hands, they'd feel so good palming my back, my chest, and they'd keep traveling lower, brushing over my cock. And then. You want to know what comes next?"

"Shit, shit - "

And yeah, that's definitely the sound of a zipper being undone. Well then.

Ten doesn't need to fake his ragged, heavy inhale-exhale anymore; pure desire does it for him, pushes him forward. It's as though he's somehow pressurized, as though his skin isn't sufficient to contain everything inside. He feels hot and tight all over, undercurrent of electricity running just beneath the surface. There's no question of rational thought. The rush of arousal hits him so hard that he chokes over his next words.

"You - you're getting hard for me, aren't you, Jaehyun? Thinking about how I look right now, undone, spread out and open. Are you thinking about - "

"- bending you over every possible surface? Yeah," and he hears Jaehyun take a deep, shuddering breath; he gasps simultaneously, stomach tightening, as Jaehyun lets out a low groan that resonates over the phone line. "God. I didn’t think you'd be so  _loud,_  every time I've imagined it - never would've pegged you for the type."

Ten is just conscious enough to process the statement, and he's blindsided by the weight of the implications: Jaehyun has thought about this before. About fucking him. Ten. He wasn't just dicking around.

He thought it'd be practically impossible to become any harder than he was, but somehow he manages, and it's just too much for him, overwhelming. He licks his own palm, firm and wet, before wrapping his cock in a loose hold, sighing with sheer relief from the feel of it. "So is that how you want me? On my hands and knees?" Still tough to get the words out, though - voice so high and strained.

"We - we could start with that," Jaehyun clears his throat, and there, Ten definitely hears it: the telltale slap of skin against skin, and Ten can picture it with shocking clarity: Jaehyun working his own cock with rough, uneven strokes, precome beading at the head. "Wanna shove you down so I can take you from behind first - start by sliding my cock slowly into you, fucking you with real teasing shallow strokes until you're begging me to go rougher faster harder, and then I'd flip you over, and just - let it all go, force your legs wide open, fuck into you for real, hear you scream - "

It's only when his head bangs against the headboard that Ten realizes he's been bucking his hips against the bedsheets. His toes curl into the sheets reflexively, and he matches the rhythm of his own strokes to Jaehyun's, thrusting hard into his fist, tightening his grip; and he brings his free hand down, and further down, to trace around the rim of his opening with his fingertip, teasing himself a little.

"Can't stop imagining it, you fucking me raw with your cock. I want it so badly, I'm aching to be filled, want your hands around my ankles, pushing my legs so far back that it hurts, and then just pounding into me like you can't get enough, can never get enough - oh fuck, Jaehyun,  _Jaehyun_ , please, oh - " And Ten's aware of how shameless he sounds, how wanton, with his half-broken, shaky moans and whimpers of  _Jaehyun, I, please, just give it to me,_  but he can also tell that Jaehyun's picking up his pace - it's frantic, now.

"Oh god, the noises you make, fuck," and Jaehyun sounds so gritty, voice raw with lust, and Ten just jams his fingers into himself as he arches up into his own touch. "So fucking filthy - god, 'm so fucking close - "

"And then, I want, I want you still inside me when you orgasm, so hot and sticky and wet. I want your come dripping out of me, over my thighs, making a complete mess of your sheets." He can't even recognize his own voice at this point, he's so far gone - no, he  _is_  gone; he comes into his fist, onto his upper body, as he slides his fingers out of himself, and he bites his lip bloodless so as to not cry out, because he needs to hear Jaehyun come. And just a second later Jaehyun is over the edge too, making this low wrecked noise in the back of his throat as he orgasms. Just the sound alone is enough for Ten's cock to give one last interested twitch before he collapses with limbs suddenly heavy as lead, slumping back into the mattress, his own come smearing wetly over his stomach.

"Oh fuck, Ten, why did you - I wanted to hear you," Jaehyun says, still gasping, voice ragged, trying to catch his breath, but Ten stays silent, listening to Jaehyun inhale deeper, more quietly, more calm. Returning to real life. Panic starting to set in.

It's over, just like that.

And that's when Ten hangs up. No warning, this time.

[+]

There are occasions when one does something that seems, at the time, to be absolutely brilliant - only to discover, in the bleak light of morning, that it was, in fact, a terrible idea.

This is one of those times.

It's not even something Ten can truthfully blame on the wine - he hadn't had enough to induce a hangover the morning after, his yardstick of choice - which makes it all the worse. Because he had done everything consciously. He had called Jaehyun, faked insobriety, put him on the spot, just for the sake of a really great orgasm. Like a drug addict needing his fix.

Ten can't lift his face from his palms, regret the predominant theme running through his brain. Why couldn't he have done what a regular human would have and just watched some porn? There's a ton of sexually stimulating material out there on the internet, besides. why couldn't he have been content with continuing to jerk off to Youtube videos of Jaehyun in eyeliner?

Plus, it's not like Jaehyun will ever look him in the eye again. Because even if he'd wanted this - and Ten is sure that Jaehyun  _had,_  if his previous night's talk was any indication - he'd never have admitted to it on his own, or sober. The Jaehyun Ten knows is a conventional guy, when it comes down to it, and fairly risk-averse. Hooking up with your male best friend and team-mate is pretty far from conventional.

Ten is amazingly good at the art of self-sabotage.

The rest of Ten's day drags on at an excruciatingly slow pace, and Ten is all tense and strained, and in as foul a mood as he ever is - which, admittedly, is not very foul. But he almost snaps at one of the photographers, and that never happens, ever. Every time someone's cell phone goes off, he jumps about a mile and pats blindly at his own pockets.

His own phone doesn't ring until around eleven-thirty, just as Ten's pulling on his pajama pants. The phone sits innocuously at the corner of his desk. Ten looks at it as though it might bite, and inhales deeply.

In general, Ten believes in facing one's demons. (He'll have to face Jaehyun again someday, anyway.) So he answers on the sixth ring, albeit with a trembling hand, and collapses on his bed. He doesn't feel like his legs can hold out for long, knees buckling naturally.

"Ten? Are you there?"

Ten clears his throat. "Yeah," and then, in a rush, "look, last night – I was completely wasted, okay, I,"

"Look, I know you weren't really drunk last night." Ten's grip on the cellphone becomes white-knuckled. "I'm aware of how you sound when you're totally sloshed, Ten, I've been around you often enough to know. And the quality of your voice is different when you're drunk, you know? Last night you sounded too controlled, too sharp, and -

You don't have to fake anything, is what I'm saying." Jaehyun's voice is, as usual, gentle and warm, nothing like the rough harsh tones from the previous night. "It's okay to admit that you want this."

For the second time in two weeks, Ten is struck dumb with shock. A new record.

"I - what," he starts, stammering, "I dunno what that’s supposed to mean." It was so much easier to blame it on the alcohol, pretend it was an insignificant (and unfortunate) casualty of liquor, but if, of all miracles, Jaehyun wants it - if Jaehyun wants it, then.

Shichengsion leaves his shoulders. It's not exactly happiness that floods in, instead, but relief and a touch of something else.

Jaehyun's still speaking. "You want it, I know it. I want it. Why are you fighting it?"

"I - wait," and then Ten hesitates. It's good to be cautious, take measures. "You're not messing with me, right."

The answering laugh is very slightly pained. "Of course not. You don't really think that low of me, do you?"

"No, no - I just - "

Jaehyun wants this, he tells himself, even if this doesn't extend to more than some dirty talk over a phone line.

And well, Ten will take what he can get.

"Come on," Jaehyun murmurs, soothing, cajoling. "Tell me what you think about, what you do."

"What do you mean?"

Jaehyun's voice lowers half an octave. "You know. Describe to me what you do when you touch yourself."

"Jaehyun." Ten feels his stomach muscles clench up. They are falling into this far too soon, accelerating far too fast, but he can feel his resolve melting in every cell in his body.

"Tell me."

"Don't want to," he says petulantly, feeling a full-body flush move up his neck.

"Aw, are you embarrassed? Because you weren't last night." Jaehyun can be a bit of a jerk when he wants to be, and it's not like he can see but Ten tries his hardest not to squirm anyway, as a matter of principle.

"For the love of - fine, okay, I jerk off by watching your performances and listening to your voice. That youtube cut of your performance on  _Voice of Korea_  is my prime - um, masturbation material, I work my hand on my cock as I watch you sing. There, are you happy?" Ten rubs a hand over his hot cheeks, humiliation rising white-hot within his chest. There's no wine in his system to inspire confidence, tear down his defenses, make this easier, and what if he's totally fucked it up, what if Jaehyun thinks he's pathetic -

He'd expected a laugh, some more teasing, maybe, but instead he hears Jaehyun make a scratched-up, guttural noise in his throat. "Oh fuck, Ten, that is so fucking hot." His words are losing definition just slightly, slurring over the edges. "How about - back there. Do you like to bring yourself off like that?"

"You mean - with my fingers? Yeah. Yes." The words come out soft and stuttered, like it's an awful secret.

"Just fingers?" 

"Usually. But sometimes I use, um." He swallows, then lowers his voice until it's barely even a whisper. "Toys."

There's silence on the other end of the line for a moment, and then --

"Ten," and the way Jaehyun says the name sends shivers up Ten's spine, has him grinding the heel of his palm against his groin.

"Yeah, I, I have a - a plug. That doubles as a vibrator." His hand stills momentarily, just his fingertips beneath his waistband. Overcome by a sudden rush of boldness, he adds, "but it doesn't fill me up the way your cock would."

"Oh, fuck you."

"God, I wish you could right now," and Ten takes deep satisfaction in the way Jaehyun groans at that, so rough and wanting. "So desperate for your cock, Jaehyun, I - just hearing your voice gets me hotter than anyone else I've ever known."

Not enough oxygen in Ten's lungs as he pulls his sweatpants down to his ankles and spreads his legs, just wide enough, listening to Jaehyun pant into the phone as he uncaps his bottle of lubricant single-handedly. Smears the bottle's contents all over himself, making a mess all over his own sheets. He’s going to have to do his own laundry tomorrow.

"Are you sliding your fingers in? Gonna fuck yourself like that?" Jaehyun sounds so unsteady, his breath growing faster and spiraling out of control, and Ten can't help still feeling kind of amazed, incredulous that  _he_  has the ability to make Jaehyun lose it.

"I - yeah I am," and there's heat prickling over every inch of his skin as Ten brushes his slick-wet fingers over his opening. "I like to run my fingers over my entrance, first, before I push them in. Your voice is all I need to get myself going, Jaehyun, and now I'm sliding them inside - "

"Just one for now," Jaehyun says, and Ten grits his teeth so hard they scrape audibly. It's all he can do not to stretch himself wide on as many fingers as he can, but he obeys. "You should work yourself open slowly, take your time. Savor it." He sounds uncertain, suddenly. "I mean – if that’s okay - "

"It’s so good when you boss me around like that." Ten's having a hard time hearing anything over the rush of blood pounding in his ears but he manages to keep his own voice locked up, his teeth clamping down on his lower lip, so that he can revel in all the noises Jaehyun is making: breath coming harsh and quick, rough-edged moans, the fast erratic tempo of his hand on his cock. "Jaehyun, I want more, it's not enough - "

"Fine, then, slip in - another, all of them - fuck, are you clenching tight around yourself? Tell me what you think about when you do this, I want to know."

"You." His voice breaks, then. "Your eyes, your voice, your mouth on me, your fingernails clawing into the skin over my spine, you pushing me up against the wall and pinning my wrists with one hand, you lifting me onto the bathroom sink and pushing my legs apart - it's always you I think about when I do what I'm doing now - spreading myself open on my fingers, pretending it's you filling me - "

"Holy  _hell,_  Ten - oh god, yes - wanna hear you this time, say my name - "

"Jaehyun," and he feels it, the network of low-watt sparks building up inside him, his cock leaking trails of precome against his stomach and into his bellybutton, and fuck, he's going to come just like this, from his fingers pressing deep inside and the sound of Jaehyun's voice. "I think I'm going to, I, I can't stop - "

His hips lift straight off the mattress when he comes, jerking upward as he shoves one last time into himself, contracting his muscles as hard as he can, every sensation in his body narrowed down to just this.

"Ten, god, the way you sound - "

Ten is still shivering from the impact of his orgasm, buzz of white noise still clearing from his mind, when Jaehyun comes with one last groan of Ten, and Ten thinks his name has never sounded so good on anyone's mouth.

Self-consciousness seeps in this time, as their breathing gradually evens out -- now that they're both fully aware of each other. Or maybe that's just Ten and his paranoia, because once Jaehyun's gathered enough air to speak he says, quietly, segueing into it with just a hint of awkwardness,

"Ten. There are a few things I’d like to ask."

Ten hesitates. "What."

"About tomorrow - what's your schedule like?"

He blinks a little at the non-sequitur. "Nothing particularly special? We'll just be doing some more sightseeing around Beijing. Hiking. Getting filmed for a travel show."

"Do you need to wear tight pants?"

"... uh. No. What kind of question is that?" Ten draws the phone a few inches away from himself to quirk an eyebrow at it. Possibly orgasms make Jaehyun a little soft in the head.

"Oh, well. In that case. I was wondering if you wanted to try something."

What Jaehyun has in mind is a - risky would be an understatement. Ten knows it’s a bad idea to play along when he’s quite sure any self-control he’s ever had has taken flight when it comes to Jaehyun, and he can’t deny that maybe he’s just a little intrigued himself.

“Okay,” he says.

 

* * *

 

 

Ten had known, going into this, that the entire day would be excruciating drawn-out torture, but somehow it's even worse than he'd imagined.

There is no possibility of moving without his pants dragging friction against his cock, and he's so, so glad he took Jaehyun's comment at face value and wore loose pants today. Every particle in his body is on tenterhooks, each muscle drawn tight like a violin string. One of his stylists accidentally brushes a hand against his ass when she's helping him tug down the hem of his sweater, and the fleeting touch makes his spine snap up, ramrod-straight, wire-taut, and he can't keep from grimacing. The stylist shoots him a worried glance. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, I'm fine," he answers, plastering on a smile, and manages to force down a hiss as he shifts, and his cock momentarily catches against the waistband of his boxers.

She furrows a brow and looks at him uncertainly. "If you say so."

Today they're supposed to be playing at being tourists for a travel program, exploring Beijing's under-advertised scenic spots, going on a morning hike and then a short beach trip, which means that his ass won't be seated in a chair for long periods at a time, thank god. It's been a long time since he's kept a toy inside himself for more than an hour, and Ten honestly doesn't think he could handle it, entire hours ticking by molasses-slow, as the hard plastic of his seat works the plug even more deeply into him, pressing it up against his prostate -

"Your face is redder than a tomato," Renjun says. "It's pretty hot out today, huh?"

"Yeah, it's way too hot," Ten mutters, flushing an even deeper shade of scarlet. Shicheng's gaze settles on him for a few beats too long, contemplative, and oh fuck, there's no way Ten can keep up this charade for the rest of the day.

No morning has ever felt so long to Ten, ever - each hour feels like twenty. As they trudge their way up the hiking trail, Ten keeps his hands firmly planted in his pockets, discreetly maneuvering the cotton fabric so that it doesn't rub too much friction against his overly sensitive cock, and keeps his walk as stiff and mechanical as possible. Thankfully Johnny keeps chattering in his ear about this new band he’s obsessed with, and seems too distracted to notice anything.

Then a green alert pops up on Ten's phone. It's a text message. From Jaehyun.

He doesn't respond. Doesn't even slide his phone open, because he  _will_  be professional at work, and he is 100% positive that whatever Jaehyun sent him can't be worksafe.

When they finally stop for lunch, Ten hesitates as everyone settles themselves around the restaurant table, eying the free chair warily. He's almost grateful when his cell phone rings.

"Sorry, have to take this," he tells the others, flashing them a quick strained smile, and makes a mad dash for the restroom. He doesn't press the answer button until he has the door of his stall locked.

"Jaehyun," he whispers, insistent, not waiting for Jaehyun to say hello, "I'm out with the others right now. Filming."

"Hey," Jaehyun murmurs, deliberately low, and Ten kind of hates the way his cock twitches in his pants at the sound of Jaehyun's voice. Pavlovian response. "Oh, I know. Just wanted to see how you were doing. Did you get my text message?"

"I’m not about to open anything from you in front of a crowd of people. Especially not around Chenle. Or Renjun."

"Are you alone right now, then? I'm guessing a bathroom, by the acoustics."

Ten exhales shakily, forcing air out of his lungs in pieces. "What if someone notices? For that matter I'm pretty sure some of them have already noticed. Johnny had to ask me three times what kind of soda I wanted at the convenience store before I could pay attention." He can't bite back a soft whimper. "Because I can't think, can't move without being, um,  _stimulated_  more. I just - "

"Ten, quit worrying and take off your pants. Now."

" _Jaehyun._ " It comes out too loud; his voice echoes, and he can't help flushing, suddenly hyper-aware of how raw and strung-out he always sounds when he moans Jaehyun's name. He lowers his voice to a whisper. "What if someone comes in- "

"You said last night that you’d listen to anything I told you, didn’t you?” Jaehyun’s voice is silky smooth. “Are your pants down yet? And your boxers? Don't touch yourself except when and where I tell you to."

"Wait, does that mean," Ten bites his lip as he undoes the button of his slacks with one hand, then pulls his pants and boxers down until they're pooling around his ankles. This isn't something he's ever done before, asking for permission, but there's something thrilling about this, too. Handing over control, completely. "That I can, can I get myself off?"

"No. There's a switch on your vibrator, isn't there?"

Unsteadily, disbelievingly, Ten murmurs, "Jaehyun. You’re crazy."

"Turn it on. Please. Just for a second, then you can switch it back off. I just want to hear your voice when you do it."

It’s nearly unbearable, the pain of needing- no,  _craving_  release, cock straining and hard, but it's as though his body and voice are working of their own volition. Carefully, making sure not to brush any part of his body against the germ-infested walls of the bathroom, he bends his knees just slightly, spreads his legs as far as his rolled-down pants will allow, and leans forward so that his free hand can reach around to cup his ass, before trawling further.

It takes only a finger brushing against the rim of his opening for something to snap within him, and he nearly stumbles forward, knees buckling from the sheer intensity. "Oh, fuck, Jaehyun," tears out of his throat before he can grit his teeth closed.

"You’ve gotta keep your voice down," says Jaehyun smoothly, which is really fucking rich of him.

"You're not making this easy, jerk face," Ten hisses, feeling blindly for the ridge of the tiny on-off switch along the flared edge of the plug. He has to blink back tears every time his fingers accidentally nudge against his rim- it's so  _much,_  he's overstimulated and miserable and in pain, but he can't touch himself. Won't. Not until he's given the green light, the go-ahead.

Finally he manages to brush against the toggle, and then flips it left with a flick of his nail, and, well, "fuck," he says, or at least means to say. He stifles the noise by biting down so hard he nearly punctures the skin over his lip, as his muscles involuntarily clench and tighten around the plug, feeling the way it vibrates inside him, and he lets out a stream of muffled noises, pleas and curses and Jaehyun's name, over and over, so close to the edge,

and at least Jaehyun's getting into it too, his breath quickening as he says "want to see you so bad right now, Ten, bet you're biting your lip so it's as pale as the rest of your skin, and you have your eyes screwed shut, ass in the air and  _trembling,_  bet you look so good, fuck, want my hands on you- "

Ten never thought he'd allow himself to beg. "Jaehyun, I need to- please, please, let me- "

"No. No you don't." And just like that, Jaehyun's voice reverts to passive, and Ten has to wonder at Jaehyun's newly developed self-control. "Now switch it off."

And Ten acquiesces, even though every square inch of his skin is begging to be touched. Because these are the rules in the game they're playing.

"You can't come until nightfall, that was the deal," Jaehyun continues. "Also. You should check the message I sent you earlier. It’s a pretty nice self-portrait, if I do say so myself."

Nudes, then. Ten feels a whole new rush of relief at not having opened the message while Johnny was still beside him (and more than a smidgen of curiosity). "Bye," he says, quickly, and hangs up. Every muscle beneath his skin is still quivering as he pulls his pants back up, and he's more aroused than ever, his body wound so tightly he's going to be feeling the strain days later, but he'll stick it out, he has to.

When he finally returns to the lunch table, most of the other members are nearly done with their meals. "Everything's gone cold," Renjun says, chastising. "What took you so long?" Then he peers more intently into Ten's face. "Also you're, like,  _really_  red. And sweaty. I know it's hot, but not that hot. Are you sure you’re ok?"

Ten can't meet their eyes. "I've just been feeling under the weather lately. Kind of sick," he lies, curling his fingers into his clammy palms. (It's kind of true. For certain values of 'sick'.)

"Do you need the half-day off?" their manager asks, looking concerned, and Ten is about to accede gratefully (if also a little guiltily) when Shicheng leers. It's a mildly terrifying look on his typically pleasant countenance. "Sure," Shicheng says, evil grin etched across his face. He makes little air-quotes with his fingers. "'Sick.'"

Ten very rarely feels the impulse to punch anyone, but right now he would gladly shove a fist into Shicheng's smug face if it weren't for the rolling cameras. I am a professional, he recites beneath his breath.

"I think I'll be fine, thank you," he says, sweetly, then glares daggers in Shicheng's direction when everyone's gaze is turned elsewhere.

It's a good thing though, he reflects an hour later, that his carefully-constructed image is that of an innocent angel (which he finds pretty hilarious, especially given the current circumstances), because when he refuses to remove even his shirt at the beach, everyone chalks it up to him being demure and modest.

The truth is that his nipples are stiff and prominent against the cotton of his shirt and his cock is so hard he's afraid it might defy the laws of anatomy and  _explode_ , but no one needs to know that. Especially not Shicheng, who's thrown Ten more than a few sly, knowing glances since they left the restaurant.

Of course it's Jaehyun's fault- utterly, completely his fault (conveniently ignoring the fact that Ten had certainly been on board last night)- so it's with mounting horror that Ten realizes he can't keep his mind off the unread message on his phone, no matter how often he attempts to redirect his thoughts to cleaner pastures. Ten’s not big on trading nudes normally; his experiences have mainly involved photographs taken in toothpaste-flecked bathroom mirrors of men standing aloof and awkward, their splotchy dicks curving like misshapen sausages above their thighs, but. It's Jaehyun-

"Someone please kill me," he moans, muffled, against his wrist. Over his head, Renjun and Johnny exchange worried looks, and Johnny makes some low comment about being touched in the head by too much sun.

Ten only manages to resist temptation for half an hour; he's carefully positioned himself on a beach folding chair, idly watching the others play beach volleyball, and ensuring that it's mostly his hip that makes contact with the cloth and not his groin or ass, when he thinks  _to hell with it_  and opens his messages.

And, well,  _fuck._

He's seen Jaehyun shirtless before: everyone in NCT has. For that matter, he's seen Jaehyun completely naked before, on his way out of the shower- but he hadn't previously seen Jaehyun, well, naked and  _aroused_  like this, and

it's a terrible thing for reality to be better than your fantasies, sometimes.

"Why did I do this to myself," Ten wails, burying his face into his hands.

By the end of the afternoon, Ten is a flustered mess. Thankfully they have no mandatory evening plans: Renjun offers to take the group out to a fancy duck dinner at  _Da Dong_ , an invitation which the others enthusiastically accept, but Ten declines politely. Again. And promises, again, that he’ll treat everyone to dinner another night. (His dalliances with Jaehyun are becoming costly affairs.)

"You're being such a loner these days." Johnny pouts, lower lip jutting out. "You can't be finding us insufferable  _now,_  can you? After putting up with us for years."

Sometimes Ten is relieved that his fellow band members are, with few exceptions, completely oblivious. "I- I'll eat later," he says quickly. "Thanks, hyung," and then escapes before anyone else can ask inconvenient questions.

He starts stripping out of his ensemble as soon as he gets to his room, lightning speed, articles of clothing scattered across the floor in line with his footsteps, and just when he's about to unlock his cell phone, it rings. He inhales a lungful of air before answering, tries to keep the shaky edge out of his voice when he greets Jaehyun, tries  _not_  to sound like he'll come unglued at the seams, utterly undone if he can't touch himself in the next thirty seconds. "Oh. Hi. That was fast."

"Hey." He’s a little amazed by how Jaehyun can make a greeting sound so ridiculously lewd. "What did you think?"

"Of?"

"Oh come on, don't play dumb."

The image flashes across Ten's mind, unbidden, and he crumples- draws his tongue across his fingers and reaches behind himself. "Um- It was a nice view."

"Thank you kindly." And maybe Jaehyun is psychic, because he says, smugly, "Hey now, I didn't say you could touch yourself."

"I." The heat that's taken up residence in Ten's chest grows stronger, stark contrast to his cold, bare skin. His muscles draw so taut he feels practically immobile. The phone almost slips out of his grasp as he sets it on speakerphone and places it on his desk. "Jaehyun, you win, ok? I can't do this, I need to touch myself or I'll, I'll- "

"You can hold out, I promise. You've held out this long so far. I have faith in you. Besides, remember, you told me yesterday you'd do whatever I asked of you today." Jaehyun's voice lowers, roughens until it's nearly texture instead of sound. "Thought you  _promised_."

And it's true enough, Ten's subconscious has toyed with the idea much longer (and more often) than Ten would ever admit, to himself or otherwise. The idea of Jaehyun reining him in with just a pointed look, a word, letting Jaehyun have complete and total control over him-

He must have made some kind of embarrassingly primal noise without noticing it, because Jaehyun laughs, and then murmurs, "got a kink you want to share with the class, sweet cheeks? Does me ordering you around get you off?"

"I- " Ten's face burns. "I need to- move, please, need to do something- " He gulps. The room is spinning. "I  _need_ \- "

"Slide the plug out. Slowly. There. How did it feel, wearing it all day?"

The tightness in Ten's chest loosens, just a tiny bit, in time with the movement of his hand, as he presses a finger to his rim, feeling the ring of muscle, before easing the toy out by its base; it glides out so smoothly with the aid of all the lubricant, and it's downright filthy, how wet-slick and smooth he is inside from hours of stimulation.

"Um, thick. A lot thicker than my fingers, for sure." Ten sucks his cheeks hollow, bites into one side, tries to breathe steadily. "It wasn't enough though- wasn't you- " And he counts it as a minor victory, because Jaehyun distinctly mutters a curse, a dark jagged noise in his throat, but he doesn't break.

"Now slip in your fingers instead. Slow. One, first, then two. Slide them in as far as they'll go."

"Jaehyun," and Ten can't stop shivering, can't help desperately arching his spine and rocking back shamelessly as he fucks himself on his fingers like he's been starved for touch, pressing them in deep enough to feel the rasp of his knuckles, crooking each finger so they rub against his prostate, the ache of his arousal burning white-hot and sharp, his mind's vision blurring around the edges. He has to lean his forehead against the wall for support as his legs give way beneath him. "I'm going to come from this if you'll- "

"No. Go slower, then. You can't yet. I won't allow you." Jaehyun's voice is still fairly even but there's a hint of a tremor in it, too, now. His control being edged over increment by increment. "Wrap a hand around the base of your cock so you don't come."

Ten forms a ring around the base with his thumb and index finger and  _squeezes,_  tight as he can, and slows his pace reluctantly, thrusting his fingers in with more shallow strokes. He can't stop shivering, shaking, and he tries to keep his voice soft and steady as he bites out, "so loose, Jaehyun, from having it in all day - dripping wet - pliant and ready for your cock,"

and utterly fails, shell shocked by fresh new waves of  _want._

But it's okay, because he can  _hear_  the shudder that goes through Jaehyun, even as Jaehyun hisses "you can touch yourself how you want to, now. But you still can't come until I say." And then, after inhaling long and deep: "Tell me what you're doing. How it feels."

"Hey," Jaehyun says, gentle now. "Trust me."

And he does.

 

Swallowing, he lets his eyes flutter closed.

"Come for me, Ten," Jaehyun says, and it's exactly what Ten's fantasized about countless times before but so, so much hotter -

 

\--

 

They fall into cyclical habits.

Every few days, Ten gives Jaehyun a ring, or vice versa, and each call always ends with both of them gasping, fucked-out and shaky, over the line. Somehow neither of them have run out of desires to narrate to each other yet. Ten is almost certain that he's had more orgasms in the past month than for the entire year preceding it. His ass is sore and his cock sensitive more often than not, but it's worth it, hearing Jaehyun murmur filth into his ear, and returning the favor.

 

"Tell me how you'd like to fuck me right now."

"Wanna press you up against the wall, have your legs wrapped around me, your hands fisted in my hair and your teeth digging into my shoulder, with nothing else supporting you except me - "

"Yes, fuck, Jaehyun,  _yes_  - please - I want you to manhandle me, push my legs back by my knees - stretch me on your cock -"

"Yeah? You want my hands on your ass, spreading you open?"

" _Please_ , yes - want to take all of you in, squeeze tight around you - "

"Ten - you make me so fucking hard - gonna lose it - "

 

or:

 

"Are you imagining it right now? Me crawling into your lap, the rim of my entrance brushing against your cock - "

"Yeah - 

 

or:

 

"Hell - if these are the noises you make when you finger yourself I need to know what you sound like when you get fucked, jesus - your voice is already so deep, wanna know how you'd sound if I fucked your mouth, your pretty lips sucking me off - if your voice gets all raspy after come goes down your throat - "

" I'd get down on my knees for you - unbutton your jeans, mouth at your cock through your briefs - "

"Fuck, Ten, I bet you would look so good on your knees, too, looking up at me through your lashes - and afterward I'd kiss you, hard and deep, and taste myself on your mouth - "

 

In stark contrast, the gist of their nightly online chats doesn't change. They talk about prosaic things, as friends do, about their daily lives, their friends, their families, the success of the new recipe Jaehyun recently attempted, the live scorpions Chenle bought at the night market, and Jaehyun never mentions their phone conversations, in passing or otherwise. He's friendly, silly, fumbling, warm, the Jaehyun that Ten knew before the phone calls began. It is almost as though Ten's speaking to two different people.

And Ten wants both. He wants to possess every part of Jaehyun. He always has. and he can't seem to keep his head together.

The sex (if it could be called that) doesn't deteriorate, because hearing Jaehyun still gets him hot and desperately wanting, but Ten now pauses to think before he answers Jaehyun's questions  _what do you want from me._  It's a standard dirty-talk question that demands a standard dirty-talk answer -  _your mouth on my cock, your cock slamming into me_  - and they'd be true, for Ten, but he also wants to hold hands with Jaehyun in dimly lit movie theatres and pretend he doesn't notice Jaehyun crying; he wants to wake up in the morning to find Jaehyun hogging all the sheets.

There is a limitation on things he can ask for, though.

"God, I want you so much it  _hurts_ ," Ten breathes, and then slips up. "I've wanted you for - I don't know,  _years_  - "

There's a sudden silence then, horrified on Ten's part and undecipherable on Jaehyun's, and Ten is just about to apologize for overstepping his boundaries, for exposing too much of himself, when Jaehyun says "yeah, Ten, fuck, me too," rough and earnest, almost like he means it.

Not that Ten will let himself genuinely believe that - people will say anything in the throes of arousal, after all. Plus. Hoping is dangerous, and Ten too cautious to take that risk.

 

\--

 

Then Jaehyun crosses the line.

There is a certain level of distance (and therefore safety) in just  _wishing_. Ten feels comfortable enough with wishing, because at the end of the day, wishes are empty words without a promise of delivery. Which is why it becomes an issue when Ten notices a shift in Jaehyun's speech, over the course of their now-nightly calls; he stops saying  _God I wish I could fuck you, want you so bad_  and instead says  _Can't wait to hold your wrists over your head when I see you again, lick around the perimeter of your body_ ; it makes a knot of desire twist in Ten's stomach that isn't purely sexual.

And that isn't okay, the constant reminder of how badly he wants Jaehyun, in more ways than what he has now. Ten can't have Jaehyun giving him empty promises. There are lines he needs to keep firmly in place.

He needs honesty.

It takes him a while to gather the courage, because rejection is always tough (and he considers it inevitable), but the days slip by far too fast - as they say, when you're having fun - and suddenly there are only two unmarked boxes before  _FLY BACK TO KOREA_  on his wall calendar. He'll have to see Jaehyun in person again, soon. And before that happens, emotional resolution is essential.

"Hey, Jaehyun," he says, finally, once the last of his orgasm has abated, rush of endorphins gone.

This time around, Jaehyun came first so his voice isn't breathless when he answers, "yeah?"

"The stuff you say to me on the phone. Do you mean it?"

The air hangs silent and heavy and painfully tense between them for a moment, harsh crackle of distance in Ten's ear, and to his horror Ten finds his eyes starting to brim just before Jaehyun says, cautiously, "yeah. Of course."

"All of it? Like how you say you'll touch me when I get back?"

A sharp inhale. Bad sign. "Ten -- "

"Sorry. I know this is supposed to be all fun and games, but I just." Ten gestures helplessly, heat prickling behind his eyelids, even though Jaehyun can't see him. His invisibility makes frankness easier, in a way. "You should know." Then he has to pause for a moment, vocal chords working. Squeezes his eyes shut.

After a stretch of silence, Jaehyun prompts, very quietly, "I should know what, exactly?"

"I mean, you should know what you mean to me." The lump in Ten's throat is so difficult to speak around, but he can't swallow it down. "And it's probably more than you think."  _I will not cry_ , he tells himself sternly, and lays forth the ultimatum.

"Not that I don't enjoy what we're doing now, but you can't say these things you don't mean. You keep saying you're going to touch me, or real, and we return to Korea in two days. I need you to figure things out - "

"Ten," Jaehyun cuts in, gentle but firm. "I have, okay? I've figured things out."

"You have?"

"I meant everything I said. All the things I said I'd do to you, I will. For real." The ensuing pause is careful, but much less tense. "If that's what  _you_  want. What I'm trying to say is, what you said you felt about me, I could say the same for you."

"Oh," Ten says, exhaling, and for some reason he's unable to doubt Jaehyun for a second. Trusting implicitly.

"Okay," he says after some span of time, "ok," and he recalls, for a moment, every single time he's ever thought to himself  _this is the happiest I've ever been_ , and there is no question about it. Right now trumps everything.

 

\--

 

Ten starts panicking about an hour into the flight.

The rest of the group is waiting for them at Incheon International Airport when their plane lands. Everyone falls into a large sloppy pile of hugs and greetings, and Ten smiles as bright as anyone, determinedly not looking for any specific person, ignoring the way his heart rate is shooting through the roof.

It's while he's getting all the air squeezed out of his lungs by Donghyuck's bear hug that he spots, from the corner of his eye, Jaehyun standing alone in the corner, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey," Jaehyun says to his feet. The tips of his ears are red.

Ten swallows audibly. "Hi."

They end up seated next to each other in the company vans that bring them back to the dorms. Behind them Chenle and Jisung chat animatedly about their respective adventures in the past months, the trinkets Chenle had discovered in the 798 Art District, Jisung trashing Doyoung and Taeyong’s dorm room, but Jaehyun remains silent, staring out the window watching scenery whip by. The expression on his face is unreadable. The inch of space between them feels like miles, and Ten doesn't know how to fill that gap.

 _Maybe Jaehyun was lying - I did back him into a corner_ , Ten thinks, fear starting to build up in his throat.  _Or maybe Jaehyun changed his mind upon seeing me or something, or maybe, maybe -_

But then Jaehyun's hand suddenly circles around Ten's wrist and squeezes, almost painfully hard. Ten looks over and sees the way Jaehyun's shoulders are hunched together, tension thrumming through every muscle, radiating nervousness out of his pores and, well. One of them has to be the brave one, take the first step.

"Hey," Ten murmurs, smiling, and Jaehyun turns over to look at him, and Ten supposes that his own expression must reveal the right things, because all the lines and angles of Jaehyun's face loosen then, relax, and Jaehyun smiles back. A real smile, this time.

"Hi," he returns, and it sounds like he's saying so much more than that.

 

The rest of the ride drags on for far too long. After everyone bids goodbye to Chenle and Jisung, and then push their way through the door of the lobby, Shicheng and Jaehyun both offer to give Ten a hand with his extra luggage. "It's fine, thanks hyung," Ten tells Shicheng, "but just having Jaehyun help me out is enough. I’ll see you tomorrow."

Shicheng looks thoughtful for a moment, and then Ten has to wonder if his face can really be read so plainly, because Shicheng's expression then dissolves into a smirk. "Good night, then," he says, and then adds, "play nice, you two."

Ten ignores that comment.

After he unlocks the door, and the two of them drag his suitcases inside, his heart rate starts hiking up again. He finds it kind of funny, how neither of them had been afraid to lay bare their filthiest, deepest fantasies when there were miles laid out between them, but now that they're together in the flesh, his grasp on language is tenuous at best. Exhaling, he stammers:

"Jaehyun, I - "

\- and doesn't get to finish his sentence, because suddenly Jaehyun's mouth is on his.

One hand in his hair and the other curling fingers into the small of his back, hips pressing sharply into Ten's thighs. It's been a long time since Ten's kissed anyone with intention, and it's never been quite like this, sweet and dirty at the same time. Jaehyun coaxes his mouth open, slowly, nipping gently at his lower lip, hands touching Ten all over. Ten moans into the kiss, and Jaehyun's grip on his shoulders tightens.

"Fuck, I've missed you so much," he murmurs against Ten's mouth, and then Ten pulls back so he can look Jaehyun full in the eye, and it's like he unlocks something, somehow both new and familiar. He thinks about how funny it is to have love requited, and how he will need to rediscover Jaehyun from scratch.

Then, finally, "me too," he returns, voice low.

"So," Jaehyun says, after a beat. His eyes are still a little wary, gaze flickering. "Are we - ?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah. I do." Gently, Jaehyun tracks his thumb over the curve of Ten's left ear, a familiar gesture that is now instilled with a strange new intimacy. "Really. definitely. absolutely."

Yes.

Ten's mouth curves into a smile, then, and he leans in, hand fisting into Jaehyun's shirt.

"Then - I've been keeping track, you know, of all the things you swore you'd do to me," he breathes, quietly, into Jaehyun's ear, and draws that low, half-choked noise from him that Ten is so accustomed to now. "So. Care to make good on your promises?"

It's only a matter of seconds before Jaehyun's belt hits the floor.


	6. Heartslayer ☆ Craftsman, Off Duty!!

_Some of my spells are harder to craft. I…need to get better._

“And you want to work on it right  _here?_ ”

Jaehyun already knew what chaos he was inviting himself into when he fell for Ten, from Ten’s otherworldly abilities down to his color-restricted diet. He welcomed the chaos with open arms, in fact, a fool sprinting headstrong into a hurricane of flower petals with no regard for his own safety.

When Ten corners him in the alleyway adjacent to the print shop, oddly already in his Gem form, Jaehyun isn’t really worried. When Ten brandishes his scepter and casts his cloaking spell over them, Jaehyun is a  _little_  worried.

“Why not?” Ten argues. His scepter vanishes from his hand in a flash, probably tucked away in the same dimensional pocket with the emerald fragments. “You already knew I’d be here on your lunch break. You’re not doing anything.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Jaehyun scratches the back of his neck and looks behind him, at the street full of very real people with very real eyes. “Can’t you practice somewhere with a like…a door?”

Ten gives him a flat look. “Who’re we hiding from if we’re the only ones around? Cloaking doesn’t work like that.”

“So we have to do it  _here?_ I work here!”

Ten pouts at him, so shamelessly fake and manipulative that it shouldn’t be as effective as it is. “D-don’t you trust me?” he asks with a sly quiver of his bottom lip, and Jaehyun melts.

He’s never been good at winning against Ten, especially when Ten is  _Rose_ , all soft and pretty with pink shaded over his eyelids and blond fringes tickling his forehead. Ten’s gloved hands bury in Jaehyun’s hair, tug him forward, and Jaehyun goes willingly, stumbling until Ten’s back is flat against the brick wall of the deli next-door and Jaehyun’s chest is flat against Ten’s.

In the beginning, Ten always takes the lead. He doesn’t like to kiss slowly like Jaehyun does, he parts their mouths immediately and coils his tongue around Jaehyun’s, he leaves kitten licks over Jaehyun’s top lip and suckles it between his own, his hand cradles Jaehyun’s jaw and pulls him even closer, feeding on the scalding fervor between them. His lips are pink and sticky with cherry-flavored gloss, unfairly attractive.

Ten has no patience for teasing when he’s horny, so Jaehyun matches and betters. He knows how to make usually pushy Ten bend, knows how weak Ten is to having his lips bitten and bruised, how Ten’s spine curves when fingers skate up and down his lower back. Jaehyun takes Ten’s plush bottom lip between his teeth and tugs, nibbling and lapping the sweet flavor away. His hands circle Ten’s slim waist and crawl up his back, fingers tangling into the laces of his corset and digging into his skin. He teases until Ten’s breathing picks up and soon Ten is his, warm mouth easy for him to lick open.

Like this, Jaehyun is free to sneak a hand under Ten’s frilly skirts and grip the taut muscle of his thigh. His leg hikes up over Jaehyun’s hip and Jaehyun thumbs into the edge of his skimpy underwear, kneading his ass and forcing their hips flush together. It’s been only a few minutes and they’re both embarrassingly hard, Jaehyun can feel it even through the layers of clothing between them. He grinds the bulge in his slacks up against Ten’s and Ten pants into the fine space between their mouths, making Jaehyun grin deviously and chew Ten’s lips to a bright cherry red.

“Suck me,” Ten says, or maybe commands, when he remembers how to form words. His swollen lips are shiny with spit and he kisses Jaehyun again, a quick one with his lips wetly suckling the tip of Jaehyun’s tongue like he likes. “ _Please, please_  suck me,” he murmurs into Jaehyun’s mouth.

Honestly, Jaehyun is just as easy to bend as Ten is. “Only ‘cause you said please,” he hums. He glances to the side out into the street, praying to everything that Ten’s concentration holds up. Not too many people are walking by the alley, but Jaehyun doesn’t need any of them snapping pics and posting him online, on his knees for the savior of Tailtael.

Both nervous and eager, Jaehyun drops down to a kneel, hands steadied on Ten’s thigh-high stockings and knees dirtied on the concrete. Ten leaves one hand on Jaehyun’s head while the other pinches the front hems of his miniskirt and petticoat to lift them, showing off the pristine white cotton panties he’s wearing, a tiny pink bow sewn to the front. They’re snug around his balls but too tight for his hard-on to fit into. It’s trapped up again his stomach, a tint darker than the rest of his skin and dripping precum down the underside.

Jaehyun wants to pause and admire the exquisite sight for hours – Ten  _never_  wants to fuck while in Gem form – but the angry honk of a car horn reminds him of their time limit. He dives in, mouthing around Ten’s balls over his panties and puffing warm breath through the soft fabric. He laps over it and trails his tongue upward, soaking the fabric through with saliva as he goes. Ten drapes his skirts over Jaehyun’s head, blocking out the outside world and drowning Jaehyun in the subtle aroma of cherry blossoms that seems to bathe Ten’s Gem form. Jaehyun soaks it in as he wraps his lips around Ten’s cockhead, tonguing away droplets of salty flavor and slowly twisting his mouth around the sensitive flesh.

Above him, Ten has one hand tangled in Jaehyun’s hair, the other covering his own face. It looks like he’s keeping his noises at bay, but clenching his eyes shut is the only way he can focus on his cloaking spell when his cock is enveloped in Jaehyun’s warm mouth. Every curl of Jaehyun’s tongue fractures his concentration a bit more, makes him want to give in to the pleasure sparking under his skin and sink deep into Jaehyun’s mouth, but this is  _training_ , not leisure time.

Jaehyun snags the waistband of Ten’s panties, yanks them down until they’re stretched around Ten’s thighs and his cock bobs freely. It’s the perfect size, just easy enough so Jaehyun can swallow it down to the base in one go and slide his tongue underneath. Ten’s gasps, “S-shit, all of it,” his knee bumps Jaehyun’s chest and his long fingers hold Jaehyun’s head firm. His slim hips roll in measured waves, dragging his cock over Jaehyun’s tongue and prodding the back of his throat, fucking Jaehyun’s mouth with unhurried thrusts. Jaehyun takes it gratefully, loving how Ten’s thighs flex underneath his stockings, how Ten’s moans veer into whines when Jaehyun hums around him. Jaehyun’s hard-on strains in his slacks and he reaches down to grind his palm against it.

He’s surprised when Ten pulls out and takes the veil of skirts with him, reminding Jaehyun at once that he’s  _outside_  sucking his boyfriend’s dick. He flushes red and stands with creaking knees, wiping the slobber away from his mouth with the back of his hand. “What –,” he croaks at first, throat raw from being used, “what is it? The spell’s still working, right? Should we –?”

Ten grips Jaehyun’s shoulders and smashes their lips, coaxing a surprised moan from Jaehyun. “I can maintain it,” he speaks against Jaehyun’s lips. “You can – if we hurry, I can maintain it.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen and sparkle with excitement. “Like, as Rose? You mean it?” he asks. Ten barely nods before Jaehyun seizes his waist and spins him around, shoving him flat against the wall. Suddenly, he could give a damn if they get caught.

“Watch it,” Ten complains, but he plants his hands flat over the wall and arches his back while Jaehyun fumbles for the packet of lube in his pocket. Jaehyun flips Ten’s skirts up, revealing the tantalizing curve of Ten’s ass, and runs his dry palm over the soft flesh, his middle finger skating up Ten’s cleft and prodding into Ten’s hole. It’s not overly tight, still pliant from the quickie yesterday in the cybercafé bathroom.

Ten wiggles his ass impatiently. “Speed it up,” he grunts, urging Jaehyun to hastily drizzle lube over his fingers. He works Ten open with less finesse than they’re used to, two fingers then three in quick succession, and it shows in the way Ten screws his eyes shut and tips his head against the wall, nudging his beret out of place. Jaehyun worries, but he knows he’ll get cursed at if he slows down now – not to mention his fingers are practically melting being from being deep in Ten’s slippery heat and he’s not so patient himself.

The zipper of Jaehyun’s pants falls and he sighs in relief when his cock is freed, bouncing against the swell of Ten’s ass. Jaehyun coats himself with the remaining lube and grabs Ten’s hip with his dry hand, pushing his slick cock between Ten’s cheeks and grinding up into his cleft. Ten’s pushes back on cue and his feet shuffle apart as best they can with his panties restraining him, the heels of his Mary Janes scrape the ground. “All right,” Jaehyun warns as he wraps his arm around Ten’s middle and guides his cockhead to smear over Ten’s hole, pushing inside gradually until he’s fully buried in warmth.

They groan in unison, Jaehyun in satisfaction and Ten in discomfort. Jaehyun plants kisses to back of Ten’s neck while he waits, rubs soothingly from Ten’s stomach up to his chest. “G-go ahead,” Ten exhales. Jaehyun, eager to get Ten past the ache, bends slightly at the knees and drapes his body over Ten’s, angling his hips so his cock drags just right when he pulls out and drills back inside. Ten jolts, chokes on his breath and bounces back against Jaehyun’s hips, Jaehyun has to tighten his arm around Ten’s waist to keep him steady.

Soon, they’re both moaning noisily, Jaehyun panting over Ten’s nape and Ten stretching the fabric of his silken glove between his teeth. “Nnh,  _fuck_ ,” Jaehyun curses at the sinful clench of Ten’s walls around him, each thrust inside more torturous than the last. He can see the craving bridling on Ten’s face, his long eyelashes fluttering delicately, his kiss swollen lips parted and glossy, his heaving chest stretching the laces of his bodice – it’s mesmerizing and Jaehyun needs  _more_. He reaches under Ten’s skirts with his slick hand and covers Ten’s stiff cock in his fist, pumping and swirling his thumb over the leaking head.

Ten’s body tenses and he matches his pace with Jaehyun’s, fucking into Jaehyun’s fist and back against the hard cock pounding him. “Jae…Jaehyun,” he gasps into the air. “I-I can’t –  _ah!_ ”

“Mm?” Jaehyun noses against Ten’s hairline, playfully pounding harder to knock the words out of Ten’s brain.

“I…I can’t…t-the spell won’t –!“ Ten cuts off in a deep groan as he spills over in Jaehyun’s hand, shooting cum underneath his petticoat and all over the ground between his feet.

Jaehyun doesn’t understand until too late, until after the pleasure strums his body tight and snaps. He loses it as soon as he pulls out, clenching his eyes as his cum splashes over Ten’s loose pucker and ass cheeks, thick globs dripping down Ten’s thighs. Even without stroking himself Jaehyun can’t stop it, leaving Ten glazed in cum from his ass down to his stockings.

The sound of breathing in the alleyway is heavy. They need to recover but there’s  _no time_  – Ten’s spell has already fallen and they’re visible to the world around them. Jaehyun does all the work, tugging Ten’s now cum-soaked panties up and pulling Ten’s skirts down before hurriedly stuffing his own softened cock inside his pants.

Ten glowers murderously at Jaehyun over his shoulder, probably at the disgusting feeling of ruined underwear, or maybe at the mess running down his legs. Thankfully, he’s still too exhausted to stand without leaning against the wall. Jaehyun bows his head repeatedly, “Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m – I wasn’t trying to –”

“Why would you –  _on_ me?!”

“It wasn’t my fault! You should’ve –!”

“I said –!”

“Huh, that’s funny.” They hear a sudden voice from the rooftop, a familiar one that spells a lifetime of embarrassment for both of them. “I didn’t sense him over here a minute ago. Why the heck did that fool run off?”

Sicheng, already in Gem form, peeks his head over the ledge of the roof, eyes squinting in search for Ten.

Though Jaehyun and Ten try to hide the evidence behind unconvincing smiles, it’s impossible not to notice their mussed hair, their ruffled clothes, the incredibly guilty blushes on their cheeks. It also doesn’t help that there’s cum still dripping to the ground from beneath Ten’s skirts.

Sicheng’s nearly tumbles over the ledge in shock. His jaw drops, then his mouth curls with devious delight. “Oh. Oh my God. I’m telling Taeyong.”

He disappears with a loud cackle and Ten cries out pitifully, “Ai, no!” He takes a single step away from the wall and his legs wobble uselessly. Jaehyun rushes to steady him with arms around his waist, not budging when Ten irritably elbows his chest. “Ugh, fucking great. I’m never going to  _not_  hear about this and I  _still_  can’t keep up a spell.”

Jaehyun’s eyebrows raise, ideas starting to spin in his mind despite Ten’s foul mood. He hugs Ten close and leans into his ear.

“Well…that just means you gotta practice more, huh?”

 

* * *

 

 

Jaehyun is a lot more tolerant of being a magical guinea pig when he’s assured the opportunity to fuck Rose. Ten uses his Gem form to his advantage often.

“Wait, you’re serious? You can clone  _any_ thing?”

In the kitchen of Jaehyun’s apartment, Ten is watching Jaehyun marvel at two pineapples. Although they aren't identical to the original – the leaves on the left one are shorter while the right one is heavier – it’s one of Ten’s better attempts today.

“Not clone, split, and nothing too big. Both of those are halves of the original pineapple,” Ten explains from where he’s leaning against sofa arm, Mary Janes clacking the floor idly. “If one of them disappears, I can’t ever get the original back.”

Jaehyun isn’t really listening in his astonishment, but that’s fine with Ten. The less Jaehyun worries about something going tragically wrong, the more willing a guinea pig he is.

“I’ve never seen you use this in battle before,” Jaehyun remarks, setting the pineapples on the table. “You guys already kill it as a trio, why not split Aqua or Onyx?”

Ten shakes his head. “Doesn’t work that well. Splitting their bodies means halving their crafting energy too. Taeyong super hates it. Plus, I can’t really get the halves to be the exact same.” Ten taps his scepter against his glossy red lips. “Any time I try with Sicheng, one half ends up evil.”

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows.

“Evil _er_ ,” Ten amends.

“I guess that doesn’t sound too bad.” Jaehyun moves to the open area separating the living room and kitchen, spreads his arms wide and shuffles his feet apart in preparation. He takes this unnecessary stance every time Ten uses a spell on him, but it’s too cute for Ten to stop him. “All right. Hit me!”

Ten stands and holds his hand above the jewel of his scepter. “Divide,” he commands and the jewel glimmers with Ten’s energy, bending the space around Jaehyun’s body. Ten clenches his eyes tight, pouring in more concentration that he had with the pineapple.

Jaehyun’s body wavers in and out of tangibility, then it separates into two on either of side of where the original once stood. The jewel’s glow fades when the spell is complete and Ten’s eyes snap open, analyzing both the Jaehyuns in front of him.

“Hm. Not…quite.”

Their heights are identical, limbs the same length and faces unchanged. The colors, however –

The Jaehyun on the left gasps when he checks out his twin. “Holy shit. Is he the evil me?”

While the Jaehyun on the left now has sandy blond hair instead of brunet and ocean blue eyes instead of brown, the Jaehyun on the right has black hair and wine-red eyes. In his head, Ten already labels them Blue Jae and Red Jae.

Red Jae looks affronted at the accusation. “Hey, what makes me any more evil than you?”

“Uh, red eyes?”

“Judging people by their appearance?” Red Jae shrugs. “I dunno, sounds like something a bad guy would do.”

At that, Blue Jae looks apologetic. “Gosh, you’re right. Sorry, bro.”

The Jaehyuns clap hands and shake amicably, their smiles full of teeth. “Ah, we’re cool. Who could stay mad at those dimples, anyway?” Red Jae’s eyebrows waggle and Blue Jae giggles shyly.

Ten rolls his eyes. “Ugh. I’m putting you freaks back together.”

Before he can use his scepter, Blue Jae raises a hand to stop. “Woah, woah, wait a sec.” Too covert for Ten to catch, the Jaehyuns meet eyes and their brains become one, bonded by horniness. “Don’t I – don’t  _we_  get to cash in on our one-free-fuck voucher?”

There’s no attempt at subtly. Ten opens his mouth to shoot him down until Red Jae interrupts. “Sounds fair to me. Besides, shouldn’t you check and make sure your spell made us the same  _every_ where?” Red Jae raises a challenging eyebrow. “Unless you messed up somewhere, y’know, important.”

Ten’s eyes narrow viciously. He’s too much of a perfectionist to let a barb like that slide. “One time,” he warns as his scepter vanishes.

The Jaehyuns are out of their shirts and sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on the sofa in a flash. Ten climbs on top of them and straddles their adjacent legs, his gloved hands splayed over their firm chests and his knees brushing their crotches.

Blue Jae’s warm hand slides up to grip the back of Ten’s, thumbing the edge of his stockings. His eyes are wide and clear gazing up at Ten, innocent. “You’re really,  _really_  gorgeous,” he sighs, as if he’s seeing Ten for the first time. The sincerity touches Ten, causes his cheeks color the way only Jaehyun is capable of.

“Yeah, the prettiest cock-warmer I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Red Jae coos, completely canceling out Blue Jae’s sweetness. He’s being just as sincere though, smirking brazenly when Ten frowns at him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk,” he suggests, feeling something akin to mental whiplash.

Red Jae happily complies and reaches up to tear Ten’s blouse open, sending buttons flying as he tugs it down to Ten’s elbows before the corset stops him. Ten is surprised – it’s rare for Jaehyun to show his rough side, not without an apology afterward.

He doesn’t have the chance to ponder it. Without his blouse covering his chest, the Jaehyuns are free to ogle his smooth chest hungrily. The attack in sync, a mouth over each of Ten’s soft nipples nearly knocking him off balance but their hands raise to steady him, Blue Jae on his lower back around his bow and Red Jae taking a firm grip on his ass under his skirt. Ten’s hands cradle the back of their heads just so they have something to do.

It’s a wave of sensations Ten doesn’t expect. Blue Jae’s mouth is gentle yet too eager, he laps flat up Ten’s warm skin and flicks with the tip of his tongue, he wraps his lips around the areola and sucks as he pulls back, making Ten’s perky nipple pop out of his mouth before he brings his lips back again and again. Red Jae is teeth and  _more teeth_. He doesn’t hesitate to clamp them around Ten’s nipple and tug until the flesh stretches and snaps back. He bites red marks up to Ten’s collarbone where he nibbles, then he licks back down messily and scrapes the nipple with his fang.

Ten is a mix of gasps and winces and jolts while the Jaehyuns nurse from him fervently, every lick and nibble like electricity that knots his fingers tight in their hair. Their hands slide over his back and ass, another two caressing his inner thighs and knuckling over his panties. Blue Jae is unintentionally harsh, suckling noisily as if he’s wanting for milk, his eyes closed and little desperate pants coming from his nose. Red Jae’s harshness is  _wholly_  intentional – he chuckles any time Ten yelps from a casual bite. Neither of them seem to care that they’re ruining Ten’s chest with teeth marks and bruises, that his buds are tender and puffy and reddening, but Red Jae openly takes glee in it.

Just to check up on his hunch, Ten pulls Red Jae back by the hair, a difficult act since Red Jae refuses to unlatch from his chest. Ten glares down at him and Red Jae smirks back in kind. “You. You actually are evil, aren’t you?”

Red Jae lets go of Ten’s ass to grab Ten’s wrist, pulling it out of his hair and close to his face. He kisses Ten’s fingers, lips pecking each pink nail, and grins up at Ten. “Just a little.”

To prove it, Red Jae drops Ten’s wrist and lays a powerful slap to his ass, making him inadvertently lurch into both their warm mouths again.  They’re enthusiastic in a way the original Jaehyun never is, both boned up in their jeans against Ten’s knees just from suckling him. Ten wonders just how long Jaehyun has been hiding this fetish. “Let  _go_ ,” he grunts and tugs at their hair. He’s too turned-on in too tight panties to be tortured all day.

The only thing Ten can do to distract them is shift forward so his thighs grind against their crotches, making them pull off his chest and moan in unison. They  _finally_  release him and Ten slides down to kneel on the floor.

Blue Jae’s mouth rounds in surprise. “Oh, you were…serious about checking?”

Truthfully, Ten just wants to suck them off, but he agrees anyway. “I like to be thorough,” he sniffs.

Red Jae snorts, seeing through him easily. “Sure he does.”

The Jaehyuns lift their hips and shove their jeans and underwear down to the floor, revealing twin hard-ons lying against their muscled stomachs, and Ten glances between them with a critical eye. They’re identical to the original Jaehyun, from the pale-to-pink color to the slight upward curvature – yet somehow Ten messed up something as easy as eye color.

His priorities might need a little work.

“It’d be better to check with your mouth, wouldn’t it?” Red Jae grabs the base of his dick, slapping it against his stomach with a cheeky grin. “To make sure they taste the same, too.” Blue Jae doesn’t add to it, but his face lights up tellingly.

Ten takes the hint and reaches to wrap his silk-covered fingers around both their cocks, but he spitefully gives attention to Blue Jae first. He bows his head and takes Blue Jae’s cockhead between his plump lips, mouthing around it teasingly and flicking his tongue over the precum beading from the slit. He smears cherry-flavored kisses down the underside and slides his tongue over Blue Jae’s balls, leaving pink lip prints all over Blue Jae’s skin.

“ _Nnh_ ~ Ten, your mouth is too,  _too_  incredible,” Blue Jae compliments, one hand cupping Ten’s cheek and thumbing at the side of his mouth, the other petting through Ten’s blond hair around his beret. “It’s really the best.”

Rather than complain about only having distracted squeezing from Ten’s fist, Red Jae sneaks a hand down to Ten’s chest and pinches a swollen, spit-slick nipple, forcing a startled squeak out of Ten. Ten glances up from where he’s lapping around the base of Blue Jae’s cock and glowers.

Red Jae pouts, flicking the same nipple with his finger. “As cute as these pink nails are, I want dick kisses, too.”

If only to give his chest a break, Ten backs away from Blue Jae and dives down to smother Red Jae in kisses, on the head of his cock and along the sides, over both his thighs and one for each of his nuts. He’s covered in lip prints by the time Ten’s gloss runs thin, the guttural groan Red Jae lets out sends a throb though Ten’s panties. He takes Red Jae partway into his mouth and isn’t completely surprised when Red Jae locks a firm hand over the back of his neck to keep him from pulling off – Red Jae  _is_ evil, after all.

“Hey.” Red Jae tilts his chin at his twin. “On the end table.”

“Huh?  _Oh._  Gotcha.”

Ten can’t really ask questions at the moment, but he doesn’t have to wait long before two hands grip his lithe waist and easily lift his lower half easily, situating him on his knees on the sofa and making his mouth twist around Red Jae’s cock. He feels the warmth of Blue Jae’s body behind him and the backs of his skirts are flipped up, large hands reaching underneath his panties to palm and squeeze his firm ass cheeks.

With his hold on Ten’s neck and another hand on top of Ten’s head, Red Jae lifts his hips and plunges deep into Ten’s mouth, not stopping until his balls mash against Ten’s cheek. “F-fuck, holy fuck,” he curses as Ten gags around his girth, spittle dribbling down his cock. The mess entices him, makes him thrust harder to hear more wet gurgles from Ten’s throat. “Your mouth really  _is_  the best.”

The roughness is jarring, but it’s hard to complain when Blue Jae tugs down his panties and spreads his ass wide, nuzzling his face affectionately between Ten’s cheeks. His tongue is enthusiastic and sloppy, slathering drool up Ten’s crack and over his hole, kisses and playful nips over his ass cheeks. Ten lets out a muffled moan as Blue Jae spits over his pucker, tongue swirling and curling and prodding slowly inside Ten while hands caress the nylon around Ten’s thighs.

Blue Jae pulls away with a smack of his lips and cool liquid drips down Ten’s cleft. Blue Jae gathers it up with his hand and pushes inside him, one finger and then more, twisting and crooking them diligently and burying them down to the knuckle. Red Jae’s cock is a distraction from the discomfort of being stretched open, Ten focuses on wrapping his tongue around the side of Red Jae’s cock, swallowing him down each time his hips rise. Red Jae is appreciative in his own way, his fingers tighten around Ten’s neck whenever Ten’s throat constricts around him and gasped praises spill from his mouth, calling Ten’s mouth “heaven” and “perfect for his cock.” Ten will never admit it, but every compliment goes straight to his dick.

Blue Jae takes back his fingers just when Ten starts to enjoy them. Red Jae releases him, Ten’s mouth pulling off his cock with a  _pop_ , and Ten left feeling terribly cold until Blue Jae hefts him off the sofa and plants him flat on his feet, strong arms wrapping around Ten’s middle. “I  _can_  use my legs,” Ten reminds Blue Jae in an embarrassingly hoarse voice.

“Angels shouldn’t have to walk,” Blue Jae croons and noses at the shell of Ten’s ear, hard dick prodding Ten’s backside. Ten wishes he could say the line doesn’t bring heat to his cheeks.

Red Jae stands in front of them, lazily drizzling lube over his dick. “This one won’t be able to pretty soon. Not like they’ll let him back in heaven after this, anyway,” he states and grins when Ten flicks him in the forehead. Ten expects revenge when Red Jae crouches in front of him, but Red Jae snags him behind his knees and lifts, folding Ten in half with his back flush against Blue Jae’s broad chest, knees pressed to his chest.

“This…isn’t comfortable,” Ten grunts when his calves are hooked over Red Jae’s shoulders and his Mary Janes dangle in the air. The white panties around his thighs keeps his legs from spreading too far and his hands circle Red Jae’s neck, frightened of falling even with both Jaehyuns holding him up.

Red plants a soft kiss to Ten’s calf. “You won’t even notice.”

One of Blue Jae’s arms lowers, hand gripping his already slick cock and angling it up so the head catches Ten’s rim, the lightest of pressure. His other arm loosens slightly and Ten slides down slowly, impaling himself on Blue Jae’s cock. Ten’s eyes shut and his pink nails dig into Red Jae’s neck as Blue Jae gradually fills him, not pausing until every inch is buried in his tightness. Motion stills for a moment, then Ten nods in signal. Blue Jae lavishes skin around Ten’s choker with sweet kisses and moves, careful rolls of his hips just to warm Ten up. He’s a little too cautious, yet Ten enjoys it knowing Red Jae’s turn will be the opposite. He twists his fingers into Red Jae’s hair and locks their lips together, gasping into Red Jae’s mouth when Blue Jae’s cock grinds delicately inside him, his own stiff cock sitting ignored against his stomach.

Blue Jae fucks him so slowly, Ten doesn’t notice a strangely long pause with Blue only partially inside him. A second cock suddenly prodding at his hole wakes him up. His eyes snap open and he pulls back from Red Jae’s lips. “You – you’re not serious.”

The corner of Red Jae’s mouth curls. “Nothing against it on our voucher, is there?”

 _Technically_ there isn’t – how could he have known to add a restriction on double-dicking before now?

There’s no chance to argue. Red Jae grabs his cock and pushes, pushes until it  _hurts_. Ten mouth falls open in a pained moan when Red Jae’s cockhead starts to squeeze past his rim, Blue Jae’s gentle kisses doing nothing to soothe him. Fitting both of them is too much, feels like he’ll split in half, he’s probably tearing out chunks of Red Jae’s hair from how harshly he grips. His clenched eyes are watering, legs trembling and he’s ready to call them off until Red Jae  _finally_  slips inside him.

The ache isn’t as painful as it was initially and the Jaehyuns wisely keep still. A few deep breaths calm Ten and his eyes flutter open, teardrops decorating the ends of his lashes. Despite how rough he is, Red Jae is watching his face intensely, impatience gone and eyes alert for any sign of abnormal pain. Evil or not, he’s still the kind Jaehyun that Ten loves.

It’s a while before Ten shifts his hips. “O…okay,” he murmurs under his breath.

They move instantly, hands tensing under around Ten’s thighs and under his ass, Red Jae then Blue Jae. They alternate in slow, deep drives, filling Ten with one cock and then the other without ever leaving him empty. Blue Jae is smoother, likes to feel his cock graze along Ten’s inner walls, while Red Jae is fierce and powerful, pounding hard enough to bounce Ten’s body. Their balls slap Ten’s ass rhythmically, three sets of moans in the air accompanied by the wet squelch of lube dripping from Ten’s gaping hole.

Blue Jae laps away the perspiration coating Ten’s neck and shoulder and Ten twists an arm back, cradling Blue Jae’s chin on his shoulder as Blue Jae kisses and tongues up behind his ear. At the same time, Red Jae dips his head to catch Ten’s puffy nipple between his teeth, chewing and tugging at it before switching to the other and swirling his tongue, sucking wide-mouthed and hungry. Pleasure comes at Ten from all sides and it’s hard for him to do much more than breathe, head tilted back over Blue Jae’s shoulder and his eyelids drooping unevenly, mouth parted and tongue lolled out.

The Jaehyuns’ coordination falters quickly and Ten is fucked brutishly, erratically, Ten’s skirts billowing around their hips. His body can’t anticipate them and his nerve endings go haywire, toes curling in his shoes and spine arching to match their thrusts. Nonsensical babble spills from his drool-covered lips, only choked off when they fuck into him at the same time, stretching Ten’s body thin around their thick cocks until Ten thinks he’ll never be satisfied again  _without_  them stuffing him to brim. His body aches yet still molds around them lovingly, clenches until they grunt and take him even harder.

Ten finishes first, untouched. His moan is airy and fractured. Warm jizz spurts from his cock and spatters his corset, over Red Jae’s chest. Red Jae curses and they fuck every load out of Ten readily, a fresh spurt each time they push inside him until both he and Red Jae are coated in his sticky mess, Ten’s cock weak and dangling between his thighs.

Numb from carnal ecstasy, Ten’s mind doesn’t register the Jaehyuns sliding out of him and placing him on the floor on his knees. He’s staring up at them with dazed eyes as they fist their slick cocks and drag them over his face, grinding against his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, slapping them over his forehead and eyelids until pink mark bloom in Ten’s skin. A hand is on the back of Ten’s head and a thumb hooked in the corner of his mouth, holding it wide while they slide their cockheads over his pillowy lips, over his gums, shoving fully into his mouth, grinding over his tongue and inner cheeks until all Ten can taste is dick.

There’s no goal, only adoration like Ten’s never felt. They whisper it to him:

“So amazing –“

“Fucking  _gorgeous –“_

“Your lips are too soft –“

“Gonna cover this pretty face in cum –“

And they do.

The Jaehyuns erupts in sync and Ten only just closes his eyes before his face is drenched in layers of molten cum. It splatters over his forehead and into his hair, drips heavily down his cheeks and pools salty and potent on his tongue for him to savor. A thick glob lands over his eye and glues it shut, another shot paints his lips and teeth, even more down his neck and speckling his chest.

It’s…bliss.

Ten is still recovering, swallowing the warmth in his mouth when someone kisses his soiled cheek and chuckles. “Seeya.”

His clean eye opens as the door to Jaehyun’s apartment swings shut. He blinks in confusion, hazy mind trying to decipher why exactly that’s a problem – it  _is_  a problem, isn’t it? There’s only one body cuddled up to Ten on the floor, Blue Jae, arms around Ten’s waist as he happily tongues cum from Ten’s neck. And if Blue Jae is here, then that means Red Jae…

“Shit!”

Ten’s outburst startles poor Blue Jae, but Ten doesn’t care. The evil Jaehyun  _escaped_ , meaning he’s free to wreak unimaginable havoc on Tailtael and the original Jaehyun is stuck divided in halves – a massive fuck-up.

Already, Ten senses another long lecture from Taeyong.


	7. Sweet, sugary sweet

There’s a freshman living alone in the apartment above Ten. He introduced himself once, leaned against the doorjamb and asked Ten to call him “Johnny” in a smooth American accent. Ten told him he couldn’t understand English and “Johnny” lost the bravado he rallied up hours beforehand. The building’s mailbox already has the name “Youngho” taped on it anyway.

Ten doesn’t talk to him often, half because their schedules don’t allow them to catch each other and half because he doesn’t really want to, but Youngho is smart and tall, solidly built. He lugged most of Ten’s moving boxes up the stairwell by himself, happy to show off his sculpted biceps while Ten helpfully pointed out where to place his things.

Two weeks in and fully settled, Ten texts Youngho at the number Youngho modestly provided, adding a sparkling heart emoji at the end of his message.

The ceiling thumps with heavy rushing footsteps just a minute before there’s a polite rap at Ten’s door. Ten lets Youngho inside, leads him over to the computer desk where Ten sits up on the edge, tapping the closed laptop beside his hip with delicate fingers.

“I need help with this,” Ten tells him around a mouthful of gum, blowing a bright tangerine-flavored bubble. The pop pierces the quiet of his apartment.

It’s late in the evening. Youngho is stationary in the middle of the room in a pair of fluffy green pajamas and a t-shirt. Ten is in his boxers and a tank top, warm skin on display from his bony collarbones down to his thighs. The battle waging in Youngho is adorably obvious. His gaze shifts from Ten’s shoulders then up to his eyes, from Ten’s swinging legs and back up to his eyes.

He swallows his tongue and grins with a pink face. “O-o-okay. Yeah, I can…do that.”

Youngho rambles while he works, about his electronic engineering major and his furniture outlet job and his prospective internship overseas in Nagoya. There’s a stubborn bit of dust under Ten’s index fingernail from scrubbing the walls earlier, but he nods and hums at all the right moments while he picks at it. By the time he cleans it, Youngho has finished the initial OS set-up, connected the wi-fi and the printer, updated the webcam software and even installed a few music apps he recommends.

Ten thanks him with a sweet smile and reaches into the drawer of his desk. He plucks a wrapped piece of taffy and holds it out to Youngho. Youngho squints at it, baffled – it’s watermelon flavor, the best flavor, he really  _should_  be more grateful – so Ten holds it up to his mouth, trapping Youngho’s eyes in his own, and plants a soft kiss to the candy wrapper.

Youngho whimpers low in his throat and accepts the taffy in his trembling fist. Ten sees him out, admiring his shoulders and the perky swell of his ass as he shuts the door.

There’s a few tasks Ten should be prioritizing now that his laptop’s running, course lab manuals to print, job applications to fill out, syllabi to forget three minutes after reading.

He chooses to ignore all of it, for now. His webcam is set up and clipped to the top of his monitor. He takes everything to his bedroom and places it the foldaway table beside his bed, door shut, lights off. He spits his stale gum into the wastebin and grabs a fresh stick, peach-flavored this time.

When he was younger, a quiet kid in high school who didn’t understand the flurry in his gut watching his best friend, Yuta, work up a sweat playing soccer, Ten realized he could find insight on the internet. He was unnatural with computers, still is, but he could use an online search. Searching for answers led him to blogs, blogs led him to chatrooms and chatrooms led him to  _Pique._

Unlike other webcam sites Ten browsed through, profit didn’t appeal to  _Pique_ ’s unique userbase. They wanted to form a community open to those who shared the craving to watch and be watched, those who siphoned ecstasy from the audience. They befriended each other, shared encouragement and ideas, explored the totality of manifesting sexual liberty together. For young Ten, it was toeing into a new world.

Ten has frequented  _Pique_ since he was fifteen under a false birthdate, held his very first show when he was seventeen and crippled with self-imposed isolation. He found he preferred the company of just one viewer to the indignity of a crowd of strangers coaching him through fingerfucking himself. He liked to be equal, have a visual of his partner enjoying him fondle himself. The intimate touch is what makes the experience worthwhile.

There are new messages and subscription requests in his inbox when he logs in, all of which he deletes without reading. It’s habitual since he joined the community, older men pressuring him to show his pretty face and meet them in person. Ten’s always denied them, because he was once afraid of them discovering his real age, because enduring an extended conversation with someone not his family or Yuta is a draining effort, because they don’t hold any value to him outside of being temporary playmates.

When Ten is ready to start with an unlabeled shoebox sitting beside him, he aims the webcam below his shoulders and goes live. His viewing room is always set to private, accessible only when he accepts a request. He sifts through the usernames with waning attention, skipping familiar names and anyone without an active camera until he finds a new user,  _Jaybird._

Jaybird’s video feed gives Ten a grainy picture of his new partner’s already bare torso. He’s skinny although still wider than Ten, deathly pale with surfacing muscle that could be favorable tricks of the shadows. He’s wearing sweatpants and his hands are bunched in his lap, long fingers twisting the waistband. There’s no sagging gut, no wedding ring, no forest of body hair or wrinkled skin. Jaybird is a young man.

Ten perks up. In seven years, he’s never partnered with anyone close to his age. The young man can obviously see him too, but his hands don’t reach for the keyword in search of a lewd come-on. Ten fills the empty chatbox beneath Jaybird’s video feed.

_[Eleven10 (10:48:36 PM): i thnk ur cams stalld. u havnt moved in a min :P]_

Jaybird twitches with his entire body. Ten snorts laughter and watches Jaybird’s hands hover over the keyboard, light with hesitance and unfamiliarity. This must be the first time he’s ever played with anyone.

_[Jaybird (10:50:02 PM): Sorry. I couldn’t think of a clever greeting.]_

_[Eleven10 (10:50:43 PM): how bout “hello”?]_

_[Jaybird (10:52:57 PM): …I guess that could work. Hello.]_

_[Eleven10 (10:53:21 PM): hi there]_

_[Eleven10 (10:53:39 PM): see? im not so hard to tlk to -3-]_

Every message is met with a stalled reply from Jaybird. He wrings his hands in his lap, massages his shoulder or his neck, rubs away what must be butterflies fluttering in his flat stomach.

_[Jaybird (10:56:06 PM): You’re right. I’m nervous.]_

_[Eleven10 (10:56:50 PM): thts ok. its ur 1st time huh?]_

The violent jerk of Jaybird’s hands away from the keyboard is the answer Ten needs.

_[Eleven10 (10:57:12 PM): wld u be more comfy if u saw me 1st?]_

Ten doesn’t need to wait for a typed response. One of Jaybird’s hands retreats to his lap, curling around the growing bulge beneath his sweatpants. He must not realize his own actions, his hand recoils a moment later as if embarrassed. Ten can’t deny finding it endearing.

Usually, he makes more of a tease when removing his clothes. He’d start slow, pinch the hem of his shirt demurely and slowly reveal his honey-tinted skin. He’s never been the more experienced half, it’s nice to drop the façade of modesty without disappointing his partner.

Jaybird’s chest comes closer into view as Ten peels the tank top away from his skin. His partner is leaning in attentively, hand drifting back to his crotch when Ten’s manicured nails scrape over his peaked nipples. The boxers go next. Ten makes a show of removing them, knees poised together in the air and blocking the camera’s view while he tugs them off, then he sits and leans back on his hands, legs spread to show his half-hard cock nestled in the crook of his thigh.

Jaybird’s messages come faster now, even with one hand groping himself.

_[Jaybird (11:00:54 PM): i really like your body.]_

_[Jaybird (11:01:11 PM): like fucking realy.]_

_[Jaybird (11:01:54 PM): youre so hot nd really fucking pretty.]_

Ten grins with his gum held between his teeth. His dick throbs from Jaybird’s honest praise. He drags his nails up the sensitive insides of his thighs, lazy and slow from his knees up to his hips, stopping when his slim fingers frame crotch. The effect it has on Jaybird is worth the teasing, his heel grinding into his erection with open need.

_[Eleven10 (11:04:05 PM): u njoying urself?]_

Jaybird’s hand pauses, but it doesn’t move away this time. He’s losing his hesitance.

_[Jaybird (11:04:49 PM): sorry.]_

_[Jaybird (11:05:31 PM): i can control myself.]_

_[Eleven10 (11:06:10 PM): dnt be. i liiike it]_

_[Eleven10 (11:06:42 PM): now ur turn~]_

It doesn’t take as long as Ten expects. Jaybird shifts in his chair anxiously, thumbs stuck in the waistband of sweatpants. There must be a mental pep talk going on. Ten is patient, fingers skating along the side of his length, eyes unblinking on the video feed.

In a skittish rush, Jaybird stands to drop his bottoms and falls back to his seat. Ten’s eyes blow wide and his pink lips purse in awe. Jaybird cock is certainly worth the patience, well above average and long, maybe even twice the size of Ten’s. The shitty camera quality doesn’t do it justice, but the stark thickness of it drooping heavily between Jaybird’s thighs rattles Ten to the bone. He’s never been this lucky with choosing a partner before.

Jaybird is out of his element again, hands curled into fist on his knees, then pulling at the chair’s armrests, then trying to cover himself before faltering at lying on his stomach. His legs are jittering in place and his chest up to neck is flushed red. Ten probably isn’t helping by keeping silent, but he won’t apologize for ogling a masterpiece.

_[Eleven10 (11:13:29 PM): sht ur pretty fkin huge :o]_

_[Eleven10 (11:14:08 PM): u gotta warn sum1 whn ur pking tht)_

_[Eleven10 (11:14:52 PM): i might hav to marry u now u kno]_

Jaybird’s shoulders shake with laughter and his arms finally still themselves. He grabs the base of his cock tightly, giving Ten an idea of how it might look in his own grasp. He might be jealous of Jaybird’s hand.

_[Jaybird (11:15:32 PM): you like it that much?]_

_[Eleven10 (11:16:37 PM): its wht ill be thnking of whnevr i fnger myself now]_

The hand on Jaybird’s cock starts to move, slow strokes punctuated by squeezes around his cockhead. Ten licks his lips. His mouth waters around his stale gum.

_[Jaybird (11:18:20 PM): it likes you too.]_

_[Eleven10 (11:18:49 PM): yh? wht wld it like me to do?]_

Jaybird pauses suddenly and lets go of his erection. Something must be concerning him.

_[Jaybird (11:20:00 PM): What can I ask from you? I don’t want to offend you.]_

_[Eleven10 (11:21:01 PM): ive got a toybox ful of fun stuf. try me]_

_[Jaybird (11:22:38 PM): Do you have anything…pink?]_

Ten frowns at the message in the chatbox, puzzled. He has a string of pink pleasure beads, a pink egg-shaped vibrator, a pink onahole with specks of glitter, a pink head of hair, but he gets the sense those aren’t what Jaybird is looking for.

_[Eleven10 (11:22:54 PM): pink?]_

_[Jaybird (11:23:29 PM): Like, socks?]_

It clicks then. Ten gets playmates like this sometimes, the types who still have a toe lodged in the figurative closet, the types who want to see him dolled up and dainty, panting and begging on his knees, keening in the back of his throat for a big, strong man. He’s never complied, but he won’t pretend he isn’t curious with the request coming from younger playmate.

_[Eleven10 (11:24:13 PM): ah i get ya. nthing like tht in stock tday sry :( ]_

_[Eleven10 (11:24:43 PM): mb ill make it up to u]_

_[Jaybird (11:25:07 PM): You don’t have to.]_

_[Eleven10 (11:25:52 PM): mm play wit me agen l8r. ill surprise u_ _♥_ _]_

The honeyed promises Ten makes on  _Pique_  are usually just that, empty sweetness to keep his partners confident and giving. Then he starts to think, plan. A trip to the mall wouldn’t be so untimely even if he never plays with Jaybird after tonight.

_[Jaybird (11:26:35 PM): Ah I’m really excited now.]_

_[Jaybird (11:27:11 PM): Can I ask for something else now then?]_

_[Eleven10 (11:27:25 PM): whtevr u like]_

_[Jaybird (11:29:26 PM): Could I see your butt?]_

_[Eleven10 (11:30:18 PM): not if u call it tht -.- ]_

_[Jaybird (11:30:48 PM): Your hole?]_

Ten’s grin is pleased. Three quarters of an hour to get to a point most men ask for in the first five minutes, he feels accomplished. He shifts away from the laptop and flips open the shoebox beside him. It’s filled with toys others have suggested for him, a variety of different sized dildos and plugs, markers to right his partners’ names on his skin, a chastity cage he hasn’t been brave enough to try out yet, a half-empty bottle of toy cleaner.

He grabs a bottle of lube, sweet cherry, and returns to camera’s view. He pops open the cap, unhurried, gives Jaybird the agonizingly slow visual of him drizzling the sticky liquid over two fingers. Jaybird’s hands are already at his cock in anticipation, both of them needed cover his considerable length. He’s squeezing tight but not stroking, giving in to his lust just enough not to blow his load too early. Oddly, Ten wouldn’t be disappointed if he did.

Ten leans back on his clean palm, plants both feet flat on the mattress, knees high and legs spread in a perfect  _M_  to expose his smooth, pink entrance. His wet hand trail down the side of his cock, over his balls and massaging down his taint, stopping when two glistening fingers frame around his pucker, prim nails digging into the flesh of his ass cheeks.

Jaybird is stroking himself, a measured pace that pauses to squeeze strongly at the thick base. He removes one of his hands to type another message.

_[Jaybird (11:36:34 PM): holy fuck youre so so hot.]_

_[Jaybird (11:36:52 PM): evrything about you is.]_

_[Jaybird (11:37:29 PM): id fucking lose it if i was tere with you.]_

Ten bends forward to message back, fingers now swirling leisurely over pucker. His spine aches but the harsh throbbing from his cock is top priority.

_[Eleven10 (11:38:16 PM): rly? wht wld u do to me?]_

_[Jaybird (11:39:00 PM): id lick you. your nipples and your cute cock nd your hole]_

_[Jaybird (11:39:28 PM): id let you use my fingers instead of yours]_

_[Jaybird (11:39:51 PM): get you ready to take all of me]_

Ten’s willingness to use his keyboard wanes and plunges his fingers into himself while he enjoys Jaybird’s hunger. They sink in deep to the knuckle, a pleasant clenching around them when he sees Jaybird start to tug on his round balls, slap his cock against his stomach. The sound of it must be a polonaise of ecstasy. Ten grinds his own reddened cock against his forearm in lieu of using his free hand.

_[Eleven10 (11:41:33 PM): ur dicks a monstr tho. i thnk ud wrek lil me]_

_[Jaybird (11:42:07 PM): would u let me?]_

“Yes,” Ten breathes out in the open, unaware of his own voice. His fingers move with purpose, pushing further inside and curling greedily against his killing spot. With his eyes shut he can imagine Jaybird’s slim fingers inside him instead, twisting and spreading, enough so Ten’s hole is pliant but not stretched quite enough for Jaybird’s size. He’d want Ten to feel every think inch being stuffed inside him, the pain a welcome reward for being so receptive.

_[Eleven10 (11:43:43 PM): id let u do w/e u wnt]_

_[Eleven10 (11:44:12 PM): im alrdy thnking of u. fingrs not big enuf. need more]_

_[Eleven10 (11:44:37 PM): need u to com break my pussy in]_

Ten’s message works the magic he expects. Jaybird’s hands stutter as he explodes, full-bodied quaking, cum gushing up from his cock and splattering up his stomach and chest, even farther up than Ten can see, and it keeps coming even after he’s nearly covered his front. Ten barely gets a grip around himself before he finishes from the sight, both hands moving in tandem to work every load out, eyes never leaving the exquisite video feed.

By the time Ten has calmed down and cleaned his fingers off, Jaybird’s chest is still rising in labored breaths. He wipes his hands off on something off screen and sends a message.

_[Jaybird (11:50:29 PM): I swear I don’t usually let out that much.]_

_[Eleven10 (11:51:04 PM): u say tht like its a bad thing :P]_

Jaybird’s hesitates to reply, nerves likely returning now that horniness isn’t fueling his bravery. It’s nearly midnight anyway.

_[Eleven10 (11:51:52 PM): gonna pass out now. u were tons of fun cutie_ _♥_ _]_

Ten closes out of the room and stretches his skinny arms above his head. The exhaustion after a good wank is always pleasant to sleep off.

Before he shuts his laptop, he sees a notification bubble his account inbox, a bright red number one. Jaybird is requesting to subscribe to his channel. Ten hums and accepts his very first subscriber, wondering when he’ll have a chance for a trip to the mall.

 

–––

 

Afternoon classes are the most unforgiving. The push to wake himself up in spiteful sunlight of the morning, the early lectures on cuneiform and primitive irrigation systems followed by a critical dissection of Noguchi’s scattered poetry – Yuta’s suggestion – they don’t compare the drag of waiting for his last class of the day to end. Two hours of chemistry feels no different than two lifetimes worth.

Ten’s lab table is in the farthest corner of the room away from the whiteboard, distance enough for him to habitually unlock his phone without reprimand from his shrill instructor. His face is cradled in his hand, his eyelids are heavy and flutter his dark lashes. There’s a bag of gummy worms in his lap, open and almost empty, keeping him alive.

He cycles between scratching out abstract notes he won’t be able to read later, scrolling through his phone, and systematically chewing his candied worms head first, tail next, then the body. The next worm he picks another lime-flavored one, his least favorite flavor. He draws his finger in miserable circles around his notebook.

“Couldn’t you wait until you’re  _not_  around corrosive chemicals to eat those?”

Every so often, there’s a bothersome hissing voice from Ten’s right side. He mistook it for his conscience when he heard it the first day of class, making an appearance after years of letting bad decisions fall through the cracks, and he disregarded it with resent. When it didn’t leave him alone, he was forced to realize it was something tangible, something worse.

Ten stares sidelong at the student beside him, just enough to not spend energy turning his head. The student is taller, skinny, frowns a lot whenever Ten sees him. His hair is the dark shade of chocolate but not nearly as tantalizing, his closet must be full of short-sleeve button-ups and tan slacks. By some misfortune, he’s Ten’s lab partner.

Once upon a time Ten knew his name, but he’s forcefully wiped it from his memory since.

Ten’s fingers pick through his bag of candy, plucking out worm that’s half lemon, half cherry. He snags the worm’s head between his teeth, stretches its body until it snaps in two, and offers the half in his fingers to his lab partner.

His  _rude_  lab partner scoffs, unamused, and returns to his notes. Ten isn’t sure why, half a worm is pretty generous of him.

“Why? You gonna tattle on me again?” Ten pouts, voice laced with mocking fear.

More than a semester ago, Ten was caught and reprimanded by a campus security guard for smoking behind one of the buildings, apparently to close to the science department’s equipment storage. Had the man who snitched on him not brazenly approached him later to recommend several designated smoking areas, Ten would’ve forgotten the incident entirely.

Said snitch rolls his eyes. “I’m not apologizing. There was a huge sign over the…”

The acid-base reactions on the whiteboard are suddenly fascinating. Ten tunes out the hissing beside him and copies down a useful list of equilibrium rules. He’s out of gummy worms anyway.

The mall is a convenient short drive away from Ten’s apartment. Typically he only shops for bath soaps and lotions there, the fruit-infused kinds that fill his bathroom with sweetness and make his mouth water. Sometimes a pair of sneakers or a graphic t-shirt will catch his fancy.

He shops through a few men’s stores first, coming out with a new maroon hoodie with a black skull on the front and a belt for his troubles. Choosing a women’s store to start with is more legwork, more of them focused on evening outfits and trendy accessories. A female friend would be a welcomed ally at times like this. There are only so many roles Yuta can fill.

He ends up in a department store on the top floor, picking through a disarranged rack of pleated skirts, green apple sour ball twisting around his tongue. The numbered sizes don’t correspond well to his waist in men’s clothes and he didn’t think to bring measuring tape.

While he’s pinching the soft fabric of different pairs of colorful socks in a different aisle, a saleswoman walking by approaches him with a chipper smile. “Hi, sir! Is there anything I can help you with today?”

Ten bows his head with a polite smile. “Yeah, actually. I’m having trouble with like…sizes. I’m, uh, not use to this,” he explains, scrubbing his fingers through his vibrant hair.

“Sure, no problem!” she chirps and stands beside him to scan the clothes selection as well. “Do you know what age the person your shopping for is? Her body type, maybe?”

“Ah, no, it’s for me,” he murmurs, distracted by a bright blue pair of socks. He tugs them off their peg, chuckling at the pattern of white stars stitched around the neck. He’s always wanted to be a star. “Huh, these are cute.”

The saleswoman covers her surprise with the natural grace of someone who earns on commission. “O-oh, well I can help with that too. Could you tell me your shoe size in men’s?”

She turns out to be a great help and Ten soaks up the knowledge. She helps him find different socks in his size, clarifies the difference in the petite section – the one he ignorantly searched through – and the regular section, and even recommends other accessories to match the two skirts he buys. His waist is about seventy-three centimeters, or so she compliments.

He tries one of them on in the dressing room with his shirt stripped off. The waistband in snug around his stomach but not uncomfortable, the design gives him the illusion of hips he doesn’t have, and his legs look longer, shapelier. He twists his hips this way and that to get a view of his backside, debating whether he’d look better with shaved legs. Unshaved wins.

The cashier finishes ringing up his purchases just as his sour ball dissolves. He spends more money than he intended.

It’s several days before he gets to put anything he bought to good use. He logs onto  _Pique_ twice over the week, missing Jaybird by a day the first time, hours the second time. He occupies himself with other partners in the meantime, one of whom insists on naming him “princess.” Not a bad opportunity to try out his new wardrobe, but he wants to keep his promise, just this once. The wait will make the occasion more worthwhile.

On Friday evening, Jaybird is online.

It’s foreign for Ten to feel like this before a show, giddy with anticipation. He remembers when he was younger, fresher, when every new request from his partners sent his stomach fluttering with nervousness. It’s the same now, shaping new rivers after months of stagnation, relishing in the approval of someone witnessing his change, and he knows Jaybird will make for an appreciative audience.

Yes, Ten quite likes Jaybird’s enthusiasm.

He has to get ready first. He grabs his toy box from under the bed and tosses it on the mattress. The soft lavender shopping tote from the women’s boutique is untouched in his closet. He sorts through it to pick out something not too overbearing – he’s just dipping his toes in the water, after all. Then he covers himself with a baggy pair of shorts and a black knit sweater with sleeves that stretch down to his knuckles, the bottom hem kissing his thighs.

He sits at the edge of the bed, close to the camera so he’s hidden above shoulder and below thigh, and he goes live. There’s an influx of requests to view his show, as usual, and Jaybird’s username is among the first listed. Ten reaches behind his laptop for a stick of orange gum and allows him in.

This time, he’s wearing a pale blue t-shirt and he’s already down to just his plaid boxer. He’s taking a drink from a green bottle with a dandelion print when he realizes he’s live, dripping water on his shirt from surprise. Ten snorts his amusement.

_[Eleven10 (09:09:17 PM): ur fast ~.~ ]_

_[Jaybird (09:09:45 PM): I was excited.]_

_[Jaybird (09:09:58 PM): Is that weird?]_

_[Eleven10 (09:10:21 PM): a lil but i dnt mind haha]_

_[Eleven10 (09:10:49 PM): wanna show me how xcited u r?]_

The excitement must give Jaybird a surge of confidence. He hesitates only a second before he sheds his shirt and tosses it away, lifts his hips to slide his boxers down his legs. He holds still soft cock around the middle and it flops over his fist to graze his thigh. Ten sighs, smitten at the sight of his treasured friend.

_[Eleven10 (09:13:10 PM): kyaa ill nvr get tired of seeing tht_ _♥_ ___ _♥_ _]_

_[Jaybird (09:13:37 PM): You do great for my ego.]_

_[Jaybird (09:14:03 PM): So…do I get my surprise now?]_

_[Eleven10 (09:14:41 PM): hmmm u hav been gud so far]_

Jaybird isn’t the patient sort, but that’s fine. Ten has waited long as well. He moves offscreen briefly enough to drop his shorts and tug at his new outfit until it’s comfortable. He sits further back on the bed when he returns, one leg folded under the other.

The socks are the biggest attention catcher, garish bright pink up to the ankle then black stripes up the legs and over the toes. They rise above his knee, cute black bowties to finish them off low on his thighs. The heaviness of his sweater drapes somewhat over his panties, but he doesn’t worry about it. The saleswoman couldn’t find him a pair of panties the exact shade to match his socks, the satin material is a tad too powdery a pink, but the lace around the leg holes was too enticing to deny.

Jaybird hasn’t commented yet, hasn’t even voluntarily moved. His hands are squeezing his knees in a grip that looks painful and his chest barely rises. If it weren’t for the steady, hypnotic rise of his hardening cock, Ten would worry the video feed lagged out.

_[Eleven10 (09:20:22 PM): did i kill ya? T-T ]_

Jaybird jolts awake in his seat, startled out of the libidinous daze Ten’s outfit caged him in. His hands fly over the keyboard.

_[Jaybird (09:22:41 PM): yes you fucking did]_

_[Jaybird (09:22:49 PM): are thos really panties?]_

_[Jaybird (09:23:02 PM): oh my god that’s insanely erotic]_

_[Jaybird (09:23:14 PM): i almost embarrassed myself this fast]_

_[Jaybird (09:23:25 PM): you really did this for me?]_

The cashmere fabric of the socks are soft around Ten’s wiggling toes, warm and cozy up to his thighs. The satin panties are naturally cool to the touch, dangerously inviting against the heated flesh of his hard-on. He rubs his feet together, shifts so the panties are snug around his balls. It isn’t a lie if he  _partially_  wore this for Jaybird, right?

_[Eleven10 (09:24:01 PM): i did promise didnt i?]_

_[Jaybird (09:24:56 PM): i wish i were there to give you a proper thank you. those look perfect on you]_

_[Jaybird (09:25:11 PM): you’re absolutely gorgeous]_

Ten cheeks dust with pink and he hides shy laughter behind the sleeve covering his fingers even though his face can’t be seen or heard. The praise is genuine, he can see it in how Jaybird restrains from touching himself – “embarrassing” himself. The appreciation for his bold act fills him with pride and makes the throbbing inside his panties a little more desperate.

_[Eleven10 (09:25:43 PM): ur sweet *3* feels diff to wear]_

_[Jaybird (09:26:05 PM): you never have before? how do you feel?]_

_[Eleven10 (09:26:22 PM): soft and small. sweet]_

_[Eleven10 (09:26:34 PM): lik how i thnk a girl feels]_

_[Jaybird (09:26:59 PM): you’re a very pretty one]_

Ten folds in on himself, surprised by the warmth in his belly from Jaybird’s message. The compliment sinks deeper than he would’ve expected.

_[Jaybird (09:27:27 PM): i liked the way you talked last time]_

_[Jaybird (09:27:38 PM): at the end]_

_[Eleven10 (09:28:02 PM): mm? remind me]_

Of course Ten knows exactly what Jaybird is unsubtly asking for, but he likes his playmate to squirm a bit. Jaybird’s hands inch away from the keyboard, wringing themselves anxiously for a moment.

_[Jaybird (09:29:36 PM): it’s nothing, i’m sorry]_

_[Eleven10 (09:30:14 PM): cutie u alrdy got me in panties. dnt b shy :P]_

_[Jaybird (09:30:50 PM): …when you wanted me to take care of your pussy]_

_[Eleven10 (09:31:27 PM): mhm. nd i stil need u to]_

_[Eleven10 (09:31:59 PM): no1 else cld stretch my lil cunt out lik u cld]_

Jaybird’s hand flies back to his dick, stroking erratically then slowing to a reluctant stop. He must be just keeping himself from tumbling over the edge. Ten is considering introducing him to the wonder of cockrings.

_[Jaybird (09:32:31 PM): i bet you’d feel amazing and tight wrapped around me]_

_[Jaybird (09:32:46 PM): do you get wet easily?]_

_[Eleven10 (09:33:06 PM): mhm. whn i imagin geting on my knees fr u]_

_[Eleven10 (09:33:23 PM): spreding my legs so u can fck me open]_

_[Jaybird (09:32:52 PM): you really need a fat cock in you, huh? you want mine?]_

_[Eleven10 (09:33:18 PM): fck yes pls. alrdy dripping for u]_

_[Jaybird (09:33:35 PM): show me, kitten]_

Ten moves quickly, before Jaybird can backtrack on the cute new nickname. He rolls over to get on all fours and reaches for his toy box. The lube he chooses this time is clear, pineapple-scented. He pushes his panties down until they’re taught around his thighs, his dick hanging ignored between his legs. He places the bottle at the top of his crack and squeezes out a wasteful amount, cool liquid making him shudder when it drizzles perfectly over his pucker. Some drips down to Ten’s balls and soaks into his panties before he can slide two fingers up his taint, scooping up the lube and pushing it into his waiting pucker.

He’s already stretched from playing with one of his plugs last night. His finger’s bottom out smoothly with slick gushing out around them. Ten can’t use the keyboard from his position, but he can look over his shoulder and see Jaybird’s encouragement.

_[Jaybird (09:39:35 PM): god youre fucking drenched]_

_[Jaybird (09:39:53 PM): all that juice from thinking about my dick inside you]_

_[Jaybird (09:41:17 PM): you need something inside that sweet cunt of yours]_

In response, Ten spreads his legs apart as much as the panties allow, bows his back so his slippery entrance is closer to the camera. He pulls his fingers out of himself and grapples hurriedly for one of toys, a sizable realistically made dildo. There’s little patience when he lines it up with his wet entrance and plunges it inside, gasping in delight as his muscles squeeze around it.

_[Jaybird (09:44:14): that’s good, kitten. all the way]_

_[Jaybird (09:44:28): you deserve it]_

Ten can’t help but agree, he  _does_  deserve this. His fights to keep his head from dropping as he fucks himself with the toy. He needs to be able to see Jaybird on the laptop screen, those hands gripping tight and unmoving, a hole for Jaybird to thrust his hefty cock up into – Jaybird is trying to sync his thrusts with the toy’s.

Ten groans hard in his chest and shoves the fake cock inside him as far as it will go, barely getting a hand around his own erection before he spurts, lower stomach coiled tight, making a gooey mess of his panties and the sheets. Jaybird follows, cumming heavily over his chest and stomach and dripping over his fists. Despite what he swore last time, there’s even more jizz this time.

They clean up and Ten slides his panties back up and instead of changing. He grimaces at the remnants of cold lube and cum touching his skin, but he’s not ready to let the illusion end yet. Jaybird is fully clothed again and typing a message.

_[Jaybird (09:56:03 PM): You must be a wiz at gift giving.]_

_[Eleven10 (09:56:23 PM): glad u njoyed urself :B ]_

_[Jaybird (09:56:57 PM): I’d kinda like to return the favor.]_

_[Jaybird (09:57:04 PM): If you want, I mean.]_

Beyond debuting his outfit, Ten hasn’t thought of partnering with Jaybird again, but he can’t think of any reason not to. The  _Pique_  users he keeps at arm’s length are the jaded older men, the impassionate audience he’s lost interest in. Jaybird is fresh and earnest, the two of them follow a similar rhythm. It’s worth developing, even for a little while.

_[Eleven10 (09:57:25 PM): whatcha got in mind?]_

_[Jaybird (09:58:11 PM): Thing is, I’m not really what’d you call adventurous?]_

_[Eleven10 (09:58:22 PM): u mean ur vanilla]_

_[Jaybird (09:58:46 PM): I guess that’s a way to put it.]_

_[Jaybird (09:59:09 PM): So if there’s anything you want to see…?]_

A smirk bridles on his Ten’s face. He’s never had a real-life toy before, certainly not one so large.

_[Eleven10 (09:59:36 PM): hmm ill thnk of sumthng *-*]_

Someone softly knocks on his front door just as he closes his laptop. Ten frowns at his bedside clock, then out the doorway of his bedroom. At this time in the evening, the only likely visitors he’d get is a neighbor or a murderer. He opens the door and Youngho is standing in the way, dressed neatly either to go out or returning home for the night. His hair is fluffy with mousse. Ten barely resists petting it.

Youngho must’ve been holding in what he came to say for a while, it rushes out of his lips in a garbled clutter. “Heyhow’reyousoIknowit’slatebutthere’sthisthinggoingondowntownandIwaswondering –“

The verbal puke dies off when Youngho looks down, only now noticing that Ten hadn’t taken off his thigh high socks or pulled his ruffled sweater down to cover the stretch of satin underwear over his hip. Youngho’s ears are aflame and his cheeks aren’t much better off. He hasn’t picked up his jaw in a full minute.

Ten leans against the doorjamb, enjoying Youngho’s evident interest. “Hey. Up here,” he commands, gesturing for Youngho to pull his gaze up.

Youngho croaks and dashes back toward the stairwell.

 

–––

 

The eastern campus store doesn’t see much business before noon. Ten manages the store by himself in the mornings, pointing drowsy students to the refrigerated coffee and ringing up last-minute-before-the-exam replacement calculators.

When there’s no one around, he organizes the bins of cheap ballpoint pens by color and size, disinfects the windows of the refrigerator units, and snags suckers from the snack aisle. There’s usually no one around.

Ten leans on the register counter, chin cradled in his hands, eyelids heavy with boredom. His lips are stained dark blue from the blueberry burst flavor sucker his tongue is wrapped around. His nails patter the counter surface,  _one two three four_  each time. The door hasn’t opened in about an hour, products are organized as can be, and his side of the internet won’t be alive on his phone until noon.

He looks down at his nails, miffed at the slipshod artistry on this small finger. Over the weekend, he bought a nail art kit from the mall and spent hours scouring through do-it-yourself nail design videos, trying and failing and trying again with even the basic stencils. His fingers are cramped, nail polish residue bleeding over his cuticles where he missed cleaning. He needs more practice.

He kept to simple designs to avoid overwhelming himself. The pink and black motif is his favorite, but he’s added a sparkling dark violet polish he spied while shopping through the make-up section. There’s a skull on his thumb, a pink heart on his forefinger, diagonally dual-toned pink and violet on his middle, a pair of lips on his ring finger, and a flower on his small finger. He hadn’t realized before he started how complicated the petals would be to copy, especially on his shortest nail, but he managed to mirror the patterns on both hands and his toes.

What started as an experiment is becoming an adventure.

In the middle of Ten’s daydreaming, the store’s front door opens. A break from the monotony is usually welcome, but Ten’s lab partner walks inside and Ten kind of regrets not locking the door. The intruder is scanning the room with interest, interest that immediately sours when he sees Ten behind the register. The disappointment is mutual.

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble for eating on the job?”

Ten’s teeth clench around his candy. One of his eyes squints, his contempt a roiling miasma. This man questioning when and where he gets to enjoy his sweets is heresy to everything Ten believes in. “Do you need help finding the door?”

His lab partner mutters under his breath, the same way as when they’re in class and Ten messes up measurements during an experiment. It’s never incentive enough for him to find a new table, for whatever reason. “Could you just tell me where I can find whoever’s in charge?”

With deliberate languor, Ten pulls the sucker out of his mouth after suckling obnoxiously loud. He smacks his lips and licks the blue flavor away. “Yo,” he answers, pointing the sucker at himself.

It’s not what his lab partner wants to hear. His shoulders and face fall in tandem but he picks them up, huffing his determination. There’s a stack of flyers in his hand Ten hadn’t noticed until he’s given one. “I’d like to post a flyer up here, somewhere people will see it as soon as they walk in. The foreign language department is hosting a multi-cultural fair in front of the arts building to fundraise…”

By routine, Ten spaces out in the middle of his lab partner’s pitch, his soft voice making for admittedly pleasant ambience. Ten is well aware his lab partner is involved in all sorts of clubs and organizations and coalitions, he’s seen him bustle around campus with petitions or surveys or flyers. Ten wasn’t interested then, isn’t now.

“You can take the support beam.” Ten interrupts and points past the other man at the column holding the tiny shop up. “That tutoring ad’s old anyway.”

His lab partner isn’t checking the column, his focus fully on Ten’s colorful nails. They’ve caught attention from other customers, bewildered stares and strained silence when he hands back their change. They’re better reactions than Ten could’ve asked for.

His lab partner has never understood the term  _silence_. “You should probably redo the pinky nail, you know.”

Ten scowls and hides his hands behind the register with the rest of his pride. “You should probably get out before I change my mind,  _y’know_.”

The triumphant smile on his lab partner’s face lasts until he leaves. Irritation keeps Ten occupied until noon.

When he’s home, Ten busies himself until the late evening. He finishes up leftover Japanese poetry assignments, mails a birthday card to his aunt, cleans the bathroom and the kitchen. He needs to lug the dusty old recliner he brought from home to make room for a new one, so he calls Youngho for help. The revealing tank top Youngho is wearing smells fresh from the laundry, but he doesn’t comment and lets Youngho haul it down to the dumpster. Youngho gets another piece of taffy as payment.

Later in the evening, Ten logs on to  _Pique_  and is pleased to see Jaybird already online. They don’t have set dates to meet online, but in the few times they’ve played together Jaybird has never been on before nine or after midnight.

Since Jaybird gave him free reign to request as he pleased, Ten is eager for the nights to come. Two days ago, he got to enjoy a blue vibrating cockring tightened around the base of Jaybird’s cock, precum spurting from the tip as Jaybird stroked it frantically, erratically, pleading with Ten to let him remove the ring.

A week before then, Jaybird fingered himself on camera – his first time, so he timidly messaged – and Ten holds that image sacred; Jaybird’s legs hiked over the armrests, massive cock snug against his stomach and rounds balls drooping low, long fingers hesitantly prodding into himself. Ten typed a litany of filth to him, detailing how his mouth would leave sticky lipgloss prints as he kissed down Jaybird’s length to relax him, promising the smooth nylon of his fishnet tights would rub against Jaybird’s thighs when Ten fucked him into the seat. He hadn’t lasted half an hour.

Ten’s interest in the rest of  _Pique’s_  userbase plummets without him realizing. If Jaybird isn’t online, there’s no reason for Ten to be either. Given Jaybird’s punctuality for requesting permission into Ten’s live shows, the sense of harmony between them isn’t unrequited.

Tonight, Jaybird is showing him a well-worn transparent onahole, the opening molded to resemble a delicate pair of pussy lips. Ten remarks in jest on Jaybird’s choice of molding and Jaybird scratches his arm, seeming uncomfortable.

_[Jaybird (10:13:46 PM): I actually haven’t used it in a while.]_

_[Jaybird (10:14:09 PM): I kept thinking of someone I know whenever I did. It felt awkward.]_

_[Eleven10 (10:14:32 PM): u dnt gotta explain. i was jk]_

_[Eleven10 (10:14:58 PM): i dnt mind if u pretnd its me_ _♥_ _]_

_[Jaybird (10:15:22 PM): I was hoping to do just that.]_

Jaybird grabs a bottle of lube and squeezes it into his palm. It doesn’t look like the flavored variety, yet still Ten salivates at the vision of Jaybird’s thickness glistening from tip to base. Jaybird lowers the onahole’s opening over the tip of himself, the toy’s lip part to accommodate him. It’s not the right size, Ten realizes with a gleeful shiver. Jaybird has to force himself in, stretch the toy to its limit, and when he bottoms out there’s still a few inches left untouched.

_[Eleven10 (10:18:19 PM): im so fkin jealus rite now]_

_[Jaybird (10:18:54 PM): if it makes you feel better i wish it were you too]_

_[Jaybird (10:19:16 PM): youd be nice and easy after keeping that plug in you]_

Ten grins and leans back on the bed with spread legs. He knows Jaybird’s been aching to see it again, the plug stuffed up his ass with a fluffy cat’s tail attached to it. He couldn’t help buying it now that Jaybird’s taken to calling him “kitten.” On cue, Jaybird fucks into his toy with added vigor, hips lifting from his chair.

_[Eleven10 (10:19:47 PM): u thnk its enuf? mite need u to strch me out a lil mor]_

Ten pulls away from the keyboard to grasp the snowy white tail in his hands. It tugs slightly at his rim, makes him gasp slightly. He holds it up for Jaybird to see clearly, wrapping it around his own cock and thrusts into it.

Something Ten does must be wrong. Jaybird pauses entirely, his grip around the onahole going lax. Ten’s grin drops and he leans back in, tapping out a quick message to check the air. It’s several minutes before Jaybird replies.

_[Jaybird (10:24:31 PM): Sorry, I spaced out.]_

_[Eleven10 (10:25:07 PM): u sure ur ok? we can call it early u kno]_

_[Jaybird (10:26:28 PM): No, I promise I’m fine.]_

_[Jaybird (10:26:42 PM): I’d much rather we focus on you, kitten.]_

Something he did rattled Jaybird, that inkling doesn’t dissipate, but Ten’s horniness conquers his curiosity. They finish off like normal, Jaybird’s toy overflowing with spunk and dripping down his length, Ten’s hand stalling the thrusting plug inside him when he spurts over his thighs.

Ten forgets the incident that night, and it comes back a week later.

To the right of his table, there’s a girl sitting alone trapped in a swamp of crinkled notebook paper and viciously highlighted textbooks. She’s unremarkable, Ten wouldn’t take note of her in any other case, but she’s been clicking the top of her pen for the last ten minutes –

**_Click-click! Click-click! Click-click!_ **

Ten scrubs a regretful hand over the fatigue wrinkled over his face. It was mistake coming to the library or any public spot whatsoever to tackle last-minute studying for midterms. The headache plaguing him earlier fooled him into abandoning the bright screen of his laptop for the harmless text of encyclopedias and nonfiction literature, but he’s already mourning the comfort of being at home,  _alone_ , in deafening silence with a bag of extra-puffy marshmallows.

**_Click-click! Click-click!_ **

It’s the smaller things that grate worst on his nerves. Ten grumbles and shuts the books in front of him, starting to gather and stuff his study materials into his backpack so he can retreat into hermitic solitude at home. The only doubt he has is with his memory of ancient western civilization, but a few hours rereading his notes in the dark should be enough for him to skate by with a passing mark.

Somehow, even the frumpy girl’s obnoxious clicking isn’t the least appealing sound in the world. Someone softly clears their throat above him.

“Is it all right if I sit here?”

Ten glances up, the frown on his face more a reflex than conscience effort. His lab partner is on the other side of the table, his countenance even more exhausted than Ten’s. The large backpack he’s carrying hunches him over and there are stacked notebooks under his arm, a plastic-wrapped plate held in his other hand. His gaze shifts around the room to check for other vacant tables, but there never are during exam season.

Ten still plans on leaving, but he can’t possibly pass up a timely chance to be a dick. He takes out one of the notebooks he just packed away and flips it open to a random page, dull eyes never leaving his lab partner’s. “Dunno. Kind of occupied here.”

His lab partner’s eyes narrow. “Are we really doing this?”

Ten smirks and readies for a mocking reply, but a pleasant aroma quiets him. He sniffs the air ravenously, brow pinched in focus, and zeroes in on the plate in his lab partner’s hand. There’s no mistaking the wisps of heavenly splendor tickling his nose.

“Are those cookies?”

His lab partner blinks at him, then down at the plate. “Oh, yeah. Apple cinnamon. I made some as snacks for my study group, but most of them canceled at the –“

“Gimme.” Ten makes the demand with outstretched hands, fingers curling for the plate just out of his grasp.

“I guess that means I’m allowed.” There’s humor in his lab partner’s smile when he sets the plate down between them. Ten doesn’t notice it, his eyes wide and sparkling at the sugary treats neatly ringed over the plate’s surface. He peels the plastic away and snatches one greedily.

“Thanks, uh…you,” Ten mumbles as an after-thought before he takes a large bite of his cookie. They’re soft-baked with bits of apple in the dough and the cinnamon bursts on his tongue. He would never willingly compliment anything made by his lab partner’s hand, but the pitchy squeak of delight he lets out kind of does him in.

“I have a name, you know. Jaehyun?”

Ten makes a garbled noise of displeasure. He’s gone so long without remembering Jaehyun’s name only to be conned by a plate of delicious snacks.

“I should’ve guessed sweets are all it takes to make you be nice,” Jaehyun says, mostly to himself. He seems entertained, but Ten is too busy to respond properly.

Jaehyun takes out his laptop and the table falls quiet, Jaehyun studying and Ten delaying his exit to make a dent in the batch of treats. It’s the longest they’ve sat together without animosity bubbling over the surface. Ten is horrified to realize he doesn’t mind it, but another cookie soothes his ire.

A little later, Jaehyun blindly reaches to snag a cookie for himself and his fingers hit tiny crumbs. He frowns and looks over his screen, his jaw dropping when he sees only four cookies left. “You…you took that many? It hasn’t even been half an hour.”

Ten’s eyes are large and innocent, one cheek filled with food. “Ai dndt ee brefush,” he explains around his mouthful.

“You ate like ten of them!” Jaehyun looks like he wants to scold more. He exhales deeply and takes a cookie, sinking back into his seat. “Eating that much sugar at once isn’t healthy, you know.”

Jaehyun’s takes a bite and starts to speak, but a fit of choking interrupts him. He coughs into his hand reaches for a bottle inside his bag, taking a healthy swig of water to clear his throat. Ten’s chewing slows to a stop, his brain trying to decode why this scene is so strangely familiar.

The bottle Jaehyun is drinking from, it’s green with a dandelion printed on the side.

**_Click-click! Click-click!_ **

Ten swallows thickly. His appetite fades and he drops the rest of his cookie back in the plate. Surely,  _surely_  this is a coincidence, but he has to be certain. His words are loud in his own ears.

“Pink socks.”

Jaehyun’s expression starts out puzzled, then his eyes round out and his mouth parts in a startled gasp. He doesn’t get a chance to gather his things before Ten rises out of his seat and drags him by the sleeve out of the library.

“This is insane.” They’re at a secluded side of the building now. Ten’s foot is tapping an agitated beat on the sidewalk. “A billion people on the internet and it just  _had_  to be you, huh?”

Jaehyun frowns where he’s toying with the handle on a parking meter. “Back to your charming self already, I see.”

“The hell’re you doing on that site anyway? Shouldn’t you be putting around playing errand boy for…student government or something?”

“I’ll use it if I want. It’s not like we aren’t there for the same thing.” Jaehyun glances at Ten from the corner of his eyes and his cheeks turn to cherries. “And I’m  _treasurer_ , not an errand boy. The annual budget for campus clubs was distributed in the second week of – wait, you know I’m on the SGA board?” He sounds surprised, maybe even a little pleased.

Ten sticks his pinky finger into his ear, wondering how far he’ll have to dig to unlearn everything he just heard. “I didn’t, actually.”

Jaehyun’s smile dies before it can live. “Ugh, right. Well, I wasn’t really looking for  _that_  site specifically. I just wanted something different to…uh, work with. Stress relief, you know?”

Ten does know, having used  _Pique_  as temporary escape for all of his young adulthood. Jaehyun is no different from the average user. “Okay, you know what? This isn’t a big deal.” Ten drops the hostility for once and pats Jaehyun’s shoulder. “It was a mistake. We both said…uh, did some things and it’s in the past. We can forget it happened. I mean, not like we would’ve done all that if we knew it was us, yeah?”

It was meant as a joke, Ten even chuckles to make that clear, but Jaehyun doesn’t laugh. His eyes cut away and he scuffs the sole of his shoe into the ground, he fidgets, mute and doused in guilt’s caustic stench. Ten’s eyes narrow. “You – did you…did you know it was me?”

Jaehyun jumps away from Ten, putting the parking meter between them. “No! I – well, I mean, not  _at_   _first_  but it was – you painted your nails and it was kind of hard not to connect the dots. That’s not my fault!”

Ten looks down at his nails, the polished chipped on at least three of them by now. He can admit himself somewhat responsible for the loss anonymity, except Jaehyun’s excuse doesn’t actually clear him. “I painted my nails the weekend before last. We met up online twice since then.”

Jaehyun scratches the back of his head. His mouth opens and closes as he flounders for defense. “Ah. Did we?”

“Why the hell’d you keep this going if you knew it was me?!” Ten slaps at Jaehyun’s shoulder, the same one he patted in blind solidarity only a minute ago.

Jaehyun flinches away. “I – I didn’t want it to stop!” Ten’s assault on his shoulder stops and Jaehyun straightens again. “I liked it, okay? The things you did, the things you asked me to do, it was…exciting. If you knew it was me on the other side, you would’ve ended it.”

“So what if I did? There’s a thousand other people on that site who’re into the same shit as me. You could’ve done that with anyone.”

“But then it wouldn’t have been  _you!_ ” The color on Jaehyun’s cheeks becomes a full-faced flush, from the tips of his ears down into the collar of his button-up. “The first time I saw ‘Rubeus’ online, he kind of…reminded me of you. Body-wise. And, um…it made it easier to think of – w-well, because – you see, for a while I’ve…and you’re just so, so…ahem.”

Jaehyun’s rambling never comes close to intelligible. Ten’s expression is blank watching Jaehyun sputter and his hands try to explicate what his mouth can’t. He looks so much like a tongue-tied teenager in front of his crush, and that’s how Ten figures him out. “You’re kidding me.”

Jaehyun closes his mouth again. He’s staring resolutely at the motorcycle graphic on Ten’s t-shirt.

“For how long?”

“Um. Always?”

Ten quirks a single eyebrow. “You got me in trouble with the campus police.”

“You were smoking behind the science building! That’s a restricted area.” Jaehyun has that stern frown on his face, the same righteous front he uses whenever he’s reprimanding Ten. “The biology department keeps a lot of their experiments in the storage annex. You could’ve started a chemical fire if your cigarette butt ended up in the wrong place. Besides, smoking’s bad for you anyway. I’m not sorry.”

Ten is loath to admit Jaehyun’s justification is solid. If he really thinks on it, Jaehyun’s meddling has always been to keep Ten out of trouble, although in an irritating way. It’s hard to dislike someone who’s looking out for him, Ten doesn’t have many people around for that. The lingering resentment over their first meeting diminishes by the second. “Ugh, well – couldn’t you’ve just  _talked_  to me instead of ratting me out?”

“Uh, well, I guess was scared?” Jaehyun admits meekly. “You’re good-looking and you never really talk to anyone. It’s kind of intimidating.”

“You could’ve saved us a lot of trouble.”

“You don’t know that! But…I guess I could’ve tried. I can apologize for that.”

“So…are you still scared of me?”

Jaehyun jolts when Ten’s hand fists into the front of his shirt. Ten pushes and Jaehyun follows without question, his back hits the side of the building and Ten moves in closer still. He hooks two fingers into Jaehyun’s collar and tugs, making Jaehyun’s back curve down to his height. His arms snake around Jaehyun’s neck, their mouths close enough for their breaths to mingle.

“Now that I know it’s you, I gotta say I’m skeptical.” Ten speaks with his mouth close to Jaehyun’s chin, their eyes tethered. “How honest were you online?”

Jaehyun clears his throat nervously. “Honest. Very, very honest.”

“Really? Does Good-Boy Jaehyun have a corrupted side to him?” Ten asks, lips sidled to the shell of Jaehyun’s ear. “Does he still think about fucking my cute lil’ pu –“

 _“Don’t!_ Don’t say that here!” Jaehyun treats Ten like fire, pushing at Ten’s hips to separate their bodies, angling his head away so Ten’s lips don’t tease his ear. “I – I still have to use the library!”

The Jaehyun online and the Jaehyun in front of him are definitely one in the same. Ten chuckles, delighted, and backs away a polite distance. “I’ll say it when we’re alone, then. If you’re interested.”

Jaehyun inhales sharply. “Wait. Seriously?”

Ten shrugs. “I like what we did too, and I guess you’re not so bad when you’re not being a pain in the ass.” Jaehyun starts to protest but Ten continues. “No good reason to end it, unless you’re all talk online.”

“Yeah. Yes! I totally agree.” Jaehyun nods with emphatic determination. “I won’t disappoint.”

“Good boy,” Ten grins and pats Jaehyun’s chest. “You’ll be fun.

“Oh, and I’m taking the rest of the cookies.”

 

–––

 

Two years ago when Ten was a freshman, a senior sitting next to him in class asked for a piece of gum. It was mango-flavored, imported straight from the Philippines, Ten shouldn’t have considered sharing, but Choi Minho’s charming smile was an adversary on its own. Ten gave him a piece and Minho thanked him.

They made light conversation sometimes, nodded when they saw each other around campus, borrowed notes when one of them couldn’t make it to class. They studied together in a quiet bakery and the topic shifted to how astounded Minho was that someone with Ten’s face was unattached. It was only a catalyst, but it led to Ten sandwiched between Minho and his mattress in the middle of the night.

Minho made it clear there was no chance of a relationship. He was an athlete on a rigid scholarship, he was friends with everyone he met and worked with his father on the outskirts of the city. He was busy, Ten knew that when he agreed, but knowing didn’t stop Ten’s mood from souring when Minho couldn’t meet up, when he saw Minho hanging out with other students. It wasn’t affection or even friendship, but with Yuta taken by a school in Osaka the summer prior, Minho was the only company Ten kept his freshman year.

Ten considered his isolation a conscious effort, but when his stomach dropped after hearing of Minho’s graduation, he doubted himself.

The concept of having a fuckbuddy isn’t new to him, but the  _buddy_  half of could use some development. He ponders it on Saturday night while he readies for Jaehyun.

Planning an outfit for a quick romp seems silly, Ten realized this while he held different skirts up to his waist the night before, but he has a standard to live up to. Eleven10 is confident and playful, daring and seductive. It’s a mask Ten’s worn only with his face obscured. He was never bold with Minho – contrary to the wolf Minho was the in competitive swimming pool, he was a lamb in bed and Ten was too content to oppose it. Ten wants to stand tall on the pedestal Jaehyun held Eleven10 on. He wants to become the fantasy he masquerades as online.

For Jaehyun, that fantasy is sheer white stocking up to Ten’s mid-thigh held up by suspenders attached to a lacy garter belt, a pleated black skirt with white silhouetted cats walking along the bottom hem, and a soft white sweater that tickles the tips of his fingers. His lips are shiny with strawberry gloss, pinker than normal. It takes several reapplications for him to stop licking the stickiness away.

This  _should_  be enough, but Ten doesn’t do things halfway. He ordered a pair of cat-tailed plugs online, the fluffier white one Jaehyun’s already seen, and the sleeker black one he has out now. He tugs his skirt up, no underwear to cover him, and lies back on his bed with knees curled in, slick fingers drilling into his hole. Once he’s loose enough, he grabs a bear-shaped bottle and pushes the opening in past his rim, squeezing a generous amount of honey-scented lube into himself. The plug is stuffed inside right after to keep any from leaking.

Jaehyun texts him when he’s at the door rather than knocking – Ten can’t risk his neighbors seeing him with a tail, especially poor Youngho. Jaehyun’s hands are fidgeting in his pockets when Ten opens the door. He’s put effort into looking casual, the trademark button-up and slacks are replaced by a polo shirt and jeans and his brown hair is neater than the usual frazzled mop.

“Hey, I didn’t know if I should parrrrgfh…” Jaehyun’s mouth falls slack as his gaze travels down Ten’s outfit. The skirt traps him most. “Oh.”

“Forget how to say hello again?” Ten smiles when Jaehyun meets his eyes, flustered. He backs inside and Jaehyun follows on auto-pilot.

“I’m sorry, it’s just –“ Jaehyun stumbles trying to close the door, kick off his shoes and sneak peeks at Ten all at once. The attention make Ten’s dick just a little happier. “I’m…nervous and you, um, skirt. And you have a tail again.”

Ten tilts his head. “Of course I do.” He slides his hands from Jaehyun’s chest up around his shoulders, fingernails drawing up and down the back of his neck. Jaehyun’s hands awkwardly hover over Ten’s hips, suspended in uncertainty, and his breaths come out shorter than before. “I’m your kitten, aren’t I?”

Jaehyun isn’t so nervous when he’s been thoroughly goaded. He grasps Ten’s waist, hesitantly then firmly, and lifts Ten up until their mouths meet. Ten balances on the tip of one foot to match Jaehyun’s height, the other leg folded back. Their bodies press together from chest to hip. Ten soaks in the heat from Jaehyun’s skin.

Ten doesn’t let Jaehyun keep the fervor between them chaste, nibbling and licking at Jaehyun’s bottom lip until Jaehyun relents. Ten frames Jaehyun’s face in his hands and drags Jaehyun in, their tongues slide and roll together. Jaehyun gets a taste of the strawberry on Ten’s reddening lips and whimpers, fingers tightening in Ten’s sweater when Ten suckles around his tongue. Every reaction makes Ten giddy and he chuckles into Jaehyun’s mouth.

Jaehyun is still searching for his mouth when Ten pulls back and laps away the spit strung between their lips. “Back there,” he says and tilts his head to the open door behind him. Jaehyun glances over and swiftly hauls Ten up with a strong grip underneath his thighs. The same eager hands are toying with the suspender slings as Jaehyun carries Ten to his room.

When they’re at the edge of the bed, Jaehyun lies Ten down and climbs above him with his elbows above Ten’s shoulders. Ten traps him, legs locked around his waist and fingers curling in his silken brown hair, and he reattaches their mouths with hunger. Jaehyun’s a bit too tall, their hips don’t quite meet when Ten rolls his up. His hard-on grinds into Jaehyun’s lower stomach and Jaehyun gasps, parting their kiss so he can rut against Ten’s properly.

Even through unnecessary layers of clothing Ten can feel how thick Jaehyun, his bulge dwarfing the erection beneath Ten’s skirt. Ten bites his lip when Jaehyun's thickness grinds into the crook of his thigh and pelvis, the memories of Jaybird’s video feed drowning him in anticipation.

“Stand up,” he orders, interrupting Jaehyun’s quest for friction. He’s looking at Ten with concern, likely thinking he did something inappropriate. “What’s that face for?  _Stand up_.” Ten adds a smack to Jaehyun’s rear to get him moving.

Jaehyun climbs off the bed and Ten follows, falls to his knees with his fingers snagged in the waistband of Jaehyun’s underwear. “Oh, y-you don’t have to –“

“Cute. He thinks I’m doing this for him,” Ten murmurs as he unzips Jaehyun’s jeans. Jaehyun huffs, slighted, but that’s good. He’s more comfortable when they banter. Ten wants him comfortable.

Seeing it online can’t compare to seeing it in-person, Ten knew that from the beginning. He drags Jaehyun’s bottoms down and his heart jumps in his ribcage. Jaehyun’s majesty flops out and batters Ten’s nose, bobbing heavy and excited and curved just slightly upward, veins scattered under velvet skin that’s too red for Jaehyun’s pallor. For his own benefit, Ten has to reiterate that Jaehyun is  _thick_ , his fingertips struggle to meet when he reverently circles them around Jaehyun’s length.

All his life, Ten doubted the notion of “love at first sight.” What a fool he was.

The gloss on his lips is almost gone, Jaehyun’s doing. There’s residue enough for Ten to lock eyes with Jaehyun, so tall above him, and plant a sweet kiss near the root of his dick. The pink stain glimmers in the light, shaped perfect like Ten’s lips. Jaehyun shudders from his neck down to his toes, “Jesus…”

There’s a lot to work with, so much ground to cover. Ten drags his tongue along the underside and teases the sensitive nub under the crown with the tip of his tongue. He suckles kisses down one side and buries his nose in Jaehyun’s short hair to lap into the crook of his thigh. He cradles Jaehyun’s heavy ballsack in his palm, licks around each nut with dedication until they’re shiny with saliva, then takes both into his mouth.

It must be Jaehyun’s first time getting blown – Ten kind of hopes it is. He watches Ten slobber on his balls with unwavering focus, but his hands are politely, stubbornly at his side, clenching and unclenching without a purpose. Ten has to seize one of them and place it atop his head. Jaehyun is reluctant but his fingers tangle in Ten’s bubblegum hair, soothes his scalp. It spurs Ten on more.

Precum seeps from the slit of Jaehyun’s cock, Ten gathers it on the tip of his tongue and tightens his lips around the head. There’s no chance he’ll be able to take it all, the angle with him kneeling is all wrong and he probably can’t tempt Jaehyun into fucking his throat – not  _yet._ He has to settle for half, lips stretched thin around Jaehyun’s girth, tongue curling underneath. Jaehyun’s fingers tighten in his hair and Ten groans. One hand is stroking the inches he can’t fit into his mouth, the other dropping to palm himself over his skirt. If he’s not careful he’ll cum just from the warm weight on his tongue, the saltiness dripping freely from Jaehyun’s cockhead.

“Wait, wait, hold on.” Jaehyun chokes and pulls out of Ten’s sinful mouth, catching the breath he lost the instant Ten touched him. “I don’t…want to embarrass myself.” A familiar line that makes Ten smirk.

“Smart thinking.” Ten releases Jaehyun’s cock and trails his hand underneath Jaehyun’s shirt, scraping the soft skin there with his fingernails. “I’d rather you bust your load somewhere else.”

“Hm? Where’s that, kitten?”

Ten’s dick throbs at the nickname. He stands and turns to lean over the mattress, one knee folded on the edge and one arm holding up his weight. He reaches for the hem of his skirt and hikes it up to his lower back, baring the pristine white suspenders stretched over curve of his ass, the dainty garter belt riding up underneath his sweater and framing his waist, the soft black tail emerging from the cleft of his ass and hanging down to his knees.

Warm palms grope Ten’s bare ass, thumbs hook into the suspenders and snap them against Ten’s flesh. Ten grunts appreciatively. “You’re too fucking much for me, I swear,” Jaehyun breathes as he migrates down to the stockings, pinching the smooth nylon behind Ten’s thighs, digging his fingertips into the sensitive spots along Ten’s inner thighs. “These are amazing. So pretty.”

“You’re supposed to be saying that about _me_ ,” Ten grouses and wiggles his rear invitingly. He didn’t wear all this for the stockings to get the compliments.”

Jaehyun laughs. “You already know I think you’re gorgeous.” He leans over Ten’s bent form, chest flush to Ten’s back and an arm around Ten’s middle. His dick rests dauntingly above the swell of Ten’s ass and rubs against the garter belt. “You want to hear me say it?”

“Mhm,” Ten nods without shame and grinds back against Jaehyun’s dick. “Tell me.”

Jaehyun hisses and his arm tightens. “You’re the most beautiful thing on this planet, Ten.” Hot breath teases the shell of Ten’s ear, sweet words churn in the depths of his abdomen. “My pretty, pretty girl.”

Ten bites his bottom lip and rolls his hips for phantom friction. “Fuck me,” he rasps, throaty with need. “Fuck me, please.”

The plug shifts inside him when Jaehyun’s grabs it, toying with it rather than removing it. “I’ll miss this look,” Jaehyun laments, shallowly thrusting the plug inside to the rhythm of Ten’s whines. He tugs it out and lube gushes from Ten’s loosened pucker. Jaehyun straightens to watch it dribble down Ten’s cleft, mesmerized. “Look at this. You’re already soaked?”

Ten drops to his elbows and bows his back, spreading himself lewdly. “Was thinking about you, thinking about you fucking me up.”

Jaehyun draws his fingers up Ten’s taint, gathering spilt slickness and stuffing it past Ten’s rim. Two long fingers slide in smoothly down to the knuckles and Jaehyun exhales loudly. “Your pussy’s getting ready for me, isn’t it?”

Ten only barely resists pushing back on Jaehyun’s hand. His stiff cock hangs hard between his legs and preleak stains the sheets below him. “Been ready since I first saw your cock.”

In a flash, Ten is tossed back on the bed and a fully nude Jaehyun is kneeling between his spread legs. It doesn’t seem to bother him that Ten hasn’t taken off anything. His hands sneak under Ten’s sweater, caressing his burning skin and thumbing over his attentive nipples.

It’s taking too long. Ten noises his impatience and snakes his legs painfully tight around Jaehyun’s waist until Jaehyun yelps. “Right, sorry,” Jaehyun apologizes with an amused smile. He lifts one of Ten’s legs over his shoulder and steadies his cock, the blunt tip prodding into Ten’s leaking entrance. Ten’s chest seizes up and his eyes clench, the delicious sting of being stretched over a huge cock rolling up his spine.

Jaehyun pauses when he sees Ten’s face but Ten digs his foot into Jaehyun’s lower back. “All –  _ah! –_ all the way in,” he demands, breathless. “Fucking…break me.”

The heat squeezing Jaehyun’s cockhead is too enticing. He shudders and sinks in deeper, slick squelching around the enormous intrusion and out of Ten’s straining pucker. Ten feels so full already, the mounting pressure bringing tears to his eyes. He covers his mouth with his sleeve, bites into a wad of fabric to muffle his pained groans. He  _needs_  to have every inch Jaehyun inside him.

Warm balls press against Ten’s ass as Jaehyun finally bottoms out, Jaehyun has to lean over Ten’s body to catch his breath. Ten aches and his erection has wilted under his skirt from the sting, but he’s never felt more euphoric than with his body molded lovingly around Jaehyun. He can feel every throb and twitch, he can feel his weakened muscles around thickness making a home inside him. He wants to be the perfect fit for Jaehyun every time.

Jaehyun moves without warning, shallow rolls of his hips at first then harder thrusts that wrack Ten’s body. He’s nuzzling his cheek against the stocking covering the leg hooked over his shoulder, licking and nibbling the nylon at Ten’s inner knee. When he starts stretching it between his teeth, Ten hits his chest. “Don’t…rip,” he warns, breath labored by Jaehyun’s movements.

“I’ll replace them,” Jaehyun promises and bites harder, tearing a hole through the fabric and scraping Ten skin. Ten tries to scowl, but Jaehyun is incited and bites even more holes around Ten’s thigh. His hips are moving faster, vicious pounding that melts Ten into the mattress and wipes every hostile thought from his mind.

Jaehyun supports himself on one arm and reaches for Ten’s renewed stiffness, but Ten brushes his hand away. “No. Keep going – in me,” is his answer to Jaehyun’s puzzled face. If he’s going to cum, it’ll be just from Jaehyun’s cock or not at all.

Ten isn’t surprised when Jaehyun’s thrusts soon begin to falter and his eyes flutter shut, a whispered moan sung from his lips. Liquid heat floods Ten to the brim, Jaehyun shooting jizz deep and plentiful inside him. The rewarding sensation alone nearly forces Ten over the edge.

Jaehyun is panting bodily with his head hanging low, bangs covering his eyes. Ten watches him curiously. He hasn’t made a move to pull out, fully buried in Ten’s cum-logged hole. As much as Ten doesn’t mind waiting for him to recover, it’s taking longer than it should and Ten  _really_  needs to finish himself off with one of his toys.

He starts to say something until Jaehyun speaks first. “Can I…again? Now?”

Ten blinks widely. “Uh, what does that mean? Can you – wait, you mean you’re – already?”

Jaehyun’s eyes are clouded with startling ferocity. Ten shivers. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Ten is too dumbfounded to refuse. The night already exceeded any expectation, a spontaneous second wind is greedy even for his fantasies. Jaehyun releases Ten’s leg and winds his arms around Ten’s back to haul him up. Jaehyun’s half-hard cock slips out, slimy with seed and lube, and Ten clenches desperately to hold the warmth inside. His hole gapes too widely and his muscles are lax from a thorough fucking, some trickles down his thigh anyway.

Jaehyun sits at the edge of the bed and Ten stands on wobbling limbs, facing away with his legs straddling Jaehyun’s thighs. He braces his palms on Dongyong’s knees and sinks down, Jaehyun holding his cock steady for Ten to spear himself on. The stretch in isn’t as dizzying as the first time, but Ten still trembles with pleasure when he’s wrapped around the wide root of Jaehyun’s cock.

“I love how you respond, pretty girl.” Jaehyun comments leaves a kiss on the back of Ten’s neck. The sweater is becoming unbearable with the heat between their bodies, but Ten doesn’t remove it. “You’re the perfect match for me, you know?”

Ten heartily agrees, but he doesn’t give Jaehyun the satisfaction of hearing it. “You’re talking,” he says instead and rocks back against Jaehyun’s hips. Catching the hint, Jaehyun grabs underneath Ten’s thighs and lifts them, folding Ten in half so his knees meet his shoulders and his clothed feet dangle in the air. Ten’s arms flail without anything to grab. “H-hey, I don’t bend like –  _guh!”_

A stronger man than he appears, Jaehyun raises Ten up until half his girth is buried, then he drops him down harshly. His cock punches deep into Ten, pitchy noises spew from Ten’s throat. “I love how light you are, too,” he admits and laughs when Ten reddens and covers his mouth.

There’s no holding the sounds back when Jaehyun hefts him up again and again. The angle his cock slides in at is unforgiving, grinding into Ten perfectly and knocking the air from his lungs. His ass bounces in Jaehyun’s lap loudly, wantonly, his sensitive cock stainss his skirt with precum. Ten bunches the skirt so he can see everything, see Jaehyun’s large cock pummeling his puffy rim without mercy, see his own smaller boned-up cock flop around and spit up precum generously.

“You see how well you fit me?” Jaehyun questions once Ten’s gotten an eyeful, driving hard up into him to get his attention. “See how much your sweet cunt wanted this?”

Ten moans and nods thoughtlessly – how could he not? He’s never felt so rewarded than with Jaehyun overstuffing him. “Needed…needed it so much,” he pants and his head falls back on Jaehyun’s shoulder. His hand slides down his thigh past his cock, feeling along his swollen, cum-drenched rim. “Needed your fat cock ruining my pussy.”

Jaehyun grunts and his grip becomes bruising. “That’s right, my girl needed my cock.” he says and Ten can only nod, losing the ability to do anything else the faster he bounces in Jaehyun’s lap. “Never happy unless she’s bloated with my cum, is she?”

“Only yours, o-only – “ Ten babbling cuts off. His stomach tenses, jumps, and he explodes, ropes of cum spattering his floor and drooling down his length. His body slumps back against Jaehyun once he’s spent, letting Jaehyun ride out the last of his energy before he pumps another load into Ten’s ass.

Exhaustion weighs them down but Ten refuses to stay sticky for a second longer. He takes the bathroom to clean off and Jaehyun snorts at the limp he tries to hide. When he comes back in a tank top and fluffy pink pajama pants, Jaehyun is lounging on the bed in his his boxers, hands cradling his head. Ten frowns.

“Is cuddling part of the deal?” Jaehyun asks when Ten approaches the cleaner side of the bed. “Can we make it part of the deal?”

“We can make you getting the hell out part of the deal,” Ten grumbles and lies down, picking the crumpled blanket up from the floor and draping it over himself.

Of course, Jaehyun crawls under as well and pokes Ten in the shoulder relentlessly. “C’mon, don’t be mean now. Have you even tried it? Hey, what if I bake you more cookies?”

Strangely, the offer of mouthwatering sweets doesn’t entice Ten –sweets  _always_  entice Ten. At this time of night, he’d be on his second cup of chocolate pudding. He scratches his nose and wonders if he should be concerned. “Look, just…shut up and turn off the light.”

Jaehyun fistpumps and clicks the nightstand light off. When he returns he clings to Ten’s back like a barnacle, legs forcefully tangling with Ten’s and his arms squeezing around Ten’s middle. Ten rolls his eyes and accepts the extra body heat anyway.

Silence accompanies the darkness for a few minutes. Jaehyun’s never been good with silence. “Hey,” he whispers into Ten’s hair. “Can watching movies be part of the deal too?”

“I swear to God.”

“I’m serious! I’m good at recommending movies. I’ve seen everything, especially if it’s sci-fi or political. Actually, there’s a good one out now about one of England’s old queens and let me tell you,  _amazing_  cinematography on the…”

With Jaehyun’s soft voice soothing his ears, Ten welcomes blissful unconsciousness.

 


	8. When the kids are away

At the sound of an obnoxiously shrill whistle, Ten looks up from his phone just as a penalty is called against the opposing team, granting Mark a chance to score without anyone interfering. (Or something like that. Ten really knows fuck all about soccer). Cheers erupt from all sides of the crowd when Mark kicks the ball right past the enemy goalie and pride swells in Ten’s chest despite his bare minimum attention at any of these high schoolers running around a field on this sweltering Sunday afternoon.

“That’s my cousin!” he shouts, raising a fist in the air. “I changed his diapers!”

Parents sitting around him in the bleachers laugh while Mark’s whine of  _“Hyuuuung”_  carries over across the track separating spectators from players. Ten glances to his left and spies a particular parent a few rows down also cracking a smile at his comment. Unlike the man’s formal attire during weekday matches, he now wears jeans and a simple brown cardigan-- but damn, he still looks expensive and enticingly untouchable. Ten would stare shamelessly longer, but an elbow jabs at his side.

“Keep it in your pants,” Jungwoo says softly. “There are kids here.”

Ten rolls his eyes and sets his phone between his legs, leaning back against one hand and fanning himself with the collar of his T-shirt with the other. “Like I’d jump him here. These soccer moms would tear my head off.” As it is, a few giggling ladies have already made themselves comfortable a suspiciously close distance from the object of Ten’s attention.

With all the snark unexpected from such a gentle appearance, Jungwoo scoffs. “I still can’t believe you,” he says. “Thirsting after a rich divorced dad? Could you get any more cliché?”

Ten lets out a loud bark of a laugh. “Like you’re not fucking your professor.”

Jungwoo straightens his posture and tucks hair behind his ear with an indignant raise of his chin. “Doyoungie had me switched to a different music theory class. It’s all above the table.”

“Whatever,” Ten snorts. His eyes roam back to the dad watching the utterly boring game with earnest interest, like he does every single time, and Ten is too young to really care about kids but that doesn’t stop such an honest display of paternal dedication from feeding into his desires. “He’s definitely gonna be mine.”  
  
  
  
  
The game concludes 3-1 in their favor, but before Ten can use the victory as an excuse to talk to his hot dad, a gaggle of moms beat him to it.

“Donghyuck did so well today, Jaehyun,” one of them gushes. Her friend nods in agreement and slyly sneaks a pat onto Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Don’t you think he’d make a great captain next year?” another suggests, batting her eyelashes.

Jaehyun laughs good-naturedly. “Thank you very much, Ms. Choi, but Hyuck already has so much on his plate, what with theater and vocal lessons on top of soccer. Although, he tells me that Mark is looking like a potential captain choice.”

“Yes,” Ten says abruptly, nearly stumbling over his own feet as he slides into the conversation. He squares his shoulders and pastes and sweet smile on his face. “My cousin is a very good leader. He and Donghyuck are best friends, too.”

Jaehyun looks down at Ten, amused. Up close there are barely-visible laugh lines framing the corners of his mouth but they only add to his mature aura, as do the occasional strands of grey peppered into his wavy locks. His expression towards Ten is always different than the one he gives other parents, and Jungwoo calls him delusional but Ten has half a mind to believe that Jaehyun really could be interested in more than just after-practice small talk. Something about way he stares.

“Dad, dad!” Donghyuck calls, running over to the fence on the edge of the track and waving in their direction. “Did you see my awesome pass to Mark for that last goal?”

Jaehyun immediately turns away from Ten and beams at his son. “I did!” he says back, cupping his mouth to amplify his voice. “Don’t forget to cool down, okay? We’ll get ice cream on the way home.”

Donghyuck cheers and - thank god, that little angel - relays the plan to Mark as they stretch out their hamstrings. Ten inches away while Jaehyun is distracted by moms and grabs hold of Jungwoo.

“Don’t wait for me,” he says. “I’ve got a date.”

Jungwoo looks unconvinced.

“Okay, the boys have a date,” Ten amends. “An ice cream date. Hyuck just invited Mark along and Jaehyun’s too nice not to ask me to join them. What do you think I should do-- chocolate sauce on the lip? Tie a cherry stem with my tongue? I’m not above spilling ice cream on myself so he’ll help me wipe it up.”

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo says. “You’re so fucking hopeless.” He shrugs Ten’s grip from his arm and takes his time fixing his windblown hair and adjusting his denim jacket. “Obviously you lick whipped cream off your mouth.”

 

The one (1) issue with Jaehyun is that he’s hopelessly devoted to being a dad, first and foremost. Which is fine, except for when it causes him to pay endless attention to Donghyuck and Mark’s excited babbling rather than to Ten, who is saving his maraschino cherry for the right moment while his vanilla ice cream steadily melts in his waffle cone.

Somewhere during Donghyuck’s long-winded explanation of what this year’s big musical performance will be, Ten feels cold droplets fall onto his hand and he curses under his breath at the sticky substance beginning to flow down his wrist. He breaks away from pretending to listen to the teens and raises his cone so he can lick the ice cream trails from his skin. Once most of the mess is gone he reaches forward to grab a napkin and catches Jaehyun watching him from across the table. The moment only lasts a second and then Jaehyun is being a dad again, pushing the napkin pile closer to Ten with a courteous smile, but a spark of potential flashes through Ten’s mind.  
  
  
  
  
Fundraising time rolls around and, as usual, Mark’s parents often get too held up at work to promise themselves to events. Ten is the easiest backup option - has been ever since his family moved right next door to his cousin’s - and seeing as he ended up attending a university within bus ride distance from home, he still gets coerced into tagging along to charity auctions and bake sales by Mark’s stupidly effective pouty face. Ten likes to groan and grumble for the sake of his insanely cool reputation, but honestly he doesn’t mind spending time with the kid. Also, Jaehyun is the one celebrity-status CEO who is extremely passionate about being there in person for his son.

“Did you make these tartelettes yourself?” Ms. Choi asks, covering her mouth as she chews and acting just a little too impressed by the tiny fruit desserts.

“I’m honored that you think I can cook,” Jaehyun says with a cordial laugh. “Sadly, no. They're store-bought from my favorite bakery. When strawberries are in season they’re Hyuck’s favorite, so I thought they’d be a nice addition to your famous lemon squares.”

The moms all coo in unison, and coupled with the way they’re surrounding him, they bear an uncanny resemblance to a flock of buzzards waiting to go in for the kill. Ten does love to ruffle feathers.

“Excuse me, ladies,” he says loudly, showing off his dimpled smile. He and Mark make their way to the bake sale table and he sets down a platter of snickerdoodles right next to Jaehyun’s perfectly organized display.

“Those smell delicious, Ten,” Jaehyun says, and Ten tingles when Jaehyun’s attention diverts away from the mothers to settle on him.

“My personal recipe,” Ten says. He holds up a cookie near Jaehyun’s face. “Taste?” He parts his lips, miming the action of opening his mouth, and shifts his weight to one hip.

Jaehyun looks just past the cookie at Ten’s pink tongue. “I could go for a taste,” he says. He bites into the sugary treat and holds a hand beneath Ten’s to catch falling crumbs. “Oh,” he says, pleased, “that’s lovely.”

Ten preens, satisfied, as he watches Jaehyun’s throat move in a swallow. He brings the rest of the cookie to his own lips and places it on his tongue, slowly slipping it into his mouth. He hadn’t expected Jaehyun to blatantly continue watching him chew, but that doesn’t stop him from popping a finger into his mouth and licking cinnamon from its length for show. To his surprise, Jaehyun spares him a glance up and down before greeting another mom who just arrived with freshly baked apple pies.

“Huh,” Ten says.  
  
  
  
  
Summer break approaches, and with it comes longer weekday practices. Ten doesn’t take Mark to all of them because not even a fantasy dick appointment can outweigh hanging with his friends  _all_  the time, but one day when he does show up to the grassy field behind the school, he’s met with arms - Jaehyun’s arms, specifically - and holy shit, why would he hide those under dress shirts and cardigans? Ten is well-built himself, but he’s certainly not a  _dad_  who really shouldn’t deprive hormonal young adults from dreaming about being held down by those guns.

“Good afternoon,” Jaehyun greets as Mark sprints away from Ten to join Donghyuck at the Gatorade station. “It’s hot today, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ten says, as if he hadn’t immediately honed in on the beads of sweat rolling down Jaehyun’s neck and dipping into the cut of his tank top.

“I almost turned down the coach when he asked me to watch the boys, but I should take advantage of the outdoors whenever I can,” Jaehyun says with a smile.

Ten feels the gears in his head turning. “You’re babysitting?” he asks. “How come?”

Jaehyun seems to like Ten’s phrasing. “He had to take care of something in the office. It seemed urgent and Hyuck really wanted me to stay.” He turns to remind the team to stretch before their routine drills then looks back at Ten again. “If you’re free, would you stay as well? It would give me some peace of mind to have another set of hands on board.”

Ten literally, physically cannot say no. “I’m sure my hands will please you,” he says, innocently enough to anyone else but Jaehyun is quite a sharp man.

“I thought you’d say that,” Jaehyun mentions, but before Ten can think of another innuendo, Jaehyun is heading over to the team and starting practice.

Like clockwork when dealing with highly active teenage boys, one of them ends up scraping a knee and needing basic first aid. Ten sits him on a bench to wash out his cut and patch him up, then the kid is sprinting back to his teammates.

“It wasn’t deep, but it must hurt,” Ten remarks when Jaehyun comes over to him. “I remember being that full of energy. Must be nice.”

Jaehyun laughs. “You’re still young,” he says.

“I’m 21,” Ten stresses.

“Are you, now,” Jaehyun says. He begins to give Ten elevator eyes again but soon pauses when he reaches Ten’s torso. “Oh no, your shirt…”

Ten looks down and sees some blood staining the white fabric along with dirt and - is that a fly? He grimaces and shoos the bug away.

“I’ll go see if there are extras in the locker room,” Jaehyun offers, but Ten spies an opportunity.

“Nah, that’s okay,” he says. He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up over his head in one swift motion, making sure to move his body so his muscles ripple beneath his sweat-shined skin. Once bare, he runs a hand through his disheveled hair and looks up at Jaehyun coyly.

Jaehyun eyes the body that Ten’s worked so hard to cultivate and crosses his arms, as if stopping himself from doing-- exactly what, Ten doesn’t know. But he does know that he’d do just about anything right then and there if Jaehyun told him to.

“21, you say?” Jaehyun asks.

“21,” Ten repeats.  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Mark informs Ten about a weekend retreat to some mountain meant for team bonding, Ten knows this is the chance he’d been needing. Jaehyun appears untouchable, yes, but Jaehyun is also human - a human interested in men, as Jungwoo was even able to decipher despite barely paying and him any mind - who clearly has no aversions to sex, seeing as he produced Donghyuck at one point. And Ten is not, in Jungwoo’s words, “blinded by daddy dick”-- he knows what he saw. He knows Jaehyun has considered it. So once Mark and Donghyuck and the rest of the soccer team are long gone, he washes up, puts on his favorite jeans, and calls an Uber.

He arrives at Jaehyun’s home around 9, just after dinner but not too late that he might be turned away without at least a polite invite for tea, and no matter how many times he’s been there for Mark’s sake, he still can’t get used to the grand living arrangements. The three story house exudes wealth and prestige and hints at a fine eye for detail with gold accents placed around the building and topiaries lining the walkway to the entrance. It’s definitely not a place where Ten belongs, and that makes him want to claim his spot in it even more.

“Ten?” Jaehyun says when he answers the door. “This is… a surprise.”

Ten doesn’t miss the attention his outfit rightfully gets: His black jeans are ripped and tight and his soft pink hoodie is cropped to show the perfect sliver of skin. Also, he has a feeling that Jaehyun isn’t entirely surprised. “Hey,” he says back, fiddling with his long sleeves and tilting his head just enough that hair flops into his boyish face. “You busy?”

“No,” Jaehyun says. He smiles and steps aside, motioning for Ten to come in. “Please.”

Ten leaves his shoes by the door and follows Jaehyun into the living room, where he’s urged to sit on a lovely red leather sofa. The color goes perfectly with Ten’s clothes, but with any luck, he won’t be in them for long.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Jaehyun asks, sitting across from Ten in an armchair.

“Oh, you know…” Ten sighs wistfully, crossing his legs and leaning his weight to one side. “The boys are away for the  _whole weekend_  and it gets pretty lonely without them, don’t you think? And you’re so close to Hyuck… I just thought I’d drop by and see how you’re holding up.”

Jaehyun smiles. “How nice of you. Honestly, it’s a little strange being alone for so long.”

Ten raises an eyebrow. “You’re all alone in this big house?”

“The cleaning staff comes during the week so yes, I’m afraid it’s just me for the weekend,” Jaehyun says, but he doesn’t sound all that disappointed. Then he gives Ten that look again. “Well, now you’re here too.”

“I am,” Ten says. “You know, if you wanted to  _talk_  or anything.”

Jaehyun claps his hands. “How about some wine?” he offers, filling the role of host. He stands and retreats to a wine cabinet in the kitchen and Ten takes the time to breathe through his heart palpitations, though he practically swoons at the sight of Jaehyun holding a bottle of red in one hand and two sparkling glasses in another.

“Do you drink?” Jaehyun asks.

Ten brushes his bangs aside casually. “I’m very good at it,” he says. “I can tolerate a lot of things.”

“I’m sure you can,” Jaehyun remarks nonchalantly as he pops the cork out and pours. “You seem like the eager to please type.”

Ten takes the glass offered to him and holds it to his lips. “I’m good at that too.”

Jaehyun swirls his wine. He just keeps  _looking_ , and Ten knows he’s attractive but he needs more than eyes on him. Jaehyun takes his time smelling the wine and taking small sips, and Ten feels an odd mix of frustration and excitement at being held back on a leash.

“So,” Ten says after downing half his own glass, fishing for confirmation. “The moms seem to like you a lot. I’m surprised none of them showed up before me.”

There’s a glint in Jaehyun’s eyes that tells Ten that he knows exactly what he’s up to. “Yes, they’re very friendly,” he hums, “but overwhelming. Is it odd that I feel more comfortable chatting with a boy half my age?”

Ten shifts in his seat, Jaehyun’s casual mention of their power dynamics making him restless. “That depends,” he says. “What are your intentions?”

Jaehyun laughs into his glass as he drinks. “I imagine he already knows.”

As much as he wants to believe that this cordial flirting is going somewhere, everything is moving much too slowly for Ten’s gameplan. Ten wonders if he’s doing something wrong. There’s no mistaking how often he catches Jaehyun’s gaze lingering, but for all he knows, Jaehyun could only care when they’re surrounded by others and the risk of being discovered is high. Perhaps Jaehyun’s the type to enjoy the chase without caring enough to follow through. Hell, maybe Jaehyun already has his pick of cute and willing interns at his lavish office and Ten is just a little piece of eye candy that satiates his hunger after work hours. Not that Ten would mind being an evening bootycall, though.

Jaehyun’s eyes freely roam Ten’s form as they sit facing each other and he refills his glass without saying a damn thing.

Then Ten realizes that Jaehyun’s toying with him. It didn’t make sense for Jaehyun to treat this perfect opportunity as a simple social visit, not after all the tension Ten knows they’ve both felt, and now it all makes sense. Jaehyun is a powerful man used to people offering themselves up for him and not the other way around, and, well-- Ten can do that.

With an impatience that gives away his age, Ten puts his glass down on the lacquered coffee table and strides towards Jaehyun with purpose, sitting himself right in his lap and pressing his strong thighs against his hips. He rests his arms over Jaehyun’s shoulders and pouts.

“Oh?” Jaehyun hums, bringing a thumb up to brush against Ten’s protruding lip. “Was the couch not to your liking?”

“It’s not what I came here to sit on, no,” Ten mutters, wiggling slightly.

Jaehyun tosses his head back in a laugh and Ten sees his cool, calm, and collected facade flicker. When Jaehyun looks at him again, there’s mirth and clear interest in his eyes. He presses his thumb harder against Ten’s mouth until Ten opens and licks against the digit. Jaehyun moves his thumb slowly, making Ten work to keep it in his mouth, but soon Ten moans quietly in annoyance and Jaehyun placates him by holding still and letting Ten suck against his fingers one by one, tongue pressing into crevices of his hand and spit coating his skin.

“If you’re hungry, I can bring something out,” Jaehyun teases.

Ten drags his tongue slowly up Jaehyun’s middle finger. “I spent so much time  _freshening up_ ,” he says. “It would be a shame for all that work to go to waste.”

Jaehyun tenses at that, moving his hand to grip Ten by the chin. Ten stares at him through purposely heavy lids and licks enticingly at his slick lips. Then Jaehyun begins to pull away and settle back into his string along state, and Ten refuses to keep playing. He sits back enough to grip Jaehyun’s shoulders with one hand and pushes his glass of wine onto the cream colored carpet.

“Oh my,” Jaehyun sighs, looking down at the deep red seeping into the floor. “What a mess.”

“You have maids,” Ten murmures before yanking Jaehyun forward into a kiss, deep and desperate and pleading. Jaehyun, ultimately unbothered by the stain as Ten suspected, is now free to hold Ten by the revealed skin of his waist and kiss him back, taste of sweet alcohol mingling on their breaths. Ten slinks his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders once again and moans as he presses in close to Jaehyun’s body, chest to chest and hips rolling in Jaehyun’s lap.

Jaehyun sighs against Ten’s lips and forces the kiss deeper, pushing and prodding with his tongue until Ten is panting on every intake and drool drips over his chin. “You,” he growls from low in his throat, “have been very hard to resist.”

Ten shivers and manages to break away from the kiss to mouth along Jaehyun’s jaw. “You should have taken me,” he breathes. “I wanted to get on my knees for you so bad.” He moves down to Jaehyun’s neck and sucks. “I thought about you every day-- touched myself and pretended it was you inside me.” He can feel the vibrations of Jaehyun’s groan against his lips.

“Naughty boy,” Jaehyun laughs breathlessly, running a hand through Ten’s soft hair and fisting strands in a tight hold, needy grunt escaping Ten’s throat. Jaehyun pulls his head back and kisses him rough and hard, shoving his tongue into Ten’s mouth and barely letting him breathe until his eyes are watering and his hands are clawing at Jaehyun’s nice shirt. When he breaks the kiss, Ten sucks in a large gasp of air.

“I’m gonna take you upstairs, baby,” Jaehyun says, voice smooth but full of intent.

Ten nods.

“Are you ready?”

Ten nods again, moaning.

Jaehyun reaches behind Ten and slaps his ass - not hard enough to sting, just to command - and Ten’s eyelids flutter. He slides off of Jaehyun onto unsteady legs and Jaehyun’s eyes trail over him once again, so he runs one hand through his hair, stretching his muscles taut, and strokes up his stomach with the other, pushing the cut hem of his sweatshirt and revealing more skin. Jaehyun stands and Ten swallows at his height.

“Come,” Jaehyun says. He takes Ten’s hand and leads him up a grand staircase whose intricate wooden carvings Ten couldn’t give two shits about as he stares at the fine hairs on the back of Jaehyun’s neck. They reach a master bedroom and this-- this, Ten cares about. A large bed sits in the center of a far wall illuminated by the night glow coming from a wall-length window left completely uncovered, regal curtains tied to one side. Jaehyun makes no attempt to close them as he brings Ten in for another kiss and falls with him into bed.

Ten whines at the feeling of cool silk sheets touching his exposed skin as Jaehyun presses him against the mattress, suddenly desperate to feel the sensation on his entire body. He arches into Jaehyun’s touch when rough hands rub under his sweater and thumbs press against his nipples. Jaehyun toys with the perky nubs relentlessly, swirling the pads of his fingers over them and pinching them and swallowing all of Ten’s tiny whimpers.

“Are you sensitive?” Jaehyun asks before pressing his tongue to Ten’s.

Ten can only nod and squirm beneath him.

“What a good boy,” Jaehyun hums. He pushes Ten’s sweater up to his neck and moves his mouth to one of his nipples, working it between his lips with loud sucks. He brings his other arm down to wrap around Ten’s waist, holding him close as he plays with one nipple and then the other, and back again.

“Jaehyun,” Ten gasps, fingers coming to tangle in Jaehyun’s hair. “Please-- touch me.”

Jaehyun cocks an eyebrow. “Speaking informally?” he asks, biting lightly at a nipple and immediately soothing it with a kiss when Ten yelps. “A bit of a brat, are we?”

Ten huffs but it’s true, he can become insufferable when needy.

“Alright, then,” Jaehyun says. He slinks down Ten’s body and tugs his jeans to his thighs, then sits back on his knees and unzips his own pants. “Make that mouth useful.”

Ten doesn’t need to be told twice. He lurches forward onto his elbows, ass in the air, and pulls Jaehyun’s cock from his underwear with a lick of his lips, taking the sight in for only a moment before opening wide. He swirls his tongue around the tip, getting his first real taste of Jaehyun, then wraps his lips around the head in a hum of appreciation. With a loud slurp, he sinks down until pubes tickle his nose then comes up again slowly, tongue dragging along the underside of Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun moans above him, a breath of a sound, and yanks Ten’s sweater so it bunches at his shoulders and shows off the delicious curve of his back. As Ten grows accustomed to Jaehyun’s size and begins to suck him off deeper and faster, Jaehyun holds Ten by the hair and thrusts his hips forward shallowly, fucking into his hot, wet mouth at an even pace. Ten tries to swallow all the spit and precum along Jaehyun’s dick with the motions, but excess still builds at the corners of his lips and spills over onto his skin, pearly white and flushing an exerted pink.

Ten is so distracted by Jaehyun’s dick in his mouth that he doesn’t notice what Jaehyun’s doing until he feels cool, slimy fingers rubbing at his entrance and he gasps, nearly choking on the cockhead edging into his throat. A lubed digit prods at his hole and begins to inch in slowly while another is just able to reach far enough to press against his perineum, sending butterflies of anticipation through Ten’s body. He does his best to stay focused on blowing Jaehyun while Jaehyun works his first finger knuckle-deep into him, giving it a few experimental pumps before nudging another tip inside.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Jaehyun murmurs, and Ten arches lower to give him an even better view of his muscled back and Jaehyun’s fingers opening him up. Jaehyun fucks Ten with two fingers for a while and Ten thinks he can last like this, but then Jaehyun pushes a third finger inside him and pumps in and out with strong curved motions that brush against his prostate on every thrust and Ten moans loudly around Jaehyun’s cock, tensing at the sudden pleasure.

“Jaehyun--” he gasps, pulling back enough to speak, trail of precum sticking to his lips. His head falls and he pushes back against Jaehyun’s knuckles.  _“Fuck.”_  It’s as if Jaehyun were his longtime partner, knowing exactly where to touch to make Ten shake on his knees.

Jaehyun smiles. “Good?” he asks, not sounding nearly as rattled as other recipients of Ten’s blowjobs, but Ten doesn’t have the ability to feel insulted as Jaehyun shoves his fingers in as far as they’ll go and massages incessantly at his prostate.

Ten lets out a broken cry and clenches his fingers into Jaehyun’s thighs, shoulders tensing on either side of his red ears. Jaehyun stills his fingers and lets Ten catch his breath but then he’s at it again, rubbing at the spot that makes Ten’s entire body feel like jelly and all Ten can do is moan, Jaehyun’s cock resting hot and heavy against his cheek. Jaehyun finally works in a fourth finger and Ten  _keens._

“Are you ready?” Jaehyun asks, caring voice contradicting his relentless fingers.

Ten nods quickly, mouth hanging uselessly open in winded gasps, precum smearing on his face.

Jaehyun removes his fingers, making Ten’s eyelids flutter, then he pulls Ten up by the chin and kisses him slowly. “Clothes off, baby boy.”

Ten quickly pulls his sweater off and throws it aside, but he fumbles with his pants until Jaehyun helps him shuck those off as well. Then Ten stares, dazed, as Jaehyun steps out of his own pants and carefully undoes the buttons on his shirt one by one, teasing larger and larger slivers of skin until he’s shrugging the shirt onto the floor and his naked form makes Ten’s neglected cock twitch. Jaehyun notices and laughs while pushing Ten back against elegant down pillows. He suddenly jerks Ten off and bites at his neck and Ten grabs desperately at his back with a shocked cry as pain and pleasure mix throughout his body. Soon Jaehyun pulls away to admire the growing red blotches against Ten’s pale skin before folding Ten’s thighs against his chest and waiting for Ten’s lethargic brain to catch up. Once Ten’s hands are securely holding his legs back, Jaehyun leans in and thrusts his tongue into Ten’s hole, prodding and slurping around his sensitive rim and making Ten’s toes curl.

“Oh god,” Ten gasps, head falling back. “Oh god, oh  _fuck._ ”

Jaehyun eats him out with practiced assurance, eyelashes fanning beautifully over his cheeks as he watches Ten’s dick react in jolts to the stimulation. He slips two fingers inside next to his tongue and Ten mewls loudly, drowning out Jaehyun’s swallows and hums and the wet noises of lube and spit. Jaehyun briefly removes his fingers to hold Ten’s cheeks wide open and tongues at his hole for minutes, thrusting inside until Ten is a whimpering mess then toying with the puckered entrance until Ten presses his thighs against Jaehyun’s head begging for more. Finally, when Jaehyun’s working three fingers inside Ten and mouthing at his perineum, Ten breaks.

“Fuck me, please,” Ten begs, upper body squirming. “I need your cock in me-- please, please,  _please._ ”

Jaehyun smiles against Ten’s ass and gives him one more loud suck before sitting up and wiping his mouth on his forearm. He fishes a condom from a bedside table and watches Ten as he puts it on. “Get on your side,” he says, and Ten begins to turn, but Jaehyun stops him with a firm hand on his hip and adds, “Your other side.”

Ten swallows. Jaehyun wants to fuck him facing the window, baring it all to anyone with a tall enough viewpoint, and the thought drives him crazy. He turns correctly and lets Jaehyun lift his leg up to work himself inside. As Jaehyun pushes in, Ten leans his head back against Jaehyun’s chest and whines for his whole breath out. Jaehyun doesn’t stop until he’s fully buried in Ten’s ass and then he waits, peppering kisses to Ten’s head until Ten takes hold of Jaehyun’s waist and urges him impossibly closer.

Jaehyun’s hips smack against Ten’s ass, starting off at a pace that has Ten moaning loudly and grappling at the slippery sheets. Jaehyun fucks into him with smooth and strong strokes at an angle that already has his head spinning with each pass over his prostate. The pleasure tingling through Ten’s body is familiar but the way it hits him is new-- it’s an overwhelmingly confident sensation brought on by maturity and years of experience and Ten has no idea how he’s supposed to go back to fucking college boys after this.

“Oh, fuck,” Ten whimpers, arching and squirming in Jaehyun’s hold, body unsure how to process how good it’s feeling. “Oh--  _oh,_  oh god.”

Jaehyun grips Ten’s creamy thigh even harder and shifts so Ten is nearly lying on top of him, legs spread wide and body on full display, dick bouncing against his abdomen on each thrust. He sucks hard at the junction of Ten’s shoulder and manages to slide his free hand up Ten’s torso to toy with a nipple again. Ten can’t even think clearly, craving touch but not making any move to jerk himself off as Jaehyun switches between rough fucking and rocking dizzyingly slow into his ass.

He must sound as disoriented as he feels, because soon Jaehyun asks him, “Can you sit up, baby? Can you hold yourself up?”

Ten nods quickly because he’ll do anything if it means Jaehyun will keep fucking him like this.

Jaehyun slows his pace to give Ten a chance to come down before pulling out and moving over on the bed to lie fully on his back. He puts a hand to Ten’s waist and guides him carefully into his lap. Ten does as he’s told wonderfully, crouching over Jaehyun’s dick and lining it up with his entrance. With a few quick strokes and a second to find the right angle, Ten sinks down until his knees are at his chest and he’s fully seated on Jaehyun’s cock. He holds himself up against Jaehyun’s abdomen and moans at feeling full again, then moans louder when he starts lifting himself up and sinking back down.

“You’re so fucking good,” Jaehyun breathes, running his hands over Ten’s ass and staring at his blissful expression. “God, you’re hot.”

Ten bites his lip at the praises and quickens his pace, bouncing enthusiastically in Jaehyun’s lap and jerking his hips forward intermittently when Jaehyun bottoms out inside him. His mouth stays open, moans coming out every time he feels Jaehyun push deliciously into him, as he fights through the burn in his thighs and the sweat dripping down the backs of his legs.

Then, without warning, Jaehyun anchors his feet on the mattress, tightens his grip on Ten’s ass, and  _thrusts._  Ten cries out and lurches forward, but Jaehyun’s hold keeps him steady. His hands slip against Jaehyun’s stomach and he just manages to catch himself on the bed on either side of Jaehyun’s head as Jaehyun fucks up into him at angles that have moans ripping from his throat. Ten’s legs give out quickly and he drops his knees to Jaehyun’s sides, the sound of skin slapping against skin deafening as he sinks all his weight down into Jaehyun’s lap.

Jaehyun tilts his head back against a pillow and doesn’t let up his pace. “Fuck,” he groans, eyebrows furrowing. “That’s my boy…”

Ten lets out an absolutely wrecked whine and leans in, pressing his lips messily to Jaehyun’s throat until Jaehyun rights his head and leads him in a heated, sloppy kiss. One of Jaehyun’s hands comes up to tangle in Ten’s hair and hold him close as they share moan after moan in between breathless clashes of tongues and teeth.

“I’m--” Ten gasps out as Jaehyun sucks on his lower lip. “Jaehyun-- Jaehyun, fuck.”

Jaehyun hums and gives Ten one more kiss before murmuring, “Are you gonna come for me, babe?”

 _“Yes,”_  Ten whines - nearly sobs - when Jaehyun punctuates his question by gripping Ten’s hips with both hands and holding him down firmly, cutting off any stimulation and staying buried inside him pressed against his prostate. Ten manages to lift himself and leans back enough to grip Jaehyun’s raised thighs, giving Jaehyun a perfect view of his cock, red and leaking onto his stomach.

Jaehyun’s breath hitches at the sight and he licks at his lips hungrily. “Go on,” he says, rolling his hips slowly and grinding into Ten, making Ten’s eyelids flutter. He resumes his thrusts and watches as Ten slides onto his cock over and over again, hair sticking to his flushed face and fingers pressing into Jaehyun’s skin.

Ten brings a shaky hand to his dick and grips the base, rubbing a thumb along his shaft for a moment before giving a few pumps, torn between lasting longer and granting himself sweet release. Jaehyun might as well have made the decision for him, jerking his hips up to pound at Ten’s prostate, and Ten can’t resist anymore. He fists his cock and palms at the head, hand slipping easily against drips of precum, and the overwhelming stimulation from both ends makes his toes curl and his body stiffen.

“So pretty,” Jaehyun breathes, keeping his head up to stare at Ten pleasuring himself.

Ten’s head lolls to one side as he tries to keep up with Jaehyun’s thrusts by rolling his hips forward, muscles in his torso straining. Tingles build in his stomach and spread like fire through his veins, and his heart feels both like it’s running a mile a minute and slowing to a deadly stop. His mouth hangs open in silent moans and he’s so close - can feel himself reaching the edge, Jaehyun’s name on the tip of his tongue--

“Show Daddy how beautiful you are when you come.”

Ten’s eyes widen in shock and he shudders violently as he comes, spilling across his knuckles and onto Jaehyun’s stomach with a choked cry. Jaehyun slows to a gentler pace as Ten rides out his orgasm and massages soothing circles into Ten’s hips to keep him grounded. Once the high passes, Ten slouches against Jaehyun’s chest and seeks out his lips for lazy, languid kisses.

“I’m gonna fuck you a bit longer, okay?” Jaehyun mutters into Ten’s mouth. As soon as Ten nods, Jaehyun snaps his hips again and chases his own release, swallowing Ten’s overstimulated gasps and whimpers with his own deep moans. He grinds his hips against Ten’s ass, red from smacking down on Jaehyun’s pelvis, and breaks the kiss to tilt his head back in pleasure. With a few more calculated thrusts, he comes into his condom, dick twitching inside Ten and making him hum contentedly. Ten chases his mouth and presses kisses to the corner of his lips as he slows his hips to a halt.

They stay huddled together while catching their breaths until the body heat becomes too stifling and Ten pulls off of Jaehyun with a sigh, collapsing onto the sheets beside him. Their exerted panting is loud in the still room. Finally, Jaehyun turns on his side and pulls Ten in for a kiss, slow and sweet and patient.

“Good?” he asks again, running a gentle hand over Ten’s body.

“Mm,” Ten says.

“How’s your body?” Jaehyun asks, bringing his hand up to brush Ten’s sweaty bangs from his face.

“Fucking amazing,” Ten snorts. He pouts when Jaehyun crawls out of bed, curling in on himself at the loss of company, but the view of a naked moonlit Jaehyun isn’t too bad of a tradeoff. He watches lethargically as Jaehyun enters a master bath connected to the room that he hadn’t noticed before, then smiles softly when Jaehyun returns moments later sans-condom with a warm towel. He stretches out happily on the bed while Jaehyun cleans him up.

“Cute,” Jaehyun grins. He retreats to the bathroom once more to discard the towel then  _finally_  returns to bed and lets Ten settle in next to him underneath those gorgeous silk sheets. He pecks Ten’s cheek then whispers, “Your expression before you came was cute, too.”

“That was--” Ten stutters. “I didn’t think-- Uh.”

Jaehyun laughs a bit sheepishly as he runs a hand through his tangled hair. “I might have overheard you speaking with your friend before - the quiet one? - about how you think I’m a hot dad,” he admits. “I took a chance. Was is strange?”

“No,” Ten says quickly, face burning red. “It… It was fine.” He steals a glance at Jaehyun and feels excitement wash over him at the look in his eyes - thinking, considering, planning. Taking this information in for next time. “I don’t have a ride home,” he mentions, tracing shapes onto Jaehyun’s chest.

Jaehyun smiles and slides his arm beneath Ten’s body, shifting so Ten’s head rests on his shoulder. “You’re staying here tonight,” he says. “All weekend, in fact.”

Ten bites his lip, pleased. He recalls that Jungwoo is stuck babysitting this weekend and grins triumphantly to himself. That pretty bitch can eat his heart out.

 


	9. Best mistake

Ten is regretting his choice of outfit as he walks the last two blocks to the bar. He looks good, of course, but leather pants and a humid summer night weren't the best combination especially since he didn't have money to pay for a cab. After the first fifteen minutes of walking he'd realized his mistake, but this was nothing new for Ten. The past few years of his life had been had been ruled by hindsight and error. He was so used to it by now that it barely even bothered him. In fact, Ten is pretty sure he's walking right into his next and possibly biggest mistake and yet he keeps walking, placing one foot in front of the other as sweat drips down his inseam making his legs itch. He startles when someone grabs onto his ankle, pulling his fist back only to drop it to his side when he realizes the other person is harmless. Ten mumbles an apology before dropping what was supposed to be his bus fare home into the homeless man's outstretched hand. There was no excuse not to be kind, even if your life was a complete disaster. He knows that it could always be worse. It's only a few short minutes later when Ten finds himself in front of his destination, a nondescript bar that he’d walked by many times without noticing it. He takes a minute to wipe the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, cursing himself for forgetting to bring a breath mint with him. He'll just have to add that to his ever growing list of mistakes. The bouncer pats him down before letting him in and Ten is momentarily shocked by the swanky interior. It seemed like one of those private, member only places that Ten had never even hoped to set foot in. His eyes scan the dimly lit room, falling on a row of booths against the back wall behind the bar. One of the booths has the curtains drawn and Ten figures that must be where he needs to go.

Jaehyun is, to be perfectly honest, bored and a little frustrated. He'd come straight from a disastrous shoot, his newbie partner having a meltdown and backing out. The company is desperate for new talent and so here he is, going on another first meet with a guy who was already twenty minutes late. He's about to send a rather colorful text message to the company execs when the curtains to the booth part, the man entering making Jaehyun freeze, if only for a moment. If there was a perfect example of "boyish charm" then this kid was it, all blonde hair, soft features, and dimples. The attraction is instant and despite his previous bad mood, Jaehyun has a good feeling about this one.

"Uhm," the man starts, flustered. "Am I in the right place?"

"You are," Jaehyun affirms, putting on his most personable soft smile. "Please sit." There was a reason Jaehyun handled most of the first timers. No one could match his keen observation skills and ability to put people at ease. He watches as Ten tries to decide where to sit, finally opting for the spot across from him. Some people’s nervous energy that could be agitating, but with this guy it was… Cute.  “I’m Jaehyun.”

“I know. I mean, I recognize you.”

A few seconds pass before Jaehyun realizes that the other man wasn’t going to introduce himself. “What should I call you?”

“Oh, shit. Fuck, sorry. I’m Ten.”

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you, Ten.”

“I guess,” Ten replies, scratching the back of his neck. “Is that not allowed or something?”

“Now? It’s fine. On camera? It depends.”

“Right,” Ten replies, nodding his head. “So, uhm, I guess we’re supposed to talk about -”

“What are you having?” Jaehyun interrupts.

“Huh?”

“Your drink order, Ten. What would you like?”

“Whatever you’re having is fine.”

Jaehyun nods once before pressing a button on the wall next to the closed curtain. The bar is decorated in a sophisticated, classic style so Ten hadn’t noticed the tech at all. A waitress appears a moment later and Jaehyun orders their drinks, flashing a smile that makes her blush. Ten is almost positive that if the same smile was directed at him the reaction would be the same. It was a little weird meeting Jaehyun in person after watching his work. It felt like knowing someone intimately without really knowing them at all. There was the Jaehyun on screen and then this Jaehyun, sharp eyes, long legs crossed smiling right –  _Oh, shit. He’s smiling right at me._  The arrival of their drinks saves Ten from an awkward moment. He doesn’t know what Jaehyun ordered, but it tastes fantastic, burning his throat just right. He’s sure he’ll be relaxed enough to talk any moment now.

“So,” Jaehyun interjects, “Why porn?”

 _Why porn? Now that’s a good question…_ Jaehyun barks out a laugh and Ten feels his face heat up. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud. “What the fuck is in this drink?”

Jaehyun can only laugh even more.  Ten was holding his glass up to the light and squinting at it as if that would help him determine its contents. It was downright adorable. That coupled with his potty mouth had Jaehyun very, very interested. “Its scotch and something,” he answers.

“Scotch?” Ten’s eyebrows shoot up before he takes another sip. “I’ve never had scotch. Too ‘spensive.”  _Slurring already? Jesus, pull it together._

“So is that why? You need the money?”

It takes Ten a little too long to follow Jaehyun’s train of thought and he chides himself for not eating before he came and chides himself again for downing the rest of his drink anyway. “Yeah. I mean, it’s not the whole reason, but it’s the main one.” He watches as Jaehyun nods his head a little, processing that information.

“There’s no shame in that,” Jaehyun replies. “Everyone has to make a living. Would you like another?” Ten shakes his head no. The slight blush on his cheeks is slowly spreading to his neck and Jaehyun wonders if it spreads to his chest. He thinks it does and he can’t wait to see it.

“So…” Ten starts, shaking his head slightly as if that will help clear it. “Did I pass? This is some sort of test, right? I’m not sure what you’re looking for, but am I it?”

Jaehyun thinks he and his patience might actually be the ones on trial because all he can think about is taking Ten home and showing him how above expectations he was by worshiping his body. Technically there was nothing stopping him from doing so, but above all else Jaehyun is a professional and he knows that he should save all of this for their shoot. Instead he replies, “I think we could make it work.”

For whatever reason Ten feels disappointed at that answer.  He’d seen Jaehyun’s body of work. Hell, he’d gotten off on watching Jaehyun touch, kiss, and fuck someone else. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that Ten wanted and  _needed_  this job, but the urge to be desired by the man sitting across from him was suddenly very strong. Before he has the chance to doubt himself Ten walks around the table to sit right next to Jaehyun. “I would really, really like to work with you, Jaehyun.”

There’s determination in Ten’s eyes, a certain stubbornness that makes Jaehyun want to bend him over the table to show him who’s in charge. With every passing minute Ten gets more interesting and more desirable. It was ridiculous really, that Jaehyun was half hard just from talking to a pretty boy that swore too much and could barely hold his liquor, but he didn’t care. His eyes drift to Ten’s lips pursed together and he says, “Oh yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Jaehyun holds Ten’s chin firmly before leaning over to press their lips together. Ten is surprised for a second, but soon he’s clutching the front of Jaehyun’s shirt desperately as his mouth is completely taken over by Jaehyun’s tongue. Jaehyun’s hand leaves his chin in favor of cupping Ten’s face to find the right angle. As soon as Ten moans into his mouth Jaehyun pulls away and has to hold back a groan because Ten looks so wrecked already.

“Okay, Ten. I’m sure we can make it work.”

//

It’s the day of the shoot and Ten is really fucking nervous. The past few weeks had passed by in a blur of signing contracts, medical screening, and going over “choreography” with their director, Yuta. He is probably one of the most interesting and gorgeous people Ten had ever met. His lack of brain to mouth filter let him say as much which, for reasons Ten couldn’t begin to understand, made Yuta find him endearing.

“That ass makes me want to come out of retirement,” Yuta sighs dreamily while seated crossed legged in one of those stereotypical director chairs from a movie set.

“Uhm, thank you?” Currently Ten’s ass was covered by the fluffy white robe he was wearing, but he was completely naked underneath. He’d done the necessary prep work and was just waiting for Jaehyun so they could get this show on the road.

“I am very tempted to -”

“Hands to yourself, Nakamoto.” Jaehyun’s voice echoes through the hotel room and makes Ten jump. “You’re a married man after all.” He walks onto set without a stitch of clothing on and Ten is slightly envious of his confidence.

Yuta had shifted in his chair, leaning against one armrest while his legs dangled over the other, nonchalant. “Ten and I have a very open -”

“No you don’t,” Jaehyun interrupts. “Anyway all of that is mine. For today anyway.”  _That_ happened to be Ten who was standing by the king sized bed in the middle of the hotel room. He’d started to blush at the sudden attention and Jaehyun was more than ready to finally get his hands on him. Jaehyun tries to look casual instead of predatory as he walks up to Ten even though his instincts are telling him to pounce. “Nervous?” He puts his hand to Ten’s cheek and that seems to relax him just a little.

“Fuck,” Ten mumbles and in a move that surprises Jaehyun turns his head towards Jaehyun’s hand to kiss his palm. “It’s just… There are so many people.”

Jaehyun knows that filming has already begun. That’s just what they did on a set like this when they were trying to make everything look as natural as possible. “You don’t have to worry about them, baby.” He hadn’t been sure about springing the pet name on Ten, but he knows he’s made the right choice when Ten’s lips part on a silent gasp. “Just focus on me.” Ten just nods and Jaehyun undoes the knot of Ten’s robe, slipping it over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He was right about the full body blush and  _fuck_ it is even better than he imagined. Jaehyun places his hand on the nape of Ten’s neck and the other man leans forward automatically, eyes falling shut as their lips meet in a kiss. Ten tastes better this time, mint toothpaste replacing the scotch, and now Jaehyun doesn’t have to hold in a moan as Ten’s tongue moves against his own. His fingers are tangled in Ten’s thick brown hair and he yanks hard, placing open mouthed kisses along the column of Ten’s neck and across his collarbones. Ten’s hand finds Jaehyun’s cock as he’s being kissed. He strokes it slowly and hopes the apprehension doesn’t show on his face because he knows what’s coming next. He wasn’t given any lines except for this one and while it is a simple sentence Ten really doesn’t want to fuck it up because of a voice crack or something stupid. It’s now or never…

“I wanna suck your dick.”

Jaehyun knew it was coming and still the effect on him is palpable and his dick twitches in Ten’s hand. Instead of answering Jaehyun moves his hand to jaehyun’s shoulder and pushes down. Ten follows his direction, sinking to his knees until he’s eye level with the object of his desire. He’s not a poetic man by any means, but Ten swears that Jaehyun’s cock is a work of art. It’s long and slender, much like Jaehyun’s frame, circumcised with a large cockhead. There’s a bead of precum on the tip and Ten licks it away, savoring his first ever taste of Jaehyun. He gathers saliva in his mouth and lets it drip onto Jaehyun’s cock, using his own spit as lube to jack Jaehyun off while he takes one of his balls into his mouth. The sounds coming from above make him brave and he moves his hand faster as the hand in his hair pulls him backwards.

“Suck it.”

Ten's mouth falls open and Jaehyun guides his cock inside, groaning loudly as Ten runs his tongue along the underside of the sensitive glans. One of Jaehyun's hands threads through the top of his hair a few times before taking hold. His grip is tight, it stings as he pulls on it and Ten fucking loves it, moaning loudly as Jaehyun begins to thrust shallowly.

"That's right, baby. Deepthroat it."

Ten leans forward slowly, using the toned thighs in front of him as support, relaxing his throat until his nose is pressed against the skin of Jaehyun's groin. He gags a little the first time, taking steadying breaths through his nose, but soon enough he gets it right. Jaehyun allows it several more times, breathing hard until his patience snaps. Tears start to pool at the corner of Ten’s eyes as Jaehyun thrusts into his mouth and all he can do is take it and try not to choke. Sometimes the things that look good on camera aren’t the most pleasurable, but Jaehyun is faking none of his sounds of pleasure as he fucks into the wetness of Ten’s mouth.  When Jaehyun has used it to his liking he pulls out, taking his cock into his hand and smearing more precum against Ten's lips. Ten kisses the tip, sitting back on his haunches already a little dazed as Jaehyun makes his way to the floor to ceiling window and leans against the wall adjacent to it. He beckons to Ten with the crook of a finger and, without being instructed, Ten crawls across the floor to sit at Jaehyun's feet. It makes Jaehyun want to fuck Ten on his hands and knees right there on the floor, but that would be a waste of a perfectly good window.

He's a little wobbly, legs stiff from kneeling for so long, but Jaehyun holds him steady as he gets to his feet and it isn't long before Ten finds his chest pressed to the cool glass of the window. He has to turn his head so he doesn't break his nose, but the rough treatment is a turn on and it makes his skin tingle in anticipation. Jaehyun doesn't give him any warning and he can only groan long and low when he feels two of Jaehyun's long and slim fingers slide inside him. He's already prepped himself, but Ten still feels the stretch and he whines loudly when Jaehyun pulls his hand away after only a few thrusts.

"Spread those ass cheeks for me, baby." Ten arches his back and uses both his hands to spread his cheeks apart, exposing everything to the camera. "Pretty," Jaehyun praises while spreading lube over his cock. "Gonna fuck that tight hole." He holds his cock with one hand and rubs the head up and down Ten's crack and over his entrance, never pushing in.

"Oh my god," Ten moans, his fingers digging into the flesh of his own ass. "Fuck me, please." Ten gets his wish a moment later when Jaehyun pushes his cock into him in one fluid motion. "Yessss..." Ten draws out the word on a single breath, whatever he was going to say next completely lost as Jaehyun pulls out until just the head of his cock is left in his ass only to slam his way back inside. The pace Jaehyun sets in brutal and Ten is forced to brace himself on his elbows against the window. He scratches at the smooth surface in vain, unable to find anything to grab onto as Jaehyun thrusts into him again and again. Ten is a sight to see, trapped between the window and Jaehyun, his cock smearing precome against it while his breath fogs up the glass on every exhale. If anyone with a pair of binoculars happened to look up, they’d be greeted with the sight of Ten in all his naked, fucked out glory and the thought alone almost sends him tumbling over the edge.

“Fuck. Fuck, I can’t,” Ten grunts, a whine leaving his lips next as Jaehyun immediately pulls out of him. He lets himself be turned around, ass pressed against the glass while Jaehyun uses both his hands to pin Ten’s wrists over his head as he devours his mouth. He tries to chase Jaehyun’s lips when he pulls away, but he can’t move and Jaehyun chuckles, teasing.

“You liked that, didn’t you? Getting fucked against the window where anyone could see.”

Ten’s eyes are hazy and lust filled, but he nods anyway. “I fucking loved it.”

“Get on the bed, baby,” Jaehyun commands. “I want you to ride me.”

They move to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. It’s the nicest Ten has ever been in, with its soft pillows and crisp sheets, and it excites him that he’s there just to dirty it. Jaehyun lies on his back and Ten crawls on top of him, straddling his hips. He reaches back to grab Jaehyun’s cock, placing it against his hole before sinking down on it.

“Oh, fuck,” Ten says, eyes scrunched shut in pleasure. “Fuck, you stretch me so good.”

“That’s right,” Jaehyun replies. “Fuck yourself on my cock. I wanna see you bounce on it.”

Ten places his feet flat on the mattress and braces himself on Jaehyun’s chest. His thighs flex beautifully as he pulls himself off Jaehyun’s dick. It almost falls out of him before he lets gravity pull him back down.

“So good,” Jaehyun praises. “So tight.”

The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoes through the room and Ten whimpers because his legs are burning, yet he doesn’t want to stop. It feels too good and too hot all at the same time and he practically wails when Jaehyun reaches to hold his ass cheeks open and fuck up into him.

“Feel good, baby?” Jaehyun asks, punctuating his question with a hard thrust to Ten’s prostate that has him collapsing into his chest.

“So good. You fuck me so good,” Ten moans into the skin of Jaehyun’s neck, licking the shell of his ear while Jaehyun slows his hips.

“Wanna come?”

“Yes. Wanna come so bad,” Ten replies. He sits up and bends his knees under him, taking his cock into one hand and stroking it slowly while he rolls his hips in circles and eights.

 _He’s a natural_ , Jaehyun thinks to himself as he watches Ten move on top of him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. There was nothing clumsy or awkward about Ten during sex and Jaehyun can just add that to the ever growing list of things about Ten that turned him the fuck on. He shifts to place his feet flat on the bed and rubs the tops of Ten's legs as he thrusts up into him again.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Ten moans over and over again. He leans back, left hand resting on the mattress while his right jerks his cock. His head is thrown back in pleasure, hips moving downward to meet Jaehyun's upward thrusts. The angle is just right to hit his prostate and Ten doesn't think he can hang on much longer. Thankfully Jaehyun doesn't want him to.

"Come, baby. Come all over my chest."

That's all Ten needs and he comes hard, panting heavily as he milks every last drop of come from his dick as it drips onto Jaehyun's body. He wants to collapse on top of Jaehyun, fuck the mess, but instead he gets off of his lap wincing only slightly at the sudden emptiness in his ass. They switch positions effortlessly and Ten cups Jaehyun's firm ass in his hands as Jaehyun kneels over him. Jaehyun is breathing hard as well, the need for release evident in the protruding veins of his neck and Ten whines loudly because he wants it so bad.

"Come on my face," Ten practically begs, massaging Jaehyun's ass and pushing to bring his dick even closer to him.

"Open up, baby."Ten’s mouth falls open easily, obediently, wanting to please his partner however he could. Jaehyun holds the headboard with one hand and his cock with the other, stroking himself off quickly after so much build up. His moans are cut short by the orgasm knocking the air from his lungs as his come paints Ten’s face and waiting tongue.

They’re still for a few moments, breathing hard before Jaehyun runs his thumb over Ten’s bottom lip already sticky with his come. Ten takes the digit in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while he smiles mischievously up at Jaehyun, the corners of his eyes crinkling just so. This, for reasons Jaehyun can’t quite grasp, makes his heart thunder in his chest and he just continues to stare at Ten a little awestruck when reality comes crashing down on them in the form of a high pitched squeal from Yuta.

“Oh. My. FUCK,” Yuta enunciates, startling them both. “You two are so hot together. You’re gonna make me so much money.”

Jaehyun and Ten are quickly given robes and some towels to clean up as best they can before, what Yuta had dubbed, the “post-fuck interview.”  The anxiety is coming back to Ten full force and he’s thinking about whether he needs to throw up in the toilet, when he feels a hand thread through his hair.

“Your sex hair is great. I’m just fixing it a little,” Jaehyun comments. It’s absurd that such a simple compliment could make Ten blush, especially after what just transgressed, but its happening and Ten presses a damp towel to his cheek to try and hide it. “They’re not gonna ask us anything hard and I can do most of the talking anyway. Don’t be so nervous.” Jaehyun’s smile is reassuring and Ten does his best to return it.

“Fuck.” Ten is so not ready for any of this.

Yuta sits behind the camera, still in his director’s chair, while Jaehyun and Ten sit together in the bed. Ten is kind of in awe at how Jaehyun handles himself in this weird interview set up, the banter between him and Yuta flows easily and it makes Ten feel a little insecure because he isn’t nearly as witty or interesting. He does his best to nod and smile when it’s expected of him, letting Jaehyun speak for both of them as much as possible.

“So,” Yuta begins with a strange look in his eyes that leaves a knot in Ten’s stomach, “We’ve heard a lot from Jaehyun, but how was it for you, Ten?”

“Uhm,” Ten stutters, “It was… I, uhm.”

“As you can see,” Jaehyun interjects, rubbing Ten’s back comfortingly, “It was so good that I rendered him speechless.” Even Ten can’t help but to laugh at that, Yuta and the crew joining in as well. Jaehyun winks for good measure and Yuta asks one last question.

“Earlier today Jaehyun told me that Ten was  _his_  for the day. Territorial much?” Jaehyun rolls his eyes while Ten’s widen. “So my question to the both of you is, any plans after this?”

“Well…” Ten is blushing violently and Jaehyun wants to kiss the tip of his nose, but refrains. “I would really like to take Ten to dinner. If he’ll allow it, of course.”

“Cut, cut cut!” Yuta yells and Ten startles yet again. “We gotta leave the audience in suspense. Great job, you two. You’re gonna be a hit. I can feel it.”

“Thank you,” Ten says, voice small. He wasn’t going to say anything, but this was his first shoot after all so he wanted to make a good impression on the boss.

“Ohhh… I could just gobble you up,” Yuta says, miming pinching Ten’s cheeks. “But, alas, I am late for a date with my husband and Jaehyun is much, much stronger than he looks. Hate to film and run, but I’m going. Have fun, kids.”

Ten gets up from the bed first, eager to clean up properly and finally put some clothes on. He makes his way to the en suite and is surprised that Jaehyun follows him.

“So?” Jaehyun asks, leaning against the open doorframe with his arms crossed. His robe is barely tried and Ten makes a point to stare at Jaehyun’s face and not the smooth skin of his thighs.

“So?” Ten starts to wash his hands because he doesn’t want to look like he walked into the bathroom just to escape Jaehyun and he also doesn’t want to clean up in front of him either.

“Will you let me take you to dinner?”

“Oh…” Ten says, toweling his hands dry. The realization of what Jaehyun has just asked him hits all at once and he bangs his knuckles against the edge of the sink after trying to put the towel back. “Fuck! Ouch. Okay, you meant for real. Like not just for the video. Okay, wow.”

“You’re really gonna make me sweat, huh?”

“Fuck, will you just wait a second?” Ten responds, pouting. It makes Jaehyun want to bite at his bottom lip, but he stays standing by the door instead. “My hand fucking hurts.”

“Poor baby.” Jaehyun finally crosses the threshold and steps into the bathroom. Ten is leaning against the sink, cradling his hurt hand. A soft smile crosses Jaehyun’s face before he takes the injured hand is his own and kisses the knuckles. “Have dinner with me, Ten.”

Several things cross Ten’s mind in the half second it takes him to answer, the most prominent one being that this could be yet another terrible mistake leading to his eventual unemployment and another broken heart. Call it sheer stupidity or gut instinct, but somehow Ten knows this isn’t true so he answers, “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _So this is what dejavu feels like_ , Ten thinks as he walks by the bar he first met Jaehyun four months ago. The sun is starting to set, bringing all the warmth with it and Ten shivers because in his haste to leave he'd forgotten his hoodie. It's the beginning of fall, pumpkin spice latte featuring Halloween candy season, and his white V-neck T-shirt is hardly appropriate for the weather. Life had been much better, but apparently Ten was still prone to the occasional, massive fuck up. The mistakes just seemed to follow him wherever he went. Ten spaces out while walking, his feet carrying him to the desired destination without incident. This time around Ten can afford a cab, he can afford a lot of things now, but he keeps walking, the chilly air turning the tip of his nose red. He should probably text, but it just so happens that someone gets buzzed into the apartment building just as he arrives so Ten follows them inside. He's never shown up unannounced, but fuck it. Ten is cold, tired, and willing to be the bad sort of surprise if it means he gets to see Jaehyun.

//

Jaehyun curses, not for the first time, the size of his apartment when he can't find his phone. The place is way too big for just one person, but he was a goner as soon as the realtor had opened the curtains leading to the balcony and he'd seen the view. His mind is beginning to wander to another time curtains parted and he'd been a goner, not for a view but for a person, but the incessant ringing of his phone keeps him from dwelling on it. He finds it in the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter and squints in confusion at the name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" Jaehyun settles on one of two bar stools, bare feet resting on the lowest rung. "Aren't you supposed to be busy?"

"You've ruined him!" Yuta yells. His voice is so loud that Jaehyun startles almost dropping his phone on the floor. He hears an echoed, "completely ruined" in the background and figures that Yuta and Ten are together.

"You know I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Aren't you supposed to be -"

"You're gonna have to marry him now, you know. Support him for the rest of your life because he's unemployed."

"Wait, did you fire Ten?"

"I haven't, but I should," Yuta scoffs. "You know I'm weak for his dimples, face cheeks and ass ones too. Plus, since you two are playing house now- "

"Will you wait a second?!"

"Waiting," Yuta sing songs. Jaehyun can imagine the smug look on his face and he scowls.

"What happened at the shoot?"

"I'll tell you what didn't happen. Fucking. No one fucked anyone."

"I'm gonna need you to be a little more specific."

"Are you scowling? I imagine you're scowling. Ten, babe, I think Jaehyun is making his mad face. Anyway, we didn't film. Ten didn't wanna go through with it and he left before we could talk about it. Poor Johnny. You know how he is. So sensitive."

"What do you mean Ten didn't wanna go through with it? He was fine this morning -"

"So you were together this morning?"

"Does that even matter? Is he okay?"

"I'm sure you'll find out for yourself soon. I can't imagine he'd be going anywhere that wasn't your place. I'll leave you to it, Romeo."

Yuta hangs up without saying goodbye and Jaehyun puts his phone back in the fruit bowl without realizing it. He should probably call Ten, but he doesn't. Instead he starts gathering the ingredients to make Ten's favorite omelette. Luckily he has everything and even if Ten doesn't show up he isn't going to have to order Chinese takeout again. The thought of Ten possibly not showing up unnerves him, but instead of addressing those feelings he beats the eggs harder. The omelette will be fluffy.

Ten shows up at dinner time in only a T-shirt, shivering with his arms wrapped around himself for warmth and a lopsided yet apologetic grin on his face. He doesn't give Jaehyun any sort of proper greeting, just bulldozes his way past Jaehyun and into the apartment. He leaves one shoe at the door and the other a few feet away while Jaehyun just sighs and shuts them in.

"Fuck, that smells good. Did you make omelettes?"

"I did," Jaehyun affirms. "Figured you need them after the day you've had."

"Yuta called? Am I fired?"

Ten pouts a full on pout, his bottom lip jutting out, and it gives Jaehyun the sudden urge to kiss it all better. Except, no matter how cute, Ten is an adult and that's not how adults solved their problems. "Yes Yuta called and no you're not fired."

"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit."

"Relieved?"

"So relieved... And hungry."

Watching Ten eat always made Jaehyun feel full. He had no idea where someone so lean could put all that food. He'd seen Ten devour burgers, pizza, cold chow mein, sushi, crepes, ice cream, but rice plus anything was his absolute favorite. After one large omelette and two servings of rice Ten is full and ready to talk.

"Are you sure I'm not fired?"

"I'm sure," Jaehyun answers from the bathroom. Ten is settled under the covers of his bed even though a bed is probably not the best place for them to be discussing anything. He finishes washing up, stripping down to his boxer briefs and an old T-shirt before going back to the bedroom. "Yuta said something about liking your dimples." Jaehyun didn't need to share that piece of information, but it would've been a wasted opportunity to make Ten blush.

"I don't get why he likes me so much," Ten comments, pulling the comforter up to his chin.

"You don't think you're likeable?"

Ten snorts. "Not particularly, no."

Jaehyun disagrees, but doesn't comment. He settles on his side next to Ten who looks as if he could drift off at any moment. "Is that why you couldn't film earlier? You were afraid Johnny wouldn't like you?"

That wakes Ten right up, his ears turning red out of embarrassment. "No, that wasn't it."

"Were you nervous? Couldn't get hard? It happens to -"

"That wasn't it either!" Ten exclaims, the sudden loudness startling Jaehyun.

"Hey, relax. I didn't mean to subject you to a round of twenty questions. We don't have to talk about it you don't -"

"It's because it wasn't you." Ten's voice is so soft that if Jaehyun wasn't laying right next to him he wouldn't have heard it. "I couldn't go through with it because it wasn't you."

"Ten -"

"I didn't want him to touch me. I don't want anyone who isn't you to touch me."

"That's -"

"Ridiculous? Intense? Really fucking insane? Believe me, I know."

"I was gonna say," Jaehyun starts, shifting so he can rest his chin on Ten's chest, "that it was the best thing I've heard all week, all month really."

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

Jaehyun finds the shocked expression on Ten's face adorable. "No. I think you're cute, swear too much, and eat too much." Ten smiles, his dimples on full display so Jaehyun keeps talking. "You know what else I think? I think you're mine. Are you mine, Ten?"

Ten barely manages a breathy, "yes" before Jaehyun is looming over him, pressing his back into the mattress and kissing him until he's dizzy.

"Mine," Jaehyun says as he pulls back the sheets and undresses Ten with sure hands.

"Mine," Jaehyun whispers against the skin of Ten's neck before leaving a mark there.

"Mine," Jaehyun praises while he slips his fingers inside Ten's body.

Jaehyun takes his time, slowly stretching Ten with one finger, to two, to three. There is no rush and he can enjoy the way Ten falls apart just for him. He relishes every sound Ten makes, from the soft sighs to the low groans. Jaehyun's favorite sound is a choked "ahh" and Ten does just that when Jaehyun's cock is finally inside him. It feels amazing, it always does, but right on the heels of such a strong declaration of feelings Ten is overwhelmed. He clings to Jaehyun's back as his heart beats erratically in his chest. It takes awhile, longer than usual, but Jaehyun waits. He kisses Ten everywhere and only moves his hips when Ten's breathing evens out. Jaehyun is patient, his thrusts slow and steady, the pleasure prolonged. When Ten's thighs begin to tremble Jaehyun takes hold of his cock, smearing the precome around the head with the palm of his hand while Ten writhes beneath him.

"Please," Ten pants, eyes pleading.

The next thrust is so hard that Ten's back slides up the bed. He cries out so Jaehyun does it again, the punctuated thrusts hitting his prostate and knocking the air out of his lungs. One of Jaehyun's hands grips Ten's hip while the other jerks Ten's cock, squeezing it just right. Ten's back bows off the mattress when he comes and Jaehyun follows soon after, Ten moaning loudly as Jaehyun fills him to the brim.

//

 

"So are you my boyfriend now?" Ten asks a hot shower and a change of sheets later.

"Were we not boyfriends before this?"

"I dunno," Ten shrugs a little too nonchalantly. "Never really thought about it.

"Liar." Ten is starting to blush again so all in all Jaehyun considers this day highly successful.

"You know what? Fuck you."

"Again?"

Ten groans, but he's smiling and Jaehyun smiles back as they settle down for bed.

Sometimes, most of the time, Ten got it wrong, but this time he knows he got it really, really right.

 


	10. Perfect

The two of them tangle together like second nature, without even thinking about it. Their fingers clasp together like a lifeline during long car rides, they wind their long arms around each other’s slender waists absentmindedly on photoshoot sets, they rest weary heads on each other’s shoulders in green rooms. It’s natural, how much they touch, considering how long they’ve been  _Ten and Jaehyun_  to everyone around them. They’re a package deal.

 

-

 

They lay face to face on Ten’s bed, legs tightly entwined, foreheads pressed together, breathing onto each other’s lips. Jaehyun is toying with the strings of Ten’s sweater, the purple one with the English phrase across the front that they share on occasion. Ten has one hand resting on Jaehyun’s waist, the other curled under his shirt, against the bare skin of his chest, feeling his heartbeat against his knuckles. Ten could easily fall asleep like this, surrounded by the warmth and comfort Jaehyun gives him, but he doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to lose a second of Jaehyun’s attention zeroed in on him and him alone.

 

He remembers the first time he took things beyond lazy cuddling – the first time he needed more physical comfort than what he got from Jaehyun’s embrace. They had been cramped together on an armchair in their living room, Ten’s legs draped across Jaehyun’s, his head tucked into Jaehyun’s neck. He’d felt small and cared for. He’d felt  _almost_  perfect. His heart had been racing, booming in his ears, and he struggled to keep his breathing in check as he lifted his head off Jaehyun’s shoulder, steeled his nerves, and asked for what he craved:

 

“Can you – would you ever – do you wanna maybe kiss me?”

 

(An odd request, really, to ask of someone you’ve openly referred to as your brother, but Ten has never really been all that normal. Besides, it had been building, in Ten’s mind – building from the pull he felt between them that seemed so gravitational, between the gentle, lingering touches that Ten had started laving over Jaehyun’s skin, whenever he could reach it. His desire had come onto him slowly, and he’d truly believed for the longest time that what sated him was Jaehyun’s body, his touch, the solid presence of his best friend. That had changed one late night in the dark of Ten’s bedroom, when Jaehyun nuzzled himself into Ten’s neck and just  _barely_ grazed his lips to Ten’s pulse point; he’d been slapped with the urgent realization that Jaehyun would give him so much more, if he wanted, and god, he  _wanted_ , from that first innocent touch of Jaehyun’s lips, from then on even so much as sharing a gaze felt electric. Ten has sharp eyes that would catch Jaehyun’s flicker to his lips when he would pout. This really had been a long time coming.)

 

Jaehyun had tilted his head, hot whiskey eyes boring straight to Ten’s nervous, nervous soul, crippling him, and he had already started cursing himself for reading it all wrong, for ever wanting more when Jaehyun leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Ten’s mouth.

 

“I want to,” Jaehyun breathed, airy against Ten’s lips, “but only if you’ll kiss me back.”

 

Ten had let out a strangled gasp, crashing his lips to Jaehyun’s and tangling his fingers in his hair, clacking their teeth together with his overzealousness. Jaehyun’s hand on his hip, firm, had schooled him calm again, and they kissed languid and timeless, slow and full of words unspoken that they could just  _feel_.

 

His heart bloomed, chest filling with warmth, and he knew; yes, he _knew_  that  _this_  is what perfect felt like.

 

These days, Ten’s heart doesn’t race with panic, but with affection, as he nudges Jaehyun’s nose with his own and shifts the angle of their heads to be just right to slot their lips together. It’s soft, sensual, gets Ten’s blood flowing hot and slow like molten glass in his veins. It’s heady, the feeling of Jaehyun’s fingertips coming up to trace his jawline as it moves. Jaehyun’s lips are fuller than his own, slightly chapped but still soft as a dream.

 

There’s no teeth, no tongue, just the gentle push and pull of them sharing breaths between kisses, getting steadily wetter, lips starting to slide slick and beautiful. Jaehyun lets out the prettiest, softest whine that Ten takes hungrily into his own mouth, gives a gentle suck to Jaehyun’s bottom lip in response. This is how it is, a give and take between them, care and be cared for, and Ten will give anything to keep it this way.

 

They fall asleep this way, tied up in each other, fading into unconsciousness in the space between their kisses.

 

-

 

They’re addicted to the stage, feeding off the feeling of pounding bass in their chests and the ringing screams of their own names in their ears. It’s a drug they can’t get enough of, sends them soaring, a high it takes a while to come down from.

 

All the members have their own methods to wind down after a performance. Some will sneak out to use their residual energy to practice, run choreo, work out, if that’s their thing. Some sit quietly at home, watching some mindless show on low volume, letting the quiet leech the adrenaline from their bodies until their eyes drop closed and they get their well-deserved rest. Some prefer to be alone, others can’t stand isolation. There’s eighteen of them, they all work something out.

 

Ten and Jaehyun wind down together. Always.

 

It’s with practiced ease that they fall into each other, breathless with heads spinning a mile a minute. They crash through the door, fall gracelessly onto Jaehyun’s bed, a tangle of sweaty limbs and needy, demanding mouths. Ten has his hands sunk deeply into Jaehyun’s hairspray-sticky hair, keeping him close, chests pressed tightly together. Jaehyun’s leg is hooked around Ten’s waist.

 

The kiss is sloppy, a disgusting mess that they both feel so alive for, far too wet with far too much tongue but they can’t stop, it feels so right. Feels like just what they need right now.

 

Jaehyun pulls at the shoulders of Ten’s sweater, whimpers, and Ten bites his lip in heated parting before shimmying back to tug off his pullover, not thinking completely clearly.

 

He’d been sweat-soaked after that performance, the intensity he always delivers paired with the summer heat means that when it came time to change he neglected to put on a shirt, just slid his hoodie on, mind absolutely fried, and started hustling the members out the door.

 

This – this could be a big mistake. This is not a line they’ve crossed; they’ve touched under clothes, pressed hands to the planes of each other’s chests and dragged nails down, but. Never taken anything off. There’s always been that thin barrier between them, and perhaps that’s what kept things normal and okay between them. Ten starts reeling, immediately thinking far too hard, that he’s fucked up, that this is never what Jaehyun wanted from him, liked how easy what they had was without starting to push boundaries and  _god_ , Ten would  _break_  if Jaehyun leaves, if he loses having Jaehyun like this.

 

The two of them are both still panting, overheated, but Ten’s blood is running cold. He can’t look Jaehyun in the eye, holds himself stock-still, waits for the rejection he knows is coming.

 

It doesn’t come.

 

Instead, he hears a hushed moan from Jaehyun, feels the bed shift beside him and Jaehyun inches closer, closer, until suddenly Ten feels a leg thrown across his lap and a weight settling onto his upper thighs. His breath stutters out, heart pounds harder that it did during their first kiss, and Jaehyun – now perched prettily on his lap – pushes his open palms up from Ten’s hips, glides up and up against his slick skin until he’s clutching reverently to the sides of his jaw, fingertips brushing the cropped hair at the base of his neck.

 

Jaehyun presses his forehead to Ten’s almost innocently, but there’s nothing innocent about this, about how heavy they’re still breathing, they aren’t even  _kissing_  anymore, and the stage high is long gone – they’re just drunk on each other now.

 

They stare into each other’s eyes, trusting, so trusting,  _wanting_.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Jaehyun rasps, and crashes their mouths together again, teeth biting and tongue licking hot into Ten’s mouth, searching for more.

 

Ten brings his arms up, shaking but sure, loops them tight around Jaehyun’s waist and groans, half with pleasure and half with unhappiness. He’s shirtless, bare in front of Jaehyun, losing his mind with dizzying kisses and the drag of Jaehyun’s own shirt against his nipples. He wants it off. He wants their chests together, the feel of skin on skin, to make Jaehyun feel as helpless as he does.

 

So he tugs at the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt, bites harsh onto his bottom lip to get his attention.

 

“You too,” he’s breathless against Jaehyun’s lips, dizzy with desire, “Wanna see you too, please.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, baby, okay,” Jaehyun hurriedly wrestles his shirt off, misses how the pet name he lets slip affects Ten underneath him. Something red hot burns under his skin, something so different from the gentle tingling he usually gets with Jaehyun, and he feels it, feels how this has shifted everything, changed their whole dynamic, but he’s  _not scared_ , not when Jaehyun is back on top of him, slick lips slotting rough and perfect against his own. Ten feels his own desperation mirrored in Jaehyun’s sloppy kisses, feels  _wanted_ , and this is all that he needs, Jaehyun’s bare chest pressed tightly to his own, raising goosebumps and kicking up his heartbeat. This is all he wants, ever.

 

“You don’t know what you do to me.” Jaehyun’s words travel from his lips directly to Ten’s.

 

And Ten can’t help the honesty that slips out when he says, “Wanna do everything to you.”

 

Jaehyun groans, loud, drops his head into Ten’s neck and laves hot, open mouthed kisses, mindful to not leave marks but still making Ten’s blood roar in his ears. His grip on Jaehyun’s hips is vice-like, doesn’t want Jaehyun to leave when he needs him so desperately.

 

“You can tell me to stop if you don’t like it, Tenie,” Jaehyun mutters into his collarbone, and Ten doesn’t quite understand how Jaehyun could think he would  _ever_ dislike anything he could do to him, but he can’t reply, can’t respond, not when Jaehyun shifts his hips, lining up with Ten, and  _oh_.

 

Oh,  _god_ , Ten hadn’t realized, been too focused on Jaehyun’s mouth, the feeling of his bare skin, the rasp of his breaths, to realize the burning he’s feeling is arousal and he’s hard,  _achingly hard_  in his sweatpants, all for Jaehyun. The realization sends him spinning, and the feeling of Jaehyun’s own hard cock lined up with his own and forcefully rocking down puts him out of his mind, all he can do is moan, high and breathy. It’s impossibly good, so good it hurts, and Ten can’t get enough.

 

Can’t get enough of Jaehyun, Ten winds one arm around Jaehyun’s slim waist, rolls his hips to meet Jaehyun’s and hears his groan, low and sexy in his ear. Ten’s other hand reaches up to Jaehyun’s hair, tugs him back to face him, wants his lips back, and Jaehyun is so sweet, so  _perfect_ , indulges him in another messy kiss, broken apart by their moans.

 

Their grind doesn’t ever go slow, starts and stays rough and frantic. Jaehyun ruts down onto Ten, who tries his best to keep up, get more of that addictive friction. Ten’s mind is nothing but  _Jaehyun Jaehyun Jaehyun_ , Jaehyun and his breathy moans, Jaehyun and the twist of his muscles under Ten’s fingertips, lithe and strong, how Jaehyun’s heavy cock presses hotly against his own, the feeling muffled through layers of fabric but still so goddamn  _good._  Ten’s underwear is too rough against the head of his cock, but that small zing of pain that comes with every incessant roll of Jaehyun’s hips is fucking incredible, makes this all the more intense.

 

Ten doesn’t know how long it lasts, how long they spend grinding rhythmic against each other, panting into each other’s mouths and choking out moans of each other’s names. He’d spend forever here, surrounded by Jaehyun, pleasure ever building, cocks painfully hard against each other through their pants, but Jaehyun starts to whimper, his body starts shaking on top of Ten, and he presses is head back into Ten’s shoulder to whisper:

 

“I’m so close, Tenie, so close, please come with me, I wanna make you feel good,” his lips are slick against Ten’s neck, his words bringing him closer, closer, so quickly he’s drowning in Jaehyun and how amazing his weight feels on his cock, how incredible the push-and-pull pressure is, how perfect perfect  _perfect_  this is.

 

“Jaehyun,” he gasps, “Jaehyun, I’m gonna–”

 

“Yes, please,” Jaehyun begs, grinding down faster, rhythm getting sloppy as he brings them closer, “Come with me, please baby, come with me.”

 

It’s the name, the  _baby_ , the feeling of being claimed by Jaehyun that tips Ten over, sends his eyes rolling back and his body tensing bow-string tight underneath him. Ten moans, high pitched and loud, whimpers as Jaehyun keeps rocking through his orgasm until his own hips stutter to a stop and he gasps into Ten’s neck. Ten can feel Jaehyun’s cock twitching as he comes, and he goes lightheaded with just how much he likes it.

 

And then, suddenly, the haze of arousal dissipates, and Ten is  _terrified_ , scared absolutely shitless about what they’ve just done and what it means. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Jaehyun regrets this, wouldn’t know how to handle it if he can’t gravitate into his touch at every moment because he lost his head one night and ruined  _everything_. If Jaehyun leaves, Ten has nothing,  _is_  nothing, and his eyes well up in fear.

 

But Jaehyun lifts his head, looks Ten in his wide, teary eyes for just a moment, before leaning down for a kiss.

 

It’s a chaste kiss, an old kiss, something they’ve practiced and perfected. It’s comfortable. It leaves no doubt, no fear in Ten, and his terrors vanish as he basks happily,  _safely_ , in the afterglow.

 

Jaehyun smiles down at him, wide and a little lopsided. “I’m too tired to clean up.”

 

Ten hums, pulls Jaehyun down into his side, into the way they’ve cuddles a million times. “We can just stay here.” It’s unlike him, but if it’s what Jaehyun wants, Ten can bend to fit. He can stay, pants messy and heart full, warm enough wrapped up in Jaehyun that they don’t need blankets. It feels like a dream, coming down like this, coming down from a different high, but always coming down together.

 


	11. The art of falling apart

“Put me down,” Ten mumbles against Jaehyun’s neck between kisses. With Jaehyun’s hands positioned under Ten’s thighs for support, Ten clings to him. He knows he’s safe (he’s always safe with Jaehyun), but his arms are wrapped tight around the back of Jaehyun’s neck. Despite his request, Ten doesn’t loosen his hold.

Ten is only a short backward drop away from Jaehyun’s too soft mattress but up here, chest to chest with Jaehyun and his legs crossed behind his lower back, Ten feels like he’s floating. He always jokes around and tells Jaehyun he’s as tall as a tree, but when he’s up here like this Ten actually starts to believe it. If Ten reaches his hand up, he swears he could touch a cloud.

Jaehyun makes a humming sound as his only response. A quick shift of Ten’s weight in Jaehyun’s arms allows him to hold Ten up with one hand and take hold of his chin with the other. He wants Ten to turn his head so he can kiss him again. Jaehyun’s addicted to the way Ten’s lips feel, and the way they taste, and the way they calm him like a sedative.

“I said put me down,” Ten says again, just as softly, with his lips slowly parting to reveal his perfect smile. Even with the lights off, it still shines as bright as ever.  _He’s_ always shining. The human embodiment of light as far as Jaehyun’s concerned.

“Kiss me,” is Jaehyun’s response. He’s trying to bargain Ten’s kiss for his repositioning. A fair trade, Jaehyun thinks.

Playfully, Ten bumps the tip of his nose against Jaehyun’s and smiles again at the way Jaehyun chases his mouth when he pulls away. Ten’s always been a tease, and somehow Jaehyun’s never quite gotten used to it yet. He still hopelessly falls for Ten’s little games and tricks. Ten thinks it’s adorable.

“Cute, hyung,” Ten comments, right on cue. Slender fingers comb upward through Jaehyun’s hair as Ten kisses his cheek, then his neck again. He knows Jaehyun wants a proper kiss but Ten still hasn’t gotten what he wants, so neither will Jaehyun. That’s the way Ten plays.

In Jaehyun’s arms, Ten squirms a little. Once more, Ten tells him, “Put me down.”

Jaehyun is compliant, but not without a roll of his eyes first. He sinks his fingernails into his mattress for balance as he’s lowering Ten, careful to place him down on the center of the bed gently. A moment later and Ten’s legs are no longer wrapped around Jaehyun’s back, but his arms remain hooked around his neck.

Tugging Jaehyun toward him, Ten whispers, “Now I’ll kiss you,” as he pulls Jaehyun down. If Jaehyun wanted to— like,  _really_ wanted to— he could lock his elbows and stop himself just centimeters before his lips touch Ten’s. They both know Jaehyun is stronger, and he’s obviously bigger. Easily, he could overpower Ten and give him a little taste of his own medicine. But as Jaehyun said, he’s addicted to Ten’s lips.

Their kiss escalates quickly. Ten opens his mouth just so Jaehyun would mimic his action and he’d be able to use his tongue on him. Jaehyun’s tongue slides against Ten’s, their breath mixes, and their lips smear together. Ten’s a great kisser, and he knows that, so he often takes the lead.

Most of the time, Jaehyun has no problem with that. But tonight, right now, Jaehyun wants to show Ten what he can do. He’s a little tired of holding himself back. Ten seems to never run out of ways to impress him; so Jaehyun thinks it’s his turn to really show Ten what he can do.

When Ten breaks the kiss he mumbles hastily, “Roll over,” because he wants Jaehyun on his back so he can straddle him.

Ten likes to be on top as much as possible. He likes the way he can cup Jaehyun’s face as he’s kissing him. Likes the way he can grind down on Jaehyun’s dick and feel just how excited he’s making him through their clothes. Likes that he can pull away at any time and leave Jaehyun damn near begging for him to come back.

But Jaehyun doesn’t move. Instead, as he’s reconnecting their lips, he feels his way up against Ten’s arms until his fingers are wrapped around his wrists. He’s a bit shocked at the way Ten lets him hold his hands by his ears, the back of his palms resting on the sheets below them. It only lasts for a moment before he feels Ten gently bucking under him, trying to shift their position.

“Hyung, turn,” Ten says impatiently when Jaehyun opts to kiss down his neck, leaving his mouth free. Jaehyun’s hands are still gently pressing Ten’s into the mattress and he wiggles his fingers under Jaehyun’s soft pressure.

As Jaehyun’s lips are peppering kisses from his jawline upward toward his ear, Ten closes his eyes. He feels Ten take in a deep breath and hold it. Jaehyun kisses Ten’s cheek, then his temple before he whispers back to him, “Relax, Tennie.”

Under him, Jaehyun can feel Ten getting anxious. This is a little different for them. Usually, by now, Ten is on top and he’s slipping Jaehyun’s clothes off between elongated kisses. But now he’s under Jaehyun, kissing him back almost curiously because he’s not sure what tricks Jaehyun seems to have up his sleeve.

By nature, Ten likes to have control. Jaehyun always tells him it’s the dancer in him; the part of his brain that needs everything to be exactly how  _he_ wants it to make it perfect. He relies on himself so much when he’s performing that it’s hard for him to rely on someone else. But Jaehyun’s never been just someone else to Ten. He trusts him with everything, it’s time to trust him with this too.

“Relax, baby, relax,” Jaehyun whispers to him again, with his face buried in Ten’s neck, before he has a chance to think of a reason to protest. Slowly, Ten lets out the breath he’s holding. He nudges his head against Jaehyun’s and settles for a moment.

Ten used to hate that pet name. Jaehyun remembers vividly how he’d claim that he isn’t and never has been anyone’s _baby_. Emotions scare Jaehyun almost as much as they scare Ten, so the two of them were quite the show to watch in the beginning stages of their relationship. But there was always something about Ten that made Jaehyun nearly fearless in showing affection to, and Ten gravitated toward Jaehyun like they were attached together by an invisible string.

Together they both learned if they stop pulling away from each other, they fit together effortlessly. Like magnets. Like puzzle pieces. And eventually, Ten went from rejecting the pet name to telling Jaehyun to call him that as he’s sucking him off. The realms of day and night.

Jaehyun’s stripped both Ten and himself of their pullover hoodies and tosses them on the floor beside the bed one after the other. Once his top half is bare, Ten sits up. Again, he wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and leans in for a kiss. Jaehyun feels him trying to take the lead back, trying to control their mouths, but Jaehyun doesn’t let him. He pulls away from Ten’s kiss long enough to lean his body forward, and in turn lay Ten’s body back on the bed.

There’s a confused look on Ten’s face and in his eyes. He’s used to Jaehyun listening to him and doing what he says. He’s grown accustomed to requesting something and Jaehyun granting it. He’s more than happy to— and is used to— doing most of the work. He likes making Jaehyun feel good.

“I’ve got you,” Jaehyun promises as he presses his hand to Ten’s stomach to keep him in place. A moment later, Jaehyun’s mouth replaces his hand, lips connecting right above Ten’s naval. He begins kissing over Ten’s slim midsection. His fingers curve around Ten’s waist to steady him as his mouth continues to work downward.

Ten’s always liked that Jaehyun’s hair has some length to it. It sweeps against the sensitive skin of his midsection as Jaehyun softly sucks hickeys around the curve of Ten’s hipbone. Jaehyun’s hand rubs rhythmically up and down Ten’s length through his sweatpants and softly smiles when he feels him getting hard.

Jaehyun yanks at the fabric of Ten’s slim-fitting sweatpants until they’re completely gone, and wastes no time ridding him of his underwear as well. Ten’s dick rests curving upward toward his stomach, half-hard despite Jaehyun barely touching him. Jaehyun’s quick to return his mouth to Ten’s stomach. He kisses and licks across the tightly stretched skin of Ten’s abdomen, and focuses on the way his breathing changes when his lips connect with different spots.

Ten’s hand twists and grabs a small fist of Jaehyun’s hair.

“Lower,” Ten urges, and he lifts his ass off of the mattress a bit. He pushes at Jaehyun’s head, trying to get him to move where he wants him to.

“You don’t make anything easy, do you?” Jaehyun asks, pressing his smile into Ten’s lower stomach. He shakes his head and his hair dances back and forth over Ten’s skin. Jaehyun blames himself for thinking Ten could take a hint. He’s too stubborn to see what Jaehyun’s trying to do.

Ten blinks. “What?”

“I said I got you, didn’t I?” Jaehyun asks rhetorically, frustration slightly seeping through his tone although he’s laughing a bit. He’s sitting up on his knees now and pushing Ten’s legs apart. Jaehyun hooks one of Ten’s legs over his shoulder and holds him steady by the waist.

Jaehyun’s free hand pulls open the nightstand drawer beside his bed and retrieves a bottle of lube. He leaves it beside his leg a moment later so he can lean back over Ten.

When they’re face to face again Jaehyun says, “So just let me... _do_ it,” because he isn’t sure how else to end his sentence. “Let me take care of you.”

It isn’t easy for Ten to let his guard down and Jaehyun knows that. He’s not the type to let himself be at the mercy of someone else— to let them have complete control. Ten likes knowing exactly what’s going to happen and when. He likes being the person giving. Ten likes calling the shots.

And at the beginning of their relationship, that position was well earned by him. He was definitely a lot more experienced than Jaehyun in a lot of ways, and Jaehyun would be lying if he didn’t say Ten taught him more than a few things. Before Ten, the majority of Jaehyun’s sex life included his computer and his hand. Ten showed him that not everything in a porn actually works in real life. And for a while, he was Jaehyun’s teacher. But during their journey of sexual exploration, Jaehyun thinks he’s mastered the Ten Handbook and is ready to show what he knows. If Ten will let him, that is.

“Just tryin’ to help,” Ten mumbles through his teeth.

“I know what I’m doing,” Jaehyun responds confidently. His hands are beginning to trail down Ten’s body again. They massage down his stomach, over his hips, and down to his thighs. He feels Ten’s muscles tense and kneads his fingers into them until they loosen up. He kisses Ten’s lips and says, “Trust me, okay?”

There are a few moments of stillness between them. Jaehyun watches Ten’s face and physically feels him thinking of what to say. Ten breaks eye contact for a few seconds, blinking quickly like he does when he’s deciding something.

“Always trust you,” Ten says softly soon after, looking back up to meet Jaehyun’s gaze. Jaehyun can hear the hint of uncertainty in his voice. This is just as new for him as it is for Jaehyun, but Jaehyun is determined to show Ten it’s okay to lose control with him. He just wants to prove to Ten that he’s a safe place to land.

Ten’s fourth language is sarcasm and he’s fluent in it. It’s his defense mechanism and Jaehyun understands that all too well. Part of the reason the two of them get along so well is that they can handle each other’s attitudes and smart remarks. They’re making fun of each other as often as they’re being sweet to each other. So Jaehyun barely bats an eyelash when Ten inevitably starts talking shit.

He says, staring up at the ceiling as he feels Jaehyun kissing at his chest, “So if you’re gonna...take control or whatever, I can just sit back, huh?” Ten laughs a faux-cocky type of laugh. One that tells Jaehyun he’s nervous about letting Jaehyun take command but trying to hide it. Ten says, “Hyung, now my expectations are sky hi—“

A surprised, quiet moan cuts off his sentence as Jaehyun’s middle finger enters him. His lube-slick finger twists inside of Ten and causes his breath to get trapped in his throat. Amused, Jaehyun watches Ten’s mouth hang open and his eyes snap shut. His stomach muscles are flexed, trying to even out his breathing, but Jaehyun’s finger feels too good. Ten bites his bottom lip to keep himself quiet.

“You have something to say, baby?” Jaehyun asks him, his tone almost teasing.

Ten’s Adam’s apple moves as he swallows hard, trying to collect himself. With his head thrown back, Ten’s entire neck is exposed. Jaehyun takes that opportunity to kiss at Ten’s pulse just to feel the way he’s making it race. Ten hates that he can feel Jaehyun smiling against his skin.

“I can’t hear you,” Jaehyun presses as his finger starts to move inside of Ten again. He starts off at a quick pace, adding another finger soon after because he knows Ten can handle it. And because he wants to see Ten catch up to him.

He’s breathing in heavy through his mouth, trying to steady himself under Jaehyun. Ten swallows again and then breathes in a calming breath through his nose. He opens his eyes. Still, his vision is fixed on the ceiling, but Jaehyun can see his expression is clearly changed.

Ten likes to keep his composure, even in the bedroom, so he seems pretty determined not to make much noise as Jaehyun’s fingers work inside of him. He’s also too stubborn to admit Jaehyun’s doing a good job so far. So he keeps his bottom lip between his teeth in an attempt to keep his verbal responses to a minimum.

But he can’t hide his physical responses— his body reacting naturally to Jaehyun’s touch. He’s fully hard; the head of his dick now reaching the bottom of his belly button and twitching just slightly whenever Jaehyun bends his finger inside of him. Jaehyun’s fingers fall into a nice, upbeat rhythm.

The lights in Jaehyun’s bedroom are off but his window is open enough for the moon to illuminate Ten’s body. Jaehyun finds himself a bit mesmerized by him— his soft skin, his defined muscles, the way he’s breathing a bit labored. There’s a small puddle of precum forming just under Ten’s belly button and running down his lower stomach. He’s going to make a mess of Jaehyun’s bedsheets if he keeps going like this, so naturally, Jaehyun speeds up his hand a bit to ensure that happens.

Ten has taught Jaehyun exactly how he likes everything, so Jaehyun feels like he’s got the cheat codes to unraveling Ten. Still, despite him starting to sound like a whimpering puppy, Jaehyun can tell Ten is trying to stay quiet.

His stomach muscles are flexed only for a long as Ten can hold his breath, then he’s breathing out heavily, panting for a few moments, and then tightening his abs again. His breaths get more labored the longer Jaehyun works inside of him.

“Does that feel good, Tennie?” Jaehyun asks, mostly because he wants to hear Ten say it.

It doesn’t seem Ten can talk with Jaehyun’s fingers fucking into him like they are, so he slows his hand down. Jaehyun leans forward, pressing Ten’s knee into his own chest, and kisses Ten’s mouth. He asks him again, “Feel good?”

Ten doesn’t mean for his words to come out sloppy but he mumbles back, “So, so good….hyung, it’s….good. So good.”

There’s a proud, satisfied feeling burning in Jaehyun’s stomach. He watches Ten slowly but surely melt into a beautiful mess below him. By the second, he’s starting to come apart; and Jaehyun can see him cling to his last bit of composure. But even that is fading quickly.

Stretching his fingers apart into a V shape, Jaehyun twists his wrist as he sinks his fingers into Ten. A trick he’s only done once before when Ten asked him to, and he’s stored it in his memory for a time like this. Instinctively, Ten lifts his hips again, sucking in air sharply through his teeth. But Jaehyun uses his other hand to return him to the bed.

“Stop moving,” Jaehyun instructs slowly, petting his thumb over Ten’s hipbone for comfort.

Jaehyun’s so hard that even his soft Adidas track pants are beginning to feel restricting; watching Ten lose himself like this is enough for him. Between Ten’s legs, Jaehyun feels himself buzzing with anticipation. He wants nothing more than to be inside of Ten, but he’s determined to make him cum from just his fingers first.

When Ten starts whining, Jaehyun knows he’s getting close. He’s got two fistfuls of the bedsheet to hold on to since Jaehyun won’t let him touch himself, and he’s panting heavily. Pretty noises stumbling from his lips; whimpers and moans mixing as Jaehyun’s fingers relentlessly fuck into him.

“Don’t even need my dick to make you cum, baby,” Jaehyun tells him, leaning over him to kiss at his neck. “Just need my fingers, huh? That’s all it takes.”

Ten’s shaking under him now, clearly seconds from completely coming undone. His eyes are closed and he leans his head against Jaehyun’s, following his voice.

“You should fuck me,” Ten tells him, trying to steady his voice. He's out of breath and can only open his eyes for a moment.

But Jaehyun shakes his head. “You haven’t earned it yet, have you?”

The closer Ten gets, the more he starts to squirm. Jaehyun thinks he could get used to making Ten into a whimpering mess. And he basks in the fact he’s the only one that gets to see Ten like this. Just to tease, Jaehyun licks at Ten’s inner thigh and bites into his soft skin.

Ten’s done a lot of things in his life but he’s never cum untouched before. Usually, even if he’s close, he can’t resist stroking himself to tip himself over the edge. So this is new territory for him again. Ten’s arm comes up over his face, hiding, with his hand balled into a fist. He bites at his own flesh just to have something to do with his mouth, whining between bites as he gets closer.

“No, baby,” Jaehyun whispers. He pulls Ten’s arm away gently, exposing his face again. Jaehyun kisses at Ten’s lips and says, “I wanna see you.”

Jaehyun’s hovering over Ten, pinning his wrist against the mattress as he cums. Like he’s being electrocuted, Ten’s body tenses up and lifts off of the bed.

Ten’s beautiful all the time, but Jaehyun thinks he doesn’t get any more beautiful than when he cums. The way his mouth falls open, and the way his eyebrows knit together as they curve upward. Ten reaches for Jaehyun’s hand and holds it as his body jolts; white streaks painting his lower stomach.

The orgasm feels like it lasts a lifetime and Ten’s nearly completely spent by the time it begins to subside and he starts to calm. Jaehyun’s fingers fuck him through it, hitting that spot inside him over and over until Ten is pushing at Jaehyun’s hand weakly.

Jaehyun’s fingers feel like they’re magic inside of him. Overstimulation causing Ten to whine helplessly each time Jaehyun pushes into him. He feels like he’s drowning in the best way. His head is underwater; Jaehyun’s voice seems far away when he starts talking to him.

“Not done with you yet,” Jaehyun mumbles against Ten’s ear, licking the curve of it. “You got me so hard, baby. Can’t wait to be inside of you. Can’t wait to feel you.”

It’s taken a while for Jaehyun to be able to say things like that out loud without cringing at himself. He used to find any form of dirty talk awkward. But with Ten, everything becomes easy. Jaehyun could never resist the urge to tell Ten how sexy he is, or how much he wants to fuck him.

Eventually, Jaehyun’s fingers halt inside of Ten and pull out gently. Ten misses the feeling of fullness the moment Jaehyun’s no longer touching him. He whines at the empty feeling and reaches for Jaehyun to prove to himself that he’s still there.

With this eyes only half open, laying limply on the bed, Ten calls sluggishly, “Jaehyun?”

He gets needy after he cums, Jaehyun’s known that. But this is different; even the tone of his voice sounds desperate. Jaehyun’s mind is fixated on fucking him until he can’t talk anymore.

“Right here,” Jaehyun soothes. His hand rubs Ten’s thigh gently as he slots himself back between Ten’s legs after lubing himself up. With his other hand, Jaehyun strokes his dick. He leans down to kiss Ten, showing him he’s near.

Ten’s hair is beginning to grow out. Jaehyun brushes his hair out of his face as he tells him, “I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Anticipation makes Ten’s stomach flutter. He can’t keep his eyes open, so he nods with them closed. His hand holds Jaehyun’s side and his nails scratch his skin as Jaehyun enters him.

There’s not much resistance at all; Ten’s muscles already stretched and his mind still submerged in post-orgasm dizziness. Ten is pliant under Jaehyun as he’s lifted off of the bed to rest the back of his thighs on top of Jaehyun’s. Ten’s as light as a feather anyway and goes easily into the position Jaehyun wants.

Ten’s more responsive now that he’s sensitive and whimpers as Jaehyun enters him. Jaehyun intentionally goes slow enough to make him feel every inch. He’s only halfway in when Ten’s hand is on his stomach, stopping him.

Jaehyun is there a heartbeat later. With a kiss to Ten’s head, Jaehyun asks, “What’s wrong, baby?”

But there’s nothing wrong, Jaehyun’s dick just feels like there are extra inches added on now that Ten’s so sensitive. As he pushes in, Ten feels his insides doing things it’s never done before. The sensation smothers him in the best way. He just needed a moment to collect himself.

“Nothing,” Ten mumbles, keeping his eyes closed. He tries to fuck himself on Jaehyun’s dick but Jaehyun won’t let him move. He whines at the immobility but is beginning to love the power Jaehyun holds over him. He doesn’t fight when Jaehyun holds him still.

“Tell me,” Jaehyun says, kissing him again.

Ten hates that he can feel himself blushing as he whispers, “You’re just so big.”

But then Ten’s smiling at himself because he can hear how wrecked he sounds. He thinks he must look like a mess. He knows his hair is beginning to stick to his forehead and he’s sweating a bit. He’s been out of breath since Jaehyun started and he’s twitching whenever Jaehyun’s stomach brushes over his dick.

“You can take it,” Jaehyun tells him because he knows he can, moments before he bites at Ten’s lower lip. He changes it into a kiss just as he’s bottoming out inside of Ten, swallowing his whines.

Ten can’t breathe for a few seconds after. Despite the tight feeling in his chest and the migraine that’s settling in, Ten moans, “Fuck me.” Then, with his voice steadying, he adds, “ _Hard_.”

And Jaehyun does. Precise, long strokes that make Ten’s heart begin to beat funny. He removes his hands from around Jaehyun and pulls at his own hair instead. Ten’s body is beginning to overheat, and Jaehyun relentlessly fucks him. He’s got a steady pace going, the curve of Jaehyun’s dick rubbing against his prostate steadily.

Ten doesn’t even realize he’s hard for the second time until Jaehyun says to him, “Gonna cum again, baby?”

For a moment, Ten is confused. Because he doesn’t think his recovery is that fast. But then he thinks maybe everything is spinning so much, he’s losing track of time. Everything's happening so quickly for him; he feels a bit disorientated. Like free falling from a plane thousands of feet in the air.

Jaehyun’s body on top of his must be the only thing keeping him from floating away because Ten feels weightless. Like he’s orbiting somewhere in space. He feels his mind drifting; warmth encasing his body as Jaehyun fucks him. He sounds beautiful as he’s moaning and whining Jaehyun’s name over and over, it’s the only thing his brain remembers.

It’s too much, entirely too much, and Ten hates that he clings to Jaehyun to chase the feeling. There's a part of Ten that's terrified of the way he's losing himself, giving in to all of this pleasure, but Jaehyun makes him feel safe. He always does, even right now. Even though Ten feels his brain turning to mush, even with Jaehyun's hand around his throat right now gently lessening his blood flow, even though Ten feels like he's dying in the best way. He wants more of it even if his body feels like he’s being torn apart. Ten is drawn to the way his lungs are burning almost as much as his abs. His whole body feels aflame.

Jaehyun doesn’t stop him from grinding his hips now, and he meets Jaehyun halfway while he fucks into him. But Jaehyun’s large hands are sure to leave marks on his hips with the force he’s using to try to keep Ten in one spot. He's let go of Ten's neck in trade for his midsection, trying to hold him still. He’s fidgeting under Jaehyun, shamelessly moaning way too loud.

When Jaehyun’s hand wraps around Ten’s dick for the first time, Ten hisses.

It makes Jaehyun smile. He says, “So sensitive,” like he’s entertained by the way Ten can barely handle a touch now.

With his strokes beginning to turn a bit uncoordinated, Jaehyun wants Ten to come again before he does. He’s on his knees between Ten’s legs, a tight grip on his dick, stroking him in time with the way he’s fucking him.

“Ask me nicely,” Jaehyun demands after he asks Ten if he wants to come and he nods, but Jaehyun's voice remains gentle against Ten’s ear. Despite Ten being so close he could cry—in fact, he thinks he is crying— he bites hard at the inside of his lip to keep quiet.

Jaehyun wants him to beg for it. Wants to hear him plead for Jaehyun to stroke him fast enough that he cums again. Truthfully, Jaehyun’s never made Ten beg for anything before. Tonight is a night of firsts for them.

Ten chokes on a moan. His hand moves on top of Jaehyun’s and tries to make him stroke his dick the way he wants. But Jaehyun swats his hand away with a suck of his teeth.

“Ask me nicely,” Jaehyun repeats. Jaehyun doesn’t need Ten's hand over his to coach him. He knows exactly what Ten wants.

But Ten shakes his head. He doesn’t  _beg_ … not usually, that is. But he’s positive now there are warm tears forming at the corners of his eyes from how amplified everything feels, and teetering on the edge of his second orgasm like this is just torture.

He bites his lip again, his perfect white teeth sinking into his flesh, making it lose its color. When he lets it go, his bottom lip is a shiny rose shade and beginning to swell. He thinks he bit too hard but he feels too much pleasure for his mind to register any type of pain right now.

Ten opens his mouth, but his last percent of pride keeps his voice from working. That, and the fact that Jaehyun’s dick is making his brain malfunction. He doesn’t think he’d speak properly now even if he weren’t trying to keep himself from begging to cum.

When Jaehyun takes his hand away, Ten lifts himself trying to chase the feeling he immediately misses. He doesn’t mean to, but he whines out, “Hyung, please.”

It’s like a dam breaks inside of Ten and he can’t stop his words from flooding out then. With his head lolling against the pillow Ten hadn't realized Jaehyun put under his head until just now, he begs so beautifully, “Please… please, please, ple— Jaehyun….fuck, I’m so close, hyung,  _please_.”

Jaehyun’s too weak for Ten and too close to his own finish to deny him any longer. He returns his hand to Ten’s dick and jerks him off, twisting his hand around the head until he’s cumming again.

Moments later, Jaehyun is joining him. He slumps forward, doing the best he can to keep stroking Ten’s dick as he cums too. He halts his hips, keeps them snug against Ten, as he fills him up. Ten is reduced to nothing but small tremors and high-pitched whines.

Ten clings to Jaehyun like his life depends on it. And Jaehyun lets him stay like that until he thinks it’d be better for both of them if he pulls out. Gently, he leans back to remove himself. Ten is grabbing for him the second their bodies separate.

“Look at you,” Jaehyun coos, petting the side of Ten’s face. He looks beautiful this wrecked and Jaehyun is mentally kicking himself for taking this long to make this happen. Ten’s still got his eyes closed, he feels like everything around him is spinning. Jaehyun kisses his temple, “You’re beautiful.”

Jaehyun gets a bit sappy after sex and Ten usually playfully tells him to toughen up. But right now, Ten just turns his face towards Jaehyun’s voice and purses his lips a little, asking for a kiss.

Earth feels a little closer when Jaehyun kisses him, his lips grounding Ten like they always do. He pets absentmindedly at the back of Jaehyun’s head, trying to say thank you without having the strength to use his voice yet.  

Ten’s entire body feels like he’s levitating. He doesn’t think he’s ever been that overstimulated in his entire life, but it was amazing and he loved every second of it. He thinks maybe they’re right when they say some of the best things happen to you when you step a little out of your comfort zone. Sometimes, it allows you to cum twice.

Jaehyun isn’t satisfied with Ten’s response when he asks him if he’s okay and Ten simply nods. So Jaehyun kisses his cheek and then his lips, trying to get him to open his eyes.

“Baby, look at me.”

This time Ten does. Slowly, his eyes open and it takes him a minute to clear his vision. He feels exhausted— his body and his brain— and he hopes Jaehyun says they can go to sleep soon.

“Did you like it?” Jaehyun asks him because Ten seems freshly fucked out of complaints and sarcasm. He knows Ten is going to say yes, but he’ll never get tired of hearing him say it. Settling beside him, Jaehyun gently traces his finger back and forth across Ten’s bottom lip.

Ten’s eyes fall shut again. They’re just too heavy to keep open. Besides, his head is really starting to hurt. His thighs too.

“Loved it,” Ten mumbles back dreamily. There’s a soft smile on his face and even though his eyes are closed, they still crinkle a little at the corners. Jaehyun doesn’t think he’s ever loved anyone this much.

Raising his eyebrow, Jaehyun says, “So we can do this again?”

Ten’s facial expressions are beginning to neutralize and his breathing is evening out. He’s falling asleep. Despite that, he still whispers back to Jaehyun cutely with his voice trailing off, “Again and again and again…”

Jaehyun’s smile is warm, but he isn’t sure if it’s because of the accomplished feeling that washes over him, or the wave of love he feels when he’s able to pinpoint the exact moment Ten drifts off to sleep. Both, maybe.

Jaehyun only allows himself a few minutes before he makes himself go fetch a damp cloth to clean them both off with. Ten stays asleep while Jaehyun runs the material over his body quickly, just trying to get them both clean enough to sleep for a while.

Disregarding the washcloth on the nightstand, Jaehyun is careful when he lifts Ten into his arms. They’re down toward the center of the bed, and Jaehyun wants to place them properly near the top so they can sleep. Ten’s head rests in the space between Jaehyun’s neck and shoulder for the few seconds he’s carried bridal style toward the other side of the bed.

As Jaehyun is walking them both toward what’s usually his side of the bed when he and Ten share it, he can’t help but note how nice it is that this time Ten isn’t complaining for Jaehyun to put him down.

With a loving smirk on his face, Jaehyun’s last thought before he lays Ten on the bed is:  _He’s so cute when he shuts up_.

 


	12. We can be three

Even being new to the city with literally no friends, Ten feels painfully pathetic, sitting alone at the bar on his birthday, in a club thumping with bass and smelling of sweaty people and booze.

He wasn’t expecting anything else, but being a people person this was nonetheless a better option that stewing around his new, sparsely furnished and utterly dreary apartment all on his lonesome. The bartender, someone averagely tall with a scruffy beard that he can’t quite decide if it suits them or not, places another cup of soju in front of him with a huffy laugh and a tilt of his head to the end of the bar.

Ten turns his head to the kid watching him and tilts the cup in thanks before swallowing its contents in one gulp. The kid is cute enough and exactly the type Ten would take home for a night, but he looks barely old enough to be ordering club soda at the bar, much less high percentage soju. He does not want to get tangled up with a minor with a half-assed fake id. He is cute though.

Ten catches the bartender as he walks past him and leans closer over the bar so he won’t have to shout to be heard.

“You’ve seen his ID right? How old is he?”

He doesn’t specify, but the bartender has been pouring him drinks from the guy for the better part of the night and he knows who he is talking about.

“Yeah, he’s nineteen. It’s legit,” the bartender tops up his cup once again and winks. “He’s a good kid,” he adds before walking off to service another customer.

The stool on his left is vacated and Ten downs the cup of soju and makes a split-second decision. He tips his cup in the direction of the black-haired kid and jerks his wrist in what he hopes is interpreted as the come-hither gesture he was aiming for.

For good measure, he pats the stool beside him and keeps his hand there so it will stay unoccupied until the kid finds the balls to join him.

“I tried that one about an hour ago, didn’t catch.” A voice interrupts his staring and Ten turns his head to find a smiling face in far too close proximity to his own. The other man has too long bangs and is wearing an ugly, mustard coloured sweater, but he is handsome enough. Ten is not one to lead someone on though, so he turns right back to the kid who looks even more hesitant in taking his invite now than he did a second ago. He soon furrows his brows however, and squares his shoulders in a very obvious, adorably childish fashion, and stalks the length of the bar and slides somewhat clumsily into the stool beside Ten.

“I’m not the one fishing,” Ten throws over his shoulder at the other man at the same time as he signals the bartender and finally buys the kid a drink to make up for the three he has already been given.

“Ten,” he offers as he hands over the cup of soju, he figures that must be the kids drink of choice, and lays his arm over the back of the other’s bar stool. Pointedly turning his back on the persistent man with the charmingly long hair.

“Taeyong,” the kid smiles, showing a row of pearly white teeth and a dimple in each cheek. Taeyong accepts the drink and takes a tiny sip before putting it back on the counter and folding his hands around the ceramic cup.

“And I’m Jaehyun,” a hand appears between them and Ten shivers involuntarily when a body brushes against his back. Taeyong’s eyes widen comically as he looks between Ten’s face and the stranger’s hand almost poking him in the stomach before hesitatingly taking it in his own and mumbling a quiet “nice to meet you,” that is drowned out in the clamour of the club. Ten shakes his head in disbelief at the nerve of the man and turns around in his seat fast enough to sever the handshake between his two admirers.

“You don’t give up do you,” he exclaims with eyebrows raised and an exasperated, although somewhat fond, smile stretching his mouth.

“You haven’t made any promises yet, I thought I’d give it a shot.”

“At me or him?” Ten shouts to be heard over the music, sitting mostly turned towards ugly-sweater-guy, but keeping an eye on Taeyong who has leaned his elbows on the bar counter and is staring into his drink. He takes in the length of the kid’s back and the slope of it down to his waist and the tiny sliver of skin visible between the hem of his thin sweater and the waist of his black, are those leather pants? He definitely wants to take Taeyong home with him.

“Right now it’s you,” Jaehyun leans up close to his ear when he speaks and Ten shivers again, “but I’d take the both of you if I could.”

Ten snorts at the other’s over-confident way of speaking, but his words sink under his skin and makes his system buzz like the alcohol never could. He shows no outwardly sign of his sudden desires, and swivels around to place all his attention on Taeyong before the kid decides to bolt. He already looks like he’s been beaten into his boots as it is.

“Let me buy you another drink,” Ten says into his ear, mouth pressed so close it is nothing but suggestive. If he has to choose, which he is almost one hundred percent certain he will be forced to, he will choose Taeyong. Not because he is necessarily more attracted to him than he is to Jaehyun, but the kid seems more liable to take it personally if he is rejected now. Ten might be drunk and merely out looking for a little fun for his birthday night, but he doesn’t think he could have the heart to do that to Taeyong.

Not when the kid perks up like Christmas lights in December and smiles so wide and so relieved that his mouth forms something of a square shape.

Three shot glasses give a distant clunk as the bartender sets them down in front of them and Jaehyun stretches around Ten again to push one to Taeyong and take the other for himself, leaving the third for Ten.

“Get some tequila in the kid and in no time, he’ll be begging us to teach him a trick or two of the adult world.” Jaehyun bites a little at Ten’s ear lobe before pulling away.

Ten sits back into his stool and lets his eyes roam from Taeyong, young and bright-eyed and clutching his sleeves between his fingers and smiling at him in an adorably clueless way, to Jaehyun, sitting sideways in his chair with one elbow on the countertop and the other on the back rest of his stool, open and easy-going with a lop-sided smile and his charmingly long hair falling in his face. He licks his lips as he thinks about having both of them and then reaches for his shot glass and lifts it up, tipping his head when the other two follow his lead.

“Bottoms up,” he shouts over the din of the club and their glasses clink together before they each lift their shot to their mouth and swallows it all in one go. Taeyong takes it far better than what Ten expected him to, not even flinching a little as he drinks the shot with experience. It was clearly not his first Shooter. Then again, the bartender seemed to be familiar with him so he must frequent the club pretty often.

Ten files the thought away in his mind for if he ever decides he wants to find the kid again after tonight. He gestures with three fingers to the bartender and ignores the judgemental shake of his head the man gives him as he pours three more shots for them. Taeyong has still only taken a few sips of his soju, so he guesses Jaehyun is the reason he downs the second shot as quickly as the first. The kid probably hadn’t intended to get drunk, but he won’t want to be left out. Ten only feels somewhat bad about taking advantage of that to loosen Taeyong’s inhibitions a little, but he is the only one out of the three of them who would have to be convinced of a ménage à trois.

They have toasted to another shot of tequila before Ten leans in and traps Taeyong between his arms so he can kiss him. Taeyong sighs into his mouth and wraps his hands around his nape as their tongues meet and dance around each other in a slow kiss tasting very much of tangy tequila.

He leans back a little after a minute of mapping out every inch of Taeyong’s mouth and lets his hands drop to the younger’s thighs, rubbing up and down them to get his intentions across without words.

“I need a smoke,” he says into Taeyong’s ear, “you want to join me outside?”

Taeyong nods with forced composure and quickly downs the last of his soju before sliding off the tall bar stool. Ten takes his hand and pulls the kid with him to the exit, not looking at him, but expecting Jaehyun to follow them. He is ninety-seven percent sure the other man has caught onto his intentions, but if he hasn’t then he will just take Taeyong home with him. It is not like it won’t be fun with just the two of them.

He is however, more than pleased when Jaehyun exits the club half a minute after them and lights up a cigarette of his own. Ten offers his stick to Taeyong, but the younger shakes his head firmly.

“I don’t smoke,” he says. Ten laughs a little around his cigarette before taking a puff and letting the smoke slowly out of his lungs.

“Good on you kid,” he throws back.

Taeyong rocks back and forth on his heels with his hands folded in front of him, arms like a shield over his chest, shivering a little in the autumn cold. He hadn’t brought a coat, but rejected it when Ten offered him his, arguing that he was wearing more clothes than Ten was and he could handle it.

Ten lowers his arm to his side, tapping his cigarette to dislodge the ash at the end of it, and Taeyong crowds him up against the wall the instant he has an opening, pressing their mouths hard together. Ten tugs him against his chest with a hand planted in the small of his back and opens his mouth to Taeyong’s questing tongue. He hears the brush and scratch of fabric against a brick wall and guesses correctly that Jaehyun has leaned against the wall only inches from them. Taeyong takes a little longer to realise, but when he does he pulls back a scant inch and sends Jaehyun a dirty look before swooping back in and taking Ten’s lower lip between his own. Ten turns them around after a moment and walks the three steps to the trash can inside the alley beside them and extinguishes his cigarette. He takes both of Taeyong’s wrist between his fingers when he returns and looks at Jaehyun over the younger’s shoulder.

“What do you say to Jaehyun coming back to my apartment with us?” he looks firmly into Taeyong’s eyes as he asks. The kid swallows rapidly a couple times before licking his lips and sucking them into his mouth, all the while looking between the two older men on either side of him. He does that thing again where he furrows his brows and squares his shoulders and then he turns quickly on his heels and grabs Jaehyun by the collar of his hoodie, pulling him down for a messy kiss.

There is a moment of silence where they just look at each other, and then Taeyong curls his arms around Ten’s waist beneath his open jacket and lifts his shoulders up to his ears with a satisfied smile stretching his lips.

“So where to?” he asks and Ten kisses him once before shrugging free of him and starting down the street to his apartment building.

“Do you live close?” Taeyong stumbles after him and latches onto his arm. “Because the subway’s the other direction.” He turns and points behind them, shuffling along as Ten continues to walk. Jaehyun slides around to Taeyong’s other side and catches his elbow just as he trips on the uneven sidewalk.

“Keep your eyes forward Tipsy,” he teases and once Taeyong is walking properly again he wraps his long arm over both their shoulders, ruffling the hair at Ten’s nape with his fingers.

“I just moved here this weekend, so congratulations on being the first two people I have made an acquaintance with.”

Ten guides them all down a side street and then past the little corner store and bakery at the other end of it until they reach the light grey door to his apartment building.

“Well that wasn’t far,” Jaehyun comments as he stops to pull out his key while punching in the four-digit code to open the door. “Convenient.”

The door swings open with only a light push inward and Ten sends the tall man a smug smirk as he waves them inside the white hallway.

“I’m on the third floor,” he says and nods to the elevator while making sure the door locks properly behind him. The janitor had warned him it had a tendency to not close fully.

Before he can even turn back around, Jaehyun is crowding him against the cold metal door and cupping his jaw with a large hand.

“I don’t believe I’ve tasted you yet,” he says and tilts Ten’s chin up a little and goes in for a kiss. Ten opens his mouth to him and sucks on his tongue while sinking his hands into the back-pockets of the man’s jeans. Jaehyun’s moan is a little too exaggerated, but in a way that makes Ten laugh as he pushes him away to join Taeyong who is holding the elevator door open for them. The kid’s smile has a slight discomforted edge to it, but Ten won’t offend him by asking if he is sure of this. Taeyong made up his mind earlier and he doesn’t seem like the kind of person to give up halfway through. At least Ten hopes that’s the case.

He pulls him close and kisses him once the elevator starts to move, adjusting to having to split his attention between two people is proving harder than expected, but Jaehyun, he would guess, has prior experience in that department. While Taeyong burrows into Ten’s open jacket again while they kiss, Jaehyun sidles up behind the younger and runs a rough hand through his hair, from his nape to the top of his head, and nibbles gently on the lobe of his right ear. Taeyong chokes audibly and one, hard shiver goes through his entire body when he is enclosed, front and back, by two warm bodies. Feeling the lust-driven attention of two people on his body at once must be something to get used to as well, Ten can imagine.

The elevator doors open with a diluted ping and Jaehyun pulls them all backwards out into the hallway until he is leaning against the wall and pulling Taeyong against his chest, all the while sucking a dark bruise into the younger’s nape. Ten leaves them there as he walks to his apartment door and unlocks it, leaving it open when he walks through. He takes the opportunity to push a couple boxes against the wall and hang his coat up in the hallway closet.

His two companions come stumbling through the door half a minute after him and Jaehyun is still sucking on Taeyong’s nape, guiding the wide-eyed teenager by the belt loops of his leather trousers. Taeyong’s pupils are blown already and a noticeable bulge is forming in his tight, so very tight, trousers.

Ten remembers being that young and restless, it wasn’t that long ago so of course he would, but he finds he much prefers the slow easing into and out of it that he now experiences.

Taeyong reaches for Ten when he sees him, stretching his arms out to full length and grabbing at thin air until the elder steps into his embrace, hooking the younger’s arms over his shoulders. He bypasses Taeyong’s open mouth and grips Jaehyun’s long hair in a tight fist to draw him away from Taeyong’s neck so they can kiss.

Taeyong whines and squirms in between them when he is left caged in with neither of them paying any attention to him, but Ten wasn’t planning on indulging the kid. It’s not his birthday after all.

He slips away from Taeyong’s grabby hands and Jaehyun’s insistent tongue and wades around boxes upon boxes of all his things still left unpacked, to the kitchen where he pours two cups of soju.

“You weren’t kidding about being new to town,” Jaehyun comments as he follows him through the organized mess. Ten huffs a laugh at him as he hands him one of the cups.  
“Clean the ash out of your mouth,” is all he says.

He looks across the room to Taeyong who is still standing where they left him, still breathing heavily and with a confused, almost disoriented, look in his fluttering eyes. Ten counts to seven in his head before the younger catches on and joins them by the island separating his kitchen and living room.

“Where’s mine?” he pouts and stretches his neck to see into Jaehyun’s cup. Jaehyun throws his head back and drinks the remains of his soju in one go, throwing a teasing smirk at Taeyong when he puts his cup down on the counter. Taeyong pouts even more, for show, Ten thinks, more than any real discontent, and shuffles closer to Ten instead.

“I don’t think you should have any more tonight,” Ten raises a single eyebrow at the younger. Taeyong squares his shoulders, must be a habit of his, and snatches Ten’s cup from his hands and swallows its contents while staring Ten straight in the eyes. Jaehyun laughs somewhere low in his chest, the sound almost like a burr, and the huskiness of it sends a tingle through Ten’s body.

“I was going to make a toast though,” Ten pokes Taeyong gently in his stomach, noticing that it is firm, and leans his lower back against the kitchen island.

“A toast to what?” Taeyong asks while Jaehyun walks up behind the younger and presses him against Ten’s front. Ten takes the cup from Taeyong’s hands and places it a good distance from their spot against the counter. With his hands free he reaches around the both of them and digs his fingers into Jaehyun’s hips and tugs them even closer.

“My birthday.”

He watches as realisation sinks in with the both of them and Taeyong mumbles a sweet “happy birthday hyung”.

Ten plants a quick kiss on Taeyong’s cheek before pushing at them to move away from the kitchen island.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

 

Ten flicks the switch to the ceiling lamp and adjusts it to give off only enough light to allow them unhindered vision, bathing the room in an orange glow. His bed is messy, but all his laundry is hidden under the brown woven lid of his laundry basket and his coffee cup is in the kitchen sink instead of his bedside table. He had somewhat prepared for this scenario, with condoms and lube within easy reach in the nightstand drawer, he just hopes they can all fit on his bed.

Jaehyun goes straight for the bed, pulling his sweater over his head and throwing it to the floor before crawling to sit with his back against the headboard.

“Who wears a hoodie to a club?” Taeyong wonders out loud, throwing a hand over his mouth once he realises and sending a wide-eyed gaze to Jaehyun’s lax form.

“I do,” the elder quips and pops the button on his dark jeans while doing a ridiculous dance with his eyebrows. Ten laughs quietly at him, but clambers onto the bed and settles over his thighs either way.

Jaehyun’s upper body is firm and broad enough to support him when Ten leans against him, and his hair is long and silky soft when he fists it in his hands while they kiss. The other’s hands are strong on his hips and under his shirt and his tongue is sure and controlled in his mouth, telling of Jaehyun’s experience. Ten likes experience.

He slips a hand between them and cups Jaehyun over his jeans, palming him hard at first and then gentle. Jaehyun moans lowly, genuine now as opposed to the last time Ten made him moan, and sucks Ten’s tongue into his mouth. He cups Ten’s ass in his palms and pulls him closer, at the same time he bucks his hips upwards to rub himself against the slender man. Ten draws out of the kiss with a grunt and grips Jaehyun’s shoulders as he rolls down against him, rubbing over the other’s crotch and stimulating his own cock against Jaehyun’s bare stomach.

Jaehyun rests his head against the wooden headboard and his eyes roam across the room to Taeyong, still standing by the door and fidgeting quietly with his fingers.

“Don’t be a stranger kid,” he says, voice throaty as Ten continues to grind against his lap. He swivels his head to look at Taeyong as well and finds his lips stretching into a fond smile at the sight of him. Taeyong has tugged the hem of his shirt up a scant inch and tangled it between his fingers, rocking back and forth on his heels, and his face is twisted in a look so lost, it is nothing short of adorable.

Despite his clear hesitance, he manages to summon a sliver of overdue indignation at the name-calling, huffing “I’m not a kid,” and squaring his shoulders again.

Ten stills in Jaehyun’s lap and reaches a hand out for the youngest of them. Despite Taeyong’s insistence that he isn’t a kid, he can’t help the instinct he has developed to take care of him.

“You’re still a teenager,” he teases and tugs gently on Taeyong’s hand until he crawls onto the bed with them, sitting on his knees at Jaehyun’s feet and gathering his hands in his lap. He is painfully awkward to look at.

“Only for a few more days,” he says, sounding a little more like how they had gotten used to, playful and full of drunken confidence. They can’t help laughing when he adds a smiley, “I’m a Valentine’s baby.”

Ten waves him closer, leans back and takes his hand and tugs until Taeyong moves to sit behind him, straddling Jaehyun’s legs and pressing close to Ten’s back.

“For tonight you should both celebrate me,” he smirks as he wraps Taeyong’s arms around his front and leans his head back on the younger’s shoulder. Taeyong turns his face into his neck and bites down gently before licking repeatedly over the area while placing one hand over Ten’s crotch and rubbing him. He is a strange mix of hesitance and confidence that Ten can’t keep up with, but instead of thinking about it he starts moving once again. While rolling his hips over Jaehyun’s lap, he reaches around Taeyong with both arms and dig his fingers into the soft flesh of the younger’s ass, kneading his leather-covered cheeks firmly.

Taeyong whines quietly into his neck and rubs Ten’s cock more desperately, reaching blindly with his other hand for Jaehyun. The elder takes it gladly, wraps his fingers around Taeyong’s pretty ones and lets the younger use him for support as they move together in a three-person dance.

Ten opens Jaehyun’s jeans and they work together to tug them down to Jaehyun’s thighs and when he can finally pull the other’s cock out of his underwear, it is red and large and Ten feels his heart thump harder in his chest from the sight of it. He smears his right palm over the head of Jaehyun’s cock to wet it in the precum dribbling from it and then he takes a hold around the base of the rod and pulls upwards. Jaehyun is rather long, but not too thick, and Ten easily covers the entire length as he jerks him off, slowly and teasingly until Jaehyun is groaning in frustration and digging his fingers hard into Ten’s thighs.

Taeyong is resting against his back, face turned into Ten’s neck, occasionally licking his lips as he watches the display in front of them. His hand lies still over Ten’s crotch despite how the elder bucks his hips, trying to win his attention back.

He disappears suddenly and Ten turns to look over his own shoulder at Taeyong when he starts grunting and struggling with getting rid of his own clothes. Tugging slowly on Jaehyun’s cock, Ten lets his eyes roam Taeyong’s body as it is revealed to him more and more with every tossed-away item of clothing. A pair of plain white ankle socks reveal two pretty, perfectly clean feet, the gradient blue, long-sleeved shirt a slender and nicely firm torso and slim shoulders, and the black leather trousers, but by the gods do they look good on him, unveil thin, extremely nice legs that Ten would spend hours worshipping if given the chance.

Taeyong was already so pretty with clothes on, it seems a little unfair that he should look even better without.

Even his cock is pretty, perfectly average in both thickness and length and as white as the rest of him except for the bulbous, mushroom-like head which is a dark, angry red.

He freezes when he sees Ten watching him, his eyes glassy and the pupils blown and his lips are a cherry red, such a large contrast to his snowy skin and dark hair. He has such a particular beauty, Ten wants to call him Snow White, but catches himself before the words can leave his mouth. Taeyong might not appreciate it, he clearly didn’t like being called kid, so maybe fairytale princesses should be kept out of the conversation for tonight.

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” Jaehyun groans and draws both their eyes to him. His head is resting limply against the headboard, but his eyes are restlessly roaming Taeyong’s figure, taking in every inch of him. Ten tightens his grip around the other man’s cock and jerks him two times before letting go completely and climbing off the bed. He wraps both arms around Taeyong’s waist, keeping his soiled hand held out from the both of them, and plants wet kisses up his neck and over his jaw before taking his mouth in a slow, open-mouthed kiss.

“I’m gonna get us a towel,” he says after releasing Taeyong from his embrace and walks a little unsteadily to the connecting bathroom. He stops at the door to appreciate Taeyong’s body as he crawls onto the bed and into Jaehyun’s lap and then slinks through the opening into the dark bathroom. He doesn’t bother turning the lights on, already familiar enough with the room to navigate it in the shimmer of light from the bedroom cast off the porcelain surfaces. Quickly washing and drying his hands, he grabs a towel at random from the cabinet and takes an extra few seconds to find his composure again before re-joining the other two in his bedroom.

Because of the scant minute he was gone, he was not expecting to walk in on the sight presented to him, but he can’t complain about the speeding when the result is so tantalizing. Taeyong is balancing on his knees and forearms in the middle of the bed, moaning breathlessly into the pillow while Jaehyun buries his face in his ass and lavishes his hole with licks and sucks and quick thrusts of his tongue inside him.

Ten watches them for a long time, leaning against the doorframe and tugging on his freed cock, as Taeyong gets progressively louder and curls his fingers into the sheets so tight he nearly pulls them off. Jaehyun is relentless in his pursuit to pleasure the younger man, opening him up by gripping his cheeks and pulling them apart and never letting up as he flicks his tongue over Taeyong’s hole and circles the rim. It is almost as if he wants to make Taeyong cum on his tongue alone.

“I think you skipped a couple steps,” Ten hums as he walks to the end of his bed and sets a knee on the mattress. Jaehyun leans back far enough to smirk at him, “he had never been rimmed before,” he says with a saucy wink and goes back to laving at the youngest hole.

Ten hums around his own right middle finger and runs his tongue around and around it until it is passably wet, at the same time he hoists himself up on the bed with a hand balancing himself on Jaehyun’s bare hip. The other man is still wearing his jeans, but they are pulled just below his ass and Ten reaches around him with his left hand and grips his cock tightly, jerking him off again. He lays his right hand flat over the curve of Jaehyun’s ass cheek and squeezes once before searching between them for his hole. A swipe of his finger around the puckered rim is all he is allowed before Jaehyun rears back and grabs his wrist in an unnecessarily tight grip.

“I don’t bottom,” he says, in all seriousness, and Ten laughs in his face, “fuck you, you don’t.”

Jaehyun turns a little on his knees to better see Ten and while his grip gentles there is no mirth in his face that would suggest he is kidding.

“Fine,” Ten gives in, “I’m going to be in the middle of this threesome, what you two do won’t make much of a difference.” He pulls himself close to Jaehyun’s front and bites his earlobe with a playful sneer before slinking around him so he can lay down on Taeyong’s prostrate form. The younger is still pulling himself back from the pleasurable haze Jaehyun has put him in, but he smiles breathlessly at Ten when he leans over him and turns his head to the side so he can kiss him.

“Who doesn’t bottom?” he laughs quietly and winks conspiratorially at Taeyong when the younger opens his eyes. Taeyong giggles and squints his eyes into tiny slits as he somehow manages to shrug his shoulders.

“A boring person,” he says and Ten chuckles at his cuteness. He wasn’t expecting a more imaginative answer from Taeyong, but the boy’s simplicity is very endearing.

Jaehyun huffs an exasperated laugh and tugs the towel from Ten’s hand and wipes his mouth. Ten and Taeyong both fall to their sides on the bed, facing each other, and looks up at the elder sitting on his knees at the foot of the bed.

“With one-night-stands, I don’t bottom,” Jaehyun clarifies and Ten ah’s long and exaggerated and earns himself a slap to the back of his thigh with the towel.

“I think it’s high time this night goes somewhere a bit more exciting,” Jaehyun declares as he slides off the bed and pulls his jeans all the way down his legs and kicks them to the side. Taeyong makes an odd, excited sound similar to a yelp and starts pulling at Ten’s with t-shirt. He is the only one still clothed, but that is quickly rectified as Taeyong pulls his shirt off and Jaehyun starts working on his jeans, pulling the tight, black pants down his legs with minimal struggle.

 

Once they are all naked, they move to settle in their silently agreed-upon positions. Taeyong scoots to lie in the middle of the bed and spreads his legs for Ten to rest in between his thighs, and Jaehyun settles with his knees aligned on the outside of Ten’s calves and leans over his back.

While kissing Taeyong, Ten reaches for his nightstand drawer and procures the bottle of lube and strip of condoms, handing both off to Jaehyun while he licks down Taeyong’s neck and starts sucking a bruise into the skin between his collarbones. He bites down involuntarily on Taeyong’s neck when Jaehyun introduces a slick finger into him, a little cold and a little too abrupt, but Jaehyun knows how to do it and Ten finds himself moaning loudly within seconds. Ten enjoys the feeling of Jaehyun stretching him with his fingers, two of them scissoring inside him, while Taeyong pulls his head away from his neck and sticks his tongue in his mouth, for long enough that the youngest of them starts whining and bucking underneath him. It is clear enough from Ten’s inactivity what it is Jaehyun is doing to him and Taeyong very much wants Ten to do the same thing to him.

“Come on birthday boy, don’t leave him waiting,” Jaehyun goads as he carefully eases a third finger into Ten and Taeyong breaks away from the kiss to pant a multitude of yeses against Ten’s lips.

Ten pushes his upper body up until he is hovering over Taeyong and accepts the lube from Jaehyun when the other man hands him the bottle. He is grateful for the pause as Jaehyun pulls his fingers free from his body as Ten slicks his own and places the tip of his middle finger on Taeyong’s hole. He is still relaxed and a little stretched from when Jaehyun rimmed him so Ten easily enters one finger and after only a few seconds a second into the younger’s hole. He is tight around his fingers so Ten slows down and spreads his fingers apart, scissoring them inside him and moving them in and out for a long time before he adds a third finger into the mix. Taeyong’s brow is furrowed, but he keeps letting out little whines and mewls as Ten works him open.

Jaehyun is the one to pull Ten’s fingers free of Taeyong’s body, pressed close to his back and whispering in his ear, “that’s enough.” He hands Ten a condom and when the younger has pulled it over his own cock, Jaehyun grips him with a slick fist and covers his length with lube.

Ten turns his head and plants a kiss on Jaehyun’s chin before leaning over Taeyong again and placing his cock against the younger’s opening. Once the head of his cock is nudged inside Taeyong, he takes Taeyong’s hands in his and tangles their fingers together, pressing them into the pillow on either side of Taeyong’s head while he leans down and sucks the younger’s lower lip into his mouth. Taeyong’s fingers tighten around his as he thrusts slowly with his hips until he is buried completely inside him and they moan into each other’s mouth as Taeyong’s ass flutters and clenches around Ten’s cock.

Ten feels his breath knocked from his lungs when Jaehyun slides inside him in one steady thrust, and shivers of pleasure race up and down his entire body as the dual sensation of being full on Jaehyun’s cock and the warm grip of Taeyong’s internal muscles around him, is almost too much to bear. He holds still over Taeyong, placing open-mouthed kisses to his gasping mouth while the younger barely has the motor functions to respond, and waits for Jaehyun to start up a rhythm. He exhales hard on a curse once Jaehyun moves, thrusting hard inside him and gripping his hips tight enough to leave finger-shaped bruises in the morning. Taeyong mewls lowly as the momentum from Jaehyun’s movements drive Ten’s cock in and out of him and he arches his head back into the pillow when a slight hitch in Ten’s hips has his cock hitting right against Taeyong’s prostate.

Jaehyun fucks hard and fast for a long time and when he slows down, Ten moves in between them, sweating profusely and gasping for air, but still his tempo is high as he buries his cock in Taeyong’s deliciously tight body and rolls backwards onto Jaehyun’s pulsing cock. It is a never-ending pleasure and quite possibly the best sex Ten has ever had, and Taeyong is so good and so beautiful under him, so responsive to everything Ten does, with mewls and whines and delirious yeses spilling from his red lips and Jaehyun makes his presence known with such a surety and level-headed experience, Ten can’t remember ever feeling with a one-night-stand before.

Together they create a perfect motion picture of all the best things Ten knows, and when he reaches the precipice and the moment before he tips over the edge he thinks to himself; how nice it would be to always have it like this.

 

When Ten next opens his eyes, he is resting on his side on the bed with a warm body on either side of him. Jaehyun is leaning over him slightly as he and Taeyong kiss, soft and slow in the aftermath, and Ten wraps an arm around the youngest waist and cuddles closer into both of them.

“You’re awake,” Taeyong whispers and dodges Jaehyun’s seeking lips to press his mouth against Ten’s.

Ten hums, still a little disoriented, and tightens his arm around Taeyong as the younger licks into his mouth and presses close to his front.

“Was I out long?” Ten murmurs and blinks rapidly until his eyesight finally clears.

“Just a minute,” Jaehyun grunts as he stands from the bed and heads into the bathroom. Taeyong curls against him even more once the other is gone and Ten indulges him with as many kisses as he wants until Jaehyun comes back with a wet towel to clean them up.

The next time he wakes, it is his alarm pulling him from sleep. He is draped over Taeyong’s back, the younger with an iron grip on his right hand even in sleep, and the other side of the bed is empty. Jaehyun must have left sometime in the night.

He slips quietly out of bed and into the shower, washing away every remnant of last night from his body, inside and out. Taeyong is still asleep when he dresses in clean underwear and a large hoodie so Ten leaves him be and walks to the kitchen, dancing around boxes and unorganized furniture on his way.

He is cooking rice and portioning out enough kimchi for two when Taeyong appears at the side of the kitchen island, dressed in his clothes from the night before and looking adorably rumpled in his sleepy state.

“I guess I should leave,” he says and points haltingly at the door with fidgety fingers. Ten smiles and jerks his head in something close to a nod.

“You’re welcome to stay for breakfast,” he says and Taeyong lights up a little while at the same time raising his shoulders to his ears in reluctance or hesitance, Ten can’t tell.

“It’s raining pretty heavily; you don’t have a coat. Maybe if you wait it out for half an hour more, it’ll stop,” he wheedles. For some reason, he doesn’t want Taeyong to leave just yet.

“I actually have a lecture in like an hour, but I can afford to skip it this once,” Taeyong smiles and his body relaxes as he sends Ten a giggly smile, “I’ll help you cook.”


	13. Between you

“Are you ready to be a good boy for us?”

“Yes,” Ten replies from his spot on the floor, kneeling with his palms flat against his thighs, eyes downcast since he hasn’t been told to look up. His clothes are folded neatly in a pile to his right while to his left lay an assortment of lube, condoms, toys, and Ten’s favorite item a thin black collar with a single silver charm at the center. They didn’t always use the toys and he didn’t always wear the collar, but he’d laid everything out anyway, hoping to please his boyfriends. Jaehyun and Yuta are sitting next to each other on the bed, Yuta’s denim clad legs a contrast to Jaehyun’s black slacks, Ten staring at their bare feet while waiting for instructions.

“C’mere, kitten,” Jaehyun calls, his voice much deeper than usual, and Ten shivers a little at the sound before crawling forward to rest his head in Jaehyun’s lap. Ten’s eyes close automatically when Jaehyun starts to run his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp every so often. “Did you miss me?”

“Very much,” Ten replies instantly, running his cheek along Jaehyun’s left thigh. “You’ve been working so hard.”

“Should I be jealous?” Yuta’s voice is teasing, but Ten still stiffens before reaching out his left hand to lightly rest of top of Yuta’s foot. “Stand up, baby,” Yuta commands, softly. “Let us see you.”

Ten isn’t ashamed of his nakedness, but it still felt strange to be nude while Jaehyun and Yuta are still fully dressed. But this is the level of vulnerability that Ten craves, the thing that makes his body flush in both embarrassment and want. His face feels hot, but he rises to his feet, making sure to keep his hands at his sides lest he get in trouble for trying to cover himself. Ten can see and feel two sets of eyes rake over his body and it’s enough for him to draw in a shaky breath, his cock half hard already. Yuta makes a spinning motion with one finger and Tenyonng nibbles on his bottom lip in nervousness before complying. He turns slowly, arching is back and sticking his ass out in a way that has Jaehyun mumbling, “fuck” under his breath. He shuffles forward after he completes ones full rotation, Yuta beckoning to him with the crook of a finger.

“Very sexy,” Yuta praises, standing up so Ten can sit in the bed. He automatically places his hands in his lap and folds his legs under him. “Safe word?”

“Lilac.”

“Good baby. Stay still and watch.”

Yuta tugs Jaehyun up by his wrist and in the next moment they’re kissing. They’re almost the same height so Jaehyun barely has to lean down to fit their lips together, his hands resting on Yuta’s slender waist while Yuta is messing up Jaehyun’s perfectly styled hair. They kiss like they have all the time in the world, like Ten isn’t watching them, hands curled into fists to stop himself from jerking off like he wants to. One of Jaehyun’s hands wanders to Yuta’s ass squeezing hard and Yuta and Ten moan in tandem.

“I think someone is enjoying the view,” Jaehyun whispers hotly in Yuta’s ear, but still loud enough for Ten to hear.

Yuta turns to look at the small figure seated on the bed, his lips wet and kiss swollen, and it takes all of Ten’s willpower to stay still like he’d been told.

“Too bad it’s not his turn,” is all Yuta says before turning  back to Jaehyun. Ten whimpers, a pathetic little sound that makes Yuta groan and reach for Jaehyun again. He makes quick work of Jaehyun’s belt, the black slacks sliding down under the weight of the buckle. Jaehyun steps out of them, eyes glued to Yuta’s fingers as he undoes every single button on his white dress shirt. Yuta takes the time to kiss every new patch of uncovered skin until he’s sliding the shirt of Jaehyun’s shoulders letting it fall to the floor. The kisses he leaves on Jaehyun’s neck are wet and sloppy and Jaehyun allows it until Yuta is circling a nipple with his tongue and his patience snaps. Ten watches riveted, as Jaehyun drags Yuta up his body and devours his mouth. Watching his doms kiss is so different than when either of them kiss him. Where Ten would’ve melted in Jaehyun’s arms, Yuta pushes back, grabbing a fistful of Jaehyun’s hair and yanking hard. In response Jaehyun gropes at Yuta’s groin, rubbing over the zipper of his jeans until the grip on his hair loosens.

“Jaehyun, fuck,” Yuta groans as the button on his jeans is undone, zipper sliding down. He rids himself of his own shirt and is reaching for Jaehyun again when the creaking of their bed makes him turn his head.

 Ten looks absolutely ruined already. Ever the good boy he’s just where they’d left him except now he’s covered in sweat, breathing hard, his desire evident in his tense thighs and full cock in between them. Yuta turns his full attention to Ten, opening his tiny fists to find crescent shaped indents on the palms of his hands. “Oh, baby,” Yuta whispers before kissing both of Ten’s palms. “It must’ve been so hard to wait your turn. I think you deserve a reward for your patience.” Not missing a beat Jaehyun fetches the collar from the bedside table, laughing softly at Ten’s surprised gasp. He looms over Ten as he fastens it and Ten loves it, loves Jaehyun’s size and the way it makes him feel small and protected.

“Oh my,” Jaehyun says, stepping back to admire Ten afterwards. “I always forget how pretty that looks around your neck, kitten. Do you remember when we gave this to you?”

Ten does. For his birthday he’d wanted to do a scene and his boyfriends had surprised him with the collar during it. He’d always wanted one, but the nice ones were so expensive that he didn’t dare ask. He’d been so overwhelmed the first time he’d worn it that he had to safe word out of the scene because he knew there was no way he’d be able to follow instructions. There were a lot of tears that day, but it’s still one of Ten’s happiest memories so he answers yes to Jaehyun’s question.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Yuta praises. He smears the precum over Ten’s cockhead, the way Ten jumps at the sudden stimulation setting his nerve endings on fire. “Mine. My pretty baby.”

Yuta squeezes him a little too hard and Ten yelps, but Jaehyun is there to swallow the sound. His lips part automatically and he moans low as Jaehyun licks inside his mouth, the kiss more tongues and teeth than anything else. Jaehyun cups the back of Ten’s head, guiding him down until his back hits the mattress with his legs still hanging off the bed. He’s preoccupied by the feeling of Jaehyun’s lips against his skin, nibbling his earlobe, sucking mark after mark around his collar that he doesn’t notice Yuta moving around on his right. The first lick makes Ten’s cock spurt even more precome and Yuta licks it all away while Ten whines and whines.

“Let us hear you,” Jaehyun says. He pinches Ten’s left nipple hard, satisfied at the way his lover cries out, voice high pitched and desperate.

“No more, no more,” Ten pants. Yuta knows his body too well and he is too close to orgasm. Thankfully Yuta stops immediately.

“Good boy.” Yuta watches as Ten tries to catch his breath. He trades soft smiles with Jaehyun. Their boy was just too perfect. “Who do you want to fuck you this time, baby?”

“Both of you,” Ten answers immediately, his mind starting to clear a little bit. “I need both of you.”

Yuta quirks an eyebrow at him. “You can’t come until Jaehyun and I do.”

“I know,” Ten mumbles avaverting his eyes. “I can do it. You’ll punish me if I can’t.”

Jaehyun and Yuta share another look, a silent agreement passing between them before Jaehyun says, “Okay, kitten. If that’s what you want.” He positions himself at the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard. Ten watches as Jaehyun slides his boxers off his longs legs, finally freeing his half hard cock. He loves Jaehyun’s cock, the thickness of it and they way it stretches him open every time they fuck. Ten’s mouth is watering and he nearly moans in relief when Jaehyun commands him to suck.

 Yuta leaves the bed momentarily to remove the rest of his clothing and retrieve a bottle of lube. Clearly Jaehyun is enjoying the way Ten is sucking him off, the grip he has on Ten’s hair is hard and unrelenting. Ten takes it all, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes when Jaehyun hits the back of his throat. Yuta thinks he could get off just like this, stroking his cock while watching his lovers, but that’s not what Ten wants so he climbs back into bed instead. Ten moans around Jaehyun’s cock as Yuta slides one finger inside of him. He’d been expecting it, the anticipation building when he heard the telltale sound of a cap being opened, and he pushes back against Yuta’s hand ever so slightly. What he’s not expecting is for Yuta to add a second finger so soon. The sudden sting makes him lose focus and he accidentally bares his teeth, making Jaehyun yelp. Dread fills Ten as Jaehyun tugs on his hair even harder, pulling him up while Yuta pulls his fingers out of his ass. Even though his heart is thundering in his chest Ten whines at the loss and it makes Jaehyun frown at him even more.

“What did I tell you about using your teeth?” Jaehyun questions. He moves his hand from Ten’s hair to his chin, forcing Ten to look right at him.

“That you don’t like it,” Ten answers, his voice barely audible.

“Then why did you do it?”

“I -,” Ten stutters, “I didn’t mean to. Yuta just -”

“Are you blaming Yuta for your mistake?” Jaehyun interrupts, smirking because even though all the color has drained from Ten’s face his cock is still hard.

“No! It was all my fault. My mistake.”

“You know what good boys do?” Jaehyun asks and Ten swallows hard because he knows what the answer it. “They pay for their mistakes.”

“Yes,” Ten hangs his head. He goes back to his previous position on all fours to wait for whatever comes next.

Yuta is rubbing his hands up and down the back of Ten’s thighs when he asks, “How many?”

“I think six. What do you think, kitten? Think you can handle six?” Jaehyun asks. Ten’s face is so close to his erection that he can feel Ten’s breath on his cock.

“I can handle it,” Ten replies. “I deserve it.”

There’s a moment where everything is still and quiet, Ten’s entire body tense in anticipation. Yuta lands the first strike to Ten’s right butt cheek, the air cracking at the sound. He watches the red bloom over Ten’s skin and longs to kiss it, but has to wait until Ten’s punishment is over to do so.

“Count,” Jaehyun reminds, taking his cock into one hand and tapping it lightly against Tenong’s cheek.

“One.” Ten’s voice is more breath than sound.

The second strike lands on his left butt cheek and Ten groans, loving the way his skin tingles and is beginning to feel hot. He wants more.

“Two.”

The next two hits come in quick succession to the backs of his thighs and Ten moans loud and unabashed. “Three, four.”

“You like it, baby?” Yuta asks, rubbing his hands over the tender flesh. “You like when I spank your ass like that?”

“Yes, yes,” Ten pants, Jaehyun’s cock resting against the side of his face while his own hangs heavy between his legs.

The fifth strike is harder than the previous ones, more pain than pleasure, and Ten cries out. “Five” his vision is starting to be blurred by tears, but he does nothing to stop them, let’s them fall on Jaehyun’s thighs in tiny puddles. The last smack knocks the breath out of him, but Ten still manages to rasp out, “six,” before Jaehyun is pulling him up to rest against his chest.

“Good baby,” Jaehyun praises over and over, kissing Ten’s tear stained cheeks.  “Shush now. We’re gonna make you feel good.”

It takes a few minutes, but soon enough Ten is calm enough to continue.

“Kneel for me, kitten,” Jaehyun commands. “Hands on the headboard. I wanna see what Yuta did to your ass.” They bought their bed just for this, a king size mattress with a sturdy frame and headboard. “Your ass is so red,” Jaehyun comments and Ten is sure that his face has flushed to match it. The bed shifts as the two men move behind him, but Ten keeps looking forward, groaning when he feels two sets of hands and lips kissing and caressing his sensitive skin. Yuta continues with his earlier task of prepping him, barely stretching Ten to three fingers so that he’ll be nice and tight for Jaehyun. Ten can hear them kissing and he imagines Yuta spreading lube on Jaehyun’s cock for him. He hisses when the tip of Jaehyun’s cock touches his hole. He’s disappointed that Jaehyun opted to wear a condom, but it only makes sense since Yuta is gonna fuck him right after. Jaehyun doesn’t waste any time setting a rhythm, also desperate for his own release. He fucks up into Ten, hitting his prostate on every other thrust and Ten loses himself to it immediately, pushing down to meet Jaehyun’s hips. It’s good. It’s so fucking good that it’s only a few minutes before Ten is begging Jaehyun to stop.

“I can’t, I can’t,” Ten whines, body thrashing slightly to keep himself from coming. Yuta comes to his rescue then, gripping the base of his cock hard, effectively killing his impending orgasm. Ten begins to cry in earnest, his physical need for release clashing with his desire to be a good boy like he promised. Jaehyun sits back on his haunches, pulling Ten with him so they’re stuck together, chest against back. The change in position causes Jaehyun’s cock to shift inside of him and Ten whimpers pathetically. He makes no attempts to hide his tears, body going limp in Jaehyun’s embrace as Yuta keeps a firm hold of his cock.

“Oh, kitten,” Jaehyun croons. “You want to come so badly don’t you?”

“Please,” Ten begs even though it’s no use. He’d asked for this after all.

“Not yet, baby. Not yet,” Yuta says. He lets go of Ten’s cock to cup his tiny face in both his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away freshly fallen tears. “Beautiful,” Yuta praises and it makes Ten whimper even more. “You’re so pretty when you cry. My pretty baby.”  Jaehyun rubs the tops of Ten’s thighs until he calms down, pushing him forward when he does so that Ten is supporting his own weight on his elbows. They’re experts at this now and the transition is seamless, their bodies staying connected the entire time.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Jaehyun whispers onto the skin of Ten’s neck as he starts to snap his hips. “You squeeze my dick so good. Gonna come so hard in your tight little ass. Fuck.”

Ten can barely form coherent thoughts, much less words, so he merely moans in response, letting Jaehyun use his body for pleasure, relishing the feeling of being wanted. He can almost feel the bruises blooming under Jaehyun’s hands, the grip on his waist tightening even more as Jaehyun’s nears his release. It’s only a few short minutes, but to Ten it feels like forever before Jaehyun is coming. He can feel the warmth of the come through the condom and it makes his whine. Ten always loved barebacking and he was desperate for it, hoping Yuta would know and he wouldn’t have to ask. After Jaehyun pulls out Ten loses all strength in his arms, collapsing on the bed, moaning at the slight friction of having his cock pressed against the mattress. The moment is short lived because Yuta is flipping him over so they can kiss. Yuta’s lips are less full than Jaehyun’s and Ten has always loved how he can tell the difference just from kissing, even when he’s as far gone as he is now. He spreads his legs so that Yuta can settle in between them, their cocks sliding against each other easily.

“So wet for me, baby,” Yuta praises. He kisses down Ten’s neck, leaving his own marks alongside Jaehyun’s. He can smell traces of Jaehyun’s cologne on Ten’s skin and it drives him crazy. “I wanna come inside of you,” Yuta says, sitting up and brushing Ten’s hair off his forehead. “You like that right, baby? Wanna fill you up.”

Ten shivers. “Please, please, please,” he practically slurs, spreading his legs even further apart to show how much he wants it.

“I love when you’re desperate like this,” Yuta says as he spreads lube on his cock. “Tell me how bad you want it."

“Yuta, please,” Ten whines, kicking at the sheets in vain.

“Tell me or I won’t fuck you.” The threat alone is enough to clear Ten’s head just enough so that he can speak properly.

“I need your cock inside me so bad,” Ten pants, eyes falling shut as Yuta teasingly rubs the head of his dick against Ten’s hole. “Please, fuck me. Stretch me open with your cock. I don’t care if it hurts. I wanna feel you come inside me.”

When Yuta finally pushes inside of him it feels like all the air has been punched out of Ten’s body. He gasps, thrashes, but Yuta doesn’t pay him any mind, just pushes on Ten’s shins until his thighs are resting on his chest. Ten hooks his arms around his knees to hold his legs in place, doesn’t know how or where he finds the strength to do it, as Yuta fucks him with long strokes.

“You guys are so hot,” Jaehyun interjects. He’d cleaned up a little and was now back in bed. “I could get hard again just from watching you guys fuck.”

Ten is crying again, it always happened when he was denied his orgasm like this, and just the sight of tears running down his cheeks is almost enough to push Yuta over the edge. He’d never been able to explain, why Ten crying turned him on so much, either way Yuta thought he looked so fucking beautiful in those moments.

“Fuck our baby good.” Jaehyun’s voice comes from somewhere behind Yuta. He picks up the pace, Ten practically folded in half, their foreheads touching. “Fill him up. He deserves it.”

Ten sobs openly, brokenly when Yuta comes. It feels so good, so amazing and wet and warm, but it’s still not enough. He’s so hard it hurts and so he cries, letting go of his legs and letting them fall against the mattress with a thump. Come runs down his thighs as Yuta pulls out and he loves it, the feeling of being dirty and used, but still safe in the care of his two lovers. Jaehyun is by his side in an instant, stroking his face and whispering words of praise over and over.

“Almost there, kitten. You’re being so good, so perfect.”

“Please,” Ten begs and finally, the time for teasing is over.

Jaehyun shoves three fingers inside of Ten, Yuta’s come more than enough to make it easy. “How can you still be so tight?” Jaehyun wonders out loud, adding his pinky, making Ten scream. Yuta is on his other side. He finally takes hold of Ten’s cock, jerking him fast and sloppy just how he likes it. Ten feels like he’s floating, his body is worn out, but also tense with the need for a physical relase. The sensations are overwhelming, Jaehyun fucking him with his fingers as Yuta’s hands pump his cock and thumb his nipples.

“You should see yourself,” Yuta says, loosening his grip on Ten’s cock just enough to keep him right on the edge. Jaehyun doesn’t let up at all, alternating between deep thrusts and curling his fingers upwards to hit Ten’s prostate. “My come is leaking out of your ass and all over Jaehyun’s fingers. It makes me want to fuck you again. You’re so beautiful, baby. Fucking perfect.”

“Please, please,” Ten begs again. He doesn’t think he can say much more than that. Yuta’s grip tightens again and Ten has to squeeze his eyes shut. It’s all too much, the way Yuta thumbs the slit of his cock while Jaehyun presses his fingers against his prostate over and over. His voice is hoarse from all the sounds of desperation and the sheets are soaked in his sweat. His body is more than ready. All he needs is permission.

“Show us,” Yuta says against Ten’s temple. “Show us how good we fuck you. Come, baby. We want you to come right now.”

Ten’s body snaps, he feels weightless for a millisecond before the pleasure is coursing through his veins as he comes and comes and comes.

He’s never alone after that, one of his lovers always by his side while the other takes care of more practical matters. Jaehyun holds him against his chest while Yuta gets a warm washcloth to wipe him down, Yuta gives him small sips of water while Jaehyun runs the bath. Ten loves aftercare just as much as everything he has to endure to get to this point. He’s always considered himself lucky to have found two doms, two partners, who were so considerate and kind. The tub in the master bathroom is huge, it had to be in order to fit Jaehyun’s legs and one other person. Ten sighs as he settles into the warm water. He leans against Jaehyun’s chest, feeling warm and protected in the taller man’s embrace. Yuta showers quickly while they soak, kissing them both quickly before leaving to get them some food from downstairs. It isn’t long before they can hear Yuta puttering around the kitchen. It makes Ten smile.

“He’s making pancakes,” Ten comments. He shifts a little and Jaehyun tightens the hold on his waist.

“How do you know?” Jaehyun rests his chin on Ten’s forehead, wiggling it around in a way that makes Ten giggle.

“Because they’re my favorite. I always get my favorite on nights like these.” There’s a smug tone to Ten’s reply and it makes Jaehyun snort.

“Yeah, yeah. Yuta made me stop by the grocery store on the way home to pick up some chocolate chips for your pancakes. How old are you again?”

“Old enough to know that if I spend too long in this bath that I’ll fall asleep and won’t get to eat our boyfriend’s delicious cooking.”

“Ten more minutes,” Jaehyun compromises. “It’s good for your skin.”

Truthfully Ten’s ass wasn’t hurting very much, but at this point he knew better than to argue. He does doze off, the smell of the lavender bubble bath lulling him to sleep. Jaehyun wakes him, helps him out of the tub, dries him with a soft towel with such a gentle touch that it makes Ten’s chest tighten.

The three of them eat chocolate chip pancakes in bed. Ten sits propped against a mound of pillows while Yuta and Ten take turns feeding him. Yuta  _tsks_  when Jaehyun gets melted chocolate on a freshly changes pillowcase and all Jaehyun does is shrug, trying to wipe the chocolate away with his crisp white bathrobe which makes Yuta sigh in exasperation. As punishment Jaehyun is assigned to dish duty.

“Roll over, Ten,” Yuta instructs. “We have to put some lotion on your ass.”

Ten huffs, rolls his eyes a little, but still follows. “It doesn’t even hurt that bad.”

“Uh huh.” Yuta generously spreads the lotion on Ten’s ass cheeks and on the back of his thighs. “You’re a big strong man. You feel no pain.” Ten can’t help but laugh at that. “Stop that,” Yuta continues. “It makes your ass jiggle too much and no one in this house has it in them for another round.”  In response Ten wiggles his ass cutely and Yuta lets out another sigh. “You and Jaehyun are hopeless. I don’t know why I bother.”

Unsurprisingly, Ten likes to sleep in between his two lovers. Jaehyun spoons him from behind while Yuta faces him, rubbing his bare legs.  

“Was it too much?” Yuta finally asks. They always did this before falling asleep; checking in to make sure everyone was okay with what happened.

“No,” Ten shakes his head, yawns, and Yuta chuckles. “I would tell you if it was. I know my safe word and how to use it.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun replies, kissing the top of Ten’s head. “We believe you.” The room is quiet after that.

Ten falls asleep quickly, Yuta and Jaehyun’s interlaced fingers resting on his hip.

 


	14. More from you

Yuta doesn’t understand how people can fall asleep on public transportation. Even on the longest and most tiring days the thought of missing his stop was enough to keep him awake. Today is one of those days. He’s sandwiched between two sleeping people, one of them snoring while the other threatens to lean against Yuta’s shoulder before they abruptly right themselves. He contemplates putting in his headphones to drown out the awful sound but, as always, he decides against it. It was a habit he’d given up immediately after Jaehyun’s accident.

It’d been over two years since Jaehyun was struck by a motorcycle was while crossing the street. The motorcycle had run a red light and since Jaehyun was listening to music he hadn’t heard it coming, stepping into the intersection as soon as the little light up man told him to walk. The only reason Jaehyun had broken one leg instead of both, the only reason he was even alive was because the driver had swerved to try and avoid him. Yuta was at work when he got the news in the form of a phone call from Jaehyun’s dad. One of his coworkers drove him to the hospital, Yuta wringing his hands in the passenger seat, dialing Ten’s phone number over and over again only to get an automated “leave your message at the tone” in response. He didn’t want to leave a message. He wanted Ten and, more importantly, he wanted Jaehyun to be alright. Jaehyun’s parents wouldn’t be there for a few more hours, they’d taken the first flight they could book, so for the meantime Jaehyun would be all alone. Yuta wasn’t allowed to see Jaehyun. He wasn’t his emergency contact, wasn’t family. That fact infuriated Yuta, made him want to yell at the tiny nurse in pale blue scrubs who had been handling the information desk of the emergency department; instead he takes a seat in the corner of the waiting room and stews in his anger and worry. How could he explain it to her? That even though there were many places for same sex couples to get married, that it still didn’t apply to him and Jaehyun because it wasn’t just him and Jaehyun. Jaehyun and Ten were his family. He’d never questioned it until this moment.  In his mind it made no sense that both Jaehyun and Ten weren’t considered his family because there wasn’t a piece of paper that said so. They were  _his_. The room smells like stale antiseptic solution which only adds to his nausea. He digs the heel of his hands into his closed eyes to keep from crying. He’s told Jaehyun a million times, reminded him over and over that they needed to change their emergency contacts to each other. He’d scowled at Jaehyun’s, “What could happen, babe? You worry too much.” He’d been too easily appeased when Jaehyun promised to do it, readily accepting a kiss to the forehead. Now he was paying the price for his lenience. He couldn’t have prevented the accident, but he could at least be in there with Jaehyun. Ten shows up an hour later, dressed in his dance clothes and looking about two seconds away from falling apart completely. Yuta wasn’t sure if he had drove, Ten had a car, but in his current state Yuta can only be glad that he hadn’t been in an accident of his own. Unlike Yuta, Jaehyun’s parents had left a message causing Ten to rush over as soon as he’d heard.

“I’m sorry,” Ten sobs. “I was teaching a class. I didn’t know. Yuta, I didn’t know. I didn’t –“

“Shhh,” Yuta soothes. He doesn’t know when he’d stood up and took Ten in his arms, but here he was. Comforting Ten was second nature to him, as easy as breathing.

It takes many agonizing hours of waiting before they finally get to see Jaehyun. His parents give them some privacy and Jaehyun attempts to make a joke about his clumsiness. Ten bursts into tears and Yuta is tempted to talk right out of the room, the only thing keeping him rooted to the spot is not wanting to run into Jaehyun’s parents in the hallway.

“Get me the forms,” Jaehyun had said, looking directly at Yuta. “Get me the forms right now and I’ll change the information. I’m sorry.”

Yuta doesn’t think he’s ever cried that hard in his life. He wouldn’t have been able to bear it if Jaehyun was taken away from him like that, if Ten wasn’t there to balance him out. Life is hard, often unfair, and sometimes downright cruel, but the three of them could weather the storm as long as they had each other.

The man beside him lets out a particularly loud snore and Yuta is startled, shaken from his thoughts. He isn’t sure why his mind had wandered to one of the most trying times in his life, but he supposes it might have something to do with his upcoming birthday. Getting older, self reflecting, and all that jazz. There wasn’t anything he really wanted, a new coffee maker maybe, but all things considered life was good. Yuta was happy, so what else could he ask for?

“We could really use another car,” Yuta answers his own question, mumbling to himself and he snoring man to his left. Ten was always telling him to speak his wishes out loud so the universe could hear him and grant his requests. He isn’t so sure about all that, karma and The Secret, but a car would be nice. His office is closest to home so it only made sense that he be the one to use public transportation. When their schedules permitted sometimes Ten dropped him off or let him use the car, but Jaehyun always drove now. He’d argued with Yuta over it only once before realizing it was less about fairness and convenience and more about everyone’s peace of mind.

The inside of their house smells faintly of the candles that Jaehyun was so fond of. It relaxes him a little as he takes off his shoes and hangs up his coat in the laundry room adjacent to their front door. He takes his socks off and throws them in the hamper, preferring to walk barefoot on the soft carpet that Ten worked so hard to keep clean. He’s surprised to hear the dishwasher running, surprised that anyone is even home since he’d gotten off early since he was on birthday leave. It would be an understatement to say that Yuta has been looking forward to this three day weekend. He opens the door of the bedroom and, two his surprise, both Jaehyun and Ten are home. Ten is sitting against the headboard of their king sized bed while Jaehyun slept in this lap. Of course Jaehyun was lying across the bed, as opposed to lengthwise, so his feet were hanging off the edge.

“How does he even sleep like that?” Yuta says. He shuts the door and walks across the room quickly to give Ten a kiss.

“Dunno,” Ten replies. “Watch this though.” There’s mischief in his eyes and Yuta crosses his arms across his chest, leaning one hip against the night stand. Ten leans forward, lips right against Jaehyun’s ear and whispers, “Yuta’s home.” It’s comical how fast Jaehyun sits up, hair askew and eyes unfocused. If Ten hadn’t leaned back as fast as he did they would’ve knocked their heads together. Jaehyun had always insisted he looked like a cat, but Yuta disagrees. Jaehyun most resembled a large breed dog, clumsy, loyal, and way too lovable for their own good.

“Yuta’s home?” Jaehyun’s voice is heavy with sleep and if Yuta wasn’t already laughing he would’ve at how cute Jaehyun was.

“I’m home,” Yuta confirms.

It takes a second for Jaehyun to fully come to his senses and when he does the first thing he says is, “You let me fall asleep!” It’s an accusation and the accused Ten shrugs. Jaehyun scoffs before turning to face Yuta completely, giving him a once over, eyebrows knitting together. “Babe, you look tired.”

“I’m very tired. Had to spend the commute home smushed between two sleeping people only to come home for my birthday weekend to be greeted by another sleeping human.”

“Let the record show that I was awake,” Ten interjects and Jaehyun shoves him with his foot.

“Come on then,” Jaehyun says, getting out of bed. “Let’s get you undressed.”

Yuta let’s himself be guided to the bathroom, Jaehyun’s hand pressed to the small of his back. The master bath is large, complete with a shower, a bathtub, and what Ten called “his and his” sinks. Apparently one of the sinks was his and the other was Yuta’s since Jaehyun had the tendency to treat the shower like a one stop shop including skin care and dental hygiene. It was a small miracle that they’d convinced him to put on moisturizer at night and sunscreen in the morning.

Jaehyun starts with his tie. He was dressed more formally than usual, being up for a promotion had him going the extra mile. Anything for that new car.

“You’re awfully sweet today,” Yuta comments while Jaehyun removes his tie completely and places it on the counter.

“Of course I am. It’s your birthday.” He untucks Yuta’s dress shirt, concentrating on undoing the buttons one by one.

“Technically its a few more hours until my birthday.” Jaehyun throws his shirt into another hamper; they had many because Ten never allowed clothes on the floor.

“If you were talking about midnight,” Jaehyun replies, unbuckling Yuta’s belt before pulling it out of the loops, “then you’re still wrong because you were born at 3:42 in the afternoon.” He undoes the fastening of Yuta’s slacks and slides them down his legs.

“You fall asleep while waiting for me to get home  _and_ give me sass?” Yuta steps out of his slacks easily and Jaehyun adds them to the hamper. “Some boyfriend you are.”

Jaehyun is dressed in a large crewneck sweater and boxers, rumpled with sleep and Yuta still thinks he’s one of the most stunning men he’s ever seen. He bunches the front of the sweater in his fist when Jaehyun leans down to kiss him. It’s soft between his fingers, but Jaehyun’s hair is softer so he slides the fingers of his other hand through the long strands. Jaehyun walks them backwards until Yuta is leaning against the counter, lips still connected. Slowly the hand bunched around the sweater slides down Jaehyun’s torso, past his waist, and towards the exposed skin of his left thigh. One of the largest scars from Jaehyun’s surgery is there and Yuta runs his fingertips over it, feather light

“Hey,” Jaehyun says after breaking their kiss. “I’m right here, babe. I’m alright.”

“I know.” Jaehyun cradles his face in both hands, kissing away the wrinkles between his eyebrows.

“Let us take care of you tonight?” Yuta nods so Jaehyun takes his hand and brings him back to the bedroom.

They find Ten already under the covers with the lights turned down low.

“You planned this?” Yuta asks and Jaehyun squeezes his hand to get his attention.

“Only the best for our birthday boy.”

“You’re hogging the birthday boy,” Ten whines.

Whether they were in a scene or not, Ten always had the tendency to be a little bit needy in bed. Since they weren’t currently in a scene Yuta finds Ten’s whining to be cute, leaning down to kiss him so that he knows it. Ten’s lips are thin, the top one almost nonexistent, but Yuta doesn’t think that makes them any less kissable.

“Tonight is all about you,” Ten says when they break the kiss, his eyes showing an intensity that makes Yuta’s heart thump in his chest. He’s sure his face is turning red at this point, embarrassed and not used to so much attention. By nature Yuta is a caregiver, observant and much attuned to the needs of the people around him. It’s one of the attributes that made him a good dom and a good lover. Yuta was so used to giving, but receiving was an entirely different thing altogether. It had taken him a long time to take compliments from both Jaehyun and Ten without scoffing or making a self deprecating comment. It’s not that Yuta doesn’t think he deserves love or praise; it’s just that he never quite learned how to accept his good qualities for what they were. Sometimes he still had to hold his tongue when Jaehyun said he was hot or Ten made a comment about how sexy he looks with his hair pushed back.

The noise in Yuta’s head is silenced when Ten kneels up on the edge of the bed to kiss him, the covers falling away to reveal his already naked form. Even while kneeling he’s still shorter than Yuta, the taller man having to bend down to kiss him yet again. It’s so easy to kiss Ten now, his lips are soft and when Yuta runs his tongue along them he tastes cherry lip balm. Ten kisses away all his embarrassment, but the slight flush on Yuta’s face remains, spreading down his neck as he gets more and more worked up. With his eyes close and all his attention focused on Ten, it’s easy to forget about the other person in the room and Yuta jolts when another pair of hands settle on his waist.

“It’s just me,” Jaehyun assures, placing a kiss to Yuta’s shoulder before running his nose along his nape. “Should I be offended that you forgot I was here?”

“Sorry,” Yuta says because he doesn’t know what else to say. He’s also distracted by Ten moving off the bed to kneel at their feet.  _Oh._

Ten tugs Yuta’s boxers down; licking his kiss swollen lips not so subtly when Yuta’s half hard cock is exposed. He leaves a trail of wet kisses along the inside of Yuta’s right leg, each one making Yuta tense.  Ten looks small and yet when he looks up at Yuta, his gaze is fierce and Yuta has to lean into Jaehyun for support when Ten finally, finally takes the head of his cock between those cherry flavored lips. Ten focuses on the head of Yuta’s cock, running his tongue over the slit down towards the base of the mushroom head and back again, over and over before taking the entire head into his mouth and suckling on it like it’s his favorite treat. To Yuta it feels like the best sort of torture. He’s broken out into a sweat and can feel where every point of his back touches Jaehyun’s chest, how it feels too hot, but somehow not enough at the same time. He turns his head, blindly seeking Jaehyun’s lips, and moans loudly into the kiss. With one hand he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair while the other hand takes hold of Ten’s fringe. Ten responds by taking more of Yuta’s cock, relaxing his throat and making the gagging noises he knows Yuta likes so much. Yuta likes it so, so much, head lolling back to rest on Jaehyun’s shoulder while Ten deep throats his cock over and over.

“Feel good?” Jaehyun asks. He runs the fingertips of both hands against the skin of Yuta’s flat stomach, up his chest, before circling both nipples. Yuta jolts, his nipples were almost too sensitive to the point that he sometimes didn’t want them touched at all. Yuta hums in the affirmative, crying out when both of Jaehyun’s thumbs brush over his nipples again. Of course Jaehyun knew how to make it good. He knew everything about Yuta. “Want more?”

Yuta almost laughs at how relieved he feels by that question because, yes, he did want more. His men were making him crazy. “Yes. I want both of you, please.”

The sheets feel cool against Yuta’s skin as he turns to his right to face Jaehyun while Ten settles behind him. Even while lying between his lovers, Yuta still felt quite vulnerable. There was something about letting himself go like this that always made him feel this way even though he knew that he’d been well taken care of. The insecurity must be radiating off him in waves because Ten is snuggling up to him, hooking his sharp chin over his even sharper shoulder.

“We can always do something else,” Ten assures. “Whatever you want.” He reaches over Yuta to entwine the fingers of his left hand with Jaehyun’s right. They rest their joined hands on Yuta’s hip. This was their thing, how they all stayed connected to one another. Just like always, it brings Yuta a lot of comfort. He smiles softly at Jaehyun who smiles back at him knowingly, the apprehension falling away.

“This is what I want.”

Unlike Ten, Jaehyun’s mouth tasted like the peppermint toothpaste they all used. His lips are much fuller and Yuta likes to nibble on the bottom one before placing a kiss to it, going back to taste Jaehyun’s mouth all over again. Ten pushes on the back of his left thigh gently, a suggestion that Yuta follows, bending his leg and hooking it over Jaehyun’s waist. He’s fully exposed to Ten now, but he tries not to think about it too much, occupying himself with kissing Jaehyun breathless. It works until he feels one of Ten’s fingers slowly tracing his entrance and in an instant he’s tense all over.

“Relax,” Ten coaxes. He runs his index finger up and down Yuta’s crack, barely pushing inside him every time.

Jaehyun starts to stroke Yuta’s cock as a distraction. His hands are big and they feel so good wrapped around him that Yuta can only moan in pleasure when Ten finally pushes the first finger inside. The second finger makes Yuta grip Jaehyun’s shoulder hard, knuckles turning white as he struggles to control his breathing. The pain wasn’t unbearable, more of a confusing sort of discomfort, and Yuta finds himself rocking back into Ten’s hand despite his body’s initial reaction.

“Fucking sexy,” Jaehyun praises and, god, the way his voice sounds makes Yuta shiver.

Ten starts to scissor his fingers and it has Yuta mouthing at the dips of Jaehyun’s collarbones mindlessly, nipping and sucking to keep from full on whining as he’s stretched open. It’s a lost cause when Ten adds a third finger and Yuta keens, a high pitched whine leaving his throat while he clings to Jaehyun. He feels like he could split in half at any moment, but he still wants more. Ten gives it to him, curling his finger right against Yuta’s prostate. The pleasure that runs though Yuta’s body is like an electric current, the intensity of it never something he could get used to, and he jerks violently. Jaehyun comforts him through all of it, carding his fingers through sweat matted hair, whispering words of encouragement in Yuta’s ear,  half of which Yuta doesn’t even fully register. The minutes stretch in Yuta’s hazy mind, and when Ten removes his finger Yuta feels like he finally has a moment to catch his breath, body going completely limp against Jaehyun.

“You okay?” Jaehyun’s voice his soft, his expression one of concern and it makes Yuta’s face split into a goofy sort of grin. He loved him so much. Instead of replying he snuggles closer to Jaehyun, nodding against his chest. “Use your words, babe? Just so we’re sure.”

“I’m fine,” Yuta grumbles, thumping his fist against Jaehyun’s chest for emphasis.

“Ouch.” Yuta’s face is buried in his chest, but Jaehyun is sure there’s a scowl on his face. He always hated being teased.

Feather light kisses against his shoulder blades relax him almost instantly and Yuta turns to his left, Ten there to accept his lips. The angle is uncomfortable for Yuta so he turns back to Jaehyun, sighing as Ten presses kiss after kiss across the width of his back while rubbing circles into his lower back.

"Ready?" Ten questions, his lips are right against the shell of his lover's ear and it makes Yuta shiver again.

A mumbled "yeah" is all Yuta can manage, coherent thoughts slipping way and being replaced with the thrill of anticipation.

When the head of Ten's bare cock slides between his cheeks Yuta shudders, the vibrations passing from his body to Jaehyun's and they moan in tandem. Ten's teasing doesn't last long, he steadies Yuta's hip with one hand and slowly pushes inside. Even though he's been thoroughly stretched on Ten's fingers, Yuta is still so impossibly tight and he scratches at Jaehyun's chest in vain, trying to find purchase on anything.

"Shhhh," Jaehyun soothes, grabbing Yuta's hand by the wrist and kissing the open palm before placing it on his shoulder. "I've got you." He wraps his hand around Yuta's cock once more, smearing the precum around the head and down the shaft, making the slide easier.

It happens in increments, Jaehyun soothing Yuta while Ten slides in further and further and by the time the time their bodies are pressed together Yuta feels like all the air has been forcefully punched out of his lungs. The stretch is bearable, but the feeling of fullness is almost overwhelming and he struggles to catch his breath as Jaehyun murmurs words of praise softly against his temple.

"More, more." The words leave Yuta lips as Ten shifts behind him, rubbing just shy of his prostate. "Please."

Ten pushes Yuta's leg even higher up Jaehyun's body, gripping his hips and fucking Yuta in long strokes. Yuta digs his heels into Jaehyun's back, gripping him tightly while Jaehyun jerks him in time with Ten's thrusts. The grip he has on Yuta's hair is too hard and Jaehyun groans when Yuta kisses him hard and sloppy, tongues scrapping against teeth as Ten rocks into him. The air is thick, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room, as noises of pleasure fall from Yuta's lips one after another as he's brought closer to the edge. Yuta feels wet all over, his sweat covered skin, the lube on his ass, his own cock heavy in Jaehyun's hand. The head of Ten's cock hits his prostate and he cries out, Jaehyun tightening his grip on the up stroke while pressing his thumb into the frenulum. He shakes with the need to come, head lolling foreward to rest right under Jaehyun's chin and Ten's picks up the pace, hands gripping Yuta's waist tightly as he slams into him. It's all becoming much too much so Yuta reaches for Jaehyun's hand, pulling it off his cock before moaning, "you too." As always, Jaehyun knows what he means and he closes his eye as Jaehyun aligns their cocks, rolling his hips slowly to rub them together.

"Oh my god." Yuta breathes heavily through his mouth, the pressure in his lower abdomen building, the desperation growing.

All it takes is for Jaehyun to wrap his hand around both their cocks and stroking for Yuta to orgasm, coming in long ropes between his and Jaehyun's bodies. Ten fucks him through it, slowing his hips until stilling them completely.

"Fuck," Jaehyun groans, his hard cock still pressed against Yuta's. His mind is still hazy, but Yuta reaches down, placing his hand on top of Jaehyun's.

"You too."

He keeps his hand on top of Jaehyun's as Jaehyun jerks himself to completion, his eyes fluttering shut, whimpering softly when he feels Jaehyun's come drop down his own fingers. He's completely spent, limbs growing heavier with every passing minute, but still he reaches for Ten behind him. "More," says, voice barely audible as he wraps Ten's arm around his torso, entwining their fingers. Still sensitive, Yuta gasps as Ten starts to move inside him again. He turns his head to kiss Ten deep, keeping their lips connected as Ten's hips stutter and he comes. The last of Yuta's willpower leaves him and he drifts off, safe in the care of Jaehyun and Ten.

All too soon he's woken by Ten to soak in the tub. The warm water helps alleviate the ache in his lower back and he almost falls back asleep when Ten starts to wash his hair, fingers scraping gently against his scalp. It hits him suddenly and he startles, sitting up and sloshing the water so that it spills out of the tub. If Ten was with him in the bathroom that meant Jaehyun was...  _Oh no._

"Jaehyun isn't cooking is he?"

Ten laughs. "Of course not."

"Thank god." Yuta sings back into the bubbly water. "I thought you guys were gonna feed me ash for dinner."

Yuta insists they eat at the table, but the pain zings up his back when he tries to go down the stairs so they eat in bed. Jaehyun had been successful in his reheating mission and honestly, Yuta is a little proud since he'd never met anyone else who was as disastrous in a kitchen. Ten cleans up after, he can't help it really, and Yuta is content to doze off against Jaehyun uncaring of whatever late night TV show is playing. He liked the way Jaehyun's laugh made his entire body vibrate. They decide to call it night a little over an hour later, Jaehyun in boxers, Ten in Jaehyun's T-shirt, and Yuta wearing pajama pants belonging to one of them... Hopefully.

Yuta's last thought before falling into a dreamless sleep is how lucky he is to have not one, but two men to love in this life.

 


	15. Screwed up and brilliant

“What’s this?”

 

Ten feels heat rush into his cheeks as he looks up. Jaehyun is standing in the doorway, arms crossed, and the mere sight of him has Ten’s breath catching. He presses his cheek against the bed and rocks down into the pillow situated underneath him. “New,” he says, as if one word is enough to explain the tail and ears adorning his otherwise-naked body.

 

The response he gets is so satisfying, Jaehyun leaning against the wall and reaching down to palm at his hardening cock through his jeans. “The mirror?” he asks, and Ten glances back up at the mirror he’d moved to the foot of his bed. He wanted to watch, but it’s embarrassing now. His cheeks flushed pink, his lips swollen from biting, he looks like a desperate wreck.

 

It’s too late for him to care, though. He’s been grinding against one of Jaehyun’s pillows for what feels like hours, waiting for him to come home so he could pretend to be surprised, and it won’t take long for him to cum if Jaehyun keeps staring at him like this. “Touch me,” Ten says, his eyes fluttering shut while he rolls his hips down again.

 

He doesn’t see Jaehyun cross the room, but he can feel the bed dip when he sits down beside him. “So pretty,” Jaehyun coos, petting over the small of Ten’s back, and Ten breathes out shakily. “You make such a good kitty, Yongie.” He leans closer to spread Ten apart with his thumbs, eyeing the plug inside him. “How big is it? Bigger than me?”

 

Ten presses his ass back against Jaehyun’s hand, gripping the blanket on either side of him when Jaehyun spanks him. “More,” he moans, always shameless with how much he loves being hit. Jaehyun smacks him again, harder, and Ten clenches around the plug, whimpering quietly into the bed.

 

“You’re a dirty kitty, stealing my pillow so you can get off on it,” Jaehyun says. He reaches under Ten and forces his hand between him and the pillow to wrap around his cock, and he’s wet, covered in his own precum. There’s a stain on the pillowcase and Ten tries gasping out an apology, but his voice is too broken to be understandable.

 

Jaehyun strokes him gently and looks up at the mirror, cock throbbing in his pants when he sees how high Ten’s ass is in the air, his upper body pressed into the bed. The fluffy tail adds to it, almost too much, light pink looking beautiful against Ten’s tan skin. “Baby,” Jaehyun murmurs, speeding up his pace when Ten starts to rut forward into his fist. “Are you close?”

 

Ten responds by wailing and his thighs visibly tense as he gets closer to the edge. “Daddy,” he whines, and Jaehyun’s brain short-circuits. He rubs at the sensitive spot on the head of Ten’s cock until his hips still and he cums, face pressed into the bed. White spurts cover Jaehyun’s pillow and he would reprimand Ten for it if most of their sheets weren’t already covered in stains.

 

“Kitten,” Jaehyun says, pulling his hand away from Ten’s cock when he twitches with sensitivity. “Did it feel good? Did Daddy make you feel good?”

 

The laugh Ten breathes out is momentarily confusing for Jaehyun. “Don’t call yourself that,” he says, pushing himself up to sit back on his heels. He squints at the mirror and reaches up to adjust his ears. “I didn’t mean to say it.”

 

“Sure, it was an accident,” Jaehyun says sarcastically. Ten turns to stick his tongue out at him, and Jaehyun reaches forward to cup his face in return. “Why don’t you put that to good use now?”

 

There’s a lull between the question and when Jaehyun is finally lying down on the bed, clothes on the floor. Ten makes a show of stretching, ass arched back into the air while he yawns, before he crawls to rest between Jaehyun’s legs, batting his eyelashes up at him. It takes all of Jaehyun’s strength for him not to grab at Ten’s hair and force his cock down his throat.

 

His patience is worth it, though, when Ten fucking meows over his cock, his lips just barely brushing the tip. Jaehyun could probably die in this moment and not be upset about it. “Kitten,” he breathes out, reaching out to stroke Ten’s hair sweetly.

 

Ten responds by darting his tongue out to lick him, quick but gentle strokes sending sparks through Jaehyun’s entire body. He doesn’t normally tease, doesn’t ever make Jaehyun (or Johnny or Taeyong) wait, but it feels so incredible having him like this. Jaehyun’s eyes fall shut when Ten innocently wraps his lips around the head of his cock and sucks.

 

“More, baby,” Jaehyun says, sliding his hand to rest on the back of Ten’s head. His innocent facade vanishes, then, as he sinks his mouth down onto Jaehyun’s cock, hot and wetter than usual. Jaehyun opens his eyes to watch just as spit pours out of Ten’s mouth and down his shaft, and no, that is incredible, a groan forcing its way out of Jaehyun’s throat.

 

The noise spurs Ten on and he hollows out his cheeks, so tight around Jaehyun’s cock, finding an easy rhythm and humming in satisfaction. He was so needy a few minutes ago and now he’s the perfect brat, very reminiscent of what Taeyong is like in bed. Jaehyun unconsciously moans at the thought of Taeyong, his hips jerking and sending his cock further into Ten’s throat, a gross noise emitting as he gags.

 

It shouldn’t turn Jaehyun on even more, but it does. It always does. “Just like that, kitten,” he says, pushing Ten’s head down after his hips settle again. Ten takes it, always good at deepthroating, his eyes starting to water as he gags again and again. Jaehyun watches with half-lidded eyes, wanting to throw his head back and just feel but too aroused by the way tears spill down Ten’s cheeks.

 

Finally, Ten pulls off with a disgusting noise and properly gags, spit and precum leaving his mouth inadvertently. He looks up at Jaehyun through his wet eyelashes and Jaehyun gasps, actually gasps as Ten forces two fingers into his mouth and leans over Jaehyun’s cock to push the gross mixture of bodily fluids out.

 

It’s hot and sticky and disgusting, just like sex with Ten always is, but the cat ornaments make it so much worse, completely indecent. Jaehyun can hardly breathe when Ten gets a hand around his cock and it’s so slick. “Daddy,” Ten says, and Jaehyun doesn’t get to see the grin on his face because he’s throwing his head back and groaning. “Am I good?”

 

“Ten,” Jaehyun says, his voice coming out hoarse. “You’re fucking horrible.”

 

Wet heat covers his cock again and Jaehyun glances at Ten just enough to grab a fistful of his hair and force him down completely. Ten can’t even whine in protest, gagging harshly until Jaehyun lets him back up. He heaves and more comes out of his mouth, but it’s questionable this time.

 

“Come on, kitten,” Jaehyun says, breathing heavily but still able to tease. Ten looks ruined, his face red from straining and covered with filth. He leans down to nuzzle against Jaehyun’s cock, still looking up at him, a silent thanks. Jaehyun coos and runs his fingers through his hair soothingly. “I’m almost there.”

 

Ten returns to licking him while he relaxes his throat again. Jaehyun sighs contentedly and closes his eyes, letting Ten do what he wants until he lets out a quiet mew and sinks back down onto his cock. His noises are almost better than anything else, honestly. Jaehyun’s mind is reeling.

 

It’s always obvious what Ten wants when he gets like this, so Jaehyun entertains him by pushing on his head again. He moans around his cock and the vibration sends Jaehyun closer to the edge. “Like that,” he breathes out, hand falling slack in Ten’s hair when he hums around him again.

 

Ten is there for it when he cums, forcing Jaehyun’s cock down his throat easily. Jaehyun moans when he feels Ten swallow around him and he forces his eyes open to watch. Ten pulls off with a whine and then he’s actually heaving, regurgitating Jaehyun’s cum out onto him and the bed.

 

It’s not vomiting, per se, not that Jaehyun would necessarily care if it was. It sounds disgusting but it’s hot, which is puzzling to him. Ten wipes his mouth with the back of his hand when he sits back on his heels and looks up at Jaehyun, that same mischievous glint in his eye as a few minutes ago.

 

Jaehyun sits up and strokes Ten’s face. “Good kitty,” he says quietly, smiling when Ten leans into his hand. “Did it hurt? Are you tired?”

 

Ten looks away from him, obviously embarrassed. “More,” he mumbles, rolling his hips up into the air, and Jaehyun looks down to find that he’s hard again. His entire body is flushed red, fluid sticking to him in random spots, so beautifully ruined.

 

“Lie down for me,” Jaehyun says, and Ten rushes to obey, avoiding the wet spot on the sheets and splaying out on his stomach for Jaehyun. Jaehyun moves closer to hover over him, petting his back gently. “So pretty,” he mumbles.

 

The plug slides out with little resistance and Ten whimpers the entire time. Jaehyun shushes him and leans down, breathing hotly over his slick hole and making him squirm on the bed. He drags his tongue over Ten’s hole and it makes him still, his entire body tensing under Jaehyun’s mouth. Ten moans when Jaehyun spreads him open with his fingers, and then he’s slipping his tongue inside.

 

“Jaehyun,” Ten gasps, and that’s always their goal during sex; to get each other so riled up that they say their names, completely shocked with how good it feels. Ten wins every time — how couldn’t he? Jaehyun is repeatedly amazed at how dirty he can get.

 

Ten’s hips leave the bed as he presses back against Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun slides his free hand to his lower stomach and pulls him closer, getting his tongue deeper, and Ten trembles underneath him. He lets out countless obscene noises, very obviously close already when Jaehyun suddenly pulls away from him.

 

“On me,” Jaehyun says, pulling Ten back onto his knees, and Ten makes a confused sound. “On my face, Yongie.”

 

The idea of it has Ten moaning and he easily pushes Jaehyun onto his back. Jaehyun grabs his thighs to guide him and then Ten is hovering over his face, knees bracketing his head. “Down, baby,” Jaehyun says, and he can tell Ten is being careful when he starts to sink down, but it’s not good enough. Jaehyun grabs his ass and pulls him down against his mouth, Ten choking on a surprised moan when he licks over his rim.

 

Jaehyun would be lying if he said he’s never done this before, but Ten is already more fun than Taeyong, bouncing desperately and tugging at his cock instead of trying to control his movements. Taeyong is good in a different way, holding Jaehyun’s wrists above his head while he slowly grinds down against his mouth, but Ten is wild with how much he loves it. He moans when Jaehyun spanks him, unsure if he should lean into his hand or his tongue, and it’s perfect.

 

“Gonna cum,” Ten cries out, reaching down to tug at Jaehyun’s hair and keep him close, and that almost has Jaehyun getting hard again. He moves his hands to Ten’s hips and helps him rock against him, fucking him hard with his tongue until he’s tensing up and cumming.

 

Jaehyun licks him through his orgasm and Ten whimpers with oversensitivity. “Stop,” he says, twitching and trying to pull away when Jaehyun continues to drag his tongue over his hole. Jaehyun keeps his hands on his hips and Ten sobs at the feeling of his tongue pressing into him again. “Too much, Jaehyun,” he whines.

 

He moves immediately when Jaehyun lets go of him. “Good?” Jaehyun asks, and Ten nods as he falls back against the bed, cat ears slipping off his head. Jaehyun sits up and stares at him, trying to figure out if Ten is real or if he just imagined him this entire time.

 

“Stop it,” Ten groans, covering his face with one hand. Jaehyun laughs and falls down next to him, putting an arm around his waist to keep him close. He trails his fingers down to brush over his cock and Ten twitches away. “I’m gonna kill you,” he says, not threatening at all.

 

Jaehyun combs sweaty hair from Ten’s face and kisses the back of his neck. “Your sheets are gross,” he says, and Ten yawns in response.

 

“You can carry me into your room, if you want,” he mumbles, pliant against Jaehyun, and he sounds exhausted.

 

“Maybe we’ll stay here,” Jaehyun replies, and Ten laughs breathily, moving one of his hands to rest over Jaehyun’s on his stomach.


	16. Into the air

“No.”

“No?”

Ten flops back down onto the bed and glares at Jaehyun, who’s pressing into the hickeys on Ten’s inner thighs. The smirk on his face is infuriating. “It’s too much,” Ten says, absentmindedly dragging his fingers through the cum on his stomach. Jaehyun watches and Ten holds up his hand to splay his fingers apart, white lines connecting them together. “You know I can’t cum more than once.”

He twitches when Jaehyun presses his lips to one of his thighs. “We’ll go slow,” Jaehyun says, breath hot over Ten’s sensitive skin, and Ten rolls his eyes.

“I’ll wipe this in your hair if you don’t stop,” he says, very threatening. Jaehyun simply looks up at him and trails his lips higher, getting uncomfortably close to where Ten doesn’t want him to be. Ten reaches down to card his fingers through his hair, his body jerking away when Jaehyun starts to nip at his skin. “I said—”

“You said what?” Jaehyun puts a hand on Ten’s hip and straightens up to look at him. Ten suddenly feels bashful and he hates that he can feel the redness in his cheeks. “What did you say?”

Their safeword dances around the room. Ten feels hot all over, his cock twitching with renewed interest. “I didn’t say anything,” he answers quietly, and Jaehyun continues to suck new marks into his thigh.

It’s rare that Jaehyun gets like this, demanding and unwilling to listen to Ten’s dramatics. He’s normally too focused on giving Ten what he wants, which is good, but this is good, too. Ten likes to be in charge, but he also likes falling apart under the right person, and Jaehyun has always been that person. Jaehyun is safe and warm even when he has a hand around Ten’s throat.

Ten gasps when Jaehyun uses his thumbs to spread him apart. “You’re still filthy,” he says, ducking in to drag his tongue over Ten’s hole, collecting the last of his cum there. Ten grabs at the sheets and throws his head back, even more responsive when he’s sensitive. He tries to keep himself still, but Jaehyun starts licking him open and he moans loudly, grinding down against his mouth.

Jaehyun has always been unreasonably good at rimming and Ten never understood  _how_ until he saw him lick Taeyong open, Taeyong rutting into the bed and cumming just like that. It’s always the thing they fight over; who gets to cum with Jaehyun’s mouth on them. Ten would be lying if he said he’s never smacked Taeyong over it before.

“It feels good?” Jaehyun asks, and Ten moans at the question alone. He loves when Jaehyun gets shameless with his teasing. He nods and Jaehyun pauses, but before Ten can look at him to see what he’s doing, he slides two spit-slick fingers into him. “How’s this?”

Ten holds his breath during the stretch and his resolve finally crumbles when Jaehyun licks around his rim, gentle but determined while he fucks him open again. It feels wet and hot and Ten is getting used to it, his body humming with the pleasure, toes curling with each swipe of Jaehyun’s tongue. He wants to moan out something filthy but his words quickly die in his throat when Jaehyun rubs over his prostate.

His body twitches away. “Not there,” he chokes out, lifting his head to look down at Jaehyun. Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him and presses his fingers to Ten’s prostate again, leaving them there while Ten starts to writhe. He’s  _definitely_ hard now. “It’s too much there, Jaehyun,” he whines, but Jaehyun presses a firm hand to his hip to keep him still.

“It feels good,” Jaehyun says, and Ten shudders when his fingers start to move faster. He grabs at the sheets and breathes out high-strung noises, desperately trying to keep himself together. Jaehyun knows exactly what to say to turn his brain into mush, a blessing and a curse at the same time.

Ten’s entire body jolts when Jaehyun moves his free hand to his cock. “Sensitive?” Jaehyun asks, and Ten turns his face into the pillow, rolling his hips up slowly. His breathing keeps getting heavier as he lets his arousal swallow him again. “It’s not so bad, is it?” Jaehyun asks when he realizes that Ten isn’t going to complain anymore.

“Harder,” Ten murmurs, a loud gasp leaving his mouth when Jaehyun complies. Jaehyun strokes his cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers and Ten moans each time he hits his prostate. It feels  _so_ good, all aspects of oversensitivity gone, Ten’s hips leaving the bed to chase the pleasure around his cock. “I’m gonna cum,” he says, and Jaehyun stills his fingers to rub harshly over his prostate.

“Cum for me, baby.”

The orgasm hits Ten hard and it has his entire body tensing up, thighs snapping shut as he clenches around Jaehyun’s fingers. His moan comes out forced and Jaehyun gentles him through it until his body hits the bed again. “Shit,” Ten breathes out, lifting his head slowly to look at the cum pooling on his stomach.

Jaehyun pulls Ten’s thighs apart again and continues to shallowly fuck him with his fingers. “You made me hard again,” he says, an unusual mischievous nod in his tone. Ten squirms and watches with wide eyes as Jaehyun sits back on his heels and wraps his free hand around his cock. He stares at Ten, gaze trailing over his flushed chest and trembling legs, and groans. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Ten can only watch as Jaehyun shifts forward, finally pulling his fingers out of his hole and grabbing his hips instead. “Seriously?” Ten asks, pliant while Jaehyun tugs him closer. He tilts his head back and bites back a whimper when Jaehyun rubs the head of his cock over his hole.

“You’re so loose,” Jaehyun says as he slips into Ten, and the stretch is barely noticeable. Ten gives up on grabbing at the sheets for purchase and cards his fingers into his own hair, a string of whines forcing out of his throat. Jaehyun’s hips snap forward and he’s snug against his prostate, the pressure sending Ten’s mind somewhere else.

He can barely breathe while Jaehyun fucks him, his eyes refusing to stay open. Jaehyun leans over him, so close and comforting, and presses his lips to his cheek. Ten doesn’t feel his cock start to harden for the third time, but he feels the hand Jaehyun gets on him, and it makes his eyes start to water. He doesn’t remember a time where he was  _this_ overstimulated.

Jaehyun’s warmth is grounding him and Ten moves his hands to his back, pulling him closer. He chokes on a sob when Jaehyun groans against his ear and starts fucking him harder, thrusts turning sloppy. “So good,” Jaehyun whispers, stroking his cock faster, and Ten cums all at once, no buildup warning him.

He grasps at Jaehyun and wails, a migraine setting in, and Jaehyun doesn’t stop for a moment. Ten’s body suddenly feels too warm, like he’s suffocating, and he  _hates_ himself for chasing that feeling, trying to draw it out for as long as possible so Jaehyun can finish. His legs have turned useless but he clenches around Jaehyun’s cock and the groan he gets in return is so rewarding.

It’s almost better now that Jaehyun has stopped caring, not bothering to whisper praises into Ten’s ear anymore. He knows that he’s pushing it, knows that Ten will have to tap out sooner than later, but it feels so good to just take and take and take. Jaehyun is always the one giving, always handing himself over to Ten so he can feel good, but he needs a release sometimes.

Ten’s fingernails scratching weakly at his neck sends him over the edge and Jaehyun lets out an obscene moan when he cums, stilling inside of Ten and filling him up for the second time. Ten holds him close and refuses to let go, even when he’s finished.

“Baby,” Jaehyun breathes out against his neck. Ten’s arms fall to his sides and Jaehyun pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking at Ten’s face. His eyes are glazed over, tears slipping down his cheeks, and he looks completely fucked out. “Look at you, baby,” Jaehyun coos, moving one hand to thumb the tears away from Ten’s eyes. “You’ve never looked better.”

Ten feels boneless, unable to move his body. Jaehyun is careful as he pulls out and Ten whimpers at the feeling of cum leaking out of his hole. “So good for me,” Jaehyun mumbles, shifting to sit between Ten’s legs, and Ten cries out when he traces his thumb over his rim.

It’s too much, entirely too much. Ten didn’t realize he could even  _get_ so sensitive. “Red,” he chokes out, reaching up to cover his face with his hands. “Red, red, red—”

Jaehyun has already stopped touching him, leaning back over him carefully. “Baby,” he says quietly, helping Ten move his hands away from his face. Ten latches onto him immediately, grabbing Jaehyun’s face with both hands and pulling him down to kiss him, licking into his mouth like he’ll never be able to kiss him again.

“Are you hurt?” Jaehyun asks between kisses, Ten only humming in response. Jaehyun pulls away from him and Ten tries to chase him, but his head feels too heavy to move it from the pillow. “You’re okay?”

Ten smiles brightly, suddenly giddy with love, and Jaehyun laughs while he pulls Ten’s hands away. “So okay,” Ten says, letting his hands fall back to his chest. Jaehyun kisses his forehead before he moves to climb out of bed. “Don’t go,” Ten objects, weakly reaching to grab Jaehyun’s arm.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jaehyun promises, grabbing Ten’s hand in his own and pressing a kiss to his palm. Ten watches him cross his room, mostly empty from him and Johnny’s moving process. Jaehyun grabs a towel from the back of the closet door and Ten feels his face flush red all over again when he looks back at him. “You look tired, baby,” he says.

“It felt really good.” Ten’s body tries to jerk away when Jaehyun wipes the cum from his stomach, but he puts a hand on his hip to keep him still. “I felt like I was trapped, but I liked it,” Ten continues, his eyes falling shut, Jaehyun’s movements so relaxing. “I like it when it’s you.”

Jaehyun drops the towel onto the floor and crawls back into bed. “I’m glad you tapped out,” he says, helping Ten move to lay on his chest. Ten grabs for the comforter at the edge of the bed and pulls it over their bodies, snuggling close to Jaehyun. “You’re good at that. You don’t let it make you upset.”

Ten hums. “Why would it upset me?” he asks, melting against Jaehyun when he starts to play with his hair. “Felt good. My body didn’t want more.”

The room falls into silence as Jaehyun rubs into Ten’s temple. His head always starts to hurt when he cums too hard. Ten slowly moves to look up, eyes half-lidded when he meets Jaehyun’s gaze.

“Thank you,” he says, too tired to force a smile, but Jaehyun smiles for him.

“I love you,” Jaehyun replies, and Ten puts his head back down and listens to Jaehyun’s heartbeat.

“I love you, too.”

 


	17. Push and pull

“You’re being a tease.”

Taeyong makes a whiny noise of disapproval when Ten takes his phone out of his hand. “Give it back,” he says, forcing himself up from his stomach to sit back on his heels. Ten grins and shoves his phone into his back pocket, pleased when Taeyong pouts and crosses his arms.

It was obvious that he was up to no good as soon as he’d emerged from his room in the morning. Ten was nursing a hangover and bruised wrists, brushing his teeth with charcoal powder when he saw Taeyong in his peripheral vision. Spitting black into the kitchen sink, Ten gazed at Taeyong’s bare thighs, hickeys disappearing underneath the white socks that ended just above his knees.

One of Jaehyun’s sweaters hung loosely over his small frame, the collar wide enough to show his clavicles. Ten ducked his head under the faucet and let hot water run into his mouth for longer than necessary, an attempt at cleansing his mind from the disgusting thoughts that were running through. It didn’t work — Taeyong reached into a high cabinet for a mug and Ten nearly bit his own tongue off when he saw his sweater ride up.

He was relatively innocent for most of the afternoon; Ten watched him work from the opposite end of the couch, afraid that he’d push Taeyong’s laptop onto the floor and bite his thighs until they bled if he got too close. Taeyong was clearly bashful, cheeks rosy and gaze flickering away nervously whenever Ten caught his eye. He knows that Ten will only look and not touch, never the first one to break, which is likely why he didn’t bother to wait for Johnny to get home to put on his new clothes.

It didn’t change when Jaehyun woke up, either. He’s too levelheaded to let something like Taeyong’s attire get him wound up. Ten’s hands started to shake when he watched Taeyong sit on Jaehyun’s lap at the kitchen table, face tucked into the crook of his neck. It still confuses him how Jaehyun can keep his cool in any situation. Taeyong bent over to grab something from the bottom of the fridge and Ten had to slam the knife he was holding back down onto the counter, Jaehyun whispering reassuring words while Taeyong carelessly brushed past them.

In short, Ten is irritated. When Taeyong wants attention, he normally asks for it, which makes it easy for Ten to give in. He refuses to fall into the trap of making the first move and it’s been so  _fucking_ difficult all day, his mind spinning every time Taeyong would give him that shy smile. Johnny is due home in two hours and Ten doesn’t even want to imagine what will happen then.

“What do you want, huh?” Ten asks, eyeing the blush that creeps up Taeyong’s neck. He has a hard time sitting still when he’s embarrassed and it’s evident now by the way he squirms under Ten’s gaze. “You want me to notice you? Call you pretty?”

Taeyong plays with the hem of his sweater, looking up at Ten through his eyelashes. He’s good at looking innocent, but he can rarely ever really pretend when he gets desperate so easily. “I just wanted to show off,” he answers, voice light.

Multiple ideas run through Ten’s mind almost immediately. He hums and walks toward the couch, not missing the way Taeyong’s eyes widen when he stands in front of him. “You want to show off,” Ten says. He reaches forward to trace a line down his neck and Taeyong whimpers quietly. The sound makes heat settle in Ten’s stomach and he grabs a fistful of Taeyong’s sweater to shove him back onto his ass.

Taeyong yelps as he falls back, pressed into the corner of the couch with his sweater riding up. “Show off, then,” Ten says, forcing his legs apart, and Taeyong does little to stop him, covering his face with his hands instead. Ten laughs when he pulls his sweater up. “What, you’re shy now?” He pulls on Taeyong’s arms until he takes his hands away from his face. “Come on, show me.”

“What?” Taeyong asks weakly as Ten sits on the opposite end of the couch, knees pulled up to his chest.

“Touch your little cock for me,” Ten says, and Taeyong suddenly feels  _very_ exposed. His dick is twitching in interest but he feels slutty like this, spread open on their couch with one of his feet on the floor. Ten raises his eyebrows at him expectantly and Taeyong turns to look over his shoulder to see if Jaehyun is hanging around, too.

It takes a few moments of Taeyong silently coaxing himself into doing it before he spits into his palm. He refuses to look up at Ten when he wraps his hand around his cock, watching the way he slowly hardens in his fist. He presses his forehead against the knee he has raised and his toes curl into the couch, a whiny sound falling from his lips.

He knows that Ten will keep teasing him if he doesn’t stop being so shy. Taeyong likes to think that he’s good at taking his breath away during sex; Ten loves the way he sucks cock, begs to be spanked, pulls his own hair, gets completely shameless and moans like a whore. He’s never said it before but Taeyong knows that Ten’s biggest kink is voyeurism and this is the perfect chance to see him finally crumble.

Taeyong leans back and spreads his legs like an invitation, breathing out a moan while he lazily tugs on his cock. The sleeves of his sweater are falling down around his hands and he knows it’s cute, probably makes him look even more innocent.

Looking up at Ten would probably make it more difficult to keep going so he keeps his eyes shut. He isn’t thinking about anything in particular but he still manages to get desperate quickly, feeling unsatisfied even when he tries to jerk himself off faster. Taeyong’s free hand falls to his thigh and he presses into the hickeys there, the slight soreness a welcome feeling.

He’s just so  _empty_ and it’s bothering him. He normally can’t cum without something inside him which means Ten is probably waiting to see him get frustrated. Taeyong chews on his bottom lip while he thinks and rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, hips jerking in response. He could give in and ask Ten to fuck him, or he could get on his knees and try to finger himself.

He doesn’t have to decide, though, because Jaehyun clears his throat across the room. Taeyong tilts his head to look at him and squeezes around his cock. He would feel embarrassed again if he wasn’t so worked up. “New game?” Jaehyun asks, and Taeyong can tell by his gaze that he’s only talking to Ten. They do that sometimes; talk about Taeyong like he isn’t in the room. It makes him feel small.

“He wanted to put on a show,” Ten says, and Taeyong inadvertently whines. He buries his face into the crook of his elbow, still stroking his cock while Jaehyun steps closer.

It feels like hours until Jaehyun gently grabs Taeyong’s arm, his movements immediately stopping. He looks back up and Jaehyun smiles warmly. “Do you want something inside?” he asks, voice absolutely dripping honey. Taeyong nods breathlessly and Jaehyun moves his hand to cup the side of his face, thumb tracing over his bottom lip. “We’ll fill you up, baby. Is that good?”

He looks at Ten for approval and Ten doesn’t want to object, but he still looks hesitant to actually give Taeyong something that he wants. Jaehyun turns away from him to lean down and kiss Taeyong, hands immediately flying up to grab at his hair. He tries to keep it slow but Taeyong is clearly eager and Jaehyun has to pull away before he can start biting at his lips.

“On your hands and knees, baby,” Jaehyun murmurs, Taeyong whimpering quietly at the command.

He obeys and then Ten is in front of him, reaching out to comb his hair back. “Such a pretty slut,” he coos, Taeyong leaning into his hand while Jaehyun settles on the couch behind him.

Jaehyun gives no warning before he’s dragging his tongue over Taeyong’s hole and Taeyong gasps, gripping the couch harder for support. Two of Ten’s fingers slide into his open mouth and he weakly wraps his lips around them to suck while Jaehyun licks him open. They both know that he can get off just from being eaten out and Taeyong’s head spins with the idea of them fucking him through multiple orgasms just like this, on the couch for Johnny to see if he gets home.

Heat is already starting to pool in his stomach when Jaehyun presses his tongue into him, Taeyong’s mouth falling open with a moan. Ten slips his fingers out and shifts to kiss him instead, careless and sloppy while pleasure shoots through Taeyong’s veins. He starts to breathe out desperate noises until Ten gives up on kissing him and moves to take his pants off.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun grabs Taeyong’s thighs and spits onto his hole, Taeyong pressing back against him. He’s so needy and he gets  _incredibly_ thankful that Jaehyun can take a hint when a spit-slick fingertip rubs over his rim. Taeyong can only beg quietly while he presses it into him, his words turning into useless sounds while Jaehyun properly starts to stretch him.

Ten sets one knee onto the couch and strokes Taeyong’s hair until he looks up. Drool slides down his chin as he stares at Ten’s cock, so close to him but not nearly close enough, and Ten coos at him while he strokes himself. “You want it so bad, don’t you?” he asks, completely condescending but still making Taeyong whimper.

Jaehyun curls his finger just right and Taeyong drops his head between his arms again. Ten pulls him up by his hair and Taeyong can only pant with half-lidded eyes while Ten drags the head of his cock over his bottom lip. He manages to lick, Ten shifting closer until he can comfortably drag his tongue over him. Taeyong can only focus for a moment before Jaehyun pushes another wet finger into him and he moans, already wishing he could fall slack against the couch.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Jaehyun says, his free hand rubbing at Taeyong’s inner thigh. Taeyong breathes out shakily and starts to mouth around Ten’s cock again, spit pooling at his lips and sliding down the shaft. Ten moans, moving his hand to the back of Taeyong’s head so he can ease his cock into his mouth.

Taeyong has to shut his eyes to focus, doing the best that he can to ignore Jaehyun’s fingers brushing against his prostate. He sucks gently on the head of Ten’s cock and earns a quiet praise from Ten that urges him to keep going. Ten helps him sink down further and Jaehyun pulls his fingers out of his hole. “Are you ready?” he asks, and Taeyong only moans, vibrations shooting through Ten’s body and making his fingers tighten in Taeyong’s hair.

Taeyong sucks greedily on Ten’s cock while Jaehyun pulls his pants down. Ten sighs contentedly and looks up to watch Jaehyun spit on his cock, his vision unfocusing when Jaehyun starts to jerk himself off. He shuts his eyes and tilts his head back when Taeyong hollows out his cheeks. “Just like that,” Ten mumbles, pushing further into his mouth, Taeyong gurgling around him.

Another gross sound emits from Taeyong’s mouth when Jaehyun pushes into him — he tries to gasp but he can’t do much with Ten’s cock in the way. Ten puts a hand under his chin to keep him steady while Jaehyun bottoms out, his hands grabbing Taeyong’s hips tightly. He normally asks questions to make sure that Taeyong feels okay but he doesn’t bother now, knowing he wouldn’t be able to answer, and that makes Taeyong feel hot all over.

He groans low in his throat when Jaehyun starts to fuck him. Everything building up to this has gotten him  _so_ aroused and he doubts he’ll be able to last very long. Ten grabs Taeyong’s head with both hands and slowly eases his cock into his throat, moaning when he gags around him. “Faster, Jaehyun,” Ten says, breathy and eager.

Jaehyun only complies, thumbs pushing bruises into Taeyong’s skin while he fucks into him harder. Every thrust has his cock hitting Taeyong’s prostate and it’s almost too much for Taeyong, his eyes rolling back when Ten starts to fuck his mouth. He loves being used like a toy and it’s normally Jaehyun and Ten who abuse that.

Spit and precum slide out of his mouth each time Ten pulls back and the sight has Ten breathing heavily. Taeyong makes such desperate, disgusting noises around him, moans turning into gagging. It has Ten pushing into his mouth until his cock hits Taeyong’s throat and he holds his head still, Taeyong choking with tears slipping down his cheeks. Jaehyun’s thrusts into him make his body jerk forward and it only sends Ten’s cock further into his throat.

Taeyong lurches when Ten pulls his cock out of his mouth, gagging and dry heaving over the couch. A line of spit hangs off of his chin and Ten ducks down to catch it on his tongue, drawing upwards until his lips meet Taeyong’s. Jaehyun slides his fingertips under Taeyong’s socks and Taeyong moans when his thrusts start to turn sloppy.

“I want to cum on your socks, baby,” Jaehyun says, a groan forcing itself out of his throat at the mere idea of it. Taeyong whines loudly against Ten’s mouth as Jaehyun starts to roll his hips slowly, grinding right into his prostate. “Let me flip you over,” he breathes out, and Ten looks up to watch Jaehyun pull his cock out of Taeyong.

He looks so beautiful when Jaehyun gets him onto his back, sweater pushed up to reveal his stomach, his cock flushed and dripping precum. The socks are starting to slip down under his knees and Ten  _has_ to wrap a hand around his own cock when he sees how gorgeous Taeyong looks. Jaehyun pushes his knees up to his chest and Taeyong shoves his thumb into his mouth while he puts his feet together.

Jaehyun holds onto one of Taeyong’s ankles while he jerks himself off. “So fucking pretty,” he moans, and Ten tries to match his pace while he shuffles closer to stroke himself over Taeyong’s face. Taeyong whimpers around his thumb and looks up at Ten’s cock, his eyelashes so thick. He looks so beautifully pure that Ten cums before Jaehyun does.

White streaks across Taeyong’s face and he shuts his eyes to revel in it, thumb leaving his mouth so he can stick his tongue out. The sight has Jaehyun’s orgasm hitting him, his cock spurting cum over Taeyong’s sock-clad feet, so cute that it makes Jaehyun praise him. Taeyong fucking  _giggles_ after he swallows Ten’s cum and it feels like a punch in the chest for Jaehyun, his heart so warm with love for him.

Jaehyun gently pulls Taeyong’s legs apart so he can settle between them. “You’re so perfect, baby,” he says, wrapping his hand around Taeyong’s cock, and Taeyong jerks up into his touch. Ten wipes the cum away from around his eyes and gently pushes his fingers into Taeyong’s mouth, murmuring compliments as he sucks around them.

Taeyong’s hips refuse to stay on the couch and he fucks up into Jaehyun’s fist desperately. He breathes out little moans when Ten pulls his fingers out of his mouth and Jaehyun strokes him harder, watching his head tilt back with the pleasure.

“So good,” Jaehyun says quietly, and he pushes two fingers back into Taeyong’s hole, the slide easy even with such little lubricant. Taeyong grabs at his sweater, desperate for something to hold onto while Jaehyun pushes him closer to his release.

He never lets himself cum without permission and Jaehyun’s stomach flips when Taeyong gives him a pitiful look. Ten strokes his hair comfortingly and Taeyong presses into his touch, moaning weakly while Jaehyun rubs over his prostate. “Cum for us, baby,” Jaehyun says. “You’ve been a good boy, you can cum now.”

Taeyong gasps when he cums, one of his hands shakily moving to grab Ten’s wrist. Ten intertwines their fingers and watches Taeyong spurt cum onto his sweater. They might need to get rid of it but Jaehyun clearly doesn’t care, stroking Taeyong through his orgasm and not stopping until he whimpers with oversensitivity.

They fall silent when Taeyong is finished and Ten absentmindedly cards his fingers through his hair. The room is humid and smells like sex, but that isn’t uncommon in their apartment. Jaehyun slowly pulls his fingers out of Taeyong, watching his face for any sign of discomfort, then strokes his leg tenderly.

“You were so good, baby,” he says, a sleepy smile appearing on Taeyong’s face. “Are you warm? Let’s get you into the bath.”

Ten is too tired to get up from the couch. He watches Jaehyun pull his pants back up and collect Taeyong in his arms to carry him down the hallway. A glance at the clock on the wall tells him that Johnny will be getting off work soon, so he should probably wipe the couch down.

In the bathroom, Jaehyun sets Taeyong on the side of the bathtub. He chews on his thumb while Jaehyun runs the water, holding his hand under it until the temperature feels right. “Thank you,” Taeyong says, slurring around his thumb.

Jaehyun presses a kiss to the side of his head. “You’re cute in this,” he says, completely sure that Taeyong would be blushing if his face wasn’t already pink. “You do a good job at showing off, baby.”

Taeyong pulls his thumb out of his mouth when Jaehyun starts to pull his sweater up. “I like when Ten humiliates me,” he whispers, and Jaehyun laughs while he drops the sweater onto the floor.

“We know,” he says as he starts to tug Taeyong’s socks down. “I’ll tell him to do it more often.”


	18. You know what I can take

Jaehyun likes nice things. He likes the way the winter wind blows on the back of his neck, the way his shoes squeak on the floor as he walks down the now too familiar corridor, and the way his fingers wrap around the cold metal handle that seems to have molded into the shape of his hand over time. He likes not having to go to class because of the unceasing snowstorm happening right now, but likes it even more when he walks into the apartment and finds Ten sipping on a glass of boxed wine, bundled up on an old looking wool blanket. Ten greets him with a warm smile, and Jaehyun can’t help but smile back at him.

“Isn’t it a little too early to be drinking wine?” he inquires, toeing his shoes off by the door. Ten looks tired and he is glad he got there at the right time.

“Thought you’d be coming.” Ten says before getting up, settling his glass aside and letting his blanket fall behind him as he walks over to Jaehyun. There is a visible hitch on the younger’s breath when he realizes Ten is only wearing a light, loose tee and his boxers, and his eyes immediately fall on Ten’s knees.

The knowing smile on the elder’s lips as he gets closer is annoying, Jaehyun notes, but he can’t help but let out a shaky breath as he eyes the bruises covering his knees and bleeding down to his shins. There is not a day he isn’t amazed by the amount of passion Ten puts into dancing, to the point he doesn’t care if he is pain or bruised by the excessive effort.

Jaehyun grips the hair on the back of Ten’s head tightly and pulls him in for a kiss, bodies clashing at the pull and lips desperately searching for each other. Ten’s hands fumble to unbuckle Jaehyun’s belt and pull his shirt over his head, lips lingering on the feeling as Jaehyun breaks apart to take another look at him.

“On your knees” Jaehyun orders, and it is all it takes for Ten to drop to the floor without hesitance, kneecaps hitting the hard wood with a loud noise and they both know it is going to bruise him even further. He unbuttons Jaehyun’s pants and brings it down to his mid-thigh along with his boxers, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock and bringing it up to his lips.

He looks up at Jaehyun, eyes hazy and he smiles when their eyes meet. He licks his lips before kissing the crown of Jaehyun’s cock, soft giggles bubbling up his stomach when Jaehyun grips his hair and curses under his breath. He doesn’t break eye contact for a second as he slides his head down the shaft, tongue flat on the underside as he tries to take as much in as he possibly can. There is drool being forced out of his mouth but he doesn’t care, hums around Jaehyun’s cock inside him and earns a hard thrust as a reward. There are tears brimming over his eyes as the tip hits the back of his throat and he gags, lets his jaw go slack as Jaehyun lazily but precisely fucks into his mouth.

There is a loud pop when Jaehyun pulls Ten’s head away from him, and Ten smiles up at him again, lips shining with spit and precome.

“What do you think” Ten’s voice is hoarse and quiet, filled with malice, and Jaehyun can feel a shiver run down his spine “people would say if they saw the Student Council president like this.”

There is a distinct urge on the way Jaehyun pulls him up by the hair, kisses him harshly until Ten is a moaning mess under his touch. It’s unnerving how Ten knows how to get on his nerves, how to push and pull on the right places. But it’s fine, because he knows just as well how to get Ten to lose his senses until he is a whimpering mess below him. He’s got Ten wrapped around his finger, and Jaehyun makes sure to remind him of that every single time.

The walk to the bedroom isn’t graceful, Jaehyun’s clothes trailing their path to Ten’s bed and he almost hits his forehead on the doorway trying to strip out of his pants. Ten lies flat on his back when he climbs into bed, legs splayed out as an invite for Jaehyun to fit in. It’s not even eight in the morning and Jaehyun asks himself how the fuck Ten manages to be this breathtaking so early in the day.

The fit of Jaehyun’s body between Ten’s legs is comfortable and familiar, the heat emanating from the boy’s thighs hugging around his torso warming for the cold winter morning. His fingers work their way into Ten’s shirt and slightly rides it up his stomach, revealing a shiny silver jewelry on his navel that wasn’t there the last time they met. His breath gets caught in his throat as he looks up to Ten in disbelief, and Ten all but smirks down at him.

Jaehyun bends down to kiss Ten’s pelvis and the boy squirms beneath him, trailing up to his navel and tongue running over the cold surgical steel. Ten moans, legs closing around Jaehyun and it only seems to encourage the younger even further. Jaehyun’s hands are quick to pull Ten’s shirt over his head, and he stops dead in his tracks when his eyes glimpse on yet another jewelry, on Ten’s right nipple this time.

“When– when did you–” he can’t seem to form a full sentence, dick throbbing between his stomach and the sheets. “What the fuck, Yong” is what he settles for, moving up quickly to lap his tongue over the piercing and the overly sensitive skin of his nipple.

“I was drunk last week,” Ten breathes out, nails digging into Jaehyun’s back and scratching it up and down as Jaehyun works his tongue from his nipple to his navel and back “thought you’d like it. Give you something to get off to other than my bruises.”

Jaehyun’s breath against Ten’s navel is shaky when he attempts to suppress a moan. He pulls back and takes another look at Ten’s bruised legs, fingers ghosting above the shades of purple and green on his skin with a throaty fuck rolling off his tongue. He grips Ten’s thighs, tightly, and pushes his legs up to his torso. It’s a stretch, he knows, but it doesn’t seem to bother Ten all that much, not when he leans down and places open mouthed kisses on the back of the boy’s thighs.

There is a low moan coming from above him when Jaehyun lets go of Ten’s legs to grip the waistband of his boxers. Jaehyun pulls it down and yanks it off in no time, choking on his own saliva when he sees a heart-shaped gem shining right back at him.

“What would have you done” Jaehyun starts off, spreading Ten’s legs as far apart as they would go “had I not showed up today?” He drags his body down the bed and positions himself comfortably between the other’s legs, face too close to his cock. Jaehyun blows playfully and Ten suddenly forgets how to breathe. “Would you have gone through all this effort just to play on your own?”

“I–” Ten chokes on his words, embarrassment burning up from his chest to his cheeks. “I would’ve called you.” Jaehyun hums in response, finger running over the edge on the plug teasingly and Ten squirms once again under his touch.

Jaehyun doesn’t play around, slim fingers holding the steel and pulling the plug out in no time and the noise Ten makes above him goes straight to his dick; he doesn’t think he can get any more aroused than he already is – what with the imprints of his fingers already going purple on Ten’s thighs. He loves how easily bruised Ten is and takes it to his advantage every single time – Ten doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, Jaehyun would think he’s been overworking himself on purpose just to get some reaction out of him, the bruising on his body worse than the time before every time they meet. Jaehyun doesn’t tell Ten it works, but Ten knows.

There is lube oozing out from Ten and Jaehyun is quick to push it back in along with his finger, tongue licking around the rim as he lazily wriggles around. The moan that comes out of Ten is so loud it could have woken up their neighbors – they both hope it did. There is no resistance or stretch to the second and third fingers, and Jaehyun adds the warmth and wetness of his tongue just to hear Ten’s loud moan again.

It’s only when Ten is begging for more that Jaehyun pulls his fingers out, wipes them on Ten’s pristine white sheets and climbs above him to give Ten a sloppy kiss. Ten is disheveled beneath him, fingers gripping Jaehyun’s hair to pull him in so tightly Jaehyun can feel the burn on his scalp. Jaehyun asks for a condom and lube, and Ten shakes his head no. He is left confused, to say the least.

“I just–” Ten stutters out, lips glossy with spit and half lidded eyes “I really– I want to– feel you inside me.” His words are breathy and barely there, throat dry and the alcohol working up on him. “I want you to fill me up and bend me over and fuck me out of my senses until I can’t remember who the fuck I am.”

There is hesitance on Jaehyun’s movements and he doesn’t know how to react for a minute, a boundary he didn’t think the ever so strict Ten would want to cross. He runs his palm down Ten’s chest and rests it on his hip, gripping it tightly, making sure it will bruise. “Are you sure about this?”

Ten’s lips part in a silent moan as Jaehyun grips him harder. “Yeah, fuck, I am.”

He tosses Jaehyun the lube and watches as the boy squeezes an overly generous amount on his dick and lathers himself carefully. Jaehyun hovers over him, the tip of his cock nudging Ten’s rim and they can’t help but moan in unison. Jaehyun bends down, licks Ten’s nip piercing once, twice before pushing in and bottoming out. The raw feeling of having Ten around him is too much, his body collapsing on top of the boy as he suddenly can’t feel his legs.

Ten scratches his back and Jaehyun hisses, both at the sting and at the sounds Ten is making. His breath is rigged, uneven, and when Jaehyun looks up he can see what he thinks must be tears on the corners of his eyes. He kisses Ten under his jaw and the vibrations of his moan against Jaehyun’s lips is what gets him moving.

Jaehyun pulls halfway out and slides back in, slowly, and Ten nearly screams either in pleasure or in pain. He regains control over his legs and supports his body back up, grabs Ten’s legs and holds them up for easier access. He places them over his shoulder and bends forward again, establishing a rather slow rhythm to his hips he knows is going to drive Ten insane. He can’t take his eyes off the newly acquired navel piercing, still baffled by the fact that Ten only got them to please him.

Ten’s cries every time he slides his cock back in are downright dirty, pace too slow for both of them but Jaehyun enjoys his time teasing the older boy. Supporting his weight against Ten’s legs and consequently pressing him down onto the mattress, Jaehyun traces the way from Ten’s navel to his pierced nipple and gently rests around the boy’s throat.

“Safe word” he commands, more as a formality than anything else. They never had the need to use it – Jaehyun being too afraid to cause severe damage – but they know it’s needed in case something goes wrong along the way.

“Peach.” Ten breathes out, his own fingers wrapping around Jaehyun’s wrist and he is thrilled.

Jaehyun’s grip on Ten’s neck tightens and, slowly but surely, cuts off the air supply to Ten’s lungs. His hips snap forward with so much force Ten’s body slides up the bed, despite Jaehyun’s weight holding him down. It’s nice, Jaehyun thinks, how much of a mess he looks, how he can see the skin on his neck around his fingers turning red so quickly. Jaehyun likes nice things.

He watches Ten closely, carefully, drawn into him as he fucks him faster, presses him down further, chokes him harder. He can feel Ten’s body twitch under him when he thrusts a certain way, chest heaving up and down in short intervals as he tries to breathe in some air. It’s only when Ten’s eyes start to lose focus and involuntarily close that Jaehyun releases his neck. He thrusts so hard at the same time he prays his hipbones will leave bruises on his ass, and Ten is coming untouched so hard his whole body shudders, loud moans and a string on breathless fucks on his lips as tears run down his face.

Jaehyun is startled, didn’t think Ten would come so soon, and the clenching of his walls around him is a bit overbearing. He doesn’t slow down, even when Ten squirms under him from being too sensitive, can’t believe how incredibly tight and warm Ten feels. He pulls out entirely for a second and Ten whines, Jaehyun flipping him over on all fours and sliding right back in.

Jaehyun can feel Ten’s limbs shaking, unable to support his own weight even if he tried, so he snakes an arm around him and holds him tight as he fucks into him, hard, chasing his own orgasm. Ten’s knuckles go white as he holds tightly onto his sheets when Jaehyun gets his free hand around his cock and pumps him erratically. Tears from overstimulation won’t stop running down his face as he sobs and whimpers and moans, and it all makes Jaehyun’s guts twist and turn in pleasure.

He lets go of Ten’s cock and the boy only has a moment to sigh in relief before Jaehyun presses the tip of his finger against Ten’s rim, slides it in and along his cock, knowing all too well the pressure will be too much for Ten to handle. Ten is an open book in the sheets, unable to hide how hard he is getting again, Jaehyun hitting his prostate constantly. The added pressure of one, two, and then three fingers drives him insane, incoherent sobs building up his throat as drool runs down his chin.

Jaehyun’s stomach coils and his thigh tenses when he comes, the arm around Ten’s torso too tight as he fills him up and stains his walls white. That’s all it takes for Ten to come again, staining his sheets, and Jaehyun collapses on top of him. He tries to get him off but Jaehyun is too tall, too heavy, and he only manages to roll off when he pulls his dick out.

He eyes him over, how wrecked Ten is because of him. His upper body is sticky from his first release and from rubbing against his dirty sheets, cum dripping down his thighs as Ten is unable to keep it in. Jaehyun reaches out, scoops it with his finger and pushes it back in. Ten moans again, wriggling out and away from his touch because it's too much. He looks at the mess he’s made of the boy, a proud feeling creeping up inside him when he sees all the marks on his body.

Ten’s knees are bruised so bad to the point they look black. His shins aren’t far behind, and Jaehyun loves how easily his thighs, ass and hips bruised just from his grip. But his favorite one, no doubt, is the purple handprint around Ten’s neck, a reminder that the boy will have to use turtlenecks for a couple days. He cannot wait to bump into him on campus.

Jaehyun reaches for his face and caresses Ten’s cheek, tucks his hair behind his ear and Ten can’t help but lean into the touch. He goes in for another kiss and Ten sighs against his lips.

“You good?” Jaehyun asks, throat dry and strained. Ten nods, unable to get a single word out, not fully back to his senses yet. “It was good. I mean, really.” There is a pause and Ten can see him choosing his words carefully. “If you’re ever feeling brave again, let me know.”

Ten laughs at him.

“You mean to let you fuck me with no condom?” Jaehyun’s stare on him is intent as he hums as a reply. “Yeah, just anytime is fine, peaches.”

Jaehyun nods, pensive, and after a few seconds he mutters, “okay.” He climbs off bed, stretches out before giving Ten a warm smile. “I should get going now.”

Ten nods at him in dismissal, not yet ready to try and support his own weight on his legs. He is blissed out, breathless, wrecked past the point acceptable.

“I like your piercings, by the way.” Jaehyun shouts before disappearing into the other room.

Jaehyun likes nice things. He likes the way the winter wind blows on the back of his neck, the way his shoes squeak on the floor as he walks towards the now too familiar corridor, and the way his fingers wrap around the cold metal handle that seems to have molded into the shape of his hand over time. He likes not having to go to class because the snowstorm still hasn’t ceased, and likes it even more when he walks out of the apartment he left Ten a complete, utter mess. Ten bids him goodbye with a warm smile, and Jaehyun can’t help but smile back at him.


	19. Slow down

It almost seems like clockwork, the way they struggle to punch the passcode into Jaehyun’s apartment lock, feet tangling as they toe their shoes off and proceed to kiss each other hungrily again. It almost seems like clockwork the way Jaehyun’s hands find their way to his nape and holds him in place as he kisses the air out of his lungs, tongue working on mapping every expanse of his mouth as if his life depends on it.

And maybe it’s the alcohol in their system making them to this, to grab and pull at each other’s clothes until it gets too much and they have to break apart and do the work themselves, and Jaehyun won’t stop nibbling at his ear and neck even when he tries to push him away.

Ten secretly loves it, loves the way Jaehyun lifts him up by the back of his thighs when they’re stripped down to their boxers in the middle of the living room, loves how warm his big hands feel on his skin, how his breath fans against his neck as he tries to balance them both on the way to his room.

This is familiar and he finds comfort in it – the way Jaehyun throws him on his bed and he bounces back up from how soft the mattress is, the way Jaehyun reaches for a black tie in his wardrobe and turns back to him with the darkest eyes he has ever seen. Jaehyun knows what he likes and never once complains about it. It feels like a game at times, how the older will push all his buttons until he’s begging for release.

Jaehyun has a smile on his lips when he reaches for his wrists and Ten can’t help but notice the way his lips curve upward, eyes struggling to focus in their drunken haze. It’s not like he takes note because this is purely and entirely unromantic, but he knows this kind of smile isn’t one Jaehyun uses with anyone else. He definitely doesn’t take note on every brush of his fingers on his skin, or the way he is gentle yet firm when he ties the black fabric around his wrists and leaves them right above his head.

But he definitely takes note on the way his fingers and his toes tingle when Jaehyun steps back and takes a look at him, feeling his eyes undress him from the only piece of clothing he still has on. And then Jaehyun climbs back into bed, bends down to press a kiss on his lips before moving down to his neck, biting and sucking at the skin until it leaves a hickey.

And Ten moans at that, loves the sting and just the mere thought of having to hide a mark the next day to avoid further teasing from his friends. He knows it’s useless to hide it because they’re going to tease him anyway, their howling and knowing looks when they left the bar all but a blurry, distant memory now.

Because he would much rather focus on the way Jaehyun keeps going down, nibbbing at his clavicle before focusing on working his tongue around his left nipple, a hand coming to pinch at the other one, teasing the bud until Ten mewls and tries to buck his hips up. Jaehyun knows he is sensitive and takes advantage of it, works his tongue in swirling motions relentlessly and only stops when he grows bored of it.

Ten can feel himself turn putty in his hands, can’t help the way his legs spread further apart when Jaehyun moves down his torso, noses along his navel but doesn’t stop there. Ten whines loudly when his breath ghosts over his clothed dick, moans when Jaehyun’s fingers snake into his boxers only long enough to pull it down. He can feel his skin burn and his cheeks flush when the elder stares him down, hands caressing his thighs in such a soothingly way he feels like he could come just from that.

“ _Fuck_  you’re so hot,” Jaehyun breathes out and the words hit him like a truck.

“Please,” he cries, hopes that Jaehyun will understand whatever it is he is begging for. “ _Please_.”

“What do you want?” Jaehyun asks him, voice hoarse and low and Ten can feel his dick twitch. He hates it when Jaehyun gets like this, because he knows exactly what he wants yet won’t give it to him so easily. “Want me to suck you off?” he says as his breath ghosts over Ten's leaking dick.  “Want me to fuck you open?” His hands spread his cheeks apart and Ten cries again when Jaehyun presses a light kiss to his left cheek. “Or better yet… do you want to fuck  _me_  open?”

Ten's tied hands fly to his black hair, fingers holding it tightly as he pulls his head up. “Fuck me, please.” He pleads, loud and clear and Jaehyun is the one moaning this time. He licks from his perineum to his rim and Ten can feel a shudder run through his body, his toes curling in anticipation.

He twists and tangles his fingers in his hair even further when Jaehyun gives him rim an open-mouthed kiss, wet and sloppy and filthy and Ten gasps loudly when he pushes his tongue in. he looks down at the boy at the same time Jaehyun looks up at him and it feels like the air is being punched out of his lungs, how he can see Jaehyun smiling against him as he reaches a hand up. His fingers run across his lips and Ten immediately opens up to him, lets Jaehyun slip them inside his mouth and he does the absolute best to suck and cover them in his own spit.

It’s hard for him to focus on one thing only, especially because Jaehyun pushes his tongue in the same time he pulls his fingers out and then the same the other way around, and he can feel tears collecting at the corner of his eyes every time Jaehyun pushes his fingers further down into his mouth. He gasps loudly when Jaehyun pulls his fingers away and kisses his rim again with renewed vigor, only stopping when Ten is begging him to stop or else he is going to come.

“You taste so good,” Jaehyun whispers, placing a kiss on his inner thigh as he teases his hole with the tip of his middle finger and it takes a lot for Ten not to come the moment the pushes the finger in up to the first knuckle.

“ _Please_ ,” he breathes out, words a struggle to come to him. “Please, Jaehyun, just fuck me. Please,  _please–_ ”

But Jaehyun doesn’t listen to him, works his finger all the way in as slowly as he can and Ten knows this is only to make him wait and suffer, knows Jaehyun wants this as much as he wants it. He knows it by the way he doesn’t give time for Ten adjust, crooks his finger inside him and moves it around without giving it much thought. He knows it by the way Jaehyun pants against his thigh, drools over his skin and moans every time he pulls his finger out and watches is disappear back inside his ass.

His moan build up and trembles in his chest when Jaehyun pushes another finger all the way in, leans in to lick around his stretched rim the same time he scissors his fingers open inside his walls. And Ten is sure no one could ever do it as good as Jaehyun does, knows no one could ever press against his walls and rub against his prostate like he does. He knows no one will ever push all the right buttons the way Jaehyun does and it makes him feel a way, makes he want to crawl at his skin every time Jaehyun purposefully brush right past his spot.

The teasing doesn’t last long before the elder pushes a third finger in and Ten yells at the stretch and Jaehyun’s tongue trying to push past his rim at the same time. He can feel his cock leaking precum on his stomach and he tries to tell Jaehyun not to keep this up, only the words die in his throat the moment his tongue joins his fingers inside him. it’s too much too soon, toes curling against the bedsheets when Jaehyun crooks his fingers inside him yet again.

“Jaehyun–” is all he manages to get out before a strangled moan falls off his lips when Jaehyun lets a string of saliva fall from his lips, down his perineum and to his stretched hole. It’s too wet and the room suddenly feels too hot, his skin feels to hot and he wants to cry when Jaehyun pulls his fingers out.

He leaves the bed without a word and Ten nearly whines at the way his chest heaves up and down as he tries to catch his breath, lips slicked with spit and hole gaping around air and he cries at the loss of the other’s fingers. He watches as Jaehyun rummages through his dresser’s top drawer, throwing too many things aside until he finds the bottle of lube.

Ten bites his lips as he watches Jaehyun rid himself of his boxers, whines when he uncaps the bottle and squeezes way too much over his cock. Jaehyun likes it wet and Ten would be lying if he didn’t like it either, likes how slick Jaehyun feels against his wall and he cries to himself at the thought.

“You’re so pretty when you’re this desperate for my cock,” Jaehyun mutters, and Ten knows it’s most definitely the alcohol speaking but he can’t help the way his heart does a flip at that. Jaehyun can let his mouth run at times like this and he knows it, yet he can’t stop his guts from twisting when he says, “such a good baby for me.”

And Ten can feel his eyes well up with tears, opens his legs as far as they will go and watches as Jaehyun slowly crawls back into bed, dick heavy in his hand and Ten's mouth all but waters at the sight. It feels too overwhelming, the way Jaehyun’s free hand holds him by the thigh and lifts his leg up until his calf rests against his shoulder, and Ten knows the tears start to run down the sides on his face when Jaehyun presses the tip of his cock in.

He can feel his body shake as he tries not to sob at how slow Jaehyun thrusts into him, and his name sounds like a mantra on Ten's lips. Ten mewls at the feeling when Jaehyun squeezes even more lube over his dick when he’s halfway in, mewls at how wet and dirty it feels and he fights against the restrain on his wrists because all the wants to do is reach for Jaehyun’s face to bring him down for a kiss.

He can’t, though, can only watch the way Jaehyun’s face darkens every time he thrusts further in, groans when he bottoms out and Ten can feel himself lose him mind at it. Jaehyun moans when he clenches his walls around his dick, holds his other leg up and pushes them against his chest until Ten is bent in half. It’s a stretch and it stings but Ten doesn’t mind, too lost on the way Jaehyun’s balls are flush against is ass and his dick fills him up to the brim.

“God, please– please just–” Ten babbles and he’s glad he doesn’t need to say anything else. Jaehyun knows him from inside out and reads him like an open book, pulls out and thrusts back inside him with a loud grunt, so hard it pushes him further up the bed.

He loves watching, albeit through teary eyes, Jaehyun’s hair stick to his forehead, how his face washes over with pleasure, how his brows furrow in concentration every time he pulls back and rams back inside him. it’s hard for him to keep focus with the way Jaehyun’s dick glides so easily against his walls, loud squelching noises filling the room up along with their loud moaning.

“Ten,” Jaehyun breathes out when he pulls out and barely leaves the tip inside him. Ten tries to focus on him, and it feels like a punch to the guts when he looks up and Jaehyun is staring right back at him. “You feel so good.”

Ten cries when Jaehyun rams back into him and hits his prostate with precision, and he must have been fighting against the tie around his wrists too hard because Jaehyun halts his movements to reach up and untie the fabric for him.

“Good?” he asks, and Ten answers him by pulling him down by the neck and into a kiss. It’s messy and desperate and he cries at the way Jaehyun licks into his mouth and fucks into him at the same time, so hard his body keeps being pushed up until his head hits the pillows by the headboard.

“Jaehyun,” he whines when Jaehyun pulls out again, his dick heavy and throbbing against his stomach. “Jaehyun, please,  _please._ ”

Jaehyun thrusts so hard into him the tears turn into sobbing and he feels desperation build up inside him as the need for release coils up in his stomach, Jaehyun’s name on his lips as he screws his eyes shut and feels every drag of Jaehyun’s dick inside him. His moans are loud and clear and he can feel Jaehyun taking it all in as he pounds hard against his prostate.

It drives him crazy when Jaehyun suddenly slows down, brings his legs down and wraps them around his hips, and the way they’re positioned now makes Ten's heart pound loudly against his ribcage. Jaehyun lowers himself until their chests are flush against one another, so close Ten can lick the skin on his neck and clavicle without so much as lifting his head the slightest bit. It makes him want to scream but he cries instead, cries at the way Jaehyun slowly drags his dick out and back in again.

Jaehyun is breathing heavily against his neck and the feeling chokes him up, Ten's name on Jaehyun’s lips so hot Ten can see stars before his eyes. It’s never like this; Jaehyun never slows down or lets himself get so lost, never spills Ten's name out like that and it makes him want to rip his hair out because it’s too much. It’s too intimate the way Jaehyun’s hips roll against him and the tears won’t stop rolling down his cheeks. He would be embarrassed wasn’t for how hard he is and how good Jaehyun feels inside him.

Jaehyun takes a hold of his dick and pumps him up just as slowly as he fucks his prostate, and it doesn’t even take a minute for Ten to come, so hard it makes his entire body shiver from the intense release. It’s too much and it paints both their chests in thick, white streaks, vision blurring out and going dark from the aftershock.

“Shit,” Jaehyun murmurs out as he keeps on milking him through his orgasm, never ceasing to roll his hips against him and fucking deadly slow on his prostate. Ten looks like a mess, face stained with tears and flush going from his chest all the way up to his ears, hair tousled and all over the place on the bed. His fingers tremble when he reaches up for Jaehyun’s face and pulls him down for another kiss, moaning into his mouth when Jaehyun rubs the palm of his hand against the head of his cock.

It only takes Ten to clench around his dick for him to come, hard and loud and filling Ten up so much it starts to leak out and run down his ass and thighs when he doesn’t stop fucking into him. he pulls out slowly, groaning at the feeling, watches Ten get back to his senses when he plops down next to him.

Ten keeps staring at the ceiling, unmoving with how embarrassed he feels. Jaehyun turns on his side and reaches up for his face, and when Ten doesn’t move, he gets up on one elbow and cradles at his face. The touch is gentle and Ten feels like he could get hard just from it if he hadn’t had such an intense orgasm just moments before.

“You good?” Jaehyun asks him, a little out of breath and Ten quickly looks at him. He looks too hot, lips red and spit slicked and hair sticking to his forehead, but his expression is gentle and he looks a little bit worried and it makes Ten want to die. He looks down at his stomach then, sees how much of a mess he made and how hard he came, and it’s so embarrassing he can only turn to his side to hide away in embarrassment.

The elder doesn’t let him though, holds him in place and makes him look back at him. “Baby, you were so good,” he starts out again and Ten cries at the pet name. “You never come this hard, you sure you’re okay?”

Ten wants to hide, wants to bury his face and wants the world to swallow him whole because there is no less embarrassing way to say what he wants to say. He takes a deep, shaky breath and finally,  _finally_  looks up at Jaehyun. “I– maybe I think I–” his tongue twists and the words get caught up in his throat, and he really wishes he would just die.

“We’re best friends,” he tries out, skin buzzing with fear and excitement. “It is never this intimate. Not that I didn’t like it, but if this is still going to be unromantic then please don’t lead me on.”

Jaehyun opens a big smile at him, and the way his lips curve up again makes him look like an idiot and Ten wants to kiss him senseless.

“Maybe we can put a little romance into this.”

 


	20. From then until

It’s immensely annoying how easily Ten can toy around with him. Not that sharing an apartment with him is annoying, on the contrary – Ten is everything could ask from a roommate and more. He was hesitant to accept the offer at first, had always thought sharing an apartment with a friend could permanently damage their relationship if things went to shit, and now – now he just really fucking wishes he never took the offer in the first place.

He doesn’t really regret it, but somewhere along the line things got blurry and tangled up and now Ten is Jaehyun’s best friend who he shares kisses, cuddles up under a warm blanket during movie night and occasionally shares a bed with whenever Ten gets a really bad migraine. Actually, not only then, because after one too many drinks Ten had asked him if he was down to fucking and Jaehyun could feel his blood run cold in his veins back then.

A chocked out  _yeah_  was all it took for shit to hit the fan and now everything is just too complicated. Not their relationship – that’s going quite well if he’s being asked, but they’ve got a free day from class due to an extreme heat alert issued and they’re supposed to be getting their assignments done, but it really looks like Ten has other plans in mind.

He is absolutely sure Ten does it on purpose. He always does, gets under his skin and on every single one of his nerves just to get a reaction out of him. Jaehyun hates it at times, because Ten comes up to him whenever he’s doing something important and it nearly has him popping a vein, making it hard to focus.

This time Jaehyun is sitting by the dinner table, papers scattered around as he tries to work on a paper that is due Monday. Ten is sitting by his feet on the floor right next to him, cheek resting against his thigh as Jaehyun cradles his fingers through his hair. Whenever they stay in for whatever reason Ten gets extra clingy, and it’s hard for Jaehyun to tell him no when Ten looks at him with such big, pleading eyes.

“Hey,” Jaehyun says softly, tapping his hand over the other’s head when he feels Ten’s body sink deeper into him and the boy hums in response. “Don’t fall asleep like this, it’s bad for your body.”

“Then give me attention,” Ten whines, pushing his head further up his lap and closer to his crotch, dragging his cotton shorts up along with him. “I’m so bored.”

“I’m not your nanny,” Jaehyun says in disbelief, completely ignoring the way Ten rubs his cheek against his thigh. “I have work to get done if I don’t want to fail this class.”

“But it’s Friday,” he says, looking up at Jaehyun again, giving him that look Jaehyun finds too hard to say no to. “you’ve got all weekend. Let’s do something.”

Jaehyun sighs in half defeat but still tries to negotiate. “Just let me get this bit done then. I need to call my professor and then we can do something.”

Ten lets out an annoyed huff but doesn’t say anything else. Instead, he resorts to playing with the hairs on Jaehyun’s legs, absentmindedly pinching and pulling them between his fingers. It doesn’t bother him; Ten has been doing this whenever he gets bored for the longest time. It’s something familiar he came to get used to, so now the sting whenever Ten pulls and yanks some of the hairs out doesn’t even bother him anymore.

He reaches for his phone from under the pile of papers scattered everywhere, shooting his professor a message before placing the call. She tells him it’s okay to call so he does and waits for the call to go through, hands still playing with Ten’s hair. It shouldn’t take long; he only has a couple questions about a particular topic from the paper and then it will be over. Only that, as soon as she answers the call, Ten slips his fingers up his thigh and inside his shorts and it has him choking up on his words on the spot.

“ _Yes, Yoonoh?_ ” her voice chimes in from the other end and he takes a deep, shaky breath. “ _You needed help with something?_ ”

“Y-yeah,” he tries, Ten’s fingers tracing the skin of his thigh so delicately it feels ghost-like. “I was– I was j-just wondering,” he breathes in when Ten’s hand wrap around same thigh, “what do you think would’ve happened if– if the witches had summoned different apparitions to Macbeth on Act IV.”

He tries to focus on what his professor is saying on the other end of the line but it’s proving to be incredibly hard to with the way Ten keeps rubbing his cheek on the expanse of his skin, fingers massaging the muscle where he’s hold a hold on. He holds back a sigh when Ten’s hand slips further up, mouth falling open in a silent moan when same hand palms him over his boxers, and he’d be damned if he said he was actually paying attention to anything his professor was telling him.

“I see,” he manages to get out to keep the conversation going, brain completely shutting down when Ten slips his hand out only to grab his shorts and boxers by the hem and pulling them down way too forcefully, for Jaehyun refuses to cooperate with him on his hell sent plan.

Ten doesn’t really waste his time, wraps his fingers around the base of Jaehyun’s semi-erect dick and gives it a few quick pumps. There’s no much intent to it and he’s mostly doing it to fuck with his feelings, Jaehyun knows that, knows by the way Ten looks up at him through his lashes and the smug grin on his lips. The hand on the boy’s hair falls down to cup his cheek, thumb running across Ten’s lower lip, and he holds back a moan when Ten glides his hand up and thumbs at the head, swelling by the minute.

The fact that he can’t simply hang up the phone and call back some other time is infuriating, and this is probably why Ten is doing this right now – because he knows it too. He knows this is an important call and that Jaehyun should have all his focus on it, but he decides directing all the focus to him instead is way more entertaining than listening to him go on about some Shakespeare play anytime.

So he quickens up the pace of his wrist, places an open mouthed kiss on Jaehyun’s thigh and revels in the way Jaehyun lets a barely audible grunt out. He’s still going on about some Lennox and some Macduff lady he doesn’t even try to pick up on, knuckles going white from holding his phone so tightly. Ten twists his wrist and tightens his hold once he’s back to the base again, watches as Jaehyun closes his eyes and tries to focus on his call instead.

Ten waits until he feels the call is leading to an end, lazily pumping his cock and thumbing at the head every now and then. He waits until Jaehyun’s tone changes to one of dismissal, waits until he makes one last question before licking the beads of precum collecting at the head and pushing his dick all the way into his mouth. Jaehyun loudly chokes up when he immediately deepthroats him, his free hand flying in a closed fist to his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

Ten hums around his dick, pushes it as far as it’ll go before pulling back and taking a deep breath in. He looks up at Jaehyun and Jaehyun is staring right back at him, and there’s a smirk on Ten’s lips Jaehyun truly wishes he could wipe off his face. He licks the head again, laps at it and runs his tongue on the underside and goes all the way down again, moaning when the tip hits the back of his throat.

Then there’s a hand gripping his hair tightly and shoving him further down, and the loud curse falling from Jaehyun’s lips lets him know the call is already over.

“You think this is fucking funny?” Jaehyun growls, pushing Ten’s head down his cock until his nose brushes against his pelvis and Ten whines from the strain on his lips and his throat. “Is my grade a fucking joke to you?”

He pulls Ten away and the boy gasps, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He’s panting and there is spit all over his lips and chin, a mess that turns Jaehyun on even further. “I told you to give me attention,” Ten mutters, a pout on his lips but eyes completely hazed out.

Jaehyun pulls him up by the hair and into a bruising kiss, more tongue than lips and Ten mewls into his mouth. When they break, there is a string of saliva connecting their lips and he groans. “Go get lube and a condom before I change my goddamn mind,” his voice is but a command and Ten quickly scurries up to his feet.

Jaehyun looks at the papers in front of him and lets out a frustrated sigh, a hand running through his hair as he gets up on his feet and starts to push things away. Ten definitely does it on purpose, and sometimes he hates it. He is barely done closing his books when Ten comes tripping back into the room, throwing the condom and lube on the table as he hurries over and kisses Jaehyun again, hands on either side of his face.

Jaehyun’s hands naturally find their way to his hips, strong and grounding and holding him back from bucking up. He notices Ten only has his boxers on under the rather large shirt – which Jaehyun belatedly notices is his own – and groans at that, lets his hands slip inside the fabric to trace the bare skin right above the hem of his underwear.

“Why are you so goddamn annoying,” Jaehyun asks into the kiss, fingers playing with the hem of his boxers and slipping in right after. Ten gasps when he squeezes his cheeks with a firm hold, and Jaehyun chuckles at him. “I thought this was what you wanted.”

“Please,” Ten breathes, grinding up against Jaehyun’s dick. “I want your dick deep inside me.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun groans, grinding back at him, finger sliding down the crack of his ass and teasing his entrance ever so slightly and yet not enough. “You want it so bad you couldn’t have waited fifteen minutes?”

“Yeah,” Ten chokes out when Jaehyun presses against his rim, “that’s how fucking bad I want you.”

Jaehyun pulls away then, turns him around and pushes him flush down on the table. The wooden edge digs into his skin but he doesn’t care, not when Jaehyun’s hands work so fast on pulling his boxers down to his mid-thighs and spreading his cheeks apart. He doesn’t do much, though, and Ten starts squirming when the weight of Jaehyun’s stare starts to burn on his skin.

“ _Hurry_ ,” he whines, dick heavy and leaking between his legs, face flush against the surface. Jaehyun lands a sharp slap to his ass but moves along anyway, stepping away for a moment to fetch the condom and lube somewhere on the table. And Ten waits, fingers itching to take a hold of his own cock but he doesn’t, knows Jaehyun can be mean at times if he touches himself without being told to.

The push of the first lubed finger is a familiar sting, doesn’t do much for he fingered himself earlier that morning in the shower, Jaehyun’s name on his lips. But Jaehyun goes deeper than his own finger can go, crooks the digit and moves it around in a way he could never under any circumstances. It feels good and he moans, pushes back and asks for more. And Jaehyun complies, pushes a second in up to the last knuckle with ease, scissors him up and pushes in deeper until he’s almost crying, cock leaking and dripping on their hardwood floor.

Three fingers has Ten sobbing at the burn. It feels good and it’s too much, Jaehyun pressing and rubbing against his prostate with practiced precision every time he thrusts them back in and the tight knot in his stomach tells Ten he is going to come soon if they keep this up. And he doesn’t have to say it because Jaehyun knows, reads him like an open book and is soon pulling his fingers out and wiping them clean on Ten’s bunched up underwear.

Jaehyun rolls the condom down his dick, pours more lube on his hand and moans when he strokes himself up. It’s starting to get ridiculous how often they do this, but as he presses the tip against Ten’s stretched hole and slowly pushes in, any sort of complain dies in the back of his brain. Anything he could ever say flies straight out of the window when Ten clenches around him, moans getting louder when Jaehyun doesn’t stop pushing until he is balls deep into him.

“ _Mm fuck_ ,” Jaehyun moans out, bending down to press his chest against Ten’s back. He can feel how hard Ten is breathing, can feel the rise and fall of his chest and his heart trying to beat its way out his body. Jaehyun chuckles, presses a kiss to his neck and Ten shivers, rolls his hips a little in an attempt to get Jaehyun to move.

He does, slow and methodic and it makes Ten want to crawl at his skin, the glide of Jaehyun’s dick against his walls so slow it has him sobbing for more. Jaehyun doesn’t listen to him this time and Ten knows this is payback, tries to move a hand down to touch himself only to have it swatted away.

“I didn’t say you could to that,” Jaehyun grunts with a particularly hard thrust that makes his body slide further up the table and the edge presses hard on the base of his cock. He whines and tries again, only to have Jaehyun pinning his wrists on his back with a rather large hand. “You don’t deserve to be touched, Yong. You’re gonna come from my dick alone and you’re gonna love it.”

Ten whines again, chokes out a moan when Jaehyun pulls back and slams back in right on his prostate. His vision whites out and he gasps, tries to fight Jaehyun’s hold on his wrists only to have him hold on tighter. Jaehyun straightens his back up again, free hand holding on Ten’s hip as he readjusts his angle and thrusts harder.

The constant press of Jaehyun’s dick against his prostate and the table against the base of his dick has Ten drooling all over himself, the coiling feeling in his stomach growing by the second as his vision starts to dot in white. He keeps moaning Jaehyun’s name, along with strings of  _please_ ,  _fuck_  and  _mmyeah more_  until he can no longer understand himself. It’s too much, and Jaehyun’s hand leaves his wrists only to grip him by the hair, to pull his head back and kiss him again, all tongue and teeth.

His hands try to find purchase on the table and when he fails, he sets on reaching back and holding Jaehyun’s head in place by the hair instead. Jaehyun kisses him senseless and it momentarily makes him forget who he is, his thighs shaking so much he can feel his knees give way, and for a second he is glad the table is right there to keep him up.

“Jaehyun,  _please_ ,” Ten pleads, voice a mix between a choked moan and a cry. “Please I– I need– I need to come.”

“I’m not holding you back, sweetheart” Jaehyun whispers hot and low in his ear, and the pet name makes Ten blush all the way to his ears. He moans quietly when Jaehyun lets go of his hair only to slip the hand between the take and his torso. “You can come whenever you want.”

He sounds extremely condescending and Ten cries out when Jaehyun rubs a finger against his nipple. He plays with the swollen bud, flicks it around until Ten is arching his back up in an attempt for him to stop. He doesn’t, keeps toying with him until Ten’s whines turn into sobs, his thrusts deep and precise against his prostate and all it takes is a flick of his tongue against the shell of his ear for Ten to come with a shout.

His entire body shivers when he comes, thick spurts painting the hardwood floor white. Jaehyun keeps fucking into him, faster and sloppier as he chases his own orgasm, and when Ten clenches around him for too long from overstimulation he comes too, cum warm inside the condom and Ten all but hums in contentment at the feeling.

Jaehyun pulls out and powerwalks to the bathroom to discard of the condom, grabbing a wet towel to clean Ten up. When he walks back out, Ten has left the table and is sitting on the couch, legs pulled up to his chest. It makes him look like a child and Jaehyun chuckles softly at that. He approaches the boy and offers him the towel with a warm smile, to which Ten only puts his legs down and waits.

He sits next to him on the floor, rubbing the cloth over his thighs and watching as Ten chews on his bottom lip.

“What is it?” Jaehyun asks, and Ten keeps quiet for a moment. “You know you could’ve just waited for me to finish my–”

“Be my boyfriend” Ten blurts out, cutting him off. His hand stops moving and he freezes, surprised eyes looking up at Ten.

“What did you just say?” he asks, although he is absolutely sure he heard the words just right.

“Be my boyfriend,” he repeats, looking deep into his eyes this time. He is blushing and Jaehyun’s face immediately softens. “We’re basically dating, so I might as well just call you my boyfriend.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun says simply, setting the cloth aside and placing a gentle hand on the boy’s thigh. Ten looks at him, a small smile on his lips.

“Okay?” he asks, and Jaehyun smiles warmly at him.

“Okay.”

 


	21. Neutron star collision

It started out as something completely unintentional and unpretentious, Ten shoving his tongue down Yuta’s throat and his hand into his pants one night they gathered together to drink. Jaehyun had moaned so loud at the sight Yuta couldn’t help but pull him in for a triple kiss. One thing led to another and they ended up in Jaehyun’s room, Jaehyun's lips wrapped around Yuta's dick as Ten fucked him into the bedsheets.

They had been sharing an apartment for three years when it all started. Yuta needed someone to share his new place when he graduated from college and both Ten and Jaehyun offered themselves to it. Yuta was their vocal classes senior at the time and figured it wouldn’t be as bad, seeing as they got along well enough. Sharing a place with them was easy and uneventful and everyone cleaned after themselves so there wasn’t really anything to complain about.

 

Getting dick, Jaehyun confesses to them the second time they drunkenly mess around, is what makes him the happiest after singing. His blush reaches up to his ears as Ten teases him, pulls him in for a kiss and pushes him into the living room carpeted floor. Ten fucks him on his back, watches pleasure paint all over his face, nuzzles into the abyss that are his dimples when his expression changes entirely and a sated smile dances across his face when he comes way too soon.

Yuta watches it all unfold, doesn’t say a thing as he watches Ten completely wreck Jaehyun in a matter of minutes, strokes his dick rather lazily to work himself up but not to the point of coming. He fucks Ten on the couch, the younger’s head buried deep into the seat and knees rubbing raw against the rough fabric as he pounds into him.

Now, however, none of this is unintentional or unpretentious. It’s usually Jaehyun who initiates it, lies with his head on Ten’s lap when he is watching the news, soft cheek rubbing over his exposed thigh, smiles up at him with twinkling eyes and Ten doesn’t have the heart to say no. Or he walks up to Yuta while he’s loading the washing machine, gives him a back hug and makes sure to grind up against his ass, nuzzling the other’s hair until he turns around and kisses him full on the lips.

 

When Jaehyun says he wants to fuck either one of them, Ten and Yuta share a look and neither of them are compelled to say no. They couldn’t even if they wanted to, really. Not when Yuta is three fingers deep into his ass and his fingers work on Ten’s dick, and his chest blushes so prettily as it heaves up and down there really is no way they could possibly say no.

“Alright” Ten says, holding him by the wrist and halting his movements altogether. Their eyes meet and Ten notices how absolutely blissed out he already is. “Who’s it gonna be, then?”

“You,” he says, a little out of breath as Yuta keeps working his fingers inside him. He struggles to keep his eyes open, has trouble getting the words together to form a sentence. “If that’s okay with you.”

Yuta chuckles and Ten gives him a look as he moves around to reach for the bottle of lube. The older reaches out for him, drags him in by the bicep for a kiss and it’s wet and messy and all over the place, little moans escaping from Ten’s lips whenever he has the chance to catch his breath.

“Finger yourself for him to see” Yuta says and his voice, albeit being nothing more than a murmur, is a clear command that has Ten losing his balance.

Ten turns back and bends down to give Jaehyun a kiss, tongue and teeth and Jaehyun keens when he spits into his mouth, licks from his jaw to his earlobe before peeling himself off him. He positions himself on top of Jaehyun, thighs straddling his sides as he sits back on his middle. He’s facing Yuta, a reassuring smile on the elder’s lips as he brushes his fingers against Jaehyun's prostate, and the way Jaehyun moans has his chest shaking under his ass.

He coats his fingers with way too much lube, raises up to his knees and rubs the tip of his middle finger against his rim. He can’t even spare a minute to tease himself, sighs as he pushes the finger in and Yuta grabs him by the chin and tilts his heads up. He kisses him again, slower and steadier this time and Ten can’t help but moan into his mouth once his finger is all the way in.

Jaehyun's hands find their way to his ass and grabs it firmly, spreads his cheeks apart and mewls when Ten starts to move his finger at the same time Yuta crooks his inside him. he doesn’t touch Jaehyun's dick, doesn’t want to edge him any further because he knows the moment any of them touch him it’s gonna be over. Instead, he focuses on fucking himself open, free hand finding purchase on Jaehyun's bent knee as his body tips forward.

Two fingers barely even stings, body still stretched from when Yuta fucked him against the kitchen counter that morning, a loud moan ripping through his chest when Jaehyun rubs his thumb around his stretched rim. He halts his movements, chest heaving so hard it almost hurts, Yuta's fingers combing through his hair somehow reassuring.

Yuta pulls his fingers out of Jaehyun, wipes them clean on the sheets and gives his undivided attention to Ten. Not that he needs it, knows Ten has some pride in his chest and will never allow power to seep through his finger so easily. He kisses him on the lips, softly at first, hands holding his face up and he loves watching Ten let his guard down for a while. He deepens the kiss as Ten adds a third finger, licks every corner of his mouth when the other finds himself unable to kiss him back.

“Enough,” it’s Jaehyun who speaks up and both of them look back at him. His head is thrown back, lips parted as he licks them over, sweat covering every expanse of his skin and hair sticking to his forehead. He’s a mess and his voice cracks when he speaks up again. “I’m going to fucking come if we keep this up.”

Ten laughs, drool running down his chin as he pulls his fingers out. From this angle, Jaehyun can’t see Yuta coating his dick with a thick layer of lube, can’t see him stroke himself or the way he has to shut his eyes tightly and stop himself from moaning too loudly when he runs his palm over the head of his cock. He can’t see Ten reach for the lube again but can definitely feel when he squirts it over his dick, can feel him stroke him carefully because he knows just how easy it is to make Jaehyun come.

Ten turns around to face Jaehyun, one hand on his chest for support and the other holding him tightly by the base as he guides the tip to press against his pucker. Then Jaehyun is moaning, loudly, the sound ripping through his chest and when Yuta presses a kiss to his shoulder Ten starts to sink in.

And Jaehyun honestly feels like dying, Yuta's dick pushing up his ass so steadily he doesn’t have time to breathe, to think or to feel anything else but it and Ten sinking down on him. It’s too much, he knows he could cry if he as much gave the entire situation half a mind. But he doesn’t have the time to, and when he feels Yuta's balls press flush against his ass and Ten’s ass sit entirely on him he almost blacks out. it’s more than he can possibly take and his entire body shakes as he tries not to come right then and there.

Yuta pulls back as Ten adjusts himself on Jaehyun dick, struggling to keep his moans down, and when he pushes back inside Ten lifts himself up. They keep the mismatched rhythm on purpose and Jaehyun's moans fill up the room, tears brimming over his eyes and it feels like he can’t breathe. Ten bends down, kisses him full on the lips and Jaehyun nearly sobs when he clenches his walls around him.

Jaehyun's hands grip Ten tightly by the hips and pushes him down with too much force, his ass hitting his hipbones so hard he can hear Ten yelp. Yuta picks up his pace as he fucks him and hits his prostate with precision, and Jaehyun's entire body shakes as he comes unannounced.

“Fuck,” Ten whispers, hands splayed on Jaehyun's chest trying to hold him up. His nails dig into his skin as Jaehyun's come fills him up and Jaehyun hisses, whines when Ten doesn’t stop fucking himself on his dick.

And then Ten is the one whining, screaming almost, because Yuta pushes him down by his back until he’s flush against Jaehyun's chest and pushes his thumb past his rim alongside Jaehyun's dick. He doesn’t have time to process it when Yuta tugs his finger up and presses the head of his own cock against his stretched hole, muttered curses almost like a mantra when he starts pushing in.

He feels like he could die, has never been so full before and it drives him crazy how much he loves it. Jaehyun pulls his dick halfway out when Yuta pushes all the way in, and all his ears can register is how loud their moans sound in the small room. It fucks him out of his senses, to have both their dicks fucking into him in different paces and he can already feel his toes starting to tingle.

He comes with a strangled moan when both of them thrust into him at the same time, his body shaking so violently as cum spills on Jaehyun’s chest he immediately blacks out. When he wakes up, Yuta and Jaehyun are on either side of him, limbs entangled as they kiss lazily over his chest. He hums, pleased, and they bring him into the kiss with so much fervor he can almost feel his dick getting hard again.

 

Other times, Ten and Jaehyun drive Yuta absolutely insane. They’re like a match made in hell and he is sure they plan it all up beforehand. They play footsie under the restaurant table one night they’re out for dinner for a change, and Yuta wouldn’t really mind wasn’t for the fact Jaehyun massages his calves with his toes but doesn’t stop there. He keeps going up until the sole of his foot is flat on his knee and Yuta knows all too well where this is going, almost moans out loud when Ten pushes his own foot straight up against Yuta's dick.

They keep their playtime up and Yuta has to grasp onto the table to control himself, to not moan out loud and not to snap at them. When they go back home, he has Jaehyun on all fours as he fucks him until he’s barely responsive, covered in his own cum from when Yuta made him come twice with just his fingers up his ass. He puts Ten on timeout and doesn’t let him come until he’s decided he’s had enough of it. That night, he can hear Ten whining to his sleep in his room every time his dick so much as brushes against his sheets.

 

Jaehyun thinks he’s got lucky, really, to have such incredible people around him. He feels it deep in his heart one night when he gets home after a date gone wrong, upset and with a heavy heart. It wasn’t his fault that things had gone wrong but he still felt bad about it, and when Yuta asks him what’s wrong he immediately breaks down.

Ten, who’s sitting nearby just watching, is the first one to reach out and comfort him. He hugs him, holds him close, presses light kisses to his temples and tries to get him to calm down. Yuta joins them soon after, wraps his arms around the both of them and tells Jaehyun that whatever happened didn’t matter, that it’s going to be okay.

Ten fucks him on his side, nice and slow and gentle as he kisses Yuta away, who cups his face and holds him close. Ten comes with a sigh, paints Jaehyun's back with his cum and he comes right after. Yuta tells him it’s okay, reminds him they are there for him and Jaehyun cries himself to sleep.

 

Yuta wouldn’t really change any of this for the world. They’re a mess, he knows it every time he watches Ten and Jaehyun almost get into a fist fight when the three of them sit down to watch a movie, or when he gets home late from work to the other two fucking in Ten’s room as a pile of dirty dishes awaits for them in the kitchen and he nearly pops a vein.

He wonders how it’d be if they were together, really together. Wonders if things would change if at all and how much it’d affect their current lives. He thinks back to what they are now and what they could be, an ocean of possibilities he can’t even fathom out there for them.

But for now he holds the thought back as he climbs into bed and tangles his legs with them.

 


	22. Sublime

“Hey Jaehyun, have you ever done a body shot before?”

 

The words hit Jaehyun like a smack to the face-- probably because Jaehyun actually  _does_  hit himself in the face. The papers for his college radio show he was pouring over come up like a reflex, bashing his nose and making Jaehyun jump in his chair. He turns and looks incredulously at the man stretched out on his bed.

 

“Excuse me?” Jaehyun asks, letting his chair spin to fully face Ten as he mindlessly scrolls on his phone.

 

“Yeah” he says, tearing his round eyes from his screen to look at the younger man. “You know, taking a shot, licking salt off another person, then taking a wedge of lime from their mouth with yours” he explains as calmly as if he were explaining the weather and not a sexually-infused way of consuming alcohol. Jaehyun drops the paperwork on his desk and pinches the bridge of his nose, scooting across the door floor on his chair until he reaches his bed.

 

“I know what it is” he replies, still pinching his nose. He cracks one eye open to look at Ten, who is still scrolling mindlessly through social media while the screen casts a blue-toned hue across his sharp features. “Why are you asking me about it?”

 

Jaehyun watches as Ten rolls his eyes, a dramatic expression that would make Jaehyun want to knock his teeth in had they not been attached to such a pretty face. He watches Ten tap deliberately on his phone screen before turning it towards Jaehyun, the obnoxiously bright screen temporarily blinding him.

 

“Jesus, can’t you turn the brightness down on that thing?” Jaehyun groans, tilting his head back from the offending device. Ten snorts, lowering the phone enough to look over it with a blank expression.

 

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain” he deadpans, dark eyes burning a hole into the other man. Jaehyun tries-- and fails-- to force down a laugh.

 

“Don’t feed me that when I saw you eyeing up the president of the Christian Club just last week” he bites back, taking the phone from Ten’s hand and forcing his brain to make sense of the words  _FRATERNITY HALLOWEEN FRIGHTFEST_ in tacky serif font staring back at him. There’s little purple bats and superimposed candy corn on the flyer, against the backdrop of a slime green. Jaehyun fucking hates it.

 

“It’s been posted all over Instagram” Ten says, not bothering to reply to Jaehyun’s remark. “Even that dorky freshman that tags along Johnny shared it.” Jaehyun squints, looking back up at the pair of round eyes staring back at him.

 

“Who, that Mark kid?” Jaehyun asks, tossing the phone back on the bed and watching Ten’s slender fingers pluck the device from the crevice of Jaehyun’s oversized duvet.

 

“The very one. You know Johnny throws the best parties, Yuta couldn’t get out of bed for two days after the last one.” Ten lets his finger rest against the power button on his phone, looking back up at Jaehyun before dramatically shutting it off. “We have to go.”

 

Jaehyun  _does_  know this, but he’s also experienced Yuta as a lab partner taking out a water bottle filled with vodka during a 9AM lecture. He wasn’t exactly a shining example of anything, unless his goal was alcohol poisoning by the time he was twenty-three. Jaehyun sighed and let his feet hit the floor, groaning at he stood up and rolled his shoulders back. Instead of replying, he wandered over to his closet and tugged on the pathetic denim jacket that he knew Ten hated. This was confirmed almost instantly by the sharp exhale behind him, and Jaehyun’s lips quipped into a smirk.

 

“Come on, need a coffee before I can do any more work.” he says, not looking back at Ten but instead fixing his tawny hair in the cheap mirror attached to his closet door. He can hear the man behind him tug on his shoes and shrug into his jacket but the room is otherwise silent. They both stay silent as they trudged down the hall and towards the elevator. It isn’t until Jaehyun is staring at his ripped-up, faded jacket in the reflection of the closing doors that he allows himself to answer Ten.

 

“I’ll think about it”.

 

∙∙∙∙∙

 

He  _does_  think about it, because soon Jaehyun finds himself pressed up against the stairwell of a frat house while bodies far too close to him are swaying to the music. The cheap beer bottle sits heavy in his hands and he already feels a headache coming on, especially when a couple walking up the stairs pushes him even further against the wall.

 

“Told you it’d be worth it” a smooth voice fills his ear, and Jaehyun doesn’t have to look over to see the smirk tugging at Ten’s lips. This is what they do; a strange dance between teasing and outright ignoring each other most of the time. Instead, he takes a swig of his beer and watches the movement of bodies on the makeshift dance floor.

 

“I’m still not convinced” Jaehyun says, tilting his head back and looking through half-lidded eyes at Ten. He hopes it looks intimidating, but the look on Ten’s face says it isn’t.

 

“Don’t get brave just yet” Ten replies, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the heavy bass music. “We still haven’t crossed the thing off my list.”

 

The thing is, Jaehyun  _is_  feeling brave about it. One of the things he loves to tease Ten about most is his complete inability to hide the reddening of his cheeks whenever he’s faced with a situation he isn’t ready for. Perhaps the most obvious factor is this: there are only two instances in which Jaehyun has ever been shirtless in front of him. Both times included Ten becoming so flushed Jaehyun could feel the heat radiating off his skin whenever his hands hovered over him. It’s why when he heard the words  _‘body shot’_ , Jaehyun knew he was sold on the idea even before Ten had the chance to convince him.

 

“When’re we doing that, by the way?” Jaehyun asks lazily, his eyes dragging across the crowd like it’s a chore. From his peripheral vision, he can see Ten roll his eyes.

 

“Relax, the party’s just starting.” Ten’s wearing the same shirt he usually wore for his debate club meetings; white and grey stripes and pressed neatly to his body. Jaehyun thinks it’s the funniest and most grandpa-like thing he owns, and he makes sure to tell him every chance he gets. Tonight is different, however, a sense of smugness making Jaehyun feel brave. He sets down his beer on the railing of the staircase and turns to Ten, hands already at the waistband of his jeans. He has his shirt half-untucked before he can even blink.

 

“What the  _fuck_ ” Ten hisses, attempting to twist out of his grasp. Jaehyun just smirks and yanks him back into position by the stuffy shirt, tugging it into a more casual shape.

 

“There, you look less like an asshole now” Jaehyun replies, looking Ten up and down with a satisfied grin. The look Ten shoots back at him is dirty, but he unbuttons his cuffs and begins to roll up his sleeves.

 

“I don’t know why you’re worried about how  _I_  look when you’ve probably been wearing that shirt for two days straight” he snaps, finishing up his other sleeve and rolling his neck. Jaehyun doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction, so he picks up his beer from the railing and takes another swig.

 

“Seen the sentient Vodka Soda yet?” Jaehyun asks as he leans in, trying to be heard over the music. Ten scoffs, and he can feel his warm breath on his cheek.

 

“You’ll know when Yuta’s here” he says, glancing over the dancefloor to the makeshift bar in the corner. “I bet his newest target is here, though.”

 

Yuta, among many things, was persistent when it came to something he wanted. Jaehyun actually witnessed the moment where Yuta trained his sights on the unsuspecting dance major, and he’s been teasing Yuta about it ever since. Something about the way the pretty boy with catlike eyes looked at Jaehyun’s friend like dirt under his nail never got old, and neither did teasing a surprisingly distraught Yuta. He always bounced from person to person, whoever holding his interest usually only did so for a few weeks, but Sicheng was different. It had been the better part of six months and Yuta still looked at the quiet man like he carved the moon out of stone just for him.

 

Sure enough, Jaehyun’s eyes soon landed on someone in the corner that held his cheap throwaway cup of vodka like it was made of crystal. Sicheng always looked like he was too regal for any room he was in, and that proved especially so as he was wedged between a beer pong table and a couple making out.

 

“There he is, poor thing” Ten says, his voice sympathetic. “How long before Yuta bothers him?” “I’d say about now” Jaehyun replies, watching his friend slink through the crowd and appear at Sicheng’s side effortlessly. Even from across the room, Jaehyun could see the face of annoyance painting his delicate features as Yuta plucks the cup from his hands and takes a drink. Jaehyun hears Ten chuckle from beside him, so he tears his attention from the unconventional pair and takes in the man next to him.

 

“Shouldn’t you be bothering someone else? I’m sure there’s someone else you can bore about income disparity or whatever it was you debated today”. The words come tumbling out of Jaehyun naturally, and he hides his smirk behind his beer bottle when Ten huffs.

 

“It was about the justice system and you--” he says, removing his hand from his jacket pocket and pushing his index finger into Jaehyun’s chest “--still owe me.” This makes his brow arch, wondering how far he can take this.

 

“I had no idea you were so determined to get me naked, Mr. Kim” he replies innocently, lowering his bottle and giving Ten his best round eyes. The look Ten gives him in response would be terrifying had he not been at the end of it for the past few years.

 

“That’s not how body shots work” he says, lowering his voice so nobody around them can pick up on their conversation. He glances around before continuing, a tint of desperation in his voice. “Just deal with it for thirty seconds and we never have to bring it up again.”

 

At this, Jaehyun sets his beer down and wraps one arm around Ten’s shoulders. The other snakes up the front of his jacket, clinging to the dark fabric. “You mean, you don’t want to lick salt off my ass?” he asks, voice sweet as honey. He bats his lashes for the full effect, and he swears Ten’s eyes get a shade darker.

 

“ _Fuck you_ ” he spits out, twisting violently out of Jaehyun’s grasp. There’s less of a crowd now, likely because some poor Freshman got pushed in the pool and now a dozen or so people are flocking to the site. He grips Jaehyun’s arm and hauls him down the rest of the stairs and towards the kitchen. Jaehyun lets him, maneuvering his way through the half-drunken students and nodding at the friends he sees in the crowd.

 

The kitchen is significantly quieter than the rest of the fraternity house, and it’s gentle glow is thanks to the Christmas lights strung atop the cabinets. It’s empty, save for a collection of liquor bottles shoved on the counter and an open bag of chips. Ten finally lets go of Jaehyun’s arm and makes his way to the alcohol, grabbing two shot glasses from the cabinet above.

 

“Why are you so adamant about this?” Jaehyun asks, knowing he won’t receive an answer. He’s right, because Ten faces away from him and pours two shots. He fumbles around the countertop until his hands find the salt shaker. He sets the materials on the kitchen island and finally makes eye contact with Jaehyun, his face a look of determination. “Okay, where do we do this?” Ten asks seriously, both hands curling around the granite overhang of the counter.

 

 _This_ , Jaehyun thinks,  _is what I’ve been waiting for._

 

With one swift movement, Jaehyun’s flannel shirt hits the floor. The cotton t-shirt underneath is peeled away, and he can’t hide the smirk that dances across his face when Ten’s cheeks tint pink. He sits on the kitchen island, making sure there’s enough space before he lays across the granite. The surface feels cool against his skin, and from this angle he can see Ten’s reddening face even more clearly. Jaehyun wants to say something witty, to tease him in some capacity. Instead, he says this:

 

“You need a lime, you know.”

 

Ten takes a few seconds to respond, shaking his head before looking down at Jaehyun. “What?” “A lime, I have to hold a lime between my teeth and you have to take it from me after you lick the salt from my stomach.” Jaehyun says simply, and he feels five years added to his lifespan when he can practically see the wheels turn in Ten’s head.

 

“Right” he says simply, turning to the makeshift bar in the corner and grabbing a pre-cut lime slice. It’s one of those shitty ones that adorn the bottles of beer scattered throughout the party. It’s perfect.

 

“Okay” Jaehyun says, laying down and smoothing his palm against his abdomen. He can feel the muscles ripple beneath his skin, and he tries not to revel too much in the fact that a blushing Ten will soon be face-first in his abs. “Now pour the salt.”

 

It’s a strange moment, Ten the face of pure nerves while Jaehyun feels so giddy he worries he’ll vibrate right off the countertop. The salt tickles as it’s sprinkled on his skin, and Jaehyun can see the concentration on Ten’s face.

 

“You ready?” he asks, and Ten nods seriously. Jaehyun has a clear view of his neck as Ten tilts his head back to take the shot. He tries not to gasp at the cold swipe of tongue against his abdomen, but Jaehyun glances down and gets the visual of Ten in a compromising position. He’s holding Jaehyun’s hips to keep the salt from rolling off his body, and he lets his tongue lap up against his warming skin. He doesn’t have too long to contemplate this, because Ten’s head lifts up and he brings his lips to Jaehyun’s. For a moment, Jaehyun almost forgets about the lime between his lips until he tastes the residue when Ten takes it with his teeth. It’s intimate in a strange way, and Jaehyun is glad nobody is around to see.

 

He sits up just as Ten is taking the wilted lime slice out of his mouth, tossing it in the trashcan in the corner. Jaehyun thinks he should be cold, but his skin feels as if it’s on fire. He realizes when Ten looks back at him with a sharp grin and a thumbs-up, that he's in a lot more trouble than he initially realized.

 

∙∙∙∙∙

 

Jaehyun never really liked how asking for a favor left a bitter taste in his mouth, but luckily he had excellent blackmail material for the people who’s services he required most. It all came one night, when Jaehyun’s penchant for getting high and always having the best connections lead him to selling a couple of grams to loyal customers for a semester. It wasn’t a long-term plan, but Jaehyun knew enough people he trusted wouldn’t rat him out and more weed than even he knew what to do with.

 

He wasn’t exactly a people person, but Jaehyun was willing to meet up with whoever needed to get high during finals week, but he had one customer that was unique. For one, he never actually  _saw_  said customer. It was always some gangly kid with a permanent scowl that picked up his order, claiming the actual customer was too busy with work. Jaehyun would shrug and not pay any real attention to it. It was why one rainy night when the kid-- Renjun, his name-- texted him that he was held up with class and the actual guy was going to swing by and get his weekly eighth ounce, Jaehyun didn’t think twice before heading downstairs to the lobby of his dorm. He only had to wait a couple of minutes before the familiar  _beep_ of the keypad filled the room.

 

Now, there’s no real guidebook for tips on how to handle when your Resident Advisor walks in, soaking wet with his pretty boyfriend tucked under his arm, and you have to shove an eighth ounce down your pants. Jaehyun is pretty sure he could write one though, since he hadn’t moved that fast since he forgot he put his car in neutral on College Hill. It’s an awkward moment, with Kun staring him down like a criminal and Jaehyun sitting very much like a deer in the headlights on some cheap lobby couch.

 

“Uh” Kun says lamely.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Jaehyun asks, smooth as he can manage. He uncrosses his legs and leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees, trying to look as natural as possible. Judging from the look on Pretty Boyfriend’s face, he isn’t succeeding.

 

Kun looks down the hall, tilting his head ever so slightly until he sees that nobody is in earshot. Pretty Boyfriend tugs on the sleeves of his hoodie before fixing Kun’s jacket collar. “I’m supposed to meet someone here, name’s Jay?”

 

 _Holy shit,_  Jaehyun thinks. He tries to bite back the smirk threatening to tug at his lips.

 

“Yeah? I’m right here” Jaehyun replies, standing up straight and cracking his neck. The look of sheer panic that Kun gives him only eggs him further. “Were you looking for your usual eighth ounce?”

 

“You” Kun says, still dumbfounded. Pretty Boyfriend rubs his back reassuringly. “You could say that, yeah.”

 

“Is that the thing you shoved down your pants when we walked in?” Pretty Boyfriend asks, his sweet, soft voice contrasting such a blunt statement. Jaehyun beams at him.

 

“Sure is.”

 

Kun groans. “Please tell me you don’t always keep my weed there.”

 

“Only on Tuesdays, now if you’ll excuse me” Jaehyun replies, reaching down and pulling out the bag. He tosses it to Kun, who catches it with a look of disgust. “I’ll take my payment now.”

 

“It’s still warm…” Kun says meekly, looking very much like he wants to melt into the floor. Pretty Boyfriend sighs and reaches into Kun’s back pocket. He produces a couple of bills, handing it over to Jaehyun with a sympathetic smile and mouthing the word  _‘thanks’._

 

That bizarre night left the three of them with a unique understanding that Jaehyun wouldn’t report them to the Dean on the agreement that Kun would bend the rules for him when necessary. All Jungwoo had to do was look pretty, which was second nature to him. Which is why Jaehyun found himself knocking on Kun’s door at 11PM on a Thursday night.

 

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was to be greeted by a very pretty boy with no pants.

 

“Jesus Woo, make it a little less obvious” Jaehyun deadpans, taking in the red eyes and blissed-out expression painting his features. The shirt hanging off his shoulder is dangerously loose and dangerously short, even more so when he leans against the door for support.

 

“What do you need, handsome?” he coos, tilting his head so his burnt orange hair falls into his eyes. Jaehyun swears that in another lifetime he’d take one look at Jungwoo and fall head over heels.

 

“Looking for your handler” Jaehyun replies, looking past Jungwoo to the room behind him. He doesn’t have to look far, because a body collides with Jungwoo and instantly pulls the half-dressed man behind his back. Jaehyun’s brow quips at the sight of Kun, sporting a bedhead and eyes far too wide to be anything but comical.

 

“You’re so lucky it was only Jaehyun” Kun says over his shoulder, harsh words not matching the gentle tone he uses for Jungwoo. The latter replies by wrapping his arms around Kun’s hips from behind, resting his angular chin on his shoulder and peeking out at Jaehyun.

 

“Sorry” he replies, his voice melodic and sweet. Jaehyun almost feels like it’s too intimate for him to be watching, so he glances down the hallway instead until Kun clears his throat.

 

“So, Jaehyun” he says, his voice still scratchy from sleep. “What do you need?” Jaehyun notices that he makes an actual effort to look sober, clearly using eyedrops in case a resident stops by and an air freshener can on the edge of his desk. It’s endearing.

 

“Keep the door to the roof unlocked” he says, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Kun’s brow furrows and he opens his mouth to ask, but Jaehyun stops him with his hand.

 

“Right, I don’t want to know. Just don’t kill anyone or make too much of a mess” he says dryly, scrubbing his face with one hand and suppressing a yawn. Jungwoo buries his face in his neck and lets his hands drift lower until they’re dipping into the hem of Kun’s sweatpants.

 

Jaehyun knows his cue to leave when he sees it, so he gives them a half-nod and makes his way down the hall. His fingers are already typing out the message before he even rounds the corner.

 

**Me**

Roof is cleared, meet me at 10am

**Ten**

You better pay for breakfast

**Me**

Get fucked

∙∙∙∙∙

 

The thing about cheap beer is it tastes much better when it’s not yours.

 

That’s what Jaehyun tells himself anyway, sitting on the cool concrete of the rooftop with a six pack between his scuffed boots. He takes a swig of his own beer, letting the taste linger in his mouth as he stares out over the rest of campus. It’s late enough in the morning where there aren’t crowds of people rushing to get to their classes, but there’s still a fair amount of students crossing the lawns to get to where they need to be. There’s a certain smugness pooling in the pit of his stomach at the fact that he’s up here instead of hurrying across campus with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

 

The quiet  _click_  of the door to his left pulls Jaehyun out of his thoughts, and he glances over to see Ten walking over to him with his hands in his pockets. He’s dressed much more casually than his usual button-downs and chinos, the soft gray sweater hugging his arms closely.

 

Jaehyun looks at his feet, pulling a beer out of the pack and holding it out to Ten.

 

“It’s 10AM” he replies, but he takes it anyway. He twists the top off and lets the cap clatter against the concrete. He takes a swig, making a face after a few moments. “Yuta has shitty taste in beer.”

 

“Yeah, he’s more of a hard liquor kind of guy” Jaehyun agrees, staring out at the treeline and squinting slightly. He doesn’t have to look over to know Ten takes a seat next to him. It’s quiet for a few minutes, the two of them draining their bottles and enjoying the breeze as it ruffles their hair. It’s peaceful, Jaehyun decides, until a certain person opens his mouth.

 

“Oh! I, uh” Ten says, placing the bottle on the roof and patting his pockets. He produces a folded piece of paper from the pocket of his jeans. “I have my list--” Jaehyun cuts him off with a surprised laugh. “You actually  _wrote it out?_ ” The eyes that meet Jaehyun’s are impossibly round.

 

“I write everything down” Ten says simply.

 

“Right” Jaehyun replies, finishing the rest of his beer and setting the bottle off to the side. “Well, let’s see it.”

 

The crinkling of the paper as Ten unfolds it seems impossibly loud, and Jaehyun resists the urge not to laugh again. He’s soon met with impeccable penmanship and-- yep, that’s a list that only Ten could make.

 

“See? I already crossed off the body shot” Ten says proudly, pressing a slender finger to the paper. Sure enough, a solid black line is drawn through the script, and Jaehyun’s eyes travel down the page.

 

“Mmm, and today we’re ditching and day drinking” he says, reading the item below it. He sees Ten nod, satisfied.

 

“I’ve never been drunk at breakfast before” he says, but his brow furrows after a moment. “Well, not on a school day.”

 

Jaehyun laughs, opening up another beer. “You sound twelve.” He hears Ten huff next to him before a slender hand snakes up between his legs where the rest of the beers are. Jaehyun’s brow arches as he glances over at Ten. “Oh baby, you’re so bold today”.

 

The deadpan delivery does little to bother Ten, as he merely reaches out and uses the lip of Jaehyun’s beer to pry the cap off his own. “Since you’re being so nice to me today, I won’t point out that ugly fucking jacket.”

 

“It adds character” Jaehyun snaps, reaching up to smooth the collar but getting his fingers caught in a hole in the denim. It’s distressed beyond the point of it merely being a fashion statement but it’s the jacket Jaehyun’s had the longest and he’ll be damned if someone with a silver tongue insult it.

 

“It makes you look like you slept in a dumpster” Ten replies, swallowing down half his beer. Jaehyun wants to reply but he won’t give the other man the satisfaction, so he turns his attention to the view again.

 

They don’t talk much after that, they mostly stick to getting drunk and listening to music on Ten’s phone. Jaehyun laughs every time Ten makes a face at the bitter liquid, and the dirty look he gets in response only makes him burst into another laughing fit.

 

It’s nice, if not completely unconventional for them.

 

It’s certainly not conventional how they end up stumbling into the elevator a few hours later, sufficiently drunk and craving terrible breakfast food. It takes Ten ten minutes of scrolling through his phone to find a diner they both agree on, but eventually they make find their way to a diner with pastel blue booths and green walls. He orders the most nauseating, sugar-laden pancake plate on the menu. Jaehyun pays, of course.

 

Something about the way Ten's round eyes light up when he gets his food, about the whipped cream that sits in the corner of his mouth and Jaehyun teases him about, even the way he seems to stand up straighter when he walks and points out things in the windows of stores-- all of it is so  _unconventional._

 

The acts themselves are completely normal, of course, but something shifts between them. The air feels lighter, they walk a little closer to each other, even the way Jaehyun looks at Ten as he stares up at the ornate buildings of downtown with a smile seems different.

 

Something changes, and Jaehyun won't admit that he's completely fucked.

 

∙∙∙∙∙

 

“Dude, you are so fucking  _whipped_.”

 

“Fuck you” Jaehyun hisses, twisting the to-go coffee cup between his hands. It's got a patterned of red and gold Christmas ornaments adorning a green background. Jaehyun half-wonders when the fuck the world decided November was a good time to start celebrating the birth of Christ.

 

He also wonders who drinks iced coffee in the middle of a cold front, but that does nothing to stop Yuta from sipping his iced latte in his own festive cup.

 

“You're willing to travel all over the city and do who-knows-what for a guy you fucked once that you claim to hate” Yuta mumbles around the straw half in his mouth. His sunglasses are perched low on his nose and the hood of his sweatshirt is hiding what Jaehyun can only assume to be a terrible case of bedhead.

 

“I'm getting something out of it, too” Jaehyun replies, taking a sip of his own drink. He isn't willing to admit what that thing is, especially since he's still trying to navigate how he feels about a certain thorn in his side.

 

“Well, whatever” Yuta says, leaning back and pulling the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his hands as a makeshift napkin, wiping the condensation off his cup. “I don't have time to fix your problems.”

 

Jaehyun scoffs, holding the coffee to his lips. “Yeah, you're a real shining example of ideal relationships. How long have you and that dance major been together again?” Yuta pauses mid-sip, looking over the top of his sunglasses with a glint in his eye.

 

“He’s  _very_  flexible” he whispers scandalously, and Jaehyun tries not to throw his drink at him.

 

“Gross, I don’t even know why I’m friends with you” Jaehyun groans. “And take off those sunglasses, you’re inside.”

 

Yuta leans in, grasping both of Jaehyun’s hands and looking into his eyes “I’m hungover and you would be nothing without your best friend.”

 

His voice is sincere, and it makes Jaehyun want to put out an application for some new friends.

 

∙∙∙∙∙

 

It’s never really been easy for Jaehyun to roll a joint, but it’s ten times harder when someone is staring you down.

 

“Could you not watch me like you’re a medical resident watching surgery?” Jaehyun snaps, looking up at Ten. He’s perched at the end of the bed, long arms draped across the railing and hovering over Jaehyun’s position at his desk.

 

“Not my fault you’re terrible at this” Ten replies smoothly, letting his cheek rest against his forearm. Jaehyun hates how pretty he looks.

 

“I’m the one letting you smoke my weed, you should be nicer to me” he grumbles, returning to the task at hand. He curses the fact that he never paid attention to Yuta’s technique, but eventually he produces an acceptable joint and he holds it up triumphantly.

 

“Wow, you innovator” Ten says, pushing himself off the railing and sitting cross-legged on the bed. Jaehyun joins him after grabbing his lighter off the desk. He hands the joint to Ten, showing him the best way to grasp it between his fingers.

 

“Make sure you don’t get ash in my sheets, okay?” Jaehyun says mockingly, but the look he gives Ten is one with worry. Ten, in turn, rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want it to mix with the coffee stains and Dorito dust” he replies, gesturing to the lighter in Jaehyun’s hand. “Now are you going to light me up?”

 

“So demanding” Jaehyun mumbles, bringing up the blue and white tye-dye patterned lighter. He flicks it on, but holds it just out of reach of the blunt. Ten frowns, brows furrowing.

 

“What’s your problem?” he asks.

 

“You have to hold the smoke in for a few seconds” Jaehyun explains. “You can’t just take a hit and immediately blow it out.”

 

The look Ten gives him is a bored one. “I know, I’ve snuck a spare cigarette or two in high school. Same principle.” Jaehyun sighs and lights him up, watching Ten’s eyes slide shut as he takes a drag. He holds it a moment, and when he exhales his body seems to release all tension, and he practically melts into Jaehyun’s duvet.

 

“That was great” Ten says quietly, a trail of white smoke leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Jaehyun can’t help but laugh at this.

 

“Just wait until it actually hits” he says, and plucks the joint from Ten’s hand. He takes a drag of his own, letting the smoke filter out his nose. Ten looks at him with a blissed-out expression.

 

“If I didn’t know how annoying you were, you’d almost look hot doing that” Ten says, laughing a little at the end. Jaehyun arches his brow and takes another drag.

 

“Never pegged you to have a smoking kink” he replies smoothly, leaning in Ten’s direction and tapping the ash off into the ashtray on his nightstand. When he turns back to Ten to pass the joint, he notices how quiet he’s gotten. Ten takes it gingerly, tilting it slightly to see the growing embers glow orange at the end.

 

“I want to try something, don’t get all pissy okay?” Ten says after a moment, looking up at Jaehyun with wide eyes.

 

“Now why would I do that?” Jaehyun asks, leaning forward with a glint in his eye. Ten doesn’t reply, just takes a deep drag and turns to carefully place the joint on the edge of the ashtray. Jaehyun is about to protest, but the fire in Ten’s eyes when he turns around makes his lips part in shock. Ten uses this to his advantage, pulling Jaehyun’s bottom lip down with his thumb and leaning forward. He drapes his other arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders just as he exhales into his mouth, lips a millimeter from Jaehyun’s.

 

The action makes Jaehyun gasp, and the smoke hitting his lungs is incredibly smooth. His hands find their way to Ten’s hips, holding them there as the last remnants of smoke filter between them. Ten chuckles, all breathy and light, and rests his forehead in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

 

“Thanks” he says quietly, letting his warm breath tickle Jaehyun’s skin.

 

Through the haze of his growing inebriated state, Jaehyun can feel his hands on Ten’s hips like an anchor. He wonders if his skin has always been this warm.

 

He wonders if he’s playing with fire.

 

∙∙∙∙∙

 

Jaehyun is certain there’s some unspoken rule about avoiding the person dating the person in charge of whether or not you keep your single-occupancy dorm room or not. Jaehyun is also certain that he never really liked following rules anyway. That’s why he smoothly catches up with Jungwoo when he sees him walking across campus, falling in step with the orange-haired boy as he balances too many textbooks and a latte.

 

“Hey, let me help with those” Jaehyun says, sliding the books out of Jungwoo’s grasp before he can protest. Jungwoo is left with his coffee and a furrowed brow, but he shrugs his messenger bag more firmly on his shoulder. The Snoopy keychain hanging off his bag jingles with the movement.

 

“Um, thank you” he replies quietly, palming the coffee with two hands. Jaehyun glances over and notices the sleeves of his sweater are pulled over his hands partially. He almost hits himself with the Advanced Chemistry book on top of the pile in his hands when his thoughts drift to how Ten would look with sweater paws.

 

Jaehyun clears his throat.

 

“No problem! Are you meeting up with Kun, by any chance?” Jaehyun asks, pulling his best charming smile. It falls only slightly when Jungwoo shakes his head and takes a sip of his drink.

 

“No, he’s meeting with a professor during office hours. Did you need him for something?” Jungwoo’s eyes seem to sparkle at this, and Jaehyun knows he remembers the pot he delivered just the other day. Jaehyun gives him a sympathetic look.

 

“I don't’ have a delivery today, sorry. I just, uh” he adjusts the books into one hand so he can run his fingers through his hair. “I was wondering if he had a recommendation.” Jungwoo tilts his head, but quickly shakes it when his bangs obscure his vision.

 

“Recommendation for what?” he asks innocently, taking another sip and peeking out over the to-go cup at Jaehyun. His lips quip into a smile when he sees Jaehyun fidget nervously.

 

“You guys, you know, go out and do stuff sometimes right?” he asks, and if Jaehyun was staring any harder at the pile in his hands he’d probably make a hole in the poor books. Jungwoo chuckles, and it sounds musical and comforting.

 

“Of course we do. Are you taking someone out?” he asks, and Jaehyun realizes how  _easy_  it would be to just tell Jungwoo. To have someone finally understand the strange turmoil in his mind. He sighs and squares his shoulders, looking up into Jungwoo’s pretty face.

 

“Yeah, actually. We haven’t really talked about it but I guess I want…” Jaehyun trails off, stopping in his tracks. Jungwoo follows suit, and the two of them stand in an inconspicuous part of a walkway in front of the Science building. Jaehyun looks around until he’s sure nobody’s around to listen. “I want him to have fun, try something new.” Jungwoo’s eyes sparkle even brighter, and Jaehyun wonders how it’s possible. He bounces on his heels a little, gripping the drink in his hands tightly.

 

“Oh, how fun! I know just the place” the words tumble out of Jungwoo like he can’t get them out fast enough, and he swings his messenger bag in front of his body. He slides his nimble fingers in a side pocket and produces a flyer, all glossy and slightly creased. Jaehyun shifts the books so he can take it with one hand, and he takes a moment to process what’s on the paper.

 

“A club?” Jaehyun asks, brow arching.

 

“A club with a costume night” Jungwoo replies, nodding enthusiastically. “The frat parties around here are too cool to actually have costumes, and I was bothering Kun about it because I had the  _perfect_ one for Halloween this year.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Jaehyun asks, grinning at him. He can picture Jungwoo in a little witch hat or a pair of cat ears--

 

“Yeah, but Kun said he didn’t want me to wear such a short skirt around those creeps” Jungwoo says, and his entire body seems to slump in disappointment. Jaehyun almost drops the books on his own feet.

 

“Oh” Jaehyun replies, clearing his throat. “I’m sure he had his reasons.” Jungwoo waves his words off, zipping his bag closed and taking his books back from a slightly stunned Jaehyun.

 

“Probably, but I bet you can take your date there and have a good time! Maybe I’ll even see you there.” The smile on Jungwoo’s face is bright and cheery, but his words make Jaehyun’s eyes go wide.

 

“No it’s not a date--” he says, but Jungwoo already has his phone out and he makes a panicked noise.

 

“Oh no, I’m going to be late for class! Sorry Jaehyun, I hope I helped. Maybe I’ll see you next weekend!” he says, doing his best to balance all his belongings as he half-jogs inside the building.

 

He leaves Jaehyun alone with his thoughts, and with the glossy flyer for some exclusive club shoved in his pocket.

 

∙∙∙∙∙

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake-- you  _can’t_  wear that out.”

 

The words ring out in the hall the second Jaehyun’s door swings open, but he can’t process what Ten says on account of his outfit. His waist is impossibly small, highlighted in the thick black belt sitting taught against his stomach. Jaehyun didn’t even realize they  _made_  police officer costumes in such a skinny fit, but he isn’t complaining over how good Ten looks. His legs are practically a mile long, hip cocked out ever so slightly and making the handcuffs clipped to his belt buckle glint under the flourescent lights of the dorm hallway. Even his sleeves are pushed up, showing off his forearms as they sit crossed against Ten’s chest.

 

“Guess you’ll have to arrest me, then” Jaehyun says when he finally finds his voice, wearing a mask of amusement to hide the fact that he’s screaming in his own head. He reaches out and lets his fingers brush against the handcuffs. “These work?”

 

Ten jerks away from his touch, placing a hand over them while his eyes glint. “How about I handcuff you to a car door handle and you can find out?”

 

“Fine, asshole” Jaehyun replies, closing the door behind him as he steps into the hallway. He starts to walk down the hall, but Ten’s hand on his arm stops him.

 

“We aren’t leaving until you tell me what you are” he sneers, taking in the ripped denim jacket hanging off Jaehyun’s shoulders. Jaehyun looks down at his own outfit, as if he’s seeing himself for the first time. He picks at a stray piece of lint hanging off his flannel shirt, letting it fall next to his combat boot-clad foot.

 

“Kurt Cobain” he says simply.

 

“Fuck you” Ten hisses, flipping him off and marching down the hall. Jaehyun’s grateful Ten’s in front of him, merely so he can admire how tightly the polyester costume hugs his ass.

 

The taxi ride to the club is both painfully long and not long enough, especially considering the fact that all the scantily-clad people waiting in line make him want to immediately turn around and go home. The only thing keeping him there is Ten’s intrigued hum as they climb out, giving Jaehyun the chance to pay the fare and collect his nerves.

 

“I can’t believe you remembered clubbing is on my list” Ten says, raising his voice and leaning in to be heard over the music leaking out of the club’s front door. The fake badge attached to his chest pocket catches the light, and Jaehyun has to blink a few times in order to get his thoughts together.

 

“I do what I can” he replies smoothly, in effort to calm his racing heart. There’s something inherently different about tonight, the lively atmosphere bringing about a change in the way Ten holds himself. He’s swaying along to the music filtering outside the club, mouthing the words. Jaehyun can see how relaxed he is, and it brings him a sense of confidence.

 

“So, are you actually going to dance when we get inside or are you going to be your regular disappointing self?” Jaehyun asks, nudging him forward in line. They’re next to get in, and Ten looks over his shoulder to scowl at him.

 

“You have no idea what I’m capable of” he sneers, balling his hands into fists. It’s cute, almost.

 

“Then show me” Jaehyun says, and the look that flashes across Ten’s face tells him he’s taking the challenge. The bouncer waves them in and without looking, Ten reaches behind him to grab the front of Jaehyun’s shirt. He pulls him inside, guiding him through the throngs of sweaty bodies until they find the bar. It’s lit up in red neon, the bar practically glowing like a lighthouse in the fog. Ten slides easily into a seat, crossing his legs and letting his elbows rest on the bar. He turns to look at Jaehyun with a questioning gaze, and for a second Jaehyun can see something darker swimming in his eyes.

 

“Aren’t you going to buy me a drink?” he asks, linking his hands together and resting his chin on top of them. Jaehyun stands there, trying to remember how to formulate words, but the way the bartender looks at Ten makes him snap out of it. He approaches the bar, slapping down his debit card and taking a seat next to Ten.

 

“Get whatever you want” he says roughly, before turning to stare down the bartender. He’s a guy with far too many face piercings, and Jaehyun can only pray that Ten isn’t into that sort of thing. Ten leans in and says something to the man, but Jaehyun can’t hear over the music. It isn’t until a tall glass is placed in front of Ten that Jaehyun questions his cocktail choice.

 

“Do you want some? It’s good” Ten asks, wide eyes trained on Jaehyun. He’s leaning forward, resting the straw against his bottom lip and Jaehyun swears he’s practically  _pouting._

 

“No thanks, I’m not a fan of, uh...” Jaehyun replies, gesturing vaguely towards the lime garnish hanging off the side of the glass.

 

“Singapore Sling” Ten offers, taking another sip. Jaehyun’s head spins.

 

“What the  _fuck_  is a Singapore Sling?” he asks, but before Ten can reply the bartender places two rounds of shots in between them.

 

“On the house” the man says, looking at both of them. Jaehyun can feel his jaw tense when his gaze lingers on Ten for a moment too long. He talks away, and Jaehyun slams the first shot. The burning in his throat distracts him for a minute, and when he comes back to reality he notices Ten is almost done with his drink.

 

“What’s in that anyway? Maybe you should slow down” Jaehyun insists, trying to take the glass from Ten. The shot must have hit him harder than he thought, because Ten dodges his hand easily.

 

“Don’t worry about me, just get ready to dance” he says, draining his glass easily. He leans in towards Jaehyun to pull two of the shots towards him, and Jaehyun can smell the fruity alcohol on his breath. He downs the second shot, feeling the hot burn all the way to his feet. He lets the fire settle under his skin as he watches Ten throw his head back, downing the shots without flinching.

 

Jaehyun has the feeling that tonight is going to be  _different._

 

That feeling pools in the pit of his stomach as Ten looks at him with half-lidded eyes, gleaming like a predator. It creeps up his spine when his slender hand pulls Jaehyun off the barstool and onto the dancefloor. It’s sitting on Jaehyun’s chest when Ten turns around and pulls him flat against his back, swaying his hips to the beat. Jaehyun has to anchor his hands on Ten’s hips in order to process that this is happening, that the same man that berated him for not tucking in his shirt for a school presentation was grinding down on his dick in some dimly-lit club.

 

“What the hell has gotten into you?” Jaehyun shouts over the music, leaning into the shell of Ten’s ear so he can be heard. Ten responds by leaning his head back on Jaehyun’s shoulders, flashing a dangerous smirk before a particularly deadly roll of his hips. Now, Jaehyun is a proud man, but he’s not too proud to admit a groan slipped passed his lips at the friction, and he finds himself digging his fingers hard enough into Ten’s hips to bruise.

 

The beat is dirty and the dancing is even dirtier, not that Jaehyun can really focus on the couples around him. His vision is currently occupied by a certain dark-haired man singing along to the music and moving to the beat. It isn’t until the music switches to something a little lighter that Ten turns in Jaehyun’s grasp. He practically whimpers at the loss of friction, but Ten wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and threads one of his hands into his hair.

 

“I told you I could have a little fun” Ten says, voice hoarse and sounding suspiciously fucked-out. His hair is tousled and even in the dark room Jaehyun can make out a faint dusting of pink across his cheeks. He wants to take him to the bathroom and bend him over a sink, but instead he says this:

 

“You’re one hell of a dancer” Jaehyun mutters, hands sliding up to Ten’s waist and pulling him closer. The look Ten gives him is enough to tell him he’s more sober and in control than he lets on.

 

“Guess tonight’s given me the chance to be someone new” Ten replies, the pretty smile flashing across his face contrasting heavily with the way his hands slide down and into Jaehyun’s pockets, promptly cupping his ass.

 

If Jaehyun wasn’t half-leaning into Ten, he likely would have fallen over and died right there on the dancefloor.

 

“Yeah, well” he swallows thickly, holding onto Ten’s hips like a lifeline as he starts grinding to the music again. “Maybe I’m not feeling like myself either.”

 

Ten’s brow arches, and  _God_ , he’s so pretty. ‘Well then who are you, Mr. Cobain?”

 

At this point, Jaehyun knows no combination of words strung together in a witty comeback will save him from what he’s about to do. It’s why when he leans in, he hesitates a millimeter before Ten’s lips, it’s a silent ask for permission. Ten closes the gap, kissing him feverishly. Jaehyun can taste cherries and pineapple and  _Ten,_ all eager and willing. It’s intoxicating, the way Ten takes his bottom lip ever so slightly, the way he gasps when Jaehyun leans down to lick a stripe down his neck.

 

In a moment of clarity, Jaehyun pulls Ten off the dance floor before they can get kicked out for public indecency. By the grace of some deity, there’s a cab pulled up to the curb. Jaehyun shoves the fare amount into the driver’s hand, with an extra twenty so he minds his fucking business. Ten practically crawls into the backseat, pulling Jaehyun in by his shirt. Their kisses are more teeth than anything else, the rush of the moment making the two of them clumsy. Jaehyun finds a particular spot just under Ten’s ear that makes him gasp with pleasure and thread his fingers into Jaehyun’s hair. His hands are pulling Ten closer, pressing him against his chest and half into his lap as the driver makes their way back to the dorms.

 

Ten pulls away for air, and the blissed-out expression on his face is enough for Jaehyun to want to devour him. He makes a mental note to make a ‘fuck the police’ joke when they’re not half hard and desperate.

 

The cab finally pulls up to campus, and Jaehyun is eternally grateful that most people are still out and there’s nobody to see them crawl half-clothed out of a cab. Ten leans heavily against Jaehyun, and he can feel the heat radiating off him. He doesn’t even bother with the elevator, instead pulling Ten up the flight of stairs and down the hall to his room. Jaehyun barely has the door closed when Ten’s lips are on his neck, pushing up his shirt with slender hands.

 

“Needy, aren’t we?” Jaehyun teases, but it falls flat with how breathless he sounds.

 

“Fuck off, take this stupid fucking jacket off” Ten mumbles into his skin, kissing down to Jaehyun’s collarbone and nibbling at the skin there.

 

“I know denim turns you on” Jaehyun says, peeling off his jacket and flannel, while Ten helps him strip off his white tee. Ten kisses him hard enough to bruise, running his hands down the flat plane of Jaehyun’s stomach and clumsily trying to undo his belt. Jaehyun breaks off the kiss, catching his breath.

 

“You too” he says, and Ten’s eyes grow wide for a moment before he nods, hastily untucking his shirt and fumbling with the buttons. Jaehyun’s already stripped down to his boxers by the time Ten gets his shirt off, and he groans as he kisses him again. Reaching down, he palms Ten through the cheap polyester pants and smiles into the kiss when he whines.

 

“Help me” Ten pleads, and Jaehyun undoes his belt and pants easily. If he wasn’t so preoccupied, Jaehyun would make a comment about the sleek,  _clearly_  sexy underwear Ten has underneath. Instead, he hoists him up by his ass and practically throws him on his bed, straddling him. The way Ten looks sprawled out against Jaehyun’s sheets is something to write poetry about, but for now Jaehyun buries his face in his neck and alternates between kissing and biting. His hand travels down to push down his underwear, stroking him achingly slow. Ten makes a noise of pleasure, and his hand travels down to guide Jaehyun.

 

“You” Jaehyun mumbles in between kisses “are  _dangerous._ ”

 

“You’re the one with my handcuffs hanging off your headboard” Ten says, words trailing off as Jaehyun hits a particularly sensitive spot. He whines and pushes his head into the mattress, arching up to meet Jaehyun’s touch.

 

“Get these off” Ten urges, palming helplessly at Jaehyun’s boxers. It’s all Jaehyun needs, and soon he’s stripped down, letting Ten crawl into his lap eagerly. It’s both achingly sweet and like fire, igniting something lethal inside of him as he listens to the sounds Ten makes. Jaehyun feels both powerful and at Ten’s mercy, wanting to please him in any way he wants. Please he does, fucking him until he’s practically putty in his hands. He melts into the kisses afterwards, molding to Jaehyun’s shape like he was always meant to be there.

 

Maybe he was, Jaehyun thinks as he looks down at Ten who’s nodding off to sleep against his chest. His mind flashes back to what seems like a lifetime ago, back to a night when they first did this. It had none of the warmth, none of the genuine passion of tonight, and something about it makes Jaehyun smile and place a kiss on top of Ten’s head. Sleep comes easy that night, with the pressure of someone against his own skin.

 

What isn’t easy, however, is waking in the bitter cold. What isn’t easy is waking up utterly alone, with only the indent of a body next to Jaehyun being his only sign that the night before happened at all.

 

∙∙∙∙∙

 

Ten’s dorm is impossibly dark, like he’s trying to will away any semblance of the sun with how tightly he draws the curtains. Jaehyun can barely see at first, stumbling around until his eyes adjust to the room. He can make out a lump beneath the covers of Ten’s bed, and he crouches down.

 

“Come on, you’re the one who told me to come over here” Jaehyun says quietly, worried his voice might break whatever atmosphere is between him and Ten will yell at him to get out of his room, and subsequently, his life. The subdued sigh from beneath the covers is the only sign Jaehyun has that Ten isn’t asleep.

 

“I know” a voice comes out from the mass, and it sounds impossibly small. He says nothing else, and Jaehyun rests his head against the side of Ten’s bed.

 

“Why did you leave?” he asks, and it sounds so raw and broken he wants to shove it back down his throat and lock it up in his heart. Jaehyun can make out a faint rustling from beneath the duvet, but no response comes.

 

It feels like a dagger in Jaehyun’s heart. The minutes tick by.

 

“Okay” Jaehyun says simply, standing up and stretching his legs. “I guess I’ll just… go.” By now the sun is high in the sky, and a fragment of it’s rays peek through the curtains. It’s enough to illuminate the arm that reaches out desperately from beneath the covers, grasping the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt desperately. He can make out the familiar hue of  _his_  sweatshirt, the lavender fabric looking pristine in the sun.

 

“Wait” Ten croaks. “I have one more thing on my list.” Jaehyun wants to tear his hair out. That list, that stupid fucking list is the reason he’s here now trying to patch up his heart. He wants to turn and yell at Ten, to tell him how selfish and cruel he’s being, to toy with his heart like this--

 

But the words fall short when he turns and sees Ten. He’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, duvet pooled around his waist. He’s wearing Jaehyun’s sweatshirt, the soft purple material contrasting with his messy dark hair. He looks how Jaehyun feels, all broken and raw.

 

In his hands, is a creased and worn piece of paper.

 

“What’s on your list?” Jaehyun finds himself asking quietly, and Ten looks down at it and slowly unfolds it. Even in the miniscule amount of light, Jaehyun can see the dozen or so things crossed off, black ink leaking to the back of the page. There’s one last thing on the list, written smaller than everything else.

 

“A confession” Ten says after a moment, looking at the paper and tracing the words with his fingers. Something about the way he stares down at the list makes Jaehyun breathless for a moment.

 

“What do you mean?” he asks, voice soft. The energy between them feels so, so intimate. Ten finally looks up at him.

 

“I asked you to do these things with me” Ten says, looking into Jaehyun’s eyes with a surprising amount of confidence “because I wanted for you to see me do them. I wanted you to know I wasn’t just some stuck-up loser that you painted me as in your head.”

 

The words hit Jaehyun hard, and he realizes for the first time how  _lonely_ Ten looks. There’s a certain way he holds himself, like there’s a weight on his shoulders and a feeling he can’t describe behind his eyes. Jaehyun doesn’t know how to respond, so he asks a simple question.

 

“Why?”

 

Ten makes a noise, between a sigh and a laugh. “I’m sorry for leaving that night. And I’m sorry for leaving this morning. But you” he starts, putting the list aside “you weren’t meant to be with someone like me. You’re charming and fun and you actually act your age and not like some middle-aged man that’s never  _lived_  a day in his life--”

 

His words cut off when Jaehyun steps forward, cupping Ten’s face in his hands and thumbing across his cheekbones.

 

“I just wanted you to like me, to seem like I fit” Ten whispers, looking up at Jaehyun like he has has his soul bared to him. Perhaps he did.

 

“Of course you fit” Jaehyun whispers, leaning down to meet Ten’s eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with the way you are. You don’t have to do all this stupid shit to prove anything to me, I’m just” he says, this time louder “I’m just happy you’re with me. I feel like you’re filling in all the gaps in my life.”

 

Ten takes a minute to process the words, but when he does the laugh that escapes him is like music. “I guess I didn’t have to drag you all over the city, then” he says, leaning into Jaehyun’s touch. Jaehyun responds by pressing his thumb to Ten’s bottom lip.

 

“No, but I’m glad you did” he says easily, “I’ve been figuring out how to ask you out for months.”

 

The room is dark but it’s warm as the two of them laugh, eventually smiling into kisses that are achingly sweet. It isn’t until Jaehyun is laying back against the headboard, with Ten pressed against his chest, that he speaks again.

 

“It looks like you got a head start on the whole ‘stealing your boyfriend’s clothes’ thing” he says, a smirk tugging at his lips as he plays with the strings of the hoodie. Ten pouts, looking up at him with a glare.

 

“It was freezing in your room and your clothes are so fucking  _ugly_ ” he whines, and Jaehyun lets his head fall back as he laughs.

 

“Yeah, I get that a lot from a certain person” he replies, pulling Ten closer and kissing the top of his head. “What do you say we act like proper human beings and I’ll take you out for lunch?”

 

Ten smiles, smoothing his hand out against Jaehyun’s chest. “I’d like that.”

 

“Great, I’ll grab my jacket” Jaehyun replies, a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

“Not if I fucking burn it first.” The way the words tumble out of Ten just before he presses a sweet kiss to Jaehyun’s lips is so perfect, so  _them,_ that Jaehyun finds himself not minding the possible loss of his beloved jacket-- the fire that ignites inside of him whenever Ten smiles or kisses him is enough to keep him warm, anyway.

 


	23. Faded (drank)

“Do you think he’s gay?” Ten asks, gesturing across the room with his red solo cup.

“I don’t think so,” Sicheng says, while Yuta says “You say that about every guy you find attractive” at the same time.

Ten nods, rubbing his chin. “Right, you’re probably right,” he says, ignoring Yuta.

“You might be on to something, actually,” the Japanese boy adds, jutting out his bottom lip in contemplation. “Look at how he holds his beer.”

“I don’t get it,” Sicheng says.

“I’m only seeing how big his hands are,” Ten hums.

“Exactly, hands,  _plural_. How many straight guys do you know who hold a beer with two hands?”

“Maybe he’s… shy?” Sicheng suggests, just as the tall upperclassman standing by the keg lets out a loud guffaw and smacks his friend on the back. “Actually, maybe not.”

“Isn’t he on the basketball team?” Ten asks. “This  _is_ the basketball team's party. Wait, are we in  _his_  house?”

The upperclassman, having forgone his two-handed grip on his beer, seems to have somehow manifested another red cup, and is shoving it into the hands of his equally beefy friend (teammate?), shouting “CHUG IT BRO!” and then “AYOOOO!!” when the dude complies.

“Okay, yes, he’s definitely a jock,” Yuta confirms. “And, like Sicheng said, probably straight.” Ten probably could have picked that up himself, thank you very much, but he just rolls his eyes and takes a two-handed sip of his beer.

He hates beer. Sicheng does, too, and the way his face scrunches up whenever he drinks it is completely adorable. He and Yuta are “dates” for the night, as in, whenever one drinks, the other does too, and Yuta smiles affectionately and ruffles the kid’s hair as he takes a sip of his own.

“Want to do a waterfall?” Ten asks suddenly, and Sicheng’s eyes widen – he clearly doesn’t know what Ten is talking about, but he knows it involves drinking more beer, a prospect which to him is about as enticing as getting vaccinated.

Yuta laughs. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” he teases. Ten scoffs.

“I’m trying to get  _myself_  drunk enough to attempt to hook up with a heterosexual,” he replies.

“Ooh, ballsy,” Yuta responds with a quiet whistle.

“Please don’t talk about balls, I’m thirsty enough as it is,” Ten whines jokingly.

“Have some beer,” Yuta suggests.

“Only if you’ll do a waterfall with me.”

“Okay,” Sicheng interrupts. “What the hell is that.”

Yuta explains with his hand on Sicheng’s upper back like a dad coaching his little-league son. The boy’s nose wrinkles as if in anticipation, but he agrees. Ten counts down from three, and then he starts chugging first. Yuta follows, and then Sicheng, who delicately pinches his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

The three of them are friends due to being the only openly gay guys in their school’s international student housing, which is a big, terrifying brutalist building with linoleum tile floors and beds with crinkly blue mattresses. It’s nothing like the frat house they’re in now, which has dark bookshelves and banisters and even a gorgeous grand piano in the corner, which is currently being used as a table, hosting a frankly ridiculous collection of stacked cups and thirty-racks. Thirty-racks and a keg? Excessive.

Having started first, Ten is also the first to finish his beer, and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and laughs at Sicheng’s pinched eyebrows and the loud grunting exhale Yuta makes when he’s done chugging.

“Okay,” Ten says when Sicheng finally lowers his cup and sticks out his tongue in disgust. “Which one of you is going to dare me to go talk to him.”

“Since when have you needed a dare to do something stupid?” Yuta jokes, rubbing Sicheng’s shoulder comfortingly.

“True. How about a bet, then?” Ten offers.

Yuta grins. “Alright, what are you betting?”

“I’ll bet you that I can suck some frat boy dick, and if I win… you have to buy me condoms whenever I need them for the rest of the semester.”

“Okay, freak, and if you lose?”

“I won’t lose, so I guess you can come up with a punishment on your own,” Ten replies. “You can spank me if you want.” He winks and Yuta rolls his eyes.

“You seriously need to get laid,” he replies.

“Watch me,” Ten says, wiggling his eyebrows. And with that, he makes his way through the crowded room over to the keg where his target of the night is laughing loudly at something another dude is saying.

“You’re crazy, bro. Don’t get into too much trouble,” he’s saying, shoving a drink into the guy’s hands and slapping him on the back.

“It’s funny how you say that while you’re the one responsible for getting him drunk,” Ten points out.

The guy smiles down at him, his eyes turning into cute little crescent moons. God, he’s even taller up close. Ten resists the urge to lick his lips.

“We all have our duties,” frat guy says, “and mine is to make sure that  _everyone in this house gets as shitfaced as possible!_ ”

He says that last part a bit louder, raising his beer in the air while nearby partygoers whoop and cheer. Ten smiles and rolls his eyes.

“Well, I’m here to aid in your mission,” he says with faux-seriousness, sticking out his cup. “Get me shitfaced.”

“With pleasurrrre,” the guy drawls, putting down his own cup and accepting Ten’s instead. While filling it, he glances up to meet Ten’s stare. The way he looks up at him from under those strong, dark brows makes Ten’s face heat up, and he quirks a smile, trying to look cute. He can tell he’s succeeded because the frat guy almost overfills his cup by accident, and clears his throat when he hands it back to him. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I’m Jaehyun.”

“I’m Ten,” says Ten.

“What, like the number?”

“No, like the letter,” he says, rolling his eyes but giggling so as not to bruise Jaehyun’s fragile frat boy ego. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around either.”

“Ah, so you don’t go to the basketball games then?”

“I knew you played basketball! I didn’t want to assume, though, that you play basketball just because you’re tall. I know that tall people don’t like that.”

“Ah, I’m not that tall,” Jaehyun says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. His smile is really, really cute. Ten drinks his beer.

“You’re pretty tall. What’s the weather like up there?” he teases.

“I’d say it’s pretty hot, with a chance of mild sexiness,” Jaehyun laughs. God, no arguments here, Ten thinks.

Instead he says, “Don’t flatter yourself, pretty boy. Remember who you’re talking to. I’m the hottest shit in the building right now.” He wiggles his fingers by his chin and bats his eyelashes.

“Ah, I guess you’re right,” Jaehyun sighs dramatically. “Serves me right for bragging to the one person here who’s cuter than me.” Ten beams.

“How long are you gonna be working the keg, big guy?” he asks.

“Probably until Mark decides to stop playing Sober Sister and actually join the party,” Jaehyun says, and Ten nods as if he has any idea what that means or who Mark is. “Then I’ll hand off the reigns to him. Either that, or I’ll get blackout drunk while I’m here and run off and do something stupid.”

“Well, you better not run off until I get back,” Ten says. “I have to go find my friends and make sure they’re not getting into too much trouble. And then,” he taps his cup, “you’re gonna get me drunk.”

“Yes sir,” Jaehyun says, saluting with the hand that’s holding his beer and accidentally sloshing it onto his sleeve. Ten giggles and Jaehyun plays it off wonderfully, grinning at Ten while pressing his soggy arm against the neck of some other frat guy behind him. The guy turns around to glare at Jaehyun who laughs an apology, eyes still locked on Ten as he waves and makes his way back through the crowd.

He finds Yuta on the back porch, passing around a joint in a circle of other guys.

“Where’s Sicheng?” Ten asks, throwing an arm over the shoulder of his cross-faded friend and looking around.

“No idea,” Yuta replies.

“What?! He’s a baby! Someone could be taking advantage of him as we speak!”

Yuta rolls his eyes. “Sicheng is a grown-ass man who can take care of himself.  _You’re_  the baby.”

Ten tsks and politely refuses the joint when it’s passed his way. Yuta gladly accepts it in his stead. “Wait, why are you here?” he asks after two puffs and a pass. “How’s your little mission going?”

“I’m here to tell you that I’m pretty sure I’ve got this one in the bag,” Ten says smugly. “He said I’m cute.”

“You know his name yet?”

“Jaehyun. How classic is that?”

Yuta whistles. “I know the one. He’s the basketball team’s golden boy.”

“Oh, right. I forgot that you’re into the whole  _sports_  scene.” Ten says  _sports_  like it’s an offensive word.

“Hey man, I’m  _so_  over the whole queer/sports dichotomy. Can’t I have depth?”

“No, you can’t. I need you to just want to go  _shopping_  with your  _betches_ , my brain can’t handle this much complexity.”

“Wow dude, you’re like… homophobic.”

“I’m homophobic because I’m gay and I scare myself with how hot I am.”

“Go suck a dick.”

“Gladly,” Ten smirks. “Oh, and please do find Sicheng. At best he’s probably just lost and afraid, you know how shy he can be.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Before going back inside, Ten quickly bolts down his beer so that he has a real excuse to go back to the keg. When he gets back into the room with the grand piano, his heart drops a bit when he sees Jaehyun talking to a clearly very attractive girl. Ten should wait, he should just leave and come back when Jaehyun’s not busy talking to—

“Ten!” Ten’s already turned around with his foot out of the room when he hears Jaehyun calling his name. He can also hear the cherubs singing in heaven, a little bit. He turns back, puts on his best grin, and walks over to the keg.

“This is Ten,” Jaehyun says to the girl, who’s now got kind of a sour expression on her pretty face.

“That’s a weird name,” she says, vaguely smiling.

“He’s a weird guy,” Jaehyun replies, grinning fondly and not taking his eyes off of Ten. Ten can’t help but smile back. Then Jaehyun turns to look at the girl again, and Ten would feel jealous if he wasn’t saying, “hey, could you give us a minute? I haven’t seen this guy in a while, I’d like to catch up with him if it’s alright.” It’s been probably ten or fifteen minutes.

The girl smiles coldly and nods, grabbing her beer and walking away.

“That was hilarious,” Ten says, getting closer and handing Jaehyun his cup. “What was that all about?”

Jaehyun groans. “Thank  _God_  you came in when you did, man. That was my friend’s ex, and I’m pretty sure she was hitting on me.”

“She’s got issues?”

“She’s crazy.”

“Mm.” Ten tries not to have anything to do with Straight People Antics™, but it sure does rub him the wrong way when men call the women they’ve dated “crazy.” As if Jaehyun can sense the twitch in Ten’s jaw, he explains:

“Yeah, she did some very not-okay things. Threatened his friends, emotional manipulation, that kind of stuff.”

Ten is surprised. He’s never heard someone like Jaehyun say the words “emotional manipulation” before. Then again, he’s starting to think he hasn’t met anyone like Jaehyun before. “Sounds like a real catch.”

Jaehyun nods and hands him back his cup, once again full. “So, boring question, but what’s your major?”

“I’m doing dance. What about you?”

“Philosophy and astronomy.”

Ten’s jaw drops. “No kidding.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun laughs. “I know there’s no correlation or anything—”

“Um, aside from the fact that you would probably be considered a genius by the ancient Greek’s standards. No big deal.”

“Ah, you flatter me. I just like space. And, uh… thinking. About things.”

“Mm, yes, I can tell you do a lot of thinking by that sexy forehead of yours,” Ten teases.

Jaehyun grins and puts a hand up to the part in his fringe. “I gotta say, nobody’s ever told me I have a sexy forehead before.”

“Consider me your first time. I promise I’ll take responsibility,” Ten jokes.

“Thanks, please be gentle,” Jaehyun laughs. Ten fucking loves where this conversation is going. “What kind of dance do you do?”

“Well, first it was hiphop, but I’m taking a swing dancing class right now and I’m really enjoying it. And I think my senior project is probably going to be a modern piece.”

“Word, that’s awesome. I can’t dance. Unless you count the Cotton-Eye Joe.”

“I definitely do  _not_ , you heathen.”

“How about the Cupid Shuffle?”

“That’s almost worse.”

“I bet I could probably beat your ass at Dance Dance Revolution.”

“We’re getting farther and farther from real dance the longer you keep talking,” Ten laughs. “What about you, what kind of philosophy do you study?”

“Aesthetics, like, thinking about art and shit. I’m also reading Simone de Beauvoir in my free time.”

“Wow, I can’t stand how actually smart you are.”

Jaehyun puts a hand over his heart. “I don’t know if I should feel flattered or offended.”

Ten giggles. “Don’t take it too personally.”

The conversation is going smoothly, as flirtation often does after three beers. Ten keeps being cheeky, asking Jaehyun what his favorite planet is (“ _mine_  is Uranus”) and making a bunch of terrible jokes that Jaehyun seems to adore. Ten is starting to doubt whether Jaehyun’s actually even a frat guy, with how comfortable he seems being wooed by a man. He’s also clearly very smart, which would intimidate Ten if he wasn’t so buzzed.

“How much have you had to drink?” he asks Jaehyun.

“Man, I couldn’t even tell you. Working as keg guy means I get as many refills as I want, so I’m feeling pretty full right now.”

“You don’t seem that drunk.”

“I’ve got a pretty high tolerance.”

“Want to go shotgun a beer in the shower?” Ten proposes.

Jaehyun beams, his round face squishing up adorably into his eyes again. “ _That._  Is a great idea, Ten. Let’s go find a bathroom.” He grabs two cans of PBR (ew), hands one to Ten, and leads the way out into the hall.

The first floor bathroom is occupied, and the gruffness of the voice coming from inside when Jaehyun tries the doorknob implies that there’s more than one person in there. The second floor is more quiet, with the occasional group of people chatting in the hallway and a few couples making out on various pieces of furniture. Jaehyun is clearly a social butterfly, greeting friends right and left as he leads Ten to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Jaehyun opens the door, peeks inside, and leans back out, shooting Ten a look. “Hold on a sec,” he says. “Wait right here.”

He walks in and Ten hears him saying in a gentle voice, “You okay dude? You need some water?” Then he comes back out, shaking his head and closing the door behind him. “Let’s try the third floor.”

He grabs Ten’s hand (to his absolute joy and surprise) and leads him up the final flight of stairs. This floor is almost entirely empty, save for a lone soul curled up and napping in a chair. “The bathroom’s this way,” Jaehyun whispers, motioning with his PBR at the end of the hallway but not letting go of Ten’s hand.

Hallelujah, it’s vacant, and also the nicest bathroom Ten’s ever seen in any campus housing. White tiles, shining faucets, the whole shebang. There’s even actual towels, instead of the paper dispensers of the international student building. Ten’s eyes land on the claw-foot tub and he groans.

“That’s it, I’m pledging to join Nu Kappa Tau next year just so that I can take a bath here.”

“That shouldn’t be necessary, just do it now,” Jaehyun says, and Ten’s mouth flaps wordlessly for a sec before he watches Jaehyun climb in, fully clothed, and extend a hand for Ten to take.

“Such a gentleman,” Ten murmurs, climbing in as well.

Jaehyun takes out a pocket knife and tilts his can, poking a hole through the aluminum. He hands the beer to Ten in exchange for his own unopened can and repeats the process.

“You ready?” Jaehyun asks, finger under the tab.

“Born ready.”

“3… 2… 1.” And with that they crack open the beers and mash the cans to their faces, chugging until they can’t breathe.

Ten really, really fucking hates beer. The carbonation stings his throat and makes his eyes water, and his stomach is so full of liquid that he feels a bit nauseous. But Jaehyun doesn’t show any signs of stopping, so he keeps up with him until his can is empty.

Jaehyun drops his can in the tub first and lets out an impressively loud belch. Ten chucks his at the trash can and wipes at his lips with his sleeve. He looks up to see Jaehyun looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“What are you thinking about, Mr. Philosophy Major?” Ten asks quietly.

Jaehyun keeps staring, and then clears his throat. “I’ve got something kind of weird to say,” he murmurs.

“Okay?”

“I’m straight, you know, right?”

Ten laughs, his chest constricting. “Sure.”

Jaehyun pauses, face going pink. “…But I also kind of really want to kiss you right now.”

Ten can’t help but smile. He lets out a relieved sigh. “That’s not  _that_  weird,” he says, and then he’s pulling Jaehyun in close by the collar and pressing their lips together.

Jaehyun’s hands are wide and warm on his waist. Ten hums into the kiss and drags his tongue across Jaehyun’s lower lip, which is smooth and full and soft. His hands move to knot into his hair, which makes Jaehyun groan softly. The sound makes little sparks go up and down Ten’s body. The way their mouths slide together feels natural, and Ten  _highly_  doubts that Jaehyun is as straight as he claims to be. Well, obviously.

It’s warm. Ten loves the softness of Jaehyun’s face and realizes how long it’s been since he was this close to another human being. That time with Yuta earlier in the semester didn’t count, since they were both blackout drunk and there was too much teeth and tongue involved. With Jaehyun it’s different, like they have all the time in the world to make out feverishly in a bathtub.

They have to break apart because Ten starts giggling. Jaehyun looks a bit wounded, but mostly he looks fucking hot, his hair messy and his pupils blown. His arms are still around Ten’s waist, and Ten leans up to kiss him again lightly.

“I’m sorry for laughing, it’s just…” he takes a deep breath. “Look at us. We’re standing up in a bathtub with our shoes on.”

“Yeah, this is definitely not how I expected my night to go,” Jaehyun admits. “Can we keep kissing, though? You’re driving me crazy.”

Ten ignores the rush of heat up the back of his neck and nods, smooching his gorgeous conquest once more.

Jaehyun’s tongue, God bless, clearly has had a lot of experience with this sort of thing. Ten doesn’t usually like sloppy kisses but this one somehow has his knees a little weak. He leans into Jaehyun, wanting to get their bodies as close together as possible, and the two of them almost lose balance and fall out of the tub.

“Okay, uh,” Jaehyun says, breaking away again, “Do you want to, like, go to my room? I don’t think this location is…” he trails off, perhaps because of the hungry look that Ten is giving him.

“Yes. Take me there,” Ten says seriously. Jaehyun smiles and raises an eyebrow, hopping out of the tub and once again offering Ten a hand to help him out. “Seriously. So chivalrous,” Ten teases, and Jaehyun kisses him again, hand wonderfully rough on the back of Ten’s neck.

They go to the other end of the hall by the staircase with their fingers intertwined. Jaehyun fumbles in his pocket for a key, unlocks the door, and beckons Ten to go inside, locking it again behind them.

The room is dark and quiet, aside from the faint thrumming of the party going on two floors down. As Ten’s eyes adjust, he notices all the books. They fill the shelves, cover the desk and bureau, and spread out across the floor in messy piles.

“Have you read all of these?” he asks, moving to sit on the bed and picking up a paperback from the bedside table.

“Yeah, most of them are for class, though, so don’t get too impressed.” Jaehyun sits down next to him. “That’s the one I’m reading now.”

Ten opens to a random page. “ _If a door refuses to open, let us accept not opening it and there we are free,”_ he reads aloud. _“But by doing that, one manages only to save an abstract notion of freedom. It is emptied of all content and all truth._ ”

“Ten—”

“Hang on, I’m reading.  _The power of man ceases to be limited because it is annulled—_ ”

Jaehyun yanks the book from Ten’s hands and throws it across the room, tackling him to the bed and kissing him hard. Ten lets out a happy squeak and reaches up to lock his arms around Jaehyun’s neck.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun breathes, breaking away to bury his face in Ten’s neck. “What’s going on? This is awesome.”

“I really don’t think you’re straight, Jaehyun,” Ten laughs quietly. Jaehyun laughs too and looks up at him, resting his chin on Ten’s chest. Cute.

“Um, Jaehyun,” Ten murmurs, clearing his throat. “I gotta be honest, at first I was just going to try and hook up with you and then maybe joke about it with my friends later, but…”

“But?”

Ten sighs and closes his eyes. “Do you maybe want to get coffee or something?”

Jaehyun smiles. “Later, right?”

“Oh, God yeah, definitely not right now.”

“Good,” Jaehyun says, “because I’d love to go out with you but I’m also really enjoying what we’ve got going on here.”

“Nice, okay, me too,” Ten says. Jaehyun shifts on top of him so that he’s between Ten’s legs and leans in to kiss him again.

Ten runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair again and shivers when Jaehyun gently bites his lower lip. He feels Jaehyun run a hand under his thigh and hoist up his leg so that his knee is hooked over Jaehyun’s hip. Fuck yeah. Then he slips a hand under Ten’s body and squeezes his ass.  _Fuck. Yeah._

“How are you this hot? Like seriously,” Jaehyun groans against his mouth.

“If I had the answer to that I would write an autobiography,” Ten jokes.

“God, I love that shit, I love how you talk,” Jaehyun says, lowering his head to lick and nibble at Ten’s neck, pulling his collar down to reveal more skin.

“Ah, you can’t keep saying stuff like that, you’re gonna make me fall for y- _uhh_ ,” Ten moans, bucking up his hips when Jaehyun bites down hard on his shoulder.

“You like that, huh?” Jaehyun laughs, smiling against his neck.

“Yes,” Ten breathes. “Again, again.”

Jaehyun gladly obeys, sinking his teeth in and following it up with by sucking hard on his neck and, okay, it’s definitely not fair because that’s one of the things that always gets Ten hard as a rock in seconds. He moves back to lick into Ten’s mouth, big warm hands keeping his hips steady. Ten slips a hand around the back of Jaehyun’s head, pulling him in deeper.

“I like it when you pull my hair, by the way,” Jaehyun mumbles between kisses. “Christ, I can feel how hard you are. Fuck, that’s hot.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Ten whines, tightening his hand in Jaehyun’s hair in retribution. He’s rewarded with a low moan and a bruising kiss. Ten scrapes his nails against Jaehyun’s scalp and the way the body above him trembles in response is really quite flattering. He can feel Jaehyun’s erection now, rubbing against his inner thigh. Ten slides a hand down between their bodies to press it into the bulge, and Jaehyun hisses out a sigh.

“Uh, Ten,” he says.

“Yes, dear?”

“I haven’t, I mean, I clearly haven’t done anything like this before. With a guy. So…” he trails off.

“So, what? What do you want to do?” Ten asks softly.

“I don’t know. I really want to have sex with you, I guess, but doesn’t it…” Jaehyun pauses. “…Doesn’t it hurt?”

Ten gasps. “Oh, honey,” he says, patting Jaehyun lightly on the cheek. “Anal is not the only way gay people have sex. I hope this isn’t what’s been keeping you straight this whole time.”

Jaehyun laughs nervously. “Maybe?”

“That’s… tragic. Look, if you want, we can just start by…” Ten reaches down with his other arm to unbutton Jaehyun’s jeans. He slides a hand into his boxers and Jaehyun clips out a groan that turns into a cough. Ten smiles warmly, cupping Jaehyun’s face with his free hand and guiding him in for a gentle kiss.

Jaehyun’s dick is smooth and hot in Ten’s hand, and their kiss gets a bit messier as he jerks him off, slowly building up speed and adding pressure. He circles his palm around the head and Jaehyun groans softly into his mouth. Ten reaches up and tangles his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair, tugging gently but hard enough to sting, and Jaehyun whines.

“It’s okay to be loud, you know,” Ten smiles. “It’s hot. Everything about you is hot.”

“That’s a crazy compliment coming from you,” Jaehyun mumbles. “I’ve been attracted to you since, ah, since the first time I saw you.”

“No shit?” Ten says, pleased.

Jaehyun nods, tucking his face into Ten’s neck again. “I guess I’ve found guys attractive before, but it was different with you from the beginning. Your smile is so—”

“Dude, stop talking.”

“No! When you came up and talked to me earlier that was the most nervous I’ve been all semester. You’ve been driving me crazy all night. I’m so into you.”

Ten smiles. “You’re drunk.”

“Shut up,  _you’re_  drunk.”

“You know, if you’re still capable of speech, then maybe I’m not as good at this as I thought,” Ten says, stilling his hand in Jaehyun’s boxers.

“ _Noo_ ,” Jaehyun whines, thrusting his hips forward to fuck himself into Ten’s hand.

“ _Wow that’s hot_ ,” Ten groans. Then he pauses. “Uh-oh.”

“What is it?”

“I have to pee.”

Jaehyun laughs and sits back on his heels so that Ten can climb out of bed.

“I’m gonna go break the seal,” Ten says, “and when I get back, you better be naked.” Without turning back to look at the effect his words might have had, he unlocks the door and scurries to the bathroom, where he realizes that he is, in fact, pretty fucking drunk. Peeing with an erection is an adventure, and as he zips up Ten smiles to himself when he sees the empty beer can in the bathtub. He forgets that he told Jaehyun to get undressed until he’s back at the door, and the sight awaiting him inside pretty much makes him spontaneously combust.

Jaehyun’s still lying in bed, but this time his long, toned body is entirely, gorgeously naked. To make it better, he’s got his cock in his hand and is stroking it lazily, almost absentmindedly. When he meets Ten’s gaze he gives him a bashful smile.

“I missed you,” he says shyly.

“I am going to eat you  _alive_ ,” Ten growls, closing the door behind him and ripping off his shirt. He kneels on the bed between Jaehyun’s legs, replacing his hand with his own and jerking roughly, humming contentedly when Jaehyun’s head snaps back against the pillow and he squeaks out a moan. Ten summons as much spit into his mouth as he can, before leaning down and licking a wet tongue against Jaehyun’s dick.

“Holy shit,” Jaehyun wheezes, his hands flying down to tangle in Ten’s hair. “Holy shit.”

Yeah, Ten knows he’s good at this. He runs his tongue over the head and allows some saliva to dribble out of the corner of his mouth, dripping down the shaft to where his hand is curled around the base.

“Ten, that’s- holy  _fuck_ ,” Jaehyun groans as Ten bobs his head, taking him in as far as he will go. “A-ah, Ten, wait, hold up—”

Ten pops off with a filthy slurp and sits back to look at him. Jaehyun’s quite a fucking sight, chest heaving and abdominal muscles shifting under his tanned skin. “What’s up?”

“I wanna get you off,” Jaehyun says, reaching out to fiddle with Ten’s belt.

“Do you know how?” Ten giggles, and Jaehyun scoffs.

“It’s not like I’ve never touched a dick before.”

Ten shimmies out of his pants and underwear and moves to straddle Jaehyun, sitting on his hips. He takes Jaehyun’s arm by the wrist and guides it to where their erections are brushing together, huffing out a breath when Jaehyun follows his lead and takes both of them in his broad hand.

“You’re really… really something,” Jaehyun groans. He reaches out to run a hand up Ten’s stomach to sweep his thumb over a nipple, and then back down his flank to rest on his hip. Ten bites his lip and jerks his hips forward when Jaehyun squeezes and twists at his cock, sweat beading at his hairline.

“You’re so,” Ten says, pausing to squeak out a quiet moan. “Nice to me,” he finishes.

Jaehyun smiles, God that smile is so beautiful, and reaches up to thread his fingers through the hair at the back of Ten’s head and pull him down for a kiss.

It goes pretty quickly after that, Ten forgetting to think as he ruts forward into Jaehyun’s hand, chasing his orgasm as it starts to bloom in the pit of his stomach. Jaehyun’s hand is warm and rough and slick and Ten leans forward, chest heaving, whines in the back of his throat getting more and more high-pitched until his hips stutter and he cums across Jaehyun’s chest and stomach. Jaehyun’s eyes widen, as if he forgot about that part of having sex with another dude.

Ten laughs breathlessly and leans down to lick his own spunk off of Jaehyun’s body, smiling against his abdomen when he hears him gasp. He makes his way down between his legs again and jerks him off quickly, sliding his tongue over the head of his cock and humming when Jaehyun runs his fingers roughly through his hair.

“Ten. I— _ah_ ,” he grunts, and Ten sucks down on him as he climaxes, committing the taste of his cum to memory before swallowing. He wipes his mouth and leans back on his heels to take in the sight of the pretty boy underneath him. Jaehyun’s post-orgasm face is actually pretty funny, and also overwhelmingly sexy – his high cheekbones a pretty shade of scarlet, his face and chest sweaty and his eyes screwed shut as he sucks in some deep breaths and waits for the soul to return to his body.

Ten leans over and kisses him on the cheek before flopping down next to him on the bed. He pulls Jaehyun’s arm around his shoulders and snuggles in close.

“That was… wow,” Jaehyun sighs. Ten huffs out a quiet laugh.

“Shut up.”

Jaehyun presses his cheek against the top of Ten’s head and hums contentedly. “I’m definitely taking you out on a date. I need more of you.”

“You really gotta stop saying corny shit like that,” Ten mumbles.

“How can I, when it seems like that’s the only thing that embarrasses you?” Jaehyun teases. Ten pinches him in the side, somewhat gently, and then leans in to kiss his neck. Jaehyun turns his head and offers him his mouth instead.

They’re kissing slowly, softly, until Ten hears his phone buzzing in his pants somewhere on the floor. “Ah, I gotta go check that.”

Jaehyun pouts and it’s annoying and adorable. “Do you, though? You could spend the night here, if you want.”

Ten considers this. It’s very, very tempting, and he imagines falling asleep wrapped in Jaehyun’s big, strong body. But he shakes his head.

“One of my friends kind of went missing tonight, I gotta make sure he’s okay.”

Jaehyun looks disappointed, but he nods, and Ten cups his cheek affectionately, giving him another quick peck before bouncing off the bed to search for his clothes.

He’s got like a dozen unread messages, all from Yuta.

 

 _dudw i found sicheng_  
_that guy hates beer but he just did the greatsit kegstand ive evr SEEN!_  
_y should have been there it was awesome_  
_hey do you want some acid ? i just met a guy who sells acifd_  
_is2g tehse jocks ar e secretly nerds we just sang some anieme openigns togethe_  
_where areu??? i bet yorue gettig laid u lucky fuck_  
_straigh guys dobt even ahve good stroke_  
_fukc i lost sichneg again_  
_where are you i cant find my son_  
_TEN STOP SUCKIGN DICK AND HELP ME FIND MY BABYB_  
_Bitch_

 

Ten sighs. “Hang on,” he tells Jaehyun, “I have to make a call.”

Yuta picks up after two rings. “ _Heyyyyy faggot_.”

“You dumbass, I hope you didn’t do acid.” Ten tries not to laugh as he sees Jaehyun’s eyebrows shoot up after hearing that.

“ _Of course I didn’t do acid. I got that guy’s number though if you waaant it_ ,” Yuta sings.

“Is he cute?” Ten asks.

“ _Noooooo! He’s annoying. Well maybe he’s kind of cute. I don’t remember_.”

“We’re gonna get you home, champ. Where’s Sicheng?”

“ _Oh my God, Sicheng! We need to go get Sicheng, Ten._ ”

Ten groans and rubs his eyes. “Where are you? I’m gonna come find you.” Jaehyun pouts at him again and Ten makes a shooing gesture at him with his free hand.

“ _I’m on the second floor, I’m talking-to-slash-cuddling-with this really nice sober guy named Mark._ ”

“Okay, I bet Mark’s taking real good care of you,” Ten replies absently, looking around for his shirt. Jaehyun chuckles quietly from behind him.

“ _He’s so niiiice, say hi Mark!”_

_“Uh, hi.”_

_“Seeee? He’s so nice_.”

“He sounds sweet,” Ten laughs. He balances his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he buckles his belt. “Second floor, you said? I’ll be there in a minute.”

He hangs up and goes back to the bed, where Jaehyun is still sitting, naked and tempting. Ten kisses him eagerly one last time, smiling against his lips when Jaehyun’s hand automatically comes up to press against the back of his head and pull him in closer. Kissing him feels as natural as breathing and it takes Ten a minute or so to build up the willpower to put his hands against his chest and push him away.

“Give me your number,” Jaehyun says, taking Ten’s hands into his own. “Coffee. Tomorrow. Okay?” Ten nods, smiling, and then shifts so that Jaehyun gets his turn to search for his pants in the dark room.

An exchange of digits and a few more brief kisses later, Ten says goodnight and leaves, shutting the door behind him and allowing himself a little celebratory happy dance before heading downstairs.

He finds Yuta lying with his head in the lap of a good-looking freshman. “Ten!” he says, not bothering to get up. Ten wouldn’t either, in his position, since the guy he’s with is running gentle fingers through his hair. Maybe if there wasn’t such a clear imbalance in the level of intoxication between the two, Yuta could have gotten lucky as well. Dumbass. “This is Mark,” Yuta beams.

“Nice to meet you,” Ten nods. Mark gives him a tired smile. Poor guy. It must be hard being Sober Sister. “Come on, Yuta, let’s go find your son.” Yuta reluctantly accepts the hand that Ten extends and allows himself to be pulled to his feet.

“Bye Mark!” Yuta says with a cute little wave. Mark waves back.

“Uh, hey, have you maybe seen our friend?” Ten thinks to ask. “He’s kind of tall, skinny but with broad shoulders, pouty lips? Permanently confused expression? You know the guy?”

Mark looks thoughtful for a second. “He did a badass kegstand earlier,” Yuta points out. “Almost puked afterwards.”

“Oh, yeah, I know the guy you’re talking about,” Mark nods. “Last I saw him he was downstairs talking to some guys from the team.”

“Mark plays basketball,” Yuta says adoringly.

“That’s nice. Do you know where he went?” Ten asks.

“He’s probably on the third floor. I think I saw him go upstairs with someone.”

“Who? What room, do you know?”

“If he’s still hanging with that guy they’d be in the corner single on the right, by the staircase,” Mark says. “But also, I’m sorry if I’m wrong. Wouldn’t want you guys barging into the wrong room, especially tonight.”

“That’s alright, this guy is too drunk to be embarrassed anyway,” Ten says, taking Yuta’s hand. Yuta sticks out his tongue and Ten flicks him in the forehead. “Again, nice meeting you.”

“Byeee,” Yuta sings as Ten pulls him away and up the stairs, supporting him with a hand on his elbow.

“The guy I hooked up with lives on this level,” Ten says casually.

“Who, Jaehyun? How’d that go, by the way?”

Ten smiles bashfully. “Really good. We’re getting coffee tomorrow.”

Yuta gasps. “No way. That’s so gay! Is he queer after all?”

“If he wasn’t before, he is now,” Ten laughs. Yuta shakes his head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe I doubted you.”

“Yep, big mistake. Now you owe me condoms.”

What’s funny is the door they end up at is right across the hall from Jaehyun’s room. Ten knocks tentatively but when there’s no answer Yuta just looks at him, and with no change in expression or any visible shame he just opens the unlocked door and goes on in.

Inside they are greeted with the image of Sicheng, on his knees, bless his heart, who glances up at them with wide innocent eyes as the other guy attempts to wrench his pants up his legs while simultaneously rolling backwards off the bed.

“Hey guys,” Sicheng says sweetly, wiping his chin. “Where have you been?”

“Uh, no Sicheng, it’s where have  _you_  been, bud,” Ten says, flabbergasted.

“I met someone,” Sicheng beams.

“I can see that.”

“Is that  _Lee Taeyong?_ ” Yuta all but shouts. Sicheng nods.

“ _Everyone get out of my room!_ ” yells the guy on the floor.

Ten flinches and drags Yuta away, mumbling apologies and giving Sicheng a pointed look. “Bye!” Sicheng chirps as he follows them out into the hall.

They close the door and head downstairs, each keeping a steady hand under Yuta’s arms to stabilize him. The guy is a bit wobbly, to be sure.

“ _Sicheng._  Baby. That was  _Lee Taeyong,_ ” Yuta says.

“Why are you saying his name like that?” Ten asks. Yuta rolls his eyes.

“Why am I the only one of us who actually  _knows_  anybody? For your information, Lee Taeyong is the hottest guy in this school. Maybe in the country. Maybe the  _universe_.”

“I didn’t get a good look at him,” Ten admits.

“ _Sicheng_ ,” Yuta says again, pinching the boy by his cheek. “What was his dick like?”

“You don’t have to answer that, Sicheng,” Ten says, smacking Yuta lightly on the back of the head. Sicheng giggles.

“How was your night, Ten?” he asks.

Ten grins. “I’ve got a date tomorrow.”

“Yay!” Sicheng cheers.

They wobble back to the international students building and put Yuta to bed with a glass of water. Ten gives Sicheng a high-five and a big hug before heading to bed himself, curling up in the dark with his phone. He’s got a text from an unknown number.

 

_If you were a booger, I’d pick you first._

 

Ten rolls his eyes and smiles to himself, adding a new contact.

 


	24. Nociceptor

Ten doesn’t know much about instant death, but he does know a lot about the kind that is slow. 

The death that looks like this: plastic tubing going into a body, into a patient’s mouth that is gaping like a wound. Plastic tubing into an engorged hand that is bruised because all week needles have pierced the tender skin over a pulse point, over the radial artery. There are no veins to palpate at this point. Everything is edema, all extravasated fluid. So you take an arterial sample. Hope you draw enough blood to run the tests. Hope that you’ll find something to correct when the results come in. Hope that it makes a difference somehow. 

It’s hard being at the mercy of someone—something— else’s control, when even with his five years of medical schooling and his two years of residency, there are still so many limitations to what his doctor’s hands can do. 

He takes off his white coat in the call room, blood splattered on the hem of it from an extraction gone wrong, a sample not caught in time. He’s exhausted, and all he wants to do is sleep for a whole week. The hospital is silent now that they’ve wheeled the body down to the morgue. He figures there’s maybe one or two hours where he can squeeze in a short nap before having to do his patient rounds again, but his weariness is bone-deep. 

He can’t stop thinking about the patient he’s just lost, and it shakes him that it’s taking so long for him to shake it off. Normally he can brush this off, but it’s much harder to do lately, and he can’t place why. 

A knock on the call room door snaps him out of it just as he takes his glasses off, and in comes Jaehyun Jung— best friend, co-Internal Medicine resident, and love of Ten’s life (but of course this part is a secret Ten has worked the last three years to keep hidden). 

The room’s air conditioning is on full blast. Ten is shivering. Jaehyun sweeps into the room and says nothing, walking instead towards his locker and pulling out a purple fleece blanket, and draping it over Ten’s shoulders. This is the shit that really did Ten in three years ago, back when they were interns and didn’t know anything about death or Do Not Resuscitate forms yet, back when all they knew was the kind of tired that meant monitoring patient’s vital signs and running to and from the lab and studying for exams and passing out from it all. 

“I heard about—“

Ten stops him there. He doesn’t want to talk about it. A sob leaves his lips, and Jaehyun is there in a second. 

“We can’t save everyone, you know that.” It’s said so softly that it’s clear Jaehyun is trying his very best to cushion the blow. The first time Jaehyun lost a patient, he had stepped into the call room for two minutes, cried his eyes out, and then stepped out and got back to work. Ten doesn’t know how he does it, how Jaehyun manages to keep his tenderness despite having to harden himself whenever these things happen. Jaehyun has his hands in Ten’s hair, stroking down his back, while Ten dry heaves into the starched collar of Jaehyun’s coat, no tears, nothing. 

“I really thought I could save this one this time,” Ten replies, and pulls away. They don’t talk much about the losses, because most of the days they’re chasing after wins anyway. And most days, they get the wins. A fever breaks. Uraemia resolves. A code is run and epinephrine is given and suddenly you get a tick on the electrocardiogram. A patient goes home, even if you don’t. 

Jaehyun sighs, and stretches out. It’s 2:37 am on the clock above the door. They’ve got 89 patients to do rounds on between the two of them. Ten counts himself lucky that they’re pulling the same shift tonight. It’s always easier with Jaehyun around— everything is. 

Ten pulls out his raggedy notebook, worn at the corners from all the times he’s stuffed it haphazardly into his coat pockets, and opens it up to the latest entry, some notes on a new admission before he had to call the time of death earlier. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know Mr. Park’s trop-I levels, would you?” Ten sighs. So much for that nap. He’s scanning his notes for the complete blood count levels he had noted down prior to... Well, prior to.

“A solid 2.3, Yongie. Don’t worry, I already wrote the orders out. Vitals are stable now, started him on ASA, and he’s comfortable, I just checked on him,” Jaehyun says, leaning his head back on the couch they’re sat on, closing his eyes for a few seconds. 

“I could kiss you,” Ten groans, and then catches himself, freezing as Jaehyun pulls his head up and opens one eye to look at him. He smiles at Ten, this soft, warm thing, and says “Don’t say things you won’t follow through on,” before closing his eyes again and gently throwing his head back. 

Ten tells Jaehyun to shut up. See, this has always baffled Ten, how easy it is for Jaehyun to throw remarks out like that whenever he has a moment of weakness. He never bats an eyelash, never misses a beat. 

More than once it’s made Ten wonder if— well, wonder. If. If maybe there was something more to all of this. More to their friendship than the long nights spent together on duty, more than the fact that they’re neighbours who spend less time in their own homes and more in each others’. Ten figures that if Jaehyun somehow knew that Ten carried a torch for him, and he felt the same way, then Jaehyun would have said something by now. But as it stands, all there’s ever been is flirtation and no follow-through. 

“Dr. Jung, ER now. Dr. Jung, ER now,” comes a grating, urgent, tinny voice over the intercom, and Jaehyun shoots up from where he’s seated. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, running his hands through his hair and fixing the drawstrings of his scrub pants as he strides to the door. 

“I’m coming with you,” Ten says, running after him and pulling his coat on. 

“Yongie, if this is a gonna turn into a code, I don’t want you there. You’re exhausted,” Jaehyun says firmly while he pulls his phone out. They’re brisk-walking toward the elevator just as Jaehyun’s phone rings. Ten ignores him and punches the down button instead. 

“Jaehyun, there’s a patient here that’s GCS 8, a 37-year-old male, last seen fully conscious at around 10 in the evening. I’ve got a thready pulse but there’s no respiration—“ Doyoung speaks a mile a minute, trying to squeeze in everything Jaehyun needs to know before he gets to the ER. “It’s—“ There’s shouting in the background. “Yuta, ready the intubation set, Jaehyun’s on his way! You’re on your way, right?”

The elevator dings to the ground level and Jaehyun and Ten rush out. They round the corner towards the emergency room doors and Ten sees the bed right away, curtains being drawn around a patient while Johnny, their medical intern, has an Ambu bag to the patient’s mouth. Doyoung steps aside to make way for Jaehyun, and nods in Ten’s direction. 

“Ready suction machine,” Jaehyun commands clearly. He’s pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, and Ten steps closer to him to assist. He’s always hated intubations, but when Jaehyun does it, it’s one shot, easy as pie. He’s got sterile gloves on, and he holds his hand out for Ten to apply lubricant on the back of his hand before smearing it all over the laryngoscope. It goes into the patient’s mouth, one smooth motion, and then Ten is handing him the endotracheal tube, and Jaehyun is pulling the stylus out. It’s less than three minutes from start to finish by the time Jaehyun is taking the 5cc syringe and inflating the balloon to keep the tube in place.  

Now see, this is something that Ten has seen over and over and over, Jaehyun thriving in an emergency setting. It still confuses him that Jaehyun had decided to apply for a residency in internal medicine when he so clearly was built for the lightning-quick environment of emergency medicine. 

Jaehyun had rationalized that his exam scores hadn’t made the cut for it, but Ten knows that it’s a lie, because he had seen Jaehyun’s ranking and scores on the licensure exams and he knows that Jaehyun, for some inexplicable reason, decided to follow Ten’s track. 

Luckily for Jaehyun, in their hospital, when an emergency case happens, it’s the internal medicine residents who rush down first. Jaehyun gets enough action and excitement on a daily basis, and Ten gets to marvel at it, day in, day out. 

So, Ten has seen Jaehyun at it enough times, and seen patients in the ER enough times to know when a case is 50-50 life-and-death (though he knows that intensive care is really more his speed). This case is one of those better odds. This patient has a patent airway, he’s hooked to a respirator, his blood pressure is up from the 80/50 mmHg it was at prior to. He’s going to be okay, and Ten knows that it’s because Jaehyun had moved so quickly.

Ten knows it’s fucked up to even think of Jaehyun as remotely hot when an emergency situation is taking place, but as he watches Jaehyun insert a suction tip into the ET tube, as he watches him take command of the entire situation, instructing Yuta to prepare the red, blue, and purple topped tubes for the battery of blood work they need, Ten realizes that he really cannot help it. 

He knows how juvenile it would seem if someone was privy to the reel in his head, but it’s not exactly his fault that Jaehyun— best friend, co-Internal Medicine resident, love of his fucking life— is ripped straight out of a Korean medical drama. He once saw Jaehyun walking across the bridge heading towards the Medical Arts building, the sun setting through the glass windows behind him, and Ten had completely ignored the referral poor Johnny was trying to make because he was so busy staring at Jaehyun in awe. He had also dropped his sandwich, which was beside the point. Didn’t matter. Anyway. 

“We’re admitting this patient,” Jaehyun says to Doyoung, their second year surgery resident stationed at the emergency department for the night. “We’ve still got rooms upstairs. I’ll inform admitting on the way back up.” Doyoung nods, clasping his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder and squeezing Ten’s elbow before heading back to the nurse’s station.

The adrenaline from the last couple of minutes fades, and Ten realizes that he’s still got at least 40 patients’ charts to update and check on. It’s also at this point when he remembers that his last meal was almost 16 hours ago, but Jaehyun, like clockwork, takes him by the wrist after air-drying his newly-Steriliumed hands and drags him to the cafeteria.

“We’re going to eat before we get back to work,” Jaehyun says. “You’re running yourself thin, you’ve been doing it more and more lately and I want to know why.” Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him again while he pulls a sandwich and a Red Bull from the shelf.

Ten can’t exactly give a straight answer to that, because lately it’s been more difficult to compartmentalize the important parts of himself from work. But he knows Jaehyun isn’t going to let up, not this time, so he takes his own sandwich, pays for it quickly, and sets himself across the table from Jaehyun and takes a mournful bite.

“It doesn’t get any easier, is all,” Ten tries, and Jaehyun frowns. “Everything. Like, you’d think that things would get easier after we got through the hell that was first year, but Dr. Chen grilled my ass in the hemodialysis center earlier and I choked. Basic stuff, and I couldn’t even give her the ultrafiltrate figure for Patient Lim.”

“Yongie, I know that the workload just gets harder, but what else is there?”

Ten avoids Jaehyun’s gaze, choosing instead to stare at the grain of the fake wood on their table, holding his tongue, thinking about how fucking lonely he feels whenever he comes home to an apartment without Jaehyun around, despite the fact that their units are separated by maybe a good 20 meters at most. He also doesn’t want to admit that there is a small part of him that hardens more and more as time goes on, and he doesn’t know if he can keep swallowing the cost, but he also doesn’t think he can keep not talking about the things that have been weighing him down.

“I feel like maybe I’m turning into the kind of physician that I promised myself I would never become,” Ten responds. “Sometimes, I have to remind myself to ask a patient how they’re feeling, how they’re really feeling, and it’s embarrassing that I have to force myself to listen to them instead of it coming naturally to me. Jaehyun, it took me three days to start really talking to my patient and now he’s fucking dead and I felt like, maybe if I had listened to him more then things would have gone differently. Did you even see me crying earlier? I didn’t cry. I felt awful, but I didn’t cry.” His face is on fire. His hands are shaking. He feels like he should turn in his license right now and walk out the hospital.

Jaehyun has his lower lip between his teeth, and the next thing Ten knows is that Jaehyun is taking his hand and looping his fingers in with Jaehyun’s own. Ten usually flinches when he does this, and as a result, Jaehyun doesn’t do it too often. He doesn’t flinch this time, as starved for any kind of affection as he is right now. Jaehyun looks like he’s about to say something, but he hesitates, and aborts several attempts before finally settling on, “Yongie, it’s okay.”

“It’s not—“

“Ten, it’s okay. No one gets through this profession soft, and you of all people know that. I know you think that nothing about me is hard,” and Jaehyun has the audacity to wink at him before plowing on. “I know you think that it’s easy for me to talk to people and patients and be patient with everyone, but the truth of the matter is that I am constantly, actively telling myself to give a shit, because if I don’t, then who else will show them tenderness?”

Ten can’t help the hurt that slices through him when he hears this, because it—well it sounds like Jaehyun doesn’t actually care about people, and about, well, him. Ten makes to pull his hand free,

“I can hear what you’re thinking, and you’re wrong,” Jaehyun says quietly, squeezing around Ten’s fingers a little tighter. “I’ve never done that with you though. It’s easy with you. I don’t have to try. I don’t have to force myself to.”

It doesn’t do much to calm Ten, but he’s looking at Jaehyun now, really looking, and Ten realizes that this is who they both are: that in this profession and in this life, there are things that they hate saying out loud, things that make them think they’re terrible people, and somehow they’ll find someone whose ugliness is still something that they want to love.

“We get by on grit, Yongie, that’s all that’s left when the romantic notions we entered med school with have run out,” Jaehyun continues, and gently lets go of Ten’s hand to finish off the rest of his food. “We get by on grit and discipline, and hope that a part of us remains unscathed after all of that has run out, too.”

Ten doesn’t know what to say to that, and so he remains silent, chewing on the saddest sandwich he’s ever had. Jaehyun glances at his watch and says, “It’s 3:12. Chop chop, baby.” He squeezes his hand on the back of Ten’s neck and heads off to the garbage disposal with his crushed can of Red Bull. Ten hopes to whatever god is watching that Jaehyun can’t see the pink on his cheeks. He hates what Jaehyun’s little pet name does to him, hates that he enjoys hearing it so much. He shoves to the back of his mind again. There’s work to get done.

They head back up to the fourth floor and split up to handle the east and north wing respectively, and Ten has to roll his shoulders and neck back before knocking on the door marked 431. Inhale. Exhale. Relax your jaw. Smile.

He enters with a cheerful, soft, “Good morning, Mrs. Kim, how are you feeling now?”

Here it goes.

_

 

“I want a beer, a pizza, a shower, and a nap,” Jaehyun groans after they’ve finished with the morning endorsements and they’re finally free to go home.

“Is there a specific order to that?” Ten responds, pulling his backpack from his locker and stuffing his stained coat into it.

“All at the same time,” Jaehyun replies. It’s well past 11 am. They’ve both been awake a solid 34 hours, and they managed to accomplish their rounds in about three hours, admittedly a new personal record for them together. “A massage. Holy shit, a massage would be great. Can I stay over at yours?”

Ten fights the blush down again, mentally scolding himself because he and Jaehyun spend so much time together as it is, and it’s really not that big a deal. There was a week where Ten had all but moved in, back when they were first year residents taking on the pay floors, pulling solo duty hours and a patient census of 55 to 60 at a time. His grip on his emotions has really gone to the shitter.

“If you think you’re getting a massage out of me, Jung, you’re wrong,” Ten says. “But yeah, come on, let’s go home.”

Jaehyun stands up at that, slinging his messenger bag’s strap over his shoulder and taking Ten by the hand again.

Something about how Jaehyun carries himself around him has changed in the last couple of hours since they ate in the cafeteria, and Ten keeps trying to figure out what it is while they walk out of the hospital together, but all he can come up with is that Jaehyun probably thinks he’s a little fragile right now and is handling him with kid gloves. It’s equal parts endearing and grating.

__

When they arrive at Ten’s apartment, Jaehyun leans on the door frame, half asleep while Ten opens the door and turns the lights on. It’s a large enough place, definitely larger than the apartment that Jaehyun was able to snag at the last minute when he moved into the area two weeks after Ten had, and it’s a space that accommodates the two of them as if that had been the intention in the first place. 

Jaehyun settles on the plush couch by the window, stretching all six feet two inches of himself out, his socked feet resting on the arm of it. Sunlight comes in striped across his face as it peeks in through Ten’s blinds. Ten wants so much to settle there with him, to lay himself across Jaehyun’s body and rest in the crook of his neck. He settles instead for busying himself in the kitchen to get some hot water going. It doesn’t matter what time it is, he needs some tea. 

He takes his laundry from his bag, and decides to just throw in Jaehyun’s laundry with his own before he feels it again in his gut, that crushing loneliness that has been pervasive for the last couple of weeks. The weight of his longing is going to crush him, he thinks to himself as he separates his (their) whites from their dress shirts and pants and scrubs, but that’s bearable when faced with the alternative of Jaehyun avoiding him, or fucking up their friendship irrevocably. 

Ten settles at the counter on his bar stool, nursing his cup of genmaicha while the washing machine rumbles a low soft rhythm behind him. When the machine dings softly, he gets up to load the laundry into the dryer, and takes his post back at the counter to wait it out. He’s at the point of dozing off when he feels hands encircle his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. He barely even jumps. There it is again, that change that’s taken a hold of Jaehyun. Skinship is not new to them, but there’s an emotion Ten can’t seem to place. Or maybe it’s just his pathetic brain being so starved for affection, for anything really, that it’s willing to take any breadcrumbs Jaehyun sends his way and build a meal out of it. 

Jaehyun’s fingers are in his hair, and Ten is so, so tired already of having to hold himself together, of always having to keep his emotions in check around him, of always having to fight wanting to let his fingers hold on to Jaehyun’s skin longer than platonically allowable, of feeling so lonely and exhausted in the hospital and in his own home, that really, it’s not his fault that he turns in his seat to face Jaehyun whose face is inches from his own.

“What I’m about to do is reckless and stupid, but Jaehyun, I—“

Jaehyun’s lips are on Ten’s in the space of an exhale. There is pressure on the back of Ten’s neck, and it feels like his entire life has been spent on artificial respiration up until this very moment. The kiss is insistent, and it feels like it’s always been an inevitability, the logical step after Jaehyun and Ten have traversed points A and B. Ten pulls back to take a breath, and Jaehyun’s lips chase him, unwilling to let up now that they know how the other tastes. 

There is a concept that they learned in first year biochemistry, where specific cycles undergo a rate-limiting step. They call it irreversible. It happens in catalysis. 

This kiss feels like the next step in the Krebs cycle that Jaehyun had spent two days running over and over out loud in the cafe they had studied at. This kiss is essential. It is final. 

Jaehyun slides himself between Ten’s thighs, running his hands along the clothed skin there, pressing his hardness into Ten’s own, and a moan escapes his lips as Ten bucks up against him. 

“You have,” Jaehyun whispers into the skin of Ten’s jaw. “No idea how long I have wanted to kiss you.” Jaehyun’s voice is wrecked. His eyes look feral when Ten pulls away momentarily to look at him. He also looks afraid. Ten knows he’s not alone in this fear then. 

“I have the same sentiments, Jung,” Ten replies, taking Jaehyun’s hand and placing it over his racing heart, his adrenaline spiking and making him bolder. “But I’m in this if you are.”

“I’ve been in this since the day you walked into Anatomy class and sat next to me, Ten,” Jaehyun says. 

They don’t talk much after that. Ten’s shirt is tossed to the floor as Jaehyun slides his tongue over his jugular, his pulse going completely off the charts that he thinks his heart will give out. Ten pulls at Jaehyun’s belt and undoes his zipper, and Jaehyun groans into Ten’s ear as he takes Jaehyun’s cock in his hand, the hot breath ghosting over Ten’s neck while Jaehyun scrapes his teeth on Ten’s helix. Jaehyun is so hard it makes his eyes water, and Ten can think of nothing other than how badly he wants Jaehyun to wreck his throat, his hand shaking as he slides it along the length, his fingers barely able to encircle the girth of it.

Jaehyun pulls Ten in closer, hands cupping his ass to get as much contact a humanly possible with all the layers of clothing still between them. There’s a ringing in Ten’s ears punctuated by his own sighs and Jaehyun running his mouth, whispering things like “You feel so fucking good,” and “God, yeah, just like that.”

Ten is starving.

Ten’s skin is on fire.

He pushes Jaehyun away gently, trading places with him before sinking to his knees and keeping a loose grip on Jaehyun’s cock. He takes a tentative lick at the head, tonguing over the slit where precum is leaking, before sliding as much of Jaehyun’s length as he can take, and Jaehyun has to lock his hips in place to stop himself from making Ten choke around him.

It’s slow and it’s agony, having to hold himself back when all he wants is to feel Ten swallow around him. Jaehyun is almost tipped over the edge when he risks a glance at Ten, who is looking up at him with hooded eyes. Jaehyun grips Ten’s hair, holds him in place, tugging a bit before Ten outright moans around his girth. Jaehyun’s muttering “fuck, fuck, Yongie, so good,” under his breath, and he’s so close, has to take himself in his hand and squeeze around the base to keep from coming. He tugs at Ten’s shoulder, desperate to feel Ten’s lips on his again.

Ten feels like his atoms are coming apart. There was a video they had watched, some time-lapsed video of a seed growing into a small plant until the tree’s arms had extended well past the stratosphere or something. Ten thinks of that as he tiptoes, his ass pressing against the counter and as Jaehyun’s massive hand undoes his fly and takes the both of them in one stroke. He imagines a rocket launcher, he imagines burning fuel, he imagines the exhilaration of a bird taking its first flight, he imagines a panther’s first kill. He’s losing himself as Jaehyun rocks the both of them in tandem, the soft skin of his cock sliding against the velvet of Jaehyun’s.

He thinks that this is where the violins should come in, the fireworks that everyone talks about, but all he sees behind his eyes as he spills hot and wet all over Jaehyun’s hand is the stars against darkness that you get when the brain loses blood, the kind of heady feeling you get when you’ve got orthostatic hypotension, when you’re having a syncopal attack. His lips feel like there’s electricity dancing in them as Jaehyun cries out against his mouth, his hips stuttering against Ten’s.

The reaction slows to a stop, Jaehyun gently tucking Ten back into his boxer briefs and bracketing Ten against the counter with his arms. Their breathing goes from Cheyne-Stokes to an acceptable 20 cycles per minute and Jaehyun rests his forehead on Ten’s with his eyes closed.

“Please tell me that you don’t regret what just happened,” Jaehyun whispers, his expression pained. He had never, not once, ever begged Ten for anything in the years that they have known each other, but he is begging now. “Please.”

Ten slides his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, thinking about the nights he had come home to his empty apartment wishing he was man enough to ask Jaehyun if he wanted to move in together, thinking about his wins and his losses, thinking about how even if he has had to let go of birthdays and anniversaries and weddings and funerals and people because his entire life consists of reviewing symptoms and interpreting laboratory values, he has never had to let go of Jaehyun, who was brilliant and steadfast and present from the moment Ten had laid eyes on Jaehyun’s beautiful nose, on his beautiful hands drawing a human leg with muscles labelled neatly on the page.

“My only regret is that I feel like we’ve wasted so much time being stupid,” Ten says, a small laugh escaping him when Jaehyun exhales a breath that he had been holding. Jaehyun presses his face into the crook of Ten’s neck, breathes him in (“What the fuck, I haven’t showered—“ “You didn’t care about that just now when you had your—“ “Finish that sentence, I fucking dare you—“).

Ten doesn’t know much about love at first sight, but he does know a lot about the kind that is slow. 

The kind of love that looks like this: a census that’s freshly printed and ready for morning endorsements when you’ve got a morbidity and mortality presentation that you had had to cram after having had to deal with not one but three heart attacks at 5 in the morning. The kind that has you being held safely with arms around you while you cry over the first patient who dies because of your ineptitude, your lack of experience. The kind that is soft looks, and purple fleece blankets, and an insistence on eating before getting back to work. The kind of love that goes from thinking your Anatomy seat mate looks handsome but intimidating, to realizing that he is the biggest, softest nerd with the biggest softest plushie collection your allergies have ever had the misfortune of being subjected to. The kind of love that is strong and quiet. The kind of love that happens not as a series of catabolic reactions one after another, but a step-wise process that follows the logic of the universe, the kind that lends you the grit you so desperately lack when you feel like you have nothing else left inside of you to give; the kind shaped like Dr. Jung Jaehyun, second year internal medicine resident, the smartest, kindest man that Ten Leechaiyapornkul has ever met.

 


	25. Talking Bodies

Ten was in a bad mood.

 

The young man was quite notorious for keeping a tight lock on his feelings, so much so that unless he told you himself, it was unlikely you’d know anything was wrong in the first place.

 

Having been dating Ten for almost a year, Johnny and Jaehyun were a little more tuned into Ten’s emotions than many and could usually figure it out if the youngest was hiding something from them, but even they had difficulties discerning Ten’s concerns.

 

Whatever happened that day must have really been bad for the tension on Ten’s face to be so visible. He had been stiff since he had gotten home from work, letting Johnny and Jaehyun keep up conversation while they ate, his eyes downcast to his plate, barely picking at his food. Like good boyfriends, they knew Ten would eventually tell them of his own volition; prodding him about it when he wasn’t ready to talk would only make it worse. Like  _fantastic_ boyfriends, they decided to take his mind off whatever was bothering him in the meantime.

 

Ten moaned from where he was caged between their chests, their hands gliding across his skin, still slightly damp from his shower. They hadn’t given him any time, accosting him as soon as he stepped out of the stall. Jaehyun had toweled down his hair while Johnny knelt to dry his body, Ten letting out soft laughs at the unexpected pampering. His shoulders were still tight and his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but it was a start.

 

They led him to the bedroom once he was mostly dry and were now standing at the foot of the bed. Johnny and Ten engaged in an intense lip lock while Jaehyun pressed himself against the younger man’s back, peppering kisses along his shoulder blades. Ten gasped into Johnny’s mouth when Jaehyun’s hand wandered from where it had been stroking his abdomen to cup around his growing erection. It was tugged and fondled until he was fully hard, the tip brushing against the front of Johnny’s jeans and pulling muffled whimpers from Ten.

 

Johnny had a hand in Ten’s hair, keeping him in place while he ravaged his mouth, sucking on his tongue and tugging at Ten’s bottom lip with his teeth until it was red and puffy. Johnny’s other hand was curled around Ten’s waist, middle fingers pressing into Ten’s hipbone.

 

Jaehyun began stroking Ten’s cock at a relaxed pace and Ten moaned, pulling away from the kiss to lean his forehead against Johnny’s chest. Johnny and Jaehyun shared a look over Ten’s shoulder, a silent communication between them.

 

With a curt nod Jaehyun pressed in closer to brush his lips along the shell of Ten’s ear. “That feel good, Jae?”

 

Ten nuzzled into Johnny’s clothed chest in a sign of affirmation and Johnny chuckled, tangling his fingers into the hair at the back of Ten’s neck. Johnny spoke next, craning his neck down to press a kiss to Ten’s still drying hair. “Tell us how you want it today, baby. How can we make you feel good?”

 

Ten moaned, his hips bucking into Jaehyun’s hand. He seemed to hesitate in answering, lifting his head from Johnny’s chest with a familiar look of apprehension pinching his eyebrows together. Johnny watched Ten’s jaw tense and his throat work around words he couldn’t get out, anxiety cresting behind glazed eyes; it had been a while since he had seen that expression, but he knew what it meant.

 

“Shh, hey, I get it. Don’t worry about it. We’ll take care of you,” Johnny soothed, bringing Ten’s head back to rest on his chest. Jaehyun wore a look of concern that transformed into a knowing one as Johnny held his gaze. Jaehyun hummed in understanding and pressed himself tighter against Ten’s back, hand working a steady rhythm on Ten’s cock. Ten’s moans of appreciation were muffled against Johnny’s shirt, water that still clung to his hair darkening the the soft flannel.

 

Bringing his hands down to smooth against Ten’s sides, Johnny craned his neck down to trail kisses along Ten’s bare shoulder, breath warm against his chilled skin. Johnny peered up through his lashes in time to catch Jaehyun staring at him. Jaehyun’s eyes flicked downwards, his tongue poking out to swipe across his lips, and Johnny got the message. He tossed Jaehyun a wink who rolled his eyes in return.

Ten made a noise of dazed confusion when he was suddenly turned around and pressure disappeared from both behind him and in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Jaehyun kneeling before him, hands massaging his hip and a quick look over his shoulder confirmed Johnny was doing the same. Johnny grinned up at him and placed a hand on Ten’s lower back, pushing until Ten was bent forward slightly, having to brace himself on Jaehyun’s shoulders to steady himself. The hands on his hips slid down to his thighs, pulling and forcing him to widen his stance.

 

Johnny reached around and wrapped his fingers around Ten’s cock, his large palm almost entirely encompassing him. Ten whined and bucked his hips but Johnny just held him, a smirk curled on his lips. Jaehyun peppered kisses along the tops of Ten’s thighs as he grabbed handfuls of Ten’s asscheeks and spread them apart, exposing Ten’s entrance to Johnny and the cool air of the room.

 

Ten whined, heat burning in his cheeks at how exposed he felt. He didn’t have time to complain however when suddenly both of his boyfriends surged forwards and he felt tongues connecting with his skin. He let out a strangled sound when his cock was enveloped in the warm wet heat of Jaehyun’s mouth; at the same time, he felt Johnny tonguing at his hole. Ten fisted the material of Jaehyun’s shirt and moaned, the double sensations causing his head to spin.

 

Jaehyun wasted no time, replacing Johnny’s hand on the base of Ten’s cock and sinking down on him until his lips met his fingers. Ten whined, hips bucking forward and, incidentally, away from Johnny. They both took hold of him, fingers tangling at his waist and keeping him still as they worked.

 

Johnny lapped at his entrance, flicking the tip of his tongue around the furled muscles while his hands slid down to cup Ten’s balls, giving them a firm squeeze. Ten could only pant and moan, doubling over Jaehyun’s back and clinging to his shirt as pleasure wracked his body. It was a lot, almost too much, and the sensations bordered on painful with how sensitive he felt. Jaehyun’s mouth worked wonders on his cock, bobbing at a steady rate and taking him from tip to base. At the same time, Johnny was beginning to work his tongue into Ten’s hole, and Ten could only keen, fingers scrabbling for purchase against Jaehyun’s clothed back. His knees were getting weak, a hard swallow of Jaehyun’s throat around the tip of his cock almost causing them to buckle. Both Johnny and Jaehyun tightened their grip on his hips, keeping him up and at their mercy.

 

His orgasm was building embarrassingly fast, that molten heat in his abdomen coiling tight and feeling like it was ready to spring at any moment. Ten tried warning them, but once again his words were caught in his throat and all he could get out were loud whines and noises of distress. If Johnny and Jaehyun understood, they didn’t seem to care as they kept going, Johnny’s tongue working in and out of his now saliva-slicked hole, pushing deep and curling against his inner walls. Jaehyun had pulled back to focus on Ten’s cockhead, sucking hard while his tongue traced the skin beneath the hood, and that’s what had Ten shaking apart between them. Ten tossed his head back with a throaty gasp, his body jerking as he spilled into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun stroked the base of Ten’s cock, milking him through his orgasm while Johnny moaned when Ten’s orgasm had him tightening around his tongue.

 

They finally pulled back when Ten started twitching with oversensitivity, little whimpers escaping his swollen lips. Jaehyun leaned back and surged up to catch Ten’s open and panting mouth in a kiss, pushing his tongue up against Ten’s along with the cum he hadn’t swallowed. The kiss was filthy, saliva and seed spilling past their slicked lips, and Johnny curved around Ten to watch, groaning at the sight. A line of fluid connected their lips when Jaehyun retreated, breaking and landing on Ten’s chin, adding to the mess already there. He looked completely fucked out and they hadn’t even truly gotten started yet, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed and mouth wet and puffy.  _Perfect._

 

“Alright, baby. Let’s get you into bed.” Johnny murmured, grunting as he raised himself off his knees and onto his feet, keeping his hands on Ten’s waist to steady him. Jaehyun did the same, pulling Ten up to straighten out, his fingers moving to Ten’s lower back to rub the muscles that were most likely sore from being bent over in such an awkward position. They led Ten the few shaky steps needed to tumble into bed, Ten landing on his side, rolling onto his back as his boyfriends climbed in after him. This wasn’t different to their normal nightly set up, with Johnny on Ten’s right, near the door and Jaehyun on his left next to the window. It was comforting and it showed on Ten’s face, expression relaxed and eyes closed in contentment. Johnny chuckled and ducked his head down to brush his lips against Ten’s temple.

 

“Sleepy, babe? Looks like Jaehyun and I will just have to take care of ourselves.” He laughed as he was met with Ten opening his eyes to give Johnny an annoyed look, and Jaehyun snickered as well.

 

Jaehyun was already stripping out of his shirt, tossing it to the floor and beginning to make quick work of his pants. Johnny chose to turn his attention back to Ten instead, trailing kisses down the column of his neck, tongue lapping at protruding collarbones. Ten made appreciative sounds, head lolling back against the pillow. His cock was soft against his tummy and it would take a little bit until he was hard again, but none of them ever minded taking their time.

 

Jaehyun, now completely bare, was rooting around the bedside drawer. He dumped a bottle of lube onto the bed and held up a couple of condoms. Both Johnny and Ten shook their heads, and the packets were thrown back into the drawer for another time. He scooped the lube bottle back up, and Johnny pressed one last kiss to Ten’s lips before urging him to roll over onto his stomach. Ten did so mostly without complaint, only grumbling when his still sensitive cock pressed into the sheets. Johnny sat up and pulled on Ten’s hips until he was on his knees, relieving the pressure on his front and exposing himself to Jaehyun who had settled in behind Ten.

 

The pop of a plastic cap sounded as a generous amount of lubricant was squeezed onto Jaehyun’s fingers. Johnny had Ten shuffle back just a little bit more so that he could fit himself between the younger man and the headboard; Ten rested his cheek on Johnny’s jean clad thigh, and Johnny’s hands automatically came up to card through Ten’s hair. Ten sucked in a sharp breath; Johnny could only see Jaehyun’s forearm, but he was familiar with the sound and could assume that Jaehyun had pressed one of his long, pretty fingers into Ten. He could see Jaehyun’s forearm moving and Ten started to pant softly, breath dampening the material of his bottoms.

 

The air between them had heated up quickly and Johnny’s shirt was beginning to stick to him with perspiration, and he arched off of the headboard to pull it up and off, adding to the pile of Jaehyun’s clothes on the floor.

 

Johnny returned a hand to Ten’s hair, the other one reaching out to take one of Ten’s and weave their fingers together. Ten’s face suddenly contorted, and he gave Johnny’s hand a squeeze; Jaehyun must have added another finger.

 

Jaehyun leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ten’s lower back, two of his fingers working in and out of him at a leisurely pace. As relaxed as they had gotten him so far, it seemed like Ten still held a bit of that tension from earlier, and it made it harder to loosen him up than usual.

 

When Ten felt an emotion, he tended to feel it with his whole body. It sounded a little obvious, but Jaehyun had quickly come to realize the extent of Ten’s sensitivity. When Ten laughed, he seemed to glow from the inside out; when he cried, he caved in on himself and looked brittle to the touch. And on days where he was so wound up that he couldn’t even speak, every muscle was pulled taut, like they were frozen in a block of ice. It was these days that Jaehyun had learned patience and found himself eager to pick Ten apart, watch him unravel beneath his hands.

 

So Jaehyun took his time, scissoring his lithe fingers and curling them deep until Ten began to shake and whine. The excessive amount of lube he had used made filthy sounds as he drew his fingers almost completely out, a third joining to tease at Ten’s rim. Ten wiggled his hips back, desperate to be filled back up. If this were any other day, Jaehyun might have backed off and made him beg for it, but instead he indulged Ten and relished in the throaty groan in response to him sinking three digits into Ten’s slick heat.

 

“You’re doing good, baby,” Johnny cooed, brushing Ten’s sweaty bangs back from his forehead. “Jaehyun’s being so generous today.” Johnny smirked, earning himself a very impolite gesture from Jaehyun’s free hand.

 

“Fuck you, I’m  _always_ generous, I’ll have you know,” he huffed. The muscles in his forearm tensed, and suddenly Ten was crying out, knees slipping on the sheets, his thighs further apart as he writhed in pleasure. Jaehyun’s smug grin spoke volumes.

 

Johnny felt a tug on the front of this pants and looked down to find Ten peering up at him through glazed eyes, pulling  at the hem of Johnny’s jeans in a silent request. Johnny raised an eyebrow, and Ten licked his lips.  _Ah._

 

Johnny swatted at Ten’s hand and replaced it with his own, unbuttoning the opening to his pants and tugging the zipper down while not breaking eye contact with Ten. Once the V of his fly was open, Johnny pushed down the front of his underwear until he could fish his cock out, letting out a out a small breath of relief. Ten’s gaze was downright hungry, a significant improvement from the melancholy look he had on earlier, and Johnny mentally patted himself and Jaehyun on the back for a job well done.

 

“He’s ready,” Jaehyun quipped, slipping his fingers out of Ten and landing a light slap on Ten’s ass when he got a disappointed whine in response. He used the excess lube on his fingers to slick his cock, picking up the bottle to squeeze more out, completely coating his shaft. At the same time, Johnny slipped his fingers into Ten’s hair and held the base of his cock with his other hand, guiding the younger man over until his lips brushed against the tip.

 

Jaehyun grasped Ten’s hips, lining himself up with Ten’s hole, and looked up to share a brief look with Johnny. It was all the signal they needed, and the loud whine Ten gave as Jaehyun started to enter him was muffled by Johnny pulling him down and filling his mouth with his cock. Jaehyun slid in slowly, not stopping until his hips were flush with Ten’s ass and he was surrounded by the tight, wet heat. Ten’s head was still on Johnny’s cock, and Johnny didn’t mind, content with the warmth of of his mouth and the tongue pressed against the underside.

 

Even puffs of air brushed against the trimmed hair around his cock as Ten breathed evenly but harshly, focusing on relaxing around both of his boyfriends. Johnny moaned softly as Ten slowly began to bob his head, and Jaehyun took it as a sign that it was okay to move. He started with shallow thrusts, barely pulling out an inch before sliding back in. His strokes got longer with every couple of pushes, building up until he was snapping his hip with every movement, fucking Ten with rhythmic thrusts that had him moaning around Johnny’s cock.

 

It didn’t take long for Ten’s pace to match Jaehyun’s, and Johnny relaxed against the headboard, stretching an arm up and tucking it behind his head while the other one ran through Ten’s sandy locks. Ten looked beautiful like this, as he always did, lost in pleasure and rocking back between sensations. Ten liked being overwhelmed, senses overloaded until he couldn’t think of anything other than how good it felt, and Jaehyun and Johnny loved getting him there. They spoiled him, for sure, but Ten more than deserved it with how patient he was with both of them in their everyday lives.

 

Besides, they could hardly complain about Ten’s brand of being pampered. A people pleaser in every sense, Ten wanted nothing more for both of his lovers to indulge in his body. For them to take and take and  _take_ , and so they did.

 

Jaehyun leaned over Ten’s back, pressing kisses along his spine and scraping his teeth over pale skin until bright red marks remained. The loud slaps of skin meeting skin mingled with their noises of pleasure, Jaehyun’s harsh breaths, Johnny’s low groans and grunts, and Ten’s muffled keens. Ten was fully hard once more, cock bobbing with the force of Jaehyun’s thrusts as he picked up the pace, slamming into Ten and twisting his hips to try and find the right angle.

 

Ten’s mouth could hardly keep up anymore and was making quite the mess. His lips were stretched wide around the base of Johnny’s cock, the tip bumping against the back of his throat with every particularly hard snap of Jaehyun’s hips and making him gag. Saliva spilled from the corners of his mouth, slicking his cheeks and dripping down onto Johnny’s thighs. It was a filthy sight, and Johnny found himself having to concentrate on keeping his hips still, tempted to buck up and fuck Ten’s mouth. He just had to wait, he would get his turn.

 

As if right on cue, Jaehyun let out a telltale noise, higher than the rest--a warning of his impending orgasm. Johnny eased Ten’s mouth off his cock, only for Ten to voice his displeasure with having his mouth empty, a loud whine leaving his swollen lips. Johnny could only chuckle, shushing him and slipping three thick fingers into Ten’s mouth and earning him a satisfied grunt.

 

Jaehyun’s pace was frantic, face pinched in concentration as he chased his pleasure. Johnny followed a stray drop of sweat that trailed down the long column of this throat, over the ridges of his clavicle to mingle with the gathered perspiration on his chest. There were a few fading bruises in the shape of Johnny’s teeth along the pale skin of Jaehyun’s pectorals that he’d have to breathe life back into a little later.  

 

With a long, drawn-out moan, Jaehyun threw his head back and buried himself to the hilt one last time, grinding his hips into Ten’s ass as he emptied himself. Ten mewled around Johnny’s fingers, eyelashes fluttering at the feeling of being filled with that liquid heat.

 

Jaehyun’s grinding eventually slowed to a stop, and he sat there, panting and running his hands along Ten’s spine while he recovered. Ten was shivering, cock heavy and slick with precome--a few strokes would send him spiralling into his own release, but Johnny knew that wasn’t what Ten wanted.

 

With a held breath, Jaehyun slipped out of Ten, his eyes zeroing in on the way way his loose entrance clenched around air, thick pearly cum mixed with lube spilling out and down Ten’s inner thigh. His mouth watered for a taste, but a click of Johnny’s tongue drew his attention away and they locked eyes. In an unspoken agreement, he and Johnny switched places. Jaehyun practically slumped against the headboard, sitting cross-legged and guiding Ten’s head into his lap like Johnny had done earlier.

 

Settling into place behind Ten, Johnny took his time to admire the sight, lifting a hand to trail his fingers along the backs of Ten’s thighs and through the mess of fluids making his skin shine in the bedroom lights. The muscles in Ten’s thighs jumped at the tickling sensation as he grunted, squirming under Johnny’s touch.

 

Taking mercy on him, Johnny curled an arm around Ten’s waist and hauled him up until they were pressed tightly together, back-to-chest. Ten’s hands came to clutch at Johnny’s forearms for stability, and Jaehyun reached out as well to hold Ten’s sides and make sure he didn’t tip forward again. Plush lips latched onto the junction of Ten’s neck and shoulder while Johnny angled his hips and gripped his aching cock, teasing the tip against Ten’s rim for a split-second before finally pushing in.

 

Loose and wet, Johnny’s cock slid into Ten with no resistance, and the throaty moan that came from Ten was filthy. Jaehyun got up on his knees, shuffling closer and plastering himself to Ten’s front; his mouth found Ten’s and was soon swallowing his wails of pleasure as Johnny immediately started up a hard and fast pace. Ten’s ass was most likely going to bruise with how hard Johnny was fucking into him, hip bones smacking against the firm flesh mercilessly.

 

Jaehyun trailed kisses from Ten’s gasping mouth down to his jaw, nipping hard and smoothing the red marks down with his tongue. Ten’s hands came up to clutch Jaehyun’s shoulders as he descended further, closing his lips around one of Ten’s nipples and playing with the bud.

 

Neither of them were going to last long; Ten was completely lost to pleasure, head thrown back against Johnny’s shoulder, chest arched out towards Jaehyun’s teeth and tongue that were leaving both of his nipples wet and swollen with abuse. A strangled sound pushed past Ten’s lips when Jaehyun wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping him in time with Johnny’s thrusts. Johnny’s hands traveled along Ten’s skin, palming at his hips and raking his nails along the outsides Ten’s thighs to draw more noises from him. When Johnny felt his own climax creeping up on him, he slid a hand up to wrap around Ten’s throat, holding firm but not squeezing.

 

He could feel how Ten’s throat rattled and vibrated with every shuddering gasp he sucked and loud moan he breathed out. His fingers pressed up underneath Ten’s jaw, the pulse of Ten’s rapid heartbeat drumming against his fingertips. With a soft groan, Johnny buried his face in the nape of Ten’s neck, his hips stuttering with how close he was.    
  
“Come on, baby. Cum for us.” Jaehyun whispered into Ten’s collarbone, lips brushing against a dark mark he had left there that almost matched the one on his own body.

 

“Be a good boy, Ten. Let go.” Johnny echoed and gasped when Ten immediately clenched around him and moaned high in his throat. “Fuck, that’s it, baby.  _Fuck_.”

 

Johnny’s low noise of pleasure was drowned out by Ten’s near scream. Johnny kept thrusting through both of their orgasms, latching his mouth onto Ten’s shoulder and biting down while he filled Ten to the brim.  
  
Jaehyun was murmuring praises into Ten’s mouth between sweet kisses, the hand not slowly milking Ten’s cock running through the younger man’s hair. Johnny stopped moving inside of Ten and Jaehyun’s hand stilled as well, letting go of Ten who had begun to squirm from over stimulation. Johnny slowly sat back on his haunches, bringing Ten down with him to settle in his lap. Ten slumped back against Johnny, chest heaving with his harsh breathing.

 

“You did so well, Jae.” Johnny said softly, wrapping his arms around Ten middle and hugging him tight, enjoying the wet warmth of Ten still seated on his cock. It was a little uncomfortable as he was sensitive, but mostly pleasant. Jaehyun had slipped off the bed and disappeared into the en suite. He didn’t need to see Ten’s face to know the slack look of contentment that probably graced his features, clear of any frown lines or furrowed brows. Returning with clean hands and two small cloths, Jaehyun went about wiping the cum and sweat from Ten’s thighs and abdomen; carefully cleaning his softened cock and shushing Ten when he whined. Jaehyun dried Ten’s skin with the second towel and placed them on the nightstand before taking hold of Ten’s biceps. With a tight grip on Ten’s hips, Johnny helped Jaehyun lift Ten off his cock, hissing softly until his softened length was free.

 

Tipping Ten forward to lean against his chest, Jaehyun plucked up both towels and handed them to Johnny who went about wiping himself down. Ten’s cheek rested against Jaehyun’s chest, his breathing finally evening out and Jaehyun pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, mumbling something to him that Johnny couldn’t pick up. Smoothing his hands down Ten’s back, Jaehyun slid them down till he could take hold of Ten’s ass, spreading his cheeks and exposing him to Johnny whose breathing hitched.

 

Unable to help himself, Johnny transferred both clothes into one hand and ran the fingers of his freed one through the fluids coating Ten’s inner thigh. “Fuck, baby. Look at you, what a mess.” Johnny chuckled breathlessly, looking up to see Ten turn his face into Jaehyun’s chest, the tips of his ears a charming shade of red.

 

Johnny tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and pushed two fingers into Ten’s loose hole, making Ten tense and whimper. He withdrew his fingers, groaning at the sight of them covered in his and Jaehyun’s cum and sunk them back in to the last knuckle, enraptured by the wet sound accompanying the action. Ten jerked and choked out a whimper, clenching hard around Johnny’s fingers and forcing more cum to spill out around Johnny’s fingers.

 

Jaehyun tsked, giving Johnny a reprimanding look over Ten’s head. “Stop bullying him.”

 

“Ah, sorry.” Johnny mumbled, not sounding apologetic at all. He spread his fingers apart and brought the wet hand-towel to start cleaning the mess, wiping everything up as it dripped out of Ten. He wouldn’t get all of it and Ten would have to take another shower but that could wait. Mostly satisfied, Johnny retracted his fingers and wiped them off as well. He patted Ten’s thigh and nodded at Jaehyun before standing up off the bed and making his way to the bathroom to dispose of the towels and clean up a bit himself.  
  
Ten and Jaehyun were laying down by the time Johnny got back, Ten on his side with Jaehyun curled around his back, the sheets drawn up to their hips. Johnny picked up the clothes from the floor and tossed them in the hamper in the corner, ears picking up Jaehyun’s soft humming.

 

After everything was picked up and put away, Johnny flicked the bedside table lamp on and turned the overhead light off, basking the room in a soft, warm light. Ten pulled back the blanket for Johnny while he climbed back into bed and Johnny smiled at him, placing a soft kiss to Ten’s lips and a second one on the tip of his nose for good measure. He crowded in close and threw an arm over Ten’s waist, overlapping Jaehyun’s, and settled his chin atop Ten’s head. Jaehyun met his eyes and they stared at each other for a long moment until Jaehyun stuck his tongue out and Johnny snorted.

 

It was quiet then, the occasional sound of one of them shifting and their soft breathing filling the space around them.

 

“Thank you.” It was so soft, barely above a whisper and Johnny would have thought he imagined it if he hadn’t felt the puff of breaths against his collarbone.

 

Jaehyun and Johnny shared another look, twin smiles gracing their lips.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 


	26. Good thing

Jaehyun was in his and Haechan's shared room. Mark and the demon ran off to hang out with their fellow dreamies. Yuta, Winwin, and Taeil went out to eat. Then Johnny and Doyoung went to go meet up with Taeyong and Kun. Leaving himself and Ten alone at the dorm.

He was busy cleaning his side of the room when his phone started ringing. Jaehyun put the pair of jeans he was folding down and walked over to his nightstand. He picked up his phone, reading "The tall Hyung" on his screen. He answered the call and put him on speaker.

"Hey hyung, what's up?" Jaehyun questioned

"Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you if you can go into my room and see if there is a red pouch in my nightstand. It has Mark's birthday present in it." Johnny answered

"Yeah, I can do that." He answered

"Okay, well, I need to get back. I feel like Doyoung and Taeyong are going to end up killing Kun if I'm away for too long. So, just call me once you can."

"Will do."

He heard a beep and his screen flash "Call Ended". He slipped his phone in his pocket before heading out of his own bedroom. He started walking to Johnny's when he realized that he hadn't seen Ten at all since the others left. He guessed that he must have taken their free time to get some much-needed sleep.

With him being the leader he was up first and went to bed last. He had to keep everyone in check. Had to make sure they followed all of SM's rules.

On top of that he had Mysophobia, so he was constantly cleaning everyone's messes. He was making every meal at the dorm by himself when Taeil was too tired to help.

So Jaehyun decided to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake the older. He needed the sleep, and the younger male decided that he would not be the reason that Ten was awakened.

When he was finally at the room, he grabbed onto the doorknob, twisting it open slowly. He pushed forward, happy that Ten and Johnny didn't get one of the rooms where every door and floorboard was creaky.

What he expected to see was Ten cuddled into a ball, hidden under his confuter. His hair a wild mess, and cute little snores falling from between his lips.

What he didn't expect to see was Ten on his hands and knees. Three of his fingers shoved inside himself. His eyebrows pinched together in frustration. A small bottle of lube on the pillow beside his head, and his skin flushed bright red.

By the fact that he didn't stop, Jaehyun had obviously been extremely quiet like he planned. And the younger knew that he should be that quiet backing out of the room, and closing the door. Then trying to erase that image from his mind.

But no, Jaehyun didn't do that. Instead he felt his pants getting tight as his eyes continued to watch his fearless leader's fingers disappear inside himself.

His eyes moved up and landed on the older's face. He looked annoyed at something, and his fingers kept turning. Almost like Ten was searching for something and he just couldn't find it.

Realization hit Jaehyun like a speeding truck. He was having issues reaching his prostate.

As Jaehyun thought about it, his head was screaming at him to leave the room. To let Ten do this in peace. To stop staring at him like a little creep and just leave him the fuck alone.

But there's that saying, Guys Only Think With Their Dicks. So why the fuck would he do what the head that had his brain in it would say.

He shut the door quietly, walking as slow as possible into the room. He kept his eyes trained onto the older. Letting his feet hit the ground soft as he watched Ten's fingers sink inside himself.

Every second he watched his pants got tighter and tighter. Till he was soon straining against the course fabric.

When he was finally behind the older, he reached his hand out and let his fingers glide over his ass. Ten's fingers stopped and slid out of himself. He tried to flip around so he was facing the younger.

Jaehyun grabbed onto his hips, "It's okay hyung. I'm here to help you with your little problem."

He kept a strong hold of his hips as he got onto the bed. Sitting behind him.

"Jaehyun." Ten said, something laced into his tone that the younger couldn't place

"Calm down hyung. Enjoy yourself."

"No, you shouldn't-"

"Ten." He said sternly

Jaehyun heard a small whine fall from the older's lips, his hips pushing back a little bit.

He smirked as one hand left the older's hips, going to ghost over his leader's ass. He pressed his fingertips into the soft flesh.

"I've always thought you had such a pretty little ass." Jaehyun let out

Ten whined again, "How can I have a pretty ass, if I don't even have an ass."

"You don't need to have a big ass for it to be pretty. It's like everything about you. Small, yet so beautiful."

A moan slipped out of him.

"Oh, does some like complements?" Jaehyun questioned

He let a finger swipe at Ten's entrance. His finger already getting covered in lube. He pressed the tip of his finger in, pushing it against the smaller's rim.

"Jaehyunie." Ten whined

"What baby."

"Please, don't tease."

"Only because you asked so nicely."

He pushed two fingers inside, scissoring them open. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against the velvet walls. Loving the feeling of his leader's walls taking him greedily.

Jaehyun started to twist his hand back and forth. Stretching the other even more.

He soon pushed in a third finger, a whimper falling from Ten's finger.

"Wait, please, for a second. Your hands are a lot bigger than mine." The bottom mumbled

Jaehyun kept his hand still. It made sense that the older needed to adjust. His hands were pretty big. Three of his fingers were like four of Ten's own.

When the smaller finally gave him a sign that he could move, Jaehyun pulled his fingers out. Then moved them back in. Repeating the action over and over again.

The older was soon a whining mess. Completely forgetting what this could end up like. He was pushing back on his dongsaengs fingers.

Jaehyun could only guess that his fingers felt better. Especially when he bent his index finger. The nail slightly scratching at the older's prostate.

"Oh master please! Hit there more!" Ten begged

Jaehyun felt his dick twitch in his pants at the name. He definitely never saw it coming, but he wasn't going to complain about being called it.

He pressed at the bundle of sensitive nerves, "You take my fingers so well baby. Such a tight little hole. Eating them up."

The older whined at the praise. Jaehyun saw his fingers clutch at his bed spread harder.

"It feel good baby? Do you like having master's fingers so deep inside you?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Feel so much better than my own." He cried out

By now the older was shaking. His arms looking like they were going to buckle on him. His skin was hot, it radiated off of him. Making the whole room way too warm for Jaehyun to still be clothed.

"Oh master, I'm so close!" Ten screamed

"Then cum, show me how good it feels." The younger demanded

Jaehyun rammed his fingers into the older's prostate as fast as he could. After three hits to it, Ten let out a long cry. His cum landing on his bedsheets.

After everything was finally out, his arms fell from under him. Now only being supported by his forearms.

Jaehyun pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the older's confuter. He watched his leader try to calm down. His lean stomach heaving as his lungs tried to fill with air.

Jaehyun let his eyes move back to the older's ass. He got another idea.

He leaned forward, his tongue swiping over Ten's abused entrance. He heard a sharp intake at the action.

"Jaehyunie." Ten mumbled

The younger moved his head away for a second, "Don't be fussy. We're not done yet. It's not done until you've cum so many times that nothing can even come out anymore."

He started licking at his entrance again. This time with more force.

"I can't-"

"You're young, you can handle going again. Be the good boy I know you are and do as master says." He demanded

Ten let out a small moan before placing his head on his arms. He stopped talking and just waited.

Jaehyun massaged his thumb into the older's hip before going again. This time he pressed his tongue into his entrance. Even after having three of the younger's own fingers being buried in him, he was still so tight.

He tasted of peaches, which made Jaehyun get into this even more. He nipped at the older's rim before circling his tongue around. He pushed it in as much as possible. Soon letting go of the older so he could hold his ass cheeks apart.

He groped the small bit of meat there as his tongue lapped at everything displayed in front of him.

At first he couldn't tell if the older would like this all that much. But that was no longer a thought soon. Ten was moaning like his was in a porno. His voice was breaking, reaching notes that the younger didn't think was even possible for him.

It was a gorgeous sound that he burned into his brain incase this would never happen again.

After a while he wasn't only thrusting his tongue in, but Ten was pushing his hips back. Trying to get as much as the sweet feeling as possible.

"Master, you're so good at this." The older muttered

Jaehyun smirked at it, he joined SM at a young age. So he never had much practice doin things like this. But he was a teenager not that long ago. So he watched a lot of things that showed it.

To show the older that he heard what he said. He started moving his tongue faster. He gripped at the smaller's ass cheeks harshly.

"Oh fuck!" Ten yelled

His moans came out even louder. Changing from not only being high but being long and drawn out.

Jaehyun didn't get a warning before Ten clamped down on his tongue. Another scream being let out as he came again.

He whined as Jaehyun's tongue left him.

The younger licked his entrance one more time before he pulled his leader onto his lap.

More whines leaving his lips as his bare flesh was met with the corse jeans.

"You're doing so good baby. Taking it all so well." Jaehyun praised, kissing at the older's cheek

He wasn't facing him, so he couldn't kiss his lips like he wanted to. But Jaehyun settled for the cheek.

"That's my new favorite thing in the world." Ten let out breathlessly

Jaehyun chuckled at it, a deep grumble resonating from his chest.

"Ready to go again"

Ten turned his head to him. His eyes were slightly clouded. His lips beat red. He must have been biting at them.

"Fuck, you weren't just saying things."

Another chuckle left the younger. He pecked the older's lips before laying him down on his back at the head of the bed. He took one of the pillows there and placed it under his leaders back.

He then stood up and undid his belt. He threw it onto the ground next to a random blanket. He then took off his hoodie. Putting it in the same place.

"Oh damn, wear those shirts more often. Without the hoodie preferably." Ten muttered as his eyes wondered around the younger's chest

Jaehyun looked down. He was wearing a black muscle t. It gripped every plain he had. Showing off his pecks and arms. Also gripping his broad shoulders.

He looked back at the older, smiling as he made eye contact and took off the shirt.

"Changed my mind. Just go shirtless."

Jaehyun's dimples showed as he continued to undress.

When he was finally ridded of all clothing he climbed onto the bed. Hovering over the older's much smaller body. It was a view he could get used to.

He put Ten's legs on his shoulders. He was happy the older was a bit more flexible than some of the other members. Jaehyun then grabbed onto his member, lining up with his leader's entrance.

Ten leaned up and kissed the younger. Jaehyun licked at his bottom lip as he pressed his member forward. A groan escaping his lips as he was soon surrounded by the tight heat.

When he was fully in, he stopped moving completely. Giving the older time to adjust. He continued to kiss him, trying to distract him from any pain he might feel.

"Doing so good." He mumbled into the kiss

Ten opened his mouth slightly. Jaehyun took the chance to slip his tongue inside. Letting the older taste himself and peaches.

Their tongues moved together smoothly. Sliding against each other slowly.

Jaehyun started to rock his hips slightly. His hips barely touching the older's.

He pulled away from the kiss, instead moving to nip along Ten's sharp jawline. The skin turning red under his teeth. He licked the irritated flesh after, soothing it.

His hips started moving faster, his need taking over his own movements. He started pressing the older's legs down more. His knees now almost touching his shoulders.

"Master, harder," Ten whined in his ear.

Jaehyun did as told, his hips hitting the older's ass sharply. It didn't take long for the pace to cause Ten to start moaning again. Spilling his seed onto his stomach.

But Jaehyun kept going. His pace animalistic by now. He felt Ten slip his hands into his hair. Scratching at his scalp. He was whining and screaming into Jaehyun ears.

The younger knew he was becoming sensitive. Yet he couldn't make himself stop. It felt too good to be wrapped in his tight heat.

"You feel so good inside, Master." his leader screamed

Jaehyun moved faster, he wasn't expecting Ten to still be in pleasure. But if he was liking it, he'd take it.

"Fuck, you take me so well. Such a good boy." He grunted out

Ten whined louder. His hands started gripping at Jaehyun's hair harshly.

"Come on, you can do it. You've been so good. Made me feel so good. Cum one more time for master."

Jaehyun nailed into the older's prostate after he spoke. Ten's back arching gracefully. His eyes rolling back. Mouth falling open into an O. He looked like an absolute mess, and Jaehyun fucking loved it.

He gripped onto the headboard as he pounded into the older as hard as possible. The bed banging loudly against the wall.

Ten shrieked as he came for the fourth time. His body so overworked and overwhelmed that nothing even came out.

Jaehyun cursed as his hips stuttered. He stopped moving as he spilled inside Ten. He could feel it start to surround him from how long it was built up.

When he finally rid out his high, Jaehyun looked at the smaller. His eyes lids were fluttering. He was covered in sweat. His mouth open wide as he tried to take in air.

The younger pulled out, making him whine.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm just going to take us to the bathroom to clean up. I'm not leaving." Jaehyun reassured

All he got in response was a tired nod.

He was about to pick the other up to take him to the bath when his phone started going off. Jaehyun got off the bed and searched through his pants. When he finally found it he saw that it was Johnny.

He pressed answer, "Hey hyung."

He got up from the ground quickly, searching through Johnny's bedside drawer. He saw a read pouch pushed up into the corner.

"Hey Jaehyun, did you check to see if Mark's present was in there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot to call back. It's in there."

"Okay, thanks. Before I called you the first time, I tried to call Ten. But he wasn't answering." Johnny said

"Oh, yeah," Jaehyun looked over at the older member, "When I went in there he was asleep."

"Ah, okay. That makes sense. Well, I'm gonna go. Thanks again."

"No problem, hyung."

The call ended and Jaehyun sighed. That was freaking close. He walked over to Ten, picking him up.

He heard the door open quickly.

"Hey hyung, do you know where-"

Winwin and Jaehyun made eye contact. Both pairs of eyes being blown wide.

After a second Winwin's eyes went back to normal. A giggle falling from his lips as he closed the door.

 


	27. What's for lunch?

The sun beaming through the curtains were bright enough to awaken Ten from his slumber and make him tiredly groan. He peeked an eye open at the empty void in front of him, his lips forming a pout.

 

Although he’d gotten used to Jaehyun’s overtime working hours, it still saddened him to not be able to wake with Jaehyun cuddling up next to him. Or to see his his messy bed hair and dimples as deep as pools greet first thing in the mornings.

 

He turned onto his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Grabbing his phone, he scanned the time and the messages from his boyfriend himself. The message sweet enough to make him smile silly.

 

══ ══

 

Baby: Good morning yongie

Sorry I didn’t wake you this morning when I was about to leave...you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to bother :(

 

Tennie: gm but wake me next time >:(

And I’m bringing you lunch later so look forward to me stopping by

 

══ ══

 

He turned into his stomach and smirked while lifting the back of his shirt to his lower back to reveal his plump ass and thong that hugged his waist. He shifted his phone to an angle and snapped a picture.

 

He bit his lip anxiously while hovering his thumb over the send button. And when he pressed it, he faced his phone down and started to blush uncontrollably at what he’d just done.

 

Not even five minutes later, his phone buzzed beside him. The message instantly making him giggle.

 

══ ══

 

Baby: is that my lunch???

 

Tennie: NOSIDIJS

 

Baby: oh :(

 

Tennie: did you want it to be?

 

Baby: y e s

 

Tennie: be there in an hour ;)

 

══ ══

 

To Jaehyun, an hour felt like an eternity. He sat at his office desk in front of his computer and he couldn’t help but constantly stare at the time. Counting down the minutes that Ten would be walking through that office door.

 

He perked up with excitement to the sound of a familiar voice, that belonged to Ten of course, outside of his room. He closed his computer and pushed it to the side along with other items in his desk to make space.

 

The door slowly opened revealing the small male who had a large bag in his hand and a smile pressed on his face. He closed and locked the door behind him before making his way to Jaehyun’s desk.

 

“Hey!” Jaehyun smiles while lifting himself from his office chair to meet Ten in the other side of his desk.

 

“Hey, baby.” Ten practically sung while placing the bag on the floor next to the younger’s desk and turning just to be greeted with a sweet and passionate kiss from Jaehyun.

 

Immediately reacting, he wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck and kissed him back; slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth. He pressed his hand onto the desk in back of him to keep his balance as Jaehyun returned the kiss with more dominance.

 

“I missed you.” Jaehyun broke the kiss and whispered. Ten giggled softly, feeling their foreheads enjoin. “And the picture you sent didn’t really help.”

 

Ten could feel his face heat and flush, nervously giggling. “But you loved it.” He said while pecking a short kiss onto his lips again. And Jaehyun couldn’t argue. He was completely right. “We have about forty-five minutes. What do you want to do first?” He whispered, his voice cold and quiet as he wrapped his hand around the younger’s tie and pulled on it to where any space between them shortened.

 

This wasn’t their first time doing explicit things in Jaehyun’s office, obviously. Due to the little time they had together, moments like these were the only time they could get each other off. Jaehyun laced his fingers through the male’s hair and hummed.

 

“I want to bang you on my desk after I eat your ass.” He stated as if it was a more of a command and stared into Ten’s dark brown orbs of eyes that were clouded with lust. “And you?”

 

And Ten loved the sound of it. He loved when Jaehyun became dominant and ordered him around. It was the side of him that only he got to see. He bit his lip and gripped at the others tie, whimpering at the thought as he felt his dick twitch in his pants.

 

“I-I want you to do whatever you want with me. And fuck me with your suit on. It’s hot.” Jaehyun smirked and licked at the boy’s lips which were sweet and tasted of strawberries. He nibbled at his bottom lip, feeling Ten grip his tie tighter.

 

“Anything you want.” He grabbed the younger’s hand from around his tie and kissed his palm, then pecked one last kiss onto his lips. He maneuvered his own hands to Ten’s waist, twisting him to face the desk, then pushing his back down and pining him to the desk, earning a broken whine from the older.

 

He pulled at Ten’s pants and off onto the floor, his eyes studying the thong fitted around his boyfriend’s perfect curves. He admired the sight in awe. Ten stuck out his ass and wiggled it back onto Jaehyun’s crotch to tease.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath before grabbing and squeezing at the male’s plump cheeks with both hands; caressing them. He hauled his hand back and with extent force, he slapped the boy’s thick back end, immediately squeezing it afterwards; and loving the redness spread over his skins surface.

 

Ten moaned at the feeling of his ass stinging and the warmness that followed after. He felt Jaehyun’s large hand rub over the area, kneading at it, making him drag a sigh from his lips. He pressed his face onto the smooth materialized wood of the desk; his hands gripping at its edges, holding on to them for life as he felt Jaehyun’s hand connect to his ass again, impacting him to flinch forward and moan louder than before.

 

Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, his ass feeling sensitive to touch. “Jae, m-more.” He whimpered while sticking his back out again to lure Jaehyun back into his trance.

 

Jaehyun absolutely loved Ten’s ass; the way it jiggled when he put force upon it and how it fit perfectly in his hands. And he would love to give Ten what he wants and inflict more pleasure upon him, but they had a time limit.

 

He lowered to a beneficial level and pulled at Ten’s thong, down to his ankles and onto the floor. He kissed at the warm velvety skin that felt soft against his lips.

 

Spreading his cheeks, he gotten a better view of his hole. He licked his lips while brushing his fingers over the entrance, making Ten whimper in need. Desperate for Jaehyun to touch him.

 

Seconds later, to grant his wishes and pleads, he felt a wet sensation lap over his entrance, sending shivers and waves of pleasure through his spine.

 

“Oh fuck, Jae~” He moaned quietly to himself, Jaehyun hearing it nonetheless. He pushed his ass back for more, earning a slap in the thigh. The younger gripped his hips tightly to cease his movements as he licked at his hole yet again.

 

He kissed and licked at the crevice while enjoying the high pitched noises that Ten made and hear him beg for more. He squeezed his cheeks while enjoying the ambrosias taste of his boyfriend; slipping his tongue through the ring of muscle.

 

At this point Ten was conflicted whether to push his ass back and fuck himself on Jaehyun’s tongue or grind forward to feel the friction against his hard erection that leaked precum.

 

But it seemed that Jaehyun knew exactly what he was thinking; tightening his hold onto the boy’s petite waist. Jaehyun smirked against his skin and reached into the bag that was placed next to his desk, finding a small bottle of lube.

 

“Came prepared.” He commented, earning an impatient whine from Ten as if he was rushing him to get to work already. He covered his fingers with the lubricant then stuck a finger into the heated hole and kissed at his cheeks.

 

Ten let out a small sigh of relief of finally being filled. But he wanted more. The younger thrusted his one digit inside, feeling Ten already getting loose. He added a second finger and reached to caress his lower back.

 

Curling his fingers, the pads of his fingers brushed over his prostate, giving Ten the high feeling he was craving for. Jaehyun knew he found his prostate due to his movements and the shrieking moan he uttered.

 

“Jae, I want you inside of me now,” he whined with a pout peering back at the younger. And it didn’t take long for Jaehyun to comply to his wants.

 

He pulled out his length through the fly of his dress pants, the fabric hugging the base of his cock as he stroked it. His groans getting louder for Ten to hear behind him.

 

“Jae,” He whined while turning his neck to see the male in back of him, “fuck me.” He commanded, fingers gripping for the edge of the desk.

 

It was all Jaehyun had to hear. He used one hand to grip at Ten’s waist and the other to align his member to his heat. The older’s fingers curled as he let out a sigh of relief when he felt Jaehyun pushing into him and being stretched.

 

And fuck did Ten love hearing the low sounds Jaehyun made when he pushed inside of him. He felt another hand place onto his hip as Jaehyun slowly began thrusting into him. Rolling his hips creating a gradually slow pace.

 

“Mmh~ Jae, speed it up! We don’t have that much time,” Ten breathed out a bare moan. The younger truly wished he had more time to actually make love to his boyfriend than to rush the process because of time management.

 

He sighed and started fucking into him a bit faster so they’d at least have time to make each other finish. Ten’s moans had gotten louder and Jaehyun loved it.

 

“Give me your hands.” He grunted. And Ten obliged by moving his hands to his sides and placing his cheek onto the flat surface.

 

Jaehyun grabbed his hands and placed them on his ass, then moved his hands back to the male’s waist.

 

“Hold yourself open for me.” He cooed and Ten softly moaned at his words. He bit his lip as he moved his hands to grab each of his slicked cheeks and spread them open.

 

That’s when Jaehyun began to pound into Ten roughly; small items falling off of the desk due to his impact. Creating a mess of Ten as his hair flailed and drool trailing onto the table. Him whispering encouraging words; ‘fuck you’re so good,’ ‘fuck me harder baby,’ ‘make me come all over your suit.’

 

He grabbed the boy’s hair and pulled him upwards creating the perfect arch of his back while his head leaned onto his shoulder. Jaehyun peppered kisses into the boy’s hair and leaving grunts in his ear.

 

“You’re so perfect,” He murmured making Ten whine at the compliment. The new angle sending volts if electricity up his spine and causing him to throw his head back into the rift of Jaehyun’s neck.

 

“M-Make me come,” He panted onto the younger’s ear while desperately grasping at his hands that were rested on his hips. “Do it. Come all over me Jae,” He pleaded while his breathing hitched and he choked on moans. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pleasure from Jaehyun’s cock washed over him.

 

He pinned him back onto the desk with one hand and grabbed his thigh with the other; lifting it onto the desk to get a better passage way into his heat. Ten was practically clawing at the desk, enough to peel the wood and pathetically moaned Jaehyun’s name over and over and over again.

 

The heat in his stomach started to build and he could feel himself at the peak of his orgasm. Jaehyun could feel himself being close as well as his thrusts were becoming more erratic by the second.

 

“ahh~ Jae, m’gonna come-” the older claimed loudly and just a few thrusts later, spurts of white come shot onto the desk as he breathed a dragged whimper through his orgasm.

 

He felt the warmess of Jaehyun’s cum fill him as Jaehyun reaches his orgasm as well with a loud groan.

 

He satisfyingly watched his cum leak from Ten’s ass and smirked with a breathy chuckle. He slapped the other’s worn out ass and watched the redness bloom onto his skin.

 

Ten breathed heavily, his legs feeling like they were ready to give up on him. He pointed to the bag, speechless as he tried to catch his breath. Meanwhile Jaehyun checked the bag seeing an extra pair of dress pants ( Ten knowing those would get messy) a cloth and another tied bag that had Jaehyun’s real lunch inside.

 

He smiled, dimples and all, as he walked into the bathroom to wet the cloth and clean the mess they had made.

 

Once everything was cleaned up, he could hear people entering their offices next outside of his, signaling they finished just in time. He pulled Ten into a meaningful kiss and smiled against his lips.

 

“You okay to go home? Or should I drive you there myself?” He teased causing Ten to giggle and shake his head, although Jaehyun was completely serious about taking him home.

 

“No I’m fine,” he convinced and pecked a kiss onto Jaehyun’s jaw, “I’ll see you later tonight and I promise I’ll wait up for you!”

 

Jaehyun laughed, knowing Ten always fell asleep before he gets home and not believing his claims. “Mhm, sure you will.” He hummed unconvinced making Ten pout. He sighed and caressed at Ten’s cheek, “I should get back to work now.” He whispered.

 

God did Ten hate Jaehyun’s work schedule. He hugged his boyfriend tightly and pecked another kiss onto his lips, “Okay, fine.”

 

He attempted to fix his hair more presentable than it already was and then tinkered with Jaehyun’s tie on his suit. He smiled up at him, seeing the other return a smile.

 

“I love you. And I’ll be there tonight to cuddle with you even if you’re sleeping.” Jaehyun laughed earning an eye roll from the older.

 

“I’ll be up! I swear!” He smiled at him, “And I love you too.”


	28. Baby, touch me (I can feel you)

    Ten is laying on the couch, his fingers digging in a large bowl of m&m’s next to him. Jaehyun, on the other side of the tiny living room, tried to avoid confrontation with him. He hated with a burning passion being in the same room with him, just sitting silently.

 

   It’s been almost six days, Ten had been living off adderall and Red Bull. He told his classmates he’s too focused on the finals coming to rest or even sit to have a proper night of sleep.

 

Jaehyun knows it’s not just the exams. Ten usually doesn’t  straight up ignore his existence, he studied by himself then comes back later cooking some dinner for the both of them. The more Ten takes the pills, the worse he gets. He knows that, everyone around him does.

 

Talking is difficult. Hours could pass before Jaehyun found the perfect yet _stupid_ way to word his thoughts without sounding like an idiot talking to Ten.

 

Actions speak louder than words,  _right?_

 

“Throwing away my pills wasn’t necessary.”

 

Right when Jaehyun turns his head to face him, Ten has shoved another handful of chocolate candies in his mouth. If he keeps those pills and the heroine, Ten would have lost everything, his scholarship, his friends and his family.

 

Little by little, Jaehyun has noticed how Ten started isolating himself from everything he cared about. Even his delicate figure changed, brown hair getting thinner, dark bags under his beautiful glassy eyes.

 

Jaehyun hates himself for  _ruining_ him.

 

“I just talked to you,” he’s glaring at him, his voice calm, “You could  _at least_ answer me.”

 

Jaehyun runs his hands through his hair, inhaling sharply. Ten might hate him but at least he will survive if he stops, now.

 

“You don’t need them Ten. I know it’s hard when you’re addicted but you can’t let that ruin everything you worked hard for.”

 

The older one couldn’t help but laugh bitterly as he sat straight, pointing at Jaehyun. “And I don’t fucking need you yet you’re still here. You don’t know how much money I wasted because of you.”

 

He stops talking, his bottom lip shaking. Jaehyun  _knows_ damn well how upset he is although he couldn’t give in. He would normally but not this time. All Jaehyun has ever wanted is to see his friend get healthier, even if it meant being hated forever by him.

 

Ten looks down at his bowl, now half empty of candies, before looking up at Jaehyun. They remained silent for a moment. With a sigh, he looks at his friend, busy gritting his teeth even though he  _knows_ Jaehyun hates  that noise with a burning passion.

 

“Listen Tennie-”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Ten grabs the bowl initially on the table and threw it across the room. Barely missing Jaehyun, it lands on the wall behind him and crashes in more or less big pieces, causing the youngest to flinch _._ Crouched down, he covers his head with his hands and stares down in case Ten decides  to hit him for real this time.

 

As he counted the blue m&ms around him, his chest slowly goes up and down with each breath he took. his stomach flipped the moment Ten stood up and started walking towards him.

 

“Stupid whore, don’t call me like that,” he spits, kicking the table on his way.

 

Ten watches Jaehyun flinching. If only he was less stupid and didn’t throw away his pills, Ten wouldn’t be as upset as he is. Instead of looking up, Jaehyun bites his bottom lip until red coated his teeth and his pink lips. He brushes the tip of his fingers against his lips, tasting his own blood.

 

With a sigh, Ten crouches down, wrapping his fingers on the broomstick he’s about to use on the younger  _stupid_ boy in front of him.

 

If only he wasn’t so  _fucking_ stupid, Ten wouldn’t need to beat him up, right?

 

Eyes full of fear, Jaehyun held onto the broomstick, bringing it towards him. He tried his best to stop his body from shaking.

 

“Please. Listen, I’m sorry Ten.”

 

And Ten laughs. his glossy lips parted, transparent braces slightly tainted by the m&m’s, the blue rubber band stretch when he smiles. Curly red bangs moving along his head as he starts holding onto his stomach. Jaehyun swears  to himself Ten is absolutely the most beautiful person he’s ever met in any circumstances. If he could, he would kiss his cheeks right next to the crooked heart tattooed in pastel pink. He would also draw constellations with Ten’s adorable freckles.

 

But right now, Jaehyun can’t. He knows Ten too damn well and from that bitter laugh, he expects the older one to hit him harder.

 

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Ten grins, shaking his bangs off his eyes. Even like that, Jaehyun loves  him. He can die for him, give everything up just to keep Ten in his life.

 

“I’m just,” he tightened his grip on the broomstick, “I just don’t want you to hit me again.”

 

“Am I supposed to be intimidated by you? You stupid little brat.”

 

Jaehyun swallows, heat reaching his cheeks. He smiles sheepishly before opening his mouth, “I’m not  _that_ stupid.”

 

Ten bends a little, tilting his head to the side, smirking. He giggles to himself, knowing Jaehyun is scared of him. his only mistake has  been the pills but even that is a great one. His pills made him complete. Not always happy but at least content and gave him something he lacked of. It isn’t exactly Jaehyun’s fault if he couldn’t live without them though. Yet, if he had to blame someone, it’s Jaehyun for sure.

 

“Then,  _oh big boy_ hit me,” he sing-songs euphoric. Jaehyun is definitely not any better than him anyway, he smokes, eats a cocktail of pills instead of snacks and  sniffs random products.

Sometimes, when Ten has visited him before class -only to steal pills or cash, he would see Jaehyun’s unconscious body with a syringe laying next to him, drool dripping down the corner of his lips. He’s either dead or passed out.

 

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows, confused.  _Hit me?_ Why would he hit him? Ten pokes his lips with the long shaft, waiting for Jaehyun to open his mouth.

 

“Stupid coward open up,” he mutters, shoving the stick into the younger’s mouth.

 

Jaehyun can’t help his soft moan when the wooden stick hits the back of his throat causing him to gag. A giggle leaves Ten’s mouth, when he gags again. “You love me?”

 

“I love you Ten,” Jaehyun sobs, teary eyes when Ten throws the broomstick at his face. What is he even supposed to do with that?

 

“Are you going to hit me now or do you want me to fucking kill you?”

 

Jaehyun shudders while standing up with the broomstick in his hands, knuckles turning white with the pressure he puts on it. Carefully, he positions himself, the right angle so he wouldn’t hurt his friend. Wait. Are they still friends?

 

Ten rolls his eyes when he receives the first hit.  _Fucking_ weak as expected from Jaehyun. “Fucking iste of space. I should’ve left you dead whenever you started convulsing and choking like a bitch. You really want to lecture me when every day you never know if you’re going to wake up or if you’re just going to die in your bed like a fucking loser.”

 

It really takes Jaehyun a lot before anger gets the best of him, he knows he should feel bad when he hits Ten with the broomstick so hard his back bangs the tea table. If only Ten could shut up and listen instead of ordering him around. Not that Ten doesn’t deserve it but Jaehyun could’ve hit him gently.

 

His regrets quickly leave the moment Ten giggles, pink cheeks, teeth out, reddish from probably biting his cheeks until he started bleeding. “More. I know you-”

 

He’s silenced when his face is slammed against the table, Jaehyun’s foot digging in his head as he felt the stick smashing his back. Ten covers his mouth when he hiccuped, drool dripping down his chin.  _Shut up, Shut up, Shut up._ With his eyes clenched shut, Jaehyun growls, hitting again despite Ten’s loud sobs.

 

A loud crack followed by a deep groan brought him back to reality. He broke it. Before Jaehyun could even process that, he crouched down next to Ten. The moment he brings his hand close to his face, Jaehyun steps back a little only to see him pant loudly. His yellow shorts are stained with precum as he palms himself through the fabric.

 

“You’re fucking gross Ten.”

 

He swallows.  _Hard_. Licking his lips as he raises Ten’s shirt a little. A mix of dark and red bruises covered his back. Should he feel bad? Not really. Ten could be pretty fucking stubborn when he wanted to. Even before he’s started taking pills, he could have random anger outbursts whereas Jaehyun has  _always_ stayed quiet.

 

This sight drives Jaehyun crazy. Ten doesn’t stop touching himself, bony fingers brushing over his crotch as he brings the others to his mouth, bottom lip shivering the moment he licks the tip of his fingers.

 

_Fuck._

 

“I’m fucking gross,” he whispers absentmindedly before looking up with teary eyes, flushed cheeks.

 

Jaehyun expects him to talk when he parts his lips, there’s hesitation in his eyes. He feels his stomach flipping the moment Ten mumbles to himself.

 

“What? Talk to me please,” Jaehyun whispers. He wants to call Ten stunning at that moment, but he is afraid of his reaction. Ten already knows that Jaehyun would do anything for him.

 

With his long fingers, Ten tugs on his waistband, the swollen tip of his cock teased by the friction of the fabric made Jaehyun pant, needy.

 

“Your mouth,  _please_ ,” he finally says, noticing the confused look Jaehyun has given him he adds, “I want to fuck your mouth, Jae.”

 

There’s a silence from both sides. Ten drags his pointer finger across the tip of his cock, lip shivering. That’s all Jaehyun needs before nodding with a sheepish grin, shifting slightly to kneel down, bottom flat on his feet. His eyes flutter as Ten stands up, pulling him back by his hair forcing Jaehyun to tilt his head and look up.

 

“See when you want you’re not  _that_ stupid,” he coos, shoving a handful of m&m’s in his mouth, “Open up for me.”

 

Jaehyun parts his lips, Ten feels so damn good. He loves everything about him, from his colorful hair clips shaped like fruits to his porcelain skin bruised from how hard Jaehyun hit him with the broomstick. And now this, he sighs satisfied, hard only thanks to Ten’s pretty cock filling his mouth as it hits the back of his throat.

 

Whimpers echo in the room as the older boy fucks into his mouth harder, his fingers gripping the brown hair so hard his knuckles turn white. He could only see Jaehyun who’s working really hard for him, only him. Listening to the choking sounds makes him wonder. Is this how Jaehyun would sound if he choked him? Would he whine like that, a deep flush across his face, messy hair and obedient as a puppy.

 

“I’d come soon,” he rolls his eyes, slamming Jaehyun’s face back to the base of his cock, listening to the boy who struggles to breathe between his gags, “But I want you to fuck me. Maybe.”

 

Ten pulls out, his cock throbbing at the contact with the cold air in contrast of Jaehyun’s warm mouth. He starts stroking himself so fast and Jaehyun keeps his mouth wide open, eyes full of stars for Ten.

 

“Open up,” Ten mumbles before placing a light peck on Jaehyun’s nose. A long string of colored saliva with bits of chocolate and candies falls into Jaehyun’s mouth. “You’re so useless. Useless bitch.” His voice cracks when Jaehyun eagerly nodded, his tongue out. He can’t help tightening his grip on Jaehyun’s hair when he feels close, his stomach filled with butterflies and chest full. “Now prove me you’re not just a  _stupid fag,_ destroy me and make me your bitch.”

 

Ten barely has finished speaking that Jaehyun pulls him in by his neck and kisses him. His tongue brushes against the older’s who  _tries_ to suppress his moans the moment he feels the familiar metallic taste of blood. It must have happened when Jaehyun had firstly slammed their lips together, his braces and the wire cutting them both.

 

Jaehyun slowly pulls out, his hand still wrapped around Ten’s neck, eyes lingering on his tiny, fragile and bruised body. Poor thing looks so pathetic wearing his large shirt, which barely covered anything, his cock making a mess wetting his only piece of clothing. With tied hands and legs and  _maybe_ a blindfold, Jaehyun could play around with his body to see how well it can be marked and hurt.

 

He picks up a piece of the broken bowl and walks to Ten with bright eyes. It’s not that big but sharp enough  “Close your mouth whore or make you useful and suck my fingers or something.” With a quick nod, he moves forward, taking three fingers between his lips before sucking on them. When he sees Jaehyun holding up the piece between his fingers, Ten licks his lips. He wonders if he’s just a strange boy or if he over trusts Jaehyun,  _maybe_ , he’s just as addictive as his pills.

 

Their eyes meet for a good second, Jaehyun brings him closer to him, thumb pressing against his throat and he waits until Ten shows any sign of disapproval. Even though he asked for the pain, Jaehyun would try his best to stay as lucid as possible. With a body like his, he can easily break Ten’s legs or any bones he wants without too much effort. He can easily smash Ten against the wall until the boy passes out and even like that, bloody face and puffy eyes, he’d look divine. Fuck. Jaehyun  _needs_ to fuck him in his own bed. Ten just for him in his bed, that’s even better than everything he’s thought of. He drops Ten’s neck and twirls the piece of the broken bowl he has between his fingers, walking to his bedroom.

 

Jaehyun waits for footsteps behind but Ten stands awkwardly in the middle of the living room, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Guess I’m simply gonna jack off in my bed if you’re useless as shit,” Jaehyun swallows some m&m’s, voice low and condescending, “You either crawl like a fucking pig to get plowed or you can stay here wetting yourself with that sad almost pathetic excuse of a dick you got there.”

 

He doesn’t have time to brace himself when Ten joins him in the bedroom, wrapping his tiny arms around Jaehyun’s waist, his cock pressed against his ass. Hard. Leaking precum. As if he wants to tease Jaehyun, giving him everything he wants. “What do you think you’re doing? If you fucking come, I’m gonna beat the shit out of you Ten. I will kill you with my own bare hands so fuck off and lay on this goddamn bed.”

 

Ten ignores Jaehyun’s glare when he laid down, his sickly thin legs shaking as the younger sits between them, forcing them open with one leg. He just wants to come already. Jaehyun’s clothed boner is pressing over his ass. The simple thought of Jaehyun fucking him merciless is enough to make Ten whimper in pleasure.

 

Silence fills the whole room as Jaehyun drags the sharp broken glass over Ten’s throat, stopping at the belly button. After a moment, blood starts running down the boy’s ribcage. With one finger, Jaehyun draws hearts on the porcelain skin. Small ones all over his body.  _Fuck, Ten is so fucking gorgeous._ Blinking a little to get rid of the tears building in his eyes, Ten feels his own heart flipping when Jaehyun rests his forehead against his.

 

“Imagine if you died today, I’d be pretty damn lucky to be the last one seeing you this,” he whispers, bloody fingers resting on Ten’s lips, “lovely.”

 

He notices the way Ten buck his hips and arch his back desperately. “Please Jaehyun, I can’t last too long like this.” Jaehyun rams his knee into his groin and presses his hand down his bladder, his lips curling into a smile once Ten starts sobbing at the pain and pressure on him. His pleadings get more erratic when Jaehyun curls his fingers covered in blood around his own cock, stroking himself even though he’s already hard. Ten licks his lips when he sees how swollen and red the tip of the cock is, Jaehyun has always amazed him.

 

He bends down to lick the strange mix of blood and saliva on the corner of Ten’s mouth, purposely avoiding his lips. Instead he goes straight to his collarbone and briefly sucks on the thin skin until it turns red. His free hand rummages moods the drawer next to his bed only to pick up a bottle of lube and pour a good amount of his cock. Ten keeps staring when he sees Jaehyun setting his knee back onto the bed.

 

“Are you gonna fuck me now?” Ten asks breathless, his hand cupping Jaehyun’s cheek, leaving a red stain on his pale skin. “Please… Please.”

 

In hardly a second, Jaehyun pushes into him, one hand flat on his stomach, the other holding onto the headboard of the bed. Ten moans, closes his eyes only to get slapped across the face and dragged forward so Jaehyun can kiss him. It’s gross, his mouth is wide open, thrown back, letting Jaehyun lick his tongue before he releases his grip on his hair.

 

“Fuck you’re so fucking pretty,” The words make Ten choke on a sob. He's definitely on edge, even more, when the younger tugs on his cock, his nails brush against the sensitive spot and Ten wonders if he's about to implode.

 

“I- I think I need to pee Jae,” he cries out and Jaehyun presses his elbow on his lower stomach still jerking him off. “Please stop I’m gonna pee.”

 

Jaehyun rolls his hips harder, fucking into him deeper despite Ten’s cries. He doesn’t have time to think of he’s actually about to wet himself or if he’s just aroused. And that sight, Ten arches his back so hard he might break his spine, he just  _needs_ more of Jaehyun. More pain. More pleasure and maybe those kisses he peppers all over Ten’s neck and chest.

 

“You’re not gonna pee,” Jaehyun says calmly before dropping Ten’s cock, it bounces back on his stomach resting in his the mess of blood. Ten just wants to close his eyes and calm down, this overwhelming feeling in his chest blinds him. He doesn’t know if he’s about to come, if he’s just so fucked he can’t even control his own bladder.

 

Jaehyun’s gaze locks on him, his bruised thighs spread on the bed, his tiny waist he harshly grabs, scratching him in the process. He groans when blood spills all over the sheets, noting he will have to keep them somewhere safe so he can always remember this moment. Sex with Ten has been a rollercoaster ride since they’ve met, from the first time they hooked up back in the days when Ten and he were still straight As students, jerking each other off in the back of the library to the mornings, Jaehyun woke up to Ten riding him. They stopped everything when Ten started taking those pills recommended by Jaehyun. The lazy morning sex became shoot up sessions and meetings with new dealers. Jaehyun has fucking missed Ten under his touch.

All he wants is to take his time with him, thrusting into him slowly but surely, his orgasm building in his stomach.

 

“Jaehyun?” Ten shivers, tugging on his lip as he tries to concentrate. It’s just so hard to form a proper sentence, align his thought to make sense when Jaehyun rolls his hips forward hitting his prostate over and over even though he’s on edge already. But Jaehyun stops thrusting as he sees Ten’s expression. “One day I came home from,” he breathes out , “the library or whatever. You fucking pissed me off that day. I had a fucking long day, okay? It was 2am, you were in your bed. Shaking and shit. I remember how coughed blood and you were sleeping. I hoped you were gonna finally die of an overdose,” he laughs bitterly when Jaehyun frowns, “I watched you struggling, a good ten minutes before going back to my bedroom.”

 

Jaehyun wraps one hand around Ten’s neck.  _He did what?_ “What the fuck did you do?” he barks. Ten just stays here with a sly grin on his lips. What drives Jaehyun crazy is how Ten just admitted this to upset him, he could’ve just never mentioned it yet he just said it to hurt his feelings. He wishes he felt bad once he tightens his grip on Ten’s neck, gathering all his strength to squeeze his windpipe. Maybe, it’s the dumbest idea but he doesn’t have time to worry right now about this stupid, self centered piece of shit he fell in love with. At first Ten doesn’t really react at the pressure on his neck until Jaehyun rocks his hips so hard, Ten’s head is slammed against the headboard and he gasps for air.

 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_

 

“Fuck you ,” Jaehyun mutters and glares at Ten as his head bumped against the headboard again harder this time, ignoring how Ten closes his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. All he feels is his own orgasm coming when Ten lets out something between a whimper and a gag. He counts the second knowing if he keeps pressing even thirsty more seconds, Ten would die or suffer from brain damage.

 

It takes him only one last thrust to come in Ten. The bed squeaks and knocks hard against the wall. Jaehyun pulls out slowly, kneeling again so he can lay his tongue flat on Ten’s stomach to lick the puddle of blood and cum.  _He has a sweet taste._ His little chest raises slowly as he takes his breath.

 

When Ten opens his eyes, Jaehyun is laying next to him, a lazy hand wrapped around his waist while he’s lighting up a blunt. How long was he out? As if Jaehyun could hear his thoughts, he combs through his hair with a tiny smile. “Taeyong minutes I guess or maybe twenty.” His thumb brushes against his cheekbones and Ten feels his cheeks heat up from the intensity of his gaze. He’s searching words for a moment before he settles with a simple,“You’re really the prettiest, Tennie.”

 

At those words, Ten bites down a smile as he grabs the blunt and takes a long drag of it before blowing a white cloud of smoke in the air. It feels so innocent in comparison to all the drugs they had tried together yet in this moment, Ten doesn’t miss his pills.

 

Jaehyun’s heart misses a beat when Ten flashes him a large grin. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling back at him as he leans forward to kiss his cheek.

 

“We’re really two junkies,” Ten giggles, his fingers playing with the bandaids Jaehyun has put him on his chest. They have animal shapes and flowers drawn on them, Jaehyun finds them pretty just like Ten.

 

“I’m sorry I hurt you like that,” Jaehyun frowns despite Ten’s reassuring look. Even if he doesn’t care, it matters to Jaehyun, no one deserves to be beaten up like that. Especially Ten.

 

He deserves the whole universe and even more.

 

“If I didn't want it, I would’ve asked you to stop,” Ten rolls his eyes as he blows smoke into Jaehyun’s face. “You enjoyed it as much as I did.”

 

Jaehyun nods, he still feels bad. At least, Ten looks calmer. Even if Jaehyun can’t really protect him since he’s still struggling with his own issues, Ten has him for as long as he wants him. He knows he has to take in every moment he spend by his side like it’s the last one but he still loves him unconditionally.

 

And when Ten moves on top of him, blushing a bit from the little  _Tennie_ he whispers in his ear, and laces their fingers together, his heart beats faster.

 

“Love you Hyunie,” he sing-songs before laying down again with his eyes fluttering.

 

They both know they somehow need to fix everything but some things are just better left unsaid.

 


	29. Them's the breaks

In Jaehyun’s city, it’s eat or be eaten. Either pledge yourself to the one least likely to kill you, or keep your head down and hope for the best. Jaehyun, with his slicked purple hair and his affinity for piercings, never really found the appeal in the latter. He’s always wanted to  _be_  somebody, so when he won an old car in a game of poker and found out he was pretty damn good at driving it, he took to the city’s most flamboyant cry for attention: street racing.

His car - Jane, he named her - has seen better days, but with every upgrade he gives her, the more people begin to learn his name. Jaehyun  _wins._ He wins like the sport was invented for him, and that catches peoples’ eyes. In this town, top racers are owned by mobs. Jaehyun doesn’t care to learn the specifics, but he knows that signing with a gang gives you protection and a chunk of the pot, which, depending on how many people bet on the race, can be more money than Jaehyun ever imagined seeing at once. So when he’s approached by a representative of one of the biggest names in the underworld with promises of a lavish racing lifestyle, Jaehyun doesn’t have to think twice about it. He made the choice to dump his mesley savings into a car in order to play a risky game, so why not continue seeing it through?  
  
  
  
Jaehyun is all smiles and rosy cheeks when he pulls into the back parking lot of an old style building. Not even the thick blanket of smog hanging low in the air can put a damper on his mood that night.

A tall man in a long brown coat nods at Jaehyun as he approaches a metal door decked out in countless locks and a few bullet holes. “Did you win again today?” he asks with a friendly smile.

“You know it,” Jaehyun says.

The man unlocks the door and holds it open with a twinkle in his eye that never seems to fit in with his line of work. His eyes shine almost as much as the large silver earring wrapping around his lobe. “Proud of you,” he says.

“Thanks, Johnny.” Jaehyun heads down the supply hall then detours into the kitchen where he weaves through cooking stations and plucks hors d'oeuvres from pans, hidden amongst the hustle and bustle of chefs following instructions fired rapidly at them in Chinese.

Once caught and shooed out of the kitchen, Jaehyun ends up in the front room of a nightclub and immediately feels underdressed, as usual. The club is styled like a speakeasy with fancy, shiny accessories added for flare. Staff wear uniforms of flapper dresses and suit vests adorned with gold jewelry and carry trays of exquisite cocktails. Guests often stick to theme, though some prefer to come in more modern fashion. Neon lights and sleek gambling tables mesh with olden decor to form a pocket of space that feels both frozen in time and plucked right from the electric world outside. Despite knowing that it’s all a front for more nefarious operations, Jaehyun still thinks the place is elegant - a classy yet cool space for someone with a growing reputation, such as himself.

“Hey, golden boy,” Yuta, the bartender, calls. “Leave Jane here tonight and have one of my drinks for once.”

Jaehyun leans his weight against the laquered wood of the bar but shakes his head. “I can’t do that to my girl,” he says.

Yuta sighs. “Then stop by when you’re not driving. We have our own car service for a reason.” He nods his head to the door behind him, nestled between shelves of alcohol and stacks of crystal glasses. “You know he’s waiting for you, right? Been testing his patience lately or something?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “What’s he gonna do, fire his biggest moneymaker?” He ignores Yuta’s eye roll and pats him on the shoulder as he rounds the corner of the bar and slips into the off-limits back hall. There’s no trace of charming, old-fashioned gimmicks back here - only fluorescent light fixtures and cold walls of peeling paint. Armed guards occasionally pass him by with a nod or stand stationed in front of specific locked rooms, but today, the door at the end of the hall stands slightly ajar, casual among the heavy atmosphere of a mob hideout.

He knocks for good measure and is met with a simple, “Enter.” The room is an office devoid of tacky treasures, focused more on the necessities of running a business, in layman’s terms. For safety reasons there are no windows, but fake plants make the seclusion a little more bearable. Books line one wall, paintings hang on another. A private bathroom is tucked into a far corner. Two plush leather chairs sit in the center of the room with a low table between them, perfect for discussions over drinks, and an accompanying liquor cabinet stands not far off to the side. At the end of the room is a large mahogany desk neatly organized with paperwork, a laptop, and what looks to be a bloody letter opener. Jaehyun doesn’t ask.

“Thank you for showing up,” the man behind the desk says, closing the book he’d been reading. He wears a sleek black suit today with a black shirt underneath, and Jaehyun swears he sees new shimmers of blue in his hair.

“I got here as soon as I could, Ten,” Jaehyun says cheekily, leaning against the armrest of one of the leather chairs.

Ten makes a noise that Jaehyun’s come to recognize as  _I know you’re lying but it’s not important enough for me to care._

Jaehyun shoves his hands in his pockets and feels his lips turn up into a cocky smile. “So, how much did I make you this time?” he asks.

Ten peers over the rim of his glasses, hint of amusement on his face. “200 grand,” he says. “It was a big one. Looks like Mr. Oh decided to bet a hefty amount on his racer tonight.”

Jaehyun snorts. “His mistake.”

Ten takes his glasses off and carefully tucks them into the front pocket of his blazer. He smiles. “Yes, I heard it was a very clear win. You never cease to impress me.”

Jaehyun shifts his weight, squaring his shoulders at the compliment.

Ten opens the top drawer of his desk and pulls out a wad of cash bundled with a rubber band. “Your cut,” he says. Jaehyun comes forward to take the money and Ten places a gentle finger over his hand. “I’m proud of you, Jaehyun.” He sits back in his chair and picks up a file from his desk. “Enjoy yourself tonight, if you wish. You’ve earned it.”

And so, Jaehyun figures, why not?

――――

  


Jaehyun is woken the next morning by sharp, loud knocking. He groans at the sluggish weight in his head but fortunately feels only a tolerable amount of pain. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he blinks a few times and realizes that he’s in bed in his apartment. A glance at his bedside table tells him that he didn’t drive Jane home the previous night, car keys not in their usual spot. He must have taken advantage of one of the “company” cars after all. At least it probably made Yuta happy.

The knocks come again, more insistently this time, so Jaehyun stumbles out of the sheets twisted around his body and crosses his studio to the front door. “Jungwoo?” he asks, voice groggy. “How did… I didn’t buzz you in.”

Jungwoo’s eyes, always observant and unnervingly gentle, bore into Jaehyun and slowly travel downwards. Jaehyun quickly follows his gaze and breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees that he’s at least wearing underwear. Jungwoo pulls a sucker from his mouth with a loud  _pop_  and says, “Urgent message from Tenie.”

Jaehyun holds back a grin - he still finds it amusing that Jungwoo is able to get away with such a nickname - and nods. “What is it?”

Jungwoo puts the candy back in his mouth and moves it to one cheek so he can talk. “You’re throwing the race tonight.”

Jaehyun freezes, body understanding what was just said to him before his cloudy mind can catch up. He lets out a half-hearted laugh. “What?”

Jungwoo raises an eyebrow and repeats, in his sugar-sweet voice: “The race. Lose it.”

Jaehyun’s expression morphs from confusion to shock to anger. “What? Why would I do that? I’ve been  _winning_  almost every race for months. I’ve made Ten too much money for you to even think about telling me this bullshit.”

“Don’t shoot the messenger,” Jungwoo says nonchalantly. “I’m only here in person because you left your phone at the club and I’m not in the mood to get blood on my hands this early.” He points his lollipop at Jaehyun. “But I will if you come at me.” Then he flashes a smile and gives Jaehyun a hug, slipping his forgotten phone into his hand, and turns on his heel back down the stairs and out of sight, leaving Jaehyun cemented in his doorway.  
  
  
  
Ten is in the middle of a meeting with a couple particularly suspicious characters with more guns hidden on their bodies than should be possible when Johnny enters the office with a disgruntled look on his face.

“Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen,” Ten says politely, but when he stands in front of Johnny, he frowns. “It’s 10 in the morning - what could possibly have gone wrong already?” he whispers harshly.

Johnny points a thumb behind him, silver rings on his fingers glimmering at the movement. “The kid isn’t too happy about his orders. Says he  _demands_  to speak to you. Pretty sure he’d try to bust the back door down if I wasn’t holding Jane’s keys hostage.”

Then a yelp sounds from down the hall and a few moments later, Jaehyun bursts into the room with Yuta right behind him, panting.

“He shoved past me when I came through the side door,” Yuta says, wiping at his face. “He’s scrappy.”

“Ten, what the  _hell!_ ” Jaehyun shouts, attempting to step even further into the office but pathway blocked by Johnny’s towering form. The armed men reach tentatively into their coats, unsure if Jaehyun is a threat or just stupid.

Ten briefly rubs at his forehead before putting a smile back on his face and returning to the hitmen sitting in his chairs. “I’m so sorry, boys. It appears something unexpected has come up. But don't worry - I am very interested in your boss’s services.” He shakes both of their hands as they stand and walks them to the door. “Please give him my best regards and let him know that Jungwoo will be over within the week to discuss numbers.”

“Ten--”

Ten shoots Jaehyun a glare that effectively shuts him up, though it doesn’t alleviate his anger. “Johnny, please escort our guests out. Yuta, you may go as well.”

Johnny hesitates, but he does as he’s told. Yuta follows behind, just glad to be away from the eventual carnage.

“Ten,” Jaehyun says again, slamming the door shut behind him and stalking after his boss, whom he  _thought_  respected him.

Ten faces Jaehyun and leans on his desk in a graceful, practiced way. His black pants, cinched at his thin waist, and the colorful silk shirt tucked into them give him a beautiful shape. The deep, unbuttoned cut of the collar feels dangerous. “I don’t appreciate my meetings being interrupted,” he says.

Jaehyun scoffs. “Yeah? Well I don’t like being told to  _throw a race._ ” He stands in front of Ten with his arms crossed over his chest, determined not to back down.

Ten sighs. “I wanted to give you a warning before asking you to do something like this, but it couldn’t be helped. It was an emergency deal.”

Jaehyun frowns, eyebrows creasing deeply. “What are you talking about?”

Ten reaches up and holds Jaehyun’s face gently. “Your naivety is endearing,” he says, pity in his voice. “In this world, races aren't always a ‘may the best man win’ kind of game. Sometimes, they’re business deals.”

Jaehyun’s heart sinks in his chest when he sees where this is going.

Ten’s thumb brushes against his cheek. “We got word this morning that someone under my command - some  _idiot_  - went off on his own and tried to rob the Kim Triad’s beloved bakery. It’s been in their family for generations and is mutually agreed upon neutral territory. A lot of damage was done and word got out… I’m sorry, Jaehyun, but the act needs to be paid for, in money and in face. You have to race a driver of their choice tonight, and you have to lose.”

Jaehyun’s expression softens, hurt overtaking anger. His skin feels hot - scalding where Ten is touching him. He feels stupid and he feels played. The pride he held in his accomplishments, the pleasure he got in being complimented by a powerful man like Ten - he couldn’t trust any of it. Then, realization hits. “My races…” he murmurs. “All of my races, how-- How many of those were fake? Last night, all that money bet against me… I was supposed to win it for you, wasn’t I?” He begins to back away in disgust but Ten places both hands on his cheeks and pulls him in.

“No,” Ten says softly. “You won. That was you, Jaehyun, I promise. This is the first time I let anyone fix one of your races because you’re good - genuinely good - and you love it out there.”

“So find another way to fix this,” Jaehyun begs, gripping Ten’s wrists. “Please, don’t make me lose-- You can’t do that to me.”

Ten’s eyes harden and he yanks his hands away and out of Jaehyun’s grasp. “Don’t tell me how to run my business,” he says firmly. “You think I don’t care about my people? You think I’d just toss you to the wolves if I didn’t have to? I cherry picked you from those  _nobody_  races and let you show off against all the big bads you wanted. You think I’d let you do that - let you piss off other bosses with your gloating - if I didn’t think you were worth the trouble?”

Jaehyun swallows thickly and drops his arms by his sides. He looks down at the ground and clenches his hands into fists, defeated. He knows that Ten runs a tight ship but is, for all intents and purposes, a very good employer in this kind of setting. He wants to be mad at Ten - mad at Jane, even - but he signed up for this and he was foolish for not asking questions.

“Oh, baby, come here,” Ten says, voice as sweet as a poisoned candy apple. He urges Jaehyun forward then pulls him by his shirt until they’re chest to chest, Jaehyun’s hands planting themselves on the desk on either side of Ten for balance. “What is it that you’ll miss most about winning tonight?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “I dunno,” he mumbles, looking down into the dip of Ten’s shirt.

Ten raises his head with a finger. “Is it the money?” he asks. “I can give you money.”

“No,” Jaehyun says, because he’s been well taken care of and losing out on winnings from one race won’t hurt him.

Ten moves his hand to rest against the side of Jaehyun’s neck. “Is it the rush?”

Jaehyun shrugs again. “Maybe a little,” he says.

Ten hums. His hand trails to the back of Jaehyun’s neck and toys with his baby hairs. “Is it the glory?”

Jaehyun hesitates and Ten smiles.

“You like that, don’t you? You like the feeling you get when everyone can’t help but focus on you. When your accomplishments make people worship you.” Ten brings Jaehyun closer by the neck and tilts his head, lips hovering over Jaehyun’s ear. “If you want someone screaming your name, I’m right here.”

Jaehyun’s jaw drops at the implication, but before he can doubt what he’d just heard, Ten steals a kiss and licks into his mouth with persuasive assurance. Realizing that this is indeed happening, Jaehyun’s tongue pushes against Ten’s until he’s the one guiding the kiss. He presses Ten tighter against the desk and captures his breath in kisses so sloppy the wet noise of spit sliding against spit and heavy panting overtake the quiet of the room. When he needs a moment to breathe, he drags his lips down Ten’s neck as he sucks in deeply through his nose, inhaling a vague scent of honey.

Ten brings his hand up and runs it through Jaehyun’s outgrown roots. “I made you give up your reward,” he says, “so how about me, hm? I’ll give you a rush.” He pulls Jaehyun’s head up by the hair and kisses him again, messy and deep. “Am I good enough, Jaehyun?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun breathes.

Ten sucks at Jaehyun’s lower lip and lets it slowly slip from his mouth. “Sit down,” he says, and Jaehyun stumbles back into one of the leather chairs in the center of the office with Ten coming to a kneel in front of him. Thanks to Jaehyun rushing out of his apartment in anger, he only spared the time to put on sweatpants. Ten easily slips them down his thighs and lets them pool around his calves, not sparing a second before mouthing along the line of Jaehyun’s cock prominent against the tight fabric of his briefs.

Jaehyun strips his shirt off and tosses it aside for an unobstructed view.

Ten’s eyes flutter up to steal a glance at Jaehyun’s naked torso and he groans. He peels Jaehyun’s underwear off and takes Jaehyun’s dick in his hand, giving it slow, even strokes until small moans escape Jaehyun’s mouth. As he feels Jaehyun grow heavier in his palm, he drags his tongue up the underside of his length and down again in kittenish licks. He presses the flat of his tongue to Jaehyun's tip before wrapping his lips around the head and bobbing shallowly. Jaehyun lets out a long sigh as Ten takes him in his mouth, steadily going lower and lower until his nose presses against Jaehyun’s abdomen, cock nudging into his throat. He swallows and Jaehyun shudders beneath him. When he brings his head back up he lets the spit drip down Jaehyun’s dick, using it to jerk Jaehyun in quick bursts. His free hand toys with Jaehyun’s balls while he swirls his tongue around the girth of his cock and licks up precum beading at his tip. Ten deepthroats him again and has to hold Jaehyun’s thighs down to stop from being choked.

“Shit,” Jaehyun gasps. He grips Ten’s hair in one hand to keep his mouth deep on his dick, thrusting into the wet heat as much as he can. Ten sucks loudly against the saliva and precum and suckles on his sensitive head until Jaehyun feels too close for comfort and finally releases his hold on Ten’s hair.

Ten pulls off slowly, keeping Jaehyun on edge, then stands, wiping the mess on his mouth onto his nice silk sleeve. He looks at Jaehyun as he unbuttons his pants and Jaehyun quickly works on kicking his own clothes the rest of the way off. Ten tosses his shoes aside and steps out of his pants and underwear, standing in front of Jaehyun in nothing more than a button down barely covering his half-hard cock. He walks to his desk and Jaehyun can’t take his eyes off of his pale legs. Opening a bottom drawer, Ten pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube and Jaehyun can’t believe those have just  _been in there_  for who knows how long.

“Do you want to do it, or shall I?” Ten asks as he approaches Jaehyun again.

Jaehyun can only stare and open his hand for the lube.

Ten smiles and gives it to him, then sits himself in the chair opposite Jaehyun. He maintains eye contact as he spreads his legs and brings a knee to his chest. His silk shirt slips and reveals his dick resting pretty against his thigh.

Jaehyun jolts out of his seat and bangs his leg on the table separating them in his haste to touch Ten. He squirts lube onto a shaky hand and rubs the viscous liquid between his fingers to warm it up before pressing the pad of his middle finger to Ten’s hole. He watches himself rub at the puckered entrance until Ten lets out a quiet moan, then his attention is on Ten’s face. He begins to push his finger in and bites his lip right as Ten bites his. By the time he’s all the way in, Ten has unbuttoned his shirt and slouched in the chair with his other leg propped up on an armrest. Jaehyun thrusts his finger, shallowly at first, but soon Ten’s squirming encourages him to move around and try to find where Ten likes it.

“Ah, more-- almost,” Ten murmurs. A moment later, his eyelids flutter and he gasps airily. “Oh, you got it, baby,” he says, head falling to the side.

Jaehyun works in a second finger and passes over Ten’s prostate as often as he can while stretching him open. He wants to watch all of Ten’s reactions unfold, but he can’t help himself and leans in to kiss him as he thrusts his fingers faster. Ten drapes his arms over Jaehyun’s shoulders and moans into the kisses, mouth occasionally falling open and letting Jaehyun’s tongue lick against his.

At three fingers knuckle-deep, Ten’s composure starts to crumble. “Fuck me, Jaehyun,” he keeps muttering. “I’m good, fuck-- Fuck me.”

Jaehyun rubs over Ten's prostate a little longer before sliding his fingers out, and the shiver that runs through Ten’s body goes straight to his dick. He opens the condom and needs to concentrate fully on putting it on before he manages to ask, “How should we…?”

Ten, with his legs spread wide, thighs resting on either armrest of his chair, runs a hand through his hair and says, “However you want to collect your prize.”

Jaehyun’s immediate thought is the desk. Ten is always behind it making decisions and, evidently, it’s where he would fix Jaehyun’s races. He wants to take Ten on that powerful desk. He glances at it for just a second, but it’s enough for Ten to understand. With a smile, Ten stands from his chair and lets his shirt slip from his shoulders onto the floor as he walks to his desk. He shoves the files off, clearing room for himself, and sits. Jaehyun follows and crashes their lips together, kissing desperately with a force that pushes Ten to lay back against the cool wood. Jaehyun hoists Ten’s hips up to adjust their angle then moves his hands to his ass, spreading his cheeks wide. Ten groans against his lips.

“I’m mad that you’re telling me to lose,” Jaehyun breathes hotly into Ten’s mouth. He presses his cockhead against Ten’s entrance.

“You’re competitive,” Ten says, breath hitching when he feels Jaehyun begin to push. He rolls his hips slowly. “It makes you so, so good.”

Jaehyun enters Ten with a strong, steady thrust and they both moan at the sensation. Jaehyun doesn’t stop until he’s all the way in, hips pressed firmly against Ten’s ass, and Ten’s thighs shake. They stay like that for a minute, Jaehyun staring down at Ten, his feared crime boss, biting his lip in anticipation of being fucked, and he starts to think that this tradeoff isn’t so bad. But he isn’t fooling anyone - at the end of the day, there’s still no question of who has who wrapped around their finger, so he needs to use this authorized moment of control to the fullest. He pulls out almost completely then slams back in to the hilt, groaning deep in his throat at how tightly Ten sucks him in. He fucks Ten in these long, nearly broken strokes and Ten tosses his head back, moaning loudly every time Jaehyun bottoms out inside of him. Jaehyun keeps a hard grip on Ten’s hips and easily pulls his light frame down onto his dick at each thrust.

“Fuck, Jaehyun,” Ten whines, arms splayed out above his head.  _“Jaehyun.”_

Having Ten chant his name like  _that_  is infinitely more satisfying than a crowd of drunk strangers cheering for him. He wants to hear even more praises. He pulls out completely and twists Ten’s body over and Ten quickly gets the message, sitting on his knees with his hands holding his upper body high. Jaehyun thrusts in again and this new angle has Ten’s mouth dropping open and his toes curling.

“Oh god,” Ten gasps, back arching. He can feel sweat dripping down his legs and back but he doesn’t care. “Jaehyun--” He breaks off into a shocked cry when Jaehyun bites down at the crook of his neck and sucks the indented skin until an angry red blotch forms all around it. He whimpers when Jaehyun’s thumbs brush up his body and toy with his nipples. He can feel Jaehyun’s body heat burning against his skin and he leans into the suffocating warmth as his whole frame is swayed back and forth from Jaehyun pounding into him. Jaehyun brings one hand down to jerk Ten off and Ten’s arms almost give out.

“Tonight will be a lie,” Jaehyun breathes against Ten's ear. “Your lie.”

Ten reaches for Jaehyun's cheek and turns his head enough to catch Jaehyun's lips in a kiss. “Of course, baby,” he says, words unsteady as he's fucked faster. “You're my winner-- my best boy. You're so good, Jaehyun.” A sudden hard thrust sends Ten forward with a broken moan, catching himself on his elbows and back arching to ride out the pleasure. He spreads his legs wider and lets Jaehyun fuck him down onto his desk and get his tumultuous emotions out with his body.

Jaehyun groans at how well Ten takes anything he gives him. He leans over and kisses along Ten's shoulder blades and Ten pushes his hips back, craving the feeling of every inch of Jaehyun buried deep inside of him. “Tell me how good I am,” Jaehyun demands - possibly his only chance to ask such a thing from Ten.

Ten can't answer for a moment, moans the only thing slipping from his mouth, but then he gasps out, “I knew you were good right away.” He pushes himself up onto his hands again and rolls his hips deliciously slow. “I saw you race and I knew I wanted you. I wanted you so bad, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun moans under his breath at the validation. He suddenly pulls out completely, making Ten whimper and shake at the loss, and in a spur of the moment decision, he sits himself in Ten's chair behind the desk. Ten catches his breath then immediately slinks off the desk and into Jaehyun's lap. He is known for his smarts, after all.

“Forgive me, Jaehyun?” Ten asks sweetly, stroking Jaehyun's cheek as he hovers over his dick. “It's just one race, baby, don't be upset.” He leans in and kisses Jaehyun slowly, moaning softly as he ruts against Jaehyun's stomach, and all the fight easily - terrifyingly - gets sucked out of Jaehyun.

“I'm not upset,” he mutters, swallowing Ten's tiny whimpers. He holds Ten's sides and urges him down, and Ten obliges. He sinks all the way onto Jaehyun's dick and jerks his hips in tight circles, panting open-mouthed against Jaehyun's lips.

“That's my Jaehyun,” Ten coos, kissing along his jawline. He lifts up slowly then drops down quickly, fucking himself on Jaehyun's cock in a steady pace.

Jaehyun isn't so collected at this point, though, and tightly grips Ten's ass cheeks to keep him in place as he thrusts up when Ten comes down, making Ten moan and collapse into Jaehyun's chest. Jaehyun's eyes flutter shut and he groans on every breath at the feeling of Ten's tight walls stroking against his dick.

“Fuck,” Ten gasps, mouthing languidly against Jaehyun’s neck. He reaches down to jerk himself in time with Jaehyun rubbing against his prostate, thighs quivering from where they hold him up. He can feel himself getting close and he whispers it into Jaehyun's ear.

Jaehyun moans and thrusts faster, bouncing Ten in his lap until Ten has to wrap his free arm around Jaehyun's neck to keep himself close. They kiss desperately, spit dripping down chins and tongues clashing messily, and Ten tenses in Jaehyun's arms until he comes with a powerful jolt, fingers slipping against Jaehyun's shoulder and cum shooting onto Jaehyun's chest. He sucks in large breaths and shakes as Jaehyun fucks him through his orgasm, whimpering as his own strokes begin to overstimulate himself.

“Jaehyun,” he gasps, pressing his forehead to the crook of Jaehyun's neck. He rolls his hips again, still working Jaehyun's cock. “My Jaehyun…”

“Ten,” Jaehyun groans back, losing patience and fucking into Ten quick and hard, hungry to get off. Ten clenches around him and Jaehyun sees stars. His jaw drops and Ten is there, kissing him through every shallow gasp until he’s coming, hips jerking and cock twitching inside of Ten. It takes a while for his body to calm and his heart to settle, and Ten coaxes him through all of it.

“Amazing, Jaehyun,” Ten hums, planting lazy, lethargic kisses on his cheek that make Jaehyun smile. He stays seated until Jaehyun starts going soft, then he carefully lifts himself off and stands on slightly wobbly legs next to the chair. He leans in and kisses Jaehyun one more time before walking, naked, to his private bathroom. While Ten cleans up, Jaehyun stares at the ceiling in awe.

A knock at the office door nearly makes Jaehyun’s heart give out. “Uh--” he stammers, ready to dive beneath Ten’s desk, but then Ten exits the bathroom in a fresh suit and only a hint of exertion still on his face. He tosses Jaehyun a baggy T-shirt, which he hurries to put on while scooting his chair closer to the desk to hide his lower half.

As soon as Ten opens the door, Jungwoo’s eyes dart towards Jaehyun. He’s chewing gum this time. “Just making sure everything’s settled for tonight,” he says.

Ten smiles. “Yes, I think we’re all good here.”

Jungwoo laughs and it’s beautiful and clear, a contrast to the underlying tone of his words. “I bet you are.” He nods his head at Ten, winks at Jaehyun, then returns to the front of the club.

By the time Ten closes the door and begins to pick clothes up off the floor, Jaehyun’s ears are burning hot and embarrassment starts kicking in. If Ten notices, he doesn’t say anything. He merely takes the clothes to the bathroom and drops them into a laundry basket, then heads to his liquor cabinet for a simple bottle of water. He stands next to Jaehyun, leaning casually against the desk Jaehyun just fucked him on, and drinks.

Jaehyun feels like he should say something. “I’m sorry,” he settles on. “I mean, I think I was right to be upset, but I should have known you wouldn’t ask that of me for no reason. I was out of line.”

Ten seems pleased. He hands Jaehyun the water and strokes his hair. “If I ever need to take anything away from my people, I’ll always offer something in return.” He waits for Jaehyun to chug half of the bottle before leaning in and kissing him. “Always.”

Jaehyun will never be happy about losing, especially not if he has to do it on purpose, but he’d be lying if he said that the way Ten is looking at him doesn’t make him just a little curious about what their exchange will be next time.

 


	30. Baby, let the cameras roll

_jayfor4years: i dont know man.. i never really liked the staged ones :/_

_itsohdaddy: oh hey me too_

_itsohdaddy: i honestly prefer the homemade ones even if theyre total amateurs_

_jayfor4years: lol u talk as if you aint one haha_

_itsohdaddy: wth man would i be talkin to u if i was??_

_jayfor4years: dude only an amateur would use a name like that haha_

_jayfor4years: and before u start callin me one too... i can prove it to you ;)_

_itsohdaddy: dude bring it on_

_itsohdaddy: and dont u dare send me a video of u jerkin it anyone can do that lmao_

_jayfor4years: lol ive got a bf tho_

_itsohdaddy: as do i_

_jayfor4years: lol really?? we'll see then haha_

_itsohdaddy is typing..._

 

Jaehyun locks his phone and slides it into his pocket, not wanting to see the reply the other guy probably already sent. He buries his chin into the scarf Ten's mother made, hurrying to the nearest coffee shop to warm himself up.

The bell chimes as he enters the cozy place, familiar and warm in the coffee house he and Ten often frequent. Sicheng is manning the cashier again, as he often does in the morning. He waves enthusiastically at Jaehyun who smiles widely and makes his way over.

"Hey Sicheng, how's the shift?" Jaehyun pulls at the scarf, showing him a cheery smile, his orders already set in his mind.

Sicheng sighs, fingers tapping at the table counter separating them, "Boring, but it's better than being at home freezing my ass off."

"Yuta still hasn't fixed your heater?" Jaehyun smiles sympathetically at him, reaching out to pat Sicheng's shoulder comfortingly. "He still hasn't changed a bit."

"Yeah, he's got skin made of steel. Doesn't even feel the cold, that bastard." Sicheng rolls his eyes before he straightens up, wiping his hands in his black apron before taking his pen and paper. "Alright, you're all smiley today. Anything good happen?"

"Nope," Jaehyun says, popping the 'P'. "Although I will have one hot peppermint mocha for me and one hot almond coffee to go." Jaehyun peeks theough their wide array of cakes on their glass display. "And four slices of blueberry cheesecakes, please."

"Hm, these are all Ten's favorites." Sicheng hums as he taps the pad thoughtfully, "It's not your anniversary until next month, Jae." Sicheng gives him the same look he gave him two years ago when he almost accidentally totally didn't forget their anniversary. Jaehyun just laughs.

"I know that already! Besides, can't I be a good boyfriend and do nice things for him?" Jaehyun smiles innocently at the cashier, laughing when Sicheng snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Alright, I don't even want to know, you're too happy to have fought with him anyway." Sicheng swiftly presses the buttons on the register, taking the money Jaehyun passes him. "Here's your change, go buy some condoms or something."

Jaehyun almost says it, almost says 'I will' but luckily he only choked on his spit in his surprise.

"Make yourself comfortable, Jaehyun. Johnny's out back again, but he's probably back by now." Sicheng supplies, pointing him to the seat where he and Ten usually sit.

The seat they reserve to them is by the window, warm sun usually filtered by their heavy curtains, but today they're drawn back. The sun is covered by clouds and it feels nice to bundle yourself up in jackets and walk outside in the early morning. Jaehyun seats himself on the left chair, feeling a bit lonely to sit here without Ten's soothing voice chatting him up.

When he comes here alone on a morning though, there's a pattern, he usually comes here to  _think_.

Jaehyun checks his phone, finding one message from the guy, but not one from Ten. ' _He must be still asleep then.'_  He thinks as he opens the message.

_itsohdaddy: definitely ;)))_

Jaehyun locks his phone and looks outside, observing the people who pass by.

Honestly, Jaehyun doesn't even know what drove him to say all those things. But Jaehyun is pretty sure that the guy is most probably a teenager. And a fucking virgin as well. Only a snotty brat would have a name like that and have so much opinions about porn, like seriously? Porn? At first he had a whatever-floats-your-boat kind of attitude, but as time went by Jaehyun admittedly got a little annoyed by it and while he knows that he's being a bit rude and is generalizing teenagers as horny, opinionated brats, he really can't shake off the feeling that the guy is an absolute amateur.

Aside from that, Jaehyun also saw this as an opportunity to film Ten in a sexual light. He has always wanted to do this, capturing Ten's beauty in the eyes of the public, his friends, with his family, but never once has he captured his beauty while they were fucking. They've also talked about this before, just not about the posting it on his blog. Jaehyun had a gut feeling, but now he knows that Ten is into exhibitionism as much as him.

"Jaehyun! Your order is ready!" Johnny's voice booms through the cafe, and Jaehyun is shaken from his thoughts, already stood up and walking there without realizing it.

Johnny's wearing the same black apron as Sicheng and his hair is gelled up. He smiles toothily at Jaehyun, "Hey man, haven't seen you in a while. You with Ten?" Jaehyun shakes his head, resting his arms at the high counter Johnny is on.

"Nah, he's still asleep. Figured I'd get him some coffee while I'm out." Jaehyun yawns, smiling sleepily when Johnny laughs at him for yawning so wide.

Johnny passes him the paper bags, clicking his tongue, "Figures. Say, you guys haven't fought, right?"

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, the bags crinkling under his hold, "Ha-ha hyung, very funny. Just so you know, if we do fight, this isn't the place I'd go to, it's full of nosy people." He laughs good-naturedly, Johnny joining after commenting, "Shut up, you love it here."

"It's good that you guys didn't fight agai—" Johnny's sentence was cut short when Sicheng yells at him, passing more papers of orders for the tall American to make. "Stop chit-chatting with Jaehyun! We've got two more orders!" Sicheng says before disappearing into the kitchen.

Jaehyun whistles, "Well, I'll take that as my cue to leave, good luck with your shift, hyung." He waves goodbye to Johnny, who's already preparing the next drink.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Johnny waves as well, before Jaehyun passes through the doors again, the chimes ringing softly as he steps into the cozy, cold morning.

 

Jaehyun steps into their shared home, and he would have thought that Ten was still asleep right now if not for the light fluttering of their curtains by the window that showcases their city in a soft morning glow. Jaehyun puts the cheesecakes in the fridge and places the drinks on their coffee table in the living room, about to look for Ten when the said man comes out from their bedroom, purple hair wet and clad in a t-shirt Jaehyun owned back then when he was still chubby and in a band in America. It was a bit big in him and covered half of his milky thighs. He starts to feel his blood rush south.

Jaehyun stares as Ten walks over to kiss him on the cheek, mumbling a 'hey babe' and immediately moves away to go closer to the food, inspecting it. Jaehyun lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Ten stretches and reveals the black boxer shorts he wore underneath.

 _So he was wearing something..._  Jaehyun breathes out, willing the warmth on his cheeks to go away. Ten seats himself, already opening the coffee lids to see which one is his. Jaehyun plops himself next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist, and resting his head on the older's shoulder.

"I was looking for you this morning," Ten speaks softly, used to mornings being quiet and filled with small talk. "Though you were probably at the cafe by that time."

Jaehyun hums, nuzzling his nose into Ten's shoulder as he sips his cooling almond coffee. "Hyung." He says, tightening his hold on the older's waist. Ten hums, eyes drooping down again. "Hyung, remember that thing we talked about?"

"Jae, we've talked about million things. You're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that." Ten snickers, starting to draw circles on Jaehyun's thigh.

"You know, about filming you, while we're, you know..." The circles stop, and Jaehyun watches Ten take a huge gulp of his coffee and place it on the table.

"Yeah... What about it?" Ten is looking at Jaehyun now, suspicion and curiosity evident in the way his voice quivers.

"Well, I'd like to do it sometime soon, while we're still on break." Jaehyun smiles, truthfully a bit nervous, but not about the filming part.

"Hm," Ten lets out, but one look at Jaehyun who's practically bouncing with excitement, and he's made up his mind. Besides, Jaehyun's excitement is contagious. "Sure, why not."

Jaehyun smiles widely and traps Ten in a crushing hug, before carrying him into his lap, maneuvering him so that Ten's legs are on either side of his thighs and smothering his face in kisses. Ten giggles as Jaehyun alternates between his cheeks, nose and forehead. He find his arms around Jaehyun's shoulders naturally and his eyes slip closed as he feels Jaehyun's hands on his hips. He's waiting for his kiss on the lips but it doesn't come, so he opens his eyes instead to see Jaehyun looking a lot more nervous than before.

Jaehyun laughs nervously, eyes darting to everywhere else in the room. "Hyung, there's this thing though..." He trails off, and it leaves Ten suspicious again.

"What thing?" The older tries to get the conversation going.

"Remember that blog I told you about?" Jaehyun smiles sheepishly as Ten's face falls.

"...Your fucking porn blog?" Ten deadpans and Jaehyun drops his chin on his chest in shame.

"Yeah, that."

"Jaehyun, I swear to god—" Ten starts to move away but Jaehyun keeps a firm grip on him.

"I haven't been doing anything! I swear, I'm only talking to this guy about, well, porn." Jaehyun finishes lamely, but lightens up when Ten sighs, a sign that he's gonna let the issue go.

"And? What's this got to do with me?" Ten resigns himself to playing with Jaehyun's hair, a bit upset that Jaehyun's back there, but it's true that Ten has been busy and had no time do  _that_ with Jaehyun.

"I sort of made a dare with the guy, that I could prove to him that I wasn't some sort of horny teenager?" Jaehyun shrinks at the deadpan look Ten gives him.

But as much as he loathes to admit it, it's kinda hot. Ten has always loved the attention, it's how he ended up with photographer for a boyfriend. And just the thought of other people seeing, even if only a few, is enough thrill for Ten to feel his cock stir in his boxers. It's really fucking sexy, and besides, Ten did say that he'll help Jaehyun win anything, no matter what, but...

"C'mon, please? No one will ever know it's you."

Ten bites his lip, "Okay fine, but we'll go with my rules." Ten's lips quirk up at Jaehyun's bright smile, excitement dancing in his eyes.

Douyoung holds up his index finger, signaling one, "First, my face can't be shown. At all."

Jaehyun scoffs, looking affronted at the mere idea, "Hyung, that's already a given!"

Ten continues, holding up two fingers. "Second, if my voice gets too obvious, you have to edit that out."

Jaehyun nods and Ten says his third and last rule, "Third, absolutely no fucking."

"What! But then what would be the point?" Jaehyun exclaims, looking bewildered at his third rule. Ten smirks, tracing the outline of Jaehyun's jaw as he complains.

"Jaehyun-ah, you're smart, I'm sure you can think of a way. And there are  _plenty_  of ways." Ten can mark the exact moment Jaehyun shuts up and explain in detail how his eyes darkened in that second.

This time, Jaehyun is the one who bites his lower lip, the older's words resonating deep within him and it got him really thinking. "Ten-hyung. You know I love you, right?" Jaehyun says instead, leaning forward to capture Ten's lips into a kiss. Immediately, Ten parts his lips for him, and soon their tongues dance together for dominance.

In the end, it's Ten who pulls away first, eyes fogged and breathless as he says, "I know. I love you, too."

They look at each other for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's warmth and presence, and Jaehyun is thinking how grateful he is with Ten as his boyfriend when he remembers something.

"Oh, and hyung, there are cheesecakes in the fridge." Ten eyes widen at the mention of cheesecakes or his self-acclaimed heaven-on-earth sitting somewhere in his house, not eaten.

"Fuck, really?" Ten bolts off of his lap in a split second running to the kitchen to eat what probably is his best breakfast ever.

 

It's been two weeks since they've talked about it, and Jaehyun's already ready, physically and mentally. He already fixed up his camera, new batteries and memory popped in, but he hasn't heard anything about it from Ten.

Jaehyun is starting to become nervous, because he really doesn't want to talk about  _that_  to Ten again, it's embarrassing. But as he walks home from the cafe yet again, carrying two drinks and three cheesecakes in paper bags, ready to persuade Ten again, his phone vibrates a certain tone. A tone he put especially for his boyfriend.

 

_From: dongyongie-hyung  
hey where are you?_

 

Jaehyun goes to reply, but soon after Ten's first message, he sends another.

 

_From: dongyongie-hyung  
out getting food again?? leave them on the kitchen and go straight to our room_

 

Jaehyun blinks once, mind blank from the slow morning, but once he sees what Ten is hinting at, he almost shouts in glee and excitement. Taken by surprise because of Ten's bold move to do it today when Jaehyun least expects it. There's a small skip in his step as he speedily walks home, biting his lip in excitement and to suppress any thoughts that might come out through his mouth from his brain.

Waiting in their building's elevator was tough, especially when you live on the 10th floor, and Jaehyun can't help but run to their door when the elevator finally opens, unable to unlock their door in his haste. When he does open them though, the food doesn't even make it to the kitchen, Jaehyun leaves them on the coffee table in the living room. He zooms in on their bedroom door, and opens it, not bothering to knock.

What Jaehyun saw was probably his jerk-off material for the next century though, with the way Ten was sat on their bed, his legs wide open, lazily stroking himself, hand stopped mid-jerk at Jaehyun's sudden entrance. Jaehyun takes in what the older's wearing, or lack thereof, a black oversized shirt that hung on his frame, and knee high black socks that Jaehyun swore would be the death of him.

"Ah, you're here—" Ten breathlessly says, cut off by Jaehyun's chapped lips against Ten's plush ones. He's got his boyfriend's face in his hands, tilting his head up as Jaehyun roughly kisses Ten, but his hands caressing his cheeks in a tender motion.

Kisses with Ten are always great, whether it be sweet or passionate. When Jaehyun licks the older's bottom lip and Ten grants it immediately, Jaehyun doesn't waste anytime, exploring his wet cavern thoroughly with his tongue. The harsh breaths that Ten takes only serves for Jaehyun to push harder, to stay a little longer, thirsty for more of those small noises.

They part when Ten shoves him away, making the younger stumble a few steps backward. Both of them are breathing heavily, and for a moment, it's all Jaehyun hears, he starts to have tunnel vision, eyes focused on the way Ten seems to be glowing—

"Jaehyun-ah, listen to me." Ten interrupts, cheeks flushed pink, his intense gaze meeting Jaehyun's, who can't seem to look away. "I want you to finger me."

Jaehyun almost swears, with how his dick embarrassingly jumped to attention in his sweatpants at Ten's dirty talk. Jaehyun bites his bottom lip, preventing a small moan from coming out.

Ten turns around, crawling until he's at the center of their bed, his frame engulfed in the black shirt that stops mid-thigh. Jaehyun is staring, noticing how Ten had colored his hair black and changed their bedsheets to white, and how much the black shirt and socks contrast to his pale skin. The morning light filtered by their curtains gives him a soft glow, making him look like an angel.

Ten faces him and points beside him, "We'll start once you press the button, Jae." Jaehyun then notices the recording camera he bought last year, standing on a tri-pod that gives a great view of their situation. He walks towards it, looking back at Ten, who's staring expectantly. Jaehyun lets out a shaky breath.

"We're starting." Jaehyun says, and Ten ducks his head, face completely out of view as he arches his back, weight supported on his arms. Jaehyun presses the record button, already excited on their unplanned session.

Jaehyun grabs the lube beside the camera and steps forward, but stops abruptly when Ten reaches a hand to the hem of his shirt, shortly caressing the skin where the thigh meets his ass, before slowly pulling up the shirt, teasing as he cutely wiggles his ass for Jaehyun (and the camera) to see.

"Fuck, hyung." Jeahyun accidentally swears and almost drops the bottle, shaken from Ten's little show. The bravery his boyfriend is showing makes Jaehyun take the few steps forward, eyes roaming but not touching, simply enjoying the view. "You're amazing."

Jaehyun stands with his mouth agape at the sight of his boyfriend, pretty ass up, soft, pale flesh all up on display for his pleasure. Ten never had a particularly big ass but the way he's arching makes up for it, his hips curved and his supple ass a nice contrast to the flushed pink of Ten's twitching hole. Jaehyun swallows hard and closes the gap between him and Ten, stopping at the foot of the bed.

Ten looks even better up close, legs spread slightly and his already harsh breathing heard from where Jaehyun is standing. Jaehyun reaches out to caress the inviting flesh of Ten's ass, chuckling lowly when the older shuffles to get closer to the warmth of his hand.

Not wasting any time, Jaehyun squeezes a generous amount of lube unto his hands, ghosting a finger over Ten's waiting hole, almost drooling when his asshole twitches violently, trying to suck it in. Finally, he slowly puts it in, easily sliding from the countless times they've done this.

Not long after, Jaehyun adds another, and thrusts the two digits inside him in a slow pace. Ten keeps still beneath him, but doesn't make a sound, not until Jaehyun presses down and finds his sweet spot. Ten tenses and his breath stops short, unable to see the almost sadistic smirk Jaehyun is sporting as he suddenly presses down harder and pushes against it, before pulling it out half-way and repeating the motions until Ten is a hard, leaking mess.

Ten whimpers quietly, biting down on his lip to prevent noises from being heard, but it's all Jaehyun wants to hear right now. He pulls his fingers out completely, reveling in the loud whine escaping the older's throat at the sudden emptiness.

"I want to hear you." Jaehyun says, voice clouded with lust. He's back to teasing the other, running his lubed fingers over his entrance. He sees Ten shake his head, and Jaehyun pouts behind him. Jaehyun sticks the tip of his finger inside, chuckling at how badly his asshole wants to suck it in. Jaehyun stops short of a fingernail and pulls out, before pushing in again. He does this until Ten is wiggling his ass in frustration.

Jaehyun knows that this isn't enough to satisfy Ten, and he uses this to further persuade him to openly make those erotic noises aloud, where Jaehyun can unabashedly hear him. "Pretty please?" Jaehyun mockingly pleads, stopping his ministrations short, waiting for Ten's inevitable reply.

Ten groans lowly and says, "Fuck, you're insufferable." And it's all the confirmation Jaehyun needs.

Ten shifts on the bed, legs spread as he waits for Jaehyun to continue. The younger caresses the expanse of skin before him, groping it before spreading his buttcheeks, and Jaehyun curses at the sight. Ten's pretty pink hole twitches for him and suddenly, the room is unbearably hot.

Jaehyun swiftly takes his shirt off and lowers his sweatpants halfway across his thighs, just enough for his cock to spring free. He palms himself roughly at the sight of his boyfriend, other hand inserting two fingers into his entrance.

Ten sighs contentedly at the welcome intrusion, his rhythm slow but gradually increasing. Jaehyun presses down, knowing where to find his prostate after years of experience.

Sure enough, Ten cries out loudly, legs spreading a bit wider, body growing closer. Jaehyun smirks, before brutally setting a fast pace on that spot. He doesn't let Ten have a moment to recover, adding a third digit as he continues with his pace.

Jaehyun jerks himself and fucks Ten with his fingers at the same pace, and Ten's whimpers are growing louder, his ass meeting his fingers halfway. Jaehyun knows he's close with the way the older is moaning unabashedly, legs as wide as they can be and nearly grinding down the mattress, desperate for some friction.

The heat in the bottom of his belly intensifies and Ten's vision starts turning white. Just as he was about to come, Jaehyun roughly pulls out his fingers, leaving Ten's hole gaping on air. His boyfriend gasps, before whimpering slightly after Jaehyun delivers a light slap to his left asscheek.

Jaehyun chuckles at the way the older jumps, standing over him with his cock hard against his stomach. It's not enough for Jaehyun yet, and he knows that Ten is thinking the same.

Jaehyun remembers the older's three rules, and he walks over cooly to the camera, pressing the record button quickly to stop recording before coming back to the edge of the bed.

Ten pants harshly, cheek smushed against his arm to look at Jaehyun. The younger smiles at him cheekily, before pulling his hips closer towards him. Jaehyun guides his leaking cock to Ten's abused hole, sliding in slowly, inch by inch.

Ten moans the whole time, finally filled with something bigger than Jaehyun's stubby fingers. Above him, Jaehyun groans as he goes further into the heat, even after all that preparation, Ten is still so tight.

Jaehyun pauses for a while when he's fully inside, sliding his hands down the older's smooth backside, before coming back to massage the part where his back meets his ass. Ten wiggles his ass impatiently below him.

"Jaehyun-ah," Ten breathlessly calls, grinding his ass . "Fuck. We don't have all day here— _ah!_ "

Jaehyun pulls back, leaving the head of his cock inside, before slamming all the way in. The brute of his force throws Ten off-balance, hands clutching at the sheets for some semblance of balance but Jaehyun doesn't allow him a moment to compose himself, continuing his rough pace that Ten will surely feel later.

Moans roll off of Ten's tongue as he thrusts back, burying Jaehyun deeper. Jaehyun can feel himself getting close, their earlier activity not leaving them much time. Jaehyun grips the older's hips tightly, bruises surely forming already. He treis to pull him even closer, his rhythm getting messier the more he buries himself in the other's heat.

"Ah, Ten-- I'm close!" Jaehyun grits out, his breathing short. He lets out a gasp when Ten tightens around him, nearly making him come earlier than he expected.

"Sh-shit, me too." Ten breathes, reaching between his legs to stroke himself. Ten groans, finally touching himself.

Jaehyun thrusts into him a couple of times more, before he moans loudly, spilling his seed into the older, riding out his orgasm. Jaehyun feels his face flush since a lot comes out, it's been too long since they've last done this. Jaehyun can feel himself spurting a few more times, the older shamelessly moaning everytime.

Ten jerks himself harder, moving himself closer to Jaehyun after he stops moving, instead peppering his backside with tender kisses. He comes after a few more strokes, spilling into his hand, orgasm intense after he was denied it earlier.

Exhaustion takes place after, the both of them collapsing onto the bed side by side. They're panting loudly, cheeks flushed and a light sheen of sweat covering them both. Jaehyun rolls to his side, observing his partner who's eyes are still a cloudy from the post-orgasm haze. The sun filters through their curtains, giving Ten a glow that Jaehyun will never, ever tire of.

"You're gorgeous, Ten." Jaehyun breathes out, voice choked with emotion. He always tells Ten this, and he'll continue to, because it's the simple truth.

Ten eyes him from where's he's lying on his back, looking to the ceiling and chuckling, "And you're really handsome, but you already know that. So maybe, just," Ten stops, also rolling on his side, facing Jaehyun. "C'mere." He mumbles, gesturing him to come closer.

Jaehyun smiles softly, scooting closer and putting a hand on Ten's waist. The older rests a hand (the clean one, mind you) on his jaw and cheek. Their eyes meet, lost for a moment in the darkness of each other's orbs, carrying all the love they've had since the time they got together, maybe longer.

Jaehyun leans in first, closing the gap between them. They kiss languidly, and slowly, taking their time. Ten closes his eyes after the first few seconds, like he always does, losing himself into the kiss. Jaehyun follows shortly, rubbing comforting circles on Ten's waist. The older smiles into the kiss, before pulling away slowly.

"I love you." Jaehyun says, smiling when Ten smiles and blushes a little, still affected by Jaehyun saying after all these years.

Ten rolls his eyes and pecks him one more time, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

The older stretches, before sitting up, "I need a shower  _now_. This is starting to feel disgusting." Ten lifts up his closed fist, and Jaehyun cringes but laughs.

"Yeah, okay, you can go first." Jaehyun rests his head on a palm, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Unless you want me to join you."

"Don't think I won't complain about the soreness later." Ten warns, standing up, and Jaehyun rolls his eyes, turning away. It's not even a few steps to the bathroom when he stops abruptly, flushing to his neck.

"Agh-- shit." Jaehyun looks over at the scene Ten's making, and he rakes his eyes over Ten's body hungrily, zooming in on the white trail of cum he had left behind. Jaehyun drools, making a move to stand.

Ten turns quickly, holding a finger up, "Don't you dare follow me into the bathroom, Jae. I swear to god, I won't be able to walk for a week." He rants into the bathroom, Jaehyun not joining him for his boyfriend's sake.

 

 

Jaehyun showers quickly after Ten had came out, going into the kitchen to prepare them some lunch. Jaehyun told him not to wait for him since he was planning to edit the video after he showered, and to convince Ten not to drag him to the dinner table, he mentions the cheesecake he bought this morning.

 _'That certainly got his attention.'_  Jaehyun thinks as he edits the video on his preferred software. There isn't much to edit, the audio didn't need fixing, the lighting was great and the angle even better. This wasn't what he had expected from a petty show of pride on some porn blog.

Halfway throughout the video, Jaehyun noticed that the video was pretty long, even when he had started walking towards the camera, there were a lot of minutes left. Jaehyun's eyes widen, his already half-hard cock twitching in his sweat pants when he sees himself press the button, but apparently not well enough since it's still recording.

"Jaehyun, the food is getting cold-- what is that?" Ten says, bursting into the room with a plate of cheesecake. "Is that--?"

Jaehyun pauses the video, "I stopped the recording though! I swear I didn't know." He explains, looking over to Ten who's frozen in the doorway.

"Yeah, I know. I heard it too." Ten sits beside him, the bed dipping under his weight. His cheeks are pretty pink and he's got a hazy look in his eyes. "Could you play it?"

Jaehyun does, looking at the way the accidental video looks so intimate, the two of them connected without anyone but themselves to see and it's so, so hot. Also holy shit,  _god bless this angle_.

The sex finishes and then they're kissing, and this makes Jaehyun blush a lot lore than the previous one. And it seems that he isn't the only one affected. Ten hides his face on Jaehyun's shoulder, the tips of his ears red. Jaehyun had always thought those were cute.

"Jaehyun, you gotta edit that out." He mumbles against the fabric of his t-shirt, cake already forgotten.

"Yeah, of course, I'm the only one allowed to see you like this, you know." Jaehyun says, already starting to edit the video, he adds, "I'm saving these for myself though."

Ten hits him lightly, and rests his chin in his shoulder now, cheesecake back in hand.

"But fuck, that was really hot." Ten says coversationally, pretending the red tips of his ears don't exist.

"Buttfuck, that was really hot? Sure is." Jaehyun laughs at his bad joke while Ten scowls beside him.

"Ha-ha, that's hilarious." Ten rolls his eyes, shoveling cake into his mouth.

Jaehyun finally stops laughing and continues editing, "But in all seriousness, that was very hot. I'd rate this a ten out of ten." He says, and Ten hums in content.

Jaehyun continues editing, while Ten continues eating, and it's silent for a while, the tapping of keys and clicking sounds filling the room. When Jaehyun finishes though, he turns to Ten with a suggestive smile and a hand on his knee.

"So, when can we do that again?"

 


	31. Point of view & vision

Jaehyun’s new office starts to feel like his again when they move the fish tank back in. It’s the moment everything seems to feel real for Ten general, and it hits him over the head not long after Mark the Paid Assistant wheels it in, somewhere in the middle of watching fish flakes float down in the water.

He closes food container with a snap, and the sound echoes in Ten’s thoughts like he’s just woken up, like the room was blurred and he only noticed it because he finally blinked it back into focus. He puts the can of flakes back on the stand, searching for Jaehyun only to find him still hunched over his desk answering emails. It makes him feel off-balance, dizzy with the instinct that he’s somehow been perched up on a chair by the tank for hours when he knows full well they walked in the door five minutes ago.

He crouches down, blinking in the room through the soft light it reflects in the water until he’s satisfied with it. Nodding to himself, he pulls up to look out above it, taking a moment to appreciate that the overhead lights are no longer fluorescent. Out of the corner of his eye, Wendy darts around a piece of fake coral and he bends down again to watch her, oblivious to the sudden absence of Jaehyun’s fingers against the keys until he hears him clear his throat.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asks, looking over the brim of his reading glasses. He never used to wear them, but Ten likes them. It adds such an edge when he looks at him just like that, all incredulous and distracted. Jaehyun puts them on as a favor to him, and Ten returns the favor by not commenting on how obvious it was he’d actually needed them.

Ten hops down off the chair with a start, and it feels more like he’s woken up for good this time. “Oh. Nothing.”

Jaehyun types a few more words before sliding his laptop gently across the desk. He folds his hands, hesitating just enough for Ten to notice. “Well, do you like it?”

“Yeah, I do.” The longer Ten looks around, the more it starts to feel real. It was bare when he first saw it that morning, and Ten doesn’t remember liking it. Something about the L-shape mixed with the position of the window throwing off the atmosphere. He only stepped off the stage an hour ago, and the fading adrenaline makes his eight AM petulance seem like a dream. It doesn’t feel important now.

It’s all very Jaehyun, now that he’s really thinking about it. They’d shelled out for dark paneling and a series of matching atmosphere lamps in the construction of the place, but the record player and miniature waterfall in the corner had been out of Jaehyun’s pocket. Overall, it strikes him as equal parts professional and pretentious. As far as offices go, it’s rather fitting.

“I was worried you’d hate it, considering you weren’t here to give your input.” It’s cute when Jaehyun tries to make fun of him. Maybe it shouldn’t be, but it is.

Ten shakes his head. “I would have just complained about it. I’m glad I was busy.”

More than anything, Jaehyun looks like he owns the place, and that’s all that matters. He looks painted into it like fine art, cast in matching severe lines and warm shadows. It’s his, all right, and not only because Ten’s caught him on a rare suit day. If he simply had to miss Ten’s show for a meeting with the practice’s legal advisors, at least Ten’s rewarded for the trouble. It’s dark blue, and Ten remembers finding it in his closet a few months back and wanting Jaehyun to wear it for him so badly it was all he could think about for a week straight.

(In the back of his mind, Ten figured it had to be for something like that. Bringing it up felt like inviting bad karma. So he pretended he didn’t see it.)

Now that his fantasy has come to life, it’s like no matter how long he looks at it, he can’t process everything the way he wants. It curves into him just right, tailored professionally, no doubt, dipping into his hipbones at an angle that accentuates the impossible length of his body. Jaehyun greeted him at the door, but he’s only just now lucid enough to really see him as he is. The distance makes him frustrated, and Ten’s crossing the room before he knows it, sliding up to Jaehyun’s desk like he belongs there, too.

“You seem distracted,” Jaehyun frowns, reaching for Ten’s waist. He leans in to the touch, the picture of cufflink against flannel making him acutely aware of how underdressed he is in comparison. Jaehyun appraises him with a lazy sort of nonchalance, and Ten stirs. Professionalism and pretention, indeed. “You’re probably exhausted. We can get going now that the tank’s set up. I can do this work tomorrow.”

“No,” Ten replies, a touch too eager for his own ears. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s thinking about what Jaehyun would look like sprawled out over the desk just yet, or if that’s the main reason he’s been zoning in and out at all. It’s a reason, he decides after a split second, but a relatively new one in the grand scheme of the night. “We can stay. It’s really nice, hyung, honest. I still can’t believe that it’s, you know… yours.”

Jaehyun meets his eyes. They both understand the implication loud and clear.

For all the stress and chaos of the past few months, it feels like a lifetime ago that Jaehyun sent in his voluntary resignation for his last practice. Due to the complicated nature of the situation, they let him go quietly, but the fear kept Ten up for days, crushed by the very real possibility of Jaehyun losing his career over him in ways he never considered while arguing his case for them.

Ten knew it would happen, of course. He had warned himself, talked himself through the motions. Logically, he was well aware that the reality of the situation would hit him late in the game, and most likely all at once. That didn’t make it any easier to have to sit back and watch as Jaehyun got put through the wringer, nor did it gift him with spontaneous public speaking skills when he had to testify in front of Taeil on Jaehyun’s behalf.

The decision was quicker than Ten could have hoped for, but it was a sorry consolation prize considering the month long sabbatical Jaehyun took at his older brother’s house afterwards. That was the hardest part. Letting him go was easy because it was necessary, but there wasn’t a night he didn’t spend terrified he wouldn’t come back.

But he did. And despite it all, Jaehyun is still his.

Their only stroke of luck, aside from the not insignificant part where all Jaehyun really got was a slap on the wrist, was Dr. Nakamoto’s apparently long-standing plan to open his own office. He insisted Jaehyun’s situation only expedited an existing timeline, but Ten doesn’t know him well enough to decide whether or not he believes him. He should know Jaehyun well enough to gauge his thoughts, but even now, he seems equally torn on it. The only caveat is that he and Yuta share administrative duties, which is a minor inconvenience in a situation that’s left them better off than Ten knows how to handle.

Mostly, Ten feels like he doesn’t handle it, so he does the only thing he knows. He just stays. Lucky for him, it feels like the easiest thing in the world to do.

“I really don’t want to do this again for a while,” Jaehyun sighs after a beat of silence, exaggerated and long. “It’s a pain. The movers almost broke my glass bookcase.”

Ten can’t pinpoint the moment he developed a Jaehyun-to-human translator, but it whirs at full speed the second the words leave his mouth. It’s a relief to be here.

He fits so well inside these walls it hurts. It reminds him so sharply of what Jaehyun almost lost. Even if it’s undeniably for the best, it doesn’t take away just how close they came to losing it all.

“I think I might have actually died if I saw you for the first time here,” Ten realizes it at the same time he decides to say it, feeling heat creep up his cheeks as Jaehyun meets his eyes. “I can’t imagine doing the things we did there in this place. I guess I’m lucky I’ll never know.”

Jaehyun crosses his legs and leans on the desk with his elbows, quirking an eyebrow. Ten used to think all the nonsense about observing the little things in another person was just sappy drivel, but with Jaehyun, he gets it. There’s a lot to admire in him, at least as far as Ten’s concerned. He particularly likes the twitchy way he gets absorbed in a new idea. “Why not try and imagine it?”

Ten’s chest lurches, though it might just be the last of the stage adrenaline fading into something else. “What do you mean?”

“Try walking in here again.”

Ten searches his face, but the smirk Jaehyun’s hiding behind his hand could mean almost anything. “Why would I do that?”

“I need you to go see if Mark’s still here, and if he is, please tell him to sleep.” Jaehyun straightens a stack of papers with a cough, a glint in his eye. “He overworks himself, that kid.”

Ten would remind him that Mark’s barely younger than him, but that’s beside the point. He blinks just in time to see Jaehyun toss the office keys his way, gesturing to the door without looking up. “Lock up, while you’re at it.”

The hallways of the one-story office are dark and unnervingly quiet, but as it turns out, Mark is still there, though he’s busy locking up his own office when Ten finds him, stifling a yawn. Ten walks with him out to the main airlock, and thanks him again for helping with the tank, to which he beams and proclaims that he’s happy to help. Ten wonders, not for the first time, just how much Yuta has to pay someone so wonderful to endure what he puts him through.

He likes Mark, he really does, but he’s too observant at the best of times. He eyes the keys in Ten’s hand with a raised eyebrow. “Aren’t you two leaving soon? It’s late enough.”

“Ah…” Ten shrugs, holding open the door with his foot and adjusting the lock. The realization he might have something to cover up makes a shiver run up his spine, but with Mark, it might just be useless. He invited him out to drinks last month only to find out Mark knew about him and Jaehyun, and had known for a while. It was almost an insult to try. “We won’t be too much longer. It’s a safety precaution.”

“Right,” Mark agrees, clearly not buying it. He doesn’t seem to care, though. “Well. Tell him I’ll have the complete photocopy order on Monday.”

Mark closes up behind him, and Ten waits until he’s pulled out of the parking lot before he lets himself lean back against the door, exhaling.

Try walking in here again.

Ten bites down on his lip, worrying it between his teeth. It’s the exact sort of nonsense Jaehyun would expect him to take literally, and as much as he wants to resent how much it sounds like just another one of his exercises, he’s grown to associate him with that mix of ridiculous and practical intimately. Jaehyun wouldn’t like the insinuation that he plays games with Ten, but he does.

Normally, Ten’s pretty sure Jaehyun doesn’t realize it—it’s just second nature. This time, though, something tells him Jaehyun knows exactly what he’s doing. Time and time again, no matter how stupid Ten finds it, no matter how ridiculous he feels, he’s always played Jaehyun’s games. He can’t help himself.

Closing his eyes, Ten counts to three, and when he finishes, he looks up into the entryway with all the focus he can gather. Alright. He can play along.

The new building still isn’t too familiar to him, and he’s surprised to find it’s not too difficult to imagine he’s walking into something he’s never seen, or that he has no idea what these walls could possibly hold. He squares his shoulders before deciding it’s not authentic, and lets them fall.

By the time he’s back to Jaehyun’s door, he’s found a comfortable middle between holding himself like he knows what he’s doing and holding himself like when they first met. He knows his limits.

Ten quiets all the thoughts he can in the time it takes for him to knock on the door, and shoves a few more down by force as he hears Jaehyun’s feet across the floor, slow to start.

Every cell of his body feels ridiculous, but the sight of Jaehyun’s face, a little bewildered and a lot of beautiful, only strengthens his resolve. He expects the opposite, but he won’t complain, especially not when his words push his body forward so effortlessly.

“Dr. Jung?” Ten asks, in a voice smaller and lower than his own.

Jaehyun just stares at him, lips parted, and Ten can see the gears behind his eyes. He loves it, and from that second Ten knows beyond a shadow of a doubt he won’t be able to play this like they never met. There was a point of no return with him, and he flew past it ages ago, around when he realized all the nights he spent fantasizing about Jaehyun were nothing compared to reality.

It’s one thing to imagine the intricacies of another person, filling in the sighs and moans from cutout collections of all the people he’s heard make them before and all the reflections of it he’s seen. The picture it creates satisfies only because it fulfills a desire that’s never meant to be real. It’s nothing more than a primal urge for the image of a person, a shadow of what cannot be known. It’s better if the details are lacking—no matter how badly the reality of it is desired, anything too close to truth would ruin the fantasy. At least, that’s what he’s pretty sure Jaehyun would say about Ten’s somewhat shameful past masturbatory habits.

In fantasy, there’s no way to know the things that Ten knows now. He knows that Jaehyun doesn’t moan as much as he does pant through his teeth, shaky and pained from the back of his throat. Jaehyun’s quieter than most, in fact, but Ten knows now that it’s only because that’s the way he’s always had to practice at it. He holds back without realizing it out of habit, at least until Ten learned to talk him through it, and then learned how to undo his walls without any words at all.

There was no way of knowing about the scar underneath his left shoulder blade from playing hockey in middle school, or that he was never any good at it in the first place. Ten never could have guessed at the way Jaehyun reacts when he lets Ten crawl inside, how all the tension in him slips away into a need that’s so open and vulnerable it looks startlingly close to pain.

Ten knows too much, like Jaehyun’s favorite position to read in, contorted, gangly, and enjoyable to no one else. He can’t go back to pure fantasy when he’s seen Jaehyun exhausted, undone, unsexy, and unpretentious. Fantasy Jaehyun never sang to him when he was sick with the flu, he never showed him the ridiculous way he organizes his socks like it’s a ritual. Looking now at the realization settling into Jaehyun’s eyes, it’s too bright to ignore.

“Ah,” Jaehyun says, drawing the noise out lower and lower in his voice. “You must be Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.”

A Ten that’d never met him before could never in a million years do what he’s about to, though, so it’s for the best.

In the original script, Ten corrected his name. He’s sure he did. This time, he just nods, and extends a hand.

This Ten knows the impossible way his given name rolls off Jaehyun’s tongue, the ‘n’ falling into the ‘oh’ like a sigh and always reserved for their most intimate moments, whether it be emotional or physical. It’s a signal, and he hopes Jaehyun understands why he wants to hear it.

It doesn’t escape him that Jaehyun doesn’t bother correcting his own name, either, not even when Ten repeats it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Jung.”

It sends a shiver up his spine to see Jaehyun stir at that, the corners of his lips quirking up before he dampens it down into a mask of professionalism. Of course Jaehyun is good at this. Why wouldn’t he be? “Likewise.”

With the door closed behind them, this space feels better than new. The quiet and the isolation makes it like stepping into their own universe, one that Ten is still so excited to be in it makes his toes curl. The desire to touch Jaehyun is overwhelming, but he spent months cradling that feeling to his chest like a wound. A few minutes to show him he can play the game are nothing. “Thank you for taking me in. I know I’m not the usual patient.”

Ten’s voice shakes, and he can tell Jaehyun notices by the way his brow softens, his next words coming out like a question even as he looks him up and down. “Of course. But it begs the question… what brings someone like you to me?”

It’s a loaded question, and it brings him back to reality. Jaehyun’s asked him that before. He’s asked it enough to get every answer Ten knows, in fact, and the list isn’t short. Maybe it’s the vulnerable timing of it all. Ten thinks he would have sold his soul just for someone to understand the parts of himself he couldn’t express. Maybe he just saw Jaehyun’s professional status and maturity as a challenge he intended to win. Most likely, it’s a combination of those things and Jaehyun himself. All the things he’s grown to love about him were there from the start. From day one until now, he’s remained the strangest, most sincere person Ten’s ever met. He never stood a chance.

Ten could answer with any of those things, but it would break the mood, because this isn’t an exploration of that side of them, and it’s not what Jaehyun is looking for, anyway. Ten isn’t sure yet what he is, but he figures the honest answer he never provided the first time around isn’t a bad start. “I wanted to see you. No one else interested me the way you did.”

Jaehyun scans him again as he takes a step forward, closing the space between them until it’s nothing more than a few feet. Ten wants to tear that suit off of him, but not before he tears the smirk off his face first. “Then you must know what I provide.”

Nothing highlights just how much Jaehyun struggled when Ten was a patient like actually being with him does. To call him ‘smooth’ would be an exaggeration, but there’s a natural easiness to him that Ten never quite saw before. It makes sense now why Jaehyun considers himself a chameleon of sorts, capable of snapping into role after role with rapid precision. He’s too familiar to pull Ten out of the moment entirely. Jaehyun’s his, and Ten couldn’t forget that for the world. It’s still really fucking unfair how easy he makes it.

Ten’s never been good at that sort of thing. He can try to play along all he wants, but he can never provide much beyond his authentic reactions. That never used to be enough, but that was before Jaehyun, and the old status quo no longer applies. Every time his confidence bottoms out, there’s always scrap or two left for Jaehyun to coax from him. He swallows. “I do.”

The room feels impossibly quiet after his words fade, Ten’s thoughts whirling to a stop as Jaehyun reaches out to take Ten’s chin between his fingers.

Ten expects the spell to break when he staggers forward, and again when he wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s wrist, but the air between them is heavier by the second. Jaehyun doesn’t wait long enough to give it a chance to fall. “Then tell me. What do you want?”

As it turns out, it crashes not a second later, right when Jaehyun brushes his thumb over his lips. Ten’s done with being coy. “I want you to fuck me on your desk, Dr. Jung.”

That gets Jaehyun’s attention.

It’s a long-time fantasy, and Ten feels his face burn, but he holds his ground despite the tremor in his hands. Jaehyun’s eyes widen right as Ten closes his own, suddenly terrified of his reaction.

The not knowing turns out to be worse within seconds, but Ten’s always been easy to crack. In the end, Ten can only watch as Jaehyun narrows his eyes, cataloguing the way his expression cracks into fondness in visceral detail. He’s so grateful he knows Jaehyun well enough to see it. He’s so lucky he knows him well enough to understand what it means.

For a second, it looks like Jaehyun might contest it with some quip about taking it slow, if not out of a desire for authenticity, then at least to draw it out. Ten can tell he wants to, but the quickness of his breath betrays him, impatience clear in the sweat pooling on Jaehyun’s forehead.

“Good,” Jaehyun breathes. “Being able to advocate for your desires is the first step.”

“It’s not too fast?” Ten doesn’t know if he’s asking because he’s confident, or because he’s looking for confirmation. He can only stretch himself so far.

He shakes his head. “I think it’s brilliant.”

Jaehyun moves all at once, kissing Ten hard and gripping the back of his neck, fingers in his hair. There’s no hesitation, and Ten breathes a sigh of relief to let Jaehyun in closer, his eagerness releasing the last of whatever resistance is left in Ten’s body. He gropes at Jaehyun’s chest until he finds his tie, fingers sliding over the silk as careful as he can force himself to be. It doesn’t come undone easy, but Jaehyun lets him do it alone, free hand moving underneath Ten’s shirt, teasing up his sides.

In his mind, he takes his time sliding it off his neck, but impatience gets the better of him in reality, tossing it to the desk with a frustrated sigh that Jaehyun licks from the back of his teeth. He barely remembers to judge the distance between the collar and his newly exposed skin, and doesn’t remember at all to care before he breaks the kiss in favor of pressing his lips to Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun arches back, swallowing a whine from the back of his throat. Ten coaxes it out proper, focusing on teasing the skin with his teeth past the ever-distracting creep of Jaehyun’s fingers higher and higher on his ribcage, his chest.

Ten knows he’s testing his luck, but the moan Jaehyun makes when Ten runs his tongue over the part he’s bitten is so good he does it twice before pulling back, too fast for Jaehyun to catch up. The flush on Jaehyun’s cheeks is familiar, and Ten almost asks how careful he should be with the suit before his better judgment kicks in, moving to undo the buttons. He trusts Jaehyun to speak up, and he’s worked too hard on the mood to ruin it now. The way he digs his nails into Ten’s scalp is enough of an answer to breeze through them all, anticipation rushing his head. “You look incredible, but this needs to be off.”

Jaehyun responds by working the flannel off Ten’s own shoulders with a hum. It’s his favorite, but that doesn’t stop Ten from letting it fall to the floor behind him. He finds Jaehyun’s eyes and holds them there, staring him down as he pulls his own shirt off after. Only then does Jaehyun move to his own, careful but quick in pulling off the jacket, folding it over the back of his chair along with his tie.

Ten’s already set to work on his belt before he gets his undershirt off, and he considers himself lucky that Jaehyun finishes the job before catching him, folding both of Ten’s wrists together with one hand and dragging his belt out through the last of the loops with the other. “You’re rushing.”

“Then you should fix that,” Ten grits his teeth. He knows he sounds like a brat, but he can’t quite manage to care. “Isn’t that your job?”

“You did your research.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, and Ten’s pretty sure it’s genuine, but it doesn’t bother him.

“I like to be prepared.” Ten frowns, because if Jaehyun’s trying to mock him by pushing Ten’s hips against his, he’s just as hard as Ten is. It’s difficult to put the emotion behind it. Even though he knows the way Jaehyun’s palming his erection through his jeans is calculated for exactly that reason, it’s effective. Considering he’s been practically been hard since he walked back in the room, he’s lucky his enthusiasm is reciprocated, and that alone makes him sigh into it, strained.

Ten arches his hips, but instead of taking the hint to pull off his jeans, Jaehyun kisses him once before guiding him back up against the desk. Ten follows the motion, stumbling a bit even with Jaehyun’s hips pressing him down onto the surface, pinning him there when his feet slip up from the floor. Apparently satisfied with Ten’s compliance, Jaehyun responds to the rock of Ten’s hips with a start, pulling back and leaning down to undo the button in one fluid motion.

The urge to simply lift his hips and let Jaehyun slide them off is tempting, but he manages to hold his ground, staring at him with raised eyebrows until he sighs and steps back to undo his own. He’s hastier with the bottom half, tossing his slacks and briefs on the chair without any of the care from earlier before his hands are back on Ten’s hips, equally rough in pulling off the last of his own clothing.

Ten blinks him in before his body takes over, winding his arms around him to cling at his shoulder blades and pull him down. The hitch of Jaehyun’s breath at skin against skin sparks something brave, and he’s speaking before he even gets a chance to think it over, before he can tell himself he shouldn’t. “Are you this eager with every patient, doctor?”

“No,” Jaehyun whispers against his neck. It’s a question he’s asked before, too, but unlike Jaehyun, he thinks he’s always known the answer. “There’s something about you. I can’t help it.”

It’s an old admission, one that implicates Jaehyun in ways it took him months past the point of no return to admit out loud. Ten’s chest flutters at it like it’s new, and he pulls him in tighter, not bothering to try and conceal a moan at Jaehyun’s erection rutting up against his.

Something about the way Jaehyun trails his lips down from his neck to tease one of his nipples between his teeth makes him feel distinctly ridiculous again, and he lets out a laugh despite how hard he tries to keep it down, breathy and halting. “Really? You’re not in the habit of screwing every new client on the intake meeting?”

Ten’s certain now Jaehyun didn’t expect him to run with this at all. It’s written all over his face when he cracks his own smile at that, shaking his head and wrapping his fingers around his dick. “Nope. And if you don’t behave, you won’t be the first.”

That’s…

That’s really not fair, Ten thinks.

He distinctly dislikes the satisfied look on Jaehyun’s face when he snaps his mouth shut anyway. He makes sure the scowl stays to speak for him.

It’s only when Jaehyun starts to work up and down his shaft that Ten realizes it was only Jaehyun’s way of admitting defeat. By that time, he’s mostly given up on caring. He digs his nails in to the skin of Jaehyun’s back, and wonders vaguely if it’s breaking character to do when he knows he likes that, a little rough, a little careless.

“Can you reach into that drawer on the left?” Jaehyun asks, gesturing with a nod. It’s a stretch, but Ten manages to pull it open without losing contact, fumbling until he finds the lube. Nothing but normal desk fare, here.

Ten hands it over and watches as Jaehyun rubs it between his fingers, as focused and clinical as Ten’s ever seen him. Jaehyun barely passes his eyes over him before he reaches down, tracing his hole once before burying his first finger to the knuckle, methodical and slow.

There’s nothing wrong with slow. Jaehyun can make slow amazing, and there’s some nights where Ten wants nothing more than to feel every single inch of Jaehyun inside him, to burn with it. They’ve had hotter sex where Jaehyun’s taken five minutes to sink into him than Ten’s had with anyone else in any position. But now, with Jaehyun’s suit on the chair and Ten’s back slick with sweat up against his beautiful, thousand-plus-dollar desk, he thinks he’ll go insane if they play that game.

The second finger is somehow even more careful going in, and Ten can feel Jaehyun’s eyes on him as he swallows a whine, impatient with the heat pooling in his stomach. There’s not near enough pressure, even when he starts to work them in deeper, Ten’s breath hitching. “Please…”

He knows it’s not good enough the second it leaves its mouth, but the soft hum Jaehyun returns still makes Ten want to punch him. Just a little. Of course he’s still playing along. Jaehyun would turn this into a five-part play if he could, but Ten’s not that patient. He never will be. Jaehyun cocks his head to the side. “Please, what?”

Jaehyun never used to know how to say no to him, but for better or worse, he’s figured it out. His game face isn’t perfect—Ten would be worried if it was at this point—but he’s nailed that edge of impassivity he shows the rest of the world. Sometimes, Ten wonders if that look would have made him give up. Would Ten have pushed those boundaries if Jaehyun threw up that wall? Would he have wanted this if Jaehyun had him play along like everyone else, given him the illusion of control without ever once giving up his power?

Jaehyun pushes his fingers in hard and deep, and Ten loses his train of thought. “I said would you please just…”

Whatever he has to say is cut off by Jaehyun slamming his free hand against Ten’s wrist, pinning him to the desk with more force than he was prepared for. He feels a new wave of blood rush to his dick and oh, the answer is still no. A show of force wouldn’t have changed anything.

He pushes his hips up against Jaehyun’s, but he only ruts down twice as hard, fingers still impossibly tight inside of him. His words come breathy in Ten’s ears, Jaehyun’s teeth against his neck. “You have to tell me what you want, Chittaphon. I can’t just guess. You have to understand.”

Oh, God, he’s so glad he let Jaehyun use his real name. Not that it quells his frustration any. It takes him far too long to gather his words, gritting his teeth against the slow thrusts of Jaehyun’s hand, a third finger inside now. He inhales, shaky, and follows where he can.

“Please, Dr. Jung,” Ten sounds as much of a mess as he feels, but he’s impressed with the sweetness he paints into it. He rides the surge of confidence it gives him, twisting his tone until it stings. “I can take what you can give me.”

Ten will swear he’s never going to understand how he’s doing this, not in the afterglow, not weeks from now, not ever. He’s sure of that. He’ll blame adrenaline and a capable leader, but deep down, he knows what’s bringing it out.

He’d do anything to see the look that’s falling across Jaehyun’s face, dark, hot, and just a little possessive. Ten’s always had to work for it, but it feels especially well earned now, even with the loss of pressure at Jaehyun sliding his fingers out of him.

If Jaehyun really wanted to stay in character, he’d ask if Ten’s sure he really means it, if he knows what he wants for certain. Maybe he’d even delve into the technical specifics of bottoming, just to get a rise out of him. Jaehyun is a lot of things, a horrible tease included, but he’s still human. His pupils are blown wild, hard enough that his dick twitches when Ten shifts his hips, and he’s sworn up and down he’s as attracted to Ten as he’s ever been to anyone. He has his limits, and if Ten weren’t turned on beyond the point of reason, he’d rub it in Jaehyun’s face that he found them.

Right now, though, all he wants is Jaehyun inside of him. He doesn’t even care that Jaehyun can’t bother to look defeated as he slicks more lube down his shaft. He’ll take what he can get, and the second he feels Jaehyun start to press into him, it’s enough. More than enough.

Jaehyun’s grip looses around his wrist, but he keeps his hold, other hand moving to Ten’s hip for leverage as he sinks in deep, slow to start and then all at once. It slams into Ten like a shock, and it’s the exact catharsis he needs. The cry of pain is involuntary, but somehow Ten still has enough of his wits to swallow it into a moan, reaching up to grab Jaehyun’s neck and pull him in closer, deeper.

He’s so full he can hardly stand it, and just like he wanted, Jaehyun doesn’t give him time to adjust to it before he’s moving, falling into a rhythm too good not to be practiced. Every thrust matches to a roll of his hips, just enough to sting but not enough to kill the pleasure.

“Is this what you mean?” Jaehyun asks, and Ten loves the hitch in his voice, loves that he’s doing that to him. Jaehyun’s so tightly wound, Ten thought he was moving Earth itself the first time he fully unraveled. It’s different now, but still so sweet, still so intimate. He pushes into him again, harder, and Ten feels himself becoming undone in the same way, wonders if it’s doing the same to Jaehyun to watch. He knows it has to be something close.

Ten nods, burying his head in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and digging his nails into his shoulder blades. Jaehyun’s body is burning above him, mixing with the heat inside him into something dizzying, but he wants to crawl inside of him. It’s an unbearable want, and it splits him open every time, like no matter how far Jaehyun sinks into him over and over, no matter how tightly Ten clings, he’ll never be close enough.

(The first time Jaehyun pointed it out, he wanted to hide in a cellar from the shame, but over time, it blended into the sweetness of everything else about being known. Ten wants him close because he’s never felt like he can want anything else the way Jaehyun allows him to, and he’s never wanted anything more. Once he understood that, it was easier to sink into it. There are perks to dating a therapist, after all.)

It doesn’t take long, then. It’s almost embarrassing. Ten’s well aware that his stamina in general is no match for how long Jaehyun can go, but the worst part is how obvious it is that the foreplay alone riled him up past the point of no return. It’s not like he showed up here expecting to add ‘roleplay’ to the list of things Jaehyun’s literally turned him on to, but he didn’t really expect to get plowed into the desk, either. Either way, it’s too good to ignore, the way he’s hitting the exact rhythm he knows from experience drives Ten wild faster than any other.

Once he can hear Jaehyun’s own moans, feel the breath in his ears. The knowledge of his pleasure alone is enough to send Ten over the edge, a few sharp thrusts and he’s coming, dick twitching between his body and Jaehyun’s as his orgasm hits him in waves, more intense than it’s been in months. Jaehyun’s slower to finish, and Ten can feel him whispering to him as he rocks against his body, raw. He understands some of it, and Ten realizes with a hint of smugness that it’s then his façade finally drops, the sweet nothings blending together into a mesh of I love you’s and words too small to understand.

Jaehyun stays inside him for a good minute after he’s done, giving them both a chance to catch their breath. For his part, Ten’s slow to let go after, and can feel a soreness creeping up his arms when he finally does, exhausted. It’s even longer before he can open his eyes, but when he does, Jaehyun’s looking straight at him, waiting with a fondness written all over his face that Ten still can’t wrap his head around. With a smile, Jaehyun rakes a hand through Ten’s hair. Somehow, he gathers the strength to lean into it.

If Ten were in anyone else’s skin, he’d be disgusted by how much time they’re able to spend just staring at each other. It’s objectively nauseating. Knowing this, he still loves it, but he eventually manages to peel his eyes away to scan the rest of the room.

He didn’t think he’d ever get this lucky. Not in a million years. Not like this, in a world where Jaehyun’s all right, where he didn’t lose his life over him. Not in a world where Jaehyun not only kept his life, but got an office that fits just right, with all the parts together. Not a world where Ten’s a part of that. Maybe it’d be a more romantic observation if he weren’t still naked, but considering the road he took to get here, it’s pretty fitting. He’ll take it.

“Yeah. It really does feel like yours.”

In lieu of a reply, Ten just feels Jaehyun’s hand slipping into his. It’s about the best assurance he could ever hope for.

 


	32. Scandal

Jaehyun wasn't the boring type but he wasn't exactly the fun type either. He enjoyed a good joke and good music like everyone else but for the most part, he enjoyed his own company with a glass of wine and Living Single reruns. Jaehyun chose a reclusive lifestyle to avoid feeling isolated by the burdens of being a CEO at the age of twenty-four. Running a dance company wasn't exactly easy but it was worth the effort. Dancing was his passion and he wanted to give it to everyone who loved it as much as he did. Plans to put dance studios in low-income neighborhoods and countries was easier said than done since most of the privileged people around Jaehyun only cared about watching their money pile up but he showed perseverance and surpassed his peers, superiors, and rivals. 

 

After a meeting regarding opening a studio in Compton, Jaehyun was tired and fed up with having to explain why investing in the less fortunate was just as important as providing for the wealthy. He was slowly firing everyone around him and that was worrisome enough because so many of his employees had families but if they couldn't hold up to the commitments that they were hired to fulfill, it had to be done.  "Mr. Jung! Mr. Jung!" Seoyeon, Jaehyun's secretary, had stopped him on his way out. "I was serious when I said I'd fire you for calling me that." Jaehyun sighed. Seoyeon grinned, "Why fire me when you can just spank me?" She laughed. "I might do that too except I don't think you'd like me very much afterward." He said and bumped her with his hip, "What filth are you trying to expose me to today? I can see it written all over your face." "Some friends of mine who aren't really friends gave me two passes for some strip club and you're the only person I'd care to go with." Seoyeon said as she fluttered her eyelashes. "Yeoni, what business do I have in a boobie bar?" Jaehyun asked, "Go home. You're tired, baby." Jaehyun leaned against the edge of her desk and crossed his arms. "It's not a boobie bar, Hyunie, it's a club for women and guys like  _you_... Come with me- be a sugar daddy for once and make it rain." Seoyeon pleaded. "You're lucky I like you because I'm positive that this goes against the protocol for a healthy work relationship." Jaehyun sighed. Seoyeon smiled, "We can go tonight!" She exclaimed, "We just have to swing by my place for the passes." "Do we really need them? Picture someone telling  _me_  that we can't get in." Jaehyun said as he tilted his head to the side. "True... Let's go now then!" Seoyeon cheered.

 

The club was fairly neutral but it was a Tuesday evening. There were several small stages spread out across the club and handfuls of women at each. "Let's check out the private shows. There's something weird about doing it in front of everyone... it's like an orgy." Seoyeon sighed as she took Jaehyun's hand and led him to the back of the club and through a set of pink double doors. A tall guy with soft pink hair greeted them, "How are you folks doing?" He asked. Jaehyun could tell that the guy recognized him by the way his eyes lit up. "We're good! How much is it for two separate shows?" Seoyeon said. "It's one hundred and eighty-five thousand won per show. The show is forty-five minutes." The guy replied. "That's a long time for a lap dance, Yeoni, maybe we should go." Jaehyun said hesitantly. "Shut up." She sighed as she reached into her purse. "I've got it, I hate making you pay." Jaehyun said as he retrieved the money from his pocket and paid the guy, "You can keep the change." "Pick a room and have fun." The guy said with a smile. "See you in a little while." Seoyeon giggled as she disappeared into a room and shut the door.

 

 

Jaehyun looked back towards the door, "Do you guys do refunds?" He asked. The guy shrugged, "No, sorry." Jaehyun nodded and stepped into room number seven before shutting the door. He tensed up when he made eye contact with a long, slim, black-haired guy seated across the room clad in skinny jeans and a loose blue button down shirt. "Aren't you that CEO guy?" He asked almost scandalously. "No." Jaehyun lied as he glanced at the door and wondered how convincing he was really being. "You shouldn't leave. We don't do refunds and these private shows aren't cheap and since you  _aren't_  that CEO guy, you probably don't have money to waste." The guy smiled, "I'm Ten by the way." Jaehyun liked the way Ten smiled and he suddenly felt as if the room had gotten five degrees hotter, "I'm-" "Jung Jaehyun... I already know." Ten whispered playfully. There was no innocence in Ten's playfulness but Jaehyun liked it just the same. He suddenly didn't feel so desperate to leave but he wanted to see how Ten would convince him to stay. "You're better off staying... you know you want to." Ten said as he stood up. Jaehyun sat down in the chair and looked up at Ten, "Okay." He whispered. "You're quite the wimp for a CEO... I don't know if it's cute or pathetic. Maybe both." Ten said as he undid the top button of his shirt. "I'm not a wimp." Jaehyun said more to himself. Ten loomed over him, "I know you aren't, baby... you're just shy, aren't you?" He whispered. Jaehyun licked his lips and nodded, "Come closer." He said. Ten took that opportunity to straddle Jaehyun's lap, "Are you a daddy or a sir?" He asked, "I think you're a sir... are you? Does it turn you on when people call you that, Mr. CEO?" "Yeah... it does." Jaehyun breathed as Ten peppered his neck with kisses. "I thought you were a dancer... aren't we going too far?" Jaehyun asked as he wrapped his arms around Ten's waist and rolled his hips. "Mr. Jung, I'm whatever you want me to be." Ten groaned. "God... what are we doing?" Jaehyun sighed. "Well, I'm about to show you a good time then you're gonna show me a good tip, right?" Ten said as he ran his fingers through Jaehyun's hair and it had to be the most sensual thing Jaehyun had ever felt.

 

"Mr. Jung... You're nothing like how people describe you to be." Ten observed. "Shut up." Jaehyun said as he unbuttoned Ten's shirt, "You don't know a thing about me." " _Now_  you sound like a real man." Ten moaned. Jaehyun kissed him hard, "You look like you don't ever shut the hell up." He breathed. "And  _you_  look like you're in the mood for a scandal." Ten countered. "I'm not worried about scandals. I do what I want because I have nothing to hide- that's why I'm here." Jaehyun said roughly. Ten chuckled, "Then get me off."

** Chapter 2 **

Most people assumed that exotic dancers wore leather, glitter, feather boas, and eyeliner all day every day but that was pretty far from the truth. Ten didn't like feather boas, eyeliner, or glitter and the only leather he ever loved was his leather jacket. Glitter was just a necessary evil that came along with being a dancer. Girls liked glitter and he liked extra tips so he compromised. Ten lived a fairly normal life and began dancing to pay for college but he found that he enjoyed it. Baekhyun, the club owner, had become a good friend of his and his fellow dancers were like family. He enjoyed being at work and he enjoyed the moments in between when he could talk to everyone and just be himself. 

 

Of all of Ten's coworkers, he enjoyed being around Taeyong and Johnny. Taeyong was a dancer and Johnny was a bartender. They were a couple but they never made Ten feel like a third wheel and they had told him a few times before that he made their dates more exciting. Then there was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. They were a dynamic pair. Kyungsoo made sure that the clubbers didn't get too handsy and Chanyeol, Baekhyun's boyfriend, his job was to carry out drunk women.

 

"So... you and CEO Jung..." Taeyong said during a quiet moment on Johnny's balcony. Spring break was approaching and the atmosphere was damp but Ten was grateful for it since his allergies always made sunny days miserable. "CEO Jung... which one? There are several." Ten said as he considered picking up his old smoking habit. He had quit three months ago because he was bored and wanted to torture himself and as boredom set in, he wanted to experience the withdrawals again. He liked being able to suffer and overcome it. He was odd. "Don't be a fucking smartass, Tennie. You know which Jung I'm talking about." Taeyong said as he nudged Ten with his foot. Ten looked over at Taeyong and chuckled. Taeyong was a very high end looking guy and people only knew how sweet he was upon talking to him. Just judging by his looks, he wasn't someone who was particularly fond of dealing with "regulars" but he was more than his looks and everyone who needed to know that, already did. "Mind your own business." Ten said peevishly. "What information are you withholding now?" Johnny asked as he stepped out onto the balcony and shut the door behind him. "His rendezvous with Jung Jaehyun... he doesn't wanna talk about it." Taeyong said casually. "Okay." Johnny said as he pulled up a seat and sat down. They both knew Ten well enough to know that he'd crack and tell them everything. "We had sex." He said and squirmed in his seat. "And the mighty mouth roared." Johnnny laughed. Taeyong sat up and gave Ten his full attention, "Start from the beginning." He said anxiously. "Tae-Tae, relax, baby." Johnny said as he inched closer and tried to hide his own excitement.

"So... did you give him your number?" Johnny asked. "Yeah so I can call him and just- 'oh, hi, Rich Daddy. I don't speak CEO and you don't speak peasant stripper but let's see where this leads.'  _Fuck that_." Ten scoffed. "So... I'm taking that as a 'no'." Johnny mumbled. "You asshole." Taeyong grumbled, "He seems like such a nice, down-to-earth guy and he had to take an L because you bitched up after." "Wow, Tae-Tae. ‘Take an L’? You spend two weeks in Brooklyn and you swear you’re a New Yorker... I bet you’ll be saying ‘deadass’ pretty soon.” Ten muttered. “I haven’t found the appropriate time to use ‘deadass’ yet but it’s coming.” Taeyong sassed. "You wanted his number but you didn't think he'd see you as anything more than a stripper he fucked. You're more than your job, Ten." Johnny said comfortingly. Ten shrugged, "I've never felt ashamed of my job-" "But somehow, he made you feel that way." Johnny said. Ten hated how well they knew him. 

Ten didn't expect to see Jaehyun at the local grocery store but there he was gently squeezing sweet potatoes and dropping them into a plastic produce bag. Ten, who was usually the bold type, lost the nerve to greet him and made a beeline for the frozen food section. It was the farthest away and his raspberries could wait. He pushed his cart to the side of the ice cream aisle and sent a text to the group chat he shared with Johnny and Taeyong:

 

**Ten: He’s in the fkn store**

**Tae-Tae: Give him the gud succ in aisle 3 ;)**

**John: That’s the fucking feminine hygiene aisle what the hell Tae -_-**

**John: Say hi. Don’t be so rude**

**Ten: Say hi AND THEN WHAT?**

**Tae-Tae: Suck his dick in aisle 5**

**John: Tae that’s the baby aisle**

**Tae-Tae: What the hell are you? The fucking ambassador of Food Emporium?¿?¿**

**John: I was the graveyard shift manager there. Remember?**

**Tae-Tae: Oh right...**

**Tae-Tae: SUCK HIS DICK IN THE PARKING LOT HUNIE!!!**

**Ten: I’m leaving. I’ll get my shit later.**

**Tae-Tae: Pussy boi**

**John: Yeah...**

**John: pussy boi**

 

Ten rolled his eyes and locked his phone. “Ten?” That sweet and familiar voice said. Ten looked up and cringed, “Oh... hi Mr. Jung.” He muttered. “I only asked you to call me that because we were... doing stuff. You can just call me Jaehyun, you know.” Jaehyun said and his smile never faltered. Ten couldn’t understand why he was so nice and how he had the balls to look him in his eyes after what they had done. “Okay then... Jaehyun... what are you doing here? Is this some sort of social experiment to see how we poor folks live?” Ten said with a soft chuckle. Jaehyun smiled and glanced down at his feet, “I always shop here. I just tend to shop at night. I like the quiet.” He said then returned his gaze to Ten. “I’m usually busy at night...” Ten muttered. “I know.” Jaehyun giggled. Ten scowled and shifted from one foot to the other. “You never gave me your number.” Jaehyun sighed. “I know.” Ten said and grinned. Jaehyun shoved his phone into Ten’s hand, “Save your number. I wanna see you again but this time, we should both try to keep our clothes on. I have a feeling I’d like you just the same.” He said. Ten sighed and saved Johnny’s number instead of his own. He figured Johnny was less likely to out him the way Taeyong would. “Call me tonight.” He said and prayed Jaehyun didn’t call the number right away. When Jaehyun tucked his phone into his jacket pocket, Ten made an empty promise to God that he’d go to church more often. “I’ll be seeing you?” Jaehyun asked. “Sure.” Ten grunted. He felt bad for being so course but he wasn’t used to having conversations with people after they fucked him.

 

When Johhny’s phone rang, Ten didn’t think much of it. He just continued watching Taeyong paint his nails a pretty shade of sapphire as Johnny scrambled to get his phone. “Hello?” He said, “No... this is his friend John. What can I do for you? Oh... yeah he gave you my number. Ten, you  _asshole_. Hang up, I’ll text you his number.” Ten jumped up and tackled Johnny back on the loveseat, “Don't you fucking dare. I don’t wanna talk to him.” He pleaded. Johnny, who had always been exceptionally strong, shifted Ten off of him and sat atop him as he typed away on his phone, “Too late, pussy boy.” He sighed. “His strength sucks, doesn’t it?” Taeyong asked as he waved his hands back and forth in an attempt to dry his nails. “So now my strength sucks?” Johnny mused. “It always sucks if you’re not dicking me down, oppa.” Taeyong purred. “Fuck off.” Ten grunted as he tried to wriggle out from beneath Johnny. Johnny caught on and he no longer needed to trap Ten so he stood up, “You need to hit the gym.” He laughed. “Don’t need a gym. Your mom’s heavy enough.” Ten sighed. “Dude, you’re gay. Everyone knows you’d never.” Taeyong giggled. “He’s calling my mom fat, Tae.” Johnny said and flipped Ten off. “I love fat women, chill out.” Ten said and slid to the floor. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the coffee table. He wasn’t waiting for Jaehyun to call him and anyone who assumed that he was sprung was delusional- even  _you._  “Waiting for him to call?” Taeyong asked with a grin. “No, mind your damn business or I’ll smudge your polish.” Ten defensively. “He’s waiting for him to call.” Taeyong laughed. 

 

After spending some more time with Johnny and Taeyong and still not getting a call from Jaehyun, Ten decided to head home. Seeing how late it had gotten, Johnny had insisted on walking him home. Ten only lived right down the block- not even ten minutes away but Johnny, being the reliable and protective friend that he was, always went above and beyond to make sure everyone he loved was safe. “Call me when you get back.” Ten said as he kicked Johnny in the backside and sent him on his way. “Sure thing, pussy boy.” Johnny said with his usual smug expression. “I should stab Taeyong for giving me that nickname.” Ten groaned. “Considering you don’t even like pussy, it suits you.” Johnny cackled. “No... it doesn’t.” Ten sighed. “I’ll see you around.” Johnny said and started down the stairs. Ten shut his apartment door and locked it. After slowly pacing to his room and stripping down to his breifs, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As Ten brushed his teeth and stared down the reflection that returned his weary gaze, he wondered why Jaehyun hadn’t called him. It bothered him more than he cared to admit but his denial skills were so good that in a few days, he’d have himself convinced that he truly didn’t give a shit. Unfortunately, a few days hadn’t passed and it weighed heavily on his thoughts. As he returned to his room, his phone lit up with a notification 

**John: I’m home. Did Pimp Daddy call u yet?**

**Ten: Nope**

**Tae-Tae: Give Tennie his number babe**

**Ten: plz don’t**

**John: 82+xx-xxx-xxxx**

**Ten: I don’t want his fkn number**

**John: Yeah u do**

**Tae-Tae: Stop being so stubborn. Just call the man.**

**Ten: No**

 

Ten ignored their responses and saved Jaehyun’s number into his phone. “Just in case.” He whispered. He crawled into bed and shimmied beneath his blanket. Jaehyun’s number seemed to scream at him from within the phone and Ten called him before he had a moment to overthink his snap decision. “Hello?” Jaehyun said quietly. “John gave you my number. Why didn’t you call me?” Ten rushed out nervously. Jaehyun chuckled, “Well... I was thinking and I came to the conclusion that if you really wanted me to call you, you would’ve given me your real number. No means no and no often comes in many different sayings and actions. I’m a firm believer in making people feel comfortable and since you didn’t give me your number, I figured calling you would put you in an uncomfortable position.” He said carefully. Ten scoffed, “ _Bullshit_. You just wanted to make me sweat.” “And you clearly just wanted me to chase you.” Jaehyun shot back evenly. Ten didn’t have a response and his own silence made him nervous. “Is that what you wanted? For me to chase you?” Jaehyun asked softly. Ten’s skin raised with goosebumps and he rolled into his back, “What do you mean?” He asked. He knew what Jaehyun meant but he wanted to hear what he’d say. “If you tell me ‘no’... does that mean ‘no’ or does it mean ‘yes’?” Jaehyun said slowly. “It means ‘yes’.” Ten whispered. “And if you say ‘fuck off’, does that mean ‘try harder’?” Jaehyun pressed. “Y-yeah... try harder.” Ten breathed. Jaehyun let out a soft breath, “So you  _do_  like having my attention...” He trailed off. “Yeah.” Ten replied, “And I want more of it.” It came out too easily and he felt embarrassed until he realized that two days earlier, he was literally trembling and begging Jaehyun to fuck him. Suddenly, this particular moment didn’t seem so terrible. 

 


	33. Love don't change

“So, can I have your number?”

Ten scoffs. “Do I really look that easy?” The guy asking for his number, Jaehyun, is pretty cute and he kind of still can’t believe he’d approached him in the first place. Ten had gone out because getting drunk all alone in an empty apartment was too sad, even for him. He’d been halfway through his second beer when Jaehyun sat next to him.

“Easy?” Jaehyun’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “I thought we made enough small talk for this to be socially acceptable.” Ten laughs, his right hand covering his mouth, and Jaehyun smiles because he knows he’s going to get what he wants. He usually did. “Plus there are a lot of cute boys in this club and if I don’t get your number someone else might.”

“Give me your phone.” Ten dials his number from Jaehyun’s phone and hands it back. “There you go.”

Jaehyun smiles as he pockets his phone, tilting his head towards the dance floor. Ten nods, thinking he’s way too sober for this and holding Jaehyun’s hand shouldn’t make him feel so giddy.

//

 

“Wanna grab a cup of coffee some time?” Taeyong reads out loud from Ten’s phone. “Dude, you left him on ‘read’ for three hours? That’s just cruel.”

“I don’t know what to say!” Ten whines, getting promptly shushed by the other students in the library.

“Do you wanna go?” Taeyong asks, scrolling through Ten’s messages since he’d forgotten to ask for his phone back.

“Of course I do.” After the night at the club Ten was pleasantly surprised to wake up to a good morning text from Jaehyun. He’d jokingly reminded Jaehyun about the ‘three day rule’ to which Jaehyun had replied, “that doesn’t apply to guys as cute as you” and Ten had fallen just a little bit more. Since then they’d been texting every day, more or less.

“Then you say ‘sure I’d love to grab a coffee with you,” Taeyong says, changing his tone to one you’d use to talk to a small child.

“You don’t think,” Ten starts, drumming his fingers against the table. “You don’t think it’s too soon?”

Taeyong’s expression softens and he reaches over to link fingers with his best friend. “If you’re ready, then you’re ready. There isn’t a time frame for these things.” Ten hums in response and Taeyong hands him his phone back. “He said you reminded him of a bunny, which I’ve been saying for years, so I know he can be trusted.”

Ten kicks Taeyong under the table before accepting Jaehyun’s invitation.

 

//

 

“What are you having?” Jaehyun asks as he holds the door open and Ten steps though.

“An… espresso?” The door shuts behind Jaehyun, the jingling of the small bell attached to it drawing Ten’s attention. There’s a small smile on Jaehyun’s face and Ten notices for the first time that he has dimples.

“Not much of a coffee drinker, are you?”

“No, not really.” Ten says with a small shrug.

They decide that it’s best if Jaehyun orders for the both of them and, since he feels a little awkward, Ten finds a place to sit. He chooses a table in the corner for no particular reason, it’s not like the place is full, but people on dates choose such tables for privacy, right? Taeyong had said something about that before he left their apartment. It’d been a long time since he’d gone on a first date and the nerves were getting to him. He’s running his hands over his jeans and wondering if his outfit looks okay when Jaehyun comes back with their order. Ten accepts the mug from Jaehyun, surprised that the coffee smells so good. He blows on it a little before taking a sip. His eyes widen in shock because it’s actually much better than he was expecting.

“Good?” Jaehyun asks. The expression on his face is hopeful, eager, and just downright adorable.

“So good,” Ten affirms and takes another sip. “What is it?”

“A hazelnut latte.” Ten hums in appreciation. He has some foam on his upper lip and Jaehyun wants to reach over and wipe it off with his thumb, but he holds back. “Do you like mint?”

“Mhm. I do.”

“Then we’ll have to get you a peppermint mocha latte next time.”

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Ten tries to ask lightly.

“Hopefully,” Jaehyun replies. “And a time after that and a time after that.”

 

//

“Why do you do that?

“Do what?” Ten asks, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. Jaehyun had been telling him the story of how he walked in on his younger brother kissing a boy before he’d officially come out and the way Jaehyun told it was so funny that he’s been laughing loud enough to draw the attention of the other customers in what was fast becoming their favorite coffee spot.

“Cover your mouth when you laugh.”

“I know it’s only our,” Ten pauses to count on his fingers, “fourth date, but in case you haven’t noticed I have a huge mouth.”

“You’re counting.”

“Huh?”

“Our number of dates. You’re counting our number of dates,” Jaehyun clarifies. He’s wearing a pale pink crewneck sweater that looks so soft, but probably isn’t as soft as Jaehyun’s hand which Ten has been dying to hold.

“Yeah, guess I have. Is that lame?”

“Nope.” Jaehyun reaches across the small table to link their fingers together, like this isn’t the first time they’ve held hands, like they’ve sat just like this a thousand times before. Ten hopes his face doesn’t give away just how happy this makes him and that his palm doesn’t sweat so Jaehyun won’t let go. “I think it’s cute.”

 _I think you’re cute._ “I’m glad you think so.”

Ten seems to be studying their hands so Jaehyun takes a moment to study Ten. He really was cute enough to resemble a bunny, but the longer Jaehyun looked the hotter Ten got. Jaehyun tried not to be a superficial person, but the way Ten’s Adams apple bobbed in his perfectly sculpted neck was distracting. His thoughts are starting to go sideways and in an effort to stop them Jaehyun blurts out, “I really like your smile.”

For his random comment he’s rewarded with a blushing and flustered Ten. “Uhm, thank you.”

“So you shouldn’t cover it when you laugh.”

Ten smiles wide and squeezes Jaehyun’s hand so Jaehyun squeezes back.

//

“Can I kiss you?”

“Huh?” Ten replies, lamely. They went to different universities, but because they lived in what was often described in brochures as “the quintessential college town” luckily their apartments weren’t that far from each other. They’d spent the afternoon playing video games with Jaehyun’s roommates and at the end of the day Jaehyun had so gallantly offered to walk Ten to his apartment. They held hands all the time now and a walk home was the perfect opportunity for both of them to share this new found habit, innocent yet intimate in its own way.

“I really want to kiss you when we get to your building. Right in front of the door like in the movies.”

“That’s… That’s really adorable, Jaehyun.” Ten chuckles because the expression on Jaehyun’s face resembles that of a child that’s been scolded. Even though Ten is only a year older he sometimes liked to tease Jaehyun when he said something especially cute or innocent. The longer they were together, the more Ten realized that the suave guy who’d hit on him at the club could sometimes be the human embodiment of a marshmallow. “You don’t have to pout. Or you know what? Keep pouting. You look cute like that.” Ten resists the urge to ruffle Jaehyun’s hair or boop his nose as he rolls his eyes at him.

They walk the rest of the way in silence. Ten knows that Jaehyun is upset with him, but it can’t be that serious because their fingers are still entwined. It’s not very long before they reach Ten’s building.

“Well, I guess I’ll call you later. Goodnight,” Jaehyun says in a rush, already turning on his heel before he hears Ten’s response.

“Don’t I get a kiss first?”

“But…” Ten watches as the expression on Jaehyun’s face changes from one of confusion to one of determination. Jaehyun’s cups his face lightly, his fingers feel so soft against Ten’s cheeks and his eyes fall shut when Jaehyun presses their lips together. He’d had a lot of first kisses in his life so far, but Ten’s first kiss with Jaehyun is definitely the sweetest.

//

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Ten looks up from this book to see Jaehyun fidgeting next to him. They were in a library, not the most romantic of settings, but Jaehyun just couldn’t hold it in any longer. He had to make things official. He had to make sure.

“I’m not already your boyfriend?” Ten shoves a highlighter into his book to keep the page and so he can give Jaehyun his full attention.

“I thought it’d be nice to ask,” Jaehyun mumbles, shifting his eyes to the table between them. The way Ten is smiling at him is too sweet and it’s making him blush. “It’s only been two months. I didn’t wanna make any assumptions.”

“At our age isn’t two months a significant amount of time?” There’s a teasing edge to Ten’s voice which, much to his delight, gets under Jaehyun’s skin.

“I guess that’s a no then.” Sure, Jaehyun could’ve chosen a better location to ask. Even the coffee shop would’ve been a better option, but he just had to know. Ten was his first text in the morning, his last call in the evening, and the person who occupied his thoughts during all the hours in between. Jaehyun knows he’s falling fast and that it’s better to face rejection now than have his heart shattered in a few months. “That’s… fine.”

“I didn’t say that. Ask me again.”

“Huh?” Jaehyun asks, about to unceremoniously shove all of his study materials in his back pack and speed walk out of the library.

“Ask me to be your boyfriend again. I promise you’ll like the answer.” 

Even though he’s flustered as all hell Jaehyun starts to ask, “Will you be -”

“Use my name,” Ten interrupts, a small smile on his face.

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, will you be my boyfriend?” It takes all of a second for Ten to answer, but in that time Jaehyun swears that he ages at least five years.

“Of course,” Ten replies. The way Jaehyun is beaming at him makes his heart do a tiny flip in his chest. “Now get over here and kiss me, boyfriend.”

“In the library?” Jaeyhun questions even as he makes his way around the table.

“On the cheek,” Ten clarifies. Jaehyun places a kiss to his cheek and another one to his temple for good measure. “Made you sweat there, didn’t I?” Instead of answering Jaehyun just rolls his eyes and laces their fingers together. “Do people even ask things like that nowadays? You didn’t have to make it so formal.”

“I just,” Jaehyun pauses, using his free hand to gesture between them, “want to get this thing right.”

“This relationship?” Ten’s eyes are teasing again and Jaehyun is considering really kissing him, not caring whether they became one of those gross PDA couples.

“Yes, this relationship. Our relationship as boyfriends.”

“As lovers,” Ten replies a hint of something that Jaehyun doesn’t yet recognize in his eyes.

“Well, not yet.”

“Guess I’ll have to change that then,” Ten replies, unsuccessfully dodging Jaehyun’s swat to the chest.

Jaehyun returns to his original seat and Ten admires his blush.

 

//

“Why don’t you stay the night?”

Coming from Jaehyun such a question could usually be considered innocent, but Ten has a feeling that he’s been planning this. It’d been two weeks since they started going steady (that’s how he’d explained it to Taeyong who in response started laughing hard enough to cry) and in those fourteen days the sexual tension between them had grown considerably. The lingering touches and flirtatious texts had Ten feeling like a teen again, with all the morning wood and the need to jerk off in the shower. They’d been to each other’s places several times already, but Jaehyun has never asked him to stay over until tonight, which just happens to be a night when he has the apartment all to himself.

“Okay,” Ten replies simply, willing to follow Jaehyun’s lead just in case he’s wrong. Anyway, they’d napped together and he finds that he likes the feeling of Jaehyun pressed against him as he sleeps.

Getting ready for bed with Jaehyun felt more natural then Ten was expecting, sharing toothpaste and smiling at each other in the small bathroom mirror. Jaehyun says that they're lucky there's an extra toothbrush lying around and Ten agrees even though he knows better. They make their way to the bedroom and when Jaehyun strips down to only his boxers while Ten tries not to let his eyes linger for too long. Jaehyun's bed is too small for two fully grown men, but they make it work sharing a pillow while Jaehyun sandwiches one of Ten's thighs between his own. The silence that hangs between them is heavy, but not uncomfortable, and Ten is about to break it when Jaehyun leans forward to kiss him. Ten’s surrenders to the kiss immediately, opening his mouth so Jaehyun can map it with his tongue, and it isn’t long until his arousal is straining against the front of his pajama bottoms. They’d kissed before, but it was never like this, right at the tipping point of desperation. When they pull away both men are breathing heavily and Ten is a little stunned that he was feeling like his world had tipped on his axis from kissing alone. He sits up a little to take off his shirt and is pleased that it makes Jaehyun smile.

“Like what you see?” Ten asks as he settles back down. He likes the way Jaehyun’s hair looks, disheveled because he’d made it that way by running his fingers through it.

“Very much.” Jaehyun places his hand flat against Ten’s chest and Ten leans into the touch, wanting more, so Jaehyun gives it to him. He slides his hand down until he’s cupping Ten’s erection, rubbing the flat of his palm over the bulge, unbelievably turned on by the tiny “ahh” sound that leaves Ten’s mouth. Ten probably doesn’t realize it, but he’s gripping Jaehyun’s hip hard enough to bruise and Jaehyun can’t bear to tease him anymore. He slides Ten’s pants down just far enough, taking Ten’s cock into one hand and starting to stroke. There’s no lube nearby so Jaehyun spits into his palm and Ten thinks he might just come from the visual alone.

“Fuck,” Ten mumbles, eyes squeezed shut as the familiar pressure in his abdomen starts to build. It’s too soon, but there’s no way he’s going to last, not when Jaehyun is touching him in a way he’d been fantasizing about for weeks. He buries his face in Jaehyun’s neck as he comes.

It takes a few moments for Ten to come back to himself and when he does Jaehyun is grinning at him from ear to ear.

“Good, huh?” He laughs when Ten rolls his eyes.

“There is come drying on my stomach as we speak. You couldn’t wait until I wiped it off to gloat?”

“Nope.”

“You’re evil,” Ten retorts. “Bring me a washcloth or something and I’ll return the favor.” Jaehyun’s eyes go wide at that and it’s Ten’s turn to laugh. “You didn’t think I was gonna leave you hanging like that, did you?”

Instead of replying Jaehyun’s dashes out of the bedroom to find said washcloth. Ten smirks.

 

//

“Wait, you’re serious? As in never? Not even once?”

“Never,” Ten affirms, looking down at his hands. He wasn’t ever shy about sex, but this was kind of a sore subject.

After the first night he spent with Jaehyun it was like a dam broke. It’d been a whirlwind of getting tested, more hand jobs and sleepovers, finding out they were both clean, having sex to celebrate being in love and being clean, and a sexual exploration that neither of them had ever experienced previously.

“I can’t believe you’ve never topped before. That’s… It’s not weird, but it doesn’t seem like you,” Jaehyun wonders out loud.

“He… My ex… Wasn’t into it.”

Jaehyun frowns at that new piece of information. Every time the subject came up Ten tried very hard to avoid it when he could or gave curt answers when he couldn’t. They’d have to talk about it one day, but for now Jaehyun is willing to let it slide.  “But you want to try?”

“I do,” Ten nods. He’d been wanting to bring it up, but the past rejections had made it hard. He was also trying not to  _get_ hard at the thought of fucking Jaehyun. What was this man doing to him? “If you’re comfortable with it, that is.”

“I’m more than comfortable with it,” Jaehyun replies happily. He makes a point to shut and lock the door of Ten’s tiny bedroom before sitting next to him on the bed. “I prefer it.” Jaehyun’s not sure what he was expecting, but it surely wasn’t a wailing Ten.

“Then you should’ve told me,” Ten whines. “All this time and you weren’t even enjoying -”

Not sure how to shut him up, Jaehyun opts to kiss his boyfriend, pressing their lips together until Ten relaxes enough to reciprocate. He cups Ten’s hand in one cheek when he pulls away. “Hey,” Jaehyun starts, rubbing his thumb over Ten’s cheekbone, “I’ve been enjoying our sex life very much. I just, you know, prefer to be… Uhm, babied a little.”

Ten snorts. "I've noticed."

He's bouncing his left foot hard enough to shake the bed, something Jaehyun's come to realize is a nervous tick. Jaehyun waits him out, pretending to be very interested in the crack on the wall adjacent to Ten's desk. But Jaehyun could never describe himself as a patient person so only a minute passes before he blurts out, "It doesn't have to be -"

"Lay down," Ten interrupts.

Jaehyun is surprised, but recovers quickly. "Ohhh... So bossy," he replies as he flops down on the bed.

"Shut up, bottom boy," Ten retorts, smiling down at a laughing Jaehyun. "Let's hope this isn't a complete disaster."

They take their time, kissing slowly while Ten cards his fingers through Jaehyun's hair the way he likes. Jaehyun cradles Ten's body between bent knees, his hands resting on the small of his boyfriend's back to keep him in place. He gasps when Ten grinds down on him experimentally, his hips rising off the bed to meet Ten's.

"If the goal was to make me come in my pants," Jaehyun manages to croak, "then you're doing an excellent job."

"No more teasing?" Ten guesses, sitting back on his heels and removing his shirt.

"Maybe next time."

Ten hums in the affirmative, tugging at Jaehyun's wrist to get him to sit up. He does and Ten helps him remove his shirt, sitting in silence, looking at Ten looking at him. His breath hitches when a thumb rubs over his bottom lip, pulling down on it slightly to part them. Ten places his index finger in between the parted lips and Jaehyun sucks on it, running his tongue along the long digit, imagining how it would soon be inside him in a completely different way. He stills as Ten runs the finger down his neck and down the middle of his chest leaving a wet trail all the way down to the waistband of his pants. Jaehyun lays back down, lifting his hips so that Ten can take off the last of his clothes. He feels his body flush as Ten's eyes rake over his naked body and it's in that moment that Jaehyun's patience runs out.

"Ten, come on."

"Huh?" Ten replies rather stupidly. He'd never seen Jaehyun so desperate after doing so little. The sight of Jaehyun under him, naked and covered in sweat was not only fascinating, but also an extreme turn on.

"Uhm... I can prep myself or do you wanna do it?"

"This conversation is so not sexy," Ten starts, "but I wanna try."

"Fuck, yes," Jaehyun laughs. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Ten shakes his head, but his smile is wide. The novelty of being able to joke and laugh during sex still hadn't worn off. It'd never been this way with anyone else and as the days went by Ten was starting to admit to himself that he didn't want to be with anyone else. After getting the lube and stripping down Ten gets back into bed. Jaehyun is slowly getting addicted to the way Ten kisses him, loving the way Ten's body presses him into the mattress. Their kisses grow sloppy, more frenzied, and when Ten slots their hips together Jaehyun let's out his loudest whine yet. Taking the hint, Ten sits back on his heels while Jaehyun bends his knees and places his feet flat on the bed. There's a heavy weight in Ten's chest that he can't explain and he takes a moment to steady himself, kissing both of Jaehyun's knees and running his fingertips over the outside of his thighs.

"You're thinking too much," Jaehyun says.

Ten slumps a little against Jaehyun's right leg. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hey," Jaehyun sits up on his elbows. "Gimme a kiss." Ten obliges, pecking Jaehyun on the lips a few times before moving to his cheeks, his forehead his nose. It relaxes him and he smiles because he realizes that’s why Jaehyun asked for it. "You won't hurt me. Just think about what you like and we'll go from there. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ten's fingers are long and when the first one slides into his body Jaehyun makes a small noise of contentment while Ten curses under his breath. He could've never predicted how much he'd enjoy prepping Jaehyun, watching his fingers disappear inside his lover’s body, the tiny whimpers because of the stretch, the way Jaehyun's body tenses and arches off the bed when he curls his fingers just right. When Jaehyun tells him that he's ready Ten lubes himself up, adding even more to Jaehyun's stretched hole, the anticipation of it all making him lightheaded. They moan in tandem when the head of Ten's cock touches Jaehyun's warm body, Ten having to shut his eyes at the sheer intensity of it as he pushes inside.

"Jaehyun," Ten pants, his voice barely above a whisper. "Oh my god, Jaehyun."

"I know," Jaehyun whispers back, pulling Ten down for a kiss. "Just give me a second." He rubs his hands up and down Ten's back, waiting for his body to relax and adjust. It's not long before he does and Jaehyun cries out when the first thrust sends a mix of pain and pleasure shooting up his spine.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Ten’s apology comes out on a single breath and he stills immediately.

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Jaehyun reassures. “It hurt a little, but its okay. I liked it. You can move, but take it slow.”

It takes a few minutes, but they find their rhythm. Ten balances on his elbows, his face buried in Jaehyun’s neck in a vain attempt to make the moment last. Jaehyun’s body feels too good under him, around him, warm and wet and pliant. Every thrust, every whispered word of praise from Jaehyun’s lips brings him closer to the edge and his hips falter and lose rhythm.

“That’s it,” Jaehyun coaxes. “Come inside of me. I wanna feel it.” He reaches between their bodies to tug at his own cock, watches as Ten reaches his climax, and follows soon after.

That night Ten falls into a dreamless sleep feeling safe and loved.

 

//

“Have you ever been in love?”

"Once," Ten replies, not looking up from his laptop. "Well, once other than this time so twice."

"You love me?" Jaehyun's eyes are teasing and Ten sighs and closes his laptop, moving from his desk to sit next to Jaehyun on the bed.

"You know I do. I just have trouble with the words. Not the words exactly, but saying the words. Sorry." He kisses an apology onto Jaehyun's lips and Jaehyun accepts even though there isn't anything to be sorry for.

"And the last time?" Jaehyun tries to keep the question casual even though he’s desperate for Ten to open up to him. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"I guess I owe you some tragic back story." Ten sighs and maneuvers them to a lying position on the bed. He feels the need to be held.

Johnny had been Ten’s first serious relationship. It wasn’t bad in the beginning. Johnny was so attentive, listened to all Ten’s problems, held him when he needed it, fucked him when he needed it, made him laugh, and told him he was beautiful.  Johnny was Ten's whole world and, now that Ten had the clarity of mind to reflect on it all, that was probably the root of their problems. On top of that Johnny was closed off and possessive, which caused Ten to isolate himself from everyone else in his life. Long story short they were a disaster waiting to happen. It took years for said disaster, in the form of a very explosive and public breakup, to happen and it left Ten completely devastated. Taeyong literally nursed him back to health, forcing Ten to eat, getting extensions for his coursework, even yelling at him when he needed it. Without him, Ten doesn’t know what would’ve happened.

“Hey,” Ten whispers, wiping a tear off Jaehyun’s cheek. “Don’t cry. I’m okay.”

Jaehyun sniffs a little, clearing his throat before speaking. “I’m the one who should be comforting you.” He’s pouting again, which Ten knows he sometimes did on purpose, but it was currently genuine and therefore much, much cuter. Ten shushes him with a kiss before turning over to press his back against Jaehyun’s chest. Recalling those events in his life had been both physically and emotionally draining. His eyes are drooping closed when Jaehyun starts to speak, slowly at first as if he’s afraid to say the wrong thing.

“You know… I’d never do that to you right?” Jaehyun’s arms tighten around Ten’s waist. “Even if we don’t work out, I would never want to humiliate you or hurt you like that.”

There’s a tightening in Ten’s chest, his heart swelling to a size that doesn’t quite fit in his body and he half laughs half sobs his reply. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

No other words need to be said. The next morning Ten wakes up still wrapped up in Jaehyun’s arms, his scent, his love and he admits that he never wants to untangle himself from any of it.

 

//

[Jaehyun] : I fucked up. I’m sorry. Where are you?

Leaving Jaehyun on read is hard, but Ten doesn’t feel like replying. He needs some time to clear his head. The last few months had been hard, not because of the relationship, but because of life in general. Ten’s collegiate life was coming to an end and in one year’s time Jaehyun would follow him. Maybe Ten had been less attentive than usual since he was preparing for graduation, but it’d been two years after all and he thought they were fine. Jaehyun had proved him wrong just that morning. Somehow they’d managed to get a free day together and decided to spend it packing Ten’s things since Ten was starting an internship right after graduation and had opted to move closer to the company. Even though he would miss the shitty apartment he had shared with Taeyong for over three years it was time to start growing up, if only a little. It had been one of the most peaceful mornings Ten had experienced this entire semester until Jaehyun took down his memo board, dislodging some notes and an old picture.

“Who’s this?”

Ten didn’t need to look. He knew who it was. Honestly, he’d forgotten about the picture entirely. “My ex.”

“Why do you still have it?” Jaehyun asks, not bothering to hide the accusation.

“I dunno, must’ve gotten stuck behind some other papers. I didn’t know it was still there.”

“Oh, really?”

“What do you mean really?” Ten was trying to be patient, but he didn’t need this right now. He needed to be packed, moved out, graduating, and not fighting with his boyfriend over an ex. “What’s there to be confused about?”

Jaehyun scoffed, actually made a sound of disbelief right to his face. “So I’m just supposed to take your word for it, am I?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Got any more surprises in here?” Jaehyun asks, gesturing around the room, picture still in hand. “I’m not gonna find a pair of  _his_ boxers in here, am I? Maybe a box of stuff that he gave you? Love letters?”

“Of course not, I-”

“Threw them all out?” Jaehyun yells and Ten is so glad that Taeyong isn’t home. “Then why is this here, huh? Why do you still have this?” The picture is half crumpled in Jaehyun’s hand.

“I told you, I don’t know. It just got left behind. Jaehyun, please-”

“I can see why you kept it though. He’s hot.”

Ten’s blood runs cold. Jaehyun isn’t wrong, that’s what attracted Ten to Johnny in the first place, but to hear him say it made Ten sick.

“Jaehyun, stop.”

“You never said he was tall. Such pretty lips too. Nicer than mine.”

“Jaehyun, what the fuck,” Ten tries to yell over him, but Jaehyun is fucking pissed, so pissed that he’s crying and doesn’t realize it.

“I bet he was a good kisser too. Was he? That’s why you kept this picture, huh? So you’d have something to remember him by.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying. Just try to calm down-”

“Calm down?” Jaehyun’s voice is booming and Ten flinches at the force of it. “How the fuck do you expect me to calm down, Ten? For all I know you’ve been wearing his clothes to bed when you sleep next to me. Just admit you still love him. Admit you want him back.”

Ten is out the door and halfway down the first flight of steps before he allows a sob to escape him. Once it starts he can’t stop it so he sits on a step and cries and cries and cries. He thinks Jaehyun will come for him, but he doesn’t so after his body stops shaking he leaves the apartment complex.

 It’s almost an hour later when Jaehyun first tries to call, three times in a row since Ten keeps rejecting it. On the fourth call Ten just lets his phone vibrate until Jaehyun gives up first and hangs up. Miraculously Ten has his wallet with him so he’s able to buy himself a meal. He doesn’t know how he finishes it, but apparently his body was on auto pilot until his emotions sorted themselves out. He finds himself on a park bench when he gets the most recent text from Jaehyun. Night is beginning to fall and he doesn’t understand how he’d spent so many hours doing nothing but wandering around and stewing in his own feelings. So far Ten has decided on two things: One, that he wants to go home and two, that he doesn’t want to break up with Jaehyun no matter how upset he is.

Jaehyun doesn’t even flinch when he hears the door of the apartment open, someone stepping and closing it behind themselves. Somehow he knows that it’s Ten.

“I packed the rest of your things,” he says, from the spot on the floor, surrounded by cardboard boxes labeled in his own handwriting. “I just wanted to make sure you came home.”

No response. Ten must still be standing by the door so Jaehyun sighs, unsure of how to make his escape. He knows that this is very likely the last few moments he’ll spend with Ten and yet he still wants to take the cowardly way out. He hears footsteps approaching him and he stiffens, waiting to get yelled at or kicked out. Instead Ten  says, “I’m not breaking up with you.” If Ten wasn’t so worn out he would’ve laughed at the look on Jaehyun’s face. “Do you want me to more upset because you thought I’d leave you after one fight?”

“But,” Jaehyun sputters, “But that was bad. Like really  _bad_.”

Ten can’t help but to smile just a little, the corners of his mouth turn up just so. “It was. Even though I know you didn’t mean any of the things you said it still hurt to hear them. I cried in the stairwell after I left.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun blurts out. “Fuck, Ten, I don’t know what happened. I just saw his face and I couldn’t stop myself from getting angry. I know it’s not fair, that you’ve never given me a reason to be insecure, but I just couldn’t help it.”

“Will you look at me?” Ten requests, smiling just a little bit more when Jaehyun complies. “Jaehyun, is there something you’re not telling me?” By the slight shift in Jaehyun’s body language, he knows he’s hit the nail on the head. It wasn’t like Jaehyun to get angry, much less lash out in such a big way.

“I’m just scared,” Jaehyun admits and it feels like a weight off his chest, one he didn’t realize he’d been carrying around for months now. “You’re graduating, moving out, moving on and I’ll still be stuck here for another year-”

“Jaehyun,” Ten interjects, “You’re not something I’m gonna grow out of. You’re not a phase in my life or an apartment. You’re my partner and the man I love.” Ten pauses to take a breath. “I don’t know what will happen in the future. I don’t like to make promises I can’t keep, but I can promise you this, I will do everything I can to keep us together. I’ll lose sleep, commute here on the weekends, whatever else I can think of. So don’t doubt me anymore, okay? Don’t doubt us.”

At some point during Ten’s speech both of them had started crying and it only feels natural to hold each other through the tears. Jaehyun rarely cries and it hurts Ten in a way that makes him feel helpless.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun says again and again and Ten accepts every apology, kissing Jaehyun’s temple and rubbing his back.

“Are you tired? I’m tired,” Ten whispers against Jaehyun’s hair. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Jaehyun let’s himself be pulled from the floor and towards the bed. “But it’s barely eight o’clock.”

“Mhm. Arguing with you is tiring. Plus, I was thinking about something?”

“What something?”

“Morning makeup sex.”

Jaehyun blinks twice before tripping over his own feet trying to get into bed and Ten hopes that he will always be this cute and boyish. Ten falls asleep first and Jaehyun makes a silent promise to be better before sleep takes him as well.

 

//

“Why me, then?”

“Huh?” Ten replies while loading the dishwasher. They were celebrating Jaehyun’s graduation by having dinner with Jaehyun’s family before meeting up with friends.

“Like, why’d you choose me?”

“First of all, can you not spring those questions on me while I’m handling your mom’s probably very expensive dishes? Second of all, you chose me. Literally, you chose me out of a very sweaty, very drunk crowd of people.” He knows he’s being difficult on purpose, but it was the fastest way to make Jaehyun pout.

“You know what I mean,” Jaehyun whines and Ten smiles because that’s exactly what he wanted.  

“Hmm,” he hums, pretending to think while loading the rest of the dishes and turning the dishwasher on. “Because you’re cute.” He kisses Jaehyun on the nose so he can watch his eyes cross just for a second.

“And?”

“And… Because you’re smart. I got myself a man with a college degree. Guess that makes me pretty smart as well.” Jaehyun props himself up on the island at the center of kitchen and Ten stands between his legs looking up at him. “More?” Jaehyun nods, cross his ankles around Ten’s back, preventing his escape. “I chose you because of your dimples, that pink sweater you wore on our fourth date, because you make me laugh even though you’re terribly unfunny, and you’re a decent cook. Is that enough?”

“That’ll do,” Jaehyun replies, leaning down to kiss Ten. Their lips barely brush when they hear the sound of a camera shutter followed by a mumbled “Oh, fuck.”

Ten laughs when he sees Jaehyun’s younger brother standing in the entrance of the kitchen holding his phone.

“Mark, what the fuck,” Jaehyun groans.

“You two are so gross I had to capture the moment,” Mark explains and Jaehyun is very tempted to throw a banana at him. “Mom said she wants to take a picture of you guys to put on the family Christmas card.”

Jaehyun groans even louder and Ten smiles, thinking that’s it ridiculous how happy and in love he is in that moment.

They meet Taeyong, his boyfriend Yuta, and the rest of their friends at a bar a few hours later. It’s a lot louder than usual and Ten realizes he might be, what the adults called, getting old. He and Taeyong sit together, nursing their beers, and commiserating just a little. Much to their dismay Jaehyun and Yuta decide that body shots are a good idea.

“When was the last time you did a body shot?” Taeyong asks, grimacing when Yuta drops the lime wedge on the floor, but picks it back up and shoves it in his mouth.

“Probably 1874,” Ten replies. Jaehyun’s hiccups are getting progressively worse and Ten knows that if he doesn’t intervene soon then Jaehyun will wake up with a hangover just as bad as that time he passed a final he was sure he had failed, thinking that tequila was the best way to celebrate defying the odds.

“It’s time to take them home isn’t it?”

“It is,” Ten agrees. “If Yuta hugs Jaehyun one more time Jaehyun will probably start crying.”

They make it back to the apartment and luckily Jaehyun has sobered up enough to avoid all the boxes filled with his things. He still hadn’t quite moved in.

“I need to lay down,” Jaehyun declares, stripping as he goes. “It’s so hot,” he explains when Ten frowns at the trail of clothes leading to their bed.

Sighing, Ten plugs in an electric fan and points it directly at Jaehyun who hums happily at closes his eyes. They needed the fan because the summers were brutal, the air-conditioning unreliable, and Jaehyun’s body generated so much heat that without it they’d both wake up in a puddle of his sweat. Ten had come to appreciate winter nights very much. He putters around the apartment a little more, making sure they have food for breakfast and a suitable enough coffee for a hungover Jaehyun. After washing up Ten is surprised to find that Jaehyun is still awake.

“Want you,” Jaehyun murmurs as Ten settles in next to him.

“Of course you do,” Ten agrees, laughing when Jaehyun pouts at him.

“I’m being serious.” Jaehyun kisses Ten to prove how serious he is. As always, Ten accepts his kisses, petting Jaehyun’s hair and caressing his face just the way he likes.

“Come on. Let’s sleep,” Ten coaxes after pulling away. Instead of responding Jaehyun pulls him even closer, nipping the shell of Ten’s ear while his hands travel lower and lover on Ten’s body.

“Don’t wanna,” Jaehyun murmurs, rubbing Ten over his pajama bottoms.

It feels amazing, it always does, but Ten still lets out a small chuckle. “As if you can even get it up, drunk boy.”

“I can, I can,” Jaehyun insists, hand slipping inside Ten’s pants. “I’ll be good. I’m a good boy.”

Now Ten knows for sure that Jaehyun isn’t as drunk as he originally thought. If he was there was no way he’d be able to push his buttons like this. Maybe Jaehyun’s body metabolized alcohol at super speed.

“Alright,” Ten concedes because he’s already half hard and Jaehyun is being stubborn as hell. “If you can be a good boy and get hard then I’ll let you come. How does that sound?”

“Fuck,” Jaehyun groans as Ten settles on top of him. “Please.”

Its 3:15 in the morning and Ten is done with talking and teasing. Jaehyun’s skin is warm to the touch, almost feverish, and Ten makes him even hotter with all open mouth kisses and light touches. Jaehyun’s nipples are especially sensitive and Ten takes him time playing with them, sucking on one while rolling the other between his fingers before he switches. He watches Jaehyun react to it all beautifully, abs tensing, back arching, morning his name quietly over and over. It takes longer than usual, but soon enough Jaehyun is hard and panting, rocking his hips to try and fuck into Ten’s fist. Ten allows it, tightening his grip just so and kissing the tip of Jaehyun’s wet cock.

“Now be a good boy and come for me.”

Jaehyun’s body reacts almost immediately, always eager to please Ten like this. He’s absolutely spent and Ten rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s attempts to stay awake.

“Sleep, baby,” Ten says so Jaehyun, ever the good boy, does.

//

"One floor or two?"

"Two," Ten replies immediately.

Currently this was their new favorite game, fantasizing about their dream home whenever things in their crappy apartment went to shit. This time it was the electricity and as a result they were in bed huddled under several blankets. Jaehyun said they should pretend that they lit candles to set the mood versus out of necessity. It was the one extravagance that Jaehyun could never get rid of. Currently his favorite scent is lavender and thank god because Ten was sick and tired of vanilla.

"Fireplace or no fireplace?"

It takes him a little longer to answer. "It would be nice, but it's not necessary."

"But," Jaehyun's lip juts out a little and Ten can't help but kiss it earning him a slap in the chest. "If there's no fireplace there's no chimney, and if there's no chimney how will Santa bring the kids their Christmas presents?"

"Maybe we'll raise our kids without the whole Santa narrative." He laughs when Jaehyun hits him again.

"How can you say such blasphemous things? Christmas is right around the corner and Santa is watching."

"So have I been naughty or nice?"

"You? You're always naughty. I, on the other hand, have always been a nice boy."

"I can't disagree," Ten replies, snuggling closer so he can tangle their legs together, squishing one of Jaehyun's thighs between his own.

It'd been a hard year for them financially because Ten was unemployed for most of it. This meant that they couldn't look for a nicer apartment and that Jaehyun had to work extra hard to keep them afloat. He'd never complained through any of it, not even when he came home to a sulky Ten who hadn't even bothered to make dinner. There were worse days where Ten felt too unmotivated and useless to get out of bed and Jaehyun would coax him out or yell at him, whichever was more effective. Somewhere along the way Jaehyun had learned to be patient. The universe had decided to give them a break and Ten is finally employed. It has been about a month since Jaehyun had come home to see Ten crying on the couch. He feared the worst, but when Ten handed him his signed employment contract he couldn't help but tear up himself. He never would have thought that one day he'd describe a signing bonus as beautiful.

"I love you," Ten murmurs. He'd gotten better at saying it over the years, but it still wasn't anything close to an everyday occurrence.

"Oh my god. You didn't get fired, did you?"

"No, no, no," Ten assures, feeling how Jaehyun's body goes from tense to relaxed in the span of a few seconds. "Note to self, do not tell Jaehyun you love him spontaneously or else he will assume the worst."

"I'm hungry," Jaehyun whines, changing the subject. "Feed me."

"I don't have any food, but I can still feed you." Ten attempts to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and Jaehyun just laughs at him.

"Don't be nasty."

"Oh, but being nasty and naughty go hand in hand. I'm already on Santa's naughty list so I might as well make the most of it. Let’s not let this candlelight go to waste."

Jaehyun laughs and laughs, let's Ten roll him onto his back and finally kiss him quiet.

 

//

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean I don’t know, Jaehyun. Can we even afford it?”

They’d finally done it. After almost three years of only brewing coffee at home, no movie dates or vacations, and a multitude of other sacrifices they’d purchased their first home. It wasn’t anything fancy. The home improvement shows Ten is obsessed with would label it a “fixer upper,” but he still cried when the realtor placed the house keys in their hand while Jaehyun livestreamed the entire thing on social media. They hadn’t even really begun to move in so dinner tonight consisted of Chinese takeout eaten straight from the white carton. Jaehyun’s pair of wooden chopsticks had broken as soon as he tried to separate them so he was currently being fed and enjoying it very much.

“Of course we can. I budgeted for it.” Jaehyun opens his mouth for some fried rice and hums happily when Ten gives it to him. If there’s one thing about him that hadn’t diminished over the years it was his appetite. Well, that and his boyish charm.

“Since when do you know how to budget for anything?” Ten thinks that he might as well just hand the food and the chopsticks to Jaehyun, but then he wouldn’t get to observe him looking like a puppy begging for food. It’s too cute so he doesn’t.

“I can do anything I set my mind to. Besides we deserve this trip and I already booked our flights and the hotel.”

“Then why’d you ask if I wanted to go on vacation?”

“Because it’s polite.” Ten rolls his eyes. “May I please have some more rice?”

The rest of their dinner passes in comfortable silence, Jaehyun scrolling through his phone, being fed, and taking a candid photo of Ten and posting it with #slave in the caption. Taeyong is the first person to like it. Even though it’s already late evening Ten can’t stop himself from starting to organize, quickly locating the boxes labeled “bedroom” so he can find them some sheets to sleep on. Their new bed wouldn’t be arriving for another day so they had to make due with a mattress on the floor. Instead of helping, Jaehyun finds a comfortable spot to watch his boyfriend fret over whether he packed the pillow protectors with the living room or bedroom things.

“Can you believe we’ve been together for almost nine years?”

“Don’t remind me,” Ten replies. “Aha! I found them.”

Jaehyun doesn’t think the pillow protectors are necessary, but he knows better than to comment on it. “You’re thirty years old now.”

“You calling me old?” Of course Ten had begun to make their bed in record time and yes they are going to sleep in the living room because neither of them wanted to lug their king sized mattress up the stairs to the bedroom. They’d gotten their two story home complete with a fireplace for Santa.

“Uh huh. Old man. Old fart.”

“You think I’ll look good with gray hair?” Ten aks, pushing his bangs out of his face. “Should I dye it gray now so you can decide whether you like it or not?”

“See, I’ll love you when your hair turns grey,” Jaehyun sings quietly, watching how Ten blushes ever so slightly. It was rare, but he’s glad that he could still manage to get that reaction after so many years.

“Don’t start with the Musiq Soulchild. You know what that does to me.”

“I do, I do,” Jaehyun replies. He gets up to hug Ten from behind, kissing the back of his neck. “Boy, the way we are is how we’re gonna be just as long as your love don’t change.” He murmurs the lyrics against Ten’s skin.

"You're so corny," is Ten's reply. He rests his hands on the arms around his waist and leans into Jaehyun.

"I am."

"And I wouldn't have you any other way."

//

“Walk with me?”

“Seriously? Now? I don’t want to miss the fireworks,” Ten whines.

This is what he was like on vacation. It was less about relaxing and more about making sure no moment went to waste. Jaehyun wanted to keep their destination a secret, but Ten wouldn’t have it. He needed to make an itinerary, he needed to make plans. Ten had even gone as far as to buy a guidebook to make notes in which Jaehyun teased him about relentlessly. He wasn’t even aware that guidebooks were still being published. What was the point when everything could be looked up on the internet? He’d said as much to Ten and been shushed and told to not mess with his “process.” Two ballpens, a highlighter, and several annotations later Ten had come up with what he deemed to be the perfect Hawaiian itinerary. Getting a massage wasn’t included on the list of activities and Jaehyun was determined to change that. But first things first, their walk on the beach.

“Yes, now. How does the saying go again? ‘There’s no time but the present.’” Ten scowls at his poor attempts at humor so Jaehyun adds, “It’s not far and I promise the view will be amazing from there.”

This seems to appease Ten because he gets up from the table to take Jaehyun’s out stretched hand. “I better not miss those fireworks.”

Jaehun smiles, lifting their intertwined fingers to kiss the back of Ten’s hand. “You won’t. Sources say that it’s actually the best spot to watch the display.”

By sources Jaehyun meant the bartender at their hotel. Like most of the staff he’s a local, Waikiki born and raised, who had been very forthcoming when Jaehyun asked about a place to take a date. The hotel had a luau once a week, the fireworks display being the grand finale, and Jaehyun wanted Ten to have the best view. As soon as they’d exited the airport and Jaehyun had seen Ten’s reaction he knew Hawaii had been the right choice. His face had lit up in a way he hadn’t seen in a long time. Even though he was a meticulous planner there was something about trips that brought out a more childish and excitable side of Ten. They’d been to the beach together, seen fireworks together, but the combination of the two plus being in Hawaii for the first time had Ten radiating joy and it made Jaehyun’s heart swell. They walk for a few minutes in silence, barefoot, close to the water’s edge so that the tide washes over their feet while sweat trickles down their backs because of the heat. Jaehyun is relieved when he spots their destination. He’d been warned that it was popular amongst local couples, but thankfully they had it all to themselves. He helps Ten climb the small rock formation that connects the beach to the ocean. The tide is low so they can sit without getting wet and since they’re away from the hotel and the artificial lights, they had a clear and uninterrupted view of the night sky.

“So?” Jaehyun asks, seeking his boyfriend’s approval and he’s quickly rewarded with a kiss to his temple.

“Not bad. This definitely wasn’t in my guidebook.”

The sound of Jaehyun’s laugh is drowned out by the sound of the fireworks. Ten startles, but his expression of surprise quickly changes to one of wonder as he watches the show change the color of the sky from gold to red to blue and back to gold again. He knows a little about the history of fireworks, the science behind it, and is amazed at how they could still seem so magical. The hotel website had described their weekly fireworks display as a “must see” even though Jaehyun thinks that’s true he can’t tear his eyes away from Ten’s face. He always though Ten was beautiful, stunning even, but there was something about the way he looked tonight that was stealing the breath from Jaehyun’s chest. Tonight Ten is happy and burden free, the stresses of bills and work and everyday life were far from his mind and it made him look younger, more like the college student Jaehyun had fallen in love with all those years ago. It was a feat of his own that they’d made it this far, but Jaehyun was ready to take it one step further. He pulls Ten’s back against his chest, hoping that the small bump in the left pocket of his shorts isn’t obvious.

 

//

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, will you marry me?”

The ocean doesn’t exist, the beach doesn’t exist, nothing else in the world is relevant because Jaehyun is down on one knee holding a tiny boy and offering a lifetime of love. Ten answers, but the sound of his heart is beating so loudly that he’s not sure if Jaehyun heard it. In the next moment they’re kissing, he wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and kisses him with everything he’s got, tears streaming down his face as his knees tremble. Jaehyun keeps him standing, every strong and supporting, and Ten leans into the touch even more.

“Yes,” Ten cries, the initial shock slowly giving way to excitement. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Nothing could ever compare to Ten’s beauty in this moment, his eyes shimmering like the reflection of the moon on the water. The joy radiating off of him was contagious and Jaehyun thinks he must look like an idiot with a grin plastered on his face.

“I love you so much,” Jaehyun says, smiling through tears of his own and Ten has to kiss him again.

“I love you too.”

When Jaehyun finally slips the silver ring on Ten’s finger it feels like the perfect beginning to the next chapter of their lives.

 


	34. Painted

The pleasure of pain comes with knowing hurt and how to hurt. Ten feels it as Jaehyun grips his chin to apply his lipstick, and watches with hooded eyes those that hold the fixed quantity of attention shared only between the two of them.

In equal measure it is both sensual and ritual. Their movements are blanketed by the hush of an unrecognized sanctity. Ten sees Jaehyun's focus in the way his mouth rounds to form a soft circle, unknowingly mirroring Ten's own, as he waits patiently for the final drag of tinted wax against his lips. Without another thought, Ten casts a sigh out of longing. It would be a shame to ruin Jaehyun's hard work, but the temptation of seeing the striking rouge messily mapped onto Jaehyun's lips as well wrestles around inside of him in the same way he imagines his tongue doing with the other's.

As if fully knowing the source of Ten's exasperation, Jaehyun feigns a look as sad as Sunday night television, bringing his lips together in a pout that leaves Ten feeling just as insatiable.

"I thought you said you would be patient this time," Jaehyun whines, before capping the lipstick and dropping it into the pile of cosmetics in the sink.

They've been perched on the bathroom counter for the past half hour, slowly going through the motions of painting Ten's face with Jaehyun's growing collection of makeup products. With Jaehyun's ambivalence towards furnishing his apartment, he hasn't had the opportunity or right reason to invest in a proper vanity, so they settle for the cold led lighting and colder white marble countertop of Jaehyun's bathroom. It doesn't hurt that cleanup should be easier considering previous times have ended up with patches of eyeshadow powders coating the bedsheets and poorly closed concealers leaking onto the living room's area rug.

"Yes, I did, and I'm trying," Ten answers softly, "but sitting here, watching you and being unable to do anything about it..." His words trail off as he leans in to finally get his kiss, trying to be mindful of Jaehyun's work with a gentle meeting of lips, but Jaehyun doesn't even give him a chance. He runs his hands parallel through Ten's hair along the sides of his head before tightening his grip, holding him in place this way to avoid ruining the foundation before it's been misted with a setting spray.

"Ten," he warns with a stern look.

"Jaehyun," Ten mimics with a smug one.

His hand comes up to grip at one of Jaehyun's wrists, nowhere near the level of bone grinding against bone that they know they're both capable of, but firm nonetheless. He contemplates pulling it down with enough momentum to bring Jaehyun forward into his lap— he can already hear the ghost of a gasp at the roughness of it all— but instead he settles for guiding it to his lips.

He leaves faint streaks of wine red as he brushes gentle, open mouthed kisses along the inside of Jaehyun's wrist, and this time Jaehyun is the one sighing. Ten's eyes flick over to catch Jaehyun's expression and quite frankly, he looks exasperated with Ten's antics.

"At least let me take a picture," he murmurs, before twisting his torso to reach for his phone settled across the sink. He's flicking through his phone, switching between apps as he decides whether or not he wants this taken with a filter already added, before settling on forgoing the filters all together. Ten is still running his lips lightly over Jaehyun's arm, leaving more stains as he goes, paying little attention to the phone camera now pointed in his direction.

It's when he reaches the crook of Jaehyun's elbow that Jaehyun whistles at him like he would with a dog. Ten tilts his head to the side so that Jaehyun can capture a flattering three quarters angle of his face, and like the good boy he knows he is, blinks slowly so that Jaehyun can capture the fine work done with his eyeliner as well.

Jaehyun rewards him with an appreciative hum, before adding, "Next time, we'll put on a set of fake lashes too."

Ten smiles coyly up at him, pleased that Jaehyun's already anticipating a next time.

It started months ago, Jaehyun playing with makeup in his free time to brainstorm looks for future events before eventually spiraling into practicing both theatrical and practical styles of painting his face.

Ten had been invited from his usual spot on the couch to the living room's floor to sit beside Jaehyun, curiously noting the wide array of cosmetics spread out across the coffee table, with a personal standing mirror set right in front of them. Ten watched with wide, attentive eyes, tracing the finessed lines that formed along Jaehyun's eyelids, memorizing the precision that went into shaping and filling his brows, his lips. He followed diligently along with the methodically stacked shades of a contour, highlight, and blush, and observed the harmony of colours for his eyeshadow, noting the complementing colour of his lipstick.

It's always been the lipstick that leaves Ten at his weakest.

Jaehyun knows this all too well, and it shows when he takes Ten's chin back into his grip, slowly guiding Ten with an expression of a magnanimous saint to what he's been waiting ever so patiently for.

The collision of lips is the sweetest sin Ten has ever known. He's hurried and messy, as if he's longed his whole life for the sensation of sugar melting between the heated passion of their kisses.

The striking colour trails from Jaehyun's mouth to his jaw to his neck to his collarbones to the centre of his chest after they waste no time unbuttoning each other's shirts. There's no denying that it plays beautifully into the natural flush creeping down his body, and Ten's extremely pleased with himself at this little revelation as he finally pulls away to admire his own work.

Passivity is strangled out by a confidence that possesses his every thought. Ten's desire is no light thing, neither in the weight that roots deep in his chest nor in the brushed shadows of his face. Confidence touched by the ecstasy of this desire turns out to be a dangerous affair.

"I want to blow you," he says, in a level voice void of even the faintest hint of hesitation. Without missing a beat, Jaehyun smiles softly and makes quick work of undoing his slacks. He looks far too composed, Ten thinks frustratedly, and hops off the counter to lean over and pull off both Jaehyun's pants and underwear to move things along in an attempt to retain control. He doesn't notice that Jaehyun's managed to fish out the lipstick from the pile in the sink until he's being pulled up by his jaw held firmly in a single hand, and forced to meet Jaehyun's commanding expression.

They've evolved to play this game well, both pushing and pulling, aching and hurting for one another because of one another. Jaehyun reapplies another layer to Ten's lips, hands remaining steady even if the lines are less precise, less delicate. As soon as he pulls his hand away, Ten kneels down to take Jaehyun's cock into his mouth, neither participants breaking eye contact.

Ten's hurt is born out of overwhelming sensations from when he doesn't know what to do with the emotions pressed up against the walls of his heart, that rise up his throat and threaten to spill past his lips, with tendrils already bursting through the open spaces between his ribs.

No different from Ten's, Jaehyun's hurt is born out of being full of so much love he doesn't know where to put it because there's nowhere left inside himself so all that's left is his lover's body.

Ten's nails dig into Jaehyun's thighs as he reaches the base of Jaehyun's cock, throat working heavily over the sensitive head firmly pressed against it. The stuttered breathing and wavering focus in Jaehyun's gaze is enough to turn Ten's expression smug, something that should be dissonant to someone on his knees looking absolutely filthy with a lipstick smeared cock in his mouth and a thin line of saliva spilling down his chin.

Ten's half whine-half moan alerts Jaehyun of the building strain in his throat and jaw, but Ten's pride is not enough to get him to pull away so Jaehyun firmly grabs a fistful of Ten's soft, full hair to force Ten off his cock. Even without Ten actively blowing him, Jaehyun is still weak to the way Ten's tongue falls from his open mouth, the way it rises and falls with his panting breath, how his eyelids are heavy and his neck curves beautifully as Jaehyun's hand in his hair keeps his head pulled back.

However Ten's hands roughly palming over his clothed cock quickly catch Jaehyun's attention, and Jaehyun is torn between watching Ten's performance or moving to the floor so he can touch Ten himself.

Ten decides for him, finally undoing his pants enough to hold his bare, hard cock in his hands, a sharp moan resounding throughout the bathroom. He quickens his pace, tightens his grip, struggles to keep his eyes open so that he can continue watching Jaehyun's captivated face.

"Please," he begs, repeating his cry while he pulls against the grip in his hair to bring Jaehyun's cock back into his mouth, desperate to be overwhelmed with the weight and taste of it as if there could be no other way to come.

Jaehyun swallows thickly, hand carrying the faint tremor of arousal as he guides Ten's mouth back to his cock, and two sets of moans answer one another once Ten closes his lips around Jaehyun again. It's even messier this time as both of their desperation curls around them. Jaehyun's hips thrust shallowly into Ten's mouth and Ten fights through a series of wet gagging as his greed begs for more.

His makeup is ruined, tears and spit and sweat streak his foundation and mascara, but it's not enough for Ten. He yearns for Jaehyun to come on his face, wantonly whining around Jaehyun's cock in hopes of communicating his desperation without the sacrifice of pulling away.

They've evolved to play this game well, both pushing and pulling, aching and hurting for one another because of one another. Jaehyun, in sync and knowing full well what Ten craves, what he needs, replies to his lover's begging by roughly pulling Ten away. They match the rhythm of their hands working over their own cocks, and it doesn't take much longer for Jaehyun to spill across Ten's parted, painted lips and highlighted cheeks.

Ten follows quickly after with a choked out cry cut off by Jaehyun finally throwing himself down to capture Ten's lips with his own, licking his come into Ten's mouth without hesitation.

"Fucking filthy," he whispers against Ten's lips. His fingers untangle from Ten's hair to smooth over his face, gently wiping away beaded sweat from his brows and the faint remnants of drying tears.

"Fucking filthy," Ten agrees, voice hoarse but still full of mirth.

 


	35. Two birds, one stone

Taeyong had expected to see Ten bent over his books when he came back home to their shared one-bedroom apartment, but he was not expecting entering the tiny flat to see the elder with a book held up in front of him and repeatedly smacking his head against the hard cover. The pitiable sight the elder makes tugs at Taeyong’s heart strings and he drops everything in his hands right to the floor and hurries over to the sofa where Ten is sitting on the floor with the lounge table in front of him. Gently taking the book from Ten’s hands Taeyong places it down on the corner of the table that is the farthest from them and then he takes the elder’s hands between his own and sits down.

Ten sighs heavily when he lays eyes on Taeyong and sags against the sofa behind him as he mumbles something that sounds like a greeting. He sounds sullen and frustrated and very tired and it makes Taeyong wonder how long he has been hitting his head against his books instead of reading from them.

“If you’re having trouble I don’t think banging your head on a hard surface is going to help,” Taeyong says and though he is laughing on the inside what he shows Ten is only compassion and a sweet smile. He casts a glance at Ten’s laptop sitting in the middle of the table and sees that he has written four words in total;  _I hate political science._

He stifles a laugh behind a cough and puts an arm around Ten to rub his back in a comforting way and the elder groans dramatically and slumps against his shoulder.

“Help me Taeyong” he whines and circles the younger’s waist with his thin arms and pretends to sniffle as he burrows his face into Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong laughs out loud this time and pushes at Ten’s face until he sits back up and bows over instead, slumping into his own lap.

Taeyong sits up on his knees and starts to arrange the books on the table, picking up a piece of paper with notes written on it in Ten’s handwriting and studies it. Then he rearranges the books again and places the ones most relevant to Ten’s essay question on top. He is stopped after only a moment by Ten’s hand gripping the nape of his neck and shaking him a little, “I don’t actually want your help newbie,” he says and Taeyong sighs as he sits back down.

“I’m not a freshman anymore, why do you still call me that?” Taeyong whines and rubs at his neck. Ten’s fingers are sharp and he has a really tight grip that he has not enough courtesy to contain when it comes to Taeyong.

“But you’re a newbie at being a second year student” Ten lazes from where he has slumped over into his own lap again and Taeyong can only smile fondly and tousle the elder’s chocolate brown hair.

“Well is there anything I can help with then? Food, drink, a massage?” Taeyong offers and starts rubbing over Ten’s shoulders. Surprisingly, Ten shrugs him off and straightens from his slump to look Taeyong over.

“You’re a really great guy Taeyong, you only have one fault really,” Ten says as he continues to study Taeyong and Taeyong blinks wide-eyed back at him.

“And what is that?” he asks, perplexed. Ten stares at him for a second too long and then looks away.

“You’re straight” he mumbles and then stretches his whole body, making a lot of loud noises while he does as if he is trying to distract Taeyong from what he just said.

Ten is gay, Taeyong has known that since he got his help with his first essay back in first year (Ten is a part of the Student Achievements Team), and it has never been an issue. Taeyong is straight, has been all his life and even after a year at university he is still pretty secure in his heterosexual identity. This has also never been an issue, until now. Though Taeyong fails to see why it is an issue all of a sudden.

“Maybe I should see if Hansol’s home” Ten mumbles and Taeyong begins to catch on when he continues with, “no, he’s seeing that American guy now.” Taeyong’s eyes bulge and his spine straightens when he realises why his sexuality is suddenly a problem.

“Maybe I should call” Ten stops and makes a disgusted face, “no never ever again. I can’t go to a club; I don’t have the time to be hungover. Taeyong what should I do?!” Ten turns to him suddenly and Taeyong is caught with his eyes widened to the max and his fingers clutched tightly in his own shirt.

He and Ten haven’t really been friends all that long. They have known each other for about a year, but their interactions had always been academically related until Taeyong decided he was done living in dorms and Ten’s current flat mate graduated. It was a simple Facebook post made by Ten and then Taeyong was contacting him and little over a month ago Taeyong moved in. Suffice to say they don’t really know a lot about each other yet and they’re not friends like how Ten is with Ten or Taeyong is with Yuta. The thought reminds him that he has to do his Japanese homework by Monday or Yuta will tear him a new one, but time and place and priorities and right now the fact that Ten basically propositioned him (he didn’t really) for sex takes first place.

 

Ten waves a hand in front of Taeyong’s face and whistles, hums and sings Taeyong’s name, but Taeyong continues to stare blankly at him. It’s not like he has never thought about gay sex, he has a scarring memory of stumbling onto gay porn on his mom’s laptop when he was fifteen, and sometimes he has tried imagining what it would be like and whether it could be better than straight sex. The answer he comes up with is always  _hell no_ , but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t wondered about the look of delirious pleasure on his old dorm mates face when he walked in on him fucking his boyfriend, nor the sounds of complete pleasure the other guy had been making. It’s just curiosity and curiosity is okay.

Ten shakes him by the shoulders suddenly and Taeyong snaps out of his thoughts to see the other’s worried face close to his. He blinks stupidly and his eyes flutter from Ten’s big eyes to his small pink lips and then shoots back up to look at the other’s forehead.

“Hey, I didn’t mean anything by it okay, can you snap out of it please?!” Ten sounds desperate and Taeyong shakes his head and blinks some more and then his hearing goes back to normal and his heartbeat slows down and he feels more or less like usual.

“Yeah sorry” he says and his voice is hoarse, “I got lost in thought, don’t worry about it.” Ten leans back with an unimpressed look on his face and hums a drawn out “mhm”. Come to think about it, he looks a little disappointed.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it” he says and lays a hand on Ten’s thigh. Ten smiles and lays his hand on top of Taeyong’s and then he turns to look at the mess of books and notes and his computer glaring his lack of progress at him from a white Word page and sighs.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m frustrated and not getting anything done” he mumbles and grips Taeyong’s hand tightly in an unconscious move. In a split second decision Taeyong decides he is done being curious.

“I could help” he says and his words sound confident even to his own ears, but he believes if he were to say any more words they would all be a shaking mess of sounds. Ten’s eyes widen until they seem almost spherical and his hand slackens around Taeyong’s.

“Are you for real?” he says and Taeyong thinks he must really be as desperate as he’s been sounding because there is no ridicule, no teasing jab that even a kiss from him will turn Taeyong gay for the rest of his life, nor any kind of response he would have expected. There is only incredulity and anticipation and a smidgen of hope. Taeyong wishes he could take a picture right now so he could look back on it and know exactly how Ten looks when he is caught off guard.

“Yeah, I’ve always been curious” Taeyong says with bravado, tossing his head and smiling widely and Ten stares at him with an eyebrow raised and then he scoffs.

“Yeah don’t force yourself okay,” he says and turns away from Taeyong to go back to his studying. Taeyong grips his forearms between his fingers and tugs gently and when Ten turns his head towards him he licks his lips once and then settles his face into a confident mien.

“I mean it Ten. You’re frustrated, I’m curious, two bird one stone and all that you know.” He smiles thinly at the other, but he really means it now and he is getting a little excited at the thought of it.

Ten studies him for a long moment more and says; “I’ve always hated that saying” and then; “okay.”

 

Ten is the first to lean in and he places his lips gently on Taeyong’s and kisses him carefully. He sucks a little on Taeyong’s top lip and then runs his tongue over the seam of his mouth and Taeyong leans into him and finally kisses him back. They start off slow, Ten’s tongue discovering Taeyong’s mouth before he sucks on Taeyong’s tongue and pulls it into his own mouth so Taeyong can do the same to him. Ten cups Taeyong’s cheek in his palm and Taeyong’s hand tightens against Ten’s thigh when he realises how good this feels. Ten must be a very good kisser, that’s all.

His brain halts when Ten rises up on his knees and, without breaking the kiss, shifts so that he is hovering over Taeyong’s lap and uses both hands to tilt Taeyong’s head back so he can stuff his tongue as far down Taeyong’s throat as is possible. The position is decidedly more intimate than their previous and Taeyong’s body surprises him when Ten settles down across his thighs and the weight of him in his lap causes his cock to twitch in his pants. Taeyong’s hands rests lifelessly against Ten’s chest, but the elder doesn’t seem to mind as he keeps the kiss hard and wet and his lustful body starts moving on top of Taeyong. Ten’s hands glide roughly over his shoulders and chest and his fingertips go into the hem of his trousers before his hands slide under his shirt and pulls it up over Taeyong’s head. Ten dives in and starts sucking on Taeyong’s neck once his shirt is lying on the sofa behind them and his hands glide over his naked chest and down, down until his cock is cupped through his trousers and then Ten snickers against his neck because Taeyong is getting very hard embarrassingly quickly.

“Bed?” Ten asks against his lips and sticks his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth for a quick swipe before he pulls back and rises to his feet. Taeyong takes a moment to gather his wits without Ten pressed so close to his body and then he staggers to his feet and follows the elder into their bedroom.

There is a trail of clothes leading to the door, Ten’s socks lies one after the other right after the lounge table and Ten’s t-shirt has been thrown carelessly across the floor to the kitchen nook. When he enters the bedroom Ten is bent over pulling his sweatpants from his legs and Taeyong gulps at the sight of the elders mostly naked body. He worries a little at the fact that a man’s body has him this excited, but rationalises that it is more than the sight that is driving him at the moment and his cock is aching for more of the wonderful touch of Ten’s hands. It has, after all, been some time since he had sex last too.

Ten turns around when he has shucked his sweatpants halfway under the bed and strides up to Taeyong and literally drags him close by the crotch. He smirks impishly at him and winks right before he closes in and bites down on Taeyong’s lower lip, soothing the afflicted area with his tongue before he once again slips it between Taeyong’s lips and dances it around inside his mouth. His fingers work quickly on the button and zipper of Taeyong’s trousers and before long he is sliding them down Taeyong’s legs and kicking them away once Taeyong steps out of them. Without pause he then goes for Taeyong’s underwear and drags the boxers down past Taeyong’s ass so his cock slips free and hangs in between them, half hard and sticking out slightly from a nest of dark curls. Ten licks his lips and takes the cock in his hand at the same time as he sucks Taeyong’s tongue into his mouth and Taeyong moans loudly when Ten’s warm palm slips over him and his fingers tighten around his girth. He really wants this.

Ten takes his hip in his free hand and turns them around, nudging Taeyong backwards until his legs hit the side of one of their beds and when Ten lets go of him he falls gracelessly on his butt onto the mattress. Ten is taking off his underwear right in front of him and when his cock springs free it is harder than Taeyong’s at this time and only inches away from his face. Taeyong gulps at the sight of it and a cluster of nerves bubbles in his stomach, because the situation got very real in the blink of an eye and his resolve wavers just as Ten’s cock bobs up and down as he moves. Then Ten leans down and kisses him and his eyes fall close and he pulls Ten closer by the hips and when Ten’s hand falls to his cock again and tugs at it Taeyong’s resolve is once more rock solid. Not unlike Ten’s cock when he ventures to take it in his palm.

After they part with a gasp for air Ten pulls back and then pushes forward so Taeyong is forced to move backwards on the bed and with Ten pressing his palms into his chest Taeyong lies down with his head on the pillow. They are in Ten’s bed he realises when he doesn’t see his plain brown, worn-out teddy bear beside him, but then Ten is settling between his legs and staring at his cock so hungrily Taeyong loses all track of thought.

“I want to suck you off” Ten says and Taeyong moans loudly as an answer because he has only been with one girl who was willing to suck him off and she wasn’t all that good at it and gave up half way through. He bets Ten is good at it though.

Ten leans over him and kisses him deep for a long moment and Taeyong hears him rummaging through his nightstand, but then the elder is moving back down his body. Kisses and nips and languid licks colour Ten’s path back to Taeyong’s cock and he takes it in his mouth without hesitation, licks around the head and sucks on it with expert motions and it feels damn good. He alternates between light and suffocatingly strong suction as he takes Taeyong further and further into his mouth and his tongue presses hard against the vein on the underside of Taeyong’s cock and traces it as he moves. With his lips wrapped firmly around the mushroom head of Taeyong’s cock Ten looks up and they meet eyes across Taeyong’s chest as Ten dips his tongue into the slit and rubs it back and forth, smiling around the girth when Taeyong gasps sharply in reply to his actions.

He keeps only the head inside his mouth and sucks on it and rubs his tongue around and over it without stop while at the same time he uncaps the bottle of lube he had gotten from his nightstand and coats his fingers liberally.

At the first touch of a finger to his hole, Taeyong stiffens. He had been kind of thinking he would fuck Ten and get the curiosity out of his system, but Ten obviously has other plans and Taeyong keeps his mouth shut as the elder rubs the pad of a wet finger over the sensitive skin.

“Relax” Ten says against the tip of Taeyong’s cock and Taeyong grunts as his breath flows over him. “You’re clean down here, don’t stress about it” Ten continues and Taeyong wonders if he is forgetting that Taeyong has never done this before. He has at most kissed another guy and that was on a dare, and yes he knows he is clean, he goes to great lengths to keep his body clean, but that is not at all what he is  _stressing about!_

“That’s not” he gasps and breaths in and out a couple times and tries again, “that’s not,” but he gets no further as Ten slowly slips his finger inside him and Taeyong clenches his eyes shut and holds his breath. It doesn’t hurt though, it only feels a little weird and his cock is still hard so it’s not a complete turn-off. Not more than a moment after Ten has the entire length of his finger inside Taeyong does he curl it and Taeyong is left wondering why he ever wanted anything but exactly this. He knows about the existence of his prostate of course, but no one has ever touched it like this from the inside and the pleasure he feels when Ten rubs his finger over it is immense. Toe-curling, mind-blowingly intense.

“Ten” he gasps and cries out when the elder takes his cock back into his mouth and starts moving his finger in and out, curling it against his prostate every time it is fully inside. Soon Taeyong is lost in sensation as he tries to get more of both the wet heat of Ten’s mouth and the thrilling pressure of Ten’s finger on his prostate. He hesitates a little when Ten carefully introduces another finger into him because this time it does hurt a little, but remembering the absolute pleasure Ten has brought him with one finger only has him anticipating what he will do with two. And when he has three fingers in Taeyong the younger is riding his fingers from beginning to end, forcing Ten to pull off his cock so he won’t come too soon.

 

Ten pulls his fingers out and sits back on his heels while he tears open the condom wrapper and pulls the condom onto his cock. Taeyong is watching him with half-lidded eyes and raw-bitten lips shining red with spit, looking completely fucked-out even though they have barely started. Ten groans at the sight and hurries to cover his cock with lube, tugging on it a few times to make sure it is fully hard and then he leans over Taeyong and slides his tongue straight into his mouth and engages him in a wet kiss as he arranges Taeyong’s legs around him. One he lifts up until Taeyong wraps it around his waist of his own accord and with the other he hooks the knee in his elbow and spreads him open. He leans back and looks into Taeyong’s face, asks him in a whisper “you ready?” and at the minute nod Taeyong makes Ten takes his own cock in hand and places the tip against Taeyong’s stretched hole.

Diving in for a hard kiss he pushes forward and groans as the head of his cock slips inside Taeyong’s body. He has been very careful in preparing the other so Taeyong only moans when he slips inside and he doesn’t stop until his balls rest against Taeyong’s buttocks. He holds still for a moment, but since Taeyong’s face remains slack with pleasure and little moans are starting to fall from his lips, he gives no more time for him to adjust and pulls out and thrusts back inside in a slow, undulating move. Taeyong moans and Ten breathes heavily through his mouth as the warm grip of Taeyong’s internal muscles squeeze his cock and then he pulls out again and thrusts inside with the same power and speed as before. He starts a rhythm like this, rolling his hips against Taeyong, burying himself completely inside Taeyong’s ass on every thrust and Taeyong is moaning so beautifully now, a quiet mantra of  _yesyesyesyesyes_  never-ending as Ten moves inside him.

Ten hikes Taeyong’s leg further up on his arm and leans over him more and when he thrusts inside him again Taeyong’s eyes fly open and he moans sharp and loud as Ten’s cockhead hits right on his prostate. Ten keeps the position and thrusts with more fervour inside Taeyong and amongst grunts and moans and broken sentences of filthy words like  _moreharderfasteryes_  Taeyong grips his own cock between them and tugs. One, three, five times he rubs his own cock and then he is coming, clenching down on Ten so hard he is stopped in his frenzied fucking with his cock fully in Taeyong’s ass and rubbing against his prostate and then he is coming too. Taeyong can feel the warmth of Ten’s semen through the latex condom and it causes a final shiver to go through his body and a last spurt of white liquid erupts from his cock before he falls limply against the sheets.

Ten’s hips buck against him, one hard thrust for every load of semen that comes from him and when his balls are empty he slides his arm free of Taeyong’s leg and collapses onto the younger’s chest.

 

He lies there, limp on top of Taeyong’s heaving chest, for long enough that Taeyong feels his breath come short and then he whines at him and pokes him with tired fingers until he slips off him. In the process his cock slips from Taeyong’s body and the younger gasps as it drags along his sensitive nerves.

“Sorry” Ten apologizes in a whisper, but Taeyong only shakes his head. He feels lethargic, like he has spent a full three hours at the gym and every part of his body is limp with exhaustion. Despite how his body feels, there is a happy smile on his face and his head is swimming with memories of the best sex he has ever had.

A while later, what could be only a few minutes or an hour or more, and their bodies have cooled down and the cum on Taeyong’s stomach has grown stiff and is getting itchy. Ten is looking at him when he turns his head to him, lying on his side with his hands tucked against his chest and looking almost as if he is afraid to touch Taeyong. Before Taeyong can even open his mouth Ten widens his eyes and starts to speak.

“If you ever want to do this again I promise you can fuck me, but right now this was what I needed.” And Taeyong realises that Ten feels guilty, he probably remembers how Taeyong had all but flinched away from it in the beginning and isn’t thinking about how he obviously gave Taeyong the best orgasm of his life.

“It’s okay” Taeyong says and leans forward to kiss the elder. Ten is obviously a little surprised at the action, but he soon returns the kiss and they spend an age trading lazy kisses and mapping out every inch of each other’s mouths.

“Besides, I really liked it,” Taeyong hums and smiles sweetly at Ten and they share a really nice moment, so of course Ten has to ruin it.

“Yeah, I really fucked you good didn’t I?”

 

It goes without saying that Taeyong’s assistance was all Ten needed to finish his assignment and when he three weeks later comes falling through the door, waving his arms around proclaiming he got a First, Taeyong comes up to him and takes his moving hands in his. He slides in close and captures Ten’s lips in a kiss and beams at him happily and when Ten blinks stupidly at him Taeyong only smiles wider. Because they might not have shared so much as a hug since the day they had sex, but in that moment Taeyong knows that this is what he wants.

 

(And he really wishes he had a camera because a Ten that is caught off guard is the most hilarious thing ever.)

 


	36. Bliss

Jaehyun sits in his cousin’s old car. The sky’s punctured here and there, ripping open prematurely. That, or there’s bird shit on the windscreen. The radio’s on. Frequency, 106.4. The presenter’s saying, “The meteoroid, named Anubis after the ancient Egyptian god, is approximately the size of the Moon. It is set to collide with Earth in exactly three weeks’ time. Meanwhile, we will be playing your favourite 90s hits, and doctor Seo Juhyun will be here in a minute to discuss the possibility of a life beyond death.”

Jaehyun turns the radio off. He stares at a woman pushing a twin trolley, slowly, in an attempt to keep herself from slipping on the shiny layer of ice spread over the pavement. Kids building a snow castle in the nearby park, snot running down their faces. Trees shivering, nude, in the wind. No one, nothing stopping or showing any signs of slowing down.

The world’s set to end in three weeks but, apparently, time didn’t get the memo.

/

“Did you hear about Taeil? You know, the short security guard,” Doyoung says from his cubicle, printing out train tickets and counting change for his customer. He puts them into the slot and pushes it out under the window before he continues, “They say he jumped in front of a train while on duty yesterday.”

Jaehyun swallows and nods. He used to eat lunch with Taeil. Every Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday. Taeil loved bagels. Only read paperbacks small enough to fit in his left thigh pocket. Packed a good punch—and lunch—when needed.

There are two weeks and four days until the end of the world and everyone’s desperate to get away. The train tickets’ prices are skyrocketing. The trains in and out of the city are filled to the point of rupture. The train station’s bursting with noise. Sometimes, in the small hours, when there are no trains leaving and silence reigns, the pillars are still vibrating.

Half of Jaehyun’s colleagues have stopped coming to work. He sits in his cubicle. He’s nineteen years old and the future’s been built upon pillars of salt all along. When it’s quiet, he can hear them dissolving.

“You ever tried yoga?” Doyoung asks, printing out tickets again.

“No,” Jaehyun replies. He can smell the beer on his own customer’s breath, seeping through the twelve little holes in the window. Misery in the man’s beady, far-apart little eyes as he puts the money into the hatch.

“There’s this yoga studio near my place. It’s still open. We should try it out,” Doyoung says to Jaehyun. To his customer, a woman with three children hanging off her arms and tummy swollen like a balloon, he says, “Have a nice journey.”

/

The yoga studio is on the bottom floor of a high-rise building. Jaehyun’s sweatpants are doing a very poor job at keeping him warm. His hands are turning very red very quietly. He blows warm, wet breaths over his knuckles before he presses the doorbell. He doesn’t really want to be there, but there’s no reason for him not to be. There’s no time left to worry about masculine ego. He steps in.

Jaehyun trudges into the small changing room. By the radiator, a kid who looks unhealthily miserable but inexplicably content. Around seventeen years old. Sports black leggings with  _booty_  printed on the behind in fat, white capital letters. Maybe his sister’s.

The kid shifts tired but strangely appeased eyes to Jaehyun and says, “Hi. I’m Donghyuck.”

“Jaehyun,” Jaehyun introduces himself, shedding his parka and beanie.

The leggings are from the supermarket in the southern suburbs, Donghyuck tells Jaehyun. The result of a lost dare concocted by kids drunk off soju stolen from cabinets their parents don’t bother locking anymore. He seems simultaneously unhappy and amused about it. Jaehyun decides he’s a parallel in human form.

A boy, about Donghyuck’s age, peeks into the changing room. “You can’t hide here forever, Hyuck,” he says, smiling brighter than Jaehyun’s seen anyone smile for the last few days. “You have a dare to complete.”

“That’s Mark, the one who came up with this whole…” Donghyuck says through the corner of his mouth, gesturing at his yoga pants and around himself. “Whatever bullshit this is.”

Jaehyun follows Mark and Donghyuck into the practice room. Doyoung’s already sitting on a mat, legs crossed, staring at his left big toe with his mouth pinched shut. As Jaehyun unrolls a mat next to his and sits down he barely blinks.

The instructor walks in. He’s cute. Knocks the breath out of Jaehyun like a club to his chest. He wears tights with a weird space pattern. Jaehyun thinks the planet smack in the middle of his left ass cheek might just be a sign from the heavens.

The instructor sits down in the front of the room. “Close your eyes,” he instructs. Jaehyun doesn’t. The guy opens one eye to look at Jaehyun and lifts an eyebrow. His nose twitches a bit. “Are you going to close your eyes anytime soon?” he asks, palms pressed together in front of his heart.

Jaehyun watches the guy for a bit more, then does as he’s told. The instructor goes on with whatever spiritual gibberish he’s spouting. Something about forgetting everything that’s weighing you down. Letting go. Dedicating yourself completely to the practice. His voice is nice. Smooth but not monotonous.

Jaehyun discovers he’s far less flexible than he thought. He can practically hear his joints creak like rusty door hinges. Doyoung, who’s still completely immersed in his own little world, seems at home in every position. He goes through the downward-facing dog, high lunge and half-moon pose with complete ease. And then there’s Donghyuck. His stiffness helps Jaehyun feel better about his own inability to reach his toes.

Luckily, being stiff does have it upsides.

“No, no, see,” the instructor says at one point, darting to Jaehyun to correct his position, “you have to relax your shoulders and suck your belly in. Yeah, that’s it.” He puts his hands on Jaehyun’s abdomen and the small of his back, palms hot through the fabric of Jaehyun’s t-shirt.

Shivers running down his spine, Jaehyun blurts, “What’s your name?”

“Ten,” the instructor says, then walks away to help Donghyuck. Poor kid’s breathing hard through his nose. He sounds like the whistle of the ocean. Mark tries to stifle his giggles.

Later, Ten blatantly grabs Jaehyun’s ass—again, under the pretext of correcting his position—and Jaehyun thinks, _so the stars have really aligned._  He spends the rest of the class anticipating Ten’s next touch. By the end he’s full of electricity, fingers twitching. Ten tells them all to lie down for the final relaxation but he’s burning up. Ten comes over to keep him still by the shoulders.

There are two weeks and three days until the end of the world and Ten pins Jaehyun against a wall the second he steps out of the changing room. The hourglass’s bottom’s been blown off. Jaehyun’s losing himself in Ten’s mouth. In his hands rubbing circles onto his hipbones. Then, Ten tugs at the waistband of his sweatpants. Jaehyun sighs into his shoulder.

/

Outside his part-time job as a yoga instructor, Ten’s studying chemistry. His kitchen table is choked with test tubes, ring stands, erlenmeyer glasses. His cupboards and fridge are filled with jars and pots of questionable origin. He fabricates his own toothpaste and shampoo.

Personality-wise, Jaehyun isn’t sure he likes Ten. Ten is organised, stingy. Starts every day with a brief meditation. Eats healthy. Shuns McDonald’s. Talks like rose thorns. Cares about a lot of things.

The complete opposite of Jaehyun, whose own flat is a complete and utter mess. Too often, he goes out and wakes up the next morning with a hangover and an almost empty wallet. Smokes from time to time with one of the employees of the McDonald’s two blocks from his flat and talks smooth, atoning.

For all he dislikes Ten’s character, Jaehyun loves leaving red-purple-blue marks on his neck and chest. Making him moan, because his voice is  _that_ much nicer like that. With Ten’s fingers up his ass, Jaehyun forgets to count how much time they’ve got left.

In the morning, Jaehyun wakes up, makes himself a cup of coffee, gets dressed and leaves without any unnecessary sensitising, expecting to never step foot in Ten’s flat again.

/

“You know Youngho? The tall security guard,” Doyoung says on their lunch break. They’re sitting in the staff room. The broken lamp blinks over their heads, but no one sees any use in changing the bulb anymore.

Jaehyun immediately assumes the worst. “He dead now, too?”

Doyoung looks up from his lunch box and clicks his chopsticks together a few times. “No,” he says slowly. “Just asked me out on a date.”

Jaehyun bends his head over his own lunch. A bagel. He feels a bit sick in the stomach. “Oh. Wasn’t he supposed to be straight, though?”

Doyoung barks out a single  _ha_ , then says, “Weren’t you, too?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaehyun asks. The end of the world is just making him go a bit berserk, he thinks to himself. No way he would let a guy fuck him sore if he didn’t know his doom was coming in exactly two weeks. Not like he spent sporadic nights during his teenage years wondering how it would feel making out with guys just like Ten.

Doyoung makes a circle with his index and thumb and sticks one of his chopsticks through. “Oh, please,” he snickers. “As if I didn’t see rabbit face giving you a hand job in the hallway.”

Jaehyun buries his face in his hands.

/

The streetlights’ glow bounces off the layer of ice covering the street. Jaehyun’s ankles and knees knock together as he wobbles to the McDonald’s two blocks down. When he steps inside the clash of cold and hot is so violent he thinks his skin might just fog up.

“Oh, hey, Jaehyun,” Yuta greets from his spot behind the counter. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

Yuta smells of grease and cigarettes. He doesn’t bother putting on anything over his red uniform. His arms are littered with goose bumps as he lights a cigarette and offers it to Jaehyun. They sit on the curb across the street from the restaurant. Jaehyun’s breaking through a little frozen puddle with the heel of his boot.

“How’s life?” Jaehyun asks, letting smoke out between his teeth. It’s dry, bitter. He decides Ten tastes a lot nicer.

Yuta shrugs and takes the cigarette back. “Nothing remarkable, I guess,” he replies. “It’s rush hour every hour, now. People must think, fuck it, what’s diabetes to us anymore anyway.”

Jaehyun takes another drag. The red tip of the cig flickers. “Right,” he says, looking at the blue tendrils of smoke swirl up. He wonders what they would look like if they froze into statues.

“Oh yeah, I’ve got something to tell you,” Yuta remembers. “A few days ago, this group of kids comes in, and they’re talking really loud. Their mouths practically frothing. They say they’re going to start a riot in the last week or something. No way the cops are going to stop them at this point.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun muses.

“Yeah,” Yuta repeats, “so I was thinking of joining them. Always wanted to trash up a shop, too.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun says.

/

“You up for another yoga class?” Doyoung asks with an impish smile. “You can make your boyfriend see  _stars_. I bet he’s flexible enough for all kinds of stuff.”

Jaehyun puts the turn signal on and turns the steering wheel with more aggression than he intended. “It was just one time,” he huffs. “I don’t like him.” Doyoung laughs as his head knocks against the window.

“Sure,” Doyoung chuckles. Jaehyun pulls up in front of the high-rise Doyoung lives in. As Doyoung’s closing the door behind himself he leans down to ask, “So you’re coming?”

/

“Together, we are going to chant the mantra  _om_  three times,” Ten instructs, then inhales deeply.

Halfway through the third chant, Mark pinches Donghyuck’s thigh. Donghyuck goes, “Oommmmm _mylord_.” Mark slaps his hands over his mouth to suppress his giggles.

“Stop messing around in my class, you little gremlin,” Ten breaks off his own chant to say. He loves to pick on Donghyuck, but never with any intention of hurting him. Jaehyun’s perception of him being a total asshole is faltering. He hates it.

Mark can’t hold his laughter anymore. As punishment, both teenagers have to stay for ten breaths in the downward-dog position with one leg up to the ceiling. Ten lets them off after five.

Jaehyun had almost forgotten how good Ten looks in those odd tights of his. His butt is a bit flat, but more than enough for Jaehyun. Convenient. Legs like his—slim, miles long—make it easier for Jaehyun to convince himself it’s purely physical, this fixation of his. After all, he doesn’t like Ten.

/

This time, Jaehyun’s the one who turns Ten around and grapples with a condom. He’s angry. The windows of his car fog up. The radio’s on. They’ve moved on to 80s hits.

There’s one week and three days left until the end of the world and Jaehyun sits in the backseat of his car with Ten’s head in his lap. The streetlights paint yellow streaks over Ten’s cheeks. The legroom is full of empty paper bags blotched with grease and soda bottles and crumpled receipts.

“How can you live with this mess?” Ten snorts, closing his eyes.

Jaehyun shifts a bit, jostling Ten. “Don’t know.”

“Hmm,” Ten says. “I wish I could go to the sea. You know, to see it one more time.”

Jaehyun glances down. “So why don’t you?”

Ten shrugs. His legs are folded against the door. “I don’t have a car. The trains are full. I’ve got my job.”

Jaehyun looks back out of the window. A crow sits on an electricity line, wobbling in the cold wind. Jaehyun looks at his phone, but there’s no connection. The meteoroid’s coming.

/

The train station’s usual din is suddenly overshadowed by much louder noise. Shouts with a purpose and goal, not just the usual miserable mumbling. Young men run in, the lower halves of their faces covered by black masks. Baseball bats and iron bars and fireplace pokers raised up above their heads.

One of these young rebels runs over to Jaehyun’s booth. Jaehyun can smell the grease and the stench of cigarettes through the twelve little holes in the window. “Look, Jaehyun, look!” Yuta shrieks, high on adrenaline. “This is what I call freedom, man! Join us, hey? Yeah? I can borrow you my pocket knife.”

Doyoung looks on from his own booth. Everyone in the humongous hall is running like headless chickens. Jaehyun doesn’t take the knife Yuta puts into the hatch. “No, I don’t think so,” he says. “I’m sorry.”

Yuta blinks. “Oh,” he breathes out. “You better run, then.”

On the way out of their booths, Doyoung spots Youngho. “I have to go get him,” he shouts over the ruckus. “Just go on, I’ll be fine.” And then he disappears into the giant, breathing, moving mass of bodies.

Jaehyun runs out through the back door. He hops into his car and starts up the engine. “A group of hooligans has taken over the Northern part of the city. All citizens are advised to stay indoors and lock their doors and windows,” the presenter says on the radio.

Turning around a corner, Jaehyun almost hits two kids. He rolls down the window, intending to upbraid the pair, but ends up choking out, “Mark?  _Donghyuck?_ ”

Donghyuck faints. Mark screams until Jaehyun gets out of the car and helps him drag Donghyuck’s limp body to the backseat. He gets back in, then steps on the gas. They speed down streets, past little groups of black-masks and other cars full of panicked people. Jaehyun slows to a halt in front of Ten’s flat and tells the teenagers to wait in the car.

Jaehyun has to press the doorbell five times before Ten opens. “What do you want?” Ten demands, door chain strung between their faces.

“We need to go,” Jaehyun says.

Ten seems to weigh down his options, then lets Jaehyun in. Jaehyun watches him pack clothes and toiletries and a few books. He watches Ten go into the kitchen and turn a gas burner off, then stare at his rollercoaster of tubes and beakers and ring stands for a while. Ten turns to him and says, “I could just cook up something to put us out of our misery.”

Jaehyun sighs. “We’ve got to get Donghyuck and Mark out of this city.”

/

The heating system talks louder than any of the four souls stuck in the messy little car driving through the quickening snowfall. Donghyuck woke up ages ago, gasping and trying to say something, but Ten simply stuck a candy he found in the glove box in his mouth. Doyoung minutes later, he’s still suckling on it.

“Where were you two even going?” Jaehyun asks the teenagers, who are drawing dicks and flowers on the misty windows.

“We thought we’d go hide in our school,” Mark answers, sheepish, “or something.”

Jaehyun laughs. “Well, you’re lucky I almost drove over you.” Ten gives him a mystified look. He shrugs. “Where would you like to go now that we’re out of the city?”

Mark turns to Donghyuck. “Kinshasa?”

Donghyuck barks out a laugh. “Dude,  _no_. How about your childhood home? You always talk about how much fun you had there.”

“Huh,” Mark says. “That’s actually a good idea. We could go see Tofu’s grave.”

“Who’s Tofu?” Ten pipes up.

“Mark’s first dog,” Donghyuck says. “He still has a picture of himself with it in his wallet.”

Mark digs out his wallet, lets Donghyuck take five thousand from his fifteen thousand won and passes the picture over to Ten. It’s a seven-year-old with the exact same alert eyes and little nose as the eighteen-year-old who made sure Donghyuck was buckled in even when he was unconscious. Not that it helped much. The child’s arms are looped around the neck of a dog. Sure enough, its fur is white like tofu.

Ten hands the photo back and says, “And where is it? Your childhood home, I mean.”

“Oh, it’s in the south. On the coast,” Mark explains.

Jaehyun and Ten share a look.

/

By the time they reach a gas station, the snowfall’s stopped. While Jaehyun fills up the tank, Mark and Donghyuck play around in the snow, tackling each other to the white ground and soaking their canvas sneakers through. Their beanies fall off their heads and snowflakes get caught in their hair as they shove snow inside each other’s collars. Ten leans against the car and occasionally throws a few snowballs at them.

When Jaehyun goes inside to pay for the gas, the woman at the counter waves her hand at him. “What’s money to anyone anymore? Take anything you like,” she says over her tabloid magazine.

Jaehyun stuffs a few plastic bags full of food and clothes, gets himself a cup of coffee and thanks the woman. He puts the bags into the trunk of his car. There are five days left until the end of the world. Ten observes a handful of snow melting on his palm, as if he sees each molecule moving. And the meteor should really mess with someone its own age.

/

Jaehyun wakes up to the door opening and closing. Mark and Donghyuck are sleeping in a heap in the backseat. The sky’s pale, clear. Ten’s out in the snow, doing yoga of all things. Even in the impossible situation they’re in, his legs never cease to look nice. Jaehyun’s still thinking about those tights. He wonders if Ten packed them.

Ten sees Jaehyun looking and straightens up. Jaehyun gets out of the car. Walks around it. Inhales, then reaches up. He simultaneously kisses Ten and guides him to lean against the car. Holds him still by the hips. Knees thawing the snow and the snow soaking his jeans. Ten’s frigid hands tugging at his hair. The cold wind on his cheeks. The corners of his chapped lips splitting. Feels like the sun is on his tongue.

/

“You know, Jaehyun,” Ten says, toying with the seatbelt’s buckle, “you’re hot. But you should really drop that aloof attitude.”

Jaehyun turns the key in the ignition. The engine coughs twice before it starts purring. “What do you mean?” he asks. It’s almost noon and the teenagers are still asleep.

“You don’t seem to have any opinion on anything. I can’t tell if you’re sucking up to people or if you simply don’t care,” Ten answers. “That’s what I mean.”

Jaehyun hands Ten a map he took from the gas station. “Look for a convenient route. We still have some time, I think we could go see some sights on the way.”

There are four days until the end of the world and Ten rolls his eyes, then unfolds the map. He traces yellow roads and red highways with his index finger. Mark’s drooling on Donghyuck’s shoulder and mumbling into his shirt. The road’s endless, like traced into the snow with a humongous black marker.

/

“Why do you think it’s called Anubis?” Donghyuck asks, kneeled at a shrine with his hands clasped together. Gold-plated deity statues’ round, benevolent faces look down at his bright red cheeks. His air of thoroughly exhausted but somehow infinitely curious.

The temple’s situated on top of a lone blue mountain. The car had to be left at the foot of the mountain. The trek up was long and left them all sweating under their thick parkas. Jaehyun unzips his jacket a bit. Steam rises from his neck.

Mark closes his eyes and lowers his forehead to his fingertips. “Don’t know,” he says. “I guess it’s got something to do with Anubis being the one to judge whose soul gets to go to the underworld.”

Jaehyun and Ten sit under the shrine hall’s slanted roof. They look over the pastures and fields surrounding the mountain. Little patches of trees stripped of their leaves. Two deer running along the patches’ edges, mere dark spots in the distance. Like bird shit on Jaehyun’s windscreen.

Donghyuck finishes his prayer, then turns to Jaehyun and Ten. “He’s loved Egyptian history since forever, you know,” he says, pointing at Mark. “He even wrote  _suck my dick_  on our school’s library door in hieroglyphics.”

“I don’t think that’s appropriate for a temple,” Ten comments.

Over Ten, Mark’s saying, “With your marker, Hyuck. It was your idea.”

“The gods can screw off,” Donghyuck laughs.

The monks living in the temple give the four travellers hot chocolate and stew before they go back down the narrow path snaking down the mountain’s flank. Sticking his tongue out in hopes of catching snowflakes, having burned it with the stew, Donghyuck looks both guilty and amused.

They set off across the white ocean in their little hiccupping boat.

/

Three days left. Ten reads his chemistry books like Anna Karenina. Mark and Donghyuck play odd variations of rock-paper-scissors and mash and never have I ever. Mark’s saying, “Never have I ever dyed my hair blue.”

Right before Donghyuck lowers a finger, Jaehyun cuts in, “Hey, tweens. Aren’t your parents worried about you?”

It goes quiet for a bit. Through the rear-view mirror, Jaehyun sees Donghyuck and Mark mouth something to each other. Then, Mark clears his throat and goes, “My parents went to Canada. I could have gone with them, but I didn’t want to. My brother was in the army, don’t know where he’s now.”

And Donghyuck mumbles, “Mom’s gone.”

Ten’s been on the same page for an awfully long time. His family’s just fine, he’s told Jaehyun. His sister’s had a baby. Jaehyun had the opportunity to tell his parents goodbye properly, when they passed through the train station on their way to the countryside. Neither of them dares say anything about it.

The road follows a frothing, squirming river. Jaehyun pulls up and the teenagers clamber out of the car. They crouch on the riverbank, throwing rocks into the black water. Jaehyun and Ten lean against the car.

“Imagine losing everything at seventeen or eighteen,” Ten says, rubbing his hands together.

Jaehyun hums and takes Ten’s hands into his own. “At least they have each other,” he says, guiding Ten’s hands under his hoodie. They’re painfully cold against his stomach but it’s fine. He’s kind of glad he’s got a cold to his hot. An order to his chaos. Ten blows out a white breath of contentment.

Donghyuck’s tears melt holes into the snow by his feet. He tries to push Mark away, but Mark holds on tight to him. Eventually, he gives in. Shakes in Mark’s arms. And Mark has the nerve to smile.

Ten interlaces his fingers with Jaehyun’s.

/

Mark’s childhood home is surrounded by a low stone wall. A dozen seagulls perched on top of it take flight when the car stops by the gate. The house is white, Western, with pale blue shutters. There’s no snow so close to the sea. Only the grappling, tearing wind.

Mark presses the doorbell. They can hear its hollow echo ring through the house, but there is no answer. Mark tries the door. It’s open.

Jaehyun thinks they’ve stepped into a vacuum. The foyer’s so quiet he feels like there’s cotton stuffed into his ears. The rest of the house is just as silent, the velvet sofa and kitchen cupboards and steel-frame beds waiting for something.

Jaehyun lights up the fireplace. They huddle in the orange glow of the fire. Skin under their eyes purple, they’re waiting.

/

All four of them strip down to their underwear and run down a serpentine path to the shore. Jaehyun teams up with Donghyuck to push Ten into the freezing water, but gets pulled in along with his victim. Ten catches him in a kiss, salt on their tongues. Jaehyun’s toes and lips tingle. Waves smash into their thighs and break into white froth.

“I was wondering why Ten was always all over Jaehyun in yoga class,” Donghyuck hollers over the roar of the sea. Jaehyun splashes water on him and he runs away laughing, salt water getting in his mouth. He pulls Mark with him to the shore and back up the path.

In the middle of the harsh, dark water, Ten is pale and slender. The tender flesh of his thighs and abdomen. His rosebud nipples. His lips turning blue. His hair sticking to his forehead. Jaehyun wishes they just had a bit more time. So he holds Ten, knees knocking into his. Pressing kisses on his collarbone. He holds Ten, mumbling into his neck, “We’re too young for this. We’re too  _young_.”

Ten takes Jaehyun’s hand and leads him out of the water, to the house. A trail of wet, sandy footprints leads them from the front door to the back door, to the hillock rising behind the house. On top of the hillock, a plum tree. Under the tree, a row of graves bulging from the ground like swollen stomachs of entities sleeping under the soil. Next to those graves, a smaller grave marked with a pile of rocks.

Mark and Donghyuck are sitting cross-legged in front of the small grave, still clad in their wet underwear. Mark hears the grass rustle under Jaehyun and Ten’s feet and turns to look, blue lips parting and revealing his cartoon shark teeth. White blotches on his cheek as he says, “Tofu was a great dog.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Ten says, suddenly remembering to care about everything. “Let’s get you two inside.”

Mark and Donghyuck run back inside. Grass stuck to the back of their thighs. Jaehyun and Ten stay on the hill for a while more, watching the sky churn. Briefly, Jaehyun wonders what happened to Doyoung. If he ever got to Youngho. If he wishes he could glue the bottom of the hourglass back on. He thinks about Yuta, too. About whether he managed to trash up a shop, like he had always wanted.

Jaehyun wonders what would have happened if he had just let himself love Ten a bit earlier.

/

Despite the long hot bath Ten imposes on the teenagers, Mark falls terribly sick. According to Donghyuck, he spent his last night on Earth tossing and turning. Crying. “Tofu, Tofu, Tofu,” Donghyuck recounts over breakfast. They barely touch their plates. “He just kept calling the damn dog.”

Donghyuck spends most of the day by Mark’s bed, watching him sleep and wiping sweat off his forehead and going along with his delirious fabrications. “Jeno asked me to go to that new pizzeria with him tomorrow,” Mark says.

And Donghyuck replies, voice soft as velvet or feathers or cotton, “Oh, did he? You’ll have to get better first.” He leaves out the  _Jeno’s family all took the pill together a week ago_  and the  _there’ll be no tomorrow_.

Mark talks about the paintings on the wall telling him hello and how cold he feels when he’s buried under three blankets. And Donghyuck simply hums.  _Yes, the lady in the one on the left tells me you’re very handsome._

Ten and Jaehyun simply sit next to each other on the sofa. Nothing left to say. Nothing left to do. The electricity cuts off. Ten whimpers. Jaehyun takes his hand and guides him out of the house.

Jaehyun and Ten stand on the shore. The sky flashes red and yellow and pink. A shard of the meteor falls into the ocean, lifting a pillar of water into the air. Jaehyun wonders what it would look like if it froze into a statue. “You know, Ten,” Jaehyun says, vision turning blurry with tears. “I think you’re really fucking hot but you should cut the constant nagging. Most things don’t really matter that much.” The sky is just a hellish cauldron. The sea, its little sister.

“Love you too,” Ten laughs.

The seagulls are screaming, shitting on Jaehyun’s car in terror. The world has no more than five minutes left and Jaehyun kisses Ten senseless. They’re the moon and the sun, fire and ice, blue and red.

The world has approximately two minutes left and Donghyuck, tears streaming down his cheeks, tells Mark they’re just on a rollercoaster. Mark smiles like he’s never smiled before. He was supposed to become a historian, or at least a gas station employee. And then there’s Donghyuck who was, after all, less a parallel than a simple teenager with sorrow as his shadow.

Jaehyun sees the reflection of the meteor in Ten’s pupils, which quiver in terror. The world goes black and Jaehyun dies loving it all so much his body disintegrates.

 


	37. The only exception

Jaehyun dropped his backpack the moment he was home. He toed off his shoes and kicked them in the general direction of the shoe rack, uncaring of the obstacle they created for anyone else who might have wanted to enter the apartment. He knew he would get yelled at for it later, but that was all the more reason to push his backpack to lie in the middle of the hallway as well.

A smile crept onto his face when he heard the soft, familiar tone of Ten’s voice coming from the kitchen, singing along to some Bazzi song. Jaehyun didn’t know the words to it, but Ten had been listening to the song in the shower for the past couple of weeks, so he could hum along to the tune, let it carry him into the kitchen.

Ten was standing with his back to the entryway, chopping vegetables for their dinner. The edge of his knife glinted as he moved it across the chopping board and Jaehyun took a moment to admire the way Ten’s long, slender fingers wrapped around the handle. He waited until Ten had put the knife down before he cleared his throat.

Ten still jumped, clutching onto the front of his sweater vest. “Jaehyun! Jesus Christ, you scared me.”

“’m not a god yet, hyung, just Jaehyun is enough for now.”

Jaehyun caught the carrot chunk Ten sent flying at his head and popped it into his mouth, chewing as he made his way over. Ten lightly smacked his mouth when Jaehyun sidled up to him. Jaehyun rewarded him by spitting the remnants of his carrot piece into his palm.

“Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun smiled innocently, fluttering his eyelashes for good measure. Ten scoffed, but turned to turn on the faucet of the kitchen sink instead of smacking him up the head, chewed-up carrot in his palm and all. While Ten lathered his hands in soap, Jaehyun sneaked his arms around his waist from behind, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“Sorry,” he mumbled against the shell of Ten’s ear. “Don’t be mad at me, hyung, please.”

Ten huffed, his elbows bumping into Jaehyun’s side as he dried off his hands, but then there were cold fingers cupping the side of Jaehyun’s face. Their eyes met in the window above the sink. Ten smiled at him, in that special way that was reserved for Jaehyun and always made Jaehyun feel like his heart might burst.

“I thought you’d be at practice until later.”  

Jaehyun shrugged. “Coach let us go home early because Donghyuck threw a basketball at Mark’s face and Mark’s nose wouldn’t stop bleeding, so Coach had to call an ambulance.”

Jaehyun watched in the window glass as Ten’s brows knitted with concern. “Is Mark okay?”

“Yeah, he even apologised for getting in the way of the ball when Donghyuck started crying.”

Ten snorted. “I think it’s safe to assume he’ll be fine, then?”

Jaehyun nodded, giving in to the urge to bury his face in the crook of Ten’s neck. Ten’s scent was one of Jaehyun’s favourite things in the world, as testified by the sweatshirt hidden under his pillow. He had stolen it from Ten’s hamper a couple of weeks ago when Ten had stayed late for one of his student council meetings. Ten always smelled clean, like cotton and soap and just a spritz of the cologne that Jaehyun had gotten him for his last birthday. It made Jaehyun’s cheeks and belly burn to know that Ten actually used his gift. He had spent a good two hours with Yuta in the perfume section of their local Emart to find the perfect one.

He was forced to lift his head when Ten pulled up his shoulders, clearly trying to shrug him off. “Go on and wash your hands. Dinner will be ready soon and I know you didn’t do it when you came in.”

Jaehyun felt his lips press together in a pout, but he sighed and peeled himself off of Ten’s back. He knew Ten was not above making him sit in front of an empty plate until Jaehyun submitted to his cleanliness and after he had skipped lunch at school to squeeze in another half an hour on the basketball court, he felt like he was starving.

He was halfway out the door when Ten called after him, “And put your shoes on the rack! I better not find your sweaty sneakers blocking the front door again!”

Jaehyun could barely contain his grin as he made his way to the guest bathroom. Ten knew him so well.

*

“Jae!”

Jaehyun blinked out of his haze and, at the last moment, caught the basketball flying at his face.

Glaring at Yuta, Jaehyun threw the ball back at him. “Hey, watch it!”

Jaehyun had no interest in ending up like Mark, who was running around at the other end of the court with a giant plaster covering half of his face.

“Get your head in the game!” Yuta shouted before he took off, running after Sicheng who had snatched the ball right from his hands.

Sicheng yelped when Yuta caught up to him, yelling something that vaguely sounded like “ _Breaking Free_  is a better song!”

Jaehyun pried his eyes away from his friends to look back up at the stands. Classes had ended about half an hour ago, but it was a sunny day so the benches were filled with students. Most of them were either doing homework or watching the basketball team chase each other around the court. Ten belonged to the former, and Jaehyun could already foresee the crick in his neck that Ten would suffer from tomorrow, judging by the way he was slouched over his books.

He waved when Ten looked up, and felt his heart flutter at the smile Ten gave him in return, giving him a thumbs-up. Doyoung, who was sitting next to Ten, looked up from his phone long enough to shoot Jaehyun an unimpressed look. Jaehyun would have given him the finger, but Kun, reading a novel on Doyoung’s other side, was already slapping his book against Doyoung’s chest. Besides, Ten would have reprimanded Jaehyun for it, on top of Coach Choi, who was looking in his direction just this moment.

Jaehyun hurried to run over to where Yuta and Sicheng were still squabbling over the ball and snatched it right from under Yuta’s arm, dribbling towards the three-point line. Yukhei tried to intercept him, but before he had a chance to take the ball from Jaehyun’s hands, Jaehyun had already thrown. The ball went through the hoop and Donghyuck below the net let out a whoop.

There were cheers from the stands, applause coming from those students who had been watching the game, and Jaehyun felt his cheeks heat up at the praise. His good mood only soured when he saw that Ten hadn’t been watching him, was bent over his books again. Jaehyun’s eyes met Doyoung’s instead, who uttered a visible huff before he shifted in his seat to read along with Kun’s book over his shoulder.

Jaehyun felt his muscles tense with anger, but he forced himself to remain calm. As much as he disliked it, Doyoung was Ten’s best friend and Jaehyun knew that it would break Ten’s heart to know the two most important people in his life didn’t get along. Doyoung had never been outright rude towards Jaehyun, either. He just wasn’t as in love with Jaehyun as everybody else was. Jaehyun wouldn’t even have cared, had it not been for the fact that the way Doyoung treated him was always so  _deprecating._

The sharp blow of Coach Choi’s whistle diverted his attention back to the court and Jaehyun hurried to join the circle that was forming around the Coach.

“That was a nice three-pointer, Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun ducked his head. “Thank you, Coach!”

“Yuta, try not to let Sicheng distract you so much the next time around. Everyone else, good game! Now to the showers with you lot, you stink!”

Jaehyun was eager to get off the court so he dodged the arms Yuta and Sicheng tried to throw over his shoulder and made sure that he was the first one in the showers. Despite his earlier ambition to not let Ten wait, the hot water felt just a tad too good on his sore muscles and he lost some time under the spray. 

Once he'd finally made it out of the gym building, Jaehyun was happy to find Ten waiting for him under the street lantern that marked the entrance to the car park. Much to Jaehyun’s dismay, Doyoung was right there next to him.

“Finally,” Doyoung murmured when Jaehyun reached them, but Jaehyun paid him no mind as he focussed on the hand Ten laid on his arm in greeting.

“Are you good to go? You’ve got all your stuff?”

Jaehyun nodded, lifting his bag in proof. The pride in Ten’s eyes made his cheeks heat up and Jaehyun wished desperately that they were alone, so he could hug Ten without care and hide his face in the crook of his neck.

“Yo, Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun whipped around to see Yuta waving at him from where he was sitting on the hood of Sicheng’s car. In his hands, he held a thin folder of what Jaehyun knew to be next week’s Maths homework.

“Oh, I gotta say goodbye! I’ll be right back!”

“Don’t take too long,” Doyoung said, eyes glued to his phone once again. He dodged the punch Ten aimed at his shoulder.

“Here,” Yuta grinned when Jaehyun arrived in front of him. “I got them from Taeyong so you know they’re right."

"Thank you, you're a life-saver!" 

"Don't sweat it." Yuta waved him off. "Are you coming with us or is Ten giving you a ride? Don’t seniors have half-days on Wednesdays?”  

“He waited for me.” Jaehyun struggled to keep a smile off his face as he slipped the folder into his bag.

“That’s nice of him, though me and Sichengie will miss you when we go through the McDonald’s drive-thru.”

Jaehyun couldn’t resist raising an eyebrow at his friend. “Are you sure about that?”

Yuta blinked at him, the picture of pure innocence. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure, you don’t.” Jaehyun forewent poking any more holes into Yuta’s façade in favour of shouldering his bag and punching Yuta in the arm. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t skip first period again.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Yuta lilted as he waved goodbye.

When Jaehyun returned to where Ten and Doyoung were still waiting for him, the two of them were standing with their arms crossed in front of each other and Jaehyun didn’t have to be able to see Ten’s face to know that they were having an argument.  

“… way he looks at you is fucking weird, is all I’m saying.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Ten’s voice was perfectly calm, but Jaehyun could tell by the way tension built up in Ten’s shoulders that he was getting annoyed.

It took all the self-control Jaehyun had not to shove Doyoung into the bushes behind him, take Ten’s hand and drag him towards their car so that they could leave without the other senior. As it was, Jaehyun tried not to let any of his anger show on his face as he sidled up next to them.

“I’m good to go.”

Doyoung outright rolled his eyes at him, but Jaehyun couldn’t find it in himself to care when Ten turned his full attention to him. With Ten looking at him so fondly, Jaehyun felt his smile come easy. He giggled when Ten pushed his hand into his hair, still wet from the shower, and clacked his tongue. “Don’t you have blow-dryers in those locker rooms?”

“The sun will dry it, hyung.”

“Yes, and by the time we’ll be home, the sun will have gone down. Here, let me pull up your hood.”

Jaehyun stood still as Ten curled his fingers into the fabric of his sweatshirt, one hand coming up to hold his hair in place as he used the other to pull the hood over Jaehyun’s head.

“Yes, not that the baby gets sick."

Jaehyun glared at Doyoung over Ten’s shoulder. “I’m only a year younger than you, you know.”

“Guys,” Ten said and that was the end of that argument.

“Sorry, hyung,” Jaehyun mumbled as they started for Ten’s car, willing the unhappy expression on Ten’s face to disappear. It did a moment later when Ten glanced at him.

“He doesn’t mean it. He’s just been in a bad mood ever since Johnny's started working and he can't spend as much time with him anymore.”

Jaehyun felt his smile die on his lips. He didn’t like Johnny Seo, which was maybe also another reason why Doyoung didn’t like him. “It’s fine, hyung. I have you, don’t I?”

“Of course.” Ten let their shoulders bump as he procured the car keys from his pocket. “You’ll always have me, Jaehyunnie.”

*

To Jaehyun, Ten was the most handsome man on the planet. Ten was simply perfect, with his sharp features and soft eyes and smile that could change Jaehyun’s mood in a second. Jaehyun often found himself admiring Ten's slender frame and broad shoulders and his fingers that Jaehyun wanted to kiss every single knuckle of. To Jaehyun, Ten was everything he could have ever dreamt of. The most handsome.

But if Jaehyun had to name a second place, he probably would have named Johnny Seo.

Jaehyun’s mouth had dropped open the first time he had met him, stunned by how tall and good-looking and  _present_  Johnny was. Johnny had a way of speaking that had drawn Jaehyun closer to him, the palm of Johnny’s hand warm as he had proffered it for Jaehyun to shake. Jaehyun blamed it on the way Johnny’s appearance had stunned him that first day that he hadn’t realised what was going on until it had been too late for him to prevent it.

It was Ten’s scream that woke him up that night, after he had spent an evening watching Finding Nemo with Ten and Johnny on the couch. Jaehyun’s heart pounded in his chest as he skidded across the hallway in his pyjamas, his old baseball bat in hand. Johnny was older than him and considerably taller, but if he was hurting Ten, Jaehyun had to kill him. That was Jaehyun’s only thought as he tip-toed his way to Ten’s door, eager to have the element of surprise on his side.

He was about to rip the door open and swing his bat at the first inch of Johnny Seo within reach when another scream rang out from behind the door. It was quickly muffled and then Ten’s cry dropped into a moan, a moan coupled with the sound of something heavy hitting the wall in a steady rhythm. Jaehyun stumbled backwards with the realisation of what was really going on behind Ten’s closed door.

Clasping a hand over his face, he stumbled back into his room. His bat clattered to the floor as he buried himself under the covers of his bed. It was a vain attempt to drown out the noises still reaching his ears, drilling into his skull. Jaehyun fell asleep long after the screams and moans had ceased, and when he woke up, his pyjamas were stained with dried patches of his own cum.

Johnny came over semi-regularly after that night and Ten and he slept together every single time. Jaehyun found himself raging with jealousy and hurt until he caught Ten and Johnny talking late one night, several weeks and three ruined sets of Jaehyun’s pyjamas later.

“You know, you could join Doyoung and I. Doyoung would love it. The more people he gets to order around, the better.”

Jaehyun thought he might have thrown up right that second, until Ten laughed, loud and bright and denying Johnny, “Oh, please. I wouldn’t make it a week being with the both of you. No, I’ll leave you to yourselves.”

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun cursed Johnny and the honest concern in his voice. “You wouldn’t be lonely with us.”

“Oh, I don’t feel lonely. I’m busy with school work and the student council anyways, and if I do get bored, I have Jaehyun to do stuff with.”

“What about sex?”

“Isn’t that what Doyoung’s lending you to me for?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Johnny.” A warning.

“What? I’m just asking. He's been living with you for what--three years now and he’s only a couple of months younger than you. Besides, he adores you. He looks at you like you hung the moon.”

There was silence for such a long time that Jaehyun was feeling close to fainting from the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs.

And then, “I liked you better when you were fucking me into the mattress instead of asking stupid questions.”

The both of them laughed.

Johnny stopped coming over after that night.

*

Jaehyun snatched up the postcard that Ten had propped against the basil plant in their kitchen.

“My mum sent it.” Ten didn’t look up from the sauce he was stirring in a pot on the oven. “It’s more of a letter of apology than anything else, though. Another month they’re not coming back.”

Jaehyun hummed, skimming over the contents of the card. He didn’t particularly miss either of his parents ever, but he knew the same did not go for Ten and his mother. He figured it was a part of Ten’s deal, being a huge nerd and mama’s boy and all that.

“They’ll come back eventually.”

“Eventually,” Ten mumbled, sounding entirely too grim for Jaehyun’s taste.

Jaehyun inhaled loudly, clutching his stomach. “Is it time for dinner soon? I’m starving and what you’re making smells so good.”

The corner of Ten’s mouth quirked upwards, his expression softening before he frowned. “Did you wash your hands?”

“Yes.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Off you go.”

“Off I go.”

“I can’t believe I still have to tell you.” Ten had been full on smiling when Jaehyun had chanced a last glimpse at him on his way out. “You’re eighteen years old, Jaehyun, you should know this by now.”

“But I like it so much better when you tell me, hyung.”

*

Jaehyun knew, objectively, that his time was running out. There were few months of school left and Ten would graduate soon, which meant that he might move out and leave Jaehyun behind and the thought alone was enough to keep Jaehyun lying awake at night, wondering and worrying and, at times, crying with all the intense feelings in his chest. The thought of losing Ten was unbearable. Jaehyun wouldn’t survive it.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun was careful to knock before he entered Ten’s room.

Out of all the things Ten was uptight about, his room was at the very top of the list. Ten’s room was his sanctuary. The only time he had ever truly been angry with Jaehyun was when Jaehyun had broken into his room, shortly after he had moved in, to steal some of Ten’s socks because he himself had run out.

Ten had been furious, and Jaehyun had suffered the next two weeks in the silence that Ten had punished him with, no matter how many times Jaehyun assured him he hadn’t taken a glimpse at the diary he had found hidden away underneath the socks. Ten was peculiar about his room and his belongings. That was also why Ten could never know of the stolen sweatshirt. Though, Jaehyun hoped, he might not have to hide it any longer, if everything went well.  

“Come in!”

Jaehyun inhaled, straightened out his posture because Ten always told him to do so and entered Ten’s room. Ten was sitting at his desk, poring over some books, and Jaehyun felt himself smile at the rare sight of Ten’s hair down and without product, and the way he seemed to be drowning in what Jaehyun belatedly recognised to be one of his own sweatshirts.The sight made Jaehyun’s chest ache with longing and fear.

Ten’s smile fell when Jaehyun’s did, his brows knitting together with worry. “Jaehyun? Is everything all right?”

Jaehyun blinked, his heart hammering in his chest as made a beeline for Ten’s bed. His knees gave out just as he let himself fall onto the duvet that was neatly tucked in, neatly arranged just like everything else in Ten’s room. Ten was by his side within a second, gently pulling him into a hug. Jaehyun took in a shuddering breath. Cotton, soap, and a spritz of the cologne Jaehyun had given Ten for his last birthday.

“Oh, Jaehyunnie,” Ten’s voice was soothing, “what’s wrong?”

Jaehyun shook his head, and though it physically pained him, he extracted himself from Ten’s arms. He had to be able to look Ten in the eye.

“Hyung.” He saw his own agony mirrored in Ten’s eyes, brimming with concern. Another intake of breath, just enough air to breathe out the truth. “Hyung, is it so bad?”

“What are you talking about, Jaehyun?”

“Is it so bad?” Jaehyun felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and this time he let them fall. If he had to give Ten his tears so that Ten might believe him, Jaehyun would gladly do so. He would have given Ten everything. “Is it so bad that I like you, hyung?”

“Jaehyun—” Ten’s voice was gentle, a new edge to it, but still gentle because Ten always took care of him, always took care so that Jaehyun never got hurt.

“No.” Jaehyun shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please, just—please. I love you, don’t you know? Do you hear me? I love you, hyung! Ten!”

Ten’s eyes widened in shock, making him look like a deer caught in the headlights and Jaehyun thought his heart might die when Ten shook his head, nothing but a miniscule tilt of his head.

“No.” And then Ten met his eyes and there was heartbreak written all over his face, Jaehyun’s favourite face in the world. “You don’t mean that. It’s not right.  _Jaehyun,_  it’s not right. We shouldn’t—"

Jaehyun felt panic rise in his chest. He couldn’t bear it. He wouldn’t survive it if Ten rejected him. He loved him. He  _loved_  him. Surging forward, he framed Ten’s face with his hands and pressed their lips together in a frantic kiss, willing all the love and devotion he felt for Ten to translate into the slide of their mouths against each other.

Kissing Ten, finally kissing him after so many nights he had spent imagining what it would feel like, took the air right out of Jaehyun’s lungs. There was no sound that came over his lips when Ten pushed him away. Jaehyun went blind with the tears brimming in his eyes. Helplessly, he reached out for the front of Ten’s jumper, anything to keep him from leaving.

“Hyung, no! I’m sorry. Please, don’t leave. Forgive me, please—”

“Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun went still at the harsh tone of Ten’s voice, so unfamiliar to him. Willing the shaking of his hands to stop, he let go of the front of Ten’s jumper. He blinked the tears out of his eyes so that he could gauge Ten’s expression. It was empty.

“Hyung,” he whimpered. “Ten, please.”

“What were you thinking?” Ten asked him. Harshly, he grabbed Jaehyun’s face. Gently, he wiped the tears from Jaehyun’s cheeks. “What were you thinking kissing me, Jaehyunnie?” Jaehyun felt his throat close up when Ten leaned forward. “What were you thinking telling me you love me?”

“I love you.” It were the only words Jaehyun could think of, filling his mind. His only truth with Ten’s face so close to him.

Ten’s eyes fluttered close, lines marring his face that Jaehyun recognised too late as pain.

“What are you doing to me?” Ten whispered as he closed the distance between them.

Jaehyun thought that he might never need air again, if it meant that he could keep kissing Ten forever, if it meant he could trace his tongue along the seam of his mouth and taste the mint of his toothpaste and have Ten sigh into his mouth forever.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Ten mumbled as he pushed against Jaehyun’s chest, following him this time so that he was lying on top of him, straddling Jaehyun’s hips. Their mouths slotted together naturally. Kissing Ten was as easy as breathing. “God, what are we doing?”

“I love you,” Jaehyun’s breath hitched when Ten grabbed onto his hips to keep him from bucking them, “and you love me, too.”

Ten sighed when Jaehyun ran his hand down his back. “Since the very first moment I saw you.”

Jaehyun felt himself go boneless with the weight of Ten’s confession before he felt heat spread throughout his body, setting his chest and his neck and his face aflame and pooling in the pit of his stomach. He gasped when Ten pushed his hands under his shirt, trailing kisses down the line of his neck.

Jaehyun obediently lifted his upper body off the bed when Ten asked him to and let Ten pull off his shirt. Goosebumps erupted on his arms at the cold air hitting his bare chest and the fingers Ten dragged down his abs, before he discarded his own shirt. To Jaehyun, Ten had always been the most beautiful man. Mesmerised, Jaehyun ran his hands over Ten’s naked chest, before leaning up to close his mouth around his left nipple, sucking on the sensitive bud. The moan Ten let out was obscene, causing Jaehyun’s cock to stir in his pants and this time it was Ten who bucked his hips.

Jaehyun kissed his way to the other nipple, flicking his tongue against that bud, before he pulled away so he could look Ten into the eyes. “I want you, hyung, I want you so bad. Will you sleep with me?”

Ten’s smile was breath-taking and helpless when he leaned down to kiss him again, his hands roaming down Jaehyun’s body, tugging on his jeans. Jaehyun made quick work of the zipper and Ten pushed himself onto his knees above him so Jaehyun could kick his jeans off and off the edge of the bed. Ten’s trousers were next. Jaehyun found his hands shaking as he popped the button, pulling down the zipper. The outline of Ten’s cock was clearly visible through the fabric of his boxer briefs and Jaehyun felt his mouth water.

He pulled Ten’s pants down to his thighs and left Ten to shimmy them off the rest of the way. Once Ten was naked on top of him, Jaehyun couldn’t resist the urge to flip them over, taking Ten’s cock into his hand as he pushed his legs apart with his knees. Ten went pliant, gasping moans into his mouth when Jaehyun began to stroke him.

“Stop,” Ten hitched out eventually, “stop, or you’re going to make me come.” Jaehyun kissed his neck, barely registering it when Ten added, “I want you inside me when that happens.”

Jaehyun groaned at the thought, his cock jerking between his legs and he let go of Ten’s length, but Ten’s body was addictive. Even when Ten pulled away to procure a bottle of clear gel from the top drawer of his bedside table, Jaehyun’s hands never left his body.

“Have you ever opened someone up before? Or done it to yourself?”

Jaehyun shook his head to both, feeling ashamed now that he hadn’t. He should have prepared himself better. He could have been better for Ten.

“Hey, now,” Ten’s voice was gentle when he called out for him. He looked almost as amused as he became whenever Jaehyun told him the dumb jokes he liked to steal from Yuta, “don’t look so sullen. It’s okay. You can watch while I do it to myself.”

“I’ll be better next time,” Jaehyun swore as he watched Ten squeeze some of the clear gel onto his hand. “I’ll know more.”

Ten dropped the bottle and used his free hand to grasp onto Jaehyun’s hand resting on his thigh, intertwining their fingers. “You’re already perfect.”

Watching Ten working himself open nearly drove Jaehyun insane with arousal, his cock begging for attention, but he refused to touch himself. If he did, he wouldn’t last very long and he’d already let Ten down once. So he squeezed Ten’s hand in his and he watched as Ten prepared himself, watched as the rim of his hole stretched to take everything that Ten was giving, sucking it in.

“Okay,” Ten sobbed out eventually, pulling three fingers from his hole. “Okay, Jaehyun, come here now. I need you.”

Jaehyun felt his gut clench at the desperation in Ten’s voice, the way his name sounded from his lips now. The way it was  _his_  name that Ten was calling out. Jaehyun grabbed onto the base of his dick, groaning when jolts up pleasure ran up his spine, and then he was aligning the head of his cock with Ten’s entrance, pushing in.

Ten screamed, his nails digging into the muscles of Jaehyun’s arms and Jaehyun was about to pull back out when Ten shook his head, looking up at him through teary eyes. “No, no, keep going. It’s so good, keep going.”

Jaehyun did as he was told, rolled his hips and then he was inside of Ten, Ten’s walls clenching around him, so tight and hot and slick from all the lube that Jaehyun felt his breath fall short as he bottomed out.

“Breathe, baby, breathe for me, yes, that’s right.”

Jaehyun forced himself to breath in and then he rolled his hips, pulling out half-way before pushing back in. The noise Ten let out lay somewhere between a whimper and a whine, and Jaehyun leaned down so he could press their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss.

“I love you.”

Ten’s smile was brilliant, sweat running down his temples. “I love you, too. I love you so much, Jaehyunnie, you have no idea.”  

Jaehyun let his head fall to the crook of Ten’s neck and thrusted his hips, picking up pace with every moan, every whimper and every shout of Jaehyun’s name Ten uttered. There was nothing in the world except for the feeling of Ten around him, below him, Ten’s hands in his hair and the taste of his skin against Jaehyun’s tongue.

*

“What are we going to do now?”

Asking the question out loud made Jaehyun’s gut fill with dread, but he had to ask. He had to know. “We will be together, right?”

All his fear and worries dissipated the moment he looked up to find Ten smiling down at him, such gentle love in his gaze that Jaehyun thought that whatever the answer was didn’t matter as long as he been given this moment.

“We’ll be together.” The way Ten said it made everything sound so simple.

Jaehyun was almost tempted to lay his head on Ten’s chest again and doze off like he had been doing for the past hour or so, but they had to talk about this. His heart hurt with how in love he was with Ten, and how badly he wanted to protect him from the world.

“People will talk.”

“They would, and that’s why we will keep it a secret. Do you hear me, Jaehyun? This—us being in love, no one can know.” At times, Jaehyun forgot how smart Ten was, how the air of naivety he gave off was an illusion. “No one can know but us.”

Jaehyun’s heart hurt at the thought of having to hide what he felt for Ten once again, but he nodded. It was the only sensible thing to do and like always, Ten found the right words of consolation.

“I will graduate in a couple of months and then I’ll move to Busan and attend PNU. I already got my acceptance letter in the mail. You can come visit me on the weekends and during the holidays and next year when you’ve graduated, you’re going to come live with me. We can rent one of the studio apartments that student housing offers. No one will know us in Busan and we can just be us, together.”

Jaehyun felt his mouth drop open at the intricate details of Ten’s plan. “You’ve really thought this through.”

Ten’s smile was exasperated, and fond in that special way that Jaehyun recognised as reserved for himself. “I didn’t just fall in love with you yesterday, Jaehyun. I may have done some research, just in case.”

Ten’s ears turned pink at the admission and Jaehyun felt his heart soar. He pushed himself up on his knees so he could straddle Ten’s hips. It wasn’t until he had left Ten breathless with kiss-swollen lips, moaning at the feeling of Jaehyun’s cock entering him for the second time that night that Jaehyun felt complete again.  

*

Jaehyun made Sicheng pull over on the ride home to buy roses. He knew that it was cliché, but it had been a month since Ten and he had become a couple and Jaehyun wanted to be a proper boyfriend to him, even if he couldn’t do it in public yet.

“Yellow roses?” Yuta inquired from the passenger seat when Jaehyun slid back onto the backseat. “Are you trying to woo someone?”

“No.” Jaehyun smiled. Yellow was Ten’s favourite colour. “They’d be red then, wouldn’t they?”

“Leave Jaehyun alone, Yuta,” Sicheng interrupted, his voice even deeper than usual as he glared at Yuta. “Jae’s a boy and he can like roses.”

“Hey now, babe, you know that’s not how I meant it!”

“Don’t call me that!”

Jaehyun was content to just sit back and listen to his friends bicker until Sicheng pulled up to his apartment building.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for driving, Sicheng!”

Sicheng waved him off while Yuta waved after him, nearly ripping out the aux cord in the process. Jaehyun exhaled as soon as he had thrown the car door shut behind him, feeling giddy. Careful not to crush the roses in the process, he slung his bag over his shoulder and skipped into the lobby of their building.

He dropped his bag the moment he had thrown the door of their apartment shut behind him and toed off his shoes, tucking them neatly into the shoe rack before he made a beeline for the kitchen.

There was cluttering coming from the sink and Jaehyun smiled as he rounded the corner.

“Oh, Jaehyun! We were waiting for you!”

Jaehyun stopped dead in his tracks. In front of the kitchen island didn’t stand Ten, but Ten’s mother. A brilliant, gummy smile pulled her lips apart as she beckoned him forward into a hug and Jaehyun felt his heart still as she closed her arms around him, patting him on the back before she let go.

“And you’ve got roses! Are those for me?”

“Y-yeah.” At last, Jaehyun remembered how to speak. And then his mind was racing. “Ten called me.” Ten  _had_  called him, three times. Jaehyun had assumed it was just to remind him to come home right after practice. “He told me you were home.”

Belatedly, he proffered the bouquet to Ten’s mother. She took it, cooing at the flowers.

“Tenie’s such a sweet boy, isn’t he? He cooked up a real feast for us, as if he knew we were coming home today. He’s always been so smart. They’re in the living room right now, setting the table.”

Numbness spread through Jaehyun’s body as he followed Ten’s mother into the living room and there Ten was, arranging the last of the bowls with his father.

“Jaehyun!” The old man greeted him, much more subdued than his wife but still warmly. “How have you been, son?”

Jaehyun sought out Ten’s gaze, but Ten wasn’t looking at him and Jaehyun felt tears well up in his eyes with the realisation of what that might mean, but he couldn’t cry. Not here and not now. And still Ten wasn’t looking at him.

“I’ve been great.”

“Basketball is still going well?”

“Really well.”

“Good.” The old man clapped him on the back. “We should sit down to eat, then. I bet you boys have loads of stories to tell.”

Ten kept his gaze on his plate when Jaehyun sat down next to him, only looking up whenever one of the adults addressed him directly. Jaehyun felt nauseous with every bite he took, though Ten had cooked the meal perfectly. Spicy pork, Jaehyun’s favourite. It wasn’t until they had cleared off their plates that Ten cleared his throat.

And then Jaehyun felt the ghost of a touch against the inside of his wrist, fingers brushing against his own where he had balled them into fists on his knees and relief hit him like a freight train. Ten held his hand for only a split second, but it was all that Jaehyun needed. They were still them. Nothing had changed. This was just a bump in the road.

“Excuse me,” Ten said as he pulled himself to his feet. “I’ll go and get the dessert.”

“Oh, honey, dessert too?”

Ten smiled. “Of course, Mum. Peach ice cream.” Jaehyun's favourite. 

Ten disappeared into the kitchen and Jaehyun felt his absence like an open wound. But it was okay. They were still them. The sound of porcelain cluttering rang from the kitchen.

“Jaehyun, it seems that Ten needs a little bit of help. Why don’t you go and help him?”

Jaehyun looked up when he was addressed and he smiled, first at Ten’s mother and then at his own father.

“Of course, Dad.” He pulled himself to his feet, eager to steal just a few precious seconds with Ten alone. “I’ll go and help my brother.”

 


	38. Through the camera (I want you)

Jaehyun bites his lower lip and looks impatiently at the people in front of him in the line and then down at his own basket, discussing with himself how badly he needs the shampoo and milk and the five packets of chips. He opens his phone again and stares at the notification for three seconds and then turns on his heels and slinks his way out of the queue. He makes sure to put the milk carton back in the fridge, but leaves his basket on the floor for the workers to deal with as he runs out of the store and down the three blocks to his apartment building.

He is breathing hard by the time he makes it home, having run up the stairs to the fourth floor as well, and his hands shake the tiniest bit when he tries to fit his key in the door. Once inside he shrugs his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor as he walks the tiny distance to his couch and drops heavily into it. Pulling his laptop onto his lap he opens it eagerly and finds his most used, bookmarked page in his internet browser.

 _User DIY_Ten has started a live feed_ , the notification had read and that was at least five minutes ago. He takes a deep breath before clicking on the link, preparing himself to be shoved right into heaven.

No matter how prepared he felt, he chokes on his saliva when the video loads and his screen is full of cock and pretty, thin fingers pumping it slowly and playfully. Jaehyun groans when those fingers swipes over the bulbous head and spreads the leaking precum over the shaft, and he gasps when the camera moves up to show a pretty, delicate face tense with pleasure. He shifts his laptop to the couch pillow and hurriedly undoes his belt, pulling it free and throwing it to the floor and then he works his jeans open and tugs them down below his butt. When he frees his cock from his underwear, Ten has placed the camera down and is fondling himself with both hands, jerking his cock and rubbing his balls gently. Jaehyun moans loudly when he wraps his fingers around his cock and jerks himself once to the rhythm of Ten’s hand moving on his own cock.

It has become the highlight of his week, watching Ten play with himself on camera and jerking off to it.

Ten slips his fingers behind his balls and rubs over his perineum, moaning loudly and Jaehyun moans with him, subconsciously copying his moves. It varies from time to time how much Ten does and how long he stretches it out, and Jaehyun is proud of how he can always tell from the first few minutes what will happen. And this time is no different.

Ten seems impatient, his body is tense all over and Jaehyun can just about make out the bottle of lube in between the rumpled sheets. He’s not at all surprised when Ten reaches for it only four minutes after he sat down, and he holds his breath when he slicks up his fingers and slowly slips one inside himself.

Ten teases him, and himself Jaehyun is sure, with using only one finger for several minutes.

“You want more?” he smirks and pulls his finger out, shuffling around on the bed a little so he is in direct line of the camera. Jaehyun’s hand moves quicker on his own cock when Ten runs his fingers around his own hole and slips two inside, thrusting them in and out a couple times before they still as far inside him as they can go. He has an unfettered view of Ten’s fingers and he can see them twitch minutely inside him and he holds his breath along with Ten as he watches him search for his prostate.

“ _Fuuuuck,_ ” he breathes when Ten jerks and whines a long, quiet sound and his fingers starts moving more firmly inside him. Realising his hand has stilled on his cock, Jaehyun fumbles to push his underwear down his thighs so he can jerk off properly.

He pumps his cock with firm, long strokes along the entire length while Ten fingers himself open with three fingers. Ten never says much apart from the odd tease, but the sounds he makes are the most beautiful music to Jaehyun’s ears and tell of true enjoyment. He wonders if Ten would sound the same if it was his fingers inside him, stretching him open and massaging his prostate.

Jaehyun groans quietly and his focus slips to his own cock for a few seconds as he rubs his thumb over the slit in his head and smears precum over the skin, making the glide easier. He jerks off to the same rhythm of Ten thrusting his own fingers inside himself.

He wonders if Ten will bring out the toys this time or if he’ll stick to using his own fingers. Jaehyun both wants him to use the toys and get off on his fingers alone and his anticipation rises steadily as Ten slows his fingers, arching his back away from the bed as he massages his prostate for a long time.

“Yes,” Jaehyun hisses when Ten reaches for something outside the view of the camera, fist moving faster on his cock until his body shivers as his orgasm rushes over him, halted quickly when he grips tight around the base of his cock. He can’t come yet.

Ten pulls his fingers out to coat the dark blue dildo with lube and Jaehyun turns a little in his seat and leans closer to the screen to ensure he doesn’t miss a thing. Ten moans when he pushes the dildo inside himself, but Jaehyun doesn’t hear it because of the volume of his own moan. The camera is pointed right at Ten’s ass and he can see clearly how Ten’s hole stretches around the jelly dildo and the erotic picture he makes punches Jaehyun’s breath right out of his lungs. The thought filters through his mind that he wishes he could thank Ten for introducing him to jelly dildos, but then Ten curses loudly and Jaehyun snaps back into focus just as Ten pulls the toy out a little and thrusts it back inside himself.

He sets a slow pace, like always when he is fucking himself with a dildo, the movements of his hand mimicking the movements of thrusting hips, the dildo slipping quickly out of him and with a roll of his wrist Ten thrusts it back inside.

Jaehyun wraps his hand around himself again, imagining the tight hold is Ten’s ass clenching around him, and he moves his hand up and down his length with slow, firm strokes. He moves a hand to his mouth and bites down on a finger, throwing his feet on the coffee table and sinking down in the sofa.

Ten pushes up on his elbow and Jaehyun gasps again as he can finally see his face. It’s so pretty. Glassy eyes, flushed cheeks and his mouth hanging open as he gasps for breath. His thin lips are so pretty and Jaehyun wants to feel them against his own, wants Ten to cover his entire body with kisses, wants to feel them wrapped around his cock and sucking on his fingers.

“ _Yes yes yes yes yes,_ ” Ten gasps as he thrusts the toy inside him in quick, shallow thrusts. Right on his prostate, Jaehyun thinks. He knows every sound and every face Ten makes so it’s not hard to figure him out.

Ten lets his hand fall away from the toy after pushing it in to the base, the jelly balls resting against his backside. He breathes heavily for a few seconds and then he twists around to lie on his front.

Jaehyun curses at the new position, so turned on by the display as Ten raises his hips and pushes his ass out, back curving and knees spreading apart on the mattress. Ten always does something different from time to time, sometimes he’ll only jerk off for a long time, sometimes he’ll finger himself from beginning to end, never touching his cock until he comes from that alone. The focus now is clearly his ass and how it stretches so wide around the thick dildo.

He always uses the same dildo so Jaehyun knows it well, has spent minutes(hours) measuring the width and length of it and comparing it to his own cock. It’s bigger than him in both ways and that fact makes Jaehyun pout a little every time he sees it.

He doesn’t pout when Ten sways his ass back and forth and shakes it a little before taking hold of the base of the toy and pulling it almost all the way out. He thrusts the toy faster and harder inside himself than before, relentlessly chasing an orgasm and Jaehyun pumps his cock to match, having to slow down several times so he doesn’t come prematurely. Biting his lips to mute his own sounds, Jaehyun narrows his eyes on Ten’s ass and takes in every sound, every moan and groan and gasping breath is music in his ears.

Ten jerks hard a couple times and then his back arches, causing his ass to stick out even more as he thrusts the dildo quickly and shallowly inside himself. Jaehyun jerks himself five more times and then he comes, moaning loudly as his cock shoots his cum all over his fist and his body slumps with the relief of release. His eyes are still fixed on Ten whose body is still undulating, hand still thrusting the dildo inside him, but it is lazy now as opposed to quick and desperate. He pulls the toy out after almost a minute and Jaehyun swallows at how his hole gapes and flutters without anything stretching it open.

He sits slumped against the sofa cushions and watches Ten clean up, waiting for him to end it with his signature goodbye wave. Ten crouches in front of the camera finally, giving him a close-up of his face and Jaehyun holds his breath as Ten blows a kiss at the camera and waves cutely with a tilt of his head. The feed shuts off then and Jaehyun’s head falls back as he takes a deep breath and holds it.

“He’s so cute,” he whispers, then, “I’m so fucked.”

 

He doesn’t move from his comfortable position for twenty minutes and then he shoots to his feet and runs to the bathroom with his pants around his thighs to clean up. He needs to hurry if he doesn’t want to miss him. Passably cleaned, Jaehyun stops only to pick up his phone and wallet and keys and then he runs to the elevator, punching all the buttons harder than necessary. He breathes deeply once the elevator starts to move, fixing his hair in the mirror and licking his dry lips. The elevator slows to a stop only one floor down and Jaehyun curses lowly as the doors open with a diluted ping, but bites his tongue when he sees the person on the other side.

Dark lilac hair, cute bunny eyes, perfect nose, pretty  _pretty_ lips, Jaehyun knows the face well, but the smile lighting it up is still a novelty.

“Hi,” Ten says as he enters the elevator, “it was Jaehyun right?”

Jaehyun nods, thanking his good fortune for his stone face, not a thing he often does, but in this situation, it is more than handy.

“Yeah, hi,” he says and nods politely all the while cursing himself in his head. He was hoping to catch him in the store and he can’t decide if this is better or infinitely worse.

“Going to the store?” he asks, curling his fingers into his long sleeves.

Ten hums with a nod of his head, “feeling a bit peckish,” he says and Jaehyun almost chokes. Yeah, he can imagine.

“Me too,” he says instead, keeping it short.

“We should go together then, I’ve been wanting to get to know you better,” Ten says and Jaehyun can’t hide the way his breath stutters when he breathes deeply in and out of his mouth. Ten wants to get to know him.

“Sure,” he smiles and Ten smiles back and it’s maybe a little bit blinding.

 

They’re laughing in the elevator back up, a whole hour later. It turns out they have a lot more in common than Jaehyun could have ever imagined and what should have been a ten-minute walk turned out much longer than that.

“This was fun, thank you for the company,” Ten says as he stands in the open elevator door at his floor. Jaehyun can only nod because standing face to face with Ten he can’t quite focus on anything other than how beautiful he is.

“See you,” he says and Jaehyun awkwardly waves a hand and says, “yeah.”

The doors have almost closed when Ten slips a hand between them, prompting them to slide open again and Jaehyun holds his breath.

“We should hang out sometime,” Ten says, looking at him hopefully. Jaehyun is shouting and jumping from joy on the inside, but he guesses pretty accurately that his face is emotionless on the outside. There is nothing he wants more than to get to know Ten in person, and not just how he looks and how he sounds and how his body reacts when he is pleasuring himself, but how can he? The only reason he started watching his live feeds was because he recognised his face from his profile picture the first time they took the elevator together. He was hooked faster than he wants to admit, but how can he get close with Ten when he has already seen so much of him?

On the other hand, maybe the fact that Jaehyun watches his videos is something Ten will like.

“Yeah,” he says, smiling widely. Ten nods and smiles back at him, pointing down the hall with the hand holding his shopping.

“I’m in five so, you know, stop by whenever,” he says and steps back to let the doors finally close.

“Enjoy your food,” Jaehyun calls out and Ten looks back at him with a laugh.

“You too,” he calls back right before the doors close fully.

Jaehyun is frozen as the elevator takes him one floor up and he walks stiffly to his door where he stands for a long time, staring at the worn number 8 in the middle of the wood.

“Shit,” he says, and then, “fuck yes.”

 


	39. Through the camera (I got you)

Jaehyun does a quick inventory of himself before he knocks; checks the label on the bottle to make sure he got the right wine, opens the front camera on his phone to look over his face and most importantly his hair, and as he stuff the phone back in his pocket he checks that the strip of condoms is still there. It’s not that he is expecting a whole lot, merely that he had struggled long enough with tearing off a single square that he in the end decided to bring all five. Feeling a smidge more confident about himself, he finally knocks on the door and then he rocks back and forth on his feet while he waits for Ten to open.

“I brought wine!” he exclaims once the door swings open, drowning out Ten’s attempt at a greeting.

“Sorry,” he mumbles straight after, feeling the tips of his ears flame up. Usually when he’s nervous he has a hard time getting words out at all, but with Ten they seem to steadily come out at the completely wrong time. Ten, fortunately, only laughs.

“Come in,” he chuckles and opens the door wide. Jaehyun shuffles embarrassedly past Ten and loiters in the hallway for several seconds after Ten takes the wine bottle from his hands and moves back into his apartment.

He has been here once before so he knows where to hang his coat and how Ten would prefer him to line up his shoes, and if Ten hadn’t placed a pair out for him he would even know where to find the guest slippers. He takes his time and makes sure he doesn’t make a mess of it, he’s not as tidy himself so it’s an effort, a small one but he still thinks it counts, and uses the opportunity to get himself under control. Once there is no risk of his heart combusting in his chest or possibly his ears melting off, he steps into the baby blue slippers and follows Ten.

The delicious scent of cooking meat leads him to the kitchen and he leans against the bar counter separating the small nook from the rest of the room and watches Ten cook.

“It’s just about done,” Ten says, looking at him over his shoulder. He stirs the contents of a pot a couple times clockwise then counter-clockwise before he joins Jaehyun at the bar island.

“This is fancy wine,” he comments as he pours two glasses and hands one to Jaehyun, carefully tasting his own like an experienced wine drinker. So Jaehyun had been right about that at least.

“It’s my mom’s favourite red, she always serves it at Sunday dinners,” he says, relieved when his voice doesn’t shake, or crack, or come out louder than at all necessary.

“Mmm,” Ten moans, “I wish I had the money to drink this wine every week.” Jaehyun makes a note to buy a couple more bottles to keep in his wine cabinet. Maybe they’ll spruce it up a little, he is well aware how out of place his bottles of cheap sake and Jägermeister look in the elegant furnishing. In truth it’s the wine cabinet that looks out of place with everything else, but it was a gift from his grandmother and he cherishes it more than anything else in his cramped two room apartment. It would look really nice in Ten’s apartment though.

He takes a long sip of his wine when he realises he hasn’t said anything in several seconds and Ten is looking at him with an impish smile over the rim of his own glass.

“Don’t be so nervous Jaehyun, please. I want you to feel at ease around me,” Ten lays a soft touch on his forearm, briefly stroking his fingers over the fabric of his pink shirt. It’s a soft, barely there touch, but the curl of Ten’s fingers and the molten look he sweeps over Jaehyun’s face is full of intent. They are still only getting to know each other, but there is a current of romance under it, swirling up at times like when Ten kissed him the last time he was here, and now when Jaehyun twists his wrist under Ten’s fingers and takes his hand in his.

“Give me until I’ve had another glass and I’ll be at ease,” he says, smiling ruefully at Ten. He knows he is just a big ball of awkwardness, but a little alcohol always helps.

“Well then, bottom’s up,” Ten says and downs his wine all at once. Jaehyun lifts his glass in a toast and tries to do the same, hindered only slightly by the involuntary grimace at the sharp taste.

“Not a wine guy,” he explains when Ten raises an eyebrow at him. Ten hums and slips a little closer, rounding the corner of the counter so there is only a hands span of space between them. Their hands are still clasped on top of the counter and Jaehyun can feel the heat coming off Ten’s body.

“No, I didn’t think you were,” Ten says quietly, his usually high voice turned low and warm.

“You’re more a whiskey with your dad kind of guy, a jägerbombs at the bar kind of guy. Though I’ll bet you drink all the colourful, fruity drinks when you go clubbing.”

Jaehyun breathes shallowly as Ten’s scent overwhelms his senses, but somehow he manages to string together a flirty quip.

“Those fruity drinks are delicious I’ll have you know,” he puts his wine glass down and grips Ten’s hand a little tighter in his own.

“I’m right though?” Ten muses, tilting his head a little and Jaehyun nods his head with slightly widened eyes.

“Right on the money,” he laughs and Ten’s mouth stretches briefly into that wide, beautiful smile of his.

“I’m good at that, being right I mean,” he jokes and finally moves close enough that they are almost pressed together.

“So are you going to kiss me?” he asks and Jaehyun swallows around a sudden lump in his throat and nods minutely. Their lips meet in a soft, perfect second kiss. Ten’s free hand lands on his hip, holding him close as they trade chaste pecks for several more seconds.

“Been thinking about that for days,” Jaehyun confesses once they part and Ten smiles at him and tangles their fingers together for a short second before he steps away entirely and goes to check on the food. Jaehyun drinks the rest of his wine and pours them both another glass that he brings with him to the small dining table pushed against the wall behind the dark blue loveseat. Last time he was here, the dining table sat in the corner right by the kitchen nook so Ten must have moved it for the occasion.

He looks out the window at the park across the street, lit up by yellow lamp light, and Jaehyun doesn’t think he could have found a better setting for a date than right here. The table is decorated sparsely, with two slim block candles in a burgundy colour on a black coaster in the middle of the table and dark, bamboo placemats on either end.

“This is nice,” he says, loud enough for Ten to hear. He startles a little when he turns and finds the older man only a few steps behind him, carrying two plates of steaming food.

“This is nice,” he repeats a little quieter as Ten places the plates carefully on the table.

“Thanks,” he smiles, patting his hands on his dark trousers. “Would you get the wine?” he asks and Jaehyun stumbles his way to the kitchen nook for the bottle, too enamoured with the way Ten had looked in the candlelight to even walk straight. He stops to plant a kiss on Ten’s mouth before he sits down across from him.

“You look amazing, by the way,” he says, feeling a flare of satisfaction when Ten blushes.

“I was going to say that,” Ten teases, drinking a sip of wine.

Jaehyun swallows a couple times as his mouth waters at merely the smell of the spread in front of him, eager to dig in but aware of his tunnel focus ways when it comes to food. He doesn’t want to eat in silence, not when there is so much he wants to get to know about Ten.

“So, vegetables, steamed or stir-fried?” Ten asks with a small gesture to the mix of root vegetables on Jaehyun’s plate.

“Um, stir-fried I guess,” Jaehyun answers slowly and spears a piece of yellow carrot with his fork. “Though not for too long, I like it when they’re still a little crunchy.”

Ten hums around his fork as he pulls it from his mouth, licking his lips once he has swallowed.

“How about eggs? Sunny side up? Over easy?” he continues asking questions and Jaehyun smiles to himself as he finally catches on to Ten’s intentions.

“Scrambled,” he says and before Ten can open his mouth, he asks a question of his own.

“Socks in bed, yes or no?”

Ten makes a face and shakes his head firmly, “no, definitely no. Unless it’s really cold because it’s winter and the radiator is overworked and shuts off in the middle of the night,” he adds, screwing his face up in a look of intense distaste.

“Yours does that too?” Jaehyun gripes, thinking about all the times that exact scenario has happened to him.

“All the time! And the janitor can’t seem to fix it,” Ten complains. “The guy is useless,” they say in unison and then they laugh.

“See, something we have in common,” Ten chuckles, lifting his glass to his lips for another sip of wine. They both seem to be drinking more than they are eating and Jaehyun isn’t quite sure if that’s good or not.

“I hope we have more than a shared annoyance with the janitor,” he says against the rim of his glass, swallowing quickly when Ten looks at him with a glimmer in his eyes.

“Depends what you think of our tenant,” he says and Jaehyun is laughing once again. He can’t remember the last time he was this comfortable on a date. Maybe it’s the wine, or maybe it’s the homey atmosphere of being in Ten’s apartment. Most likely it’s Ten himself that makes it so much easier. Which is strange considering all the things Jaehyun knows about Ten that could make just talking with him very awkward very quickly.

“Jaehyun? You alright?” Ten is looking at him, his brow furrowed in concern and his hand resting gently on top of Jaehyun’s.

“You stopped laughing very abruptly, what did you think of?”

It takes him several seconds to think of a lie and he is sure Ten doesn’t believe him in the slightest when all he comes up with is, “Nothing important”.

Ten hums and Jaehyun knows he isn’t imagining the tone of disappointment in his voice, but he hasn’t thought out how to tell Ten he knows about his special leisure activities. How do you tell a person you want to have a relationship with that you’ve been getting off to their sexual live feeds for more than four months?

“Cold or warm weather?” he asks, trying to steer the conversation back on its previous path. Ten doesn’t answer for several seconds and Jaehyun stuffs his mouth with the deliciously tender beef and crunchy vegetables. It’s just how he likes it and he can’t believe how lucky he has gotten. He doesn’t want to mess it up.

“Living in the city I definitely prefer colder weather. Heatwaves and the subway don’t mix.” Jaehyun breathes a sigh of relief when Ten’s voice is the same as always, interested and enticing.

“Dogs or cats?” “Dogs,” Jaehyun answers before Ten can even ask the full question. “I like going to the park and taking walks with dogs, they make it so much more fun.”

“You stay active?” Ten asks, in the tone of someone fishing for confirmation to something they already know.

“Yeah I like to stay fit,” Jaehyun smirks a little, his ego definitely stroked by the slow once-over Ten does of his chest.

“Can’t quite tell in that shirt,” Ten says and Jaehyun definitely gets the silent request for him to take it off sometime during the night. Maybe that strip of condoms in his pocket will come in handy after all. He was sure he had messed that up already.

“The only exercise I enjoy happens in-doors,” Ten says and there is no way to misunderstand that at least. Jaehyun takes another large bite of meat to have something to distract himself with. He doesn’t want to rush tonight, just in case it’s the only night he gets.

“Coffee or tea?” he asks, pulling the conversation back onto safe terrain. Ten looks at him for a long while again, chewing slowly on a long piece of parsnip.

“Coffee, black, in the morning. Tea after dinner.”

Jaehyun nods behind his wine glass, the rim pressed to his bottom lip as he hesitates to take another sip. He doesn’t want to get drunk either.

“Iced coffee all the time for me,” he says and sets his glass down without drinking from it. He expects Ten to follow his lead and ask another question, but he doesn’t. Silence falls over them, only broken by the sound of steel utensils on ceramic plates.

Once they finish eating they do the dishes together and Jaehyun grows more and more antsy as Ten continues to keep his silence.

“I’m thinking we may have had different intentions for the night,” Ten says at long last, when the kitchen is clean and they only have their wine glasses to keep them busy.

“Wha-what,” Jaehyun fumbles and swallows without saying anything more. Ten smiles at him and runs a hand over his shoulder, gripping his bicep briefly before retreating.

“I don’t think so,” Jaehyun says lowly and follows Ten, crowding into his space as Ten pushes against him in turn and their lips meet in the middle.

“You changed the subject so I thought you didn’t want it,” Ten mumbles against his lips, pushing both hands into his back pockets, making Jaehyun moan.

“No I want it,” he mumbles back, moving carefully to set his wine glass on the counter without taking his mouth off Ten’s and without breaking anything possibly expensive.

Their hips bump against the counter and their hands grip flesh as they make out at a fairly leisurely pace, but the undercurrent of desperation teases them both in the touch of fingers and tongue.

“If you feel like it’s too fast I won’t mind,” Ten says, still worrying about Jaehyun’s previous awkwardness. Or maybe he is very particular about verbal consent.

“I want you Ten, fuck I’ve wanted you so bad for so damn long,” he exclaims and runs both hands roughly up Ten’s back, untucking his shirt from his trousers in the process.

“But-” he stops abruptly, knowing he should definitely be honest with Ten but worried that Ten might not want him anymore when he does.

“What is it? Something’s been on your mind all night, I can tell,” Ten urges him quietly. It’s so easy to look into his eyes, Ten makes everything so easy, and Jaehyun wants to tell him. If only he could find the words to.

Instead he takes Ten’s hand in his and pulls him along to the hallway. He could have gone and fetched his phone on his own, but now that he has touched Ten he doesn’t want to stop touching him for anything.

Rummaging through his jacket pocket, he pulls his phone out with only minimal fumbling and hurries to pull up his most visited web page with the bright orange header and the little orange bell that shows he has long since turned on push notification. He holds his phone up to Ten, watches him intently as his narrowed eyes flit over the screen and takes in everything in a second. The follower count, the patreon button, the small, round profile picture of Ten’s mouth with his tongue sticking out and two fingers in a peace sign pressed against his cheeks, a hint of purple bangs framing his face. And the name,  _DIY_Ten_ in stark white letters against a black background.

“You watch me,” Ten says, not taking his eyes off the phone screen and Jaehyun can’t tell if it’s a statement or a question.

“For some time now,” he confirms, folding his hands in front of himself as he chews nervously on his bottom lip.

“It was a coincidence really. I was browsing through the page, I hadn’t been on it before, and then you were recommended and I didn’t want to look for anything I was just horny so I clicked on your account and when I saw your profile picture it was so familiar so I watched one of your videos and then it was you and I was hooked because you’re so hot and all your live feeds are so good and I don’t think I’ve missed more than a couple since I started watching you.” Ten pinches his lips together, their natural pout making it far too easy for him to do so, and Jaehyun’s word vomit is effectively silenced.

“So you wanted to fuck me?” he asks, arching a brow as he presses Jaehyun’s phone to his chest.

“No!” Jaehyun exclaims, “well yes, I mean,” he fumbles for words, feeling like he is paddling in circles as Ten continues to look at a spot over his shoulder.

“I already liked you when I found your channel,” he admits, voice growing quiet. He should probably just go, it doesn’t seem like Ten is interested in continuing with him and he can’t blame him. Jaehyun has been the biggest coward for months, holing up in his apartment watching Ten pleasure himself on camera instead of asking him out like he has really wanted to.

“I didn’t plan on showing my face,” Ten says eventually, breaking through Jaehyun’s thoughts about how to get his phone back without sounding like a jerk so he can leave.

“I slipped up one time and well, my patreon saw a lot of action after that with people paying me to keep showing my face,” he laughs, but Jaehyun catches on to the uncertainty underneath.

“I’m glad,” Jaehyun hurries to say, curling his fingers around Ten’s wrists and holding on.

“Knowing it was you made me fall for you more, and I know that probably sounds very shallow but what I mean is …”

He steps closer to Ten, tilting his head a little and chewing on his bottom lip as he attempts to formulate his feelings into words.

“Knowing you so intimately, even through a computer screen, made me want you so much more and I think that made me think about being with you in other ways even more and … I’m not making any sense, am I?” He cuts himself off, chewing harder on his bottom lip as he fastens his eyes on Ten’s fingers curled around his phone.

“I’m getting it so you have to,” Ten smiles at him and Jaehyun is awash with relief so strong he can’t stop himself from leaning in and pressing his mouth to Ten’s. Ten kisses him back, wrapping arms around his waist and pulling them flush together and Jaehyun sighs into his mouth.

“I’ve really enjoyed our elevator talks,” Ten says, slipping his hands into Jaehyun’s back pockets again.

“Me too,” Jaehyun whispers back and tangles his fingers through Ten’s hair, uncaring of any effort he may have put into styling it. It seems like this is it, they made it past that bump in the road and can get back on track.

“Do you want to just go to the bedroom then?” Ten asks and Jaehyun is nodding his head excitedly before he even finishes talking.

 

The bedrooms, because apparently Ten has two of them, are just down the hall past the bathroom. Jaehyun tries to lead them into the first one when he sees the hint of purple bed sheets through the sliver of open door, but Ten shakes his head and hums against his mouth as he steers him further down to the one at the end.

“That’s my stage bed,” he says as he opens the door by leaning against it.

“I don’t want you in my stage bed,” he can barely enunciate as Jaehyun licks into his mouth with a desperate furiosity. Knowing that Ten has his  _stage_ all set up, there for him to use when he feels like it, is making something hot churn in his stomach but the desperation comes from knowing that Ten wants him apart from all that. Knowing that Ten wants something real.

“I want you anywhere,” he says against Ten’s lips, hoping that Ten will see the sentiment for what it is, because Jaehyun is fairly certain he is falling in love but he can’t possibly say that on the first date.

“Tell me something first,” Ten says and steps away and Jaehyun would be nervous again if it wasn’t for Ten pulling his shirt off and starting on his trousers right afterwards.

“What’s your favourite thing to watch me do?”

He whispers the words like a secret into the quiet room and Jaehyun feels a shudder go through his entire body. Ten’s trousers fall down his legs and he is naked in front of him with nothing to hinder his view of his entire body.

“When you,” Jaehyun whispers as he steps closer and reaches out to touch Ten’s skin with the tips of his fingers. “Get yourself off with just your fingers, I really love that.”

Ten wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s hands and tugs them closer to touch him properly, while at the same time stepping closer to the younger and pushing his naked body against his clothed one.

“You should do that then,” he whispers into Jaehyun’s ear and licks over it.

“I should do that,” Jaehyun parrots, running his hands down Ten’s sides to grasp his hips. He wants to get his clothes off as well, to feel Ten’s skin against his own, but being fully dressed with Ten naked in his arms is also kind of hot.

He pushes Ten backwards to the bed, or maybe Ten is the one pulling him, and they topple onto the mattress together in a tangle of limbs. Ten’s hands are once again in his back pockets, squeezing his butt and pulling him closer. Jaehyun grinds against Ten, trying to be careful with his jeans pressed against Ten’s cock, but it’s a struggle to hold back. They kiss for what seems like ages, Jaehyun refusing to part from his lips even as Ten scoots backwards on the mattress to rest his head on the pillows.

“There’s lube on the nightstand,” Ten says and he spreads his legs on either side of Jaehyun and licks over the inside of his cheeks and Jaehyun moans loudly as he throws a hand out to search for it blindly. Something falls to the floor, but Ten doesn’t react to the soft thump it makes so he figures it can’t have been something important, and he finally has the lube in his hand so nothing else matters then.

It takes all his willpower to pry himself away from Ten’s mouth and his heavenly taste, but he needs to see him. Needs to see him spread out on the bed from a point of view he has never been privy to before, needs to see how much Ten wants it, wants  _him_.

“You’re so hot,” he whines, still in disbelief that this is happening to him, that he wasn’t sent packing and that Ten wants him, of all people.

“You want to get a move on and see how hot I can be?” Ten grunts, half in jest and half in needy desperation. Jaehyun can only nod his head rapidly.

Coating his shaky fingers in lube, he lets the bottle fall between his legs, cursing lowly when he accidentally drips lube on the clean bedsheets. He’s not nervous, but the deep-seated excitement makes his body tremble all over from finally being released. He has wanted this for so long.

Setting the pad of his pointer finger over Ten’s hole, he rubs around his rim and spreads lube over the puckered entrance.

“I wanted to do it slow, but I’m not sure I can,” he says and moans a second later when he pushes against the slight resistance and his finger pops through with a slick sound.

“We can do slow later baby,” Ten hums as Jaehyun’s finger sinks deeper inside him and Jaehyun feels his ears burn at the endearment. He’s not much for using pet-names, but he likes being called by them and the word fell so easily from Ten’s lips, Jaehyun doesn’t want to be called anything but from now on.

“Okay,” he mumbles, blushing brighter when Ten smiles up at him with the fondest look in his expressive eyes.

“You’re cute,” he says, as if this is a big revelation to him. Jaehyun is used to being called cute, it’s what he usually gets from the guys he dates, but it makes him feel a different way when it’s Ten saying it. Maybe it’s because Ten is  _cute_ as well.

He swirls his finger inside Ten then and the elder’s eyes snap close as a small gasp fall from his lips. Curling his finger he tries to locate Ten’s prostate, but quickly decides to stretch him a little more first when he doesn’t find it.

Pulling at the rim of his ass and moving his finger in wider circles, Jaehyun cups Ten’s balls and leans down to lick softly at the slit in his cock head.

“Baby that tickles,” Ten laughs breathily, pushing Jaehyun’s fringe away from his face. Jaehyun doesn’t respond, but notes quietly to himself that Ten doesn’t like it as soft as he does and flattens his tongue over the head of his cock instead.

Deeming him ready, Jaehyun slips a second finger inside Ten, thrusting them slowly all the way in until his rim is stretched well around the base of them. Ten moans out loud as the stretch tingles all the way up his spine and squeezes playfully around Jaehyun’s fingers as they still inside him. With a throaty groan around the head of Ten’s cock, Jaehyun curls both fingers and finally brushes over Ten’s prostate, causing his hips to buck up from the mattress.

“Oh baby do that again,” Ten moans and moves his hips against Jaehyun’s fingers, attempting to get that pleasure feeling once again. Jaehyun doesn’t deny him, curling his fingers and moving them over his prostate with a firmer touch until Ten is splayed spread-eagle on the bed, lower body trembling with pleasure.

Jaehyun pushes against Ten’s thigh with his free hand, somehow spreading his legs even more as he watches his fingers working inside Ten, milking his prostate without pause.

“Baby wait!” Ten gasps and Jaehyun’s fingers still instantly at the breathless command.

“Stretch me more,” he orders and Jaehyun won’t deny him that either. He slips a third finger past his rim, fitting it next to the other two without pulling them out and Ten jerks at the sudden stretch, but whines a second later. He is a lot more vocal than Jaehyun is used to him being in his videos, and when he tells Ten as much it gains him a breathless chuckle broken off by another soft whine.

“I don’t really have sex with people anymore,” is all he says and Jaehyun guesses that is explanation enough. It’s one thing to do this to yourself, it’s a completely different thing to have another person do it to you.

“Fuck me baby,” he says then and Jaehyun bites his lips together and moves his fingers inside Ten like he has yet to do, thrusting them with a steady rhythm for a while before changing up the tempo in random intervals to keep Ten on edge.

 

Ten pulls at him with a hand on the side of his chest and Jaehyun goes easily to bend over him and press their mouths together in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Ten’s legs come up to wrap around him and the sudden cramped space makes moving his arm difficult, but he guesses that was Ten’s intention. Following his silent lead, Jaehyun fits his fingers over Ten’s prostate and rubs with intent, swallowing every one of Ten’s moans and whines as he drives him towards orgasm. Slipping one hand into Ten’s sweat-matted hair, he kisses a path over his jaw and down his neck, licking up the salty taste of his skin in between sucking marks into his skin.

“So close,” Ten gasps out, head thrown back, riding Jaehyun’s hand with utter abandon and moaning his pleasure to the ceiling. Jaehyun doesn’t touch his cock and Ten doesn’t ask him to, and the orgasm that rushes over him is unlike any he can remember, so intense his vision blacks out and his ears ring, muting his own moans. But Jaehyun hears them perfectly, and he swears he has never heard anything more beautiful.

He kisses Ten down from his high, pressing his mouth wetly over his chest and neck and brushing his lips featherlight over his cheek and the side of his face.

“You’re amazing,” he murmurs into his hair, sucking softly on the lobe of his ear as his fingers slip from Ten’s hair to press gently into his jaw and cheek.

“I was gonna say that,” Ten smiles, repeating himself from earlier in the night and Jaehyun laughs quietly with his cheek pressed to the side of Ten’s head. His legs fall from around Jaehyun’s hips to splay limply on the mattress.

“You’re warm,” he murmurs after another minute, hands already moving to tug at Jaehyun’s clothes. When he attempts to pull Jaehyun’s shirt over his head it prompts Jaehyun to finally retract his fingers and the touch to his sensitive walls makes Ten shudder hard. They work together with undressing Jaehyun, pulling his tight jeans over his hips carefully as his cock is already rock hard from getting Ten off.

“Lie down baby,” Ten says, forcing his exhausted body to move as he pushes Jaehyun down into the mattress and crawls over him.

“Let me blow you.”

Jaehyun moans at the promise of a mouth on his cock and quickly spreads his legs to fit Ten between them as the elder scoots down the bed to be at level with his crotch.

“This won’t take long,” Jaehyun says, feeling a little embarrassed that he is so close to blowing his load already, but it is quickly forgotten when Ten wraps a hand around the base of his cock. Ten hums and leans down to wrap his lips around the round head of Jaehyun’s cock, tongue flicking back and forth over his slit and it feels good, but it’s not exactly how Jaehyun likes it best.

“Softer please,” he gasps, whining quietly when Ten immediately accommodates his request.

“Like you did earlier?” he pulls off just enough to ask and Jaehyun gasps a weak confirmation, fingers curling into the sheets on either side of him. When Ten takes him in his mouth again, his tongue is gentle over his cock, soft kitten licks around the head and over his slit and Jaehyun guesses it can be a little ticklish, but it’s what he likes.

He searches blindly over the sheets for the bottle of lube he had discarded somewhere earlier and finds it on the very edge of the bed, close to falling off.

“Please,” he begs, pushing the bottle at Ten who takes it from him without stopping his bobbing motion on his cock for even a second. He doesn’t want much, but if Ten could just play with his ass a little bit then his orgasm will be that much sweeter.

“Is one enough?” Ten asks, pressing small kisses over his thighs and Jaehyun doesn’t know if he is looking at him but he nods anyway, unable to form any more words.

He must have been anyway as Ten goes back to sucking his cock and in only a few seconds a finger is pushing into his ass, curling quickly to locate his prostate.

Ten moves his finger inside him as gently as he sucks on his cock; pad of his finger rubbing softly against his prostate as he suckles on the head of his cock and moves the flat of his tongue in slow back and forth motions across his slit. It’s just what he wanted, exactly what he needed, and Jaehyun feels his orgasm creeping up on him like the tides, slow and steady until he clamps down on Ten’s finger and spills inside his mouth.

 

He is mildly aware of Ten moving around on the bed, hears the sound of tissues being pulled from a box and a spitting sound and then some more rummaging, but he only lays completely still on the bed, sated like he can’t remember ever being.

“Sorry, I should have warned you,” he says when Ten finally comes to lie next to him.

“No worries, I wouldn't have moved away even if you did,” Ten assures him, nuzzling into his neck and pressing kisses over his skin.

“You want to stay the night?” Ten asks after a while and Jaehyun turns onto his side to face him and they curl into each other comfortably.

“Yeah,” he whispers, taking Ten’s hands in his and pressing kisses to his fingers. He is sticky with lube and cum, but he couldn’t care less.

“Good, I was hoping we could do more,” Ten whispers as well, slipping a leg between Jaehyun’s and slotting their bodies even closer together. Jaehyun moans quietly and sucks one of Ten’s slim fingers into his mouth.

“Me too, I really want to fuck you,” he whispers and Ten moans and bites the side of his lip.

“I also really want you to fuck me,” he adds a little quieter. Ten fingered him now, but that doesn’t automatically mean he will want to fuck him, Jaehyun knows not everyone wants it, but he doesn’t understand why anyone would deny themselves the pleasure of versatility.

Ten, fortunately, moans even louder and grinds against him, tearing one hand free from Jaehyun’s grip to grasp his ass cheek and pull their hips flush together.

“You say such beautiful words baby,” he whisper-moans and Jaehyun muffles his laughter in Ten’s mouth, slipping his tongue past his lips as he grinds against Ten’s rolling hips.

 

They don’t get much sleep that night, but they make up for it the morning after, and four days later when Ten does his next live feed Jaehyun is right outside the door, watching on his computer and listening to his moans through the sliver of open door. He can see all the marks he has left on Ten in the days they have been together and knowing that once Ten is finished he has permission to finish inside him, makes watching him so much hotter than it ever was before. He barely touches himself as Ten rides the dark blue jelly dildo until he comes, and doesn’t move as Ten catches his breath and moves to end the live feed, and then he waits.

Waits patiently as he hears nothing from the stage room.

Smiles widely to himself as the thud of something hard hitting the door echoes through the apartment and laughs loudly at the impatient whine that comes only seconds later.

“Jaehyun!”

 


	40. Lazy mornings

They are having a lazy morning in bed. Not at all a common phenomenon, but now that their schedules are more or less the same again it is not as unheard of as it used to be. Ten is propped up against the headboard with a pillow behind his back, probably reading about himself on twitter, while Jaehyun lies curled up on his side further down their bed. His head is resting on Ten’s left thigh and his arms are wrapped around the elder’s right leg. After lying down, he had moved his lover’s legs here and there to wrap them around himself and Ten had given him an amused, raised eyebrow and laughed out of his nose at him before settling down. Now, he sighs occasionally and moans quietly and appreciatively as Jaehyun massages the muscles in his thigh and calf and rubs against him like a puppy, or an overly affectionate kitten. He is well aware of Jaehyun’s ulterior motives, as the younger has been inching steadily closer and closer to his crotch ever since he laid down, and he is only waiting for Jaehyun to finally make his move.

He puts his phone down when Jaehyun sighs deeply and rubs his cheek directly on top of his soft, boxer-clad cock. Reaching out with his left hand to place the device on the nightstand, with the other he laces his fingers with Jaehyun’s and tugs.

“What is it?” he whispers, his voice thick with sleep still. Jaehyun sighs again and turns his head to look up at him.

“I was waiting for you to say something,” he whines quietly.

“Well I was waiting for you to do something,” Ten throws back, imitating the younger’s tone.

Jaehyun licks his lips and turns over so he’s lying on his stomach between Ten’s legs which slides from his waist to rest on the mattress. Ten sets his hands at his sides and lowers himself further down until he is nearly lying flat on his back and Jaehyun rest his chin on his sternum and slips his hands under his shoulders in a loose embrace.

“Can I have you?” he whispers against the skin of his chest, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Ten inhales slowly and holds the air in his lungs for a long moment before exhaling on a pleased hum. They don’t have nearly enough time to be as sexually active as they would like and already it has been a month since the last time they had any kind of penetrative sex, and the thought that they have time for that now is enough to get his blood rushing. That Jaehyun wants to fuck him, and is being so forward about it, has his body heating up in his loose shirt and boxer shorts. The last time they had sex, proper sex, was in a bathroom stall at the company and while it was more than satisfying, it was rushed and he was in and out in barely two minutes, and it has been nearly two months since he last had Jaehyun’s cock inside his body and he wants it badly. Almost feels like he needs it.

“You don’t have to ask baby,” he whispers and tangles all his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair. “Well, no. Actually, you do have to ask, but I won’t say no. Maybe sometimes, but not … like … this.” He laughs at himself and Jaehyun giggles along with a blinding smile and crinkled eyes. He loves when Ten rambles, it’s an endearing trait, even if Ten asserts that he only does it because his brain works quicker than the average brain does.

“What I mean is,” he scoffs and tugs gently on the dark strands of hair between his fingers, “when we’re like this you don’t have to ask, you can just do.”

Jaehyun’s smile dims a little, but instead his eyes light up and he wiggles closer to Ten and tilts his chin to reach his lips. They kiss chastely while Ten tip-toes his fingers down Jaehyun’s spine and grabs his shirt in one fist and stars pulling it up. Jaehyun needs to push himself to his knees to get it off and Ten sits up as well and tears his own shirt over his head. He wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s hips and places a kiss right above his navel and a couple more along his left ribs before pressing a lengthy kiss to his sternum. Jaehyun shrugs him off after half a minute to pull his underwear off and throw it to the floor and Ten bites his bottom lip as his lidded eyes land on the younger’s half-hard cock.

He reaches out with greedy hands and grasps the length with one while cupping Jaehyun’s balls in the other and the younger man cries out at the sudden, unexpected touch. He is so sensitive. Ten reckons he will be as well, but not anything like how Jaehyun is.

For some reason, ever since they got together, Jaehyun stopped masturbating. For Ten that is often a necessary relief, but Jaehyun always says he doesn’t want to do anything without Ten there with him. If he has kept to that, he hasn’t been touched in a very long month.

He is not at all surprised when Jaehyun hunkers down against his shoulder with little, desperate cries coming out of his mouth as Ten tugs slowly on his cock until it is fully hard in his palm. The younger’s hand knocks painfully against the nightstand when he throws it out to find the bottle of lube they keep in the drawer. Before Ten can help him procure it however, Jaehyun is sitting back with the small, white tube in one hand, scratching it against Ten’s skin when he pulls at his underwear to remove them.

“Can we do … can we just … quickly please,” Jaehyun is so riled up, so turned on, so mad with need already that he can barely make words, let alone sentences, but Ten understands him perfectly either way. He lays down fully with his head on the pillow and pulls Jaehyun down against his chest.

“Fuck me baby,” he moans and wraps his legs around Jaehyun’s waist for a short second. Jaehyun nods rapidly and murmurs, “yes, yesyesyes.” Ten sets his feet on the bed and raises his hips and Jaehyun nudges a pillow under his butt and then he takes a hold around both of Ten’s knees and spreads his legs as far apart as they can go. It isn’t actually that far as Ten’s right knee bumps against the wall and the bed is too narrow for any further acrobatics. It is either way enough, and Jaehyun gulps when the elder’s butt cheeks part a little from the stretch. He can’t wait to get at what lies between them.

With Ten urging him on with words and his hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking himself to full hardness, Jaehyun covers his fingers in lube and nudges them between his lover's cheeks and to his hole. He rubs two fingers over the sphincter, relaxing the muscle enough that he can easily slip one finger inside Ten. Jaehyun spreads him open quickly, but efficiently, using three fingers until Ten is squirming against him with his head thrown back and biting one side of his lower lip while moaning loudly. Probably louder than is polite in their living situation.

Jaehyun doesn’t care and Ten doesn’t seem to even notice, moaning a litany of  _yes please_  as Jaehyun coats his cock with lube and hovers over him. He swoops down and takes Ten’s lips in a hard kiss before placing his cock at the elder’s hole and pushing in. They moan lowly at the slide in, Ten’s face scrunching together at the initial pain of penetration, but slacking as Jaehyun bottoms out in him and curls against his chest, burying his face in his neck.

“Move baby,” Ten murmurs in Jaehyun’s ear after a while and Jaehyun grunts as he pushes up on unsteady arms and starts to move his hips. The slide of his cock inside him is delicious and the pleasure nearly leaves Ten without the motor skills to wrap his arms and legs around the younger. Jaehyun moans breathily into his ear where he has crumbled to his chest again as his hips move faster and faster without any finesse. His thrusts are mired in need, his voice coloured with desperation and Ten feels it just as strongly as Jaehyun makes him come in three, far too short, minutes.

Jaehyun follows him right over the edge and cums inside him, painting his walls with his white spunk. They have barely caught their breath when Ten tightens around Jaehyun’s cock and whines pitifully.

“Again.”

 


	41. Show me you Secrets (in blue lace and strings)

“How indecent,” is the first thing Jaehyun says when Ten drops his robe to reveal dark blue lingerie and hosiery. It is whispered against the shell of his ear as the younger traces feather light touches along the seams and straps of his outfit, and Ten is not the least bit offended. He trembles when Jaehyun sets his hands on his hips and squeezes, moans as the younger’s chest brushing against his back causes the gossamer fabric to shift over his skin.

He is wearing tiny lace panties; it has silk fabric covering his cock while his ass is visible through the patterned lace, and his camisole matches in colour and its sheer, lace make-up. The top hangs loosely from his shoulders, shifting with every move he makes. The store clerk had recommended the colour for him when she saw he had dyed his hair black. She also knows he likes the more modest outfits.

He is not sure what he expected from Jaehyun when he told him he likes wearing lace underwear, nor how he imagined this scenario would play out. Jaehyun had been surprisingly interested when he told him only minutes ago, but the reverence he shows in how he touches Ten now is both a relief and an immense pleasure.

Jaehyun drops suddenly to his knees behind him and his hands run slowly over Ten’s hips and down his thighs, tracing the elastic band of his thigh highs with soft fingers. He nudges his head between Ten’s thighs, forcing him to hobble on his toes and heels to spread his legs further apart. He gasps when Jaehyun runs his tongue over the skin right above the band around his left thigh and bites his lower lip when his lover takes the band between his teeth and pulls at it enough to make it smack against his skin when released. The stockings are dark blue as well and while Ten thinks the colour makes his skin look too pale, Jaehyun is doing a good job making him feel good.

Jaehyun stops with his lips pressed hard against the inside of Ten’s left thigh, hands resting loosely around the older’s ankles.

“Damn” he whispers against his skin before he leans back and rises to his feet again, pressing his front against Ten’s back.

“How can you be so good?” he murmurs into Ten’s hair. His hands are constantly moving, fingers tracing the hem of his lover’s panties, palms running over Ten’s firm stomach, covered in thin lace and butter-soft silk accents.

Ten’s breath catches in his throat and he blinks rapidly to keep the tears at bay. Jaehyun’s hands are making him feel good, but his words, his acceptance of what is a very big part of Ten, warms him to his very core.

He has never had the nerve to reveal this part of himself to anyone before, has never been in a relationship as long and meaningful as the one he has with Jaehyun, and it chips away at his heart every time he turns the key in his underwear drawer. He won’t do that anymore. Hopefully he can throw the key away entirely.

“Can you keep it on?” Jaehyun whispers right into his ear as he rolls his hips against his backside. He is being more forward than he ever is, but the way Ten looks in his dark blue, silk and lace ensemble is lighting up all his nerve endings in a delightful chaos of fireworks in his body and sparks shooting wherever his hands touch Ten.

“Always,” he breathes, tilting his head back and blinking until the lone tear clinging to his eyelash drips down his cheek. Jaehyun noses against the gentle slope of his jaw and into his cheek, a thing he always does when he wants to comfort Ten. It works even now when Ten doesn’t really need comfort, but the intimacy of the action outweighs the hands Jaehyun has resting over his hips and stomach and the leg he has wedged between his thighs. It tells Ten without words that Jaehyun only loves him more.

 

Ten squirms around to face Jaehyun and pulls his open shirt from his shoulders and undoes the fastening to his jeans, pulling them down his legs. They normally love to tease each other, spend hours only on foreplay and go back and forth on who fucks who and end up drained by the end of the night after multiple rounds of, often long and drawn out, sex. At this moment, all Ten wants is for Jaehyun to shower him with the love promised him, in the press of his nose against his cheek.

 

Jaehyun kicks his jeans across the floor once he steps out of them and slowly slides his fingers inside Ten’s lace panties and carefully pulls them down his legs. He sinks to his knees as he pulls them past Ten’s knees and when the older steps out of the tiny thing, Jaehyun surges up on his knees and takes Ten’s cock in his mouth. He reaches for the bottle of lube, discarded on the floor half an hour ago when Ten went to change. Three of his fingers are quickly covered in the slippery liquid and he slides two inside Ten’s already somewhat stretched opening. They were in the middle of foreplay when Ten informed Jaehyun that he likes wearing lace and silk and what is typically regarded as women’s underwear. Jaehyun didn’t think he would ever get any better than Ten, blindfolded and tied up, that time they dabbled in a little bondage, but his lover looks so beautiful he can’t find the words to give him justice.

Instead he works him open with expert fingers and sucks his cock down his throat without taking his eyes from Ten’s dark ones staring down at him. He runs his left hand up and down the older’s stocking-clad leg and up his side, under the see-through top that flutters with every move they make.

It’s exciting to see Ten clad in lingerie when he knows he can have sex with him. Ten is implying that he would prefer to always wear it though, so he vows to take his fill now so he can be good when he will have to keep his hands to himself. He doesn’t think it is something he will need to get used to, it’s a part of Ten and he loved it even before he knew what it entailed.

When Ten tugs him to his feet, he rises while rubbing his cheek over the older’s stomach, feeling the slightly rough fabric scratch against his skin. Ten pulls him in for a kiss with his fingers curled in Jaehyun’s hair, right behind his ears and Jaehyun moans into his mouth.

He turns Ten around and bends him over the bed, lifting one of the older’s legs up on the mattress. Ten moans and reaches for his hand with his own and they tangle their fingers together on top of the sheets as Jaehyun thrusts his cock inside the older’s ass.  Ten moans loudly and his body curves into an arch against Jaehyun’s chest, lace and silk and thin spaghetti-strings tickling against his skin.

They both love to draw it out when they have sex, pull each other right up to the brink before retreating and starting all over again. This time is no different and when they come, with Jaehyun slowly fucking Ten into the mattress and the older clinging to him with legs wrapped around his waist and pushing against the headboard with outstretched arms, it is twenty minutes of built up tension being released between them.

“Thank you,” Ten whispers after Jaehyun has pulled out of him and cleaned them up with tissues. Jaehyun sits beside him on the bed and looks down at him for a long moment. With anyone else, Ten would feel uncomfortable under such a studious gaze, but Jaehyun never makes him uncomfortable.

When he finally speaks, it is the simplest sentence, but it nonetheless makes Ten smile.

“Of course.”

 


	42. Two too many

He didn’t think it would bother him as much as it does. Because Ten is clutching at Hendery’s hands and moaning Yuta’s name, but his eyes have never once strayed from Jaehyun. And while they are glazed and the pupils blown from his seasonal heat wreaking havoc with his body, he seems almost too aware of his owner’s presence.

It is four months almost to the day since Ten came to be in his possession, through a case of compiled instances of coincidences and possibly bad life choices on Jaehyun’s part, in an event he will most likely never be completely honest about, and this is only the hybrid’s second heat. If he had done his research more thoroughly he probably would have waited until the new year to get a pet and avoided the situation of being shoved headlong into “heat season” with no knowledge of what to do. Jaehyun isn’t even certain if that could be considered a viable name for what Ten is going through, but it seems fitting. After the first time, when Jaehyun passed out after round three and left Ten boiling in his own skin, his body’s needs unfulfilled, they agreed they would ask for help the next time.

So, when Jaehyun came back from his morning run that day to find Ten pacing restlessly around his apartment, tail curled over his shoulder and wearing absolutely nothing, he went knocking on his neighbour’s door immediately.

They had agreed on five of Jaehyun’s friends whose help Ten would be comfortable to accept. Jaehyun was hoping on Kun and Sicheng because they were the safest option for him, but the Chinese couple lived at least an hour away by public transport, and Jaehyun didn’t feel it would be fair to ask them to drop everything on the minute to help him with his problem. He would do anything to avoid dragging Taeyong into this, having a threesome with his best friend was never on his to-do list. That left Hendery and Yuta, but Jaehyun must admit now that he wants the both of them gone.

Yuta has been far too interested in Ten from the minute Jaehyun brought him home and while Ten often avoids the chipper Japanese, he likes Hendery a little more than what Jaehyun is comfortable with.

Hendery told him once, in an instant where he was made aware of another person’s feelings, that it is part of Ten’s animal physiology, his instinct. He is drawn to calm, quiet people, he considers them safe.

Jaehyun isn’t all too hesitant about having Hendery there as he is fairly certain the reserved blonde has no intentions of doing anything to Ten, but Yuta was far too eager to get his hands on his kitten. He nearly ran him down trying to get into his apartment when he asked for their help.

 

Ten is stretched out between them on the bed, his head resting on Hendery’s thigh where the eldest sits against the headboard, and his legs thrown over Yuta’s shoulders. From his position in the chair beside the bed Jaehyun can see how tightly Ten is gripping Hendery’s fingers between his own, and how red his cheeks are and how glazed his eyes are. He can also see how his back arches and falls, arches and falls, with every thrust of Yuta’s hips, and he can see where Yuta and Ten are connected and the pool of slick that has formed underneath them. He chose this spot because he knew he would have a perfect view of Ten, he just didn’t anticipate the feelings of jealousy and possessiveness that has settled like a stone in his stomach. He wants to tell his friends to get the hell out, but they have just started and Ten has only cum once and Jaehyun knows he is not capable of fulfilling his kitten’s needs on his own. That is the sole reason this is happening, he thinks and holds onto that thought as Ten moans Yuta’s name louder than ever before.

Ten struggles to twist around on the bed the second he comes down from his high, pushing Yuta off him. Yuta sits back on his haunches with an utterly satisfied smile on his lips and eyes so hooded Jaehyun doubts he can see through them. He is done for a while now at least. Ten however is crawling into Hendery’s lap and pulling at the elder’s clothes with desperate, uncoordinated fingers. Hendery looks around the room for Jaehyun, his already large eyes are widened and he looks at a complete loss of what to do. His suspicions are proven right when Hendery keeps his hands at his sides as Ten climbs over him and nuzzles into his neck once he is settled, he has no intentions to fuck him. Loathe as he is to admit it though, Jaehyun kind of needs him to. If he thought it was bad too watch Yuta fuck Ten, he was not prepared for the rush of feelings that seeing Ten so taken with Hendery puts him through. His kitten isn’t even looking at him anymore, all his attention focused on his quiet elder. Ten is pulling at the fastening on Hendery’s jeans and Hendery is helpless to stop him and Jaehyun watches as his hands slowly raise to brush fingertips over Ten’s sides. The touch seems to jolt the kitten out of a haze as he stops abruptly and locks eyes with Hendery. A beat of silence goes between them and then Ten mewls, long and loud and it looks like something breaks in Hendery. Exactly what it is, Jaehyun can’t say, but a moment later the elder sets slightly more sure hands on Ten’s hips and tilts his head up when Ten starts begging for kisses. They kiss for minutes with Ten running his fingers through Hendery’s hair over and over, never sitting still as his body comes close to overheating, itching with need.

Yuta comes up behind Ten and reaches around him to tug on the hem of Hendery’s jeans and together they work on removing them, pulling the tight fabric down his long legs. The moment they are off, Ten is sandwiched between the two, pressing against Hendery’s chest while they kiss and arching back against Yuta’s fingers that have slipped inside his pliant body. Hendery pulls his own sweater over his head and throws it limply to the floor so that it settles halfway on the bed. Only in his underwear now he cups Ten’s hips with both hands and the kitten mewls into his mouth as their tongues tangle and the air inside the tiny bedroom grows even hotter. Hendery runs a gentle palm over one of Ten’s soft ears and Ten’s black, slender tail shoots up to wrap around his wrist as he tilts his head into the gentle caress.

As Jaehyun watches from his chair, Yuta’s hands pull Hendery’s underwear down to his knees and he jerks the elder’s cock with his right hand while the fingers of his left hand thrusts back inside Ten’s slick opening. Jaehyun tries to focus on the way Ten’s body undulates between them, how sweet his mewling moans sound and how beautiful desperation looks on his face. His cock is slowly hardening in his sweatpants, enjoying the sight of them even as it leaves him close to seething in his bitter resentfulness.

Ten goes dead quiet when he sinks down on Hendery’s cock, but Hendery throws his head back into the tall headboard and gasps throatily and Jaehyun’s entire body jolts when his cock twitches in interest. That was unexpected.

Yuta moans a husky “beautiful” and leans in to kiss Hendery over Ten’s shoulder. Ten’s head slumps back on the other’s shoulder as he immediately starts rolling his hips and fucking himself on Hendery’s cock and Jaehyun’s hands itch to reach out and touch. He wants to join them on the bed, wants to get in with all three of them, but he doesn’t trust himself not to shove them away and take Ten for himself. For now, it is best he stays in his seat. This is not for him after all, but for Ten, and he sorely needs it. Instead he rubs slowly over his growing cock with the heel of his hand and soaks in every whimper, every needy cry and every mewling moan that spills from Ten’s lips.

 

Hendery clings to Ten’s waist as the kitten undulates on top of him, rolling his hips and falling on his dick over and over in an uncoordinated mess of need and lust, while Yuta plunders his mouth with his ever-moving tongue. The rush of high-intensity sense experiences afflicting his unseasoned body pulls him quickly over the edge and he finishes inside the condom with Ten clenching around his cock. While he slumps against the headboard, Ten is left no time to recuperate after feeling Hendery’s warm cum through the latex protection sent him into his third orgasm of the day. Yuta pulls at his hips instantly until Hendery’s cock slips out of the kitten and then he enters Ten in one hard thrust, immediately setting up a rhythm of hard and fast that is guided by his bruising grip on Ten’s body.

Ten grows quiet again as he slumps tiredly against Hendery’s heaving chest, sliding down until his cheek is pressed to the elder’s stomach and his ass is raised into the air. The curve of his back looks delicious in the orange light of Jaehyun’s reading lamp, shining off the thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. Jaehyun can’t hold himself back any longer and while Yuta is in the middle of fucking his kitten he pulls the other man back by his shoulder and takes his place. Yuta shouts his displeasure as his cock is dislodged from Ten’s warm, clenching ass, but Jaehyun spares him not a single glance as he settles behind Ten and slowly thrusts his cock inside  _his_  kitten. The way Ten moans, low and breathy, is something different from the noises he has made until now, and Jaehyun smiles with satisfaction when he realises it is because Ten recognises him.

“Been … ah been wait …” Ten tries to speak, but the words don’t come out past his moans. Jaehyun nonetheless discerns their meaning and rewards his kitten with a couple well-placed thrusts right against his prostate. No one knows Ten’s body better than he does.

While Ten’s desperation led him to fuck hard and fast, and Yuta’s excitement made him follow his lead, Jaehyun slows it down exponentially and he fucks his kitten in slow, drawn-out movements. Ten will cum either way, but Jaehyun needs to do everything he can to keep his own orgasm at bay. Now that he has taken Ten for his own, there is no way he is letting the other two at him again. Ten has cum four times already, Jaehyun should be able to take care of him from now on.

He cups Ten’s hips in his hands, pulls out slowly and thrusts back inside him just as slowly, angling his thrusts right at the pleasure centre inside Ten’s body.  He sets a steady rhythm and runs his palms up and down Ten’s sides, tugging the kitten back against him as he thrusts in and Ten mewls happily every time. Jaehyun catches Hendery’s eyes and the elder gestures with a hand towards the bedroom door, silently asking if he wants them to leave. A minute ago that was all Jaehyun wanted, but now he wants them to stay, that slightly vindictive streak in him tells him to show them how to properly please his kitten. He shakes his head as he delivers a particularly deep thrust into Ten and his mouth twitches with a smirk when he hears Yuta curse lowly from behind him. Hendery moves again after a few seconds, to sit up further and reach for Ten’s cock swinging back and forth between his skinny thighs to the beat of Jaehyun’s thrusts. A few tugs have him spilling his fifth orgasm into Hendery’s fist. He doesn’t have a lot left to give, but the desperate need won’t subside even if he can’t cum.

Ten’s skin is burning and his moans come with short, shallow intakes of air. He is physically exhausted and Jaehyun is forced to hold him up as his arms and legs give out on him, but still his stomach is churning with heat and his mind is buzzing with the need to mate. He clenches weakly around Jaehyun’s cock, begging for a load of his cum to fill him. Getting fucked is good, but the screwed-up physiology of a male hybrid still leaves him with an instinctual want to be bred, and Yuta and Hendery wearing condoms have kept that from him all night. Jaehyun speeds up his thrusts, one two three times, and then holds Ten against his crotch and rolls his hips shallowly against him so he is always caught in his kitten’s slick heat, and after a minute he is nudged over the precipice and empties his load inside Ten. The younger sighs happily at the feeling of warm cum splashing against his insides and his body shudders through a dry orgasm with Jaehyun rocking gently against him and Hendery caressing his hair and the base of his ears softly.

“Is he done yet?” Yuta’s voice comes loudly in the sudden silence of the room and Jaehyun startles a little at the sound of it. He had forgotten there was someone else in the room.

“Not quite,” he grunts as he starts to move again. His cock is slowly softening, but maybe he can get it to harden again if he just stays inside Ten. Yuta crawls up on his side and sits close to Hendery’s thigh, resting his forearm on it and sinking down so he can look into Ten’s lax face.

“Can I fuck him again? You didn’t exactly let me finish.” It’s true, and Yuta is still hard, but Jaehyun isn’t relinquishing Ten for anyone now.

“Get Hendery to help you,” he grunts as Ten’s walls start fluttering around him as the kitten regains consciousness.

“Not so fast kitten,” Jaehyun murmurs as Ten starts squirming on his still soft cock. Ten sighs loudly through his nose and slumps back down with his face mushed into the sheets. The inferno inside him has dimmed to a simmering heat in the pit of his stomach so he knows he is close to the end, but he still wants Jaehyun to claim him over and over until he is completely spent. He hears a rough moan somewhere above his head and lifts his eyes first to Jaehyun, but he is focused firmly on his own growing cock inside Ten, so he shifts his eyes to the other two occupants of their bed.

Hendery is tugging slowly on Yuta’s cock only inches away from Ten’s face, but he stops suddenly when Ten snorts displeased and bats at his wrist with his hand, fingers curled into his palm. He retracts his hand and Ten settles with a pleased hum after batting his hand against Yuta’s knee as well.

“I don’t think he likes you,” Jaehyun laughs and Yuta grumbles a little before smirking at the other man.

“I think he just likes Hendery a lot.”

Jaehyun growls low in his throat and the sound sends chills up and down Ten’s back while Yuta’s eyes widen in surprise. The bed moves as Hendery scoots to the edge and rises to his feet.

“I think it’s time we leave Yuta,” he whispers and gathers his clothes, picking up Yuta’s shirt and underwear as well. The younger of them hesitates for a few seconds more before following and not long after, the entrance door slams shut and they are alone.

Ten lies utterly still under Jaehyun, not daring to move as the elder takes deep breaths through his nose and holds his hips between his fingers in a bruising grip. The possessiveness in Jaehyun’s animalistic growl sends shockwaves zapping through Ten’s every nerve-ending and make his ears stiffen on top of his head while his tail, almost with a mind of its own, wraps around Jaehyun’s left arm. Ten chokes on a gasp when Jaehyun roughly pulls out of him and tips him over onto his back, nearly crushing his tail underneath his body. Jaehyun hikes Ten’s legs onto his arms, settling them in the crook of his elbows, and leans over him until he can kiss him hard on the mouth.

“You’re mine,” he growls against Ten’s swollen lips, bending him in half as he buries his nose in the kitten’s hair, right by his ear. He sniffs along the furry appendage to the tip and then he bites down, feeling Ten go rigid underneath him for a split second before he goes lax as he submits to him entirely. A deep purring sound starts in Ten’s chest as Jaehyun continues to nibble on the tip of his ear and Jaehyun can feel the vibrations of it when he lays his mouth against the side of Ten’s throat. He licks a path down the kitten’s neck to the juncture of his neck and shoulder and there he bites down hard, hard enough to puncture the skin even with his dull human teeth. Ten cries out in pain and Jaehyun swallows them with his mouth, mapping every inch of Ten’s mouth with his tongue until his kitten is kissing him back. Once Ten is mewling once again in pleasure, Jaehyun is fully hard and he sits up only long enough to fit his cock against Ten’s entrance and push inside before settling over him again.

His larger body covers Ten completely and their mouths meet in a series of gentler kisses as Jaehyun makes love to his kitten how he likes it best. Ten is clearheaded for the first time that night, the shock of Jaehyun’s possessiveness about him and his attempt at claiming him that was utterly animalistic in all its sense and purposes has banished the last remaining of his heat. Instead of need driving him, it is budding love that makes him tangle his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair and wrap his tail around Jaehyun’s wrist and mewl and purr and whisper his delight against Jaehyun’s lips as he is loved long and deep into the mattress.

 


	43. Whenever you want, sir

The numbers on the spreadsheet in front of him stopped making sense to Ten about five minutes ago, but he has only the one document left and he is loath to leave it until morning.

The floor is dead quiet, he is positive there is no one else in the entire building even, except for him and his sometimes ditzy, but mostly invaluable assistant.

Normally he would be in bed by now, Ten has always been a workaholic, but he is a sensible one and half past eleven is far too late to still be neck deep in this spring quarter’s financial reports. Especially when focusing on numbers and percentages and sums has taken the backseat to watching Jaehyun through the glass walls of his office.

His young assistant is far too pretty for his own good. Ten knew the moment he interviewed him that he would be damned to eternity in hell if he hired him, yet that didn’t stop him. Nor did it help him be at all subtle once the staring started, and he still feels like a pervert whenever he watches him so unaware, even though it has been months since the first time they fell into bed together.

Jaehyun is just so much younger than him. Maybe not in years, though that is still a good handful, but in life experience and attitude, he is still so very young.

It doesn’t help his guilt either that Ten is in a position of power over Jaehyun, mostly because it feels good when he can make Jaehyun do whatever he tells him to.

Which could come in handy in times like this.

 

Ten rises slowly from his chair, gathering the sheets of paper on his desk into a neat stack and placing them in a drawer and clearing the left end of his desk of any knick-knack and family pictures. He stalks slowly around his office, pulling at the blinds to cover the windows one by one until no one could look through even if they wanted too.

He opens the door and lets it glide open soundlessly, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest and clearing his throat when Jaehyun fails to notice him.

His assistant jumps in his seat, his phone clattering onto his desk as his hands fly to nervously straighten his glasses.

“Sir!” he squeaks and clears his throat.

“Are you done for tonight, sir?” he tries again and rubs his hands against his thighs.

Ten hooks a finger at him and disappears back inside his office, leaving the door open for Jaehyun. He walks to stand by the large window adjacent to the door, looking out at the inky night sky while he waits for Jaehyun’s shuffling feet to come to a stop inside his office and for the door to click closed behind him.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says casually, still looking out the window.

He turns quickly on his heels to find Jaehyun looking around the room with panicked eyes.

“I don’t think that was in my job description sir,” he says, wringing his hands together and his pupils trembling.

“Jaehyun, we’re the only ones in the building, you don’t have to call me sir,” he says as he walks up to the younger and leads him further into the room with a hand on the small of his back.

“But the cameras,” Jaehyun whispers and steps back to keep a respective distance between them and Ten sighs in fond exasperation.

“There are no cameras in my office,” he explains slowly and Jaehyun’s mouth forms a silent oh, while his shoulders relax and he reaches out to run a hand over Ten’s tense shoulder.

“We can go back to my place, it’s closer than yours and you already have a suit there so you can just stay the night and I can—“ Ten silences the younger with a hand over his mouth.

“I need to finish this first, and I know you won’t leave until I do so this is really the only possible solution,” he sidles up close until their chests are pressed together and murmurs the words into the skin of Jaehyun’s throat, biting down gently afterwards.

He pulls back with a huff when all Jaehyun does is stand there with his hands at his sides, not making a move to so much as touch him.

“What are you doing?” he asks and Jaehyun shakes his head a little and leans in to kiss him chastely.

“I don’t understand what you want me to do.”

Ten is already unbuttoning Jaehyun’s shirt and pulling it out of his grey slacks, his chin tilted towards his own chest, and he gives Jaehyun a pointed look over the rim of his glasses.

“I’m  _telling you_ , to bend me over my desk and fuck me hard, so hopefully I can focus enough afterwards to finish my work so we can go home.”

He has undone the fastening on Jaehyun’s trousers and at the end of his speech they fall loosely down his legs to pool around his feet, and Ten is quick to lay his palm over the younger’s cock and start rubbing it to hardness.

“Do you really think that will work?” Jaehyun moans, smiling cheekily at him. “You’re usually boneless in the sheets after I fuck you, definitely brainless.”

His assistant is also a little brat, and most of the time Ten is fine with it, but in instances like this Jaehyun can be damned if he thinks he has the upper hand.

“That has all to do with how I’m inclined. Now, I need you to fuck the thoughts of debauching you on your knees out of my head, so get to it.”

Ten lifts his own, already half-unbuttoned, shirt over his head and throws it somewhere in the direction of his chair, kicking off his shoes next and stepping out of his black dress pants before tip-toeing around his desk to find the bottle of lotion he keeps in the bottom drawer.

He has long dreamt about sex with Jaehyun in his office, but he couldn’t possibly let him know that. Which is why he doesn’t keep lube and condoms anywhere, which, at least concerning the latter, was maybe not his brightest idea.

“Do you have a condom?” he asks Jaehyun and the younger smiles and nods his head, saying “of course I do,” before walking quickly back to his desk and returning with his wallet in one hand.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you in your office,” Jaehyun says quietly, as if he is revealing a secret. Ten bites his lower lip when the younger’s ears turn red, the colour spreading quickly to his cheeks and down his neck.

Jaehyun has moments of confidence where anything is possible, but most of the time he is shy about telling Ten what he wants, or even talk about sex in its entirety.

Ten draws him close to stand between his legs as he leans against his desk, running his hands through Jaehyun’s hair as he lays tiny kisses on his mouth.

“You know, today is the day for wish fulfilment,” he whispers against Jaehyun’s lips and moans when the younger rolls his hips into him, grinding their growing cocks together through their underwear.

“Fuck me Jaehyun,” he moans and sucks Jaehyun’s tongue into his mouth, biting down on it gently.

Jaehyun moans loudly and wraps his arms around Ten’s neck as he grinds harder against him, running his tongue over every inch of Ten’s mouth.

Ten cups Jaehyun’s ass and pulls him harder against himself, wrapping a leg loosely around him and moaning loudly. It always feels good to give up control to Jaehyun.

The younger might not be very good at being in control, preferring most of the time to leave it up to Ten, but he is damn good at pleasing him, and the office setting adds a certain thrill to it when Jaehyun forcibly turns him around and bends him over his desk.

“Oh yes, show me what you can do baby,” he moans and bites his own forearm to stifle his laughter when Jaehyun both chokes on a squeak and grinds his crotch against his ass.

He grabs for the bottle of lotion and hits it hard enough against the desk’s surface to make a noise, and Jaehyun reaches for it at the same time as he starts pulling Ten’s underwear down, leaving him with both hands occupied and no possibility of finishing either action.

He fumbles for a few seconds, but eventually he has Ten naked in front of him and his fingers slicked up and then he wastes no more time in sliding one inside Ten’s ass.

He is not as hesitant anymore as he was in the beginning, he knows what Ten likes and how much he can take, has learnt almost everything he can about Ten’s body, just as Ten is a master of his. A sigh is enough to tell Jaehyun he should add another finger, fists clenching tells him to slow it down, and when Ten tilts his head back with a tiny gasp he knows his fingers brushed over the elder’s prostate and he should continue doing exactly as he was.

 

Ten is more impatient than normal and only in minutes is riding Jaehyun’s fingers and telling him to move on. Ten never begs, never pleads, never asks for anything, he tells Jaehyun what to do, and he expects him to listen. He is a leader, while Jaehyun is a follower, and even while giving up control he can’t let go of that.

Jaehyun listens, pulls his fingers out and leans over Ten, plasters his chest to his back, to reach the box of tissues beside his computer screen. Cleaning his fingers quickly on a few leafs of paper, he bites open the condom wrapper and quickly fixes the rubber over his cock.

Ten pushes up on his elbows, but Jaehyun forces him back down with a hand in the middle of his shoulder blades, and he holds him still as he rubs a slick palm over his cock and slips three fingers back inside Ten to make sure he is stretched enough.

“Okay, I’m—“

“Jaehyun if you say you’re going in one more time; you’re my bitch forever,” Ten interrupts crassly, lifting his head from his arms.

Jaehyun swallows and tries as best he can to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks, knowing his ears must be flaming red already. He keeps his mouth shut as he rests the head of his cock against Ten’s loose sphincter and pushes slowly inside.

The head slips past the first ring of muscle and Jaehyun forgets any embarrassment he may have felt as pleasure clouds his mind. Ten’s ass is warm and tight around his cock, and there really is no better thing in the universe than being fully seated in his lover’s delicious body.

Ten arches his back to push himself further onto Jaehyun’s cock, moans flowing unchecked from his mouth and only growing in volume as Jaehyun stills inside him to let him adjust to the stretch.

“Fuck me,” he growls and Jaehyun groans as he pulls out and thrusts back in, eagerly following Ten’s commands. Jaehyun knows his body well, but Ten knows better than anyone what he can take. Even if Jaehyun would not want to rush it so, Ten obviously has none of the same reservations.

“Fuck me,” he repeats, growling the words through clenched teeth and Jaehyun ups the pace, fucking into him so hard his hips smack against Ten’s backside with every thrust.

He wanted hard and fast, and he’d be damned if he let Jaehyun fuck him any other way. He’s not going to indulge his vanilla flavour every time they have sex.

“Fuck me,” he reiterates and moans when Jaehyun finally grips his hips tightly with both hands and pulls his body back to meet every one of his thrusts, fucking into him until Ten clenches down on his cock and Jaehyun comes into the condom with a surprised shout.

He stills over him, slumping onto his back as he tries to catch his breath.

“Well that was anti climatic,” Ten gripes, leant on his elbows on his desk and looking over his shoulder at Jaehyun. His body is shaking however, and he is so close to coming himself that the complaint is barely that.

“Make me come Jaehyuna,” he whispers and turns his face into Jaehyun’s damp hair, clenching his muscles around the younger’s softening cock when he makes no move to obey. Jaehyun pulls carefully out of Ten and stands on shaky legs as he ties up the condom and disposes of it in the trashcan underneath the desk. He helps Ten to sit on the desk and gulps loudly when his lover leans back and lifts his feet up on the edge, leaving his lower body completely exposed for Jaehyun to feast his eyes on.

“Make me come,” he commands him, and Jaehyun swoops down and takes Ten’s cock in his mouth, pushing three fingers into his wet opening and curling them against his prostate.

He rubs hard over Ten’s prostate while he licks and sucks on his cockhead, flicking his tongue over the slit and covering the rest of his length with his palm. Jaehyun is rather fantastic at giving head, and Ten is coming down his throat in little more than a minute.

 

They dress in comfortable quiet afterwards, sneaking kisses and touches whenever they can, and Ten shoos Jaehyun from his office with a firm squeeze off his butt.

“Gather your things, I’ll only be a few minutes. We can go back to yours and buy take out or something,” he says and Jaehyun goes back to his desk after helping put his desk back in order and lifting the blinds on the window wall.

Ten sits down in his chair, shifting a little uncomfortably, and opens the spreadsheet he was looking at previously, picking the accompanying file out from the drawer.

He stares at the pages of numbers for five whole minutes without understanding the slightest thing, and then he leaves them to be dealt with in the morning.

“All done?” Jaehyun asks when he exits his office, locking up after himself.

“Yeah, all done,” Ten says and hopes for his own dignity and ego that Jaehyun won’t see through his lying smile.

 


	44. Thinking of you

Ten is almost asleep when he hears the words whispered into the darkness of their dorm. Jaehyun’s fingers are still massaging his scalp, absentmindedly as he is mostly lost to the quiet ambience.

“What?” he whispers, rubbing his cheek against his pillow. Jaehyun tugs at his hair a little and laughs when he whines in pain, and then he removes his hand completely.

“I said I’ve never fucked anyone before,” Jaehyun enunciates, not the slightest bit embarrassed about it. Ten has always envied his friend for his casual attitude towards sex. Even being far more experienced, Ten still blushes bright red at the slightest mention of it and this time is no different as he can feel his ears start to burn.

“Really?” is all Ten can say, because he honestly wasn’t expecting it. All Jaehyun talked about since he met Yuta three months ago was how he couldn’t wait to dip his dick in and finally lose his virginity.

“Yuta fucked me once, I didn’t like it, we broke up,” Jaehyun lists on his fingers and then adds, “we didn’t break up because I didn’t like it, by the way.” Ten doesn’t much care for that, he has heard the story enough times. Instead he asks, “why didn’t you like it?” because that part has been bugging him for two weeks and a day.

“It hurt like fuck!” Jaehyun exclaims, squirming around a little on the bed as if dispelling a phantom pain in his backside.

“Of course it hurt, it was your first time,” Ten scoffs and squirms away from Jaehyun’s poking fingers, laughing uncontrollably as they tickle his sides.

“Not everyone gets the perfect first time like you did, and the perfect sex life you never tell me anything about,” Ten pokes him back for the last comment, hiding his face in the pillow. He doesn’t like talking about his sex life, but nowadays he doesn’t want to talk about Johnny at all. It’s his way of coping with the end of a four-year long relationship, Jaehyun can nag until he runs out of fumes and it will gain him nothing.

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun whispers and Ten realises he has been quiet for far longer than he meant.

“No,” he whispers and curls his arms around Jaehyun’s, leaning his forehead on the other’s shoulder. It’s been almost five weeks to the day since Johnny broke up with him, and moved far far away, but thinking about him still makes his heart feel like it’s cracking. He wonders if it will break in the end.

“I hate feelings,” he whines and Jaehyun whines along with him in sympathy. It sucks being sober and clearheaded when the smallest reminder of Johnny hurts, but he tried the “drinking his sorrows away” part and it didn’t work. All it did was empty him of all the tears he could have spilt for the next decade.

“I keep telling you to get laid,” Jaehyun murmurs and hoists himself into a sitting position, scooting backwards to lean against the headboard. Ten whines at the loss of his pillow and flops onto his back, shivering a little as a cold wind blows through the open window.

“Can you close the window?” he asks, almost twisting his neck to look up at Jaehyun.

“You’re closer, you do it,” Jaehyun says and pokes his dimple, looking at something on his phone. Ten huffs in displeasure, but squirms around onto his knees and crawls to the end of the bed to close the window anyway. The sky is clear and the moon is almost full, bathing the patch of yellow grass outside the dorm building in silver, and Ten doesn’t even notice as he gets lost in the way the wind tears at the bare branches of the lone tree.

“What is it?” Jaehyun asks, bumping shoulders with him when he comes to stand next to him. He glances from the tree to Jaehyun’s face, partly shadowed, giving his profile a softer look. He looks at the moon, at the chipped paint on the window frame, at his own fingers, and back to Jaehyun’s face.

“Do you want to fuck me?” he asks.

Jaehyun looks at him out the corner of his eye, fingers digging into the edge of the window frame.

“Yeah,” he says casually and Ten swallows.

“Do you want to do it now?” he asks, curling his fingers into the long sleeves of his pyjamas shirt. He thinks he should say it out loud, that he needs to get laid, he needs a rebound to get him out of his funk, but he doesn’t think Jaehyun will actually say yes.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says and lays an arm around Ten’s hips, fingers slipping beneath the hem of Ten’s shirt. He gulps and turns his head to look at Jaehyun properly, his breath shaky as his eyes travel the side of Jaehyun’s face. Tilting his head, he leans in and tentatively presses his mouth to Jaehyun’s, breathing a sigh of relief through his nose when kissing his friend isn’t as weird as he feared it would be.

“Lay back,” Jaehyun whispers when they part, “I want to lead.”

Ten laughs a little at Jaehyun’s choice of words as it reminds him of dance class, but slips behind him without a word and lays down on the bed with his head on the pillow.

“Do you know what to,” he starts, but Jaehyun interrupts him as he lays over him and seals their lips together in a kiss that quickly grows wet and desperate. He can feel Jaehyun’s eagerness in the way his tongue flicks back and forth inside his mouth and in the roughness of his hips grinding against him. Ten wants the sweet relief of not having the presence of mind required to think about Johnny, and he feels a tiny flicker of guilt at using Jaehyun as a means to that end. But he knows Jaehyun is using him just as much and he doesn’t mind satisfying the other’s need as the price for his own oblivion.

They undress in a hurry, tearing their own clothes off before reaching for each other again. Ten wraps his legs around the back of Jaehyun’s thighs and grips his skinny biceps as he lays back on the pillow and lets Jaehyun kiss him everywhere, lets him lead like he wants to.

“There’s lube in the drawer,” he murmurs and moans when Jaehyun’s leg brushes over his cock. Jaehyun presses a square foil packet in his palm when he sits back and Ten’s fingers wrap around the condom as he places his feet flat on the mattress and lifts his hips.

“You know what to do?” he asks again and Jaehyun sends him a look while he squirts lube onto his fingers. Ten smiles up at him once there are fingers between his ass cheeks, anticipating the foreign feeling of unfamiliar fingers inside him. He has only experienced it twice, his own fingers and Johnny’s, but it’s a breathtaking excitement, waiting to find out how they will feel inside him.

Jaehyun’s finger slips easily inside him, causing a frown to appear on Jaehyun’s face, but Ten keeps his mouth shut. He doesn’t want to tell him about how he got lonely in the shower, remembering all the times Johnny stood leant over his back and fucked him against the white-tiled wall. His hair is still damp and his ass is still loose and he knows Jaehyun is a little below average in size so he hurries him on, desperate for a cock to fill him. Maybe if he closes his eyes he can pretend Johnny is with him one last time.

When Jaehyun thrusts inside him however, all he can feel is him, all he hears are Jaehyun’s grunts and moans and curses that sound  _nothing_ like Johnny. It is good nonetheless, Jaehyun’s inexperience is tangible in the stutter of his hips, the irregular way he thrusts inside him, but by a stroke of luck he finds the right angle almost at once and his cock brushes over Ten’s prostate every other second. Ten welcomes the delirious headspace with open arms, falling into the pool of pleasure where everything that matters is the physical sensations of his body being fucked. Everything else fades into the background, grows hazy. Jaehyun’s groans and exclamations of pleasure are barely audible to him, the fingers gripping the pillow on either side of his head smells of his vanilla lube. His ass clenches around Jaehyun’s cock, missing the fullness of a larger cock and loving the presence of one at all. Words of gratitude float around in his head because he needed this, if not Jaehyun in particular then he needed  _someone_.

He wraps a hand around his own cock and jerks himself to the pace of Jaehyun’s cock thrusting against his prostate, and only seconds after Jaehyun jerks above him and erupts in the latex protection with a shout, he comes over his own stomach.

They lie in bed together afterwards, wet cum dried off before it could stain and still Ten feels inexplicably dirty. They don’t speak and Jaehyun sucks quietly on his strawberry lollipop that he had crawled out of bed long enough to procure, claiming; “I’m craving some sugar.”

“What now?” Ten asks finally, ambiguous and honest to his character. Even lying naked in bed with the man who just fucked him he doesn’t want to talk about sex.

“We could do that again,” Jaehyun says at once and Ten can hear the eagerness in his voice.

“It doesn’t have to be anything more, I don’t think I have feelings for you,” he says then and Ten hums in agreement. He knows he doesn’t have feelings for Jaehyun.

“It can be whatever,” he whispers. He doesn’t much care either way.

 


	45. (Like it's our) Last night on earth

Ten is moving out and suffice it to say, neither of them are in any way happy about that. Jaehyun keeps his silence all day as Ten gathers his things and moves them across the hall, fearing that if he shows his displeasure, it will only upset Ten more than this already has. He has been pouting all day, especially hard in front of their manager as if he has a say in this at all, but they can’t exactly be honest about why moving rooms is such a bad thing without being honest about a whole lot of other things as well. Their hands are tied.

“That’s the last of it,” Ten sighs, standing just inside the door and rubbing his fingers over his thighs. Jaehyun holds a hand out to him and Ten takes it as he settles beside him on the bed.

“It’s not like you’re moving far away, it’s just across the hall,” Jaehyun soothes and swipes his thumb over Ten’s crinkled forehead. Ten only pouts even more and curls his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, hiding his face in Jaehyun’s shoulder and inhaling his scent.

“But we won’t be living together, I won’t fall asleep next to you and you won’t be there to wake me up in the morning,” Jaehyun silences Ten’s rant with a kiss, cupping his face as he pulls back.

“I’ll sneak into your room every morning and wake you up with a kiss,” he says and Ten smiles a little before his face falls into despair once again.

“How are we supposed to have sex?!” he cries, slapping Jaehyun’s thigh when he laughs at him.

“I’m serious! Are we going to have to do it in the bathroom? Or the laundry room after everyone has gone to bed? Or on the couch?” Jaehyun waits patiently this time for Ten to fall silent on his own, holding back a laugh at the glint in Ten’s eyes.

“Are you done listing all the places you want to have sex now?” he asks and Ten slap his thigh again as his ears burn bright red. Jaehyun kisses his ear multiple times, small pecks against the hot skin until Ten pushes him away.

“We’ll make it work, we have before and we weren’t even living in the same dorm then,” Jaehyun says reassuringly, slipping a hand underneath Ten’s shirt to stroke the small of his back.

“I’m going to miss you,” Ten mumbles and Jaehyun bites his lips together to keep his laughter inside.

“What was that, really?” he asks and Ten huffs and turns his head away, squirming when Jaehyun buries his face in his neck and presses kisses to his skin.

“I’m going to miss having regular sex okay!” he exclaims, startling when someone knocks into the wall in the hallway with a whispered curse. He flies from the bed to slam the door closed and leans his back against it, looking at Jaehyun with the biggest pout yet shaping his mouth.

“I thought we would be roommates at least as long as we were doing our radio show. I feel like we haven’t taken advantage of it while we had this room to ourselves.” Ten is clearly serious, but Jaehyun can’t help chuckling at him.

“We should have had sex more,” Ten whines and Jaehyun’s chuckles morph into a full-blown laugh.

“Ten, we could have sex every day and it still wouldn’t be enough for you,” he teases and stretches both hands out to Ten, waiting patiently for him to take them before pulling him to stand between his knees.

“When will you get rid of these teenage hormones? I can’t keep up,” he laughs and Ten shoves him gently before huffing a short laugh of his own. Ten sets his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders and moves to sit down on his thighs, slipping his tongue between Jaehyun’s parted lips as he pulls himself flush against Jaehyun’s front.

“Keep up tonight,” he whispers and wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, tilting his head to kiss him better. Jaehyun grips Ten’s ass in both palms, stretching the fabric of his sweatpants as his fingers dig into supple flesh. Ten moans into his mouth and sucks hard on his tongue, tensing in his lap as Jaehyun continues to knead his ass. His moans grow progressively louder until Jaehyun is forced to break away from the kiss as Ten jerks in his lap and comes in his pants.

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything and it is only in the sudden silence as Ten pants into his neck that he hears the low buzzing.

“Have you had it in you all day?” he asks quietly, almost reverently. He strokes one finger between Ten’s crack, on top of his clothes, and feels the slight bump of a skinny vibrator. Ten shakes his head against his neck and moans pitifully when Jaehyun nudges the vibrator with a little more force.

“I put it in … about twenty minutes ago,” he gasps, still clinging to Jaehyun’s neck so he won’t slip off his lap. Jaehyun massages Ten’s hips as he continues to gasp and pant against his neck, not able to relax as the vibrator is still buzzing against his prostate.

“I really want to fuck you right now,” Jaehyun murmurs into Ten’s hair and Ten moans into his ear, a whiny sound that goes straight to Jaehyun’s cock. Ten hooks his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder, panting wetly with his eyes closed as he tentatively lowers a hand between them and digs the heel of his palm into Jaehyun’s crotch.

“Please,” he whispers and Jaehyun groans as he glides his hands along Ten’s thighs and falls slowly backwards until his back hits the mattress. He helps Ten onto the bed, pulling at his legs until his knees dig into the mattress on either side of him, and then he cups Ten’s face in his palm and draws him into a kiss. He pulls at Ten’s t-shirt and tugs it over his head, letting it fall behind him on the floor.

“Take them off baby,” he says and tugs slightly at the hem of Ten’s sweatpants. Ten rolls off him and pulls the rest of his clothing down his legs, kicking them to the floor. He squirms around until he can rest his head on the pillow, gasping as it moves the vibrator inside him, and nudges Jaehyun with a foot once he is settled. Jaehyun has turned onto his side while watching Ten and he can’t help taking a second longer to watch him as Ten’s legs fall open and his back arches slightly as the skinny vibrator is still buzzing inside him.

He pops the button on his jeans and tugs them down his thighs as he crawls between Ten’s legs. Taking his cock out he strokes it slowly and smirks at the way Ten’s eyes zero in on it and his mouth falls open. Jaehyun is used to his admiration, his cock is Ten’s favourite thing in the world after all. A thing that unfortunately everyone else knows as well. Ten is a talkative drunk.

“Fuck me,” Ten mouths and Jaehyun smiles down at him as he stretches his arm out for the bottle of lube under the pillow on his bed. He grips the base of the vibrator with two fingers and moves it in and out a couple times, pressing it against Ten’s prostate until he jerks hard and cries out, still so very sensitive. Jaehyun pulls the toy out and replaces it with two of his fingers. Ten gasps as the circumference of even two of Jaehyun’s fingers is more than twice that of the vibrator, but he is used to the pain of it and it feels no worse than a slight twinge in his backside. Normally he tries to rush Jaehyun through the prep work as much as he can, but his body is still sensitive from his orgasm and his cock is still soft so he wouldn’t mind if Jaehyun fingered him until he is ready to go again.

Whether Jaehyun reads his face (or his mind, Ten is convinced they have a telepathic connection) or he makes the deduction on his own, he only moves his fingers slowly inside Ten for several minutes. Gripping Ten’s right knee gently, he adds a third finger and watches intently as they are sucked into Ten’s body.

“Good to go?” Jaehyun asks when Ten moans loudly and reaches for his own cock. Ten nods desperately and squeezes his eyes closed as Jaehyun playfully rubs the pads of his fingers over his prostate a couple more times before pulling out. Undressing quickly, Jaehyun slicks his cock and lifts Ten’s legs over his shoulders as he thrusts inside. He hides his groans in Ten’s knee, fingers digging into his skinny thighs, as Ten clenches purposely around him all the way until he bottoms out inside him. Ten has a satisfied smile on his lips that Jaehyun bends him in half to lick away.

“Tease,” he murmurs and slips his tongue past Ten’s parted lips, swiping it over the roof of his mouth before pulling back. He doesn’t wait for Ten to adjust, the glint in his eyes and the upwards quirk of his mouth tells him Ten doesn’t need it. Ten moans loudly when Jaehyun thrusts inside him, slow and firm with expert precision. Jaehyun is thick, he is plenty long enough, but his thickness is what Ten loves the most. The way he stretches him open with his cock, the way it fills him, stuffs him so deliciously. There is nothing he loves more.

“Fuck I love your cock,” he cries, throwing his hands up to push back against the headboard as Jaehyun plows into him, bending him nearly in half as he inches up the mattress with every hard thrust of Jaehyun’s hips. Jaehyun is quiet, like he always is, but Ten loses all sense of restraint when Jaehyun has him like this. He gets loud, uncaring of anyone or anything outside the two of them, caught up in the intense pleasure wreaking his body.

“Yes yes yes,” he gasps, every thrust of Jaehyun’s cock against his prostate punctuated by an appreciative cry. Jaehyun straightens his back, prioritizing a good angle in front of being able to stare into Ten’s face, and grips Ten’s legs in his hands and spreads them as far as he knows Ten can take. Holding him open like that, his pace accelerates and the force of his thrusts creates a smacking sound between them and Ten loses all strength as the pleasure coursing through him takes over. His arms fall limply on the pillow and all he can do is moan as Jaehyun’s cock drives him close to the edge, but not over. No matter how good Jaehyun’s cock makes him feel, he needs more than that to actually come. They tried it once and it worked, Ten will never forget coming from Jaehyun’s cock alone, but it took much longer than they normally have the patience for.

Jaehyun reads him well and grips his cock, pumping it a few times as his thrusts turn shallow. With Jaehyun fucking steadily against his prostate and jerking his cock with a large fist, Ten comes with a shout, clenching down on Jaehyun’s cock hard enough to make him grunt. Jaehyun fucks him through it and continues even when his body grows heavy with exhaustion and all Ten can do is grasp weakly at the covers and whine.

Ten loves it when Jaehyun comes inside him, and considering how upset Ten really is about changing rooms, Jaehyun fucks him right until the end, thrusts slowing as he tips over the edge. He moans when he comes and Ten gasps wetly as Jaehyun’s come splashes inside him.

With a groan of tired satisfaction, Jaehyun falls next to Ten, slipping out of him as he twists onto his back. Ten moans when Jaehyun’s cock leaves him and a trail of his come slips out of him, turning quickly to curl into Jaehyun’s side. He sighs happily when Jaehyun wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m going to miss this too,” Jaehyun whispers. Ten lays his fingers against Jaehyun’s cheek and turns his head so he can kiss him before he hides his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. He doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, wants to pretend like it’s not happening, like this night will never end. Finally having Jaehyun to himself in this room has been a blessing and Ten doesn’t think he can go back to how things used to be.

His body aches with exhaustion and his eyelids are already drooping, but if he sleeps then that means the night is over and their time sharing this room is over. With every aching muscle protesting the move, Ten pulls himself on top of Jaehyun and rolls his hips.

“Again? You sure?” Jaehyun asks, sounding as sleepy as Ten feels. Ten nods and blinks his eyes as they suddenly feel moister than they did a minute ago. Stupid exhaustion messing with him.

“I don’t want the night to end,” he whispers and Jaehyun sighs with a sympathetic smile curling his mouth. He sits up and wraps Ten tight in his arms, pressing kisses into his neck and whispering assurances into his ear. He can lose a night of sleep if Ten needs it.

 


	46. You, me and them

There is nothing off about the quietness of the space when Jaehyun walks through the door, nothing suspicious about the lack of lighting from the entrance hall to the kitchen and further. It’s late, he was several hours over time before he clocked out and Ten had texted him only an hour and a half earlier that he was going home. Ten probably went straight to bed, which is what Jaehyun wants to do as well except there is something off about everything after all. It is a fluttering in his stomach, a tingle at the back of his neck, that tells him something about tonight is different.

He is halfway through the apartment when the sounds start filtering through the crack in the open bedroom door. He is intimately familiar with every one of Ten’s sounds, knows them so well he can tell from the sharpness and the volume of his moans that Ten is fucking himself with one of his many toys.

The door creaks a little when he pushes it open, but Ten doesn’t notice. Lying in the middle of the bed with his legs spread far apart, he hides nothing from Jaehyun’s hungry eyes as he jerks his wrist between his legs, moving the dildo in and out of himself at a moderate pace. He is clutching at his sweater with his other hand, pulling it up his skinny frame and tugging at it in lieu of squirming like he would be doing if it was Jaehyun’s cock inside him instead of the silicone toy.

Jaehyun leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms over his chest as he watches his lover pleasuring himself on their bed. There is nothing more beautiful than Ten when he is caught in rapture, Jaehyun could watch him for hours. He watches until Ten tires, switching hands a couple times before he whines in frustration and flops against the mattress. The dildo is still in him so Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate as he crosses the room and sits down at the end of the bed and takes the base of the toy between his fingers. Ten startles, but calms easily once he sees it’s Jaehyun. He moans in lieu of a greeting and Jaehyun smiles up at him as he starts to move the phallic toy inside his lover.

“Hi,” he whispers and takes one of Ten’s ankles in his hand, lifting his leg into the air to rest against his shoulder. He presses a dry kiss to Ten’s lace-covered shin and runs the tips of his fingers along the top of the thigh-high stockings. They are pale pink, and they look beautiful on Ten’s skinny, hairless legs.

“I was waiting for you,” Ten whines. He reaches between his legs with one hand and wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s wrist to still the movement of the toy inside him. Jaehyun surmised as much. He can see the matching pink panties and garter belt on the floor beside the bed now, and the hem of a camisole is just barely visible underneath Ten’s sweater. Ten had planned this, pulled out the big guns so to say, and dressed up for Jaehyun. He is used to the stockings and the garter belts; along with a large sweater it’s Ten’s definition of a stay-at-home outfit. The lingerie is rarer and something Ten puts on when he wants them to have a special night. He must have gotten impatient.

“You gave me a really nice surprise,” Jaehyun soothes, stroking his palm over Ten’s inner thigh. He pulls the dildo out of him and crawls between Ten’s thighs to kiss him.

“I don’t mind that you started without me,” he murmurs against Ten’s lips and swipes his tongue over them. Ten sighs breathily and wraps his legs around Jaehyun, pulling at him with his weight until Jaehyun lays down on top of him.

“You’re here now,” he breathes and ruts against Jaehyun. The soft fabric of Jaehyun’s dress pants feel good against his sensitive cock and Ten is sure he would be coming already if Jaehyun hadn’t left him empty. He whines loudly when Jaehyun pulls away, untangling Ten’s legs from around his waist and pushing them against his chest. It leaves Ten open and thrumming with excitement. He pushes a toy, slimmer than the one Ten used before, inside him and kisses the inside of his ankle before he slides off the bed.

“I’m going to wash up, I feel stale. Don’t touch yourself okay?” he points a finger at Ten and slips his other hand into his pocket. Ten nods, legs still pulled to his chest. He hopes the enticing sight he makes will encourage Jaehyun to be quick.

Jaehyun walks to the door opposite the one leading to the hallway, leaving it open as he splashes water in his face and washes his hands. He sticks his hand into his pocket and presses the on switch on the little remote control.

“Jaehyun!”

Ten’s loud, frustrated yelp of his name paints a smile on Jaehyun’s lips, but even as tempting as Ten’s high gasps and moans are, he stays standing in the bathroom for another minute. The vibrator he put in Ten is turned up to its highest setting so he isn’t surprised that Ten has already orgasmed. The petite man is trashing on the large bed, rolling around and gripping the sheets and arching his back, crying out in desperation at the overstimulating pleasure, but never once does he try to remove the vibrator.

Jaehyun approaches the bed slowly, tugging his tie over his head and letting it fall to the floor, and as he sits down on the edge of the bed he makes soothing shushing sounds and carefully lays a hand on Ten’s knee. Ten goes still at his touch and his eyes fly open, wet and spilling over with frustrated tears.

“Please,” he mouths over and over, unable to make the sounds necessary in between his wet, gasping breaths and high-pitched moans. Jaehyun fishes the remote control out of his pocket and holds it up for Ten to see. He lifts an eyebrow and Ten sobs as his body arches in a second orgasm. His cock is still hard, he didn’t come, but the constant vibration against his prostate has his body wired in a state of just falling over the edge.

Jaehyun shuts the vibrator off and puts the remote on the nightstand. Leaning over Ten to brush his damp locks away from his face, he presses a gentle kiss to Ten’s plush mouth.

“You look beautiful today,” he says as he slips a hand under Ten’s sweater and tugs slightly at the skimpy fabric of his camisole. He grips the hem of Ten’s sweater and pulls it up his stomach, leans down to press kisses against the soft planes of Ten’s upper body as he slips one hand between his legs and jerks his cock. Ten feels so small under him, he is small, with his petite form, his soft body, but more than that it’s the way he gives himself over to Jaehyun. He isn’t weak, Ten is far from a pushover in daily life, isn’t afraid to be frank about who he is, which involves dying his hair any colour he fancies despite his workplace having a strict, unwritten dress code of prim and boring. And wearing his lacy underwear all the time, not caring about who might see them in a locker room or peeking out of his bag, and standing up against anyone who might give him crap about it. He doesn’t  _need_  Jaehyun to take care of him, but when they are in bed he  _wants_  him to.

Jaehyun kisses up his chest as he pulls his sweater to his armpits, hands digging between the bed and Ten’s back to get it off him without having to move him. Ten lifts his arms and lets Jaehyun pull the sweater off him completely, sighing in relief at the cooler air against his sweaty skin.

“What do you want me to take off, baby?” Jaehyun asks after he has arranged Ten’s camisole to fall properly over his chest and stomach. Ten takes a deep breath and sits up to unbutton Jaehyun’s white work shirt, tugging it over his broad shoulders. He pulls himself closer to Jaehyun and tilts his head to press kisses against his throat, on the underside of his jaw and the lobe of his cute ear. He pulls Jaehyun’s undershirt up while he sucks on his earlobe, breaking away only long enough to pull it over his head. Jaehyun pulls the vibrator out of him and leaves it on the bed, and after another steadying breath Ten feels strong enough to shift his legs under him and push up on his knees.

“Sit against the headboard,” he whispers and they hold hands as Jaehyun shifts on the bed until his back touches the wooden headboard. Ten walks on his knees to straddle his hips, sighing shakily as his top shifts and brushes against his cock when he moves.

“I’m sorry, I really did mean to wait for you,” he says as he hovers over Jaehyun’s lap, but Jaehyun quiets him with a gentle smile.

“I really don’t mind that you didn’t,” he says with an airy chuckle and sets his hands on Ten’s hips, tugging him gently into his lap. He runs his hands up and down Ten’s soft thighs as they kiss and slips his fingers slightly inside Ten’s slick hole, circling the rim with the pads of his fingers. Ten’s soft sighs travel through Jaehyun’s entire body, filling his cock and making his blood thrum. He wants to have Ten’s body wrapped around him, pulsating and warm and wet, clutching onto his cock like a vice.

“How was your day?” Ten whispers when Jaehyun retracts his fingers and he can think clearly again.

“Apart from the excessive overtime, it was okay,” Jaehyun says, letting his head fall back as he closes his eyes for a second and only relishes in Ten’s presence. No matter how much they argue and disagree and poke fun at each other, there is nothing more soothing than being together and just being quiet.

“How was yours?” he whispers and Ten immediately slumps against him, hitting his head on the headboard from his abrupt movement.

“Ow,” he whines quietly as Jaehyun cups his head.

“It was awful,” he mumbles into Jaehyun’s throat, fingers going to his belt and hurriedly undoing it. Jaehyun doesn’t ask anymore, Ten doesn’t like his job so there is a big chance nothing out of the ordinary happened to make it awful. Instead he kneads Ten’s thighs and butt cheeks with his palms and slips two fingers back inside him. Ten stutters while pulling open Jaehyun’s dress pants and moans high and sweet when Jaehyun thrusts his fingers inside him as far as he can.

“Please Jaehyun,” he gasps as the pads of Jaehyun’s fingers rub over his prostate. It’s swollen under Jaehyun’s fingers, already heavily stimulated, and he curls his fingers firmly against it, catching Ten with a hand between his shoulder blades when the pleasure causes him to tip backwards.

“Lie down baby, on your back,” Jaehyun says and pulls his fingers out. He helps Ten onto his back and makes sure he is comfortable amongst the pillows before he focuses on getting naked. Ten looks incredibly soft in their cream and beige sheets, black hair a sweaty mess on his head and his camisole rumpled over his chest, showing one dark pink nipple. His stockings are still immaculate, covering his legs from his small feet to the middle of his skinny thighs, the pink lace looks so pretty against his skin Jaehyun can’t help but to admire the way he looks.

“I love you so much,” he says all of a sudden and Ten laughs happily. Jaehyun doesn’t say it often, neither does Ten but he isn’t quite as skittish about the words as Jaehyun is, so when the words do slip from Jaehyun’s mouth they are always unexpected, but they always feel so good.

“I love you too,” he says and sets one foot on Jaehyun’s thigh, ghosting his toes over Jaehyun’s erect cock. Jaehyun groans so Ten lifts his other foot from the bed and envelopes Jaehyun’s cock in the arches of his feet, moving them carefully to create a little bit of friction. Jaehyun groans at the longed-for stimulation, but regretfully pushes Ten’s feet to the side after only a few seconds.

Ten’s toy box is open on the nightstand so Jaehyun leans across and fishes a smooth dildo, slimmer than the one Ten was using earlier, from the box. He searches around in the blankets behind them for the bottle of lube he knows is there somewhere. When he finds it, he wastes no time in covering the dildo and pushing it inside Ten.

“Take it,” he says and Ten grips the base of the toy in his own hand, fucking himself with it and moaning as he watches Jaehyun slick his cock with lube. Ten pulls the dildo out the second Jaehyun moves, moaning and reaching out for him with his free hand as Jaehyun hooks one of his knees in his elbow. Jaehyun holds still and lets Ten cup his cheek in his palm and run his fingertips over his mouth for a few seconds before he moves closer and steadies his cock against Ten’s entrance. He kisses Ten’s knee when he thrusts inside him.

The slide is easy as Ten is stretched well past the circumference of Jaehyun’s cock, but that doesn’t take away from the pleasure at all as Jaehyun sinks into his heat. Ten loves being filled, stuffed with Jaehyun’s cock or his dildos or butt plugs or beads, he has a large collection for whenever Jaehyun isn’t available. He loves being stretched, loves the twinge of pain that accompanies it, so while Jaehyun’s cock feel heavenly inside him, there is still that empty feeling that causes his legs to tense and his stomach to tingle with restlessness.

Jaehyun fucks him only for a few seconds, thrusting inside him hard and fast before he slows down and reaches for the dildo in Ten’s hand. He pushes it against Ten’s hole, barely slipping it inside next to his cock, and Ten yelps as the width of the both of them is slightly larger than the dildo he used before. It gives him that twinge of pain he needed and he moans long and loud as Jaehyun removes the dildo and thrusts inside him a few times as he slicks the toy with more lube.

“Yes,” Ten whines as Jaehyun aligns the dildo with his own cock and slowly pushes it inside him. Jaehyun’s cock is long and slim, Ten likes to take it with only the bare minimum of preparation, and the dildo is almost the same size. Together they stretch him so good, but the way they move separately inside him is the thing that causes his back to arch and his mouth to spill expletives and high moans without restraint.

“You look so good,” Jaehyun groans when Ten grabs for his own legs and pulls them back until his toes hit the headboard. He has always loved how flexible Ten is. The double penetration is almost too much for Ten as Jaehyun keeps a slow pace so he can thrust his cock inside when he pulls the dildo out and keep Ten stuffed at all times; a constant pressure of either his cockhead or the tip of the toy against his prostate.

Ten’s hot walls around him and the smooth toy gliding against his cock is a feeling unlike anything else, and the picture of Ten spread open for him and losing himself to the pleasure he is giving him, is too much for Jaehyun. He pulls out, leaving the toy, and takes several deep, shuddering breaths to keep from coming. His stomach tenses, but he is successful, letting out a sigh of relief at staving off his orgasm.

“Where’d you go baby?” Ten reaches for him, voice pouty as he blinks wetly at Jaehyun between his legs.

“Sorry, sorry” Jaehyun gasps and leans over Ten, caging him in with his arms and pressing his thighs against his chest so he can kiss him. He pulls the toy out and leaves it somewhere next to them on the bed before he thrusts inside Ten again, setting a faster pace than before. He straightens his back and, still holding Ten’s thighs to his chest, fucks into him hard and fast.

“Jerk yourself,” he tells Ten and groans when Ten listens without hesitation and grips his own cock in a small fist. He is still close, but he wants Ten to come first.

“Come for me baby, come for me,” he whispers breathily, making his thrusts quick and shallow. Ten’s high, sharp moans tells him he is right on target so he keeps this angle and fucks him with the only intent to make Ten come all over himself. He succeeds in less than a minute and Ten shoots cum all over his own chest with a moan of Jaehyun’s name, clamping down on his cock for several long, excruciating seconds until his body falls limp on the mattress. Jaehyun continues to thrust into him, fingers unconsciously rubbing over the lace stockings as he grips the backs of Ten’s thighs. He comes when Ten whines and squirms against the sheets, thrusting balls deep into him and filling him with his cum.

 

Jaehyun falls to the side once his cock begins to soften inside Ten, slipping out of him along with a river of cum and collapses onto the bed.

“This is exactly how I wanted the day to end,” he says and laughs quietly when Ten hums and runs fingers through his hair, soothing him as he catches his breath. Ten squirms onto his side and draws Jaehyun closer, tucking his head under his chin. Jaehyun hums and breathes in deep, nuzzling his nose against Ten’s collarbones.

“You look really pretty in this,” he mumbles tiredly and Ten shivers at the compliment.

“I always knew pink was a good colour on you.”

 


	47. Where I belong

Soft, nice-smelling hair tickles his nose as Jaehyun slowly wakes. He is pleasantly warm, his arms filled with a familiar shape his sleep addled mind can’t place. With a sigh, he buries his face in the soft, thick hair and he noses his way to a warm neck where he places a light kiss. The person in his arms jerk at the touch and when Jaehyun presses a second kiss to the heated skin and tightens his arms around them it spurs a strangled whine of  _hyung_  and Jaehyun startles as clarity falls over his mind with the force of a nuclear blast.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry Ten, I’m sorry,” he draws away as quickly as if Ten’s body burnt him, licking his lips and blinking his tired eyes open. He scoots quickly to the other edge of the bed, almost falling off, and curses himself for thinking the size of it could make sharing the space with Ten, alright.  _It’s been a while_ , he tries to convince himself, but even in his head he sounds pathetic. Ten is too familiar, too deep under his skin even now, for this to have happened simply because Jaehyun’s balls are nearing blue.

“It’s alright hyung,” Ten says, quiet and soft, as he squirms carefully around to face Jaehyun. Jaehyun doesn’t want to look at him.

Ten reaches out for him and with hesitant fingers grips the arm of his t-shirt and scoots even closer. Jaehyun watches him through narrowed eyes as Ten’s heat presses against him again and he almost curses out loud at how his heart beats harder in his chest. He thought he was over this.

“What are you doing Ten?” he whispers and Ten’s eyes flicker up to meet his for a split second before he curls even closer and all but buries his face in Jaehyun’s arm.

“Nothing,” he says and a smile tugs at Jaehyun’s lips at the familiar display. Ten nuzzles his nose against Jaehyun’s skin as his fingers migrate from his arm to his chest, curling into his shirt and rubbing over his ribs. Jaehyun knows what Ten will ask for, but he pretends he doesn’t. He doesn’t quite know if he wants it or not, but he figures there is a reason for why he has yet to push Ten away. There is a reason why Ten’s presence is so much like a magnet to Jaehyun, pulling him in no matter what.

“Just sex, I swear,” Ten whispers eventually and Jaehyun doesn’t even try to deny his request as his body is urging him not to. Instead he turns onto his side and cups Ten’s face in his palm, pulling him into a kiss. Ten moans the second their lips touch and Jaehyun understands why. It feels like coming home.

It draws Jaehyun in like nothing else ever could and Ten is under him before he can even think to move. He kisses him deep, groaning as Ten’s body folds around him and they fall back into familiar patterns. Ten doesn’t stop moaning as Jaehyun drags his hand down his side, rough yet gentle as he explores the hot planes of Ten’s skin once again.

“You’re so sensitive,” he mumbles against Ten’s lips and then he sits up to pull his own shirt over his head.

“Have you even been with anyone since we broke up?” he asks, smiling as Ten sets his feet into the mattress and lifts his hips for Jaehyun to rid him of his clothes.

“No,” he mumbles and the honest answer stops Jaehyun in his tracks. He didn’t expect it to make him feel so warm.

“I’ll be gentle,” he promises and a wide smile stretches Ten’s lips, indenting his cheeks and curving his eyes. God, he’s missed that smile.

He has missed the way Ten follows his silent suggestions, how he undulates under him and splays his body on the bed because he knows Jaehyun wants to have him, taste him and touch him and own all of him. No one else knows him quite like Ten does, Jaehyun has long since accepted that.

“Jaehyun,” Ten says, moans really, when Jaehyun moves down to suck and nip at his throat.

“I have lube in my jacket pocket,” he forces out and Jaehyun laughs. Ten has always been optimistic.

“Turn around,” he whispers against Ten’s lips and gives him a final kiss before pushing away from him and climbing off the bed. He locates the lube with ease and turns back to Ten, finding him still on his back and staring after him with a gently furrowed brow. Jaehyun only looks at him, choosing not to answer the silent question burning in Ten’s eyes, for both their sakes. He knows he is rushing it, cutting the foreplay far short compared to what they are so used to, but he doesn’t want to spend ages memorising every inch of Ten’s skin and familiarising himself with his newly softened stomach. He doesn’t want to spend time figuring out whether he likes it better like this or when Ten’s stomach was firm and defined with muscle. He doesn’t want to spend time reacquainting himself with Ten’s mouth, and how Ten’s body feels like under him, and how is cock feels like in the palm of his hand. This is just sex, and all of that is so much more than just sex.

“Turn around,” he repeats, almost pleads, and Ten finally complies. He rolls onto his stomach and lifts onto his knees and Jaehyun groans at the sight of his pale ass in the air and the curve of his back is so tempting, Jaehyun wants nothing more than to cover it in his marks. He pops the cap on the bottle of lube, quelling the urge, and covers his fingers in the slick substance. Gripping Ten’s hip, rubbing his palm over his ass cheek and pulling at it slightly to part them, Jaehyun swallows hard as he sets a finger against the hidden pucker and pushes inside. He was half expecting the feeling to be overwhelming and draw him in like how everything else about Ten has been doing all night, but there is nothing very special about it at first. Ten moans, he was always so loud, and Jaehyun moves his finger with ease inside him. There is something different about being with someone he knows so well, almost comforting as he introduces a second finger into Ten’s body and recognises every sound, every twitch and every unconscious hint Ten’s body gives to both pain and pleasure. He still remembers the exact positioning of his fingers that will give Ten the pleasure he needs and when he moans loudly and almost crumbles under his hands, Jaehyun keeps his hand still as he rubs his fingers over Ten’s prostate until he comes. It doesn’t take long, Ten has always been particularly sensitive to it, and Jaehyun catches his come in his palm as Ten’s body tightens and he moans loudly into the pillow.

He lets Ten fall on his side as he reaches for his own shirt to clean his hand. He hadn’t found a condom with the lube, but he hadn’t expected to find one either.

Ten is gasping for air still and Jaehyun gives him time to recover as he strokes his own cock and coats it in a layer of slippery lube. His fingers are burning to touch Ten, stroke his thigh and massage his lower back. He wants to kiss his shoulders and bury his face in his throat and suck on the soft curve of his jaw. He doesn’t allow any of it, keeps a leash on all his impulses, and lays down behind Ten. If he focuses on getting his cock inside Ten, maybe all the rest will slip away in favour of it. It doesn’t.

All it does is send him right back to thirteen months ago and to that week they spent alone in Ten’s family cabin by the lake. They made love everywhere, and perhaps the most memorable was when they spread a blanket over the porch and he spread Ten out over it and the fireflies came out. Jaehyun remembers every detail of that night he realises, and the memory makes him cry. He hides his tears in Ten’s hair as he rolls his hips against him. The crickets are loud outside the roadside motel and Jaehyun can all but smell the grass and the pine trees and the lacquered wood of the cabin. It’s the last pure memory he has of them before everything fell to pieces. He spares a thought to Taeyong who had looked at him with such worry when they split up for room assignment earlier that night. He doesn’t know if Taeyong would be happy or not that this is happening, and realises that he isn’t sure whether  _he_  is happy this is happening. He stops, hips stuttering against Ten’s backside, and takes the time to really  _feel_  for the first time that night.

Something feels wrong, a tiny thing that he can’t quite place that makes everything about this feel wrong. He pulls out of Ten, smiling at the strangled whine the action draws from Ten, and tugs at the younger’s hip until he rolls over onto his back and Jaehyun can look down into his beautiful face. Letting his impulses guide him, he settles between Ten’s legs and thrusts inside him again in one smooth move.

“Hi,” he says and smiles at how Ten looks up at him with such wonder. He holds himself up with his elbows resting on either side of Ten’s head and when he gets a proper look at Ten’s plump lips it takes him not even a split second to decide as he swoops down and takes them with his own in a desperate kiss.

“Hi,” Ten laughs against his mouth and wraps both arms and legs around him as they finally connect in the way they both wanted. Jaehyun didn’t know it, but opening his heart to Ten again was all it took for that final piece to fall into place and make everything right.

 


	48. It's gonna be nasty

Ten was never much of a dancer, but on nights like tonight, the bar leaves too much room for conversation and not enough room for touching. And after spending the last two days locked inside his room, finishing  _two_  essays due on the same damn day (why did he ever choose a double major?) he doesn’t need to process any more words.

Grinding against the tall guy pressed to his back, following the pounding beat of the music, is exactly what he wants right now. When the man’s hands slip over his waist and his fingers tease at the waistband of his jeans, Ten prays to every deity he can think of that the bathrooms in this place are at least moderately clean. Taeyong’s rule about going clubbing alone is always on his mind, no matter how much he wants to ignore it. Never go home with someone you don’t know.

Well, he’s not planning on going home with anyone, but he does want a good fuck and the guys phone number if he’s good because that face and that big, warm body is enough of a reason for Ten to consider something more.

“What’s your name?” he leans his head against the man’s shoulder and shouts into his ear. The man presses his mouth to Ten’s ear and says just loud enough to be heard over the loud music; “Jaehyun.”

“Wanna get out of here?” he follows up with and Ten laughs. Shaking his head, he points in the general direction of the toilets and grips Jaehyun’s wrist to pull him along.

“I don’t go home with guys I’ve just met,” he says once they pass into the hallway and the sound is muted behind the heavy door. He leans against the wall and pulls Jaehyun flush against him, guiding his hand to rest on his hip.

“I’m not opposed to getting to know this a little better though,” he says and runs a finger down the middle of Jaehyun’s chest. The three shots and a jaeger bomb he had earlier gives him all the confidence he needs to pull Jaehyun down the small inch necessary to press their mouths together. He moans when Jaehyun slips his tongue past his lips and swipes it around the inside of his mouth, neither controlling nor too careful, just how Ten likes it.

Jaehyun slides one hand slowly over his waist until he can cup him in the palm of his hand.

“You never told me your name,” Jaehyun mumbles against his lips and Ten lets his head fall back against the wall with a thump as the heel of Jaehyun’s hand digs carefully into his cock.

“Ten,” he whispers, hooking two fingers in the belt loops of Jaehyun’s jeans and splaying his palms over the other’s butt cheeks.

“Nice to meet you, Ten,” Jaehyun grins and presses their mouths together when Ten scoffs.

“You sure you don’t want to go somewhere else?” Jaehyun mumbles against his lips, and the softness of his mouth makes Ten want to say yes.

“Why? What’s wrong with a fancy toilet stall?” Ten chuckles and pulls Jaehyun flush against him and uses the leverage of the wall behind his back to roll his hips into the other man.

“Doubt anything about this is gonna be fancy,” Jaehyun groans as Ten rubs against his dick a second time.

“No, it’ll be pretty nasty,” Ten mumbles with his lips pressed to Jaehyun’s cheek and licks a path to his earlobe, biting down on it once he gets it in his mouth.

“I hope you’re good.”

Jaehyun surges back at that, pulling Ten with him and spinning him around a little quicker than advisable with the amount of alcohol Ten has consumed, and stalks them both to the bathroom. There is no lock on the door and Ten grunts at the thought of actually having to fuck in a cramped toilet stall.

“Still time to change your mind,” Jaehyun says as Ten pulls him by the front of his shirt to the farthest stall, all the while pressing small kisses down his neck.

“Think of this like an experience, and maybe the fact there is actual pee on the floor won’t be so bad,” Ten grimaces, but smiles when Jaehyun cups his face and pulls him into a soft kiss. He has gathered by now that Jaehyun is a gentle lover.

“This would be an experience no matter where we were; I’ve never actually had a one-night-stand before,” Jaehyun says as he closes the stall door behind him. Ten doesn’t believe that, but he keeps it to himself, more concerned with undoing Jaehyun’s belt.

“Do you have a condom?” he asks against the soft hollow between Jaehyun’s jaw and his neck.

“You were planning on a random fuck and didn’t bring a condom? Irresponsible,” Jaehyun says as he digs a hand into his own back pocket, retrieving a square foil packet.

“No, I have one, but since you have one too I can save mine,” Ten says, struggling with getting the zipper of Jaehyun’s jeans down one-handed while lowering the toilet seat and making sure it’s clean enough. He’s not kneeling on the floor, doesn’t want to touch it with any part of his body, but sitting on the toilet seat puts him at a good enough height to get his mouth around Jaehyun’s cock.

“I’m just gonna get you hard so don’t get any ideas,” he says right before he wraps his lips around the head of Jaehyun’s formidable cock. It’s both long and thick, and feeling it grow and grow inside his mouth almost has Ten second-guessing his plans to sit on it.

“You’re kind of huge, you know,” he says when he pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jaehyun’s head has fallen backwards and he has dug his palms into the stall walls on either side of him. Ten has to admit, euphoria looks damn good on him.

“Stay like that,” he whispers and takes Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth for a few more seconds while he undoes the fastenings on his own jeans. When he rises, he grips Jaehyun’s hips and moves them around, tilting his chin up to catch Jaehyun’s mouth in a kiss.

“You’re turn,” he whispers and turns around, tugging his jeans down to his knees. He hands the small lube packet to Jaehyun and braces himself against the ugly door of the toilet stall.

“Don’t use all of it at once, it’s the only one I have with me,” he warns when he hears Jaehyun tear the packet open and Jaehyun hums in response. Only seconds later a cold, wet finger prods Ten’s opening and he takes a deep breath to relax himself as it pushes inside.

Jaehyun is careful, but efficient in preparing him, spreading his fingers apart and scissoring them inside him, rubbing them over his prostate at length the minute he finds it, and after only a couple minutes Ten is desperate for more, riding Jaehyun’s fingers with abandon.

“I think you’re ready,” Jaehyun laughs quietly, retracting his fingers and wiping them on a couple tissues of toilet paper. Ten rests against the door while he rolls the condom over his cock, head drooping between his shoulders as he gasps and pants for air.  _So far, so good_  he thinks and then his mind blanks as Jaehyun rubs the head of his cock over his swollen, fluttering hole.

“Fuck me,” he whispers, a quiet plead that Jaehyun picks up on even with the bass thumping through them from the club outside their toilet stall.

“Easy,” Jaehyun murmurs into Ten’s ear as he wraps himself around him while pushing his cock inside him. The stretch is painful, but Ten grits his teeth and forces himself not to tense up as Jaehyun slowly bottoms out inside him.

Jaehyun gives him a couple seconds to adjust, but it’s all he can take and it’s all Ten needs, and he can take the slight stinging as long as Jaehyun never stops. From the second he starts to move, Jaehyun has him on edge, moving choppily but with purpose inside him with shallow thrusts melting into long and deep to hard and fast thrusts that make loud slapping sounds every time their skin touches.

Ten moans every time Jaehyun’s cock sinks inside him, yelps every time it hits his prostate and curses when it doesn’t. Jaehyun is quiet behind him, lips pressed to his shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He settles into a rhythm eventually, his thrusts losing their unpredictability but none of their thrill. Ten feels warm as Jaehyun rolls his hips and fucks him steady and slow in a way meant to make it last more than anything, and if the circumstances were any different he would love for Jaehyun to fuck him like that until it made them both come. He regrets not letting Jaehyun take him home, but he doesn’t plan on making that mistake again.

“You feel so good,” Jaehyun groans into his ear. He grips Ten’s hip with one hand and holds him still as he fucks into him with fast, shallow thrusts.

“I could do this all night if you’d let me,” he moans and Ten wants to let him. He wants to fuck Jaehyun all night long and maybe fall asleep in his  _incredibly_  warm arms.

This isn’t anything like what he planned for the night, but Ten is willing to let his plans change if it means he doesn’t go home alone after this.

“Fuck me,” he grunts, undulating his hips and meeting Jaehyun thrust for thrust. Jaehyun takes the hint and leans back a little to grip both of Ten’s hips in his hands.

When his pace changes once again and his thrusts hit hard with pinpoint precision on Ten’s prostate, it doesn’t take very long for Ten to come. Gripping his own cock in his fist, he shoots white cum onto the brown-grey door as his body clamps down on Jaehyun’s cock.

“Fuck!” Jaehyun exclaims and Ten feels the warmth from his cum through the condom as he comes not a second later.

“That was good,” Jaehyun sighs into Ten’s neck as he slumps against his back.

“If you say so,” Ten teases and rests his cheek on his hand pressed to the door. Jaehyun moves away and gently pulls out of him.

“You didn’t think so?” he asks, obviously worried.

“I didn’t say that,” Ten groans as he pushes carefully away from the door and lets himself fall against the wall to his right. He smiles up at Jaehyun to make sure Jaehyun knows he’s only teasing. In truth, it was mind-blowing, but he can’t tell Jaehyun that after only one fuck in a stinky public bathroom, that would make it weird.

Jaehyun crowds him against the wall and swipes a wad of toilet paper over his ass, cleaning the slippery lube from his skin.

“Can I give you my number?” he whispers into Ten’s face, his breath smelling of something fruity that Ten has already tasted on his tongue, and he’s so warm Ten can’t tell if the heat in his cheeks comes from Jaehyun or from the blood rushing through his head.

“Sure,” he whispers back and Jaehyun kisses him, only once but long and deep, and then he pulls away entirely and dresses himself. Ten fumbles for his underwear and jeans and pulls them up his legs again, hissing when he pulls the soft fabric of his briefs over his sensitive cock.

Jaehyun exits first and Ten follows at a slower pace to the sinks on the opposite wall. They wash up in silence and Ten sneaks glances at Jaehyun out the corner of his eye. He wants to say something, ask for more, ask for anything! But he can’t do it. Words have never come easy to him in situations like this. Maybe he’s spent them all talking about the meaningless stuff.

Jaehyun holds a hand out to him once he has dried them off and Ten wastes no time fishing his phone out of the pocket of his thin jacket, pulling up a new contact before handing it to Jaehyun.

“There,” Jaehyun says as he hands it back a few seconds later, “text me.”

Ten studies the contact for several seconds, noticing the added surname Suh.

“I’ll call, hate texting,” he says, leaning against the sink and looking up at Jaehyun through his eyelashes, head tilted at an angle. Jaehyun nods and then, after a long moment of awkward silence, he puts a hand up in a slight wave and turns to walk away.

“Jaehyun, wait!” Ten calls out before he can think it through. He just knows he didn’t like the thought of Jaehyun leaving him, just like that.

“Take me home?” he whispers when Jaehyun turns back to face him, not giving himself the time to rethink his decision. Jaehyun smiles and takes three quick steps towards him, cupping his face with both palms.

“I would love to,” he whispers back, brushing a lock of Ten’s hair out of his face before leaning down to press their lips together in a soft,  _so very soft_ , kiss.

 


	49. Sea breeze

The slight breeze is a blessing against Ten’s hot face. Tugging gently at the thin fabric of his robe and slipping over his sweaty skin, it cools him down quickly. He can hear the waves lapping at the sandy shore and the sounds of Jaehyun puttering around just inside the door. It is a comforting scene, one Ten thinks he could get used to. The solitude of this little house by the seashore is exactly the thing he never knew he wanted.

Leaning on the tall balcony railing, breathing in the salty sea air, he shifts restlessly as he can still feel the ghost of Jaehyun’s hands on his body, his cock inside him.

“Thinking about me?” Jaehyun’s cheeky voice carries loudly to him and Ten startles. He laughs quietly as Jaehyun comes to stand behind him, caging him with his arms as he nuzzles his nose behind Ten’s ear.

“I was hoping you’d be in bed still so we could go another round, but I guess here works as well,” he slips a hand into Ten’s robe as he speaks, gripping his cock in a soft fist.

“We are  _not_  having sex out here. Jaehyun!” he squirms to get away, but the action only pushes him further into Jaehyun’s very naked body.

“You know when I said there’s no one around for miles, I wasn’t talking figuratively. Besides, I thought that was the kind of thing that turned you on.” Jaehyun digs his nose into Ten’s cheek and grinds against him. He isn’t wrong, Ten does have a bit of an exhibitionist kink.

“I just don’t want to get kicked out because someone complained or filed a police report for indecent behaviour,” he says, but his body is melting into Jaehyun’s chest as his boyfriend continues to rub circles into his hips.

“The only ones we would be disturbing is the family of woodpeckers that live behind the house and they deserve it,” Jaehyun grouses playfully and Ten laughs. He tilts his head back on Jaehyun’s shoulder and exposes his throat for Jaehyun’s eager mouth.

“What are you waiting for then?”

Jaehyun kisses up and down his neck a couple times, but it doesn’t take him long to move on to better things. His hard cock has been pressed against Ten’s buttocks long enough.

“You still stretched?” he asks and Ten blushes at his straightforwardness, even though he doesn’t know why when he loves how Jaehyun talks during sex.

“I’m good,” he whispers and turns his face into Jaehyun’s neck and bites his earlobe. He moves along with Jaehyun’s guidance and props his left foot up on the metal frame in the middle of the fence, and shivers when the breeze reaches into his robe and ghosts over his most private areas. Jaehyun only moves his robe as much as he needs to and grips the railing with one hand to hold them both steady as he fits his cock into the space of Ten’s still gaping hole, slowly pushing in.

It’s as good as it always is, Jaehyun’s cock fitting perfectly inside him, and Ten has long since stopped caring about the intricacies and exciting wildness of his old urges. Jaehyun makes love to him, and that’s all he wants.

Jaehyun holds still inside him and they trade slow kisses over his shoulder, tangling their fingers on the skinny metal railing. It’s exhilarating knowing that anyone could see them like this, and the glass panes between them and the world outside shields nothing, but it doesn’t rush them. Nothing ever rushes Jaehyun and Ten loves it more than he could have ever imagined.

“You feel … so good,” Ten gasps and moves one arm to wrap around Jaehyun’s neck, arching against him to get him to move. Jaehyun grips Ten’s hair between his fingers and presses his mouth hard into the arch of his throat as he makes one, shallow thrust inside him. Followed by another several seconds later.

“Oh  _god_ ,” he moans. Jaehyun’s thrusts never come in a multitude, but he makes every single one count, and Ten would rather have one amazing thrust than a flurry of rushed mediocre ones.

He tugs on his robe enough that it comes loose and falls off one shoulder and Jaehyun takes the bait instantly, kissing and biting and licking over his shoulder, creating more marks next to the ones already blooming on his skin. Jaehyun runs a hand down the middle of Ten’s chest, a slow and steady path to his cock, and just as he grips it between his fingers he pulls back to the tip and thrusts hard and deep into Ten. And once again he holds still inside him.

“ _AH_ ,” Ten yells into the night, almost crumbling at the unexpected double sensation. Jaehyun’s fingers don’t stay on his cock for long however, moving past his balls with only a slight fondling, to rub against his perineum. Ten trembles like a leaf in his arms, clutching the railing so tight his fingers grow white, and his eyes roll back in his head as his prostate is stimulated from two sides at once. He clenches around Jaehyun, toes curling and eyelids fluttering as Jaehyun caresses him firmly with his fingers and thrusts shallowly with his cock.

It’s not long, Ten can’t possibly hold it off when his body is wrecked with pleasure this strong, and he comes with a gasp of Jaehyun’s name and slumps entirely into his arms, trusting Jaehyun to catch him.

Jaehyun holds him close, whispering words of love into his skin and painting his face with kisses, until Ten can stand on his own feet again. Jaehyun is still hard when they separate and Ten blinks dazedly from his cock to his face and reaches for both with trembling hands.

“No, this was for you baby,” Jaehyun stops his hand from reaching his cock, but leans into the one that cups his cheek.

“But-“ Ten starts to say only to be cut off by Jaehyun’s mouth and his tongue slipping past his lips.

“Let’s go back inside,” Jaehyun murmurs against his lips after several slow kisses, “I want you to ride me.”

 


	50. Fingerlicking good

The back of his neck prickles with the sensation of being watched, but Jaehyun doesn't let his focus waver from the work his hands are doing. Let Johnny watch. Maybe it'll kick his ass in gear to actually do something about whatever it is between him and Ten that everyone is forced to tiptoe around. He's fucking tired of it.

The sudden rush of irritation that courses through him makes his fingers twist sharply inside that hot, clenching ass, and Ten yelps in pleasure and surprise. The feeling subsides quickly and Jaehyun strokes a hand over Ten's hip in silent apology and slides his fingers in a gentle way inside him. In and out and in slow circles inside the tight passage, while his thumb rubs softly over the puckered rim stretching around his fingers. Soaked with lube.

“Good,” he murmurs and strokes his unoccupied hand up and down Ten's side.

“Good boy,” he adds for good measure, just to hear Ten moan in that debauched way that Jaehyun's praise always brings out of him.

Twisting his fingers inside Ten, he curls them so the pads of his middle and pointer finger press against Ten's prostate and he holds Ten still as he massages the sensitive gland with insistent pressure. Never letting up as Ten moans and grapples for leverage on the writing desk Jaehyun has him bent over. He can see Ten's cock beginning to fill, rising slightly away from his thighs more and more, and Jaehyun wants to see if he can make him come just like this. Wants to prove his hypothesis that Ten loves it  _just that much._

It's the whole reason why he keeps doing this for Ten, after all. They're not fucking, that's not what their relationship is about. Jaehyun likes getting people off, likes using his hands and fingers to bring them to the brink and over, likes the power he gets from it.

And Ten  _loves_  Jaehyun's fingers deep in his ass. Anyone's fingers really, Jaehyun doesn't believe that it being his fingers somehow elevates the experience for Ten. That's not the kind of relationship they have.

 

Jaehyun pulls his fingers out to add more lube, squirting it directly onto Ten's fluttering hole, and before Ten can think to beg for his fingers back he thrust them inside with a slick, squelching sound of a heavy coat of lube. Ten is always so quick to beg too.

He thrusts two fingers steadily inside Ten, not too slow and not too fast, moving them in and out with an easy undulation of his wrist.

“Please ... more,” Ten pleads in a breathless whisper and Jaehyun is not one for teasing, much, so he adds a third finger quickly. Slowing down as the added stretch makes the slide in a little more difficult. It's so tight, it always is, and Jaehyun feels a slight tug in his loins, his cock jerks minutely in his pants and there is a small part of him that wants to throw it all to the wind and fuck Ten silly. But that would probably spell the end of all of this and he doesn't want that. He enjoys making Ten submit far too much for that. But Johnny doesn't know that.

Acutely reminded of their audience, Jaehyun takes a step to the left to expose Ten to Johnny's certainly hungry eyes, and curls his fingers firmly over Ten's prostate. He knows how good Ten looks when he loses control of himself. Johnny doesn't stand a chance.

“You like that huh?” he murmurs, barely loud enough for his voice to carry through the small gap in the door.

“You like me fucking you like this?”

“Yes!”

“Such a good boy.”

Ten moans loudly and his ass clamps down on Jaehyun's fingers and Jaehyun imagines he hears a hitch of breath that didn't come from either of them.

He can't say he doesn't understand Johnny's infatuation with their younger friend. Ten is sweet and kind and really good-looking. But he has never known Johnny to be a coward so this halting game of seek and not go find he does  _not_  understand. Maybe Jaehyun should tell him about the time he broke down every single wall in Ten's very soul, punched straight through them by rubbing fingers over his prostate in a hard, insistent way for several minutes. When Ten came into his own hand shouting  _Johnny's_  name.

Jaehyun wasn't offended, he leached it out of him. Murmured mean words in his ear and created scenarios in his head of Johnny in Jaehyun's place and Ten came so hard he passed out in the puddle of his own confession. And afterwards they had sat curled up on the sofa with a tub of ice cream as Ten came to terms with his own feelings.

 

Jaehyun squirts some more lube between his fingers, holding Ten's ass open so it slips inside and coats his walls until it is all a wet mess, and then he slips his pinky finger inside as well. Stretches Ten to the brink of pain and he smiles when Ten only moans even louder. He could probably fist him, Ten would probably like it. He knows what kind of porn Ten watches. Knows well enough how Ten will never stop begging him for more. He could probably do it.

He probably shouldn't. Ten is not the best at dealing with a post-sex limp and Jaehyun's fist up his ass will definitely give him that.

“ _More_ ,” Ten gasps and mumbles something entirely unintelligible, squirming on Jaehyun's four fingers inside him. Oh what the hell.

“You want more huh? Alright sweetheart,” he soothes, stilling Ten's restless movement by leaning against his left hip. He strokes his palm in circles over Ten's lower back as he slowly moves the four fingers all the way inside him, stopping when the rim of Ten's ass stretches wide around his knuckles. Ten all but screams.

“Still want more?” Jaehyun asks as they both stand frozen in the moment while Ten contemplates the pros and cons of continuing down that path. Though Ten has a tendency to think with his dick so Jaehyun isn't surprised at all when only a couple seconds later Ten moans his reply with a jerky nod of his head. If his limp is too severe the coming morning, Jaehyun will just have to carry a pillow around for him.

He doesn't move his hand right away. Lets it stay like that inside Ten, stretching him around the entire width of his knuckles as he spreads lube all the way up to his wrist.

He has never tried this before, and he is fairly sure Ten hasn't either. But he is curious and Ten is desperate so he doesn't hesitate when he finally pulls his hand back just enough to nudge his thumb underneath his other four fingers and pushes them all inside Ten's lube-soaked ass.

It's a weird kind of marvel, as his hand disappears inside Ten with barely a hitch. He stops when the rim of Ten's ass snaps together around his wrist, his eyes widening at the intensely erotic sensation of that warmth surrounding his entire hand. Well, he is definitely doing this again.

“You okay?” he asks, voice strained. It takes Ten several seconds to respond, but when he does it's in the positive and Jaehyun grunts in relief. He pours even more lube against his hand, he's gonna end up emptying the bottle at this rate but he'd rather be safe than sorry, and slowly starts to move his hand along the gripping walls of Ten's used ass.

The second he brushes along Ten's prostate, Ten yelps and his knees buckle nearly dragging them both to the floor. It is only Jaehyun's quick reflexes that keep them both standing.

“Come on,” he urges gently, carefully pulling his fist out of Ten's ass. “On the bed with you.”

He waits until Ten has collapsed on his front on the bed and then he tugs him around a little to put his ass on display for Johnny. He had almost forgotten they have an audience, but Johnny isn't exactly being subtle about sneaking in the hallway and his long fingers gripping the side of the door are so visible Jaehyun is surprised Ten didn't see them. He could ignore it so far though, but Jaehyun doesn't feel comfortable continuing while keeping Ten in the dark, and so he leans down to his ear before getting on the bed and whispers into it.

“Johnny is watching you.” And Ten moans loud and desperately.

“Do you want him to watch you?” he asks and Ten answers with his entire body. His cock drips precum onto the bedsheets, his back arches and his ass shakes and his knees slip further apart on the mattress and spreads him open even more. Jaehyun doesn't think he could get a better answer out of Ten right now.

He squirts the remaining dredges of lube straight into Ten's ass, so easy now that his hole is stretched to ruination, and curls his fist together before he pushes it back inside. He makes sure to stay on Ten's side to not block the view as he thrust his fist inside Ten in earnest, picking up speed as Ten's moans grow in volume and his cock remains hard, hanging between his thighs.

“Ah  _yes_ ,” Ten yelps and gurgles some more unintelligible words. Jaehyun thinks he hears Johnny's name somewhere in the babble, but he won't push it this time. Being the intermediary is only good when he gets to make Ten come all over himself. They can deal with all the feelings stuff on their own.

“You gonna come, baby?” he asks a little out of breath as he fucks Ten with his fist hard and fast. Ten is so loose around him there is barely any resistance and he is so wet every move of Jaehyun's fist inside him makes a loud squelching sound to accompany his litany of moans and high-pitched whines.

Jaehyun thanks the power that be there is no one else in the dorm except for the three of them. Ten has never been this loud before, never before made the kinds of sounds now spilling from his lips on an endless loop of moan, grunt, yelp and whine. The complete abandonment that has taken over him and robbed him of all sense and control is a privilege to witness. It warms Jaehyun to his very core to see proof of how much Ten trusts him.

 

It hits them both like a freak storm, when Ten comes untouched. His orgasm shoots through his body from his toes to his fingers and shivers along his spine like zaps of lightning. Jaehyun moves his fist inside Ten, stimulating his prostate for as long as Ten spills his seed into the messed-up bedsheets, and then a little longer.

Ten is gasping for breath and trembling hard all over by the time Jaehyun pulls his hand from his body.

“You good?” he asks, barely paying attention to Ten's mumbled reply as he stares intently at the thin trail of lube spilling out off Ten's puffy, gaping hole. It's almost like he has filled Ten with his cum, he thinks, and grimaces as he is reminded of his erection pushing hard against the front of his jeans.

Sometimes Ten will suck him off afterwards, but he very much doubts Ten is moving any time soon so he will have to make do with his hand later on.

He reaches for the towel he set aside earlier and wipes his hand clean before carefully swiping it between Ten's ass cheeks, mopping up as much of the lube as he can. Ten is barely lucid, caught in the post-orgasm haze that seems just as intense as his orgasm and everything preceding it had been.

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Jaehyun asks quietly, stroking Ten's hair away from his face. Ten mumbles something unintelligible, like most his words have been in the past hour, and shakes his head. He looks utterly exhausted and Jaehyun smiles in as much adoration as satisfaction and gently pinches Ten's cheek before rising from the bed.

When he leaves the room after tucking the duvet around Ten, their audience of one is nowhere to be seen. Jaehyun looks around the dorm for him, but Johnny has been very thorough in removing himself from the scene and Jaehyun can find no sign of him ever having been there at all.

Oh well, it's not his problem. Jaehyun doesn't doubt that the two will end up together in the, probably very near, future. But he's not going to meddle anymore than he already did.

He has, after all, a more pressing problem to attend to.

 


	51. A helping hand

Ten is standing in front of the large kitchen slash dining room window, drinking his coffee in quiet contemplation, when Jaehyun finally wakes up.

Even with it being three doors down from the communal area, Ten can hear him from the moment he opens his dorm-room door, stomping and slamming and generally making a ruckus. Though oddly, without saying a single word. A silent Jaehyun can't be good. Ten has never encountered him before, but he doubts it means any kind of good news.

“Morning,” he greets either way when the tired, slouching form of his underclassman appears in the doorway. Jaehyun is frowning with the intensity of a raging storm, but he mumbles a greeting in return so Ten doubts his bad mood has anything to do with him.

“You can have some of mine,” he offers when Jaehyun growls into his empty instant coffee tin and then watches as Jaehyun piles five large spoonfuls into his tallest mug and pours hot water over it. It has to be bitter to the point of being disgusting, but Jaehyun sighs like a parched man offered a sip of water at long last.

“You wanna do something today?” Ten asks tentatively when Jaehyun has downed at least half his coffee. They are the only ones left in the dorm, everyone else having used the reading week as a chance to skip back home, and Ten is already feeling the solitude niggling under his skin and making him restless.

Jaehyun must not feel the same urge for company as he only grunts in the negative and disappears down the hallway and back into his room. Ten should have realised it then; the irritableness, the pinch in Jaehyun's forehead that spoke of internal discomfort, the weird way he walked as if he was in physical pain. It was more than a little obvious, but clearly not enough for him to notice at the time.

Nor does he notice how Jaehyun is always snacking on something throughout the day and he doesn't think much of it when he comes out of the shower close to midnight to find Jaehyun with his face pressed against the entrance door to their 3rd floor dorm. Ten can smell the tangerine-like scent of an omega out in the elevator room, coming or going he can't tell, and while this kind of behavior from Jaehyun is highly unusual Ten still puts it down to him being a horny alpha.

And anyway, Ten knows that feeling well.

 

It doesn't hit him until well into the day after, when Jaehyun is in the middle of a rambling recount of a lunch related incident last Wednesday and ends up cursing Taeyong in a thousand different, imaginative ways.  _After_  admitting that he himself had been the one in the wrong.

“Jaehyun,” he interrupts, sitting slowly back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Are you in rut?”

A lengthy pause follows. Jaehyun stares at him with his spoon in his mouth as his slanted eyes widen slowly. At this close range Ten can see how blown his pupils are and then he doesn't need Jaehyun to confirm it anymore. He has seen that look in his own eyes a couple times and his face pinches in sympathy. A rut is never pleasant, but an unattended rut is pure torture.

“What are you doing here? Don't you have that omega  _friend_?” he prods, curling his fingers in air quotes for emphasis. He knows Jaehyun helped the guy through his heat once, he came home stinking of it, so it seems only fair in his eyes that the favor be returned.

“He got a boyfriend,” Jaehyun mumbles and presses his palms hard into his own thighs. Every sign of his rut is becoming more and more visible to Ten now and he realises that Jaehyun has gone to great lengths to hide it from him.

“Why didn't you say anything?” he asks, moving over a few chairs to sit by Jaehyun's side. He lays a hand on the back of Jaehyun's neck and digs his fingers into the tension knots at the top of his spine.

“Why should I? What difference would it make?” Jaehyun almost growls and Ten tells himself not to let it get to him. Jaehyun isn't being himself and with the amount of discomfort he is in, a short fuse is only to be expected.

“Jaehyun, I know what you're going through. I could have helped make it a little more comfortable for you.”

He runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Jaehyun's head, going by instinct as he pets him with firm fingers. Jaehyun relaxes only slightly, the tension in his shoulders easing a little as Ten continues to massage the base of his head. He has never been the most physical person, but he always allows Ten's touchiness and for once he seems to crave it.

Ten isn't surprised; touch is the one thing any Alpha needs in a rut. A warm body to curl into and to meld and fuck and burrow and hold. He is pretty sure he would be able to help with all of that, but he doesn't think Jaehyun would be into it. Jaehyun is into omegas with an intensity that far surpasses their biological attractions.

“Would you help?” Jaehyun asks in a small voice. He's not looking at him, but his body leans towards Ten in a very inviting way and Ten leans into him in turn.

“Yeah,” he whispers against the curve of Jaehyun's neck and a second later his gasp of surprise is swallowed by Jaehyun's mouth pressed desperately against his.

 

They're fortunate enough that the rest of the dorm is empty. Ten doesn't think he could look anyone in the eye again if they had walked in on them when Jaehyun had him pressed against the wall next to his door, kissing him senseless and groping his ass with enough strength to lift him off his feet. At least they made it inside before any clothes came off.

Now, Ten has slept with a handful of alphas before, some of them overbearing enough to make the sex as much of a fight as anything, but none of them has got his blood rushing the way Jaehyun does simply by looking at him. He can reason it with how much they tease each other and the almost-fights they have on a daily basis, but it's not like he hasn't imagined having sex with Jaehyun before.

“You wanna go on your back or?” Jaehyun asks, leaving the question open-ended as he tugs the rest of his clothes off. Ten doesn't offer an answer, his entire thought process occupied with Jaehyun's cock and how  _fucking big it is._ And it's not just the size, he can see the hint of a knot already growing at the base of it and Ten's mouth grows dry as the reality of Jaehyun's rut washes over him like a bucket of ice water.

He's never had sex with an alpha in rut before, has actively avoided it for this very reason. He doesn't have the inherent attraction to an alpha's rut like all omegas do, his body can't accommodate it in the way an omega's body does naturally. But, he can't deny the idea entices him, he wants to find out how much he can take and his libido is very much driven by his curiosity.

So he tugs his sweatpants off and kick them halfway across the floor and gets on his hands and knees in the middle of his bed.

Jaehyun grunts behind him and the mattress dips as he crawls onto it and settles behind Ten. The very first thing he does is to fit his length between Ten's asscheeks and rock against him.

“If you don't use four fingers first I'll never talk to you again,” Ten warns in a joking tone, though he might be partly serious anyway. Jaehyun only grunts, but he takes the lube Ten shoves at him and retreats enough to have room to work.

 

Jaehyun does use four fingers, but only barely. He loses his patience at the fourth and starts humping Ten's thigh, and Ten begs Jaehyun to get inside him before the embarrassment gets too much for either of them. Ruts are never any good for ones sanity  _or_  dignity.

Ten groans a little when Jaehyun pushes inside him, but it is drowned out by the loud and lengthy moan Jaehyun lets out. So far it feels good, a slight ache settling in his loins from the size of Jaehyun's cock, but it only makes it that much more exciting. It's the very reason Ten loves alphas as much as he does. With betas or omegas he always has to talk them into fucking him, but with alphas the conversation rarely even comes up.

“Yes!” Jaehyun all but sobs as he bottoms out, clutching Ten's hips hard enough he is sure to leave bruises. Ten can feel the growing knot at the base of Jaehyun's cock nudge his opening and he has to admit, it's a little exhilarating.

Jaehyun sets a fast pace from the get-go, no finesse whatsoever, and Ten tries not to judge him but he does hope Jaehyun has better moves than this when he's not in the middle of a rut. He also wants to find that out for himself.

 

The push and pull of Jaehyun's cock inside him is enough to get him going and soon enough he doesn't even care about the clumsy thrusts, only that Jaehyun doesn't stop doing them. Pleasure washes over him as his prostate is pounded against and the tip of his cock brushes the sheets as it swings between his thighs. He doesn't risk lifting a hand to jerk himself as he fears the relentless fucking will topple him over sideways without both his arms supporting his weight.

Jaehyun presses a finger in next to his cock, stretching him a little more and Ten holds his breath as he waits for Jaehyun's knot to enter him. It doesn't happen at once, Jaehyun makes sure he is loose around his cock first, but when he does push all the way inside and his knot is suddenly lodged in Ten's ass it still stings like hell. It's unlike anything he has ever felt before, the closest thing he can compare it to is probably the bumpy dildo Ten bought for him as a joke present when he turned eighteen.

“Fuck Ten,” Jaehyun grunts, gripping his hips with both hands. They are pretty much sealed together now, and it still hurts a whole lot, but all Ten wants is for Jaehyun to use the hold he has on him to move his body on his cock.

“Fuck me,” he breathes, but it is drowned out by the guttural groan Jaehyun makes. The sound goes straight to Ten's cock and he can't help jerking when his cock twitches against the rumpled sheets.

“Don't-don't move please, I'm gonna come,” Jaehyun whines and Ten stills, only for a moment. He smirks to himself and moves his hips in a small, side-to-side movement that has Jaehyun sobbing and curling over his back. He so enjoys it when he has an alpha at his mercy like this.

Jaehyun tries to hold him back, but Ten is at least as strong as him if not more so he doesn't really stand a chance, and it takes Ten no more than five more imaginative rolls of his hips on Jaehyun's knot to have the other alpha spilling inside him.

He wishes he had a recorder so he could store the sounds Jaehyun makes when he comes, as his already beautiful voice reaches new heights in climax.

 

Ten supports Jaehyun's weight as he collapses against him, completely spent, and they stay like that for the long two minutes until Jaehyun's knot has shrunk enough that he can slip it out without hurting Ten.

“Thank you, “ Jaehyun mumbles against the sweaty skin on the back of his neck as he slumps onto the mattress beside him. It doesn't take him long to notice Ten's still hard cock and he reaches out for it without a thought.

“You want a hand?” he asks as he strokes Ten's length once before rubbing his thumb over the slit in the cockhead.

“Would prefer a mouth,” Ten says and Jaehyun doesn't hesitate to scoot onto his back and between Ten's knees, and they move carefully on top of the small bed until Ten's cock bumps against Jaehyun's mouth. Ten lays his palms flat on the wall above their heads as Jaehyun takes his cock in his mouth, first sucking on the tip and then running his tongue over the thick vein all the way to the base. Ten is so close already, and Jaehyun is damn good at sucking cock, and his mouth looks so pretty stretched around him all Ten wants to do is fill his mouth with his cum and then make sure to splatter his face with it as well.

He only does one of those things, as Jaehyun sucks hard around the head of his cock when he comes and he swallows all of it perfectly.

Ten doesn't think he can find any words to say after that, but his mouth works quicker than his brain and before he knows it he has blurted out a very cliché “we should do this again”.

Jaehyun doesn't respond for the longest time so Ten clears his throat as he searches desperately for a way out of making this more awkward.

“But, if you say no then I'm only joking,” he laughs, but cringes on the inside.

“Sure,” is Jaehyun's one-worded response and Ten goes perfectly still as his mind tries to pick up on any nuance in Jaehyun's tone that would suggest he is being messed with, while his body is already warming up, ready for a round two.

“Want to go again?” Jaehyun asks.

“Sure.”

 


	52. Tricolor

Matchmaking is a good thing, Jaehyun is convinced. It makes you feel good. When Ten told him, all but tripping and with a giddy smile on his face, that he and Johnny kissed, Jaehyun felt both happy for Ten and satisfied at his own good work.

He figured that was that, the idiots got it together and he could move on, but Ten is unpredictable and Johnny is too much of a fool in love to deny him anything, so here he is. With Ten naked in front of him once more, except with the addition of a very tense Johnny attached to his hand.

“You want me to do what again?” he asks, for a final confirmation before he allows his itching hands to touch Ten’s pink-tinted skin.

“Do me,” Ten whispers, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Finger him,” Johnny elaborates and Jaehyun can’t decide if Johnny actually wants him gone or not. Like him, Johnny is unable to keep his eyes away from Ten for too long, and Ten is definitely noticing. His skin is steadily reddening, from excitement as much as embarrassment Jaehyun is sure.

“Why?” is all he says, as perplexed now as he was the first time they asked. Johnny squirms a little and runs a hand through Ten’s soft hair to calm himself, pressing a kiss to the younger’s temple when Ten’s eyes fall closed at the sensation.

“I like watching.” “Johnny likes watching.” They speak at the same time, a habit they seem to have developed as they started fucking.

“Fair enough,” Jaehyun shrugs, foregoing making a joke at their expense to instead reach out and touch Ten after so long. He won’t admit he has missed the brat, missed  _doing_ him as Ten puts it, but he really has. He has missed how pliantly Ten folds into him, how soft his skin is. Has missed the sounds he makes and how full and deep yet soft they are at the same time.

“If you’re gonna kiss him you gotta kiss me too,” Johnny says and Jaehyun pulls back to look at him. He had almost gotten absorbed into Ten’s orbit, had almost forgotten about Johnny.

“That’s the deal,” Johnny says in a firm tone, his brow furrowed. “You get him off with your hands while I watch, but if you wanna do something more then it has to involve all three of us.”

Jaehyun gives Johnny a onceover, biting the corner of his lip and lifting an eyebrow just to make Johnny squirm.

“Fair enough,” he says but makes no further move towards Johnny. They haven’t been intimate with each other before and Jaehyun wouldn't know where to start with him. Instead he lays a hand on Ten’s hip and gently turns him around.

His hand slips over the curve of Ten’s butt, slight as it is, and cups it in his palm and gently pulls it to the side. The skin is clean and smooth.

“I guess I can take a crack at it,” he smiles when Ten almost topples over with the laugh that bursts out of him. He has no better audience than Ten.

“You’re so lame hyung,” Johnny says, but there is a smile curling the corner of his mouth. Jaehyun doesn’t know what it is, but he suddenly wants to turn Johnny over like he has done so many times with Ten. Instead of thinking about it he focuses on Ten who is still leant against the bed, his palms flat on the mattress, from when he lost his balance. The curve of his back is enticing and Jaehyun lays both hands on him this time, running them firmly up his back and down his sides. He can see Johnny moving in his peripheral vision, large body stumbling around until he flops onto the bed next to them, settling in to watch.

“Get on the bed Tenie,” he hums, supporting Ten with a hand on either hip as the younger clambers to stand on all fours on top of the mattress. He is acutely aware of Johnny in a way that is completely different from when Johnny was secretly watching them from outside the room. His presence is twice as big as his physical body and Jaehyun finds it makes him a little nervous about messing up.

“Hyung,” Ten whimpers and Jaehyun forgets all about his nerves and his active thoughts. It’s much better to focus on the arch of Ten’s beautiful body, his skinny thighs spread and his back sloping as he lowers his upper body to the bed and puts himself on display.

“Always so desperate,” he says and smiles at Johnny as if they’re sharing a private joke.

“Tell me Tenie, did you get naked so that I wouldn't be able to say no?”  _Have you missed me?_ He doesn’t say it out loud, doesn’t want to spoil the mood with whatever Ten’s answer would have been.

Ten only hums, distracted by Jaehyun’s fingers ghosting along his skin, leaving barely there touches on his hips and waist and thighs and the curve of his butt. He is so sensitive, the slightest of touches setting him off, and Jaehyun savours the moan he gets when he runs his palms gently up Ten’s sides and flicks his nipples.

“Did you think you could manipulate me that easily?” he muses and pulls and kneads at Ten’s ass cheeks until he whines. “Well you were right.”

Johnny curses quietly next to them and Jaehyun looks at him out the corner of his eye. He is already palming himself, one large hand covering the growing bulge in his sweatpants. Jaehyun can relate.

He slaps Ten’s ass lightly a few times, not nearly hard enough to hurt but enough to warm the skin. “Do you have any lube then, sweetness?”

Johnny throws a hand out in a second, bottle of lube clutched in his fingers and Jaehyun takes it from him with a murmured laugh. He never imagined Johnny to be the impatient kind in bed.

He hurries to cover his fingers in lube to please them both, because while Johnny’s impatience is surprising, Ten’s is expected and the youngest of them is already subconsciously wiggling his butt.

“Hold still now,” he admonishes and Ten goes perfectly still with a quiet whimper of anticipation.

Jaehyun lays the pad of a slick finger against Ten’s hole and rubs gently over it, along the puckered rim and down to just behind his balls. Ten shudders at the stimulus to his perineum, and moans when Jaehyun’s finger slides back to his hole and presses gently against it.

“Go slow,” Johnny mumbles, his voice so thick with lust Jaehyun barely understands the two syllable command. He accepts it with a hum, but doesn’t enter his finger into Ten just yet, to show Johnny he is not to be ordered around more than anything else.

Instead he circles just the pad around his rim, his touch so light he is sure Ten can barely feel it, but that only makes him more desperate. When Ten is begging, pleading for Jaehyun to fuck him good with his fingers like he always did, Jaehyun finally slips it inside him.

Shallows thrusts, barely touching him inside, finger catching on his rim with the slightest movement. It’s not nearly what any of them wants, but Jaehyun wants to take his time, doesn’t want it to be over before he has gotten the chance to really feel Ten again. To take his fill, even if he fears it can’t be satiated as easily as it used to.

“Hyung please,” Ten whines, thrusting back against him. Jaehyun takes pity on him, slips his finger in as far as it can go, and moves it so it brushes against his prostate.

The sudden stimulation sends a shudder up Ten’s back and his knees slip a little further apart on the mattress.

“You look so good baby,” Johnny says before Jaehyun can form the words. Ten turns his head to face his boyfriend, steadying himself on his forearms as he takes a breath and his back slopes into the new position.

“Yeah?” he gasps, a giddy smile stretching his lips. Jaehyun feels something ugly settle in his stomach when Johnny touches Ten’s cheek with his fingers and Ten seeks them out with his mouth to suck softly on them.

He slips a second finger into Ten, curling both of them to rub against the sensitive gland inside him, and feels a small satisfaction when Ten bites Johnny’s finger as his body jerks in equal parts surprise and pleasure.

He doesn’t like these thoughts, hates himself for having them, but he can’t help it. Ten is enticing, and Jaehyun was stolen by him long ago without Ten meaning to.

Ten pushes back on his fingers, moaning for more and Jaehyun carves a place for three fingers inside him, spreading them to give Ten the burning stretch he craves. That little bit of pain mixed in with the pleasure of Jaehyun rubbing his prostate with slow, meticulous moves. He knows exactly how to poise his fingers to make Ten shudder with pleasure, how to curl them to make Ten cry out, where to push against his walls to make him sob so high-pitched and breathy it’s barely audible. Jaehyun knows Ten better than anyone. His body at least.

He glances briefly at Johnny and he is palming his crotch again, eyes fixed on the spectacle in front of him, and his other hand is cradling Ten’s so gently, playing with his fingers almost unconsciously. The thought occurs to him that he wants to touch Ten like that. He wants to wipe his sweaty hair out of his face after he comes, clean him up and take care of him and he wants to hold him while he sleeps.

Instead he curls his fingers maybe a little harshly inside him, rubs his prostate with more intensity, and pushes Ten to an orgasm with sudden gusto. This was a bad idea to begin with, staying any longer now would be detrimental.

But Ten is so pretty when he comes, head arching backwards, ass clenching around Jaehyun’s fingers as he pushes up on his palms until his back makes a valley and his cock releases into the sheets with no other stimulation. He sounds so beautifully debauched as he moans his pleasure for anyone to hear.

Jaehyun doesn’t want to leave, but he knows he has to.

“Well, guess I should go then,” he says after pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets, decidedly not watching as Johnny pulls Ten’s lax body to rest against him.

“You don’t have to,” Johnny tries with a frown, but Jaehyun waves him off.

“No, I think I’ve fingered this out,” he says, hoping to draw a last laugh from Ten, and Ten doesn’t fail him. He looks over Ten’s naked, spent body one more time and then turns his back on them with a soft click of his tongue.

“You don’t have to go hyung.” It’s Ten.

It’s his soft, quiet voice calling for him, hints of pleading in its cadence, and Jaehyun is weak. He is so weak for Ten.

“Why?” he says, like he did before, not daring to turn all the way back, barely looking at them over his shoulder. They’re quiet for a long time, probably conversing silently the way they do, and Jaehyun almost leaves.

“Because you could stay,” Johnny says, and it can’t be that easy, but it is. It’s an open offer, they can all back out if they want to, but Jaehyun feels it is up to him now. The other two have already made up their mind.

He turns finally. Ten is on his knees on the bed, hands folded in his lap and is looking at him with wide-eyed expectation. Johnny hasn’t moved, but the look on his face is the same as Ten’s and Jaehyun feels maybe staying wouldn't be so bad.

His first step is hesitant, socked feet shuffling over laminate flooring, but Ten sees and reaches out for him and Jaehyun is in front of him before he can think to move. Ten runs fingers through his hair and pulls him close and Jaehyun always knew he would taste sweet, his lips buttersoft on his.

“You’ve never kissed him, have you?” Johnny murmurs, his voice a soothing thrum all around them.

“He really is sweetness,” Jaehyun murmurs back, and Ten looks so content between them, pressed against Jaehyun’s front with Johnny at his back.

“He always wanted you to fuck him,” Johnny says, speaking around Ten as if he wasn’t there, but Ten doesn’t seem to mind at all. He is touching Jaehyun, running his hands over his shoulders and chest and down his stomach to the hem of his trousers, and Jaehyun groans when Ten’s questing fingers curl over his bulging cock through the layers.  

“It’s so good when I blow you,” Ten moans and Jaehyun really can’t help himself.

“Yeah, it’s a mouthful.” It’s far from his best joke, but Ten laughs anyway. Johnny’s hands move from Ten’s hips to undo the fastening of Jaehyun’s jeans and Jaehyun is forced to take Ten’s hands in his to keep them out of the way as Johnny divests him of his trousers and underwear.

“Wanna touch,” Ten whines, bottom lip sticking out and Jaehyun knows it’s all an act meant to entice him, because Ten knows it works so well, but he can’t help falling for it once again.

“Touch then, sweetness,” he guides Ten’s hand to his cock and lets the other go in favour of cupping Ten’s cheek in his palm and pulling him close for another kiss. He startles a little when another, larger, hand curls around him on top of Ten’s.

Johnny is kissing along Ten’s shoulders and nape, leaving a trail of kisses on warm skin and Jaehyun leans back to look at them, and to take in how good they look like this.

He takes a step towards the head of the bed and hisses when Ten’s hand tightens around his cock instead of letting go.

“Let me sit down, sweetness,” he chides, smiling when Ten crawls after him, waiting impatiently for Jaehyun to sit down against the headboard and stretch his legs out on the mattress. He crawls over him, their fingers lacing together as Ten settles in Jaehyun’s lap and grinds down on his cock.

Johnny has followed them, is pressing against Ten’s back again, and Jaehyun finally focuses on him, reaching for him over Ten’s shoulder and leaning up to kiss him. It’s unusual, not as satisfying as finally kissing Ten, but it’s not weird.

“You think he could take both of us?” Johnny muses, cheek pressed to the side of Ten’s face.

“He could take my whole fist, I don’t think he’ll have any trouble,” Jaehyun laughs, the sound turning near silent when Ten moans and undulates between them. Johnny lifts Ten by his hips, holding him over Jaehyun’s cock with so much ease.

“I’ll let you have him for yourself a little first,” he says and presses a kiss to Ten’s jaw. Jaehyun takes himself in hand, pumping a few times and gulps when he holds his cock steady and Johnny lowers Ten onto him.

Ten opens around him as easily as he opens around his fingers, and Jaehyun can hardly believe he is about to be inside Ten in the way he has thought about so many times. How he has wanted for so long.

As Ten sinks down his length, his clenching walls snug as a glove around him, Jaehyun grips his waist and feels Johnny’s tshirt brushing the backs of his fingers and he realises that instead of getting exactly what he wanted, he has gotten so much more.

 


	53. Do digest

“You sure you can do this?” Ten teases him in between kisses. They are pressed close together, hands in each other's back pockets, in a firmly locked bathroom as far from the studio as they could get. Jaehyun has checked and double checked the door to make sure it's locked, but he still feels a little on edge about what they're about to do.

“You know, it's not going to be like last time when I got you off. You're going to be the clear-headed one this time,” Ten murmurs against his lips, still in that same teasing tone, but Jaehyun knows he is testing him. He isn't the most comfortable with public sex, but Ten likes it and he would do anything for Ten.

“I'm fine,” he mumbles and slips his tongue into Ten's mouth to silence him. He pushes him against the sink for good measure and smiles cheekily when Ten moans.

“You're so lame,” Ten mumbles, barely intelligible and Jaehyun bites him playfully before pulling away.

“So what do you want?” he asks, blinking a little under the harsh fluorescent light.

“Look in my bag,” Ten says and quirks his eyebrows when Jaehyun only stares at him. He can't help it when he swoops in and plants another kiss on Ten's lips before he does as he was told. It takes him a while to find what he is supposed to be looking for and Ten huffs impatiently behind him.

“It's in the plastic bag,” he says finally and Jaehyun makes a sound of comprehension and his fingers immediately find the edge of plastic and tugs until he can grip the item inside.

“Really? You brought it?” he laughs as he pulls it from the bag and holds the phallic-shaped toy up between them. Ten takes it from him with a huff, setting it down on the sink behind him.

“Well, unlike you I can't get off as quickly with just a mouth on my cock and a finger playing with my ass,” he teases and Jaehyun pouts in good humor. He knows he doesn't last all that long, he has come to terms with it, and he knows Ten doesn't actually mind.

They kiss again, and Ten wraps his arms around Jaehyun's neck, moaning against his lips as he sucks on the younger's tongue. Jaehyun loves it when Ten lets him have the rains like this, it makes him feel like he has earned a reward and Ten is his prize.

He slides his hands slowly down Ten's sides, and around to the back of his thighs where he grips tightly, lifting Ten just enough to lodge himself between his legs. He rolls his hips into Ten hard enough to lift him off his feet and Ten tears away from his mouth to moan his approval into the echoey, tiled room.

“Fuck we don't have time,” Ten groans, pushing Jaehyun a little away to get at his own trousers to undo them. Once the button and zipper are done with he takes the hem of his t-shirt in his hands and pulls it over his head, leaving it to Jaehyun to pull his jeans down. By the time the thin cotton t-shirt fall to the floor, Ten is naked from top to toe, and Jaehyun can't help stealing a moment to take it all in. He has seen Ten naked countless times, but it never gets old.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmurs and presses a kiss in the crook of Ten's neck. He covers his fingers with lube and wraps them around Ten's half-hard cock, jerking it a few times before he moves on. Ten wraps an arm over his shoulders, fingers tangling in the hair at the back of his head and they are so close Jaehyun can hear the quiet gasp of air he makes when his fingers touch the soft, puckered hole between his cheeks.

“Just a little should be enough,” he whispers against Jaehyun's temple, lips moving to press small kisses against the side of his face. He hadn't brought the biggest toy, knowing they wouldn't have much time. Jaehyun hums lowly as he pushes against the slight resistance until his finger pops inside and they both moan.

 

The air is warm between them, thick with arousal and anticipation, and even with the tightness of Ten's ass around his finger and the hotness of Ten's breath against his throat, all Jaehyun can think of is how good it is to have Ten in his arms. How soft his hair is as it brushes his skin, how good his fingers feel against his scalp, how perfect his body is pressed against him.

“I love you,” he whispers and Ten mouths the words against his skin and that's all he needs, the moment has passed and they can move on with what they are supposed to be doing.

 

He moves his finger inside Ten, in and out and in swirling circles, curling it to look for his prostate. Ten whimpers when he finds it, a small sound of pleasure slipping past his lips. Jaehyun moves a second finger inside him, scissoring them to stretch him properly for the toy. When he thinks to reach for the slim dildo, Ten has already taken it in his hands and is dripping lube along its length.

“Impatient?” Jaehyun laughs and curls his fingers against Ten's prostate one last time before pulling them out.

“Pressed for time,” Ten replies, smiling haughtily at Jaehyun's pout. They arrange themselves in a better position until Ten has one foot firmly on the floor and the other balanced on the thick, flat handle on the cupboard under the sink, with Jaehyun's arm hooked under his knee for insurance.

“Get a move on,” he grunts when Jaehyun takes too long kissing his neck. Jaehyun bites him gently, but does as he is told anyway, fitting the head of the dildo against Ten's entrance and slowly pushing it inside. It's their second largest toy, a size smaller than Jaehyun's cock, and is Ten's favourite. He likes it when Jaehyun uses it before fucking him, how it opens him up just enough for Jaehyun's cock to still fit snugly, but not hurt. Their larger toy is Jaehyun's favourite for the exact same reason, though he wouldn't mind trying on an even larger one, if Ten would allow it.

When the toy is halfway inside, Jaehyun presses the button at the end, turning the vibrator on to its lowest setting. Ten moans louder then, burying his face in Jaehyun's shoulder to muffle himself in the thick fabric of his sweater.

“S'good,” he mumbles when Jaehyun has pushed the toy all the way inside him. Jaehyun twists his wrist, the vibrator shifting with the movement, and then he turns the strength up two notches. Ten breathes curses into Jaehyun's neck and digs his fingers into the top of his head as the toy vibrates against his prostate. Both of Jaehyun's hands are occupied so it's up to him to jerk himself off, but he can't find the will, wanting only the pleasure of the vibrator in his ass.

 

He turns Jaehyun's head towards him and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it before slipping his tongue into Jaehyun's mouth and swirling it around. It's a messy kiss, both their attention mostly on the vibrator and fucking Ten with it respectively.

“This is so hot,” Jaehyun says, or attempts to, around Ten's tongue, and it makes Ten laugh for a short second before it turns into a moan as he jostles the vibrator in his ass to press hard against his prostate.

Jaehyun may not be the biggest fan of sex in public spaces, nor he is all that adventurous in bed, but he always ends up enjoying whatever Ten asks him to do. Fucking Ten with a vibrator in a public bathroom, having the elder clutch him so tightly as he pleasures him, is the most exhilarating thing they have done so far. Even better than the week before when Ten sucked him off in the same bathroom they have found themselves in this time.

He turns up the strength on the vibrator another two notches, causing a full body shiver to go through Ten, ending with his head thrown back on a bitten-back, but still loud moan. Jaehyun takes the opportunity when Ten is not pressed against him to really look him over, and the beautiful sight he makes leaves Jaehyun wanting more. He wants so desperately to shed his own clothes and fuck Ten senseless, but that's not what this rendezvous is about.

Trying to satisfy his untamed arousal, he lifts Ten onto the edge of the sink and spreads his legs wide so he has an unhindered view of what he is doing to him.

 

Ten moans as he is jostled around, too lost in the pleasure to really care what Jaehyun is doing. The steady thrum of the vibrator pulsing inside him, and how his own moans echo back at him in the small, sterile room is turning him on so bad he feels like he could come if Jaehyun only brushed against his cock.

“Fuck don't stop, Jaehyun don't-don't stop,” he sobs, clutching the edge of the sink and trusting Jaehyun to hold him aloft. It's almost overwhelming when Jaehyun moves the toy inside him, fucking him with it, at the same time as he turns the vibration up to its highest setting.

He is so close to coming, tilting right on the precipice of oblivion, when the vibration falters, dropping from its highest to its lowest setting and then turns off completely.

“No!” Ten whimpers, the back of his head hitting the mirror with a loud thump as he slumps in severe disappointment. He has never felt more betrayed by an inanimate object in his life.

“You didn't charge it?” Jaehyun points out the obvious, pulling the toy out to look at it as if that will explain what just happened.

“Seems like it, doesn't it?” Ten snaps, slapping a hand on the hard porcelain in frustration.

“Are you hard?” he whines, breathing hard and staring at Jaehyun's crotch. Jaehyun scoffs a laugh as he puts the toy aside, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

“What do you think?” he asks and Ten rolls his eyes at him and wraps his arms over his shoulder, using him as an anchor as he pulls himself off the counter. Ten makes quick work of Jaehyun's jeans, shoving them down to the middle of his thighs along with his underwear to leave his hard cock bare and standing out from his body.

“Then fuck me,” he demands and turns around to bend over the sink, pressing his ass against Jaehyun when he doesn't react right away. He hears the whispered  _hell yeah_  from Jaehyun and rolls his eyes again while he waits for the other to get ready. It only takes Jaehyun a handful of seconds to spread lube over his cock, and then he is pushing against Ten's loose entrance. He thrust slowly inside him to the hilt, wrapping his arms around Ten so they are pressed together from their shoulders to their feet tangled on the bathroom floor, and moans his pleasure into the crook of Ten's neck.

“This is so good,” he mumbles, moaning again when Ten's ass flutters around him. He starts out slow, but he remembers in the back of his mind that they don't have much time and speed up the pace of his thrusts until the smacking of skin drowns out their moans in the tiny room.

Ten tries to scoff, but the sound is cut off over and over again as Jaehyun's cock hits his prostate every other second.

“You still ... dirty talk like ... it's your first ... first time,” he manages in the end, what would have been a sassy comeback made stilted and whiny by the rocking of their bodies and the intense pleasure of Jaehyun's cock inside him.

“So close,” he gasps, tugging on his own cock and clenching around Jaehyun's. Jaehyun groans into his neck and bites down gently as his hips loose all rhythm, leaving him rutting against Ten with shallow thrusts inside him driving them both to the edge.

 

Ten comes first, spasming around Jaehyun's cock and curling together over the sink, his whole body arching with pleasure as his cock erupts in his fist. His mouth opens on a silent scream, making his throat ache with the strain once the initial burst passes.

Once Ten slumps under him, Jaehyun is quick to pull out and tugs himself to completion with both hands, catching as much of his release as he can though some of it spatters prettily over the back of Ten's thighs.

They take a moment to catch their breath and Jaehyun reaches for the toilet paper to mop up the cum in their hands and on their bodies.

“That was amazing,” he murmurs, too satisfied to raise his voice any more than that. Ten turns gingerly to lean back against the counter and pokes him in the chest.

“Of course it was, you got to cum. You weren't supposed to do that,” he raises an eyebrow and narrows his eyes, but the look of fake consternation melts from his face when Jaehyun smiles and leans close to kiss him gently on the lips.

“Love you,” Ten whispers against his mouth and Jaehyun hums in response, about to say it back when Johnny's voice interrupts them, sounding tired and only a little amused from the other side of the door.

“Guys, our manager has started looking for you now so maybe speed it up.”

They throw some semblance of a reply out and Johnny raps his knuckles on the door twice before they can hear him walking away.

“Is it bad that I'm not even embarrassed anymore?” Jaehyun asks, huddling against Ten's chest for a hug. Ten laughs and wraps his arms around him in a tight squeeze.

“No, just means you passed the exam,” he slurs against Jaehyun's ear, a laugh stuck in his throat.

“The exam of public sex?” Jaehyun giggles, squirming a little when Ten bites his ear and slips a hand down his back to hold one ass cheek.

“You get top marks,” Ten whispers and Jaehyun doesn't even care that he can probably feel his ears heat up between his lips at the praise.

 


	54. You call him a stripper, that’s my ballerina

“This is just the beginning Ten” He said “you know I’d do anything for you”

There was no reason to doubt him yet Ten knew, deep down he just knew…. something was different. This wasn’t the Jaehyun he once knew.

“I know” Ten said, still managing to find his voice but barely recognising it. What has he gotten himself into? Could he even trust Jaehyun?

 

“I think you’re being ridiculous” Kun says, he’s annoyed and why wouldn’t he be? Jaehyun may have been the boss but he was way too intense and it often scared people or rubbed them the wrong way.

“Me?” Jaehyun laughs “I gave her a fucking job Kun, it’s her duty to make sure I don’t lose money”

“You make a lot of money” Kun tries to reason with him “she wasn’t even that late”

“If I had that same attitude, none of us would be here” Jaehyun glares at him “so remember that before you try and paint me as the bad guy”

Except that’s exactly who he was. Wong Jaehyun, leader of the mafia and head of an underground cult. He was extremely dangerous and hardly ever showed mercy. It wasn’t who he was anyway. He wasn’t raised to be weak.

“If you’re finished” Jaehyun said “I have other things to do”

Kun refrained from rolling his eyes and sighed

“Actually there was something else” Sicheng adds, choosing very wisely to ignore the argument he’d just witnessed “you said you needed a new dancer”

“We do, Jaehyun fired Elena” Kun shakes his head

“The kids name is Ten” Sicheng continues “he’s a friend of Johnny and Xiaojun”

“Ten?” Jaehyun raises a brow

“When can he start?” Jaehyun asks

“Tonight?” Kun asks and Sicheng nods

“I’ll let him know” Sicheng bows and heads out

“This should be interesting” Kun says amused. He knew a lot about Ten and that Jaehyun and said male had a history but he chose to keep the minor details. After all, it was very rare for Jaehyun to run into old “friends”

  
“You really want to dance at Club Sabbath?” Jeno asked “that place is filled with satanists and drug lords”

“It’s like hell but it pays good and it’s very elite” Ten shrugs “the whole religion thing never bothered me anyway”

“We can tell” Jaemin smirked “we’ll support you”

“I just wanna know why you’re doing this, you have money” Donghyuck asks dryly

“It was actually Xiaojun’s idea” Ten says, still not looking up from his book. He’s had a deep fascination for literature and Ancient Greece and this book happened to have the best of both worlds.

“He thinks I’m a great dancer and I lost a bet thanks to Jaemin” he adds

“I don’t recall” is all Jaemin says before heading into the kitchen. Ten loved his friends, he really did but he also loved his privacy which is why he preferred to live alone.

His irrational fears of ghosts and ghouls had been left back home along with his innocence. Perhaps moving away at 15 wasn’t the best choice but years had passed since then and he was happier.

It was always just him and Jaemin anyway. He was comfortable and safe.

  
The night was just like any other night. The club was always pumping and the music vibrated through his entire body. He had taken a “magic pill” as Johnny would call it so he was no longer nervous. He didn’t have to start dancing until after 10 pm so he was happy to join his friends by the private bar

“This is nice” Jaemin murmured, more to himself but Ten smiled anyone. Jaemin was always supportive. He was Ten’s brother after all.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t formally introduced myself, I’m Kun” He smiles brightly at the group of friends

“Hi” Ten smiles “I’m Ten and these are my friends, Jeno and Donghyuck and my brother, Jaemin”

“So you’re the infamous Ten huh?” He chuckles. Jaehyun definitely had taste and Kun could see why this was the one that got away, or maybe not. “You’re going to love it here”

“Are the stories true?” Jeno asks, bless his heart but he was always so forward and maybe a little too inquisitive “is the owner of this place really a mafia boss?”

Kun laughs

“He is” Kun says “but don’t worry, you’re safe with me. You’ll meet him later”

“M-meet him?” Jaemin widens his eyes

“Yes, if you’re a friend of Ten, I’m sure you’ll be coming here often” Kun says, amused “exchanging pleasantries is important, isn’t that right?”

Ten giggles

“Yes it is” Ten agrees “if he’s my new boss, you guys shouldn’t have anything to worry about”

“Aside from the satanists” he adds amused and Kun smirks at that

“It’s almost time” Sicheng says “are you nervous?”

“No, the pill hasn’t worn off yet” Ten laughs

“Pill?” Sicheng smirks “Johnny?”

Ten nods and Sicheng laughs and shakes his heads

“Knock ‘em dead kiddo” Sicheng winks

  
Ten is amazing. He’s a natural and the way he keeps everyone on edge as he sways his hips is impressive. Kun isn’t surprised. Xiaojun would know a good dancer if he saw one. They were definitely going to make a lot of money.

“You’re late” Kun raises a brow

“I’m the fucking owner” Jaehyun scoffs “how’s the new kid?”

“Let me introduce you to his friends and then you can see for yourself” Kun says, giving nothing away.

“It’s packed” Jaehyun smirks “he must be good”

“Oh he is” Xiaojun said “we used to dance together”

“Boys, this is Wong Jaehyun” Johnny announces. He’s obviously buzzed.

“Hel— Jaemin?” Jaehyun’s eyes widen for a moment but he’s always been good at keeping his composure

“Yu… oh my god” Jaemin said “you’re the fucking owner?”

“You seem surprised” Jaehyun smirks

“You two know each other?” Johnny asks

“We do, we go way back” Jaemin nods “he used to date Ten”

“Oh my fuck!” Jeno screeches “Ten dated a fucking mafia boss?”

“To be fair, we were kids” Jaehyun says but he knows he’s never forgotten Ten. He could ever.

“Where…where is he?” He clears his throat

Kun almost feels bad for him. He’s obviously forgotten the conversation with Sicheng because he’d remember the name.

Kun clears his throat and nods towards the stage. It’s only then, that Jaehyun realises why he’d never forget Ten. How the hell could he? Ten was so mesmerising. To him, no one was ever good enough.

“Fuck” Jaehyun hisses

“You knew didn’t you?” He asks and Kun doesn’t have to say anything. The look on his face gives it away and Jaehyun is once again trapped and there was no way he’d let Ten out his sight ever again.

He realised that the club had gotten full because of Ten. The young, new dancer who had men and women drooling over him. It made Jaehyun’s blood boil but he was also drawn to him, like a mouth to a flame only Jaehyun knew Ten wasn’t that intimidating at all.

“6 years” Jaemin says when he sees the look of confusion on his friends faces

“They broke up 6 years ago?” Kun asks

“Yes” Jaemin nods

“I did not expect this at all” Donghyuck admits “I’m scared right now but curious”

“You can say that again” Jeno chimes in “look how he’s looking at Ten”

“Does he always look so ….—”

“Intense?” Kun asks and Donghyuck nods “yes, sometimes I worry”

“He’ll be fine, he’ll find something to calm him down” Sicheng smirks “he always does”

“Drugs?” Jeno asks

“It takes a lot more than drugs to calm the beast in Yoonoh” Sicheng chuckles

  
Ten is finally done and the effects of the pill has worn off. He feels amazing, a little light headed but he’s buzzing. He’s never felt so alive in years.

“You were amazing” Jaemin says excitedly

“He was” Kun nods in agreement “Ten, the boss would like to meet you”

Jaemin looks away, he knows he’ll cave if Ten looks at him.

“Oh okay” Ten nods as he fixes his shirt

“Don’t be nervous” Kun smiles “he doesn’t like many people but he’s definitely taken a liking to you”

“I don’t know if I should be scared” Ten admits “I’ve heard a lot of things about you guys”

“But you’re still here” Kun says amused

“Call it curiosity, though it’s gotten me into a lot of trouble” Ten laughs nervously

Kun knocks twice and Ten hears a deep voice tell them to enter.

“I’ll leave you two alone” Kun bows

Ten won’t admit that he’s definitely scared now that Kun has left. He has no idea what to expect. He sees a tall and lean man standing by the window. He’s looking out into the night and you can see all the beautiful city lights.

“Sit”

Ten quickly sits and looks down at his hands in his lap.

“You don’t have to be scared” Jaehyun says amused as he looks at Ten’s smaller figure “I won’t hurt you”

Ten swallows thickly but he still can’t bring himself to make eye contact with him. Who is this man? He was definitely foreign, he had a slight accent when he spoke and his voice was so sexy. Ten felt like he could pass out but that could also be because of the pill he had taken earlier that night.

“Look at me” Jaehyun said firmly

When they finally made eye contact, Ten’s jaw dropped.

“Jaehyun?” Ten whispered

“Hi baby” Jaehyun smirked “I told you I’d find you, I just didn’t expect you to walk right throw my door”

“I … you … how?” Ten couldn’t even think straight

“I had to leave” Jaehyun said “you know how it was”

Ten nodded. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. He was shocked.

“You look scared” Jaehyun chuckles “you shouldn’t be, you know me”

“Do I?” Ten asked softly “you’ve…. changed”

“Hardly” Jaehyun says “but you have”

“No, you’re …. —”

“I’m still me baby” Jaehyun moves towards him and Ten freezes

“Don’t be so tense” Jaehyun muses “you’ll hurt yourself”

Ten opens his mouth to speak but he’s at a loss. He doesn’t even know how he feels.

There’s a knock at the door that startles him and Jaehyun hisses

“What?” He snaps

“We have a problem again” Yuta, another member, says “I can handle it but we’re going to have to escort everyone out”

Ten recognises him immediately. He was best friends with Jaehyun back then too

“Get Taeil and Yukhei to help you” Jaehyun says firmly “make it clean, blood stains are a bitch to clean up”

Ten widens his eyes

“Call Sicheng” he adds and Yuta nods

“Sicheng will take you home, I have some business to attend to but this conversation isn’t over Jaehyun says “don’t look so scared baby, I’ll never hurt you”

Jaehyun leans in and kisses his cheek

“I’ll see you soon” Jaehyun says and walks out as soon as Sicheng comes in

“Ready?” Sicheng asks

Ten nods and follows Sicheng out.

What the fuck just happened?

  
It had been a few days since their meeting. Ten made sure to avoid Jaehyun like the plague only Jaehyun wasn’t even in the country at the time. It was a late Friday afternoon and Ten was lounging around the house, Jaemin had left early to run a few errands. Ten enjoyed the quiet moments he got to spend by himself. It gave him time to think and relax.

Being alone was always great but up until recently, mark had only one thing on his mind. He couldn’t get the intense looks he got from Jaehyun a a few days before he had left. It made his skin crawl and he hated that even after 6 years, Jaehyun still had an effect on him.

He glanced down at his phone, startling him when it suddenly began to ring.

“Jaemin?” Ten yawns “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to know if you’re dancing tonight?” Jaemin asks

“No, I’m staying home, I’m really tired” Ten sighs “are you staying out?”

“Yes but I’ll order you something for dinner before I leave” Jaemin says

“Okay” Ten says and smiles to himself. He was going to be home alone for the night and possibly the weekend. He was overjoyed because he knew he could sleep in and walk around naked. Something he never got to do since he lived with his brother.

  
“What’s so interesting on your phone that you can’t focus on the shipping?” Yuta asks dryly

“He’s still stalking Ten’s social media” Sicheng laughs, finding it odd that Jaehyun even had a Twitter.

“He’s very ….social” Jaehyun says, it’s more to himself but everyone hears it

“You worry me” Kun sighs “he’s a kid, what’s new?”

“Kid?” Jaehyun scoffs “his my age and besides, I can guarantee, Ten definitely isn’t a kid”   
He smirks, causing Kun to gag and walk away. Jaehyun really didn’t have a brain to mouth filter.

“You’re into him” Yuta says amused “or you what to be”

Jaehyun raises a brow

“Let him know he has to work tonight” Jaehyun says, ignoring Yuta’s knowing looks

“It’s his weekend off” Sicheng says “surely we can find other entertainment for the evening”

“Oh you can” Jaehyun chuckles “but I want a private show from Ten”

“Oh my God” Kun groans “you’re a pervert”

“Daddy’s gotta eat” Jaehyun says “I’ll be in my office, no interruptions understood?”

They all nod in union.

  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me” Ten whines

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asks

“I have to work tonight” Ten frowns

“It is Friday, it’s their busiest night” Jaemin says “you’ll be off tomorrow and Sunday”

“But …” Ten pouts

“You’ll be home alone all week, I have to travel” Jaemin adds “I know you need your privacy, I’ll be gone a week”

Ten deepens his pout. The idea of being home alone was appealing but the whole week?

“Promise you’ll miss me” Ten says softly causing Jaemin to laugh

“You know I will now go shower” Jaemin pats his back and heads back into his room to pack.

  
“There’s no other dancers?” Ten questions as he walks up to Xiaojun

“They’re in the back changing” Xiaojun smiles “but you won’t be on the main stage tonight”

“Oh?” Ten frowns, he kinda liked being the centre of attention.

“Relax” Xiaojun laughs “you’ve been requested for a private show”

Ten widens his eyes as he follows Xiaojun down the passage.

“That’s ….a thing here?” Ten can’t help but flush. He did not sign up for that at all and the idea of dancing half naked for a complete stranger was not something he was into.

“No but this is a special occasion” Xiaojun hands him a pill “you’ll need this”

“Oh my fuck” Ten groans “Xiaojun this is not okay”

“Trust me” Xiaojun says gently

“What is this?” Ten asks

“It’s MDMA” Xiaojun says

“Ecstasy?!” Ten whisper yells “are you insane?”

“Yes” Xiaojun giggles “now go in there and have fun”

“Aren’t you going to tell who it is?” Ten frowns as he downs the pill

Xiaojun shakes his head and Ten definitely doesn’t miss the way his eyes shine, Xiaojun was definitely mischievous and up to something.

“Take a hit of this” Xiaojun offers a blunt and Ten takes it. He hated how good it made him feel but if he was about to dance for some random bloke, he might as well be high.

  
The room is a lot bigger than he expected. There’s red and green strobe lights and the music is just right. There was a pole in here which wasn’t something they had on the main stage but he was grateful for all the times Xiaojun convinced him to join him in learning a thing or two about pole dancing and he was pretty flexible.

“A drink?” He heard a voice call and he immediately stopped dead in his tracks. It was Jaehyun

“N-no thank you” Ten shook his head

“You look a little tense” Jaehyun chuckled “take your jacket off baby”

Ten didn’t hesitate. Whether it was the drugs or him just wanting to please Jaehyun, he didn’t really care.

“Better?” Jaehyun asked as he sat down

Ten nodded

“Use your words” Jaehyun said gently

“Y-yes” Ten said softly, biting his lip

“You know why you’re here?” Jaehyun asked  
“To dance … for you” Ten said

“Then put on a show for me baby” Jaehyun sat back and it took everything in him not to pounce on him. He was much more classier than that.

Ten slowly removed his clothing as the music began to play. He felt a lot more confident when the lights dimmed. He knew he had an amazing body and it’s not like Jaehyun hadn’t seen him naked before.

He began to sway his hips to the beat before grabbing a hold on the pole and lifting himself up. He saw Jaehyun shift and his eyes darken.

Ten bit his lip and bent over and then hooked his leg as he twirled.

The music was loud and he felt it penetrate and vibrate throw his entire body. He shivered as he moved higher up. Jaehyun never took his eyes off Ten. It made him more confident and excited.

He moved down the pole, dropping down into a split and Jaehyun was mesmerised. How could someone look so innocent be so sinful?

“You’re so sexy” Jaehyun groaned

“Only for you” Ten bit his lip and crawled over to him

“Fuck” Jaehyun whispered and stood up to pick Ten up off the stage

“Was I good?” Ten asked innocently

“What do you think?” Jaehyun asked

Ten flushed as Jaehyun wrapped a hand around his throat and leaned in to kiss him

“You’re mine” Jaehyun said firmly “only mine”

“Yes” Ten said, he was breathless. He knew he’d submit to Jaehyun whenever he asked.

“This is just the beginning Ten” He said “you know I’d do anything for you”

There was no reason to doubt him yet Ten knew, deep down he just knew…. something was different. This wasn’t the Jaehyun he once knew but it’s exactly what he wanted. He needed it.

“I know” Ten said, still managing to find his voice but barely recognising it. What has he gotten himself into? Could he even trust Jaehyun? He knew he could and he’d do whatever Jaehyun wanted.

He belonged to Jaehyun and Jaehyun was his.

 


	55. Will you fly with me, escape this gravity

Jaehyun always tries to appear cool and composed wherever he goes, especially in front of people he’s trying to impress. But right now, coughing up a lung while the boy who’d been stealing lust-filled gazes at him all night giggled to himself, this wasn’t how he wanted to make his first impression. 

 

The other boy leant back against the counter behind him and watched shamelessly as Jaehyun took another hit from the joint held lazily between his fingers. Occasionally, he threw in a comment to the conversation the circle of people around him were having, but for most of the night he’d been stood in the kitchen, watching Jaehyun on the balcony. 

 

One of the boy’s friends had handed him the last few centimetres of the blunt they’d been sharing, and Jaehyun had watched while he finished it by himself. He was gorgeous, Jaehyun would be stupid not to admit it, the white silk shirt he was wearing hung down over his hands, it fell loosely on his chest with just one too many buttons undone to keep people’s stares away, and Jaehyun almost gasped when he’d noticed how it tucked into the guy’s jeans. His waist was unbelievably tiny, a thick red belt wrapped around it to keep Jaehyun’s gaze locked on the beautiful curve of it when he shifted, and he made a vow to himself that he would worship that waist if he ever got the chance. His jeans were stretched tightly over his thighs, and although the only skin revealed was of his chest, it drove Jaehyun even more crazy as it made him want to find out how beautiful this guy would look without any of those clothes. 

 

But the final straw was his face, his hooded eyes that, when the light hit them just right, had a sparkle of purple eyeshadow to the lids. Dirty blond hair hung down in waves around his face, his delicate lips seemed to have a high gloss to them which made them look even more kissable, and his gaze when it met Jaehyun’s made him feel a little intimidated, but also intrigued. 

 

Once the boy had finished his blunt, flicking the end into the sink behind him, he gave Jaehyun a particularly meaningful look and moved silently away from his group of friends. He nudged sicheng on the shoulder from where he was sat on the floor, slumped happily against kun.

 

“Here, you can finish it.” Sicheng didn’t reply, too stoned to do anything but smile brightly at Jaehyun and blow a kiss at him in thanks, who stayed just long enough to see sicheng attempt to shotgun a hit from kun, only bashing their foreheads together instead. Yukhei, sat across from the other two, was too busy taking an impossibly large bong rip to notice any of this had happened, and Jaehyun snuck away as his friends laughed together. 

 

Back inside the house, Jaehyun found the boy stood casually in a hallway, and he smiled at Jaehyun when they spotted each other. 

 

“I thought you’d never come,” He said with a grin. Jaehyun stood dumbly in front of him, arms by his side awkwardly, not really sure what to do with himself.

 

“Just had to laugh at my friends being dumb first.” He noticed how the boy watched his lips as he talked. 

 

“Oh you’re friends with kun and that lot, right? He’s cute,” Another glance at Jaehyun’s lips, “Not as cute as you though.” He added. Normally, Jaehyun would have an equally flirtatious and clever remark to fire back with, but kinda-stoned-Jaehyun could only manage to come up with the first words that came into his mind. 

 

“You- you’re pretty.” He mentally slapped himself when he realised what he’d said, but the boy only laughed up at him, his eyes twinkling. 

 

“So, uh - how do you know taeyong?” He asked, saving the moment from awkwardness. 

 

“We have mutual friends from college, we don’t see each other that often after we graduated, and when he invites me to his house parties he’s usually too busy getting his ass eaten to catch up with me.” Jaehyun laughed at that, enjoying how easy conversation was with this guy. 

 

“Yeah, that’s taeyong for you.” He said between giggles, “I met him in high school, he was my korean tutor. Y’know, he taught me all by himself, he’s great.” 

 

“What was that like?” He reached a hand up, seemingly to touch Jaehyun’s shoulder, but decided against it and put the hand in his back pocket instead. 

 

“Oh it was amazing, he made sure to teach me all the curse words and insults first.” The boy laughed loudly at this, clearly a little bit stoned as well, and he studied Jaehyun’s face carefully before speaking again. 

 

“You don’t remember me do you?” Jaehyun froze, he swore the guy looked familiar, but his romantic mind had simply put this down to them been drawn together by fate. Clearly spotting Jaehyun’s confusion, he let out a small chuckle,

 

“I’m Ten.” Jaehyun stared at him blankly, “You modelled for me once?” Jaehyun did slap himself in the forehead this time, finally remembering that this gorgeous face had been hidden behind a camera as he snapped away. The bright studio lights hadn’t helped his view of the pretty guy either, but he remembered clearly how this same person - Ten - had praised him for his skin and his lips and his expression while he modelled. It was a part-time job, and they’d only worked together once two years ago, but Jaehyun remembered how he used to wish they would meet again, picking up on their instant chemistry from the studio. 

 

“Oh my god,” He finally answered, “I’m an idiot. How could i forget your pretty face.” Ten blushed lightly at the simple compliment, obviously not expecting Jaehyun to be collected enough to remember how to flirt. 

 

“I had brown hair back then, it did look very different.” Jaehyun reached up to run his hands through the hair that rested on Ten’s neck, unknowingly crowding him against the wall, making Ten’s breath hitch. 

 

“This suits you much better.” Ten tilted his chin up to look Jaehyun in the eye, who was looming over him, eyes fixed on his lips. 

 

“You know what they say,” Ten murmured, making Jaehyun’s eyes flicker up to meet his, “Blondes have more fun.” He grinned, tilting his head to the side slightly and sliding his hands into Jaehyun’s hair as he gently pressed Ten further into the wall, a burning hand on his waist. 

 

Jaehyun brushed his lips against Ten’s teasingly, his breath hot and reeking of pot. Ten shifted impatiently in his hold, but surprisingly didn’t press forward like Jaehyun expected, he simply let Jaehyun hold him and ghost his lips over Ten’s mouth. But Jaehyun couldn’t resist the electrifying pull he felt to Ten, and finally caught his lips in a kiss that Ten sighed into. But they didn’t get the chance to move past one simple but burning peck as a voice from behind made them both jump. 

 

“Excuse me!” A girl called out, and suddenly they realised they were blocking the entire hallway. Ten quickly grabbed Jaehyun’s waist and pulled their bodies flush so the three girls could pass to the bedroom at the end of the hall, giggling drunkenly and pulling at each other’s clothes. 

 

Left alone in the hallway again, the two boys simply stared at each other in surprise, Ten holding tightly onto Jaehyun’s shirt and Jaehyun’s hand in his hair, before bursting into giggles. 

 

“That was so embarrassing.” Jaehyun whined, burying his face in Ten’s neck. He felt a gentle hand running through his hair and Ten kept on giggling at the whole situation. Jaehyun pressed his face further into the soft warm skin, and Ten stopped laughing. He was so far away from reality, Ten’s body was so soft, and he smelt so good, Jaehyun didn’t even realise he’d licked a fat stripe up Ten’s neck until he heard a soft gasp. 

 

He froze. Here he was, massive body curled into the guy he’d only met once before, in a dark hallway, more stoned than he’d like to admit, in taeyong‘s house - who he’d only met a few dozen times anyway—

 

Jaehyun was brought out of his daze by a hand pulling lightly at his hair, and he stood up straight. 

 

“Ten, i- sorry i don’t know why i did that, i- you just- you smell really nice, god that sounds creepy but-” His word-vomiting was stopped by a single perfectly manicured finger being pressed to his lips. 

 

“I smell good?” Ten repeated teasingly, “So, you wanted to see if i taste as good as i smell?” Ten’s gaze now had slipped from playful and teasing into something darker, more predatory. “Hm?” He ran his finger over Jaehyun’s bottom lip, prompting him to answer the ridiculous question. 

 

“Uhh. Yeah,” Jaehyun admitted, avoiding Ten’s eyes. His whole face felt hot, he’d been caught doing something incredibly slutty by the very person he’d been trying to impress so much. But beneath the embarrassment - Jaehyun felt the humiliation and teasing go straight to his dick, Ten’s voice becoming deeper and his words making it feel difficult to breathe. 

 

Smirking again, Ten undid another button on his shirt, and Jaehyun stared in amazement as even more soft skin was revealed - but only for him to see this time. The gorgeous creature looking up at him then pushed up onto his tiptoes and whispered in Jaehyun’s ear.

 

“Then taste me all you like.” Jaehyun shuddered, Ten’s breathy voice in his ear and the implications of his words making him  _want_  so badly _._ Ten was so beautiful, and looking like this - bangs falling into his eyes, chest and neck exposed, head titled back for Jaehyun to do as he pleases - Jaehyun swore this man would be the death of him. 

 

He pressed Ten into the wall once again, their hips meeting and causing them both to gasp, and pressed his lips to Ten’s collarbone. Gently, Jaehyun pressed his lips everywhere he could reach, soft pecks turning into lazy, sloppy kisses across his adam's apple, collarbones and down to the centre of his chest, until Ten was groaning and sighing in his arms. Ten tugged on his hair harshly, forcing Jaehyun’s head to tip backwards,

 

“Now do it like you mean it.” He gritted out into Jaehyun’s ear. Jaehyun complied immediately, taking a mouthful of skin on Ten’s neck and biting down carefully, judging Ten’s reaction. The boy moaned lewdly, clutching at Jaehyun’s hair and arching away from the wall. Jaehyun chuckled against his skin, sucking lightly and swiping his tongue over Ten’s neck, beautiful sounds pouring into his ear. 

 

“Jaehyun,” Ten sighed, tilting his head back against the wall to give him even more access to the endless skin waiting to be marked. He really couldn't believe how lucky he was, to be holding this beauty firmly around the waist, his body limp in his arms and fingers tensing in his hair. At the beginning of the night, sitting on the balcony laughing with his friends, he never would've expected to have Ten whimpering like this under his touch.  _Maybe_ , he thought wistfully,  _fate did bring us back together._  

 

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Jaehyun purred into Ten’s ear before mouthing down the other side of his neck, attempting to get some amount of dominance back over the situation, enjoying their easy push and pull of taking and giving control from each other. 

 

He sucked dozens of bruises into Ten’s skin, enjoying how much noise Ten made because of  _him_. He flicked his tongue over the silver hoops dangling from Ten’s ear and bit down especially hard on his shoulder, clenching his jaw when Ten gasped out a “Harder, baby”. Jaehyun had been endlessly clutching at Ten’s waist and pulling at the silk covering it, and as Ten fisted two hands in his hair to pull his head off him, panting something about “You’re making me be too loud, people are staring,” Jaehyun finally managed to untuck the shirt and wrap his hands delicately around the bare skin of his waist. 

 

Too busy marvelling at the hot skin beneath his fingers, Jaehyun gasped lightly when he felt a soft wetness against his lips, and realised all of a sudden that they hadn’t actually kissed yet. Ten licked cutely at the seam of his lips, and Jaehyun immediately opened his mouth when Ten grabbed his jaw. 

 

If Jaehyun thought Ten’s hands in his hair and on his shoulders felt good, that was nothing compared to the feeling of Ten licking into his mouth like he was trying to lick away the stench of weed that clung to Jaehyun’s tongue. He felt weak at the knees and the way Ten was holding the back of his neck  _so_  gently made Jaehyun have to lean a forearm against the wall to steady himself. Getting more desperate, he sucked on Ten’s tongue and moaned quietly into his mouth, still running his fingertips over the dip of Ten’s waist. 

 

Kissing Ten was like nothing he’d experienced before, he was so attentive, finding the things that drove Jaehyun crazy and listening to his body. There was lipgloss spread all over Jaehyun’s mouth, cheeks and neck but he didn't care, Jaehyun’s hands roamed all over Ten’s waist and stomach as he brought Jaehyun to a whimpering mess. Soon enough, Jaehyun's fingertip brushed over Ten's nipple as they continued to lazily make out, and Ten finally decided enough was enough - he was going to take Jaehyun to bed. 

 

Jaehyun whined quietly when he was pushed away by a firm hand on his shoulders, and whined slightly louder when Ten ground the palm of his hand into Jaehyun's dick and pressed their bodies together to bring his lips to his ear,

 

“How about we continue this somewhere where people can't stare at how hot we look together, hm?” He murmured, and Jaehyun nodded, his mind spinning. He honestly hadn't thought past making out with the prettiest guy he'd ever seen, but now all his previous thoughts of seeing Ten without that tantalising silk shirt were going to come true and he didn't know what to do with himself. He let himself be dragged by his hand back into the main kitchen and lounge area, blushing furiously as a few of Ten's friends whistled at him and called out obscene things in japanese. Ten flashed them a wink and a grin before pulling Jaehyun, with a very obvious boner, towards the back of the house to the staircase. Worried what taeyong might say about them fucking in his house, Jaehyun paused at the bottom of the stairs, Ten spinning around on the first step to face him with an expression full of concern.

 

“Jaehyun? Is everything okay? You know you don't have to have sex with me if you don't want to.” Jaehyun felt his face flush, half at Ten's tactless words, and half at how quickly Ten sensed his worry. He shook his head,

 

“God, no, i do want.”That. I'm just not sure if we're meant to go up here.” Ten's expression immediately softened, and he pulled Jaehyun towards him by his hand and cupped his cheek gently.

 

“Oh, baby.” He sighed, making Jaehyun's blush deepen embarrassingly, “I'm too high to drive us home,” His eyes darkened, “If you want to fuck me, your choices are taeyong's bed, the spare room or the bathroom. Otherwise i'll get you off back in that hallway where everyone can see you.” He pecked Jaehyun softly on the lips and continued making his way up the stairs. Jaehyun needed no time at all to make his mind up - taeyong had been fucked on his kitchen counter before, and that wasn't even a party - so he figured whatever he and Ten were about to do would make them even. Silently following Ten up the stairs, he watched the way his hips swayed and remembered one of Ten's earlier comments. He suddenly knew how exactly he was going to give Ten a night to remember, if Ten would let him. 

 

They came to the first door on the landing, and Ten pushed it open a crack, Jaehyun peering over his shoulder into the darkness. When they made out the shape of two people fucking on taeyong's bed, Ten immediately shut the door again with a scoff. The next room they came to was pitch black, but Ten shoved Jaehyun in anyway, pushing him up against the back of the door and kissing him fiercely. Jaehyun moaned into the kiss, surprised but hugely turned on by the sudden roughness. After fumbling around for a few moments, somehow still managing to keep sucking on Jaehyun's bottom lip, Ten found the light switch and brought his hands up to Jaehyun's neck. Luckily, this room was empty and contained only a bed and a chest of draws, the former Jaehyun found himself being pushed down onto, Ten crawling into his lap as Jaehyun propped himself up on his elbows to avoid breaking the kiss for a second. 

 

“Move up, baby.” Ten mumbled against his tongue, and Jaehyun pushed himself up the bed to be sat against the headboard. He pulled his shirt quickly over his head and Ten straddled his lap to admire the view laid out before him. He ran his palms across Jaehyun’s stomach as he settled back into the pillows, who placed his hands on Ten’s thighs, feeling how deliciously soft they were beneath his hold.

 

Sighing happily, he let Ten run his fingers all over his torso, squeeze his bicep, scrape his pretty red fingernails down his chest. He wasn't upset at this change of pace since they'd been alone, this caring and sweet side of Ten was incredibly attractive, and Jaehyun couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the attention. Hands resting at the base of his throat brought him back into reality, and the weight of them on his neck made his mouth water,

 

“Please,” He breathed, giving Ten his most pleading look. One hand moved up his neck further, and Jaehyun shut his eyes and tipped his head back, he loved this, loved the dizzy feeling he knew was about to come. Ten squeezed gently at first, but when Jaehyun whined and whispered a  _'harder'_ , the pressure on the sides of his neck increased and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth hanging open with the electrifying pleasure. When the hand was gone, much to Jaehyun's misery, he gasped for air and opened his eyes to see Ten smirking down at him.

 

“Feels good?” He asked smugly, rolling one of Jaehyun's nipples between his finger and thumb, causing him to gasp and whine even more. Jaehyun pulled him down by his nape for another searing kiss, and Ten began to rock his hips slowly, just enough to have Jaehyun panting, but nowhere near enough to satisfy him. Licking desperately into Ten's mouth, Jaehyun rolled his hips upwards, searching for more stimulation,  _anything,_  to make the ache in his jeans subside. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Ten was unbuttoning both of their pants and Jaehyun groaned when  _finally_ their jeans were off and Ten was properly grinding down on his cock. 

 

“Ten,” He panted, not being able to take much more teasing, “Please.” Ten sat up, ignoring Jaehyun pout from breaking the kiss, not slowing the roll of his hips. 

 

“Please what?” He asked with fake innocence. Jaehyun groaned again, squeezing the soft flesh of his bare upper thighs between his hands.

 

“Touch me already.” Ten pressed a kiss to the centre of his chest,

 

“As you wish.”

 

When Jaehyun had asked to be touched, this was the opposite of what he wanted. He wanted Ten to blow him, or at least jerk him off hard and fast just how he liked it. But instead, Ten had a loose grip on his cock, lazily stroking him while leaving hickies all over his chest. He moaned and whimpered to no effect, Ten refusing to speed up, and stopping completely when Jaehyun tried to buck his hips up into his fist. Usually, when he tried to get himself off like this, he ended up getting bored, but the feeling of Ten's slow pumps was somehow different, his hands impossibly soft and his mouth wet and hot against his bare skin. It was all far too much - and coupled with the feeling of not being quite in his body, not being able to feel his limbs and the dizzyingly good feeling of being high - Jaehyun was getting embarrassingly loud, grabbing at Ten's legs, hips, waist. 

 

“Ten, Ten,” He whined, finding it hard to breathe or think from how on edge he felt, “I think,” He whined pathetically as Ten swept a finger across the head of his dick, “I think, oh- oh fuck, think i'm getting close.” Ten hummed, pleased with himself, busy forming another bruise on Jaehyun's shoulder. 

 

“Come all over yourself, baby.” He murmured lowly into Jaehyun's mouth, swallowing more moans that were pulled from him. The pace didn't change one bit, and Jaehyun was charging towards the edge of orgasm with a bruising grip on Ten's thigh and the other arm thrown above his head, pulling his own hair. He could feel Ten's intense gaze watching how his mouth fell open and he arched into the body on top of him, a few grunts being forced out of him before the ringing in his ears took over everything else.

 

Jaehyun came all over his chest like Ten told him to - a long, low groan leaving his mouth as his fingernails threatened to pierce the skin of Ten's thigh. When he peeled his eyes open again, it was to see Ten smiling down at him and before he could say thank you, kiss him,  _anything_ , Ten's face disappeared from view. He groaned lowly again as he felt the heavenly hotness and wetness that was Ten's mouth licking ever drop of cum off his body. When he was done, he pressed their bodies together, licking lazily into Jaehyun's mouth, who moaned brokenly at the taste of himself and wrapped his arms around Ten's waist, holding him close.

 

“Wanna eat you out,” He groaned into Ten's mouth, earning himself a small bite on the lip. 

 

“Seriously?” Ten asked, already undoing the last few buttons on his shirt. Jaehyun pushed the fabric over his shoulders, at last getting to properly admire the curves of Ten's body, the way he arched his back slightly. He swooned when Ten brought an arm over his chest shyly, surprised this boy could have any amount of insecurity in him. Gently holding his elbow, Jaehyun guided Ten's arm away and instead replaced it with his own mouth lapping at Ten's nipple. 

 

“Fuck yeah,” He finally answered, Ten cradling his head in his hands and letting Jaehyun worship his body with his hands and mouth. Ten's chest had a thin sheen of sweat on it, and Jaehyun let the taste mix filthily with the taste of cum and pot - all his favourite things. He found some purple iridescent body glitter on Ten's stomach and looked up at him with a smirk, he really had dressed up to try and get fucked that night, and what kind of gentleman would Jaehyun be if he didn't give him what he wanted?

 

Jaehyun flipped them over, admiring the way Ten's eyelids fluttered closed when his head hit the pillows. He continued working his way down Ten's body, sucking a dark hickie into his waist, making Ten squirm and whine beneath him as Jaehyun mouthed at the hypersensitive skin. 

 

“Can't wait to taste you,” Jaehyun mouthed against Ten's hip, “Bet you taste so good, cutie.” He looked up at Ten through his eyelashes, and smirked when he saw the state he was in. Ten had a finger in his mouth, sucking on it to muffle his pretty noises, his hair was thoroughly ruffled and Jaehyun couldn't tell if his far-away expression was from being turned on or stoned - or both. This was a completely different Ten from before, the other Ten was confident, dominant, flirty. But when the attention was on him, he seemed to become more sensitive and submissive. 

 

Slipping another finger into his mouth, Ten whined and lifted his hips so Jaehyun could push his boxers down. Jaehyun held the feather-soft skin of his thighs and guided his legs apart, Ten threw an arm across his face to hide his growing blush from being completely naked and laid out for Jaehyun - the knowledge that someone could easily walk in on them making things even more exciting. The skin beneath his hands jumped when Jaehyun pressed butterfly kisses all over Ten's thighs, his muscles trembling in Jaehyun's tight grip. A particularly loud whimper fell from Ten's lips when Jaehyun ran a thumb over his hole, and Jaehyun rubbed a hand soothingly over Ten's stomach, bringing his hips down onto the bed again. 

 

“Can you pass me a pillow, baby?” Ten dragged his fingers out of his mouth hotly, and tossed a spare pillow towards the end of the bed, probably too embarrassed to look Jaehyun in the eye. He lifted his hips for Jaehyun to place the pillow underneath his lower back, lifting his hips into the air and causing him to be even more exposed. Jaehyun figured he'd teased the poor boy enough, and he himself couldn't wait to taste Ten, make him feel good. 

 

Ten gasped when Jaehyun licked a stripe across his hole, a hand flying down to pull Jaehyun's hair and hold him in place with his face buried in Ten's cheeks. Smirking, Jaehyun licked around Ten's hole, loving the way Ten squirmed and whined in response to every flick of his tongue. He swirled his tongue, switching between using the tip of it to tease, and flattening it to run it over the twitching asshole. Eating ass was something Jaehyun prided himself in, he didn't get to do it often but when he did, he relished in bringing his partner to pieces, knowing how good they must be feeling gave him more satisfaction than anything else. 

 

“Jaehyun, fuck, just like that,” Ten panted, his legs shaking uncontrollably around Jaehyun's shoulders. If Ten had enough composure to talk, then Jaehyun figured he wasn't doing a good enough job. So he stiffened his tongue and pushed slowly inside Ten, earning a endless stream of moans and curse words. Satisfied, he continued to pump his tongue in and out of Ten's ass, curling it inside him as best he could with how hot and tight Ten was around him. He glanced up just in time to meet Ten's eyes as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, wrapping the hand around his dripping cock instead. Ten's breath hitched visibly as they locked eyes, looking adorably fucked out already. 

 

“Gonna cum?” Jaehyun murmured lowly against his hole, Ten nodded cutely, moving his hand faster over his cock. Propping his chin up on his hand, Jaehyun looked up at Ten from between his thighs, watching how his mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he continued to jerk himself off. Not wanting to make a mess on someone else's bedsheets, he pushed Ten's hand aside, swallowing his cock down instead. Ten scrabbled to get a hold on his hair, gently rocking his hips up into Jaehyun's mouth in time with how he bobbed his head. Sensing Ten was dangerously close, Jaehyun pushed his thumb inside his spit-slick asshole and suddenly Ten's cock was jumping and twitching in his mouth. Jaehyun groaned from how hard Ten was pulling his hair, and at that hot, bitter spurts of cum filled his mouth. He swallowed it all eagerly, finger fucking Ten through his orgasm. 

 

“Jaehyun,” Ten called, exhausted, when Jaehyun pulled his thumb out and wiped it on Ten's thigh. He crawled up the bed on shaky arms to collapse into Ten's embrace, Ten kissed his cheek sweetly, mumbling about how good he felt, how he came so hard, how thankful he was. 

 

“Thank you for that, Ten.” Jaehyun stroked the top of his head and held him close, hoping Ten needed physical affection as much as he did. “You did so well, and i'm really happy i could make you feel good. You made me feel amazing too, god, you're really good at.”Everything.” He giggled, at loss for words as a lovely floating feeling took over him again. 

 

“Maybe we could do it again sometime?” Ten suggested, the flirty tone back in his voice, “I could return the favour? Or i could fuck you if you like?” Jaehyun's dick stirred at the thought, and he softly pressed their lips together in a kiss far sweeter than any they had exchange that night. 

 

“Not if i fuck you first,” He shot back, making Ten giggle this time. Jaehyun smiled at the way Ten's eyes closed as he laughed, the way his lips curled into an almost-heart shape and how honestly and brightly he laughed, not guarding anything from Jaehyun. 

 

“Maybe we can end this meeting right then,” Ten said finally, pushing Jaehyun off him to retrieve his clothes from the floor. Jaehyun took the opportunity to button his jeans back up and lay down under the covers, figuring taeyong probably wouldn't care if they spent the night. “Can i get your number, pretty boy?” Ten asked with a grin, turning around with his shirt unbuttoned and boxers back on. He turned off the light and crawled under the covers, laying his head on Jaehyun's chest as Jaehyun wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders. 

 

“I don't think you have to ask at this point, i've literally had my tongue in your ass.” Ten laughed brightly again, seeming satisfied with his answer and closed his eyes happily. 

 

Jaehyun was almost asleep, the exhaustion from an orgasm taking over him, when Ten spoke quietly into the darkness.

 

“Goodnight, Jaehyun.” He whispered, kissing Jaehyun gently for a few moments. 

 

“Night,” Jaehyun breathed back, the weight of Ten's head on his chest soothing him to sleep. 

 


	56. You’re my favourite drug

Ten was definitely overwhelmed by the idea of being with Jaehyun. They still hadn’t done anything and it was kind of driving him a little a crazy.

“Ten!” Johnny snapped him out his train of thought causing him to pout

“Are you good?” Xiaojun asks, he’s noticed how different Ten had been acting since Friday.

“It’s been 3 days, I’m worried” Donghyuck sighs “he wouldn’t even leave the house all weekend”

“Where’s Jaemin?” Johnny asks

“His away with Jeno on a business trip” Ten frowns “and I’m here right now so I don’t know what’s Donghyuck on about”

Ten was lying. He might have been there but his mind wasn’t. He just wanted to be able to read Jaehyun. They just kissed a lot that night and maybe Jaehyun fingered him until he couldn’t stand but that was it. After he dropped Ten off, leaving him with a “see you soon baby”, Ten was left confused and maybe a little upset. What was he planning to do?

“You’re doing it again” Xiaojun giggled “are you anxious about something?”

“Yeah, you never really gave us much details about Friday” Johnny chimes in, equally amused.

“There’s nothing to tell” Ten lied and they all could see it in the way he blushed, immediately blaming it on the heat.

“So you’re dancing tonight?” Donghyuck smirks “I bet Jaehyun can’t wait to see you again”

Ten chokes on his drink causing the others to laugh.

“Fuck off” He pouts and punches Donghyuck’s arm

  
“So no Club Sabbath?” Ten frowns, he’s confused. What did Xiaojun mean by that?

“Nope” Xiaojun smirks “this place.. it’s a little different”

Ten glanced up from his phone and raised a brow at Xiaojun who wasn’t really looking at him.

“Well?” Ten pouts “tell me where we’re going”

“It’s an underground club” Johnny smirks at him as he looks at him through the mirror “don’t worry, you’re safe”

“Unless you’re a virgin” Xiaojun teases and Ten widens his eyes

“I’m scared” Ten admits

“Good” Johnny smiles “I have just what you need to relax”

“Am I going to witness a murder?” He asks and he takes the bottle of pills from Xiaojun “because I will drink all these pills”

“I wouldn’t advise that” Johnny laughs “it’s definitely a trip but not one you’re ready for”

“At least not when you’re not home” Xiaojun adds “it’s safer to just take two, put it on your tongue”

Ten looks at him confused

Xiaojun chuckles and reaches over and takes two from him. He puts it on his own tongue and leans in. Ten is a little confused but before he can say anything, Xiaojun leans in and kisses him causing him to squeal.

“Slut” Johnny smirks and shakes his head “get your ass back in the front”

“Couldn’t resist” Xiaojun shrugs “his adorable and so innocent”

Ten scoffs  
He felt a little better. He didn’t want to admit it but the idea of dancing under the influence helped a lot. He was an amazing dancer but everyone needed a little boost. He just wasn’t sure what took but it definitely helped him calm down.

“How you feeling kiddo?” Johnny asks

Ten giggled and threw him a thumbs up before leaning back and looking out the window.

“Where here” Xiaojun announced excitedly

  
It wasn’t much different from Club Sabbath only it was a lot bigger and well, people were having sex out in the open which was totally cool. Ten wasn’t someone to judge and he was too gone to care anyway.

“No stage?” Ten raised a brow

“No” Johnny smirks “you don’t dance here”

“So why am I here?” Ten asks amused

“To have a good time” Xiaojun winks “relax, we definitely don’t party with these animals”

“This way” Johnny held out his hand and Ten took it.

He was led down a dark passage into a large private area. It was beautiful in a tragic sort of way. There were people dancing on stage, naked women who were clearing into each other, that or they were on something. It didn’t bother Ten, they danced weirdly anyway.

“You came” Kun smiled, immediately embracing Ten

Ten hummed

“You okay?” He asks and Ten nods and gives him an adorable dopey smile

“His high” Xiaojun laughs causing Kun to smirk

“Yoonoh will love that” Kun laughs “and he’s dressed down”

“I helped, you’re welcome” Xiaojun rolls his eyes “what?” He says when Johnny raises a brow

“The less clothes, the better” Ten giggles “much easier to take off”

“I bet you’d know all about that” Kun says amused

“Jaehyun likes it” Ten bites his lip and follows Kun further into the room, it’s more quiet but it’s filled with smoke and once again, people being a little too comfortable. Ten rolls his eyes.

“Yoonoh” Kun clears his throat

“Ten” Jaehyun smirks and the way he says it causes Ten to flush, everywhere

“Leave us” Jaehyun says loudly and everyone hurries out.

“I missed you baby” Jaehyun says as he pulls Ten onto his lap

“Then why didn’t you call me or come see me?” Ten pouts

“I had some business to take care of” Jaehyun leans in and kisses his neck “I’m all yours”

Ten can’t help the moan that slips as Jaehyun sucks down on his neck harder and he can definitely feel teeth. He moves his neck to give Jaehyun more access and he feels the latter grin against his neck.

“I want to fuck you” Jaehyun whispers

“Then d-do it” Ten whimpers

“I want you” He adds, looking into Jaehyun’s eyes

He begins to grind on his crotch and Jaehyun groans, holding Ten firmly down by his waist, it’s bruising and the thought of being marked up makes Ten shiver and bite back a moan.

“I want to hear all those pretty sounds baby” Jaehyun says, it’s his way of encouraging him not to be shy.

Jaehyun knew that this was the closet he’d ever get to heaven. Call him corny but he wasn’t a sinner who’d be forgiven so he’d worship Ten’s body instead.

He pumped himself up as he watched Ten finger himself open. He made the most lewd and sinful noises that was music to his ears.

“Y-Jaehyun” Ten whimpered

Sure, he does this to himself all the time but his fingers were smaller than Jaehyun’s and maybe he prepared the way Jaehyun’s skilled fingers worked him open.

“You’re doing so good for me baby” Jaehyun bit his lip “fuck, come ride me”

Ten moved quickly and hovered over Jaehyun, he was a little scared because the latter was huge and he didn’t have sex with anyone after Jaehyun.

“Oh f-fuck” Ten cried as he felt the familiar stretch. He took his time but Jaehyun didn’t mind, he was always patient with him.

When Ten was fully seated and whimpering, Jaehyun kissed him, whispering praising as he began to thrust up slowly.

Ten began to move his own hips up and down, meeting every one of his thrusts. He could feel how deep he was.

“You feel so fucking amazing” Jaehyun said as he flipped them over so he could fuck into Ten.

Ten was a moaning and crying mess. His fingers were sore where he scratched Jaehyun’s back but the older male didn’t mind the sting.

“You’re such a dirty little slut for me” Jaehyun hissed as he felt Ten clench around him, he wrapped a hand around his neck and gave a little squeeze. He loved the way Ten’s eyes rolled back.

“Mine” he said and Ten nodded, whimpering

“Yes yes yes” Ten whined “only yours, I’m your slut”

Jaehyun leaned down and kissed him. He was so close and he knew Ten was too

“Cum for me like this baby” Jaehyun encouraged “I know you can”

After a few more deep thrusts, Ten came. All he could see was white and it felt like he was going to black out. Everything was so intense that when he felt Jaehyun cum inside him, he shut his eyes. Overwhelmed by his mind blowing orgasm, he felt like crying.

“I’ve got you” Jaehyun whispered, kissing him softly

“That was hot” Xiaojun groans “I didn’t mean to watch, there are people here for a meeting and well”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes and Ten blushes, hiding his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. If it was anyone else, Jaehyun would’ve been angry at the idea of someone else seeing Ten naked but he knew how Xiaojun was so he brushed it off.

  
“I’ll be out soon” Jaehyun said and Xiaojun nodded

“The meeting will be over soon and then we can take this back to my place” Jaehyun said and leaned in to kiss him

Ten nodded and bit his lip.

Maybe he liked the idea of Xiaojun watching them but he’d never admit that, at least not to Jaehyun.

 


	57. Entrance and exits

Ten taps his nails on the glass neck of the bottle, the beer hanging loosely between his grip. He glances down, scoffing at how his worn-down sneakers practically matched the gray concrete rooftop. He brings the bottle to his lips with a sigh, letting the bitter taste fill his mouth. It was late, the stars long since littering the sky and the other members likely tucked away in their beds. Nights like these made Ten feel like the only person in the universe, as if he would float off into the inky black night.

Of course, there was one tether he could count on to keep both feet on the ground.

The quiet  _click_ of the door made Ten’s lips quip up into a grin, and he stares down at the bottle in his hand instead of properly greeting his new guest.

“You’re late,” he half-laughs, taking another sip. He hears a groan behind him and after a few seconds of shuffling, a familiar figure huddles next to him.

“Why can’t you hang out in a coffee shop or a bar like a normal person?” Jaehyun grumbles, pulling the sleeves of his cardigan over his hands and rubbing his arms. Ten gives him a sidelong glance before reaching behind him, pressing a second beer into Jaehyun’s hand.

“Baby,” he replies, pretending the biting wind isn’t bothering him as well. He watches Jaehyun fish out a bottle opener from Ten’s backpack, opening the beer with a fluid movement before taking a swig and sitting down next to him. He swallows down with a grim expression, eyes squinting and mouth carved into a severe frown.

“Please stop buying cheap shit if you want me to keep hanging out with you,” Jaehyun whines, glancing down at the label on the bottle. Ten rolls his eyes, bumping his shoulder into the other man’s before looking back up at the sky through the chain link fence. The rooftop was large and mostly forgotten about, only a backup generator for the dorms tucked away in a corner

“At least it’s clear tonight,” he murmurs, squinting as he tries to make out constellations amongst the seemingly endless number of stars. After a moment, he hears Jaehyun sigh and he turns to look at him. One of his elbows is propped up on his knee from his position on the cold concrete, bottle resting loosely in one hand and dark hair shifting slightly with the breeze. Dark lashes cast shadows across his cheekbones, visible even from the streetlights below them. Ten had noticed in the past that Jaehyun was handsome, sure-- but tonight felt different. Something about the way he sat next to him so peacefully crawled into Ten’s mind and refused to let go.

“You know, I can feel you staring at me,” Jaehyun says after a moment, eyes still closed but a lopsided grin on his face. When Ten sputters, tripping over his words, Jaehyun cracks one eye open to look at him.

“Don’t be so full of yourself,” Ten manages, staring down his beer bottle. The condensation slowly rolls down the bottle and onto his hand, cooling in the breeze that wraps around them. Ten hears the melodic laugh of the man next to him, but he knows if he looks up, he’ll give himself away.

“Sure, sure,” Jaehyun replies, resting his own bottle on his lower lip. “Keep telling yourself that.”

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Cheap beer goes down much smoother when you're in a bad mood.

That's what Ten tells himself as he pries open his third beer, tossing the bottle opener and cap in his backpack and taking a hearty swig. He scowls out into the night from his spot on the roof, watching people walk through the city like they don't have a care in the world. Ten wishes he could be like them, to not have the pressure of being an idol under a major company where his life revolves around dance practices and song recordings.

He loves his life, he really does, but sometimes he wishes it was easier. He leans down and rubs his ankle gently, flinching as it smarts. He thinks back to their earlier dance practice, when he nearly collided with Taeyong mid-song. Ten stopped just short, instead tweaking his ankle at an unnatural angle. He had slipped away when the rest of the group returned to dancing, his escape going unnoticed over the sound of blaring music and squeaking sneakers.

Or so he thought, because soon Ten can hear the door of the nearby stairwell click open. Soon a familiar mop of dark hair pops out from the space, Jaehyun’s lean arm curling around the doorframe to look at Ten.

“You gotta start finding better spaces to sulk,” Jaehyun chirps, walking onto the roof and closing the door behind him. His shirt is sticking to his chest, dark from sweat and looking almost uncomfortable. Ten frowns as Jaehyun shakes out his hair, combing through his bangs several times with his fingers to keep the strands off his forehead. He walks over to Ten’s spot near the fence, groaning as he makes himself comfortable on the ground. His hand drops to his shirt, fanning himself with the fabric as he sighs.

“At least it’s nice out tonight,” he says, looking out into the night sky. His round eyes follow a rowdy group of twenty-somethings as they walk by, visibly tipsy even from several stories up. The sight brings a smile to Jaehyun’s face, but it falls once he makes eye contact with Ten again.

“Don’t tell me you’re still beating yourself up over practice today?” he asks, reaching out to snag the backpack by Ten’s feet. His brow arches as he takes in the several already-empty bottles inside, but when Ten waves him off he merely takes an unopened bottle and cracks it open. Ten takes another sip of his own beer before replying.

“Just sucked, that’s all,” he says flatly, resting his elbows on his knees. His eyes train on the stars illuminating against the velvet sky, a frown tugging on his features. Ten can feel Jaehyun’s gaze on him, but he doesn’t acknowledge him. That is, until he feels something pressing up against his shoulder. He looks down to see Jaehyun’s cheek resting on his shoulder, his round eyes looking up at him.

“What do you want?” Ten groaned, shrugging his shoulder in attempts to shake the other man off. The action just made Jaehyun nuzzle in closer, looping his arm through Ten’s.

“Nothing,” he replies, his voice trailing off into something melodic at the end. He snuggles close, bottle wedged between his legs, and sighs contentedly. Something tells Ten that Jaehyun won’t let up anytime soon, so he gives in and rests his head on top of Jaehyun’s. They stay like that for an hour, with Jaehyun occasionally rubbing circles with his thumb into Ten’s arm. The two of them trade stories, making each other laugh as they drain their bottles. In a lull in conversation, Ten nuzzles into Jaehyun’s hair, breathing in the comforting scent of his shampoo.

“I’m all sweaty,” Jaehyun whines, squirming under the touch. Ten merely laughs and places a kiss on the crown of Jaehyun’s head.

“I don’t mind.”

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It wasn’t uncommon for Ten to find the roof already occupied by the time he got there, but it was usually the younger members goofing off and making too much noise. The fact that Ten heard nothing as he climbed the stairwell gave him the sense of security to sort out his thoughts. His shoes felt heavy as he climbed the steps, weighed down by the fact that he was dealing with a difficult-to-deny attraction to his best friend. He chewed his bottom lip as his fingers grazed the railing, stalling on the last landing before the door to the roof. The last time he was up there, he was with Jaehyun. Their conversation was light, but Ten’s heart felt heavy every time he looked into his round eyes or watched his long fingers play with the cap of his bottle. His laugh had begun to sound all the more musical, and his smile was bright enough to rival the stars that scattered overhead.

In short, Ten knew he was in deep in his feelings for his best friend.

This thought made his heart sink and his head spin in anticipation for Jaehyun’s refusal. They were bandmates, friends-- something like this could jeopardize both of those things. Ten took a deep breath before ascending the last set of stairs, his hand heavy on the door handle. He knows his time on the roof would not be out of of joy tonight, but filled with practiced conversations and planning on how to break the news to Jaehyun.

He pulls the door open, the cool air hitting his face and making him shiver. Ten glances up at the sky as he rubs his hands together for warmth, noticing how the stars seem brighter than ever before. When his eyes fixate back towards his favorite spot on the roof, he notices he isn’t alone.

Even in the dark, Ten can make out the familiar profile. The sharp features, the dark hair-- it seems that Jaehyun finds this spot as comforting as Ten does.

Ten has half the mind to turn on his heels and immediately go back to his room, but the sight of Jaehyun turning his head just enough to notice him makes Ten stop in his tracks. Unable to turn away now, Ten clenches his hands into fists at this sides. His short nails digging into his palms keep his mind focused, formulating the words he needs to as he approaches the other man.

“Looks like this place is growing on you,” Ten says as he approaches, meeting Jaehyun’s eyes. The latter has a soft expression on his face, one that makes Ten’s stomach flip and his head spin. He swallows hard and his gaze drops to Jaehyun’s hands, holding a bottle in each hand.

“Yeah, something like that,” Jaehyun replies, holding the bottle out to Ten. He takes it, using the bottle opener sitting on the concrete ledge before taking a sip. It feels smoother on Ten’s tongue than usual, and he glances down to see an unfamiliar label. He looks at Jaehyun with a raised brow, and he laughs in response.

“I thought we might as well splurge every once in a while,” Jaehyun says after his chuckle dies off, clinking the neck of his bottle with Ten’s before taking a swig of his own. He turns his attention to the night sky, tilting his head to the side as he takes in the view. They stay silent for a few minutes, admiring the view, before Ten finds his voice.

“Listen,” he starts, wanting to get the words out as quickly as possible. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together lately, and it’s great, but--” Ten slams his bottle down a little too hard on the ledge in front of him, the noise ringing out into the night. Jaehyun jumps, wrapping his hand around Ten’s wrist to steady him.

“Careful there,” he says with a laugh, and all Ten can focus on is how warm Jaehyun’s hand is. When Ten doesn’t reply, Jaehyun takes both of his hands and makes Ten face him. Jaehyun’s turned fully in front of him, holding both of Ten’s hands between them. He’s wearing a curious expression, peering into Ten’s eyes with a mixture of concern and amusement. Ten can’t find it in him to continue, so he squeezes Jaehyun’s hands instead.

“But you think you like me, right?” Jaehyun offers. “And you’re worried it’s gonna mess things up?” Ten nearly falls over, his eyes wide and his hands clutching Jaehyun’s.   
  
“What?” he chokes out. Jaehyun smiles, his expression achingly sweet. Ten expected a refusal, a look of pity, even a laugh-- not this. Yet when Jaehyun pushes the hair out of Ten’s eyes, he leans into the touch.

“Are you gonna keep being a baby, or are you gonna let me kiss you?” Jaehyun asks, and it makes Ten laugh, his smile wide and eyes crinkling at the edges.   
  
“Thought you’d never ask,” Ten replies, covering Jaehyun’s hand with his own where it rests on Ten’s face. Jaehyun smiles before leaning in, slotting their mouths together in a gentle kiss. It tastes like too-expensive beer and something sweet. As they part, Jaehyun presses his forehead to Ten’s and they laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all.

 


	58. Roll it, lick it, love it

The bottom of the ashtray has  _THIS IS NOT A DREAM_ written on it in bright red. Ten scoffs and puts out his half finished cigarette against it. Smoke swirls out of the kindled end and up, up it goes into the air. Jaehyun, sitting across him, grins, eyes disappearing into crescents. Ten glares him.

“What?” Ten asks, elbows resting on his knees. An almost empty bottle of Fireball sits in between them on the table with two empty shot glasses and a pack of cigarettes. Taeyong’s going to kill him. He grows bored and pours Fireball into his glass. He grabs it and downs it in one go.

Jaehyun’s drunk. Smiling. Giggling. Slowly, he says, “This is not how I planned to spend my summer.”

Neither did Ten.

But here he is, anyway. He leans back against the battered up armchair in his basement and picks on the ripped fabric. Jaehyun looks at him with hooded eyes and glossy lips and he frowns, watching Jaehyun doing that like he gives no effect on Ten at all. He sighs, standing up. He rounds the table and drops himself next to Jaehyun, who looks back at him in surprise and interest. It must be the Fireball and the smoke still hanging in the room because the next thing he does is lean forward and kisses Jaehyun, hand holding his cheek.

It would be easier if Jaehyun pushed him away. The end of their friendship, never to be brought back up again. But that’s not what Jaehyun does. What he does is kiss him back with the same, if not more, amount of excitement. He grabs the front of Ten’s shirt. The washed out black tee from middle school. The words Hoguk Middle School is barely illegible. Jaehyun kisses him back.

They pull away, panting and embarrassed. Jaehyun’s cheeks are red even in the dim lighting. Their eyes meet and a hint of a smile is on Jaehyun’s lips. Instead, he says, “That was nice.”

Ten nods.

“Wanna do it again?” It’s the Fireball. Yeah.

Jaehyun nods and they do it again.

 

 

Boys like this — stupid, can’t pick food up with forks, touches your neck when you say you’re ticklish. Jaehyun. Boys like Jaehyun. Boys like Jaehyun is Ten’s type. Their fingers lace with each other when they walk at the back of the group, left behind again.

“Hey,” Ten says. It must be from the blistering heat of summer. Jaehyun’s palms are sweaty. “You’re sweaty.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Jaehyun asks, teasing. He tightens his grip around Ten’s fingers and it’s wet. Ten looks down at their fingers interlaced with each other and frown.

Boys like Jaehyun. Boys with sweaty palms. Ten sighs and swings their hands forward and backwards, and forward and backwards. The sun burns against Ten’s back when they turn a corner and lets go of Jaehyun’s hand, wiping the sweat off his neck. He can see Jaehyun pouting from his peripheral view. He laughs and locks their fingers together again.

“Hey,” Jaehyun says, grinning. “You’re sweaty.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Ten repeats Jaehyun’s line, high pitched and mocking. Jaehyun twists their hands suddenly and Ten yelps. “Hey!”

“Don’t make fun about my sweaty palms,” Jaehyun says into his ear when he pulls Ten close. “Yours are sweaty, too.”

“Yeah, because of yours!”

Jaehyun huffs. “You’re so annoying,” he says, eyebrows furrowing and for a second there, Ten thinks he really was upset. Offended, maybe. But then Jaehyun says, “I’m going to kiss you.”

And they do, with sweaty hands entwined with each other’s in between.

 

 

The next time they’re in Ten’s basement is when Yuta jumps over the fence and tells them in hushed voice that he got weed. Taeyong arrives ten minutes later and throws his bike over Ten’s lawn. The two never questioned why Jaehyun was already there. An almost empty pack of cigarette lies atop of the abandoned piano in the room next to a pink lighter. Yuta grabs it and puts it on the table in the middle of the room.

“Where’d you get this?” Jaehyun asks, on his knees as he watches on with interest. Yuta looks like a pro, pinching the end of the paper as he places the weed, all grinded up, into the hollow part. He licks the end of his rolled joint to stick them together and twists the end. He grins and hands it to Taeyong.

“Elders first,” he says and Taeyong scoffs. He does another and turns to look at Jaehyun as his fingers stay busy. “Well let’s just say I have lots of blackmailing material,” he answers and hands it to Jaehyun. Ten feels a shiver down his spine. Poor Johnny. Yuta does the third one with no trouble. Yuta hands it to him and he grins.

“Got a lot of experience with this kinda shit, huh, Nana?” Ten asks. Next to him, Taeyong's already light up and takes small puffs out of it. Yuta chuckles and presses the ziplocked end of the bag tight. Jaehyun looks scared, the joint in his finger moves from left to right, then right to left. “Jaehyun,” Ten calls out. Jaehyun looks at him. “Light my joint?”

“The fuck?” Jaehyun says. Yuta lights his own and passes it to Jaehyun. It’s like Yuta knows Jaehyun can never say no to Ten. Ten grins, watching Jaehyun stand up and walk towards him. Jaehyun’s hand shake when his thumb flicks the lighter again and again and again. He fails the third time and Ten stifles in a laughter.

“Hey,” he says. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Why are you so nervous, big boy?”

“Fuck off,” Jaehyun says and Ten’s joint finally lights up. Jaehyun sits on the table and watches Ten smoke. His own left forgotten in between his fingers. Ten inhales, then exhales from his nose, smoke coming out from it in swirls. He quirks an eyebrow at Jaehyun.

“You don’t want to try?”

“Uh,” Jaehyun says. “Scared."

“Oh,” Ten says. He nods, understanding. That’s what he first felt, too, when he first smoked. His drunken uncle had pushed him to do it two years back and he can still hear his father screaming at his uncle. Wonder what he’ll feel about him doing this. Smoke rolls out of his mouth and he hears Jaehyun gasp. He fixes him with a look and asks, “You wanna try a bit?”

Jaehyun looks hesitant for a while before nodding. Yuta is lying on the ground, grinning stupidly as he takes slow, long drawn inhales. Taeyong’s next to him, watching them all. Ten takes his joint out of his mouth and gives it to Jaehyun.

“Hey,” Ten says, running a hand up and down Jaehyun’s arm. “Relax.”

Jaehyun takes a puff. Nods. And coughs. “Fuck,” he says. “Oh God.”

But that didn’t last long. They kept taking turns, pretending that Jaehyun doesn’t have his own joint to smoke with. The room is clouded with smoke and it smells like shit. At least the rolling paper was strawberry flavoured.

“Ten,” Jaehyun drawls out. Their knees knock against each other and it’s warm. Hot. Ten nods, acknowledging. “Kiss me,” he says.

Just like how Jaehyun can’t say no to Ten, Ten can’t say no to Jaehyun either. So what he does is pull him forward and drags him into a kiss. Jaehyun’s hands support his own weight by placing them next to Ten’s hips. This time, Jaehyun tilts his head to the side. Ten whimpers into the kiss.

They pull away and all Jaehyun says is, “Nice.” Then, he falls into Ten’s arms and falls asleep.

 

 

Jaehyun texts Ten at the ass crack of dawn to hurry up, get dressed and be out in five. Ten kisses Taeyong’s cheek before he heads out of their bedroom, sneaking past their parents’ bedroom and out of the front door. It’s five in the morning and it’s freezing. Ten takes out his phone and is halfway through bitch where the fuck ar when a car pulls over in front of him. It’s ugly but it’s still his. Ten doesn’t even have a driving licence. Jaehyun rolls down his window and Ten wolf whistles.

“Nice ride, hot stuff,” he says, opening the passenger side and slips inside. He turns to his right to grab the seatbelt when he realises the back was empty. His house was usually the last stop. The seatbelt clicks on. “Where’s the rest?”

“Oh,” Jaehyun says, flushing red. The streetlight across his house doesn’t help much though. “It’s kind of like, only the two of us?”

“Oh.” Jaehyun presses his feet on the gas and the car starts moving in silence. The hum of the car engine accompanies them the whole way and Ten doesn’t even know where they’re headed. “Where are we going?”

“I kind of want to see the sunrise,” he replies.

“With me?”

Jaehyun chuckles. “Yeah. You don’t wanna?” There’s something like disappointment laced in his voice. Ten laughs.

“I’m always down, Jaehyun,” he says, patting Jaehyun’s hands over the middle console, where it’s resting. It’s not sweaty this time. “Hey, hold my hand.”

Jaehyun scoffs and under his breath, he says, “So demanding,” but holds his hands up anyway. Ten slips his fingers around his and they stay like that. Jaehyun’s left hand on the wheel and the right in Ten’s hand. Boys like this. Boys like Jaehyun is what Ten likes. Maybe not boys like Jaehyun. Maybe just Jaehyun.

Jaehyun parks his car at the end of the hiking trail and shouts WINNER GETS A PIGGYBACK RIDE DOWN before he runs up first. It’s not fair. Ten huffs and runs, too. Not wanting to lose to Jaehyun. Alas, Jaehyun’s much fitter for this kind of shit. Maybe if he said winner gets free hot dogs for a month he would win. Maybe. Jaehyun’s already standing at the top with his chest out, beaming proudly down at Ten. It’s stupid. It really is. But that’s what pushes Ten to run faster.

Ten grabs his stupid face and kisses him stupid. Jaehyun laughs in between kisses and wraps his arms around Ten’s waist. He pulls him closer and

“Ten,” Jaehyun says, pulling away. Ten blinks, hands still cupping Jaehyun’s cheeks. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this.”

The sun begins to rise behind Jaehyun, over the horizon and it creates a glow around Jaehyun’s head. Like a halo. Ten laughs. “How long have you held this question to yourself?”

“Too long,” he says, cheeks flushing red and Ten feels how warm it is. “Ten.”

“I’m listening, Jaehyun.”

“What are we?”

Oh no. Ten’s thoughts come to a halt. The sun seems to pause, too. The wind blows into Jaehyun’s hair and it flutters in the wind. Fucking hell. Jaehyun’s beautiful. Yeah.

Ten gulps. “Well,” he starts. His hands slide down to Jaehyun’s neck. “What do you want us to be?”

It’s nearing six, probably. And according to Jaehyun’s clock in the car earlier, they arrived at 5.30AM. It takes around 10 minutes for Ten to reach the top. Five minutes probably of them just kissing and talking. So if he predicts this right, at 5.45AM, Jaehyun tells Ten:

“Boyfriends.”

Ten laughs, curling into Jaehyun’s chest. He pulls away and Jaehyun’s grinning stupidly. Boys like this. Jaehyun. Ten probably looks the same. Stupid grin. Lovesick boys.

“That sounds cool,” Ten says. “Boyfriends, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says. “I can kiss you all the time.”

“Hmm. Tempting offer.”

“And I get to hold your stupid hand.”

“My hand’s not stupid,” Ten defends, frowning. That only makes Jaehyun smile wider and he holds back a grin. “I like you, Jaehyun. So much. Ugh.”

“Oh fuck.” Jaehyun presses his eyes shut and rests a hand over his heart. “Right in the fucking uwus.”

“Oh my fucking God. I want a refund.”

“No, you’re with me forever,” Jaehyun says, locking his arms around Ten. “I like you so much, too.”

Ten wants to kiss his stupid face so bad. Boys like this. Boys like Jaehyun. Stupid. Stupid and handsome. They’re annoying. Ten wants to kiss his stupid face so bad. So he does.

They kiss and they kiss and they kiss.

 


	59. Pot buddies (with benefits)

** Chapter 1: casual sex **

Jaehyun was just your average college student: tired, stressed, and eager to get drunk. He sat in the lecture hall, his head resting in the palm of his hand as he slowly fell asleep to the droning sound of Professor Jung’s ramblings. He could catch up later he stupidly told himself —Jung Jaehyun never caught up anything. Finally, the endless droning stopped and Jaehyun was awoken by the closing of notebooks and chatterings of his fellow roommates. He stood up, let out an over-dramatic sigh, and headed out for lunch. He had almost arrived at the cafeteria when his gaze was averted by a bright blue notebook he immediately recognized.  _Ten_. Ah yes, Ten. The light of his life, the apple of his eye: all those insanely cheesy things that Jaehyun always thought were beneath him. But then again, Jaehyun had never thought he would meet someone as perfectly beautiful as Ten. The boy, though a year older, was a freshman just like him. They had friends in common which meant they hung out quite often, just not alone. When Jaehyun had first laid eyes on the boy he had quite literally fallen —he’d tripped over a rock on the ground and gracefully slammed himself against the dirt, much to the amusement of Kun and Doyoung. In one word Ten was dainty… and angelic. One word wasn’t enough ok? He had porcelain skin, a straight nose which ended in an adorable rounded tip, perfectly proportioned lips that looked way too kissable for Jaehyun’s good, and dark brown perfectly symmetrical eyes that were either lost in some other universe, or staring deep into your soul. His voice was the softest sound Jaehyun’s ears had ever had the pleasure of hearing and honestly he wanted Ten to make audiobooks because maybe then he would actually read something.

 

  But the notebook, yes. Normally Ten couldn’t be seen without it, it was always under his arm or sticking out of his bag or open as he scribbled God knows what inside. Jaehyun really really wanted to know what Ten wrote inside but he was morally conflicted: he was just looking inside to be sure it was Ten’s handwriting right? Or was he just curious as fuck to know what his cute crush had been writing in the notebook since the beginning of the semester? The latter definitely. Jaehyun couldn’t even  _pretend_ to be a good person. He decided to compromise and look only at one page. He flipped the book open to a random double spread and was surprised to see not words but beautifully intricate watercolors of flowers that spread across both pages. They were outlined and detailed in thin black marker that highlighted the careful, mastered painting of the petals. Jaehyun was taken away. He had no idea Ten drew. It had never even been brought up in their group hangouts. He really really wanted to look through the other pages but he forced himself to slam the book shut and shoved it —gently— into his bag before walking back to the cafeteria.

 

  Jaehyun plopped down in front of Yukhei with his tray and let out a long groan.

 

“What’s up man?” Yukhei asked grinning at Jaehyun’s distress.

 

“I did something morally iffy but I don’t feel bad about it.”

 

“What did you do idiot?”

 

“I found Ten’s notebook, you know the one he’s always writing in? And I, uh, i looked inside and-”

 

“Ahhhahhh I don’t want to hear it. It’s his secret and unlike some people I don’t actively seek it out and disrespect his privacy. You better give it back man.”

 

“I haven’t seen him yet. Will you pass along the message that I have it if you see him? Oh and could you not mention that I looked inside?” Jaehyun poured and flashed his best puppy eyes.

 

“Yeah sure but only if you stop acting like a three-year-old who wants candy.” Jaehyun flipped him off with a sweet smile. “Better.”

 

“Bye bitch see you later.” Yukhei leaned back in his seat.

 

“See ya.”

 

Jaehyun’s professor was absent which meant that his classes were over which meant that he had time to perform in some illegal activities (read: smoke weed). Jaehyun slammed his small apartment’s door behind him and made a beeline to the bottom drawer of his room’s dresser where he pulled out his already rolled blunt. He grabbed the lighter from his kitchen, sat down on the couch, lit it, and sighed loudly.  _Fuck that’s nice._ Smoke curled out of his lips and he was halfway through when he was rudely interrupted.

 

  Someone knocked on Jaehyun’s door. He put out his blunt quickly and opened all the windows hurriedly, doing his best to clear the smoke of the room. He was more than a little high so this task proved more difficult than it should have been. He looked through the door’s peephole and was completely and utterly surprised to see Ten’s beautiful, although admittedly a little disheveled face, staring back at him. Without thinking twice he opened the door.

 

“Hey thereee Tennn. Whatcha doing here?”

 

“Are you smoking weed?” The other responded directly, completely disregarding his question. Jaehyun grinned, then remembered Ten was an honor-roll student entirely capable of telling on him and then getting him expelled.

 

“Uhm no? My friend was here five minutes ago and he smoked some even though I told him not to and then before I could clear the smoke you came and—”

 

“I’m not gonna tell anyone if you let me have some.”

 

“You want to…smoke?” Shit maybe Ten was not as perfect as he let on.

 

“If you couldn’t tell I could really use something to relax at the moment.” Jaehyun took a look at the purple bags underneath Ten’s eyes, at his messy hair and his slumped posture and decided that yes, he needed weed.

 

“Come in.” Ten stepped inside. “Why are you here anyways?”

 

“I’m pretty sure you took my notebook. I left it on a bench. Yukhei said he had seen you with it.” Oh, right the blue notebook with the drawings of flowers.

 

“Oh yeah. I have it iss real niiice. Should I go get it or…?” Jaehyun pointed to his half-finished blunt with his eyes.

 

“You can get it later.” Ten sat down and, as though it were the most natural thing in the world, placed the blunt between his perfect lips and gestured with his hands for Jaehyun to give him the lighter. Jaehyun fumbled around in his pocket.  _My fucking crush is currently sitting on my couch with my blunt in his mouth and wants to get high with me. Could be a worse way to get close._ Ten lit the blunt on his first try and sighed loudly and he took a long drag.

 

“Fuuuck that feels good.”

 

“I didn’t take you for the, you know…”

 

“Pothead.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It’s not a regular thing but it helps me relax when I get too stressed. I haven’t smoked in a while though this is good. Want some?” Jaehyun nodded and was going to take the blunt from his hands when Ten placed it near his lips. Jaehyun blushed, it was stupid but this felt so intimate. They finished the blunt between them quickly and Jaehyun, sensing that Ten wasn’t quite satisfied, lit a second one for him. The weed was finally hitting him completely, and he suddenly felt completely at ease and relaxed. Ten started giggling suddenly.

 

“Whaaat?”

 

“I was just thinking. We shared the blunt so we basically kissed. Like indirectly.” Jaehyun giggled too.

 

“We might as well kiss for real then.” Ten laughed harder.

 

“Mmmkay don’t move.” Ten sucked in his cheeks and took a looong drag from the blunt, set it down on the table and placed himself on Jaehyun’s lap who was starting to get a little confused. He placed his thumb on Jaehyun’s bottom lip and forced opened his mouth, before placing his mouth on the younger’s and blowing all the smoke in his mouth into his. Then he leaned back and smiled sinfully as Jaehyun blew it back out.

 

“Haha. Gay.”

 

“I’m high and I still hate that you said that idiot.” Yet Ten still didn’t get off his lap, and a small smile was playing on his lips, which seemed to hide much darker intentions. Jaehyun decided that now was as good a moment as ever and leaned in and placed his lips on Ten’s: properly this time. Ten kissed him back fervently, way more into it than Jaehyun had expected (not that he was complaining, how could he?). They pressed their lips together again and again, until Jaehyun, completely giving in bit down on Ten’s bottom lip, asking for permission. Ten whimpered, and opened his mouth, letting Jaehyun’s tongue explore his mouth, and moaning into his ministrations. Jaehyun moved down to Ten’s neck, leaving wet sloppy kisses.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ Ten.” He murmured against the other’s neck, as he sucked and nipped at the skin above Ten’s Adam’s apple and reveled in the beautiful noises he was making. “You’re so  _loud.”_

 

“Mmsorry.” Ten shied away from Yukehi’s mouth all of a sudden, his shy character visible once more. “I-I can stop.”

 

“God no please don’t it’s so hot.” Jaehyun pulled him close again, and, licking a wet strip over the blooming hickey on his neck, lifted his hips upwards and grinded  _hard_ against Ten’s growing erection. Ten whimpered loudly, and started grinding against him as well, his face buried into Jaehyun’s neck.  _Fuuuuck_. Everything felt ten times better when he was high.  _Should do this more often_ , Jaehyun thought as he grabbed Ten’s ass in his hand.

 

“  _More Jae please touch me_.” And shit how could he refuse. Jaehyun unzipped Ten’s jeans, forcing him to stand up so he could pull them off and at the same time took off his shirt. Once Ten was settled on his thighs again, he slowly started palming his cock through his boxers. Ten was slowly becoming a whimpering mess, moaning hard whenever Jaehyun applied a little more pressure and when Jaehyun finally slipped his hand into his boxers taking his dick into his hand and passing a thumb over his slit, Ten bit down  _hard_ on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

 

“Why do you still have your pants on?” Ten asked between moans. Jaehyun was slowly stroking him up and down, occasionally palming his head. “And  _ahh_ why are you going so slowl  _ahhh_ -” Jaehyun smirked, it had been so easy to reduce Ten to a moaning wreck, and god it was hotter than his wildest fantasies.

 

“Your wish is my command.” They both stood up again, but this time when Ten straddled Jaehyun again, they were both fully naked and Jaehyun’s cock joined Ten’s in his hand. He stroked them fast and hard, the pressure of their throbbing shafts together felt so fucking good he didn’t think he could stop.

 

“  _Jae sto-stop I’m-I’m gonna cu-aaah-m.”_

 

“That’s the goal isn’t it?” Jaehyun set a faster pace. “Wanna see you Ten, c’mon.” With his other hand that had been resting on the small of Ten’s back (*cough* his ass *cough*), Jaehyun pushed Ten’s shoulder back so he could see his face which was currently buried in his neck. And well  _fuck_. Ten’s eyes were lidded, his mouth slightly ajar with the tip of his tongue sticking out was letting out obscene moans. The bright red hickies on his neck were gonna be a pain to hide.

 

“You’re so beautiful baby.” Jaehyun suddenly leaned forward and bit hard on the biggest hickey he had left: the one on his collarbone and Ten came all over their stomachs in thick spurts of white. The spasms of Ten’s dick against his was enough to make him come everywhere too. He continued to jerk them off through their orgasms and taking in Ten’s blissed-out smile and cum-covered chest, he decided that he was glad he had accidentally stolen the older’s notebook.

 

“Mmmm that was nice.”

 

“Just nice?” Ten was still pretty high but Jaehyun had sobered up almost entirely. Which was probably why he was starting to hear the little voices in his head telling him that this hadn’t been a good idea.

 

“I haven’t cum so hard since, like, ever.” Jaehyun choked as the downright filthy words left Ten’s pretty mouth.

 

“Haha yeah me neither.” God why was this so awkward?  _Probably cause you were just jerking off a practical stranger and now his cum is all over his stomach and you’ve always been bad at small talk_. Jaehyun swept away his thoughts and stood up gently, making sure Ten was sitting properly on the couch before heading to his bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth, wiped himself down, and threw on a T-shirt and boxers before heading back to the living room where Ten was fast asleep on the couch. How could someone he barely knew make his heart beat so fast? Jaehyun gently cleaned Ten and, ignoring the other’s complaints at being woken up, put his shirt back on.

 

“I’ve got to head out,” he had promised to meet Yukhei at a nearby bar, “but if if you leave before I get back the key’s on the kitchen counter and you can slip it into the mail slot once you’ve closed it. I’ve got a spare. Ok?”

 

“Mmhmmm.” Jaehyun took that as a yes and with one last longing glance at the angelic figure napping on his couch, he closed the door behind him.

 

** Chapter 2 ** ** : the aftermath **

Jaehyun was late for his meetup with Yukhei. But that was inevitable. Yukhei didn’t even act annoyed that Jaehyun was late, he was seated at a table with Mark and Sicheng, having the time of his life.

 

“Uhm hi traitor?”

 

“You’re thirty minutes late sorry if I didn’t want to sit alone like a loser.”

 

“Too late you’re already a loser.” Jaehyun grinned and pulled up a chair, joining the small group.

 

“What’s your excuse this time?” Sicheng asked.

 

“Uhm? I was, uh, actually I can’t say. I think?” Jaehyun wasn’t sure what to call what he’d just experienced with Ten, and he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to talk about it. He was hoping it wasn’t just a one-time kinda thing. Ten has seemed way too into it for it to be meaningless sex. Right? Or was it just the weed making him so…  _extra_?

 

“What the fuck dude. C’mon we’re your friends.” Yukhei said in fake offense.

 

“I can tell you I got high. Anything after that happened is off limits.”

 

“Whatever man.” The other three shook their heads and started another conversation about their group projects and the fuckfaces they had been assigned to work with. Jaehyun offered a couple remarks and jokes but was all in all more silent than usual: he couldn’t stop hearing Ten’s moans, seeing his hickey-covered neck and swollen cock, feeling the older’s mouth against his. His silence did not go unnoted: once Mark and Sicheng left, claiming fatigue and homework Yukhei turned around in his seat and confronted him.

 

“What the fuck happened Jaehyun?”

 

“I-I, uh…”

 

“Spit it out.”

 

“IhadsexwithTen. Well not exactly  _sex_ but like definitely  _sex-related_ things.” Silence. “Yukhei?”

 

“Stop. I’m processing.  _Sex_? With  _Ten_? The guy you’ve been fawning over for like 3 months?”

 

“Not sex. Well not exactly.”

 

“STOP. I don’t want to know what gay shit you do behind doors.”

 

“Pfff as if you don’t mention it every time you fuck Doyoung.”

 

“That’s different.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“  _Sex_. With motherfucking  _Ten._ I thought he was a prude.” Jaehyun chuckled.

 

“Yeah definitely  _not_ a prude.”

 

“Motherfucking Ten.” Yukhei muttered under his breath.

 

“I’ll drink to that.” So they did.

 

*****

 

Jaehyun knew that Ten wasn’t going to be there when he got home, but as he opened the door and was met with an empty couch he couldn’t help the little tug of disappointment in his heart. He slipped off his shirt and pants and jumped into bed, dreaming of Ten’s lips on his.

 

*****

 

It was currently 4 o’clock. And Jaehyun was hanging out with Mark, Sicheng, Yukhei and  _Ten_ in the park. Mark had forced him to come, taunting him with free food and forgetting to mention that Ten would be there too. From the outside, Ten seemed to have completely forgotten about his “encounter” with Jaehyun. He was back to barely talking to the younger, and the hickeys were covered up with an oversized turtleneck, aka the cutest thing he’d ever seen Ten wear.

 

“Yo Jaehyun how’s space?” Mark asked loudly.

 

“Huh?” Jaehyun snapped out of his dreamy observation of Ten.

 

“I said how’s space? Since you’re clearly not on earth.”

 

“I uh, it’s nice?” Jaehyun glanced at Ten who gave him a soft smile. He blushed hard. Mark chuckled.

 

“Whatcha thinking about dreamer boy?”

 

“Upcoming test. Got to go guys sorry.” Jaehyun suddenly had the urge to get away. He was trying really hard to be ok with having almost-sex with Ten but it was seriously stressing him out. He still had a massive crush on the elder and it definitely wasn’t going away now that he’d seen him naked. But Ten was basically ignoring him. Except the smile. What the fuck did the smile mean?  _Hey nice sex we had yesterday thanks for that bro._ Or  _if you ever mention what we did I will never speak to you again_. Or  _I hope we can do some explicit stuff again soon and maybe we can date someday._ Jaehyun shook his head violently.  _No! Stop overthinking it Wong. It was a one-time-thing, there’s no point obsessing over it and_ \- Jaehyun turned around all of a sudden. The weight of a hand on his shoulder had startled him out of his downward spiraling. The hand belonged to Ten. Ten who was currently looking at him shyly, as though he really wanted to say something.

 

“Uh, hey there Ten-hyung.”

 

“Hey.” He said softly.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I had a really nice time yesterday.”

 

“Oh yeah? Yeah uh me too.”

 

“See you later.”

 

“Later.”  _WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT MEAN_?  _I had a really nice time yesterday?????? Did that mean he wanted to do it again?? He had said see you later…_ Jaehyun really needed to get drunk or high right now. He couldn’t believe it was only Wednesday. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

 **yukgay:** yo mark is having a party at his frat house this weekend you in?

  
**to yukgay:** fuck yes.

 

** Chapter 3: a little too drunk **

The frat house was dark. And loud. Really fucking loud. Honestly whoever was in charge of the music was lucky Jaehyun was drunk as fuck because he wanted to yell at him right now. Currently, he was dancing with Sicheng in the main room, a Solo cup filled with Malibu Rum and Lipton Iced Tea splashing around when he wasn’t drinking from it. It was his fourth or fifth cup of the stuff, and he was finally hammered enough to have forgotten Ten. Well almost.

 

“HEY SICHENG!” Jaehyun called out suddenly.

 

“YEAH XUXI?” Unlike him, Sicheng, designated driver of the night, was completely sober.

 

“I SLEPT WITH JUNGWOO!” Sicheng visibly choked on the boring Iced Tea  _sans_ alcohol he had been drinking.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK.” Sicheng yelled back, confused.

 

“YEP.” Jaehyun smiles widely. Everyone was gonna know about him and Ten by the time this night was over. He decided that that’s what Ten deserved for straight-up ignoring him these past three days. He was actually headed to tell Mark the good news when he was suddenly pushed into a bedroom by, well, Ten. Again.

 

“Ssstop it maaan. You’ve gotta sstop ssstopping me when I’m going placessss.”

 

“I heard you tell Sicheng we slept together.” Ten seemed a little angry, but also a little concerned. Fuck it actually Jaehyun had no idea how the older was feeling because he was fucking DRUNK.

 

“Yeah sso whaat. Iss not like you care anyway.” Ten frowned.

 

“Look just stop telling people ok? Let’s keep it secret.” It was Jaehyun’s turn to frown.

 

“Okurrr but only if you kiss meee.” Haha Jaehyun had got him now. Ten would walk out of the room because he obviously didn’t want to kiss Jaehyun since he didn’t like him enough to speak to him and then Jaehyun would tell everyone and he’d win.

 

“You’re lucky I’m high enough to do it.” Ten was high? Now that he thought of it, the boy’s pupils were dilated and his eyes were red. And he also had been smiling a lot at everything Jaehyun said even though it wasn’t really funny. But then Ten’s lips were on his again. And Jaehyun was pretty sure half the alcohol left his body at once, because he was suddenly very focused. He grabbed a fistful of Ten’s hair and pressed his mouth against his harder, reveling in the moan that came out of the other’s lips. This time he didn’t hesitate. Jaehyun shoved his tongue down Ten’s throat and kissed him harder, wetter than before. He grabbed the end of Ten’s shirt and lifted it up, then did the same to himself. Bare chest to bare chest he peppered kisses against his jaw.

 

“Bed. Now.” Jaehyun nodded hungrily, and grabbed Ten’s ass from off the floor and threw him on the bed —gently . He locked the door and straddled Ten’s hips before starting to lick and bite at the skin on his collarbones again. The hickeys from last time we’re almost faded, and some primal urge in Jaehyun to mark Ten overcame him. He kissed and sucked the skin in spots all over Ten’s neck until they were red and swollen. He pulled away from Ten’s neck, and smiled, satisfied with his work. Ten looked wrecked again: though the weed was probably making everything ten times more intense for him. He whined at the loss of contact, dogging his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair and trying to bring his mouth back to his skin.

 

“Why’d you stop. Cmon.” Jaehyun grinned and unbuckled Ten’s pants, pulling them off completely and doing the same for him. He leaned down and took Ten’s left nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting the hardening bud  as he started grinding down on the other’s erection through their boxers. Ten moaned louder again, a raspy noise that was even hotter than Jaehyun recalled. Hm sensitive nipples? He’d remember that for later. He bit and nipped it then moved on to the other, all the while rubbing his cock against Ten’s through their boxers. Ten was taking it all so beautifully, arching his back to grind harder against Jaehyun, throwing his head back on the pillow as he continued to make sinful noises, and grabbing Jaehyun’s ass in his hands.

 

“  _Feels so good Jae_ ,” Ten breathes out as Jaehyun palmed his erection through the underwear, creating a delicious friction, “  _more please want you to aahhh fuck me._ ” Ok maybe Jaehyun was still drunk because he was pretty sure he was hearing things.

 

“You what?”

 

“Fuck me. Want your dick in me. Need it. Please.” Nope not hearing things. Those filthy words were really leaving motherfucking Ten’s lips.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes  _please_ cmoooon.”

 

“Ok ok.”  _Deep breath Wong. You can do this just find some lube and condoms._ Jaehyun stood up from the bed. And fell. “Ow shit.” Ok so drunk enough to be clumsy but not drunk enough to be hallucinating voices.

 

“Hurry up.” Ten whined, and when Jaehyun stood back up he almost fell down again. Ten had taken his boxer’s off and was jerking himself off at what seemed to be a tortorously slow pace, occasionally digging his thumb into his slit. His left hand was clutching a fistful of the sheets, and his mouth was wide open as he softly moaned and fucked into his hand.

 

“Ok. Ok.  _Fuck_.” Jaehyun pulled open all the drawers he could reach and did an internal victory dance when he fell on a box of condoms and an unopened package of lube. He jumped back on the bed and pulled Ten’s hand away from his cock.

 

“How impatient.”

 

“  _Hurrry_ up then.” Ten’s cheeks were all red and even though they were in probably the least soft situation possible, Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice how adorable Ten looked.

 

“You look so cute.” Ten’s cheeks burned a brighter shade of red and Jaehyun’s heart sped up at how the elder had reacted to his words. Then he remembered he was supposed to be having sex with him. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Ten’s back and put lube on his fingers before slipping a first digit inside. Ten whined; in discomfort or pleasure Jaehyun couldn’t really tell. He moved his finger around and didn’t wait long before adding a second, scissoring Ten open and all the time searching for that special spot. Ten’s whines were now definitely out of pleasure. He stretched Ten open, prepping him thoroughly, as he pressed against his walls, and thrusted deeper. Finally, Jaehyun reached the small bundle of nerves that had Ten screaming his name. He added a third finger and made sure to press right against his prostate every time he fingered him open. Ten was thrusting back in probably the most incredibly hot way ever.

 

“Just fuck me  _now_.” Ten groaned out. Jaehyun couldn’t stress enough how fucking beautiful Ten was whenever he was laid out and wrecked before him like this. He wishes he could take a picture and frame it in a museum because Ten looked like art. He removed his fingers, smiling at the impatient whine Ten let out at the loss. He slipped the condom on and lined himself at his entrance and slowly pushed in, until he had bottomed out, groaning at how tight the older was. He reached forward and pushed a strand of hair out of Ten’s eyes.

 

“You good?”

 

“Yeah just fucking  _move_.”

 

“Your wish is my command.” Jaehyun pulled out almost completely and slammed back  _hard_ into Ten, setting a brisk pace and thrusting with enough force to make the bed creak.

 

“Feel s’good Ten, so tight.”

 

He changed his angle, trying to find Ten’s sweet spot.

 

“Oh fuck  _fuck_ yeah right  _aHHH_ there.” Jaehyun kept fucking into him at the same angle as he felt his release start to build up in the pit of his stomach. He took Ten’s cock in his hand and started stroking him following the rhythm of his own thrusts.

 

“You’re so fucking hot.”

 

“Mm gonna cum  _ahhh_ soon.”

 

“Me too.” He thrusted faster as he felt the warmth in his stomach building up.

 

“I’m-I’m cu  _aah_ mming.  _Jaehyun aahhh._ ” Ten screamed his name as he came all over their stomachs in thick ropes of white. Jaehyun milked him through his orgasm and kept fucking into him, cumming soon after, his vision white with pleasure. He collapsed onto Ten, who pushed him off with a grunt.

 

“Ew you’re spreading cum everywhere. Also you’re heavy.” Jaehyun felt dizzy with pleasure. He hadn’t had sex that good in months, and he hadn’t had sex that good with a guy, like,  _ever_. He grabbed the tissue box on the dresser and did his best to clean himself up. He was about to clean Ten too but the other just took the tissue from his hand and did it himself. Jaehyun was a little disappointed: he always loved aftercare.

 

“Mmm gonna sleep a bit.”

 

“Do you always fall asleep after sex or?”

 

“Shut up. Mm tired.” Ten cuddled close to Jaehyun who inhaled sharply. He was afraid to breathe, as though Ten was going to run away if he knew Jaehyun was there too. Ten wrapped an arm around Jaehyun’s waist and pressed his face into Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun just stayed still, trying to calm the beating of his stupid heart. It was becoming really hard to tell the love-crazed voices in his head that the sex was meaningless.

 

******

 

He woke up to an empty bed, not that he was surprised. Just disappointed. Again. He checked the clock, it was only 1 AM, the music was still booming, though the door was doing a pretty good job at blocking it out. Jaehyun couldn’t believe he’d fallen asleep, but Ten’s warmth and sweet scent had rocked him into a sleepy slumber. He really didn’t want to go home, but at the same time he wasn’t really down for partying anymore so he scoured the house trying to find Sicheng. He must have look pretty desperate because just as he was about to enter the kitchen, Johnny stopped him with an inquisitive glance.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yeah, yeah just need to find Sicheng.”

 

“He’s outside. I saw him with Yuta. You sure you’re good?”

 

“Thank you.” Jaehyun ignored his question and practically ran to the backyard, searching the faces in the crowd for his friend. Finally,  _finally_ , he saw Sicheng and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Hey Jae!” The older greeted pushing a stray strand of hair away from his forehead.

 

“Can we go? Like now?” He asked, switching to mandarin because he didn’t want the others to worry about him. He just needed to be alone right now. Sicheng seemed surprised.

 

“You want to  _leave_?”

 

“Yes.  _Please_.” Jaehyun could feel his heart starting to beat harder in his chest, his pulse quickening and his throat tightening. He was either going to start crying soon, or have a panic attack. Or both. He had no idea why he was freaking out so hard.

 

“Ok, ok. Uh wait.” Sicheng grabbed Taeil’s shoulder and whisked him around to face him. “How much have you drank?”

 

“Uh, one beer. And a half, maybe?”

 

“Ok stop drinking you’re the new designated driver. I swear to god if you don’t bring Doyoung and Kun back safe I will rip you a new one.”

 

“Wait wha-” Taeil started. Sicheng sent him a sweet smile.

 

“Thanks.” He grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist and dragged him through the backyard to his car. Jaehyun was definitely having a panic attack now. His stupid fucking body had failed him once more, and for no fucking reason. Sicheng opened the passenger door and sat Jaehyun down on the seat, so his legs were dangling out of the car.

 

“Jae what’s wrong?” He questioned the younger worriedly.

 

“P-panic attack.” Jaehyun knew he was breathing too fast, but he couldn’t help it if his lungs were shrinking.

 

“Ok. It gonna be ok, I just need you to look at me.” Sicheng ordered. “Follow my breaths ok?” Jaehyun looked up into his eyes, and started breathing in long and slow like Sicheng was, and then breathing out longer and slower. Slowly, his hammering heart started to beat a little less fast, his lungs grew bigger, and he finally was able to talk. He felt a couple tears still succeed in running down his face and he wiped them away angrily.

 

“M’sorry.”

 

“For what? Having a panic attack? What happened Jae? The last time I saw you, you said something about having sex with Ten then left. Is that what this is about?”

 

“I did it again.”

 

“What?”

 

“I, uh, we…you know. But then he wasn’t there when I woke up and then I freaked out for some reason cause I don’t really mind…”

 

“You and I both know you don’t do meaningless sex.” Jaehyun may have seemed like a bit of a fuckboy, but he was really a hopeless romantic. He just wanted someone he could love every morning when they woke up, and every night when they went to sleep. This whole let’s-have-sex-without-feelings thing was not really his vibe: especially since he had already caught feelings. But he couldn’t help it: it was Ten. “You need to stop this Jaehyun. It’s not gonna end well for you.” Jaehyun hated how reasonable Sicheng sounded.

 

“Don’t fucking tell me who to have sex with. You’re not my mom.” He immediately regrets the words as they leave his mouth, especially when Sicheng’s comforting hand leaves his shoulder.

 

“Whatever, man. Sorry for trying to look out for you.”

 

“I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant. I just- He’s never gonna feel the same way about me Sicheng. I’m just taking what I can.”

 

“It’s ok I get it. Well I don’t. You’re gonna get hurt Jaehyun, you’ve already gotten hurt. I just don’t want you to waste time on someone who doesn’t want the same things you do… But I’ll always be here for you.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna be ok. I can deal with it.” Jaehyun forced himself to smile, more to reassure himself than Sicheng.

 

“If you say so.” The older responded warily. “Let’s get you home.”

 

“Uh actually can I sleepover at yours today? You live closer and I’m really tired, I just want to sleep.” Actually, Jaehyun didn’t want to walk past the couch where he’d watched Ten cum all over his stomach and kiss him hungrily. He didn’t want to relive the pleasure, and then the disappointment that ensued. He wanted to erase the memory, but he also didn’t want to forget. Sicheng cocked an eyebrow, seeing through Jaehyun’s bullshit excuse.

 

“Sure.”

 

** Chapter 4: oops we did it again **

Jaehyun honestly wasn’t surprised that Ten didn’t talk about what had happened. And he’d decided to be okay with it. He’d told Sicheng he could be fine with having nothing more than a sexual relationship with Ten and he meant it. So what if his heart hurt when he thought too much about it? He was Jung Jaehyun goddamnit, and he could be stronger than any stupid crush he was harboring. He sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh, pretending like his dumb brain wasn’t picturing Ten holding his hand and kissing his cheek.  _Nope, purely sexual thoughts over here folks._ He was about to go shower, when the doorbell rang. He sighed loudly, and wearily went to open the door. Upon spotting the disheveled face of Ten on the other side, he had a strange sense of déjà-vu. Exasperated, he opened the door.

 

“What is it?” He immediately regretted the harsh tone.  _No Jaehyun! You’re not in the wrong here!_ But it was so hard to be mad when he saw how nervous Ten was, his teeth biting at his bottom lips, beautiful eyes facing towards the ground as he passed his sinful fingers through his hair.

 

“I, uh, wanted to say sorry. For the other night.” Now what in the hell was that supposed to mean? If Ten felt bad did that mean he hadn’t wanted to leave that night? And did that mean that he maybe wanted more than sex? And did that mean that Jaehyun had a chance? But, no they were under influence and- Ten’s voice interrupted his train of thoughts. “It was wrong of me to take advantage of you when you were drunk.” Once more, Jaehyun’s heart shattered into a million pieces. Ten didn’t regret leaving. He regretted being there in the first place.

 

“Because you weren’t high as shit? You didn’t ‘take advantage’ or whatever Ten, I’m not the victim of your untamed libido. We both wanted to fuck. So we did.” The angry words left Jaehyun’s mouth before he could stop them. Any remorse he’d felt at making Ten look so nervous evaporated. He was fed up with being treated like a fucking mistake. It was as though Ten was afraid to commit to what he’d done, like having sex with Jaehyun was the worst possible offense. Ten didn’t say anything, continuing to avoid his gaze, so Jaehyun continued. “We’re both adults. You don’t need to ignore me everytime we touch each-other’s dicks. If you want to do the whole friends with benefits thing with me, just say it.” The last part was more for Jaehyun’s benefit than for Ten’s, he needed to hear those exact words leave Ten’s mouth, to be sure that the older didn’t want anything more than sex so that he could once and for all crush the hopeless romantic part of his brain that insisted on trying to convince him that he could have a real relationship with him.

 

“The thing is,” Ten started, his soft, almost angelic, voice ringing out quietly, “I’m not looking for a relationship. I don’t want that, ok?” Jaehyun felt a bitter taste take over his mouth. “I, just, I don’t know if  _you_ can do that --the whole sex without feelings thing. We might not be that close friends but I still know you’re a romantic at heart. That’s why I wanted to say sorry. Because I don’t want to lead you on.” Jaehyun scoffed, a sad attempt to hide his growing heartbreak.

 

“Listen, I don’t know who the fuck told you that, but I don’t  _need_ a boyfriend ok? I can have sex with you without falling in love.” He cringed at his weird choice of words.  _As if._

 

 _“_ Are you sure?” Ten asked, his voice still calm and quiet. He looked so put together, any trace of guilt or nervousness erased, and his eyes now looking straight into Jaehyun’s. It was the younger’s turn to be anxious. He had a decision to make. He could say no, settle for being Ten’s friend and hoping that one day his boyish crush would eventually fade. No meant living with the fact that he couldn’t touch Ten anymore apart from his usual ‘bro hugs’ and other meaningless slaps on the back and friendly punches. No also meant that he had no choice but to move on, giving him a chance to find someone else, maybe even someone better than Ten (no matter how ridiculous that sounded right now) that could love him the way he loved them, and kiss him not because they wanted to fuck, but just because they simple just wanted to express their love. On the other hand, he could say yes. Yes meant kissing Ten’s soft lips again, placing his hand in the curve of the older’s waist, and leaving love bites along his flawless skin. Yes meant watching Ten fall apart beneath him, scream his name as Jaehyun made him feel so, so good. Yet, yes also meant knowing that the touches and bites he would leave on Ten’s skin would be just that, nothing more than physical actions, devoid of feelings and love. Yes meant having to struggle with his feelings for however long this lasted because if he kept having sex with Ten, then his crush wouldn’t go away anytime soon. Yes meant that he could have Ten, but not in the way that he would have wanted. Yes was option better-than-nothing. And his heart was too far gone to choose anything else.

 

“Yes.” Jaehyun’s voice was clearly strained. He wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen next, if Ten would walk away now, leave him until the next time he needed a good fuck.

 

“Ok then.” Ten walked past Jaehyun into the apartment, cool, collected, devoid of any hint that could give away as to what he was thinking. “I’ve been meaning to ask, do you have any weed leftover? I swear I’ll pay you back sometime.”  _Just you being here is worth more than any stupid joint._ Jaehyun’s inner romantic was really spiraling out of control.

 

“I, uh, yeah, uh?” He wanted to hit himself for incoherently stuttering everytime Ten spoke to him. The older just hummed contently, prompting  Jaehyun to leave the room and go get his stash. To his surprise, Ten followed him, permeating the air with his customary silence. Jaehyun sat on the bed, trying really hard not to stare at Ten as he made his way across the chinese boy’s bedroom, occasionally skimming one of the many objects and pictures that littered more than decorated it. Ten’s hand stopped on a picture of him and Sicheng. They were both jumping in the air, mouths opened wide in a silent joyous cheer, surrounded by cherry blossom petals and golden sunlight. It was one of his favorite pictures, he’d went downtown just to get a nice frame for it, and it had a place of honor on his small desk.

 

“Cute.” Ten mumbled. Jaehyun wasn’t really sure how to answer that without sounding like a bumbling idiot, so he just nodded, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. He stopped admiring Ten’s graceful movements and concentrated his attention back onto the blunts he was carefully rolling.

 

***

 

Ten hadn’t planned on staying any longer than necessary, but then Jaehyun had opened the door, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, and tussled hair falling gently on his forehead, and all his resolve had melted. He hated how affected he was by the younger, he couldn’t let himself fall for Jaehyun. Ten didn’t do relationships, they never worked out and he was tired of being heartbroken. He knew he was attractive, but when boyfriends eventually realized that he was more than a cute, smiling face, that he could get angry and sad, they tended to distance themselves more and more, staying only when they were sure Ten was back to his customary shy happiness. He always broke up with them before they realized that what they felt for Ten wasn’t love, but more so a conditional adoration. That didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

 

So friends with benefits it was, if he could even consider Jaehyun a friend. He knew next to nothing about the younger, apart from the fact that he was insanely hot and knew how to make anybody smile. Maybe it was better that way. He turned his attention to the numerous photographs and memorabilia strewn haphazardly over the surface of Jaehyun’s bedroom. Fact #3: the guy was messy. Clothes lay in heaps in one corner of the bedroom, the desk was unusable, there were piled up papers, folders and binders covering its entire surface. Upon approaching, Ten spotted a framed photograph rising up from the chaos: Jaehyun and, uh, his friend —Dicheng? Sideng?— jumping in the air with giant smiles on their faces. Jaehyun looked so adorable with his goofy grin and his limbs sprawled in the air, the quiet ‘cute’ escaped his lips before he could hold it back. He turned to see an awkward smile on Jaehyun’s lips, and the younger went back to licking the rolling paper, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Ten. Everything Jaehyun did was a tortorous mix of cute and sexy --probably one of the main reasons hanging out with Jaehyun without developing a crush was going to be so hard for Ten.

 

“Here.” Jaehyun was handing him a joint, his lips still wet with spit, and his muscled arms sticking out from the sleeves of his t-shirt. Ten took it gratefully, not skipping a beat to lean down so Jaehyun could light it. He took a deep drag, closed his eyes, and sighed, satisfied. He didn’t usually like having two joints in such a short period of time, but Jaehyun was really testing his limits --he was so, so afraid that the younger was already crushing on him, and that their whole friendship with benefits thing would end in violent chaos.  _Oh well, no need to dwell on that, Jaehyun has just made it very clear he just wants sex, not a boyfriend. Guess Doyoung was wrong: hopeless romantic my ass._ Ten shook his head with a small smile, and took another deep drag, letting the relaxing effect of the drug take over. He lied down on the bed next to Jaehyun, who had already smoked away almost half of his blunt. Jaehyun lied back as well, his head landing on the pillow inches from Ten. They just lay there, smoking, all tension forgotten now that they were high as fuck. Ten put out his joint on the metal base of Jaehyun’s bedside lamp, and let it fall on the ground.  _Not like he’s gonna notice with all the mess on his floor._ Ten looked over to the side and sharply breathed in: Jaehyun’s lips were inches from him and the younger was silently gazing at him. Ten still didn’t move as Jaehyun leaned in just a little bit to softly press his smooth lips against Ten’s. He didn’t do anything else, just delicate kisses over and over and over again. Ten’s heart beat faster in his chest: what was Jaehyun doing? Fed up, he crashed his lips sloppily against Jaehyun’s --was that a sigh he had heard escape Jaehyun’s mouth?-- and slipped his tongue into the younger’s mouth, all the while crawling on top of him so their hips were straddling. Jaehyun sat up, and placed his strong hands on the nape of his neck, bringing him closer. Ten messily explored the depths of Jaehyun’s mouth with his tongue, but Jaehyun still didn’t make any moves back, just letting Ten kiss the shit out of him. Ten whined loudly, grinding his hips against Jaehyun’s, as though asking him to do  _something_.

 

And he did. Jaehyun growled loudly as he started to attack Ten’s neck with his mouth, biting down harshly as he ripped his and Ten’s shirt off. Ten just moaned loudly, letting himself be marked, eagerly continuing to grind down on the already growing bulge in Jaehyun’s pants. Jaehyun nipped over the skin on his Adam’s apple, biting, sucking, kissing until the spot was red and inflamed. He licked a wet stripe over the sensitive area and smiled wickedly when Ten mewled.

 

“So, so sensitive for me baby.” He ran his hand down over Ten’s neck, admiring his handiwork, not stopping until he ran a thumb over his nipple. Ten whined again, louder as he buried his face into Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun growled again. “Look at me. Why do you keep hiding? You’re so beautiful.” Ten blushed. How could one go so fast from insanely sexy to insanely endearing? “Take off your pants.” Jaehyun grinned again, mischievous: he knew exactly what he was doing, Ten was so easy to fluster. Ten slid off the bed, and threw his sweatpants and boxers to some corner of the room, where it immediately blended in with the decor. He stumbled back into Jaehyun’s lap, and gasped when the younger took him in his strong arms and placed him on his back. Jaehyun ran his hands over Ten’s chest, and started kissing his purpling hickies again. “Can I suck you off?” Ten moaned, god how could he just  _say that_?

 

“God yes, please, please.” Every touch, kiss, and caress Jaehyun left on his skin was heightened by his drugged state. Jaehyun was slowly making his way down Ten’s torso with his lips, teasing the older. He left chaste kisses on each hip bone, following the deep curve of his v-line. Ten did his best not to look too desperate, keeping his hips anchored into the bed. Just as Jaehyun’s lips should have landed on his cock, Jaehyun bit down on the soft flesh of his thigh. Ten whined, digging his fingers into Jaehyun’s hair. “S-stop  _teasing_. Please, please, touch me.” Jaehyun licked a wet stripe from the base of his cock all the way to the head. Ten almost screamed

 

“God I love it when you beg.” Jaehyun took the head of his cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed up and down the length. What he couldn’t reach with his mouth, he stroked with his hand, reveling in the beautiful sounds coming from Ten’s mouth. He suddenly took more of Ten’s length into his mouth, letting the head of his cock bump against the back of his throat. Ten groaned appreciatively as he pulled harder on Jaehyun’s hair. Jaehyun continued to suck him off, occasionally letting Ten fuck against the back of his throat and putting pressure on the underside of his cock with his tongue. God he was so, so close.

 

“Jaehyun,  _aahhh_ ,” Jaehyun had removed his mouth from his dick, only to start mouthing his balls, all the while stroking him off faster and faster. “Mmm gonna come.” Jaehyun just hummed and took Ten’s length into his mouth again. He looked so perfect, his head in between Ten’s thighs, drool escaping his wet lips, and hair all messed up from Ten pulling on it. Suddenly, Jaehyun swallowed around the head of his cock and Ten saw white, he didn’t even have time to warn Jaehyun before cumming  _hard_ down his throat with his mouth open as he moaned even louder than before. Jaehyun didn’t pull off, letting him ride through his orgasm and he sinfully swallowed every drop of cum. He licked his lips with a wink as he sat back up on the bed, his throbbing erection visible through his pants.

 

“C’mere, wanna make you cum tooooo.” Ten was still high as shit, but the urge to make Jaehyun feel good was stronger than that to sleep.

 

“Mmm’k baby. Watcha gonna do?”

 

“Wanna touch yooouu.” Ten was aware of how sex-crazed he sounded but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted to put his hands on Jaehyun, kiss him and mark his neck just like he had done to him, but the younger wasn’t making any signs of moving.

 

“What’s the magic word?” Ten frowned.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Eeeh,” Jaehyun imitated the sound of a buzzer, “wrong. Try again baby.” Ten watched as Jaehyun began to palm his erection through his sweatpants, his eyes staring straight into Ten’s as he moaned softly. That was enough for Ten to take action, he sat up with a new-found burst of energy and swatting away Jaehyun’s hand, passed his own hand under the waistband of Jaehyun’s pants and boxers and the same time and took Jaehyun’s cock into his hand, stroking him slowly. All banter was forgotten as Jaehyun moaned loudly and started thrusting up into Ten’s hand. Ten took advantage of Jaehyun’s proximity and latched his lips onto the skin right underneath his earlobe and started to suck and bite: revenge for the marks that littered Ten’s torso. Jaehyun keened into Ten’s kisses.

 

“Faster, faster.” Ten smirked into Jaehyun’s neck, raising his head slightly so his lips were right next to Jaehyun’s ear.

 

“What’s the magic word?”

 

“  _Pleeaase.”_

 

“So sweet for me.” He picked up the pace, and soon Jaehyun told him he was going to cum. Ten dug his thumb into the slit of Jaehyun’s cock, and the younger moaned and came all over Ten’s hand and stomach. Ten milked him through the orgasm, then fell back on the bed, beckoning for Jaehyun to join him. Soon, they fell fast asleep.

Notes:

Sorry guys the updates will be a little more hectic now because of school but I’ll do my best to finish the story ASAP!! Love y’all thanks for all the love uwu

-m <3

[Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552984/chapters/38618327): never coming back

Summary:

oops sorry my angst key got stuck

eek enjoy? if possible?

warning for extreme sadness

Chapter Text

It had been going on for probably a month now, give or less. Ten was smoking more than he knew he should but it was an excuse to see Jaehyun. Jaehyun of the thousand and one charms, of the stupid laugh and dumb smiles.

And Jaehyun of the mind-blowing sex. Everytime Ten came over it always ended with them fucking on literally any surface they could find. The bruise Ten had gotten from slamming against the corner of the coffee table --which hadn’t even slowed them down-- was still a dull purple on the back of Ten’s thigh. Though honestly he had bruises everywhere from Jaehyun’s lovebites. Jaehyun was more than meaningless sex though at this point. Ten didn’t have many friends apart from Doyoung, and he knew that his shyness wasn’t exactly a good quality for building lasting relationships. But the sex with Jaehyun had basically erased any barriers between them, and Ten had connected with the guy: in a purely platonic-but-with-sex kind of way. Jaehyun was funny, and easy to be around. He didn’t mind doing most of the speaking, which was good because most of the time Ten really only contributed small smiles and nods to a conversation. Yesterday, Jaehyun had been ranting on about how Sicheng was refusing to admit to Yuta --another of Jaehyun’s endless collection of friends Ten guessed-- that he had a massive crush on him even though apparently “Its so fucking obvious Yuta is in love with him. They need to tell eachother and then be gross boyfriends so Sicheng will stop whining to me about it.” Ten had been listening, but been distracted by the sun setting outside, the bright pinks and oranges lighting up the sky beautifully. He’d barely noticed the silence that had suddenly taken to Jaehyun until he’d turned around and seen the younger staring directly into him, as though he were reading his thoughts. Ten had felt his cheeks burn, and tried to ignore the small smile Jaehyun had given him because it warned him of everything he didn’t want to happen, it seemed to be a premonition of romance, of feelings, of things destined to end badly.

So Ten had taken matters into his own hands and stuck his tongue down Jaehyun’s throat, desperately rutting against his thigh and begging him to fuck him raw, all hints of romace erased. Jaehyun had obeyed, but there had been a look in his eyes at one point, a sort of faraway sadness that left as soon as it had appeared. Yesterday was when Ten had made the decision.

The decision to stop.

Ten had been ignoring the longing looks Jaehyun threw him for too long, and the slight pull in his stomach whenever he spotted the blond mop of hair in the distance. He was doing it today. He had told Jaehyun he would be stopping by towards two after his last class. Ten checked the clock hanging precariously on the wall, the second hand ticking closer and closer to the end. He had hoped Jaehyun would stick around as a friend, but he knew that was stupid. It would just hurt them both. Jaehyun would be fine without him, he had Sicheng, Yuta, Taeil, and countless others to replace Ten. Ten had Doyoung. If the older wasn’t too distracted chasing around Yukhei to deal with his stupid shit. Ten swallowed down the ball in his throat at the sound of the bell ringing. He shoved his blank notebook into his satchel and sent Jaehyun a quick text saying he was on his way. Walking down the hallway’s of the dorm, his stomach turned around on itself and he felt like throwing up. You can do this Ten. It’s for our own goods. Collecting himself quickly he knocked timidly on Jaehyun’s dorm room. Jaehyun opened the door, shirtless. Oh. The younger’s stupid abs on display. Ten quickly entered inside and prayed Jaehyun would put on a shirt. He took a seat on the couch and listened as Jaehyun rummaged around his kitchen before coming back, a shirt slung over his shoulder --thank God-- and a bowl of chips.

“Hey.” Jaehyun plopped down on the couch next to Ten, who couldn’t help but flinch away and sit rigidly on the edge of the couch. “Wassup Ten?”

“I, uh, we need to talk.” Jaehyun popped a chip in his mouth and turned to face him, a smidge of concern hidden behind his reassuring smile.

“Sure what’s up?”

“I’ve been thinking really hard, and this arrangement we have, the smoking, the fucking I don’t think it’s ideal I think we should, you know, maybe, I mean I’ve decided I want-”

“Just say it hyung.” Jaehyun didn’t look scared, or happy, entirely neutral. And it was terrifying.

“I think we should stop the meaningless sex. I think we should stop everything. I think we should stop seeing each-other.” Jaehyun wasn’t neutral anymore, he stood up from the couch, looking down on Ten with a glare of fury in his eyes.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” The anger in his words went all the way to the bottom of Ten’s heart.

“Yes, I- where did you think this was going?”

“Oh I don’t know Ten,” Jaehyun spit out, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “maybe you were asking me to go out with you? Stop the meaningless sex, stop the fucking and start having sex that means something, or like ‘making love’ or whatever the fuck. You think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me when I’m not looking? Or the way you blush when I tell you you’re cute. And for the record I like you. In fact I like you a lot and I think you’re being fucking stupid because I know you like me back.”

“I don’t.” Ten whispered.

“What?”

“I, uh, don’t.” He repeated, louder.

“Bull-shit. And what do you mean we shouldn’t see each-other anymore? Do you want me to just stop being your friend?”

“Yes. I-I just think it’s the best way. To make sure we stop this entirely.”

“Why do you want to stop?” Jaehyun’s voice cracked on the last syllable, and Ten’s heart began to break. “I could understand the sex you know, maybe even not wanting to go out with me even though you clearly like me, but our friendship? You want to break that?”

“I don’t want to. But we should. It’s better… for us.”

“In what fucking way? Fuck you Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. You don’t know what’s better for us,” Jaehyun was crying now, and Ten was doing everything he could do to stay composed, “you’re just scared, and now-now you want to run away. Because I guess that’s what you do, get attached then run the fuck away. Well stop it. Don’t let the fear get to you. Stay. For fuck’s sake, stay. Please.”

“I-I can’t. I’m sorry Jaehyun.” Ten stood up awkwardly, and started to walk away.

“I swear to god Ten, if you leave you’re never getting me back.” Ten turned around.

“I’m so sorry Jaehyun.” He opened the door, and took one last look at Jaehyun crying on the couch before closing the door behind him and walking as fast as he could back to his apartment. He barely made it before the warm drops began to run down his cheeks and the sobs wracked his entire body. It was over. It was really over.

[Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552984/chapters/39657117)

Summary:

the beginning of the end!!!!!

Notes:

I’m back hoes I’m sorry for how long it took me to get my shit together anyways enjoy!!!

Chapter Text

To say Jaehyun was doing badly was an understatement. Ten’s visit two weeks ago had fucking destroyed him. Though he’d told himself since the beginning that he and Ten would never happen, the hope for a real relationship had slowly built up in the back of his heart everytime he saw the older. He  _knew_ that his feelings were no longer unrequited, because meaningless sex wasn’t supposed to involve the intimacy which him and Ten had achieved. They didn’t just  _fuck._ They flirted, and kissed and touched, and eventually had sex, and then they would cuddle and kiss again. That wasn’t fucking, it was something more. And Jaehyun had made sure to stay as calm as possible when Ten said he needed to talk to him, because he had thought he knew what the older was going to say and he didn’t want to freak him out by being excessively excited. Then he had said…  _that_. It had taken Jaehyun a moment to realize what he meant, and then he had been fucking furious. How could Ten just casually destroy everything they’d built together? The older had been so composed, so calm, as though Jaehyun had never meant anything to him this whole time, and that was fucking with him. Had Jaehyun really just imagined all the signs that pointed towards something more than casual sex? He had been so convinced. Once Ten left, Jaehyun didn’t stop crying for at least another fifteen minutes. The tears staining his cheeks, the sobs shaking his entire body as he hugged his knees and tried to convince himself everything would be okay. Even though it probably would never be. Jaehyun wasn’t sad anymore though, no he had moved on to anger, and indifference. Fuck Ten. Fuck him and his cute smile, his adorable laugh, his way of listening to everything Jaehyun said. Jaehyun could do better than some idiot that was blind to what was right in front of him.

 

“...and thus was born the Chinese empire. Any questions?” Their History of China teacher’s voice finally made its way back into Jaehyun’s previously inattentive ears. He quickly looked to his left and copied down the meticulous notes Sicheng had been taking. For someone who was supposed to be forgetting Ten, Jaehyun sure was thinking about him a lot.

 

“Party tonight at Mark’s. You coming?”

 

“No.” Jaehyun answered automatically. He didn’t want to go out, didn’t want to see anyone. He just wanted to sit on his couch, and watch TV, and engage in a internal monologue about how much Ten sucked.

 

“You’re just gonna sulk on your couch watching mind-numbing k-dramas and talking to yourself about how much you hate Ten?”

 

“What? No.” Jaehyun pouted. Sicheng knew him too well, it wasn’t fair.

 

“Come. Tonight. Come forget Ten.” Jaehyun sighed, it was probably a good idea actually. He didn’t really need anymore self-pity at the second.

 

“Fine. What time?”

 

“Starts towards 8. I’ll-” Sicheng stopped in the middle of his sentence and Jaehyun picked his head up from his desk to actually look at his friend. He was looking somewhere in the distance, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. At the end of his gaze, Jaehyun recognized Yuta who looked right back at Sicheng and winked. Sicheng blushed harder and shook his head softly before starting his sentence up again: “I’ll come get you at 8 at your dorm. We can go together.”

 

“So you finally gonna tell Yuta you like him?”

 

“  _He_ told  _me_ last Monday Jae.”

 

“Seriously? Why didn’t I know about this?!”

 

“You’ve been kind of busing hating yourself.” There was a tinge if hurt in Sicheng’s voice and Jaehyun felt terrible. He’d been so absorbed in his stupid problems, that he hadn’t even checked up on his friends. Ten wasn’t in his life anymore, so the elder really shouldn’t be taking up all his time.

 

“I’m sorry for being a terrible friend lately. I swear I’ll be better ok?” Even Jaehyun could tell it was a shitty apology. The bell rung out, announcing the end of class.

 

“You should have listened to me Jaehyun. That night, at the party. None of this would have happened.” Sicheng slung his backpack over his shoulder, and the two walked out of class and down the hallway. “I forgive you though. Love makes us do stupid things I guess.”

 

“Yeah well I’m fucking over him now.”

 

“No you’re not. But you will be. Just come to the party, we’ll find you a cute boy ok?”

 

“Yeah ok. See you tonight hyung.” Jaehyun waved goodbye as the two went off in separate directions. It really wasn’t fair how good Sicheng was at reading people. Jaehyun did still like Ten, and everytime he thought about him it hurt so much because he knew Ten would never be a part of his life anymore. God he was going to get so fucking wasted tonight.

 

******

 

  Jaehyun was about three shots in in, dancing, or more so jumping up and down, wildly. He spotted Mark near the back of the room and pushed through all the sweaty bodies to get to his friend.

 

“Jae-hyung! How you doin’ man?”

 

“Like I need more shots!” Mark laughed loudly.

 

“Yeah man that’s what I like to hear! Let me go get glasses and some… well anything stronger than beer!” Jaehyun whooped loudly, why couldn’t everyone be like Mark, and  _not_ ask why he looked like shit. Mark was nice, Mark was oblivious to all of Jaehyun’s problems --well actually problem, without the s, unless Ten had cloned himself. Mark was fun, not like stupid Sicheng who’d told him since the beginning his heart would get broken. Stupid, insightful Sicheng. Thankfully, Mark arrived, hands full with cheap liquor and plastic shot glasses before Jaehyun started to fully downspiral.

 

“YOU’RE THE BEST, DUDE!” Jaehyun yelled over the pounding bass.

 

“THANKS BRO!” Mark shouted back as he poured them brimming shots. “ONE! TWO! THREE!” Jaehyun downed one shot, then a second, a third, and finally a fourth. Mark just yelled louder. “YOU’RE THE MAN!”

 

“SO ARE YOU DUDE!” Jaehyun threw his weight into Mark as they hugged. With a slap on Jaehyun’s back, Mark went back towards the front of the room. Jaehyun leaned against the wall, his head spinning a little too quickly for his own comfort. He looked out among the people dancing and spotted Sicheng’s tuft of pastel pink hair waving about. He pushed himself off the wall and unsteadily made his way over to his friend.

 

“Sicheeeeng.” Sicheng turned around with a frown. “I’m so sooorry. I shoulda listened to you. You were  _right_. Ten SUCKED.” Sicheng sighed loudly.

 

“Jesus how much did you have to drink Jae?”

 

“Me and Mark did shots.”

 

“How many?”

 

“I don’t know, how many shots did  _you_ take?”

 

“None.” A familiar voice rang out. Jaehyun turned his head and saw Yuta standing next to Sicheng, nursing a red Solo cup probably filled with shit beer.

 

“Hi Yutaa. Wassup bro?” Sicheng face-palmed.

 

“How do you become even more of a fuckboy when you’re drunk?” Sicheng asked amused.

 

“I’m good Jaehyun, what about you?” Yuta smiled cutely.

 

“Your smile’s cute. I get why Sicheng likes you.” Jaehyun sloppily winked at Sicheng.

 

“I hate you.” Sicheng glared at him.

 

“I think his smile is cuter.” Yuta interjected happily.

 

“Awwwww oh my goooddd Sichengieeee you have to marry him okaayy.”

 

“He’d have to say yes to going on a date with me first.” Jaehyun slapped a hand over his mouth dramatically at Yuta’s words.

 

“Hyuuungg,” he whined, “you’ve been pining over him for like… mooontthsss. Just say yesss come ooonnn.” Sicheng was now a bright shade of red.

 

“Months huh?” Yuta smirked. “Just date me already.”

 

“Yeah well I’ve waited months I can wait a bit longer.” Sicheng snapped and left.

 

“Ah fuck.” Yuta panicked, “Sicheng wait please!!” He cried out as he ran after the younger.

 

  Jaehyun had fucked up again, but honestly he was too wasted to feel guilty, that could wait till tomorrow morning. Alone once more, he swerved from side to side, letting the shitty electro music completely filter into his brain, drowning out everything else. He let himself be pushed back and forth through the crowd in the living room, dancing alone, occasionally shouting slurred greetings to his friends before losing them again. Eventually, his random course led him to an empty couch with a view on the entire room. Jaehyun watched everyone, his head still feeling like it was simultaneously stuffed with cotton and floating on a vast expanse of water. He managed to spot Sicheng and Yuta again, slow-dancing, Yuta’s hands on Sicheng’s waist and Sicheng’s head on Yuta’s shoulder. Leave it to those two softies to slow-dance to EDM. Jaehyun shook his head with a smile, happy the two idiots had finally decided to be more than friends. He spotted Doyoung sitting on Yukhei’s lap with their foreheads pressed together and probably whispering disgustingly cheesy shit to eachother. A circle had formed amid the drunk dancers, and Jaehyun could just barely spot Ten showing off in the center of the formation. The dance major did have a good amount to be proud of to be fair. He finished his dizzying amount of spins and walked straight to Taeyong who was also watching from afar next to the couch Jaehyun was on. Ten didn’t say anything, just winked at Taeyong who made a couple incoherent noises as his ears burned a bright red. Ten sat on the armrest of the couch Jaehyun was on, legs spread, and mouth slightly ajar, clearly trying to get a reaction from the poor Taeyong who was standing right next to him.

 

“Hey Jae what’s up?” Ten asked with an innocent smile, continuing to ignore Taeyong who was having an existential crisis next to them.

 

“Drrrunk.”

 

“No kidding. I need some beer myself. Feelin’ pretty hot.” Ten said the last part unnecessarily loudly.

 

“Duuude stop using me to fuck with, or actually just fuck Taeyong.” Taeyong laughed awkwardly but Ten just turned and gave him the filthiest smile.

 

“Hey Taeyongie-hyung Let’s go get some beers and cool down? Hmm?” Taeyong somehow blushed harder at the pet name.

 

“Uh, y-yeah ok.” Ten locked elbows with Taeyong, turning around and winking at Jaehyun as he walked away.

 

Jaehyun looked at across the room again, a stupid grin on his face thanks to Ten torturing poor Taeyong. He saw Johnny talking to Mark about something or other, and Kun speaking animatedly with Taeil. He turned his head, and froze suddenly as he saw a familiar mop of blond hair a dozen feet away from him, chatting to a guy Jaehyun had never seen before. Ten was dressed in ripped jeans and a soft-looking pink turtleneck, a conflicting outfit only really he could pull off. Jaehyun was suddenly aware of his heart pressing against his chest painfully. Ten looked so good, so put together and  _happy_ as he held up conversation with this guy Jaehyun had never seen before. Jaehyun didn’t miss the way Ten casually slipped his hand into the other guy’s palm and pulled him towards the dark hallway that he knew led towards most of the guest bedrooms in Mark’s oversized house. No fucking way. No fucking way was Ten fucking other guys already. How the fuck could he? Did he not feel bad in any fucking way about throwing Jaehyun away like a dirty tissue? The anger was back, and this time Jaehyun was uninhibited enough to fucking act on it. He stood up, almost falling forward as he lost his balance and headed to the room. He slammed open the first door of the hallway, and was met with an empty room. He cursed and opened the next door: empty again. Damn Mark and his stupidly big house. He put his hand on the doorknob of the last door, and felt his heart jump forward as he realized that whatever he did, he’d lost Ten forever anyways. What exactly was he trying to accomplish? The liquid anger boiling in his blood quickly won over the reason his mind was trying to make him see; he pulled the door open violently.

 

Ten turned around frightened at the loud noise behind him. He was secretly relieved someone has come to interrupt him, Tenseok was cute but he felt bad for stringing the guy along. He really was looking for a rebound fuck. For some way to forget Jaehyun. But how could he forget what was standing the the doorway, looking angry and ready to choke poor Tenseok? Ten slipped his hand out of the other’s hold and gently nudged him of the bed.

 

“Hey I’m sorry but I think you should go.” Tenseok smiled awkwardly.

 

“Yeah sure. You have my number anyways. Text me?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Ten would most likely not text him; the guy deserved better than him. Jaehyun stepped into the room, still silent and fuming as he watched Tenseok walk out. He slammed the door behind him. “Jae-” Ten started, slipping back into the cute nickname.

 

“Don’t- don’t call me that.” Silence. “So, you’re already fucking other guys huh?” He asked, his voice tainted with irony and disdain.

 

“Fuck you. So what if I am? May I remind you I broke our deal? You’re not even supposed to be here, you’re-”

 

“What was your plan Ten? Did you think I would get over you in a couple days? Move on to some other cute guy? Fall in love? Get married? Forget you?”

 

“Eventually. Yeah. Maybe.” Ten answered softly, doubting his answer would be enough to calm Jaehyun down.

 

“How am I supposed to just get over the fact that one of my best friends walked out of my life? How can I deal with the fact that most treasured person in my life didn’t actually care about me?”

 

“I do care about you.”

 

“THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?” Jaehyun started yelling, his voice dripping with anger and resentment in a way Ten had never heard before: he suddenly felt scarily close to tears. He didn’t think Jaehyun would be so upset, hate him so much.

 

“I-I just wanted to help you.”

 

“HELP ME WHAT JUNGWOO? HELP ME SUFFER? HELP ME FUCKING STAY HOLED UP IN MY DORM FOR TWO WEEKS AND GET DRUNK OF MY ASS BUT STILL BE THINKING ABOUT YOU? BECAUSE NO OFFENSE BUT THAT’S NOT VERY HELPFUL.”

 

“You don’t really like me Jae.”

 

“Yeah?” Jaehyun’s voice cracked, soft again. “And how the fuck do you know that?” But somehow soft was scarier. Soft meant sadness; and anger was normal, quick to leave, temporary, but sadness? Sadness meant tears, and heartache and darkness. Ten never wanted that for Jaehyun. He wanted a passing rage and then for him to forget.

 

“You-” Ten’s eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out how to explain it without hurting Jaehyun more. “You like me because I’m cute. And pretty. And I have a nice laugh, and a nice voice. You like me because I dress in soft colors, and smile wide. You like me because you think I can make you happy.”

 

“You do make me happy.” Ten shook his head.

 

“For now. But I don’t always want to smile, and be calm and cuddly. And one day I’ll come back from my classes and you’ll say hi to me and I won’t answer because I’ve had a terrible day and you’ll say it again, louder. And I’ll say “what?” because I’ll be annoyed you’re saying it again when I heard you the first time but just didn’t want to answer. Then you’ll say “what’s wrong?” and I’ll say I don’t want to talk about it. And you’ll insist and I’ll end up yelling at you and locking you out of the room so you’ll have to sleep on the couch. And you’ll realize that I’m not really all that cute, and frankly I’m a bit overbearing and stupid and you’ll leave me. And then, both our hearts will be broken. Instead of just mine.”

 

“I’m sorry. I think the alcohol is fucking with me. So, let me get this straight?  _You_   _destroyed our relationship_ , because  _you have feelings_? Because you’re a  _normal human being_? And this is supposed to make me feel better, right?” Ten’s tears fell loose onto his cheeks at Jaehyun’s mocking words. Every syllable felt like a knife in his heart. Why was he making fun of him instead of trying to understand?

 

Ten was… crying? Fuck had he gone to far? Jaehyun had come with the intention to rip the older’s heart from his chest, but seeing the tears drip down his face made it all too real. Ten’s stupid, stupid excuse had seemed to detailed to have been made up; there was a reason he was telling Jaehyun this, this had happened to him, and he felt like nobody would ever really love him and now Jaehyun had gone and made fun of his fears and past heartbreak. God he was so dumb. He took a step towards Ten, careful and slow, and took him into his arms. Ten pressed his face into Jaehyun’s chest, his sobs growing louder, and Jaehyun rubbed circles on his back, trying really hard not to start crying too.

 

“I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to talk like that, I was just hurt and scared and lashing out. Its ok I forgive you, and you deserve so much better than whatever asshole treated you like that.”

 

“Asshole  _s_.” Ten whispered quietly against Jaehyun’s t-shirt. He was angry now, but for another reason. How could someone, scratch that, someone  _s_ actually believe that Ten wasn’t entitled to emotions other than happiness? It was fucked up beyond words. “You’re still here.” Ten barely whispered.

 

“Of course I am.”

 

“Even though I’m crying?”

 

“I think you’re perfect even when you cry.” Ten just cried harder. Jaehyun panicked. “Oh my god no what did I say I’m so sorry!! I take it back??”

 

“These ones are happy tears.” Ten’s muffled voice sounded slightly joyful. Jaehyun loosened his grip around Ten, suddenly really wanting to do something. Ten looked up, his eyes still red and puffy: god he was beautiful, so perfectly angelic.

 

“Can I kiss you? Please.” Ten nodded softly.

 

“Yes. Please.” Jaehyun leaned down slightly and took Ten’s lips in his, tenderly kissing him and leaning back with a sigh to put his forehead on the older’s. Ten pouted.

 

“That’s it?” He laughed

Jaehyun kissed him again, letting his lips trail across Ten’s jawline until they were right next to the older’s ear:

  “Will you go on a date with me?”

** Chapter 7: melted sunshine **

 “A-a date?” Ten blushed. Jaehyun brushed a piece of hair away from his eyes gently, holding Ten’s cheek gently in his hand before putting it back behind his neck.

“Yeah. You know: me, you, a fancy restaurant maybe?” Ten smiled wide, the beautiful curve of his lips stretching across his face.

“Really?”

“Yes really you idiot.” Jaehyun’s thumb rubbed circles at the back of Ten’s neck; that small movement was so calming, so perfect. Ten felt like everything could be okay.

“Yes. Yes please.” He said, throwing himself into Jaehyun’s arms. Jaehyun hugged him back, tighter. The warmth and comforting scent of the younger he’d taken for granted felt like melted sunshine was being poured into his heart. “You’re not drunk right?” Ten whispered.

“Not drunk enough to forget this.” Ten giggled and Jaehyun leaned back to kiss him again, dragging out the motion. Ten just stood there, taking it in for a couple seconds before kissing him back. He hoped Jaehyun would never stop doing that. Ten noticed how he continued to stay gentle, not pushing Ten too far; and he was suddenly worriedly close to tears again. For the first time, he felt treasured. Jaehyun rubbed his nose in Ten’s hair as he pressed him close to his chest again.

“Please don’t ever go away again.” Jaehyun asked softly, rubbing circles on Ten’s back. How was this real? He’d been so ready to fight with Ten, to tear him apart, to make him hurt like he’d hurt Jaehyun. But Jaehyun’s heart was fixed now, magically put back together and then some more. He felt like he was floating, and it was only 40% because of the alcohol.

“I promise.” Ten yawned, and Jaehyun’s heart just about melted. “Can we nap a bit though? This was not how I thought tonight would end and I’m feeling a little drained”

“How do you do that?” Jaehyun asked, looking into Ten’s half-closing eyes.

“Do what?” He answered, confused and drowsy.

“Just, I don’t even know how to explain it. Every single thing you do, I want to protect it with bubble wrap, and then roll you in a blanket and cuddle you forever. You’re so… just perfect and it’s getting a little frustrating.” Jaehyun chided ironically. Ten took a step back, panicked.

“I-I don’t want you to feel that way.” Jaehyun really had to be more careful, Ten was a lot more vulnerable than he thought.

“No silly,” Jaehyun stepped forward again, “I’m joking. It’s frustrating because I have to find new techniques to make sure my heart doesn’t melt everytime you open your mouth.” Ten looked up, a small smile on his face.

“Oh.” Jaehyun’s stomach did a three-sixty and his heart almost tried to jump out of his chest.

“See that’s what I’m talking about.”

“But I just-”

“There is no ‘just’ with you.” Jaehyun jumped on top of the bed, his back against the mattress and held his arms out in Ten’s direction, beckoning him to join. “Now come on, let’s sleep.” Ten yawned again— Jaehyun’s heart officially lost it— and joined him on the bed, fitting snugly between his arms and chest. His soft breath fell on Jaehyun’s neck and he kissed Ten’s hair. If he could choose any moment to freeze in the world, it would be this one. Frame it, put it in a jar, play it on loop: anything to never forget this sensation of completion, of brimming over with happiness, the dream-like quality of moments that come so close to perfection they seem unreal.

****

Ten woke up with Jaehyun’s arms still wrapped tight around him and squirmed a little to find a more comfortable position, his back finally resting against Jae’s chest as he kissed the younger’s knuckles. Everything felt… good. He couldn’t believe he’d fought so hard against this. He should have known that Jaehyun wasn’t like the others, and instead he’d crushed the beautiful boy’s heart into a million pieces and- Stop it Ten, everything’s ok now.

“I can hear you worrying from all the way over here.” Jaehyun’s deep, sleepy voice mumbled.

“You’re literally right next to me.” Jaehyun poked Ten’s stomach.

“Shush.” Ten turned around to stick his tongue out at Jae, and found himself face to face with Jaehyun, the younger’s lips aligned with his nose. “You’re so beautiful.” Ten felt his face heat up, and his heart beat faster.

“Why do you keep saying that?”

“Because I want you to remember.” Jaehyun said it as though it made the most sense in the world, a universal truth. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned forward to place his lips on Ten’s. Ten’s heart skipped a beat as he sat up, and wrapped his hands around Jaehyun’s neck, bringing him even closer and kissing back. Their position was slightly awkward so Ten took things into his own hands and shifted so he was straddled on Jae’s lap. Jaehyun grinned.

“What?” Ten pouted.

“Nothing.” Jaehyun kissed Ten harder, biting on his bottom lip. Ten sighed contently, opening his mouth and letting Jaehyun’s tongue slip past his lips. The kiss suddenly became more passionate, their tongues intertwined as Ten pressed harder against Jaehyun’s lips. He finally broke the kiss, his lungs politely demanding some air. But Jaehyun didn’t stop, his sinful lips tracing the contour of Ten’s jaw as he kissed, and sucked at the exposed skin. Ten couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his mouth: Jaehyun knew how sensitive he was and loved to take advantage of it. As Jaehyun began to bite and nip at the skin above his Adam’s Apple, Ten decided to take matters into his own hands and grinded forward, moaning loudly as Jaehyun bit harder at the spot on his neck. “A little warning would have been nice.” Ten didn’t say anything, just guided Jaehyun’s lips back to his own and rubbed his growing erection against Jaehyun’s, carding his finger’s through the younger’s hair as the kiss grew more and more harsh.

“C-can I suck you off please?” Ten asked out of nowhere, and Jaehyun coughed on his own spit.

“Fuck. How can you just say that? Yes. Yes oh my god yes.” Ten flashed him an innocent smile as he unbuckled Jaehyun’s pants and slipped them off with his boxers, stroking his hard length a couple times, reveling in the debasing sounds Jaehyun made. “And just last night I was saying how cute and soft you were.” Ten rolled his eyes, and leaned down, licking the head of Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun’s hands immediately tightened around his hair, not painfully but just enough to urge Ten on as he moaned loudly. Ten wrapped his lips around Jaehyun’s cock and slowly bobbed forward, and then back, making sure to suck in his cheeks, and press his tongue against Jaehyun’s cock as he went up and down, and up and down. Ten could tell the younger was having a hard time keeping still, his obscene moans accompanied with small thrusts of his hips that Ten did nothing to stop. Honestly, he kind of wanted Jaehyun to fuck his mouth, it sounded really… hot. He took his mouth of Jaehyun’s dick with a wet pop.

“Do you want to, uh, fuck my mouth?” Jaehyun moaned loudly.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Yes what the fuck.” Ten tilted his head to one side.

“You curse a lot when we have sex.”

“You like it?” Jaehyun winked. He was on his knees now, Ten sitting against the backboard of the bed.

“Maybe.” Ten leaned forward and took Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth again, letting the head bob against the back of his throat. This time when Jaehyun’s hand found themselves in his hair they pulled a little harder.

“Are you sure about this?” Jaehyun asked worriedly silently praying Ten wouldn’t back out. Ten just hummed against his cock. Well that was enough for Jaehyun; he slowly fucked into the wet heat of Ten’s mouth reveling in the tightness around his cock. “Aah fuck. You feel so good baby.” Ten moaned louder around his dick. “Oh you like that don’t you?” Jaehyun asked, picking up the pace and fucking against the back of Ten’s throat every thrust. “Like it when I tell you nice things. You take my cock so so good baby, your mouth feels so good when I fuck into it.” Ten moaned again, his hands finally settling at the back of Jaehyun’s thighs as he dug his nails into them. Jaehyun was so close now: Ten’s mouth felt so perfect, he wasn’t going to last much longer. “I’m close baby, so close I’m gonna come. Aah fuck.” Jaehyun moaned loudly as he fucked faster and faster into Ten’s mouth, the warmth in his stomach building up. Out of nowhere, his vision went blurry as he came hard, Ten swallowing every drop. He pulled out and dramatically fell backwards on the bed.

“Was it good?” Ten asked slyly, licking his lips and joining Jaehyun on the bed, running his fingers over the younger’s collarbones.

“Was it good? What do you think?” Jaehyun wrapped his arm around Ten’s waist and pulled Ten closer to him nuzzling against his neck. He shifted his position, his leg rubbing slightly against Ten’s crotch and he heard the older whimper softly. “Oh baby. I can’t believe I almost forgot about you.” Ten didn’t say anything, just grinded up against Jaehyun’s leg slowly, his eyelids fluttering, and his mouth open in an expression of divine pleasure. Jaehyun couldn’t even say anything, just admire his gorgeous everything: motherfucking Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul who went from soft puppy to sinful god in seconds. It was unbelievably hot watching Ten get off on him, the feeling of Ten’s clothed hard cock against his thigh; using Jaehyun to get off. Ten’s lips found Jaehyun’s collarbones as he continued to let out breathy moans and whimpers, slowly thrusting up faster and faster. “You’re doing so good baby. Think you can come untouched? Think you can come just like this?”

“Jae, please,” Ten whimpered.

“You’re doing so so good, come on just a little more. Feels good doesn’t it?”

“Ahh yes fee-feels soo go-ood.” Jaehyun’s lips found themselves back onto Ten’s neck, and he licked a stripe up one of the bigger bruises he’d left earlier. Ten moaned loudly, stuttering in his hip movements.

“So sensitive for me baby.”

“Y-yes just for you. Aah. All yours. All yours. Right?” Ten asked between moans.

“Oh yes baby. You’re all mine.” Jaehyun bit gently on one of Ten’s hickeys, and Ten’s eyes shut close in pleasure.

“Aaah J-Jae!” Ten came hard in his boxers, his lips wide open as he whimpered the nickname into Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun peppered his neck with kisses, as Ten came down from his high and snuggled closer to him. Ten let out a content sigh at the feeling of Jaehyun’s arms right around him again. He kissed Jaehyun’s cheek and settled his head on Jaehyun’s chest who smelled his hair and let the wonderfulness of his current situation wash over him. He’d never had such intimate sex with Ten, never known Ten had a slight praise kink because Ten had always urged him to be more violent, harsher in his movements and language: perhaps to avoid getting too attached? Who cared really, he had Ten now; as friend, lover, and soon a boyfriend. And it was perfect.

 


	60. Get your freak on

Jungwoo is annoyed. He spends every day surrounded by the tornado that is NCT, but on what was supposed to be a lovely Thursday night off, Ten has demanded that he come over for a “surprise”. Now he’s sitting on Ten’s bedroom floor (and if NCT is a tornado, he doesn’t even know how to describe the state of Ten’s room), and as far as he can tell, there is no cake or anything surprise-related whatsoever. Ten has said nothing since welcoming Jungwoo in, texting furiously in silence for the past five minutes. 

“Oh god, he’s here. Oh  _god_ this is gonna be good.” Ten looks up and wiggles his eyebrows aggressively at Jungwoo.

“Who?” He was not aware that there was going to be company. 

“Jaehyun!” says Jaehyun, busting open the door. The explosion of sound nearly kills Jungwoo, but Ten remains unphased and lets out a squeal, clapping daintily. Stepping past Jungwoo, Jaehyun squats to make a circle on the floor and attempts to fold his legs criss-cross. After a close run-in with ripping his very tight skinny jeans, he settles for one leg in and one leg out. (The position, coincidentally, gives him easy access to tap Ten’s butt with his toe.  _Maybe you can have it all_ , Jaehyun thinks to himself.)

Jungwoo has finally caught his breath after Jaehyun’s dramatic entrance, and has been watching this process, mouth agape. He turns to look at Ten, who is staring right back at him with one of the most frightening smiles he’s ever seen. Things get somehow even more frightening as Ten leans in and takes his left hand into his own.

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun takes his other hand, a similarly mischievous grin plastered across his face. “Are you ready for the best day of your life?”

“Uh.” 

“Fantastic.” Jaehyun nods vigorously, grin unchanged. He squeezes Jungwoo’s hand once more and then reaches into the pocket of his bomber jacket. “Voila!”

He pulls out a tiny black rectangle and holds it in front of Jungwoo’s face. His jack-o-lantern smile has somehow grown, and Jungwoo is concerned that his face may actually split open. Ten is positively bouncing with excitement, his hands grasping his feet while his knees flap wildly.

 Jungwoo wishes he could match the energy in the room but he literally has no idea what is going on. He’s fairly certain that what Jaehyun is holding is a flash drive, but he doesn’t really know what they do, and he doesn’t really understand why it would warrant this behavior. He blinks.

 Jaehyun looks to Ten, and their smiles falter momentarily as they share a look of confusion.

“It’s weed!” Ten sing-songs, throwing his hands up.

Jungwoo blinks again.

“Wait... like  _weed_ weed? Wha -- you -- how --  _Weed_!?” He doesn’t realize he had started to stand up until Ten shushes him and reaches out to pull him back down to the floor.

\--- 

Ten almost starts to worry about his and Jaehyun’s master plan to smoke weed with Jungwoo when he all but jumped out of his pants at the sight of their vape. Almost. But once he’s seated again, Jungwoo’s initial shocked expression fades and the corner of his lip pulls up the slightest bit, and that settles it. Ten knows that look. That’s textbook curious-about-weed if he’s ever seen it. 

Ten snatches the vape from Jaehyun’s hands and sticks it in his mouth, quirking his eyebrow at Jungwoo while taking a long hit. His eyes drop for a moment to check that the vape’s light is shining blue. When his lungs are finally full, he opens his mouth and lets the vapor float out, his eyes heavy and fixed on Jungwoo. Jungwoo is, naturally, staring at Ten slack-jawed. Pleased to see that his antics are having this much of an effect on him, he shifts to look at Jaehyun out the corner of his eye and slides his tongue over his teeth, smiling slyly.

“Okay you can literally stop doing whatever that is.” Jaehyun grabs the vape from Ten’s hand.

Ten giggles at Jaehyun’s attempt to redirect the situation. No matter how hard he tries to hide it, he has the horrified but hungry expression Ten has seen a thousand times.  _Excellent_ , he thinks to himself in a weird villain voice (because, well, he did just take an enormous hit of weed.) He’d be damned if he wasted this opportunity to exploit Jaehyun’s obvious crush on him with illicit drugs.

Jaehyun, whose annoyingly broad smile had by now replaced any traces of gay lust, holds the vape out to Jungwoo. “Try it.”

Jungwoo looks fearfully back and forth between Ten and Jaehyun. He nods and silently takes the tiny vape out of Jaehyun’s absurdly large hand.

“Just like.... Suck it.” Ten offers, and then giggles.

“Dear god  _please_ shut up.” Jaehyun said, glaring at Ten before turning back to Jungwoo. “Just inhale normally. It should be kinda... hot?”

Ten can’t help but laugh more as Jungwoo smiles and blinks incredulously at Jaehyun’s comment. Fuck. He’s already high. It’s been a while. He snaps back to attention when Jungwoo, much to his surprise, puts the vape into his mouth right away. 

The best thing about weed, in Ten’s mind, is that no matter what, you’ll look hot when you’re smoking it. Pursed lips, lidded eyes, and  _literal smoke_ coming out of your mouth is pretty much the hottest combination he can think of. However, Jungwoo might just disprove this hypothesis. Ten doesn’t quite know what it is that he’s doing wrong, but he kind of looks like an eight year old drinking a strawberry milkshake. He glances over and catches the eye of Jaehyun, who is making an even more ridiculous face trying to suppress his laughter, causing them both to snort. 

“What--?!” Puffs of vapor pour out of Jungwoo’s mouth and before he can finish his protest, he’s wheezing. Ten reaches out to pat his back, cackling. Across from them, Jaehyun pulls out a half-drinken water bottle from one of the piles of clothes and hands it to Jungwoo, who is now literally crying.

“I see what you mean about the hot thing,” Jungwoo spits out between coughs.

“Okay, but it’s usually not as bad as that,” Ten counters, laughing. “You just can’t talk while you’re in the middle of taking a hit.”

“You didn’t say anything about that! All you said was to suck! So I sucked!" 

“Well now that you are done with your  _sucking_ , please hand me my vape so I can have some too,” Jaehyun holds out his hand, and Jungwoo happily hands the vape back to him. “I’d like to demonstrate that you can take a hit without acting like a slut.”

“Wha-- don’t slutshame me!” Ten squeals. He shrugs his shoulders and adds, “That’s just what I look like.”

Jaehyun brings the vape to his lips and inhales, wiggling his face towards Ten and rolling his eyes back mockingly. Taking it out, he breathes in for a few moments and then proceeds to blow all of the vapor in Ten’s face.

“You have to give me a little bit more credit than that. That was embarrassing.” Ten turns back to Jungwoo and looks into his eyes intently. “Are you feeling it yet?”

\----

Jaehyun watches on as Ten tries to coach Jungwoo in proper Weed Smoking Form. He’s feeling rather impressed with his and Ten’s ability to both devise and execute this plan on a night when 127 and Dream are both occupied, leaving the Dream dorm and their schedules free. After that, the only issue they faced was what to do with Kun, but happily, he solved that problem himself by announcing he would be attending a one-night wine and cheese pairing seminar. Jaehyun shudders at the concept of being old.

He focuses back on the present, and takes backs the vape that Jungwoo is handing to him. Jaehyun feels oddly proud as he notices Jungwoo’s eyelids are starting to droop even more than they usually do. He really got this fucking fool high.

“This is so ... beautiful. Look at us, us three... We’re smoking weed. Together. Wow.” Jaehyun says, sounding like a fucking idiot and waving his hands around wildly.  _Shit,_ he thinks.  _I sound like a fucking idiot_. He didn’t consider when he decided to smoke weed in Korea that he would have to _speak Korean_ while smoking weed in Korea. The language was hard enough for him to get right sober.

Some part of his message must have come across, however, because Ten nods and then slumps down across Jaehyun’s outstretched leg.

“Yeah,” Ten breathes. “Pass the vape.”

Ten rolls over off Jaehyun’s leg onto his stomach and kicks his legs back and forth while taking another hit.  _He’s flirting with me again_ , Jaehyun thinks. He wishes he could say that Ten was making an absolute fool out of himself, but honestly he looks pretty hot.  _For a guy_. He nods at himself, feeling very chill and very heterosexual. If Ten thought he could bop around this whole evening and make Jaehyun  _feel_ something, he was very wrong. Jaehyun was very proud of who he was, and by proud he meant not gay.

 _If anyone’s gonna be having a sexual crisis tonight, it’s Ten,_ Jaehyun decides suddenly. Hell, based on the way Ten is throwing himself at Jaehyun, he won’t have to do very much at all before Ten is absolutely driven insane by--  _God, what’s that phrase Ten always uses? Gay lust?_ He nods to himself again and smiles.  _There’s nothing more straight than flirting with your gay friend to drive him nuts._

\--

Jungwoo is annoyed again. First, he had to turn down an exciting booty call prospect when Ten asked him to come over for a “surprise”, which he only accepted because Taeyong asked them to give Ten some non-Dream company while he was away. Then,  _Jaehyun_ of all people shows up. Jaehyun, his infuriatingly adorable straight crush, who Jungwoo should hate since he never lets him talk despite being kinda terrible at speaking Korean. And now he’s risking going to jail--or even worse, being kicked out of SM--to sit around and watch Ten and Jaehyun make eyes at each other.

He grabs the vape from Ten’s hand and takes a long pull, tilting his head down slightly to make a sexy face that he definitely doesn’t practice in front of a mirror every night. He holds eye contact with Jaehyun as he exhales, and almost perfectly controls it until he coughs at the very last second, and Jaehyun grabs his shoulder and bursts out into laughter. Jungwoo can’t help but giggle between his coughs. Fuck. So much for trying to look sexy.

\---

Ten turns his head to bump Jungwoo’s. The three of them have been laying in a circle on the floor, heads touching, in silence for ten minutes.

“I just... I feel like ... My face,” Jungwoo drawls. “I feel like my face feels! I am my face and I’m feel everything...  _through_ my face, so much.”

Ten looks over at him. Jungwoo is dragging his hands down his face and then pushing his cheeks up with the palm of his hand, over and over. Ten rolls his head back to stare at the ceiling fan.

The wings of the fan are twisting around, and Ten follows them with his eyes.

“Hey,” he says slowly, and after a moment, Jaehyun grunts in response. “Do you think if you look at the fan and follow the blades with my eyes, I could fly up to the ceiling?”

“... what?” says Jungwoo.

And that’s what starts it, they’re laughing about Ten and the ceiling fan, and then Jungwoo makes a weird sucky throat noise while he’s laughing and Ten starts to feel his soul bubbling up, and he can’t catch his breath. He can’t believe anything could ever  _be_ this funny, and now he’s not even really sure what they’re laughing about. The only sounds he can hear anymore are the beats in the backs of their throats as they all roll around laughing. Jaehyun is balled up on his side and slapping the floor. Ten is flailing his legs up above him which is the only way he can think of to get out this champagne feeling inside of him. He thinks he might black out.

All of a sudden there’s a tumbling noise behind him and then a smack, and Jaehyun’s voice saying  _ow._ Ten tries to angle his head to see what’s happening, but he ends up just digging his head into the ground like a dog with an itch to scratch, which makes him start to giggle again. Finally he rolls himself over onto his stomach, and looks up to find Jaehyun’s large face looking back into his.

“I -- I hit... my leg,” Jaehyun explains out between laughs, gesturing behind him to Ten’s desk chair (which is nowhere near his the desk and covered in a pile of all the skinny jeans he tried on this morning). Jaehyun giggles at himself and puts his head in his hands, and then pulls his face back up and they sit like this, hands under chins, looming above Jungwoo’s blue hair.

“Hey Ten,” he whispers, louder than anyone should ever whisper.

“Hey,” Ten whispers back, grinning. He feels stupid but he also can’t stop himself. His face is tight and puffy and warm, and his eyes feel beestung, pushed together on their own accord. He gets a sudden very strong desire to wiggle his head around a bunch and before he can even think about what he’s going to do he does it, eyes closed and head swinging. His head feels heavy, which makes this probably the most fun he’s ever had in his life. When he opens his eyes again Jaehyun is looking at him still, shaking with a silent laugh. Jaehyun glances down and then points at Jungwoo, who is still lying face up, his arms outstretched like a gay, Asian crucifix, and then snorts, which is unfortunately very cute.

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun says, louder this time, his voice low and smooth and velvety.

Jungwoo raises his eyebrows.

“How you feelin’, buddy?”

Jungwoo blinks slowly, six times in a row, then smiles. Jungwoo had a fairly large mouth to begin with, and right now the weed is presumably having the same warm tightening effect on him that it is on Ten, because his smile is spread across wider than Ten has ever seen before. His eyes, usually so round and bright, are now open no more than a centimeter wide. Ten shifts the weight of his head onto one hand and runs a finger along the bridge of Jungwoo’s nose.

“Are you feeling it?” Ten tries to sound sultry like Jaehyun but ends up giggling halfway through the question. He looks over at Jaehyun, who is pulling his fingers along a piece of Jungwoo’s silky hair. Jungwoo lifts his eyes and looks up at Jaehyun.

“Yeah,” he breathes, nodding sheepishly. Ten removes his hand from Jungwoo’s face but continues staring at Jungwoo’s face because, to be honest, he’s kind of alarmed by how  _pretty_ he is. In another life, he’d be offended, because he likes to think of himself as holding the title of Prettiest NCT Member. But he’s a fucking good person and is also pretty gay so instead he’s thinking about Jungwoo’s lips.

_I wish I had lips like Jungwoo. I’m very pretty and there’s not much I’d change about myself but Jungwoo just has those beautiful lips sitting on his face. Every day he’s walking around and his lips are just on his face. That’s fucking crazy._

“What?” says Jungwoo. Ten snaps out of his trance and both Jungwoo and Jaehyun are staring at him, Jungwoo looking horrified and Jaehyun looking extremely entertained.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah, you really did,” Jaehyun laughs. Ten flushes red, but he raises his eyebrows and looks away smugly. Or at least he tries to. He is suddenly very aware of the power dynamics starting to emerge within this group, and he’s not too happy about how much he’s feeling like a fool. Ten looks over and sees Jaehyun still smiling from laughing at Ten’s embarrassing monologue, and realizes he’s also.... still playing with Jungwoo’s hair? This can’t be right. He may have just said that Jungwoo was prettier than him, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Jaehyun think so too. He’s Ten, he’s gay, and he’s a winner.

Ten grabs Jungwoo’s far shoulder and pulls on it until he rolls over onto his stomach so they’re lying next to each other, then wraps his arm around him and pulls his face so they’re cheek to cheek. He looks to Jaehyun, and bats his eyelashes.

“Who do  _you_ think is prettier?” he purrs. This wasn’t Ten’s first rodeo, and he wasn’t going to let this fun and flirty weed hang out turn into a boring night where they sat around like zombies. No. He was gonna make Jaehyun’s dumb, straight dick hard.

\----

Jaehyun blinks.

The weed has truly hit, and he’s feeling absolutely fantastic. Well, he  _was_ feeling fantastic, his body buzzing nicely while he lay thinking about motocross, until Ten started being all freaky and gay around him.  _This whole thing is so gay_ , he thinks.  _Does that make_ me  _gay?_ But then he thinks about the sheer number of gay things and gay people that are around him all the time and realizes that if he does one or two gay things it might just get lost in the mix.  _Cool_. Now he’s feeling truly powerful, especially with how small and sexy Jungwoo and Ten look laying on the ground in front of him. Plus the weed is making him horny.  _Yup. Definitely the weed_.

Jaehyun hums, looking back and forth between the two. Milking the fact that he has both of their attention, he pushes himself up off his stomach onto his knees and then starts pulling off his bomber jacket so he can flex.

“What’s that one word that means you’re like... small and gay?” he asks. Jungwoo pouts his bottom lip in confusion, and quirks his head to lean it on Ten’s shoulder, which might be the single cutest thing Jaehyun has ever seen.  _Fuck_.

“A twink?” Ten replies. He looks amused. Jaehyun claps his hands and shoots two finger guns at Ten.

“A  _twink_ , right! A twink. Yeah, you guys are like twinks,” Jaehyun explains, and revels in how much Jungwoo looks like he’s going to die. Ten takes this label in stride and strikes a pose with his hand under his chin, shrugging up one shoulder.

“True, but you still need to answer my question.”

“Jungwoo.” Even though Ten is literally doing the most right now--and honestly Jaehyun is kinda into the fact that Ten is so into  _him_ \--he knows that Jungwoo would probably melt into a puddle of despair if he wasn’t chosen. Plus it’ll make Ten jealous, which is Jaehyun’s favorite thing to do.

Right on cue, Ten yelps and pushes himself up off his stomach. Next to him, Jungwoo  _beams_ , stretches his arms over his head, and rolls across the floor while making a very quiet scream. Jaehyun gestures at him to Ten, and Ten pouts in protest. Jaehyun barks out a laugh, hopefully loud enough to distract from how hard he blushes at Ten’s flirting.

Ten leans over Jungwoo’s body to change the song playing on his computer. Jaehyun’s eyes track the line of his neck, which stretches out from his wide scoop-neck top, past his jawline to his ears. Ten has about a billion piercings, which Jaehyun can imagine was a very painful experience (he cried when he got his singles done). There were two traditional lobe piercings with simple silver rings going through them, but his favorite was the black curved one that sat in the upper half of his ear. He thinks back to the time he made out a girl with a tongue piercing when he was 14. That was dope.

“Your ear piercings are sexy,” he says without thinking. Ten stops in his tracks, blinking, then turns to Jaehyun with a momentarily bewildered look.

“What?" 

“Um,” Jaehyun coughs. “Uh, where’s the vape?” Perhaps he has overestimated his ability to tease these silly little twinks without getting himself all messed up inside. He needs to recenter. Still scanning the room for the vape, he pulls up the sleeves of his shirt to show off his arms. And, you know what, he decides to go all out and bites on his lip then look over at Jungwoo, who chokes on the water he’s drinking.

“Vape’s right here,” Ten says, taking a hit. He holds the vapor in his mouth, and quirks his head to the side, looking Jaehyun up and down with a quizzical eye. When he opens his mouth, he doesn’t breathe out, instead letting the smoke pour out slowly, causing Jaehyun’s blood to rush to his dick in record time.

“What?” Jaehyun is used to Ten looking at him like a piece of meat, but he seems to have something on his mind.

“I was just wondering if you’ve ever, y’know.... shotgunned before?” Ten replies, nonchalant.

\--- 

It’s kind of comforting, Jungwoo thinks to himself, to no longer be the only one looking both horrified and horny. Jaehyun was positively squirming while giving his rambling response to Ten’s question. (Which was something about guns? He wasn’t quite sure.) And Ten was clearly just as affected as Jungwoo was by Jaehyun’s answer to who was prettier. This whole evening is utterly overwhelming. Jungwoo is so high and horny he can barely contribute to the conversation. He’s literally been aroused since Ten took his first hit of weed, and half-hard since Jaehyun took off his bomber jacket.

“But yeah, other than seeing those girls do it -- which was dope -- I haven’t,” Jaehyun finishes, and then in a lower voice, adds, “Have you?”

Ten just nods rapidly, and Jungwoo watches Jaehyun’s Adam’s apple bob in his throat.

“What --” Jungwoo tries to say, but nothing comes out because he hasn’t said anything in a good fifteen minutes. He coughs gently and tries again. “What did you shoot?”

“What?” Ten gives him a blank look.

Jaehyun guffaws, shoving at Jungwoo’s shoulder and --  _oof._ This is still his first time getting high, and every time someone touches him, he loses his mind a little bit more. Even though Jaehyun’s touch isn’t exactly a tender caress, it sends a tingle through his back and into his dick, which is now starting to feel downright uncomfortable pressed into the floor. Jungwoo giggles, panicked, and looks around.

“Not with a  _gun_ ,” Ten turns to rolls his eyes at Jungwoo. And then, staring at him with a extremely chaotic smile, he continues. “Shotgunning is when you take a hit of weed but instead of exhaling, you... pass it to someone else. Like, with your  _mouth_.”

Jungwoo’s eyes and panicked smile grow, while Jaehyun’s hand (which is.... still on his shoulder?) squeezes him harder. He’s not really sure if he could be here for much longer. They all laugh aggressively at each other, and Jungwoo is suddenly very aware of the fact that Ten has put on The Weeknd. He gulps. He doesn’t even think it’s a half-chub anymore.

“Let’s do it, then,” Jaehyun grins.

“What?” Ten looks up from picking at his fingernails, and even he can’t conceal his shocked expression. “Now?”

Jaehyun doesn’t respond, simply bringing the vape up to his lips and winking at Ten.

Jungwoo’s small gay heart is already thumping out of his chest, and the warmth radiating through his whole body grows into a steady fire as Jaehyun closes his eyes for a moment while he inhales. He's so turned on that he can't even be mad about the fact that Jaehyun is basically about to make out with Ten in front of him.

But nothing could have prepared Jungwoo for how he feels when he notices Jaehyun slowly but surely inching closer to him, his face smug and alarmingly large up-close. Jaehyun blinks slowly, holding his face inches away from Jungwoo’s, and looks down at Jungwoo’s lips, then back up into his eyes. Jungwoo nearly faints.

He can feel Ten’s eyes burning into the side of his head, and Jungwoo realizes that he must be losing his mind with jealousy--a thought which triggers a heavy dose of adrenaline to pulse through his body.  _This is your moment, you stupid twink._ He arches his neck slightly, angling his face and pursing his mouth into a gentle O. Ten didn’t really explain the mechanics of shotgunning, but Jungwoo isn’t  _that_ dumb, and if there’s one thing he can do, it’s suck.

Jaehyun’s lips open gently and he pushes out the vapor, his face still hanging a few centimeters from Jungwoo’s. Riding his adrenaline high, Jungwoo closes the gap and presses his lips to Jaehyun’s, sucking in the vapor gently and then pulling away to breathe in some air before he runs out of lung capacity. Jaehyun is staring at him, shell-shocked. The weed and the kissing has got Jungwoo feeling all frisky now, and he licks his lips, staring at Jaehyun pointedly.

“My turn!” Ten screeches.

\---

In any other situation Ten would be losing his mind with jealousy. But right now he’s entranced by Jungwoo’s ridiculous lips, pouting and kissing and--being licked?--in front of his eyes. With  _Jaehyun,_ nonetheless  _._ The weed and general sexual environment unfolding has caused him to pretty much lose all sight of his original plan. Right now all he can think about is how much he wants Jaehyun’s mouth on his.

Ten leans his arms on his folded legs and blinks expectantly at Jaehyun.

“Uh, I --” Jaehyun starts, looking back and forth between Jungwoo and Ten with the panicked face of a straight man who just kissed another guy for the first time. His bottom lip is slick from Jungwoo’s mouth.  _Shit_. Ten’s dick, which has been half-hard ever since Jaehyun took off his bomber jacket, stirs.

“It was my idea,” Ten pouts, leaning forward a little more. Jaehyun breathes in, broad shoulders heaving, and leans forward on one arm, his rolled up sleeves showing off how his arm muscles are flexing. Ten has a brief but intense desire to bite them, which he files away for another time. He needs to focus on the task at hand.

Once Jaehyun has taken another hit, Ten remains still, forcing Jaehyun to lean into him. He keeps his lips firmly shut in a mischievous smile until Jaehyun is so close he’s blurry. Finally, he reaches up to meet Jaehyun’ lips and starts pulling in the vapor. He licks his tongue deep into Jaehyun’s mouth, his eyes jolting open for a moment when he feels Jaehyun’s tongue meeting his, but he shuts them again once he realizes Jaehyun’s are shut, too. With these new developments, Ten’s gay energies completely take over and he reaches up to grab Jaehyun’s earlobe, rolling the tiny stud between his fingers. Unable to inhale any longer, he yanks Jaehyun backwards by the ear and pulls away, blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth.

“How’d you like it?” Ten purrs, watching Jaehyun slump back to the ground, breathing heavily. To his surprise, Jaehyun looks up and meets his gaze, his eyes filled with that same hungry look Ten thrives on.

“I should ask you the same question,” Jaehyun purrs right back, and he darts his tongue out to lick at the corner of his mouth, referencing Ten’s little French twist on shotgunning. Ten starts, unable to believe Jaehyun that literally stole a move directly out of Ten’s forthcoming book,  _How To Succeed in Thotty Twinkishness Without Even Trying_.

But honestly, Ten is  _shocked_ at the way Jaehyun is acting. He knows for a fact that Jaehyun is obsessed with him, based on... well, every single interaction they’ve ever had. But he also knows for a fact that Jaehyun is straight as hell. His antics usually involved nothing more than mild groping at inopportune times and ogling particularly sexy twinks when he got caught up in a random gay mood. (Ten prided himself on being the subject of many sexuality-questioning moments.) In a more sober atmosphere, he might have stuck to just teasing, not wanting to push a straight guy too far, but he’s stoned as fuck, and his body kinda feels like a million tiny Tens are marching around his skin, shaking maracas and yelling “Suck! His! Dick!”. What’s more, Jaehyun is sitting right there, holding his own, meeting him everytime Ten pushes things a little bit further. Ten’s body flushes with another surge of arousal. He’s no weatherman, but all signs are pointing to some Gay Shit going down.

“You’re lucky you weren’t on the receiving end. It’s harder than it looks,” Ten responds.

“That’s what she said,” Jaehyun says, grinning obnoxiously.

“Or  _he_ ,” Ten counters. He doesn’t quite know what this response means, but he needs to incept gay content into Jaehyun’s brain to prime him if things are going to progress. Jaehyun rolls his bloodshot eyes, his smile never wavering.  _Perfect_ , Ten thinks.  _No knee-jerk ‘no-homo’ response._ He’s got Jaehyun right where he wants him  _._ “But really, it’s not easy to do. I’d love to see you try.”

“Alright, then.” Jaehyun leans forward again, reaches out, and places the vape directly into Ten’s mouth. Ten doesn’t miss a beat, inhaling and letting his lungs fill up with vapor. He leans over this time and meets Jaehyun halfway.

The trick to shotgunning, he’s learned, is to barely blow the air out of your mouth, instead letting it pour out gently so the person on the inhaling end can set their own pace. That trick, however, only works if the inhaling party isn’t a complete idiot who doesn’t know how to inhale. Jaehyun pulls away before anything fun and flirty can go down, hacking wildly in a cloud of vapor.

“Can we --” Jaehyun coughs some more. He gestures back and forth between him and Ten rapidly. “Can we try that again?”

“I have a better idea,” Ten spits out before pouncing on him, shoving Jaehyun’s shoulders to the ground.

\---

Jaehyun has just enough time to take one last deep breath in before Ten is everywhere-- lips on his lips, tongue searching for his, hands sliding along Jaehyun’s bare arms to pin his hands above his head, thighs straddling Jaehyun’s aching crotch (a problem which has been growing ever since Ten first mentioned the word shotgunning). His cloudy mind is racing, but he doesn’t need to -- and doesn’t  _want_ to -- think about what’s going on.

He pushes free from Ten’s hold on his hands, and leans up off the ground, wrapping his arms around Ten’s body and clutching the back of his neck with one hand. Jaehyun’s long fingers fit almost halfway around Ten’s tiny neck, and he massages it in time with their kissing. Ten throws his head back,  _moans_ , and then looks down at Jaehyun with bloodshot, lusty eyes. He dives back in, once again rocking forward, forcing Jaehyun back down to the ground. Jaehyun is overwhelmed by the sensation of his hot body--literally, Ten is so  _warm_ \--grinding all over him, pressing flat against his chest and then pulling up just to crash back down, his hips dragging against Jaehyun’s dick. Jaehyun can barely keep up, he’s already so high and now his heart is thumping so loudly he’s surprised Ten hasn’t commented on it yet.

It makes sense, though, that Ten hasn’t said anything, considering his mouth has been latched onto Jaehyun’s face, making his way from his lips down to his chin. He then opens his mouth wide and drags his tongue to trace the line of Jaehyun’s jaw, looking Jaehyun dead in the eye. He continues along his warpath, sloppily sucking hickey after hickey on either side of Jaehyun’s neck. Finally free from Ten’s overactive mouth, Jaehyun gasps, trying to simultaneously catch his breath and remember where he is and also not straight up cum in his pants. Ten doesn’t help this effort in any way when he reaches his head up and drags his teeth along Jaehyun’s earlobe. The simmering sensation coursing through Jaehyun’s whole body erupts into a rolling boil. He throws his head back, pushing his hand through his hair and groaning. 

This is quite literally the wildest thing that has happened to Jaehyun, maybe ever.

“Oh my  _god--_ ” he mumbles into his hand as Ten pushes up Jaehyun’s shirt and scratches along his torso. Jaehyun briefly regrets not going to the gym earlier, but is interrupted by the Ten’s teeth, this time scraping on Jaehyun’s nipples. Before he can process the combination of pain and arousal that sends another jolt to his dick, the teeth are replaced by Ten’s tongue.

He rolls his head over to the side, unable to even  _look_ at Ten anymore, and sees -- Jungwoo?

_Oh shit._

Jaehyun (and probably Ten too, although Jaehyun had a sneaking suspicion Ten was an exhibitionist and didn’t care) was so caught up in the, uh, _events_ transpiring that he’d forgotten about Jungwoo altogether. But there he was, sitting up on his knees, staring at the two of him. Jaehyun lifts his hand to get Ten’s attention, but then he notices Jungwoo’s hand palming his dick through jeans, and stops.

Jaehyun looks back up at Jungwoo’s face, and when their eyes meet, Jungwoo gasps quietly, his mouth falling open. He stares at Jaehyun with pleading eyes, eyebrows raising slightly and shoulders heaving. Jaehyun reaches out and grabs the nape of his neck to pull him in for a kiss, but Jungwoo holds back. Never looking away from Jaehyun’s eyes, Jungwoo places his hand on top of Jaehyun’s, shifting it around to the front of his neck and pressing down on Jaehyun’s fingers to choke his throat. Jaehyun inhales sharply, his brain short-circuiting. His long fingers are wrapped around Jungwoo’s pale neck, and Jaehyun can’t believe he felt self-conscious about his heartbeat earlier -- it was nothing compared to the way Jungwoo’s throat is pulsing under his fingers. Jungwoo is just  _sitting_ there, panting, his face flushed pink, eyes dark and heavy, and below Jaehyun’s hand the rest of his body is hanging slack.

He can’t handle it anymore, and slides his hand back to its original spot on the back of Jungwoo’s neck, dragging his face towards him while trains to pull his neck up off the floor. Jungwoo falls forward, thrown off balance by the force of Jaehyun’s pull, but he sticks his arm out just in time to stop himself from smacking Jaehyun in the face. Jaehyun ignores this completely, still drawing Jungwoo towards him until he’s finally where he wants him.

Jungwoo’s lips feel like magical butter clouds, and Jaehyun grips his neck tightly, wanting to bring the sensation closer and closer until their faces meld together and he dies. Or something. He leans back again (sad, because his abs looked bomb when he was halfway curled up) pulling Jungwoo down with him and tangling his fingers back in Jungwoo’s dark blue hair. Jaehyun’s dick is on fire, and he grinds furiously while Jungwoo makes obscene little whimpers into his mouth. He breaks the kiss suddenly, gasping, once he realizes what he’s grinding against is Ten’s hand, which is doing everything that can physically be done to a dick over Jaehyun’s skinny jeans.

“Holy  _shit_ if you don’t suck my dick right now I’m going to die,” Jaehyun sputters out, his hoarse voice squeaking at the end of his sentence because Ten is already undoing the buttons on Jaehyun’s pants. Jungwoo clearly resents this break in attention from the actions of his own mouth and wastes no time grabbing Jaehyun’s face again.

If Jungwoo’s lips feel like magical butter clouds, Ten’s mouth feels like... honestly it wasn’t worth making a metaphor, it felt fucking  _good_ , and Jaehyun is moaning obscenely right back into Jungwoo’s mouth, overwhelmed by the amount of sensations happening on his body.

He’s surprised he’s lasted this long, but he’s experiencing whatever the weed-equivalent of whiskey dick is, and while everything feels better than it has ever felt in the history of feelings, Jaehyun’s is managing to hold on. That is, until Jungwoo pulls away from his lips and smacks Ten’s hands away from where they’ve been jerking him off, replacing them with his magical mouth and slurping down Jaehyun’s dick like it’s his job.

\---

“For the record, I didn’t plan this,” Ten asserts, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He shifts himself out of the way to let Jungwoo have full access. Sure, he’s having the time of his life, but he doesn’t want any grey area about his original intentions.

“I’m not complai--  _ohhhhh_ my god,” Jaehyun tries to respond, but Jungwoo has Jaehyun’s dick so far down his throat that even Ten is shocked, and no one should be expected to make complete sentences when something like that is going down.  _Hehe. Going down._ Ten laughs at himself, and then frowns when he realizes he sounds like Jaehyun. He reaches over to hold Jaehyun’s head, his hand sliding behind Jaehyun’s ears to tangle his fingers in his hair. Jaehyun, clearly having the time of his life, rolls his head towards Ten’s arm and lazily kisses at his wrist, eyes closed and breath heavy.

At the other end of Jaehyun’s splayed out body, Jungwoo is on his hands and knees, his back arched and ass high in the air. Everything that’s happening is  _so_ hot, but Ten is having a moment of clarity, and so he observes for a bit instead of joining in on the fun. He truly can’t believe that Jungwoo is sucking off Jaehyun on his bedroom floor. Sure, everyone in the “NCT Gay Shit” groupchat is always talking about Jungwoo’s hoe activities (especially Jungwoo himself) but Ten always assumed they were just gassing him up. He certainly hadn’t been expecting Jungwoo to attack Jaehyun like a vacuum cleaner come to life.

Jungwoo’s barely even sucking anymore, more just letting Jaehyun’s dick ram into the back of his throat. ( _He’s not even gagging!_ Ten thinks in admiration.) He licks the entire length from base to tip, slurps up the sides, bobs down to the base once more, chokes briefly, and then pulls up to lick around the top, staring up at Jaehyun. Ten is exhausted just watching him. This quickly proves too much for Jaehyun, and while Jungwoo jerks him with one hand and sucks on the tip, Jaehyun’s face starts rotating through a series of cartoonish expressions that make Ten's dick grow more and more flaccid with each moment.

“Hrhgnhh,” Jaehyun finally grunts, and Ten watches Jungwoo’s eyes flutter closed. He sits up, licking his lips and pushing his fluffy hair back simultaneously -- _he should really co-author my book,_  Ten thinks -- and sits back on his haunches. Jaehyun’s limbs are sprawled out like a starfish, and Ten realizes he is somehow already asleep. That, or Jungwoo’s dick-sucking has literally killed him, which wouldn’t be all that surprising.  

Ten turns back to Jungwoo, who is staring at Jaehyun’s lifeless body like he committed a crime. Slowly, he turns his head and meets Ten’s gaze. Ten still feels woozy from the insane amount of weed they consumed combined with the sexual adrenaline his body has produced in the last half hour, and it’s clear that Jungwoo feels the same because he looks like a fucking mess. His mouth and cheeks are both bright pink, and his eyes are even darker. He stares at Ten silently. 

“Do you want...” Ten gestures back and forth between the two of them, smiling uneasily. Jungwoo bugs his eyes out and shakes his head rapidly, and Ten’s not sure if he feels insulted or relieved. He thinks briefly of his aching boner, and glances over at the bathroom door next to his closet before turning back to squint at Jungwoo. “I’m gonna, uh.... Go in there. For a bit. You’re welcome to, like... stay. If you want.”

Jungwoo smiles nervously, his eyes still bugged out. Ten can tell he’s embarrassed but he doesn’t quite know how to make any part of this situation less wack.

“I’m gonna--” Jungwoo says finally, pointing to his chest and then the door.

“Cool,” is all Ten offers in reply, and he heads off to the bathroom. When he emerges, Jungwoo is gone. Jaehyun is still fast asleep on a pile of Ten’s clothes, and it seems Jungwoo elected to drape one of Ten’s favorite A Bathing Ape t-shirts over Jaehyun’s exposed dick. Ten gasps quietly, pulls it off, and nudges Jaehyun with his toe.

“Jaehyun,” he whines. “Get off my floor.”

“Why did you do that to me,” Jaehyun groans, his eyes remaining shut. He groans again, this time incomprehensible, and curls up into a ball.

Ten ignores this disaster and flops into bed, opening Instagram.

“Thank you for sucking my dick.” Jaehyun mumbles from across the room.

“Go to sleep.”

\-----------------

Jaehyun shuffles his feet around, while Ten asks the waiter to guide them to the table Jungwoo has been holding for them. He pulls at the long, thin black scarf he has wrapped around his neck, feeling shy in the outfit Ten's selected for him. He wanted to wear his clothes again, but Ten insisted that his bomber plus muscle tee combo weren't the right vibe for this restaurant. Instead, he was now wearing this scarf (mostly to cover all the hickeys Ten gave him last night) and a loose black button up, which was covered all over in French words in small white cursive lettering. The worst part, at least to Jaehyun, were the huge floopy sleeves that he was supposed to leave unbuttoned (???). That was almost the straw that broke the camel's back, but Ten said he looked sexy and winked at him, so Jaehyun went along with it.

“Why do we have to get brunch?” he grumbles, as they find their way to the table. He likes food and all, but this place has a lot of weird neon signs and ferns, and everyone looks kinda mean. “We have food at home.”

Ten shoots him a look. “Don’t disrespect my culture.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Jaehyun says, a little too loudly, and a woman with blue lens sunglasses and a pink beret glares at him. He continues, quieter this time. “This place doesn’t serve Thai food.”

Ten ignores this and they finally arrive at their table. Jungwoo is waiting, pouring a mimosa from a carafe, and he blinks at the two of them while they sit down.

“Hi,” Jungwoo squeaks, and the half-smile plastered to his face indicates he’s mortified about last night. His expression turns into a frown, though, when he looks down at Jaehyun’s outfit. “What’s with the ...?”

Jaehyun groans again. “I told you it looks weird on me. I can’t make it work. I’m gonna take off the scarf --” Before he can finish, Ten jolts his hand out and presses the scarf against Jaehyun’s chest so he can’t pull it off.

“Don’t --” Ten warns. “Your neck is a disaster.”

“Whose fault is that!” Jaehyun retorts. Ten smirks in response, patting Jaehyun’s pecs. The waiter interrupts them before Ten has the chance to say anything inappropriate. Jaehyun knows that Jungwoo and Ten brunch a lot because they’re always gone on Sunday mornings, but the fact that they both order without even looking at the menu still catches him by surprise, and he has a mouthful of mimosa when the waiter turns to him. The situation isn’t helped by the fact that he has no idea what anything on the menu is, and since his breakfast go-to is just two sides of bacon which they don’t have here, he picks avocado toast because he heard Ten talking about it once. 

“Did you go all the way back to your dorm last night?” Ten asks Jungwoo as soon as the waiter leaves.

“I, uh, went to a.... friend's house,” he responds, turning pink again.

“Like, after we...?” Jaehyun asks, taken aback.

“After you fell asleep? Yeah.” Jungwoo says, smiling. Jaehyun shrugs.

“A bottom’s gotta get his rocks off somehow,” Ten mutters, and Jungwoo chokes on his mimosa.

After a few moments of silence, Jungwoo starts talking to Ten again, and brunch was no longer that weird. Jaehyun looks back and forth at the two mouths chatting next to him, reminiscing on when his dick was in those mouths. He shakes his head.  _Such a weird night._ It was so cool that his friends were acting like everything was chill. He didn’t want it to be a  _thing_. Like, it  _was_ a thing, and it was a gay thing, and it happened, but he is super straight, a fact that is being confirmed by how bad he is at brunch.

Finally, their food arrives, and Jaehyun is disturbed to see that avocado toast is green, which is one of the colors he doesn’t eat. And while he pretends to be upset when Jungwoo and Ten roast him for not knowing what color avocados are, he’s glad that everything feels back to normal.

 


	61. I could take your heart and go

“Johnny Seo wants us to go to the basketball team’s party.”

Ten felt his breath hold.

The words, they were spoken by Taeyong, in Jungwoo’s dingy, dark bedroom while the three of them passed around their second blunt of the evening. Taeyong was lulled in Jungwoo’s lap, and Jungwoo was mindlessly running his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. Ten wondered how long it would be before they jumped on each other.

“Johnny Seo?” Jungwoo asked, and Ten watched Jungwoo’s brain try and reel just exactly who he was. He took another drag as it clicked, his eyes sparkling. “Was he the one we had a threesome with?”

Ten fought the urge to roll his eyes, snatching the blunt out of Jungwoo’s hand and taking a drag, breathing out the smoke. Obviously, he wasn’t _that_ included in the conversation - but it was a party. He’d get invited. He was Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

Taeyong was staring at his phone, eyes wide until it slipped out of his fingers and landed on his forehead. A delayed “Ow!” escaped his mouth, before the two of them started cracking up. Jesus Christ, Ten was not stoned enough for this.

“Yeah. I got his number after. He’s on the team.” Taeyong murmured, his phone sliding off his face to the floor with a small thud. Ten reached for the bottle of wine that was in the middle of the floor, deciding that if he wasn’t going to get as stoned as the two of them, he was going to at least get drunk.

“I wonder if Jung Jaehyun will be there.” Jungwoo’s voice was absent as he spoke, and Ten doesn’t think he has ever opened a bottle of wine so aggressively in his life, flicking the lid off and watching it fly away.

“I don’t know. He never really goes to parties.” Ten responded, after he’d taken a massive swig of the wine. “He’s kinda boring.”

“Yeah, but he’s so fucking hot. Yongie, you wanna sleep with him too right?”

Taeyong was nodding underneath Jungwoo, dazed out of his fucking mind, and Ten scoffed. “You two want to sleep with anyone.”

“We’ve never wanted to sleep with you.” Jungwoo responded, an eyebrow quirked and a sly smile playing on his lips. Ten threw his cushion at him.

And of course, Ten was right. Two days after Taeyong had mentioned it, Ten had a notification from a Facebook event titled  **BIG MASSIVE FUCKING BASKETBALL PARTY!!!** , his phone lighting up during his Art History lecture. He didn’t respond to the event, but scrolled through the list of invitees. And then he saw it.

 

**Hosted by Jaehyun Jung.**

**Invited by Johnny Seo.**

 

Ten was going to kill Jungwoo and Taeyong.

 

 

[+]

 

 

Okay, so, the party itself was a bit shit. The Facebook event said BYOB and Ten was basically third-wheeling, because the messes that were his two best friends had already drunk a bottle of wine each before even arriving at the party and were now practically fucking on the kitchen counter top that they were leaned against.

He was making small talk with Lucas, some first year student that he’d fucked before, when he heard Taeyong shrill Johnny’s name. He turned, and saw a line of three boys, Taeyong clung to the tallest, bulkiest one. They were in height order as they stood, which made Ten bubble up a laugh. Johnny, the tallest, followed by Jung Jaehyun, followed by Doyoung - someone who he had also fucked before. Great.

Jungwoo reached for his hand and dragged him towards the boys. Ten stumbled on his feet, slightly bewildered. “Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung - this is Ten. He’s my housemate.” Jungwoo was beaming that shit-eating grin, and Ten wanted to punch him in the face.

“We’ve already met before.” was the response out of Doyoung. Ten flashed him a grin back, and the other boy couldn’t even meet his eye. He shook Johnny and Jaehyun’s hands.

“I’ve heard a lot about both of you.” he said. His tone wasn’t meant to be so snarky, but he just couldn’t help it. Johnny had gone the same shade red as the cup he was holding, but Jaehyun was just grinning back at him. Shit. He really  _was_ pretty. Ten hated it.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Ten. I'm Jung Jaehyun. I’ve heard a lot about you too.” the taller boy voiced, his grip firm when Ten shook his hand. His tone wasn’t snappy like Ten’s, and Ten didn’t know why he had to be so fucking polite.

Conversation fizzled, Taeyong and Jungwoo clearly trying to get Johnny to go back home with them, and Doyoung waltzing off elsewhere. Lucas had left a long time ago, which just left Ten and Jaehyun standing there, albeit a bit awkwardly. “Drink?” Ten asked, starting to fill his almost empty cup up with the bottle of wine he had been sporting under his arm.

Jaehyun shook his head a decline. “I don’t drink much.” he replied, and Ten’s eyes widened.

“Do you drink at all?”

“Not… Not really. I might have like, one or two? I’ve never really been much of a drinker.”

Ten was sure the surprise wasn't hidden from his face. In his two years at this uni, he'd never met anyone that doesn't drink - especially not somebody who played sports. However, he shrugged his shoulders, before taking a large gulp of his drink.

"You know, you're prettier in person. It's no wonder everyone talks about you all the time." Jaehyun was saying. Ten swallowed his drink down harshly, his eyebrow hitching ever so slightly.

"Yeah? You're not too bad yourself. You know, for someone who plays basketball." he replied. His voice was a mumble and he wanted to kick himself, but Jaehyun was laughing.

"You slept with Doyoung."

"In my defence, it was first year, and he’s not exactly  _sporty_ sporty. I've grown as a person since then."

Jaehyun was still laughing. He looked pretty when he was laughing. Ten wanted to trample on his throat.

"I'm being serious!" he tried to defend, but it was a waste. Jaehyun was cracking up. Ten huffed, and downed the rest of his drink before pouring himself some more.

The rest of the evening pretty much continued that way. Ten making Jaehyun laugh (with absolutely no intention), and holding his stupid fucking grudge against Jaehyun. How could someone be so handsome, so sweet yet that soft and shy? It just didn't make any sense.

Things started to become a blur when he wound up on the sofa. He had been doing shots with Jungwoo and Taeyong, and his wine went missing, then his friends went missing, and he found himself right beside Jaehyun the whole time. He doesn’t remember much else.

 

 

[+]

 

 

He must have blacked out.

Surprisingly though, Ten woke up in the comfort of his own bed, alone. His head was absolutely pounding, and there was a glass of water and a strip of paracetamol on his bedside table, which he was assuming Jungwoo had left for him.

He blinked harshly, before slowly moving himself up to drink the water and take two tablets. He reached for his phone, and his heart fell into his stomach.

 

**Unknown (05:21)**

it was nice finally meeting you :P

hope you slept well!

this is jaehyun, btw x

 

**You (11:43)**

i guess it was nice meeting you too

 

**j*ehyun (11:45)**

you were a mess by the time we managed to get you home, haha.

have you got a bad hangover?

 

Ten's heart was thudding in his ribcage as he read the message, over and over again. Jaehyun brought him home? He locked his phone, practically throwing it out of his hands, and curled back up under his duvet, wishing he'd never come out again.

 

 

[+]

 

 

Honestly, it wasn’t too bad, ignoring all of his problems. Not at first. He spent the remainder of that Saturday hid in his room, watching the old seasons of Queer Eye and gnawing his way through two boxes of Confetti Cupcake Pop Tarts. He’d already switched off his phone and pretended like he was dead when he heard Jungwoo, then Taeyong, then Jungwoo again knock on his door to make sure he was okay.

There was only so long, though, that you could go into hiding for, until you really need to leave your designated breakdown hole. Ten left his room at a time where he thought the house was empty. It was quite late and Jungwoo hadn’t checked on him for a while, the sound of laughter downstairs had disappeared. He assumed the cost was clear and slipped out his room to try and make himself a more substantial meal.

This was a stupid idea.

He tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen quietly, but jumped out of his skin when he saw Johnny there, accompanied by Jungwoo, who was practically draped around him. God, him and Taeyong had a weird relationship. They were giggling about something until Jungwoo turned around and locked his gaze on Ten. “God, you look like shit.”

I mean, Ten had a blanket over his head which he was clutching close to his chest, eyeliner smeared down his cheeks from last night, and was squinting without his glasses or contacts on. Not to mention, he was huddled over himself like a pensioner. He didn’t really blame Jungwoo for saying it, but probably could have gone about his day without hearing the observation.

“Thanks.” he replied, voice quiet as he opened the fridge to see what was in there. Oh, half a carton of juice, two eggs and some pot brownies that Taeyong made. Great. He closed the fridge again with a sigh, and felt Jungwoo’s arms swoop around his waist. He rolled his eyes.

“We’re ordering pizza, what do you want?” Jungwoo asked, dragging Ten to the kitchen table to sit him down.

“Surprise me.” he responded. His head was throbbing too much for this, and Johnny was looking at him weird. “What?” he bit out, glancing over at Johnny, which only made both him and Jungwoo laugh. He groaned.

“You were out of it last night. Do you even remember getting home?” was what Johnny said, and Ten could already feel the embarrassment rising up in his body. He doesn’t remember, not really, but he saw the Snapchat videos posted on Jungwoo’s story of him slumped over Jaehyun’s back as they tried to get him in the house.

He fought off the flush that was rising in his cheeks and rolled his eyes. “Does it look like I remember?” he retaliated, and Jungwoo laughed back at him.

“Jaehyun thought you were cute.” Johnny replied, and Ten sucked in a breath. Fucking Jung Jaehyun.

“And?” he responded, biting down on his tongue afterwards. Jungwoo was cracking up, and Ten wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He didn’t care that Jaehyun thought he was cute, he  _didn’t_.

 

 

[+]

 

 

Surprisingly, after the borderline-humiliating kitchen conversation, Ten’s life became easier. Talk of him and Jaehyun died down fast, meaning he must have convinced everyone that he really didn’t care that Jaehyun is potentially interested in him. Even though Johnny was now practically Ten’s fourth housemate (yes, in a two bed house), it got easy to avoid Jaehyun. It wasn’t like they were ever put in social situations anyway. Jaehyun also hadn’t bothered to message Ten again since the party, and although there  _may_ have been a slight bit of disappointment settled in the pit of his stomach, he was mostly relieved.

However, Ten’s life is a mess, and for some reason, the Great Gods of The Sky like to test him.

Meaning, it was an average, horrible Thursday when Ten ran into Jung Jaehyun again. He had just finished the worst day of uni that he might have ever had - four hours of lectures plus three hours of stupid seminars that didn’t make any sense and just stressed him out more. He was on his way to the library, carrying a shitload of stuff for his final project that was due on Monday.

And there he was, looking like a ridiculous high-school movie cliche.

Ten was going to pretend like he hadn’t seen Jaehyun. He really was. But then he heard that dumb honey voice call out his name, and he sighed. At least he looked good today. He clutched his camera bag a little tighter, and turned to the direction of the call. He feigned a look of surprise, and Jaehyun was grinning at him. If Ten wasn’t miserable and didn’t hate Jaehyun’s ass, he would probably say that the elder looked like sunshine.

“Hey.” Jaehyun said, once he’d finally reached him. “Do you need help?” he asked, nodding towards the camera equipment Ten was holding. Ten was about to shake his head no when Jaehyun took the tripod and camera bag out of his hands anyway. “Where are you heading?”

Ten wanted to knock him out.

“Going to the library.” he said, and so they began to walk. It was silent at first, uncomfortable. Ten’s head was swimming. What did Jaehyun want from him? Why was he being so nice? Why was his heart beating this hard?

“How was your hangover last week?” Jaehyun asked. Ten’s heart swam up to his throat, he felt like he was gonna vomit.

“Uh, I was fine. Jungwoo ordered pizza for us.” he said back. Why was he murmuring? Fuck.

“Ah, you, Jungwoo and Taeyong all seem really close.”

They’d made there way to the library now, but Jaehyun didn’t look like he was leaving until Ten had sat down somewhere. He scanned his ID card to get them both in, and held the door open for Jaehyun.

“They’re alright, for two people that constantly leave me as the third wheel.”

Jaehyun let out a soft laugh at Ten’s response, and it reminded him just why he got so drunk at that fucking party. His eyes moved from Jaehyun’s face to the floor, closing the door behind the two of them. “I’m going to the second floor.” he said softly, and Jaehyun nodded back at him, starting to climb up the staircase.

“I didn’t know you did photography.” Jaehyun said as they were walking. His voice was absent, questioning, and Ten glanced at him. The atmosphere was so uncomfortable that he wanted to die.

“I don’t. I’m an art major, but we have this awful photography project.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Art suits you a lot better than photography.”

“Oh yeah? Is it the beret or the paint wedged under my nails?” Ten asked in response, and Jaehyun broke out in that fucking laugh again. It was making Ten sweat.

Jaehyun gently placed his stuff down on the table that Ten settled at. “Thanks for your help. You really didn’t have to.” Ten said. His voice was soft, and Jaehyun was smiling back at him, eyes shining.

“I wanted to. Oh, and if you don’t feel like third wheeling sometime, maybe we could hang out.” he replied, and thank  _fuck_ he was gone before he could see the flush creep up on Ten’s cheeks.

 

 

[+]

 

 

“I just don’t get what he wants from me!”

Ten was drunk, wine drunk, spiralled out on Jungwoo’s carpet with his eyes scrunched shut. The light was too bright. His head was throbbing and he felt like screaming.

“I don’t get it. He text me  _again_ after helping me in the library.” he hiccuped.

Jungwoo climbed off from his bed, crawling down onto his floor where Ten was lay. He wrapped an arm around him, and Ten lulled his head into Jungwoo’s shoulder, letting out a groan. Jungwoo gave him a sympathetic rub in return, and it only made Ten realise what a charity case he must look like right now.

“Maybe he likes you.” Taeyong offered. He was curled up at Jungwoo’s desk, doing some assignment that he had due in tomorrow. He turned in the chair to face the two of them on the floor. “Most people tend to like you, Ten.”

“But  _why_?” Ten whined in response. “Why would Jung fucking Jaehyun like  _me_?”

“It makes sense, doesn’t it? You two are practically the most sort-out for students on campus. A positive and a positive only makes a bigger positive.”

Ten rolled his eyes back at Taeyong, and sat himself back up, breaking from Jungwoo’s grip. He ran a hand through his hair, and let out a long sigh. This was probably the worst thing he’s ever had to deal with in his life.

“Text him back.” Jungwoo said from behind him, gesturing to the phone that Ten had abandoned long-before his alcohol-induced breakdown. When Ten glanced at the phone, then back at Jungwoo, Jungwoo sighed. “God, Ten, he asked you how you were, not if you’d suck his fucking dick.”

“This situation would be a lot easier if he did ask me to suck his dick.” he mumbled back, but reached to grab his phone anyway. His head was spinning, feeling heavy.

 

**j*ehyun (18:41)**

hey :)

did you get your photography project finished?

 

**You (22:02)**

um just about

 

**j*ehyun (22:05)**

oh good!

you’ll have to show me some of your work one day. i bet you’re a really good artist.

 

**You (22:06)**

nah, i’m not that great

 

**j*ehyun (22:07)**

now you’re just being modest :P

i’m being serious though. i really want to see some of your work sometime!

 

God, why does speaking to Jaehyun always leave Ten on the brink of a two-day long anxiety attack? He put his phone down, and blinked his heavy eyes up to where Jungwoo was staring at him. “What did he say?”  he asked, and Ten reached straight for his glass of wine again, taking a massive swig and swallowing it down with a squint of his eyes, a sigh escaping his mouth afterwards.

“He said he wanted to see my art.”

 

 

[+]

 

 

It wasn't that Ten wasn't confident in himself - definitely not. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul was one of the most confident people you could ever meet. He holds himself with pride constantly. That was the most frustrating part about this whole situation. Jaehyun made Ten nervous.

Surprisingly, even to himself, after a few more messages back and forth, Ten decided that he  _would_ let Jaehyun see some of his work. That's how they ended up here. Jaehyun in Ten's house (after Jungwoo had spent the past hour frantically cleaning and actually left with Taeyong go back to his flat, for once).

"This one is so lovely." Jaehyun said, voice soft as he gestured to one of the canvases on the wall. Their student house was boring, walls white and bare, so Ten had hung some of his older, but more cherished pieces up once they had fully moved in. "What inspired it?" he asked.

The genuinity in Jaehyun’s voice was pissing Ten off.

Showing people his art was one thing, but having to explain it? Ten's breath etched, palms a bit clammy. He clasped them together, trying to remind himself that this is just some stupid fucking basketball player who probably doesn't even know who Rembrandt is.

"I... Uh, my mum, mostly." was Ten's response. He moved a bit closer to the canvas. "This was one of the first things I ever painted." He could feel Jaehyun's eyes on him, and daren't bring himself to look back, gaze firmly on the work in front of him. "I was 15."

He heard Jaehyun gasp slightly beside him, and finally turned his head towards him. "You painted this when you were 15?" he asked. Ten could puke, and not due to the two vodka shots Jungwoo made him do before he left to 'calm his nerves'. Jaehyun's face was soft, genuinely a bit surprised, and it made Ten fucking  _blush_. He broke his gaze quickly, nodding his head and moving Jaehyun around the living room, showing him all the various pieces that were displayed.

The whole time, Jaehyun was following him, listening to everything he was saying, asking sincere questions and most importantly, was actually interested in everything Ten displayed for him. Ten would be lying if he said it didn't fill him with a bit of warmth.

When Jaehyun was finished looking, Ten offered him a drink, which he (of course) declined, and opted for a glass of water instead. "What got you into art?" Jaehyun asked after a while, the two of them sat at Ten's kitchen table. Ten was slightly taken aback by the question, looking down into his glass.

"I... I was always into art. When I was young, I always liked to paint, like, even when I was a baby." Ten started, eyes gently lifting up to look at Jaehyun again. His eyes were sparkling, and he had one pretty hand rested against his chin. Was all of him that pretty? Ten swallowed. "It was when I was in school that I really started to get interested though. Art lessons were always my favourite, I didn't really care about anything else. I loved learning about old art, like way back artists like Salvador Dali and Michelangelo, but I was really interested in new art too."

Ten stopped, but Jaehyun was still interested. His face was soft, he was listening intently, and Ten felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Even Jungwoo doesn't ask him about art.

"It was when I was 13-14 that I really started to care about art. My parents separated and it was quite rough, and I was the kind of kid in school that didn't have friends."

"Wait.  _You_ didn't have friends?" Jaehyun asked, his eyes widening.

"I wasn't always this pretty." Ten laughed, gesturing to his face before taking another sip of his wine. "So, I used to go to museum's on the weekend. I'd take my pocket money and by myself a bus ticket or a train ticket to different museums near me, and I used to spend hours and hours in there, taking everything in, observing. Then when I reached 15, I decided I'd start doing it myself."

Ten pursed his lips shut after, realising that maybe he'd said too much to someone who he'd only text about four times in his life and had never had a conversation with sober. He put his glass down, and made a mental note to murder Jungwoo once he got home for making him do those stupid shots. And then Jaehyun spoke, and Ten's heart reached his throat.

"Wow. You must have been through a lot to create such beautiful pieces like that." he responded. "I'm glad that you found art. It suits you well. You're really talented, Ten."

Ten could cry. Honestly, he could fucking cry. He chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly, trying to ignore the fact he was probably bright red. "I have a long way to go." he replied, and Jaehyun was grinning at him. "Anyway. I didn't know you were so interested in art?"

"It's a new interest, I suppose. I have a couple of those recently." Jaehyun replied, eyes shining, and Ten got the urge to down the drink he was currently playing with.

Jaehyun didn't stay much longer after that. Ten finished his glass of wine, Jaehyun spoke about basketball and Ten pretended to be interested, they discussed uni projects for a while, then Jaehyun bid him a goodnight, and Ten stayed in the door frame until he watched Jaehyun's car pull off.

**You (22:31)**

you're both dead when i see you next

 

**baby woowoo (22:32)**

first date not so fun, ten baby?

 

**baby yongie (22:32)**

why am i dead? :(

 

**You (22:33)**

woo, i'm gonna shit in your pillowcase before you get home.

 

 

[+]

 

 

Ten couldn't sleep. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering Jaehyun had turned him into a heart-pounding, dithering mess within the two hours that he spent here. He'd been tossing and turning for hours, and he could hear Jungwoo and Johnny talking quietly upstairs. He wasn't quite sure yet why it was making his heart sink.

He'd tried everything that normally knocked him out like a light (besides actual sleeping pills, he probably wasn't quite on Taeyong's level yet), but he was completely restless. It was verging on 6am and he decided just to get up and start his day. Lying in bed was counter-productive.

He ran into Johnny on the way to the kitchen. Why was Johnny always in his apartment, in his personal space, at the wrong time?

"You look like shit." Johnny observed. He was glowing. Ten hated him.

"Haven't slept." he mumbled back, moving past the tall boy to turn on his coffee machine.

"Don't you think you should try and get some before uni starts?" he asked, and Ten could see red as he bent down to get the milk out of the fridge. He slammed the door shut.

"Do you not think I've already tried that for, I don't know, the past fucking 6 hours?" he hissed in return, and then blinked as Johnny put his hands up in defence. He looked like a hurt puppy, and Ten, for the first time, could kind of see what his friends saw in him. Ew, as if he shared a type with Taeyong.

"Sorry. That was mean." he mumbled as he stirred the milk and sugar into his mug. "Do you want a coffee?"

Johnny nodded back at him, and Ten made him one before settling them both down at the table.

He was nice, Ten realised. Really nice. Like the kind of person that cared about you without hardly knowing about you. Ten had practically bit his head off less than half an hour ago, but he was talking to him like they had been friends for years. It was dangerous, especially when Johnny asked Ten what was keeping him up.

It was dangerous because Ten answered.

"He talks about you all the time." was Johnny's reply. He took a sip out of his mug. "He always asks me about you, he's so interested in getting to know you." Ten willed the flush on his cheeks away, ducking his head slightly and finishing off the rest of his drink. He didn't say anything, so Johnny took that as a queue to carry on.

"He's genuine, Ten. He's a genuine boy. He likes you.”

Ten didn’t even know what to think at this point.

 

 

[+]

 

 

You know, for a whore, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul was a bit of a hopeless romantic. He loved a cliche chick-flick, he loved a good rom-com, he loved the idea of falling in love.

The idea of it.

When it actually came to falling in love, or even just developing a crush on someone, Ten went into a frenzy.

Ten just wasn't the kind of person to fall in love. People fell in love with  _him_ , not the other way around. So when he gets that feeling like he can’t breathe, the butterflies in his stomach every time his phone lights up, the nerves he feels when he runs into  _that person_ in public - he struggles to deal with the situation. Of course, just like every bad situation he’s ever faced before, Ten only knew once solution. To bat his eyelashes like the pretty boy he was and fuck his way out of it.

And that’s how he got himself into  _this_ situation, right here. Stoned (unsurprisingly) in Taeyong’s living room (actually kind of surprising), his phone in his shaky hand while he blinked at the unread message in his notifications bar.

 

**j*ehyun (21:43)**

i don’t know why i can’t stop thinking about how pretty you are.

 

No matter how fucked he was, the pounding in his chest was almost unbearable, and he just didn’t know what to do. Almost half an hour had passed, and he still didn’t know what to reply.

“Just do what you do best.” Jungwoo’s voice sounded. Ten lifted his gaze from his phone to blink over at the boy, who was hanging upside down of the sofa. Taeyong was lay on the floor underneath him, and their foreheads were together. A shiver ran down Ten’s spine.

“What do I do best?” he asked, genuinely confused, and both Jungwoo and Taeyong started laughing. Ten was beginning to feel like a running joke at this point, but their laughter cut short when they realised he wasn’t joking.

“Shit, you’re being serious.” Taeyong mumbled, before slowly getting onto his knees, crawling up to Ten and cupping his cheek. “Sext him.” was what he whispered, before lulling down in his lap. And then everything made sense.

(Please, someone remind Ten that Taeyong’s advice wasn’t good sober, let alone stoned.)

So Ten swallowed the last of his pride, and finally opened the notification. Taeyong was giggling underneath him, and Ten gave him a pat on the head.

 

**You (22:34)**

yeah?

you want me to be pretty for you?

 

**j*ehyun (22:35)**

shit, jungwoo.

that’s not what i meant.

 

**You (22:36)**

okay

so you don’t want me to be pretty for you? :(

 

**j*ehyun (22:36)**

i mean, of course i do.

but that’s not what i was saying.

 

**You (22:37)**

want me to show you how pretty i can be?

 

**j*ehyun (22:37)**

holy fuck.

yeah, i do.

 

Ten gently lulled Taeyong away from his lap, and Jungwoo looked at him questioningly. “Where are you going?” he slurred, rolling onto his front before sitting upright in the sofa. Taeyong got onto his feet, plopping himself right on Jungwoo’s lap and curling up against him. Ten was smiling.

“To take nudes in Taeyong’s bathroom.” he replied, before waltzing himself off.

To be fair to him, Taeyong actually had a really nice apartment. It was much nicer than Jungwoo and Ten’s. He had bought it with the money he made from some of his production work, and it was a really cute studio. The bathroom had great lighting too. (Once again, unsurprisingly, Ten would know this. This isn’t the first time he’s taken nudes in here.)

He shed his shirt, followed by his jeans and briefs, fixed the beret that was sat on his head and and swallowed. He looked good, he knew he looked good, he always looked good. His makeup was a bit askew considering he’d been smoking in Taeyong’s apartment since 3pm and it was now verging on 11, but if anything, it just made him look like the messy slut he wanted Jaehyun to see him as.

So, he snapped a picture, making sure to strategically place his hand - not from shame, obviously, just to be a tease. And he sent it.

 

**You (22:51)**

sorry, my face is a bit of a mess

 

 

**j*ehyun (22:52)**

oh, fuck you.

 

**You (22:52)**

yeah? you want to?

i wish you would

 

Ten couldn’t hide the shock when his phone started ringing straight after the message had sent. He swallowed, hiking himself up onto the bathroom counter, and pressed the phone straight to his ear.

“Jae-“ was what he attempted to breathe out, but his voice was cut short from the panting coming down the other end.

“I swear to fucking God.” Jaehyun rumbled back. His voice was low, deep, and went straight to Ten’s dick. "I- fuck, is this okay? Wanted to hear you." he breathed out, and Ten had to remember to speak, stopping the nodding of his head. His eyes glanced at the door, then he remembered the type of friends he has, and he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay. What are you doing?" he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. His voice was slightly hushed - despite the fact both of his best friends clearly knew what he was doing in here - and Jaehyun let out a groan of frustration.

And then he said it, and Ten's ears started to ring. His grip tightened against the phone, knuckles white, and he pursed his lips together.

"Can't stop thinking about you."

Ten's mind was going a mile a minute, but he wasn't about to let his guard down now. Jaehyun was pretty much at his mercy.

"About me?" Ten whispered back. His voice was soft, and he was even scaring himself about how easy it was to act oblivious. "What about me?"

"Ten." Jaehyun said back. His voice was stern, and Ten laughed softly down the phone.

"Oh, cute. But seriously, what about me?” he repeated. His hushed voice was raspier this time, grittier, and he could hear Jaehyun swallow on the other end of the line.

“You’re being so quiet.” Jaehyun murmured. His voice was thick, and Ten knew he had already won.

“Yeah. I’m in Taeyong’s bathroom.” he responded, and he heard the shuffling of sheets and a breathy moan come out of Jaehyun’s mouth. “That turns you on? That my friends are right next door and could hear every word I’m saying?”

Blatantly, it did, because Jaehyun cursed “fuck” under his breath, and Ten could hear the sound of his zipper pulling down.

Ten felt shaky, but he carried on, a hand gripping down on his thigh. His breath was shortening slowly. Hearing Jaehyun lose control was driving him insane.

“What about if you were here? One hand clamped around my mouth because I was being too loud and someone could walk in at any moment - Ah.” He let out a moan as he lost the fight to get himself off, wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking it slowly.

He heard Jaehyun let out a groan on the other end, the movements from the other sounding rough. Jaehyun’s breath was already ragged, and Ten thought he might die. So he decided to push it further.

“W-what would you do if you were here? What would you do to me?” he asked, voice hardly above a murmur.

“I- Fuck.” Jaehyun groaned out, and Ten’s eyes rolled all the way to the back of his head. “G-God, I’d… I’d have you up against the wall. I-I know we’d have to be quick b-but… God… God I’d love to tease you. Fuck, I-I want you so bad.”

“Yeah? Shit, I’d like to see you try.” Ten breathed in response, quickening up the pace of his hand. He let out a small whimper, toes curling ever so slightly. “I don’t think you’d be able to tame me, Jae.” he whispered, and Jaehyun growled low in his throat.

“I-”

“You wouldn’t.” he repeated, his voice sharp but still quiet. He heard Jaehyun swallow again, breathing still laboured, and smiled. “You’re so big, but I’d still make a mess of you. Make you cry, make you beg.” he murmured, voice shaking ever so slightly as he felt a pull in his stomach.

“Fuck, fuck Ten.” Jaehyun exhaled, his panting getting heavier. Ten could imagine him, muscles tight, body clenched, eyes scrunched shut; it made his head feel heavy.

“You’re-You’re close, aren’t you?” he asked, and he heard Jaehyun groan out in response. “You gonna cum for me?” he asked again, and Jaehyun’s breath hitched.

“Yeah, fuck. Yeah, gonna cum.” he murmured back, and Ten just about lasted to hear Jaehyun lose it, a low, desperate rumble coming from the back of his throat as he panted out. The sound sent Ten into overdrive, spilling into his hand as he rutted against it, head swinging back and nearly smacking the mirror he was leaning against.

And then the panic kicked in.

"I-I have to go." Ten muttered fast, hanging up before Jaehyun had the chance to speak again. His hand holding his phone slammed down against the bathroom counter, and he put his head back against the mirror, trying to steady the pounding in his chest and the ringing in his ears. Jaehyun really was going to be the death of him.

 

 

[+]

 

 

It had probably been the worst week in Ten's life, and it was all his fault. After what happened in Taeyong's bathroom, then him staying too late in the art room today and ending up having to walk home in the pouring rain - his piece getting slightly damaged because his  _stupid_ fucking folder doesn't close properly anymore - he just wanted to crawl up and rot somewhere.

Jaehyun hadn't spoken to him since in over a fortnight. It was all his fault, of course. He hadn't replied, too scared to say anything, and now it was too far gone. 

Really though, he had no one else to blame but himself. He knew what he was getting into from the minute he met Jaehyun at that stupid party - from the way Jaehyun made him feel dizzy. He knew when he spoke to Johnny in the kitchen, both the first and the second time. He  _absolutely_ knew from the way Jaehyun was genuine towards him, letting Ten talk through his art, the interest he had in him.

It hurt.

He was so far in his own fucking head that he didn’t even notice the car lights alongside him, not until he heard the toot of a horn. He jumped, turning to face the car with a scowl - until he saw who it was.

“Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything, but reached to unlock the passenger side door. Ten opened his mouth to object, but decided it was for the best if he just got in the car and shut up for once, so did so, clutching his folder once he had closed the door behind him.

The atmosphere was thick in the car. Neither of them had said anything, but tears were still running down his face slowly, his grip white against his art folder. His head was running a million miles a minute - there were so many things he wanted to say to Jaehyun, so much he could tell him.

But when Jaehyun went to open his mouth, Ten blurted out: “I’m sorry.”

And Jaehyun was shell shocked. Ten could see it on his face when he glanced, the way his eyes widened and his mouth fell back shut again. Jaehyun cleared his throat, and reached into the center console of the car to pass Ten a tissue. He sniffed, dabbing gently at his eyes.

His throat burned and his hands were shaking. He swallowed down a sob, eyes falling down to his lap. He took a breath, and didn't look at Jaehyun again.

“I-I… don’t really know where to start. I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did.” he murmured. His voice was soft, broken sounding, and he clenched his jaw ever so slightly. Jaehyun had already pulled up outside his apartment, but he had no intention of moving. Not yet. “It just… It came so fast, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Jaehyun’s voice was lost, sad. Ten didn’t think he’d ever felt pain like this before.

“It all just came so suddenly. I felt like I was drowning. I’ve never felt this way about a person before.” he said, and then he laughed, sadly. “That’s such a fucking cliche, huh?”

Jaehyun was laughing too, much to Ten’s glee. He remembered when that laugh made him mad, and he swallowed, finally lifting his head back up to look at Jaehyun.

“Can we talk about it?” Ten asked, eyes shifting to Jaehyun’s hand as he watched it land upon his knee. It was warm, and Ten wondered how the slightest touch from him made him feel so distant and dizzy. “Like… Like not now. I’m pretty sure my final piece is ruined and I want to go to bed. Like… in a normal setting… I don’t know.”

“Like a date? Are you asking me out, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul?” Jaehyun’s eyes were sparkling, he was smiling even though he still looked a bit sad, and for once, Ten didn’t try and fight the flush off his face. I mean, he was already at rock bottom, it couldn’t get any worse.

“If I am, would you say yes?”

“Yeah. I would.”

“Then yeah, I am.”

 

 

[+]

 

 

Ten got home after his final exam just after six. He was absolutely exhausted, having stayed up for the past three nights both to study for exams and to complete his final art piece - but everything was over and done with. Much to his surprise, Taeyong was on his own in the apartment, hair tied up like a little apple, sweatpants-clad and eating Doritos.

“You’re alone?” Ten asked, and Taeyong hummed in response. Ten put down his keys and sat next to him, looking at the TV screen. “What are you watching?”

“I don’t know, some true crime shit. Johnny and Jungwoo went out on a date. Jungwoo said I could stay here and that you would be home soon, because I didn’t want to be on my own in my apartment.” he laughed. “But, Jungwoo finally found a boyfriend who will eat sushi with him, so now I can save my stomach the pain of raw fish. How was your exam?"

Ten was laughing too, turning towards Taeyong. “So Johnny’s like, officially your boyfriend now?” he asked, and Taeyong's eyes were sparkling, nodding. "Wow. My exam was okay. I wasn't the most confident, but I'm glad that it's over."

"I'm sure you did great, Ten. You studied hard and you're so good at what you do." he replied, and Ten flushed slightly. "Are you okay with it? Like, the three of us always being together?" he asked, his voice quiet. 

Ten furrowed his brow slightly, kicking off his shoes and curling his knees up to his head. “Of course I'm okay with it. You always got jealous when Jungwoo had hookups. I could see it.” he said softly. “I’m glad this works. I’m really happy for you, Yongie. For all of you."

Taeyong let his head flop onto Ten’s shoulder, and Ten wrapped an arm around him. “What about you? When do you get to be happy?” he asked, and Ten swallowed, smile slipping from his lips.

“I am happy.” he argued, but defenceless. Taeyong nuzzled against his arm.

“Come on. I know that’s not true. Jungwoo said you were sad when you came home the other day.” he observed. Ten let out a soft sigh, curling up to both Taeyong and his legs.

“I fucked up a lot of things. I’m trying to fix it.” he murmured, drawing small patterns with his fingers on Taeyong’s back. “I’m trying really hard. I didn’t know what I wanted, not for a while, but I was bad about how I went about everything. I should have been honest, and instead I just ran and hide.”

“But you figured it out, right?” Taeyong asked. Ten nodded in response, and Taeyong let out toothy grin. “Then don’t beat yourself up too much, huh? Jaehyun likes you, and you like him. It will all work itself out in time.”

Ten nodded again. Taeyong was right, after all. “We’re going on a date.” he said. His voice was quiet and there was a small, shy smile on his face. Taeyong shot up, placing both hands on Ten’s shoulders and giving him a little shake.

“You’re  _what_?!” he asked, and Ten was laughing again, shrugging Taeyong’s hands off him.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I ended up asking him out. After everything." he said, and he was beaming. He didn't even try and fight it anymore. "Actually, shit, I should probably tell him my exams are over so we can schedule something." 

And with that, he was to his feet, fumbling in his bag for his phone that he had discarded long ago. He plopped himself back down by Taeyong, curling back up comfortable.

 

**You (19:04)**

[Image Attachement]

my final piece! do u like it? :D

 

**jaehyun** **☺️** **(19:05)**

oh wow jungwoo

it's just as pretty as you.

 

**You (19:05)**

stop it

now that all my work is over... when are we going on that date?

 

**jaehyun** **☺️** **(19:06)**

i'm free on friday?

if you are!

 

**You (19:07)**

friday is good hehe

 

**jaehyun** **☺️** **(19:08)**

i can come and pick you up after practice? 

 

**You (19:08)**

sounds great <3

 

 

[+]

 

 

Ten's heart was thudding against his ribcage as he waited outside the museum. His favourite museum. When he was on the phone with Jaehyun the other night, Jaehyun had said that he wanted Ten to take him to his favourite place in the whole world - so here he was. 

Ten had spent a lot of his time going from museum to museum, but there was always one that stood out to him. It was just outside of the city, and featured a whole number of pieces that meant something to him, pieces that had inspired him, pieces that had helped him step away from reality at times. 

"Hey." Jaehyun breathed, snapping Ten out of his thoughts. He was slightly out of breath, but he looked so... so pretty. "Sorry. The traffic was really bad. I thought I was gonna be early but I-"

Ten cut him off by holding his hand. "It's okay." he grinned. "Shall we go in?"

Walking Jaehyun around his favourite place was maybe the best thing he had ever done in his life. Jaehyun loved to ask things, loved to know and loved to listen. He made everything that Ten was saying seem important, even if it was a passing comment. Ten had the opportunity to tell Jaehyun about all his favourite pieces, all the things he had thought about here, everything. 

"This one." Ten said, when they had finally reached the piece of art work he had been talking about the entire trip. It was created by an anonymous artist, and hung here proud. "When you're a rich basketball pro, you can buy me this one." he smiled, and Jaehyun squeezed his hand.

"Is that our plan, huh? You waltz around the apartment painting and I play basketball professionally." he asked, and Ten nodded excitedly.

"I'm much too pretty to work in an office. What else am I going to do?" he replied, and Jaehyun started laughing. 

Jaehyun took him for coffee afterwards. Ten told Jaehyun about a coffee shop that was nearby, one that he used to visit when he first started properly sketching. So they went there, and they chatted for hours. Ten finally got to ask Jaehyun a whole bunch of questions about himself, about basketball, about his friends and his family. 

When Ten noticed how dark it was, he realised how much he didn't want the night to end.

 

**You (20:41)**

if either of you or your other boyfriend are in the house, please kindly leave

 

**baby woowoo (20:42)**

FUCK YEAH 

 

 

 

Ten didn't waste much time when they got back to the apartment. He'd already waited two months, he didn't need to wait anymore. He rid of his and Jaehyun's jackets pretty fast, arms wrapping themselves around Jaehyun's neck and pulling him in for a messy kiss which left the other boy's eyes wide. 

"You want a drink or anything?" he murmured against Jaehyun's lips, and Jaehyun shook his head. Ten pecked his lips again. "Good."

He pulled Jaehyun straight up the stairs into his room, but Jaehyun stopped when they got in there. He was smiling, and Ten blinked at him. "It's just like you in here." he breathed, and Ten rolled his eyes.

"You soppy bastard. Come here." he mumbled, pulling Jaehyun close and kissing him again. 

 

 

[+]

 

"Ah." Ten let out, his back arched. Jaehyun's fingers ran down his side, and he was pressed up against him. 

They were in Jaehyun's car. Of course.

The leather was tacky and both of them had already rid of their shirts - a goodbye kiss that had already gone too far. Ten was pinned to his passenger seat, Jaehyun straddling his waist, mouth hot and wet against his, and his eyes rolled back against his head. 

"Do we really have to do this here?" he hissed against Jaehyun's lips, but Jaehyun just groaned and pried his lips apart again, gently rutting against him. I guess that was his question answered then.

Jaehyun's hands were shaking slightly as he reached down, pulling Ten's seat down until it was flat, and oh my fucking God, Jaehyun was really going to fuck him in his shitty, beat up car, two steps away from his apartment front door. 

"Okay genius, how are we going to do this?" Ten asked, and Jaehyun smiled, but looked a bit hesitant. God, he was cute. "I have an idea." he spoke again, gently pushing Jaehyun off him, ridding of his jeans and managing to shove them onto the back seat, before getting onto his knees, crawling into the back of the car. "I think we might have to skip foreplay." he laughed, and Jaehyun's eyes were shining.

"Oh fuck, you're the fucking best, you know that?" he mumbled, shedding his own jeans before climbing to get to where Ten was. 

"I know." he beamed back, feeling Jaehyun crawl all over him. The windows were fogged over, Ten noted, before he felt Jaehyun's hands run all over him again. 

"I- Are you sure this is okay?" Jaehyun asked softly, fingers tucking into the waistband of Ten's boxers. They lingered there, and Ten let his head fall against the seat. 

"Yeah, it's fine, but like, hurry up and do something. Please." he gritted out. If the leather was uncomfortable when they were sat, being on his knees was a whole new level. Jaehyun didn't hesitate though, pulling Ten's underwear down, before he heard the crack of a cap and Ten wondered where the fuck Jaehyun had got lube from. 

"Where did you-?"

"It was in my jean pocket." Jaehyun grinned back, proud of himself, and Ten rolled his eyes. They snapped back open though, as soon as he felt Jaehyun press a cold finger against his rim, and his breath stilled. The air felt thick for a second, silent, but he let out a soft moan as soon as finger entered him, head gently rolling back. Jaehyun had one hand steadying his shoulder, working him open as he entered a second finger, and Ten sucked in a breath.

"Fuck." he gritted out, moving back against fingers. Jaehyun hit his prostate right away - he always did - and Ten let his head fall back against the seat again. "Fuck, fuck. More." he panted out, and Jaehyun was over him, breath hot against his neck. It was so much all at once, and Ten felt dizzy. 

As Jaehyun entered a third finger, he began mouthing at Ten's neck, and Ten could feel his cock hard against his thigh, so he rocked back against it gently. Jaehyun moaned against his skin, and Ten wondered if this was what love felt like. "So good like this." Jaehyun panted out. "You do whatever I want." 

His voice was strained, and Ten was growing impatient, shifting his weight onto one arm so he could reach behind Jaehyun to pull him closer. "Fuck me. Now." he gritted out, and Jaehyun, eager as always, removed his fingers straight away and shed his underwear.

Jaehyun was cautious as always, slowly entering Ten and pausing. He must have let his breath steady for a second, because everything was still and silent, but then he asked: "Are you okay?" His voice sounded pained, and Ten nodded.

"D-Do you think you can like, hold me up in some way though?" he said softly. "I think my arms are gonna give out." 

And Jaehyun laughed, his soft little laugh, and he wrapped one arm around Ten, lifting him up slightly. It was straining his thighs slightly, but it felt better than near-collapsing against the leather seat. As soon as Jaehyun began to move, though, Ten forgot about any pain he was in. Jaehyun's forehead was pressed against his back, fucking into him, and he didn't think either of them were going to last very long.

"God, God, fuck." Ten breathed out, hands fumbling for something to grip on. He groaned as Jaehyun pulled out, teeth grit. "Why?" he whined out, but Jaehyun didn't say anything, just rolling Ten over and laying him down on his back. 

"Is this better?" Jaehyun managed to get out, and Ten didn't even know if he could form words, so he just nodded, and Jaehyun rammed straight back into him, making Ten's eyes roll all the way to the back of his head. 

Jaehyun was relentless, fucking so hard into him that Ten was practically drooling on the seat, nothing coming out but a mixture of  _fuck, fuck, right there_  and nonsense - but Jaehyun wasn't much better, completely losing control, his grip so hard it was bruising and his hands shaking as he did so. 

"Fuck." Jaehyun panted out. "So hot, Ten." he breathed, and Ten almost lost it there and then, even though his whole entire body ached and his head was spinning so fast he felt it was going to fall of. He could feel the heat sparking his gut, his breath getting heavier, moans getting louder.

"S-should see yourself like this." Jaehyun murmured. He was all over Ten, body pressed against him, breath tickling against his skin, and everything felt so hot, so tight all at once. "So fucking hot, so fucking hot for me." he groaned out, and with three more thrusts to his prostate, he was coming all over his and Jaehyun's torso's, his small moans turning into loud whines as he cried out Jaehyun's name. HIs ears were ringing as he felt Jaehyun lose it, grunting something along the lines of  _so fucking tight, fuck_  as he came, his body tingling all over.

Jaehyun flopped down as soon as he pulled out, and Ten huffed at the sudden weight and the realisation of how uncomfortably warm and sweaty it was in this fucking car. Jaehyun was grinning though, and Ten couldn't help but smile back. "I think I love you." Jaehyun spoke, against his tummy where he had fallen down, and Ten felt like he was floating. But he  _needed_  to get out of this car.

"I love you too, but can we please get the fuck out of here? It's disgusting." he said, and Jaehyun laughed, slowly lifting himself up as he fumbled for their clothes.

 

 

[+]

 

 

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul had never watched a single game of basketball in his life. In fact, he wasn't even sure how basketball worked. No matter how much Jaehyun talks to him about it, he will never understand the rules. But, he was a supportive boyfriend (yes,  _boyfriend_ ), so, here he was, at his first ever game of basketball.

Jungwoo and Taeyong were beside him, obviously, Taeyong clinging onto Jungwoo's hand, excited and eating popcorn, while Jungwoo looked completely disinterested, scrolling through Twitter. Since Johnny entered their lives, 'Basketball Saturday's' were part of their regular routine. Ten had always declined when they had asked him in the past, because being a third wheel is bad enough, but when your best friends are in a poly relationship it feels more like you are a spare tire in the trunk of the car - but today he came. He came because Jaehyun asked him too.

And he was  _swooning_. 

Jungwoo was making fake puke noises at him, Taeyong looking at him with his twinkly eyes, when Ten's face lit up after seeing Jaehyun. Jaehyun waved at him across the court and he was beaming, waving back crazily. "Fucking first timers." Jungwoo mumbled under his breath, and Ten smacked him on his head with the back of his hand. 

"Be nice to him." Taeyong murmured, pinching Jungwoo's arm lightly, before swinging them so they joined together. "He's in  _love_. I've never seen Ten so happy." 

Ten flushed a bit, sinking back into his seat. He had no idea what was going on in the game, but every time Jaehyun did anything, he cheered anyway. Despite being completely out of his comfort zone, he felt like he was having the time of his life. Taeyong was joining in with him, the two of them cheering along together.

"I'm so glad you came, Ten. Jungwoo is so boring on Basketball Saturday." Taeyong pouted, kicking his boyfriend gently. "It's so much more fun now someone will cheer along with me." 

Once the game was over, the three of them got out of their seats and waited in the university foyer, Taeyong and Ten still babbling on about the game while Jungwoo trudged along with his hands in his pockets, completely uninterested. 

Ten looked up to see Johnny and Jaehyun come through the corridor, showered and laughing about something. He hoped the butterflies that were swirling around in his stomach never went away. "Hi." Jaehyun said softly, before pecking him on the lips, leaving a ringing in his ears where he could faintly hear Taeyong, Jungwoo and Johnny bickering in the background. He put his arms around Jaehyun's neck and kissed him again.

"Hi." he replied after they broke apart.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, and Ten nodded, before turning to the other three boys, who were in a quarrel. 

"Come on, babe. You could at least act a little interested." Johnny whined, giving Jungwoo a gentle shove. 

"I came, didn't I? That's enough interest that you'll be getting out of me." Jungwoo whined back, and Taeyong rolled his eyes, squeezing in between the both of them, grabbing both of their hands.

"Do you think he's always in the middle?" Jaehyun asked, hush, giving Ten a little nudge on the shoulder. Ten grinned, nodding back in response, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"He's been the same since I've known him. Before Johnny, he was always in the middle of me and Jungwoo." he replied, Jaehyun's arm slipping around his waist. 

"Shall we go and get food?" Jaehyun asked, breaking up the argument in front of him. Everyone agreed, before fizzling off into their own conversations again.

Jaehyun's grip tightened against his waist slightly, and Ten's world felt complete.

 


	62. 눈을 뗄 수가 없어

Jaehyun doesn’t mean to stare, but there’s something about the boy with the vibrant blue hair that captures his attention. Like, say, the vibrant blue locks that fall into his dark brown eyes as he travels around the quad passing out flyers to anyone kind enough to give him the time of day, which, Jaehyun must admit, hasn’t been many people so far. Nevertheless, the boy seems determined enough, for he continues on with his recruitment, and does so with pride.  
It’s endearing.  
“Are you even listening to me,” he can hear Taeyong whine from where he stands next to Jaehyun. Both students are standing beneath the tall oak tree that hides the Life Sciences building’s bus stop as they wait for one very late transit vehicle.  
Jaehyun peels his eyes away from bluehead to give Taeyong a pointed look.  
“No,” he admits with no remorse, earning a glare from his best friend.  
Taeyong doesn’t even bother to mask the scandalized expression that graces his features.  
Jaehyun thinks Taeyong would have been better off majoring in Theatre Arts. What’s a face like that doing analyzing algae content in the Marine Biology department when it could be reciting Shakespearean soliloquies, he finds himself wondering as Taeyong says, “If my date tonight goes wrong, I’m blaming none other than you.”  
Jaehyun blinks, the bluehead suddenly forgotten and replaced with pure confusion swimming in his brain at the declaration.  
“Date?” he chokes, eyes wider than what must be socially acceptable. Taeyong rolls his eyes, but nods anyway. “Who the fuck is taking your broke ass on a date?”  
“Well, maybe if you’d been paying attention to me, you’d know,” Taeyong huffs, clicking his tongue in disdain.  
“Dude, come on…” Jaehyun whines, throwing his arm over his best friend’s shoulders. “I was just a little distracted, but I wanna hear all about it. Who’s the lucky datefriend?”  
Taeyong rubs his chin with his thumb and forefinger, considering the demand for added (unnecessary) dramatic effect, before shooting Jaehyun a proud grin. “Nakamoto Yuta.”  
“Oh word?” Jaehyun muses, jovial laughter bubbling in his chest as he holds out his free hand. Taeyong nods, reciprocating the gesture, and the two execute an obnoxiously complicated handshake. “My man.”  
“Right?” Taeyong giggles once they’ve finished. He takes a seat on the provided metal bench with a content sigh. “I’m still in shock.”  
“How’d that even happen,” Jaehyun wonders aloud, adjusting the left strap of his book bag as he looks down at his auburn haired friend.  
It’s a fair question considering the fact that Taeyong had been crushing on Yuta since the first day of O-Week, when the elder had acted as his Soph. Last year.  
“He fell for my charms,” Taeyong sing-songs, wiggling his eyebrows. Jaehyun raises a brow, skeptical. “Fine. He dropped a stack of Sociology books on my foot the other day in the library and felt bad. He’s making me dinner tonight. For forgiveness... Or so he says.”  
Jaehyun rolls his eyes at the way Taeyong jokingly uses a suggestive tone.  
“And before you ask,” Taeyong continues, looking up at the blue sky. It’s midday and there isn’t a cloud in sight, despite the close to sub-zero weather. “He called it a date first. A redemption date, but a date all the same.”  
Jaehyun lets out a breathy laugh, allowing his hand to fall on Taeyong’s padded shoulder, courtesy to his ridiculously puffy grey jacket, “I believe you,” he relays, giving Taeyong’s shoulder a squeeze. “Proud of you too.”  
Taeyong looks away from the sky’s scenery at once. The best friends lock eyes and share a moment that Jaehyun thinks can only be achieved through a friendship such as theirs. Even if Taeyong has the tendency to be the Devil reincarnate, much to his very Catholic mother’s dismay, he still loves him.  
“Uh…” a voice interjects, sucking all the bro-love out of the two. Jaehyun clears his throat, his head snapping to the speaker. It’s the bluehead. “Hey.”  
Jaehyun’s mouth dries. He pries his hand away from Taeyong's shoulder.  
“What’s good?” Taeyong asks, smiling politely. Jaehyun is grateful, because the bluehead is close enough for him to know that his unconventional do doesn’t even come close to being the most intriguing aspect of his being (read: his face).  
“I don’t mean to interrupt, but uh...” the stranger continues, pale hands clasping his small stack of flyers. “A bunch of Student Associations have come together to hold a peaceful protest for the protection of minorities on our campus,” he explains, carefully plucking two flyers from the stack at once. Jaehyun thinks he does a somewhat decent enough job of not seeming starstruck as he accepts them. “Too much has been going on at this school and it’s time we do something about it.”  
Jaehyun lets the boy’s words sink in and it’s not a hard task, either. The incidents he’s referring to have to do with the increasing number of attacks on the minority groups that make up the school’s faculty and students by a professor in the Arts and Humanities department: a professor that has yet to be punished for said actions.  
“I won’t hold it against you if don’t go,” the boy adds, fiddling with the papers in his hands. “But if you do choose to come, just hit me up on Facebook so I can add you to the group.”  
“Sounds chill,” Taeyong shrugs, swiping one of the flyers away from Jaehyun’s frozen hands. He glances down at it. “We’ll think about it.”  
“Cool,” the stranger smiles, tight lipped. “The name’s Ten Chittaphon, by the way. Just type Ten into the search bar and look for the blue hair.”  
Jaehyun nods slowly.  
“Hope to hear from you soon,” Ten says, already heading up the hill that leads to the Arts and Humanities building for more recruits.  
Once he’s gone, Jaehyun finally allows himself to relax, shoulders sagging as he sighs.  
“Dude,” Taeyong cackles, shoving his flyer into his pocket, wrinkling it in the process. “You so want him.”  
“Shut up,” Jaehyun grunts, looking away from Ten’s retreating figure to glare at his friend. He can hear the sounds of an approaching bus in the distance. “I do not.”  
“You’re right,” Taeyong mutters, standing up. “I forgot you were straight.”  
Jaehyun’s frown deepens, unable to miss the very visible air quotes that Taeyong insists on using to describe his sexuality, but he’s betrayed by the subtle hint of pink that paints his cheeks. “Why do you say it like that?”  
“I know you,” is all Taeyong says once the bus finally stops in front of them.  
Its doors open and Taeyong wastes no time stepping into its heated interior, leaving Jaehyun behind to wonder what the hell that’s supposed to even mean.  
He almost misses said bus and it’s all Taeyong’s fault

 

________________________________________

 

If he were to be completely honest with the world, Jaehyun would say that he has absolutely no interest in attending Ten’s protest, no matter how intriguing and well put his pitch had initially been. Jaehyun has spent enough time lazily watching news channels on his spare time to see just how dangerous protests had the potential of being. If anything, he’d rather show his support from the sidelines, a safe distance away from the ticking time bomb that was a peaceful protest gone sour.  
But Jaehyun is a people pleaser, and people pleasers often lie.  
Jaehyun finds himself sitting on a late night bus the next day right across from Ten himself.  
The other boy makes no effort to hide the recognition that crosses his face upon seeing Jaehyun the moment he steps onto the dimly lit vehicle.  
“You again,” Ten says, nodding curtly as he takes a seat in front of Jaehyun.  
Jaehyun clears his throat as he tugs his earbuds out, silencing Brian McKnight’s sultry vocals.  
“Oh, hey,” he smiles, feigning nonchalance. He hopes more than anything that the heat he feels rushing to his face isn’t noticeable under the bus’ barely functional lighting. To sound even more convincing he tacks on a quick, “Ten, right?”  
The bluehead raises his brows for a moment, as though he’s surprised that Jaehyun even bothered remembering his name, though it doesn’t last too long. He nods again. “Yeah… I didn’t get your name, though.”  
“That’s because I didn’t offer it,” Jaehyun jokes lamely. Ten’s expression twists into something shocked, urging Jaehyun to mentally hit the breaks and backtrack. “Only kidding,” he chuckles, scratching the back of his exposed neck. The opened window behind him sends incessant waves of cold onto his bare skin. “I’m Jaehyun.”  
Ten tilts his head, pensive, before letting out a short laugh. Jaehyun can feel the tension in the atmosphere diminish and finds himself smiling with ease.  
“You’re funny,” Ten decides, shaking his head. In the bus’ soft yellow lighting, his hair glows with soft hues of orange.  
“That’s a first,” Jaehyun mutters, looking down at his own sneakers, too used to hearing that he’s the exact opposite of funny. Now he’s sure that his face is just as red as Taeyong’s hair.  
“So,” Ten continues, seemingly unbothered by Jaehyun’s flustered state. “Did you think about it?”  
“Huh?” Jaehyun blinks stupidly.  
“The protest.”  
“That…” he breathes, not meaning to sound so put off. “Uh, yes? I’ll be there.”  
“Really?” Ten asks, beaming. Jaehyun groans internally. “That’s great!”  
“It is, isn’t it?” Jaehyun chuckles, his eye smile on full display.  
Ten looks away, smiling to himself. The two look out their respective windows in silence. The sky is an inky black, save for the distant glow of the city’s centre, proving once more that it really does not sleep. The suburban neighbourhood where Jaehyun’s off-campus home is situated, however, does sleep.  
“We should exchange numbers,” Ten says suddenly, snapping Jaehyun out of his reverie. The latter almost slips out of his seat, looking up at Ten in what could easily be mistaken for horror. “So we can meet up, I mean,” Ten reiterates, obviously trying to put Jaehyun at ease. “Show you how it goes, I guess.”  
Jaehyun nods, his head vigorously going up and down.  
“I’d like that,” he says quietly, yanking out the cord of his earphones to place the unlocked device in Ten’s outstretched hand. “You could be, like, my mentor or whatever. Since you’ve probably done this before... Right?”  
Ten looks up from Jaehyun’s phone for a moment, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Jaehyun swallows thickly, the sound thankfully masked by the bus’ deep rumble.  
“I have,” he reveals before looking back down at the screen. For a moment, Jaehyun is impressed. Ten doesn’t appear to be the most muscular of people, but if he can manage to fend for himself during a protest, then anything is possible. Ten finishes and hands him back his phone. “I texted myself, by the way.”  
Jaehyun curiously looks down at his phone and snorts.

Oct 19 2017, 21:32  
From: Jaehyun  
To: dude wit the blue hair  
henlo  
hawaiian pizza is the devil’s work

“These lies,” he exclaims, shaking his head as he pockets his phone.  
“You keep thinking that,” Ten smirks, reaching upwards for the bell pull. The high tone of the bus’ bell rings in Jaehyun’s ears.  
“I will,” Jaehyun reassures, looking up at Ten as the boy stands, shouldering his bag.  
The bus comes to a stop.  
“I’ll be on my way,” Ten declares, beginning to head towards the bus’ back door.  
“Talk to you later,” Jaehyun says, his intonation going up at the sentence’s end, making it sound a little too much like a question.  
“Definitely,” Ten says, giving him one final look before stepping off.  
Jaehyun grins but remains calm because he’s well aware of the fact that everything he does on the bus’ interior is visible to outsiders at night. He can’t afford to embarrass himself any more than he already may have.

 

________________________________________

 

It’s when Jaehyun is ready to go to sleep later that night that his phone vibrates with an incoming text.

Oct 19 2017, 21:32  
From: Jaehyun  
To: dude wit the blue hair  
henlo  
hawaiian pizza is the devil’s work

Oct 19 2017, 23:45  
From: dude wit the blue hair  
To: Jaehyun  
WOKE ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡  
Oct 19 2017, 23:46  
From: Jaehyun  
To: dude wit the blue hair  
Don’t get too excited!!  
I was hacked by some crazy ginge on the bus  
Pineapple belongs on pizza.

Oct 19 2017, 23:47  
From: dude wit the blue hair  
To: Jaehyun  
blocked (；⌣̀_⌣́)

Maybe -- just maybe -- Jaehyun goes to sleep with a too-big smile on his face.

 

________________________________________

 

When Jaehyun isn’t in class, he’s either working part time at his uncle’s mini-mart downtown, or lazing around Taeyong’s family home next door. So truthfully, it doesn’t leave him with much time to actively go out and make a fool of himself around Ten.  
They do, however, text often enough for Jaehyun to familiarize himself with the way Ten seems to always have a incredibly detailed emoticon to accurately depict his wide range of emotions. Their conversations almost always start out under the pretense of “being fully prepped” for the protest. Though the guise doesn’t always last too long, he finds, as their acquaintanceship develops into something like friendship.  
It’s weird, Jaehyun thinks, almost like they’re tiptoeing around something that he can’t quite put his finger on.  
His Chemistry TA Taeil assures him that he’s overthinking things.  
Taeyong, on the other hand, claims it’s homosexuality.  
But then again, Jaehyun can’t think of an instance during which anything Taeyong has ever said had proven to be of use and makes sure to tell him so.  
“Hey,” Taeyong whines, looking up from his French textbook-- Taeyong insists on taking the elective despite the fact that even after fourteen years of French Immersion education, he can barely hold a steady conversation in the language -- to pout in Jaehyun’s direction. “Hurtful.”  
“I’m an honest man.”  
“Sure, Mr ‘Oh-Ten-I’d-Like-Nothing-More-Than-To-Attend-Your-Protest’...” Taeyong snorts, dropping his mechanical pencil onto the table’s surface with a dramatic flick of the wrist. “Yeah, don’t for one second think I’ve forgotten about the biggest lie of two-thousand and seventeen!”  
“Don’t be so loud…” Jaehyun warns, cautiously looking over his shoulder. The space is void of any obnoxiously (read: sickeningly cute) dyed blue hair. “He goes to this library a lot.”  
“Huh,” Taeyong trails off, tilting his head. “Antsy are we?”  
“Who wouldn’t be, with your big mouth running about?” Jaehyun snaps, picking up the nearest object (a neon pink eraser) to fling it at Taeyong’s forehead. “Also, we’ve been over this. I’m not… You know?”  
“Gay?” Taeyong asks, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Jaehyun shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “You can say the word gay, you know? You’re not a homophobe for saying it.”  
“I know that,” Jaehyun mumbles, crossing his arms. He’s not stupid -- at least not entirely -- just a tad confused. “Let me live.”  
Taeyong chuckles, picking up his pencil once more. He shoves it into his black pencil case.  
“Normally, I’d disagree,” he relays, snapping his textbook shut. Jaehyun watches him pack up his things, ready to abandon him in his time of need. “But I have more important things to do than sit here and listen to you whine about your ‘no-homo’ crush on Ten.”  
Jaehyun frowns. “Such as?”  
Taeyong smirks. “Nakamoto Yuta.”  
“Greaseball.”  
“I’m kidding,” Taeyong nearly cackles, too close to breaking the silence in the library. “We’re just going to see his cousin’s dance recital down at the Wolf. Peace out, hetero.”  
When Taeyong makes to leave, Jaehyun stops him, holding out his hand like a traffic cop.  
“Hold up,” he orders, eyes narrowed. “You two are spending an awful lot of time together.”  
Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Your point?”  
“Are you dating,” Jaehyun asks, genuinely curious. “Or no?”  
Taeyong grins. “Take a guess.”  
“So… yes?” Taeyong nods, his expression an endearing mixture of shyness and pride. “For real?”  
“For real, for real,” he confirms coolly, shrugging, but Jaehyun knows that he's definitely gushing on the inside.  
“Her Majesty's Ship Yutahyuck has officially set sail!” Jaehyun sing-songs, shooting Taeyong with finger guns.  
The smile on his best friend’s face dies.  
“And that's my cue to leave,” he says, finally standing. “Have fun mulling over your crush!”  
Taeyong walks away from the table, zipping up his grey coat with a hop in his step.  
“Not a crush!” Jaehyun quips, earning a few pointed glares from his fellow students close enough to hear. “Definitely not a crush.”

 

________________________________________

 

The thought becomes a mantra of Jaehyun’s, one that he holds close to his heart until the very day of the protest.  
As instructed by Ten, Jaehyun stands beneath the awning of a Starbucks on campus, bundled up in what could be four layers of clothing (It’s almost winter, Ten had said. You can’t protest right when you’re dying of hypothermia.), waiting to be escorted to the gathering by the bluehead.  
“Definitely not a crush,” Jaehyun mutters as he sips on his too-bitter hot chocolate, swaying back and forth on his heels.  
“Still not a crush,” he says to himself when he catches Ten approaching him in the distance with at least four picket signs in his arms.  
“Nope,” he pops, trying to ignore the feeling that bubbles in his chest upon noticing the very beautiful girl that stands at his side, carrying another three posters.  
Jaehyun immediately recognizes her as the BSA’s vice-president, Norah Baptiste. He’s seen a lot of her while scrolling through his instagram feed from time to time out of boredom. She appears on Ten’s page here and there, too.  
Not that Jaehyun has been creeping him or anything.  
That day, Jaehyun is given the opportunity to watch in real time as her waist length braided hair swings side to side, in sync with both her and Ten.  
Admittedly, Jaehyun doesn’t think he’s worthy to be in either of their presences.  
“Hey Jaehyun,” Ten beams, picking up the pace to near him. “You’re here bright and early.”  
“Didn’t want to disappoint…” Jaehyun admits with a small shrug. He takes a sip of his hot chocolate. “Taeyong sends his apologies, by the way.”  
“Oh, that’s nice of him.” Ten laughs, the sound slightly muffled by the black mask that covers his mouth. He turns to Norah. “Also, this is Norah. My sister.”  
Jaehyun blinks.  
Sister.  
He looks between the two, brows knit in confusion. Ten just smiles and begins to lead the way to where the protest is to be held. Jaehyun knows he's meant to follow, but he's cemented to his place beneath the awning.  
Sister!  
Ten looks over his shoulder. “You coming?”  
“Uh yeah,” Jaehyun splutters, eyes wide as he looks between the unlikely pair. He gestures to his unfinished cup of hot chocolate. “Lemme just throw this out first.”  
Ten nods before continuing to walk. Norah, on the other hand, slows down to give Jaehyun a once over.  
“Same dad,” she says with a knowing smile as she turns to catch up with her brother, leaving Jaehyun behind with his hand hovering above the forest green trashcan on the sidewalk.  
He doesn’t know why, but relief washes over him at once.

 

________________________________________

 

The protest goes by without a hitch, much to Jaehyun’s surprise. The event remains peaceful until its end later that day, once the sun has gone down and people begin to file back to their homes.  
Jaehyun’s body buzzes with satisfaction as he waits for Ten to finish up his official protest business near the front of the thinning crowd. When the bluehead does approach him, it’s with a solemn expression.  
Jaehyun doesn’t know Ten too well outside of the text messages they’ve shared, but it doesn’t take a genius to know that he’s upset.  
“You’re still here…” Ten notes sadly, his brows knit in confusion.  
“I thought I’d help you clean up,” Jaehyun shrugs, trying his best to be helpful. “Unless you want me to go?”  
“No, no,” Ten says, shaking his head. “It’s fine.”  
“Somehow, I’m not entirely convinced.”  
“It’s not you, I swear,” Ten laughs quietly, looking down at his clenched hands. “It’s just… I thought today would have been a success, you know?”  
“What do you mean,” Jaehyun wonders, his head cocked. “Look at how many people turned up.”  
“But it wasn’t enough for the administration to listen,” Ten says, a little louder than he’d been before. Jaehyun is taken aback. “My sister and a few other leaders were supposed to meet with the Dean at some point during the protest and they were all turned away for being belligerent.”  
“What? That’s bullshit.”  
“You could say that again…” Ten sighs, sinking to his feet. Jaehyun does the same, crossing his legs as he sits. “I knew it wouldn’t be easy to be heard, but… This is something else altogether.”  
“So… What now?”  
“We don’t know yet," Ten pouts, his lower lip jutting out. It's sort of cute. “Go home for now?”  
“How about we go out,” Jaehyun blurts, his mouth working faster than his brain. Ten blinks up at him like he’s grown a second head. “For food, I mean. To get your mind off things? My treat.”  
Ten sighs again, running both hands through his unruly hair before answering.  
“Sure,” he decides, swapping his dejected expression for a soft smile. “Why not?”  
“Great,” Jaehyun exclaims, standing. He holds out a hand for Ten to take. “What are you in the mood for?”  
“Honestly?” Ten wonders uneasily, taking Jaehyun’s hand into his own. The latter can’t help but notice just how much smaller it is than his. “Alcohol… and chicken wings.”  
Jaehyun hoists him up with little to no effort (Ten is lighter than he’d anticipated) and chuckles lightly.  
“I know a place.”

 

________________________________________

 

They find themselves tucked into a corner of a chicken joint a few minutes away from campus. They're sitting face to face of one another, food half eaten and almost forgotten, along with their nearly finished glasses of imported beer.  
“Thank you for this,” Ten says quietly after some silence. He's playing with an unused napkin on the table but his eyes are on Jaehyun's.  
“It's no big deal,” Jaehyun shrugs, attempting to seem unbothered when in reality, his heart is beating a mile a minute. “You needed a pick me up. So this is me picking you up.”  
It's what friends are for, he wants to add, but he isn't quite sure if that's even true anymore.  
“You're so cute,” Ten says with a small laugh.  
“Please,” Jaehyun denies, clearing his throat. His head is swimming and he’s not sure if it’s due to the alcohol in his system.  
“Humble, too,” Ten adds, straightening from his slouched position. “I think… We should do this more often. You know? Hang out and stuff.”  
Jaehyun can feel his breath hitch. The thought of bringing their strictly digital friendship to the outside world almost scares him.  
But then he remembers the days he'd spent wanting more of Ten. It's a desire that his phone could never satisfy.  
“I'd like that,” he says, finding it to be the only rational response he can come with on such short notice.  
But Ten doesn't seem to mind is awkwardness at all. In fact, Ten doesn't seem to mind any of the little things that would normally have him deemed socially inept.  
So in that very moment, as they sit in the quiet of the chicken restaurant, Jaehyun decides that Ten might just be his new favourite person.

 

________________________________________

 

“It’s been like a million years since you stopped going to church and Mark’s mom still won’t stop asking me when you’ll start showing up again,” Jaehyun groans, undoing the too-tight knot of his tie as he plops into the passenger seat of Taeyong’s car. Really it’s his mom’s car, but Taeyong insists on referring to it as his own. “Make it stop.”  
There’s a running belief amongst the mothers at the parish that Taeyong and Mark’s sister Yeri are meant to be. It was cute for about a year until Yeri came out to Jaehyun and Taeyong one Sunday after church back in elementary school.  
And eventually, Taeyong stopped going to church altogether, deciding he was agnostic and would rather spend his Sundays in bed.  
“Tell her I’m cuffed now,” Taeyong snorts, putting the car into drive. “And still very gay.”  
“You had like one date with Yuta,” Jaehyun jokes, shifting in his seat. Taeyong shrugs in response. “And aren’t you pan?”  
“As if she knows the difference,” Taeyong laughs again as the vehicle exits the Church’s parking lot and rolls onto the main street.  
Jaehyun nods. “Touché.”  
“What’s the plan for today, anyway?” Taeyong asks, fingers tapping the steering wheel to whatever song is currently playing on the radio. “Are we still studying before my shift?”  
“Yeah, about that...” Jaehyun starts trailing off. He can feel his face heat up.  
Taeyong groans, smoothly bringing the car to a stop as the reach a red light. He turns to Jaehyun. “Don’t tell me you’re flopping, you fucker.”  
“No!” Jaehyun exclaims, bringing his hands up defensively. “I... invited Ten.”  
“Oh?” Taeyong quieries, his mouth a perfect circle. Jaehyun looks away, flushing. “Oh.”  
Jaehyun frowns. “Is that a problem?”  
“Not at all,” Taeyong assures, as the light turns green. The car sets off again. “It’s nice to see young love blossom.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jaehyun questions, laughing nervously. “Shut up.”  
“Chill,” Taeyong teases, drawing the vowel out longer than it should be.  
“You chill,” Jaehyun huffs, crossing his arms. “We’re just friends.”  
Taeyong gives him a look and an unconvinced, “Right.”  
Jaehyun has to fight the urge to smack the upside of Taeyong’s head for the sake of his own safety.

 

________________________________________

 

“I’m hot,” Jaehyun complains, tugging at the collar of his button up. He’s still in his church attire, despite service having ended nearly four hours before.  
Ten looks up from his assignment to glance over at Jaehyun.  
“You sure are,” he says, the smile in his voice as evident as the sweat marks that moisten the back of Jaehyun’s shirt. The latter’s eyes widen. “You’re sweating,” Ten explains, using his pencil to point at Jaehyun’s sweaty forehead.  
Jaehyun nods. “Oh.”  
“What?” Ten smirks, leaning closer to Jaehyun across the circular table at which they sit. “Did you think I was hitting on you, Jaehyun?”  
Jaehyun’s mouth is dry when he says, “No.”  
It sounds convincing in his own ears, but it's obvious that Ten doesn’t share the sentiment.  
“You sure about that?” Ten asks, his smile at full force.  
“Yes.”  
“He’s lying,” Taeyong says, appearing from God knows where. He sets the coffee refill that Jaehyun ordered nearly an hour ago onto the table. “Look at him, he’s blushing like a damn bride on her wedding day.”  
“I am not,” Jaehyun protests, glaring at his best friend. “You guys are annoying. I’m going to leave-”  
“With what car?” Taeyong interjects, reminding Jaehyun that he is his ride home.  
Jaehyun clicks his tongue. “I have a bus pass, asshole.”  
“Which I know for sure you left at home,” Taeyong snorts, crossing his arms against his chest. Jaehyun hopes he gets more wrinkles on the front of his apron. “Sit down, you drama queen.”  
“Get back to work, dickhead,” Jaehyun spits, tossing a balled up napkin his way.  
“Alright, alright,” Taeyong laughs, batting the napkin away. “I’ve got money to make. See ya.”  
He finally walks away from the table, leaving the other two alone.  
Jaehyun glances at Ten’s who’d been watching the whole exchange in silence.  
“Sorry about him,” Jaehyun says with an apologetic smile.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Ten laughs, shaking his head. “He’s cute.”  
Jaehyun blinks.  
“You think he’s cute?” he asks, not quite sure if he’s disgusted or, well, jealous. “That’s….”  
“Gay?” Ten questions, brow quirked. Jaehyun shrugs. “Well, I am gay, so like.”  
“Y-you are?”  
“I thought the stickers on my laptop were a dead giveaway…” Ten chuckles, oblivious to the crisis Jaehyun thinks he’s having. “Guess not,” the bluehead decides. “Did you think I was straight, or something?”  
“I mean…” Jaehyun starts, looking away. “I did sort of think Norah was your girlfriend, at first.”  
“Ah, good old heteronormativity…” Ten sighs, shaking his head. Jaehyun has no idea what the hell it means, but because he’s that person, he laughs along with Ten. “You wouldn’t be the first,” he adds, running a hand through his hair. “And it’s funny. I thought he was your boyfriend at first.”  
Jaehyun frowns. “Hyuck is gross.”  
“You said sexy wrong,” Ten smirks.  
“Stop,” Jaehyun whines, lightly throwing an eraser in Ten’s direction. He misses. “That’s nasty.”  
“I’m kidding,” Ten whispers, sitting up straight. “Plus, if it makes you feel any better, you’re cuter.”  
It does.  
Weird .

 

________________________________________

 

“Hang out with me tonight,” Taeyong begs a week and a half later, walking up to the cashier’s counter behind which Jaehyun stands. His arms are filled with a variety of snacks that Jaehyun couldn’t count on one hand.  
“Why,” Jaehyun snorts, as he watches Taeyong set them onto the counter.  
“Because,” Taeyong exaggerates, stepping away for a moment to add a bag of sour skittles to his pile of items. “We barely hang out anymore.”  
Jaehyun has to pause his scanning to thoroughly take in Taeyong’s groundless complaint.  
“We literally have two classes together,” he says, scanning what could be the fifth of Taeyong’s collection of sweets. “And you came over for dinner last night.”  
“Class doesn’t count,” Taeyong pouts, leaning over the counter to jab his index finger in the centre of Jaehyun’s chest. “And your mom had to invite me to dinner to get you to stop studying and, you know, breathe for a bit.”  
“I’m busy,” Jaehyun shrugs, punching in the code for his employee’s discount that he really doesn’t think Taeyong deserves at all.  
And he isn’t exactly lying, per se. He just doesn’t want Taeyong to bring up anything that doesn’t need to be brought up (read: Ten).  
“Not too busy to hang out with Ten, though,” Taeyong smirks, and whoop , there it is.  
Jaehyun sighs as he reaches for a plastic bag from the dispenser beneath the counter.  
“Is that what this is all about,” he groans, rolling his eyes. “We’re study buddies. Chill.”  
“You’re not even in the same major!” Taeyong exclaims, too loud in the store’s atmosphere. But Jaehyun has long ago lost the will to get his best friend to make use of his inside voice.  
“Neither are we,” Jaehyun retorts, clicking his tongue. He hands Taeyong the debit machine before proceeding with his bagging duties. “Plus, you don’t hear me complain about all the time you spend with Yuta, now do you?”  
“Uh, Yuta and I are dating.”  
“And me and Ten are…” Jaehyun pauses, clearing his throat. Taeyong raises a brow. “Friends.”  
“Right,” Taeyong drawls, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“What? Are you jealous of him?”  
“Please, I got over my Jung Jaehyun phase in the first grade,” Taeyong cackles, tapping his debit card against the machine’s screen. It beeps in response. “Vowed to never fall for a straight guy ever again.”  
Jaehyun sticks his tongue out in a childish gesture in the attempt to ignore the thumping of his heart at the word straight.  
“Now, I’ve found me someone who’s just as gay as I am. Or pansexual, if you will.”  
“Then why don’t you hang out with him tonight?”  
“Family thing in ‘Sauga,” Taeyong sighs, tucking his wallet into his pocket. “His sister-in-law gave birth last night.”  
“Oh sick,” Jaehyun nods, handing the now filled bag to Taeyong.  
“Right? He’s been sending me the cutest pics with the baby.”  
“You’re totally gushing, right now.”  
“Who wouldn’t,” Taeyong snorts. “Have you seen my boyfriend? Anyways, don’t deflect.”  
“I wasn’t,” Jaehyun lies, taking a seat on the stool behind the counter.  
“Sure,” Taeyong says, totally unconvinced. “Are we on for tonight, or what?”  
Jaehyun looks away, scratching the back of his neck. He's supposed to be going over to Ten’s place after his shift so that they can study in each other’s company.  
Nothing that Taeyong needs to know.  
“Ah,” Taeyong laughs, nodding. Jaehyun’s eyes can't help but widen for a second. “I see.”  
“I didn’t say anything,” Jaehyun mutters with a small pout.  
“You don’t have to,” Taeyong says evenly, adjusting the shopping bag. “You’re transparent as hell.”  
“Hey.”  
“It’s not exactly a bad thing,” Taeyong shrugs with a shit eating grin his face. “It makes you easier to read.”  
“You can leave now,” Jaehyun quips, eyes narrowed. “No loitering allowed.”  
“Feisty,” Taeyong teases as he backs away from the counter at once. “Anyways, you kids have fun on your little not-date, I guess. I'll be watching RuPaul reruns. Alone.”  
“Love you, bro.” Jaehyun tries, laughing all too awkwardly.  
Taeyong stops, shaking his head.  
“You too, bro.” he says, rolling his eyes as he exits the store.  
And Jaehyun is left alone with his thoughts of a certain someone’s bright blue hair.

 

________________________________________

 

Jaehyun is normally a pretty focused individual when it comes to studying. It’s the sort of habit he had to develop in high school in order to maintain the above average grades required to even be considered for admission at their local university.  
But that evening, it’s almost as though every one of the little study habits he’d picked up over the years slipped from his mind, leaving him unable to focus for more than couple of minutes.  
Rather than reading over his growing stack of Biology I notes, as they should be, his eyes find themselves drawn to the pieces of Ten’s life that decorate the pale yellow walls of his small, organized bedroom: from the thick volumes of books he's never read himself that line the bookshelf mounted onto the wall, to the little trinkets that sit atop the desk at which the bluehead sits.  
They're cute, Jaehyun thinks, and it's so Ten in the sense that they've managed to flood his senses, right down to the rich scent of a cologne Jaehyun probably can't afford that clings to Ten’s clothes. Not in a creepy way, or anything. Jaehyun had caught a whiff of it upon entering the apartment around an hour before.  
It's sweet.  
Like Ten.  
Jaehyun quickly shakes his head, shifting uncomfortably from his place on Ten’s twin sized bed, as if to rid his mind of the thoughts that he can't seem to escape before trying to go back to studying.  
However, as they travel back to the notes that sit in his lap, Jaehyun’s eyes linger on the heavily decorated cork board that sits above Ten’s headboard. It’s almost completely covered in images of Ten throughout his life.  
The boy’s hair colour differs in most of the images, ranging from his natural black, a warm burgundy, and the bright blue it currently is (Jaehyun isn’t all that surprised that Ten manages to look good in every one of the hues). What they all share in common is Ten’s endearing smile, as well as an unknown face.  
The strange almost always has their arms thrown around Ten’s lanky shoulders, a big smile etched on their -- admittedly -- good looking face. The two of them seem chummy with one another, and it’s sort of reminiscent of the way Jaehyun is with Taeyong.  
He’s not jealous, per se, but he is curious.  
Jaehyun sighs, glancing at the images once more.  
Maybe he is jealous?  
“You’re fidgeting,” Ten says, breaking his hour long silence. Jaehyun’s eyes widen for a split second before he catches himself and looks to Ten. His study partner has yet to look up from his own work -- Ethics of War, a subject Jaehyun gets a headache just thinking of -- and continues to jot down a few words from his laptop onto a post-it note before sticking it onto the lampshade that sits on his desk. He then turns to Jaehyun. They lock eyes. “You never do that.”  
Ten is right. Jaehyun is normally as still as the wind on a dry summer day in Southwestern Ontario when he studies. He knows his behaviour is out of character, but he also doesn’t know how to go about explaining that the reason for his restlessness may have something to do Ten himself.  
“I’m just a little hot,” Jaehyun says in response, which isn’t entirely a lie. He can feel his palms become more and more slick with sweat as the seconds tick away on the watch he wears on his left wrist.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ten wonders, his voice laced with concern. He shifts his body so that he’s fully facing Jaehyun. The latter, unable to handle the eye contact, quickly looks away. “I could’ve turned it down.”  
“I didn’t want to bother you,” Jaehyun shrugs, tugging at the collar of his crewneck.  
“Please,” Ten huffs, standing up. Jaehyun takes advantage of this moment to let his eyes wander over to Ten’s stretching figure. “I think we’re in need of a break anyway,” he continues, turning to Jaehyun. “You want anything to eat? There's rice that my mom made last night. Might be some goat meat left if Norah didn’t bring it all to her boyfriend’s.”  
“Uh sure,” Jaehyun says, trying to fight the nervousness lodged in his throat as he speaks.  
“Be right back,” Ten smiles, giving him a quick nod before stepping around his chair to exit his bedroom. “You can start a movie on Netlfix, if you want.” He adds, looking over his shoulder. “The, uh, password's M-O-O-M-I-N.”  
“Moomin?”  
“Don’t judge me,” Ten mutters, before finally shuffling out of his room as fast as his socked feet will allow on the hardwood floors.  
Once Ten is gone, Jaehyun lets out a shaky breath.  
“What the fuck was that, Jaehyun?” he says to himself as he wipes the palms of his hands on his sweats. Thankfully, they’re dark enough to mask the dampness of the fabric. “Could you be any weirder…?”  
Jaehyun looks up at the ceiling, craning his neck until he hears the popping of his joints, before rolling back his shoulders. He can’t tell if the stiffness of his body is a direct result of trying to sit in one position for an hour or from the discomfort he feels due to… he doesn’t exactly know either.  
For one reason or another, his eyes find themselves glued to that damned cork board again. Though unlike last time, Jaehyun is alone in the room. He gives himself the liberty to crawl closer to it, so that he can properly see the scribbles words that cover whatever space the photos didn’t. His gaze is drawn to one message in particular, tacked onto the board in bright pink stationery.  
Happy 19th Junie! Love, your beloved soulmate, Woo ♡  
Jaehyun’s mouth dries almost instantly.  
“Shit,” he mutters to absolutely no one in particular, leaning closer to the board in order to check if that is, in fact, exactly what he’d just read.  
The words refuse to change and Jaehyun is left to wonder what the hell the heavy pounding of his heart in his ears must mean.  
Why am I jealous? he thinks to himself, frowning.  
Homosexuality, his inner Taeyong says in reply.  
“Fuck you, Taeyong.”  
“What did I miss?”  
“You’re back,” Jaehyun grimaces, falling onto his butt. He bounces up and down on the bed due to the force of his movements. Ten holds back a laugh as he walks over to his desk to grab his laptop. “So quick.”  
“Yeah, I’m warming up the food in the oven, so it should be ready in a bit.” Ten explains as he skips to his bed with his laptop held close to his chest. He takes a seat right next to Jaehyun. “Who were you talking to?”  
Jaehyun blinks stupidly for a few seconds before speaking. “Oh, no one…” He admits, trying not to seem so affected by the smell of Ten’s cologne. “I just remembered some bullshit Taeyong said.”  
“Right.” Ten smirks, clearing away his browser tab in search of the Netlfix app. “What do you want to watch?”  
“It’s up to you,” Jaehyun shrugs, feigning nonchalance.  
Ten nods, looking back down at his laptop’s screen.  
Jaehyun clears his throat, turning away from Ten, which then proves to be a mistake. He finds himself face to face with the cursed cork board, Jae’s smiling eyes look back at him, almost taunting. Jaehyun lets out a deflated sound.  
“Hmm?” Ten hums, to Jaehyun’s right. The latter stills. “Ah, that. That’s Jungwoo.”  
Jaehyun can’t miss the fondness in Ten’s voice as he speaks.  
It shouldn't feel so strange, but it does.  
“You’ll probably get to meet him at the next protest,” Ten adds with a small smile, from which Jaehyun can feel himself shy away. “If you come.”  
“You’re gonna introduce me to your boyfriend?” Jaehyun blurts, his filter no longer a part of the world he lives in.  
For a moment, he wants nothing more than to crawl into a hole underground until the forces of nature come to claim him.  
Then Ten laughs.  
“Boyfriend? ” he laughs, throwing his head back.  
Jaehyun, convinced that the neighbouring apartment’s tenants might have heard the outburst, frowns.  
“Absolutely not,” Ten continues, trying to calm his ragged breaths. “You're hilarious, you know that?”  
“But…” Jaehyun splutters, the tips of his ears heating up. He feels ridiculous. “It says he’s your soulmate.”  
“Not in this economy,” Ten jokes, wiping at a stray tear as it makes its way down his cheek. “He’s basically my brother.”  
With that, Ten’s laughter subsides, his breathing heavy as he sighs.  
“Oh…” Jaehyun says quietly, looking down at his hands. His gaze flickers to Ten. “Good.”  
“Jaehyun?” Ten calls after a somewhat tense moment of silence. He moves his laptop aside in order to sit facing Jaehyun. “Are you… jealous?”  
“What the fuck?” Jaehyun squints, glancing over at Ten. The older boy blinks back at him with a serious expression. “No! I don’t even know Jungwoo!”  
Ten rolls his eyes. “Because that’s definitely what I meant.”  
Jaehyun pauses, licking his lips. “Then… what did you mean?”  
It's a stupid question, even to his own damn self, but Ten entertains the pretense nonetheless.  
“I meant,” he reiterates, his voice low, barely above a whisper. It's enough to send a wave of shivers down Jaehyun’s spine, a shocking contrast to the intense heat he was feeling earlier. “Are you jealous of him?”  
Jaehyun’s eyes instinctively flick down to Ten’s lips as he speaks.  
They're nice lips.  
“No,” he says, looking back into Ten’s deep brown eyes. He knows his voice is shaky but there's not much he can do to fight it in the heat of the moment.  
There's a hint of a smirk in the way Ten says, “You don't sound too sure.”  
Jaehyun smiles and it's painful.  
“I'm not sure about a lot of things anymore,” he says quietly, the words carrying a weight he doesn't think the world will ever understand.  
Hell, not even he himself understands it.  
No surprise there, his inner Taeyong (read: demon) says.  
And by then, Jaehyun is well aware of the way he’s leaning towards Ten. He figures it would be infinitely more nerve racking if the elder weren't reciprocating the way he does.  
It's almost like there's an invisible force drawing the two of them closer and Jaehyun doesn't fight it, because as foreign and as terrifying as it feels, it doesn't exactly feel wrong.  
Some might even say that it feels right.  
“Is it something I could help you with?” Ten asks once they're close enough for Jaehyun to feel his minty breath as it hits his face.  
“Maybe,” Jaehyun gulps, his fingers twitching in his lap.  
Ten lets out a breathy laugh, his own confidence wavering for the slightest of moments, before biting his lip. “Can I-”  
He's cut off by the sharp ringing of an alarm in the distance.  
The sound brings Jaehyun back to reality and before he knows it, he's discreetly attempting to shuffle away from Ten, who's already mostly off the bed. He doesn't seem nearly as fazed by the moment as Jaehyun feels.  
“The oven,” Ten mutters, sounding more like a curse than anything. His cheeks are flushed a pale pinks when he turns to Jaehyun, who's still sitting on the bed, fingers holding onto the fabric of Ten’s sheets for dear life. “You coming?”  
“Uh, yeah…” Jaehyun breathes, trying to plaster on a smile. It feels forced. “Definitely.”  
Ten slips out of the room and into the hallway without another word.  
Jaehyun runs his hands over his face before willing himself to follow Ten.  
As hard as he tries, he can't ignore the close-to debilitating tingling of his body as he enters Ten’s kitchen, joining the latter while he generously fixes both their plates.  
They avoid the topic of their almost… whatever the hell it was, even as they eat. Both students sit across from each other, picking at their plates in complete silence.  
It’s awkward.  
For Jaehyun, at least.  
He can’t tell what Ten is thinking. Though it may have something to do with the fact that Jaehyun absolutely refuses to look the bluehead in the eye. So he misses the concerned glances Ten sends his way, and he misses the way Ten’s mouth opens and closes in hesitation.  
The tension in the air doesn’t go away, even when Norah comes in through the front door with her boyfriend Johnny, who Jaehyun doesn’t actually know all that well, trailing close behind her.  
Jaehyun can feel his body curl in on itself at the questioning look Ten’s sister hits him with.  
“Hey boys,” she says, eyeing the two curiously. She toes off her shoes before making her way into the kitchen. “We just came to get more rice for this guy.”  
“Haitian food is lit,” Johnny shrugs, following her into the small space.  
Norah rolls her eyes. “What’s going on here?”  
“Nothing,” Jaehyun says quietly, his voice slightly raspy from disuse. He clears his throat, finally allowing his eyes to meet with Ten’s.  
The other boy quirks a brow, asking a silent question that Jaehyun knows the answer to, but truly wishes he didn't.  
Really? he can almost hear Ten say.  
It kind of, sort of hurts.  
“We're fine,” Ten finally says, putting on a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.  
It's a lie and they both know it. Norah probably knows it too, but she doesn't say anything, instead choosing to go about her business.  
Jaehyun loses his appetite.

 

________________________________________

 

Nothing's fine, but if there's one thing Jaehyun has learned from it is that, despite wearing his heart on his sleeve, he's an expert at the art of denying whatever it is that his heart chooses to display to the masses like his life depends on it.  
“Remember when I said you were transparent as hell,” Taeyong reminds him one Saturday afternoon (a week after The Incident), stretching his limbs as they walk out of their Anthropology midterm hall. Jaehyun looks up from his rather intense game of Jelly Splash (there's nothing quite like taking one's anger out on animated jelly creatures). “I'm starting to think that even that was an understatement.”  
Jaehyun grunts in response, going back to his game.  
“And since you insist on not talking about it, even if it's so glaringly obvious that it's bothering you,” Taeyong continues with a loud sigh. “I'm just going to take a stab in the dark and assume it's about Ten.”  
Jaehyun nearly drops his phone into the fresh bank of snow they're crossing over to reach the bus stop.  
“Am I right,” Taeyong offers, looking over at him. “Or am I right?”  
“Wrong,” is all Jaehyun lets out, pocketing his phone. “Nothing happened.”  
“Then what the fuck?” Taeyong groans, throwing his hands up towards the overcast skies. Jaehyun fights the urge to slap his hand over his best friend’s mouth to shut him up. “Unless….”  
“Unless what?” Jaehyun quips, almost angrily rummaging through his pockets for his bus pass once they've reached the glass bus shelter.  
“Unless that's exactly what you're upset about,” Taeyong explains, a brow quirked.  
Jaehyun frowns. “Uh, no?”  
“Transparent,” Taeyong muses, nudging Jaehyun’s forearm.  
“Leave me alone,” he pouts, pulling his arm away.  
Now if he could just find that damn bus pass.  
“You know I can't do that,” Taeyong coos, walking around Jaehyun to unzip his backpack. He fishes through it's contents for a moment before pulling out the cursed bus pass and hands it to Jaehyun. “I'm just trying to help.”  
Jaehyun looks down at the stupid purple vinyl of his bus pass and chokes back an ugly sob.  
“I know,” he sighs shakily, his breath steaming before his own two eyes. “I'm sorry.”  
“Hey,” Taeyong says softly, running a soothing hand over the expanse of Jaehyun’s shoulder. “It's fine.”  
“No,” Jaehyun whines, sliding down onto one of the frozen metal benches in the shelter. “It really isn't.  
“I'm all ears,” Taeyong smiles, taking a seat next to him.  
“Hyuck, I've never felt so confused in my life. Not even choosing my fucking major was this hard, and like with Ten… I don't know man.”  
Taeyong nods, but doesn't say a word, allowing Jaehyun to find the right words to say.  
“What I do know is that I fucked up,” Jaehyun continues, letting his head fall back against the frosted glass. “And I don't… I don't want to, like, lose h- our friendship.”  
“I think...” Taeyong says carefully, rubbing his hands together for warmth. Jaehyun’s own hands are numb but he's given up on trying to get his blood pumping. “You should tell him what's on your mind. You know? Talk it out. I mean, you guys are close aren't you? It should be easy.”  
“I haven't talked to him in a week,” Jaehyun rushes out, with a pained laugh that sounds more like a choking sound than anything. “I've been flaking on him like my life depends on it.”  
“Shit…” Taeyong hisses, scratching the back of his neck. “Then how about tonight? Is he gonna be at Broughdale?”  
“Fuck,” Jaehyun breathes, remembering that, yes, Ten will indeed be at the post midterm celebration held on the students’ cul de sac. The odds of them crossing paths may be slim, but the fact that they exist alone is enough to leave him anxious. “He will….”  
“Perfect!” Taeyong exclaims, patting Jaehyun on the back. Jaehyun shoots him a look of pure dread, at which Taeyong pulls his hand away with a laugh. “Dude, I’m sure he misses you just as much as you miss him.”  
“And what if he doesn't?”  
“I don't know…” Taeyong shrugs, just as the bus finally makes its way around the corner. “But, then again, what are the odds of him showing up at Yuta’s?”  
“You're right, I guess…” Jaehyun mumbles, flipping open his pass. “It's not like they're in the same circle of friends? That gives me a little more time to really think about what I should say.”  
“Exactly,” Taeyong grins, readying his own pass. “You don't have anything to worry about.”

 

________________________________________

 

Taeyong was fucking wrong.  
“What the fuck do you mean, Ten’s coming?”  
Jaehyun can hear his own voice echo in the street as he tunes out the sounds of his drunk schoolmates in the neighbouring houses shouting back at him.  
“I mean,” Taeyong sighs from where he stands against the doorframe, looking sheepish (as he fucking should be). “He's going to be here tonight? Apparently Norah’s bringing him.”  
Jaehyun lets out a groan into the autumn night air. For a brief moment, he considers turning around and getting the hell out of there, but decides against it.  
“I'm learning this now, because?”  
“Bro, don't get mad at me! I literally just found out!”  
“Yeah,” Yuta, who's lingering behind Taeyong, tries with an awkward laugh. Jaehyun gives him an incredulous look. “I'm the one who couldn't put two and two together.”  
Two and two, as in the fact that Yuta was living in a fucking house with Johnny Seo, as in Norah’s -- Ten’s sister -- boyfriend. It was just like Yuta to not realize that the Norah Baptiste that Johnny invited is the same Norah that Jaehyun had mentioned in his presence on multiple occasions.  
“Yeah, no shit,” Jaehyun groans, his grip on the bottle of rum in his right hand tightening. He lets himself into the house. “Fuck… I would've thought of something on the way here.”  
Taeyong clicks his tongue, but moves aside to ease the process.  
Yuta scratches the top of his bleached head. “I'm sorry?”  
Jaehyun doesn't answer. Instead, he unscrews the lid of his two-six and takes a swig, throwing his head back as the liquid slides down his esophagus.  
It burns.  
He lets out a ragged cough as he rights himself and continues to make his way into the flat.  
“Slow down, maybe?” Taeyong suggests, eyeing him carefully. “The party hasn't even started yet.”  
“Just taking the edge off,” Jaehyun lies, when in reality, he's hoping to get alcohol poisoning within the next few minutes. “I need to be as cool as a fucking cucumber for this shit.”  
“Take a bong hit then,” a voice calls from the living room. “Makes you more mellow than alcohol would.”  
It's Johnny.  
Jaehyun lets out an uneasy laugh.  
“I've never smoked before,” he admits, slipping into the living room. “And if I did, it's not like I have anything.”  
Johnny cocks his head, eyeing Jaehyun so intently, that the younger is almost convinced that he's reading his mind or something of that genre.  
“You're Jaehyun, right?” Johnny asks, eyes narrowed.  
Jaehyun nods. “Right.”  
“I'll show you the ropes,” Johnny offers, getting off the couch. “And you can have some of mine, you're basically like family.”  
He winks after saying, catching Jaehyun off guard.  
Has Ten not said anything about what happened?  
“Taeyong’s talked about you,” Johnny says as an explanation and it's obvious that the elder has absolutely no recollection of having met Jaehyun back at the Baptiste-Huang household.  
“I did no such thing,” Taeyong scoffs, pulling the beanie off Jaehyun’s head. He chucks it in Johnny’s direction before turning to Yuta. “Now help me pick out my outfit. I need to stunt.”  
Yuta shrugs, allowing himself to be pulled into the hallway by his boyfriend. Jaehyun tries not to smile at the implication that Taeyong totally has his own drawer in Yuta’s bedroom.  
He almost forgets that he's supposed to be mad at the two.  
Almost.  
“So, what's the verdict, kid.”  
Jaehyun looks back at Johnny, the contents of his bottle to swishing loudly in the quiet of the room as he moves.  
He shrugs.  
“I'm down.”

 

________________________________________

 

Four bong hits, five shots of rum, and a bottle and a half of beer later, Jaehyun finds himself stumbling through a throng of warm bodies pressed up against each other in the foyer, his mind slightly fuzzy as he searches for a familiar face.  
Neither Yuta or Taeyong are anywhere in sight, probably making out in some dark corner, and Johnny had disappeared a few minutes ago in favour of helping their other roommate -- some exchange student from Hong Kong named Sicheng -- kick out a group of obnoxious frat boys after having broken a couple plates in their kitchen.  
He eventually gives up his search, choosing instead to raid the pantry, wherever it may be.  
Something like five minutes pass, and Jaehyun is mounted on his friends’ dining room table, his quest for food forgotten. He's dancing to some dancehall song he doesn't know, alongside a very shirtless upperclassman who he knows even less.  
“What's your name,” Jaehyun asks, nearly falling off the surrounded wooden table as he stumbles forward.  
(He swears he hears someone call “Timber!” at the top of their lungs)  
“Jisung,” the guy says, holding Jaehyun up to stop him from cracking his skull open.  
I didn't ask for the time, Jaehyun thinks, but he doesn't hold it against him. It's obvious that the man is too far gone to comprehend. So Jaehyun doesn't bother asking again.  
They continue to dance together until Jaehyun can't feel his legs anymore.  
He hops off the table, pushing past the masses of unknown faces to make his way back to Johnny’s bedroom, where he plans on taking a fat ass nap.  
What he doesn't expect, however is to come across one equally as shitfaced Ten, looking at himself in Johnny’s full body mirror with a look of absolute concentration in his eyes.  
Jaehyun curses under his breath. Or so he thought. In actuality, the sound is loud enough to snap Ten out of his drug induced reverie.  
The boy turns to him, and Jaehyun half expects him to storm out of the room or even kick him out. But he does neither.  
“You're alive,” Ten says instead, surprising Jaehyun as he runs a hand over his hair. Over the span of a week, it's faded to a light orange.  
“Yeah,” Jaehyun manages to say. No matter how hard he tries, he can't take his eyes off of Ten. He’s beginning to doubt that it has anything to do with the alcohol tainting his blood. “Hi,” he adds, with a wave. It's ridiculous and he knows it but his brain isn't exactly working at its full capacity.  
“Hey,” Ten says, his eyes wide and curious.  
For a second, Jaehyun considers playing it cool like the cucumber he wanted so badly to be before the party started. But now he's drunk and not a damn thing makes sense except for one single thought amongst the many that swim around his muddled brain.  
He missed Ten and even says as much, his voice breaking slightly in the process.  
“I thought,” Ten starts, his eyes red from the weed he's most likely been smoking as well as the tears that begin to well in his eyes. “I was so sure that I scared you away.”  
At that, Jaehyun crosses the expanse of carpeted flooring that separates the two to engulf Ten’s small frame in his arms.  
“Never,” he says into Ten’s sweet scented hair with conviction. “You didn't do anything wrong. I’m the one that fucked everything up by avoiding you like the plague.”  
“But, I-”  
“I'm serious, Ten. It’s okay. You don't have to feel bad. I'm here now. We're gonna be okay.”  
Jaehyun can feel his heart sink when Ten pushes him away.  
“No, Jaehyun.” he says sternly, shaking his head. “It's- it's not okay. We can't just brush it off like it's nothing. I won't be able to move on if we do.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, since there's literally no point in hiding it anymore…” Ten sighs, walking over to Johnny’s bed. He takes a seat, sinking into the plush mattress. “I like you,” he reveals, and because Jaehyun is just that dense, he adds on a pained, “In a non-platonic sort of way.”  
Jaehyun needs a seat.  
“And before you say anything,” Ten continues, clasping his hands together. “I know it'll take some time but I'm willing to get over it for our friendship… for you ,” he says before pausing, biting his lip. “I know we haven't know each other that long, but… you mean that much to me.”  
With the way he speaks, it's obvious to Jaehyun that Ten expects to be rejected, as if Jaehyun liking him back is some sort of unattainable dream.  
“Fuck…” Jaehyun mutters, rooted to his place in front of Johnny’s bed. “Ten… I… fuck. ”  
“You don't have to say anything,” Ten says, shaking his head as he stands, prepared to leave. “Not now, at least. We can talk more when we're both sober.”  
“No wait,” Jaehyun calls, finally moving in order to wrap his clammy hand around Ten’s wrist, stopping him. “Don't go. Please.”  
I just got you back, he wants to say, but doesn't. Instead, Jaehyun pulls him closer as gently as he can in his moment of desperation.  
“This isn't a good idea,” Ten argues, looking down at Jaehyun’s hand. He looks back up, his bloodshot eyes locking with Jaehyun’s. “Fuck, I shouldn't have said anything-”  
“But you did and you can't just drop a bomb like that and leave,” Jaehyun pleads, cupping Ten’s face with his hands. “It's not fair. Stay.”  
“And do what, Jaehyun?” Ten wonders, his tone careful.  
Jaehyun hesitates, his mouth opening and falling shut as he struggles to form the right words.  
In another universe he would kiss Ten. They're close enough in this one to do it. He would fix everything in an instant, without even having to use words. Ten would know how he feels. Everything would be okay.  
But this is the real world and things aren't that simple.  
“I said what I had to say,” Ten says sadly, his eyes filling with tears again. He runs his fingers over Jaehyun’s hands before grasping them within his own. “I’m gonna go now.”  
“Why?” Jaehyun chokes out. He's well aware of the fact that he's crying as well.  
“I can't handle this right now,” Ten lets out and he's holding onto Jaehyun so tight, like he's afraid to let go despite the words that leave his mouth. “You wouldn't get it.”  
His words hit Jaehyun square in the chest, knocking him off-kilter. He feels sick.  
“Do you think this is easy for me?”  
“I never said that,” Ten says quickly, shaking his head. “I just… we don't want the same things from each other.”  
“You don't know that,” Jaehyun mumbles, failing miserably at blinking away the tears that have long since started to fall from his eyes.  
Ten stills. “What?”  
“You don't…” Jaehyun falters, his own hands stilling. “You don't know what I want.”  
“Then tell me,” Ten pleads, his lower lip quivering. “Please.”  
But Jaehyun’s mind draws a blank, as if it's relentlessly mocking him for his stupidity and confusion.  
“I don't know,” he cries, feeling sick to his stomach. He looks up at the ceiling. He's drunk, the world is spinning out of control, and nothing is making any fucking sense. “Fuck, I don't know what I want!”  
“And that's fine,” Ten says, smiling through his tears as he begins to peel Jaehyun’s hands away from his face. “But until you do, I think it'd be best if you took some time to figure things out.”  
Ten pulls away, sniffling loudly.  
“You're leaving me?” Jaehyun sobs, wiping at his tears with the sleeve of his top.  
“Not for long, I just…” Ten trails off, looking away. He clears his throat before thrning back to face Jaehyun. “If we’re really going to be okay again, this has to happen”  
Ten gives him one last smile, or at least tries to, for it comes off looking a whole lot more like a grimace.  
“I'm sorry,” Jaehyun says, coughing.  
Ten closes his eyes. “Me too.”  
And just like that, he’s out the door and Jaehyun is alone again, only now the effects of his drug use are full fledged, doing their job to amplify the crippling sensation of heartbreak.  
“Fuck, ” Jaehyun swears, falling to his knees with a thud.  
It hurts and he’s sure he’s received a splinter or two through the fabric of his jeans but he can’t find it in himself to complain. It’s probably the universe’s way of letting him know that it’s not on his side.  
He’s alone and from his spot on the floor in the middle of Johnny’s bedroom, loud bass thumping in the background, it couldn’t be any more obvious.

 

________________________________________

 

Jaehyun’s phone buzzes in his pocket, rousing him from his drunken sleep and subsequently bringing him back to the sad reality of his life. He shivers as he pulls it out of the confines of his too-tight jeans.  
It’s Taeyong.  
Nov 12 2017, 02:45  
From: satan  
To: broski  
Don’t make this like halloweekend pt 2  
Where the fuck are you??

Jaehyun looks up and around his surroundings. He’s still sitting on the stone steps that lead up to the cathedral he’s spent the most part of his life attending. The building looms over him in the darkness of the cold night.  
He looks back down at his phone.  
Nov 12 2017, 02:46  
From: broski  
To: satan  
church.  
Nov 12 2017, 02:46  
From: satan  
To: broski  
Don’t fuck with me…  
Nov 12 2017, 02:46  
From: broski  
To: satan  
broski sent an image  
Nov 12 2017, 02:47  
From: satan  
To: broski  
On my way

Jaehyun sets his phone down as soon as he finishes reading the message and sighs, his body sagging as he slumps back against the bricks that adorn the place of worship’s outer walls.  
He watches his breath go up in miniature clouds before him as it leaves his mouth. It's so much colder than it'd been when he initially arrived at the church nearly a half hour ago, but there's not much he can do about it since he'd left his jacket behind at the party.  
Jaehyun doesn't remember too much of the journey there save for maybe two out of the fifteen minutes that it took for his uber driver to decipher his slurred directions.  
He does however remember the feeling of relief that washed over him as he stepped onto the hallowed ground and rushed over to the buildings massive double doors.  
Jaehyun tilts his head upwards, fixing his gaze on the ancient looking brass knobs that decorate said doors.  
They aren't meant to open for another six hours, but he figures he can wait outside for the time being. That is, if he doesn't die of hypothermia before then.  
Jaehyun closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around his legs in order to keep himself to the best of his ability.  
Maybe dying of hypothermia wouldn't be so bad , he thinks to himself. At least I wouldn't be cold anymore… right?  
He doesn't have an answer, because before his brain can even counter argue, he's dozing off again.  
“Jaehyun!”  
He cracks an eye open and sees Taeyong rushing over to him. Jaehyun can register the blue fabric of his jacket in Taeyong's hands and silently thanks God for giving his dumbass a friend like him.  
“Hi,” Jaehyun says, a lazy smile forming on his lips. Taeyong shakes his head. “I love you, man.”  
“Sure, yeah. Same,” Taeyong huffs, thrusting the coat into Jaehyun’s outstretched hands. “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“Shh,” Jaehyun chides, looking over his shoulder. “Jesus can, like, hear you or whatever.”  
“Then how about we have this conversation over in Yuta’s heated car,” Taeyong sighs, gesturing over to the idle dark blue Camry. “Because I've got a lot colourful things to say to you right now, Jaehyun. You can't just run off like that.”  
He looks to Jaehyun expectantly, who shakes his head slowly.  
“I'm not ready,” he protests, shrugging on the coat.  
“Dude, come on,” Taeyong huffs, rolling his eyes. He holds out a hand. “You're drunk and it's freezing . We'll take you home.”  
“No, please-”  
“Jung Jaehyun, I swear to G-” he cuts himself off, looking up at the sky. “Don't make me do this-”  
“Ten said he likes me,” Jaehyun blurts, seeing no point in running from the truth any longer.  
Taeyong blinks almost stupidly, his mouth agape. “Wait what?”  
“He said he likes me,” Jaehyun sighs, rubbing at his eyes. There's something about the cold weather that has him tearing up constantly. Or the feeling of sadness that clings to his soul like a leach. He can't tell. “Like… like likes me.” But I didn't say anything back. I couldn't. So he left.”  
Taeyong nods, his brows knit in concern. “Is that why you came here?”  
“I don't know,” Jaehyun shrugs, running both hands through his dark hair. “I guess I wanted answers. Or, like, familiarity? And Church is familiar. These feelings --whatever they are-- aren't.”  
“Dude,” Taeyong starts, lowering himself onto the cold hard floor. Jaehyun is sort of expecting to be scolded, being that it's what he deserves for being an idiot. “You should've told me. I would've taken you here in the morning. It's dangerous out here at night.”  
“Wait, so you don't think it's stupid?” Jaehyun asks, sniffling as he glances over at Taeyong. “That I came here?”  
“Of course not,” Taeyong snorts, nudging Jaehyun’s upper arm. “Being confused is a part of the process. And if being at church is what brings you solace, then who am I to judge?”  
“Solace,” Jaehyun muses, seeing for himself how the word feels on his tongue. It sort of reminds him of Ten's advanced vocabulary. “Big word.”  
“What is stupid, is the fact that you left without telling anyone. Again,” Taeyong adds, referring to that time not too long ago during Halloween when Jaehyun had fled the scene of a party to take a nap by the river behind the house where it was held. (It was too hot inside, Jaehyun had said in defense.) “And without your coat. Like, dude, it's almost winter and we're in Canada. Come on.”  
Jaehyun sniffles. “I'm sorry.”  
“I know you are,” Taeyong assures, throwing his arm over Jaehyun’s broad shoulders. “I'm just glad you're safe, and not, like, dead.”  
“I feel a little dead inside right now, Hyuck,” Jaehyun relays sadly, leaning his head against Taeyong’s shoulder. “I really hurt him. And… I don't know if I can forgive myself for that.”  
Taeyong is doesn't say anything for a while, silently mulling over Jaehyun’s words.  
“Has he?” he asks, once he's finally assessed the situation.  
Jaehyun frowns. “Has he what?”  
“Forgiven you?”  
Jaehyun tilts his head, thinking hard.  
“I don't know…” he admits with a loud sigh. “I guess, maybe? He said he's not mad, but… I don't know.”  
Taeyong hums, his fingers tapping against Jaehyun’s shoulder as he thinks.  
“Shall I give my two cents?” he eventually asks, crossing one leg over the other.  
Jaehyun nods. “Pretty please.”  
“I think,” Taeyong starts, pulling his arm back to properly lock eyes with Jaehyun. “The best thing you can do for the two of you is figure out whatyou want.”  
“That's what he said,” Jaehyun says, pouting slightly.  
“What can I say?” Taeyong laughs with a shrug. “Great minds think alike.”  
Jaehyun snorts, but even in his drunken state, it's not hard to tell that Taeyong is right.  
“You're right,” he says, voicing his thoughts. “You both are.”  
“Thank you,” Taeyong smiles before attempting to stand. He grunts the whole way up, dramatizing every one of his movements. “Now let's go. I'm freezing and Yuta said he'd get us McDonalds.”  
“Wait,” Jaehyun lets out, rushing to his feet as quickly as his body will permit. He jogs lightly to catch up with Taeyong, who's already halfway down the church’s steps.  
“Huh?”  
“Uh… so like,” Jaehyun mutters, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck. He can feel his skin heat up and it's out of his control. “How do you know? If you're like. Not… straight?”  
Taeyong pauses, craning his neck to get a better look at Jaehyun. The latter can't miss the stray tear that makes its way down his best friend's face.  
“Hyuck…” Jaehyun starts, backtracking to where the younger male stands. “Are you crying?”  
Taeyong laughs breathily, wiping at the tear as he looks away, his apples of his cheeks flushed red from the cold. When he faces Jaehyun once more it’s with a look of pure elation on his face.  
“I thought you'd never ask.”

 

________________________________________

 

Before his conversation with Yuta and Taeyong in the quiet dining area of McDonald’s in the middle of the night, Jaehyun hadn’t ever really given much thought to the concept of fluid sexuality.  
But the more his actually thinks about it, it’s easier for him to accept the reality that his feelings for Ten might not necessarily be platonic.  
It takes him a whole week and a half of watching coming out videos on youtube to even find the courage to voice his feelings out loud.  
“Hey Hyuck,” he says one day, breaking the silence in their study room at the 24 hour library. They’d been lucky enough to nab an available room in the hubbub of finals season. The other boy hums in acknowledgement rubbing at his tired eyes. “I think I’m ready?”  
“That’s nice. I sure as hell am not. Like, why did I even take comparative lit, I’m in marine bio for fuck sakes.”  
“No not that….” Jaehyun rushes out, shaking his head. “I meant. About like, my sexuality I guess.”  
Taeyong pauses his movements. “Oh word?”  
“I’ve thought about it a lot,” Jaehyun continues, nodding in affirmation. “I tried to do a lot of reading too, which is probably why I’m so behind in Anthro… and it didn’t help that much. I mean, don’t get me wrong, labels are helpful but they’re also confusing as hell….”  
“Baby steps,” Taeyong says with an encouraging smile.  
“Right,” Jaehyun lets out, clasping his hands nervously. “ I think I… No, I know that I really like Ten in the sort of way that I wouldn’t mind holding his hand, and kissing, and stuff.”  
“That’s so gay,” Taeyong gushes, wriggling in his seat like one of those cringey idols his twin sister used to obsess over when they were younger. Jaehyun doesn't protest, for the first time in... he doesn't actually know. "I'm proud of you."  
“Now all I have to do is tell Ten…” Jaehyun mutters, his smile faltering a bit. As excited as he may be, Jaehyun still hasn't gotten the image of a crying Ten out of his head.  
Taeyong grimaces for a moment, his head cocked to the right as he thinks before settling for yet another, “Baby steps.”  
Jaehyun couldn’t agree more.

 

________________________________________

 

Jaehyun isn’t even a minute into his shift at the mini mart when Jungwoo -- Ten’s Jungwoo -- walks in, and begins browsing through the newly stocked aisles that separate the entrance from the cash register.  
Jaehyun naively tries to make himself sparse, ducking his head in the most subtle manner he can muster, because there’s no way he's ready to face the slight possibility of Ten having told the guy about him and his fuck ups-- fuck ups he's only recently come to terms with.  
Just when Jaehyun considers going to the back and beg Sicheng to go back to the counter take over for the next fifteen minutes before leaving, Jungwoo slaps an Archie Comics digest and a tall can of green tea Arizona onto the surface of the counter with a polite smile.  
“Will that be all for today?” Jaehyun mutters, wincing as his fingers come upon a splintered piece of wood protruding from the edge of the counter.  
Jungwoo shakes his head.  
“No, that’s it,” he says casually, pulling out his wallet.  
Jaehyun’s movements are tense as he nods, going to scan the two items.  
“That’ll be four dollars and fifty-eight cents,” Jaehyun relays quietly, unable to look Jungwoo in the eyes out of fear. He clears his throat. “Debit, credit, or cash?”  
“Debit,” Jungwoo confirms, brandishing the plastic card.  
“Alright,” Jaehyun grunts, inputting the appropriate setting. “Go ahead.”  
As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he catches Sicheng stepping out of the employee break room, shrugging on his oversized winter coat.  
“Jaehyun,” the elder calls, doing up his zipper.  
“Fuck…” Jaehyun curses under his breath at the way Jungwoo pauses his paying to look between the two co-workers. “I mean, yeah?”  
“I’m leaving now,” Sicheng explains, trudging closer to the counter, completely ignoring Jungwoo as he slides the store’s keys over the counter for Jaehyun to take. “Have fun closing up.”  
“I’ll try…” Jaehyun laughs nervously, trying not to visibly squirm beneath weight of Jungwoo’s eyes on him as he speaks to his senior.  
Sicheng snorts, clearly noticing a change in his normally laid back behaviour, and backs away with a quick wave before stepping out of the convenience store.  
“Jaehyun…” Jungwoo says once he's pulled his card out of the transaction machine. Jaehyun can feel his mouth dry. “Jung Jaehyun?”  
Shit.  
“Yes,” he nods, busying himself with bagging Jungwoo’s items.  
“Ten’s Jaehyun?”  
“I…” Jaehyun falters, eyes wide as his hands still above the can of Arizona. “I guess. Sure.”  
“Hm,” Jungwoo hums, biting his lip to mask a laugh. He doesn’t do a very good job at it, Jaehyun thinks. His schadenfreude is as obvious as the redness is Jaehyun’s face. “I'm Jungwoo.”  
“I thought you looked familiar,” Jaehyun lies, uneasily stuffing the comic into the plastic bag.  
“This is so jokes,” Jungwoo chuckles, leaning against the tall counter. Jaehyun can’t help but gape at just how casual he’s being. “Don't look so scared. I promise, I don't bite. Unless you give me a reason to.”  
Jaehyun gulps, pushing the filled bag closer to Jungwoo. The latter shows no intention of taking it and leaving, much to one incredibly uncomfortable Jaehyun’s dismay.  
“If you have something to say,” Jaehyun says carefully, scratching the back of his neck. “Please say it. You’re stressing me out, here.”  
Jungwoo narrows his eyes for a split second.  
“From what I know,” he starts, reaching into the bag to pull out the can of iced tea. He pulls the tab with a loud pop and takes a sip. “I’m not the only one that needs to be saying anything.”  
Jaehyun blinks, taken aback. “Touché”  
“So?” Jungwoo offers, his tone almost as expectant as the look on his face.  
“So what?”  
Jungwoo rolls his eyes, making a point to set down the can of iced tea before speaking.  
“What are you going to do about this whole situation?” he asks, almost as though it’s the most obvious question in the entire universe. Jaehyun looks away, pensive. “I don’t mean to pry but you can’t just keep him waiting around. If you’re going to let him go, I suggest you do it before anyone gets hurt more than they might already be.”  
“I’m not gonna let him go,” Jaehyun announces after a brief silence, a little too loud for his own taste. Jungwoo quirks a brow curiously, unconvinced. “I like him, okay?”  
“Wouldn't have guessed it,” Jungwoo snorts, looking up at the ceiling. He then leans closer to Jaehyun and lowers his voice to a whisper as if they aren't the only two in the store to begin with. “He didn't divulge too much information on this whole situation --probably because he does want me to hate you, or whatever -- but I know he's hurt by it all.”  
“I know.”  
“He might be reasonable but he's still human.”  
“I know,” Jaehyun says again. Only this time, he’s looking down at the outdated linoleum flooring on which he stands. Anything to avoid the judgment in Jungwoo’s glare. He doesn’t need to be feeling any more pathetic than he already does. “I just don't know what I'd say. I'm still considering my options.”  
The look on Jungwoo’s face would have any passersby wondering if Jaehyun had grown a second head, or something of that nature.  
“Options?”  
“To woo him,” Jaehyun shrugs. He really doesn’t want to have this conversation. Not with Jungwoo, at least. “Make him unhate me, I guess.”  
“Dude, he's already been wooed,” Jungwoo groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. He closes his eyes and for those few seconds, Jaehyun is glad that Jungwoo can’t see just how red the tips of his ears are getting. “And this isn't some poorly written fan fiction, not everything has to be some grand romantic gesture.”  
“W-what are you saying?” Jaehyun splutters.  
“I'm saying, you should just talk it out with him,” Jungwoo explains, making a half-assed effort to hide his frustration towards Jaehyun. “One on one. Say what's on your mind. No frills, no nothing. Just you and Ten.”  
“Me and Ten…” Jaehyun repeats, nodding slowly.  
It’s not like Jungwoo is completely wrong. It's just that the idea of keeping things so simple and metaphorically laying himself bare for Ten to see -- flaws and all -- is an idea that he isn't quite sure would end well.  
Then again, that could just be his anxiety talking.  
“Tell you what,” Jungwoo says suddenly, tapping his fingers against the counter, the plastic panel that covers it rattling in sync with his movements. “There's gonna be a little get together tonight at some guy’s-”  
“Hold up,” Jaehyun cuts in, halting Jungwoo’s words. “Tonight?”  
Jungwoo nods. “Yes.”  
“That's... so soon,” Jaehyun says (whines).  
“Well, if you weren't so out of the loop,” Jungwoo starts, picking at his nails. His words have no bite to them, yet still manage to make Jaehyun feel so much smaller than he actually is. “You'd know that their protest last night was successful. That creep teacher is being fired.”  
“Really?” Jaehyun asks, unable to hide the proud smile that creeps upon his face. He'd known about the protest the night before, but hadn't found the courage to ask Ten about the outcome considering the circumstances. It's amongst the too-long list of things he regrets not doing. “That's great.”  
“It is,” Jungwoo agrees, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. “Anyways, they're celebrating tonight.”  
“And Ten will be there,” Jaehyun concludes, grimacing.  
“In the flesh,” Jungwoo adds, grinning.  
“Shit,” Jaehyun hisses, biting his lip. He nods. “Okay.”  
“You should text him for the address,” Jungwoo suggests, quirking a brow. “Tell him you wanna congratulate him in person or some shit. He'd appreciate that.”  
“I-I’ll do that,” Jaehyun promises, his tone bashful.  
Thruthfully, he feels a little stupid for having Jungwoo spoon feed him all this information. Then again, it's not like he'd been coming up with any great ideas in his own.  
“So, it's set,” Jungwoo exclaims with the same grin Jaehyun remembers being so jealous of that day in Ten’s room. “If I don't see your ass there, tonight,” Jungwoo adds, his smile suddenly gone and Jaehyun just about freezes. “You'll be catching these hands.”  
Jaehyun lets out an awkward laugh that Jungwoo doesn't reciprocate.  
“I'll be there,” Jaehyun reassures, his voice breaking. “I swear.”  
“I'm just saying,” Jungwoo shrugs, finally pulling the plastic bag off the counter. He begins to back away from the structure, eyes still locked onto Jaehyun’s unblinking ones. “Don't fuck with my best friend.”  
Before turning away to leave Jaehyun’s place of employment, Jungwoo gives him an honest to God wink , and walks out the door.

 

________________________________________

 

To say that Jaehyun is anxious would be a bold understatement. He's standing beneath the awning of the now closed convenience store, ignoring the way Taeyong impatiently honks at him from his place behind the wheel of his mom’s car.  
It's all useless background noise to Jaehyun, for all his focus is directed to the text message that stares back at him from the screen of his phone. He's quivering as he reads it over for the millionth time.  
Nov 25 2017, 22:55  
From: jeno  
To: renjunie  
hey  
I saw jaemin td  
he told me abt the protest  
I'm proud of you.  
Nov 25 2017, 23:05  
From: renjunie  
To: jeno  
omg he mentioned that  
and thank you (⌒‿⌒)  
Nov 25 2017, 23:05  
From: jeno  
To: renjunie  
can I see you?  
Nov 25 2017, 23:09  
From: renjunie  
To: jeno  
sure  
XXX Belfield Street

Jaehyun sighs, slowly making his way to the tiny red Pontiac. Yuta, who's sat in the passenger next to Taeyong, nods to him in greeting.  
“Boys,” Jaehyun says as he slips into the backseat. “It's D-Day.”  
Taeyong snorts. “What is it this time?”  
“I need you to take me here,” Jaehyun explains, tapping the highlighted address before tossing his phone into Yuta’s lap.  
“Seems sketchy,” Yuta decides, squinting at the device as he reads the address over.  
He isn't exactly wrong. The location is by one of the city’s rougher neighbourhoods.  
“Agreed,” Taeyong lets out, but starts the car nonetheless. “What's going on down there?”  
“My declaration of love for Ten,” Jaehyun says, half-jokingly. Yuta laughs and Taeyong raises a brow at him through the rear view mirror as he puts the car in reverse. “He’s the one that sent the address, so don't worry.”  
“I don't know,” Yuta says reluctantly. “He could be setting you up for leaving him hanging for so long.”  
“Yuta.” Taeyong warns, pulling one hand off the steering wheel to flick his boyfriend on the thigh.  
Jaehyun can't miss the way Taeyong's hand rests on Yuta’s thigh afterwards.  
“What?” Yuta chuckles, linking their fingers like it's second nature. “Johnny has a big mouth.”  
“So he does know about me!” Jaehyun nearly screeches.  
“Norah ratted you out after the party happened,” Yuta admits, his smile bashful.  
Jaehyun shrugs. “Understandable.”  
“Speaking of sisters,” Taeyong begins, his bitter as he maneuvers the vehicle out of the plaza’s parking lot. “Kyunghee’s movie finishes at one and there's no way in Hell I’m gonna be late picking her up. So you better be done professing your love by then or else she’ll never let me hear the end of it.”  
“I got you,” Jaehyun says, making his umpteenth promise of the night.  
“Alright then!” Taeyong exclaims, setting off in the direction of the party as told by the map. “Buckle up, loverboy.”

 

________________________________________

 

Jaehyun is greeted at the door by some guy he recognizes as Student Body President. Doyoung Kim, or something along those lines.  
He gives Jaehyun a quick once over before speaking.  
“Who the fuck are you?”  
“Uh… Jaehyun? I swear I'm not crashing, I'm just here to see Ten.”  
Doyoung narrows his eyes, his gaze as unrelenting as the heat emanating from the house’s interior, before turning to look over his shoulder.  
As if on cue, Ten makes his way down the wooden staircase with Jungwoo in tow.  
“Hwang,” Doyoung all but barks, earning the bluehead's (which is a lie, considering he was nearly blonde at that point) attention. “There's some kid at the door for you!”  
“Jaehyun,” Ten says evenly, stopping at the base of the stairs.  
“He actually came,” Jungwoo snorts, lightly pushing Ten forward.  
“I told you he would,” Ten reveals quietly, finally looking Jaehyun in the eyes as he makes his way towards the front door. The latter gives him a small smile. “Hey, Jaehyun.”  
Doyoung looks between the three before returning to the festivities with a huff.  
“I'm gonna go steal some of Yukhei's weed,” Jungwoo says with a chuckle, backing away from the scene. “Have fun you two.”  
Ten rolls his eyes before turning to Jaehyun.  
“Wanna talk outside? It's sort of stuffy in here.”  
Jaehyun agrees, walking back out onto the house’s front porch. From where he stands, he can see Taeyong’s car parked by the curb that separates the front lawn from the pothole filled street and hopes to God that he and Yuta aren't snooping on whatever's about to go down.  
Knowing Taeyong, though, the wish is pretty much futile.  
Ten clears his throat, stepping closer to the ledge that forms the porch’s three levelled stoop, and takes a deep breath.  
Beneath the soft fairy lights that adorn the front of the home, Ten’s hair glows a soft yellow that reminds Jaehyun of the sun itself.  
“Long time no see, huh?” Ten says eventually, breaking the silence between the two.  
It hadn't been uncomfortable, not even close. It was familiar and left Jaehyun feeling warm on the inside, despite the Canadian weather that surrounds them.  
“Yeah, you could say that again,” Jaehyun agrees, his voice barely above a weak whisper. He's starting to feel choked up even while nothing significant has even happened yet. “It's weird. A good weird, though.”  
“I guess. A lot can happen in a few weeks.”  
“Tell me about it. I wish I could've told you sooner, but I really am proud of you, Ten. And, uh, you look good. And happy. I'm… I'm glad.”  
It's the biggest understatement of the year. Ten is absolutely radiant, lighting up the night in a way that the streetlights in the distance could only hope to.  
Ten looks up at him and Jaehyun isn't sure whether he's crossed a line of sorts. But Ten laughs softly, biting his lip.  
“I am happy,” he says, leaning against the porch’s railing, looking up at the night sky. “I fought for something I believe and it payed off,” he continues, his excitement clear in his face. His eyes are twinkling when he turns back to Jaehyun. “Now… what brings you here, Jaehyun?”  
“I guess you could say I've been doing some fighting of my own,” Jaehyun starts carefully, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Learning how to let go of a little something I've come to know as heteronormativity.”  
“Big word,” Ten notes.  
“I learned it from the best,” Jaehyun replies in earnest, to which Ten rolls his eyes. Despite that, he continues to listen to whatever verbal diarrhea Jaehyun is spouting his way. “What I'm trying to say, Ten, is that I like you,” Jaehyun continues, taking a step closer to Ten, who straightens his posture at the confession, brows knit in what could be disbelief. Jaehyun isn’t sure. What he does know is that he’s absolutely terrified yet relieved all at once to have finally got it off his chest, the weight of the whole freaking world dissipating as he goes on. “It took me too long to realize it, and even longer to accept it. It's embarrassing, but I'm ready. I'm ready to get to know this part of me and love it unconditionally, you know? Unapologetically.”  
Ten nods, his eyes wide.  
“And if you’d have me,” Jaehyun says, close enough to take Ten’s small hands into his own. He does just that. “I’d like to do that with you. Let’s be unapologetic together.”  
Ten looks down at their linked hands and lets out a shaky laugh. “You really are something else, Jaehyun,” he jokes, shaking his head.”  
“So what do you say?” Jaehyun asks. “Would you like to be my, like, boyfriend?”  
“I would love to be your, like, boyfriend,” Ten declares, giggling suddenly. Jaehyun feels as though an entire cage of butterflies has been let loose in his stomach. “Now come here please.”  
Jaehyun wastes no time complying, pulling Ten closer at once, and takes him in.  
“I missed you so much,” Jaehyun admits, his voice muffled by Ten’s sweet scented hair.  
“Fuck,” Ten curses, his hold on Jaehyun warmer than anything he’s ever felt. He pulls away slightly, enough to look Jaehyun in the eyes and say, “Me too.”  
They stand like that for a while, drinking each other in.  
“Can I kiss you now?” Jaehyun asks shyly after a while, his eyes flitting down to Ten’s pink lips.  
Ten nods eagerly, his cheeks dusted red. “I thought you'd never fucking ask.”  
Jaehyun leans in, finally joining their lips together in a soft kiss.  
It’s long awaited, a little clumsy at first, but it’s perfect nonetheless.  
“Get it, Jaehyun,” Jaehyun hears suddenly, followed by three consecutive honks.  
He groans, pulling away from Ten’s soft lips, and glares at the car. It’s Yuta, waving stupidly at the couple.  
Jaehyun flips him off.  
“Sorry about that,” he says quietly, turning back to Ten. He leans forward, pressing their foreheads together.  
“It’s okay,” Ten smiles, running his thumbs over the soft expanse of Jaehyun’s cheeks. “We’re okay.”  
He says it with conviction, his words packed so heavily with trust in him -- in them -- that it makes Jaehyun's heart flutter.  
He doesn't fight it.

 

________________________________________

 

Meanwhile, in the car...

“Aren't they so cute?” Yuta asks gently nudging Taeyong in the side as they wait in the car. They have a clear view of the potential couple’s exchange. “Sort of like us, but way clumsier.”  
“The innocence of it all,” Taeyong sighs dreamily, turning to Yuta. “I think I'm getting a cavity.”  
“Corny…” Yuta snorts, shaking his head before looking out the windshield again. Jaehyun and Ten have moved onto holding each other like something out of a sickeningly sweet romantic comedy. “Okay, same.”  
“So precious…” Taeyong coos, leaning closer. He squints. “Oh would you look at that, they're sucking face now.”  
Beside him, he can see Yuta unclip his seat belt as he starts to wind the outdated knob on his side of the car in order to lower the passenger window.  
“Get it, Jaehyun!” Yuta whoops out the now open window, before Taeyong can stop him, and honks three times for good measure. Jaehyun flips him off in response, while Taeyong narrows his eyes at him. Yuta lowers himself into his seat again and clears his throat. “Aha… wanna make out?”  
“Eh,” Taeyong shrugs, undoing his seatbelt. “Why not?”


	63. You know me

Ten giggles as Taeyong pulls him out of the kitchen and into the corridor, wriggling his hand until he can twist it just right to fit his fingers through Taeyong’s. He can hear youngho, amongst other people, whooping and wolf whistling from behind them but he doesn’t mind that much because Taeyong is dragging him through the apartment, past the other bedrooms, including Ten’s, and only stopping when they get to Taeyong’s door. There’s a big green A sticker stuck to the door which someone has clearly tried to turn into a T (and failed quite spectacularly) and Ten chuckles at it as Taeyong works to pull his key card out from his phone case and unlock his room.

As soon as the mechanism clicks, Taeyong’s shoving the door open and pulling Ten inside only to push him up against the door once it’s closed again. He presses himself up against Ten’s front, shoving a thigh inbetween Ten’s legs to spread them just a little and then he’s smiling at him, almost as bright as the sun. “Is this okay?”

Ten nods frantically, stutters a “Fuck yes it is,” And then Taeyong’s leaning in and pressing their lips together. Ten sighs into the kiss, opening his mouth for Taeyong almost straight away and his hands come up to grab at Taeyong’s shoulders as their tongues slide together. This is the first kiss Ten has shared with someone in almost nine months and only his second one ever and he’s worried that Taeyong will be able to sense his inexperience but the elder boy is moaning into his mouth, hips bucking against his own when Ten bites at his lower lip so maybe he’s doing okay.

They stay pressed up against the door like that for a couple more minutes until Taeyong gets tired of just kissing and then he’s pulling back, hand wrapping around Ten’s wrist again as he pulls him towards the bed. Ten’s eyes flit around the room, taking in the cute stationary stacked up in the corner of Taeyong’s desk and the tvxq poster he’s pinned up near the window but then he’s being pulled down to sit next to Taeyong on his bed and all of his attention falls on the pink haired boy.

“So, uh – I don’t know what you planned on doing with me but I kind of really want to suck your dick,” He says and Ten freezes, eyes going wide as he stares back at Taeyong, who clearly interprets his shock as bad. “But I mean, we don’t have to!” He hurries, “We can just kiss or cuddle or do whatever you want really.”

“Are you – can you really not tell?” Is all that Ten asks in response and Taeyong tilts his head in confusion. He’s got no clue what Ten is talking about and it’s made all the more confusing when Ten lets out a quiet ‘huh’. “You really don’t know what i’m talking about?” Taeyong shakes his head and Ten looks as surprised as he does gleeful. Then his face falls suddenly and he looks up at Taeyong with what he can only describe as fear. “Fuck um, i’m about to show you something and I really hope I haven’t totally misjudged your character. Just gimme a moment, okay?”

Ten takes in a deep breath as Taeyong nods and he ignores the voice in his head telling him that this is a fucking terrible idea because he really likes Taeyong, and if this is gonna go anywhere then he needs to know. He drops his fingers to the hem of his tshirt and slowly but surely pulls it up and over his head. He can tell the moment Taeyong clicks what he’s been talking about because he lets out a quiet gasp and Ten’s heart almost lurches from his chest. He prays one that last time for Taeyong to be a good person, hopes that god is actually listening to him and then he pulls his head free from his tshirt and drops it next to him on the bed.

When he looks to Taeyong, he finds that the elder is already looking at him and he opens his mouth a few times before finally whispering “Am I allowed to touch them?” It’s definitely not what Ten is expecting to hear and he startles, before actually processing Taeyong’s question and nodding.

Taeyong’s hand shakes a little as he reaches out for Ten’s chest and he can’t help but gape as his fingers run over the two scars underneath Ten’s nipples. They’re light pink, raised from the skin slightly but the tissue feels remarkably soft. They’re not anything that Taeyong had expected Ten to have but when he pulls back to look him over, somehow Ten is even more beautiful in his eyes. The scars are big, yeah, but they’re part of Ten and who he is and Taeyong lets out a shaky breath as he realises how much admiration he has for Ten for sharing this with him.

“Is this – is this okay?” Ten asks. His voice is quiet, timid and Taeyong jolts a little when he realises he’s spent a little too long staring and doing nothing else. When he looks up at Ten’s face he’s met with a look of worry and Taeyong hurries to shuffle closer to Ten on the bed, reaching up to cup his cheeks in his hands.  
“Of course it’s okay Ten. This is who you are.” Ten sniffles, eyes glistening from unshed tears and Taeyong can’t stop himself from pressing their lips together. The kiss stays chaste, Taeyong pulling away after a couple of seconds and he can’t help but return the smile Ten shoots him.

“So uh, I know you wanted to suck my dick but I kind of, don’t have the right anatomy for that,” Ten mumbles, hands fidgeting in his lap. “But, depending on what you’re into, I still want to keep going. Only if you want to, that is.”

Taeyong hums. “So that means you’ll let me eat you out?” He asks and Ten chokes on his spit, head jolting forwards and almost colliding with Taeyong’s. “Do I take that as a yes?” Ten flushes but he nods his head none the less and Taeyong can’t help himself muttering ‘nice’ before he’s crawling back onto the bed and pulling Ten with him. Ten looks so good, splayed amongst the pillows and Taeyong just takes a second to admire his body before he’s fitting himself in between Ten’s legs and leaning down to press a trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

Ten’s breath hitches, neck arching to give Taeyong better access and the whimpers he lets out when Taeyong bites lightly at the crook of his neck has Taeyong shaking.  
“You can - fuck, you can leave marks,” Ten pants, hands fisting at the sheets as Taeyong sucks at his bite mark, turning the skin a mottled purple colour. “I want people to see your mark on me.” And if that isn’t one of the hottest things Taeyong has ever heard.

He does as he’s told, leaving mark after mark all across Ten’s neck and only when he’s content does he let his mouth trail down his chest. He licks over his collarbone, tongue dipping into it’s well before moving down towards his nipples. “Can i?” He asks, looking up to try and meet Ten’s eyes. Ten’s not looking though, his eyes aren’t even open and so Taeyong takes the chance, kitten licking at one of Ten’s nipples before sucking it into his mouth.

It’s clearly the right thing to do because Ten gasps, back arching and hands moving from the sheets to fist at Taeyong’s hair. It gets even better when one of Taeyong’s hands slides down Ten’s body to finger at the waistband of his jeans, fingers dipping in slightly to rub at the soft skin of his lower stomach. Ten’s hips buck up into Taeyong’s hand, breath hitching beautifully and Taeyong can’t help himself from coming up to press his lips against Ten’s yet again.

Taeyong continues the movements of his hands as they kiss, bringing one up to cup Ten’s jaw whilst the other pulls back to deftly pull down the zipper of his jeans. It’s a little awkward but Taeyong manages to get it, and he (begrudgingly) pulls back from Ten’s mouth so that he can finally pull the boys jeans off.

What he’s not expecting however, is the pair of lilac lace panties hidden underneath them. His mouth opens on a gasp, cock throbbing at the sight and it takes all of his self-restraint to not come there and then. Instead what he does, is mumble a stream of curses as he shuffles down the bed to kneel between Ten’s legs and take in a couple of deep breaths before letting his fingers curl under the band of the panties.

Part of him really doesn’t want to take them off, wants to find a way to fuck Ten whilst keeping them on because they’re just so so hot but practicality wins out in this case and Taeyong lets out a deep breath as he slowly but surely pulls them down and off of Tens leg’s. Ten whimpers as he’s exposed to the air, hands moving back to grip the sheets when Taeyong blows lightly between his legs. It has him fluttering, legs quivering and if that’s the reaction he’ll give after not even being touched Taeyong can’t wait to get his mouth on him.

The first touch of his fingers to Ten’s cunt has the pair of them moaning, Ten’s leg’s spreading almost unconsciously. Taeyong strokes his fingers through Ten’s warmth, slipping them inbetween his folds and he lets out a harsh breath when he realises Ten is already so wet for him. When Taeyong rubs against his clit, it’s a whole different feeling and Ten keens, back arching as Taeyong rubs the pad of his thumb over the bud in fast circles.

“Taeyong, Taeyong, please- fuck, please I need more,” He begs wantonly as one of his hands comes down to thread through Taeyong’s hair. His hips are bucking into Taeyong’s hand, trying desperately to create more friction, but it’s not enough. “Please yongie, eat me out. Put your mouth on me, please, I need it. Need you.”

“Are you super sure that this is what you want?” Taeyong asks and if Ten wasn’t so hazy with pleasure right now he’d probably swoon over Taeyong’s gentlemanly behaviour. Instead, he nods wildly, letting out a stream of ‘please please, I want you so bad’ as his head tilts back against the sheets. It’s hot as hell, watching Ten all desperate and wanton like this and Taeyong kinda wants to tease him more, keep him on the edge just a bit longer but he has an overwhelming desire to taste and that’s what wins out.

Ten is so hot like this and Taeyong just wants to take and take and take, so he does, dipping his head down and flicking his tongue against Ten’s clit before flattening it and licking a stripe down. Ten yells when Taeyong’s tongue circles around his hole, hands spasming against the sheets when it slips inside and strokes his inner walls.

It’s so warm, everything is so warm, Ten feels like there’s a fire raging underneath his skin but it’s so so good, and when Taeyong slips a finger in alongside his tongue he screams his name. All their flatmates can probably hear them, hear him, but Ten is feeling so good right now that their whole floor could be listening in and he wouldn’t give a flying fuck. All that matters is Taeyong’s tongue, Taeyong’s fingers, and the heavenly way they are making him feel right now.

It’s not long before one finger turns to two, and then three, and soon enough Taeyong is four fingers deep in Ten, rubbing the pads of his fingers over the boys g spot as he sucks on his clit, laving his tongue over his soft flesh. Above him, Ten is a mess, whimpering and whining, stuttering out fragments of words as he wantonly grinds down against Taeyong’s hands. It’s highkey the hottest thing Taeyong has ever seen.

“C’mon, Tennie, are you close? Are you gonna come for me?” Taeyong asks, resting his head against the inside of Ten’s thigh as he speaks. His fingers are still moving, still stroking against Ten’s inner walls and it’s too much and not enough all at once. Ten mewls, lets out a muffled “Please please, i’m so close,” As he writhes against the sheets and that’s all Taeyong needs to hear. He turns his head to press a soft kiss to Ten’s thigh and then he’s moving up just a little and lapping at his clit as he thrusts his fingers with renewed fervour.

Just as he’d done earlier, Ten yells, back arching and fingers threading through Taeyong’s hair. His grip is tight, fingers clenching with every one of Taeyong’s movements and the mixture of pain and pleasure flooding Taeyong’s body has him moaning inbetween Ten’s legs.

The vibrations are all it takes to push Ten over the edge and he comes with Taeyong’s name on his lips; his whole body shaking as his orgasm washes over. Taeyong fucks him all the way through it, not stopping the movement of his fingers until Ten whines from overstimulation and weakly pushes Taeyong’s arm away before pawing at his shoulder, trying to pull him back up and Taeyong goes willingly.

He’s a little surprised when Ten pulls him down for a kiss but he doesn’t fight it, instead just letting Ten have his way. The younger eagerly licks into his mouth, tongue flicking against Taeyong’s and it feels weird knowing that he’s tasting himself right now but it’s also kinda hot. As they kiss, he slides a hand down Taeyong’s body to cup him through his jeans and Taeyong pants, pulling away from the kiss to rest their foreheads together.

“Do you uh- do you have any condoms?” Ten asks, voice so quiet that Taeyong nearly misses it. But he doesn’t and it has his whole face heating up because  _holy fuck_ , Ten would let him fuck him. The euphoria quickly turns to disappointment though because he for sure knows that he doesn’t have any in his room and there’s no way in hell he’s leaving Ten right now to go and ask youngho or someone else for one. His expression must give away his train of thought because Ten frowns a little before quickly smiling. “Hey, it’s okay. We can do that next time yeah?” And the thought of there being a next time quickly has him flushing all over again and he nods before diving back in for more kisses.

As they kiss, Ten’s hand snakes inside of Taeyong’s jeans, fingers tentatively wrapping around his cock and that’s how he comes only a few minutes later; Ten’s tongue in his mouth and his thumb teasing the underside of his head. He goes boneless, rolling off of Ten to flop down against the mattress as he revels in the fuzzy post orgasm feels. He just about manages to kick off his jeans and boxers, lifting up from the bed just a little to pull of his tshirt too and then he’s curling against Ten’s side, an arm slung over his waist and his head resting on Ten’s chest.

Ten’s voice breaks the silence that’s fallen over them when he asks “Hey uh, what does come taste like?” And Taeyong hums in response before the question has properly set in. When it does, he jolts, lifting off of Ten’s chest to look up at the younger boy and he blushes when he finds Ten staring at his own come-covered hand. His eyes catch Taeyong’s, catch his startled expression and a smirk quickly appears on his face before he’s shrugging and he’s bringing his hand to his mouth and sucking the come off of his fingers.

The way his tongue flicks between his fingers is lewd as fuck and Taeyong’s cock twitches valiantly at the sight. Ten definitely feels it, if the smug look on his face means anything. Taeyong just whines, ducking his head again and nuzzling against Ten’s neck. Ten laughs but his unsoiled moves back to cup the nape of Taeyong’s neck, stroking against the little hairs there and he doesn’t do anymore teasing after that.

However, their post sex cuddling session only lasts a meager five minutes before someone is knocking on the door and Taeyong groans as Youngho’s voice filters into his room. “Not that I don’t love you guys, but uh, next time you fuck that loud can you please wait until we aren’t having a flat party? I’m pretty sure Ten’s screams traumatised everyone that we invited.”

 


	64. Baby don't stop

_“We’re sorry to announce that the next jubilee line train heading towards stanmore has been cancelled due to an engine problem. The next train will be in approximately thirty minutes if no other problems arise. Tfl apologises for the inconvenience.”_

Ten whines as the announcer's voice fades out, tightening his grip on Taeyong’s arm and stepping closer to rest his head on the elder’s shoulder. His hair is a sweaty mess and there’s neon paint smeared all over his face, but it’s doing nothing to hide the drunken flush on his cheeks.

“Taeyongie, what does she mean the train is cancelled?”

“It means we have to wait for the next one tokki,” Taeyong answers, bring his free arm up to push ten’s hair off of his forehead. “We could go and find some food if you want, so we don’t have to wait here in the cold.”

“Noooo, I don’t wanna do that Taeyongie,” Ten pouts, letting go of Taeyong’s bicep and instead wrapping it around his shoulder to stabilise himself a little more as he rests more of his weight against Taeyong. His lower lip is jutting out almost comically as he looks up at Taeyong and it’s the kind of cute that has Taeyong’s heart skipping a beat. “I wanted to go home.” As he speaks, his hand slides down Taeyong’s back until it reaches the waistband of his leather pants and he dips his fingers just underneath the material, resting them on the swell of his ass. At this point, his intentions are pretty damn clear, but because ten is drunk as heck and as a side-effect, incredibly shameless, he can’t stop himself from leaning in to Taeyong’s ear to whisper, “I’ve been thinking about you fucking me ever since you put on those trousers earlier.”

He then presses a line of kisses down Taeyong’s neck, letting his hand slip further inside Taeyong’s trousers as he nips lightly just underneath his jaw and Taeyong melts. Normally, pda is a big no-go for him, mostly because he hates it when other couples do it but right now he’s pretty sure at least half of his blood is made up of tequila and the press of ten’s lips against his skin feels way too fucking heavenly to get him to stop. So instead of pushing ten away, he tilts his head to the side to give him better access, moaning lightly when teeth sink into the crook of his neck.

They pull apart a minute or so later, when someone to the left of them clears their throat a little louder than necessary. When their gazes meet and he catches sight of ten’s blown eyes, Taeyong’s breath hitches and he bites at his lower lip as he lets his eyes rove over the rest of ten.

The vest he’s wearing is more hole than material, ripped straight from ten’s wardrobe, and the way the wide collar falls low on ten’s collarbones is fucking indecent. The jeans he’s wearing are even better, tight to a ridiculous extent and only serving to make ten’s already long legs look miles longer. They may have taken him 20 minutes to get on, even with yuta’s help, but hell it was worth it. When Taeyong looks back up, ten is leering at him, tongue caught between his teeth and Taeyong blushes at the fact that he’s been caught in the act.

He doesn’t fight it when ten grabs his wrist, in fact he goes willingly, knowing fully well where ten is taking him and just as expected, not even a minute has passed before he’s being shoved inside a dingy bathroom cubicle and pressed up against the wall. Ten’s mouth latches back onto his neck almost immediately, though his earlier wet kisses are now replaced with biting ones. Not that Taeyong is complaining about it.

As ten leaves a constellation of marks across Taeyongs neck and shoulder, one of his hands slips down to cup Taeyong through his leather pants and ten hums contentedly against Taeyong’s skin when he finds that the elder is already starting to get hard. He massages Taeyong through his pants, loving the way Taeyong bucks up into his hand and he keeps going until Taeyong has had enough of the teasing.

Ten lets out a startled noise when Taeyong pushes him back, but it’s quickly replaced with a breathy groan as Taeyong shoves him back against the wall and cages him in. Even whilst being slightly shorter than ten, Taeyong’s stance practically screams authority and ten submits under him instinctively. He whimpers when Taeyong’s hands roam his body, teasing across his shoulders and down his chest, and his breath hitches when Taeyong deftly unzips his jeans and slides a hand inside.

“You’re so wet for me already, are you really that desperate baby?” Taeyong purrs, stroking the pads of his fingers over the front of ten’s panties. They’re dark grey, with black lace trim and Taeyong’s mouth had positively watered when he’d caught sight of ten sliding them on earlier.

“Been, ah fuck, been wet for you all night Taeyongie. Been thinking about how good you’d feel inside of me,” Ten pants, head hitting the stall wall when Taeyong’s fingers rub against him a little harder. He looks ridiculously good right now, melting back against the stall divider, his hips grinding down against Taeyong’s hand and Taeyong loves it. “Please, I want you to fuck me, please, I need it.”

“But I don’t ha-” Taeyong starts to say, but ten interrupts him by shoving a hand against his chest. There’s a condom between two of his fingers and all Taeyong can do is huff out a laugh as he pulls it free because ten clearly planned this all in advance. “You fucker,” He laughs, before leaning in to press their lips together again.

As they kiss, Taeyong let’s his fingers slip under the material of ten’s panties and he groans appreciatively when he finds that ten is even wetter than he’d expected him to be. His fingers slide through his folds, spreading them just a little before coming back up to rub at his clit and ten practically purrs at the contact, his hips rolling down as his hands slide up the back of Taeyong’s shirt. “Stop, ah fuck, stop teasing me you ass. We’ll miss the next train at this rate if you keep going so slow.”

Taeyong just laughs again, surprised that ten can still talk back even at this point, but he does as he’s told and pulls his hand out of ten’s pants as he takes a step back. It’s clearly not what ten expected, because he whines like a spoilt child and reaches out to try and pull Taeyong closer again. Still laughing, Taeyong just bats ten’s hands away before he’s pulling at ten’s shoulders and twisting him around so that he’s face to face with the cubicle wall. After that, he pushes him down, so that ten is forced to take a few steps back and jut his ass out as his hands come up to rest on the wall.

He hums as Taeyong pulls down jeans, wiggling his ass a little just because he can, and he twists his head round to watch as Taeyong then moves to pull his panties down too. Both pool around his knees, neither of them caring enough to pull them all the way off. In all honesty, ten kind of likes how much it restricts his movement.

Their breathing hitches in tandem when Taeyong slips the condom unto himself, and ten’s hands paw at the cubicle wall. He pushes his ass out further, begging under his breath for Taeyong to  _please oh please, just touch me, get in me, for fucks sake please Taeyongie_  and he chokes on his spit when Taeyong finally pushes inside.

This is only the third time Taeyong has ever fucked ten and he’s still not used to how good it feels, he doesn’t think he ever will be used to it. It’s still just as overwhelming when he bottoms out this time at it was his first and he drops his head down against ten’s back, resting it there as he tries to calm himself down.

Ten barely gives him time to catch his breath though, rolling his hips back insistently. “Move Taeyong. I thought you were gonna fuck me?”

Taeyong knows what ten’s trying to do, knows that he’s being goaded on but he’s drunk and ten is clenching around him so of course it works.

He rolls his hips a couple times, enough to get ten whining and then he pulls back and fucks into him properly. His hands are holding ten’s hips probably a little too tight as he thrusts in and out but ten? Ten fucking loves it. And he lets Taeyong know just as much, voice much louder than it should be considering their circumstances.

“Yes,  _yes_ , oh my god please don’t stop ah- fuck me like you mean it,” Ten groans, head falling between his shoulders when Taeyong thrusts into him especially hard. It kind of gets a bit hard to speak after that, but that doesn’t stop ten from whining for more the best he can.

As he keeps his hips moving, Taeyong brings one of his hands around to finger at ten’s clit and the reaction he pulls from ten is beautiful. His back arches, ass pressing back against Taeyong and he whines, high and wanton and it’s music to Taeyong’s ears so he keeps up the roll of his fingers, timing it with his thrusts and ten practically melts under his hands.

He’s begging under his breath, palms slowly sliding down the cubicle wall as he tries to press himself back against Taeyong more, hips rolling just slightly. He’s gorgeous like this, Taeyong thinks, and he leans down to suck a trail of a wet kisses across ten’s shoulders.

Ten comes only a minute later, body freezing as he comes and the way his cunt spasms, clenching around Taeyong’s cock has Taeyong coming too, breath ripped from his lungs as he curls over ten’s body.

“Fuck, wow, we should this more often,” Ten gasps after they’ve both come down a little and Taeyong can’t help but laugh, resting his head at ten’s nape.

“The sex thing or the public part?” He asks, breathless, and he laughs again when ten doesn’t even hesitate before answering.

“Both.”

 


	65. Pour down the rain

Jaehyun clinks the ice against his half-empty glass before downing the rest of his drink. It’s a quarter past two and the way the drink doesn’t warm him up even the slightest bit annoys him to no end, having seen one too many people come and go, too drunk to stand on their feet. He ditched his bandmates after their gig ended at eleven and had been at the bar since, ordering the strongest drinks that somehow still have no effect on him. He hadn’t seen Ten in the alley before of after his gig that night and he doesn’t know why that sets him off so much.

He orders a shot of tequila instead this time, watches as the glass gets filled and downs it as soon as it’s handed to him, no lime or salt to go with it because he just needs to feel something. The door to the bar dings open and, from the corner of his eye, he watches as someone approaches him and orders a shot of absinthe. By the blurry black locks and overly black clothes, he doesn’t need to check who the owner of the voice is, and for the first time that night he feels the alcohol burn down his chest.

“Hey there, big head” the voice says and Jaehyun turns to the voice in time to see Ten chug his sixty-five percent shot without flinching. The boy turns to him, a grin of his face and Jaehyun hates it so much. He doesn’t reply, stares at him with intent and he can see something in Ten’s eyes shift. “You look awful today.”

“I didn’t see you earlier,” he says after a minute, brain fuzzy and tongue heavy in his mouth. Ten shifts in place, orders another shot and chugs it again without sparing Jaehyun a glance.

“What? Did you miss me?” Ten laughs it off, plays with the glass in his hand and the way he avoids looking at him and how strong he reeks of cigarettes and alcohol tells Jaehyun something is off.

“What is going on?” Jaehyun presses on, his tipsy brain unable to acknowledge how hard Ten tries to dodge the topic, his messed up state five minutes after walking into the bar enough telling that something is, in fact, going on.

“Why do you  _care?_ ” he yells this time, startles Jaehyun when the glass shatters in his hand. He quickly lets go of the shards, drops it at the bar and promptly ignores the bartender asking him if he is alright.

It takes a minute for Jaehyun to process what is going on, mostly due to his intoxication but also because Ten is shaking, blood pooling and dripping from his hands onto his boots and the floor while he just stares at it, unmoving.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Jaehyun hooks two fingers into a hole on his shirt and tears the fabric apart, orders a glass of vodka and pours it on the wounds as soon as the bartender hands it to him. Ten tries to pull away when he grips him by the wrist and Jaehyun actually hates to feel how bad he shakes as he wraps the fabric around his hand.

Ten grabs him by the shirt, pulls him in and smashes their lips together, and it’s so desperate Jaehyun pities him for a moment. He knows if he indulges him on even for a second he is going to find a way to avoid the topic, and he also knows he wouldn’t be able to stop himself even if he wanted with how intoxicating Ten can be. So he just stands there, ignoring each one of Ten’s attempts to slip his tongue into his mouth and his hand down his pants for the sake of not fucking both of them up even further.

“ _Fine_ ,” Ten pushes him away, brows furrowed in anger and the way his hand closes into a fist makes Jaehyun think he is ready to throw a punch his way, but he doesn’t. “You wanna know what the fuck is wrong?” He takes a shaky breath and Jaehyun sits back on his stool, watching him.

“Everything is wrong, Jaehyun. My entire fucking life” he gestures vaguely at the air, “is wrong. Switching from cutting to being addicted to drinking and smoking when I’m barely twenty-three just to keep my anxiety and clinical depression at bay is wrong. You know what else is wrong?”

Jaehyun doesn’t reply, doesn’t feel like it’s something the other actually wants a reply to and just watches him as he takes a deep, shaky breath.

“No matter how much I fucking  _love_  playing the bass I shouldn’t have been fucking forced to pursue this at an age I was supposed to be out with friends and, I don’t know, falling in love or some shit. I’m not ungrateful for what I have but this is so goddamn wrong. And my family,” he pauses, tilts his head back for a moment and when he looks Jaehyun in the eyes Jaehyun can see his eyes getting red. “My father just fucking  _loves_ reminding me how dirty and worthless I am.”

“Ten, you’re not–”

“Because he thinks I keep fucking around, sleeping with someone different every time we have a gig.” Jaehyun watches him reach inside his jacket, take a crumbled piece of paper out and throw it right at his face. He doesn’t open it. “He makes me get tested every three fucking months because he says I’m filthy, when the only person I ever sleep with is you. Well, surprise bitch, it’s negative.”

“Hey, listen–”

“Now can you, for fuck’s sake,” he tightens his fist and Jaehyun can see the blood seep through the fabric around it, “either fucking kiss me or shoot me dead or something.”

Jaehyun reaches out, pulls him closer by the hem of his shirt and between his spread legs. When he presses their lips together, Ten instantly licks along his bottom lip to be let in and, this time, Jaehyun lets him. He’s still shaking, desperate, and Jaehyun lets him take control because only he knows what and how much he needs it.

It’s weird and unfamiliar and Jaehyun soon realizes Ten doesn’t really know what the fuck he himself wants, hand still balled into a fist at his side. Jaehyun’s hands go from the hem of his shirt to his waist and his neck to pull him closer and down for better access. Ten tastes like straight vodka and the usual cigarette, only that it’s worse today and it makes Jaehyun wonder just for how long he’s been keeping it in.

“I think–” he tries, catching his breath, a string of saliva connecting their lips and his heart skips a beat when he looks up at Ten, disheveled and overall just an entire mess. “I think we should go back to my apartment, you shouldn’t be here.”

 

The drive back to his apartment is a challenge, his system sobering him up as Ten gets even more restless, unable to keep his hands to himself, either gripping Jaehyun by the hair to pull him in for a kiss or trying to undo the button of his jeans to get into his pants. All Jaehyun can do is pray that the taxi driver isn’t looking at them in the back seat and that Ten won’t throw up on the five-minute ride it takes to get to his apartment, because he is too broke to pay for a car wash to some stranger.

It is either the fact that he wasn’t all that tipsy to begin with or the need to keep Ten in check that sobers him up entirely by the time they are at his door, his fingers typing the password in with far too much clarity for someone who had been drinking all night. Ten is a mess, trips on his own feet while trying to toe his boots off and Jaehyun has to hold him by the shirt so he doesn’t fall face first to the floor.

Ten lets himself be pulled back up, turns on his heels when he feels he is good enough to go and immediately locks his lips with Jaehyun. It’s not as rushed this time but still too messy, Jaehyun’s tongue buzzing with every brush of Ten’s against him, fingers finding their way to the collar of his leather jacket to keep him in place.

He lets himself be pushed against the wall, figures Ten needs to feel some sort of control over something, and the boy is quick to rid Jaehyun of his jacket. Ten’s hands are cold against his biceps and he instinctively reaches up to hold them in an attempt to warm him up. Ten moans into his mouth and the noise goes straight to his dick, makes his head spin when the elder presses his knee against his crotch.

He parts their kiss for a moment, the sight of Ten looking so fucked up with his hair all over the place and spit-covered chin getting him so hard it hurts.

“Bed,” he breathes, commands, and Ten is quick to follow just like he does every time Jaehyun bosses him around. He’s figured a long time ago Ten gets off to it; being ordered around, following commands despite being so bratty, being degraded and talked down to. He lets Ten go ahead, takes a moment to calm himself down and get some water in the kitchen.

His heart feels like a million bricks in his chest as the words said at the bar flash back into his brain, but the soft mewls and moans coming from his room makes him forget about it in no time. He walks in on Ten fully undressed, sprawled on his bed with his good hand wrapped around his cock. Jaehyun undresses himself, thinks Ten hasn’t noticed his presence until the boy throws something at him.

“What–” Jaehyun cuts himself off, playing with the object in his hands. He is pretty sure he knows what it is but doesn’t think Ten would have the nerve to.

“It’s my pocket knife,” the elder replies, breathless from getting himself off. His movements halt and he looks at Jaehyun, dark, half-lidded eyes boring holes into him. “It’s sterilized, you can just do it.”

“Uh,” he is unsure of what to say, clicks the knife open and watches as the sharp blade shines right up at him. “Yeah but – do I… I’m guessing you’re fine with being tied up seeing as you just handed me  _this_. I’ll get the rope.”

Tying Ten up is easier than he thought, the ever so annoying and extremely bratty boy intently listening to him when he tells him to sit up and bring his knees up to his chest. The red rope looks stunning against his skin, the meticulous knotting tied in pretty diamond shapes. He has his arms tied up to his legs, leaving him unable to move and Jaehyun can feel drops of precum drip from his dick at the sight.

Ten tests his movements, tries to unfold his legs and lift his arms from the position he’s in but Jaehyun knows he’s done a great job when all he manages to do is whimper when he finds himself trapped in that position. Jaehyun feels his mouth water, moves back closer to the boy and the way he bats his lashes at him has Jaehyun too close to losing it. He combs his fingers through Ten’s locks, pets him twice before unfolding a black blindfold and slipping it around his head.

The fabric is soft but opaque enough to not let Ten see anything through it, and the way he nervously licks his lips and clenches his fists lets Jaehyun know it is more than enough. He is still sitting up and Jaehyun takes a moment to appreciate him, tied up in the middle of his bed, blindfolded, completely at his service for good and for worse.  _Pretty fucked up_ , Jaehyun thinks to himself as he reaches for the pocket knife again.

The blade is equally as black as the handle, shiny and sharp enough to tear nearly everything apart. Jaehyun tries it against his palm, touches the dull side to his skin first and slowly twists it around. It takes about two seconds of pressing down for it to tear his skin apart and he quickly lifts it up, licks the thin wound to prevent it from bleeding too much.

“Safe word,” he says from where he stands, voice firm as he watches Ten over. The other shifts in place, straightens out his back.

“Grass to keep going, crimson to stop.”

“And if that fails?” Jaehyun can see the boy’s chest twitch when he takes a deep breath.

“Two taps on you. Can we just get  _going?_ ”

He moves behind Ten, the bed dipping with his weight and making the other nearly lose his balance. He bends down to his ear and, with his free hand, reaches around to grab him by the neck. His hold on him isn’t as much of a chokehold but still prevents him from breathing, and when Jaehyun speaks to him, his voice is barely a whisper.

“Don’t move.”

Jaehyun watches as Ten’s body trembles in anticipation. He has certainly done this before but never with Ten, and he has to swallow down his own excitement in order to keep a firm grip on the handle. He gently but firmly presses the dull edge to the boy’s shoulder blades, the cold steel making him gasp and it goes straight to Jaehyun’s dick. Jaehyun tightens his grip around his neck, glides the blade across the smooth skin before slowly turning it around and he can feel drool dripping down his hand when the sharp edge presses down on him.

He moves the blade down and towards himself, not hard enough to draw blood but still enough to tear through the first layers of skin. Ten waits, shakes in anticipation as he listens to his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, fingers clenching into a tighter fist. And then the blade digs into his skin, a ribbon of warm liquid slowly running down his back and Jaehyun is quick to move along, doesn’t press on for too long in order not to cause serious injuries.

The smell of iron fills him up, watches as the red liquid runs down the blade and drips into his once pristine white sheets. He has half a mind not to bend down and lick the wound, pulls the knife towards himself once again and a shiver runs down his spine when Ten moans so loud his throat buzzes against his hand.

“Stay with me,” he mutters, voice so low it’s barely a whisper as he glides the knife again in a different spot. Ten groans, whimpers with the burn of being cut and loudly moans again when more blood runs down his back.

Jaehyun loosens his grip on the other’s neck but doesn’t let go, a sharp intake of breath making Ten’s body shudder and Jaehyun is quick to lift the blade off him as he trembles from head to toe. He waits, waits to see if Ten is going to safe word out but he doesn’t, digs his toes into the mattress and just drools onto Jaehyun’s hand. He moves on to the other side, watches as the blade slits his skin open and he is the one moaning this time, blood collecting at his thumb on the knife handle.

It’s fascinating, Jaehyun notes to himself, to watch Ten shudder under his touch, moaning so loud it reverberates on his walls and washes over and into his body, sending sparks of pleasure through every bit of him. He closes the knife and puts it down, tightens his grip around Ten’s neck once again and pulls him closer. His back is flush against his stomach and Jaehyun can feel the blood smear against his skin, Ten’s soft moans making him dizzy.

“Stay with me,” he repeats, watches as Ten runs his tongue on his lower lip and tries to keep himself together. He tightens his grip again and Ten gasps, loudly, squirms so hard to try and rid himself of the ropes it almost makes Jaehyun laugh. He lowers his body until his lips brush against the other’s ear, nibbles on the soft skin and runs his bloodied thumb on his lower lip. Ten moans again, opens up to him and licks the pad of his finger gently before sucking on it.

Jaehyun lets go of his neck again, too lost on the way Ten’s tongue works on his finger like his life depends on it. He’s whimpering, softly moaning around him and he pulls the digit out just to shove his index and middle finger in instead. Ten drools around him, body still shaking as he tries to catch his breath and all Jaehyun can think of is how fucking  _hot_  he looks pressed against him like that. He runs his free hand over his hair, lets his fingers dip in and comb through the black locks and Ten all but mewls under him.

He closes his fingers around the locks, pulls Ten’s head back and the elder lets a loud moan out when he slips his fingers past his lips, mouth hanging open as, Jaehyun figures, he looks up at him. He smears the spit on his fingers over his cheek, grips tight around his face to make him keep it open and looks over at him once more. He loves it, turning Ten into a compliant mess. He lets spit pool into his mouth, spits it out and watches as it strings down and into Ten’s open mouth. Ten moans, pushes his tongue out and Jaehyun takes it as an invitation to do it again.

“You’re such a filthy fucking  _mess_ ,” Jaehyun groans, does it again and the way Ten whines has him shaking to his core. He pushes Ten off himself so forcefully the boy loses his balance and falls on his side on the mattress. His whole body shakes every now and then and it takes a minute for Jaehyun to collect himself, the blood smeared on the boy’s back and on his own stomach making his dick pulse so hard it hurts.

“I’m gonna untie you now,” he says, voice firm and a warning, and the way Ten barely responds to his voice sets him off a little. He shifts in bed, crawls over to where Ten is facing and as soon as he lays a hand on the rope tied around his wrists Ten flinches. “You can safe word out,” he reminds him as he runs his fingers over the black knots.

“ _Grass_ ,” Ten mumbles, mouth hung open as he drools onto the mattress and that is all Jaehyun needed to be sure he can keep going.

His fingers work on his arms first, gently unties the tight knots around the wrists and watches as the rope falls down his legs. The skin is bruised where it was in contact with the material and it’s hard for Jaehyun to hold back a moan once the rope is completely off his arms and the skin is covered in purple diamond shapes. Ten moves them around, rubs over the bruised skin and softly moans when his fingers press into darker spots. Jaehyun unties his legs, watches in amusement as the boy’s thighs tremble when he stretches them out and he can’t stop himself from reaching out to touch the blackening bruises.

“You like it, don’t you?” he murmurs, palms smoothing over Ten’s skin and he doesn’t have the energy to try and hold back a moan when Ten’s muscles flex under him.

“I love them,” he whispers, turns on his back and hisses when the wounds on his shoulders make contact with the fabric. His body is pliant, malleable under Jaehyun’s hands and Jaehyun can see his cock twitch and his body shake when he wraps his hand around his thigh and gives him a firm squeeze. When he speaks again, his voice is a whine and Jaehyun feels his heart thump loudly against his ears. “Fuck me,  _daddy_.”

Jaehyun pulls him down his bed by the thighs and Ten gasps as his body slides down, Jaehyun’s eyes quickly running over the blood stains on his sheets as he reaches for the blindfold around Ten’s head. “I’m gonna take this off,” he warns the elder and the other nods, fingers grasping onto the sheets tightly in anticipation.

He unties the knot on the blindfold and puts his hand over Ten’s eyes before letting it slip off completely, a gasp slipping off Ten’s lips when light seeps through his fingers and reach his sensitive eyes. Jaehyun waits for him to adjust, moves it off when the boy nuzzles up into his hand and his first look at his face knocks the air out of his lungs.

His eyelashes are clumped together, the corner of his eyes wet and the look in his eyes is absolutely dark and dirty. There is spit on his lips and down his chin, and when he lets his tongue run over his bottom lip it sets Jaehyun off. He opens his mouth up and Jaehyun pushes two fingers in again, watches as Ten sucks on them like it’s his job, moans when he swirls his tongue around them and Jaehyun presses down on his tongue by instinct.

Ten gags and he watches in fascination as he coughs back too much spit and it collects at the corners of his mouth and runs down his chin. He presses down again, further down and harder, and Ten’s gagging has him tearing up and nearly puking before he pulls away entirely. Ten coughs again so hard it leaves him breathless, chest heaving up and down as he tries to catch his breath again.

Jaehyun climbs on top of him, straddles his sides as he grabs his dick and strokes himself a couple times. He’s sensitive and it almost hurt to do so, a moan building up his chest when Ten licks his lips again and opens his mouth up to him in an invitation. He doesn’t have to think twice, rubs the head of his cock over Ten’s spit-slicked lips and the moan that comes out of his mouth when Ten takes it in and smugly sucks around it is louder than he expected.

Ten still is the best head he’s ever gotten, he notes as he eases his cock into his mouth with far too much ease. He cradles his finger through his hair and holds on tight, holds his head in place and his entire body shakes when Ten moans around his cock. He looks down at him and Ten is staring right back up at him, eyes completely blissed out and Jaehyun thrusts all the way into his mouth until the tip of his dick hits the back of his throat.

Ten gags again, drools so much he’s unable to keep it in and it fascinates Jaehyun to watch it overflow from his mouth in such ungraceful fashion. He lays his tongue flat on the underside of his cock, lets his throat relax and encourages Jaehyun to keep going through short, consecutive moans around him. It makes him tear up, Jaehyun pushing further down his throat but he loves it, loves the feeling of having his mouth so full he can’t even do anything else. And Jaehyun knows it, throws his head back because he can’t bear to see the absolutely filthy look on Ten’s face as he deepthroats him.

He pulls back, Ten gasping around him when he barely leaves the tip inside his mouth before thrusting back in again, hard. Ten makes a mess of himself, whines and moans and trashes about when Jaehyun doesn’t let go of his hair, keeps his head in place as he relentlessly fucks into his mouth. He can’t stop drooling all over himself and it turns Jaehyun on, to fuck the bad attitude out of him.

Jaehyun pulls out and he can see Ten’s eyes lose focus as he lets his lungs take in some much needed fresh air, the fingers grasping the sheets so tightly shaking with every breath in. He mockingly coos at him, lets go of his locks to cradle through his hair again only to briefly lift his hand and let it fall to the other’s cheek with a loud slap. Ten gasps, loud, and it quickly turns into a moan once the sting sinks into his skin.

Jaehyun giggles, moves down Ten’s body until he is face level with his crotch and the way Ten attempts to close his legs around him makes him giggle even more. He holds his thighs with strong hands and spreads his legs further apart, making the other squirm under his touch once again. He nuzzles on his thigh, nibbles on the soft, sensitive skin and the whimper Ten lets out makes him bite on the skin even harder. He watches as Ten reaches for the improvised, bloodied bandage around his hand and undoes it with newfound determination.

His hand is soaked in blood from having him closing his fists so tightly, the wounds still dripping red when he lifts his hand up and watches the blood drip down to his stomach. They moan at the same time, Jaehyun reaching up to the smooth skin of his stomach to smear it across him and Ten moans again, louder. He bites down on Ten’s thigh again and this time his teeth leave purple imprints to go along with the diamond shapes that stain his skin.

He hesitantly blows against Ten’s rim and Ten mewls, spreads his legs further apart and Jaehyun runs a bloody finger against him. He leans in, licks over his pucker and the iron taste of blood is light on his tongue, and as much as he hates to admit it he loves it. He looks up at Ten and nearly chokes when he sees him push two of his bloody fingers past his lips.

Jaehyun spits on him, lets it run down against his rim before bending down and licking it back up, gently swirling his tongue against him and Ten moans around his own fingers. He licks him up again, slowly, loves the way Ten sounds moaning underneath him, could come from that alone wasn’t for his dedication to make the most out of it. He moves away and off bed for a moment to get the lube at his bedside table and Ten nearly cries for him, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes and Jaehyun has to shush him up for him to stay quiet.

“Why are you always so fucking  _desperate_  to get some dick?” he groans as he gets back into bed, pulling him down by the legs again and he doesn’t reply. He sets the bottle aside and gets back to his original position, nuzzles on his crotch and Ten moans loudly as a response.

He licks his pucker again, laps on the skin over and over and he absolutely  _adores_  how he can feel Ten crumble down underneath him. It’s music to his ears, the way the moans gradually get louder with every lick he gives him, and when Jaehyun finally pushes his tongue past his rim, he can feel Ten’s body violently shudder. His cock is dripping precum and it pools on his stomach right below his navel, fingers playing with it and mixing it with blood. It’s gross, how Ten licks his fingers up and yet Jaehyun loves it, how it sends shivers down his spine.

Jaehyun fucks into him with his tongue, steady and precise and Ten’s thighs tense up as he tries hard not to close his legs around Jaehyun’s head. Ten is warm around his tongue and Jaehyun loves how he contracts around him every time he pushes it back in. He licks him up once more, licks over his perineum and Ten almost screams, moan fading into what seems like a sob and Jaehyun swiftly reaches for the bottle of lube.

He kisses Ten’s inner thighs, licks and nibbles on the skin as he coats his fingers with the cherry flavored gel. He trails his tongue from his thigh to his crotch and to his balls, licks along his dick and the way he trembles under his tongue feels all too rewarding. He licks over the head and watches as Ten leaves his mouth hung open in a silent moan, keeps drooling all over his chin when Jaehyun moves down on him and licks his balls again.

Jaehyun takes one into his mouth and sucks on it, hums around him at the same time he rubs a cold, slick finger against his rim. He moves down again, gives an open mouth kiss to Ten’s pucker that makes his chest tremble with a loud moan. He fucks him with his tongue once again and he can feel his own cock leak even more precum when he pushes the finger past the tight rim.

He keeps pushing without stopping up to the second knuckle, licks around him to ease the discomfort and when Ten doesn’t stop him from moving, he pushes all the way down until he’s got all of his finger in. He spits on his rim again, licks it up before kissing his inner thigh once more. Ten curls his toes, digs his heels into the mattress, and Jaehyun takes the hand that finds its way into his hair a sign to keep going.

So he moves his finger inside him slowly, crooks it a couple times before pulling it back and thrusting it back in. His pace is steady, unlike the messy kisses he leaves all over Ten’s thighs and against his rim. Ten grips his hair tighter and he picks the pace up, fucks him open in a way he is so familiar with it should be kind of embarrassing. When Ten whines and grips his hair tighter again, he inserts another digit in.

It’s a stretch and Ten feels tight around him, and he knows the boy is trying to relax his body by the way his breathing comes out labored and ragged. He doesn’t push past the first knuckle, waits for him to adjust, licks the mess under his navel that makes Ten moan again.

“You’re so fucking  _hot_ ,” he mutters, lips pressed against the soft skin of his stomach and over the pooled precum and blood, and Ten whimpers to the sound of his raspy voice, “you filthy little bitch.”

He keeps pushing in, scissoring his fingers in the process to further stretch him up and Ten nearly hiccups at it. He pauses, looks over at him and waits, but Ten isn’t giving any sign he wants him to stop. So he keeps going, deeper until he is all the way in again. Ten is panting under him, gasping whenever he so much as adjusts his digits inside him and Jaehyun moans when he clenches his walls around his fingers.

“Please,” Ten gasps when Jaehyun pulls his fingers back while spreading them apart. He looks up at him, licks around his navel and Ten shudders again, claws at his own neck and chest in utter despair, coherent words lost amidst desperate moans. “Please,  _please_ –”

Jaehyun doesn’t stop moving, smirks up at him and he is sure if Ten could even function and look down at him he would shove him away and find a way to wipe the smirk off his lips. He can’t, though, and Jaehyun giggles again when he picks up the pace and it almost has Ten sobbing under him. He noses his belly, goes further up and between each of his rib and whether Ten twitches from that or the fingers curling up inside him Jaehyun can’t bring himself to care. “I’ll need you to be more specific,” he mutters, lips resting right below his heart.

Ten’s heart thumps rapidly against his ribcage and Jaehyun’s lips, and the younger can feel how hard he struggles to come back to his senses. He fails, mumbles a string of incoherent words every time Jaehyun thrusts his fingers back in and when he curls them a certain way Jaehyun can feel his cock ooze against him.

Ten’s moans are loud and the image of him wrecked, lips parted and shiny with spit and his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead is something Jaehyun is sure will be imprinted on his brain for a lifetime. He presses against Ten’s prostate again and he knows by the way his body shakes he is going to come soon if he keeps this up. He doesn’t prolong it, scissors him up for as long as it’s needed so he can add another finger in and when he does, Ten fastens his fingers around his hair and pulls so hard Jaehyun can feel some of it being ripped out.

Three fingers are a stretch and he knows, waits until Ten practically sits back on his fingers and moans for him to keep going. He closes his eyes, tries to focus on the task at hand and not the way Ten clenches around him, the way his fingers tighten around his hair, the way he swallows down a moan of his own that builds up his chest or the way his cock twitches against his sheets every time Ten lets out the tiniest noises.

Ten spreads his legs further apart, little droplets of tears starting to brim over the corners of his eyes. Jaehyun asks him if he is okay, and all he gets as an answer from him is a whimper and a shiver that runs through his body. Jaehyun smirks and slowly pulls his fingers out, Ten’s walls clenching around them trying to adjust. He waits for a while, letting him adjust to the size before he starts thrusting again, dead on his prostate this time and he has never seen Ten being so loud before.

He runs his tongue over Ten’s nipple, pert and sensitive and it pleases him too much to hear the boy constantly whine as he fucks him open. He lets his tongue dance around, teeth softly nibbling at it and that has Ten nearly kneeing him in the guts as a reflex. Ten yanks at his hair, pulls him up and towards his neck and Jaehyun is all too eager to kiss it up, bite him down and leave new bruises along with the old, faded ones.

He leaves open-mouthed kisses over the expanse of his skin, laps up on the saltiness of his sweat, hums against his adam’s apple when the other swallows thickly as he pushes his fingers deeper inside him. He keeps kissing him up, kisses under his jaw and up to his ear, nibbles on the soft skin and deeply moans when Ten moves his body further down the bed, making his fingers press up deeper into him.

Jaehyun kisses Ten full on the lips, all tongue and clashing teeth and it’s so messy but he can’t bring himself to care, not when Ten’s moans spill into his mouth and he swallows it all down, loves the way Ten’s tongue is hot against his. It’s too wet, Ten’s excessive drooling making a mess of them but he likes it all the same, rejoices on the way his tongue falters when he spreads his fingers out inside him to fuck him open even further.

He only stops his ministrations when Ten can’t do anything but whimper and moan beneath him, body shaking in what most likely is overstimulation, tongue and lips no longer able to kiss him back and Jaehyun smiles to himself at the mess he’s made of the boy under him. He pulls his fingers out, wipes them clean on the sheets before trailing kisses back down the boy’s body, light and delicate but also harsh and demanding that leaves hickeys on its wake.

He lingers on his stomach again, kisses the red-stained skin too eagerly, sighs in contentment when Ten reaches down to his face with his wounded hand. He leans into the touch, turns to face the palm of his hand and the hiss Ten lets out when he nuzzles on it is barely audible. He pecks the skin, soft butterfly kisses that press into the wounds, licks the smeared blood and almost moans when Ten presses the tips of two fingers against his lips.

He takes them in, sucks on them with fervor and the taste on his tongue is heavier than it has ever been. Ten moans when he swirls his tongue around his fingers, tongues between them and gags when Ten presses down on him in similar fashion to what Jaehyun did to him moments before. Only that Ten keeps pressing down, harder, and by the way his fingers curl Jaehyun figures it’s from arousal. He grabs him by the wrist and pulls back until the fingers slip out of his mouth and he coughs a bit, feeling like he will puke any second until his body stops involuntarily gagging altogether.

Squeezing the cold lube over his dick and stroking it to spread it out feels like torture and almost has him tipping over the edge, stomach recoiling from being touched for the first time since it all started and Jaehyun can’t help the moans that roll off his tongue every time his fist goes down to the base. He takes his time, partly because he is probably going to come if he pumps himself too fast but also because Ten looks absolutely gorgeous before him, trashing and whining and moaning and nearly  _sobbing_  for him to get going.

He doesn’t bother wiping his hand clean, reaches for the discarded blindfold and moves up to be face-level with Ten once again. Jaehyun strokes his cheek, taps on him until Ten opens his eyes and looks up at him. His eyes are unfocused and he has a hard time keeping them open, and when Jaehyun talks to him he notices he is a little breathless.

“Are you with me?” he tries, and it takes several moments for Ten to finally nod back at him. He holds the boy’s face up, grip tight around his face and tries again. “I need you to answer me.”

Ten licks his lips nervously, squints hard in an attempt to focus, the words getting caught in his throat. Jaehyun waits, searches for any sign of discomfort, and when he loosens his grip on Ten’s face he feels the other reach out to him. Ten holds his wrist in place, voice barely a whisper when he says, “grass.”

Jaehyun lets go of him, gently slips the blindfold around his neck and when it looks exactly how he wants, ties it up in a tight knot. It looks like a leash and something inside him stirs, the fabric pulling the skin taught and Ten moans under the pressure. He scoots back and pulls on it until Ten’s back isn’t touching the bed anymore, leans in to lick across his cheek, smiles when Ten tries to push him away and fails.

Jaehyun switches places with him, sits back and Ten nearly topples over him, limbs too weak to hold him up in bed. Jaehyun lets his back rest against the pillows by the headboard, makes himself comfortable before tugging on the blindfold around Ten’s neck again. He keeps tugging on the fabric over and over, makes him crawl to him until his thighs are glued to Jaehyun’s, straddling him. He sits back on Jaehyun’s thighs, grips at his hips, nails digging into Jaehyun’s skin so hard it leaves moon shaped dents on him.

He lets go of the blindfold, holds him by the hips and lifts him up until it registers on Ten’s brain. Ten reaches down, holds his dick steady by the base and it takes all of Jaehyun’s willpower not to come right then and there. He holds his breath, shakes in anticipation when Ten guides the tip of his cock to his rim and Ten is shaking too, fingers closing tighter around him with each passing second.

Ten moans, loud, the sound echoing in his room and shaking Jaehyun to the core once Jaehyun pushes him down slightly and the tip pushes past his pucker to a snug fit. And Jaehyun moans, too, the feeling of being wrapped by such tight heat all but too much for him to handle. He guides Ten down, watches as the boy’s entire body shakes every time more of his cock is pushed in, lips parted and drool dripping down his chin and onto Jaehyun’s stomach.

Jaehyun only stops pushing Ten down once he is balls deep inside him, Ten’s thighs shaking from the strain of keeping himself together where they press against Jaehyun. He moans, body toppling over, hands splayed over Jaehyun’s chest to keep himself up and Jaehyun reaches for the blindfold around his neck once again. He tugs on it yet again, pulls Ten forward with so much force he can see the fabric dig into his neck, skin red around the edges and Ten whines when he is forced down.

The movement makes Ten slide up his dick and he takes the opportunity to bend his knees and plant his feet flat on the bed, the hand still on Ten’s hip making him slide out even further until only the tip fits inside him. He tightens the grip on the blindfold and slowly thrusts up, the slow slide and clench of Ten’s walls around him making him moan too loudly in an attempt to calmly breathe out.

Ten shakes and whines on top of him and it takes him by surprise when his whole body tenses up and is followed by a strong shudder, and then Ten is coming over his stomach, covering his skin in hot, thick cum. He can see Ten’s skin tint in a deep shade of red from his chest all the way up to his cheeks and the tips of his ears when he keeps coming, waves of shock shooting down his spine and nails digging into Jaehyun’s flesh. It might be too soon but Jaehyun knows it’s uncharacteristic of Ten to be embarrassed by such thing, seeing as it has happened time and time again and it intrigues him even further.

Ten has tears in his eyes when he stops coming, body still shaking as Jaehyun keeps thrusting into him, relentless with every thrust against his clenching walls. Jaehyun pulls him forward again by the blindfold until his body rests on top of him, chest flat on his and dick pressed against him. Jaehyun knows he is bordering overstimulation and he loves it, loves listening to every whine and whimper and feeling Ten shudder in his hold every time he thrusts into him, as hard as the position will let him.

The sound of his hips slapping against Ten’s ass is only drowned out by their moans, the feeling of Ten being so tight around him and having his cum being squished and moved around on his stomach with every thrust making his head spin and his heart race. Ten pushes himself up, holds himself with his hands flat against Jaehyun again and Jaehyun can see the effort he is putting to push himself to his knees only to sink back down a moment later. He moans, thighs quivering and heart pounding against his ribcage and it feels too good, Jaehyun’s hand squeezing his hip so hard it bruises.

Jaehyun pulls out and flips them around once Ten can’t keep his ministrations up, exhaustion and maybe the alcohol catching up on him as he starts getting unresponsive. Jaehyun presses him down into the mattress, holds him in place and thrusts back inside him, roughly this time and it’s almost funny how they moan in perfect sync. The position is much better for both of them and Ten all but spreads his legs as far as they will go, fingers grasping onto the sheets until his knuckles go white once Jaehyun starts pounding into him.

He tries to hold back as much as he can until Ten’s moans are just a string of incoherent sounds mixed with some whimpering and his hair is dripping wet from sweat, Ten’s dick hard again from being fucked over overstimulation and leaving him extremely sensitive. Every time Jaehyun’s stomach brushes against his hard dick he cries out, trashes about and it only eggs Jaehyun further. He can feel his hips hitting against the bones on Ten’s ass and he knows both of them are going to be bruised the next morning, a smile creeping up his face at the thought.

It’s the way Ten clenches around him and cries out his name with every thrust that sends him over and makes him lose it, makes the knot in his stomach tighten until he feels dizzy and his vision starts to blurry. He fucks harder into Ten, the movements pushing the boy further up the bed until his head almost hits the headboard. When Jaehyun comes, it’s with a loud grunt and he is buried balls deep into the elder, shock making him black out for a minute.

He comes too much and too hard, rides his own orgasm by continuously fucking into Ten, cum overflowing from his ass and making a mess of his dick and the sheets. The feeling is getting too much but he doesn’t stop, bends down to nuzzle on Ten’s cheek as the boy whimpers and moans his name out until he can’t handle it anymore. Both his hands reach for Ten’s wrists where they are holding onto a pillow under his head and he raises them up further, stretches Ten’s arms out and pins them right above his head.

When his hips still and his vision comes back into focus, Jaehyun sees them for the first time, the scars on Ten’s arms and it hits him like a truck, leaves him disoriented and all but breathless. He traces his thumbs over them and Ten shakes under his touch, tries to pull away but Jaehyun holds him firmly in place. Ten whines louder, squirms harder when he bends down and his lips are almost touching the scarred skin.

He places a gentle kiss to his forearm and then another, and another and Ten’s whimpering turns into sobbing, loud and violent every time Jaehyun’s lips comes in contact with his skin. It takes Jaehyun aback and then Ten’s hand is flying to his shoulder, fingers shaking when he grips him down and then, just a second later, two taps.

Jaehyun immediately stops and peels away from him, pulls out and closes Ten’s legs for him. The boy is in complete distress, uncontrollable sobs powering their way through his body and Jaehyun panics, quickly undoes the blindfold around his neck.

“Are you okay?” he asks, voice laced with fear and concern. He reaches up to his arms to bring them down and Ten flinches away from him, holding them close to his body and Jaehyun’s heart pangs in his chest a little. “Hey, stay with me,” he tries again, keeping his voice firm despite anything. “Did I hurt you?”

Ten shakes his head no, turns to the side and curls into himself. Jaehyun tries to get closer again, and when the boy doesn’t react against it, he gently lays his hand on top of his head. He runs his fingers through the black locks until the sobbing tunes down a little, lies right in front of him and pulls him closer. He can feel Ten black out under him, keeps him pressed as close to him as possible until his body stops shaking.

“It’s alright,” Jaehyun reassures him, hand resting on the back of his head, fingers playing with his hair. “It’s over now, I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

He holds Ten close, mindless words trying to talk him back to his senses, fingers gentle against his skin and into his hair. It takes him a while, body occasionally shaking, quiet sobs bubbling up his chest and yet he doesn’t move, doesn’t open his eyes and Jaehyun starts to get a little concerned. He leans in, places a tender kiss on Ten’s forehead and he stirs a little, eyes slowly fluttering open and Jaehyun almost sighs in relief.

Jaehyun smiles down at him, caresses his cheek with a careful hand, throws his arm around him to hug him close and Ten whimpers into his chest, wet lashes tickling his skin as his eyes flutter close again. He can’t seem to keep himself awake and all Jaehyun can do is wait, holds him in place and hopes his heartbeat against Ten’s cheek will somehow calm him down.

“Hey,” Jaehyun tries, an attempt to check if Ten can hear him, and when the boy moves his face against his chest a little, he continues, “you did well, it’s alright now. You suffer so beautifully.”

His voice is rough and no more than a whisper and Ten mewls in response. He continues.

“You really turned me on,” he tucks the black strands behind his ear and Ten leans into the touch. It’s hard for Jaehyun to understand how someone who is usually so bratty and has a hard time listening to others can react like this. It’s like a switch has been flipped inside him and, if Jaehyun is being honest with himself, he doesn’t really want to switch it back if he has the choice. “I love the sounds you make, every one of them.”

Ten whines louder and he chuckles in response. He can feel Ten’s heart beat rapidly against him, runs a hand down his lower back to try and soothe him down.

“You look so great with the blindfold,” his voice is gentle and he can feel Ten slowly coming back to his senses again with the way he tries to move around. “You look incredible when you’re tied up, I love it so much.”

He pauses, bites his tongue and tries to will an anxiety attack away when Ten doesn’t react immediately. But then he opens his eyes again, looks up at Jaehyun and Jaehyun can feel the air get caught in his throat, his stomach knotting so tightly it feels like he is going to throw up. Ten is a mess, disheveled and his face is stained with tears, lips red and raw from biting and he holds himself back from leaning in to kiss him.

And maybe he is too caught up in his own thoughts, because he barely registers Ten leaning in on his own and locking their lips together. It’s wet and nice and he sighs into him, his hand going from the small of his back to his face to cup his cheek and hold him in place for a while. He doesn’t try to lick his way in and neither does Ten, enjoys the way it feels to be just like this, doesn’t try to pressure or rush the elder in any way.

“I hope I didn’t go too far,” he says once Ten pulls away, and Jaehyun registers the way his cheeks blush a pretty shade of red, eyes still somewhat unfocused.

“You were great,” Ten whispers, voice straining and Jaehyun quickly hushes him to stop him from tiring himself out for the time being. He answers him with a smile instead, places another kiss to his forehead and Ten nearly clings to him.

“Do you wanna go take a bath?” he can feel Ten stiffen under him and is quick to add on, “I’ll help you out, I just need to know if you want to.”

Ten hesitantly nods and peeling himself off him is almost a struggle with the way Ten’s hands hold on to his biceps and doesn’t let go. He reassures the boy that it really is okay to let go and that he is not going anywhere, and it’s only when he looks Ten straight into the eyes that the other lets go of him. Standing on his feet makes his head spin for a moment, heart beating loudly against his ears as his body quickly recovers from a sugar drop.

He takes a look at his surroundings, his bed and Ten on top of it and everything is a mess, from the clothes scattered all over his floor to the blood stains on his sheets and the overall mess Ten is, cum sticking to his stomach and blood staining a good expanse of his skin. He motions for Ten to scoot closer to the edge of the mattress but the boy doesn’t. And it’s not because he doesn’t want to, Jaehyun knows it, can see the physical effort he tries to put into moving his body but it just doesn’t respond to him.

So he almost climbs back into bed, pulls Ten’s body until it is where he wants to and hooks his arm under his legs and around his back. Picking Ten up is easy and, for the first time, Jaehyun notices how light the boy actually is and is afraid he is going to break him in half. Ten immediately rests his head on the crook of his neck, puffs of hot air sending shivers down Jaehyun’s back as he tells him it’s okay to keep his eyes closed for now. His body gets a little heavier as soon as he says that and Jaehyun is almost sure he has fallen back asleep, smiles to himself and holds his body closer to him.

He walks into his bathroom, sits Ten on the edge on his bathtub against the wall and crouches down beside him, holds him in place with one hand and reaches for the faucet with the other. Ten is groggily looking down at him and Jaehyun throws him a smile, a reassuring hand on his hip squeezing him gently until he half smiles back down at him. Jaehyun checks if the water isn’t too hot, runs it until the tub is half full before turning it off entirely. He gets back on his feet, picks Ten up again and Ten yelps in surprise from being snapped out of his trance.

He lowers him down into the water and gently lets go of him, watches as Ten curls into himself for a few moments before finally allowing himself to relax. Jaehyun kneels down next to the tub, rests his arm and his head on the edge as he watches Ten carefully and with intent. Ten brings his knees up to his chest, wraps his arms around his legs and stares blankly into the water surrounding him. Jaehyun hums at him, encourages him to keep moving and he does, carefully unwraps his arms and gently taps the water. Jaehyun smiles.

“How was it?” Jaehyun asks him, dancing around his words as he reaches for the shower head and turns it on. It startles Ten when he water hits the wall and Jaehyun mentally curses himself for turning it on too strong. “Do you think you can answer me?”

Ten only stares at him, eyes still not fully into focus and Jaehyun hums, followed by a muttered  _alright_  in response; he is not going to pressure Ten into talking if he isn’t ready to. He turns the water down and runs it over Ten’s back, barely audible whines building up his throat as he tries to move away but doesn’t have enough energy to. He lets it wash over the cuts on his shoulder blades, lets the water cleanse most of the blood off without him having to touch it.

He puts the shower head back into place and focuses on Ten’s hand instead. He holds him by the wrist, firmly when Ten tries to retract and he has to fight the urge to smack him on the forehead when he keeps trying to pull it back even when Jaehyun says he only wants to clean it.

“It’s not my fault you broke that damn glass out of anger!” he half yells and Ten immediately curls into himself. Jaehyun takes a deep breath and sighs in exasperation. “I’m just trying to take care of you, dumbass. Let me, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Ten keeps whining after giving in, the water making the cuts sting, a contrast to how gentle Jaehyun works his fingers over them. He washes it thoroughly, makes sure all the blood stains are off and that there isn’t any glass inside them, tries to keep washing it over until it stops bleeding again. When it doesn’t work he tells Ten to just keep it underwater until he is done washing him up and Ten nods at him. He finishes cleansing the cuts on his shoulders and almost elbows Ten on the neck by accident while trying to move around, apologizes countless times when the elder whines at him from the scare.

He cleans the cum off his stomach once he manages to get Ten to uncurl himself from his own body, soaps him up with his favorite peach bodywash and he absolutely adores how Ten smiles at himself. He leaves his black hair for last, takes extra care with not getting shampoo into his eyes and once he is done, he pushes Ten’s hair out of his face and Jaehyun has to admit he looks absolutely stunning.

Jaehyun picks him out of the water, sits him on a clean, spread towel on top of his sink and places yet another kiss to his forehead.

“Can you wait here for just a moment?” he asks, tracing the pads of his fingers over the soft skin of his cheek and when Ten looks at him with big, questioning eyes, he proceeds, “I just need to wash up real quick.”

Ten nods, sits back and stares down at his fingers and Jaehyun gives him another kiss to the forehead before getting into the shower himself. He really doesn’t take long, washes the blood stains off his stomach and cheeks, doesn’t bother washing his own hair just for the sake of being quick. He can do it in the morning anyway, doesn’t want to leave Ten waiting for too long.

Once he dries himself off and turns back to look at Ten he sees him still staring down at his hand, only this time he watches as the blood runs down his skin and drips onto the white towel, not really doing anything to stop it. Jaehyun sighs, slips into a clean pair of boxers before walking over to him. He takes Ten’s wrist in his hand again and Ten startles again, tries to retract by reflex but stops once he realizes it’s Jaehyun who’s in front of him.

“Why aren’t you trying to stop it from bleeding?” Jaehyun questions him, trying to mask any hint of annoyance as he holds his hand up. He reaches for one end of the towel and Ten shrugs.

“I like it, I guess,” he tries to sound nonchalant but his voice barely comes out, hisses when Jaehyun presses the towel into his palm.

“This isn’t a joke, I’m trying to take care of you.” Jaehyun nags, lets the towel fall before reaching for another one to finish drying Ten up. It’s almost like drying a puppy after a shower and Jaehyun struggles to suppress a smile, a pout creeping its way up Ten’s lips. He sets the towel aside, nudges Ten’s legs open and spreads his arms open at him. “Come.”

It’s almost cute, how Ten wraps his legs around his torso and his arms around his neck, Jaehyun’s hands holding him by the thighs before lifting him off the sink. He walks them back into his room, places Ten on his bed again and when he suggests changing the sheets to clean ones Ten tells him no.

He leaves for a moment despite Ten’s very whiny and bratty protests, goes into the kitchen to get him some water and chocolate and grabs his first-aid kit on the way back into his room. When he walks back in Ten is sitting in the middle of his bed, legs crossed as he holds his right hand up above his head. Jaehyun laughs, struggling to hold so many things at once and still keep his balance.

“Here, take this,” he says as he offers Ten the glass of water and the boy eagerly accepts it, downs all its content in one go, sighs in what seems to be relief to have his throat washed down. He sees the chocolate in his hand before Jaehyun can even offer it and is quick to snatch it off from him, rests his wounded hand on top of his head to give his own arm a break while he munches on the chocolate. He almost looks like a kid and Jaehyun holds back the urge to pat him on the head. Instead, he takes his hand in his again. “Let me take care of his, it’s bleeding again.”

Ten nods as he takes another bite of the chocolate and Jaehyun finally sits down in front of him. He opens his kit and takes out a bunch of gauze, piles them up and presses them down into Ten’s hand and the boy whines but doesn’t try to retract again. Jaehyun keeps pressing down, the blood seeping through the material, runs through an entire pack until he feels it’s safe to bandage it up. He reaches for a roll of sterile bandages and wraps it around his hand, tries to do a neat work and Ten hums in contentment once he looks over at it.

“Turn around, let me do your back now.”

He nods at him again, turns around in place with his chocolate hanging off his mouth, trying not to hold his weight on his newly bandaged hand. The cuts on his back aren’t as bad and Jaehyun has to admit it does look pretty. He cleans them up once more, gauzes them up in stripes and once he is done, places a kiss on top of Ten’s spine and the boy giggles as he wiggles in place.

“Come here,” Jaehyun commands, and when Ten turns around to look at him he has his arms open at him in an invitation. He nods him over, a clear order that Ten follows with not much resistance. He slots himself between Jaehyun’s legs, rests his weight against his chest and Jaehyun wraps his arms around him in a comfortable hug. “How was it? Did you like it?”

Ten nods but doesn’t really say anything, rests his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder and Jaehyun sighs. He runs his hand through Ten’s damp hair, holds him there and he can feel Ten’s body almost shaping itself around him.

“Are you sore?” he tries again, fingers tracing where the blindfold clung around his neck and Ten whines and nods again, still not saying anything. He runs his fingers where the rope left darkening marks and he can feel his throat getting clumped up. “Did the ropes make your hands tingly? Was it too tight?”

“It felt good,” Ten says, finally, and Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat. “You were amazing, I’m sorry I safe signed out.”

“Hey,” Jaehyun moves back to look at him and Ten doesn’t meet his eyes, bites at his nail instead and Jaehyun can’t help but feel bad. “Don’t apologize. Your safety and well-being is more important than anything else. As long as you’re okay, I’m okay too.”

“Feels weird to be this sober around you,” the other tries to laugh it off and Jaehyun silently agrees with him. “I’m okay, at least right now. It just… caught me off guard, I guess. I didn’t think you would, uh,” he coughs, pauses for a long minute before continuing. “Didn’t think you’d pay my scars any attention.”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Jaehyun reassures him and Ten nods, keeps biting his nails and the prolonged silence lets Jaehyun know that is all he is going to hear about the topic for now. And he is glad for it, doesn’t think neither him or Ten could handle such heavy topics in their current situation.

They stay like that for a while and it’s weird how comfortable it feels, to have Ten curled up into his arms in such intimacy he never really thought they would have. But, as Ten had said, it’s the first time they have the chance to be together in such sobriety and it does feel weird, though Jaehyun definitely doesn’t find himself hating it at all. Ten isn’t as annoying when sober and he might like a little too much, how warm he feels in his arms, how his instincts tell him he must protect Ten at all costs, he just doesn’t know what from.

Jaehyun didn’t consider himself messy with anything in his life before. He likes to tidy everything up, to leave everything in order for every gig his band gets, and most importantly, he will never leave things unresolved with anyone, ever. He isn’t problematic and mostly hates any kind of confrontation, so he always tries to keep himself out of trouble. But, looking back now, Ten really walked in and messed it all up, changed his world vision for better and for worse and Jaehyun isn’t sure what is right or wrong for him anymore.

What he does know is that the words Ten told him earlier at the bar keep playing over and over again in his head.

“Hey,” he speaks up after a stretched moment of silence and Ten looks up at him. He bites his bottom lip, chooses his words carefully and prays Ten won’t run away. He doesn’t want him to.

“You can, you know… stay the night.” He almost punches himself when he sees Ten’s eyes waver. “I mean – every night. You can stay the night every night. You don’t have to go back to… all that. You don’t deserve it.” He pauses, and when Ten doesn’t say anything, he tries again. “Stay the night.”

Ten curls into him, buries his face in his chest and when Jaehyun thinks he won’t get anything out of him, he nods. Once, twice, three times and Jaehyun watches as he keeps biting his nails away.

And, for the first time, it doesn’t feel like such a nuisance, like a disaster waiting to happen all over again.

 


	66. Until the very end, we'll be together

It’s well known that Jaehyun is a touchy guy. He loves sitting right up against people, side to side and an arm slung over their shoulder. Loves slinging an arm around someone’s waist as they walk somewhere, or pressing a hand to the small of their back. Loves holding hands and resting his head on peoples shoulders and just being close to other people.

It’s also well known that all of this is heightened whenever he gets high. 

Ten knows this especially, always the one to deal with it as Jaehyun’s boyfriend, but when they’re all sat in a circle at Yuta’s house, smoking up and effectively hotboxing his too small basement, Ten doesn’t even hesitate before passing the blunt over to Jaehyun. 

Maybe it’s because he’s already a little high from a combination of the second hand smoke and his own few puffs. Or maybe (definitely) it’s because he doesn’t mind when Jaehyun clings to him, crooning about how much he loves Ten as he nuzzles his face against the youngers neck. 

Either way, Jaehyun smiles at him, eyes crinkling just a little and Ten smiles back. The moment passes quickly though, Yuta shouting at them to ‘  _stop being gay oh my god_ ’ and Ten throws his empty red cup at him as Jaehyun laughs around the blunt. 

They keep passing it around the circle until there’s nothing but a stub left and Ten is feeling suitably floaty. 

Kun and Yukhei left the circle a while ago, probably to go and make out in Yuta’s bathroom or something of the sort, and when Jaehyun’s hand circles Ten’s wrist, erring on the side of too tight, he figures the elder probably has a similar idea. 

“C’mere bunny,” He says, a buzzed grin spread across his face and Ten stands up almost at the same time as Jaehyun does. He smiles at Jungwoo as Jaehyun pulls him over to the stairs and then he turns back to his boyfriend, and pulls Jaehyun’s hand free off his wrist so he can tangle their fingers together instead. 

They walk through Yuta’s house in silence, Jaehyun’s thumb stroking at Ten’s hand as they move and it’s only when they get to Yuta’s bedroom door that Jaehyun finally,  _finally_ presses himself up against Ten like the younger has been waiting for him to do. 

“You’re so goddamn pretty,” He mumbles as he pushes Ten into Yuta’s bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him and then he’s leaning in for a kiss, hands tangling in Ten’s hair whilst Ten’s rest over Jaehyun’s shoulders. 

He walks them backwards until they Ten’s legs hit the bed and then his knees are bending and suddenly Jaehyun is on top of him, knees boxing him in and lips still working against his own. It’s hot, especially given the way Jaehyun lets his front press entirely against Ten’s, so they’re touching almost everywhere, and Ten can already tell Jaehyun’s in the mood for a little something more than just making out. Which is perfect, because honestly, Ten’s been wet ever since Jaehyun laid his hand high on his thigh earlier when he was taking the blunt from him. 

“I wanna suck your dick, please Tennie. Can I please?” Jaehyun asks, desperation already shining through in his voice and Ten moans, eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. “Please, I’ve wanted my mouth on you all evening. Wanna taste you,” He adds on and Ten is gone. 

He just about manages to get out a ‘yes’ and it’s a little garbled because Jaehyun is sucking on his earlobe, but Jaehyun hears him loud and clear. He moans right up against Ten’s ear, hips rolling down and Ten chokes out a groan when he feels Jaehyun’s cock pressing up against the front of his jeans. 

Ten wants it inside of him, desperately wants Jaehyun to fill him up and fuck him but that’d take too much time and Jaehyun is already pushing him further up the bed, and crawling down to kneel in between his legs. 

It takes the both of them to get Ten’s jeans off, neither of them half as coordinated as they usually are thanks to the weed, but eventually they get it, Jaehyun tugging them free from his ankles with a loud hurrah and Ten would laugh if he wasn’t so goddamn needy already. 

Jaehyun is back on him almost straight away though, large hands soothing Ten’s thighs and Ten whimpers, head twisting against the sheets. He shivers when Jaehyun pushes his shirt up, just enough that the hem is resting at the bottom of his binder and then Jaehyun is pressing kisses across his stomach. He takes the time to suck a couple hickies at Ten’s hip bones, to scrape his teeth down Ten’s faint treasure trail and then he’s moving down. 

His fingers tease under the material of his boxers, brushing over the tops of his thighs as Jaehyun noses at him over the material and he moans appreciatively when he finds Ten’s slick has already stained it. “God, fuck-- you’re so wet for me Tennie. Shit, you’re so hot,” He gasps and then he’s licking at Ten’s heat through his boxers and Ten yelps, leg kicking and hands fisting in the sheets. 

He’s already so worked up, so needy for Jaehyun to touch him, to feel him and he feels like crying when Jaehyun’s fingers pull at the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down mid thigh. “You didn’t shave,” Jaehyun hums, resting his head on Ten’s waist and stroking his fingers across the top of Ten’s cunt, through the short hairs growing there. 

“I-- ah fuck, I know you like it when I don’t so I didn’t bother,” Ten says back, voice barely there as Jaehyun continues to move his fingers back and forth. 

“I wanna reiterate,” Jaehyun starts, pulling his head up to look at Ten and he doesn’t continue until Ten is looking directly at him. “You’re so fucking hot,” And then he’s dipping his fingers down and swiping them through Ten’s heat and Ten can barely process all the noises he’s letting out because then Jaehyun’s mouth is joining his fingers, tongue flicking over his clit. 

It’s so much all at once, and Ten lets out a wet sob as his back arches, hands twisting so hard in the bed sheet that it pulls free under the mattress. Ten doesn’t care though, couldn’t give two shits about how messy they’re making Yuta’s bed right now because Jaehyun is eating him out like it’s what he was born to do and Ten feels like he’s going to fucking explode or something. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, Jaehyun, fuck-- fuuuuck,” He yells, voice breaking when Jaehyun’s thumb rubs circle over his clit at the same time he presses two fingers inside of him. 

It’s certainly not the same kind of fullness that comes with Jaehyun stretching him out on his cock, but it’s still so good, especially when Jaehyun crooks his fingers, rubbing against his g spot and Ten really is crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks as Jaehyun fucks into him relentlessly. 

When he pulls his mouth back after a few minutes, he’s breathing heavy, his whole chin is glistening wet from Ten’s slick and god, does Ten wanna kiss him so badly. 

He doesn’t get the chance though, because Jaehyun’s pulling Ten’s left leg over his shoulder and then he’s diving back in, lips closing around his clit at the same time he pushes a third finger inside him. Ten screams, chanting Jaehyun’s name like a mantra and Jaehyun hums around his clit, suckling on it before pulling back to lick down his whole cunt and back up again. 

It’s so fucking good, the pads of Jaehyun’s fingers a constant against his g spot and Jaehyun eating him out like he’s a starved man and Ten can tell that he’s close. His whole body is tingling, shaking underneath Jaehyun and he wants it, wants to badly to come that he starts rolling his hips down, riding Jaehyun’s face and pushing to try and get his fingers to go deeper and Jaehyun  _lets_ him. Let’s Ten grind against him until he feels his whole body seize up, leg tightening over Jaehyun’s shoulder as he yells out Jaehyun’s name and comes. 

He feels euphoric as his vision whites out, body falling back down to the bed from where his back was arched and this is one of his favourite things about fucking whilst he’s high. Everything just feels so much better, fuzzier, like this. 

And Jaehyun’s mouth is still on him, licking and sucking him through it, fingers still stroking against his walls. Ten is sensitive, but he knows he could go again and he whimpers when Jaehyun’s fingers pull out, only to be replaced with his tongue. He’s still as enthusiastic as before, tongue curling as he pushes it inside of Ten and his fingers are warm when they rub at Ten’s clit, jacking it between two fingers and then rubbing at it with the pad of his thumb. 

The build up is always much faster for Ten’s second orgasm, almost infinitesimal for his third or fourth, but even now Ten can tell he’s gonna come sooner than usual tonight. And he doesn’t want that. Doesn’t want it to be over yet. 

“Jaehyun-- fuck, Jaehyun. Come here, wanna kiss you,” He says, voice a little raspy and he curls his hands in Jaehyun’s hair, trying to coax him to move back up. 

He does, moaning low when Ten pulls at his hair sharply, and then he’s looming over Ten and smashing their mouths together.

Ten doesn’t waste any time, pushing his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth almost straight away and he moans at the taste of himself on Jaehyun’s tongue. He presses their tongues together, swipes his across the roof of Jaehyun’s mouth too before pulling back to suck on Jaehyun’s tongue, trying to lick up every vestige of himself. He licks at the slick still smeared across Jaehyun’s chin too, at the smudge on his nose, and then he’s pulling Jaehyun’s head to the side and nipping at his jaw, sucking a small hickey just underneath Jaehyun’s chin. 

The groan Jaehyun lets out is sinful, deep, practically a growl. Ten’s cunt pulsates at the sound and that’s what pushes him over the edge of ‘fuck it’. Who cares if it’s gonna take too much time? Who cares if they’re in Yuta’s bed? Ten wants Jaehyun to fuck him, wants to be spread open and fucked hard on his cock and hell if he’s gonna leave without getting that.

He pulls his mouth back from Jaehyun’s neck, twisting slightly so he can look over at Yuta’s bedside table and then he’s pulling it open, hand rooting through it. Jaehyun’s looking down at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then he catches sight of the box of condoms and lube Ten pulls free from the drawer and his eyes darken, pupils blown wide. “You motherfucker. You want to? Here?”

“I need you Yoonoh,” Ten whines, and the use of his korean name is so hot that it pushes any other concerns Jaehyun might’ve had straight out of his brain. 

“God-- fuck, okay. I got you, I got you,” Jaehyun rushes out, hands coming up to cup Ten’s cheeks and the kiss he pulls him into is startlingly soft compared to everything else they’re doing right now. I doesn’t last long, Jaehyun pulling away before Ten can deepen it and Ten whines, even as he watches Jaehyun start to unbutton his jeans. 

His hands falter on his zipper, coordination still a little fucked up, and Ten pushes his hands away to pull it down himself, then tugging Jaehyun’s jeans and boxers down just far enough for his dick to bob free. 

He’s so hard, head deep read and glistening with precome and Ten stomach clenches, mouth going dry as he loosely jerks Jaehyun off. He loves Jaehyun’s dick, it’s so thick and long and honestly, even if they don’t do it that often, Ten adores when Jaehyun fucks him. He loves the stretch and the way Jaehyun gets so deep inside him, loves how stretched out and used he feels whenever Jaehyun pulls out afterwards. 

His hand tightens around Jaehyun at the mere thought of that, eyes fluttering shut and he whines out for Jaehyun as his head falls back against the pillows. “Please, Jaehyun, need you to fuck me. God I want it so bad.”

Jaehyun groans, nodding his head and then he’s reaching out for the condoms with shaky hands whilst Ten pulls his top off over his head, barely managing to rip open the packaging. His breath hitches as he slips it on, only the smallest of whimpers escaping and Ten can barely deal with it. He wants Jaehyun inside him now, wanted him inside five minutes ago and even though he’s hurrying, Jaehyun’s  _still_ taking too long. 

So he grabs the lube before Jaehyun can even think to, squirting a generous amount onto each of his hands and then he’s reaching down, one hand circling Jaehyun’s cock again whilst he pushes two fingers back inside himself with the other. He crooks his fingers inside himself, whimpering loudly as he begs for Jaehyun to hurry, to fuck him, and it works because almost immediately Jaehyun’s pulling his hands away, pressing them down against the bed and then he’s lining up and pushing in and Ten sees stars. 

“God, fuck-- it’s so good, you feel so good Yoonoh,” Ten sobs as Jaehyun slowly starts fucking him. 

Jaehyun’s hands are warm where they’re holding Ten’s hips, grip tight enough that Ten knows it’s gonna bruise and Ten wouldn’t have it any other way. He adores having Jaehyun’s mark on him, wherever he can get it, and Jaehyun knows just as much. 

His thrusts are slow, but they’re deep and as Ten slowly comes apart underneath him, he leans down, nipping at his ear again before sucking a dark hickey just underneath his lobe. He moves lower and does it again, and again, and again, until there’s a dark trail of hickies leading down the side of Ten’s neck and across his collarbones and Ten’s hands are clawing at his back, cunt twitching around Jaehyun’s dick with every scrape of his teeth. 

Ten still has his binder on, and Jaehyun leaves it, only pushing it slightly to side to leave one more mark against his shoulder and then he’s moving back up to reclaim Ten’s lips. 

“Love you Tennie,” Jaehyun gasps out between kisses. “Love you so much. You feel so fucking good, so tight,” He groans, words punctuated with the harsh thrust of his hips and Ten can feel himself starting to cry again. He moves a hand up from Jaehyun’s back to cup the nape of his neck, curling through the hairs there and pulling Jaehyun down to press their foreheads together. 

“I love you too Yoonoh, fuck-- so fucking much, oh my god,” Ten says back. He’s still moaning, always loud in bed, but his pitch is rising, voice getting weaker and it’s a sure sign that he’s close to coming again. So Jaehyun speeds himself up, fucking into Ten and bringing a hand down to play with his clit and barely two minutes pass before Ten’s back is arching again, lips parting around a silent scream and body shaking. 

“Jaehyun, Jaehyun, oh my god-- Yoonoh, ‘s so good,” He mumbles once he comes down, eyes closed and lips spread in a blissed out smile. “C’mon, fuck me. Want you to come, please,” He continues, clenching around Jaehyun’s cock and Jaehyun gasps harshly, hands spasming at Ten’s waist. 

He does as he’s told, fucking into Ten with the same fervour he’d had before and Ten is so weak underneath him, so pliant, body moving further up the bed with every roll of his hips that it doesn’t take much longer for him to come either. 

Ten whimpers weakly when he feels Jaehyun twitch inside of him, come warm even through the condom and he grapples needily at Jaehyun’s shoulders until he gets the idea, and leans down to kiss him again. 

They stay like that, kissing languidly until Jaehyun goes soft, and only then does he pull out. 

“Yuta’s gonna kill us for fucking in his bed,” He huffs as he falls back against the sheets. He pulls the condom off, throwing it over to the bin under Yuta’s desk, and then he’s curling up against Ten’s side. His jeans are still pooled around his knees, shirt creased beyond belief but Ten still holds him close. 

“Hey, just think of this as payback for when we walked in on him getting pegged by joohyun last week,” Ten says back, and Jaehyun laughs, eyes crinkling. “Now we’re even.”

And Jaehyun doesn’t really think that Yuta’s gonna see it that way but, that’s a problem for future Jaehyun. Right now, all he’s interested in is cuddling his boyfriend, and you bet he’s gonna do just that. 

 


	67. Swedish meatballs

   Waking up in the arms of Jung Jaehyun was the one thing that Ten would not change for anything. The rest of his life was a whirlwind, the increasingly destructive tornado of a job he was growing to hate but was bound to by family, and a thousand commitments that he wanted to run away from, but for that one moment of the day, it was as though nothing bad could happen. Jaehyun’s smile was infectious, and sometimes Ten  _needed_ infectious.

   It wasn’t just his smile. Everything about Jung Jaehyun was perfect.

   Law student. Photographer. Sweetheart.

   He was handsome, and funny, and he made Ten feel like the centre of his universe for the hours they shared together.

   Ten would have given all the money in the world if it meant more time with him.

   Which was exactly what he did, because Leechaiya Ten was the heir to a hedge-fund empire, a trust-fund kid from birth, and Jung Jaehyun was the one beneficiary of his fortune.

   His  _sugar baby_.

   He supposed that you were supposed to wait until you were old and grey to have to pay someone to date you, but the idea had appealed a lot to him from the second he heard about it. It wasn’t the no-strings-attached sex, the financial relationship without any concern for emotion, or anything like that, but the fact that it saved him from the  _dating scene_. Ten wasn’t a socially confident person, he wasn’t good at approaching others, flirting – he was quieter than most people expected once he left work.

   Finding a sugar baby saved him all the red tape.

   And it was nice to have someone to spoil with all the money his family name threw at him.

   ‘The new bed is nice,’ mused Jaehyun. He yawned, and adjusted his grip. He was the one who held Ten, because that was what Ten liked, and what he liked was what Ten filled his bank account for. ‘Much better than I even anticipated.’

   Ten laughed, burying his face in Jaehyun’s chest. ‘I’m glad you like it.’

   Every piece of furniture in the apartment was courtesy of Ten, including the new bed. The apartment itself was courtesy of him too. He knew that it was over the top, that people would probably call him crazy if they found out quite how much he spent on Jaehyun, but he just couldn’t help it.

   And besides, he’d been with Jaehyun for nearly eighteen months. People might not think of their relationship as normal, or even as  _real_ , but it was a long time. Ten cared for Jaehyun a lot. So much. The base nature of a financial relationship had turned, at the very least, into loyalty, fondness.

   He had money to throw away, more than he could ever spend, and Jaehyun needed it. When Ten had first met him, Jaehyun had been three months behind on his rent, with little spare time to fit in extra hours at work in between the demands of his degree.

   For the first two weeks that Ten had talked to him, on an app too gaudy and over-the-top for someone with the subtle charm of Jaehyun, Ten hadn’t realised that he wasn’t actually talking to him at all. He was talking to Ten. Ten, as the type of friend who had zero boundaries and a certain taste for the scandalous, had taken the initiative to find the  _right_ sort of guy to support his best friend.  _“Right”_ meaning rich and handsome. From what Ten heard, when Jaehyun had found out about Ten enlisting him to that site, permission somewhat lacking, he’d yelled at him for all of half an hour before agreeing to meet with Ten anyway.

   Things had progressed quickly from there.

   Flash forward a year and a half, and Ten was still getting to wake up in Jaehyun’s arms, only now on a brand new mattress, in the apartment he handed him the keys to.

   This part of his life? Perfect.

   ‘So… Ikea today?’ grinned Jaehyun.

   Ten made a non-committal noise low in his throat. He wasn’t the biggest fan of shopping. His hobbies were more inclined towards video games, playing music, watching movies, all the things that he could do at home.

   He didn’t spoil Jaehyun with clothes, or with jewellery, or any of that kind of thing that people might think upon hearing the words  _sugar baby._ He’d always just paid for the things Jaehyun  _needed_  – his rent, his bills, his monthly allowance that let him buy all those other things himself without some need for Ten’s supervision. He never wanted Jaehyun to feel like he was controlling. Since day one, he had made it clear that he would rather Jaehyun spend the money on whatever he wanted, without feeling like Ten was looking over his shoulder.

   But this  _Ikea_ thing seemed to have stuck. Jaehyun had been talking about it ever since the furniture arrived. He wanted the cute fake potted plants and the little owl shaped lamps and the cutlery sets that were apparently, for whatever reasons, so much better just because they came from Ikea.

   ‘Do you  _really_  want to go?’

   Jaehyun nodded.

   ‘And you want me to come with you?’

   ‘Please.’

   Ten sighed, but then he looked up and gave him a small smile. ‘Okay, babe. Sure.’

   ‘It’ll be fun, I promise.’

   Ten made another sound of disbelief, but he didn’t argue.

   He never liked to argue with Jaehyun. The reason that he spent so much money on him was  _because_ this was the corner of his life that existed only to be positive. Whenever thoughts crept into his mind of life without Jaehyun to meet up with, he suddenly felt very… empty.

   Putting a label on their relationship would be hard, he knew, which was probably why they avoided it. After all these months, Ten was probably Jaehyun’s boyfriend, but they didn’t use that word. Their arrangement worked, and neither of them seemed to want to risk changing it.

   They didn’t live together.

   And they sure as hell didn’t say  _I love you_.

*

   ‘Oh my God!  _Ooh_  my God!’

   Ten watched Jaehyun flit around the store with soft eyes. Jaehyun could be so sweet when he was excited; he might add up to six foot of man but he was as buoyant as a kid when presented with new things.

   ‘How about this?’ Jaehyun suggested as he threw himself onto a bed, flat on his back.

   ‘We already got a bed,’ smiled Ten. He looked over Jaehyun with admiration.

   Jaehyun wasn’t just charming and honest and sweet. He was also handsome, and Ten’s  _type_ in archetypal form. He had fine features, a cute nose that turned ever so slightly up, and full lips that Ten could stare at for quite some time just to relish in the memories of kissing him.

   When he’d first signed up to find a sugar baby, he had been met with an awful lot of the  _same thing_. Which was fine. But they weren’t the kind of guys he was interested in. They were all very pretty, very well put together, and  _delicate,_  smaller than him. It was the reason Jaehyun’s photo had caught his eye so quickly: he might have been seeking out a sugar  _baby_ , but he liked to be the one to feel small sometimes, to be held, to feel protected in someone’s arms. Jaehyun was perfect. Jaehyun was bigger than him and stronger than him and, in many ways, a louder character than him.

   Yes, from the moment he first saw the photo, he’d known Jaehyun was the one he wanted.

   Jaehyun rolled his eyes. ‘I’m talking about the pillow.’

   Ten cocked his head to one side and spared the purple pillow a glance before focussing back on Jaehyun. ‘It’s nice. You want it?’

   ‘You could be a bit more enthusiastic.’  _God_ when Jaehyun wanted to pretend to sulk he could pull off one hell of a pout.

   ‘It’s really nice?’ suggested Ten.

   To anyone who passed them, they would probably look like normal young boyfriends. Ten was a little older, but not by much – he’d picked up his trust fund at age nineteen and dropped out of college to work full time at his father’s hedge fund firm at twenty-one, two years before he’d first met Jaehyun. The gap was so small that no one would look at them and notice a difference in age.

   They both dressed down, too.

   Ten was bundled up in a huge black hoodie, the hood pulled up over his head, because there was nothing worse than when people recognised him in public. Whenever they approached him, they always wanted to talk about his  _father_. He wasn’t the sort of guy to wear a suit outside of the office, and Jaehyun was equally casual in a dark denim jacket and a tee that Ten had bought him.

   Nobody would spare them a second glance looking like this. Just two young guys shopping around for pillows. They didn’t need to know that a member of the  _Leechaiya_  family was in the vicinity.

   Jaehyun jogged across to another of the showrooms. ‘Oh  _damn_ can I get this?’

   ‘Another one?’ laughed Ten. Jaehyun had picked up a panda plushie.

   He shoved the plush into his hands. ‘Please. Please please. It’s super soft.’

   Ten felt over the fuzzy fur and frowned into its eyes as though in contemplation. ‘Okay.’ Before passing it back, he lifted it to press a kiss against Jaehyun’s cheek.

   There was, in Jaehyun’s presence, a side to him that was playful.

   He relaxed after that. Sometimes it took him a while to settle into things. Ten was more introverted than most people thought, quiet. He preferred to observe rather than be the centre of attention. At work he could put on his mask and bark orders and be everything his father needed him to be, but outside of the office he’d mostly rather be at home.

   In Jaehyun’s company though, he could relax. Jaehyun’s excitement was contagious.

   He followed him to one of the bedroom layouts, where Jaehyun dived into the seat at the desk and started to play with the nearest lamp. ‘You should get this,’ he said as he fiddled with the extendable stem, ‘for your office.’

   Ten raised his eyebrows in surprise. ‘I already have a lamp.’

   ‘But this one has a flexi-arm!’

   ‘Okay we’ll get one of those too,’ he smiled; anything to make Jaehyun happy.

   Jaehyun was remarkably  _perceptive_ when it came to Ten. Emotionally intelligent, that was how Ten always thought of him. From the day that they’d met, Jaehyun had never once looked at Ten like a typical young business heir: a party-animal or even just an elitist with an inflated ego. Jaehyun looked at him like a person, he’d built his impression of him from a blank slate rather than with the huge prejudgments that most people made of him. He understood that Ten was an  _understated_ sort of character, but that his charm actually rested in that, rather than in social volume.

    Often, in these scenarios, it was Jaehyun taking the lead to encourage Ten towards something, rather than the other way around.

   ‘Can we go to the food court?’

   Ten nodded. The shop was quite busy, and he liked the thought of getting to sit down for a moment just to enjoy Jaehyun’s company.

   For a while Jaehyun had been so busy with his final year exams that Ten had barely been able to see him, and he  _needed_ to see him. It was the one part of his weeks that he looked forward to. In the back of his mind, there was a significant worry about what would happen once Jaehyun graduated college, once he got the job he wanted and wouldn’t have to worry about money anymore.

   That would be a good thing, he always told himself. Jaehyun shouldn’t have to rely on him. Jaehyun deserved all the success in the world and a comfortable, self-sustaining, happy lifestyle.

   But chances were, that would mean Ten was… out of the picture.

   He pushed that thought away. It wasn’t quite time to think about that, yet, and he didn’t enjoy imagining his life without Jaehyun in it. He didn’t enjoy imagining Jaehyun leaving him to have a  _real_ relationship with someone else.

   They sat down at the free end of a long table, opposite one another, with two extraordinarily large trays of food; enough for a whole family. If it was one thing that the two of them had in common, it was the ability to  _eat._ Really eat. Eat a lot. They regularly ordered half the menu if only to split everything and get a taste of as much as they could.

   ‘Can you pass me the ribs?’ he said to Jaehyun, pushing up his sleeves to his elbows.

   ‘Ribs? Ten, you gotta start with the meatballs!’ said Jaehyun with a look that he had been greatly offended by the suggestion.

   Ten pulled a face. ‘Really?’

   ‘Oh my  _God_ ,’ said Jaehyun as he rolled his eyes, ‘don’t you know anything? Half the reason that you go to Ikea is for the Swedish meatballs. Trust me. They’re gonna blow your mind.’

   Ten watched Jaehyun push the plate across the table and spear one of the meatballs on the end of his fork to hold up for him.

   ‘ _Please_.’

   He obliged, mostly because it he couldn’t refuse Jaehyun’s offer to feed him, and took it between his teeth with a half-smile.

   While he chewed, he looked down at another of the plates, thinking hard. ‘I - ’ he started as he swallowed, but Jaehyun interrupted with a grin.

   ‘Good right?’

   He smiled. ‘Yeah, yeah, really good.’

   ‘They’re the best. Gimme!’

   Ten pushed the plate back to him, but he wasn’t really thinking about food.  _Those_  thoughts were rising to the surface again. For the entire day it seemed he’d been thinking,  _thinking_ , all those thoughts that he fought hard to prevent from creeping in. He was thinking about how he might not even see half the stuff they were buying many more times.

   The apartment, in some ways, had been a  _parting gift_. Ten hadn’t said it out loud, but he assumed that Jaehyun sensed it. It wasn’t conditional on anything, it didn’t require any further attention, it was a gift that he hoped would go some way towards expressing his gratitude for all the light that Jaehyun had brought into his life.  _And_ some way towards giving Jaehyun the best possible foundation for his future.

   Maybe they’d still be friends, after. Maybe Ten would still get to visit it.

   ‘I was thinking we should go away, this summer,’ he said. He had to force himself to swallow down another mouthful of food, because he was so distracted that suddenly everything tasted an awful lot like cardboard.

   ‘Really?’

   A wave of relief hit Ten. Jaehyun looked happy. He wasn’t going to lose him as soon as the summer began. That made sense, he supposed. It would be a while before Jaehyun got his career started. He had a little more time. ‘Yeah, I was thinking we could go somewhere with a beach.’

   ‘Nice,’ grinned Jaehyun. ‘You think your dad will let you off work?’

   ‘I’ll convince him,’ Ten muttered darkly. ‘How about Thailand?’

   ‘It sounds amazing, Ten,’ said Jaehyun, taking his hand on the table, ‘thank you.  _Thank you_. I really can’t wait to just recover after all this study. Seriously. Sometimes I feel like my mind’s gonna explode.’

   ‘It’ll all be worth it. Promise. You’ve done so great.’

   Jaehyun, already moving onto some other thought, was eyeing the food again. ‘Do you think I should get more meatballs?’

   ‘Whatever you want, babe. Whatever you want.’

*

   It was lucky that Ten didn’t worry about his bank balance, because Jaehyun was so in love with everything that the day went from a quick trip to Ikea, to a house refurbishment. Sometime along the way, Ten got bored, as Jaehyun picked around the kitchen department for mugs, but it was only because he’d rather be at home  _alone_ with Jaehyun than stuck surrounded by all these strangers.

   Early on, when their arrangement had been in its infancy, Jaehyun had been a small-spender. He’d even offered to return the leftover parts of his allowance, which meant the 98% remainder that he hadn’t spent on groceries, at the end of each month. Gradually, though, under Ten’s reassurance, he’d started to indulge more. It had all begun when Ten convinced him to spend out the equivalent of two months’ rent on a new camera lens. Once Ten had managed to tap into that particular passion, it had become easier to coax Jaehyun into spending.

   Cameras were his kryptonite.

   Even just during their time spent at the store, he had probably taken a hundred photos.

   Nowadays, Ten knew, Jaehyun spent less time worrying about the price and more time worrying about exactly what it was he wanted, and that, in Ten’s opinion, was a far better use of his time.

   ‘Blue or pink?’

   Ten wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s waist from behind and stood just on his toes so that he could rest his chin up on his shoulder. ‘Which one do you like more?’

   Jaehyun frowned. ‘I don’t know. You choose. Or  _white_?’

   His eyes flitted over the two sets of sheets. The blue ones were a sort of pinstripe, the pink and white plain. Jaehyun wasn’t really a plain sort of guy. ‘Blue. But it’s your bed, Jaehyun, you choose.’

   ‘Our bed.’

   ‘Ours?’ Ten raised his eyebrows. Even though they were in public, he pressed a small, quick kiss to Jaehyun’s neck.

   ‘Well you’re going to be spending enough time in it,’ Jaehyun laughed, tilting his head cutely as though to catch the kiss.

   ‘Get all of them,’ whispered Ten, and this time he stretched all the way up to sneak a kiss to his cheek. ‘Okay?’

   He hated letting go of him, loved the feeling of Jaehyun’s waist under his hands, but he knew that he’d have him to himself soon. They were at the very end of the market hall. He could actually  _see_ the self-service machines.

   ‘Thanks Ten.’

   Every inch closer to the exit gave Ten a new buoyancy in his steps.

   Even the scanning part seemed to take a lifetime. Ten bounced on the balls of his feet, swaying from toe to heel, wishing that he could just swipe his black card and be done with it. Jaehyun was meticulous with the way he packed, though. Everything about Jaehyun was meticulous. He liked things to be neat and tidy and perfectly arranged.

   Ten didn’t even blink at the total. He rested one hand on Jaehyun’s hip as he reached around him to pay.

   ‘Can we fit all this in the car?’

   ‘You have  _seen_ my car, right?’ Ten laughed.

   His car was huge. Ostentatiously huge, to be honest, but that wasn’t the reason he’d bought it. It was a four-wheel-drive, white, always pristine, with excellent safety features and especially relaxed driveability. Comfort was a priority for Ten, particularly on the roads.

   ‘Oh, it’s – it’s a  _lot_ , Ten,’ Jaehyun said anxiously when he looked at the screen. ‘I think I got carried away. I can put some stuff back.’

   Ten shrugged. ‘It’s nothing. This is your first apartment, Jaehyun, I want everything to be perfect for you.’

   When he scanned his card and signed the signature on the small screen, Jaehyun pulled him into a hug and buried several kisses deep into his hair. ‘Thanks. Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you.’

   ‘You don’t have to thank me,’ smiled Ten, ‘you know getting to spend the day with you is the biggest treat for me.’

   It was true. Really true. He needed these days with Jaehyun.  _Needed_ them. The thought of living without them was unbearable.

   And there they were. Those thoughts again. Always creeping in.

*

   Watching Jaehyun was better than participating, so Ten found most of his afternoon spent on his back on the new sofa while Jaehyun skipped around arranging everything he’d bought. Slowly, the apartment came to life. Small, fake succulents appeared on the window ledges; a soft throw was negotiated around Ten’s body on the couch; the sheets on the bed were changed from old, faded ones to a new, crisp, freshly ironed set.

   When a soft, plush panda landed on Ten’s stomach with a  _flump_ , he knew that Jaehyun was done.

   ‘What do you think?’

   He took the toy that Jaehyun had thrown at him and squeezed it lightly as he looked around. It already looked nicer than Ten’s apartment, but then Ten’s place was  _messy._ If he tidied up every once in a while, maybe it would look more like this. ‘It looks amazing. You’re an artist. Who knew Ikea was so great?’

   ‘I knew.’

   Ten stood up and stretched out. ‘You should show me the bedroom.’

   At that, Jaehyun smiled. ‘You want me to show you the bedroom?’ One eyebrow lifted slightly, and Ten felt his cheeks turn slightly red.

   ‘Oh. I didn’t mean - ’

   Jaehyun beamed, taking his hands, putting the plush back down on the couch and pulling him with him. ‘I’m sure you meant nothing at all.’ His eyes crinkled when he smiled like that. Ten would do anything to see that smile. His laugh, too, he adored. Jaehyun laughed so unrestrainedly, like his mind hadn’t quite caught up with his body and he just let go with quick breaths before catching himself a moment later and composing his face.

   ‘So… do I get to thank you properly now?’ Jaehyun teased as he laced their fingers together. He walked backwards to the bedroom, but he barely spared it a glance, gaze fixed on Ten.

   ‘You don’t need to thank me,’ Ten groaned again. ‘Getting to take you out is thanks enough. You know that.’

   ‘What if I want to  _extra_ thank you, though?’ said Jaehyun, bordering on pouting and that’s when Ten knew there was no fucking hope for him because when Jaehyun looked like that he couldn’t resist it. ‘What if I’ve been wanting to thank you all day? Ever since you kept touching me in the market hall?’

   ‘I didn’t touch you in the market hall,’ said Ten, affronted.

   ‘Er yeah, you did,’ Jaehyun rolled his eyes. ‘You were all over me. You kept grabbing my waist, running your hands up and down my arms, taking my hands, brushing my hair back…’

   ‘I did?’ He honestly hadn’t realised that he was being so obvious. Did that make him clingy?

   ‘Yeah. And now I’ve been waiting for you to say the word all afternoon so we can get on with it. You’ve kept me waiting.’

   Ten licked his lips in realisation that this was where they were going. ‘I - how ever would you want to thank me, Jaehyun?’

   ‘I could… get on my back on those nice new sheets and let you fuck me til we’ve ruined them?’

   If he’d have been drinking, he would have choked. There was something about when Jaehyun talked crudely that always made his navel twinge with heat, perhaps because it was only for him to hear; Jaehyun didn’t curse in public.

   ‘Or… I could get  _you_ on your back and I could fuck  _you_ til we ruin them?’

    _God_ there was nothing hotter in the world than watching Jaehyun try to seduce him into something.

   ‘Both are appealing,’ he exhaled. ‘I think… the second one more…’

   Jaehyun smirked like he’d just won a particularly enduring argument. ‘I knew you’d give in.’

   Ten swallowed, mouth dry. ‘Consider me… giving in.’

   Apparently, that was all that Jaehyun needed, because he closed the remaining gap between them until their faces were a centimetre apart, and then he kissed him.

   Ten loved it when Jaehyun was the one to take the initiative.

   He closed his eyes to the feeling of Jaehyun’s hand at the small of his back, the feeling of his lips on his. It wasn’t tender, or soft, it was loaded in its promise of what was to come. Jaehyun laced his free hand into his hair, and his grip was tight. He tongued lightly at Ten’s lower lip until he allowed him past, and then he pulled him to him until their bodies seemed flush from thigh to throat, a tiny breathing space before they met again at the mouth.

   Ten could feel the heat from Jaehyun’s body. Jaehyun was always hot; he radiated heat as though it came all the way from his warm heart.

   With the heat transferred, he found his own temperature rising, but he couldn’t separate from him because Jaehyun had already slid his hand to the front of his face, tiling his jaw up with a thumb at his chin to part his lips further. He nipped at his lower lip, making Ten let out a sigh, but even that was caught up in his kiss, as his tongue found its way into his mouth and stroked a claim on him.

   When he could take the heat no longer, Ten pulled back, and hooked his fingers into the hem of his hoodie. Jaehyun helped him tug it over his head with promising haste, and it was  _Jaehyun_ who threw it aside roughly. In a second, he’d taken his tee with it, and suddenly it was Jaehyun’s hands all over his bare skin that made him burn.

   His skin was alight with sensation. Jaehyun’s skin was a little rough, as though his fingers bore the evidence of all the notes he took, the hundreds of thousands of words that made up all the knowledge in his brain. His hands searched all over Ten’s back, from the knot at the top of his spine, flat over his shoulder-blades, down to trace the line to his tailbone and wrap around his waist.

   Ten gasped as Jaehyun swept him around, caught him up, and pushed him to the bed, and down.

   Only Jaehyun could make him feel weightless.

   ‘Thank you,’ Jaehyun smiled, then he kissed him again. ‘Thank you.’

   These moments were a constant reminder of why Ten spent out a fortune on Jaehyun. There was no one else in the world who could make him feel like this. Happy, relaxed, but still burning with need.

   He sighed, a contented hum, as Jaehyun pushed him down onto his back, one hand flat on his chest. He shivered when he grazed his fingertips over his hot skin. Without hesitation, he lifted his hips to help Jaehyun manoeuvre him out of his jeans, and spread his knees automatically for him to occupy the space there. Jaehyun pulled off his own shirt before settling back over him, arms planted either side of his head.

   ‘You know what it does to me when you touch me like that outside,’ Jaehyun breathed. ‘I always want you to just tell everyone I’m yours.’

   Ten rolled his head back on the smooth sheets. At first, he’d not known whether the stuff Jaehyun said to him was some kind of act. The sugar baby thing had affected him more than he’d thought it would; sometimes he’d found himself second-guessing whether everything Jaehyun did in his company was one long piece of theatre to thank him for his money. But after months, and months and months, he’d grown to know the real Jaehyun as well as he knew anyone, and it matched up perfectly. From day one, Jaehyun had been nothing but honest with him.

   And he knew, thank God, that he enjoyed this.

   ‘And I’ll tell them all you’re mine,’ said Jaehyun, against his throat. He kissed the vulnerable skin, then bit lightly, playfully, as though to question whether he could put a hickey there too.

   Ten nodded his assent, breath a mess in rhythm.  

   After a moment, he moved his lips to his chest. He pressed kisses down over every line, enjoyed every muscle, let his tongue lap at the dips and contours.

   A low, shaky sigh broke from Ten’s throat when Jaehyun mouthed over his boxers, tongue retreating but lips widening for a simulation of head that made him have to fight the arch in his back. When Jaehyun hummed a low moan, his spine betrayed him and curved at the base, crotch edging up in need.

   ‘And you made it sound like you needed persuading,’ said Jaehyun, as he sat back.

   Ten bit his lip, hard, and met his eyes with a cross need to signal betrayal. ‘C’mon, Jaehyun, either get me in your mouth or get inside me,  _please_ ,’ he groaned.

   To his relief, though Jaehyun’s smile was infuriating, the latter did concede to palm over him, even if they were still separated by material. He was fucking hard, and even the slowest movements made his navel turn over with sensation. The sparks when Jaehyun stroked over his head made him tense, eyes squeezing closed, a trickle of precum staining at the cotton.

   Jaehyun lowered his head and allowed his tongue to trail over the mark, and Ten kicked up his hips again, jaw clenched.

   Finally, Jaehyun seemed to take pity on him, and he hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled his boxers away. He took his freed cock straight into his hands and his thumb worked without hesitation down his crease.

   It was still dry enough that the sensitivity made him want to twist, but every pump of Jaehyun’s hand brought his body to life. He moaned, a wordless prayer for more, and Jaehyun obliged by giving in and taking him into his mouth.

   Jaehyun was rough with how he manoeuvred him, using a new grip on his hips to tug him down the bed and lift his lower half enough to make their position easier. This, Ten just let him do. He was used to it. He liked having someone who could move him around easily.

   They worked out together sometimes, and Ten knew just from the numbers that Jaehyun was stronger than him.

   Jaehyun always had that  _slight_ edge on him. A little taller. A little stronger. Even his cock was slightly bigger. Which he was never going to complain about because the stretch of Jaehyun’s cock inside him was incomparable to any other feeling on earth.

   That would have to wait, though.

   Jaehyun teased him at first. He licked at his cockhead with far too much subtlety given that Ten was already sheened with sweat. His tongue lazed around, and only when Ten got impatient and knotted a hand into his hair did he take him deep enough for any real satisfaction. He hummed around him, the vibration making Ten curse aloud, and then bobbed his head once – twice – three times before settling deep enough for his nose to touch at Ten’s skin, and his throat to join his mouth in work. ‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Ten moaned, and his body jerked, making Jaehyun choke around him for a second.

   When Jaehyun pulled back and resumed his easier movements, he tightened his grip on his hair.

   ‘Faster,’ he panted.

   As if to chastise him for being so demanding, Jaehyun grazed his teeth on his length for a split second and Ten yelped automatically even though it wasn’t with enough intent to cause any pain.

   Jaehyun pulled off, and palmed lightly around his head, hand making a cup to tease at him. ‘I don’t want you to come before I’m in you, Ten.’

   ‘Then fucking get in me,’ Ten groaned.

   Jaehyun climbed from the bed and kicked off his jeans. The thought of how he’d kept them on for so long actually made Ten’s cock ache in sympathy. Then, he walked over to one of his unpacked boxes.

   ‘What are you  _doing_?’ he whined.

   ‘Looking for the lube I haven’t unpacked yet,’ Jaehyun muttered, then he turned around with one cocky eyebrow raised. ‘Unless you want me to fuck you raw?’

   Ten gulped. Apart from in the realm of  _very playful_ , he wasn’t a fan of pain. ‘Yeah. No. Lube is good.’

   Suddenly, he wished they’d fucked instead of  _literally_ just sleeping together the previous night, because the delay made his body shiver in frustration. He felt caught between two states, neither engaged nor satiated.

   It seemed a lifetime before Jaehyun was back on top of him, before he freed his own length and stroked it over him for a moment, making Ten’s mouth water.

   Jaehyun spread lube over his fingers, generously, because for all  _his_ jokes he knew that Ten liked this part to go smoothly. There wasn’t much resistance when he pressed one finger inside him, and Ten felt his muscles contract for only a second before relaxing around him.

   ‘Alright?’ Jaehyun checked.

   ‘Yeah.’ His voice shook.

   Jaehyun withdrew the finger almost entirely to massage two around his rim, offering his body all the opportunities to grow used to him. When he pushed the two of them inside together, Ten exhaled. The stretch was more this time. The last couple of times that they had slept together, Ten had topped, and his body seemed to need a moment to remember what to do. Jaehyun stretched over him and kissed him again as an indulgent distraction.

   The third finger went easier, and he felt twinges of pleasure all down his cock and low into his abdomen as Jaehyun twisted his wrist to fuck into him like that, breath hot at his neck.

   ‘Now,’ Ten exhaled. ‘Please.’

   Jaehyun pulled his fingers out and went to work slicking himself up instead. For a moment, Ten watched, at risk of salivating, because Jaehyun ringing at his own cock was a view he’d never tire of. Even in Jaehyun’s large hands, his swollen cock looked big, dripping a milky precum from the tip.

   He couldn’t watch forever though. He had a position he liked and he was going to get into that.

   He rolled onto his side with a sigh of exertion and reached around one of the new pillows so that he could place it under his chest when he turned onto his front. For a while, he could stay on all fours, but whenever Jaehyun picked up the pace and grabbed at his hips to move him himself, Ten liked to turn lax, settle on his front, allow himself to be bent in Jaehyun’s hands like a ragdoll.

   ‘God you’re so hot, Ten,’ said Jaehyun, as he pressed at his back to curve his spine a little more while he was still stable on his knees, presenting his ass. He thumbed down over his entrance to spread more lube there, but he left his cock aching and heavy between his legs, untouched.

   He rubbed the head of his length around his rim for so long that Ten almost snapped, but he was just on the verge when Jaehyun pressed inside him. He was slow, careful, cautious. His hands rubbed gently up and down Ten’s back until he bottomed out, and he paused to let him settle.

   ‘Okay?’

   ‘Mm,’ Ten moaned. His arms shook slightly at the elbow, and he let his head hang, eyes closed. He shifted one knee to the right to spread his legs further, body dipping to the bed, and then he rolled back once to trigger a drag of friction against his walls. Jaehyun exhaled heavily.

   Then, he found a grip on Ten’s hips, and started to rock into him.

   He always started that way, rather than pulling out and slamming back into him like the guys Ten watched occasionally in porn. He gave him the time to stretch out, to find a rhythm as he was steadily nudged forwards himself on the bed.

   The pace only started once Ten moaned for more.

   Jaehyun pulled all the way out but for the tip, eyes on Ten’s ass, and it made Ten fucking  _flush_ at the thought of him watching his hole stretch and contract. He thrust back in with more purpose, and Ten gasped, lips parting in breathlessness.

   ‘Ah –  _ah_!’ With the next two motions, Ten lost grip on his vocal chords.

   ‘Tight – fucking tight - ’ Jaehyun exhaled, and one hand moved to knead at the back of Ten’s thigh.

   The curse made his stomach flip again and his cock twitch. ‘Harder,’ he panted.

   Jaehyun used the one hand still on his waist to pull him back to meet the time of his thrusts so that the sensation felt deeper than ever. There was a lightning bolt of interest when he grazed over his prostate, and a loud plea when he hit it a little too full on, and Jaehyun slowed, massaging the soft skin between his thigh and ass.

   Then, satisfied that he was comfortable again, he fucked into him  _hard_ , and Ten felt his arm give out. He fell forwards, gasping, and buried his face in the sheets, one shaky hand keeping him from turning completely to putty.

   ‘Gorgeous,’ Jaehyun breathed over him, but his voice sounded heavy with arousal.

   Ten shifted his position so that he could prop himself up better, and twisted one arm around behind him to rest his wrist at the small of his back. Jaehyun knew what that meant, because he took his hand from Ten’s thigh and interlinked their fingers instead, gripping his hand tight as he pounded into him.

    _Holding hands_.

   It was fucking, not making love, but somehow when they took each other’s hands it was like the connection between them was something  _more_.

   There was an electricity between them that had sparked since they’d first met. That electricity didn’t come from money, it came from chemistry. It came from the chance of fate that Ten had found the one perfect guy for him on an app designed for glorified hook-ups.

   ‘Jaehyun –  _Jaehyun -_ ’

   The part that always made Ten lose himself was when the moans went from voluntary to uncontrolled, when every thrust pushed breath out of him and made desperate little sounds escape his throat.

   ‘I –  _Jaehyun_  - ’ he choked out again when he could catch a second of breath, and Jaehyun slowed.

   He leant over him, chest flat against Ten’s back, planting a hand parallel to his shoulder, and exhaled against his ear, kissing the curve as he spoke. ‘You okay?’

   Ten groaned as he shifted slightly and his cock pressed deeper. He could stay like this for hours, he thought, warming Jaehyun’s cock. He could sit in his lap, listen to Jaehyun talk close to his ear, feel content with him inside him. But he was also covered in sweat, body aching out for a sense of completion, moving without instruction from his brain to try to push back for friction. ‘Mm. Fuck. I missed you. While you were studying.’

   He really had missed him. He’d always hated college exams, and not just because he’d dropped out himself. They were the one thing that could snatch Jaehyun away from him.

   ‘I’m here now,’ Jaehyun breathed. Slowly, steadily, he started to roll his hips again.

   The slap of skin on skin was pornographic, lewd. The bed was new, brand new, but it creaked with strain as the two of them fucked. The old mattress had groaned when pressure was put on the springs – they were no stranger to noise – but this time the headboard hit at the wall and for some reason just the  _sound_ made Ten more desperate.

   Jaehyun chanted a mantra of Ten’s name, and Ten felt his rhythm turn sloppy. He did his best to fuck his hips back to work Jaehyun through it, and he heard the unabashed moan, the moan that turned to a low groan when Jaehyun came, fingers gripping his hand so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

   ‘T-Ten,’ he panted, as his movements stuttered along with his cock.

   He came inside him, the nails on his free hand digging into his waist. He pulsed inside him, moving only to milk himself against his walls.

   There was a moment when Ten wanted to scream out for more, but Jaehyun wasn’t selfish. He reached around and took his cock into his hand as he worked out the last pressure that his body could offer him and rocked his way through his orgasm, every touch on his prostate making Ten twitch with heat.

   It was the hand around his neglected cock, loose and tired, combined with the feeling of something hot just starting to spill from his rim and down his inner thigh, that pushed him over the edge.

   He came over Jaehyun’s hand, face buried in the sheets, ass prone and abandoned as Jaehyun concentrated  _just_ on that for a moment.

   ‘Shit, Jaehyun,  _shit_ ,’ he squeezed his eyes shut as sparks fluttered until his eyelids. He felt dizzy, consumed, so heady that he almost fell sideways and Jaehyun had to catch him with an arm under his waist to roll him onto his side instead. It was like the earth moved, throwing off his balance.

   But Jaehyun held him secure.

   There was a moment of silence, during which Ten vaguely registered the mess they’d made but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

   He felt exhausted.

   ‘So… thank you for all the shopping,’ Jaehyun breathed after a minute.

   ‘Mm.’ Ten swallowed in air, trying to ground himself. ‘No problem.’

   He rolled onto his other side so that he could look into Jaehyun’s eyes. Warm, dark, perhaps still slightly dazed by sex, but desire was replaced by fulfilment in the aftermath.

   Jaehyun lifted a hand to stroke down his cheek but Ten pulled a face and twisted away. He didn’t know which of Jaehyun’s hands probably had fucking come on it. ‘Gross.’

   ‘I love you.’

   Ten’s world crashed around him.

   If gravity had shifted a moment ago, it was nothing compared to the earthquake that shocked his world in that moment.

   ‘I – what - ’

   Jaehyun turned furiously red. ‘Nothing,’ he said quickly. ‘I don’t know why I said that. Oh God.’

   ‘You - ’ Ten’s ears rushed. ‘You just told me you loved me for the first time? When we just  _fucked_? Are you… are you serious? Jaehyun?  _Jaehyun_?’

   ‘I didn’t mean it. I just meant – shit. I just - ’

   A laugh bordering on the hysterical escaped Ten’s lips. ‘You’re unbelievable.’

   Jaehyun met his eyes again and suddenly there wasn’t humour there. ‘I love you. I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t but I do.’

   Ten’s lips parted. ‘I… I love you too,’ he whispered.

   It hadn’t taken much thought. Not really. Did he love Jaehyun? Of course. Deep down he knew that he’d probably loved Jaehyun for a long time, but he’d pushed the thought very far to the back of his brain because he wasn’t supposed to have those kinds of thoughts. That wasn’t their arrangement.

   Jaehyun exhaled in relief. ‘God, I thought I’d screwed everything up.’

   ‘Jaehyun - ’ as Ten returned more and more to calm, the weight of everything found hold in his mind. Jaehyun had told him he loved him.  _Jaehyun_. ‘I thought you… I thought you were going to leave me.’

   ‘ _What_?’

   ‘I thought now that you’re finishing college… I thought you wouldn’t need me anymore.’

   ‘Oh Ten,’ Jaehyun breathed, ‘Ten I’ve needed you for so much more than money for so long. You’re my… my rock. You’re the first person I talk to when I’m happy or sad. You’re the first person I call, my best friend, and  _God_ knows the best sex I’ve ever had. Why the hell would I leave you just because I’m graduating?’

   ‘So we’re… we’re not just… you know… I’m not just your sugar daddy anymore?’

   Jaehyun closed his eyes and shook his head. ‘I don’t think you’ve been  _just_ anything for a long time.’

   Ten rolled onto his back. He needed to take a shower. They needed to wash the brand new sheets that they’d just wrecked. But he couldn’t find the energy to move.

   Jaehyun loved him.

   Jaehyun loved him.

   Yes, the day had taken an unexpected turn.

   But if that was the kind of revelation that he could expect, he’d take him shopping more often.

 


	68. What we do in the dark

     From what Ten could remember, there was a saying that went something like: "You're always more beautiful in person than in pictures due to the camera erasing your likeness"; or something like that, he couldn't exactly recall. In any case, it had to have been true, because both Jaehyun and Lucas— the two rappers that he was going to be performing with— were far more attractive than he'd ever seen them be on TV or online. It was actually kind of jarring; did he really deserve to be performing with such handsome guys?  
      Looking over to them from where he stood off to the side of the rehearsal area beneath the stage, watching as they talked and laughed, makeup and hair immaculate and clothes folded in all the right places, he couldn't help but decide in the negative.  
      Lost in thought, he didn't hear Lucas calling to him until his hand was on his arm, pulling him both out of his thoughts and over to where him and Jaehyun were standing. "Hey, Ten, don't stand over there like a loner, come talk to us!" He laughed, his voice somehow more dramatic than when Ten had been standing further from him.  
      Bowing repeatedly, he fidgeted with his fingers and smiled nervously, not able to look either of them in the eyes. "Sorry, sorry, hyungs,"  
      Lucas laughed—a loud, annoying sound. Ten thought it was charming. "Please, don't be so formal! We're all friends here, there's no ages."  
      Right, Lucas was Chinese, he wasn't as hardcore about honorifics as Koreans were. It was a little strange, but Ten didn't mind the drop in formalities. "Alright... Lucas," He turned to Jaehyun and smiled a little. "And Jaehyun."  
      Both men beamed, Lucas wrapping an arm around him and pulling him rather roughly in close; he smelled like spice and musk, a wonderful combination that had Ten feeling fluttery. Jaehyun stepped in close to him, as well, settling a hand on his back and leaning into his personal space. He has a much different scent—it was fresh and fruity, but not like candy. Moreso natural. "Want to hang out with us after the show?" He asked quietly into his ear.  
      "Me?" Ten asked rather uselessly, making Lucas laugh again.  
     "Yeah, you! We're gonna watch some movies, talk, play some games, shit like that. It'll be fun!" He told him with his grip on Ten's slender waist tightening.  
      The contact had Ten turning red and feeling very flustered; he hadn't expected to be treated like this, so personal and affectionate, but then again, he wasn't quite sure how else he would've been, either. "I would, but I go to bed kind of early. I wouldn't be much fun,"  
     "Like hell! Come anyway, please?"  
      "Yeah, please? It wouldn't be the same without you,"  
      Well... it wasn't like he had anything to do tonight, so... "Alright, I guess I can come."  
      "Hell yeah!" Lucas shouted in English—Jeez, this guy really was loud. He could appreciate that, being as how he himself wasn't.  
      They were called to their respective places, and Ten didn't see them again until later that night.

      It was late, around 12 am—Ten was very, very tired, and in his sleepiness had forgotten that he was supposed to hang out with Jaehyun and Lucas at Lucas's hotel room, so when loud knocks on his door startled him out of his moisturization of his face, needless to say he was confused.  
      Pulling his pink satin and lace robe tighter around him (a gift from Yuta for his birthday last year), he stepped softly over to the door and unlocked it but didn't remove the chain, opening it to peek and see who it was. "Hello?" He asked quietly, blinking hard at the bright light of the hallway outside.  
      "Tenie! Were you sleeping?" Shouted Lucas, making Ten flinch at the loud sound; it was then that he remembered about their date and cursed under his breath.  
      "We were supposed to hang out," He said, sighing.  
      "Yeah, you forgot didn't you?" Jaehyun said lightheartedly with his hands on his hips.  
     "I'm sorry, I'm really tired, I don't know if I can go..." Ten murmured, a yawn punctuating his point.  
      "Aw, come on, Tenie," Lucas whined, clasping his hands as though begging, even getting down on his knees. "Jaehyun, help me out here."  
      Jaehyun joined him on his knees, also clasping his hands. "Pleeaasseee?" They pleaded in unison.  
      Well... in all honesty, Ten was a little bored, and he had to room with Mark and Johnny, who were a very annoying combination when it came to staying up too late on their phones watching videos and playing games that always kept him up, so... "Alright, I'll come with,"  
      Cries of joy, they two men clinging to each other and cheering. "Okay, come on, grab your phone and some clothes, don't even bother changing, just go as you are." Lucas told him.  
      Ten turned bright red, looking down at the floor. "But I'm only in my robe..."  
     "Your point? They're still clothes."  
      "It's not like you're naked or anything, right?" Jaehyun said with a quick once-over of him through the crack in the door.  
      Ten shook his head, still not looking at them. "Hold on, I'll grab my stuff."  
      He closed the door, then turned around, walking over to the chair next to his bed and grabbing his backpack, dumping out everything before shoving some clothes, his face wash, toothbrush, hairbrush, underwear, charger, and phone into it and then zipping it shut. He slipped his shoes on and made sure to leave a note for Mark and Johnny just as more knocks sounded out. "Oi! You didn't fall asleep, did you?" Shouted Jaehyun's muffled voice.  
      Right, he'd better get out there before they woke up the whole floor. Picking up his pace, he removed the chain before opening the door and stepping out into the hall, forgetting that he was in his robe for a brief moment as he locked the door just as Lucas said in a flirty tone, "Ooh, aren't you sexy?"  
      Ten's heart jumped in his chest and he grabbed at the collar of his robe, flushing deeply and hunching his shoulders. "What! I-I'm—"  
      Giggling, Jaehyun stroked his back whilst also lightly pushing him into a walk, his bright smile making his sweet eyes disappear into his cheeks. "It's okay, you don't need to be so flustered! He's joking,"  
     "Or am I?" Lucas said, face serious a moment before it broke into a smirk. "But seriously, Ten, you look pretty in that. A gift from a lover?"  
      Ten felt a little overwhelmed, but he did his best to keep up with them. "N-no, just... Yuta got it for me for my birthday last year... a-after I told him that I'd always wanted one like this."  
      "Well, he chose well. It looks nice on you," Jaehyun said.  
     "Especially the colour. Pink suits you!"  
      It was then that he noticed that Jaehyun's hand was still on his back, as it'd begun to slip down to his lower back, settling in the dip just above his butt. As much as he tried not to, he blushed, feeling his whole body go stiff from embarrassment—calm down Ten, it's ok. He's just being friendly... God, he really was too shy. "Hey, you okay?"  
     Ten looked to Lucas, who had his brows furrowed in concern—Jaehyun, as well, mirrored his expression. "You look so scared!"  
      "Ah, yeah, I'm just very shy..." He answered.  
     "Oh, I understand," Jaehyun said, voice reassuring. "To be honest, I expected you to be a snob, since you're SM's poster boy for beauty," He huffed a laugh, darting his eyes away. "You really are a lot prettier in person, and you act so cute too, so it was a surprise to me."  
     Lucas laughed loudly, smacking Jaehyun on the back so hard he almost fell over. "Listen to yourself! I feel like I'm watching a soap opera!"  
     Ten unintentionally let out a giggle, covering his mouth with his hand; he glanced over to Lucas, who seemed to be very proud of getting him to laugh, his eyes watching him and smile much softer. It had Ten's chest feeling light. "Ow..." Jaehyun grumbled, holding his back as he stood up straight.  
     "Oh, I didn't actually hurt you, did I?" Lucas gently touched Jaehyun's back, looking at him with concern.  
     "No, I'm ok," Jaehyun pushed his head away with a soft shove, the both of them laughing. "Asshole."  
      "You know you love me,"  
     "Yeah, and?"  
      To that, Lucas wrapped his arms around Jaehyun, his hands worming their way under his shirt to tickle his ribs and stomach, Jaehyun's high-pitched shrieking filling the hallway as they came to a stop in front of the elevator. "Stop! Lucas, don't tickle me!"  
     "Make me stop then,"  
     Jaehyun twisted around and, much to Ten's stunned amazement, kissed him directly on the mouth, the two of them kissing for a few seconds before parting, small smiles on their faces. "Uhh..." Ten accidentally muttered, quickly shutting himself up and looking away—he didn't want it to seem like he'd been watching.  
     "Oh, are you..." Jaehyun began, sentence trailing off.  
     "No it's ok!" Ten said while fidgeting with his fingers and hair and shifting his weight. "I-I just— I didn't want it to look like I was staring,"  
     "It's alright if you were—ow!" Lucas exclaimed as a smacking sound ended his sentence.  
     "Stop being a pervert,"  
     Well, Ten felt a  _lot_  more comfortable now that he knew they were gay like himself; however, it still didn't explain why Jaehyun had been so affectionate with him. Was he trying to cheat on Lucas? He really didn't want to be in the middle of that... But then again, Lucas had been flirting with him as well, so maybe it was an open relationship?  
     A hand grabbed his and tugged, pulling him into the elevator that'd arrived. "Come on, no time to waste!"  
     Lucas held his hand, consequently holding the body attached to it in place beside him, Jaehyun next to him also settling a hand on him, this one on his shoulder. They really were very overbearing, but Ten found that he was enjoying himself, regardless of how tired he still was. He yawned, feeling Lucas nudge him with his shoulder. "Hey. Wake up, sleepy boy,"  
     "I'm awake, I'm just tired."  
     "Well, that won't be a problem for long,"  
     That was...  _incredibly_  ominous, but Ten tried not to think on it too hard. "Lucas, you're such a creep." Jaehyun laughed.  
      "Uhm, rude! How could you say that to me?"  
     "'That won't be a problem for long'? Come on,"  
     "What, it's true!"  
     Ten laughed, ducking his head and rubbing a hand over his cheek. He heard a small scoff, followed by Lucas saying, in a swooning voice, "You are so adorable when you laugh! I felt my heart melt just now."  
      "Tenie, you're such a dreamboat," Jaehyun agreed.  
      Overwhelming embarrassment flowed into Ten and he covered his face with both hands, shaking his head a little. "Don't say things like that, I'm too shy..."  
     Both men cooed and hugged him a moment just as the elevator came to a stop, the door opening up to the eighth floor. "It's all true, though!" Lucas said, pulling away.  
     They all walked out of the elevator and down a few doors to Lucas's room, where he unlocked and opened the door. "I don't have a roommate, so it's ok."  
      As they all filed into the room, Lucas raced over to his nightstand and yanked the drawer open, taking something out that rattled before vaulting over the edge of the bed and landing in front of both Ten and Jaehyun. "Here, I found these," He said as he opened his palm to reveal an orange translucent pill bottle. From the brief glance of the label he got, Ten read the word "adderall". "Take one, Ten."  
     Ten stiffened, shaking his head. "No, I don't like drugs,"  
     "Where did you get that?" Jaehyun asked—the pills were as much of a surprise to him as they were to Ten, apparently.  
      "On the floor of my manager's room. I looked it up and it's supposed to keep you awake or something."  
     Oh. "So it's like an energy drink?" Ten asked. He liked energy drinks.  
     "Yeah, but in like a pill. If you don't want to take it, it's ok, I just thought it'd help you stay awake so we could hang."  
     That didn't sound...  _that_  bad, really, and Lucas did say he didn't have to take it if he didn't want to. "O-only... if one of you takes it, too,"  
     "Ok," Jaehyun shrugged and took the bottle from Lucas, twisting off the cap to dump four pills in his hand. He handed two to Ten, then tossed his into his mouth, swallowing them with a swig of the water Lucas handed him. "Your turn, Tenie." He said.  
     Ten's anxiety was flaring in his chest, making him feel cold inside; however, he was determined to look cool, so he popped them in his mouth and swallowed them without any water—burned, but he felt badass. "Wow, so cool," Lucas said, closing the bottle and tossing it somewhere in the room, bright smile focused on him.  
      "When is it supposed to kick in?" Jaehyun asked.  
     "I think like half an hour,"

     For Ten, it ended up only taking about 20.  
     Everything was bright and his heart was beating in his ears, the sensation of anything touching his skin heightened tenfold. He sat on the edge of the bed focusing very intently on Jaehyun and Lucas cuddling against the headboard, Lucas watching Jaehyun play a video game on his DS. Lucas lifted his gaze to him and winked, running a hand through his hair with a devilish smirk turning his expression into a flirtatious one. "Come over here, Tenie," He beckoned, nudging Jaehyun over, who didn't seem to notice and promptly wiggled over. Ten crawled across the bed and settled in between them, gasping noiselessly at the feeling of Lucas sliding a hand over his back to settle on his upper arm—why did it feel so good? Maybe the drug was affecting him more than he'd previously thought. "This robe is really soft," Lucas commented, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, "Feel it, Jaehyun."  
      Jaehyun looked up from his game and smiled upon seeing Ten beside him, closing his DS to instead sit up some so he could stroke Ten's hip and side over his robe. "You're right, it is really soft,"  
      Ten bit his lip and looked away, his cheeks warming and chest feeling tight. "Stop..."  
      "Are we making you uncomfortable?" Lucas's hand retreated slightly.  
      No, that wasn't really it... Ten had, from the moment he'd first seen them, been very attracted to both of them, and having them come onto him like they were was a little much. However, his drug-hazy brain that was both foggy and crystal clear found itself focused on that and nothing else, so, against the will of his extreme shyness, he reached up and pushed one of his sleeves down to reveal a naked shoulder. He was breathing heavily, but you wouldn't be able to tell considering he was so quiet. "I..." He tried to say, but couldn't think of what else to add onto that.  
      It was silent for a few seconds, until Lucas asked, voice soft, "Do you know why we asked you to come here?"  
      Ten jumped slightly at the sight of Jaehyun bending down into his personal space, but then relaxed upon feeling him kiss his shoulder. "T-to... seduce me?" He answered, gripping the bedsheet beneath him when Jaehyun began kissing up to his neck.  
      "Yeah, among other things,"  
      Ten wasn't sure what that meant, but he trusted them more than he probably should. "Okay."  
      Upon him saying that, everything pulled away—Jaehyun, his kisses, and Lucas from behind him. He sat up and looked around to find Lucas pulling a flat, white box out of a duffel bag on the floor, Jaehyun a little further away from him taking his clothes off. Ten watched him with more concentration than necessary, focusing on every detail; each mole and freckle, how every part of his body curved, the dustings of hair, how soft his body looked, the way he... he stared at him like he wanted to eat him alive.  _Oh God._  Just as Jaehyun made a move to come closer, Lucas turned around and said, grinning, "Here you go, try it on."  
      Ten tore his gaze from Jaehyun to the sheer pink fabric in Lucas's hands, grabbing it without thinking and holding it out—  
     He blushed right down to his chest and made a squeaking sound. "You—"  
      "Yup!"  
     What he'd been given was a short pink dress, completely sheer all around with pink faux fur along the top and bottom; the straps were pink satin, and there was a bra-like outline of the same material on the chest. It came with a matching thong, the thin "underwear" also sheer, except for in the front. Not that it mattered, since you could see everything anyway. "But that's so embarrassing..." He said quietly even though he was already taking his robe off.  
      "You'll look so pretty, though," Lucas replied, eyes locked on Ten's now exposed body.  
     Ten turned around as he took his underwear off so that they couldn't see his dick, then gently pulled the thong on, plucking at it here and there to get it comfortable (not that that was possible, really). After that, he slipped the lingerie over his head—fit perfectly. Even the bra lined up with his chest; he couldn't help but think that he'd look prettier in it with breasts of his own.  
      "Stand still," Lucas whispered in his ear. Ten did, feeling him slip something around his neck and then clasp it. He reached up and fumbled with it; from what he could tell, it was a velvet choker with a little charm attached to it. "Turn around, baby, let us see,"  
      Biting his lip and fidgeting to cover his crotch, he turned around, finding himself incapable of lifting his head to look at them. "Aren't you sexy?" Lucas purred.  
      "It looks like it was made for you," Jaehyun added in a weak voice.  
     Ten turned at the waist, sticking his butt out and putting his index finger in his mouth, his left hand sliding over his chest to settle there; his heart was beating like crazy and everything felt hot, his brain running at maximum speed whilst also standing still in. Trembling, he said breathily, pupils blown wide, "C-come and get me,"  
     Lucas advanced towards him, but Jaehyun held up a hand, a camera in the other. "Let me take a picture first."  
      Ten's legs were shaking from how turned on he was at just the thought of having pictures taken of him like this, but once he heard the snap of the flash, he whimpered, a dark stain spreading across the bulge at the front of his thong. "P-please," He whined.  
      With no hesitation, Lucas guided him onto the bed, lifting his arms over his head and bending one leg at the knee. Ten stayed in the pose until he heard the camera click, then grabbed Lucas's hand and led it between his legs under the dress, pressing it down onto his hard dick. He whimpered, Lucas letting out a shuddering breath. "Fuck, baby, you're a mess already,"  
     Ten tossed an arm over his face and groaned, bucking up into Lucas's hand with his hips shuddering, his thong wet from pre-cum. He could hear more pictures being taken, then the rustling of a bag, warm hands grabbing his legs and bending them back; the hand left his dick and he mewled, managing to tear his eyes open to see what was happening just as he felt something slightly cold and slick nudge at his hole. Jaehyun was holding a lubed up... thing, shaped somewhat like an egg with a string attached to the bottom, a matching remote in his other hand. "What is that?" He asked.  
      "A vibrator. Loosen up for me, please," Jaehyun told him softly.  
     Ten did, and the pink object was slowly pushed inside, nestled right up against his prostate; he twitched, wiggling his hips to get used to the feeling—it'd been a while since he'd last had something inside of him.  
      Suddenly, the thing began to vibrate and he cried out, bowing up off the bed with his hands gripping the sheets. "F-fu-fuck! Jaehyun!"  
      It stopped, Ten relaxing back onto the sheets. "Get me the ring, please." Jaehyun said. Ten looked down, watching Lucas take a little plastic bag out of the same duffel bag as last time; inside, there was a thick black ring with five spikes along the outside, shiny and squishy. He tore it open and took the ring out, then sat on the bed between his legs before gently pulling his dick out and stretching the ring around the base, just below his balls. It squeezed,  _bad,_  but also excited him in some strange way; his eyelids fluttered and he moaned at the intense pressure building in his cock, barely able to see the camera lense past his lashes as Jaehyun took more pictures of him, open and exposed. "You're so beautiful, Ten," He said, tone waivering. "Your voice is so sweet, it turns me on so much."  
      The vibrator turned back on and Ten thought his dick was going to explode, his eyes rolling back into his head, his whole body writhing against the sheets, the friction only arousing him even more somehow. His whole body was sensitive, much, much too sensitive, so when a hand dragged through his hair and gripped, he let out a disgusting, erotic sound that had both Lucas and Jaehyun moaning low. "Fuck, that was so sexy, baby," Lucas said in a near-growl, stroking his head before fisting his hand in his hair again. "Open up."  
     Ten flitted his eyes open to find Lucas straddling his neck, thick, hard cock just centimeters away from his mouth; he smelled like cologne around his dick, too, and had neatly trimmed pubes. Yeah, he's definitely gay.  
     Huffing out a heated breath, he parted his lips and allowed Lucas to push into his mouth, grabbing at his hips and digging his nails in, his own hips still stuttering from the vibrator flickering between on and off. "Shhh _it, Ten,_  your mouth feels so fucking good," Lucas grunted, thrusting into him and almost getting his dick down his throat. "上帝，上帝."  
     "Look at me, Tenie," Jaehyun requested.  
      Ten lifted his watering eyes to Jaehyun; he knew how sexual he looked, mouth stuffed full of cock, eyebrows dipped, tears running out of his eyes, face and chest flushed a deep crimson. Jaehyun took his picture a couple times, then walked around to the foot of the bed and climbed into it, turning the vibrator off and pulling it out. Ten felt empty without it, but the feeling didn't last long as something else was pressed to his hole. "This one's bigger, baby, so relax." He heard him say.  
     As best he could with his dick throbbing, Ten relaxed, feeling the small, rounded tip push steadily into him, growing bigger and bigger rather rapidly until it was stretching him wider than he's ever been; it hurt, but Jaehyun was being very gentle, so after about a minute, the entire thing was in and the muscles of his entrance clenched down around the smaller end after the extremely large lip. It felt like a plug, which is probably what it was. He groaned deep in his throat, the vibrations rumbling up into Lucas's dick still in his mouth, making him moan in a very feminine way and snap his hips—this time, his cock did slide down his throat. Ten gagged and coughed, turning his head to get the dick out of his mouth so he could keep himself from throwing up. "Sorry, sorry Tenie," Lucas petted his head and cheek, cooing and shushing him.  
     "I-I'm okay." Ten rasped, voice rough from sucking dick.  
      "Switch,"  
     Lucas climbed off of him to make room for Jaehyun, swapping places with him to be between Ten's legs instead. Ten fluttered his lashes and dragged his nails down Jaehyun's chest, raising red welts as he did; Jaehyun groaned, his eyebrows dipping, cat-like eyes half-lidded and pink mouth open just the slightest bit, releasing the sweetest little sounds with each lick Ten gave to his leaking cock. He tasted different: sweet, but kind of spicy, too, just like the noises he made when Ten took his whole dick into his mouth with his teeth grazing the outside of it, the surface extremely sensitive. Lucas fucked him slowly with the buttplug, wiggling it inside of him to repeatedly press against his prostate, ripping erotic mewls from him that were muffled by the cock slowly fucking his mouth. He was so close to coming that he could almost see it, but the ring around his dick kept him just barely on the edge, body limp and drenched in sweat, endless moans and whimpers rolling out of him on every uneven breath. "Please, I-I'm gonna come, your mouth feels so fucking good." Jaehyun whined, his hands buried in Ten's dark, sweat-dampened hair, hips stuttering on each thrust.  
      "Take a break, baby, we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet," Lucas said as his hand controlling the buttplug stilled.  
      "Yeah, yeah, you're right."  
     Jaehyun stopped and pulled out, the sight of his dick twitching and slick from saliva and pre-cum making Ten only want it inside him more. His entire lower half felt wet like an aroused pussy and it had him kind of wishing it was; at least then he'd be able to have both of them inside him at once. Having two holes sounded so amazing. "Are you ready, Tenie?" Jaehyun asked, stroking his dick in brief, lazy strokes, lust-filled eyes staring a hole into his own.  
      "Fuck me, fuck me Jaehyunie, Lucas, I-I need your cocks so bad, p-pl-please." Ten reached around Jaehyun to try and touch his weeping cock as he spoke, hissing when he was finally able to from how close to coming the slight graze had him. "I need to come ssso badly..."  
      "You will, if you're good," Lucas told him gently.  
     "I'll be good, I promise."  
     "Mm,"  
     Ten's limp body was picked up by Jaehyun and held upright in his lap after he moved them into the middle of the bed, Lucas coming up behind him and stroking his arms, gently kissing his neck and shoulders; he felt Jaehyun pull his plug out with an obscene  _pop_  and groaned at how empty he felt without it. "Are you ready?" Lucas asked.  
     "Yes, yes please," Ten whined, wiggling his hips.  
     "Okay, relax." Jaehyun told him.  
     A brief pause, then a wet sound, followed by Jaehyun moaning a little and Lucas whispering under his breath, "God, I'm so sensitive,"  
     He was about to ask what was going on when two warm, slick, fleshy tips pressed against his hole, pushing in as he was pushed down onto them. "Ahh," He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut at being stretched so far; the buttplug had kept him nice and loose, though, which is probably why they'd put such a big one in him. "Fff...ffuck, I... d-didn't know you'd, b-both be fucking me at o-once."  
      "We... made sure you could t-take it," Lucas said in a grunt.  
      "Stretched you good, lubed us all up." Jaehyun added, dropping his head on Ten's shoulder with a guttural groan.  
     It didn't take long to get Ten completely seated onto both of them; he got impatient and took more than he was able to. However, in spite of how he'd usually handle it, the pain only turned him on more, and he let out a throaty moan as Jaehyun's cock dragged deliciously over his prostate. "I-I-I'm, ssso full,"  
      Lucas dragged his nails across Ten's chest with a hiss, his hips rolling into the tight,  _tight,_  hot space between Jaehyun's dick and the wall of Ten's ass, pushing Jaehyun harder into his prostate with each thrust. It was almost unbearable, but still so amazing that Ten didn't even realize he was blabbering until Jaehyun covered his mouth with his hand and whispered in a rough voice, "Shh, baby, someone might hear you,"  
     "S-so-sorry, it just fffeels so fucking good, oppa~"  
     Jaehyun mewled, his pink mouth falling open wider and a weak whimper escaping it. "I'm gonna come just hearing you call me that, Tenie..."  
     Behind him, he felt Lucas rest his forehead on his upper back and practically growl, the pain of his nails scratching the hell out of his chest causing a small, steady stream of pre-cum to flow out of the tip of his swollen, dark red dick and he whined. "P- _please,_  it  _hurts,_  I need to come, oppa!"  
      Lucas tugged his head back by his hair so that it was against his shoulder and kissed him deeply, Jaehyun joining them not long after to bring the intensity of the kiss up to an 11. Ten was delirious with pleasure, shaking so badly and so weak that he couldn't even keep a hold on Jaehyun's arms, slouching all of his weight onto the both of them as they rammed him slow and deep; his hips swirled of their own volition to get more friction, but there was no more to gain. He was mindless, mewling, rutting against them front and back in an attempt to gain more stimulation to make himself come—no such luck. The cock ring kept him firmly on the edge, teetering just over the precipice until he cried, "I ca— I can't take it, oppa! Please, please Jaehyun! Lucas, m-my c... my—"  
     Jaehyun yanked the ring off and Ten came instantaneously, his whole body trembling and shivering endlessly as his hard, pulsing cock shot thin ropes of cum all over himself and Jaehyun, eyes rolled so far back in his head that he saw stars. For a solid thirty seconds, he couldn't hear or see anything, only able to feel unbelievable relief and the intensity of overstimulation as Jaehyun and Lucas continued to fuck him mercilessly. Lucas groaned, "Y-you're so tight now, sh- _shit_  Tenie."  
     Ten's limbs felt like jelly and he was weak, but the overstimulation and obvious stomach bulge were making him go a little crazy regardless of that—it felt so good. It hurt in a way, though that didn't register past Lucas licking his neck and twisting his nipples, or Jaehyun biting his ear and whimpering, "I'm close, I-I'm gonna come, baby,"  
      To help him along, Ten kissed and sucked on his neck, moaning in as unrestrained of a way that he could; the response was shown by both Lucas and Jaehyun pumping load after load of hot cum deep into his guts, their contrasting voices the most beautiful thing Ten had ever heard. He felt their cum drip out from around their cocks and run down his legs, and if he was being honest, it turned him on—or, it would've, had he not already orgasmed. Although the actual sex hadn't lasted that long, it was still so— "That was so amazing," Jaehyun said breathlessly, pulling out to fall sideways onto the bed, pulling Ten and consequently Lucas with him; Ten snuggled up between them, head resting on Lucas's shoulder while his right hand held Jaehyun's, his heart fluttering when Lucas kissed his forehead.  
     "I'm so exhausted now," Lucas mumbled, "Goodnight..."  
     Ten giggled at him rolling over to wrap his whole body around him, but wasn't bothered by it. "You're such a lightweight, Lucas." Jaehyun teased. He soon joined their cuddle pile; their combined warmth and the even, slow rhythm of their breathing lulling Ten into a sweet, dreamless sleep, enveloped in the arms of his newfound lovers.

 


	69. Let loose

“We thought you just needed to let loose a bit, y’know?” Lucas shrugged with a smug smile fitted on his face.

“By bringing me to a strip club? Wow, thanks guys,” Jaehyun smiled sarcastically, then fixed his lips in a straight line to prove his seriousness.

“We were tired of you being cooped up in your room. That’s all,” His other friend, Sicheng, added and wrapped an arm around his lonesome shoulder.

“In other words, we think you need to get laid-“ Mark butted in and earned a slap in the arm due to his lack of filter.

“Thanks but no thanks.” Jaehyun rejected with an eyeroll. He truly didn’t believe why bringing him to a club and getting laid would help his situation.

So what if he refused to leave his room for the past couple of days? It wasn’t as bad as his friends were treating it to be.

“You need to get your mind off of you know who,” Sicheng claimed while he tugged him a bit closer and flashed a smile at him.

“Oh, come on! You were in on this too?!” Jaehyun felt somewhat shocked and betrayed that Sicheng, the person who’d usually side with him, was now on the opponent’s side.

“Dude, at least get a dance or something,” Mark insisted while looking around as if his attention was elsewhere, “You see cute guy over there? Gonna request a dance. Have fun Yoonoh!” And with that, the young male walked off on his own.

“This is so dumb, you guys are dumb!” He crosses his arms in a childlike manner and furrowed his brows at the two, “Going to a club can not help me get over my ex.”

“Oh yeah? Well maybe he can,” Sicheng pointed to a particularly handsome male who’s outfit theme seemed to be a suit. He had a choker that resembled the collar of a suit and a black bow perfectly in the middle.

He had a somewhat slim but also toned figure; slimmed waist, broad shoulders, perfect jawline. He had to be a dancer.

His strawberry shaded locks complimented his complexion, as well as the see through mesh shirt tucked in the waistband of his shorts. He had shining silver diamonds in his ears that he certainly pulled off. He was ethereal looking, and he knew Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to forget a face like his.

If looks could kill, then Jaehyun would have dropped dead already.

“Just reading the look on your face, I can tell you’re hooked to him already,” Lucas smirked at the taller, “I’ll go request you a dance.”

“What! Jae no,” He reached to grab the male’s arm but failed due to him dodging his hand. He shook his head slowly while watching in the distance, his friend point to him, then locking gazes with the handsome male from before.

“Damnit, he’s coming over” Jaehyun mumbled and slapped his hand onto his forehead. Sicheng patted his back as a gesture of good luck and left his side once the male had approached him.

“Jaehyun, right? You’re friend said you wanted a private and actually already payed for a 10 minute session,” the taller peeked at the male in front of him and he couldn’t help but get lost in his features. He looked even more handsome up close.

“Yeah, umm, that’s me” And all of a sudden his mouth felt dry under the other’s presence. He watched the shorter’s eyes travel up and down his body, making him stiffen.

“Alright, follow me,” He smiled and grabbed the taller’s hand, taking him to a room near the dancer’s stage. Many doors just like it in a row along the wall.

He watched the shorter nod at the buff man standing in front of the door, making him step aside and let them both in. The door had a window in its center, for anyone to look in or look out.

The inside had small dim purple-ish pinkish lights at every corner of the room, setting a perfect mood. His eyes landed on the pole in one of the corners of them room, but the other’s voice snapping him out of it.

“You can sit right on that couch there,” he pointed to the three cushioned love seat that was placed back against the wall. Jaehyun, following his suggestion, sat down on he couch, more nervously than comfortably.

“You can call me kitten,” He winked before gently following the jawline to the taller’s chin to look up at him with his finger. His hands then ran down his own body seductively, making Jaehyun gulp.

His mind raced with thoughts about how he shouldn’t be here or in this private dance with ‘kitten’. And though he’d really like to enjoy the dance he was receiving, constant thoughts lurked in the back of his mind.

“So are you going to tell me your back story? You seem deep in thought.” The older said nonchalantly, with his hands rested on his hips. Jaehyun looked up at him with a confused expression, “You’re doing more thinking than paying attention to me. So spill.”

Jaehyun felt slightly bad for making the other feel that way, like he wasn’t getting attention. He rubbed the nape of his neck nervously, “Uhh, my ex cheated on me. And my friends brought me here to, I don’t know, I guess recover from it?”

The older narrowed his eyes at the younger sitted on the couch and a smirk tugged at his lips. He sighed and moved onto the boy, straddling his legs on each side of his lap.

Jaehyun widened his eyes in surprise, not knowing what the older was doing; not that he wasn’t up for it.

“A cheating ex? Hmm, too bad huh,” He sat firmly on his crotch and brushed his hand down the cheek of his face, “Let me help you forget about him. Would you like that?”

Before the taller could even answer, he felt the other’s hips grind down on him. He gasped in surprise, not expecting the session to take a turn.

It was a breathtaking sight to see; the older male on top of him, mesh shirt teasing at his eyesight for what he can and can’t see. And he couldn’t help but want to feel him up; thighs being on display as well as his fitted waist that he wanted to grip and hold onto.

“You want to touch me, don’t you?” His smirk imprinted into the younger’s mind; it being so teasing, knowing that he isn’t able to do such, “Hmm? I won’t bite.”

“But I-“ he started to say, but the clutch around his hands catching him off guard. Ten guided his hands around his waist and to his lower back.

“I’m allowing you to, don’t worry,” he assured with a nod and cupped the other’s face, smushing it cutely. His hands traveled down the shape of his neck and rested on his shoulders.

Him starting to pace his hips on the other’s clothed length. At this point, he was in a stunned state, with worry in the back of his mind.

“Am I making you uncomfortable? Because I’ll stop-”

“No! I-It’s just that, a big rule is to not touch the...dancers,” he blushed and shifted his gaze nervously to the side. Ten smiled at him and paused the movement of his hips.

“You’re cute.” He stated and removed himself from his lap. He walked over to the door and closed the window with a black slot that cover the glass whole; allowing no one to see in or out. His fingers then danced to the knob and he turned the lock.

“There. Privacy.” He turned and giggled at the nervous male who was fiddling with his thumbs, “Can I continue our session now?”

Jaehyun perked his brows at the words he was hearing. And was it really what he needed right now? His friends seemed to think so. He nodded his head, earning a comforting yet sly smile from the older.

The older arrived back at where Jaehyun was sitting and settled on his knees. He tilted his head slightly while looking at the younger, which Jaehyun found winsome.

When really, the older was studying the taller’s cute features; like how his cheeks were slightly blushed, how his big brown orbs stared nervously at him. And Kitten loved having that effect on him.

Kitten’s eyes immediately fell onto the thick bulge in his pants, “Did I do that?” He asked in awe while rubbing his hand over the thick jean. Jaehyun blushed, not even realizing how hard he was right now. And honestly it was kind of embarrassing.

“Can I blow you first?” The question throwing him off his train of thought and eyes piercing at the older male kneeling before him. His nipples hard through the mesh and his lip tug between his teeth.

“Y-Yes,” He managed to say, but cursed himself for the embarrassing crack in voice. His ten minutes were definitely up by now and his friends were most likely wondering where he was.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket. Apparently not since his phone read zero notifications or messages. He felt the phone slip from between his fingers and gone.

“You don’t need this right now,” He waved the phone in his face then placed it on the floor beside him. “Wouldn’t you rather focus on me?”

The pout on the shorter’s face sent Jaehyun into a panic as if he’d done something wrong, “Of course! I-l’m sorry-“ His familiar giggle shortened his apology, insisting that he wasn’t actually upset with him.

“Is this part of the routine?” He emphasized the ‘this’ because he honestly didn’t know what this was. He didn’t know what the older had in store for him.

“Hmm, no.” His hand sending heated tingles down the male’s chest, as his eyes never once left the other’s, “But you’re special.”

He couldn’t help but smile at the claim, his cheeks getting warm and deepening a shade red. The material of his jeans brushed down his thighs as kitten pulled on them off.

And Yoonoh couldn’t help but observe the way Kitten’s gaze was so fixed on the tent in his underwear, licking his lips. And for a quick second, his eyes flickered to meet with Jaehyun’s.

The view he was getting of the older was absolutely breathtaking, his head at his crotch like his and hands desperate to get his underwear down.

His slender fingers reached the waistband of his underwear, dipping his head to kiss at his happy trail and slowly down his v-line. Continuing to pull the underwear down to meet his jeans, the length sprung free, fully hard and standing.

Kitten’s eyes slightly widened, it almost being unnoticeable. He stretched his hand to wrap it around his length, thumb very gently rubbing at its tip.

A hiss slipped through his gritted teeth and his face washed with pleasure from the over sensitivity, his body slightly hunching forward. His fingers felt cold around his heated shaft, and it created the most comfortable mixture of feeling.

“You’re big,” He whispered under his breath, Jaehyun hearing nonetheless and sending him into a flustered state. He stayed quiet, not knowing whether to take that as a compliment or not. “Can’t wait to taste~”

He licked a single stripe from the base of his cock all the way to its head, sending shivers down the taller’s spine. His lips pecked a small wet kiss onto the tip then brushed his tongue over the slit.

Jaehyun couldn’t help the low groan he let made due to the older’s actions. And the way his lips looked while wrapped around his cock made him bite down on his lip, admiring the scene.

His head began to bob down on his cock, taking him whole and lips pressing at the base while the tip could be felt at the back of his throat.

“F-Fuck kitten,” He croaked and threw his head back onto the back of the coach, lips parted and mind clouded with pleasure. The older parted away and started back up with kitten licks at the tip to tease.

Jaehyun lifted his head and whined, wanting to feel the other’s mouth again. The smirk that flashed on the older’s face, made him realize he was teasing. He laced his hands into the pink colored hair, petting a few times, before grabbing hold of a patch and guiding his mouth back to his dick.

And with that, Kitten was back to deep throating the younger’s shaft with the helpful force of Jaehyun himself. His dick felt good in his throat, they way it was hitting and the taste of precum rolling on his tongue.

“I-I’m close, fuck,” the shorter hummed at the words, sending vibrations all through the younger’s body and enough to make him shoot shots of cum down the older’s throat.

A dragged moan rolled off his tongue, letting go of the other’s hair. He looked so good with bits of his come on the corners of his mouth like that. Enough to make Jaehyun hard all over again.

Without a word, the shorter wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled. He loved how drained and messy the younger looked in front of him. He stood up and turned around, having his back face the younger.

He pulled down his shorts and bent forward a little to have his ass visibly shown. His hands stretched back and spread his cheeks showing the pink jeweled butt plug snug in his entrance.

Jaehyun stared in astonishment and couldn’t help but wonder how long he’ve had it in. His fingers slipped to grab the plug and slowly pulled it out, his hole clenching at the cold air.

He then reached under the couch and brought back up with him a small bottle of lube, which made Jaehyun blush at the fact that he didn’t even know it was under there.

His hand reached to grab his length and pump it to full hardness yet again, knowing he was getting more than just a blow job.

Kitten poured a little lubricant in his hand and wrapped it around Jaehyun’s length as well, lapping his hand with the taller’s and coating the length with the warm liquid.

The older moved to straddle his lap yet again, looking forward to taking Jaehyun’s cock whole in his ass. He reached his hand down to grab Jaehyun’s dick, the taller moving his hands to the older’s waist, and letting him take over.

He aligned the head to his entrance, wasting barely anytime to sink down and ease his way onto the thick shaft. A sigh of relief escaping his lips, feeling Jaehyun fully inside of him.

“mmh, yes,” He whispered under his breath, feeling himself fill to the brim. His hand gently pressing on the younger’s chest for balance. Jaehyun groaned, the shorter being tight around him and his rich velvety walls hugging at his length with heat.

Kitten slowly started rocking his hips, just to get used to the stinging and expansion of his hole that was clenching at its base. Once he was comfortable, Kitten maneuvered his hands on the blades of the younger’s shoulders.

His slow rocking turned into faster snapping of his hips, bucking in a consistent rhythm. Jaehyun’s hands gripped at his thighs, his gaze not once leaving the older’s face who was twisted in pleasure.

The small grunts leaving the younger’s mouth, then turned into less quiet uncontrolled moans. To the point where both of them were harmonizing in sounds of bliss.

Jaehyun loved the sounds the older made, and loved how good he looked chasing for his own pleasure in his lap. The way he’d occasionally bite his lip to silence himself from moaning any louder than he already was.

“God, you feel so good,” the older moaned and buried his head into the crook of the other’s neck, nipping and biting at his soft skin.

Jaehyun groaned at that, hearing the words roll off his young like a song; music to his ears. He tugged at the older’s mesh shirt, wanting it off of him completely.

The older complied by pausing his movements and lifted the shirt over his head, just to continue his pace from before. Jaehyun admired the older’s body, dipping his head to kiss and lick at his hard nipples; what he’s been wanting to do all night, really.

Kitten whimpered at the additional pleasure, now rolling his hips, slightly lifting himself. The taller kissed up to the hem of his choker, admiring how good it looked on him and added to the scenery.

A groan, along with a hushed curse, slipped from his lips due to the sudden erratic jerking of the older’s hips. And Jaehyun adored the pleasure washed upon the other’s face.

His eyes squeezed closed and mouth slightly parted, just welcoming Jaehyun in. His hand traveled up the boy’s chest, feeling him up until reaching his neck. He cupped at his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, slithering kiss tongue into the welcoming entrance.

And at first it caught the older by surprise, but not long after, he was kissing him back with equal amount of desire. Which then resulted in him smiling into the kiss, then parting away.

The rolling of his hips, now at small bouncing motion, creating slapping of skin noises to be mixed with their already noisy moans and groans filling the room.

Kitten’s movements came to a halt, him panting with a smirk on his face, “Wait,” he managed to breathe out. He removed himself from the taller’s lap and flopped next to him head laying on the arm of the couch and spreading his legs.

“Fuck me like this now,” It sounding more like a question than an order. The taller nodded, of course he couldn’t say no to him. He being able to move his restrained legs that were still in his jeans and underwear, limiting his movements.

“You must do this a lot, have sex with your clients I mean,” Jaehyun absentmindedly babbled while straightening his posture and gripping at the older’s thighs.

“Are you calling me a slut, Jaehyun?” His voice teasing and almost quiet under his loud breathing. The taller almost immediately reacted with worry.

“What! No! I-I was just inferring- That was too personal wasn’t it? I’m sorry,” he rambled on, but trailed off to feeling the older caress his thigh.

He truly knew how to set the younger off his rocker. A weak smile formed on the older’s lips, “Well say it.” His raspy voice croaked and sent the taller’s eyebrows to raise.

“Say it. Call me a slut.” He bit down the smirk ready to appear on his face. Jaehyun struggled to say such words, them being not what he meant at all.

“S-Slut,” He muttered, causing Kitten to giggle at his unsure tone.

“Good, now call me that when you fuck me. And more confident next time,” he assured with a nod, gesturing that it was what he wanted. Jaehyun pushed himself back into him, earning a sigh from the other.

It wasn’t long till they were picking up the pace they were going in the previous position, but this specific position had Kitten’s toes curling and legs wrapped around his waist as well as small “ahh”s being made after every one of Jaehyun’s thrusts.

The taller’s hand rested on the arm of the couch above the older’s head while he pounded himself into the older with extent force. And the noises the Kitten made drove Jaehyun crazy.

His mind getting lost deeper into the void of pleasure which was the older. Slowly losing himself in his warmth and heat that was just so good.

His hand gripped at the older’s fitted waist, him taking a deep breath before cursing, “Fucking slut,” at the older who whined at the words spat at him.

Both of his thighs were being thrown over the taller’s shoulder and slightly lifted to an angle, allowing each thrust to hit just the right spot for Kitten.

A broken cry erupted from the older’s lips, as well as grunts from the younger who was increasing the pace of his thrusts to give both of them their orgasm.

“Gonna come,” Kitten slurred, gripping at his biceps and feeling the heated build up in the pit of his stomach. Jaehyun snapped his hips a few more times, sending Kitten to the peak of his orgasm.

A loud moan, sounding like straight out of a porn movie, filled the room. Kitten’s head thrown back into the crease of the arm and cushion of the couch as his orgasm washed through his whole body.

Jaehyun pulled out, tugging at his length, it only taking a few pumps until he came onto Kitten’s bare stomach. Their moans colliding in unison, creating the most beautiful sound Jaehyun’s probably ever heard.

Kitten breathing heavily, looked down at the pool of both his and the younger’s cum on his stomach. He made sure the taller’s eyes were on him as he used two fingers to wipe the cum off of his body and into his mouth, earning an aroused groan from the other.

He giggled, eyes fluttering due to him feeling slightly dazed with bliss clouding his mind. Jaehyun whined and fell onto his chest where the shorter began to pet his hair.

“You were so good,” He praised, making the younger smile weakly at the compliment. That smile then faded into a pout. He honestly didn’t regret doing this unlike how he thought he would.

He felt relieved and free, wrapped in the arms of the stranger named ‘kitten’.

“Can I see you again?” He muttered into his chest, his eyes resting closed. A mocking laugh escaped the older, then a small hum of thinking.

“Sure, hun. How about this Wednesday at the cafe down the street from this strip club?” Jaehyun knew exactly what cafe the older was talking about and nodded against his chest.

“It’s a date then. And my name is Ten by the way.”

 


	70. Baby don't stop

There are many reasons why Ten loves his job - meeting new people, smell of colognes, drinks, the loud music, the flexible working hours. But what he loved the most was dancing on the stage; the way everyone's eyes would follow him, cheer for him, be mesmerised by him. He loves that he was their source of happiness not matter how brief. Yes, Ten was a stripper. And a proud one at that.

Working here was initially something he did out of necessity. The burden of being an international student  combined with the student loans made him seek out a job that would pay well and had flexible working hours. Of course it helped that his skills as a dance major came in handy. And as time passed he came to love it. Not to mention the good friends he made along the way.

As if on cue, Yuta opens the slams the door, and chirpily enters the dressing room and says, "You're up pretty boy" He skips to his chair in front of the vanity and settles in. He is covered in sweat and smells strongly of a combination of booze and cologne, something quite common.

"I'm pretty sure I still have time" Ten furrows his brows and checks his phone, wondering if he got so occupied with his thoughts that he lost track of time. Turns out he had a good thirty minutes before his turn. Stupid Yuta. He shoots Yuta a look and says "I have a good thirty minutes"

"I meant a private show" Yuta winks as he grabs his phone from the vanity table, which was filled with different make up products spread all across it. An organised mess he called it. Ten always wondered how he even found things in that clutter.

"You know I said I won't be doing them today" He points to the books and laptop on his table. "I'm busy"

Ten had specifically cancelled all private shows for the day. He has to work on his assignments after all. His grades had been dropping recently. Not to mention he had been very tired to focus in class. So much that he actually dozed off in Professor Jaehyun's lecture, which lead to him being called after class and scolded for it. Of course the strict professor would not let it slide.

"It was one of my regualar client. I couldn't refuse" Yuta says, eyes glued to the phone as he focused on the game on his phone. The game music was so annoying that Ten was sure he was going to smash that phone into pieces one of these days. The only thing holding him back was his 3 digit bank balance.

"Then why don't you do it?" Ten sighs and continues with his assignment and types another sentence in. He had to at least finish another two paragraph till his performance.

Yuta leans forward in his chair and juts out his lower lip a bit. His voice becomes a little high and words come out slowly "It's for his friend not him. Just this once ok?"

Ten knows what this is. It is exactly what he did whenever he'd want a favour. It worked on almost everyone but Ten had gotten immune to it over time. Yuta did hated doing it though unless it was to Johnny. Which means he is actually really desperate.

"Fine" Ten reluctantly agrees. He might as well do it and get it over with. He quickly fixes his make up and leaves, almost crashing into Johnny by the door as he returns from his performance. He's completely naked except for his underwear, which is so tight that it doesn't leave anything to imagination. His body is glistening with sweat and his muscles are puffed up from dancing.

"I'm back" He announces as he walks towards Yuta's seat. He sits on one of the handle and leans down to kiss him.

"Get a room" Ten says, disgusted with the overly inappropriate PDA.

"We are in one" Johnny pulls back for a slight moment and smirks, before moving to devour Yuta's neck, making him whimper.

"Gross"

"Close the door behind you" Johnny says urgently, not really turning aroynd to see Ten.

Ten does exactly that and also places an occupied sign. He didn't want anyone to be scarred. But then again can you really be scarred by that in a place like this?

He makes his way down the narrow hallway which opens into a series of private rooms. The rooms were only meant to be used for lap dances but of course all sorts of things went down in there. Which might be why the owner gave each stripper a whole room to themselves.

He enters his own room, second last at the end of the hallway, and is shocked. The room is small, with a couch lining the wall opposite to the door. There is a television and music system on the opposite end. The room is dimly lit so he might be wrong. He wishes he was wrong. Because sitting right in front of him is an equally shocked Jaehyun.

"T-Ten?"

"Hi.." Ten lets his greeting trails as he observes Jaehyun. He was dressed in the same formal clothes he wore to college with golder rimmed circular glasses. Typical professor Jaehyun. And despite his outfit he still managed to attract everyone - girls and guys alike. Ten was no exception.

Ten enjoys how Jaehyun's mouth hung open and eyes were wide open which was replaced by furrowed brows as he realises the situation. He stutters as he speaks again "Oh my god! I'm...I didn't know you worked here. Its my first time here"

"Yeah you don't seem the type to enjoy these things. So what brings you here?"

"My friend dragged me...pushed me to do this...oh my god this can't be happening right now" Jaehyun is flustered. He didn't expect one of his students to be a stripper, much less get a lap dance from them. He glances at Ten who is dressed in an over sized white shirt with extremely tight jeans. He quickly looks away. Of course it was not (read: definitely was) because he found his student hot and had inappropriate thoughts. Jaehyun would never.

"Ten is amused to see Jaehyun so flustered. It is completely different from the usual assertive and strict peron. It somehow makes him want to tease him more. Which is exactly what he plans to do. "Lets get started"

"Wait! No. Lets not do this. I'll leave first" Jaehyun gets up from the couch, only to be pushed back again, looking quite troubled. He looks at Ten like a prey caught by the hunter.

"You might as well enjoy it since you paid"

"It was my fri-" Jaehyun gasps as he sees Ten take off his pants and start the music. He's wearing a tight underwear, not as much as Johnny's, but right enough to make Jaehyun blush from ear to ear. "Usually there's no touching but feel free to grab on" With a wink Ten starts.

He walks slowly towards Jaehyun and leans into him. Jaehyun gulps. "Relax" Ten whispers into his ear. Jaehyun shivers when the warm breath hits his ear and neck. His heart is hammering against his chest and is ready to jump out of his chest any time.

Ten moves back and begins to sway to the music, feeling up his body. His hands travel from his neck to his chest and down his sides to stop just below his crotch at the hem of the white shirt. He lifts it a little teasing Jaehyun who watches him awe struck.

With two steps, Ten closes the distance between him and Jaehyun. His hands then move to his shirt buttons, unbuttoning each one with the music's beat. By the time he unbuttons the last one, Jaehyun doesn't know where to look. He peeks glances at his  _student's_  chest. Smooth white skin covered the perfectly toned muscles.

Ten sits on his lap, his crotch on top of Jaehyun, and begins grinding down in circular motion. Jaehyun gasps at the sudden sensation. His mind is already losing control. Ten places his hands on Jaehyun's shoulder for support. His grinding becomes faster making Jaehyun whimper. Jaehyun is trying hard to hold back. But his body betrays him when his dick grew harder and bulges from his pants.

Ten now slows down, dragging his hips slowly across Jaehyun's boner. Every move drove Jaehyun closer to the edge. His mind was going crazy filled with desires. All his senses were filled with Ten. Ten, whose moves drove him crazy. Ten, who was so beautiful. Ten who was his student. The last thought pulled Jaehyun out of his trance. His eyes - which he didn't know he had closed - flew open to look at Ten who was looking at Jaehyun intently.

Ten turns around and straddles Jaehyun once again. He grabbed Jaehyun's hands and placed them on his hips as he began bouncing down on Jaehyun. Jaehyun whimpered at the sensation. It was too much for him to handle. His previous thoughts were all but forgotten. All he could think of was Ten and how good it felt to have him top of him. His face, his touch, his scent filled Jaehyun's senses. He was intoxicated by him.

Ten once again started grinding back on him. He alternated between grinding and bouncing on Jaehyun's dick. Jaehyun's whimpers soon turned into moans. His hands groped Ten's ass making Ten gasp in surpise. As the grinding got faster, Jaehyun let his hands travel from Ten's ass to his sides and then to his chest.

Ten turns over to face Jaehyun once again. At this point, they were both drunk on each other. Ten guides Jaehyun's hands to take off his shirt and throw it on the floor. Ten leans into Jaehyun's neck while Jaehyun's hands grope his ass. Jaehyun's boner is now straining painfully against his pants, begging for a release. It was a pleasurable agony he felt. They continue for what seemed like an eternity before the song finally ends.

Ten stops moving but does not change his position. Instead he asks Jaehyun "So, did you like it?"

"I...No...I don't know" Jaehyun is completely bewildered by what had just happened. How could he with his student? He couldn't deny the attraction. He couldn't deny how much he wanted to flip Ten over and pound him hard. Make him moan all night.

"Your boner says otherwise" Ten looks down at his crotch and smirks. It makes Jaehyun's brain go haywire. This situation seems unbelievable to him.  "Let me help you" Ten gets up and kneels in front of him.

"What? But-"

Before Jaehyun could even protest - not that he was really protesting anyway - Ten tugs at the hem of Jaehyun's pants. With one swift move he takes off his underwear and pants together and discards it on the floor along with his own clothes. Jaehyun sighs in relief, as if he had been waiting for a release.

Ten proceeds to lick his cock, dragging his tongue from the underside to the head. He takes the head into his mouth and rolls his tongue over it. A moan escapes from Jaehyun's mouth. Ten then takes him all in. Jaehyun was going crazy. The thought that he was being sucked by one of his student combined with all the sensations around his dick was overwhelming.

Ten then slowly moves up and down, his tongue doing unspeakable things to Jaehyun's cock. He looks up at Jaehyun, who was now openly moaning. Jaehyun begins thrusting his hips faster into Ten's mouth. Saliva mixed with precum dribbles down Ten's mouth and Jaehyun couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked.

Ten increases his pace and starts stroking him while simultaneously sucking and licking his cock. Jaehyun is ecstatic. He can feel his orgasm building up. Before he can warn Ten, Ten sucks on his cock hard making him lose contol.

He groans as he cums into Ten's mouth. Ten doesn't swallow but instead let's it dribble down his mouth and onto his neck and chest. The site of Ten with his cum gave Jaehyun almost another boner.

Ten grabs the tissues by the corner and cleans up himself and Jaehyun. He put his clothes back on while Jaehyun watches him dazed. Ten helps Jaehyun put his pants back on. He peeks up at Jaehyun who looks like he might almost pass out.

"Wow that was amazing" Ten finishes dressing them up and gets up to leave.

"Yeah, you too" Jaehyun curses himself for being so awkward. Ten chuckles, as he walks towards the door. He looks back at Jaehyun one last time.

"See you in class,  _Professor_ "

With a smirk, Ten walks away, leaving behind a very flustered Jaehyun.

 


	71. Whipped

Ten groaned in protest when he felt the whack on his behind. His angelic face burrowed deeper into the pillow, ruffling his rust colored hair even more. He squeezed his almond eyes shut tightly and his full pouting lips in a thin line, etching the dimples dotting the corners of his mouth. He would rather sulk and wither till he died on his soft bed before his friend Yuta could drag him out of it.

“Hey, get up! I’m not about to let you rot in here. School is over and I’m not about to waste spring break with you dying on me from heartache.”

“Go away. I’m staying in bed till I decompose and putrefy,” Ten complained from under the covers that buried him.

“Oh no you don’t. Get...up!” Yuta pulled at Ten’s legs till they were hanging over the edge of the bed and Ten was all bundled up underneath the blankets and quilt. “You’re coming with me and that’s final.”

“I’d rather eat dirt than go with you to a club ogling at strippers while they gyrate and thrust their hips at our faces. Besides, isn’t it demoralizing for law students to go to gay bars?”

“No, we’re calling it research. Really, moping and sulking won’t bring back your ex-fiance. He cheated on you, that prick,” Yuta said, squinting his crinkly eyes and shaking his dark brown hair.

Yuta was right of course. His ex-fiance dumped him through SNS after Ten found out he was cheating on him.

“I’m still not going,” Ten protested as he wrestled with the bed covers to glare at Yuta. “I’ll just watch dramas in Netflix and stuff myself with ice cream. You go ahead with Taeyong.”

Ten had to take back what he said later on as Yuta and Taeyong dragged him into the strip club. The interior was dimmed, with a haze of smoke from cigarettes hanging in the air and spotlights directed at the small stage with a short extension jutting out towards the tables crowding around it.The place was dingy to say the least. Ten shuddered when he saw a small cockroach crawling up the wall painted black near their booth. Apparently it was the VIP section.

“Cozy place,” Ten said sarcastically.

“It’s not the place we’re after,” Taeyong said mystically, touching his pert nose to hide his leering. “And we’ve arrived just in time to watch him.”

Their conversation was momentarily halted when their drinks were served. At Yuta’s protest, Ten ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. “I don’t want you drunk and bawling all over me later.”

“He won’t once he sees the dancer,” Taeyong said with a sly smile.

“You mean stripper,” Ten tried to correct.

“He doesn’t really strip down all the way, sadly. Jaehyun is more of an entertainer than a stripper,” Taeyong supplied. “And he’s verry HOT.”

Yuta laughed and said, “you might even want to keep coming back once you see him, Ten.”

“I can’t imagine,” Ten said sarcastically. “How disappointing I won’t be getting a lap dance.”

“Who knows, we might convince him,” Yuta said hopefully.

“I don’t think I’ll enjoy it though,” Ten said glumly.

Yuta and Taeyong shared knowing smiles as the lights dimmed leaving the small club almost completely dark. The music of Charlie Puth’s “Attention” began playing. When the single spotlight blinked on it was directed at the middle of the small stage and it illuminated around a very attractive male, enveloping him in the warm yellow light. He was relatively tall, with a lithe body and long shapely legs. He was wearing a white tank top tucked into very tight white jeans that left little to the imagination held up by black suspenders. His black boots and fedora hat completed the outfit. His face though was not something you can miss. Jaehyun had beautiful dark piercing eyes and full brows mysteriously gazing through his ridiculously pink hair. His aquiline nose and lips that formed slightly like a heart were pleasing to the eyes, including his prominent jawline. This man looked as if he was perfectly chiseled from marble by a very talented sculptor. 

Ten had to agree with Taeyong that he was ‘hot’ as Ten watched this Jaehyun move his body to the music. His hip thrusts and body rolls were accompanied by seductive glances and licking of his lips, not to mention the crotch grabbing and sliding of his hands over his lithe form. Judging by the reactions of men and women hooting and screaming his name, Ten knew he was popular in this club.

As the song transitioned into the next one, “Wait”, Jaehyun began to play with his suspenders as he moved closer to the crowd. His movements became more erotic, playing on the audiences’ appeal by his raunchy gyrating and lunging of his hips. His hands always accentuating his limber body and his crotch. Jaehyun leapt and landing on his knee then started gyrating and thrusting his hips lasciviously. While Jaehyun was dancing he caught Ten’s supposed blank stare and the former smiled wickedly, crawling on all fours then sliding on the floor and mimicking the sexual act. Ten thought he would hyperventilate right there but he kept his cool facade and lowered his gaze.

The crowd was getting more wild, especially when he took off his suspenders and started teasing everyone by showing off some abdominal skin by lifting up his top. By the time the song “Fetish” played, Jaehyun was half naked and showing off his smooth angular body.

All the while, Ten tried his best to look indifferent and bored. But in reality, his heart was racing and he felt flush. Even more so when their eyes met from across the room. Ten’s heart flipped over when Jaehyun licked his lower lip seductively or rather lewdly.

“Oh...my...God,” Taeyong said, laughing as he clapped his hand over his mouth after adding, “he’s looking at us. Is he...I think he likes someone here.”

“Definitely,” added Yuta. “I was right in dragging your ass here Ten.”

“It’s dark, how can you two be so sure,” Ten said in denial and broke off from Jaehyun’s gaze, reaching nervously for his drink and sipped to hide his embarrassment. He glanced surreptitiously at Jaehyun who was now on his knees, seductively sliding them apart and bringing them back together in tune to the music as he slid his hands between his legs. All the while he was staring openly at Ten, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. A few women at the front kept looking behind them to see who held Jaehyun’s gaze and the whispered at one another.

Ten could feel his blood starting to boil. Partly from the alcohol and the greater part from watching Jaehyun. He couldn’t deny he felt aroused by Jaehyun’s movements. He suddenly felt hot, stuffy and uncomfortable in the groin so he excused himself and rushed to the toilet just as the music stopped and the lights dimmed, ignoring his friends’ teasing. He had to apologize several times for bumping into chairs or knees as he made his way through the tables before he finally reached a short hallway with a narrow door at the end of it.

It was dark and he had to grope at the door handle. Ten frowned as he stopped midway at the threshold. It wasn’t the toilet that greeted him but a small dimly lit room with a long L-shaped couch  and a low coffee table in front of it. There was a small bar to the left and a television mounted on the wall and another door at the far side that had a sign that read “Private”.

“Great Ten. You’re not that drunk to be lost going to the toilet,” grumbled Ten. He turned to make his way back but almost doubled back as he slammed into a sleek and naked chest. Ten felt faint when he saw who it’s owner was.

Jaehyun smiled mischievously as he gazed through his lashes at Ten. “You’re definitely lost, kitten.”

Ten gulped at the closeness of Jaehyun’s face to his. Jaehyun was even more good-looking up close. Ten took an apprehensive step back. Jaehyun seemed to be enjoying studying Ten’s flustered appearance and flushed face as he leaned casually by the door frame, thumbs tucked into his tight waistband, blocking Ten’s way. Ten blinked and said apologetically, “I’m sorry, I thought this was the men’s room.”

Jaehyun smirked and said, “If you plan to go now, you’re about 10th in line. Since you’re here might as well use mine.”

Jaehyun inched forward while Ten took another step back. Ten could hardly breathe when Jaehyun let his gaze travel from Ten’s face down to his groin , where Jaehyun openly stared and grinned at the sight of the growing bulge through the light blue denims. Ten felt his cheeks burn but pretended not to care.  Jaehyun shut the door behind him and motioned his head for Ten to follow him. For the life of him, Ten couldn’t explain why he did follow but he was at Jaehyun’s heels. Tiny beads of sweat formed above his lips as he gazed at Jaehyun’s muscular lean back. He had the inexplicable urge to drag his nails on it’s smooth length. Ten gulped at the thought. He really must be tipsy.

Jaehyun led Ten through the room that had “Private” on it. Apparently it was a narrow room, where a dressing table with a large mirror, a rack where presumably Jaehyun’s outfits were hung, a small fridge and a black leather couch were all backed up against the wall.

Jaehyun pointed at another narrow door at one end of the room. Ten nodded his thanks and entered the tiny restroom that had a shower. He opened the tap and stared back at his reflection. He was red from the neck up, not the blushing enticing type but the embarrassing one. He wet his face and groaned as the thought of Jaehyun’s sensual movements flashed before his eyes. The fact that he was just outside made it worse. He was undeniably attracted and aroused. He could feel his bulge steadily growing even further and he cursed himself. Why did he have to be in this awkward situation, blaming fate he shook his head as he dried himself up with rough tissue paper. He untucked his black tee to partly cover his semi-hard organ and took deep breaths. He can do this. He’ll stay calm, thank Jaehyun and be on his way. Feeling more confident, he opened the door to find himself face to face with Jaehyun once more. Thankfully he was wearing a black tank top now and black jeans. His languid smile made Ten’s heart jump and more so seeing Jaehyun’s gaze fixed on his lips.

“Uh...th-thanks for the...” Ten faltered as he pointed behind him with his thumb. He seemed to have forgotten his usually vast vocabulary.

“You know, I can’t let you leave this room without a lap dance,” Jaehyun said, his husky voice sent shivers down Ten’s spine.

“I... sorry?”

“This room is for a private session. The club’s manager saw you enter and told me do the session for you. So you have no choice but do the 100 dollar session. Otherwise, I’ll be the one to pay the manager and loose tonight’s earnings,” Jaehyun explained and ending it with a lopsided grin.

“Oh.” Ten started to dig out his wallet but Jaehyun grabbed his wrist to stop him. His touch lingered on Ten’s skin.

“It’ll be included in your bill.”

“Oh.”

Jaehyun sniggered. “Is that all you have to say?”

“Oh...n-no,” Ten flustered, feeling stupid and silly in front of this beguiling creature. “Then...then I’ll just leave. Thank you. Sorry for the bother.”

Ten started to leave but Jaehyun won’t budge to let him through.

“If you leave now, they’ll think I didn’t do my job. The manager won’t like it and I might have to find a new one.”

“Oh.”

Jaehyun laughed and held his arm, leading him to the couch. Ten obliged while he felt tiny electric shots down his spine, cursing himself for feeling excitement just by the touch of Jaehyun on his arm.

“Just have a couple of beers with me,” Jaehyun said as he bent down to grab some beer from the fridge. “May as well utilize the time while you’re here, right?”

Ten tried to calm his nerves as he sat stiffly on the edge of the couch. He took the beer Jaehyun offered after thanking him and took a swig from the bottle after opening it. Jaehyun sat beside him and drank from the bottle himself.

“So kitten, what’s your name?”

“S-Ten.”

“Pretty name for a pretty boy,” Jaehyun said teasingly, the corners of his mouth lifting.

“Th-thanks, I guess,” Ten smiled and looked up shyly at Jaehyun who was studying him openly.

“I’m Jaehyun,” he said. “You really are very pretty.”

Their eyes held for a moment. Electricity crackling in the air. Ten had never felt this attraction from anyone and it seemed to be frying his brain. Ten blinked and broke off from Jaehyun’s scrutiny who  looked amused at Ten being frazzled. He smiled before he took a chug of beer.

Ten had to stop himself from watching Jaehyun’s throat while he drank. The act made him swallow edgily and pulled his gaze away from the tantalizing sight. He cursed himself at thinking Jaehyun’s lips on the bottle and licking his lips after the gulp reminded Ten of something... _intimate_. He could feel himself harden even more while being ashamed of his own lewd thoughts. Ten leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees to hide his discomfort.

Ten held his breath when Jaehyun slid closer and leaned over to take a whiff of Ten, his nose almost nuzzling his hair at the back of his ear. Ten shuddered when Jaehyun whispered in his ear, “you might have to do something about that boner of yours. I can help if you want.”

Ten’s cheeks bloomed a hot red. “I...I really should go. Th-thanks for...the beer.”

Ten set down his beer bottle and motioned to leave, but Jaehyun’s hand held his wrist. Ten’s heart started pounding.

“Thirty minutes is the session. You’ve only been here for less than 10. My manager won’t like it.”

Ten was in a pickle. He really wanted to leave and be away from this enticing and seductive creature. Yet he had to stay longer? Ten sighed and pushed himself back on the couch, leaning and slumping dejectedly.

“Fine. 20 more minutes then.”

“Do you want me to dance for you?”

“I... no, it’s f-fine,” Ten found his voice. He was feeling awkward and frustrated in this situation. How did he end up in it anyway? With his own stupidity getting lost.

“Relax kitten,” Jaehyun purring and still calling Ten ‘kitten’ despite knowing his name. It was awfully unnerving for Ten.

Jaehyun took the remote control for the audio system and turned it on. The song “Confidently Lost” played, Sabrina Claudio’s voice cooing seductively to the slow beat. Ten swallowed. It was like a make-out song. Jaehyun got off the couch, stood in front of Ten and started to dance to the music. Moving his body to the beat. Ten forgot to breath as he looked up at Jaehyun, hips moving convolutedly right before his face. He turned beet red and lowered his eyes.

Ten gasped as Jaehyun straddled him and encased Ten by holding the couch’s backrest whilst continuing his gyrating and bending backwards exposing the lines of his neck and jaw. Daring to look at Jaehyun, Ten thought it safer to look at his eyes instead. It was a mistake. Jaehyun held his gaze blatantly expressing lust.

Ten could feel his chest tighten when Jaehyun slowly brought his head down and lazily licked the the corner of his lips. He could feel Jaehyun’s warm breath on his mouth. Ten tried to break away from Jaehyun’s eye-contact but for the life of him, he couldn’t. He shivered as the tip of Jaehyun’s tongue traced the edges of his lips but never the lips itself. His breath became laborious, forcing him to part his mouth. Jaehyun teased him even more by hovering his mouth over Ten’s with his breath caressing his lips. Their mouths were so painfully close to each other, their breaths combining, yet never touching. Ten felt his erection fully now as Jaehyun lightly pressed his crotch against his. Ten gasped at his discovery that Jaehyun also had the beginnings of a hard-on. Ten’s eyes widened in surprise.

Jaehyun smirked. As soon as the song was over, Jaehyun got off of Ten and slid beside him. He whispered in Ten’s ear, “are you so surprised that i find you attractive too? You look delicious enough to be one hell of a fuck. I think we really need to do something about it.”

“What?” Ten sputtered.

Jaehyun held Ten’s eyes for a moment, still sharing the same emotion from the shiny eyes...the raw desire that Ten also felt. The lust inside him was brewing in the pit of his core, calling for it to be satiated. Ten swallowed.

Jaehyun suddenly stood up and walked out of the room after saying suggestively, “you can go now, kitten. If you want to relieve yourself, you know where the bathroom is.” Ten gaped at Jaehyun’s back as he shut the door behind him.

It took a moment before Ten could catch his breath and collect himself. Jaehyun was one roller coaster ride of a man. He was seductive yet cynical. Hot and yet with a blink of an eye, cold. Ten took a swig of beer and thought how he found Jaehyun so attractive. The dance? Perhaps. But there was something else that pulled him towards Jaehyun. His suave and cynicism? Definitely his good looks. Who could explain physical attraction anyway. Besides, Jaehyun seemed like a player. He was, of course a dancer at a club. He needed to be. Ten chugged the remaining beer and headed back to their table in a daze.

Ten maneuvered through the maze of tables and knees and feet. When he finally reached their table he slumped into the faux leather couch and gasped as he saw Jaehyun sitting across him between Taeyong and Yuta. They seemed to be discussing something of import and when Jaehyun nodded, Taeyong did a high-five with Yuta who was grinning from ear to ear. The three of them continued to huddle and laughed in between their exchanges.

Ten blinked at them. Had he died somehow and become a ghost? Shaking his head he reached for his Long Island Iced Tea and sipped on it. It had gotten a little warm but it hit Ten, the alcohol making him feel just a tad woozy. He placed the glass back on the table and leaned back with a sigh. Something isn’t right here, he thought as he watched the threesome’s amiable conversation. His senses were slightly dulled when he realized he finished his drink.

Ten felt just buzzed enough not to care anymore. His gaze wandered to the stage where another male stripper was commanding it. He wasn’t as handsome as Jaehyun, but he had a muscular build with only a g-string on. Ten couldn’t help but admire the glistening body. The stripper caught his eye and smiled. Ten smiled back. He failed to notice Jaehyun watching him intently.

Ten’s friends only seemed to have noticed him then and they grinned at him.

“Ten honey, you okay?” Taeyong asked.

Ten just nodded. He definitely was buzzed but not completely drunk. His eyes fell on Jaehyun and the latter was still watching him openly and Ten couldn’t really read his thoughts.

Taeyong whispered something to Yuta and the latter called for a waiter, signaling to get the bill. Jaehyun stood up after saying his almost indifferent goodbyes and headed for the door. Ten watched him with amazement. That man needs two bodies for two different personalities, he thought.

“Ten darling, Yuta and I are leaving now.”

“We’re leaving? Alright.”

“I said,  _we_  are leaving...but you...”

“Yes,  _we_  are leaving,” Yuta interrupted and glared at Taeyong who became a little miffed.

Once outside they waited for valet to bring Yuta’s car around front. Ten glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of Jaehyun’s whereabouts. He must have gone home, thought Ten. He cursed himself for wanting to see Jaehyun at least once more. He wasn’t about to admit he liked Jaehyun that much in such a short period of time.

When Yuta’s car was brought to them by the driver, Ten’s friends got in with Yuta at the driver’s seat and Taeyong beside him. But as Ten was about to open the rear passenger door, he felt an arm snake around his waist, pulling him away from the car and onto the curb. His heart froze knowing who it was. Ten caught a glimpse of his two friends’ evil expressions as they gave him a quick wave before the car sped off. He vowed to avenge his pride. He dared to look briefly at the person who claimed his waist with a strong arm. Jaehyun’s lopsided grin and heated gaze made Ten shiver. His insides turned to liquid when Jaehyun whispered in his ear. “Your friends  _bought_  me for you. You can have me the whole night.”

Ten thought he would collapse on the pavement. His knees started knocking at each other. He mustered the strength to speak. “Look, Jaehyun, my friends have this notion that I need ‘company’ to distract me. But I’m fine really. It’s all good. You can go on your way and I’ll go mine.”

“I’m not about to waste a great fuck with someone so gorgeous when I can get one and be paid for it. Would you?” Jaehyun said huskily into Ten’s ear and he shuddered. Jaehyun continued with his fingers digging into Ten’s waist, “besides, I can think of many ways how to make those lips pucker up prettily.”

Ten could feel his face turn red. Ten’s heart must be bruised by now, from hammering against his rib cage. He swallowed and said, “Uh...I apologize for my friends’ behavior. But I don’t think...”

Ten wasn’t given the opportunity to finish the sentence as Jaehyun swooped down and latched onto Ten’s parted lips with his own. Ten forgot that air was needed to sustain life as he felt Jaehyun’s soft moist lips pull at his lower lip, suckling on it sensually.

Ten swooned gasping for air after Jaehyun parted from him ending the kiss abruptly. Luckily Jaehyun’s arm was supporting him and Ten felt Jaehyun pull him against the latter’s body. Ten held on to his head. He was dazed both from the alcohol and Jaehyun.  _What the fuck is Jaehyun doing to me, jeez. And why the fuck can’t...no won’t I stop him?_

“I’m taking you home. Let’s get a cab,” Jaehyun suggested, looking thoughtful. “Then we’re taking a shower.”

“ _We_...what? No!”

Ten’s protests fell on deaf ears when Jaehyun hailed a cab and gave him a little nudge to get in.

The cab ride was a quick one but Ten felt it took forever. He was already on edge. Ten shivered when Jaehyun started to nibble on his earlobe.

“Why are you so tasty? So luscious and you smell so damn good. Like strawberries.”

“P-please, Jaehyun...” Ten begged. This was all so overwhelming for Ten that he can hardly think straight.

“Please what? More?” Jaehyun said huskily and traced the crevices of Ten’s ear with his tongue.

Ten felt shivers travel down his spine as Jaehyun let his lips slide down the side of his neck and he let out an involuntary sigh before he could speak.

“Jaehyun, w-wait...”

The cab stopped at the designated address and after paying the driver, Ten found himself being tugged at by Jaehyun impatiently. “So where’s your place?”

Ten sighed, his head spinning. “Wait, are we really...”

Jaehyun looked him straight in the eye and said, “I want you badly and you obviously want me too, what else is there to say?”

Ten felt himself nod and lead Jaehyun up to his apartment. He must be drunk, for this is in no way how he would have handled things without alcohol. But Jaehyun was right. Ten wanted him desperately. Why, he had no idea.

Inside his apartment Ten found himself being manhandled by Jaehyun once more as he was grabbed by the arms and held against Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun’s kiss was urgent, fevered almost, driving Ten senseless. He felt Jaehyun bite on his lower lip lightly and caress it with his tongue. Ten felt his knees wobble. He was buzzed from alcohol and now drunk from Jaehyun’s kisses.

When they parted Jaehyun held Ten’s gaze and said, “you...you’re like a drug. How can I want you so much?”

“I...honestly, I feel the same,” Ten admitted, smiling shyly and looking at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun smiled back and said, “I knew it.” Jaehyun kissed Ten once more, thoroughly, caressing his lips lightly with his wet tongue.

After Jaehyun broke off from the kiss Ten felt a little dizzy and felt the room swim before his eyes, blaming it on the alcohol.

“Are you alright?” Jaehyun asked concernedly, cupping Ten’s face.

Ten nodded, slightly taken aback at Jaehyun’s sudden gentle demeanor and said, “a little. I guess that Long Island Iced Tea didn’t sit well.”

“Where’s your room?” Jaehyun asked promptly, his gaze fixed on Ten.

Ten pointed the direction with his chin and Jaehyun put his arm around Ten’s waist as they walked to the bedroom.

Jaehyun closed the door behind them and led Ten to the bed to sit. “Wait here, I’ll get you some water. Or do you have coffee?”

Ten had to smile. This was another side of Jaehyun he was seeing. “Water is fine, it’s in the fridge in the kitchen.”

Ten watched Jaehyun go out of the room to get water. He thought seeing Jaehyun here, in his home was unbelievable. Just earlier he was heartbroken from his ex and now he was attracted to someone else.  Odd that it felt like ages ago.

Jaehyun returned with some bottled water and placed them on the nightstand. He opened one and handed it to Ten which the latter drank. Jaehyun stood watching him and Ten felt conscious of Jaehyun’s scrutiny.

“Better?” Jaehyun asked and Ten nodded, looking at Jaehyun. “Come on, let’s wash out that buzzed feeling in the shower.”

“What?” Ten sputtered.

Jaehyun ignored Ten and pulled him up from the bed. He took Ten in his arms and they kissed tentatively, as if to discover and explore. Ten forgot all protests as the kiss deepened, the wet friction of their lips sent Ten reeling. He let his hands go around Jaehyun’s neck and ran his hands through the soft pink hair.

Ten felt Jaehyun’s hands push up his shirt, feeling up and caressing his body. He broke from the kiss to gaze at Ten and pulled the shirt over his head. Ten swallowed hard when he felt Jaehyun unbuckling his belt. One by one, Ten’s clothing fell on a pile by his feet. Then Jaehyun took off his own clothing. For a moment they both marveled at the other’s slim bodies and the lithe contours and ridges.

Jaehyun took Ten’s hand and led him to thru the open door of the bathroom. Jaehyun went in the shower after fixing the temperature to his preference. Ten watched in amazement as the water trickled down Jaehyun’s body and his hard cock. Swallowing hard, Ten felt like he was in a dream and none of this is real.

Jaehyun then looked as Ten hovering by the sink, wide-eyed like a lamb about to be slaughtered. Jaehyun smiled devilishly and commanded, “come in here, kitten.”

Ten felt like a puppet as he followed the order. They were both under the shower, water making their bodies glisten and sleek. Jaehyun took the sponge and poured the liquid soap  over it then began to scrub on it on Ten’s body, paying attention to every crevice. Ten’s breath hitched when the sponge made contact with his hard cock. Jaehyun smiled amused at Ten’s reactions. After adding more soap, Jaehyun handed it over to Ten and said, “do me.”

Ten did as he was told, scrubbing the smooth skin. He couldn’t stop himself as he bent his head to take Jaehyun’s nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue swirling around it. Jaehyun moaned and raked his hands into Ten’s wet hair. Ten licked and sucked till it was hard and taut. He did the same on the other nipple and Jaehyun started moaning and scratching his shoulders.

Ten went further down to the abdomen, nibbling and nipping as he went lower. When he came to scrubbing off Jaehyun’s shaft, Ten feeling more daring, knelt before Jaehyun and ran his hands along the shapely legs. Ten put away the sponge and looked up at Jaehyun. Jaehyun watched through his lashes as Ten held the hard cock in his hands. He tentatively gave a lick at the tip and Jaehyun gasped. Ten then ran his tongue along the underside of the cock, tasting the water as it dribbled down the hard organ. Ten then let his tongue glaze over Jaehyun's scrotum and ran it back up to the tip. Jaehyun shuddered as Ten did so repeatedly.

Jaehyun groaned when Ten took the head into his mouth, puckering up his lips while he slowly bobbed his head, applying pressure on it. Ten sucked hard and let his tongue slide and lick on Jaehyun’s shaft while in his mouth and caressed Jaehyun's scrotum, fondling it while his mouth savored Jaehyun's hard phallus. Jaehyun groaned and held Ten’s head, grabbing at the rust colored hair when Ten took all of him, holding onto Jaehyun’s thighs for support. Jaehyun started pumping into Ten’s mouth, moaning every time he hit the back of Ten’s throat. Ten gagged a little, tears gathering at each corner of his eyes, as the hard cock was thrust repeatedly into his mouth and filled with Jaehyun’s secretion. Ten had some difficulty breathing as water was trickling down his face and nose but Ten slackened his jaw and tried to accommodate the whole length. As Jaehyun thrust his hot cock in Ten's mouth, the latter let his tongue slither on the hard intrusion, gathering as much saliva to let it slide in and out easily. Jaehyun's moans drowned Ten's gagging sounds as the latter was fucked hard in his mouth. He was so aroused by the rough act that he involuntarily touched himself. Jaehyun saw this and he seemed to be turned on by the sight, tightening his grasp on Ten's hair and shoved into Ten's mouth harder and faster. Ten choked on Jaehyun’s thrusting, but he let the cock invade his mouth, lips now red and slightly swollen.

“Oh fuck, kitten your mouth feels so fucking good,” Jaehyun groaned, eyes shut tightly in the throes of passion. “Fuck, I’m cumming...”

Jaehyun pushed in deeper, grabbing at Ten’s head as he unloaded his semen into Ten’s mouth. Saliva intermixed with water and cum dribbled down Ten's chin and neck and Jaehyun jerked and felt spasms while Ten slowly let his mouth slide over the softening cock repeatedly. Ten could hear Jaehyun’s grunting over the slurping lapping sounds he created as he finished savoring Jaehyun’s softening cock.

Jaehyun pulled Ten up and kissed the latter wetly, his tongue invading the wet crevice filled with his own fluids, tasting himself. Ten clung onto Jaehyun, his hands sliding along the wet taut skin. He groaned when Jaehyun slid down his hands down Ten’s back and grabbed his buttocks, pressing it against Jaehyun’s groin. Jaehyun let his mouth graze across Ten’s jaw to his ear and nibbled at it.

“You caught me by surprise, kitten,” Jaehyun whispered in Ten’s ear. “But we’ve just started. I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

The promise made Ten’s heart throb against his chest. Jaehyun broke off from Ten and reached for the taps to turn off the shower. Ten took the towels from the rack and dried the water off of them while Jaehyun started to plant light feathery kisses on Ten’s neck making it difficult for Ten to focus on his task, opting to drop the towel and wrap his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, grinding and pressing his groin onto Jaehyun’s.

Jaehyun led Ten onto the bed while they kissed and touched intermittently. Ten lay on his back pressed into the mattress when Jaehyun lay on top of him, aligning himself between Ten’s legs. The sensation brought Ten witless as Jaehyun started grinding his groin against Ten’s own hard organ. Ten could feel him getting hard again so soon. Jaehyun kissed him thrusting his tongue deep into Ten’s mouth and the latter suckled on it hungrily as he felt Jaehyun’s hands travel down his body to enclose his hand on the aching cock. Ten moaned and writhed on Jaehyun’s fondling.

Jaehyun left Ten’s mouth to let his own traverse down Ten’s throat. He let his tongue graze on Ten’s Adam's apple, to the dip where his pulse is strong and the collarbones and further down till he encountered Ten’s nipple. Ten squirmed as he felt Jaehyun’s tongue lapping at his nipple, teasing it with circular motions and did the same on the other. Ten groaned in pleasure at Jaehyun’s tongue and hand caressing his hard shaft. Ten raked his nails on Jaehyun's back, moaning in ecstasy.

Jaehyun caressed Ten’s lips with his delicate hand then stuck his index finger into Ten’s open mouth. Ten sucked on it greedily, playing his tongue around it. Jaehyun took his digit out of Ten's mouth and slid his hand down the latter's crack. When he felt Jaehyun caress his orifice Ten twitched. Jaehyun then let his mouth slide down across Ten’s abdomen, then nibbled on his pelvic area, inner thighs and finally Jaehyun took Ten’s cock in his hand and licked the leaking tip, letting his tongue circle around the head. Ten moaned at the sensual pleasure from the finger teasing his ass and Jaehyun’s tongue creating friction on the skin fold just below the tip of his cock. Ten shuddered crying out in pleasure when Jaehyun took him in his mouth and started bobbing his head, moaning onto his cock to create vibrations. Ten was mindless now, wriggling in ecstasy. Then it suddenly stopped and he groaned in protest.

“Patience, kitten. We’ve only just begun.”

Ten watched Jaehyun as he stood up to go to the nightstand and rummage through the drawers till he found what he was looking for. Then he returned to the bed and knelt beside Ten’s head.

“Suck me, kitten.”

Ten did as he was told, taking in Jaehyun’s semi-soft cock in his mouth, suckling hard and letting his tongue lap back and forth on the tip’s slit. Jaehyun groaned, “God, that feels fucking good.”

Ten felt Jaehyun bend over after lubricating his fingers and shifted so he lay on his side beside Ten. Ten’s breath hitched when he felt Jaehyun’s fingers circling around his hole and mewled while sucking Jaehyun greedily, saliva dribbling down his chin and throat as Jaehyun thrust into Ten’s mouth. Ten moaned as Jaehyun began licking the head of his cock, teasing the slit and finally sucking on it. Ten moaned in pleasure as he felt Jaehyun's mouth enclosing him while he bobbed his head on Jaehyun's hard length repeatedly.

Ten had to stop sucking on Jaehyun and cried out when he felt Jaehyun slowly push a finger inside him. “Aaahh...Jae-Jaehyun...I’ve never...mmmhhhh...”

Ten reveled at the intrusion, his orifice tightening around the finger. It was immensely pleasurable, the sensation highly erotic. Ten took Jaehyun into his mouth once more and couldn’t say anything else as he moaned on Jaehyun’s cock. He felt the finger pushing in deeper and hit his prostate and he let out a guttural sound. Then Jaehyun started licking and sucking on Ten’s hard shaft once more. They moaned and groaned interchangeably as they sucked and licked on each other’s cocks. Ten moistened his finger and started caressing Jaehyun's anus. Jaehyun groaned as Ten teased the hole while he licked and kept on bobbing his head on Jaehyun's cock.

Ten writhed and squirmed at Jaehyun’s fingers as he felt another finger slide in. The sensation, the tight invasion and hot fire building up from his abdomen was almost maddening. The constant pressure applied on his prostate and Jaehyun’s sucking as he repeatedly pulled up and went down on his phallus and fondling on his scrotum was too much. But then Jaehyun stopped momentarily letting Ten recover while he slid another sleek finger on Ten's perineum. Ten gasped and breathed laboriously as Jaehyun continued his ministrations.

"Jaehyun...I'm cumming...oh God..." Ten groaned as he felt his orgasm and spilling his seed into Jaehyun's mouth. It was highly erotic, Jaehyun licking on his cock as he came while Ten continued his hard sucking on Jaehyun's now throbbing and hard shaft was mind-blowing to him as he writhed in pleasure.

Finally when the spasms were over, Jaehyun shifted and placed himself between Ten’s legs, parting them to accommodate him.

“Jaehyun... wait...I’m aaaahhh”

Ten squealed in pleasure as he felt Jaehyun’s finger penetrate him once more, still highly sensitized by his recent orgasm.

“Fuck kitten, you’re so tight.”

Ten could only gasp and groan as he felt Jaehyun add another finger. “Oh God...Jaehyun... I’ve never been...mmmhhh...”

Ten couldn’t say anymore as Jaehyun sought his lips, kissing him lustfully, using his tongue to caress Ten’s lips. Ten felt Jaehyun massaging his prostate once more as the latter’s long fingers easily reached it. He wailed as the fingers tantalizingly started pumping and he could feel himself hardening once more. Jaehyun left Ten’s mouth to lick his earlobe.

“Never been fucked before, kitten? Then allow me to show you pleasure,” Jaehyun said hoarsely into Ten’s ear.

Jaehyun took out his sleek fingers and lubricated himself then crawled on top of Ten, with his elbows supporting him partly. Ten watched Jaehyun nervously, their gazes held, hotly and lustfully as Jaehyun aimed at Ten’s moist hole and pushed in slowly. Ten froze, gasping at the pain and pleasure. The mixed sensation shocking him as Jaehyun stretched him with his cock. He failed to mention he was a virgin and Jaehyun was his first, taking him at will without thought. But Ten knew he wanted it badly, groaning as Jaehyun inched in deeper. It was a very tight fit.

“Fuck...oh fuck it feels so good,” Jaehyun groaned as he thrust into Ten to the hilt. “Fuck you’re so fucking tight.”

He toppled on top of Ten, burying the latter into the mattress and started kissing Ten’s ear. Ten wrapped his arms around Jaehyun and bit into his shoulder to prevent from crying out. They stayed that way for a moment, Ten savoring the feeling of Jaehyun inside him. He could feel Jaehyun’s cock throbbing and it felt more erotic and amatory as the pain started to pass.

“Jaehyun...m-move...”

Jaehyun lifted his head and gazed lustfully at Ten as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, ever so gently. The sensation it created sent Ten reeling as they stared at each other moaning from ecstasy.

Jaehyun put his finger in his mouth, licking it with his tongue then thrust it into Ten’s open mouth. Ten closed his mouth around it and sucked hungrily, as if to intensify the pleasure he felt with Jaehyun’s cock now driving in slightly faster inside him and Jaehyun’s finger in his mouth. Jaehyun stared at Ten with wanton arousal as his finger teased Ten’s tongue. He was filled with overwhelming desire and Ten saw it in his eyes. Jaehyun licked Ten’s lips while his finger was still inside and kissed him lustily, groaning with immense pleasure at the tight fit.

The thrusting became faster, harder as they both were filled with the hot fire of sensual pleasure engulfing them. Jaehyun left Ten’s mouth, letting his own trail down to Ten’s neck and he bit on the soft skin, making Ten gasp. Ten’s hand reached down on Jaehyun’s buttocks and spanked him, driving Jaehyun to thrust deeper and harder, moaning. Ten did so repeatedly until red welts appeared.

“Fuck kitten, what are you doing to me,” Jaehyun groaned into Ten’s throat as his hips thrust faster.

“That’s for making me a bottom when I’m a top.”

“Wha-aahh,” Jaehyun wailed as Ten slapped on his ass once more. “But you’re a tasty bottom now...aaaahhh.” Jaehyun cried out due to pleasure as more whipping came from Ten’s palm. Jaehyun sought Ten’s lips and kissed him hotly, wetly and lustfully, their tongues fighting for more friction.

The soft abrasion of Jaehyun’s abdomen on Ten’s cock served as another layer of delight and Ten sensed he was near.

“I’m close...” cried Ten and he moaned in protest as Jaehyun pulled out of Ten. Then Ten gasped as Jaehyun almost roughly turned him over on his stomach and penetrated Ten from behind and aligned his body, laying over Ten's back while he thrust into Ten. Ten cried out in pleasure as Jaehyun's cock kept on hitting his prostate, the sensation incredible. Jaehyun kept on thrusting into Ten as he nibbled on the latter's shoulder.

Ten groaned into the pillow as Jaehyun slid his hand underneath Ten and starting pumping his fist on Ten’s throbbing dick.

It didn’t take long for Ten tensed up as he felt the hot sensation from his abdomen explode throughout his being. He came writhing into Jaehyun’s hand, his seed squirting and painting streaks on his abdomen and Jaehyun’s fist. Jaehyun took his hand  from between them and licked off some of Ten’s cum then thrust the fingers coated with Ten’s secretion into Ten’s mouth. Ten sucked greedily, finding pleasure in Jaehyun’s erotic behavior.

After a few more thrusts, Jaehyun spilled his seed inside Ten as he let out a guttural sound, flopping onto Ten’s back and burying his head into the crook of Ten’s neck. They were panting, sleek with sweat and cum and saliva as they sought each other’s mouths and kissed thoroughly as Jaehyun pulled slowly out of Ten and turned Ten over to embrace him. Jaehyun gazed at Ten’s glowing face. The sparkling eyes, swollen red lips, light blush of pink on the cheeks and the pearly beads of perspiration across his nose and forehead made him more beautiful.

“You look so damned pretty after being fucked hard, kitten.”

Ten forced them to roll over, shifting so that Jaehyun was underneath him, studying the flushed face with piercing eyes glistening and red lips that Jaehyun lusciously ran his tongue over.

They both knew then this won't be their last.

 


	72. Only for you

The sound of banging on the door filtered through Jaehyun's consciousness, stirring him from his sleep.

He groaned and rolled over, hoping that if he ignored it it would stop.

Today however, life obviously had other plans for him as Kun's voice filtered through his apartment.

"Come on Jaehyun! It's your birthday we're going out to celebrate! I bought the rest of the guys!"

A chorus of shouts and cheers sounded from outside the door.

Jaehyun sighed and threw back the warm covers, getting out of bed and padding down the hall to the front door.

When he opened it he was greeted with the 5 familiar faces of Kun, Mark, Lucas, Johnny and Sicheng, the odd collection of friends he somehow ends up spending most of his college days and now post-college days with.

"So why are you all here before noon on a Saturday?" Jaehyun stepped aside and opened the door a little further so the group could come inside.

"Because who would want to spend half their birthday not even awake? You're supposed to go out and celebrate it!" Lucas piped up as he made himself at home on the small black couch.

Jaehyun frowned at the younger boy. "For your information, I would rather spend it sleeping."

Mark rolled his eyes and Johnny came over and wrapped an arm around Jaehyun's shoulders.

"C'mon Jaehyunnie, let us take you out. We'll even pay for everything and let you pick out your own presents from us."

Well...Jaehyun couldn't exactly turn down free stuff.

He made it seem like he was thinking about the offer longer than he needed to just to annoy the others before finally agreeing.

"Fine, but I want coffee from that expensive place down the road instead of the shitty liquid my machine calls coffee."

The rest of the group cheered and Kun pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. "Great! Now go freshen up and get ready. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you are allowed to go out looking and smelling like a homeless guy."

"Ya! I don't look homeless!"

Sicheng frowned at the outfit Jaehyun was wearing. "Then why is there a hole in your jumper and that stain on your track pants that looks suspiciously like-"

"Okay I'll go get ready! Just stop talking."

Jaehyun headed towards the bathroom first. He went through his skincare routine before brushing his teeth. Deciding to just leave his freshly dyed silver hair down, covering his forehead, he wandered across the hall to his bedroom and in to the small walk-in closet.

He threw on a pair of loose black pants and tucked in a white t-shirt with some small writing across the chest. He also added a pair of silver-rimmed glasses and a black face mask because he really couldn't be bothered doing any makeup and he knew Kun and Lucas would complain about having to wait and he really didn't want to deal with that.

When he reappeared in the lounge room, the group of boys (who had been oddly quiet while he had been getting ready) were all squeezed on to the small couch, whispering amongst themselves. They immediately stopped and looked up when Jaehyun entered the room.

He raised a curious eyebrow at them. "Something interesting?"

Kun shook his head quickly, jumping up and pushing him by the shoulders towards the door, barely giving him enough time to grab his phone and keys from the bench. The other four boys stood up from the couch and followed him out.

Kun, Jaehyun, Lucas, and Johnny crammed into Kun's small car, (that was definitely too small for the two 6 foot men forced by Jaehyun and Kun to sit in the back) while Sicheng and Mark took Sicheng's car.

They drove just down the road to the coffee shop Jaehyun had insisted they stop at. After taking everyone's orders (and Johnny's credit card), Jaehyun disappeared inside to get everything.

He spotted Jisung at the counter and waved. They younger boy's eyes lit up. "Jaehyun hyung!"

Jaehyun smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair over the counter and Jisung let out a small laugh before swatting his hand away.

"So what can I get you? Are you alone?"

"Nah, the guys are waiting outside. I'll get 2 iced americanos, a hot chocolate, a caramel frappe, and 2 cappuccinos, all to go." Jaehyun rattled off the list, checking them off on his fingers as he went.

Jaehyun handed over Kun's card once Jisung had rung up the order before stepping aside to wait while Jisung prepared the drinks.

"Here you go hyung!" Jisung appeared at the counter again holding two trays filled with the various cups of liquid.

Jaehyun took them then frowned. Nestled between two of the cups was a small paper bag with his name written on it. He gave Jisung a confused look and the boy smiled.

"I threw in a free breakfast muffin for you. I mean, seeing as it's your birthday and I know Kun probably dragged you straight out of the house."

Jaehyun grinned. "You guessed right. Yukhei was nearly about to break down my front door."

Jisung barked out a laugh before saying goodbye to Jaehyun as the other boy gathered everything up and began to head back to the waiting cars.

"Say hi to Chenle for me!" Jaehyun shouted back as he stepped out the door, catching Jisung nod in response.

Chenle was Lucas's step-brother, and Jisung's boyfriend. They had met one day when Lucas had dropped by Jaehyun's dance school where Jisung also practiced. Chenle had been with him and it all snowballed from there.

He reached the cars where the other boy's were waiting. Kun and Lucas jumped up from their seats and ran over, snatching their drinks from the cardboard holders.

Sicheng, Mark and Johnny were more patient and waited until Jaehyun handed them their drinks.

"Hey how come you get a muffin?" Kun pointed at the food Jaehyun was currently in the middle of taking a bite out of.

He chewed his mouthful and stuck his tongue out. "Because I'm Jisung's favourite hyung."

Sicheng glanced at the small digital clock on the car dashboard. "We'd better get going if we wanna be back in time to get ready."

Jaehyun tilted his head. "Get ready for what exactly?"

Mark smirked. "That's for us to know and you to not know."

"The saying is 'for us to know and you to find out' you dumbass."

Mark rolled his eyes as he climbed back into the back seat of the car.

Everyone else followed, getting in to their respective cars and heading off towards the shopping centre.

                                *   *   *   *   *

The other 5 boys dragged Jaehyun all around to the various shops, letting him pick out birthday presents, as well picking out their own present each that they gave to Jaehyun over lunch.

Lucas bought him a new pair of black platform shoes stating that "Maybe now you'll be able to reach me when you try to slap me." Which ironically earned him a sharp slap up the back of the head. Either way the gift was still appreciated because Jaehyun had been needing some more shoes.

Kun bought him a new jacket, Sicheng a new set of drawing supplies and a sketch pad, Mark a new speaker for dance studio, and Johnny a book he had been wanting to read for ages and a new pair of clear rimmed rectangle glasses.

After spending another hour wandering around, Kun finally declared it time to go back to Jaehyun's apartment to 'get ready'...whatever that meant

                                *   *   *   *   *

"Make sure you put on something sexy!" Lucas shouts down the hall to Jaehyun who's currently lingering in his closet, staring at the racks of clothes.

He couldn't believe this. What had his friends gotten him in to. Sure he enjoyed clubbing, I mean, he knew how good he looked when he put in some effort. But a strip club? That was a whole different story.

Sighing, he pulled out a pair of tight leather pants (his usual go to for clubbing because he knew his ass looked good in them), a dark red silk dress shirt and the new shoes Lucas had bought him earlier that day.

He styled his hair up from its previously flat state and lined his eyes with dark liner, smudging it out at the edges.

He returned to the lounge to find all the other boy's in similar clothing. They had been smart enough to bring their clothes and anything else they needed with them that morning.

Kun gave him a once over. "Damn Jaehyun, you are definitely getting laid tonight." Mark whistled to back him up.

Jaehyun felt the tips of his ears warm up, likely turning the same shade as his shirt. "Shut up. It's a strip club not a sex club. Let's get going."

The group all headed back out to the cars and drove across town to the red light district.

Kun said one of his co-workers Doyoung had told him about it and that he had visited it a number of times as a university student.

Jaehyun wasn't exactly sure what to expect...but it couldn't really be that different from a regular club could it? Of course besides the nearly naked men working there.

They arrived at the club and Jaehyun was debating if he could make a run for it across the street to a regular club without the others noticing. Kun and Lucas however, grabbed one of his shoulders each and steered him straight towards the entrance.

They passed a tall security guy who kinda reminded Jaehyun of this guy Sehun who sometimes comes to use the dance studio. They emitted the same kind of intimidating vibes (although Jaehyun quickly learnt that was just Sehun's resting bitch face and he was really a friendly guy).

As he entered the club, the familiar pounding of loud clubbing music filled his head and the heat of many bodies instantly made his clothes feel more stuck to him (if his pants could even get any tighter).

Mark and Sicheng disappeared into the crowd, while Kun headed straight for the stage where one of the strippers was currently dancing sensually to the music.

This left Jaehyun with Lucas and Johnny (he felt small between the two giants) who both headed towards the bar, and he followed along behind them.

Maybe alcohol would wash away the nerves he could feel prickling in his stomach.

He called the bartender over, ordering himself a cocktail while Johnny got a beer and Lucas immediately went for the shots. Jaehyun wondered who had taught that boy to drink. 'Start slow, shots later' obviously didn't exist in Lucas's vocabulary.

Jaehyun sipped his drink, the hint of fresh lime lingering on his tongue mixing with the sharp taste of the rum.

He looked around the room, surveying it. The same dancer was still on stage, but now dancing to a different song and considerably less clothed than before.

There was some other strippers wandering amongst the crowd, some stopping by guys they liked and offering them a private dance and vice versa.

Johnny was talking to the bartender, a shorter guy with dark brown hair who was currently drying a stack of glasses and returning them to the shelf. Jaehyun couldn't hear what they were talking about over the music but it must have been good going off the way Johnny was laughing while the other man smiled at him.

He suddenly heard spluttering from his other side and glanced over to see Lucas choking on one of the shots he had been inhaling.

The cause of his near-death was the tall (though not as tall as Yukhei) stripper standing in front of him, a hand on his thigh and a flirty smile on his face. He was dressed in a pair of loose, dark blue hot pants that matched his hair colour and a white crop top. There was a light smattering of silver glitter across his cheeks like freckles that reflected the lights of the club.

"Hey beautiful, what do you say to a dance? Maybe out the back where it's a little quieter so I can get to know you better?"

Lucas nodded hurriedly despite the visible blush spreading across his cheeks and the tips of his ears, and the other boy's eyes lit up. "Great! I'm Jungwoo by the way."

With that, he grabbed Lucas's hand, pulling the boy up and along behind him towards a door at the back of the club.

At that moment, Kun and Mark appeared from the midst of the crowd in front of Jaehyun, both grinning deviously.

He already knew this was going to end badly.

"Hyung, you can't just stay at the bar drinking the entire time!" Mark shouted over the music.

"I can and I will. Where's Sicheng? You didn't abandon him did you?"

Mark shook his head. "Nah he found this pretty dancer named Yuta and is currently having the time of his life. I don't think I've ever seen him happier except for when we bought him those tickets to visit his family back in China."

Honestly Sicheng was the last person Jaehyun had expected to get right into the idea of the strip club, but apparently Jaehyun was wrong.

Kun suddenly yanked the shot Jaehyun had stolen from Yukhei's tray next to him out of his hand and placed it back on the bar, pulling Jaehyun up by his wrists and dragging him into the crowd of sweaty bodies.

"Kun where are we going I was busy." Jaehyun whined.

Kun stopped suddenly, looking around the dance floor, and Jaehyun bumped into the taller boy. "I'm buying you a private dance."

He spotted what, or rather who he had been looking for and continued to dragging Jaehyun towards his objective.

Kun's words sunk in and Jaehyun tried to pull his wrist out of his grip. "What! No wait Kun pleas-"

"Too late! We're already here!" The other boy grinned. This area of the club was less crowded, and Kun has stopped in front of another dancer.

Jaehyun eyed the man in front of him. He had bright red hair that was sweaty and plastered down over his forehead, eyes made blue by coloured contacts and he had a slit shaved into his eyebrow.

His face was thin and structured. Jaehyun couldn't help but stare, the man was really nice to look at.

He had a black choker wrapped snuggly around his neck and white high-waisted shorts that matched the mesh crop top.

A black harness covered the shorts, wrapping around his thin waist and crossing down across his front and looping around his thighs.

"Jaehyun, meet Ten. Ten this is my friend Jaehyun." Kun introduced to two to each other.

The red haired boy smirked. It was the kind of dirty, feral smirk that could only mean trouble. He knew the effect he had on people and would use it at any opportunity.

"Jaehyun huh? You seem more like an eleven to me."

Jaehyun felt his cheeks heat up and he glanced down at the ground.

Two long, thin fingers appeared under his chin and lifted his head up. His eyes met Ten's blue ones (who was now only a few centimetres in front of him).

"Come on, no need to be shy, it's only the truth. You should be more confident."

Jaehyun didn't have the heart to tell him he was usually very confident and the only reason why he currently wasn't was because of the boy himself.

"Let's go out the back and I'll give you that dance." Ten's hand slid from his chin to grasp hand and began to guide him towards the same door Jungwoo and Lucas had disappeared through earlier.

"It's his birthday today so treat him extra well!" Kun shouted from behind them, waving innocently like he hadn't just sent Jaehyun to his death via a living, breathing wet dream.

Ten smiled at Jaehyun before looking back at Kun. "Oh don't worry, I will."

Ten led him out the back and down a dim hallway, the sound of the music fading into barely audible thumping.

He suddenly turned into a small room. It was sparsely decorated, with a large plush day sofa and a small shelf pushed up against the far wall. The shelves were bare save for a stereo and randomly a couple of small grassy plants in plain pots with names written on them.

Cute...he names his plants Jaehyun thought, glancing around.

Ten gently gripped Jaehyun's shoulders and pushed him down to sit on the sofa before turning away and shutting and locking the door.

"So how old are you today then, birthday boy?" Ten asked as he wandered over to the shelf.

"23..."

"Ah then I'm older by a year." He turned and smiled at Jaehyun. "You can call me hyung." He winked and Jaehyun wondered if the ground would swallow him.

Ten pulled a phone off the shelf next to the stereo and plugged connected it, opening the music app and browsing the various albums in it.

"So what do you do for work? If you don't mind me asking that is." He chose a random album and the music quietly filled the room.

Jaehyun wondered why Ten was suddenly asking such casual questions and acting the complete opposite from his sexy, confident self from before.

Ten must have noticed his confusion though and he grinned at Jaehyun, making his way back over to where he was seated.

"I'm trying to help you relax, you seem nervous. You can't enjoy the show when you're too nervous to concentrate." He stopped in front of Jaehyun, reaching a hand out and gently brushing his cheek with his knuckles.

"O-oh I see." Jaehyun couldn't help but lean in to the touch slightly. "Well I'm a dance teacher."

Ten hummed as he continued to stroke the soft skin, his thumb running over Jaehyun's lips. "Really? Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime."

Jaehyun was about to respond but was cut off when Ten slid in to his lap, his hands going down to Jaehyun's chest and pushing him back into the soft fabric of the sofa.

"Shit..." Jaehyun breathed out and Ten smirked and rolled his hips experimentally, making the Thai boy's head fall backwards and his eyes falling shut.

He felt Ten's thin hand slide up to his hair and grab a fistful of his hair and he opened his eyes as Ten rolled his head forward. "Come on baby, keep your eyes on me."

The red-haired boy ground his hips down slowly one more time before standing up and turning his back to Jaehyun.

He winked over his shoulder before running his hands down his back and over the curve of his ass and slowly dropping down to the ground.

Jaehyun felt his breath hitch and he heard Ten chuckle under his breath.

As Ten rose back up, Jaehyun, without even thinking, reached out and ran a hand up his thigh before quickly jerking his hand back.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're really beautiful." Jaehyun felt himself getting embarrassed.

Ten turned back to face Jaehyun and smirked. "If anyone is beautiful here it's you. I might be willing to let the 'no touching' rule slide this time."

He placed himself back on Jaehyun's lap sideways, legs stretched along the length of the couch and gently grasped Jaehyun's chin in between his fingers as he leans close.

"Can I?" Ten asked quietly, his warm breath fanning cross Jaehyun's face as his eyes flicked down to Jaehyun's lips. Jaehyun nodded his head lightly.

The red-haired boy leaned in, and Jaehyun felt soft lips press against his, eyes slipping shut at the contact. His left hand drifted over to rest on Ten's hip and the other rested on his thigh as the other began to move his lips.

They started slow, getting used to the movements of each other before Ten began to press harder against Jaehyun's lips.

Ten ran his tongue across Jaehyun's bottom lip, the other boys lips parting nearly straight away as he licked in to his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around the silver-haired boy's mouth, running it across the roof of his mouth, making the other gasp.

Ten didn't notice Jaehyun's hand moving across his thigh, hooking under one of the straps of the harness wrapped tights around his thighs. The next second a sharp pain radiated across his leg, making him moan and sending a shiver up his spine.

"You know...I figured anyone kinky enough to wear a harness like this would enjoy that. Guess I was right." Jaehyun whispered in between kisses as his hand rubbed gently across where the strap had snapped, soothing the red skin. Ten could feel the other smirk into the kiss.

He pulled Jaehyun's lip between his teeth, biting it, eliciting a groan from said boy before pulling away and standing up.

Jaehyun nearly wanted to whine at the loss of contact. He looked over the red-head, who's hair was plastered across his forehead and bright red, swollen lips stood out against his fine features. Jaehyun was sure he looked the same.

"Lean back on the arm of the couch for me?"

Ten cocked his head and gestured to the arm left of Jaehyun and the other boy quickly shuffled back, stretching his legs out and secretly hoping the bulge in his already tight pants wasn't as obvious as it felt.

Ten quickly returned to him, grinning as he straddled the other, legs pressed snuggly against Jaehyun's thighs. He ran his hands up the others stomach to his chest, leaning forward as he went, and Jaehyun felt his hips subconsciously roll upwards at the friction.

"Ten..." Jaehyun whined. He tried to sit up further to reach the other boy but long fingers and a warm palm held him back so instead he opted for hooking a finger under the edge of the choker and pulling him down to meet his lips.

He sighed at contact, and his hands left Ten's neck, sliding over his shoulders and down his sides until they reached his ass. He kneaded the tight muscle through the soft material of the shorts.

Ten left Jaehyun's lips, instead leaving open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. He scraped his teeth gently across the Thai boy's neck and and licking over the spots, never hard enough to leave any marks, but enough that it had Jaehyun's head falling back against the couch as he moaned, exposing more of his neck to Ten and hands pushing hips down to press against his own.

Ten could feel Jaehyun getting worked up beneath him and he knew he should probably slow down, despite what the rest of his body was telling him.

He drifted back up to the silver-haired boy's mouth, pressing a few long, slow kisses to his lips. Jaehyun seemed to pick up on his intentions, slowing his own pace down.

With one last peck Ten sat back, looking down at Jaehyun as the other stared back. The others dress shirt was dishevelled, matching his hair that had come undone from its styling and lay across his forehead.

The red-head climbed of Jaehyun's lap and offered a hand to him, helping him stand up.

"That was...really great." Jaehyun breathed.

Ten smiled, "Glad I could be of service." He smoothed his hands over Jaehyun's shirt in an attempt to smooth out the crinkles.

They stood there awkwardly for a minute, Jaehyun not really knowing what to do next. Should he just leave and go find Kun? Should he ask for Ten's number? He definitely wouldn't mind seeing him again.

Jaehyun was about to say something when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He pulled it out and say Kun's name flash across the screen.

He glanced back up at Ten who seemed to be waiting for something.

Jaehyun smiled apologetically, "Sorry, just give me a second otherwise he won't stop calling."

"It's fine, Yuta is the same."

Jaehyun's brain vaguely registered Yuta as the name of the dancer who Sicheng had disappeared to but didn't question it, instead answering the call.

"TEN!" Kun's loud voice along with muffled club music crackle through the speaker, and he cringed slightly, holding the phone away from his ear to save his hearing. He heard Ten chuckle from beside him.

"What do you want? I'm busy, you know...with the lap dance you bought for me." Okay he may have been finished that but Kun didn't need to know and he was still technically in the session.

"I need help. I think Yukhei is broken. That stripper Jungwoo he disappeared with brought him back just now and he won't stop smiling and laughing and talking about he feels like he died." Jaehyun could hear the pout in the others voice and Lucas's voice faintly in the background rambling about a perfect face.

Jaehyun snorted. "What do you want me to do? Ask Johnny to help, trust me he'll be a lot more helpful considering he's the only person out of us who can rival Xuxi's in terms of height and strength."

"Please just come help I can't even find Johnny."

Jaehyun wondered how they could lose a 6 foot guy in a club but wasn't about to delve any further in to it.

"Fine I'll be there in a few minutes." Jaehyun sighed, ending the call and turning back to Ten who was just waiting patiently, texting someone on his phone.

"Sorry, I've gotta go. I think one of your co-workers broke my friend..."

Ten laughed, clear and loud. "Jungwoo right? He has a tendency to do that. I think it's part of his charm. Looks soft and innocent but really behind the scenes he's anything but that. Yuta encouraging him definitely doesn't help."

Jaehyun couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I better go before Kun blasts my phone again. Thanks for the dance turned make-out session, it was a great birthday present."

He turned to head out the door until Ten grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Uhh I'd like to see you again? If you don't mind that is. Maybe we could go somewhere outside of work?"

Jaehyun turned back to face the other, who looked slightly nervous considering his usual confident demeanor. "Sure, I'd like that."

Ten beamed. "Great! Here's my number. Maybe you can give me that dance lesson sometime too." He winked at Jaehyun, pulling a pen out from who knows where and scribbling the digits across Jaehyun's thin wrist.

With a final goodbye he left the room, jogging down the hall back to the main part of the club. He looked around before spotting Lucas, Kun, Mark and Johnny by the entrance. Johnny was trying to force the tall boy to drink a bottle of water while Kun stood by looking like a stressed mum of 5 and Mark was laughing at the whole scene.

"Oh Jaehyun you're back we're gonna leave. Johnny hasn't had much to drink so he can take us back." Kun ran over as he approached the group.

"What about Sicheng?"

Kun shook his head. "He said something about going home with that stripper Yuta, lucky guy."

Jaehyun's mind drifted to Ten and he felt himself grin. Kun noticed and smirked at him.

"Have fun? Looks like you enjoyed yourself. So much for 'no Kun I don't want a lap dance please don't make me' huh?" Kun teased, poorly imitating Jaehyun's voice."

Jaehyun flushed and smacked the others shoulder. "Shut up just because you didn't get any action."

Kun quickly stopped laughing and instead turned back to the Lucas scene.

"We should probably get going."

Jaehyun agreed.

On the trip home he grinned over the numbers inked on his skin, saving the number in to his phone for future reference.

 


	73. Double Act

Watching Xiaojun standing with his head bowed and fingers trembling against his thighs makes Hendery regret talking him into doing this. The curtain is still closed, but even if the thick fabric dampens the sound from the locale on the other side, it doesn’t mute it entirely. The club is almost packed, it’s a Friday night after all, but Ten had insisted on shoving Xiaojun head long into it by having him perform on the busiest night of the week. Though he hadn’t been very subtle when he mumbled something about having enough workers tonight to take his place if he ends up sucking.

Xiaojun had done moderately well earlier at rehearsal when the club was empty of anyone but Ten and Hendery and a couple more dancers, but Hendery isn’t the slightest surprised that he’s probably freaking out now. For as long as he has known the younger, Xiaojun has been a rather private person. Always texting when he has his boyfriend over, meticulously tying a sock around the door handle to his bedroom when he is having sex, never prying into what Hendery did out all night. He was genuinely surprised when Xiaojun agreed to going for an interview, but money has been tight for several months and there is no way he could squeeze a day job in between his classes. The very same reason that lead Hendery to this place less than a month ago.

Even so, he had never imagined Xiaojun in a strip club, especially standing on stage clad in the tightest faux leather trousers Hendery has ever seen, little squares of skin visible along the outside of his thighs and down his calves where the black fabric is held together with shiny gold buttons.

His outfit is a far cry from what Hendery is wearing, simple jeans with a dark brown vest over his glistening upper body, but it really shows off his soft boyish looks in a way Hendery has never seen him before. Hopefully his pretty face and figure will be enough to leave the audience satisfied if Xiaojun fails at everything else. Ten had hired Xiaojun because he wanted a dancer with a fresh look after all.

Xiaojun’s name is announced and music starts playing and Hendery can only watch from the side lines as Xiaojun takes a shuddering breath and squares his shoulders, tilting his head and tugging on the hem of his sheer shirt with both hands in his starting position.

Hendery is tugged away from the backstage and told to get on the floor and mingle before the curtains have fully opened. He grimaces as he would rather stay and watch Xiaojun, to be there for him if Xiaojun’s nerves get the better of him and things don’t go as planned.

The crowd cheers loudly the moment Xiaojun is lit up by the spotlight however, so Hendery tries not to worry and puts on a charming smile as he steps onto the floor.

Xiaojun does well for the first minute when he mostly poses and smiles at the crowd, showing off his deep dimples, and does a few slow twirls as he walks further out on the stage.

Hendery makes friendly small talk where necessary, offers to bring new drinks to a table of suit clad men, but even as he smiles and allows one of them to lean close and compliment his hair, he always keeps one eye on the stage. Xiaojun fumbles a little when he tries to open a few more buttons on his shirt, but goes on dancing as if he didn’t. The crowd around the stage has thinned a little though, and Hendery doesn’t know if Xiaojun can tell from the stage, but it only goes downhill from there.

Xiaojun’s nerves come back in full force and when Hendery moves close enough to the stage he can see the younger’s eyes pinching at the corners as the movements of his hips goes from being fluid to stilted and awkward. Hendery kind of wants to usher him off the stage and wrap him in a blanket and make him a cup of his favourite cocoa, because Xiaojun is clearly not meant for this and Hendery made him do it anyway.

He had thought it wouldn’t be so bad, it had taken Hendery all of one rehearsal to feel comfortable, but he has always been rather chill about things like that. Xiaojun acts cool and suave sometimes, but he does it in the way of a young boy trying to seem older than he is. And while stage fright has never been a problem for Xiaojun either, the atmosphere in the strip club and the anticipation of the audience who’s only wish is to ogle handsome men dancing to sensual music was enough to make even Hendery feel a bit odd at first.

And Xiaojun is far more sensitive than he is.

“Come on,” a dissatisfied voice calls from somewhere in the room and Xiaojun’s head whips around as he stops dancing entirely for a few, painfully long seconds.

The first complaint slowly tears the dam down and Hendery moves quickly around the room amidst grumbles and quiet laughs to try and catch Xiaojun’s eye, wanting to give him some encouragement. Before he can get as far though, another dancer enters the stage, swinging his hips and interacting animatedly with the audience. He twirls Xiaojun around and gives him a little nudge, whispering something to him, and Xiaojun walks with measured steps off the stage, disappearing behind the curtain.

Hendery walks as quickly as he can without rushing to the door leading to the hallways backstage, ignoring one of the bartenders telling him he’s not finished on the floor yet as he goes to find Xiaojun. He finds him in the dressing room with another dancer, Yuta, and Hendery hurries when he catches on to the snide tone in Yuta’s voice.

“Why are you doing this?” Yuta says just as Hendery steps into the room.

Xiaojun meets his eyes through the mirror at his vanity, and Hendery furrows his brow and asks without words if he is alright. Xiaojun tries to smile, but he is still trembling slightly and Yuta staring down at him so haughtily isn’t helping matters.

“I feel awkward only seeing you in those clothes, not to mention what you did on stage, that was just painful to watch,” Yuta leans down to look in the mirror and fixes his eyebrows. Seeming so nonchalant as he throws insult after insult at Xiaojun and Hendery feels his blood boil as he watches his best friend sink further down in his seat with every word Yuta utters.

“Don’t you have somewhere to shake your ass?” Hendery says, voice almost a growl, but Yuta seems unaffected, only glancing at him for a second.

Xiaojun whips his head around, body turning in his chair as his wide eyes lock onto Hendery standing in the doorway with clenched fists and furrowed brows.

 _Hot_. It’s not a thing he has often thought about his friend, though there have been a few instances where the thought has come unbidden to his mind, Hendery is an exceptionally handsome man after all. But the way he is frowning so fiercely at Yuta, standing up for him without Xiaojun ever asking him to, is the sexiest thing he has seen all day.

“I don’t say this to be mean,” Yuta directs the comment to Hendery, leaning back against the vanity. Hendery interrupts him with a harsh huff through his nose, drawing a frown on Yuta’s pretty face.

“How is this not mean?” Hendery says, moving further into the room to put himself between Xiaojun and Yuta.

“He’s obviously uncomfortable doing this, I just don’t understand why he even thought he could do it in the first place.”

Yuta pushes away from the counter and walks to the middle of the room, stopping to look over his own shoulder as he delivers his final line to Xiaojun’s dejected face.

“You should just quit.”

Xiaojun crumbles completely then, if Hendery didn’t know better he would expect him to cry, but Xiaojun bottles it up instead, unaware that everything he is trying to hide is plain as day on his face.

Hendery is not at all a violent person, in his twenty-one years of life he has never once been in as much as a scuffle, but he will not stand his friends being slandered.

“Hey,” he yells, startling Xiaojun and bringing Yuta to a halt in the doorway. His fists are clenched tightly at his sides and he feels satisfaction bloom in his chest when Yuta takes one look at his face and stiffens. He knows he can look menacing when he wants to, the trick is in the eyebrows as Xiaojun always tells him, but Yuta has legitimately pissed him off and Hendery’s blood is boiling for a fight.

Fingers wrap around his wrist then, soft, slim fingers tapping gently against his pulse point and brushing feather-like over his skin. Xiaojun’s delicate hold on him is enough to rein in his flaring temper and in the second he looks away from Yuta and down at Xiaojun, the other dancer disappears down the hall.

Without a physical manifestation of his anger, Hendery feels it slither from his mind and body and he slumps against the back of Xiaojun’s chair, head dipping low towards the younger.

“You should be on the floor,” Xiaojun whispers after a beat and Hendery grunts, moving one hand from the chair to Xiaojun’s shoulder and squeezing.

“Are you okay?” he asks, squeezing Xiaojun’s shoulder once more when the younger nods his head and hums unconvincingly in the affirmative.

“Who the fuck does he think he is to talk to you like that?” Hendery spits and sends a glower at the door, striding across the room to close it when another dancer stops outside to look at them weirdly.

Xiaojun is leant against the top of the vanity when he turns back, fingers gripping the counter tightly and eyes locked on the floor between them, and he kind of takes Hendery’s breath away. Despite his awkwardness, Xiaojun had looked good on stage, but in the bad lighting of the dressing room he looks beautiful.

Hendery swallows and forces the thought down, that’s not them.

He remembers the first time they met and how attracted he had been to Xiaojun, but Xiaojun had a boyfriend then and that immediately put him in the friendship box. When Xiaojun got dumped they were already best buds, bros for life and all that, and Hendery has never had a thought like that about him since. So, why is he suddenly enraptured by Xiaojun now?

“He’s right though,” Xiaojun mumbles, chewing on his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers and Hendery immediately takes several steps into the room, ready to banish the thought from Xiaojun’s head.

“You got me this job and I wanted to do well, but I just  _can’t_ ,” Xiaojun says before Hendery can even open his mouth.

“I’m awkward, I don’t know how to move I don’t know how to seduce someone, I’m pathetic for thinking I could ever do this,” he quiets when Hendery presses a finger against his lips and shushes him gently.

“I think you can do anything you put your mind to,” he says, caving to the sudden urge to feel Xiaojun’s hair between his fingers and brushes a strand away from Xiaojun’s face.

“Even this.”

Xiaojun looks up at him then, eyes glistening and lips parted on a shaky sigh and the way he looks at him gives Hendery an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

“You’re not going to cry, are you?” he laughs in an attempt to lighten the mood, but as usual, Xiaojun doesn’t follow. He was never very good at picking up on social cues, often leaving him stone-faced in humorous situations, but there is something slightly different about it this time.

Xiaojun is still staring at him, blinking owlishly and barely breathing, and Hendery awkwardly lowers his hand from where it had been wrapped around Xiaojun’s nape.

“You should be more confident in yourself,” he says, clearing his throat. He tries to look away, move away, but Xiaojun is like a magnet and every time he shifts his eyes to something else they slip right back to him in a matter of seconds.

“What?” he asks, cursing himself when his voice comes out whispery and soft. The distance between them is too small, and the moment is too intimate. And Xiaojun still isn’t breathing properly.

A second later there are hands curling around his neck and Hendery is too flabbergasted to push Xiaojun away as the younger pulls himself against his chest and presses their lips together in a kiss.

It feels surprisingly good when Xiaojun’s fingers tangle in his hair and his mouth moves softly against his, but before he can fully savour it, Xiaojun pulls back as if burned, an apology already tumbling from his lips.

“Did it make you feel better?” Hendery asks, gripping Xiaojun’s forearms to keep him in place when it looks like he wants to flee.

“Did it make you feel better?” he repeats when Xiaojun only looks at him, eyes pinching at the corners and jaw moving restlessly with no sound being made. He swallows when Hendery stares unrelentingly at him and finally nods.

Hendery already decided to do this, Xiaojun’s admission was all he needed, and his face softens in a smile as he cups Xiaojun’s face in his palms and tilts his head. Leaning in for their second kiss, Hendery finds he has to restrain himself to keep it chaste. Xiaojun looks ravishable, and he has long since moved past denial and is fully in acceptance of the fact that he wants to ravish him.

Xiaojun has no reservations about holding back, slinging one arm around Hendery’s neck to pull him close and easily popping the single button holding Hendery’s vest closed to get his fingers on bare skin.

Hendery’s normally firm stomach is more defined that it has ever been and Xiaojun moans into his mouth as he trails the valleys and ridges of his abdomen and chest with his fingertips. Xiaojun’s enthusiasm makes Hendery smile as he slips his tongue past Xiaojun’s lips and presses forward until he has the younger pinned against his vanity. He kicks at the chair until it slides across the floor and topples over with a loud clatter, but neither of them pay it any mind as they scramble along the countertop and Hendery hoists Xiaojun up onto it, pressing his back against the mirror with the force of his kiss.

Xiaojun gasps and then moans as Hendery strokes his palms up and down his thighs and then pushes them further apart to press their crotches together. He fists his fingers in Hendery’s long hair and forces his tongue into the elder’s mouth.

“What do you want?” Hendery manages to get out between kisses and moans when Xiaojun tugs hard on his hair and ruts his hips against him in almost deprived desperation.

“Everything,” Xiaojun gasps into Hendery’s mouth and then, as sudden as a lightning bolt, he slumps against the mirror, arms falling at his sides and mouth gasping for air.

“Fuck I want your cock,” he says with a small whine and claws at Hendery’s shoulders to make him lean over him, caging him in between the mirror and Hendery’s sturdy form.

They kiss for what feels like ages, familiarising themselves with each other’s mouth and clothed bodies and how some things make them respond. Hendery smirks when he slips a hand between Xiaojun’s thighs and rubs his fingers against the cleft of his ass, drawing a high whine from Xiaojun’s lips.

Hendery pulls back so he can look Xiaojun over as he rubs the heel of his palm against the younger’s covered cock, and he can’t help the way he curses breathily at the sight of him. He already knew this, but it’s so obvious Xiaojun is used to getting fucked. Used to having his partner take care of him.

Xiaojun is chewing on his bottom lip and his eyes are hooded and he grips tightly around Hendery’s forearms as he spreads his legs and lets Hendery touch him however he wants to.

“You’re so beautiful,” Hendery whispers and swoops in to kiss him when Xiaojun’s ears turn bright red at the praise. Xiaojun wraps his arms around Hendery’s neck and they both automatically slow down, kiss gentling as Hendery runs a hand down Xiaojun’s spine and rubs circles with his thumb into his lower back. He moves his hands to Xiaojun’s crotch, rubbing him gently for a few seconds more before gripping the hem of his trousers between his fingers, popping the button and pulling the zipper down easily. Getting the trousers over Xiaojun’s hips prove more difficult, and he is forced to pull the younger off the desk to get them off. Xiaojun hops right up onto the vanity again and lifts his feet into the air for Hendery to pull his shoes off and his butter-soft faux leather trousers from his ankles.

“Like this huh?” Hendery asks as he throws Xiaojun’s shoes over his shoulder. Xiaojun nods with a happy hum and a small wiggle of his shoulders against the mirror. He pulls Hendery close by wrapping his legs around him and Hendery purposefully bends his neck to bury his face in Xiaojun’s throat.

“Like this is  _hot_ ,” Xiaojun says and tilts his head back to give Hendery ample access to suck on his neck. He whines when Hendery bites down on his skin gently and groans when he sucks hard enough to leave a mark. Hendery obsesses over Xiaojun’s neck, sucking licking kissing and biting him for long enough that Xiaojun whines and squirms beneath him, begging wordlessly for anything else. Hendery appeases him with a kiss, groaning when Xiaojun retaliates by tugging harshly on his hair and biting on his lips.

“You’re a lot feistier than I would have anticipated,” Hendery says when he pulls back and shrugs his vest off. Xiaojun shrugs like the little brat he is and smiles impishly up at him.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” he says, but Hendery highly doubts that is the truth. Xiaojun is a bit odd, yes. He does weird things and Hendery needs to rescue him from awkward situations about five times a week, but he is not particularly adventurous when it comes to sex. Missionary with his back on the bed is what Xiaojun likes, soft and romantic. They have never talked about it, but Hendery can’t imagine anything else for Xiaojun, it doesn’t make sense in his head.

Xiaojun’s fingers find the button on Hendery’s jeans, popping it slowly with a satisfied smile when Hendery groans. He tiptoes his fingers over Hendery’s crotch, up and down the blue fabric hiding the zipper to his jeans, then slowly pulls it down, tooth by tooth.

“Minx,” Hendery grumbles when Xiaojun hits his hands away as he tries to do it himself, but Xiaojun makes it up to him only seconds later when he stuffs his hand into his underwear with a pouty smile.

“Fuck you’re big,” he curses as he wraps his fingers around Hendery’s cock. “You know, I already knew that, I’ve watched you shower sometimes.”

An incredulous laugh bursts from Hendery’s mouth, but he’s not really surprised. He already knew Xiaojun has watched him quite a number of times, it’s hard to miss in their small bathroom when Xiaojun comes in to get something and doesn’t leave until minutes later. And this is just the kind of thing he has gotten used to hearing from Xiaojun at the oddest times. It doesn’t quite beat the time Xiaojun woke him in the middle of the night to ask if they could have a slug in a fish bowl because he wanted to see if it would grow a shell.

Hendery grips Xiaojun’s wrist to keep him in place as he grinds into his hand and tilts his head to take Xiaojun’s earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it and the small ring hanging from it.

“You think you can take it?” he murmurs into Xiaojun’s ear and grunts when Xiaojun squeezes him hard and says; “I’ve taken bigger.”

Xiaojun has a huge toy he bought once during a fight with his ex-boyfriend, purely to piss him off, but Hendery didn’t think he ever used it. He found it still in its packaging four months later, but that was a good half year ago.

“How big?” he asks, suddenly curious.

“You know how big,” Xiaojun says and Hendery groans as he is instantly assaulted with an image of Xiaojun on all-four and fucking himself with the thick, black dildo. It’s like touching Xiaojun like this has unlocked the door of a secret room in Hendery’s mind where everything Xiaojun does is so insanely attractive. Not to mention arousing.

Xiaojun pulls Hendery close against him by circling his arms around his chest and locking them behind his back, stretching his neck to lick and suck on Hendery’s full top lip.

“Enough talk,” he mumbles against Hendery’s lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth. He pulls Hendery’s hands to rest on his hips, flimsy shirt bunching under Hendery’s fingers as Xiaojun sets the soles of his bare feet against the outside of Hendery’s knees. He runs his feet up and down as if he wants to pull Hendery’s jeans down doing that alone.

“Don’t think that’s gonna work babe,” Hendery smiles at him and the unconscious pet name he tacked on does something wonderful to Xiaojun.

“Say it again,” he begs as he pulls himself to sit on the very edge of the vanity to press their chests close together, fingers clawing at Hendery’s back and nose nuzzling under his jaw.

“Babe?” Hendery asks and Xiaojun moans.

He hadn’t meant to say it, the affectionate term just slipped out of him before he could stop it, but at least Xiaojun’s reaction to it confirmed to Hendery what he already knew. That Xiaojun is the biggest soft-hearted romantic in his life.

He slips his fingers under the band of Xiaojun’s underwear and tugs a few times on it to get Xiaojun’s attention back to what they were doing.

“You want to take this off now?” he asks and Xiaojun happily slips his butt of the desk so Hendery can pull the briefs down his legs. He bends at the waist to reach the vanity pushed against the wall to his left, stretching his fingers to pull open the top drawer. He doesn’t know who it belongs to, but he saw the dancer sitting there earlier in the evening put a bottle of lube inside it before leaving. They are already taking up the entire dressing room by fucking in it, might as well use someone else’s lube while they’re at it.

“There’s lube,” he grunts when he can’t reach inside the drawer without moving closer, and Hendery takes a small step to the side and reaches inside for the easily accessible bottle.

“Turn around,” he tells Xiaojun and the younger listens to him without question, only blinking at him through the mirror once he has turned. Hendery tugs at Xiaojun’s hips a little to move him back a bit and then he presses a palm between his shoulder blades to make him bend over. Xiaojun rests his forearm against the vanity and looks up at Hendery through the mirror.

“I don’t want to fuck like this,” he says, an anxious furrow in his brow. Hendery glides a hand up Xiaojun’s spine, pulling the shirt with him so it pools together in the small of Xiaojun’s back instead of falling over his ass.

“We won’t, I just need to prepare you properly and it’s easier like this,” he explains, but Xiaojun stills looks at him for several more seconds before his head drops between his shoulders.

“Okay,” he mumbles, flexing his fingers against the table top.

Hendery smiles down at him as he runs his palms over Xiaojun’s rounded cheeks. Xiaojun isn’t particularly self-conscious, but he sounds so small and the redness colouring his ears has spread to his face and neck, and Hendery can’t stop himself from cuddling him a little.

Leaning over Xiaojun’s back he presses his mouth to Xiaojun’s temple, fluttering small kisses over his face and hair as he tells him how beautiful he is. He whispers the words into Xiaojun’s ear as he strokes his palm up and down Xiaojun’s side, from the curve of his ass to the top of his ribs. Xiaojun shudders under him, breath turning shaky as he rises on his toes a little to press himself harder against Hendery.

“Cover my fingers,” he whispers into Xiaojun’s ear and pushes the bottle of lube against his hand. Xiaojun fumbles a little, but eventually gets the cap off and squirts a dollop onto Hendery’s fingers, using his own to spread it around and cover them better in the lube.

Hendery leans back then, but keeps his hand on Xiaojun’s hip, caressing him gently as he places a finger at his entrance. He slips it slowly inside, one knuckle at a time, and Xiaojun moans quietly in contentment. One finger is nothing, Hendery has been with enough people to know that very well, even if he has never experienced it himself. He’s gotten good from doing, is what he tells anyone who asks, isn’t that enough?

Xiaojun however, predictably, enjoys it.

“You good?” he asks when he slips a second finger in alongside the first and Xiaojun grunts a little. He nods quickly and pushes back against Hendery’s fingers, wordlessly telling him to continue. Hendery makes quick work of it after that, stopping only once when Xiaojun groans in discomfort when he slips his little finger inside him for a few seconds.

“Ready,” Xiaojun groans, shifting a hand behind himself to pull Hendery’s fingers free of him after Hendery has spent almost a minute fucking him with three fingers. He wants Hendery’s cock for that.

“Where’s your wallet?” Hendery slurs as he moves his fingers to his own cock and starts pumping. Xiaojun clambers back onto the vanity and leans his shoulders against the cold mirror, kicking the drawer on his left with the heel of his foot. Hendery dries his fingers on a towel and hurries to locate it, or rather the condom he knows Xiaojun has in it.

Tearing the foil packet open with his teeth, he quickly rolls the condom onto his dick. Before he can reach for the lube bottle, Xiaojun is wrapping a slick hand around him to coat his entire length.

“Get this inside me,  _now_.” Xiaojun’s voice is a breathy demand and Hendery can’t help quipping a  _yes sir_  as he pulls one of Xiaojun’s legs to rest against his shoulder and grips his cock in his hand, guiding it to Xiaojun’s entrance. He teases him by rubbing the head over the puckered hole until Xiaojun slumps against the mirror and looks up at him with desperation shining so beautifully in his eyes. So much for being a feisty power bottom.

It’s too much even for him though, and the need to be inside Xiaojun propels him forward, nudging the head of his cock past the outer ring of muscle. The hot tightness of Xiaojun’s ass punches the breath out of Hendery’s lungs and he digs his fingers hard into Xiaojun’s skinny thigh.

“Yes,” Xiaojun gasps even as his face scrunches up in pain. He is no stranger to the pain that always precedes the pleasure, and the pure sensation of Hendery’s cock stretching him open has his body tingling in all the right places. It’s only a matter of time until the pleasure overtakes him completely.

Slowly and steadily, Hendery sinks his cock inside Xiaojun, pressing his cheek against Xiaojun’s calf while hooking his elbow under Xiaojun’s left knee, stopping his flailing foot from hitting against something.

“Careful, don’t want to break something,” he teases, but Xiaojun doesn’t hear him as Hendery bottoms out inside him just then and the feeling of being stuffed so good finally settles in his mind.

“Fuck me,” he breathes, clenching a little around Hendery’s cock. Hendery groans loudly and tightens his grip on Xiaojun’s legs, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to keep himself in check. Xiaojun is impatient, he only wants to feel and is giving no thought to the consequences of rushing, so Hendery needs to keep a clear head. He doesn’t want to hurt Xiaojun.

“Hold still,” he grits between his teeth and with a tiny gasp Xiaojun slumps against the mirror and does as he is told. Hendery pats the outside of his thigh and after taking a big breath through his nose and holding it, he pulls out of Xiaojun and slowly thrusts inside him while releasing all the air in his lungs. He holds still for a few seconds to gauge Xiaojun’s response and then he does it again, thrusting into him painfully slowly.

Xiaojun gasps and his body jerks beneath Hendery when Hendery’s cock brushes over his prostate, sending pleasure straight to his brain and back into every part of his body. It was a lucky shot and Hendery doesn’t find it again on the next thrust, but Xiaojun still moans long and loud and clenches around him. If Hendery had any reservations left about fucking his best friend, they are long lost in the near debilitating pleasure he gets from doing it.

 

Hendery rolls his hips at an easy pace, hands gripping tight around Xiaojun’s legs as he teases progressively breathier sounds from Xiaojun’s mouth. His cock nudges occasionally against Xiaojun’s prostate, but mostly it’s just the in and out slide and Hendery is so captivated with how much Xiaojun loves it.

“Hot hot, too hot,” Xiaojun gasps, weak fingers tugging at his shirt and Hendery stops for long enough to tear the loose item over Xiaojun’s head, leaving him completely naked. Xiaojun falls against the mirror and then he twists away a second later with an uncomfortable grimace. His sweaty skin is sticking to the mirror, but when Hendery thrusts hard inside him it ceases to matter. Looking for purchase, Xiaojun slams his hands against the mirror, slips them over the worn wood underneath him and claws at the edge of the vanity before Hendery loops his arms around his own neck.

“Hold onto me,” he murmurs as he grips Xiaojun’s thighs and fucks him harder and faster than before.

It is all a rush to Xiaojun from then on. He grips Hendery’s hair between his fingers for a while, but eventually his grip loosens and his arms fall limply at his sides. Hendery is fucking him hard enough to hurt, pushing his shoulder blades into the slippery mirror he is leaning against, but Xiaojun feels none of it. Not the pinch in his neck from the odd position, not the ache in his hips as Hendery bends him almost in two on top of the bench, not the strain in the arch of his feet as his toes curl tight. All he feels is the pleasure as Hendery’s cock moves inside him, slipping along his walls and hitting his prostate with innate precision.

“Hendery,” he breathes, arching against him with all the strength he can muster. “Hendery Hendery Hendery,” he gasps a continuous repetition of his name until Hendery slips his arms around him. He manoeuvres Xiaojun’s legs around his waist, holding him tight in his arms as he fucks him with quick, shallow thrusts right on his prostate. The fluttering muscles in Xiaojun’s ass clutches him so good Hendery is forced to hold his breath and put in every ounce of effort to keep from coming before Xiaojun. He wants to make Xiaojun come on his cock, wants to know if it’s possible, and he wants to feel his body around him when he does.

“Hendery!” Xiaojun yelps a minute later, a minute of constant pressure on his prostate clouding his mind and wiring his body with pleasure, and his thighs shake violently as he is right on the edge. Hendery moves one arm from around Xiaojun and wraps his fingers around Xiaojun’s cock and that is all it takes. His entire body tenses, his hole clenching tight around Hendery’s cock, and he throws his head back with a loud  _ah_  followed by a choked moan as his cock erupts between them.

Hendery follows him only seconds later, stomach unclenching as he lets himself tip over the precipice and finish inside the condom with Xiaojun’s ass fluttering around him. He buries his face in the crook of Xiaojun’s neck and catches his breath, humming when Xiaojun slips fingers through his hair and massages his scalp. He has always loved that.

“You okay?” he whispers and Xiaojun nods with a rough hum of confirmation. Hendery laughs a little and places an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Xiaojun’s neck.

“You were loud,” he says and Xiaojun makes a humming sound again, still running his fingers through Hendery’s hair.

“Was I? I didn’t notice,” he whispers and giggles. Hendery straightens his back and looks down at Xiaojun’s lax face, his fluttering eyelids and raw-bitten lips.

“Do you feel better now?” he asks and waits while Xiaojun yawns and blinks wet eyes up at him.

“Did I feel bad?” he asks lightly and follows it up with a quiet laugh, still mostly lost in his afterglow. Hendery smiles along, figuring that everything is alright now. He startles when, a second later, the door behind them opens with a hard jiggle of the doorknob and the thump of a body falling against the doorframe.

“Finally done I see,” a loud voice, more than a little angry sounding, reaches every corner of the room and probably the hallway outside. Hendery winces and holds his breath as he pulls out of Xiaojun, disposing of the condom and hurriedly pulling his underwear and trousers back on. He doesn’t bother with Xiaojun, he is too far gone still to even take notice of Ten. He does make sure to cover him as best he can when he turns to face their boss who, graciously, enters the room and closes the door behind him.

“I’ve had dancers waiting in line to get in front of a mirror because of the two of you,” Ten says with his eyebrows raised. Hendery doesn’t know what to say, so all he does is mumble an apology and look somewhere at Ten’s feet.

“I was going to fire  _him_  for being even more incompetent than I feared, but—“ Hendery interrupts him with a rush of words, wanting to ask for a second chance for Xiaojun, but Ten only shakes his head at him. Thinking fast for a way to change Ten’s mind, Hendery holds up a hand when he gets it and Ten allows him the room to speak with an exasperated sigh and a roll of his eyes.

“Make us a double act,” he says just as Xiaojun curls together on the vanity behind him, clearly aware of their company now. “We can dance together, Xiaojun will do better that way and we both know how popular double acts are!”

Ten watches them silently for a long while, clearly contemplating the idea as his eyes move from Hendery to Xiaojun and back over and over.

“You  _do_  look good together,” he says finally, a bit tentative as if he hasn’t made up his mind yet.

“Get out of here,” he says then and Hendery sighs in defeat, “come back tomorrow, sometime after noon. You get  _once chance_ ; we’ll see what we can work out.”

Ten exits the room without another look at either of them, leaving the door open a smidge. Xiaojun pushes Hendery away so he can slip off the vanity and get into his own clothes before anyone else walks in. Coming out of his haze and realising there was another person, their  _boss_ , in the room with them had not been a fun experience.

Hendery helps him into his coat and then he pulls his own clothes on, not saying a word even as Xiaojun stands staring at the back of his head.

“What was that?” he asks finally and Hendery whips back around, a muted smile on his face.

“We’re not fired is what,” he says and loops his scarf around his neck.

“You okay?” he asks again and walks up to Xiaojun, brushing the other’s hair out of his face. Xiaojun smiles at him, but he doesn’t quite know what to say. What  _do_  you say after you have had sex with your best friend?

“So that happened,” Hendery says, fingers still grasping at strands of Xiaojun’s hair. Xiaojun swallow a couple times to wet his throat.

“It was good … right?” he asks, needing to know that they both enjoyed it, and liked that it happened.

“Yeah,” Hendery says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. The way Hendery’s palm cups his cheek makes Xiaojun relax, and he almost asks what is on his mind, but Hendery beats him to it.

“We’ll be cool, I mean, it’s alright that this happened,” he says haltingly, brushing a finger along the curve of Xiaojun’s ear.

“Yeah, course. It could happen again and we’d be alright!” he laughs although at this point in time he isn’t quite sure if it would be  _alright_.

“I wouldn’t mind if it happened again,” Hendery says, voice hushed, and the atmosphere changes. Xiaojun searches Hendery’s eyes for a few seconds. Even if it brought nothing else with it, he wouldn’t mind having sex with Hendery again, either.

“Let’s go home,” he whispers at last and Hendery lets his hand fall away with a last, gentle caress of Xiaojun’s cheek.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

 


	74. Sirenum scopuli

** Chapter 1 **

Jaehyun was horribly uncomfortable. This was not the type of activity he usually participated in on a Friday night after work. He preferred having staying home and having a drink alone if he wasn’t being dragged to the bar by Yuta. This was beyond the bar though, this was a filthy, trashy place that Jaehyun had no intention of ever going to, especially not on a chilly evening in early February. Fuck Yuta for guilt tripping him into this. Cigarette smoke was thick in the air and the squeaky fake leather of the booth Jaehyun slid into was driving him crazy. The shoddy wood table was sticky and Jaehyun hardly wanted to touch his frosted mug of beer.

“Jesus, would you lighten up? You’re not a criminal for being here,” Yuta hissed across the table, hardly audible over the din of the bar. “You need to learn how to have a little fun once in awhile.”

“Fuck you, I know how to have fun. You know this isn’t my idea of it but you dragged me out here anyway.”

“Whatever, the performance is going to start soon. Tonight’s show is supposed to be really good, it’s why we’re here,” Yuta leaned back against the cushion, sipping his drink. Jaehyun crossed his arms and tried not to choke on the unclean air. There was no point in fighting Yuta’s stubborn ass. He sat there pissed off until the music started and the chatter died down, all eyes turning to the platform in the bar. Yuta had managed to snag them a table close to the front and they had a clear view of the stage. The instrumental sounded from the speakers overhead, and Jaehyun recognized the combination of notes immediately because fuck, it was one of his favorite songs. He loved blues and jazz, and he was already anxious to see the performance despite himself.

The spotlights from above were dimmed by the smoke but they centered on the raised platform, the reverb of a female singer adding to the ambiance. A slim figure emerged from behind the curtain, stepping out onto the walkway and gripping onto the pole that reached from the ceiling to the floor. He was wearing fitted black pants, just a touch too tight and a loose white button up shirt half undone. His hair was a soft, peachy pink, and there was a leather o-ring choker snapped around his neck. He was breathtakingly gorgeous, even Jaehyun had to admit it.

Jaehyun couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he danced, the performer’s body moving gracefully on stage. He was shrugging off the shirt slowly and there was glitter on the sharp cut of his collarbones, reflecting in the bright lights. There was a shy look on his face and his cheeks were pink. The way he moved was intoxicating, utterly arousing.

 

“I told you you’d like it,” Yuta whispered, leaning in with a smug look on his face. “You should see your face.”

“Shut up,” Jaehyun bit, swatting Yuta away. The performer’s shirt was completely off now, discarded on the stage, and Jaehyun didn’t think it was possible for him to be even more beautiful but he was wrong. The choker’s metal ring was glinting and his head was thrown back, showing the smooth column of his neck and Jaehyun had never wanted someone so badly in his life. Sweat was beading on his forehead from the hot stage lights and a drop rolled down his temple to tendons of his nape. Jaehyun’s mouth was watering and he felt like his clothes were increasingly uncomfortable.

The performance continued and the dancer continued to undress himself coyly until the final notes of the song rang through the air and the lights went dim. “Worth it?” Yuta smirked, and Jaehyun struggled to tear his eyes from the stage. Jaehyun could only nod. “Hold on, I’m going to get us more drinks.”

Chatter in the club started back up and Jaehyun picked at his fingernail, mind still filled with what he had just seen. He wanted to watch again and again but he was determined not to make this a habit, to forget about what he saw and not think about it again. He wasn’t this type of guy, the type of guy to get off on watching a stripper. Yuta came back to the table without drinks and instead reached out for Jaehyun’s hand. “Come with me for a second.”

Yuta led Jaehyun through the club, weaving in between people and heading straight to the back of the room. When they passed the bar Jaehyun started to panic. Yuta had already forced him here, what else did he have in mind? Jaehyun tried to call to him, ask him where they were going, but Yuta either couldn’t hear him over the thumping music or was just ignoring him. Probably the latter considering Yuta had an infuriating tendency to get carried away sometimes. They passed through a curtain into a dim room with a couch and coffee table. “Yuta, what the fuck is going on?”

“Happy early birthday,” Yuta said, an absolutely evil look on his face. He pushed Jaehyun down onto the couch and left him there, dumbfounded. “Your present will be out shortly.”

Finding it hard to breathe, Jaehyun sunk into the couch, trying not to think about how dirty it could be. After a moment a door opened and Jaehyun’s mouth went dry when he saw who it was. The pink haired dancer from earlier was in the doorway, adjusting his cuffs and looking temptingly disheveled. “Are you the client?” he asked, his voice raspy.

Jaehyun nodded, unable to find words. The dancer strode across the room, standing in front of Jaehyun who was trying to hide in the couch cushions. Jaehyun felt small, exposed even, under the dancer’s intense gaze. “What’s your name?” he asked, running a hand through his hair. It looked slightly coarse from the dye but soft nonetheless.

“I’m Jaehyun.”

“And how old are you Jaehyun?”

“Twenty-two,” his voice trembled.

“Just a couple years younger than me. I’m Ten, by the way. Did you enjoy the show earlier?”

“Yeah, yeah it was really good.” God, Jaehyun sounded so stupid. Here was this gorgeous, resplendent beauty in front of him and his dumbass could only stutter. “You were amazing.”

“Thank you,” Ten sounded aloof, like he had heard it before. He was standing there, looking impatient and fiddling with his choker. Jaehyun watched him tug on the ring and admired Ten’s collarbones, the top two buttons of his shirt undone. “Should we get started?”

“Oh, um, yeah, that would be good,” Jaehyun said, it finally hitting him that he was going to get a lap dance from the most beautiful person he had ever seen. A chill raced up his spine when Ten began undoing the rest of his shirt, the lowlight of the room reflecting alluringly off of his skin. Jaehyun’s felt dizzy, like there was no way this could be happening. Ten slipped the rest of the shirt off shyly and Jaehyun was amazed at how innocent he could make himself look. His pants came off as well, leaving Ten in briefs. Jaehyun’s ears were ringing.

Ten took a step closer, a small smile on his face. Jaehyun could feel his ears heating up, turning beet red. Ten had a ruddy blush on his face, like he had just been kissed thoroughly. Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to kiss him in that moment. Ten straddled his lap, resting his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders and Jaehyun kept his arms glued to his sides despite every cell in his body screaming for him to touch Ten. Jaehyun had no idea what the etiquette was for a lap dance but he did not want to cross any boundaries. Ten leaned in until they were inches apart and Jaehyun held his breath--he could see Ten studying his lips, eyes curious. They made eye contact and Jaehyun felt a shiver run through him.

Ten exhaled and leaned back, closing his eyes. He grinded down on Jaehyun’s lap out of nowhere and the younger couldn’t help but groan, the pressure heavenly. Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered shut and Ten pressed against him again. “Open your eyes, don’t you want to look at me?” Ten purred, bringing a hand to Jaehyun’s neck. Right as Jaehyun opened his eyes Ten crawled even closer and it felt strangely intimate. Jaehyun couldn’t help but wonder if this was how these things normally went. Ten brought both hands into Jaehyun’s hair and tugged, yanking his head back. Jaehyun yelped and Ten brushed his lips lightly against Jaehyun’s adam’s apple. Jaehyun couldn’t breathe, it felt too sensitive, too good, and Ten was driving him crazy.

Ten started grinding against him in rhythm, both of them breathless and flushed. Their chests were pressed together and Jaehyun could feel the warmth of his skin through his shirt. Instead he wished their skin was touching, nothing in between them but heat and friction. Jaehyun wanted Ten to be his, his personal bundle of pleasure, and they had hardly gotten started. Ten kept his hands in Jaehyun’s hair and his lips on Jaehyun’s neck, travelling to his nape and behind his ear. His mouth was barely touching him but Jaehyun knew his labored exhales were leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Ten grabbed Jaehyun’s shoulders and pushed him down onto his back, staying on his lap and anchoring his hands to Jaehyun’s firm chest. Their rhythm got slower, more drawn out, and Ten’s eyes were screwed shut. Jaehyun let himself believe that Ten, with his blissful expression and hair falling in his face, was enjoying this, that he was getting off too. The older fisted his hands in Jaehyun’s shirt, sweat beading on his forehead. Jaehyun was losing it, unable to keep his hands to himself as Ten sped up again and brought his hand up to touch the older’s choker. He hooked two fingers in the ring, took a risk, and pulled down. Ten’s eyes snapped open and he whimpered. Jaehyun swore it was the most incredible sound he had ever heard. The pressure in Jaehyun’s gut was building and he was so close, so close from just grinding like this fully clothed. Watching Ten lose it too spurred him on and he pulled on the choker again hoping to hear another lascivious sound from Ten.

Ten stopped dead when Jaehyun tugged on the ring, eyes darkening. Jaehyun whined in protest but didn’t dare ask for more. Ten caught his breath and stood up and Jaehyun watched his chest rise and fall rapidly. Jaehyun was so close and he could tell Ten was too, so why did he stop? He sat up, watching Ten slip his clothes back on, relishing the last glimpses of skin he could catch.

“That was so good, holy shit,” Jaehyun mumbled, unable to think straight. He sat up, trying to control his breathing and digging his nails into his palms.

“Yeah, that was--” Ten stopped, like he was trying to think of the right thing to say. “Come see me again sometime.”

Like that he was out the door, leaving Jaehyun dumbfounded on the couch.

** Chapter 2 **

Yuta teased Jaehyun mercilessly when he asked if they could go back to the club the next weekend. Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed though, not when when every other thought revolved around rose colored hair and ruddy, flushed cheeks. He hated himself for spending most of his evenings after their encounter gasping and spilling into his hand while imagining Ten and his pretty pink mouth. When Friday night rolled around and Yuta and Jaehyun arrived at the club, Jaehyun hastily sat down at a table close to the stage. “I’ve never seen you so desperate. You haven’t even told me all the details of your birthday present but it must have been incredible.”

Jaehyun chose to ignore Yuta and nursed his drink, waiting for the lights to dim and focus on the stage. His heart was beating with vehemence, anticipation dissolving his patience. The room was getting crowded and Jaehyun knew it was for Ten. Everyone loved him, adored him, lusted after him. Jaehyun was nothing special, just another client. He had to remember that. A slow, sensual melody started to play over the speakers and low red lights shifted to the stage. It was a different song from last week, something with a heavier bass, newer. That meant it was probably a different outfit, different routine, and Jaehyun heart thrummed with expectation. Ten appeared on the stage, barely visible in the darkness. He stepped forward out onto the runway and Jaehyun held his breath. He was in a big white t-shirt, and loose sweatpants, hair tousled like he had just rolled out of bed. Jaehyun was letting his mind go somewhere dangerous, somewhere too personal. Ten looked so delectable, so fuckable, and Jaehyun was thinking about what he would look like in his own bed. How their bodies would fit in a shared space, what Ten looked like when he was sleeping, how he would look wearing Jaehyun’s clothes. It was dangerous, and Jaehyun knew this is exactly what the show was about. Ten was supposed to look tempting, like he wanted people to imagine owning him, and Jaehyun was falling hard for it.

Ten had a timid look on his face, perfectly selling the part of innocence, reality. He slipped off his pants and underneath were black thigh-high stockings, lace lining the top. His legs were slim and looked extra long from the angle Jaehyun was at. There were garters clipped to the top of them, but the shirt was too long to see where they led. He circled the pole and he sank down into a squat, back facing the crowd. From where Jaehyun was sitting he could see a pair of tiny black underwear and a deluge of desire washed over him. Ten stood up and turned around, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it slightly. There were cheers from the crowd, Yuta included. Ten stared out at the crowd, a shy smile on his face. He looked around, eyes skimming the guests and eventually falling on where Jaehyun was sitting. They made eye contact, suddenly, and Ten blinked a few times, looking surprised. The expression quickly faded, though, back to the facade of naivety.

The show continued and Ten took off his shirt, leaving him in only lingerie that left very little to the imagination. Jaehyun swallowed, trying to force down the lump that had formed in his throat. He had to see him again after the show, even just to see him up close. Jaehyun didn’t even care what they did, as long as he could just look at him. The red glow of the stage lights reflected exquisitely off of Ten’s skin, shadows painting his lithe body flawlessly. Jaehyun wondered how one person could be so perfect. The music came to a close far too soon for Jaehyun’s liking and he was left sitting at the table, stomach crowded with butterflies.

“Well, I sure am glad you dragged me back here,” Yuta laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

“How did you get a private dance for me last time?” Jaehyun asked, eyes on the stage as if Ten was still there.

“You have to talk to the bartender, try not to embarrass yourself though.”

In a few minutes Jaehyun was in the private room again, sitting on that familiar leather couch. His heart was pounding and he startled at the creak of the door opening. Ten stepped out, clad in a fluffy white robe that was far too big for him. Jaehyun couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

“You came back,” Ten observed, voice quiet. Their eyes locked and Ten walked over to the couch, immediately straddling Jaehyun’s lap. “Good boy, doing like I asked,” he purred in Jaehyun’s ear, the younger shuddering at the sudden closeness.

“I-I-” Jaehyun stuttered, hands balling into fists.

“You what?”

“I wanted to see you again so bad.”

Ten smirked and brought hands to Jaehyun’s neck. “I wanted to see you too, baby.”

Jaehyun’s stomach twisted and his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Ten’s palms on his skin. The term of endearment made Jaehyun feel funny and warm but he didn’t hate it. He wanted to hear Ten say it again and again. “You can touch me, you know.”

“I wanted to--I want to, I didn’t know if it was okay,” Jaehyun breathed, opening his eyes and bringing tentative hands to Ten’s waist. The robe was falling away from Ten’s body and the skin of his shoulders and chest looked tantalizing. Ten moved forward, pressing his body closer against Jaehyun’s. A sigh slipped from the younger’s lips at the contact and he knew Ten could feel his arousal through his pants. Ten brought his face close to Jaehyun’s and tilted his head slightly, like he was about to kiss him. Jaehyun was breathing heavily and he could feel the tips of his ears reddening. Their lips were a hairsbreadth apart and Jaehyun closed his eyes again, unable to process what was happening. He could feel Ten leaning in and even more of his resolution crumbled, wanting so badly to kiss him. Jaehyun couldn’t though, he couldn’t let this get too personal, couldn’t let himself think that Ten wanted him back.

Ten brushed his lips gently against Jaehyun’s, not quite a kiss but enough to make Jaehyun’s mouth fall open. Suddenly, Ten bit down hard on Jaehyun’s bottom lip, making the younger cry out in pain and arousal. His eyes snapped open and he whimpered, looking at Ten’s dark eyes--Jaehyun would never get enough of this, and it wasn’t even close to being over yet. Ten kissed him gently and the juxtaposition against the bite electrified the nerves in Jaehyun’s body, his lower half heating up quickly. “Do you normally kiss your clients?” Jaehyun asked as Ten moved down and worked at his neck.

“No, not usually,” he answered, nipping at Jaehyun’s sensitive skin. “I don’t usually let them touch me either, but I couldn’t resist with you.”

Jaehyun’s heart leaped out of his chest at Ten’s words. He didn’t usually let clients kiss our touch him but here he was, feeling the weight of the older on his lap and the warmth of his body beneath his fingertips. His shoulders were tense as he felt Ten’s hands ball up in the front of his shirt and he was way too turned on, arousal settling in his bottom half. Ten grinded his hips against Jaehyun’s crotch and shuddered, an angelic sigh leaving his lungs. Jaehyun was in so over his head and he wanted to indulge himself. “What do you mean you couldn’t resist?”

Ten kissed him again and Jaehyun bit his bottom lip, begging to be let in. Ten opened his mouth and Jaehyun deepened the kiss, the heat in between them unbearable. The older licked at the bottom of his top teeth and fisted Jaehyun’s hair, pulling it just enough to hurt. Jaehyun moaned, enjoying the sensation too much especially when he could feel Ten trembling against him. Sexy, confident Ten was shaking, sighing in pleasure because of him. Ten pulled back, out of breath. “You’re so fucking sexy, that’s what I mean,” he gasped.

Jaehyun’s face turned visibly red, even redder than before. “Fuck, fuck, Ten, please,” he begged, wanting to feel Ten pressed closer against him, if that was possible. He wrapped his arms around Ten’s slim waist, pulling him close and Ten squeaked in surprise. “Kiss me more, please.”

Ten obliged, going straight in with his tongue in Jaehyun’s mouth. It was lustful, animalistic even, and the chemistry between them was incredible. Jaehyun had never wanted someone this bad, and he knew he would want him again and again. Ten sucked on his tongue and Jaehyun felt sweat beading at the back of his neck, Ten was beautiful, so beautiful, and not just in a sexual way. He was truly gorgeous, the kind of radiance that you couldn’t take your eyes off of. Jaehyun knew he would be coming back again and again, begging for more. “Wait, wait, Ten.”

Ten pulled away, looking confused. His head was tilted and he looked adorable, which wasn’t Jaehyun shouldn’t be thinking. He felt bold though, confident from Ten’s attention. “Would- would you want to go out sometime?”

Ten stopped dead and stood up, brows furrowed. Jaehyun’s heart sank, arms reaching out instinctively to pull him back. “I’m not a prostitute,” he said, and Jaehyun wasn’t imagining the disappointment in his voice.

“No, no, that’s not what I mean at all, Ten,” Jaehyun backpedalled, heart racing. “I don’t mean it like that.”

“How did you mean it then? I’ve been in this situation before--this is my job, even if I enjoy it sometimes. I’m not going to fuck you just because you asked.”

“I meant if you wanted to go out to dinner sometime, like a date,” Jaehyun said, sounding like a whisper. What the fuck was he doing, asking out some stripper who he was paying to grind on him. Like Ten said, this was his job. He was doing this to earn money, not because he wanted to. Ten was quiet for a moment and Jaehyun was desperate to fill the silence between them. “I just feel like we have good chemistry and I want to get to know you better, it’s not about sex, unless-”

“Okay,” Ten cut him off.

“What?”

“I said okay, we can go out sometime. I agree with you, there’s a spark between us that I’ve never had with another client.”

Jaehyun breathed a sigh of relief, sinking into the couch. Ten leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Just for you, though” he murmured, and another spark of arousal raced down Jaehyun’s spine. Ten snatched Jaehyun’s phone and put his number in before disappearing behind the door, leaving Jaehyun breathless and flushed, confused by what just happened.

** Chapter 3 **

Jaehyun was sitting in the waiting area of a restaurant, fiddling with the buttons on his cuffs. He wore a button up shirt, something stiff and uncomfortable that he hated but he was determined to look nice for his date. He pick a restaurant he had been to a few times before, somewhere he knew would be good and comfortable. The lights were low and there was a candle on each table, the waiters clad in collared shirts and ties. Only now did he realize how pretentious it could come off to Ten. It was about a week after the last time Jaehyun saw him, on a Saturday night when Ten didn’t have to work. Jaehyun still couldn’t believe he had agreed to go out with him.

Said man came into the restaurant lobby, looking completely lost. He was wearing a loose, soft looking sweater and jeans, the sleeves coming past his fingertips. It made him look tiny, even more delicate than he usually looked.

“Ten, hi,” Jaehyun said, standing up, not sure what to do with his hands. “You look really nice,” he commented, awkward.

“Hi Jaehyun,” Ten smiled, cheeks a pretty pink color. “Should we go in?”

The hostess led them to a table and Jaehyun pulled out the chair for Ten, the older grinning at his chivalry.

“Jaehyun, I can’t let you get me this dinner,” Ten fretted, flipping through the menu. “Have you seen the prices? Please let me buy my own.”

“No, no, please let me buy you dinner. Money isn’t an issue, please get whatever you want.” Ten looked apprehensive and Jaehyun kept reassuring him but his brow was still furrowed, corners of his mouth still downturned. “I’m serious, please don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so,” Ten muttered, putting the menu down. The waiter came around and Ten ordered a salad, something cheap on the menu. Jaehyun wasn’t having it.

“Do you like wine, Ten?”

“I like it, but-”

“I’ll have a bottle of red. Whatever you recommend,” Jaehyun said to the waiter, handing him the menu. “Thank you.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Jaehyun,” Ten mumbled, looking down at his hands. “Isn’t that really expensive?”

Jaehyun dismissed his worry with a wave of the hand. “So do you not usually work on Saturdays?”

Jaehyun could see Ten curl in on himself, closing off. He wouldn’t look up at Jaehyun and that worried him. The older was staring at a speck on the corner of the table and he wouldn’t tear his eyes away. “No, not usually. What do you do?” Ten asked, changing the subject.

“Oh, I’m in business actually, nothing super interesting.”

“You must make good money, though, if you’re able to come here.”

Jaehyun blushed, taking a sip of the wine the waiter had came and poured. Ten took a reluctant sip, letting a few drops of liquid pass his lips. “I’ve never actually had red wine before.”

“Really? What do you think?” Jaehyun asked, shocked that Ten had never tried it. For Jaehyun he would barely drink anything else, aside from the occasional mixed drink. Ten smiled shyly.

“It’s good,” he said. His voice was quiet and his cheeks were pink. Jaehyun found it surprising, if not painfully endearing.  
“What do you like to do in your spare time?”

“I work a lot so I don’t have a lot of free time, but when I do I like to cook. Baking is my favorite.” Jaehyun’s irresponsible mind ran with that thought to somewhere dangerous. He started to think about Ten in his kitchen, Ten wiping the sweat off of his forehead as he focused on something on the stove, Jaehyun wiping an extra bit of frosting off of Ten’s lip after he tasted the cake he baked. It was surprising that demure, sensual Ten liked to bake. Jaehyun wanted to know more, learn other things about the man in front of him. “I’ve been told I make really good cookies.”

“I’d love to try them sometime and see for myself.”

“I’d love that too,” Ten said. “What about you, what would someone like yourself be doing tonight if you weren’t out with me?”

“I swear, I’m so boring. I would probably home alone drinking wine and watching something stupid on TV.” Ten looked doubtful, leaning back against the booth.

He raised an eyebrow at the younger. “I find that hard to believe.”

“I’m serious! I really wouldn’t be doing anything tonight.”

“I know, I’m just messing with you, Jaehyun,” Ten giggled, and the younger’s heart clenched at Ten’s chiming laugh. It made him laugh too, and they slipped into comfortable conversation until they finished their meal.

“I had a really nice time, Ten,” Jaehyun said, looking down at Ten. “Did you drive here?”

“No, actually I took a cab. I’ll just call one right now to get back.”

“No, I’ll give you a ride,” Jaehyun shushed Ten when he made a noise of protest. “Please, let me take you home.”

Ten slipped into Jaehyun’s passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt and picking at his cuticle. “So, where do you live?”

Ten paused for a moment, digging at a hangnail on his thumb. Jaehyun saw it start to bleed and watched the way the blood collected in Ten’s nail bed, coloring it a vibrant red. He also saw Ten’s chest moving, rising and falling quickly. He vaguely recalled something from a science class a while ago, that the lighter the blood, the more oxygen it contained. Ten wiped the blood away, leaving a sticky film on his finger and was looking at Jaehyun’s lap from the corner of his eye. A moment had passed and he wasn’t saying anything.

“Or would you rather come back to my place?” Jaehyun asked.

“Yeah, that would be better.”

After a short drive Jaehyun held Ten’s hand, leading him to his apartment and in through the door. Jaehyun sat down on the couch and Ten took a seat on his lap immediately, knees straddling either side of his thighs. Jaehyun wrapped his hands around Ten’s slim waist, yearning to feel his searing skin underneath his shirt. Ten swallowed and Jaehyun’s breath got caught in his throat. It was just like before, Ten was flushed, submissive, willing, but now it was even better. Now they could have their way with each other, and it wasn’t on a filthy couch in a strip club on a time crunch. Ten settled his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders and the younger could feel the tension in Ten’s body through his fingertips. “Ten, come here,” Jaehyun said, wanting Ten to make the first move.

Ten brought a palm to Jaehyun’s cheek and let his thumb rest on his full bottom lip, dragging it down slightly. Jaehyun wrapped his lips around it and Ten shuddered, exhaling. It was still bloody and a metallic taste lingered in Jaehyun’s mouth, turning him on more than he’d like to admit. Ten watched his eyes flutter shut and he could count Jaehyun’s long, thick eyelashes. He was pretty, and Ten slipped his thumb out from his lips. “Ten, wait-”

Ten leaned in and kissed Jaehyun with fervor, a compulsion coming over him. He bit his lip, hard, just like he did the first time they kissed. Something like a growl, predatory and feral, came out of Jaehyun and it sent a chill down Ten’s spine. This was Jaehyun, unabridged and greedy. The thought of Jaehyun doing whatever he wanted to him made Ten shiver.

Tilting his head, Jaehyun deepened the kiss, slipping his hands under Ten’s shirt. His skin was soft and warm and Jaehyun wanted his mouth all over it with a vehemence. Ten licked into Jaehyun’s mouth, tasting the remnants of his blood and the flavor of red wine. Both were a crimson red, as was the feeling in Ten’s stomach. Jaehyun dug his fingernails into Ten’s delicate sides and the older whined, the noise sending heat straight to Jaehyun’s groin. “God, fuck, Jaehyun,” Ten whispered against his lips.

Jaehyun pushed Ten down onto his back and now Ten was ready to submit, to let Jaehyun have him however he wanted. A feeling resembling fear lingered in his chest, but this was different. This was pleasure, both given and taken. Jaehyun pulled off his shirt, smoothing his hands over the expanse of his chest and feeling the ridges of his bones, pants following shortly after. He kissed him again, going straight in with his tongue and it was filthy, carnal even. Ten whined, pulling up the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt and the larger pulled it over his head, landing forgotten on the floor.

Ten realized this was the first time he had seen Jaehyun unclothed and he stared. The lines of his torso were unforgivingly masculine, muscles carved in his arms with prominent collarbones. He was gorgeous.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Jaehyun said, shaking.

“I was thinking the same about you.”

Jaehyun’s mouth latched onto Ten’s neck, lapping at the spot right behind his ear. His teeth worked at his earlobe and Ten was going insane with desire but he knew he had to take it, let Jaehyun do what he wanted. The feeling of Jaehyun’s breath tickled and he whined, bring a hand in between Jaehyun’s shoulder blades.

“Is that a good spot for you?” Jaehyun whispered, and Ten dug his nails into Jaehyun’s back as a response, hard. The younger groaned and started again, taking his time laving at the soft space, nipping lightly and reveling in each shudder from Ten. He moved to the other side, working at it just as hard and sucking a mark right at the top of his neck. The older was painfully hard, lifting his hips off the couch, pleading for more.

Jaehyun wanted to torture him though, slowly kissing down Ten’s neck. Desire consumed both of them but they wanted to savor it--they had all night and Jaehyun was in no rush. He wanted Ten to be properly turned on, asking,  _begging_  Jaehyun to fuck him how he needed to be fucked. Jaehyun could feel the outline of Ten’s cock against his leg.

Ten whined when Jaehyun pulled away and his wet eyes were wet looking at the man above him, the man on top of him, the man in control. His eyelids fluttered shut and he willed the nerves away, clenching his hands into fists.

“What do you want?” Jaehyun purred, elbows on either side of Ten. “What do you want me to do to you, Ten?”

Nothing came to mind, Ten was incredibly turned on but he couldn’t think of anything to say, that he could be given. He wanted to be touched, admired, adored, but he bit his tongue. “Whatever you want to do to me, Jaehyun.”

The larger wrapped his lips around a nipple, rolling it in between his teeth and Ten wound his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair, always having been especially sensitive there. It felt good, too good, and he hoped Jaehyun was enjoying himself. Jaehyun moved down, kissing around his belly button and Ten sucked in his stomach at the sensation. A part of him felt confused, unsure why this was happening.

The uneasiness intensified when Jaehyun dug the heel of his hand into Ten’s crotch but it was quickly replaced by pleasure. Jaehyun was moving lower, so low, until Ten could feel his breath tickling his clothed cock. He couldn’t breathe, it was too much. Jaehyun brought his lips to the front of his briefs, sucking on the head of his cock through the fabric. Ten felt a spurt of precum making a wet spot on his underwear and Jaehyun licked at it happily, driving Ten insane. Jaehyun pulled away after a few minutes of sweet torture, coming back up to kiss Ten’s mouth.

The air in the room was stiflingly hot but the two of them didn’t mind, their slick bodies moving against each other easier. Ten’s heartbeat was volatile, thudding against the inside of his rib cage. He hissed when Jaehyun’s thumbs grazed over his nipples.

“I wanted you since the first moment I saw you come on stage, Ten, so gorgeous, so fuckable,” Jaehyun purred, kisses peppered between words. Ten’s heart pounded faster. “Now I can have you, finally, you’re all mine.”

Jaehyun’s hand reached for Ten’s waistband but the older froze, joints tensing. Something felt wrong, and Ten knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way. A mix of emotions were swirling in his gut and he couldn’t go through with it, he needed to think. “Wait, don’t,” he said, eyes screwed shut. Jaehyun sat up with a look of concern on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked, bringing a palm to Ten’s cheek again. “Did I do something?”

Ten scooted away, sitting up against the arm of the couch. “I- I- is this why you took me out tonight?”

“What? No, of course not-”

“You just want to fuck, thats what you want, right?” Ten interrupted, drawing his knees to his chest, feeling exposed.

“No, Ten, please listen to me,” Jaehyun pleaded, crawling forward carefully. “That’s not why I took you out tonight, I promise you.”

“Why did you, then?”

Jaehyun was shellshocked, feeling like someone just dumped a bucket of ice water on his head. Of course, he wanted to fuck Ten, but that’s not why he asked him out, there was just something about him, like he was a puzzle he wanted to figure out. He wanted to know Ten, despite everything being had to that point solely physical.

“You’re intriguing, Ten, you’re one way on stage but then at dinner you were someone else--in a good way,” Jaehyun started, stumbling over the words. “We had a spark at the club and I find you incredibly attractive, but I want to get to know you outside of that. I promise.”

Ten let out a shuddering breath that he had been holding in. The words sounded nice floating in his ears, but there was still apprehension. “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious, Ten, and I’m so sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I thought you were enjoying yourself just now.”

“I was, I’m just- I’m just not sure if I want to do this right now,” Ten said.

“Of course, that’s okay Ten, we don’t have to.”

With those words it was like a weight was lifted off Ten’s shoulders. He didn’t have to do this right now, the thought reassured by Jaehyun’s words. The younger reached his arms out and Ten crawled over, wrapping his arms around his solid torso, loving the warmth against the delicate skin on the inside of his arms. Jaehyun hugged him tightly and laid back, letting Ten rest against his chest.

“Thank you, Jaehyun,” Ten murmured, closing his eyes.

“You don’t need to thank me, Ten,” Jaehyun said, squeezing the smaller a little tighter. He could feel Ten shaking and it broke his heart, wanting more than anything for him to be comfortable. He brought a hand to his hair, combing through it until he felt Ten relax.

Ten’s mind stopped racing, and he felt strangely calm laying on Jaehyun. Something foreign rested in his chest, resembling assurance or maybe safety.

The fact that there was a lot for them to talk about went unsaid.

** Chapter 4 **

When Jaehyun woke up there were warm limbs wrapped around him with pink hair tickling his nose and there was an unreasonable swell of happiness in his chest. Ten smelled good, he thought, like fresh sheet and a little bit like last night’s cologne. He savored the feeling of their skin touching each other, both of them falling asleep without putting shirts on. Jaehyun could get used to this. However, he desperately had to pee.

Jaehyun pressed kisses into Ten’s hair, hoping to rouse him from sleep. “Ten,” he whispered, gentle. “Tenie, are you awake?”

The older hummed, hugging Jaehyun tighter, so tight it hurt a little bit. Jaehyun brought a hand to Ten’s face, running his fingers along his cheekbones, the edge of his sharp jaw bone, letting his thumb linger on Ten’s pink lips. He was so pretty, so young and peaceful looking in sleep. Jaehyun could look at him forever and not get sick of it. “Wake up, Ten,” Jaehyun murmured, playing with Ten’s hair. “I have to go to the bathroom, but I’ll come right back.”

Ten rolled over, facing away from the younger. Jaehyun took a moment to admire the knobs of Ten’s spine before he dragged himself out of bed. When he returned Ten wrapped around him immediately, letting his face rest in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. “Do you like to cuddle, Ten?”

“Maybe,” Ten said, breath tickling the soft skin of Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun hugged Ten closer, and he drifted off again.

It was Ten who woke up before Jaehyun this time, breathing in and letting the air of the room and Jaehyun’s scent calm him. He could feel his heart beating, steadily and slowly, like he was completely relaxed and miraculously, he was. Ten rolled himself completely onto Jaehyun, letting his weight rest completely on the larger. Jaehyun peeked an eye open and Ten’s chin was on his chest, looking at him. What a blissful morning, Jaehyun thought.

“Good morning,” Jaehyun wheezed, lungs crushed by the other. “I feel like you’re looking up my nose.”

“So what if I am?” Ten countered, smiling. “I like the inside of your nose.”

“You’re weird,” Jaehyun laughed, and Ten’s heart did a backflip. Jaehyun coaxed Ten off of him and sat up, pulling him closer to sit on his lap. Ten kissed him, close lipped and tender, chest pressed flush to Jaehyun. He bit at his lip lazily, no urgency in their movements. They had all morning, they could take all the time that they wanted. Jaehyun could hear Ten sigh and it was beautiful, a noise that Jaehyun wanted to hear over and over. Ten pulled away, panting against Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun pecked him once and then leaned back. “Are you hungry?”

Ten grinned and got up with a start, racing out the door. “Where are you going?” Jaehyun called after him, missing the heat of his body against him and following him into the kitchen. Ten was busying himself in the kitchen and pulling stuff out of Jaehyun’s fridge and cabinets. “Why are you tearing apart my kitchen?”

“It’s a secret, go sit down,” Ten mused, clearly very focused. Jaehyun pouted and went to the couch turning on the television. He turned on a gameshow that let half an hour pass by mindlessly, and he was so spaced out he didn’t register the heavenly smell that filled his apartment.

“Hey Jaehyun?” Ten called from the other room, the name rolling off of his tongue with a lilt in his voice. Jaehyun was very engrossed by family feud and didn’t respond, so Ten had to come get him. Ten stood in front of him and leaned down to kiss him, taking Jaehyun by surprised. Just before Jaehyun could react he pulled away and dragged Jaehyun to kitchen, sitting him down at the table and pouring him a glass of juice. Only then did Jaehyun smell what Ten had been making.

“What have you been up to, Tenie?”

“I made you cookies, silly,” Ten smiled, setting the plate in front of him. “You said you wanted to try them, right?”

Jaehyun smiled so wide his cheeks hurt, so stupidly happy that Ten made something for him, remembered something that he said. “I would love to try them.”

Ten sat down across from him at the kitchen table and gestured for Jaehyun to eat a cookie. The younger bit into one, still warm from the oven, and the most divine taste filled his mouth. They were soft with a rich, buttery flavor that melted on his tongue and he closed his eyes, indulging himself. Jaehyun thanked god he happened to have all of the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies, because these were the best he had ever tasted. “Thoughts?” Ten asked, expectantly.

Jaehyun opened his eyes and maybe it was the fact that he was eating the most delicious thing he had ever put in his mouth but Ten looked unbelievably beautiful. He was resting his elbows on the table, face in his hands, and sun from the window behind him shined in and illuminated the space behind him. Ten looked like an angel, Jaehyun was sure of it. “Jaehyun?” Ten asked, tilting his head. Jaehyun couldn’t think straight.

“They’re amazing, the best in the world, seriously,” Jaehyun said. “Where did you learn to make these?”

“I went to culinary school for a little while, actually. I wanted to be a pastry chef, but I didn’t finish school,” Ten explained, reaching for one of his own cookies and taking a bite. “I’m a pretty good cook.”

“Will you make me dinner sometime?” Jaehyun asked, hopeful. He would do anything to have Ten in his presence, and eating delicious food wasn’t a bad perk. Ten nodded, a big smile on his face and Jaehyun reveled in how adorable he was, his big eyes turning into crescents as the grin spread to his cheeks. Even his teeth were cute.

“Why didn’t you finish school, if you don’t mind me asking,” Jaehyun said, voice trailing off at the end. He regretted the question as soon as it came out of his mouth as he watched Ten deflate, his smile disappearing. He looked like he did the night before when he scooted away from Jaehyun with such a sad look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, you don’t--”

“I ran out of money, honestly. Then I found my job, but it took up a lot of time and I couldn’t focus on school and didn’t do too well in my classes,” Ten was staring at a spot on the table. “Eventually I had to drop out.”

Jaehyun wasn’t sure what to say, his mouth hanging open stupidly. Ten spoke for him. “It’s okay, though. It sounds stupid but things happen for a reason, right?”

“Definitely, Ten,” Jaehyun sighed, looking at the man in front of him. A moment of quiet past, the two still demolishing the plate of cookies. “Should we talk about last night?”

Ten’s lips drew to a hard line and he didn’t say anything, putting his half eaten cookie back on the plate. Panicking, Jaehyun started talking. “I completely understand if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s just that we’re getting to know each other, and I really want to know you better, so I want to know what happened last night. You’re very different on stage and off stage--which isn’t bad, of course it’s not bad. I really like that about you. If you don’t want to tell me about what happened last night, I totally get it, but I’d love to know.”

“You done?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Jaehyun sighed, letting out a breath he had been holding in. Ten picked up his cookie again and took a bite, Jaehyun doing the same.

“This has happened before, where a client asks me out because they feel like we had something. So I agree, they take me out, and then they try to fuck me because that was their goal all along,” Ten sniffed, rubbing at suspiciously wet eyes. “I told you before that I’m not a prostitute, but when these people were done using me, using my body however they wanted, they would throw some money into my hand and call me a cab. I would take it, too.

“Stripping, sex, those are the things I’m good at--the only things I’m good at, and I feel so fucking dirty sometimes but I can’t stop, I need the money. I had a really nice time last night at dinner and I asked to go back to your place because I truly wanted to. And when we got here it was great, it felt so good and for once I was enjoying this part of my job because it was mutual, you weren’t just using me. You were paying attention to me.

“But then I started to think, this is just how him trying to convince me, to let him do whatever he wants to me. And then some of the things that you said, that I was all yours and that you wanted to fuck me since your first saw me, those things--”

“Ten, no, please, that’s not what I meant by those things, I promise,” Jaehyun interrupted. Ten paid him no mind.

“That’s what I thought at the time, that you brought me here just to fuck. I felt like with you, though, I could say no if I wanted and you would stop. That maybe this experience wasn’t just about the other person for once. So I did, and you stopped.

“And then you let me stay, you didn’t kick me out to go back to my piece of shit apartment and cry until I couldn’t feel anything. For once I felt like a person and not like a service like I did with other clients. So thank you for that, and thank you for wanting to get to know me, honestly.”

It was quiet between them for a moment before Jaehyun spoke up. “Of course, Ten. Being honest, I asked you out initially because we had that chemistry physically and I wanted to see where that would take us--we could see if we matched just as well emotionally. It was never just about sex, though. Also, you’re not only good at sex, you also make some amazing cookies.”

“I know now, and thank you for being honest with me,” Ten smiled, reaching to grab Jaehyun’s hand across the table. The younger tangled their feet together and squeezed Ten’s hands, and it was like a weight had been lifted. “I’m glad I agreed to go out with you.”

“I’m glad too, Ten,” Jaehyun assured. The cookies had gotten cold, but they were still delicious as they talked the day away.

** Chapter 5 **

It was late, maybe two in the morning on a Friday night and Jaehyun’s phone woke him from sleep. When he saw it was Ten’s name on the screen he sat up immediately, knowing it must be something important. Ten normally worked Friday nights until late, usually going home straight after and then calling Jaehyun in the morning.

“Of course, what’s wrong Tenie?”

“I’ll- I’ll tell you when I get there, okay? I’m going to get a cab.”

There was a knock on the door within an hour, Jaehyun getting up to open it for Ten. The older barreled into to Jaehyun’s arms, clutching helplessly at the front of his tee. Jaehyun brought arms around him right away and pulled Ten into the apartment, closing the door with his foot as his hands were occupied. “Ten, baby, what’s wrong?”

“I’m lovable, right? I’m not dirty, not a slut, right?” Ten looked up at Jaehyun with wet eyes and a furrowed brow and Jaehyun’s heart clenched at the sight.

“Of course, of course Ten, you’re kind and beautiful and so lovable,” Jaehyun assured. “What happened? Why are you upset?”  
“I don’t know, can we just, can we just do this?”

Ten kissed Jaehyun before he answered, pushing him toward the bedroom. Jaehyun was shocked, couldn’t move, so he let Ten kiss him senseless until the smaller shoved him onto the bed. “Wait, Ten slow down, stop.”

He stood still, in front of the edge of the bed as Jaehyun sat up. Ten was panting, his heavy breaths coming out more like sobs. He sat down on the bed next to Jaehyun and rested his face in his hands, back shuddering erratically as he started to really cry. Jaehyun got down and kneeled in front of him, resting his chin on the other’s knees. “Ten, please talk to me.”

Ten’s red eyes peeked through the gaps between his fingers before he covered them again and then ran his fingers through unkempt hair. “I had a client tonight after the show and it was going as usual, but they started to touch me and I tried to stop them, I tried to grab their hands to stop, and- and-”

Ten trailed off and Jaehyun put a hand on his knee, running his fingers over the fabric of his pants. “It’s okay, keep going.”

“I grabbed their hands to stop them and they got angry and hit me, and I told them not to do that, not to hit me, and they just got more mad,” Ten wept, and Jaehyun could see the tears spilling from his eyes. “They told me I wasn’t worth anything, and that I was a slut but I couldn’t even do that right. I felt so disgusting, so useless, Jaehyun, I felt-”

Ten was crying too hard to speak, sobs wracking his body. Jaehyun sat back up on the bed and pulled Ten close, letting him stain his sleep shirt with tears and snot, and Jaehyun didn’t even mind. “It’s okay, baby, you can cry Ten.”

A few moments passed before Ten stopped clinging to Jaehyun and could speak again but Jaehyun held him in the meantime. When he quieted down Jaehyun pulled away gently and looked at the other's tear streaked face. His nose was runny and he looked like a mess but Jaehyun didn’t mind. He got up, to Ten’s distress, and got a box of tissues from the bathroom, wiping gently at Ten’s face.

“I ran out on him, Jaehyun, I told him to fuck off and I left. That’s when I called you,” Ten sniffed, resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I’m going to get fired, Jaehyun. Mistreating a client is cause for automatic firing.”

“You weren’t mistreating him, Ten, he was mistreating you,” Jaehyun said, turning to wrap his arms around Ten’s shaking body. “You did the right thing, you don’t deserve any disrespect like that, and you’re sure as hell not disgusting or useless.”

“I’m not?”

The hurt in Ten’s voice made Jaehyun want to break down. He had seen Ten cry before, but only at movies with cute animal scenes that they had watched together. In those moments Jaehyun would hold him like this and wipe away his tears, but it hurt much more this time. They had been seeing each other for a few weeks and the days he saw Ten were some of the most beautiful of his life. Ten was incredible and sweet and important, so hearing the doubt, the questioning that he felt out loud was painful. “Of course not, Ten. You’re beautiful and lovable and wonderful.”

“Thank you, Jaehyunnie,” Ten clung to him closer and Jaehyun ran fingers through his hair before laying down and bringing Ten next to him, reveling in the way they curled around each other. Ten’s breathing slowed down, the calm after the storm. It was late, probably three in the morning. “Are you tired, Jaehyun?”

“No, are you?”

“No, not at all,” Ten murmured, rolling on top of Jaehyun and kissing him softly on the lips. Jaehyun chased him, craning his neck up to kiss Ten back and rolling them over so he was on top. Ten squeaked at the change, feeling small under Jaehyun’s strong form. The larger slipped a tongue into his mouth, tasting him and bringing heat to his cheeks. “Are you feeling better, Ten?” Jaehyun asked against his lips.

“Yeah, I am, kiss me more please,” Ten breathed, pulling Jaehyun back down and the younger obliged, grinding his hips down as desire unfolded between their bodies. Ten could feel Jaehyun’s length against his crotch and it made him shudder, body submitting on instinct as Jaehyun kissed his neck, laving at his soft skin. Ten brought fingers to Jaehyun’s hair, encouraging him, wanting him to enjoy himself. A shudder of arousal raced through him as Jaehyun bit down. “God, Jaehyun, take me, do whatever you want, please.”

“Is that what you want?”

The question caught Ten off guard. Of course it was what he wanted, he wanted Jaehyun to enjoy himself, lose himself in Ten’s body. “Yes, I want you to feel good, I want you to do what you want.”

Jaehyun huffed, pulling away from the smaller. Ten whined at the loss of contact but Jaehyun shushed him, sitting back on his heels. “But I want to do what you want, Ten.”

“What? This is what I want though,” Ten protested, just wanting Jaehyun back on top of him. “Please just do with me whatever you like.”  _It’s what I’m good for_  went unsaid.

“I want you to tell me exactly what you want, step by step, and then I want to give it to you. Don’t tell me you want me to do what I want, please. I want you to think about it and tell me.”

Ten opened his mouth and closed it, unsure of what to say, nodding instead. Jaehyun smiled and leaned down to kiss him, dimples showing on his face and Ten felt warm. “Okay, I want you to kiss my neck again.”

And so Jaehyun did, indulging a squirmy Ten as unchecked passion grew between them. Jaehyun knew exactly how to make him breathless, make him desperate for more. “Take off your clothes.”

The younger pulled his shirt over his head and Ten’s breathing was labored, his chest rising and falling quickly as Jaehyun slipped off his pants and boxers right after. Ten was looking at him, the red splotches on his chest from the heat and the way his waist tapered into narrow hipbones. His mouth was dry as he looked back up at Jaehyun’s dark eyes, pupils blown. “Undress me, please.”

Jaehyun kissed him with devotion before sliding his hands underneath Ten’s shirt, fingertips slightly rough from years of use. Ten shivered and his eyes fluttered shut as he exhaled, fisting the sheets. Jaehyun took his time pushing the hem of Ten’s shirt, savoring the slow reveal of his flesh. He was tantalizing and Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to devour him, ravish him until he was gasping--this wasn’t about what he wanted, though. Ten was naked now by Jaehyun’s hand and the younger took the liberty of kissing him, letting steam continue to simmer between them.

“Will you suck me off, Jaehyun? Please?”

“Yes, of course,” Jaehyun breathed, head spinning. They hadn’t gone beyond kissing after that first night together and the thought of having Ten in his mouth made Jaehyun’s cock twitch.

Ten’s length was laying heavy against his stomach and Jaehyun’s mouth watered at the thought of getting Ten off like that. He kissed him one last time on the lips before moving down, trailing his mouth down his torso before reaching his cock. Ten’s eyes were screwed shut and his hands were balled into fists, body trembling. “Are you okay, Ten?”

“Yes, yes, I’m okay, just keep going Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun looked up at him for a moment before sinking down on Ten’s length, taking half of it in one go. Ten gasped, tears beginning to spill from his eyes as he tried to choke back a moan. He brought a hand to Jaehyun’s hair, coaxing him down further and Jaehyun took more of him in his mouth, Ten sobbing at the feeling. Jaehyun began moving up and down, taking turns sucking on the head and letting Ten’s cock hit the back of his throat. The older pulled on Jaehyun’s soft hair, messy from sleep and the younger groaned, a delicious feeling settling in Ten’s core from the vibration. Ten pulled on his hair, signalling him to stop. “Can I fuck your mouth, Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun nodded, relaxing his throat as best he could around Ten and looking up, giving permission. Ten settled both hands in Jaehyun’s hair and breathed, like he was preparing himself. The thrusts started out slow and shallow, letting Jaehyun adjust to the motion and Ten felt a spurt of precum from his cock. Jaehyun closed his eyes and savored the taste, loving the feeling of Ten in his mouth, Ten feeling good, getting off because of him. Tayeong deserved pleasure, affection, love, and giving it to him was euphoric.

Ten whimpered as he began thrusting faster, deeper, the flutter around his cock absolutely divine. Jaehyun was taking him so well, so open and willing and it made him feel something unfamiliar. The telltale coiling in his gut began and he pulled on Jaehyun’s hair as a warning. “Jaehyun, baby, I’m going to cum.”

The younger gulped around him and Ten’s thrusts were erratic before he climaxed, flooding Jaehyun’s mouth. He moaned at the taste and swallowed him down, making Ten shiver. Jaehyun pulled off, wiping at his lip. “Good?”

“God, so fucking good,” Ten sighed, running an affection hand through Jaehyun’s hair. The larger moved to kiss him and Ten felt a filthy tinge of arousal run through him as he tasted himself, despite his exhaustion. He wanted more, needed more, and finally he could be given more. “Fuck me, Jaehyun, please fuck me.”

“Yes, of course,” Jaehyun murmured, his lower half heating up. He grabbed lube from the bedside table, pouring some and warming it up on his fingers. Ten let his legs fall open, exquisitely submissive. “Is this okay?” he asked, needing permission to touch Ten. The older nodded, eager.

Jaehyun pushed a finger in and Ten fluttered around him, tensing up at the intrusion. Ten reached up, needing Jaehyun to kiss him as he entered his body, needing the comfort. Ten had been entered many time before but rarely was it a gesture of sensuality, shared passion. He needed the comfort, to know Jaehyun was there and that he saw him, truly felt his body underneath him. “Okay, baby?”

Ten nodded at the question, heart doing a backflip in his tight chest. Jaehyun kissed him lightly on the lips and started moving his finger in and out, adding a second after a few moments. It was uncomfortable now, a little bit of a stretch, but Ten wanted nothing more than this. He gasped, pressing the back of his head into the pillow in pleasure. Jaehyun moved slowly, preparing Ten thoroughly before adding another finger. His worst fear was to hurt Ten.

The older grabbed onto Jaehyun’s biceps, digging his nails into the hard muscle. It was already too much, already felt so good, and Ten knew he would be entirely overwhelmed in a very short while. “I’m ready now, please fuck me Jaehyun.”

And so Jaehyun did, rolling a condom on and lubing himself up before pressing into Ten’s body and fuck, the older was so hot, so wet and tight and Jaehyun had to do everything in his power not to fuck into him senselessly. He stilled, letting Ten adjust and kissed him, biting gently at his bottom lip while lust consumed him. Ten's hands were cupping his face, kissing back desperately as tears started flowing again. “Move, please,” he hummed against Jaehyun’s cheek.

He began to move and the drag against Ten’s insides was so delicious, both of their nerves on fire. Jaehyun pulled back slowly, reveling in the way Ten’s thighs trembled in time with his gasping breaths. He reached his hands up, needing to be touched, kissed. Jaehyun pressed his mouth to Ten’s cheek and then to suck on his earlobe, knowing Ten was sensitive there. The smaller whined, low in his throat, the slow movement not enough.

“Jaehyun, more,” he begged, “harder.”

The thrusts got faster, more force behind each one and Ten was losing it, his mind fogging and lust clouding his judgement. He was delirious, thrashing his head back and forth at the sensations that Jaehyun was giving him, but he still wanted more. He wanted to be destroyed and then put back together again, fucked within an inch of his life and then pulled back to safety. All he needed to do was ask, he reminded himself, this was about what he wanted. He could ask to be bloodied, bruised, sated, and it would be given to him.

Jaehyun’s brows were furrowed and his jaw was clenched, sweat beading on his forehead. He looked so gorgeous, so fucking sexy, but Ten was still entirely too coherent. “Jaehyun, fuck, Jaehyunnie,” Ten choked, the wind knocked out of him by a particularly forceful thrust. “I want more, make me yours, mark me, anything, I just want it to hurt.”

“God, Ten, fuck,” Jaehyun said, stilling for a moment, breaths violent. He grabbed the back of Ten’s thigh, lifting it over his shoulder and fuck, the angle was so much better, deeper. Ten felt like he was being split in half, the stretch so lewd, so raw. Jaehyun started driving into Ten’s body and Ten cried out, Jaehyun’s cocking hitting the spot inside of him perfectly. He couldn’t control himself, screaming, and Jaehyun kissed him to muffle the noise. Ten needed some sort of release, some way to get rid of this tension in his body so he dug his nails into Jaehyun’s back. The younger groaned, slamming into him harder, loving the burn spreading from the welts between his shoulder blades.

There was still one more thing Ten wanted,  _needed_  in order to cum, and he was desperate to get it. His cock was so hard he couldn’t stand it, craving release. He trailed a hand down Jaehyun’s arm, gripping around his wrist and bringing it to his neck. Jaehyun’s eyes darkened, desire swirling in his irises. “Choke me, Jaehyun, I need it.”

“Fuck, are you sure, Ten? I don’t want to hurt you,” Jaehyun murmured, apprehensive. In all honestly Jaehyun wanted to choke Ten, to see his eyes roll back in his head, oxygen cut off, losing control. The thought of it was so fucking sexy.

“I’ll pull your hand away if I need too.”

Jaehyun nodded, settling his hand over the soft flesh of Ten’s neck and letting his thumb rest in the divot right above the center of his clavicle. Ten’s grip around his wrist tightened and Jaehyun started moving again, the older tight around his length. He squeezed Ten’s neck, thumb pressing into that spot and Ten gasped, half in pleasure and half in pain. It was so fucking good, so fucking perfect, incredibly euphoric. Ten’s orgasm crept up on him, breaths coming out as labored wheezes, just how he wanted. His vision clouded at the edges as he felt the heat pooling in his gut, and he needed to be touched so he brought his other hand down to stroke himself in time with Jaehyun’s powerful thrusts.

Jaehyun released his neck with a tug on his wrist and Ten came violently, hard over his stomach. Oxygen overwhelmed his system and Ten cried, feeling too many things at once. Jaehyun thrusted harder, chasing his own climax and spilling into the condom, spurred on by Ten pulsing around him. The larger collapsed, too exhausted to care about the filth in between them. They were both so satisfied, neither of them could remember the last time they were so deliciously sated.

Ten wrapped shaking arms around Jaehyun’s sore back, trying to steady his breathing. Jaehyun kissed him, tender and chaste, and Ten’s heart skipped a beat. They made out lazily for awhile, letting the sweat dry and heat dissipate. Ten’s chest was full in a way that he was unfamiliar with, and his heart swelled when Jaehyun cleaned him up and then cradled him like he was a treasure, something to be cherished.

“Will you hold me until I fall asleep?” Ten asked, looking up at Jaehyun who was facing him with a palm on his cheek. The request was pure, unfiltered need and Ten wanted nothing more than for Jaehyun to wrap his arms around him and keep him safe. And so Jaehyun did.

** Chapter 6 **

They must have been keeping Ten late today, Jaehyun thought. It was later, way past when he was supposed to be done and Jaehyun wanted to get home and get in bed as soon as possible. It was cold out and the heated seat of his car could only do so much--he needed the warmth of another body and a fluffy blanket that the other body begged Jaehyun to buy him at the store.

The morning after their first night together, Jaehyun woke up to soft kisses laid on his cheek, then his forehead, then his lips. Ten’s lips were a little chapped but the perfect shade of pink, Jaehyun remembered. Ten knew just how to work him up, entice him into flipping the older over onto his back and wasting the morning away. It was delightful, divine, and Jaehyun wanted nothing more to spend every day like this, waking up late and kissing the smaller lazily. He was so warm, so wonderful, like a bundle of love just for Jaehyun. He was too shy to say that, though.

At least at the time. Ten didn’t want to go back to his place after that morning, so Jaehyun took him to his apartment to pick up his stuff and bring him back. They spent those next few days together, waking up every morning to fingertips pressing into bare skin with goosebumps left in their wake. Those days were marked by fond touches and whispered admirations, filling the space under blankets and between their bodies with tender affection. The worst part was when Jaehyun had to get out of bed and go to work, but the sting of leaving Ten was rectified when he came home one day to find him curled up under a blanket on the couch, lips parted gently, fading sunlight streaming in through the window. Jaehyun wanted to come home to that for the rest of his life.

Probably twenty minutes had passed and Ten still wasn’t out. He was usually tripping over his feet running out to the car to see Jaehyun, not wanting to spend a minute apart. Jaehyun was really starting to get impatient, worried even. What if something bad happened?

A few more minutes went by and finally, Jaehyun saw Ten coming out of the building, a look of restrained joy on his face. Jaehyun had seen this expression before, when Ten really wanted to tell him something, something really excited. Jaehyun adored him so much, loved when he got so excited like this. It was childlike and endearing.

Ten ran up to the passenger side and pulled on the handle impatiently, door locked. Jaehyun laughed, watching him struggle for a minute before pressing the lock and letting him in. Ten whipped open the door and nearly dove into Jaehyun’s lap, giggling. “Baby, baby, guess what?” he asked, throwing his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders.

“What is it, honey?”

The day that Ten fell asleep on Jaehyun’s couch was also the first day Ten was supposed to go back to work. Jaehyun knelt down next to him and nudged him awake and he shot up, immediately breaking down and pulling Jaehyun up next to him.  _I don’t want to go, I can’t go, I’m scared Jaehyun. They’re going to fire me, or hurt me, or something._

Jaehyun’s heart broke, and he promised Ten that he would go with him.  _I’ll be right there, I’ll keep you safe._

When they pulled up to the club, Ten told him to stay in the car.  _I need to do this by myself, I can do this by myself._

After a little while Ten came out again, teary, silent as he got in the car. Jaehyun didn’t push it and drove them home, pulling Ten into bed and stroking his hair as the smaller dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, sobs escaping from his chest. The moment passed, and Ten calmed down.  _Ten, what happened?_

 _I quit_  he cried, tears flowing again.  _I quit before they could fire me, and they were pissed, but I couldn’t take it anymore. I can’t go back to that, not now, not after I know what--know what,_  he trailed off.

 _What you deserve, Ten,_  Jaehyun supplied, taking a deep breath of courage.  _I love you, Ten, so much._

_I love you too, Jaehyun._

“Jaehyun, my instructor offered me a job, he told me I could start working part time at his restaurant when I’m not in class!” Ten sounded so happy, and Jaehyun felt a wide smile spread across his face. He was happy too.

“That’s amazing, Ten, that’s incredible,” he breathed, pulling Ten closer. “You’re amazing, I’m so proud of you.”

After Ten quit the club, his income slowly trickled down to zero, leaving him worried. He was spending a lot of time on the computer, reading, and when Jaehyun asked he gave noncommittal answers about what he was doing. A couple weeks went by and Jaehyun didn’t push it.

Ten curled up to Jaehyun’s side one night after they got into bed. He had been staying at Jaehyun’s place for a while now, much to Jaehyun’s pleasure.  _Jaehyun, I have to tell you something._

 _I applied for a scholarship, for culinary school. I know, I should have told you this before, but I figured it wouldn’t amount to anything, so I didn’t want to tell anyone and then have to break the news that I didn’t get it._  Jaehyun listened intently, reserving judgement.  _But I got it, I got it, and I got into culinary school, I did it Jaehyun._

Jaehyun was reminded of Ten’s joy from then in the current moment as well, feeling him exhale in his embrace. At that time, Jaehyun could tell Ten was as scared as he was excited.  _The thing is, I don’t know if I can keep paying for my place. So I was hoping if I could stay with you for a little while, I’ll get a part time job and pay you, I just need to stay for a little bit-_

_Oh my god, of course Ten, of course you can stay here. For as long as you’ll let me have you around._

“I can start next week, and I’ll get paid, I’m so happy Jaehyunnie,” Ten laughed.

Ten moved in shortly after he got the scholarship, and he fit in perfectly with Jaehyun. They already knew how to share the same space, Jaehyun knew how Ten liked his eggs on a lazy Saturday morning, and Ten knew exactly how to kiss Jaehyun to make him breathless.

“You’re going to do so well, Ten, I know it. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Jaehyun,” Ten said, grabbing Jaehyun’s collar to kiss him on the mouth. “I love you, so much.”

Jaehyun shivered at the words against his lips, making his stomach flip just like how it did the first time Ten said that to him. He smiled, resting palms on Ten’s cheeks. He kissed him again, feeling his warmth, his love, how far he had come.

“I love you too, Ten.”

 


	75. Beauty and the Boss

** Chapter 1 **

The first time Jaehyun received a bonus from working at the bank he used it to pay off his parents' mortgage. After that there were less important things to deal with, paying off other small debts and finding a good apartment in which to live. Although Jaehyun had always been an ambitious and driven person, money had never really interested him. It was a side effect of what he really wanted: respect, authority and just the satisfaction of being important and useful. Even though still early in his career, he was a distinguished employee of the bank and he consistently performed wisely on the trading floor. The CEO had even sent a personalised Christmas card to his family.

Jaehyun had recently separated from his long term girlfriend after drifting apart. He knew that it was all his fault; he worked such long hours he hardly had time to meet her. He sometimes tried to pass off annual leave, worried that if he spent too long away from work someone else would steal his position. He never particularly missed having a social life since all his friends were at work, but the awkward situation of having so much money and nothing to spend it on was starting to get to him. In the back of his mind he thought about meeting someone new, the sort of woman who would be more satisfied by money than spending time.

Then one night he received an unexpected message from an old high school friend.

"Jaehyun, would you be interested in meeting a high class escort?"

Jaehyun was checking his phone as he left the office and he had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"What are you implying about me?!"

"It's not about you, but I'm saying if you wanted to you could probably afford it. I was looking at a catalogue of escorts on behalf of this client, long story doesn't matter, and you'll never guess who I saw there."

He forwarded an image file, a photo of the catalogue taken with his phone. Jaehyun shielded the phone and squinted at the pictures. It was a boy prostitute, wearing S&M attire. The face was definitely familiar.

"Who is it?"

"Surely you remember him. Flashback to school president 2012?"

"Oh my god." Jaehyun accidentally muttered out loud. "This can't be real."

"There's only one way to find out for sure. I had a feeling you'd be interested to see him again."

Jaehyun put the phone away, flustered.

He spent all night thinking about Ten Leechaiyapornkul. He actually hadn't thought of him in a long time, but he did remember how he had vowed revenge on him when he had lost the bid for school president back in 2012 due to a false and malicious rumour that Ten had spread. Missing out on being school president seemed trivial to him now, but back then it had been like the end of the world. By the time he cleared his name of the false rumours it had been too late to run for president again and his dream had been crushed.

But now it seemed that karma had sorted them both. Jaehyun was doing well and Ten was a prostitute. It should make him laugh.

Jaehyun became consumed by curiosity for Ten, for whom he could only muster up scattered memories. In Jaehyun's memory he was small and whiny, but when Jaehyun searched him on social media he found that he was now quite handsome. The photos on instagram of him, standing in a park, cuddling a cat, posing with a hot pot, were unmistakably the same guy from the escort pictures. Same dyed hair colour, same black bottomless eyes, same pursed pink lips. If you saw his instagram alone you'd think he was leading a very normal life, so why was he working as a prostitute?

That night Jaehyun had nightmares about the day he'd been accused of hitting a girl from another school. His friends all abandoned him and he was left crying by himself. Then somehow the dream leaked into the present and his coworkers were scolding him and he was given a demotion. He woke up grumpy and tired the next day. In actual fact his friends had rallied support for him in the case of the false rumours but his memory only preserved the pain. He was stuck thinking about Ten once more.

He spent all night at the bank, leaving at midnight which he often did. However, he was feeling unusually dissatisfied with himself on this night. He had finally come to the decision that he did want to meet Ten again. They say the best revenge is to live well, but what's the good in living well in secret? Ten would have to see just how much their positions had been skewed.

Jaehyun called the escort agency the following morning on his private phone. He asked for a time to see Alex, the name that was attached to Ten's pictures. He was apparently quite popular and Jaehyun had to settle for a Thursday night in two weeks time.

"Does he specialise in S&M?" Jaehyun asked.

"Yes, he's a popular dominant."

Jaehyun paused. "Is he versatile?"

"Of course."

"I have one request of him, for my appointment. He must blindfolded the whole time, and blindfolded before I arrive. He can't see me."

"Understood."

Jaehyun put the phone away. It had been as easy as making a dentist appointment. He couldn't believe revenge was finally within his reach and he had two weeks to devise a sadistic plan.

 

On the night of the appointment Jaehyun left work feeling unusually energised. He changed his shirt, although he supposed it didn't matter if Ten couldn't see him but he wanted to feel a bit fresh. After a moment's thought, he applied some of the cologne he kept in his glove box. He drove to the hotel they had been told to meet at and walked straight to the room number he had been given. Outside he knocked then opened the door slowly.

The room was dimly lit by a lone standing lamp by the bedside. The window was open and a thin curtain fluttered from the breeze. The room was six stories high and the glowing roads seemed to spiral away below. Since Jaehyun's eyes had first gone to the window he almost missed the figure curled up on the bed, half obscured by darkness. He was blindfolded, just as Jaehyun had asked, and wrapped up in a blue silk robe.

It was really him. Jaehyun suddenly felt shy.

"Good evening," Jaehyun said. "Thank you for meeting me."

Ten sat up straight. "It's nice to meet you. Do you have any requests?"

As Ten sat up the robe slipped from his shoulder revealing his bare chest underneath. Jaehyun felt unexpectedly hot and tight in his pants. He hadn't expected to feel so aroused when he was not usually attracted to men, and the man in front of him was a sworn enemy. But on the other hand nothing could really be more satisfying than to feel Ten submit to him.

"Let me look at you first," he said.

He sat down beside Ten on the bed. The black blindfold obscured most of Ten's face, revealing only the small pink lips. Jaehyun touched them with his fingertips, running them gently towards the throat. He hooked his hand beneath the robe and it fell off smoothly, sliding around Ten's body to reveal his smooth white chest. Jaehyun stroked it with his fingertips hoping to incite shivers through his subject, finally focusing on a nipple and giving it a firm tweak. He felt Ten tense up, and the nipple became hard beneath his fingers.

He changed their position by pulling Ten's legs over his knees, so that Ten was in a face down lying position over his lap. He discarded the robe, leaving Ten in only a pair of black briefs. With a single finger he hooked under the hem and pulled them until they were halfway down his thighs. He took a moment to admire the smooth backside, stroking gently with his hand. He took a breath, then raised his hand, bringing it down on the ass cheeks with a sharp smack. The slapping sound echoed, intensified by the gasp that flew from Ten's lips. Jaehyun hit him again and again, and gasps turned into moans.

In Jaehyun's imagination this had been a comical scene, but now he was doing it, it was anything but. Ten's moaning had become more intense, and Jaehyun could tell they weren't moans of pain. But this was part of Ten's job, to appear to enjoy even the most base humiliation and pain, and yet he was convincing. Even more disturbingly, Jaehyun was becoming light headed and his arousal was increasing. At last Ten's moan became more of a whimper and Jaehyun noticed that he had ejaculated onto the bed sheets.

Jaehyun lowered his hand. "You came from being spanked?"

He gently pushed Ten off his lap. He had really not been faking after all, or he had great control of his sexual function.

"To be honest... people usually pay me to hit them, not the other way around. It was quite refreshing."

"Glad I could be of some assistance."

Ten blindly reached out for Jaehyun's pants, hooking his finger in the belt. "Don't you want to feel more comfortable? I can help you take these off."

"No thank you. I've done everything I wanted to do."

He watched how Ten's lips curved at this. "You mean you paid 200,000 won to spank me for 10 minutes?"

"It's not much money to me actually. And yes, all I wanted was to spank you."

Ten's lips remained pursed. "You must be obsessed with me. Still angry that you lost the school election?"

Jaehyun's insides froze. "How did you know it was me?"

"You think you were hidden by this blindfold? I always know who my clients are."

Jaehyun realised that the agency must have found his identity and informed Ten. But regardless, his revenge had been served.

"Of course I'm not angry I lost the school election. I don't care about that any more. I finished university, military service and now I have a good job. High school was really a million years ago." He paused. "I was just curious how you turned into a prostitute."

"Hmm. I suppose you are."

Ten stretched out on the bed, totally naked except for the blindfold and the briefs that were pulled down half way. Jaehyun ran his eyes over his body. His pubic hair had been completely shaved and his penis lay limply between his legs. Ten made an idulgent sigh. He said, "Can I see you now?"

Jaehyun thought about it for a second, then climbed over to pull the blindfold away. For a moment he was stunned by the sight of Ten's large brown eyes, almost black in the lamplight.

Ten smiled. "You're still ugly."

Jaehyun shrugged. "I was the smart one and you were the pretty one. I guess that's why I'm an investment banker and you're a prostitute."

Ten grabbed Jaehyun's necktie to pull him closer. "Why did you really come?"

"That was really it. I should be going home now."

Ten let go of the tie. "Come back next week. I'll leave this night open for you."

"Really? Why?"

"I'll give you a massage. Company workers always like that. They are too busy to have relationships so they hire someone to satisfy their needs. You can afford it, right?"

"Or course."

"Then I'll see you next week."

 

Jaehyun hadn't meant to go back to Ten, but after a while he kept he thinking about him. It would be convenient to get sexual satisfaction this way, not needing the effort of a relationship and without the sleaziness of meeting a female escort. Ten was not someone he loved or cared about so he could indulge in guilt free pleasure. It was only a massage anyway.

Ten looked mildly pleased to see him on Thursday, looking up from the bed with a small cat smile. Jaehyun immediately started getting undressed and said simply, "Go on then, do your best."

Jaehyun lay naked, face down on the bed. Ten slipped out of his robe, and climbed on top of him, so his skin touched Jaehyun's skin. Ten's touches were silky smooth and before long Jaehyun's eyes were falling shut. With his eyes closed he imagined he was some prince being seduced by a beautiful concubine but then his mind would switch back to reality and remember it was his old nemesis Ten Leechaiyapornkul giving him pleasure. But that did not dampen the excitement of it.

His rest was disturbed when Ten began rubbing around his buttocks and thighs, teasing the sensitive area between his legs. His arousal was heightened and he felt the urge to turn over and demand Ten touch him there. After some more teasing, Ten did just as Jaehyun wished, rolling him over onto his back. He seemed to pause to admire Jaehyun's erection.

"It's so big." He played with the tip, causing Jaehyun to draw a loud breath. "Just as I thought it would be. You were always so confident, I could always imagine you carrying around a large package."

Ten was running his fingers up and down the shaft. Jaehyun shifted slightly so that he was sitting up. Ten then pulled away and quickly returned with a condom. He applied it to Jaehyun's erection with his mouth, while Jaehyun watched in wonder.

Ten arched his back like a cat as he sucked, Jaehyun admiring the elegant curve of his backside which was lifted in the air. Even with the condom, the feeling of Ten's mouth was intense. He had never imagined he would be receiving a blow job from Ten Leechaiyapornkul and until now he never imagined he would want to.

"That was great," he said honestly while he was putting his clothes back on.

"You've never had it like that before, right?"

"No. My girlfriend wasn't into it, she hates giving head."

Ten pulled the robe back around himself. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Ex girlfriend. Broke up last month."

"That's a shame." Ten yawned as he picked up his phone to check the time. "See you next week?"

"See you next week."

 

 

These visits eventually turned into a routine for Jaehyun. They involved a nice bit of relaxation for him, and he couldn't deny that just the idea of Ten being his sex pet was satisfying. It was a delicious revenge.

They never shared much conversation. Sometimes Jaehyun would attempt a few questions about how Ten had ended up in this life, but they were always brushed off. But they didn't need to speak; the physical aspect was all that mattered.

One night, overcome by a strange desire, Jaehyun reached out and held Ten, before either of them were dressed. He pressed Ten's back against his chest, holding him with both hands. He could feel Ten's shoulder blades as he wriggled against him.

"What are you doing?"

"I just thought you looked huggable. You fit nicely against me like this."

"I suppose so."

Jaehyun felt unexpectedly warm and happy. It must have been his post orgasm haze. Ten pulled away from him, then went to check his phone, which he always did at the end of each session.

"I have a booking for next week, so you can't come."

"That's okay, I can come again the week after."

"Or you could meet me on Wednesday instead."

Jaehyun quickly weighed up his schedules. "Sure, that sounds fine."

"But you will have to take me out to dinner, and then to your place."

"Why's that?"

Ten looked down at his phone again before answering. He bit his lip, almost sulkily. "Because Wednesday is my night off."

 

 

Jaehyun was perplexed but also intrigued that Ten was asking him out on a date. Perhaps this would be a chance to patch up the bad blood between them. After work he met Ten downtown and they went to dinner like a normal pair of friends. When the food arrived, Ten took photos with his phone. He quickly swiped up and took a shot of Jaehyun.

"For instagram," he said.

"Hey, what the hell? I don't want people to know I've been hanging out with you."

"Sorry." He put the phone to one side and didn't touch it.

"Why did you want to take me out like this?"

"Something to do."

"What do you normally do on your night off?"

Ten shrugged. "Nothing really. Watch anime, clean the house. I get bored sometimes."

Jaehyun nodded. "That's fair enough."

"Well, what do you do on your nights off?"

"I don't have nights off. I'm always working."

"I'm so happy I'm not a company worker." He began to eat his food cheerfully.

Jaehyun watched him curiously for a moment. "Do you ever think we could have been friends?"

Ten looked up at him with his round dark eyes. "No, I don't think so."

"Why did you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you spread those rumours about me? I never had anything against you. We had never even spoken before."

Ten finished eating what was on his spoon, then took a moment to wipe his lips. He answered, as if it was obvious, "Because I hated you."

"Why did you hate me? Was it something I did?"

"You were very popular. All the boys liked you, all the girls wanted to go out with you, you would have become president easily. You never had to go against any struggles."

"Is that it?"

Ten stared at him without saying anything. Jaehyun knew there was more to it, but Ten wouldn't tell him. He started to become annoyed.

"You were a little psycho."

"I know. But I'm different now."

"Really. How?"

"I was really unpopular at school. I doubt you remember it, since you never seemed to notice me at all. I wasn't particularly good at anything and I didn't really have any friends. But since I got older I figured out where I fit into the world, and I'm not as messed up any more. I'm quite settled actually."

"So how did you end up as an escort?"

"I didn't end up, I decided to be. It was just something I wanted to do, it was easy for me and I'm good at it."

After dinner, Jaehyun offered to take Ten home. "I don't really want to do anything with you tonight," he admitted. "It's a bit too comfortable for my liking. I think it's better if I met you as your client, rather than your friend."

"Well, thanks for buying me dinner."

"My pleasure."

"I guess I'll see you next week then..."

He watched Ten disappear into the dark apartment building and then he drove off.

 

A few weeks later Jaehyun started to meet a woman that had been introduced to him by a work friend. She was two years older than him, a piano teacher who was the daughter of a doctor. She was an elegant woman with refined tastes, and she did not have much desire for the sort of long phone calls and texting that Doyong found tiresome.

Jaehyun stopped visiting Ten after he started dating this new woman. For one, he had less time to spare. Even though they didn't go out every night, if he was going to make one evening free he thought it made more sense to spend it with her. His new girlfriend satisfied him sexually so he had no need for another lover.

One night as they lay together after making love she brought up her feelings about marriage.

"I don't expect you will want to change your habits for me," she said.

Jaehyun wasn't sure if she meant to scold him for that. "Are you saying I'm selfish?"

"No. But it's obvious that you love your work more than anything and I can't imagine you would want to change that after marriage. Tell me honestly, if we got married would you suddenly become a good family man?"

"I can't picture it. Probably not."

She pulled the sheets up to her chest, suddenly shielding herself as though Jaehyun had become a stranger to her. "Let's not speak about marriage then," she said. "Let's leave our affair at this and nothing more."

 

 

By Christmas time Jaehyun was single again with only himself to blame. At Christmas the company bonuses were paid out and once again Jaehyun was left wishing he had someone he could buy a gift for.

Jaehyun had not had any contact with Ten but sometimes whilst making love to his girlfriend he had thought about Ten's flat and boyish body and what it might have been like to feel him fully. He had some regret that they had never made love properly, although at the time it had always seemed too intimate an act for two people who did not like each other. It was hard to imagine how their two bodies might have become one, sharing the same pleasure.

But now when Jaehyun finally decided to contact Ten again it wasn't out of desire, or vengeance, or even boredom but rather out of a desperate loneliness.

"Come to my apartment," he messaged him. "I'll pay you for the whole night to do everything."

Ten messaged back after an hour. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

Despite himself Jaehyun replied, "I'm sorry."

** Chapter 2 **

When Ten rang the front door intercom, Jaehyun was cooking dinner. He turned down the stove as he waited for Ten to come up.

At the door he helped Ten take off his jacket, brushing away some of the snow as he hung it on the rack. Ten was dressed plainly in sweatpants. Jaehyun watched him in surprise as he pulled his pants off, then his shirt over his head.

"I'm glad it's warm in here," he said as he left his discarded clothing fall to the ground. He was only wearing a pair of black briefs.

"Don't you want to eat dinner first?" Jaehyun asked.

"Oh. You cooked?"

"Yes... I'm hungry, aren't you?"

Ten shrugged. He went to pick up his pants but Jaehyun stopped him. "You might as well stay naked. It's cute."

They sat together at the kitchen counter to eat. Jaehyun had cooked galbi.

"It's delicious," Ten admitted. His legs were shaking a bit from the cold. Jaehyun thought he might turn the heat up, but then decided not to. Ten would get used to it.

They chatted about mundane things. Jaehyun talked a bit about working at the bank which Ten didn't understand but Jaehyun found it fun to have someone else to explain his work to. After they had eaten, Ten said, "did you just invite me here because you were lonely?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Cooking me dinner, talking about work... It seems like you wanted company. You would be surprised how many people hire me because they are lonely and they just want someone to talk to, pass time with."

"Do you always say that to them too?"

"No, I would never."

"But to me..."

"You're different. You are someone I know. I can't really think of you as a client, you are just Jaehyun... And besides, you first visited me for revenge. You are not like other clients."

"Do you think this is also part of my revenge?"

"Maybe." He sipped from his cup. "You're making me eat dinner in the nude, after all."

Jaehyun laughed. "Because it's cute to me." He paused. "But you are also right. I was lonely."

This confession rendered Ten silent for a while. Jaehyun wondered if he should regret exposing his feelings, but only after he had done it he realised that it was also something he wanted. The honesty was freeing.

Ten started to put the dishes away. Jaehyun watched him as he moved about the kitchen in only his underwear. For the first time he felt certain of his attraction to Ten and longed to keep the image of his naked body fixed in his mind. Eventually he got up to help him.

He placed his fingertips on the small of Ten's back and ran them around lightly. He could feel Ten shiver. "You don't have to do that now," he said and took the plate out of Ten's hand.

"I'm almost done. You should have stopped me earlier."

"That's true, but I enjoyed watching you." He paused when he noticed that Ten did not look happy. He was avoiding Jaehyun's gaze and his muscles felt tense beneath Jaehyun's fingers.

After a moment he said, "you avoided me for a really long time."

It took a moment for Jaehyun to realise what he meant. He was referring to the months he had stopped going to see him. "Oh..."

"I realised that you only really wanted to punish me for how I had treated you. So you visited me just enough times to make me like you and then you disappeared. That was all part of your revenge."

"No no no, that wasn't it at all. The truth is, I started dating someone."

Ten bit his lip. "That actually makes me feel worse."

Jaehyun was feeling a little giddy. He was excited by the thought that Ten had suffered for his sake, missed him and thought about him. It aroused an unexpected sensation.

"I didn't invite you here for revenge. I missed you, I wanted to see you again." He paused then added, "I want to make love to you." He used the euphemistic expression for some reason, and he felt himself blush.

This seemed to work on Ten. He turned around to face him front on. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Take off your briefs," he said.

Ten pulled the black underpants down by his fingers, leaving them discarded on the kitchen floor. Jaehyun paused to look at him for a moment. His soft penis looked almost pretty. He was smaller and less hairy than Jaehyun and it made Jaehyun admire him.

"I want you to go out onto my balcony."

Ten didn't move. "Are you crazy? Will your neighbours see?"

"Maybe."

"You know it's snowing outside, right?"

Jaehyun nodded. "It will be cold but when you come back inside I'll make you warm again."

Eventually Ten agreed to the request. He doubled over from the cold when Jaehyun opened the door but still stepped out onto the balcony. The lights of the neighbours were glowing behind curtains. Little flecks of snow passed by as Ten was shaking and clutching his arms. He wasn't out there for long before Jaehyun called him back inside.

Jaehyun gave Ten a blanket when he came back in, shivering. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and they sat together on the fluffy rug of the living room. Jaehyun encouraged him to loosen the blanket from around his shoulders so that he could view his naked body.

"I'm so cold," he whined softly.

He looked so pink and pretty now, Jaehyun was impressed with his work. He reached out to touch Ten's cold dick, enveloping it in his palm until it had warmed up again. When it started to stiffen he pulled off. He was touching Ten out of curiosity more than anything. He had never 'made love' to a man before.

"I'll turn the heating up if you're still cold," he said. When he got up to adjust the heat, he collected a few more items to use on Ten; some lubricant, baby wipes and towels. Ten waited patiently, looking innocent wrapped up in his blanket, but with the blanket separated enough to reveal his semi erect penis, somehow both innocent and obscene. Jaehyun thought it was perfect.

When he joined Ten on the rug again, he sat up on his knees and looked down on Ten fondly.

"You look quite adorable like this."

Ten raised his legs to show Jaehyun his hole. Like the rest of him, it was smooth and hairless. Jaehyun touched the rim gently and Ten quivered at his touch.

"Do you like doing this for your clients?" Jaehyun asked him.

"My other clients? I don't bottom with other clients. I'm a dominant."

Jaehyun poured some lube on his fingers and started rubbing Ten's balls and rim. He could feel Ten relax beneath his fingers. He sighed softly at Jaehyun's touch.

"A dominant? You fuck guys with that little thing?"

Ten smiled at the comment, and his 'little thing' twitched.

"Not necessarily. I hit them, spank them, insult them and sometimes pee on them. Men and women. You'll never guess what sort of things people are into behind closed doors."

They were quiet as Jaehyun continued to massage his balls. Ten adjusted his legs again and snuggled back into the blanket. Jaehyun put a cushion under his backside, to help prop it up.

"I never get anything like this," Ten said.

"What do you like in your private sex life?"

"I don't have a private sex life." He paused. "But I like not having to do all the work for once."

"It's Christmas, so take this as my gift. But I think it suits you being pampered. I can't imagine you dominating."

Jaehyun started to focus on the tight ring of muscle, that slowly began opening up for his fingers. Ten's insides were pulsing and warm. Jaehyun had never done anal before, and the thought of it seemed quite brutal to him. The thought of fucking in general was violent in a way, but now Ten whimpered softly as Jaehyun felt his fingers being sucked in, and he couldn't help but think it was quite sweet. Really, it was a privilege to be allowed into someone's most private part.

Ten kept his arms above his head. The blanket fell away, revealing his small patches of underarm hair. Jaehyun finger fucked his hole with one hand and rubbed his erection with the other. The double stimulation caused Ten to writhe in pleasure and soon he was squirting onto his own stomach.

Jaehyun used a baby wipe to clean Ten's stomach. Ten wriggled as Jaehyun wiped him, murmuring, "it's ticklish."

"Would you like a drink?" Jaehyun asked him. He got up to get himself one. He was as hard as a rock beneath his pants, but he savoured the feeling.

Jaehyun came back with a drink for Ten, who had wrapped himself up in the blanket self consciously, as though Jaehyun had not just seen all his most intimate parts. Jaehyun chose not to invade his privacy and they sat facing each other with their drinks.

Jaehyun felt content. "I never thought I'd like a relationship like this," he said, thinking out loud.

"You mean, with a guy?"

"No, with a prostitute."

Ten winced at the word, as though Jaehyun had sworn at him. "What kind of relationship is that?"

"All I've really wanted in a relationship was someone that I could look after financially, and meet once a week or so to satisfy each other sexually. My lifestyle isn't compatible with a normal relationship, or a family. I think this is why prostitution appeals to most people who do it, but I'm just being honest about it."

"You'd like to look after me?"

"I'd like to, if that's okay with you."

"As long as I can keep my other clients."

"Of course." He looked at Ten fondly. "It's also funny that I'm attracted to you now. I never expected I would be attracted to you of all people."

Ten smiled, very slightly. "I was always a bit attracted to you, but I didn't realise it at the time. I was very confused in high school. When you booked me that first night I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see you again."

Jaehyun could hardly wait any longer. "Let's go to my bedroom," he said as he helped Ten up by the arm. His balls were aching and he felt feverish with desire. As soon as they had passed the bedroom door, Jaehyun pulled him into a kiss.

They had never kissed before; it had been far too intimate for such an arrangement as theirs. But now Jaehyun wanted to kiss him senseless, to feel his mouth and lips with every part of his own. They had crossed a threshold of intimacy that night a few times already and Jaehyun was ready to throw himself into it fully.

He was still fully clothed, and his erection was starting to cause a wet patch. Ten sat down on the edge of the bed, and he helped Jaehyun unbuckle his belt, while Jaehyun unbuttoned his shirt. In no time he was stark naked, and he relished the feeling of his bare skin against Ten's body, which was burning warm beneath him. He shamelessly rubbed his hardness against Ten's leg like a rutting animal. It made Ten laugh, and he pushed him off slightly.

"Do you have protection?" he asked.

"I do. Just give me a second." He fumbled through his drawer. When he looked back, Ten was lying in bed, with his head propped up by his elbow. He lay there seductively, like the Rokeby Venus, while Jaehyun prepared himself. He smiled at the sight of Jaehyun slicking up his dick.

"It's so big," he said teasingly. "I'm worried it will hurt me."

"I'll go softly," Jaehyun told him seriously, but Ten laughed.

"Just fuck me hard. I'm an experienced professional."

Jaehyun was actually feeling a little nervous, and he hoped that his performance wouldn't suffer. He didn't care if Ten was a sex worker; their relationship, albeit a transactional one, had become an intimate one, with honest feelings. Jaehyun hoped that his actions could convey his honest feelings, and he honestly hoped that Ten would enjoy it and not feel pain.

As soon as he passed the awkwardness of mounting Ten and adjusting their position, and as soon as he had been able to line himself up and enter the tight hole that he had played with before, his instincts took over. He fucked slowly, alternating between shallow and deep thrusts, every so often pushing himself all the way in, and sinking down to capture Ten's lips in a kiss. Ten had stopped laughing at him, and he whimpered softly at every thrust Jaehyun made.

"Go deeper," he murmured thickly as if struggling to push the words out.

Jaehyun pulled back and pushed in harder. When he saw their reflection in the bedroom mirror, his heart clenched in his chest. The sight of their bodies entwined was so harmonious and perfect. Unconsciously he began to quicken his pace.

Ten groaned. "Ha harder..."

Jaehyun reached around for Ten's small and pretty dick and gripped it coarsely. He pumped in time with his thrusts which had become erratic and hard. He was about to reach his climax when he pushed Ten to his own orgasm. Jaehyun desperately pumped Ten's sensitive body until he felt his breaking point reached, and then he came into that warmth.

Exhausted, he disposed of the condom and turned back to kiss Ten gently between the shoulders. He was sleepy and satisfied, and with Ten beside him, he fell asleep.

 

The next few months were successful for Jaehyun. He no longer had the desire to stay at work all night every night, but his performance didn't suffer for it. He was motivated by the thought of those nights when Ten would be waiting for him. He enjoyed the thought of working for someone other than himself.

Jaehyun was surprised by his increasing desire to kiss and cuddle Ten, after they had sex and before he went home. They had gone quickly from enemies to lovers, and after some time they were finally becoming friends.

 


	76. Unlikely bedfellows

Having had bad experiences in the past, it’s Jaehyun’s hope that he would get a legitimately compatible roommate this year. Being a fourth year, he was given priority to a better dormitory that, while on the outskirts of campus, was an honest-to-god  _apartment_  rather than a dorm room that he had suffered through his freshman, sophomore, and junior years. For the first time, he would get his own bedroom and not have to share a bathroom with an entire floor of people, and the idea was damn near enough to bring him to tears.

In his first year, he lived with Yukhei, an intellectual prodigy who had finished high school at 16 but who made an absolute shit storm out of his and Jaehyun’s shared room to the point of Jaehyun being unable to remember the colour of the carpet. When packing up in the spring, he found that many of his belongings had been invaded by the ant colony that had formed due to Yukhei’s small bottles of drinkable yogurt being discarded anywhere he could. Jaehyun had resisted the urge to throw out everything he owned, along with Yukhei, out the window.

In his second year, he lived with Taeyong, who was tidy and kept to himself, but who was also a little  _too_  obsessed with keeping clean. The constant scent of Clorox wipes lingered in their too-small room and left Jaehyun with awful headaches. This was aside from the fact that he would also regularly find Taeyong going through his things to make sure Jaehyun wasn’t keeping anything that could attract bugs. Taeyong continued this routine even after Jaehyun had assured him that the incident the year before made him extra cautious himself.

In his third year, Jaehyun had gotten his own damn room, but to his great misfortune he was put on a floor full of first years and the noise never stopped. It was all because of that damn Donghyuck and his friends. Jaehyun filed a mountain of complaints against him over the year and that kid had the audacity to fold the behaviour reports into paper hearts and slip them underneath Jaehyun’s door.

It’s his last year of university and Jaehyun thinks he deserves to have a good roommate for once. One who doesn’t terrorize his life. Or they could, but they just have to do so in moderation. His standards are impossibly low at this point. He just needs someone who will be a goddamn  _decent_ person.

With the dwindling optimism he had as the broken, bitter fourth year he was, Jaehyun didn’t bother filling out his roommate compatibility application. In his first year, he had written his answers honestly and ended up with Yukhei, who had blatantly lied in order to get a quiet roommate. In his second year, Jaehyun had overshot his answers and ended up with Taeyong, who Jaehyun’s fairly certain used Febreze as cologne.

That’s why Jaehyun had said fuck it, and rolled the dice this time around because it’s not like any actual initiatives he took to better his living situation helped it. When he was first informed via email that Ten was his roommate, he thought,  _how bad could it be?_

Initially Jaehyun was happy to give Ten the benefit of the doubt. He hadn’t been able to get in contact with Ten prior to move-in, but that didn’t stop Jaehyun from trying to reignite his optimism and feel confident about his new roommate not being the worst. How wrong he was he had yet to know, but it was a gradual feeling that Jaehyun had tried to ignore for too long, an ignorant victim to the quicksand of his own demise.

 

On move-in day, Ten is nowhere to be found, although his name tag is taped to the front door right beside Jaehyun’s. In a bout of exceeding hope, Jaehyun wondered whether Ten had pulled out last minute, leaving Jaehyun blissfully alone in this place where he could keep it as clean and as quiet as could be.

Three days later, after even the freshmen had moved in, Jaehyun thinks that it’s safe to assume the bedroom across from his would be permanently vacant. He felt overjoyed.

Eight hours later, the door swung open, and a man walks in, bringing two suitcases along with him. Without giving much regard to Jaehyun, he marches right in, tracking in the dirt from his shoes and the wheels of his bags across the living room and into the empty bedroom.

Jaehyun gets up from his spot on the couch tentatively, wondering whether the man had completely ignored him on purpose or had genuinely not seen him as he walked past. Slowly, he peeks his head into the adjacent bedroom.

“Hello—Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” Jaehyun shouts upon seeing that the man’s got his shirt around his head. The man just laughs, finishes taking off his shirt, and turns around to approach Jaehyun.

“Sorry, honey,” he says, clearly amused. “I was gonna say hi after I got changed. I’m Ten.” So this is Ten. Apparently Ten doesn’t mind being shirtless in front of strangers. “And I’d shake your hand but I just got off a six hour flight so I’m a little gross.”

“That’s okay,” Jaehyun says, trying not to let his eyes linger. “How was your flight from…?”

“Thailand. It was alright, except a flight attendant threw an absolute fucking fit at me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry—”

“He got mad at me for vaping in the bathroom,” Ten says with a frown. “Can you believe it?”

Yes, Jaehyun can. Because his luck is the worst, and while his roommate might be meticulously folding away his loudly printed clothing, he also  _reeks_  of artificial cherry. Again, Jaehyun’s standards have hit rock bottom, because he’s glad the smell is more pleasant than Clorox.

 

They get along well enough, at least at first, before Ten’s real tendencies start to peek through. He’s an eccentric one, Jaehyun could gather that from the moment he walked in, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be a decent person to live with. Those first few weeks Jaehyun makes up the necessary excuses in his head—maybe Ten was up at all hours because of the (barely significant) jet lag, maybe he didn’t have time to do the dishes before class, maybe he didn’t realize how thin the walls were when he blasted music.

Jaehyun keeps making excuses, that is, until the incident near the end of their first month together.

“Ten?”

Jaehyun’s tried to keep these meek calls of his name and knocks on the door to a minimum, not wanting to come off as overbearing, but this one had to be addressed.

“Yes, honey?” Ten turns around in his desktop chair, a pair of headphones being slid down to rest around his neck. The smile on his face is, as usual, suspicious, but Jaehyun doesn’t know him well enough to make that judgement for sure.

“I don’t know if you saw my note this morning, but could you take your shoes off when you come in the house?” Jaehyun asks, trying his best to continue being amiable. It hadn’t just been one note, but several, their contents getting increasingly passive-aggressive as Jaehyun piled one neon coloured sticky-note over another on Ten’s door.

Not only that, but Jaehyun had also left a pair of house slippers in the foyer too, brand new and still in their plastic. He even made a point of getting on his hands and knees with a sponge and bucket to clean their floors while Ten was in the living room, lounging on the couch.

So all that had been done and now Jaehyun is finally taking the most assertive action.

“Yeah, about that,” Ten starts, and Jaehyun feels relief start to bloom in his chest. “I don’t really feel like it.”

If he lived in a cartoon, steam would probably be pouring out of Jaehyun’s ears right now like he was a boiling kettle. He would also be pulling an anvil out of hammerspace to drop on Ten and watch some tweeting birds fly above his unconscious body.

“I mean, if you have a problem with it, you can clean it up, right?” Suddenly the smile on Ten’s face isn’t suspicious anymore, but smug. Jaehyun clenches his fists and smiles back.

 

Ten isn’t the worst person Jaehyun’s ever lived with, but he’s the only person to go out of his way to implement small miseries in Jaehyun’s life. It’s one thing to have unchangeable idiosyncrasies, but it’s another to just be an annoying prick for fun.

At some point, Jaehyun dispenses with the formalities.

The unmistakeable stench of cigarettes that’s been driving him mad over the past few days is no longer tolerable, he decides, marching over to the adjacent room and pounding on the door. Ten opens the door, smiling lazily, the lit culprit held between his fingers.

“May I help you, honey?” he drawls.

“Put that out. It’s giving me a headache,” Jaehyun says. Ten’s expression doesn’t change, and he takes another infuriating drag before responding.

“There’s a no smoking rule on campus, where else am I supposed to get my fix?”

“Anywhere but here,” Jaehyun hisses. “I’ll call residence services, you know.” He omits the fact that residence services hates him for all the grief he’s put them through as a result of his own.

“You ever think about, like, unclenching? Just relaxing a little bit?” Ten asks, unfazed. “This is my last one. I  _am_  trying to smoke out the window, you know.”

“Thanks for your consideration,” Jaehyun says with a scowl. “And no, I’ll stay this stressed all year if you keep acting like an ass.”

Ten rolls his eyes. “A few cigarettes here and there is hardly affecting you. Next you’ll be telling me not to light up in the house.”

“I  _did_  tell you that! Last week!”

“Did you? I must’ve been too high to remember.”

Ten’s laugh gives Jaehyun a headache that lasts the rest of the day.

 

That incident wasn’t anything new, but it was the last attempt for a long while of trying to get Ten to change. Jaehyun had done everything to ameliorate the situation, aside from spraying Ten with water every time he misbehaved. What was the point if his roommate is so unwilling to listen? Jaehyun is best off trying to ignore him with all his might and focusing all of his energy into getting his degree.

But one night, “Jaehyun! Jaehyun!” Ten shrieks from his room, enough to startle Jaehyun out of his own sleep. His first thought is that they’re going to get slapped with a noise complaint because Ten should really not be this fucking loud at this hour.

But Jaehyun drags his feet out of bed and to Ten’s room anyway, pushes open the door, and sees Ten backed up against the wall. His balled up fists are held close to his shoulders, the perfect portrait of terror as he whimpers Jaehyun’s name again.

“Jaehyun, there’s a spider on the wall,” Ten whines. “Catch it.”

Jaehyun turns around to leave the room, the apartment, maybe he’ll just keep walking until he completely submerges himself in the nearest body of water. Ten catches his arm, his nails digging into wrist.

“No, no, Jaehyun, please, I won’t be able to sleep if I know it’s there!”

“You should be asleep anyway,” Jaehyun says, retracting his hand. “It’s three in the fucking morning.”

Ten pouts at him in response. “But…I was busy…doing homework.” Jaehyun looks to Ten’s desktop monitor and sees a paused porn video. Ten smiles at him innocently.

Jaehyun wants to end two lives that night, but he spares both himself and his roommate, as well as the spider, who he lets loose in Ten’s laundry basket before he goes back to bed.

 

There’s more radio silence after that, because Jaehyun is really just trying his best to finish up his credits and fucking graduate this year. He doesn’t want to let his future prospects be tainted by his rowdy roommate and any of the shenanigans that he refuses to get pulled into. Ten goes about his business as usual too, and yeah, he still sweetly cajoles Jaehyun into doing his dishes (that he does out of necessity, not flattery) and loudly, drunkenly stumbles into the apartment a few times a week, but Jaehyun can handle it.

Having his own bedroom has helped immensely this year, since he has a place to which he can retreat when Ten’s debauchery becomes too much. Finals have been creeping up on the both of them as the end of first semester approaches, so the barrage of annoyances against Jaehyun have paused for the meantime. Good thing too, since his stress has stretched him thin enough that he’ll snap any second now.

It’s Saturday morning, and he has a financial modelling project due on Monday, but he’s gotten enough work done already that he can afford to relax. Usually when things are really hectic he finds himself up by nine every morning, but he takes his time today, lazing about in his sheets until his hunger gets him up. It’s already noon by the time he saunters into the kitchen, but he doesn’t expect Ten to be up for another hour or two.

He’s surprised, however, by the figure of a young woman standing over the island, helping herself to a bowl of cereal. Oh this poor girl, Jaehyun thinks, Ten probably brought her home last night and he’s still passed out in his bed. She had to leave the vicinity of his opium den of a bedroom to forage food for herself.

Jaehyun probably shouldn’t stare, but the woman’s hard  _not_  to look at. Her head’s bent over her bowl, but he can still see the pretty curve of her chin and how her long, tumbling brunette curls frame her face. She’s wearing a top that cuts at her shoulders and her stomach, exposing an expanse of skin that’s only outdone by how her skirt barely reaches mid-thigh.

“Um, hello?” Jaehyun says in tentative greeting. It was either that or breaking down Ten’s door to tell him to handle his one-night-stands himself.

“Morning, honey.”

It takes Jaehyun’s brain 0.2 seconds to figure it out, but Ten’s lifting his head and straightening his posture anyway, giving his roommate a smile.

“It’s the afternoon,” he says, because his brain has yet to catch up with his mouth. He blinks his dry eyes a few more times, rubs at them with his sleeve, hopes he’s still just having a bad dream. But when he looks up Ten is still standing there, eating what Jaehyun now realizes are  _his_  honey bunches of oats, acting as though this is all fine and dandy.

“Why the fuck—“ Jaehyun begins to say, cutting himself off because he doesn’t know how to finish his sentence.

Ten shrugs. “Beats me. I went to  _some_  fucking party last night. Sicheng is an absolute mad man.”

Jaehyun has heard Sicheng’s name a few times, but he has little interest in knowing anything more about Ten’s life besides the parts of it that make Jaehyun’s miserable. Now that he can actually see Ten’s face, he sees that it’s not just the clothes and wig, but the remnants of a meticulously applied face of makeup are still on him, visible in his bright lips and smudged mascara on his lower lash line.

“Do I look pretty?” Ten asks coyly, sticking the end of his spoon in his mouth. He chucks it into the sink behind him, misses, and doesn’t bother picking it up, instead walking to the fridge to rummage around.

Jaehyun wants to scream. He also realizes, far too late, that his vexation’s made him fixate on Ten as he moves about, including his prolonged gaze on how Ten’s skirt hikes up his thighs and exposes the curve of his ass as he’s bent over looking in the fridge.

Except—“Are you drinking my juice?” Jaehyun asks, seething.

“Yeah, I’m dehydrated as hell,” Ten says, putting his lips to the jug of orange juice that Jaehyun has to go out of his way to buy from a local market to ensure the oranges are organic and grown without pesticides. “Anyway, don’t I make a cute girl? Maybe I should dress like this more often.”

Jaehyun is ready to chase Ten out of this apartment with a slipper in hand. “It’s too early for this,” he groans, putting his face into the palm of his hand.

“Too early for what?” Ten asks with a sly grin, flipping up the side of his skirt to reveal a pair of pink satin panties hugging his ass far too perfectly.

Jaehyun turns around, marches into his room, and slides back into bed to scream into his pillow, as well as will his boner away. The sound of Ten’s heels clacking around the apartment prevents him from getting anymore sleep. Jaehyun soon has the realization that that motherfucker  _still_ didn’t take his shoes off before coming into the house.

 

The rest of the semester passes without major incident. Or at least, none considerably major for Jaehyun’s standards of disaster. The bar is low.

Winter break comes and goes and Jaehyun almost forgets about how living with Ten affects his wellbeing. He had no time to dwell; he had interviews to attend even when he was back home for his holiday, needed to tie up the loose ends of the future that was so rapidly approaching. Come this spring, his commerce program would be handing him his degree and affectionately kicking him out, if all went according to plan.

Jaehyun plans to graduate with honours, thank you very much, and he has a lot riding on how his very last semester plays out. He won’t let anything distract him.

Except he should have also clarified that he didn’t want  _anyone_  to distract him as well, because Ten surely will. And he does. Because Ten knows how to push Jaehyun’s buttons like no one else with his blatant lack of consideration for the fact that someone else lives with him.

Ten stayed in their apartment over the holiday, said it was too expensive to fly back home, and maybe if he wasn’t the bane of Jaehyun’s existence Jaehyun would have felt bad enough to invite him to his parents’ house. But no, Jaehyun doesn’t even  _like_  Ten enough to consider him a friend. There’s just something so wrong about the idea of letting him into  _another_  one of his homes and letting him cause ruckus there too.

Jaehyun’s dreading having to confront the mess that Ten has surely left for him. Maybe leaving him alone for three weeks wasn't his best course of action. Perhaps Jaehyun should have dropped him off at a daycare of some sort.

There's probably dishes piled in the sink and dirt all over the hardwood and Jaehyun already has a cluster headache thinking about all the cleaning he's going to have to do when he returns. He sends Ten a text that curtly says, "back tmrw @ 6pm" in the faint hope that Ten will make the place decent but Jaehyun won't be shocked if he doesn't. The bar is  _so_  low.

What actually surprises him when he lets himself in the day after is the fact the apartment looks...fine. Ten's shoes are even in a neat pile by the entrance, neatly stored in the bottom shelf of the shoe rack that Jaehyun brought at the beginning of the year. With great caution he walks further into the place, and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that everything seems normal. Ten's sketchbook and pencils are scattered on the table in the living room, but that's hardly anything to be upset at.

Hm. Maybe Ten had a change of heart over the break. Jaehyun maintains this hopeful thought up until he hears a loud moan behind him.

"God, yes—Fuck.”

His blood runs cold, and goddamn it, he turns around because he fears nothing anymore.

Except, maybe, seeing his roommate getting pounded over the kitchen island. Ten and the lovely stranger he's brought into their home don't seem to realize Jaehyun's presence, not until Jaehyun shouts a loud and rather expletive greeting.

"Oh! Hey—Jaehyun, how was your br-break? Jesus Christ, Doyoung, relax." Ten winces as the stranger—Doyoung, Jaehyun can now safely assume—doesn’t let up one bit. They're not entirely naked at least, their pants only in a messy pile around their ankles which, to Jaehyun, suggests that it wasn't their explicit intention to be fucking in the kitchen.

Or, considering Ten had  _known_  what time Jaehyun would be home, it was purposefully done so he would walk in on them. Jaehyun doesn't know if he would rather believe that his roommate is a regular asshole or a sociopathic one.

Doyoung leans forward, sucks a mark into the side of Ten's neck that makes him squirm, and Jaehyun feels his soul leaving his body.

"You just gonna stand there and watch, or are you gonna join us?" Ten asks with the most sickly saccharine tone of voice Jaehyun's ever heard. Doyoung glances over at Jaehyun for the first time since his arrival, sizing him up with interest. One of his hands has a tight hold on Ten's waist, the other holding his upper body down against the tile of the island’s surface.

By the way the fridge magnets seem to have spread apart and fallen onto the floor, Jaehyun safely assumes this has either been happening for a while or is a repeat occasion. The image burns into his mind before he can prevent its entrance.

All the colour drains out of Jaehyun's face and goes somewhere he would really like not to discuss. Ten makes some sort of whining noise, and Jaehyun, returning to earth, takes hold of his suitcase handle again.

"Where you going, honey?" Ten laughs, and Jaehyun doesn't respond, just rolls his suitcase out of the apartment once more. He'll crash at Johnny's for the night. Maybe until the weekend. If Johnny was willing to give up his couch, Jaehyun would be happy to sleep there for the whole semester. Just anywhere but here.

 

It takes three days for Jaehyun to muster up the mental fortitude to come back to the apartment. There hadn't been any communication on Ten's part to make him return, and it's the realization he has that finally gets him to march back in.

"Are you trying to drive me out?" Jaehyun asks, without much prelude, to Ten as he sits on the couch in nothing but a pair of Gudetama boxers.

"No?" Ten replies, leafing through Jaehyun’s copy of  _The Economist_. "Where have you been?"

"Elsewhere," Jaehyun says through gritted teeth.

Ten sets down the magazine in front of him and stands up, gets too close to Jaehyun for him to at all be comfortable.

“What?” It doesn’t come off nearly as intimidating as Jaehyun wants to sound, considering Ten’s face is inches away from his own.

“I’ll get you to crack eventually,” Ten states, before his lips curve into a grin. “Welcome home, honey.”

 

Jaehyun doesn’t like the sound of that at all, but he tries not to let it bother him too much as he settles back into classes. The ominous threat remains in his peripheral vision constantly though, because any day he’s expecting to come home to some hedonistic display in the apartment. Strangely enough, Ten does nothing.

And it’s absolutely killing Jaehyun. Because he wants to tell Ten to  _get on with it already_  and unleash hell so Jaehyun can die and move on to the things in his life that actually matter. He’s wound tight enough as it is. He could do without having to contemplate what “cracking”, as Ten so gleefully put it, really means.

Does Ten want Jaehyun to move out? Jaehyun isn’t sure, and he would also like not to find out. Anytime Ten so much looks his way, that stupid endearment of “honey” written on his lips, Jaehyun wants to jump out the window. Or push Ten up against the nearest flat surface. Jaehyun doesn’t know anymore.

Johnny, when this is all being explained to him, says, “It’s kinda cute, like when you have a crush on someone in elementary school and chase them around and pull on their pigtails.” He’s almost as amused as Jaehyun is furious, chuckling to himself as he stirs milk into his coffee in the kitchen.

“Well, I want him to leave my pigtails the fuck alone,” Jaehyun says, slamming the bottom of his mug against the counter for effect. “He doesn’t have a  _crush_  on me, I think he’s planning on driving me crazy.”

“So he tracks a little dirt into the house. It’s better than anyone else you’ve lived with.”

“It’s just not  _fair_  that this is happening to me. I’m a good person! I dealt with three years of awful living circumstances. Don’t I deserve at least one decent year for all I’ve paid?” Jaehyun whines, his chin tilted up to plead to the deities.

Johnny laughs, and leans forward against the island. “Your loss for not getting your own place. Never have to worry about living with any weirdos.”

“I could not eat for a whole year and I still wouldn’t be able to afford my own place,” Jaehyun says with a frown. “We’re not all lucky enough to have as many savings as you do.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m lucky to have worked in a 7/11 for all of high school—“

“My point stands! I don’t deserve this, Johnny.” Jaehyun points determinedly towards his friend. “And I won’t let him break me, under any circumstances.”

“I’m home!” Ten announces, unnecessarily, as he enters the apartment. He takes off his shoes, Jaehyun notes, making his way to the kitchen with plastic bags in hands. “Gonna make jello shots later, do you want any?”

“No,” Jaehyun says flatly.

“Can I have some?” Johnny asks, side-stepping to make room for Ten.

Ten nods. “Of course. Hope you like strawberry vodka.”

“All for it,” Johnny says.

Ten gives Johnny a friendly smile and trots off to his own room, leaving his groceries on the floor of the kitchen without doing anything to get them out of the way.

“He seems nice,” is what Johnny says first. “Would you kill me if I—“

“Yes,” Jaehyun answers. “Also, he fucked someone on the island.”

Johnny glances down at the counter on which he’s leaning, and shrugs. “I’m assuming you wiped it down with Clorox already.”

Jaehyun hisses. “I  _told_  you to never mention Clorox again!”

 

Call him paranoid, but Jaehyun isn't getting the best rest lately, too wary of what Ten might do to him in his sleep. He's had more than one stress dream of waking up to find himself superglued to his sheets, or being surrounded by thumbtacks on the floor, or getting airlifted from his place in bed to some uninhabitable place in Australia. The worst thing, simply put, is that he doesn't know what Ten is capable of.

Tonight, however, Ten is nowhere to be seen when Jaehyun comes home from the library. At first this throws him off—it could be a trap—but the empty spot on Ten's shoe shelf makes it seem as though he's just gone out for the night. That's a relief to Jaehyun who, at the very least, can hurry to bed and get some precious sleep before being shaken awake by his own apprehension.

A few hours later, Jaehyun is woken up by the sound of his door creaking open. He had been considering getting a lock for his bedroom door as of late, but he didn't know if the extra cost was worth it just for a semester's peace of mind. It's not like Ten had ever gone so far as to mess with any of Jaehyun's things. And honestly, living with Taeyong had left Jaehyun unfazed to that.

The door creaks and Jaehyun wonders whether he can blame it on something else, until he sees the silhouette of Ten's figure wandering inside. For fuck's sake, Jaehyun would rather be having a sleep paralysis episode and deal with the demon in the corner of the room rather than Ten.

"I'm awake, dumbass," he croaks, unthreateningly. There's no response, just the eerie sound of Ten's even breathing and light footsteps. He's approaching.

"Don't come any closer," Jaehyun tries again, raising his voice a tad, but again it doesn't seem to affect Ten at all. God, was this is it? Was he about to get strangled in his own bed? He hadn't even written his will—he needs to bequeath his Nintendo Switch to Johnny!

Ten gets to the bed side, and Jaehyun squeaks, shuffling backwards until he gets to the edge of the mattress. This is it. He's going to die by the hand of his crazy roommate and his legacy will be the made-for-TV film they create based off this story that Johnny will surely sell the rights to.

Jaehyun doesn't feel the sweet release of death as quickly as he expects to. All he feels is a shift of weight on the mattress, the space next to him being pressed down by another body. Ten's only gotten into bed next to him, clumsily fallen onto his back like it's an accident. He doesn't make a sound, besides some faint snoring.

That doesn't make Jaehyun let his guard down. He won't let it. Who knows what this deviant is planning?

Although, it does really seem like he's sleeping soundly. But—no, Jaehyun won't risk it. He'll stay up all night if he has to.

 

He doesn't. His fatigue surmounts his anxiety. It's not until late into the following morning that he's confronted with this peculiar situation once more when he wakes up. Not knowing what to do about it, considering he's trapped between the bed being pushed against the wall and Ten, Jaehyun opts to unceremoniously elbow him in the side.

"What the fuck?" Ten asks groggily, arm swinging and hitting Jaehyun in the face.

"That's what I should be asking you," Jaehyun hisses. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Ten lazily blinks his eyes open, now registering the fact that he's not in his own room. “Holy shit,” he says, seeing Jaehyun in such close proximity. His hand reaches to lift the blanket off of Jaehyun’s body, verifying that he’s fully clothed. "Okay, so we didn't—"

"Don't you dare finish that thought," Jaehyun snaps. "Why are you in my bed?"

"I don't know. I remember getting into my own bed last night," Ten says, scratching his cheek. "I mean, I was still kinda plastered when I got home but I definitely remember going into my room, because I tripped over my laundry pile."

The mention of a pile of dirty clothing on Ten's bedroom floor gives Jaehyun a headache.

“Well, it’s not like I went into your room, picked you up, and brought you here, so what the fuck?” Jaehyun asks.

“Um, I don’t know what to tell you. This is even weirder for me than it is for you,” Ten says. After a moment of thought, his look of confusion morphs into one of amusement. “Did we cuddle?”

“No, we did not  _cuddle_. I have enough trouble sleeping without you climbing into my bed in the middle of the night. Stay out.”

Ten shrugs. "I'll try, but I really don't recall walking over here." He pauses. "Want a handy for your troubles?"

"Get the fuck out of my room."

 

Even if Ten says he doesn't remember anything, Jaehyun doesn't buy it. Sure, he might've been too dazed and sleepy to do anything about it in the moment, but he won't let it happen again. Sacrifices have already been made in letting Ten interfere with the sanctity of what was supposed to be Jaehyun's peaceful apartment, he wouldn't let him enter the threshold of his bedroom too. That would be crossing the line. Again.

But Ten maintains ignorance, says he's completely sure that he didn't walk into Jaehyun's room of his own volition. And Jaehyun doesn't care how much Ten lies, he won't crack the way he expects him to. (Even if this malicious method of disturbing his slumber is an ingenious way of bothering him.)

The only thing that's nagging at Jaehyun is the fact that Ten isn't admitting to it. He wouldn't put lying past him, but Ten seems like a miscreant who would want to take credit. But no matter how much Jaehyun presses him about last night's incident, bringing it up anytime they cross each other's paths that Sunday, Ten doesn't say anything new.

Jaehyun has an early class in the morning, so he can't afford to perform a stakeout tonight, but he shoots Ten a glare from across the hallway before going to bed.

"Goodnight, honey," is all Ten says, almost absentmindedly, as he returns to staring at his computer.

And Jaehyun thinks that's perhaps a good sign that Ten won't do it again, whatever strange attempt at breaking him he made, simply because he doesn't seem interested in the conquest. It didn't seem in his nature to do something if it wasn't an immediate success, since getting into Jaehyun's bed only served to infuriate him more than it irritated.

"Just try it, you bastard," Jaehyun mutters as he pulls his covers up to his chin, determined not to let Ten win.

 

It doesn’t happen again for a few more days. Jaehyun finally feels safe to go to bed when one night he wakes up when he feels the mattress shift again, the definite warmth of another body being the next thing he notices.

"Ten," Jaehyun whispers, quite loudly, in the otherwise unbothered vicinity of the room. No response.

“Ten,” Jaehyun repeats, louder this time, but the other man is still asleep, or pretending to be asleep, and Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do. This really doesn’t seem like a prank anymore. It doesn’t make any sense for it to be, when it doesn’t do anything to disturb him beyond this.

The callous part of him is saying that he could most definitely shake his roommate awake, but the kinder part of him that he thought died a long time ago is saying that he should just let him sleep.

Jaehyun turns onto his side to face him. In his slumberous state, Ten hardly seems like a threat, the only detectable motion the rise and fall of his chest. There’s hardly any light in the room, aside from the shine of streetlights peeking in through the slats of Jaehyun’s blinds, but it’s enough for all the jewelry on Ten’s ears to sparkle here and there.

“You’re such a nuisance,” Jaehyun grumbles, feeling his eyes begin to close.

 

This time, Ten wakes up first, and the sound of his laughter is what makes Jaehyun get up with a jolt. He sits up, throws the covers off of himself, backs up close to the wall behind him to get as far as possible. “What?!” Jaehyun practically screeches, having to grasp the situation all over again. “Why are you here?!”

“I don’t know!” Ten replies cheerfully. “But I swear, I didn’t mean to. I went to bed earlier than you yesterday.”

Yes, Jaehyun does recall seeing Ten saunter into his room from the bathroom, definitely yawning, a little before midnight. Even remembers noting that his light went off, noticeable in the otherwise dark hallway.

“Are you…serious?” Jaehyun asks.

“I’ve never had this happen to me before,” Ten says. “I mean, I’ve never woken up somewhere without remembering how I got there.”

Jaehyun isn’t convinced. “Oh, really?”

Ten snorts. “Okay, fine. I’ve never woken up somewhere I don’t remember falling asleep. I went to bed completely aware I was sleeping in my own bed. Why would I come here on purpose?”

“To make me crack?” Jaehyun suggests.

“What?”

“That’s what you said at the start of the semester!” Jaehyun exclaims. “You said you were going to make me crack, whatever that means!”

“Oh, right. I say a lot of things. They’re not all important.” Ten shrugs.

“You mean to tell me…I’ve been stressing for weeks over nothing?” Jaehyun asks, indignant.

“You have?” Ten seems surprised himself. “Is that why you’ve been so on edge lately? Christ. I’m not a monster. Listen, I might mess with you a lot, like, a  _lot_ , but that’s only because you let me. You don’t ever outright say when things bother you, you know?”

“I shouldn’t  _have_  to.” Jaehyun huffs. “Are you actually unaware of how awful of a roommate you are? Are you daft or just dumb?”

"Bit of both, but mostly a deviant,” Ten says with a grin. “Are  _you_  distracted or just repressed? Maybe if you were as assertive as you want to be, you wouldn’t let people walk all over you.”

“I don’t let people walk all over me,” Jaehyun says in adamant refusal.

“Oh, really? Then why do you clean up all the muddy footprints I left around the house? Why do you do my dishes? Why do you just walk out of the apartment when you see me getting railed in the kitchen?” Ten asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “The only time I listened to you was when you told me to put out my cigarette. That was cute. You were like a feisty little bunny.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Jaehyun is baffled by Ten’s utter and willful ignorance of social etiquette. Their living situation does not by any means need to be treated like a long mind game. “Get out of my room.”

“See, you said that to me last time but you just let me right back in,” Ten points out with a laugh. “I might not have meant to do this, but it just further proves my point, no?”

Jaehyun is seething. He points to his door. “Out.”

 

“They’re my new meds,” Ten says, as soon as Jaehyun returns home in the evening. He’s sitting crosslegged on the sofa, fully clothed this time as Jaehyun thankfully notes, his eyes glued to his phone. If he wasn’t the only other person in this room, Jaehyun would have thought Ten was talking to someone else.

“What about your meds?” Jaehyun asks, toeing his shoes off before stepping into their apartment. The floor’s dirty, but he’ll still do his part.

“These new meds I’m on. I only started taking them a couple of weeks ago, and one of the side-effects is sleepwalking,” Ten explains, only now looking up at Jaehyun. “So that would be why. I can show you the prescription slip if you don’t believe me.”

Jaehyun is unsure of how to take this information. If it’s not Ten’s fault then he can’t blame him for it, especially if it’s a consequence of something related to his health, but still, it’s a hindrance to have to wake up whenever Ten wanders into his room in the middle of the night.

“So, what are we going to do?” Jaehyun then asks.

Ten raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean, ‘what are we going to do?’ You’ll just have to deal with it, no? I can’t go off my meds.”

“But, Ten—“ Jaehyun sighs. “I understand you can’t, but is there any way to prevent this? I don’t want you to do anything to negatively impact your health, but you must understand why it’s difficult for me too, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll try to figure something out, but I guess this is how it’s going to be.”

How it’s going to be, Jaehyun echoes in his head. It seems like he’s coming to accept that more often these days. He nods dejectedly and begins to walk to his bedroom when Ten calls his name again.

Jaehyun turns his head, meets eyes with his roommate, who looks sincerely guilty for once. “Sorry. I know I’m already kind of a pain to live with,” Ten says.

That’s the understatement of the year, but Jaehyun doesn’t feel like fighting. He just shrugs it off and keeps walking, but he finds it hard to take his mind off Ten’s expression for the rest of the night. The distraction only absolves itself from his head when it, or rather he, saunters into Jaehyun’s room for the night and takes his place in the spot Jaehyun already left for him.

 

Things hit an odd plateau after that exchange, with Jaehyun growing far too busy with school work to devote any more time than absolutely necessary into squabbling with Ten. He’s lacking as it is in the willpower necessary to make it through this last semester, but he’s determined not to let any externalities distract him. Maybe Ten’s picked up on it too, or is too busy himself, but regardless there’s been less friction between the two of them, seeing as how the usual instigator hasn’t been instigating much at all.

So no, there hasn’t been much tension between the two of them as of late, aside from the usual silent moments in the morning when Jaehyun contemplates strangling Ten in his sleep. But that thought’s only reserved for when Ten’s taking up three-quarters of the bed.

Ten doesn’t walk into his bedroom every night, and sometimes when he does, Jaehyun’s already too passed out to notice. Sleep has been even more precious as he gets closer to the end of the semester, and even he can’t be bothered to kick up a fuss about this anymore.

The last time he complained was when he walked into his room after brushing his teeth to find an awake Ten already in his bed. “I wanted to see if this would make a difference,” Ten had said with an innocent smile. It didn’t.

So Jaehyun just lets him do it, since it’s not technically his fault, and in the meantime Ten actually becomes a more tolerable person to live with. He’s not perfect, but at least he picks up after himself more often and doesn’t do anything outrageously inconsiderate. Their living situation finally seems to settle, and Jaehyun accepts it, even when he wakes up one day to find them spooning. He cuddles closer.

Ten’s hair is tickling Jaehyun’s nose, but he doesn’t mind it. Even if it’s in a situation like this the weight and warmth of another body is nice. He wants to say that it doesn’t matter that it’s Ten but it does, and it’s killing Jaehyun. Ten’s actually taken care to be more thoughtful as of late, perhaps to make up for the fact of his sleepwalking. They hardly speak as roommates nowadays but they’re great at being bedfellows.

 

It’s the beginning of the end for Jaehyun. One more round of exams, and then he’ll be done school  _forever_. Freedom is so close, he can feel it grazing his fingertips as he reaches out into the ether. Just about twenty more days of hell and he can peace out of this hellish part of his life for good. And he gets one small victory today, in the form of it being his last day of classes.

Also, there Ten is in the kitchen, filling up his flask with something he took out of the cupboard and tucking it into his leather jacket in the early afternoon.

“Relax. It’s kombucha,” he says, feeling Jaehyun’s judgmental gaze. “It’s two p.m, dude.”

“Why are you using a flask?” Jaehyun asks.

“All the cups are dirty.”

“Then wash them.”

Ten frowns. “I’ll do it when I’m back from class. Be happy for me, honey. It’s all about to be over.”

“Congratulations,” Jaehyun deadpans. Ten gives him a wink on his way out. It makes Jaehyun want to slam his head against the wall. Repeatedly.

 

Jaehyun and Ten clearly have differing opinions on how they’ll be spending this momentous day. His first exam is in a week, but Jaehyun isn’t going to waste any time dawdling. In contrast Ten is getting ready to go out and “lose his mind”, an event for which he extends an invitation to Jaehyun by yelling at him through the doorway of the bathroom.

From inside of the shower, Jaehyun responds with a resounding “no”. Ten calls him a spoilsport and declares that he’s going downstairs to get his laundry. Jaehyun doesn’t reply, but he’s almost proud that Ten’s proactively doing laundry.

By the time he’s out of the bathroom, the door opens again, without the indicative sound of the key turning in the lock. Jaehyun assumes Ten must have left it unlocked while heading downstairs, but someone else walks in instead.

“Uh, hey,” the stranger says, looking straight at Jaehyun with confusion. “Is Ten around?”

“He should be back in a minute,” Jaehyun says, feeling a little self-conscious in his Ninja Turtles pyjama pants. He assumed he would be without the disruption of any guests tonight. Especially not a guest who’s walking right on in and making himself at home by planting his butt on the couch.

Jaehyun idles in the room for a tad too long for it to be comfortable. The stranger glances up from his phone before making an expression as though he’s realized he should do something.

“I’m Sicheng, by the way,” he says. “I don’t know if Ten’s talked about me. You’re Jaehyun, right?”

Ten  _has_  talked about his friend Sicheng before, not that Jaehyun’s ever voluntarily listened. From what he’s garnered Sicheng is his most frequent partner in debauchery, and while that would normally make Jaehyun bristle, Sicheng is nothing like who he anticipated him to be. That is, he seems normal, but Jaehyun knows better than to rely solely on a first impression.

“Yeah, I am,” Jaehyun says, crossing his arms in reaction to a sudden feeling of defensiveness. “You two going out tonight?”

“Nah. We’re probably gonna get drunk at mine and play Mario Kart,” Sicheng says noncommittally. “I’ll bring him home safe and sound, but he might be breaking curfew.” The smirk on his face says everything. He’s just like Ten: good at pressing someone’s buttons  _just_  so.

“Well,” Jaehyun starts, trying to keep his tone even and unbothered. “Maybe he’ll be knocked out enough that he’ll stay in his own room for once.”

Sicheng, in recognition of to what Jaehyun’s referring to, lets out a laugh. “I would go ballistic,” he says. “How long did that last? Two weeks?”

“Two weeks? More like two months,” Jaehyun says with a frown.

“But Ten switched back to his old meds a while ago…” Sicheng trails off, perhaps realizing that he’s revealed something he shouldn’t have.

It’s too late, because Jaehyun’s already piecing together everything in his head and quickly coming to the conclusion that this has been yet another ploy of Ten’s this whole time. It was a great source of stress until it settled into something unchangeable. Jaehyun was settling into the routine and getting  _comfortable_  waking up to Ten’s sleeping body when it’s been a ruse for weeks.

Ten comes through the door, key ring twirling around his finger jovially. “Yo, Sicheng! You ready to get fucked up—“

“You!” Jaehyun barks, pointing right at his roommate. “Don’t you  _ever_  come near my room again, you absolute psychopath! You’ve been inconsiderate all fucking year but just when I start to think you can actually be a functioning adult, I’m disappointed again. Don’t even look in my direction. I’m so fucking glad we’re out of here soon.”

Ten is at a loss for words, for the first time since he’s moved in. Jaehyun expects Ten to let out a mean-spirited laugh and gloat about how he’s hoodwinked his roommate yet another time, but he just flushes, looking too ashamed to make eye contact with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun marches back to his room. He slams the door.

 

By 2 a.m, Jaehyun is still studying, not having made much progress tonight due to seething instead. It’s just so unforgivable, what Ten’s done, because it was a deliberate attempt to let Jaehyun’s guard down while absolving himself from all blame. Jaehyun only tolerated it for this long because he thought there was no other option, but Ten was right: he does let people walk all over him.

Right from the start of university Jaehyun hasn’t taken any assertive action against the things that bothered him. He sought out maneuvers instead, wanting to avoid the main conflict if he could, but that so often resulted in a stalemate where he was worse off anyway. Maybe he wouldn’t have been able to prevent Ten from sleepwalking, but he definitely could have been more forthright about hating his actions as a roommate.

This is a nightmare, because Jaehyun wants to do anything but think about this, but it’s distracting him so much that he’s going to curl up and sob out of frustration. He didn’t realize he was this wound up with stress until now. The sound of the front door opening on the other side of the apartment doesn’t help.

Jaehyun hopes that Ten will just go straight to bed as he often does, but he has no such luck when he hears footsteps drawing closer to his side of the hallway.

"Doyoooooung," Ten drawls from the other side of his bedroom door, audibly inebriated. "Can I come in?"

Jaehyun doesn't respond, just hopes Ten will go away and have the decency to leave him alone for the three weeks left they have together. He's just trying to graduate, damn it. Collect his fucking credits and lumber across the stage and get his degree. He doesn't need Ten knocking at his door pleading in that saccharine tone of voice.

Ten repeats himself, drawing out the cry of Jaehyun’s name for an even longer time. It makes Jaehyun’s blood pressure rise. He can’t even tell if what he feels is anger anymore. There’s frustration there, evidently, but it leans more towards desperation than rage.

Fuck it. Jaehyun gets up and wrenches his door open. Ten looks genuinely touched that his calls have been answered, his lips curling into a wobbly pout. “I’m not that drunk, I swear,” he says, and judging by his appearance it seems to be the truth. “I wanted to say I’m sorry— I just…I didn’t mean to keep coming to sleep in your room but after the first couple of times it was kind of comfortable…and I was sleeping better than usual…so even though I had switched my meds I was just going to do it one more time then stop.”

“And then you didn’t?” Jaehyun asks, unimpressed.

“I didn’t,” Ten admits.

“I really, really don’t care anymore,” Jaehyun says with a sigh, surprised to find that he actually believes his words. “I can’t bring myself to care anymore. So much shit has happened to me the last few years of me living with other people, I shouldn’t even be shocked anymore. My patience has been tested and tested and I realize now that the apex of that is just me…not caring anymore.”

“R-Really?” Ten asks. “I know I’ve been a bit up and down all year and I—I’m trying to do better, I promise. It’s just so easy to fall back into all the shitty habits of mine when I’m not feeling well and I know it sounds pathetic but this was just one of those things…”

“I understand, Ten,” Jaehyun says. “If that’s the kind of situation you’re living in, then I’m not one to judge. I wish I could have largely been kept out of it but you know what? It doesn’t matter in the end. It’s not like I haven’t gotten used to your presence in the morning. And now I’ve also come to terms with the fact that no matter how much I’ve disliked some of the things you’ve done this year, I’m still insanely attracted to you. That’s how much I’ve lost it.”

“Oh my god,” Ten says quietly.

“Okay, goodnight,” Jaehyun says, hand on the edge of the door to close it. He needs an aspirin and some sleep.

“Wait, Jaehyun—“ Ten interjects. “We can.”

“Can…what?”

Ten looks right at Jaehyun, wearing an expression as serious as Jaehyun’s ever seen. “Let’s fuck. I want to, I’ve  _been_  wanting to,” he says, stumbling over his words as quickly as they pour out of his mouth.

Jaehyun gives him a look of disbelief. He laughs out the loudest he’s laughed in months.

“Fuck it. Fine.”

 

There was little patience in how either of them pounced on each other, but Jaehyun isn’t in such a hurry that he’ll rush through the process entirely. Ten had, after climbing out of Jaehyun’s lap, run to his room to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom, the speed at which he ran there and back making Jaehyun wonder whether Ten worried he would change his mind.

The lube is cherry-flavoured, which Jaehyun berates Ten for as he set the items down on his nightstand. Ten sniffs indignantly. “It’ll still work,” he says in his defence.

Jaehyun bends down to kiss him, in an effort to quiet him more than anything else. It’s still a weird feeling, kissing Ten, if only because Jaehyun had been imagining it for longer than he’ll admit and holding reality up to that fantasy is very, very strange.

Because Ten’s not as wild and frantic as Jaehyun expected him to be. He’s careful and meticulous, and likes to run his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair while they kiss as though this is more intimate than it really is. It’s a nice feeling though, and Jaehyun won’t protest, because for tonight at least he’s going to give into the indulgence of nice things.

“Hey,” Ten whispers, bringing one of Jaehyun’s hands close to his mouth and putting his thumb into his mouth. Jaehyun groans. He wasn’t expecting that, nor did he think it would feel so good.

“Fuck,” he says, looking down at Ten and his stupidly pretty eyes, wearing a considerate expression that makes Jaehyun feel something in his chest that he’ll evaluate after this is over. “I don’t like that you can be this cute.”

Ten laughs, pulling off of Jaehyun’s thumb. “I never thought you’d say that,” he says with a grin that Jaehyun wants to kiss or smack off his face. “But hurry up, honey. I’m getting antsy.”

 _Honey._  That word used to drive him insane. And it still did, but in an entirely different way now. Jaehyun unfolds, settling himself between Ten’s thighs and undoing the button of his jeans. Ten takes off his shirt, and clumsily reaches for Jaehyun’s too, which makes him just pull it off himself.

Ten reaches next to him for the pink bottle of lube and Jaehyun takes it but does nothing more, using his other hand to run his hand against the bulge in Ten’s boxers. Ten shudders, sensitive to the light touch, and his hips buck upward.

“Be patient,” Jaehyun says, and Ten ceases all movement. The quick and obedient action of his makes Jaehyun feel something new stir inside of him. Well. He doesn’t have time to unpack that right now, but he liked it. “Lift your hips.”

Ten does so, letting Jaehyun hook his fingers around the waistband of his boxers and pull them down his legs. His cock is semi-hard against his stomach, and Jaehyun wastes no time roughly jerking him off. The moan that Ten lets out reminds Jaehyun of the time he walked in on Ten getting fucked in the kitchen, and for the second time ever does he consciously allow himself to admit that he had been thinking about that for far longer than he would have liked.

_"You just gonna stand there and watch, or are you gonna join us?”_

Just remembering the smug look on Ten’s face makes Jaehyun’s blood pressure rise. He had never considered himself as needing to take  _control_ during sex before but Ten’s inciting something strange in him. Frankly, Jaehyun wants to hear him beg.

“God, Jaehyun, just…” Ten groans, completely splayed out and naked beneath him.

Jaehyun moves further down his bed, spreads Ten’s legs apart by the knees, and watches how his stomach twitches. “I could just leave you like this, you know,” Jaehyun says, popping open the cap of the lube and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. “Needy and pliable.”

Ten bristles at that, looking toward Jaehyun with a pleading gaze. “You wouldn’t,” he says, although his voice isn’t nearly as confident as usual.

“I won’t, but I damn well would,” Jaehyun says, sliding his hand up the cleft of Ten’s ass. When he finally works one finger inside of him, Ten shivers in a way that delights Jaehyun to no end. He bends further down between Ten’s legs and sucks a dark mark into his inner thigh just to see him squirm.

And he takes his sweet time stretching Ten open, just to see if he’ll snap. But he doesn’t, just complies to Jaehyun’s touch with mewls that make Jaehyun uncomfortably hard in his pants. Even still, he’s slow with one finger, then two, the third entering the quickest because the sight of Ten’s wet eyelashes sticking together is making his desire to fuck him uncontainable.

“Jaehyun, please—“

“So now you bother being polite,” Jaehyun says with half a smile on his lips. “Get on your hands and knees.”

While Ten busies himself with flipping over onto his stomach, Jaehyun quickly rids himself of his pants, letting out a soft groan when his cock is freed from the confines of his boxers. “Pass me the condom,” he says, and Ten reaches toward the nightstand again and passes the packet back to Jaehyun.

He realizes only after he’s rolled it over his dick that Ten is watching, neck craned at an angle that must be uncomfortable for him, but he’s watching nevertheless, eyes dark with want. Jaehyun shuffles forward and lightly slaps his ass, making Ten let out a whine.

“Fuck, come on, please,” Ten whispers, pushing back into Jaehyun’s touch. Maybe if Jaehyun could stand to wait any longer he would make Ten beg even harder, but he has his limits. In one way or another he’s been waiting all fucking year.

Jaehyun slowly pushes in, a harsh intake of air passing through his teeth. Ten lets out a sharp gasp, head unable to hold itself up and dropping between his arms onto the mattress. Neither of them make another move for a moment to allow themselves to adjust, but Ten is the one to push backward, and Jaehyun takes that as his chance to completely bottom out.

Ten moans as Jaehyun’s eyes shut from the sensation, and the sound stays absolutely still in his memory until he pulls out and thrusts back in to recreate it.

“God, you feel so fucking good,” Jaehyun growls, bending forward to gently bite at Ten’s shoulder.

Ten can’t seem to string a cohesive set of words together right now, judging by how anything he does manage to say are cut-off profanities. That’s just fine with Jaehyun, so long as he knows they’re both enjoying this, both relishing in the fact that they’re finally relieving whatever tension that’s hung in the air of their apartment for months. It had gotten more and more severe until it was unbearable.

“So this is what you needed all along, hm? You’re so good once you’re shown your place,” Jaehyun whispers, and he’s not really sure what’s come over himself, only knows that seeing Ten beneath him like this is so much more intoxicating than he ever imagined. “Are you going to keep being good for me, baby?”

“Yes,” Ten gasps, turning his head slightly to the side so he can let himself be properly heard. “I will—I’ll be good for you.”

Jaehyun rewards him by pulling back to rest his hands on Ten’s hips, grabbing them tightly as he thrusts into him faster. Every time he pulls out until it’s just the head of his cock inside Ten, he realizes he’s trembling, actions having preceded any real train of thought since Ten had grabbed a handful of his shirt and pushed the both of them onto his bed. But it’s satisfying to see how things have shifted, that Ten seems to enjoy being wrecked this way, and Jaehyun didn’t realize until just moments ago that he really enjoys doing the wrecking.

It’s not even a release of any resentment he holds against Ten, really, Jaehyun let go of all that when he realized he had no need to care anymore. Aside from all the pent up anger that he’s unleashed into punching his pillow all year, the rest was a lot of pent up frustration of needing to admit that since the first day, when he walked in on Ten without his shirt, what Jaehyun really wanted to do was tear the rest of his clothes off. And it only got worse from there.

“Do-Jaehyun, fuck, I really—“ Ten gasps out, struggling to keep himself up on his limbs. “I need—“ He rather desperately mewls as Jaehyun pulls out of him completely, only realizing what he’s being told to do once Jaehyun’s patted the outside of his thigh several times.

Ten’s face is completely flushed, Jaehyun notes as they’re face to face again, Ten on his back with his legs on either side of Jaehyun’s waist. The sight is as cute as it is rare. Jaehyun runs his hand along Ten’s thigh again, grabs it with a harsh grip, and hooks it over his shoulder before he’s pushing in again.

The sound that Ten lets out is sinful. Jaehyun doesn’t revel in it the first time because he’s doing his best to make sure it’s the only sound Ten can make. He continues like that, snapping his hips forward against Ten to hit his prostate, Jaehyun’s eyes trained entirely on Ten’s expression.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to his neck. It might be the most tender event that’s transpired between them tonight, and Ten might have gotten even redder at it, if it’s not Jaehyun’s imagination going where it wants.

To his complete surprise, Ten takes Jaehyun’s face in his hands and kisses him, their lips moulding together slickly but in a way that feels  _closer_ than this occasion called for. It’s still a little messy, but it’s slow and it’s deep, and it distracts Jaehyun long enough until it can’t anymore.

“I’m gonna come,” Jaehyun mumbles, and Ten gets closer, as close as he can, wrapping his legs around Jaehyun’s waist. It pulls him in deeper, and Jaehyun moans against Ten’s mouth as he finishes. His thrusts grow languid as he shudders through his orgasm, Ten’s lips still pressed to his until his movements still.

Jaehyun pulls out slowly, makes to tie up the condom and throws it away, turning back to see Ten with his hand working over his cock. There’s a small part of him that just wants to watch, but so much more of him that moves him to settle between Ten’s legs again, head dipping downward.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to—“

“I want to,” Jaehyun says, taking Ten into his hand and giving him a few firm strokes before leaning forward to wrap his lips around his cock. A breathy moan escapes Ten, his fingers reaching to take hold of Jaehyun’s hair but, like before, to only run them gently through the strands.

Ten seems hesitant to move any more than that, but Jaehyun wants him to, and he hopes that he can convey that by glancing up at him with wide eyes. The look that’s returned to him is unexpectedly compassionate. Something stirs in Jaehyun’s chest again, and he’s curious about its implications, but not worried. He wonders what that means.

Even still, he wants to focus on making Ten feel good, and so he slides his mouth as far down his dick as he can manage. His hand grabs hold of Ten’s waist, rubbing his thumb against the dip of his pelvic bone as Ten writhes under his touch. Again he finds himself looking up to observe Ten’s reactions, wanting to see him convulse beautifully as he grows closer to the edge.

Ten moans Jaehyun’s name as his only form of warning. It’s still enough to make Jaehyun pull off and reach for the base of his cock, stroking Ten off until he’s coming all over Jaehyun’s hand and his own stomach, Jaehyun’s name still repeated interlaced with impulsive expletives.

They stay silent, even when Jaehyun gets to his feet and strolls to the washroom to wash his hands and get something to help clean Ten up. He catches sight of himself in the mirror and observes his dishevelled appearance, most notably the almost-purple hickey left beneath his collarbone. It’s been so long since he’s seen one on himself that he’s fascinated, running the pad of his thumb over the mark. The compulsion to do so comes even though he doesn’t expect it to feel like anything but skin.

When he returns to his room Ten is still on his back, clearly spent from the impromptu activities. Jaehyun laughs, softly enough to keep it to himself, and takes a seat on the mattress to run the tissue in his hand against Ten’s stomach. Ten lets out a noise of surprise, but says nothing as Jaehyun continues.

“Take over for a sec,” Jaehyun whispers, getting up again to grab the water bottle on his desk and bring it back. “Sit up, have some water.”

Ten does as he’s told, letting out a deep breath after he’s taken a big gulp. When he turns his head to make eye contact with Jaehyun, he finally says something.

“Holy shit,” he snorts.

“I agree,” Jaehyun says, climbing into bed next to him. He feels inclined to grab Ten’s hand at this point, but Ten seems to freeze up, which makes Jaehyun recoil.

“I’m sorry, it’s just—I’m actually sorry. For being a burden,” Ten says in a small voice.

“You’re not. Other stuff aside, I didn’t have much to lose from you sleeping better at night,” Jaehyun says, shifting his gaze to stare up at the ceiling. “I know I snapped at you earlier, but I was angry that you lied to me more than anything.”

“And what about the other stuff?” Ten asks.

“There’s a lot of things you’ve done to drive me up the wall, but you probably would have stopped if I hadn’t let it bother me, huh?”

Ten laughs. “It was really funny to watch you stomp your feet around when you notice I moved stuff around in the fridge.”

“I was about to get my own, I was so annoyed,” Jaehyun says. In this strange, blissed out state, so many things don’t seem to matter anymore. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?”

Ten nods. While it takes them a few minutes to get back into some clothes and get ready for bed, by the time they’re under the covers, Jaehyun immediately feels sleep enveloping him. He leans his head near Ten’s. They fall asleep curled up close to each other, for the first time ever, on purpose.

 

Jaehyun isn’t one to be dramatic, but getting out of school was the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to him in his entire life. Sure, he’s thankful to the institution for giving him the flimsy piece of paper required to prove himself useful to society, but he is ever so happy to never have to worry about taking another test again. Alongside his measly gratitude to school is his exponentially larger gratitude towards himself for having busted his ass the past four years so that he could actually get a decent job once the time comes.

When he receives his signing bonus, he already knows he’ll be putting most of it towards paying off his student debts (damn you, unaffordable tuition), but he decides to be partially selfish and get a nice apartment all to himself.

Getting to live alone is Jaehyun’s greatest happiness. Everything is exactly as it should be and he never has to worry about a thing. It’s his absolute utopia, to be able to come home to no surprises and a quiet atmosphere.

But, being inherently contradictory, Jaehyun misses a little mess. Whether it’s just become ingrained in his identity or whether he attributes it to Ten he’s unsure, but there’s the odd moment when Jaehyun wants there was a dish or two in the sink. He’s crazy for thinking it, would definitely regret it if his short-lived wishes came to be true, but at least he gets to experience it again on occasion.

The occasion being all of the time that Ten spends in the apartment, which is really quite a lot, although neither of them have broached the topic of living together again. It would take a good longer while of seeing each other and long deliberation before they even consider it. Things are fine as they are for now, Jaehyun is happy to say, and on days when he’s feeling like he’s perhaps created too rigid of a lifestyle for himself, he’ll find Ten sitting in his living room with graphite drawings scattered all over the floor.

But Ten will smile up at him in a manner that makes Jaehyun weak, and all will (probably) be forgiven.

It’s the best when in the morning Jaehyun finds Ten sleeping soundly next to him, his breathing soft and even and undisturbed. That’s when Jaehyun likes to press kisses to his warm forehead and cheeks to gently wake him. The weekends are usually reserved for Ten so they can spend time together, and Jaehyun doesn’t want to lose a single moment.

This morning, however, Ten’s spot is empty. Jaehyun furrows his brow, puzzled, especially since he can’t hear the sound of the shower running to explain the absence. It’s not long though, until Ten’s sauntering back into the bedroom with a serene smile on his face, sidling up next to Jaehyun and nuzzling their cheeks together.

“Good morning, honey,” Ten says, soft smile on his lips as he closes his eyes. “I broke your toaster trying to make poptarts.”

“What’d you do with it?” Jaehyun asks sleepily, wrapping an arm around Ten’s body.

“It started to smoke,” Ten says with a content sigh. “I threw it out the window.”

 


	77. All I can give you is memories

They stand naked in the middle of the room, the made up bed just a few steps to their right and on the left wall, placed decoratively right underneath the curtained windows, is a pale green love seat. Ten moves his eyes from Xiaojun’s body to the low sofa and studies its solidity and how comfortable it will be. The lounge is new and he wishes he had sat down in it earlier to test how soft or firm it is, but figures it will be good enough either way. There is a new soft-looking carpet on the floor beneath it as well so that is good. His eyes flit back to the other person in the room when the man’s feet shuffle slightly on the hardwood floor and Ten’s mouth tightens at the corners when he sees his apprentice bashfully covering himself with his hands. Xiaojun’s eyes are glued to the large, rather magnificent, bed, but he doesn’t startle when Ten grabs his hands between his own.

With a firm grip around Xiaojun’s wrists he moves the other’s arms to rest at his sides and steps back when he is certain Xiaojun won’t cover himself again as soon as he lets go. He smiles at the older man when he remains still and runs his eyes over his naked body, thoroughly mapping every inch, every hill and every crevice of Xiaojun’s body with his eyes. Still not touching him, Ten walks slowly around him so he can see him from behind, take in his firm thighs and tight butt cheeks and between them the crack leading to the place men and women alike will want most.

“Some like to watch more than they like to touch,” Ten tells him as he finishes the round to stop in front of his pupil again. “You can’t hide yourself from lustful eyes like this, stand proud.” Ten looks him deep in the eyes for a long time before he whispers, “you are not lesser than they are.”

The Madame had told him the complete opposite when she first took him in only a couple days ago. She told him he would have to get used to people looking down on him, because to anyone who would see him he would be nothing more than a plaything, an object of lust. It hadn’t made this lifestyle any more enticing, but at this point Xiaojun has no other option. He is twenty years old, fatherless for years and now also motherless, his parent’s poverty has left him illiterate and he has no land to his name to speak of. Xiaojun has nothing to live off and it shows in his skinny figure, his bony fingers and slightly sunken cheeks. The Madame had promised to fatten him up a little, but only so he wouldn’t look sick, and the promise of food had been enough to sway him.

Ten doesn’t say anything more about it in the next hours they spend confined to this room, but his words stick with Xiaojun and whether he believes them or not they help him put on at least the pretence of confidence.

 

When Ten steps close to him again his hand goes straight to his cock and Xiaojun jumps as he is suddenly gripped in a soft yet strong fist. “Some have no patience” Ten teaches as he tugs roughly on Xiaojun’s cock a couple times and reaches around him to slap his ass. Xiaojun swallows and grimaces at the treatment and bites the insides of his cheeks when Ten once again circles halfway around him and grips his ass with both hands.

“You don’t like it rough,” he observes as Xiaojun’s whole body tenses in discomfort. Xiaojun has no experience with any of this so he has no idea what he likes and not, but the way Ten is touching him now is far from pleasant. He shakes his head and knits his eyebrows when Ten spreads his ass cheeks apart and spanks each of them once so that they sting.

“Learn to like it” he says and pushes a dry finger through his anal opening. Xiaojun’s breath gets stuck in his throat and he moves away from Ten. The other man lets him and only watches him patiently when Xiaojun shies away from his hands.

“The Madame has rules; no one is allowed to harm her merchandise in any way. One dry finger in your ass isn’t going to do any harm however, and there are some people who stretch the boundaries as far as they can,” Ten sighs impatiently when Xiaojun still won’t let him near. “My job is to prepare you for everything. You won’t be taking any customers until the Madame is happy with your appearance so for the time being, you will train.”

He can see that reasoning will not work as Xiaojun pulls further and further away, so Ten tries the more sensitive approach of empathy instead.

“I have been where you are now Xiaojun, I know what you are going through. Just as you, I had no other choice. I know how scary this is, but you need to let me help you the way my mentor helped me.”

Xiaojun knows he has no choice, he doesn’t know for sure how many customers he would have to entertain to pay the Madam back for all that she has done for him already, but he can imagine it would be more than two or three. He lets his arms fall at his sides with a shaky sigh and allows Ten to come close to him again, even put his hands on him.

“I have made an error” Ten says, his tone as well as the curve of his mouth is apologetic. “Let us start with the more common ways your body will be used.”

His wording doesn’t calm Xiaojun’s nervous heart, but he has hope he will find something now that he will actually like. After all, it can’t all be bad.

 

Ten runs his palms over Xiaojun’s sides as he stands close to him, close enough that their skin brushes and the space in between their bodies heat up.

“First and most important” Ten says and holds up a finger, “you need to know your own body.” Xiaojun tilts his head as he doesn’t quite understand what Ten means by that, but then Ten takes one of his hands in his own smaller one and wraps Xiaojun’s fingers around his own limp cock. He guides Xiaojun in tugging at his cock until it starts to swell and Xiaojun’s breath grows shorter the longer he pleasures himself with his hand. He is not unfamiliar with doing this, but he doesn’t think his knowledge qualifies to what Ten means by knowing his own body. Xiaojun’s eyes fall closed as he tugs on his cock so long he can feel the climax building in his body, but Ten doesn’t allow him to come and stops his hand at the same time as he grips tightly around the base of Xiaojun’s cock.

“Your stamina will get better with time” Ten says and there is something akin to a laugh in his voice that has Xiaojun flushing with embarrassment. Ten takes his hands in his and pulls him towards the pale green lounge beneath the windows. They aren’t actually windows as the only real windows in the entire building are in the front room, one on each side of the entrance door, but behind the curtains the walls are painted with different views.

Each room has its own unique painting. Some of them represent exotic places befitting the theme of the room, and for the adventurous there are paintings of the street on the other side of the wall, while others again are nature-y and soothing, but all of them are vividly painted and extraordinarily life-like. The Madame has painted all of them herself, though Ten is the only one who knows that. The middle-aged woman is a clever businesswoman, but as she told Ten on one of their quiet evenings together, she loves painting more than anything. Ten has actually grown quite fond of the woman in the four years he has been in her possession, but they both know that the evenings he spends with her, drinking tea and reading books and watching her paint, only happen because he cannot refuse her. And the times she pushes him down amongst the paint-splattered pillows and takes his cock inside her body, giving him a pleasure he never experiences with any of his clients, are no different.

Ten pushes Xiaojun to stand against the love seat and instructs him to get on his knees on the edge of the seat and spread them apart so he can balance comfortably on the uneven surface.

“I told you that some people like to watch more than touch, but what we are going to do now is something most customers will require you to do yourself.” Ten speaks as he turns towards the small lounge table to their right and picks one of the stopped vials from it that he holds out to Xiaojun. His pupil takes the vial from him, but only stares at it confused.

“You will need to prepare yourself” Ten explains, but still the perplexed look on Xiaojun’s face stays.

“Remember what I did earlier with my finger?” Xiaojun’s whole face twists at the reminder and he nearly throws the vial out of his hand. Ten is quick to wrap his hand around Xiaojun’s when he notices the impulsive move to do so and explains its contents to a rapidly calming Xiaojun.

“This is oil, it will make it smooth and painless,” Ten quirks a smile as he lets go of Xiaojun’s hand, “who knows, you might even like it.” Xiaojun somewhat doubts that, but seeing Ten so calm helps with calming his nerves as well. However, it does not offer any guidance to what he should do now.

“I don’t” he stutters, “I don’t know, what should I do?” Ten smiles again, a sweet dimpled smile and reaches for another of the small vials and then climbs onto his knees on the sofa as well, situated so Xiaojun can see both his back and his side. Unhesitatingly he unstops the vial and pours the orange coloured oil onto the fingers of his right hand.

“It is always better to use too much than too little so don’t be shy with the oil,” he cups his dry hand around his mouth and stage-whispers to Xiaojun; “the man who makes this oil is a frequenter here and as long as he gets a couple boys for free he supplies us with as much oil as we need.” He winks playfully and Xiaojun laughs a little, soundlessly but obvious enough, and then Ten is back to being serious again.

“Observe what I do” he says and reaches behind himself with his right hand and that is when Xiaojun remembers that Ten is as naked as he is. He had forgotten amongst the myriad of feelings and impressions he has experienced since they started.

He watches with wide open eyes as Ten pulls his left butt cheek aside and lays the pads of his wet fingers over his puckered hole. Xiaojun gulps as the other man slips one finger inside himself and moves it easily in and out.

“You need to do this to loosen the muscles in your ass, otherwise the actual intercourse will hurt like hell.” Ten moves his finger out and pushes two inside his body, this time he keeps them at the same place inside himself, but moves them apart from each other the same way the blades of a scissor will move apart and meet each other again.

“Do this with two fingers and it will stretch the muscles more gradually than if you enter a third finger inside you. You’ll want to use at least three fingers though, sometimes more depending on the size of the customer’s cock or the toys they are planning to use.”

Xiaojun is amazed that Ten can do this to himself and still speak so calmly, so factual about things that draws nervous shivers from Xiaojun with merely a thought.

Ten pulls his fingers free after dipping a third finger inside himself and wipes them on a cotton cloth he magically produced from somewhere, Xiaojun has no idea where, as he slips gracefully from the cushioned seat.

“Your turn,” he says when his feet land on the floor and he guides Xiaojun to face the wall and taps at the inside of his thighs to make him spread his legs a little more. Xiaojun gulps again, swallows the saliva suddenly pooling in his mouth and pulls at the stopper in the small vial with trembling hands.

“Relax Xiaojun” his mentor soothes with a soft voice while gently gripping his shoulders, “take your time.” With Ten pressed so close against him, soothing his nerves with kindness, it feels more like how Xiaojun had always imagined sex would be. Ten feels more like a loving partner than his mentor in a whore house and Xiaojun latches onto that feeling, even as he knows how detrimental it can be in the long run if he can’t let go of his imagination.

However, right now it is exactly what he needs and when he tries once more to pull the stopper free he succeeds without a struggle. He coats his fingers liberally with the oil, emptying almost half the vial onto his hand, and moves his arm slowly until he can push his fingers between his cheeks and find the entrance to his body. He hears Ten move behind him and then the man’s hands are pulling at his butt cheeks to spread them apart and Xiaojun swallows again so his throat clicks and slips one finger hurriedly inside himself.

“Take it slow Xiaojun” Ten admonishes him, “I’m used to it, but you just take the time you need now.”

 

It feels weird, Xiaojun thinks. Having his own finger inside the place he shits from is not something he had ever imagined he would be doing, and even if he has been thoroughly cleaned from head to toe and in every unimaginable place, he doesn’t understand how it can be in any way pleasurable. Even so, he doesn’t stop and moves his finger experimentally in and out a couple times and then swirls it around when Ten tells him to. His brow furrows as the movement pushes against the tight muscles and forces them to stretch a little more. The movement of his finger is smoothed by the oil, but when Ten coaxes him to try a second finger it does nothing to alleviate the pain and uncomfortableness the stretch causes. Xiaojun shifts restlessly on the cushions as the feeling spreads down his legs, but when he tries to pull his fingers out Ten takes hold of his wrist and pushes them further inside instead.

“I thought you wanted me to take my time” Xiaojun grunts and tries to pull free from Ten’s grip. The younger man is much stronger than him though, far stronger than his lithe frame suggests, and Xiaojun stands no chance in his weakened state.

He wishes suddenly back to the days when his father was still alive and they would make a living out of selling the root vegetables that grew wildly in the fields around their home. Every day he would carry bags and cases heavy with the vegetables and he and his father would walk the six kilometre distance to the city market. He was fit back then, a strong and happy teenager, up until four years ago when his father became the victim of a bar riot in the town over. They didn’t even find out until days later when one of his father’s acquaintances, the man who would always be right next to them in the market selling wool, came to the house with his father’s ashes in a tin box.

It didn’t go so well for them after that. Dejun tried doing the work alone, going into town while his mother watched the house and tended the crops, but on his own he could only carry half the weight and without his father’s enigmatic presence he drew only half as many customers as well. After a while they were forced to keep what they grew for themselves and their diet was reduced to only what they could find in the dirt and on the trees. In the end they lost that as well as a well-standing merchant drove them from their house and the rich soil it stood on, and then they were left with no food at all. His mother, already weak from a sickness that nearly broke her in childhood, lasted no more than a month and then Xiaojun was on his own.

And that is how he ended up here. Employed with the infamous Madame and being taught how to pleasure other men. His father would be devastated.

“It’s better to have no money,” he would always say when they passed the brothel going into town, “than to have it and waste it in there.”

 

“You also need to get used to this and if you pull back at the slightest hint of pain that will never happen.” Ten’s voice is stern and he doesn’t let go of Xiaojun’s wrist, instead moving it so that Young’s thick fingers slide in and out in shallow thrusts. Xiaojun furrows his thick brows even more and bites the inside of his lower lip to keep the sounds of distress locked behind his teeth. It is more than a little uncomfortable, but the pain is slowly disappearing and after another minute Xiaojun is moving his fingers on his own.

Ten sits back again, happy to let Xiaojun explore on his own from here on, and only spreads the other man’s cheeks apart again, more for his own curiosity than Xiaojun’s ease.

Unlike Xiaojun, Ten was not a virgin when he came to work at the whore house. Even if he was a young teenager at the time, only fifteen years old, he had tried sex before both with a girl his age and a boy a couple years older. The boy, a pretty doll of a creature, is to this day the only boy Ten has ever fucked and he is very much looking forward to when he will teach Xiaojun how to take a cock in a way that will please his paying customers.

Xiaojun remembers what he saw Ten do and hesitantly spreads his fingers apart only a little at the time and Ten watches with rapt attention and a dry mouth as Xiaojun’s hole slowly gets wider in circumference. The temptation to stick his tongue between the other man’s fingers is strong, but Ten swallows drily and keeps himself in check. It feels good when the Madame sits on his cock, her wet core is warm and comfortable, but he can still remember how it felt to fuck that town boy four long years ago, and the tightness of an untried ass is the closest to heaven Ten thinks he will ever get.

Despite his earlier words Ten once again coaxes Xiaojun to move on and try putting a third finger inside himself as well, but this time Xiaojun listens without the trepidation that nearly choked him before. Ten was somewhat right in his prediction, and Xiaojun is indeed starting to like it a little, but he still doesn’t understand what is so special about it that would have someone crying out so desperately the way that boy was doing that he overheard with the Madame on his first day.

“My youngest boy,” she had told him as they walked, “and the most popular. As pretty as can be and probably the only one here who never fakes a moan.” Xiaojun remembers thinking what could be so good, being a whore and all, that would entice sounds like that from anyone. It isn’t long before he experiences the answer to his question on his own body.

His whole body jerks and he nearly topples to the floor when his fingers brush over something inside him that send sparks throughout his entire body. A long, surprised moan flows from his mouth and his free hand grips the back of the sofa so his knuckles turn white and before he can even gather himself his fingers are already searching for that spot again. When he curls his fingers the same way he did before, they once again find it, whatever it is, and Xiaojun tries to memorise the position so he won’t forget and then proceeds to rub his fingers over it hard. His breath comes in sharp exhales and his hips move against his fingers and behind him he distantly hears Ten laughing, but the pleasure coursing through his body originating from that spongy spot inside him demands all his attention. Xiaojun’s hand drops to circle his cock and starts tugging as desperately as his fingers are fucking into him and that is when Ten moves to stop him. The older man whines loudly when Ten grips both his wrists and forces his hand from his cock and pulls his fingers out of his ass and then pins him down against the back of the sofa.

“I said we were going to work on your stamina,” Ten says and his voice is a little breathless, a little chip in his stone hard composure that the sight of Xiaojun fucking himself so vigorously has caused.

“That was your prostate” he says as he pulls at Xiaojun’s left wrist and the elder turns his body to follow along until he is sideways on top of the sofa and then Ten pushes down between his shoulder blades, “it feels good, I know”. When he steps back Xiaojun is situated with his ass in the air and is once again tensing up. He has never felt this exposed before, and even if he has been naked with another man for quite a while already, his nervousness starts creeping back now that he has nothing to distract himself with. Ten takes one of the used vials and pours some more oil on his fingers and steps behind Xiaojun, places one knee on the cushion and leans his hip against the back of the sofa.

“I know I said you will be required to prepare yourself, but there are some who will want to do it themselves,” as Ten speaks Xiaojun licks his lips and feels excitement build in his loins knowing he will get to feel that again.

Ten slips one finger inside him and Xiaojun sticks his ass out even more, suddenly feeling shameless, but Ten pulls back immediately when he does that.

“No,” he says. “Not yet.”

Xiaojun bites his lower lip and keeps still when Ten pushes the finger back inside him.

“Most of them won’t have too much patience while doing this however, so you should always prepare yourself a little before going in.” Ten pushes a second finger in and scissors them inside him as he says; “don’t worry, you’ll find out quickly who likes what and you can always ask me about anything.”

Ten moves his fingers inside Xiaojun, instructing him on how to move and how to react, what is too much and when it is too little and when he should say something to get the customer going. When Xiaojun moans as Ten runs his fingertips over the spot inside him the younger man caves to the temptation and leans down to run his tongue around his fingers, tracing the rim of Xiaojun’s ass. Xiaojun stills at the feeling of something wet and warm, quickly realising what it must be, and even as he can’t help but think it is dirty he also acknowledges that it feels good to have Ten’s tongue lapping at his entrance like that.

Hearing Xiaojun moan, Ten pulls his fingers out and grabs the elder’s butt cheeks and spreads them apart to expose his gaping hole to his hungry tongue. The truth is that no man will probably ever do this to Xiaojun, at least Ten has not experienced a customer who wanted to do it, but a lot of his female clientele demands it of him. Eating Xiaojun’s ass is something he wants to do, but he decides to keep that to himself. So, he swipes his tongue over Xiaojun’s opening and then stiffens the muscle and sticks it inside the elder’s ass and fucks him with it, and they moan together when Ten flicks his tongue quickly back and forth over the hole. When his hunger for Xiaojun’s ass has been somewhat satisfied, Ten pulls back and slips three fingers back inside the other man and fucks him with them hard and fast until Xiaojun tenses again and tries to reach for his cock. Then Ten pulls back and once again leaves him hanging and this time Xiaojun lets out a loud huff of annoyance.

“Stamina!” Ten reiterates and slaps Xiaojun’s ass for good measure. “Sit up,” he says after running a cloth over Xiaojun’s ass crack to clean up some of the oil. Xiaojun moves until his feet lands on the floor and his ass is seated on the cushions and then he squirms at the feeling of his asshole still gaping.

“A lot of your female customers will do that to you as well” Ten is saying and Xiaojun focuses on his voice again. “We don’t get as many of them as we do men, but the ones that come are mostly socialites tired of their domineering husbands.” Ten smiles a little as if he is remembering something good.

“They’ll want to be in control and they are mostly the ones who uses the toys we offer. None of them will want penetrative sex, for obvious reasons, but oral sex is a standard.” Ten steps in front of him and guides Xiaojun by his shoulders to kneel on the carpet.

“I don’t have the right equipment for you to practice pleasuring a woman, but we’ll get to that another day. For now, you’ll practice sucking cock instead.” He says the last part far too chipper for someone tugging on his own cock and rubbing it over another man’s face.

With one hand, he holds Xiaojun’s head still while with the other he moves his cock so the head rubs over his mouth and chin and slaps against his cheek. He takes Xiaojun’s jaw in his hand and presses his thumb between the man’s lips to force his mouth open and then he pushes against it with his cock until the head slips inside. Xiaojun balks slightly at the salty taste, but opens his mouth wider as Ten thrusts slowly inside. He looks up at Ten and the astonished look on the man’s face when he can push his cock down Xiaojun’s throat without him choking, makes pride bloom in his chest even if he doesn’t quite know why.

“At least this won’t be a problem for you” Ten says and then he starts up a rhythm of gently thrusting into Xiaojun’s mouth.

In the beginning Xiaojun sits still with his mouth open and lets Ten fuck his mouth as much as he wants, silently admiring the other man’s composure. If it were him, he knows he would have come already. After a while though Ten fists his hair and scolds his inactivity.

“Move your tongue, grab my thighs or my ass, whatever you want, but you need to do something Xiaojun.” Xiaojun flattens his tongue against the underside of Ten’s cock and then looks up at him to see if he is doing it right. Ten nods and says; “now move it a little, and suck on my cock.” Xiaojun swallows and Ten moans loudly as his throat tightens around the man’s cock and so Xiaojun moves his tongue a little over the thick vein on Ten’s cock and then swallows around him again.

“Better,” Ten pants. “Better. Now bob your head on my cock, you know what feels good when you jerk yourself off. It’s the same principle except you’re doing it with your mouth.”

Ten’s words guide him to suck on the swollen head and run his tongue over the slit in the middle and before long Ten is fisting his hair and taking calming breaths to keep from coming.

 

“How do you do that?” Xiaojun asks when Ten pushes him away from his cock and the other man raises an eyebrow, but then seems to understand.

“Experience” he says and Xiaojun nods as if he told him some profound truth. He looks at Ten’s hard cock, sticking out from his body and bouncing lightly as the man sways on his feet, and suddenly Xiaojun really wants that cock inside him. He never imagined it would be something he would ever want, even when he agreed to work here. Ever since he started having thoughts like that he has imagined women, their soft curves and gentle hands and their round, bouncing tits and long, flowy hair and red lips. One time when he was sixteen, right after his father passed away, he was on his way back home from the market when the skies opened up with torrents of rain soaking everything within seconds. He had dipped inside a covered alleyway to get away from it and soon found himself sharing the space with a lone woman, some years older than him and smoking on a cigarette. She had climbed up on a couple crates that stood stacked against the wall so that she wouldn’t have to stand, and from the moment she sat down she kept her eyes on him.

“You’re a handsome boy” she had told him, and at the time Xiaojun guesses he was. Tall and tan, well-muscled from laborious work and his mother always complimented him for his cheekbones so his face wasn’t all bad either.

“Ever touched a woman?” she had asked him next while puffing on her cigarette, filling the narrow alley with smoke. He had shaken his head, too nervous to speak. She had asked him then if he wanted to try and he guesses his eagerness must have shown on his face for she laughed and spread her legs. She was sitting at a height with his shoulders so when she lifted her dress and pulled it up to her hips he could see right between her legs to her naked groin. It was still light out, but when he looked not a single soul was out on the streets so he had stepped closer to her, determined to have his first woman. She had put her feet up on the edge of the crate and the way her legs spread gave him full access to her folds and he had reached out with only a finger touching her, and then he had frozen in place.

Instead of feeling a woman for the first time, he had run home in the downpour and ended up with the worst cold of his life.

He still regrets running off that day, but even if there have been no other opportunities for him after that he still looks at women and want to know how they feel like against him. Seeing another man’s cock and being aroused is not something he has ever considered, and wanting a cock inside his body is a thing unimaginable to him until only a few minutes ago when he found out how good it could be.

“Will you” he clears his throat and licks his lips before trying again ”will you fuck me?” Ten looks down at him and smiles gently.

“Yes” he says and strokes his cheek, “but not yet” and Xiaojun realises that the other man thinks he asked out of nervousness when in truth he hoped he would say yes.

 

Ten walks away from him to a tall, circular table closer to the door, and pours two glasses of an amber drink Xiaojun recognises as beer.

“You can make yourself comfortable” he says over his shoulder. “We’ll take a short break.”

Xiaojun uses his hands on the sofa cushions to push himself to his feet and then sinks gratefully into a corner of the lounge, hearing his knees pop when he stretches his legs out. Ten comes back just as he is settled and hands him one of the tin cups and Xiaojun takes a grateful gulp and smacks his lips afterwards. Ten sends him a look as he sips slowly on his own drink and then he asks surreptitiously, “did you grow up in town?”

Xiaojun swallows another large gulp and looks into his cup. It is never popular to come from the country and he is certain Ten is only asking like that because he already suspects the answer.

“No” he mumbles into his cup and from the corner of his eye he sees Ten nod as if he expected exactly that.

“We don’t have anyone else from the country here,” he says and sips delicately on his cup, his eyes glued to the side of Xiaojun’s face.

“Most of the boys here have escaped from bad family situations, I didn’t think things like that existed out in the countryside.”

Xiaojun looks up at him in surprise and doesn’t quite know what to say. He wonders if he should tell Ten the truth, but holds his tongue for now and sips from his cup instead. Ten smiles a little and when he catches Xiaojun’s eyes he takes a big gulp from his drink, forcing a burp afterwards and they share a quiet laugh. The atmosphere grows comfortable as they sit together and drink, Ten is easy to talk to, fun and slightly odd and he forces Xiaojun to open up without even trying. By the time their cups are empty Xiaojun has told Ten about his parents anyway and Ten apologises so genuinely Xiaojun feels tears prick at his eyes. It is the first time anyone has acknowledged his losses and it makes it chest ache in a good way. He hopes he and Ten can be friends in here.

 

After a long silence Ten gestures to his cup and enquires with a short “done?” if he can take it from him and Xiaojun places it in his hand, carefully mimicking the way Ten moves. Without his mentor telling him so, Xiaojun knows he has a lot of things he needs to learn aside from the obvious, with city manners being one of them. It’s not popular being from the countryside.

“We’ll move to the bed now, it’ll be more comfortable,” Ten says as he goes to place their cups back on the tall table he got them from. Xiaojun swallows and licks his lips before getting to his feet. The comfortable conversation has made him forget even that he is naked, but Ten’s abrupt return to business reminds him of everything that they have done and all that is yet in store for him. He settles a hand on his right butt cheek and clenches the muscles in his ass, his entrance is still gaping open and refusing to retract, but he guesses he will have to get used to that. Out of curiosity he turns towards Ten and asks; “how many customers have you had in a day?”

He isn’t expecting anything shocking, he imagines Ten will say something like two at the most, but the other man’s answer makes dread pool in his stomach.

“At the most I have had five customers in a day, all for a couple hours each,” Ten is busy looking through a small wooden crate and doesn’t see the way all colour drains from his apprentice’s face.

“That was when I was just starting out, new merchandise is always exciting, especially to the regulars.”

Xiaojun feels a little dizzy as all the blood drains from his cheeks and his vision flickers with spots of black and he thinks he might pass out. Ten notices his condition when he looks up from the contents of the chest and is quick to guide the elder to sitting down on the edge of the firm bed.

“Don’t worry, it won’t seem as scary when you come that far. I will make sure of that.” His voice has that adamant yet comforting tone to it that it showed earlier and once again it makes Xiaojun feel better about himself and the situation he has been forced into. Ten leaves him with a gentle stroke through his hair and goes back to the crate he was previously rummaging through. Xiaojun takes the opportunity to properly take in the other man’s body and the first thing he notices are the dark bruises on his hips. Fingermarks.

The rest of his body is almost spotless, maybe customers aren’t allowed to leave marks either, and his pale skin looks beautiful and exotic to Xiaojun. He has never seen someone with so light skin before and it has him intrigued, he wonders if Ten is ever allowed to go outside.

“You have beautiful skin” he says out loud, voice catching and he clears his throat loudly. Ten laughs, but it is not a happy laugh, and buries further into the crate.

“It makes me look sick” he says and Xiaojun takes a moment to think and imagines Ten with darker skin. Maybe his pale skin does make him look a little more fragile, almost like porcelain. When he thinks about it he agrees a little so he decides not to mention it again.

Instead he focuses on the muscles in Ten’s broad shoulders and arms and how his body is lean, but so obviously strong. His figure is very similar to how Xiaojun remembers his own being once upon a time and he can definitely see the appeal in the man. He is beautiful, but with a touch of a rugged handsomeness that makes him enticing and Xiaojun feels it will be easy to give himself to Ten. That want to have the man’s cock inside him grows in him again and physically his cock starts to swell and his hole clenches as his breath becomes heavy in his chest. Xiaojun does not notice when the other man moves across the floor until he is standing right in front of him and then, as if there was a blinking light on them, his eyes are drawn to the items in Ten’s hands.

One he recognises, a smooth rod-like object of a dark wood, but the other one he can’t even begin to understand. It looks like pearls on a string, completely smooth, round pearls of increasing size. At the end of the string is a noose and when Ten lets the beads swing from a finger Xiaojun gulps as he starts to piece together where they are supposed to go. Ten twirls a finger in the air, “turn around, on your knees” he says and Xiaojun steels himself as he falls back into following his mentor’s every command.

The bed dips behind him as Ten steps on it with one knee and a few moments later there are three wet fingers pushing inside him and Xiaojun sighs as the action soaks him in pleasure. Ten’s fingers move quickly inside him for only a short while before they are retracted and then something cold and round pushes against his gaping hole. The first bead slips in easily, as does the second and third, but when Ten pushes the fourth bead through his entrance the largeness of it stretches his hole further than it has been before. Xiaojun breathes deeply like how he saw Ten do earlier and when the bead is fully inside him Ten pats his ass cheek with a gentle palm.

“And the last one” he says and slowly pushes the last bead inside Xiaojun. When it is all the way inside he tugs with his finger in the noose and the bead slips back out again and he does this a few times before he steps back off the bed. He looks Xiaojun over, the man’s shoulders and chest are pressed against the bed causing his back to arch beautifully and his stuffed ass is raised into the air. It is all unconscious; it is the physical feeling of what Ten has been doing to him that has left Xiaojun in this position, and Ten smiles at how delicious he looks, how his body is ready for the taking. It makes him want to pull the beads out and feed Xiaojun his cock and fuck him until he can paint the inside of his body with his spunk, but he wants to do this right and make sure he covers everything. Xiaojun will have many lessons after this one, all of them with him, so he has plenty of time to fuck Xiaojun as many times as he wants, but for now patience is the key.

An idea pops into his head and he hurries back to the crate in the corner and fishes out a thick, black dildo with a ball of white fluff on one end and something of a harness made of soft leather straps hooked to it. When he returns to the bed he makes sure to keep the toy out of view from Xiaojun and hooks a finger in the noose and pulls the beads from the other’s ass one by one. With the beads discarded on the mattress Ten coat the length of the black dildo with oil and slides it inside Xiaojun in once smooth move. Xiaojun moans out loud at the feeling, the oddness of the beads and the slimness of his own or Ten’s fingers pale in comparison to the imitation cock that fills him completely and nudge his prostate at all times from its sheer size. Ten moves it back and forth a little to adjust Xiaojun to the sensation and then ties the harness around the other’s thighs and waist and hooks the special ring around the base of Xiaojun’s cock and tightens all of it as necessary before he steps back. He said they would work on Xiaojun’s stamina and he meant it, he isn’t intending to take that ring off for a while.

“Some like to roleplay and no matter the part they want you to play, you play” Ten walks to a mirror standing against the wall and pulls it until it is in the right position, “look at yourself” he says and Xiaojun turns his head with difficulty and takes in his appearance with glazed eyes. He is bent over on his knees on the bed, his back arched and his ass sticking high in the air and decorated with what looks like the fluffy tail of a bunny.

“I’m most familiar with that one, apparently I’m somewhat like a bunny” Ten laughs and Xiaojun laughs breathlessly along with him without really knowing what is funny. His mind is in a haze, rational thought clouded by the odd pain that is still somehow pleasurable, and he wiggles his ass a little in attempt to get the wooden cock inside him to move; it felt so good when it rubbed against that spot inside him.

“That’s good” Ten hums, “try moving around with it inside you.” Xiaojun listens and pushes with his hands so his upper body rises from the bed. It hurts, it hurts more than he would ever have imagined, but it is also good in a way. The toy nudges against that spot inside him, his prostate as Ten had called it, and it sends shockwaves of intense pleasure through his entire body. His mind is clouded, taken over by the sensation, and when he closes his eyes the outside world seems far away, almost like he is in a dream.

He is shaken out of it by Ten, gripping his shoulder with one hand while he unhooks the dildo from the harness, pulling the thick toy out of him. Without the constant pressure of the smooth, lacquered wood on his prostate the pain doubles from before and Xiaojun crumbles under it, curling onto his side and groaning lowly into the thick comforter.

“You can’t space out like that,” Ten is saying, unusually gentle as he lifts Xiaojun’s head onto his thigh and brushes his long hair back.

“You need to stay focused from beginning to end or there’s no telling what could happen to you,” he whispers and Xiaojun swallows with difficulty at the tone of dread in his voice. There are so many things he wants to ask Ten;  _what could happen to me_  or  _has anything like that happened to you_. He holds his tongue both because he doesn’t want to pry and because he doesn’t want to know, the things he has imagined are already terrible enough.

“You liked it though?” Ten asks him and Xiaojun would say yes, except now it feels all kinds of terrible and not good at all. He mumbles something along those lines, but Ten doesn’t catch his words and only brushes his hair back with soothing strokes of his hand. He can smell Ten’s musk, almost bland next to the strong scent of his soap and perfume. The whole house smells not unlike a botanical garden, and Xiaojun himself smells of the lavender soap he was washed with and the vanilla scented oil they put in his hair. He has never been this clean, or smelt this nice before, and he likes it more than a little bit.

“Is it different?” he asks and clarifies when Ten hums inquiringly, “a toy and a cock, is it different?”

Ten hums again and bends to press a kiss to Xiaojun’s forehead. He says nothing as he moves from underneath Xiaojun and slips off the bed. Taking a vial of oil from the nightstand he quietly motions for Xiaojun to lie on his back and then he lifts himself onto the bed and settles between Xiaojun’s thighs.

“I’ll let you find out for yourself,” he says and lifts Xiaojun’s legs, bending them at the knee as he tells Xiaojun to keep them raised. Xiaojun’s hole is gaping between his ass cheeks, stretched much further than Ten could do on his own so he doesn’t worry about causing him any more discomfort. He wanted to begin with the largest toy he could find so Xiaojun would feel afterwards that this can be good when done right.

He swallows with difficulty when he coats his own cock in oil, his body is thrumming with excitement, blood rushing in his ears and to his cock. Xiaojun’s ass is so tempting he almost loses sight of why they are here to begin with as he aligns his cock with the stretched opening. He sinks inside with a loud moan, a sound he hasn’t made once in the years he has been the Madam’s prostitute, a sound of utter delight. Xiaojun feels warm, and while it’s a loose fit his protégé clenches around him and it feels like heaven.

“It’s better,” Xiaojun gasps, gripping the sheets on either side of him. “It’s warm and … malleable, in a way,” he laughs breathlessly, “at least in comparison.”

Ten doesn’t answer, he can’t. The feeling is overwhelming; it grips his mind in its steel claws and he is a prisoner to his own pleasure. His body moves on its own, thrusting into Dejun with no consideration for anyone but himself. It’s not like Dejun will get it from any of his clients, why should Ten be any different, is his first thought. Compassion drowns his selfish thought a mere handful of seconds later. He knows what Dejun will face the minute the Madame clears him for work and he wants this one time to be about something else. He wants to make Dejun feel good.

“Are you alright?” he whispers as he leans over Xiaojun, blindly finding his hands and tangling their fingers loosely together. Xiaojun’s eyes are fixed on their hands, follow them as Ten lifts one to press into the mattress beside Xiaojun’s head.

“Very rarely will a client fuck you like this, but we have plenty of time,” he whispers and smiles minutely when Xiaojun finds his eyes.

“We’ll have more lessons?” he asks and wraps first one long leg around Ten’s waist and then the other further up on his back. Xiaojun is so big, tall and thick despite his somewhat malnourished figure. Ten can’t wait to see how he will look once he fills out a little more and regains some of the muscle he must have had before life screwed him over. At the same time, he worries for Xiaojun. There are plenty frequenters who would see his size and strength as a challenge and would want to break him. Only months ago he had the same worries about Jaehyun and he remembers telling him not to act strong. It has worked for Jaehyun, perhaps a little too well, but Xiaojun has none of the inherent softness that their youngest colleague does.

“We can take it slow,” Ten murmurs and rolls his hips back, stopping for a moment before thrusting back inside Xiaojun. They both moan this time and Xiaojun’s face is lax, no sign of pain anywhere. He is still loose around him so Ten is not surprised. Setting a rhythm of slow in-and-out thrusts, Ten presses open-mouthed kisses over Xiaojun’s neck and collarbones and the top of his chest, licking once over a nipple.

Xiaojun is nothing like Taeyong, the pretty doll of a boy that was his for only one night. Where Taeyong was soft, Xiaojun is calloused and where Taeyong was loud and full of abandon, Xiaojun is quiet and focused. He smiles at how quickly Xiaojun learns, but regrets that he didn’t allow him this one time to lose himself to the sensation completely.

“You can be free with me,” he whispers and presses a kiss to Xiaojun’s mouth, slowly swiping his tongue over the inside of his cheek and the back of his top row of teeth.

“Just this once,” he whispers as he pulls back and Xiaojun’s eyelashes flutter for a second and then his eyes fall closed with a sigh and his body relaxes under Ten. He smiles and thrusts once inside Xiaojun, gasping silently at the deep moan slipping from Xiaojun’s lips. It sends shivers up and down Ten’s back. He allows himself a moment to fantasize and imagines that they are in their room in their quaint house in town, somewhere near the outskirts and close to the sea. And Xiaojun is his lover and not his novice in a whore house. He thinks he would like it if Xiaojun fucked him, thinks Xiaojun would be gentle with him and that his priority would be to make him feel good.

It’s the life he always wanted, but it is one he can never have. He could work for the Madame until he was old and frail and he would still have a debt to pay.

They keep it slow, eventually falling into a rhythm of give and take where Ten thrusts and Xiaojun rolls his hips to meet him. Ten slows down and every time it seems like the pleasure will push Xiaojun over the edge only to be stopped by the ring around the base of his cock, and slowly the interval between each time grows longer. He is focusing his thrusts against Xiaojun’s prostate, giving him all the pleasure his sensitive body can take, and smiles as he watches Xiaojun bask in the feeling.

The future won’t be kind to Xiaojun, but Ten wants him to have this memory and to be able to look back on it with fondness when he needs it most.

 


	78. Brain Dead

Prim, proper, put together Ten is none of that when he's alone with Jaehyun. 

It's utter role reversal: Jaehyun's eagerness to please becomes simple disinterest, and Ten becomes the desperate, pathetic little fuck everyone sees Taeil and Jaehyun and all the others who are whipped for the innocent-eyed Thai boy as. 

Jaehyun locked the door to their hotel room, one he booked after Ten pleaded him to come visit in Thailand during wayv promotions, on the phone with Jaehyun sobbing because the toy he had shoved up his ass felt nothing like the real thing. So, Jaehyun had obliged, telling Ten it was only because he was his favorite little doll. 

With a contented sigh Jaehyun flopped onto the bed, leaning his back against the pillows and scrolling through his phone. Ten had immediately crawled after him, resting his head between Jaehyun's thighs, looking up at the Korean man with wide eyes. Not looking up from twitter, Jaehyun grunted, giving Ten permission to touch as he pleased. He made quick work of pushing the sweats off of Jaehyun's hips and pulling his cock out, stroking and licking with a dopey little smile on his face. 

Other than the twitch of his length Jaehyun had no reaction to Ten's cock warming, the boy sucking lightly and bobbing his head slowly. He released a contented sigh as he felt it grow in his mouth, precum leaking onto his tongue. He swallowed it; it was a well kept secret of his that Jaehyun had the tastiest cum. 

This continued for ten minutes before Ten began to whimper, Jaehyun's usual inattentiveness starting to hurt his feelings. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and sighed, locking his phone and resting it face down on the bedside table. 

"Does baby want the rest of my cock?" Jaehyun asked in a fake baby voice, making fun of Ten. But Ten didn't pick up on it, just nodding with Jaehyun's cock lodged in his mouth, his cherry lips stretched wide. "I'll give it to you then," he answered, his voice a shade deeper than before. Gripping Ten's brown hair tight, he forced Ten's mouth and throat all the way down his length, the boy gagging on it briefly before controlling himself. He looked up at Jaehyun guiltily, shameful that his gag reflex had returned after they'd spent so much time making it go away during 127 promotions, but Jaehyun cupped his cheek gently. 

"Just be good for me, alright? I'll fuck the gag reflex out of you again," he mumbled as he brutally thrusted into Ten's warm, tight throat, the boy choking on his own spit. Tears pooled in his eyes and it seemed to make Jaehyun smile, jerking Ten's head to a different angle and fucking his throat harder. Jaehyun's balls slapped against Ten's chin and he smiled as much as he could with a dick in his mouth. Jaehyun grunted, and it felt like he was going to pull Ten's hair out. 

Suddenly, Jaehyun lifted Ten all the way off his cock, practically throwing his head away. Ten collapsed onto the bed and panted heavily, his chest heaving as he took in labored gasps for breath. Quickly, though, Ten sat up and whimpered, sniffling as he crawled back over to Jaehyun. He must not have pleased him enough; why didn't he cum in his mouth?

Jaehyun glared at him and squeezed his chin just a little too hard, forcing Ten took look him in the eyes. His eyes were so damp from the throat fucking and his own disappointment with himself, but Jaehyun did not give him any pity. 

"Don't be like this. You'd be so mad if I didn't cum in your ass."

Immediately, Ten's mood perked up. "Hyung's gonna cum in my ass?"  He asked gleefully, a blank-eyed smile on his face. 

"Mmh-hmm. You'll be extra tight too since I haven't fucked you in a while." 

Ten giggled excitedly as Jaehyun took his mouth, pressing his thumb harshly against Ten's adams apple. This was how Ten knew everything was all worth it, this was how Ten knew that this Jaehyun was the same Jaehyun that they showed to the public; Jaehyun had many lovers before Ten, but he had never indulged them with kisses. 

Jaehyun's perfect hands moved down to play with Ten's cheeks, kneading them in his hands and spreading them apart. Ten let Jaehyun do whatever he wanted, he let Jaehyun take. Ten, after all, belonged to him in every respect. 

Ten watched as Jaehyun pulled away, hot breaths fanning on his face as Jaehyun scanned his body up and down. "Finger yourself for me, slut." Ten grinned widely as Jaehyun leaned back against the headboard of the bed, waiting for Ten to do as he had asked. 

Ten turned around so his ass was facing Jaehyun, getting onto his hands and knees before letting his head fall onto the sheets. He turned his head around to look at Jaehyun; he was resting his face on his hands.

"I douched today since I knew you were coming. I'm all clean," Ten spoke proudly. 

"Shut up," Jaehyun answered, and without question Ten immediately fell silent. But he still watched Jaehyun, waiting for lube, and Jaehyun scooted closer to him and spread his cheeks. "Hmm, it is pretty today," the korean man spoke. He pressed his thumb against the pucker and Ten whimpered. 

"L-lube?" Ten stuttered. Jaehyun simply spit onto the hole. 

"There you go," he answered, returning to rest his back on the pillows. Ten smiled gratefully, reaching his fingers around to press inside of himself. He simply grimaced as the first digit slipped into him. Since they had been in different countries it was a while since Jaehyun had used Ten, but he kept himself from getting too tighr with his favorite toys. Anyways, Ten never had too much of a problem with taking cock, his ass always seemed to suck it up into him. He dragged it along his walls with ease and Ten pressed his face into the bedding, his breath rate climbing. He smiled when he heard the noise of Jaehyun beginning to stroke his own length; he was doing a good job. 

"More," Jaehyun insisted, and Ten added in another two fingers at once. It was too wide and the spit was not nearly enough lubricant but Ten took it, muffling his whimpers of pain into the mattress, not wanting to bore Jaehyun with his stupid little complaints. But still, already, Jaehyun was bored. 

He lifted himself off of the bed and kneeled behind Ten. "Out," he ordered, and Ten pulled his fingers out of his hole. He grabbed both of Ten's wrists and held them at the small of his back, the bottom physically trembling with excitement. With his free hand, he lined up his own length with Ten's hole, and slid inside in one smooth motion. 

Ten choked on his own cry of pain; with Jaehyun's size the spit now felt like nothing, practically rammed raw as tears again welled up in his eyes. He sniffled, burying his face in the sheets. He had to be a good boy for hyung and take it; he had to. 

Jaehyun paused for a moment, affectionately ruffling his hair with a disinterested gaze before pulling out and thrusting back in. Ten's throat went dry and his mouth fell open, his whole body moving with Jaehyun. The drag hurt so bad but it felt so damn good, being stretched out in exactly the way he deserved. Jaehyun repeated the motion, a groan faling from Ten's lips, and Jaehyun smiled. 

"So tight, aren't you," Jaehyun mumbled. 

"Is it good hyung? Is it good?" 

"Stop thinking. Focus on my cock." 

Ten did his best to nod despite the craned position of his neck, and Jaehyun just continued to fuck inside harder, and harder, and harder. 

Even though the burn from his rim was just growing stronger Ten began to stop noticing or caring, loving anything Jaehyun gave him, including this pain. He smiled without too much feeling, just happy to be of use. 

"Look Tenie, you're getting a little leaky, aren't you," Jaehyun cooed condescendingly. He flicked Ten's hard length, precum leaving droplets along the bedsheets. 

"Eh--mmh," Ten answered, shuddering at the feeling of his cock finally receiving some attention. 

"It's just a little baby dick, isn't it. It's a good thing your hole is so nice," Jaehyun teased; Ten already knew it was quite small. "Aren't you glad you can experience what a real dick is like?" Ten smiled and nodded back at him dazedly. 

"Stupid bitch," Jaehyun mumbled under his breath and picked up the pace. Ten groaned slowly as his body was opened, his wrists turning sore from where Jaehyun gripped, losing control of his senses as he lost himself to the feeling of feeling. Jaehyun hoisted himself up higher, Ten's flexible body moving to fit whatever shape Jaehyun wanted him to be in. He pressed Ten's head into the mattress and resumed his utterly brutal pace. 

Ten muttered unintelligible gibberish, his body burning with pain and pleasure as he was taken, and taken, and taken, beyond what he thought he had left in him. His mouth parted open to breath, drool beginning to leak from the corner of his mouth, leaving a wet spot in the sheets. 

Suddenly, Jaehyun wrapped an arm around Ten's shoulders and lifted him up, so Jaehyun's chest was flush against Ten's back. Ten panted harshly and Jaehyun still brutally fucked him, Ten's cock red and standing attention before them. But Jaehyun ignored it easily, fingers caressing every inch of Ten's face. 

"Drooling all over the fucking bed? That's a new low, Tenie." Ten could only moan back, his mind was utterly blank by that point. "Just a little brain dead slut. My little brain dead slut." Ten didn't answer, he couldn't, and using the arm that held Ten up, Jaehyun slipped two of his fingers into Ten's wet, open mouth. Glassy eyed Ten sucked on them for dear life, worshipping the digits like he had worshipped Jaehyun's cock earlier, like he worshipped everything about Jaehyun. Jaehyun began to drag them against Ten's soft tongue and Ten still lapped at them gleefully, his lips wet and swollen. 

Jaehyun pushed his fingers down into Ten's throat and chuckled when the boy gagged, still keeping them in Ten's mouth. He repeated the motion, happy to watch Ten gag over and over while still impaled on him, trembling with the weight of so much sensation. Well, Jaehyun thought, maybe he should lighten the load a bit. Give Ten one less thing to get worked up over. 

Suddenly, Jaehyun's free hand reached up and pinched Ten's nose shut. He was deprived of air and he began to choke on Jaehyun's fingers, feeling the air leave his lungs. Jaehyun watched with a slight smile on his face, still using Ten's fluttering ass. Ten gagged and groaned as much as those fingers would allow and drool leaked from both sides of his mouth, his body shaking rapidly, there was no air left, everything was so utterly blank, and sparkles were coming up in his vision, and finally, Jaehyun let him go. 

Jaehyun released Ten completely from his hold and let him fall back onto the bed, his face slamming into the sheets. Immediately after being freed he came, untouched, the white liquid dribbling onto the mattress. Ten coughed, spluttered, and gurgled, Jaehyun's cock still lodged inside him, fucking his insides entirely open. Ten couldn't stop groaning, he was so utterly spent and overstimulated and Jaehyun was rubbing his walls so damn harshly. His arms rested pathetically by his sides, his body splayed, he was Jaehyun's doll. 

With a last grunt Jaehyun finally came into Ten, letting himself ride out every inch of his orgasm. Slowly, he pulled out, his cum leaking from Ten's ass at a slow, perfect pace. Jaehyun watched it with a hum, stuffed a bit back into his hole, and got off of Ten's red, lanky, sheened body. 

After wiping off his dick on a tissue, Jaehyun walked around the bed to Ten's head. He brushed the hair off Ten's face and took in his expression. 

He was still awake, his eyes glassy and decidedly empty. Tears streaked down his soft little cheeks, lips red and coated in spit. The drool pile next to Ten's bed had only grown bigger, more slowly seeping from the corner of his mouth. And, he was wearing the happiest, brightest, dumbest little smile. 

"Pretty," Jaehyun mumbled, looking down at Ten with an affectionate smile before walking back to his bag to grab a cigarette. 

 


	79. Chaotic

How the situation Ten was in went from drinks to his apartment with his friends to being pinned down on his bed by Jaehyun, unable to move, squirming slightly under his grasp, was a little bit uncertain. Ten liked to put on a show most of the time, so when Ten said he needed to get changed and then came out in a shirt with one-too-many buttons undone, tucked into his good, ripped skinny jeans and a pair of fishnets that were peaking through, he wasn't surprised that his boyfriend's breath hitched slightly.

The rest of that night was spent with Jaehyun's hand firmly on Ten's thigh, while Ten got tipsy and flirted with  _every_  single one of their friends that had arrived.

But now, like this, under Jaehyun, he felt small. All the confidence he had been parading all night had gone. He was flushed, his shirt ripped open and the red from his cheeks running down to his chest, panting slightly as Jaehyun had knocked the wind out of him pushing him down, and he was  _so_ fucking desperate already.

"This is what you wanted, huh?" Jaehyun murmured, breath hot on the shell of Ten's ear. His wrists were above his head, one of Jaehyun's hands firmly keeping them there, while the other hand was running down his chest. "Wanted my attention, no- You wanted everyone's attention, didn't you?" 

Ten was nodding at this point, a little bit frantically. This was all that Ten wanted, all the time. Attention. Jaehyun's attention. When Jaehyun wasn't giving him enough attention, anyone else's attention.

When Jaehyun pinched at his nipple, Ten jolted into the touch, breathing out a small "ah", followed by a whimper. Jaehyun was smirking, and Ten was a bit scared. "You're such a slut, Tennie. I don't even have to do anything to get you so worked up. Look at you. All I've done is pushed you to the bed and you're nearly crying." 

Jaehyun was right, of course. Tears were already beading in Ten's eyes. He needed this, his skin was burning. He was aching to be touched, anywhere, everywhere, but he knew Jaehyun wouldn't give him that - not yet. He was being punished.

Jaehyun let go of Ten's wrists, getting himself up. "Here". he said, and Ten got straight onto his knees, crawling over to where Jaehyun was stood from the bed. Ten watched with lidded eyes as Jaehyun unbuckled his jeans, pushing them down slightly before pulling his half-hard cock out from his underwear. 

Ten didn't hesistate, his lips wrapping straight around the head of Jaehyun's length, before opening wide and taking him down as far as he could go. Jaehyun's one hand fisted into the back of Ten's hair, keeping him held at the base of his dick for as long as possible, listening to the choking sounds Ten was making. "Fuck." he mumbled under his breath, letting Ten's head go and watching as a small pool of saliva trailed from his dick to Ten's mouth, getting all over his chin.

Ten blinked up at Jaehyun with watery eyes, and Jaehyun's hand grabbed roughly at Ten's chin, forcing his jaw open. "Gonna fuck your mouth." he breathed, before pushing himself back into Ten's mouth. "Keep looking up at me." he grit out, and Ten did so, tears slowly starting to stream down his face as he choked, Jaehyun beginning to pick up a pace. No matter how much it burned, or how much he couldn't breath, or how hard he was crying or dribbling, he kept his gaze firmly locked on Jaehyun's. 

"My good boy. You take it so well." Jaehyun cooed out, still fucking roughly into Ten's mouth. There was no rhythm to how he was doing it, and Ten knew he was being used solely for Jaehyun's pleasure. That was maybe the best part of this.

When Jaehyun pulled out, his hand made it's way back into Ten's hair, dragging him from his knees and throwing him back down on the bed. Ten winced slightly, watching as Jaehyun shrugged off his shirt and jeans, his hands curling up slightly. Jaehyun's eyes were gleaming, and he moved to crawl back on top of Ten.

"Don't act shy now. You've been slutting around all night. You really gonna be shy now?" Jaehyun said. His voice was smooth, but the tone was harsh, condescending. It made Ten feel tiny, and he could feel his dick throb. Jaehyun was grinding into him slowly, and Ten arched into the way it felt, his head falling to hit Jaehyun's shoulder. He was whimpering into his skin, his clothes all of a sudden feeling too tight, too much. When he felt Jaehyun undo his jeans, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Jaehyun roughly yanked down Ten's jeans, throwing them over his shoulder, before he ripped a hole in the fishnets Ten was wearing. Ten bit on his lip, his eyes glazed over as Jaehyun finally pressed the heel of his palm to his crotch. Ten let out a breathy moan, bucking gently into his touch, and Jaehyun let out a small laugh. 

"It's so little, Ten." Jaehyun breathed. "How are you gonna fuck me with this?"

Ten's head lulled back in response, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Jaehyun pulled down his underwear and finally wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking up roughly and making him whine. The movement made him jolt, head burying itself in the pillow as Jaehyun started to get him off, his whimpering muffled as he slowly thrusted into Jaehyun's touch. Jaehyun weaved his spare hand through Ten's hair, his grip harsh as he yanked Ten from the pillow. 

"Look at me." Jaehyun gritted out, and Ten whimpered back at him. Jaehyun's eyes were dark, almost scary, and the fear sent a wave of pleasure straight through Ten's gut, his thrust particularly harsh. Jaehyun moved his hand off Ten's dick, and ran his nails up his torso. Ten flinched and moved into Jaehyun's touch, his whines getting slightly louder now there was no contact.  

Jaehyun's eyes were burning into him, and Ten felt a shudder run down his spine. He let go of Ten completely, and Ten's instincts went to throw his arms out, slightly crying out when Jaehyun went away. Jaehyun was laughing again, and the blush that Ten held was burning brighter. He turned his head to hide in the pillow, suddenly aware of just how exposed he was - lay, fully hard with the tip of his cock poking out from his underwear, still wearing those fucking fishnets that were ripped in various places from how rough Jaehyun was. 

"Pretty." Jaehyun murmured, fumbling in the draw. Ten whimpered back at him, squirming slightly where he was lay. When he heard the draw close, he cautiously peaked up at Jaehyun. Jaehyun had one eyebrow raised, tossing a bottle of lube to Ten. Ten looked at it for a second, holding it in his hand before looking back at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, and Ten's breath hitched in his throat. Jaehyun crawled back down on the bed. "Fuck yourself." he said, and instinctively Ten wriggled out of his tights and underwear. "On your knees."  Jaehyun commanded, and Ten did so. If he was feeling exposed before, this was something else. 

Ten lubed up his fingers, before gently circling one over his hole, slowly pressing it in. He arched gently into the touch. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his face was dark red, yet he'd never felt so hard in his life, knowing Jaehyun was watching him. He pushed a second in, slowly beginning to move them, and let out a couple of breathy moans. The room was eerily silent apart from that, Ten's ears pounding from embarrassment and arousal. He couldn't hear Jaehyun at all.

By the time he had pushed a third in, he was getting pretty desperate. His deep breaths had turned into quiet whines, and his toes were curling and uncurling with every brush of his fingers that hit his prostate. He knew that Jaehyun was still watching, but his shame couldn't bring him to open his eyes and look, his face slightly burying itself beneath the sheets. He was already worked up, breathless, but when he pushed his fingers in harder, that was when he really started to feel it.

"Jaehyun," he cried, his hips thrusting into the bed as his fingers went deeper. "Jaehyun, please. Please." he murmured, and he could hear footsteps. His breathing was hitched, his face scrunched up, and he couldn't control the way he was moving against the sheets. Jaehyun ran his hand down the curve of Ten's ass, and Ten shivered at the touch. He didn't stop moving his fingers, but he could feel his arousal pooling in his stomach. He was getting pretty close.

"Jaehyun, Jaehyun I need more, please. I need more." he was chanting, but Jaehyun could see how close he was to letting go. His whimpers were loud now, and he was pretty much rutting into the bed sheets as he fingered himself, desperate for something, anything, for his release.

"You look okay like this, Tennie." Jaehyun breathed back, and Ten was shaking his head, but fuck,  _fuck_ , he could feel it. 

"Please. Please, Jaehyun, please. I'm sorry please I need, I-" he was murmuring but he was cut off by his own loud whine, his orgasm hitting him suddenly as his hips jolted then stilled. He was crying out, a mixture of whining sounds and Jaehyun's name, and Jaehyun was smiling at him. 

Ten's body collapsed against the bed, and Jaehyun came behind him. His hand was stroking through Ten's hair, and the boy was still whimpering beneath him. "You want more?" he asked, and Ten nodded. He was already fucked out, but he always wanted more.

Jaehyun pressed two fingers into Ten, gently, but Ten still winced at the touch. He was sensitive, his body jolting. Jaehyun was shushing him, comforting him, and it made Ten feel warm. He let out a soft moan as Jaehyun moved his fingers. "Good?" he asked.

"Mm, sensitive." Ten murmured back, but that didn't stop Jaehyun, pulling his fingers out before lubing himself up. He positioned himself against Ten's rim, wrapping an arm around his torso to stop the boy from moving, and using his other to pull Ten's leg up. Ten wailed gently. 

"Gonna fuck you now." Jaehyun said, and that was it. He slowly pushed himself into Ten, hearing the other boy brokenly cry out, and stilled, letting Ten have time to adjust. Ten's head was once again buried in the pillow, and his cries were soft, muffled.

"Y-you can move." he murmured, and that was it for Jaehyun. He thrusted into Ten harshly, hand tight on Ten's thigh. It was so harsh that Ten knew it would make a mark, and he sobbed out at the thought, feeling himself start to get hard again. 

His body felt like it was on fire. He was tired, aroused, embarrassed, sensitive. Everything felt like  _so_  much, and he couldn't help but babble nonsense, voice broken and muted by the pillow. He was chanting Jaehyun's name, he was drooling, he think he might be crying but he didn't know. He was overwhelmed, but in the best way possible.

When Jaehyun hit his prostate, dead-on, it felt like he was seeing stars, his head swimming. "Jaehyun, I-" he murmured, even though he knew there was no point. Jaehyun wouldn't listen to a word he said. He could feel his thrusts getting frantic, and assumed he was close, but he was still pounding hard into his sweet-spot, and his stomach was flooded with that close feeling again. "Jaehyun." he tried again, his fists clenched in the sheet beneath him. "Jaehyun, fuck, Jaehyun. I'm gonna cum. I'm so close." he whined.

Nothing was happening though. Jaehyun's breathing was heavy, panting against his neck, and that was all it took. Ten came so hard he thought he was going to black out, even with the pathetic amount of come that came out of him, and he was crying, sobbing, heaving as he did so. Evidently, that was enough for Jaehyun, as he came inside without warning. Ten felt so full that he couldn't breathe.

When he came to his senses, Jaehyun was there, wiping Ten down and pushing his hair away from his sticky face. Ten flinched as Jaehyun tried to clean him out. "Sorry baby." he cooed gently, his other hand rubbing Ten's shoulder gently. "Just trying to get you clean." 

Once he was done wiping Ten over, he quickly went to grab Ten a t-shirt, knowing that was the most comfortable he slept. He helped him into it, before climbing under the blankets and tucking Ten up. Ten was pressed against him, face buried in Jaehyun's chest and breathing soft. Jaehyun ran his hand soothingly up and down Ten's back. "You good?" he asked gently.

Ten nodded back, looking up at him, eyes a bit dazed. "Are you?" he asked, and Jaehyun was grinning, nodding in agreement. Ten smiled, heart feeling warm as he let his eyes fall shut. He felt a kiss press to his forehead, and sighed softly.

"Night." he murmured gently, and as soon as he heard Jaehyun say it back, he let himself fall into his slumber.

 


	80. Channel Surffing

**TV GUIDE**

“Who’s that?” asks Jaehyun.

“Who’s who,” replies Chungha in a tone of voice that indicates she’s not too concerned about the answer. Jaehyun looks over to see her struggling to extract her phone from her jacket without upsetting the brimming matcha latte in her other hand and immediately rushes to help.

“Thanks, Jeffrey,” she says, sparkling, and Jaehyun sighs. He regrets letting that particular piece of information slip. “Who were you talking about, again?”

“Uh, across the hall, coming out of the lit mag office.” Jaehyun gestures as best as he can without being too obvious. “Pinkish hair?”

His attempts at being furtive prove useless when she twists all the way around to get a good look. “Oh, I don’t think I’ve seen him before. Maybe he’s new.”

“Must be, since you know everyone around here, right?”

“Why’re you so curious, huh?” Chungha takes a nonchalant sip of her latte, which is still steaming profusely. “He’s cute.”

“Just wondering,” dismisses Jaehyun. “It’s not often you get a new face in the building spring semester.” They’ve reached the end of the hall, now waiting for the elevator. It’s been mildly damaged for as long as Jaehyun has known it to exist, wobbling arthritically between the first and second floor. Everyone’s too used to it to really think about getting it fixed anymore.

“That’s true,” says Chungha, cocking her head. “Consider my interest piqued.”

“Oh no,” says Jaehyun, half-serious, and she elbows him as they step into the elevator. They don’t say much else after that, allowing the faint creaking of the short ride to replace the need for conversation. The opening of the doors prompts him to recalibrate, melting pastel blue hair out of his immediate consciousness.

“You guys are early today!” Johnny’s filling up a paper cup with lukewarm water from their nine thousand-year-old dispenser. “Actually, that’s just what I was hoping for. We’re a tiny bit short-staffed because Taeyong’s got the flu. One of you mind running down to the lit mag office to print our scripts for tonight?”

“I’ll do it,” volunteers Chungha immediately. “Someone hold my drink, I’ll be quick.”

“You’re the best!” Johnny calls after her. He stares at her retreating back so long that the weak stream of water dribbling into his cup swells at the surface and spills down his fingers. “Shit.”

Jaehyun sighs and reaches for the roll of paper towel they’ve taken to keeping beside the dispenser for exactly this reason. It’s a little sad how often this scenario has played out, especially since Chungha’s about as romantically interested in Johnny as she is in laundry detergent, but love is love, or something like that.

Johnny wipes off his hand and the wet spot on the carpet, and then they go on with business as usual, checking equipment and testing their mics. Chungha returns with the scripts and a knowing smile, which means she’s discovered something to share later. Doyoung appears at precisely twenty minutes to air, as always.

“You’re not seriously going to go live wearing that,” he says to Johnny before any kind of greeting.

Johnny scrubs at his collar half-heartedly. “If this is about the ring of Dorito dust, I can explain. It was a rainy Tuesday and I was about to succumb to the urge to open Uber Eats when—”

“Not interested,” Doyoung informs him. “You are very lucky you’re objectively hot.”

“Aw thanks, dude.” Johnny cheerfully ignores the barbed implications of the compliment and wraps an arm around Doyoung’s shoulders. For all his complaining, Doyoung allows the arm to linger a solid eight seconds before he pats Johnny on the shoulder, a request for some air. Johnny and Jaehyun, accordingly, get into place at the round table that sits in the middle of their workspace.

Their radio show started out as audio only, and possibly would have stayed that way forever had Doyoung not thought to capitalize on the Latent Thirst of their listeners by broadcasting an accompanying livestream. He’d even made a PowerPoint presentation with an entire slide dedicated to how their “homoerotic dudebro energy” would attract a greater following. To Jaehyun’s initial chagrin, he was not wrong.

These days, Jaehyun doesn’t mind being folded into Doyoung’s marketing schemes too much, except possibly the way it makes him extra self-conscious about how his hair is looking. They’ve encountered a lot more listener interaction and even got bumped from the 11 PM slot to the 9 PM. Chungha takes the same time slot on Wednesdays for her own show centered around intersectional feminism, so the arrangement works out for everyone, pretty much.

When they’re two minutes to air, Doyoung issues his standard warning, and they have a breath to straighten their clothes and school their faces pleasant. The show’s intro starts to play right on cue, a slick instrumental created by Taeyong, their sound producer. Jaehyun relaxes back into his chair while Doyoung counts them down. It’d taken a while to settle in, but this co-hosting thing has finally become second nature.

“Hey guys, good evening and welcome back to our show,” begins Johnny beside him. “Tonight we’re gonna kick back and take things a little slower than usual…”

From here onwards, it’s smooth sailing. Jaehyun talks around the framework of his script, segueing into small anecdotes on the side. He’s gotten fairly comfortable with the camera too, enough to remember to look straight into it every now and again. The hour winks and then it’s gone. They wrap up, as usual, by thanking everyone for tuning in, and Jaehyun misses it a tiny bit already.

“So,” he says, sliding his headphones down to his neck and spinning his chair to face Chungha. He doesn’t really need to, seeing as she’s not that far away, but they’ve only recently managed a little budget excess to spend on rolling chairs and he’s determined to milk the hell out of it. “What did you want to tell me?”

“I don’t want to tell you anything,” she sniffs.

“Right, you came here to help set up and stuck around for a full extra hour because you love us so much.” Across the room, Johnny waves goodbye at him, leaving early to finish some online quiz he’d forgotten about. Jaehyun waves back.

“Yes,” says Chungha resolutely, and Jaehyun looks at her, and she looks back at him. “Fine, I’ll tell you. Ten.” Her eyes are bright under their fluorescent lighting setup, trying to convey something that goes over Jaehyun’s head.

“Ten?”

“Oh my god. Pinkish hair ring any bells?”

“Ah,” says Jaehyun. He’d already kind of forgotten. “New addition to the literary magazine?”

“Actually, no.” Chungha drops into Johnny’s vacant chair and props her chin in her hands. “He has a friend in there, and he only came in to print something. He dances. His hair is more blond than blue up close.”

Jaehyun snorts. “And you know all of this how?”

“He left his keycard inside and had to come back for it.” Her smile curves up to match the pitch of her voice, almost wheedling. “I’m telling you, he really is cute.”

“Good for him,” says Jaehyun lightly, sweeping his and Johnny’s scripts off the table. Half the overhead lights go out as Doyoung starts shutting them down for the night.

“Good for anyone interested in him, too.” Chungha stands up, twisting her hair into a bun and stabbing a stray pen through it. “Night, Jeffrey.”

 

**ABC FAMILY**

Jaehyun’s origin story is fairly simple. According to Johnny, you’re only required to reach Level 10 of knowing him personally before you can unlock it, which Jaehyun deems a fair assessment because he’s got nothing especially juicy to hide.

He moved to the States from Korea when he was five, first to Connecticut, where he acquired an unfortunate English name that he tried his best to shed upon moving to California. It worked until he made the mistake of getting wasted in Chungha’s general vicinity late into his freshman year (she’s got a bloodhound’s nose for this kind of stuff). That this nickname is the crowning jewel of Jaehyun’s embarrassing secrets underscores the distinctly vanilla flavor of his existence thus far.

He did pretty well in high school and is doing pretty well in university, he thinks. There was a stint on the basketball team that ended abruptly when he tore his ACL. It was sort of crushing at the time, mostly because he felt like basketball was the one environment he really thrived in as compared to jack-of-all-tradesing his way through the rest of his life. But his mom just about worried herself gray during and post-op, her  _baby,_  her  _only son,_  she always  _told him_  something like this was going to happen so why not just focus on his studies—and so he avoided rejoining the team to appease her.

However, his friendship with Johnny, now team captain, has outlasted both the knee injury and the bitterness. Johnny was the one who roped him into radio DJing, leading him to bag this co-hosting gig after Seulgi graduated last spring. And it’s fun, and he likes it, and he’s grateful. That’s about all there is to it.

“Making any progress?” asks one of the girls leading the resume-building seminar.

Jaehyun strategically positions his arm over most of the text on the copy he’s brought with him. “Yeah, thank you,” he tells her, smiling earnestly until she nods and disappears.

His lackluster resume is the reason he’s been swimming in his own backstory for half an hour. Jaehyun has done plenty of things and been good at plenty of things, but on paper, it doesn’t read like he’s a confident all-rounder. It reads like he’s confused. He does the best he can with it and stuffs it into his bag the minute the seminar ends. Xiaojun’s offered to provide a late lunch for him and Doyoung today, and if he’s lucky, that means Xiaojun actually buying something instead of emptying out the leftovers in his fridge closest to expiry.

Incredibly, the stars align and provide the latter in the form of fusion tacos. Jaehyun orders the biggest thing they’ve got, stuffed to the bursting with meat, and groans exaggeratedly after the first bite. He’s been allowed side dishes, too. Against all odds, Xiaojun has become Jaehyun’s most treasured friend.

“Good job yesterday,” says Doyoung, clinking the ice cubes in his lemonade. “I didn’t get to tell you. You’ve really warmed up to the camera lately.” Jaehyun’s cheeks are bulging fabulously and he will not subject everyone to a view of their contents by thanking Doyoung, so he gives an enthusiastic nod instead.

“Oh yeah, I was watching the stream. Our Jeffrey’s all grown up,” Xiaojun snickers. As far as Jaehyun is concerned, there’s only one person who can get away with tossing this relic of ancient history around like it’s his given name, and she is not present. Xiaojun’s title of Most Treasured Friend has been rescinded, effective immediately.

“Anyway,” Xiaojun continues, “since I’m disappointed that no one’s asked how I came into possession of spare cash, I’m just gonna tell you. I picked up a teaching job.”

“I would’ve, but I didn’t care,” offers Doyoung. “Okay, let me try. Where did you land this very desirable and highly rewarding opportunity?”

“It’s at this dance studio off west campus—you know, near that bakery Johnny likes? There aren’t a ton of instructors, but the other guy who does contemporary seems chill. I don’t know much about him yet, though.”

“That’s amazing, man, I’m so happy for you,” Jaehyun says, and he genuinely means it. Xiaojun’s playing it off fairly casual right now, but he’s glowing from the inside out, and the smile creeps back into his voice every time he describes the class of kids he’s been assigned to. Xiaojun is dance, embodies it, moves like a rushing stream and a trick of the light. Jaehyun’s glad he’s finding handholds in his passion.

Quietly, he wishes he could find the same for himself, but that’s way too much to ask when he doesn’t even know which direction to start looking.

He engineers a distraction by waging a mostly successful plastic fork war with Doyoung over the last of the kimchi fries, lets the thought roll off instead of seeping into the cracks. Xiaojun relates an anecdote about his pet prodigy, Jisung, with nearly familial pride, and Jaehyun makes all the appropriate noises signifying interest. It’s easier to just listen, sometimes.

When the hour dwindles, Xiaojun and Doyoung head off to afternoon classes while Jaehyun flounders. The lecture he was supposed to attend today has been canceled, but it feels odd to head home so early. He decides to hang out at the library a while, chipping away at the growing mountain of reading in front of him before he gives up and goes on Instagram.

Given the early hour, his feed is mostly dry. Johnny went to practice, Yuta posted some motivational quote from a self-help book, and Kun is, as usual, handsome. It’s a Friday, which means that Chungha is either volunteering at the shelter, working out, or possibly getting ready for a party which she will desert after obtaining relevant gossip and/or blackmail material. She also happens to be double majoring. Godlike time management is 7th on Jaehyun’s running list of her unconfirmed superpowers.

He pauses at a grainy selfie Taeyong has uploaded from the refuge of his bed. It’s black and white and liberally filtered, so he wants to believe it’s just a case of bad contrast or something, but peeking out from underneath the corner of Taeyong’s bed is an unmistakably phallic object.

Jaehyun debates zooming in on the photo, then decides he doesn’t want to bear the burden of certainty. Despite working with Taeyong on a weekly basis, he sure as fuck doesn’t know the guy like that. Let someone else tell him. Better yet, let Yuta see it and play messenger; his weird pining for Taeyong is terrifying in its size and force, and the idea alone is probably enough to keep him nutting on a daily basis until spring break.

And now Jaehyun is too unsettled to keep studying in public, so he packs his stuff and returns to his dorm, where hopefully he can focus on something else besides Taeyong Lee’s lone sexcapades.

“Hey, Seokmin, I’m back,” he says very loudly as he enters his dorm room. His roommate is perched on his bed, texting. In a space so tiny, there’s no need to be loud at all, but he’s hoping it’ll force him to concentrate solely on their conversation.

“Hi,” says Seokmin pleasantly because he’s a pleasant guy. “How was that seminar?”

“Good,” answers Jaehyun, relieved. He tosses his bag on the ground and collapses onto his own bed. “Most of the people there were cool, but a handful were crazy high-strung and kept holding up everybody else. From the business school, obviously. You know how it is.”

Seokmin frowns in sympathy. “Yeah, they can be pretty anal.”

Jaehyun winces. “Or, like, fussy. Controlling. Those are effective synonyms.”

“Sure,” agrees Seokmin amicably.

“What’d you do today?”

“Oh, I went in for my first training day at the restaurant I applied to a while back. Josh used to work there, so he recommended me.”

“Nice,” says Jaehyun, feeling the tension start to leak from his shoulders. Talking to Seokmin usually has this effect. “How’d that go?”

“Mostly well, but I was a little clumsy with the soft drinks.” Seokmin sighs. “They have this huge ice chest, right? And it makes everything super wet and slippery. The condensation makes the cans hard to grip, and when I accidentally dropped one, it spilled everywhere. The floor got so sticky, and my manager just  _gaped_  at me—”

“You know, I just remembered I’ve got Stats homework,” cuts in Jaehyun, unable to bear any more. “So sorry to interrupt, dude, that sucks, it’s just that this is due tonight.”

“No, don’t worry, I totally get it. You do what you need to do.” Seokmin returns to texting, and Jaehyun grimly opens his laptop to do next month’s Stats assignment. At least data sets are free of innuendo.

A moment later, his phone pings with a text from the broadcasting group chat.

 _i think we’ve all had the same realization,_  says Doyoung.  _someone better tell him before i do because i’m gonna hurt his feelings_

 _not it,_  says Chungha in the space of ten seconds, rapidly followed by a matching  _not it_  from Joy, the tech for her show. Foreboding sinks into Jaehyun’s bones as he scrambles to open his messages and add his response to the growing list. He’s about to hit send when—

 _not it,_  adds Johnny.

 _guys what are we even talking about,_  sends Taeyong.

Jaehyun blinks once, then twice, then locks his phone and slowly resumes the homework that’s not due for another three weeks. He got on board with DJing to broaden his skillset and build camaraderie, or whatever. He did not sign up for this.

A bed over, Seokmin makes a startled sort of noise. “Jaehyun, you follow Taeyong on Insta, right?”

 _guys? im so confused,_  reads his phone.

“Nope,” says Jaehyun. “I don’t know who that is.”

 

**DISNEY CHANNEL**

A week later, the incriminating post has long been vacuumed off Taeyong’s Instagram account. There is no lingering awkwardness because Jaehyun had been forced to swallow all his discomfort and converse at length with said acquaintance about his preferred methods of meat beating. He’s heard everything he never wanted to hear. He is a rock. He is the embodiment of openness.

He is looking up from the ground a split second too late to avoid collision with an innocent passerby, and he feels terrible. While Jaehyun’s managed to catch himself by staggering forward, the poor other guy has been knocked clean onto his ass. He bends over to offer a hand. “I’m sorry, that was totally my bad. You okay?”

The guy lifts his head, which is blueish blond, and Jaehyun’s stomach flips immediately. He probably shouldn’t have accepted that giant boba from Joy earlier, but she was in such a good mood and even added lychee jelly. Who was he to say no?

Now, though, as Ten (who is Not From Lit Mag but seems to hang around here an awful lot) blinks delicately curved eyes at him from underneath his bangs, Jaehyun feels it churning uncomfortably. It doesn’t help that Ten isn’t accepting his hand.

“I’m fine,” says Ten eventually, getting to his knees and then his feet by himself. He moves easy and limber, catlike. “You’re from upstairs, right?”

Jaehyun slides his spurned hand into his pocket. “Yeah, we do a nighttime show.”

“Every week?” asks Ten.

“Every week,” affirms Jaehyun. “Thursdays at 9 on the dot.”

“Nice.” Ten’s hair looks artfully tousled even after he’s been mistakenly plowed into the tile floor. “See you around, I guess.”

He presents Jaehyun with something that could be interpreted as a smile from the right angle, or maybe with precisely the right lens, and then he’s gone. Jaehyun takes a second to steady himself even though he’s not the one who’d fallen over.

What’s mildly frustrating is that after this event, Jaehyun is left to stew in two realizations: first, he’s ultimately and inexplicably more embarrassed by Ten-not-from-lit-mag ignoring his attempt to help than by learning about Taeyong’s preference in sex toys. Second, you’d think Ten emerged from some magical storybook just seconds prior to being knocked down what with the way he continues to flutter, dreamlike, around Jaehyun’s mind.

On his way to class the next morning, Jaehyun contemplates what kind of dance Ten might be involved in. Later, he closes his textbook with a sense of finality and decides that Chungha was right, his hair really is more blond than blue up close. And then, as luck would have it, he sees Ten again the following week when he’s heading in to prep for the show.

He waves a little. “Hey!”

Ten glances up from his phone, wearing a finely tuned blend of bemusement and interest across his face. “Oh, hey. Upstairs guy.”

“Jaehyun,” he supplies.

“Right. Hey, Jaehyun.”

He goes back to typing on his phone and Jaehyun watches him, expectant. Chungha had unearthed his name over a week ago, but it’s not like Jaehyun can toss it out without the introduction going both ways and look like some kind of stalker. “What’s your name?” he prompts finally.

A pause, like he’s surprised Jaehyun’s still talking. “It’s Ten. I guess we really are going to keep seeing each other around?”

“Seems that way,” says Jaehyun, and he can’t help but grin. “Have a good night.”

He walks into the broadcasting office with an extra spring in his step, which earns him an approving look from Johnny and a contemplative one from Doyoung, on which he chooses not to dwell. Taeyong, fiddling with last-minute adjustments for a new Soundcloud track, remains wonderfully oblivious.

The show goes well in spite of Jaehyun being a little distracted by his earlier run-in. The odds of spotting Ten downstairs three times in a row are just so slim, and any moment he’s not speaking, he drifts back to mulling it over. Ten doesn’t have any real affiliation with this building or its inhabitants, so his continued presence is kind of baffling. The fact that it’s already well into the night only doubles his mystique. Granted, the body of the campus literary magazine is eccentric by anyone’s standards, but that doesn’t explain what Ten is doing there in the first place. Isn’t he a dancer? Doesn’t he ever have practice in the mornings? Is he just really into obscure poetry as a hobby?

“That’s a lot of questions, bro,” says Joshua, puttering around his kitchenette while Jaehyun inspects the cherry flavored rolling papers on the table. “You’re pretty curious about this guy.”

His tone, though neither accusing nor suspicious, still makes Jaehyun squirm a bit. It’s not like trying to learn more about someone is crime. Maybe the avenue he’s chosen to take is questionable, but there are few who know as much about everyone’s business as Joshua Hong does. Unlike Jeonghan, who sort of verbally muscles his way into obtaining juice, or Chungha, who plants herself in the center of campus happenings so as to never miss a thing, Joshua contents himself with peaceful weed distribution. He’s also not the type to make Jaehyun’s budding interest in Ten common knowledge, which the former two would circulate in a millisecond.

“He seems cool,” Jaehyun replies, tuning slowly back into the present.

Joshua sets down a plate between them and takes a seat. “He is. Brownie?”

“Oh, thanks,” says Jaehyun, reaching for one before a thought occurs to him. “Wait, are these—”

“Not pot brownies.” Joshua laughs. “Seokmin brought them over because I got him that server job, not that he needed my recommendation. Anyone would hire him.”

Jaehyun nods his agreement and bites into a corner piece. It’s perfect, the ideal ratio of crunchy sides to fudgy center. “These are incredible.”

“Right?” Joshua picks one from the tray for himself. “Anyway, you were asking about Ten, yeah? Let’s see…”

Another great quality of Josh Hong’s is his unfailing knack for guiding the conversation back to where you want it to go. He doesn’t even have to ask; he just knows. Talking to him is a breath of fresh air for Jaehyun, who by nature can’t escape from worrying constantly about how he comes across.

“Ten Chittaphon. Freshman. Applied math. He won this nationwide Chinese classical dance competition during his last year of high school, where he graduated as val. I only know that because my cousin went there, too.” Joshua counts off the facts on one hand while holding his brownie with the other. “Met him the time I sold to Minghao—oh! Minghao’s photos get published in lit mag. There’s your connection.”

Jaehyun leans back in his chair. His head is spinning and he’s fairly sure it’s not the lingering smell of pot in Joshua’s apartment, although that could admittedly be a contributor. Ten’s studying applied mathematics, is a nationally recognized talent, and he’s younger than Jaehyun to boot.

“You look stressed,” observes Joshua. “No charge for a friend who’s going through it, you know.” He motions to the rolling papers with a flourish.

“Nah, I’m good today. I’ll take another brownie, though.”

Joshua grins and pushes the plate closer to Jaehyun’s side of the table. “Be my guest, man. I guess our favorite radio DJ needs to be totally in the zone when he’s live.”

For a solid minute, Jaehyun thinks back to the many occasions on which he and Johnny both showed up to the broadcasting office stoned out of their minds and did entire programs where they lapsed into giggles every five minutes. One time, they were so spaced out that Chungha marched in and commandeered the program as a “special guest” to keep them afloat, except she had no material, so she had to solicit requests through the show’s Twitter account and ended up receiving only a slew of Drag Race memes from Xiaojun.

“That’s definitely it,” Jaehyun agrees. “We’re all about the focus.”

Moving forward, he doesn’t really know how to take the news of Ten’s apparent heaps of talent for everything, ever. Awestruck, for sure, and caught off guard. Admiring. Here he is, trying to find something respectable and ordinary that’ll stick, while Ten Chittaphon is out there somewhere reinventing the laws of physics and doing the splits at the same time.

He pulls out his abandoned resume out from between the pages of an old radio script one night, sighing at it like that alone is going to rearrange the text into something more cohesive. Jaehyun’s future aspirations begin and end with making his parents proud and earning a decent salary to live by, which the crinkled paper he’s staring down makes abundantly clear. Basketball was the first and only thing that had stirred him from a place beyond just enjoying that he was good at it. Still, it’s not like he ever had a real shot at getting drafted; he wasn’t that kind of talent. It’s not sustainable, either. In fact, the more he thinks back on it, he thinks that the aspect of the sport he liked best was that he got to be constantly surrounded by a team.

Jaehyun’s first class tomorrow doesn’t start until after noon, meaning that he can afford to stay awake longer, but there’s not much point. He doesn’t have the mental capacity to absorb any academic text at the moment, for one. He’s only going to feel worse if he keeps sitting on these thoughts, for another. Resignedly, he switches off the lamp and burrows deep into the blankets layered across his narrow bed. He dreams about nothing.

At about six in the morning, Jaehyun wakes with a start from the sensation of falling through his mattress, skin still prickling with the frustration of the night before, and decides he’s had enough. After finding a thin jacket on the floor and deeming it suitable, he heads outside for a morning run. This is a path he knows well, having followed it countless times whenever he needs to get outside of his head. It winds around their dorm and the neighboring one, then loops south to nearly encircle the astronomy building before petering to a stop near the intramural fields. There’s no one around so early in the day, with most people who care to get a workout in choosing to hit the gym instead. No one, except.

Jaehyun squints to make sure, but the hair color is unmistakable. That’s Ten holding a textbook lunge in the grass, legs angled precisely enough to have been measured by a protractor. He debates calling out for a good few seconds before Ten straightens, having noticed his spectator, and makes the choice for him.

“Jaehyun?”

“That’s me,” says Jaehyun, jogging over to close the distance. “You always such an early riser?”

Ten shrugs. “It’s a habit. I feel all stiff if I don’t stretch every morning, and this is just the quietest place to do it.”

Jaehyun nods in understanding. “Healthy lifestyle. I should start writing down your tips.”

“Considering that you’re already up and running, I’d say you’re doing just fine.”

The drowsy sun emerges from behind a puff of clouds, flaring light behind Ten’s head. It draws a shimmering outline of his hair, shoulders, ears—which are shaped differently, Jaehyun now realizes. The right one’s pointed at the tip like a fairy’s. Come to think of it, everything about Ten is a little ethereal, so it seems only fitting.

“I’d like to think so,” Jaehyun tells him, then is rewarded with a half-smile, the second one he’s received from Ten so far. They’re rare enough that he feels like he has to measure them out, keeping inventory.

For a moment, it’s just the two of them and the soft inception of the morning.

“Hey, I should probably go,” says Ten, breaking the spell. “Promised to meet a friend for breakfast.”

“Sure, have fun.” Jaehyun’s still a little dazed when he waves him off. It’s been at least a year since he’s had the energy to make plans so early, but it seems like Ten’s determination is boundless.

By himself now, Jaehyun comes to the realization that he’s both sweaty and cold at the same time, a breeze gusting through the unzipped front of his jacket. There’s nothing in particular he’s got to do until class starts, making the few hours he’s secured seem fizzy and boundless. He eyes the long rectangle of blacktop just across the field. It’s not a court, per se, but there are two posts with functional hoops… and he doesn’t have a ball. Jaehyun sighs, unwilling to make the trek to the varsity gym.

He’ll settle for getting his adrenaline rush by sprinting all the way back to his dorm, hair streaming in the wind, full-on Troy Bolton. As thoroughly dumb as it sounds, it always makes him feel better to imagine himself as the hero of the musical franchise, torn between two passions and resolving everything in song. The dilemma of having too many directions to choose from sounds a lot cooler than having none.

He’s never really bothered with envisioning a Gabriella to stand opposite him, though, since it was just a pointless fantasy with some sentimental anchor to his childhood. And besides, no one he knows is so prodigiously gifted at math either. Except, he supposes, Ten.

As Jaehyun begins to retrace his path, the sun wakes up in tandem, emerging fully at center stage in the sky to cast a bit of extra warmth on his face. The thought of Ten doing lunges in the middle of academic decathlon, clad in chunky goggles and a lab coat, has him smiling to himself the whole way back.

 

**LIFETIME**

“What do you think of deleting this section? It reads a little awkward to me.” Jaehyun taps the end of his pen against his lip.

“Does it really matter?” says Chungha. “You and Johnny don’t rely much on the script anymore. You guys’ll figure it out.”

Jaehyun sets his pen down, appeased. “You’re right.”

“As always.” She quirks the corner of her lip at him and finishes formulating a comment for a class discussion board. The cafe buzzes quietly around them, keyboard clicks and overlapping chatter marking its peak afternoon hour.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, waving her off. “Pretty lipstick color, by the way. It complements your eye makeup.”

“Doesn’t it?” Chungha hits submit and lowers the lid of her laptop, pleased. “And look, it’s basically smudge-proof.” She scrubs the back of her hand over her mouth and shows it to him proudly.

Jaehyun peers at first her hand, then the outline of her lipstick. “Yeah, I see what you mean.”

“You wanna try?” She’s already bent over, fishing in her bag. “I always carry my lip color with me in case I need to touch up. Oh, actually, I have the gloss that goes with it! You’d look cute in peach.”

“Um,” says Jaehyun, feeling like he’s getting significantly more than he bargained for. “Sure, I guess.”

“Great.” The shiny applicator in Chungha’s hand comes perilously close to stabbing out his eye before it reroutes and approaches his lips. Surprisingly, the gloss she swipes on isn’t uncomfortable, more slippery than it is sticky. “Now we can twin,” she announces.

Jaehyun examines his reflection in the compact she holds out. Despite being far from an expert in these waters, he does agree that it suits him. Another win for Chungha on the never-ending scoreboard.

With a rattle of her straw, she drains what’s left of her iced latte and pushes the emptied cup across the table. “Hey, did you ever get back to Xiaojun?”

“About what?”

Chungha squints. “Wasn’t he harping on you nonstop about never coming to visit him at work? Today’s probably the best day since you’re on tomorrow night.”

“And midterms are next week,” finishes Jaehyun slowly, an air of dread about him. It’s true, Xiaojun has been texting almost daily and asking for visitors. He’s clearly proud of the progress he’s made with his students and wants to show them off, which Jaehyun fully supports—it just slipped his mind. “Do you know if he’s teaching today?”

“Should be. I think he mentioned that his second group comes in at five.”

“Okay, cool, I’ve got time. You want to come with?”

“I actually gotta go,” Chungha answers with an apologetic frown. “I still have class today. Tell him I’ll drop by before the week ends, though.”

And so Jaehyun finds himself at a neat little box of a dance studio just under an hour later, having marginally overestimated his travel time and earned a spare few minutes. The sleepy-eyed girl at the front helpfully informs him that Xiaojun is inside assisting a student, but he’ll get started soon, and can she interest him in a pamphlet detailing their lesson times?

“We have another instructor in as well,” she offers, “although he only does an advanced class today, which already wrapped up.” A vague gesture towards the hallway. “Second door on the right if he hasn’t left yet.”

Jaehyun feels sort of bad for wasting her time, so he thanks her and rounds the corner. The door to the second practice room is ajar and swings open accommodatingly at a gentle push. The person inside, stooped over arranging his things inside a duffel bag, looks up at the noise and snorts.

“Are you stalking me or something?”

“I swear I’m not,” defends Jaehyun. “My friend Xiaojun teaches here, too, and I came to see him.”

Ten plunks his bag on one of several chairs pushed against the back wall before pivoting to face Jaehyun fully. “Relax, I know. He’s mentioned you.”

 _He’s never mentioned_  you,  _though,_  thinks Jaehyun a little plaintively. Instead of voicing it aloud, he slips inside to drink in the layout of the room. “I see that all your stretching is going to good use.”

“Oh, this is more like a byproduct. My specialty is Chinese traditional, but this isn’t really the place.”

“That’s a shame,” says Jaehyun sympathetically, as if he’s learning this fact about Ten for the very first time.

“Yeah.” Ten studies him for a moment, considering. “Have you ever danced before?”

Only while inebriated and/or at parties, but Jaehyun has a feeling that this isn’t the answer Ten is looking for. He settles for shaking his head.

“Well, do you want to try?”

Startled, Jaehyun glances up. There’s a curve of mirth to Ten’s mouth, weight shifted onto one hip, arms crossed. He looks like he wants Jaehyun to say yes. For some inexplicable reason, Jaehyun pushes aside the inevitability of being embarrassed and does.

Ten draws closer, appraising his posture and build. “Loosen up a little,” he says, tapping once between Jaehyun’s shoulder blades. “You have to stop carrying that tension bunched up in your shoulders.” Jaehyun tries uselessly to drop them, to slouch, even, but the stiffness is practically ingrained at this point. His pulse skitters when Ten places a hand on each shoulder and pushes down, gentle and sure. “Like that,” he instructs.

“Okay,” says Jaehyun, breathing deep and slow. “What’s next?”

Ten puts a few steps between them, directing him to reference the mirrored wall up front. “You start here, like this… and then bend your knee, no, the other one… right, left, right.” He leads them through the steps again and again, slow and patient. It’s an uncomplicated eight-count and a quarter of the original speed besides, but replicating the moves takes all of Jaehyun’s concentration. It doesn’t help that Ten moves like the edges of his body are melting into the very atmosphere.

When they’ve run through it enough times to make Jaehyun dizzy, Ten pauses. “You think you can do it yourself now?”

Frankly, Jaehyun doesn’t think so at all, but the window of time Ten’s taken out of his day to teach him make him want to give it a shot. He works through the sequence to the best of his ability and chances a look at Ten at the end. His ears steadily begin to heat up, delayed embarrassment kicking in.

Amazingly, Ten looks mildly impressed.

“For someone who’s never danced before, that wasn’t bad at all,” he says decisively. “You’re still way too tense, but you have decent form. And muscle memory.”

Jaehyun’s cheeks heat up to match his ears. “You’re sugarcoating it, but thanks.”

Two hands land again on Jaehyun’s shoulders, adjusting the slope, and one travels partway down his arm to angle it nearer to his chest. “This is where you should’ve ended,” Ten tells him without letting go. Suddenly, his quiet voice is the gravitational center of the room. “And I don’t sugarcoat anything.”

He’s so close that Jaehyun can single out the patches of his hair that still cling to the remnants of blueish dye, the rest rapidly fading. “Nice lip gloss,” Ten adds wryly, stepping back.

Jaehyun experiences an intensely cinematic flashback to Chungha painting a layer of peachy gloss across his mouth and contemplates dying then and there. Except Ten’s face is soft and he seems like he really meant it, in which case the gloss is just fine, thanks.

Then, the door yelps as someone shoves it open with gleeful force, immediately inciting Jaehyun to send a quick prayer of thanks up to heaven for the distance between Ten and himself.

“I heard that my much-requested visitor decided to show up,” says Xiaojun. He appears in front of them grinning broadly, forehead shiny and hair mussed. A little boy carefully closes the door to the practice room across the hall and waves shyly at Xiaojun as he passes by, and Xiaojun withdraws a hand from the pocket of his joggers to wave enthusiastically back.

“Yeah, well, I figured it was about time,” says Jaehyun. “Do I get to sit in on your class or are you going to make me watch through the window?”

Xiaojun clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “No, I’m gonna make sure you see everything up close and personal. This is my blood, sweat, and tears we’re talking about.” His gaze meanders over to somewhere behind Jaehyun. “Hey, Ten. Still haven’t left?”

“I was actually just about to go,” answers Ten, hefting his bag off the chair. He makes his way to the door, turning at the last second to address them over his shoulder. “See you guys later.”

Xiaojun’s brow wrinkles. “Since when do you two know each other?”

“It’s only been a couple weeks.” Jaehyun shrugs as he follows Xiaojun out of this practice room and into the one opposite, now empty. While they cross the hall, he gets a brief, slanted view of the reception area, where the little boy who’d waved to Xiaojun is now waiting for his parents to pick him up. Ten’s partially obscured form is crouched on the ground, giving the kid a high five. Jaehyun tears his eyes away just soon enough to dodge the corner of the doorway on his way in.

Xiaojun accepts the explanation at face value, possibly too enthusiastic to probe further. “Welcome to where the magic happens,” he declares, flinging both arms outwards. This room looks exactly like the other one, all mint green walls and polished mirror, but it’s clearly special to Xiaojun.

“I’m excited,” says Jaehyun honestly because Xiaojun’s energy is infectious.

“You better be,” Xiaojun tells him matter-of-factly. “Jisung learned how to do a backflip last week, and it’s pretty fucking sick.”

 

**ANIMAL PLANET**

Fundamentally, Jaehyun is a Nice and Good person, which is not an issue in itself. He’s well-liked and tries his best to keep it this way. He seldom, if ever, turns anyone down when they come to him in need—and herein lies the problem.

He should’ve ejected himself from this situation the minute Seokmin walked into their room with a wriggling lump in the front of his jacket. But now they're here, watching a tiny puppy chase its tail in circles on Jaehyun’s freshly laundered sheets, and it feels wrong to walk out. It’s also totally not fair of Seokmin to have chosen a dog this cute because every time it stops and pants with its tongue out, Jaehyun feels like he’s being emotionally manipulated, and he is making increasing peace with the fact.

“He’s not mine,” says Seokmin guiltily.

“Right,” says Jaehyun. “So.”

Seokmin cracks without any additional pressure. “Okay, so I was at Joshua’s place, right?”

“Josh Hong doesn’t have a dog,” Jaehyun says.

“That’s true, but he has a friend named Jihoon who does, and Jihoon’s out of town for some conference thing this week. And so Josh got the dog. But it’s a busy week for him since midterms just ended and he’s really concerned about the dog eating some pot on accident, which I told him wouldn’t happen because he’s responsible.” Seokmin pauses to take a breath. “But he kept asking if I could watch him just for the afternoon while he cleans up and runs errands and stuff, and Evan kept looking at me like  _that,_  so here we are.”

“Hold on, who’s Evan?”

“The puppy. That’s his name.” Seokmin has the decency to look embarrassed when he continues, “It’s short for Neon Genesis Evangelion.”

“Oh my God,” says Jaehyun, feeling like he’s entered some kind of fever dream. Evan gnaws on the seam of his pillowcase, unbothered.

“I don’t know what to do,” Seokmin confesses. “It doesn’t feel right to keep him cooped up in here all day. Maybe we could take him to the park?”

Jaehyun stares.

“It’s very good for people as well. Cardiac health is important.” Seokmin doesn’t seem to understand the root of Jaehyun’s disbelief. “No, I swear, consistent running is how I got my breath control this good. The choir director agrees.”

“Okay,” says Jaehyun slowly, watching Evan scrabble for purchase on the folds of his blanket and tip over briefly. He really is cute, all wavy golden fur and long, floppy ears. He’s also gonna have to pee at some point and Jaehyun would rather not it be in here. “Let’s take him to the park.”

Smuggling the puppy back out is initially easier than expected. Seokmin just kinda scoops him up and tucks him back in the jacket, leaving the top partially unzipped to provide air, and nobody stops to talk to them. Jaehyun’s starting to release the breath he’s been holding in since they left their dorm when things go south.

As they’re passing the student center, they accidentally find themselves ensnared within a massive tour group of high school students. Even worse, it’s Johnny leading the tour. “Hey, Jaehyun!” he shouts, waving with his entire torso. “Dude, come on up here. I was just telling these guys about the way I started out DJing.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Jaehyun turns beseeching eyes on Seokmin. “There are a ton of people around, but we made eye contact. I can’t ignore him!”

“Then don’t,” suggests Seokmin reasonably. He shifts around the notebook he’s carrying over his abdomen like a puppy shield, not that it does much to disguise the swell of his chest and belly. “I can handle Evan for two minutes.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” Jaehyun hesitantly makes his way to the front of the group and accepts Johnny’s friendly punch on the shoulder. “Uh, hey guys. Having fun?”

“I am now,” says one girl candidly, drawing a few chuckles. Jaehyun grins at her, trying consciously to dial up the charm while he keeps a furtive eye on Seokmin in the back. He’s more than happy to answer any questions about the college experience he’s had so far, but this is not the ideal time. Also, Johnny has the unfortunate sometimes-habit of waxing poetic, eventually launching into stories that are entirely confusing out of context. It’s usually a safer bet for him to stick to the one-liners he rehearses in the mirror beforehand.

After Johnny explains how their broadcasting setup works for a minute, an exceptionally tall guy raises a hand. “I have a question,” he calls, voice booming. “What’s marching band like around here?”

“Bro, you’re so loud,” snickers his smaller friend, tucked into his side, who startles when the group’s attention lands on him. “Oh, uh, Lucas is asking because it’s really big at our school. He’s tuba and I’m flute.”

“That’s an awesome question,” says Johnny cheerily. “Mark, was it? Cool. So I’m not an expert, but this is what I know…”

Seokmin catches Jaehyun’s eye, mouthing  _help_  as he rocks the lump in his jacket nervously. A fluffy ear flashes momentarily from his open zip, then disappears, indicating that Evan is getting antsy.

“Hey, it was great to meet you all, but I’ve gotta run,” says Jaehyun, quietly so as not to talk over Johnny. He flashes the tour group a double thumbs up and makes a break for the back, skirting around the mass of people to get there quicker. He does not make it in time.

There is a scuffle and a yelp, and then Seokmin’s jacket is flapping in the breeze while a golden blur speeds away, kicking up a trail of dust. Jaehyun is frozen motionless for a moment, gripped by disappointment that his worst-case scenario has come true so soon. A second later, he’s running as fast as he possibly can. The tour group’s chatter rises excitedly in volume as students start to take notice of what’s going on, but it disappears into the background as Jaehyun picks up speed.

“Go further left,” he hollers at Seokmin. “I’ll go right, and we’ll cut him off in the middle!”

They dodge people walking alone, groups of friends, the wide base of the bell tower. Despite considering himself pretty athletic, Jaehyun doesn’t think he’s been physically capable of running this fast ever before; it’s the panic that really gets his legs pumping. Evan is tiny, practically a baby, and he’s not even their damn dog, but the idea of losing him on this massive campus strikes cold fear into the center of Jaehyun’s heart.

The puppy’s racing figure flickers out of sight when they sharply round a cluster of trees. Jaehyun collapses to his knees in the dirt, chest burning. “You see him?”

“No,” replies Seokmin anxiously. “I think he turned back around but I can’t be sure.” Although he’s just run the same distance and almost the same speed, Seokmin’s voice is perfectly even, if fraught with worry, and Jaehyun can’t help but be wowed. He really wasn’t kidding about the strength of his lungs.

They head back in the direction of the tour group, desperately asking each and every person they pass if they’ve seen a puppy. “Yea high and about this wide,” adds Seokmin, gesturing to provide visual cues. “Irresistibly cute. Alluring eyes?”

When Jaehyun’s just about ready to break, there’s a tap on his shoulder. It’s the flutist band kid, having wandered apart from the tour group. “I think I saw your dog in front of the student center,” he informs them. “At least, Johnny said that’s what the building is called.”

Jaehyun and Seokmin toss out twin expressions of thanks before racing back to the student center, but the area in front of it is bare except for some browning leaves and a few grungy wrappers. The whole thing seems fruitless until a series of tentative footsteps echo behind them, and an increasingly familiar voice goes, “Jaehyun?”

Ten appears from around the corner of the building, standing on the blocky stairs with a cocker spaniel puppy nestled serenely in the crook of his elbow. “There was an entire tour group across the quad that told me someone lost a dog over here. I didn’t know it was yours.”

He looks confused, and he also looks like Jaehyun’s personal savior, the solution to the massive test of will he’s endured over the course of the past fifteen minutes. Instead of a normal response, Jaehyun’s overextended mind produces this: “Oh, he’s not. Mine, I mean. He belongs to a friend of a friend of a friend, so we’re like third cousins.”

Ten blinks several times, taken aback. Before Jaehyun can blame his incoherency on the lack of oxygen currently going to his brain, Ten tips his chin back and laughs, open and bright. With Evan still curled up in his arms, he appears more like a painting than a person, possibly saintly.

“Thank you so much for finding our cousin,” intervenes Seokmin helpfully, reaching out to take the puppy. He holds Evan’s tiny, wiggling body in the air like the iconic scene from The Lion King, frowning sternly. “Neon Genesis Evangelion, don’t you  _ever_  scare me like that again.”

Jaehyun’s too frazzled at this point to even feel proper embarrassment at the use of Evan’s full name. He just shoots a grin at Ten, grateful and dopey, and revels in the fact that he now receives one back.

 

**FOOD NETWORK**

“Night, guys,” calls Johnny, stacking their used scripts for recycling. “See you next week.”

Taeyong and Doyoung chorus  _good night_  back, grabbing their respective belongings from where they’d been unceremoniously dumped on the table. Jaehyun’s the last one to leave today, which happens more and more often lately. It gives him a sense of peace to be alone, reflecting for an extra few minutes before he heads out.

Downstairs, he’s no longer surprised to see a lithe figure draped across the closed door to the lit mag office. “Hey, stranger,” he says easily.

Ten removes one earbud, looks up, smiles. “Hey. I liked the way you guys told the puppy story tonight.”

“You listen to our show?”

“I figured I should check it out since, you know, I’m here all the time.” Ten waves his phone lazily, displaying the black screen of their recently ended stream.

“Yeah,” says Jaehyun, propping a shoulder against the wall to lean comfortably. “Why is that, anyway?”

Ten’s eyes flick away from his for a moment. “Um, the magazine wanted to run a piece on my dancing and publish it externally, too. With an interview and stuff. I’ve been coming down to work with them.”

“That’s huge,” Jaehyun tells him, wholly earnest. “You should link me when it’s out.” Ten cocks his head wordlessly and Jaehyun flounders for a second, thinking that he may have overstepped. Maybe they don’t know each other like that just yet?

“You’d have to give me your number for that,” answers Ten, offering his phone and alleviating this sudden bout of nerves in one fell swoop. Jaehyun keys it in, then waits for a bubble to pop up so he can save Ten’s in return. Feels warm, and a little brave, too.

“Are you doing anything after this, by the way? I know it’s a little late, but we could go grab something to eat if you’re down.”

Ten pockets his phone and straightens. “Yeah, food sounds great.”

“Cool,” says Jaehyun, relieved. “I’ve been meaning to thank you properly for saving Evan the other day, so it works out.”

“I didn’t do any saving,” argues Ten as they step outside. “He just came up to me with those huge eyes, so I picked him up.”

“Okay, but you were seriously our hero, though.”

The sky has settled somewhere between black and gray, almost dusty with cottony, thin clouds. Ten’s face is a topographic map, all dramatic shadows tempered by a low, steady voice. Jaehyun takes them to a diner-style place and observes that Ten looks regal no matter what kind of lighting he’s under.

The pancake stack that arrives at their table is so intimidatingly tall that Ten has to pawn half of it off on Jaehyun in order to finish. There’s a brief squabble about the syrup and butter (Jaehyun wants more, Ten less, but everything tastes good when it’s late and you’re hungry) followed by the contented clanging of silverware as they work through the rest of their food.

It’s comfortable, Jaehyun realizes. They talk aimlessly about how their weeks have gone and laugh again retelling the tale of the escaped puppy. They’re quiet for intervals, too, and it still feels so effortless. Ten makes an offhand comment about how he was sort of craving sushi but everything’s either closed, distant, or way too expensive. Before Jaehyun registers the meaning of the words exiting his mouth, he’s already proposing that they get lunch together next time.

“Next time?” repeats Ten.

“If you want,” Jaehyun says.

As it turns out, Ten does want. On Monday, they meet up for the promised sushi, and a few days afterwards, Jaehyun wraps up the weekly broadcast to find Ten waiting up for him again. This time, Doyoung happens to be locking up late and sees the two of them leave together, which he refrains from asking about at the time but sends Jaehyun a string of texts comprising only question marks later.

Jaehyun decides to hold off on replying in order to enjoy his time with Ten (they end up sharing a gigantic mound of oversalted fries, and it’s fantastic), but crashes as soon as he gets home. This is a rookie mistake.

“Jaehyun Jung is gallivanting around with the guy who lurks on the ground floor of the broadcasting building every week,” announces Doyoung, stabbing cleanly through the lid of his boba. “He also seems to want to hide it.”

“I’m not  _gallivanting_  with anyone,” says Jaehyun, affronted, but it’s too late. Chungha has already heard from the table she’s claimed for them, and she pounces the minute Jaehyun sets down her drink.

“I knew it,” she nearly shouts, slapping one ringed hand down on the tabletop. “I totally knew Ten was your type from the minute I saw him. My intuition is never wrong.”

“Wait, the guy is Ten Chittaphon?” Doyoung chokes on a mouthful of pearls. “The dancer who got all that local press coverage last semester for his performance at the international festival?”

“I guess,” says Jaehyun. He hadn’t known that, actually, but it sounds about right.

Doyoung coughs to clear his throat, both eyebrows steadily migrating up his forehead. “So you have a boner for a freshman. That’s kind of gross.”

Jaehyun’s jaw drops. “We’re literally the same age!”

“The very thought just makes my stomach turn,” continues Doyoung as if he hadn’t heard a thing.

“No, he’s adorable, though,” Chunga insists, swirling her straw. “Jeffrey would be stupid not to jump on the chance that’s waiting right in front of him.”

“What do you mean waiting?” Jaehyun frowns.

“I really do have to explain everything,” she sighs. “Ten is talented and pretty and obviously into you. He doesn’t talk to anyone else from upstairs, if you’ve noticed. And no matter what he’s doing at lit mag, I’m sure they have more reasonable work hours than 9 at night on Thursdays. He probably just wants to see you.”

Jaehyun reels. He thinks back to the first time they ever actually spoke, how Ten stared at him and didn’t accept his offered hand. That encounter didn’t seem to indicate any particular interest, but he can’t deny that their dynamic has started to bend a different way. “I don’t know,” he says finally. “We’ve only just become friends.”

Doyoung regards him for a long minute. “Well, if he likes you as much as Chungha seems to think he does, you should think about it a little more carefully.”

He says it as casually as if he’s discussing the weather, but it hits home in a subtle kind of way. The thing is, Doyoung is someone who’s always known what he wanted and held firm to those convictions almost his entire life. Chungha is less fiery in her ambition, but just as assured in her process; she’s one of the most efficient people Jaehyun has ever met. When he hears “think about it carefully,” he understands it to mean “decide what you want,” and that’s always been his real issue.

He’s here straddling the midway line, perfect in a sense, perfectly average in another. All the immensely talented people in his life making strides that he can’t replicate aren’t necessarily better than him, they’re just more dedicated. They have themselves figured out.

Jaehyun tries not to dwell on it too much when he and Ten see each other next. This time, they’re at the bakery tucked into the plaza that also houses the dance studio, studying different varieties of sweet bread. “What about this?” he suggests, pointing at a fluffy taro roll.

Ten hums a yes. “Get one of the smaller ones.”

They’ve decided to split everything so they can try a larger assortment, which is almost routine by now. The shelves boast rows on rows of fresh buns, some glossy and smooth and others capped with a snowdrift of powdered sugar, assorted fillings adding to their variety. Jaehyun debates the pros and cons of a mango jelly one versus a double chocolate.

“You’re so serious about your bread,” comments Ten, coming up behind him. He reaches around Jaehyun’s back to grab a pair of tongs, then sweeps the two buns smoothly onto their already heavy tray. “We can try both.”

Jaehyun sends him a sheepish smile before heading to the front to check out. It’s especially nice out today, sunny and cool, so they snag a table for two on the narrow patio. Ten unwraps the mango one first, watching the sticky top quiver.

“It looks like you,” he says.

“The bread?”

“Yeah.” Ten holds it up next to Jaehyun’s face close enough that the plastic wrap crinkles directly into his ear. “Or you look like it. All round and smooth, you know.” He’s backlit because of the way they’re sitting, but his eyes twinkle with some inner luminescence, playful.

“I’ll take it,” Jaehyun decides, “but then I get to say you have a resemblance, too.” In order to demonstrate, he picks up the milky egg tart they grabbed at the last second and jiggles it in its cup.

“No, I don’t,” says Ten, folding his arms across his chest.

Jaehyun reaches in and squishes the meat of Ten’s cheek between his thumb and forefinger. Gently, of course, but still with a firm enough grip to stretch it out like dough. “Do too.”

Ten maintains his faux cross pose for a few more seconds before it presumably dawns on him how silly he looks sulking like a kid, with his cheek being pinched, no less. “Stop,” he snorts, batting Jaehyun’s hand away. “Fine, we’re both bread.”

“A man of reason,” says Jaehyun sagely. He reaches for the chocolate bun and unwraps the top, but Ten steals it out of his grasp and bites into it first. “Hey, I was about to eat that!”

“Go ahead, then.” Ten reseals the plastic and slides it out of reach, winding his arm as far back as it’ll possibly go so that Jaehyun can’t easily grab it back. “Take it.”

Jaehyun huffs but stands up anyway, prepared to dive at Ten across the table if need be. “I was pretty good at football in high school, you know. Turned down varsity for the basketball team. You don’t really want to be tackled.”

“Try me,” Ten challenges, then laughs delightedly when Jaehyun does without putting up much of a fight at all.

 

**ESPN: 2019 NBA FINALS!**

It’s like this whole trip down memory lane, recollections somehow blurred with a dreamy, distant lens despite only having happened a year ago. The air of the court is still a touch too stuffy for comfort. The smell of sweat undercut with lemony floor polish lingers. They’ve fixed the wonky light on the scoreboard, though, and when Jaehyun looks closely he can tell that the edges of the backboard have been repainted.

He breathes in, grounding himself. In spite of everything, or maybe because of everything, it feels good.

“Are you going to stand there in your feelings forever?” asks Xiaojun, using his shirt collar to wipe the sweat from his temple. “Or maybe you forgot how to play.”

“Hey, Jaehyun was our star,” returns Johnny good-naturedly. “Besides, you already tapped out. I wouldn’t be talking from the bench.”

Jaehyun has to smile. The jibe at Xiaojun isn’t real: the gym is only populated by the three of them at the moment, and Xiaojun’s got classes to teach later that demand he conserves some energy. It’s the way Johnny still rises to his defense that pulls the dimples out.

“Yeah, whatever.” Xiaojun stretches his arms behind his back so that the direction of his shoulders almost inverts, a pose likely unbearably painful for anyone else. “I’d take the bait if my joints weren’t all achy today. You know, whenever that happens, Jaehyun ends up embarrassing himself somehow. It’s like an omen.”

Johnny huffs a laugh. “Like old people and the weather? No way.”

“No, I swear!” Xiaojun insists. “It’s this whole phenomenon, like wave propagation. Or El Niño.”

This is all rather new information to Jaehyun, but he’s not going to tempt fate by asking for evidence, even if Xiaojun’s just fucking with him. He hasn’t been on this court in what feels like ages, and he’s missed it.

“You ready?” Johnny palms the ball almost lazily, but his expression belies his excitement. At least he’s not doing that annoyingly cool thing where he spins the basketball on the tip of his finger.

Jaehyun cracks his neck both ways. “Let’s go.” His hands reflexively shoot out to catch the ball when Johnny lobs it at him, a welcome-back gift in the skin of a courtesy. He dribbles low to the ground, starting to relax more and more with each steady thud. This is a rhythm ingrained in him.

Johnny briefly gets hold of the ball with a quick little side-step before Jaehyun steals it back, then runs it down the court, shoots and listens with satisfaction. Nothing but net. It feels important, somehow, that he still has it in him.

“Damn,” crows Johnny, jogging off to go retrieve it. He looks proud in spite of not having scored himself. “Still in top form, huh?”

Well, yeah, Jaehyun hopes so. Sharpens his focus as soon as Johnny starts dribbling again because he’s going to put up a fight. Everything in the periphery liquefies—the thick humidity, Xiaojun watching from the stands, the entire world outside of the neat 94x50 box—and his tension goes with it. For a while, it’s just him and Johnny squeaking their shoes against the floor and playing by ear to the bounce of the basketball.

He’s down by a couple points for a while, but recovers eventually by spinning into another clean shot. It thrums in his head, his arms, his fingertips. He thinks he’ll go for a three when Xiaojun’s nasally voice rings out after nearly a half hour of blessed silence. “Oh hey, what’s up, Ten?”

Theoretically, Jaehyun is too conscious of the flow of the game to turn and look from halfway down the court. Except, as it happens, he really isn’t. He swivels his head the slightest bit in the direction of the stands without thinking twice and then he’s facedown on the ground, having tripped first over the basketball and second over his own feet.

Johnny helps him up, all shock and brotherly concern. “You good, dude?”

Dizzy, Jaehyun opens his mouth to respond and is immediately overshadowed.

“I fucking knew it,” hoots Xiaojun, weariness forgotten as he jumps to his feet. “The joint aches never lie!”

Jaehyun blinks until his vision stops swimming. Eventually, Xiaojun and Johnny’s fractured silhouettes converge into whole people again, but Ten is nowhere in sight. Had Xiaojun just called out his name to prove his premonition, assuming that Jaehyun would automatically shift his attention? (That would be doubly humiliating considering that, you know, he actually did.)

“Sorry, yeah, I’m still here,” says Xiaojun suddenly into his phone. “What were you saying?”

A phone call. Jaehyun resists the urge to collapse back onto the ground, exposed for responding so instinctively to any mention of Ten that he’ll quite literally fall all over himself.

“Hey, it happens to the best of us,” Johnny assures him with a solid clap on the back.

“Right,” agrees Jaehyun unsteadily. He appreciates it, but that can’t be true. Not in this context, at least.

They put the incident behind them and the game concludes with a victory for Jaehyun, 15-14 thanks to sinking the big, beautiful three he’d been aiming for earlier. He also heavily suspects that Johnny went easier after watching him eat shit, but he’s not one to contest a gesture of consideration, not when it’s something small like this. Besides, he’s sort of preoccupied.

With Xiaojun already gone, Jaehyun tells Johnny he’ll see him in the studio and pokes at his purpling kneecaps on the walk back to his dorm. Seokmin’s at choir rehearsal, which means that he’s alone in their room with no one to distract him from himself. It hardly takes a minute before he inevitably circles back to Ten.

There are a few thoughts that float to the top of his mind straight away. In order, they are these: he’s been spending a lot of time alone with Ten lately. If he distances himself from the situation a bit, said outings closely resemble dates. In fact, they could be dates if he and Ten liked each other like that.

A pause, while Jaehyun works back through this sequence and sees, finally, that the other shoe dropped a long time ago. He  _does_  like Ten like that, his candyfloss hair and low voice and how he’s taken to smiling at Jaehyun so often that it’s as if he can’t quite help it. He likes Ten’s unembellished confidence, palpable without needing to prove itself.

He also, he realizes with an impending sense of doom, has no idea where to go from here. It’s not as if the two of them have ever talked about anything remotely close to this. He’s fairly sure Ten’s not with anyone at the moment, seeing as a significant other wouldn’t likely have been onboard with all their recent not-dates, but that doesn’t mean Ten would date him. Jesus Christ, is he going to ask Ten to date him?

Jaehyun fumbles with his phone, locating Chungha’s heart emoji-laden contact name—she’d put that in herself—only to have his call go straight to voicemail. Right, it’s Monday. She’s live in a few minutes, and if he heads over to talk to her in person afterwards, he’ll have an audience in the shape of Taeyong and Joy and maybe even Yuta (who took a women’s studies class once and now frequently invites himself over to listen to her deconstruct the patriarchal institution, interspersed with breaks of throwback pop music). Jaehyun doesn’t especially trust anyone else enough to discuss this, either.

So, he trudges to the shower and spends the better part of an hour just thinking, despite the hot water already having been used up, then flops across his bed to crack open his laptop. If fate insists on throwing him curveballs like this the whole semester, he’s going to redirect that energy into being the most productive statistics student the world has ever known.

 

**BBC NEWS**

“Have you guys been checking our ratings lately?”

Jaehyun lifts his head off folded arms, forehead no doubt lined with the imprints of his sweatshirt seams, to look up at Doyoung blearily. “No, sorry.” Across the table, Johnny mumbles something similar.

“Well, I have,” says Doyoung. Jaehyun thinks it’s pride that tints his voice when he pulls up a magnificently color-coded spreadsheet. “These are rough estimates based on peak viewership over the course of the hour, but the trend has been looking better the past month than it has all year. We’re selling.”

“What are we selling, exactly?” Taeyong has paused the new track he’s working on for their outro to listen in.

“Nothing especially concrete,” answers Doyoung, oddly secretive.

Johnny rubs the exhaustion from his eyes long enough to fix him with a puzzled stare. “Okay, then what’s that last column on your screen?”

Doyoung carefully prepares his best innocent face. “Those would be Twitter impressions from our promotional account. Your thirst trap selfies, in particular.”

“You can’t mean the ones that I send as snap streaks,” says Johnny, all naive disbelief, and groans when Doyoung just smiles at them.

“Almost triple the engagement. The sweaty ones in your jersey really make it.”

Taeyong emits a peal of gleeful laughter. “I thought you hated ‘transparently greedy business strategies’ like this. The display name for your personal Twitter account was  _local sluts for socialism_  for almost a year.”

“And it still is, in my heart,” says Doyoung gloomily. “But this nation’s Gini coefficient is through the roof, and one can only ignore the demands of reality for so long. We owe our current viewership boost to the expansion plan I drew up for my marketing module. It’s thirty percent of my final grade, so you’d best believe Johnny’s ponytail selfies are putting in overtime.”

Johnny whistles. “You really do either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.”

“On that uplifting note, I think I’ll head out,” says Taeyong, smothering another giggle. He packs up his stuff, ruffles his hair, shrugs on an oversized jacket. “See you guys next week.”

Doyoung and his meticulously organized spreadsheets go next, and then it’s just Johnny and Jaehyun trying not to trip over the camera stand while they shuffle around turning off the lights. They’d collectively stifled so many yawns during broadcast that a 20-minute power nap seemed compulsory, but Jaehyun’s eyelids still sag. This week has been hard on everyone. By the time he makes it downstairs, he’s already so sleepy again that he almost walks straight into Ten.

“Whoa,” Ten laughs, holding him back by the shoulders. “Are we reenacting how we met?”

Even in his semi-stupor, Jaehyun’s ears automatically warm. “Sorry. Just a little bit”—his voice breaks into what must be the thirtieth yawn of the night—“tired, is all.”

“You look like you’re about collapse,” observes Ten, brows furrowed. “Go home.”

“But—”

“Doesn’t matter what your argument was going to be. You need rest.” Distantly, Jaehyun registers that one of Ten’s hands has migrated from his shoulder to his forehead, checking to see if he’s running warm. He is released with a click of the tongue when apparently deemed passable.

“But I wanted to see you today,” Jaehyun protests. He feels the flush from his ears stretch across his cheeks and neck as soon as the words are out, exhaustion slicking up his tongue so much that even these guarded, candid thoughts can escape.

Ten’s smile is amused but kind. His bangs are growing out too long lately, nearly obscuring the shape of his eyes but never all the stars in them. “I’m free tomorrow morning if you still want to see me then.”

“I’d like that,” says Jaehyun, grateful. “I’ll text you.” And he does, as soon as he gets back to his dorm, even though he wants desperately to collapse face-first into his pillow. Sleep’s sticky fingers are valiantly held at bay until he gets a reply. Only then, with concrete plans and a blurry portrait of Ten behind his lids, does he drift off.

He wakes with barely enough time to shower away yesterday's grime before he has to run. The chill of the morning bites after him; there’s a cold front moving in, and the thick hoodie he’s layered on top of his sweater seems just barely enough. When he gets to the intramural fields and sees Ten, however, he immediately sheds the outermost layer and offers it outwards.

“There’s no way you’re not freezing,” he says.

“Nah, I feel fine. All that stretching warms me up.” To underscore his point, Ten casually extends his arms behind him and arches his back in a move that would put even Xiaojun to shame. It’s impressive, but it does nothing to sway Jaehyun’s attention from the fact that he’s only wearing a thin shirt with plenty of open real estate at the neck. The hem also slides up a good couple of inches, inviting.

Jaehyun presses the bundled-up hoodie into Ten’s hands. “Take it,” he insists, less out of an obligation to repay Ten’s simple kindness from last night and more because he feels like he has license to be a little pushier now.

“You’re dramatic,” says Ten, rolling his eyes, but he accepts the proffered garment and tugs it down over his head. It musses up his hair and sits bulky on his slight frame. He looks good in it, though, like he does in everything, and Jaehyun’s heart gives a funny lurch at seeing Ten in his clothes. “Actually, I brought coffee since I know this is an early time to ask to meet. We can call it a trade.” He leads Jaehyun to the base of the old, knotted oak whose branches splay over the left half of the field, where a to-go tray holds twin cups. “They’re probably not really hot anymore, though. Sorry about that.”

Jaehyun brushes off the apology, quietly touched at the gesture. “You wanna sit?”

“Beneath the tree?” Ten bends to pick up both drinks and passes one to Jaehyun. It’s definitely warm, for the record. “There are benches not too far away.”

“I don’t know, I think it looks kind of peaceful.”

Ten contemplates it. “Okay, sure.”

The gnarled roots protruding from the earth make it difficult to sit properly side by side, so they end up like this: Jaehyun tucked into the wide prong of two roots, Ten pressed into him on the right. As stupid as it sounds, this proximity already has Jaehyun feeling a little skittish, so he almost drops his coffee when Ten declares it too uncomfortable and settles directly in between Jaehyun’s legs.

“Is this alright?” asks Ten, turning halfway around to look at him. The neck of Jaehyun’s hoodie swallows him, bunching up beneath his elf ear. He seems perfectly content, as sure of himself as ever. Fingers wrap around the upper curve of Jaehyun’s thigh, steadying.

Jaehyun swallows, feeling the warmth of each finger through his jeans like a brand. “Yeah.”

There’s no response from Ten at first, just the dry rasp of fabric on fabric while he shifts around to find the ideal position. As it happens, this involves his head reclined against Jaehyun’s abdomen, one elbow propped up on the place below Jaehyun’s left hip so he can easily sip at his drink. There’s a milky drop of coffee that rests on the swell of Ten’s bottom lip, right in the center, and Jaehyun tracks the movement of Ten’s tongue when he licks it off.

The soft nearness of him is overwhelming at first, so immediate that Jaehyun’s sort of afraid to move, then recedes, low tide, as Ten turns his face up to talk aimlessly about how his week has gone. Nerves transform into something tranquil; the ripples on the lake whisper into nothing.

“And then Xiaojun canceled on me to go ‘feed his cat,”’ concludes Ten, doing lazy air quotes. “I know he doesn’t have a cat. Xiaojun is terrified of pussy.”

Jaehyun’s laugh is so sudden and loud that it startles Ten for a moment before he grins, relaxing into Jaehyun further while the rest of the morning unfurls before them.

 

**DISCOVERY CHANNEL**

Sunday finds Jaehyun in Ten’s company again, except this time they’ve brought along a third wheel. Actually, that’s hardly accurate. This companion of theirs is by and large the star of the show, and they’re just glorified bodyguards.

“Evan, no,” scolds Ten, lifting the puppy off the ground after he ventures too close to the swingset and barely avoids getting punted into the horizon by an unconcerned kid. “Here, Jaehyun, you hold onto him for a sec.”

Jaehyun opens his arms, receiving Evan’s relentlessly squirming frame like you would a baby who’s thrown up on you. Evan likes Ten like he does nobody else—which, in all fairness, Jaehyun supposes he does too, but you don’t see him actively seeking out certain death every five minutes. He wasn’t supposed to be puppysitting today to begin with, but faceless owner Jihoon had some kind of family emergency and forwarded the responsibility to Joshua, who’s indisposed with something nasty of the upper respiratory kind, so he passed the baton again to Seokmin, who’s pulling an extra shift at the restaurant today. Seokmin, for his part, had not complained, but he did earnestly tell Jaehyun that he was looking extra handsome six separate times this morning before Jaehyun sighed, resolve crumbling, and took Evan himself. It’s like the world’s worst game of telephone, except with a dog who has a 90s anime for a namesake.

It did, however, land him here with Ten after a pleading SOS text, so he supposes he has something to thank Evan for.

“He doesn’t listen to me,” Jaehyun mourns, shifting the puppy back and forth uselessly. “You’re the only one he respects.”

Ten huffs, playing exasperated when Jaehyun knows perfectly well that Evan’s love is fully requited. If Ten really hadn’t wanted to come help out today, he would have said as much, and in no uncertain terms. “Alright, give him back. I’ll set him down over there by the lady with the labradoodle. Maybe he’ll make friends.”

Jaehyun hands Evan over, lamenting the fact that Jihoon always conveniently forgets to provide a leash. They’ll just have to maintain a close watch in anticipation of him running away again.

“How goes the radio show?” asks Ten once he’s returned. Evan chases his tail excitedly in a pile of mulch, satisfied with his relocation for the time being.

“Pretty well, lately. Taeyong finished up the track he was playing around with for our new outro, and Johnny found this new album that he’s been beating to death on air. He’s big into supporting local acts.”

Ten hums. “I heard. I really like the song with the guitar in the beginning that goes like this…” He trails off, imitating the zigzagging, melancholy melody and strumming the air. That one is Jaehyun’s favorite, too.

“You still listen?”

There’s a distressed metallic squeak behind them as the boy on the swings jumps off the seat, then runs to the park’s edge, where his mother crossly calls his name again and again. Some childish impulse prompts Jaehyun to claim the empty seat despite his legs being way too long. The swingset groans at his weight.

“Every week,” Ten tells him, coming over to join him in the adjacent swing. “Thursdays at 9 on the dot.”

Jaehyun turns so that Ten won’t see his wide, pleased smile, then realizes it’s pointless a moment later when Ten pokes a fingertip into one of his conspicuous dimples.

“You’re good at it.”

“I hope so.” Jaehyun rubs at the back of his neck. “The truth is that Johnny needed a co-host at the end of last year and I just got lucky.”

“I don’t know,” says Ten, kicking at the dirt absently. “It’s not like I listen to anybody else’s shows, but I think it was more than luck.”

Just beyond the box containing the swingset, Evan tires of pursuing his own ass in circles and noses at the labradoodle, who sniffs him back. For a split second, Jaehyun entertains the absurd thought of him and Ten properly raising a dog together. Puppy parents. He shakes the dream out of mind. “Well,” he says, “I guess you’d know better than anyone about real starpower.”

Another pained groan from the iron bar holding them both up as Ten twists around the chains of his swing. “What do you mean?”

“You know, your dancing. The competition last year? It must’ve been huge.”

“It was,” agrees Ten thoughtfully. “At the time. Made my parents so happy.”

Jaehyun sighs, imagining it.

“That’s why I started doing all that stuff, you know? They spent so much time carting my older sister back and forth from guzheng lessons and me to my practices.” Now, Ten is looking not at Jaehyun, but somewhere into the shadowed trees. Maybe even further. “Having a talent for it was nice, but I’m more thankful that it’s something I ended up actually liking.”

“Well, yeah. That’s important, too,” says Jaehyun, then coughs to clear his throat when his voice comes out unusually small.

“Right? So I decided to run with it.”

Jaehyun notices Evan getting bored again and calls out to him, patting his thighs. He’s not even mad when Evan runs straight to Ten instead, especially because the smile that immediately graces Ten’s mouth is so pretty. “You mean the teaching job?”

“Yeah, my parents aren’t fond,” says Ten, and laughs as Evan props himself up on his hind legs, front paws scrabbling against Ten’s shins. “Since it has no bearing on my own progress. They think majoring in applied math is a waste of time, too, because I want to go into academia. I love it, though, and I’m on scholarship, so it works out.”

Evan whines, seeking more attention than just fingers to gnaw on. He shakes his head petulantly, collar jingling and ears flapping everywhere, until Ten gives in and scoops him into his lap. Jaehyun doesn’t notice very much of this, though, because he feels almost like the breath’s been stolen out of his chest.

“So the studio, and the field you want to end up in and everything. You’re doing it all for yourself?”

Ten and Evan both tilt their heads to look at him in the same second, and it’s uncanny. They’re even wearing the same open, curious expression. “I mean, basically. If I don’t like where I am, then I’m the only one to blame.”

This is, hands down, the most that Ten has ever revealed about his life beyond campus or his internal motivations. He normally leans towards discussing lighter topics—with Jaehyun, that is. And it’s only now, as Ten cups Evan’s little face inches apart from his own, that Jaehyun considers the other side of the coin.

Jaehyun hasn’t ever divulged anything truly personal about himself; he makes it a point to lacquer his words with vague optimism; he wants to be good enough for everybody else, all the time, in every respect. All of these statements are true. None are things he wants to admit.

“Do you want to try holding him again? Put your hand here… no, right there, he likes that,” Ten directs, cutting clean through the moment of introspection. “Scratch behind his ears.” Evan, miraculously, doesn’t squirm when Jaehyun does as instructed. He blinks twice, then spreads as effortlessly as a pat of melting butter across the plane of Jaehyun’s lap.

“You’re so good with him,” marvels Jaehyun. “You even got him to put up with me.”

“He needed time to warm up, but he’s coming around,” says Ten. In the late afternoon sun, his skin is honey, profile sharp.

Honesty with yourself, Jaehyun decides, is the first step. And in this respect, he thinks he’s starting to come around, too.

 

**BRAVO**

“So,” says Chungha, dragging out the word at least three times as long as required. “Any spring break plans?”

“Nope,” says Johnny too quickly. He scoots back his chair so fast that it bangs into the wall behind him, adding a fresh dent to the already expansive collection contained in the paint. “I’m totally free. Like, any day.”

“That’s great,” says Chungha politely, and takes a sizeable step back. “What about you, Jeffrey?”

Jaehyun plucks a pen off the table and starts twirling it one-handed, building up a steady pace. “I mean, it’s still weeks away. I haven’t thought about it all that much.”

“It’d help tons if you started thinking about it right now,” she offers. “What’s Ten going to be doing?” Her tone remains level, innocent, but her eyes flash with something more mischievous than can be owed to glittery makeup.

“I haven’t asked—”

Chungha crosses her arms with an air of disappointment and no surprise. “You do all this talking live on broadcast, but you still don’t know how to communicate.”

“He’s not my  _boyfriend_ ,” retaliates Jaehyun, dropping the pen. “I guess I could find out if he has plans, but if he doesn’t, it’s not an invite for me to come over and keep him company.”

“I don’t have plans at all,” emphasizes Johnny, somewhere in the periphery. “You look gorgeous today, Chungha.”

“Thanks, John,” she says without so much as blinking. “Duh, it’s not an invite. You don’t invite yourself. You  _ask_  in order to hold the door open, and you wait for confirmation. Also, this is definitely not just about how you’re spending your break, so let’s release the euphemism.”

Jaehyun is quiet for a moment. “It’s not, like, a masculine pride thing, before you try to analyze me. It’s the opposite, kind of.”

Chungha tsks and regards him from beneath her lashes. Then, she’s leaning over to wrap one arm tightly around his shoulders, spearmint gum on her breath. “I know,” she says, softly enough that Johnny can’t hear. “But being afraid isn’t a masculine thing, it’s an everyone thing. Working up the courage is the hardest part.” When she pulls away, her expression has already reset into something fluidly casual, as if she’d only leaned in to pluck some fluff off his collar.

Something in Jaehyun’s chest grows wings. “Thanks.”

“It’s whatever,” she tells him, but the wink she gives is conspiratorial. “Want some lip gloss? This one’s subtler than the one I put on you last time. Still super pretty, though.”

The most irritating part of Jaehyun’s brain chooses now to remind him of the time Ten had complimented his lip gloss, back when they’d just started talking. “Okay.”

Chungha grins broadly and dabs some across his mouth, then leans back to admire her work. “Perfect. Go get him.” A final, encouraging nudge at his shoulder and she’s out the door.

“I hope you know how lucky you are,” Johnny informs him. The massive, cartoonish hearts have yet to leave his eyes. “You go ahead, I’ll clean up.”

“You don’t have to,” Jaehyun tries, but Johnny shakes his head.

“Doyoung and Taeyong already took care of most of it. Besides, you’ll want a little privacy, yeah?”

So Jaehyun takes the elevator down, listening to it rattle like his heart in his ribcage. He’s grateful. He is.

“Hey,” says Ten when he arrives downstairs, leaning against the locked office door even though anyone who works behind it is long gone. The lighting overhead has started to go out, leaving only a few weak bulbs and the glare of his phone to illuminate his face. “Someone should do something about these lights.”

Jaehyun breathes out on a smile. “I’ll put in a word. It’s sort of hard to see each other now, though.”

“Yeah, and I’m not really feeling late dinner, either. We could go back to your place? Or mine, doesn’t matter.”

“Seokmin,” begins Jaehyun, then starts again when the words clump up in his throat. “My roommate tends to study late, and I wouldn’t want to bother him. Is yours okay?”

One of the lights directly above Ten’s head flickers a few times, warning them it’s close to giving out. “Sure.”

Ten’s building is hardly a five minute walk from Jaehyun’s own. He leads Jaehyun up, explaining briefly that he doesn’t see too much of his own roommate, Minghao. Jaehyun studies the room as the door creaks open. It’s unexpectedly clean, everything in its place, but the cramped size means that they’ve both got to squeeze onto Ten’s bed. He shifts so that his left thigh lines up with Ten’s right one, mismatched puzzle pieces.

They sit in silence for a moment.

“I was wondering about something,” Jaehyun begins. “You said you don’t see Minghao often, but isn’t he in lit mag? You should see him every week, at least, because of the interview you guys are working on.”

Ten doesn’t raise his head straight away, fiddling with the seam of his jeans. “You wanna know a secret? It’s not actually a secret, but.”

”Yeah, go ahead.”

“That interview got published a month and a half ago.”

Jaehyun’s hand drifts over cautiously, folding on top of Ten’s. They’ve come far enough that he’s finally developing an eye for the subtext. “Really? You never did link me.”

“I didn’t link anyone else, either,” Ten promises. He’s looking at Jaehyun intently, his fingers perfectly still beneath Jaehyun's own, and every miniscule point of contact between them feels impossibly hot.

“Well, I hope you still wouldn’t mind letting me see it.” Jaehyun takes a breath, collecting himself. “I like learning more about the things that make you happy. I like watching Joshua’s friend’s dog with you so that he doesn’t accidentally eat pot and die or something. I like  _you_  a lot. For a long time, I was kind of waiting on myself to figure it out, but if I’m telling the truth, I think I’ve known since the very beginning.”

The longest minute of Jaehyun’s life follows, unnervingly quiet and viciously nerve-wracking. He’s not quite brave enough to look over, so he defaults to training his eyes on the grayish carpet.

“Are you sure?” Ten asks, prompting Jaehyun to meet his gaze again. He really does have the prettiest mouth that Jaehyun’s ever seen, and it’s okay that he wants this. He’s been wanting it.

“For once,” answers Jaehyun, reaching out, “I definitely am.”

Ten’s eyes gleam and then he’s leaning in, one arm winding around the back of Jaehyun’s neck and the other sliding up to cup his face, kissing him like it’s all he’s thought about for ages. Jaehyun contains a gasp and pulls him closer. He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but it feels a hundred times more liberating than he’d imagined.

When they come up for air, Ten’s lips are smeared with a fine golden glitter at which he prods tentatively, admiring the iridescence on the pad of his finger. “You took the gloss thing to heart,” he says, inching back into Jaehyun’s space. Both hands grasp at firm deltoids for balance while he repositions his legs, rising onto his knees so that Jaehyun’s hips are bracketed between them.

Jaehyun groans and reels him all the way back in, this time taking it upon himself to connect their lips. Ten clings on, pushes so insistently that he topples them over and leaves Jaehyun momentarily breathless on his back. Chest heaving, he reaches up to thumb at the corner of Ten’s mouth and studies the shimmer against his own skin. “It looks better on you,” he decides hoarsely, and whatever he planned to say next is swallowed by another feverish, sticky kiss.

Once they part again, Ten buries his face in the side of Jaehyun’s neck, slick lips to the spot right below his ear. The room compresses, spins, bleeds out air until they’re both gasping and Jaehyun is squeezing Ten’s ass.

The lips withdraw. For a moment, even in this silky, hazy cloud, Jaehyun doubts. Then the hem of his sweater is being pushed up, irreverent, and the lips announce their return by making their way down his bare torso, lower and lower until Ten’s palming him with clear intent.

“Are you… sure,” Jaehyun manages to bite out, a shaky, crumbling parallel to Ten from earlier.

“Positive,” says Ten, and yanks Jaehyun’s waistband down to mouth at his hip bone.

Jaehyun’s head falls back with a heavy thud, but it doesn’t stay there for long. Within minutes, he’s arching up, back drawn bowstring tense, and eventually comes to the sight of Ten making unhurried eye contact, daring him with full lips wrapped around Jaehyun’s dick. (He spits, thank God. Jaehyun’s soul might have left his body completely if he didn’t.)

When the ceiling has finally stopped spinning, he peels himself off the mattress and jerks Ten off in return, chin hooked lazily over his shoulder. There’s a bite mark in Jaehyun’s sleeve where he’d clamped down to muffle potentially embarrassing moans (ineffective) and a reddish splotch next to his navel (he kind of likes that, actually). The presence of a tissue box in arm’s reach handles the most immediate cleanup, but both of them still look like they’ve walked through a low category hurricane.

By no stretch of the imagination is the bed wide enough for them to lay next to each other comfortably. Jaehyun, all jelly spine and fog on the brain, flops onto it facedown and is nearly shoved into the wall when Ten attempts to stretch out his legs. “This isn’t working,” he observes with a mouthful of pillowcase.

“You could take Minghao’s,” suggests Ten dryly.

“No way.” Jaehyun laughs, straightening up. “He’d never forgive me.” He tosses Ten’s pillow to the foot of the bed and scoots up, making room along the edge of the mattress. Ten obligingly settles in with his head drooping against Jaehyun’s shoulder. It’s not ideal, but it’s enough.

“The magazine profile wasn’t even that interesting,” adds Ten after a moment. “If you want, you can come watch me dance instead. I have a performance soon.”

“Yeah? Tell me when and I’ll be there.”

Ten turns his head so that his lashes skim the ticklish place right above Jaehyun’s clavicle. “A couple more lessons at the studio and you can dance up there with me next time.”

Jaehyun finds the dip of Ten’s waist with one hand and props the other one behind him in the rumpled, scratchy sheets. His eyes flutter closed when he leans back, thinking about the broadcasting office, next week’s show, the weeks after that. About maybe continuing the program next year in Johnny’s absence like he’s been unsubtly hinting to Jaehyun every time they’ve seen each other lately. “I think I’ll stick to just talking for now,” he says.

But then again, these plans that he has for the moment are still malleable, barely hatched. He supposes there’s plenty of time for the rest.


	81. Just like this

“I want you to be mean,” Taeyong says, kneeling on the floor. “Really mean.”

“Are you sure, baby?” Ten asks, gripping his shoulders. “What's your safeword?”

Taeyong shakes his head. “I want it.”

“You heard him,” Jaehyun cuts in. He thinks Ten shoots a half-hearted glare his way, but it's too brief to be sure. He doesn't care. They've only been discussing for a minute and it's already too long.

“Let's give him what he wants, then,” Yuta says, reaching out a hand to caress Taeyong's cheek. He rubs over the skin with his thumb for a moment, soothing, then pulls away and delivers a loud  _slap_  to Taeyong's face. It's almost like a signal to start.

Yukhei looks up from his phone. “Oh, are you guys finally starting?” Ten gives him an exasperated look that he doesn't see as he slides off the bed and comes closer.

“Pretty,” Yuta says under his breath as he slaps Taeyong again, harder than the first.

“Don't encourage him,” Jaehyun says. “He's not supposed to like it, right, Taeyongie?”

Taeyong gasps out a breath as Yuta hits him again. “N-no,” He answers.

“No, what?”

“No, I’m not supposed to like—” Taeyong cuts himself off with a whimper as Ten wraps his hands around his throat from behind. Ten squeezes, just barely, not enough to restrict his airway but enough to feel threatened, and Taeyong shivers.

Yukhei sits on the floor a few feet away, slowly stroking his cock and watching Taeyong intently. “Make him cry already.”

Ten obliges. His nails dig into Taeyong's neck. His choked noises fill the room as he struggles to breathe, and tears spill out of his eyes as Ten grasps harder. His vision blurs and he can't breathe,  _can't breathe,_  wants to pull ten's hands away, but he keeps his hands clenched into fists at his sides and endures.

“He's done,” Jaehyun warns after a few more seconds, and Ten finally releases his grip. Taeyong takes big, gasping breaths, spit dripping across his chin. His shoulders sag in relief, and he resists the urge to wipe at the tears streaming down his cheeks, because he knows he's not allowed to move unless they say so.

“Get on your back,” Yuta says, and Ten moves out of the way so Taeyong can lay on the floor. The carpet pressing into his back is uncomfortable, but he bites his lip and tries to ignore it. As soon as he's settled, Yuta lifts his foot and presses the heel of it right where Taeyong's half-hard, pathetic cock is, and Taeyong cries out. Yuta grinds his foot while Ten decides to step on Taeyong's face, pressing hard into his cheek where Yuta had hit him earlier and muffling his whines. Taeyong can't breathe properly again—he feels so  _used_  under the both of them.

Jaehyun sits, cross legged next to Yukhei, who's acquired a bottle of lube, fingering himself to Taeyong's noises. Jaehyun watches as Ten kneels and shoves three fingers into Taeyong's mouth at once, curling into the back of his throat, gagging and drooling all over them. He's choking on Ten again, can't breathe can't breathe—

“You're so pathetic,” Jaehyun says, scooting closer to make sure Taeyong hears him. “This is all you're good for, and you're not even good at it. How can you call yourself a leader like that?”

Taeyong chokes miserably on ten's fingers as shame shoots through him, involuntarily thrusting his hips up into Yuta's foot. Ten joins in: “You're not even talented at all. Do you know how fucking annoying it was to have to dance with you? Your pathetic, clumsy movements? To hear your disgusting voice rap over and over as we practiced?”

Taeyong sobs at that, drool all over his chin, tears streaking his cheeks. Ten wipes his fingers on Taeyong's hoodie while Yuta leans down to start palming at Taeyong's dick through his shorts. Ten pointedly ignores Jaehyun's glares.

“Let me sit on his dick,” Yukhei says, getting up, and Yuta moves out of the way for him after taking Taeyong's shorts off. Yukhei straddles Taeyong, guiding the other's cock into his ass and sliding down, down, down. He lets out a pleased groan as he settles against Taeyong's thighs, and the other lets out a moan, voice cracking.

Yukhei doesn't move any further, seated on Taeyong's cock. He tries desperately to thrust up, but Yukhei pushes his thighs back down. Yuta's fingers start to press against his rim, pushing inside, and he bites his cheek to stop the embarrassing noises from escaping his mouth.

Ten slaps him,  _hard._  ”Don't be such a selfish bitch. All you're doing is laying on the floor.” He flinches at it. His cheek stings.

Jaehyun laughs cruelly. “Weren't you worried about him earlier?”

“Would you like me to hit you, too?” Ten says sweetly, punctuating his words with another hit to Taeyong's face.

“Hey,” Yukhei cuts in. “Stop arguing and sit on his face.”

“I don't think you should be ordering me around,” Ten says, smiling with violent intent in his eyes, but he still strips and straddles Taeyong's face. He automatically licks over ten's hole, pressing his tongue inside, and Ten lets out soft noises while pressing further into Taeyong's face.

Yuta stops himself from making a snarky response to ten's words and says, “Aren't you going to move, Yukhei?”

“Nope,” He answers, stretching his arms. “I'm comfortable here.” He loves the soft, warm feeling of being filled up.

Yuta glances at Jaehyun, who's still fully clothed, erection straining against his pants. He hasn't moved from his spot, watching as Ten fucks himself on Taeyong's tongue. Yuta thinks that Jaehyun is probably waiting for Ten to get bored and leave like he usually does, because he hates Jaehyun's 'possessiveness.' Jaehyun likes watching the rest of them wreck Taeyong. He doesn't like it when Ten tries to act as if he knows how to treat Taeyong better than he does, but Ten never backs down, and Yuta finds it amusing.

He presses two fingers inside Taeyong and curls them into his prostate, moans muffled by ten's ass. Yukhei really doesn't move—he sits perfectly still and holds Taeyong's thighs down, enjoying the view of his tongue pressing into ten.

Ten starts to touch himself, standing up and aiming his dick at Taeyong's face. Taeyong closes his eyes in anticipation, panting as Yuta continues to press against his prostate, as Yukhei clenches around him just a bit. Ten cums with a grunt, spurting across Taeyong's face, staining his hoodie further. It lands on the backs of his eyelids and across his cheeks. He whimpers but doesn't dare to say anything, hands curled into fists, eyes shut tightly.

Ten slaps his spent dick across Taeyong's cheek, wiping the rest of his cum off, then stands up and grabs his clothes from the floor.

“Finished already?” Jaehyun tries to bait him, but Ten ignores him and starts to walk toward the door.

He blows a kiss in Taeyong's direction. “See you tomorrow at practice, hyung. I hope you can still move.” The door closes behind him.

Yuta withdraws his fingers as Jaehyun moves to cradle Taeyong's head in his lap. “You shouldn't have let him insult you, Taeyongie,” He says, running his fingers through the strands of hair and wiping the cum off Taeyong's eyelids.

Taeyong's eyes flutter open. “'S okay. I know he didn't mean it.” His voice is still raspy and broken.

“ _I'm_  the only one allowed to speak to you like, right, baby?” Taeyong nods. “Now let me fuck your mouth.”

Yuta decides to slide his dick in at the same time Jaehyun does, and Taeyong's cry comes out muffled against the base of Jaehyun's cock. Yuta groans at the tight walls clenching around him and begins to thrust, matching Jaehyun's rhythm.

He glances at Yukhei, who still hasn't moved a bit, content to just watch Taeyong get fucked, stroking his dick slowly. Taeyong's cries grow louder as Yuta hits his prostate, gagging on Jaehyun.

Jaehyun cums first, deep inside Taeyong's throat, and Yukhei watches him swallow it all down. “Good boy,” Jaehyun praises as he pulls out and tucks himself back in his pants. He wipes at the corner of Taeyong's mouth with his thumb and lets the other lick it off.

Yuta had slowed his thrusts when Jaehyun came, and now he pauses completely and starts to lightly grind against Taeyong. The other takes quick, short breaths, filling the room with his exhales.

“You two take care of him,” Jaehyun says, leaning down to kiss Taeyong on the mouth. “I'll see you in the morning, baby.” He stands up to leave.

Yuta waits until Jaehyun's out of earshot before he mutters, “He hates letting Ten touch Taeyong but he leaves him to us after he's finished.”

Yukhei shrugs. “I don't mind.” He clenches around Taeyong, causing a soft moan to fall from Taeyong's lips. “How do you feel, hyung?”

“Sore,” Taeyong groans. “My back hurts.”

“Let's get you onto the bed,” Yuta suggests, pulling out. Taeyong's hole flutters around nothing. Yukhei pushes himself up and off his dick.

It feels weird, Taeyong thinks, because Yukhei’s sat on his cock for so long the cold air hitting it makes him shiver. The absence of Yuta—his fingers or dick—in his ass is weird, too.

They manhandle him onto the bed, where he sighs in relief against the softness of the sheets. Yukhei settles back onto his dick almost immediately, bottoming out and letting out a contented sigh.

“You're so eager,” Yuta teases, sliding his own dick back into Taeyong's ass and starting to thrust.

“I like being full,” Yukhei says unabashedly, and finally— _finally_  he starts to actually lift his hips up and down. Taeyong looks completely blissed out, pushing to meet Yuta's thrusts, letting out pleased sounds all the while.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin blend together. Taeyong comes first, stimulated by the both of them, splattering cum deep inside Yukhei. He keeps lifting his hips up, slowly riding it out, breathing heavily.

Yukhei cums soon after, all over Taeyong's hoodie, letting out a soft groan. “Oh, fuck, sorry.”

“'S fine,” Taeyong assures him. “It was already stained, ah—” He moans as Yuta stills and cums inside him with a grunt, the overstimulation making him shudder.

Yuta pulls out, cum spilling out onto Taeyong's thighs and the sheets. Yukhei moves, too, and the feeling of his own cum dripping back onto his dick makes him twitch. Yukhei sits next to him, exhausted.

“I'll get towels,” Yuta offers, getting up and heading to the bathroom. Yukhei helps Taeyong out of his stained hoodie.

Yuta returns, handing a towel to Yukhei, and starts wiping Taeyong free of cum while Yukhei cleans himself. Taeyong doesn't move at all, completely worn out.

“Thanks,” He says, as Yuta finishes, and the other presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I'll come back and change the sheets in the morning, okay? Sleep well.” Yuta hands the towel to Yukhei, who gets up to put both of them in the sink. He kisses Taeyong on the forehead and hugs him.

Taeyong makes a pleased hum. “Goodnight, Yuta,” He mumbles as Yuta stands up from the bed.

“Goodnight,” Yuta calls, closing the door behind him as Yukhei settles back on the mattress.

They end up cuddling together, Yukhei’s clothed chest pressed against his own bare back. “Did you have a good time?” Yukhei asks, letting out a yawn after.

“Yeah. Thank you for taking care of me.” Taeyong smiles into the pillows.

“No problem, hyung.” Yukhei ruffles his hair.

They fall asleep curled against each other.

 


	82. Turn you out

Ten asked for this.

That’s what Jaehyun keeps telling himself, repeats like a mantra over and over inside his head as he watches Ten writhe with pleasure.

 _For my birthday,_ Ten had said, eyes wide and watery, something otherworldly.  _It’s the only thing I want._

Jaehyun’s not stupid. He’s not oblivious. He’s seen it, the way Ten’s gaze lingers sometimes, not on Jaehyun but on the bodies of others. Jaehyun knows that the others watch too, sometimes, and he can’t find it in his heart to blame them. Ten is beautiful, a godlike creature on earth, and the way he stares sometimes like he’s been a century starved would make any man fall to his knees.

Ten moaned the proposition against Jaehyun’s lips one night, whimpered as Jaehyun tightened his grip around Ten’s throat when he realized that he’d heard what Ten said correctly.

_I want them to fuck me._

Jaehyun’s hips stuttered and he came, squeezing Ten’s throat so hard that his face went a bright cherry red, eyes falling shut as he creamed up his own stomach.

They lay together in a moment’s silence, a tentative peace between them until Ten rolled close, tucked his nymph’s body against Jaehyun’s chest, and asked again.

Jaehyun didn’t say yes right away. He’s possessive and territorial, unwilling to let anyone else see Ten’s body stripped to its bare bones, to let them rake their eyes over the intimacies of Ten’s pleasure.

Jaehyun doesn’t like to share, but Jaehyun loves Ten.

And Ten asked for this.

It didn’t take much for Johnny to say yes, eyes going dark as he watched Ten sway his hips along to the music, tucked in the back corner of the practice room. Green flared in Jaehyun’s chest, but he forced it down.

Yukhei was an even easier sell than Johnny, grin wide as he asked Jaehyun if Ten could really suck cock as well as he looked like he could.

It didn’t take long for Yukhei to get an answer to his question.

Jaehyun told Ten the next day that Johnny and Yukhei had said yes, and Ten, so sweet and so grateful, sank to his knees and thanked Jaehyun with his lips and tongue.

It takes some coordinating, some sneaking around, but soon enough a day comes where the four of them are left to their own devices in the dorm, and Ten nearly vibrates out of his skin in anticipation.

Jaehyun thought it would be awkward, sitting idly by while he watched Johnny and Yukhei play with Ten’s body, but he should have known better. Watching Johnny’s hands smooth over the naked slope of Ten’s side, watching Yukhei tuck two long fingers into the waistband of Ten’s sweatpants and strip them down his pretty legs has Jaehyun enraptured.

Ten moans softly and sweetly every time he’s touched, shaking with pleasure when Yukhei, bold and unabashed, wraps a hand around Ten’s aching little cock.

Ten’s been hard since Jaehyun led him into this room, since he saw Johnny and Yukhei waiting for him inside. Jaehyun asked who Ten wanted first, and Ten, needy, slutty,  _beautiful_ Ten, whimpered and said I _want both._

Jaehyun has a lot of fantasies, most of which involve Ten gagged, crying in pain and pleasure, or some iteration of the two. He’s imagined them more times than he could ever hope to count, but seeing it play out in front of him while he sits, a passive participant, is the hottest thing Jaehyun has ever experienced.

Johnny trails the hand he has on Ten’s side up to his shoulders, biceps flexing as he pushes Ten to his knees. Ten folds, sweet and pliant, lips parted and eyes wide as he stares at Yukhei, who runs a hand through Ten’s hair, tugging hard.

Moaning, Ten goes easily when Yukhei yanks his head where he wants it, anchoring one hand in Ten’s hair, pushing his sweats down and pulling his cock out with the other. His cock is big, long and thick, and Ten whimpers when he sees it. Yukhei grips it, slapping it against Ten’s cheek and mouth a few times, and Ten nearly goes cross eyed with pleasure.

 _Hyung really likes this,_ Yukhei says, and it takes Jaehyun a moment to realize that Yukhei is talking to him.

 _He does,_ Jaehyun says.  _Sucking cock is his second favorite thing._

 _What’s his first?_ Yukhei asks, and instead of answering, Jaehyun nods towards Johnny, kneeling now behind Ten. He’s slicked two of his fingers with lube, and he presses both of them into the hot clutch of Ten’s body.

Ten’s thighs shake and he cries out, shoulders slumping. He would have fallen forward if not for the hand that Yukhei still has buried in his hair, whining at the way Johnny doesn’t give him any time to adjust to the burning stretch, fucking his fingers up hard into Ten’s body, the way Jaehyun told him Ten likes.

 _You’re such a slut, hyung,_ Yukhei murmurs. Ten flushes a gorgeous cherry red, humiliation making his cock leak pathetically between his thighs.

 _Please,_ Ten whimpers, and the sweet way he begs makes Jaehyun’s own cock twitch.

The sound of Jaehyun’s zipper catches Ten’s attention, and he whimpers as he watches Jaehyun pull his cock out, stroking himself a few times to ease the pressure. Ten’s mouth falls open, and Jaehyun knows he’s about to start begging again, but he doesn’t get the chance to.

Yukhei yanks Ten’s head back where he wants it, pushing his cock between Ten’s parted lips. Ten gags, gross and wet, but his cock betrays his pleasure, drooling precome onto his thigh.

Yukhei fucks Ten’s mouth just as roughly as Johnny’s fingering his ass, and Ten looks so torn between pressing forward into Yukhei’s cock or back onto Johnny’s fingers that Jaehyun wonders just how short it will be between now and when Ten starts crying.

Jaehyun sits back in his chair, hiking his shirt up and pressing his cock against his stomach. He teases around the head, just enough to make his eyes go half-lidded in pleasure. He watches Johnny, eyes locked on the way he has three fingers now fucking into Ten’s hole, Ten’s greedy body sucking them in like it’s the only thing on this earth that Ten needs.

Johnny hasn’t even taken his own cock out yet, and Jaehyun nearly salivates at the sight of it pressed against Johnny’s jeans. It looks so fucking  _big,_ and Jaehyun wants to watch Johnny wreck Ten with it, splitting him open and making him gape.

 _Hyung,_ Jaehyun murmurs. Johnny looks up, meeting Jaehyun’s eyes.  _You should fuck him now._

Ten whimpers, and Jaehyun’s gaze settles on him, watching for only a moment to admire the way that Yukhei has both hands tangled in Ten’s hair, holding him steady as he fucks his cock down Ten’s throat.

Slickness soaks Ten’s chin and Yukhei’s pubes, and Jaehyun wonders if it’s all saliva, or if Ten gagged too hard and spit up a bit. He does that sometimes, too overwhelmed with the heady pleasure of a thick cock in his mouth that he can’t even pay attention to his own gag reflex.

Jaehyun returns his attention back to where Johnny’s still fucking Ten open, his pinky squeezed in beside his other fingers this time. Johnny shoves his fingers in hard, curling them roughly downwards, and Ten cries out around Yukhei’s cock.

 _Is that your prostate, baby?_ Johnny mocks, thrusting his fingers hard and fast. Ten sobs, choking as Yukhei shoves his cock down his throat again.

 _He’ll come if you keep that up,_ Jaehyun says, to inform rather than to warn. Johnny grins, ravenous.

 _Good,_ he says.  _I’ll make him come until he’s begging me to stop._

Jaehyun hums, nodding in agreement. That’s one of Jaehyun’s favorite things to do - to make Ten come until he can’t possibly come any more, stroking Ten’s sad little cock, three fingers milking Ten’s prostate until all that dribbles out is a pathetic clear fluid, pooling in Ten’s navel.

Yukhei pulls his cock from Ten’s mouth, and Ten gasps. Yukhei smears the slick on Ten’s lips and chin all over his face, slapping Ten on the mouth when he tries to suck his fingers inside.

Ten cries out, body shaking, and Jaehyun watches, enraptured, as his cock jerks and he comes without even so much as a finger on him to stroke him off.

 _Shit,_ Yukhei groans.  _I didn’t actually think he could do that._

Jaehyun just shrugs, drinking in the pleasured slope of Ten’s back, the way he arches as his orgasm floods through him in waves. He looks beautiful when he comes, thick lashes kissing his cheekbones, rose petal lips parted as he gasps.

If Jaehyun is staring, Johnny and Yukhei are staring, too. Ten is flushed so pretty, creamy skin turning a delicate pink as he shakes through the end of his climax.

His little cock wilts between his thighs, but Jaehyun knows it's only a matter of time until Ten gets hard again.

Johnny slips his fingers out of Ten’s body, and Jaehyun feels like he could get drunk on the noises that Ten makes. Ten whimpers when the sound of the lube snapping open breaks through the tension in the room.

For as long as he kept himself clothed before, Johnny wastes no time now popping the fly of his jeans, yanking them down his hips, and pulling his cock out. Jaehyun licks his lips.

Johnny’s just as big as Jaehyun thought he was, bobbing thick and hard between his thighs. Jaehyun doesn’t usually like getting fucked, but  _god,_ he’d let Johnny put that cock inside him any time he wanted to.

Scooting closer, Johnny puts a hand between Ten’s shoulder and pushes him forward. Ten gives a tiny little yelp, moaning when Johnny decides to keep the hand there, holding Ten down while he presses the tip of his thick cock to Ten’s puckered little hole.

Johnny sinks inside with one long, fluid thrust, and Jaehyun watches Ten lose his mind.

Ten cries out as Johnny sinks deep, so  _fucking deep_ , deeper than Ten’s ever had. Jaehyun has enough self esteem to admit that Johnny is quite a bit bigger than he is, and he knows the stretch of Ten’s tight little body around Johnny’s thick cock must have Ten feeling like he’s being split in half.

 _Tell us how it feels, baby,_ Jaehyun purrs, tucking his cock back in his briefs, getting up from where he sits and circling around behind Ten so he can watch the way Ten’s hole struggles to take Johnny in. The skin is stretched thin, getting pinker and pinker, and it looks so good that Jaehyun wants to put his mouth all over it.

 _It’s - ah, mmm, f-fuck,_ Ten stutters, gasping as Johnny rocks his hips, grinding against Ten’s ass.  _Oh, it feels so g-good._

 _He’s fucking you good?_ Jaehyun asks, and Ten doesn’t get to answer, choking on a moan when Johnny pulls back and fucks in so hard it makes Ten’s eyes cross.

Johnny keeps one hand between Ten’s shoulders as he fucks him, riding Ten’s ass so hard that Jaehyun’s almost worried. Almost.

Ten’s mouth hangs open, whining and mewling as Johnny rails him. Yukhei’s come around behind Ten as well, and he looks absolutely enamored with the way Ten’s body sucks Johnny in, clinging tight and needy to his cock.

It feels too crowded, having all three of them squeezed in behind Ten, so Jaehyun moves around, sitting down on the floor in front. Ten lifts his head, doe eyes big and teary, whining as Jaehyun strokes a hand through his sweaty hair.

 _Hey baby,_ Jaehyun murmurs, caressing a thumb across Ten’s bite-swollen bottom lip. Ten’s tongue comes out to lick over the pad, and Jaehyun dips his thumb inside, letting Ten suckle.

Ten’s moans pitch up every time Johnny fucks in, steady. It’s almost musical, the noises Ten makes. A sweet symphony that Jaehyun could listen to forever.

Suddenly, Ten’s mouth falls open, Jaehyun’s thumb dropping from between his lips as he cries out. Jaehyun’s immediately on alert, as the sound Ten made only comes out when he’s in pain; a sharp, reedy mewl that has Jaehyun leaning over him to check just what the fuck made Ten make that noise.

He sees it right away - one of Yukhei’s long fingers sunk inside next to Johnny’s cock, stretching Ten even wider.

 _Give me your color, baby,_ Jaehyun orders.

 _Green!_ Ten gasps.  _H-hurts, daddy. Green._

Jaehyun sucks in a breath through his nose, and doesn’t miss the way Johnny and Yukhei eye him, Ten’s whimpered  _daddy_ not escaping their notice.

Jaehyun explained Ten’s safeword system to Johnny and Yukhei before this started, let them know that as long as Ten was green, they could do anything they wanted to him, but if it any time he told them he was red, they needed to stop whatever the fuck they were doing right away, or Jaehyun would  _actually_  cut their dicks off.

But Ten says he’s green, so Jaehyun lets Yukhei keep fingering Ten’s asshole while it’s still stretched around Johnny’s cock.

Ten’s openly crying when Jaehyun settles back in front of him, and Jaehyun coos.

 _Why’re you crying, baby?_ Jaehyun asks, sweeping his fingers through the tear tracks on Ten’s cheeks.

 _Hurts,_ Ten whimpers.  _But it feels so good._

Ten pants, writhing with pleasure. He’s so fucking beautiful, crying in pain but still rolling hips back, begging for more, more,  _more._

 _Jaehyun hyung,_ Yukhei says, and Jaehyun meets his eye.  _Has Tenie hyung ever been fucked by two cocks?_

Jaehyun doesn’t get to answer, whatever he could have said drowned out by the way Ten absolutely  _keens,_ hips shaking as he comes for the second time, moaning and babbling as he works his way through his orgasm.

 _Please, please,_ Ten mewls.  _I want it, ‘m green, daddy please, let me have it._

 _Are you sure, baby?_ Jaehyun asks. This isn’t something he and Ten have ever done before. Jaehyun’s fucked him in every way, place, and position possible, slapped him, spit on him, beat him black and blue, but he’s never fucked him with anything more than a single dildo or his own cock.

 _‘m sure,_ Ten says, and Jaehyun can do nothing else but believe him.

Jaehyun turns his attention back to Johnny and Yukhei. They’ve both stopped moving, and Ten whines, fucking back on Johnny’s cock. Jaehyun clicks his tongue, swatting Ten on the mouth for his impatience.

 _Go slow,_ Jaehyun says, giving all the permission that Johnny and Yukhei need to start fucking Ten again.

Yukhei pulls his finger out, grabbing for the discarded lube. He snatches the bottle up, popping the cap and upending it over Ten’s ass. The lube drips slick over the cleft of Ten’s ass, wetting him enough to make the slide of Johnny’s cock inside him easy and smooth.

Ten gasps when Yukhei sinks fingers inside him again, two this time. He moans weakly as Yukhei tugs at his rim, stretching him so wide that the rim of his hole goes white.

Jaehyun inches closer, sitting cross legged and letting Ten rest his cheek against his thigh.  _Feel good?_ Jaehyun coos.

 _Feel so full,_ Ten says. He stares up at Jaehyun with starry eyes, mouth slack and needy, and Jaehyun can’t resist the temptation to reach down and pull his cock out, smearing the leaking head over Ten’s bitten lips.

Ten keens, sucking Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth, tonguing over the shaft. Jaehyun doesn’t push in any farther, letting Ten suckle and ground himself with the weight of Jaehyun’s cock heavy between his lips.

Ten shakes and moans, and Jaehyun watches as Yukhei sinks a third finger. Johnny’s thrusting shallowly, trying to help open Ten up more so than chasing his own release.

 _Fuck, he’s tight,_ Johnny groans, sliding a hand over Ten’s flushed ass cheek, thumbing around his hole. Ten whimpers, bobbing a little on Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun watches Ten’s face while Johnny and Yukhei keep stretching him out, enamored by the tiny crease of Ten’s brow, the spread of his thick lashes over his cheeks, the ruddy color of his lips stretched around Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun used to think Ten was untouchable, too beautiful and way out of Jaehyun’s league. The first time Ten ever let Jaehyun touch him nearly blew Jaehyun’s mind, left him thick with pleasure for days after. Ten is like honeysuckle, sweet and heady, and if Jaehyun could have him every single day, he would.

Ten whines when Yukhei pulls his fingers from his body, wiping the excess lube on Ten’s inner thigh. Ten’s dripping with slick, making a puddle on the floor.

Yukhei stands, shucking his sweatpants down his legs. He strokes his cock a few times, groaning with pleasure before he sits back down just to the right of Ten, legs stretched out in front of him. Ten hiccups when Johnny leaves his ass empty, Jaehyun’s cock sliding out from between his lips.

It takes Ten a moment to get his bearings, but once he does, he’s crawling over to Yukhei, straddling him as his thighs shake. Yukhei holds his cock steady at the base; Ten’s head falls to Yukhei’s shoulder as he drops his hips and takes Yukhei inside.

Ten moans, high and reedy, as Yukhei sinks in to the hilt. Jaehyun asks him for his color, and Ten whimpers out a sure and steady  _green_.

Johnny lets Ten bounce on Yukhei’s cock for a minute or two before he presses up behind him, lube in hand. He slicks himself, and Jaehyun watches on tenterhooks as Johnny slides the head of his cock along the cleft of Ten’s ass, teasing around his fucked rim.

 _Ready, baby?_ Johnny asks, and Ten answers wordlessly, whimpering and nodding his head.

Johnny takes a breath and Jaehyun holds his as he presses forward, pushing against the tight strain of Ten’s hole. Ten gasps, eyes going wide as he shouts into Yukhei’s shoulder.

 _Fuck, fuck!_ Ten’s drooling, whimpering and wiggling his hips like he’s trying to get away. His little cock is hard and angry red again between his thighs, and the deeper Johnny pushes in, the more precome that blurts from Ten's cock onto Yukhei’s belly.

It seems like an eternity, but after a few moments, Johnny’s cock is nestled inside. Ten is gasping, eyes unfocused as he tries desperately to adjust to the cocks inside him, stretching him to his limits and then even further beyond.

Jaehyun reaches up, fingers carding through Ten’s hair.  _Daddy,_ Ten whines, fat tears spilling down his cheeks.

 _Does it hurt, baby?_ Jaehyun teases, reaching down to take Ten’s ruddy little cock in his fist. Ten thrashes, trying to get away, pleasure so intense that it’s painful.

Yukhei’s big hands come up to grip Ten’s waist, and that’s all the warning Ten gets before Yukhei starts thrusting.

Ten shouts, body going rigid before it goes entirely limp, Ten slumping back against Johnny’s chest. All he can do is take it, spreading his legs as Yukhei and Johnny fuck his pliant body, and Jaehyun jerks off his leaking cock.

Ten’s head falls back and he babbles, so overwhelmed that he can’t even make sense of what he’s feeling in order to put it into words.

There’s no warning when Ten comes this time, no whimper, just the tremble of his thighs as he dribbles pathetically over Jaehyun’s knuckles. Jaehyun works him through the aftershocks and then lets his abused little cock go, cooing at the way it rests limp against Ten’s bruised thigh.

Johnny and Yukhei have found their rhythm now, one fucking in as the other pulls out, and Ten looks like he’s caught somewhere between the greatest pleasure and the worst pain he’s ever felt, fat tears dripping down his cheeks. Jaehyun reaches down to thumb over Ten’s stretched rim, and the moment his fingers skim over the skin, Ten’s crying out and trying to jerk away.

 _Daddy, no,_ he whimpers, curling in on himself, hiccuping through a sob.  _Please stop, it hurts so much._

Jaehyun wonders if enjoying seeing Ten in so much pain makes him a sadist or a psychopath.

 _They’re gonna tear you apart, baby,_ Jaehyun coos, petting over Ten’s hole just to watch how Ten jerks like he’s been slapped and cries harder.

Johnny’s thrusts start to go erratic, hips stuttering as he chases his release.  _‘m gonna come,_ he grunts, dropping his head onto Ten’s shoulder.

 _He likes it inside,_ Jaehyun says, ceasing his touching over Ten’s rim in lieu of grabbing Ten’s hand and bringing it to his cock. Ten jerks him off lazily, barely coherent enough to make it feel good. 

Johnny groans, long and low, fucking into Ten’s heat only a few more times before he stills, coming deep inside the clutch of Ten’s saccharine body. Yukhei moans too when he feels the flex of Johnny’s cock against his own.

Johnny fucks Ten lazily through the aftershocks before he pulls out, leaving only Yukhei’s cock inside. Johnny’s come dribbles out of Ten’s hole, down Yukhei’s shaft, and the sound of Yukhei fucking Ten through the slick of Johnny’s come and all the lube is downright  _obscene._

It doesn’t take much longer for Yukhei to come too, pressing deep and adding his load to what’s left inside. Ten barely reacts, whimpering when Yukhei pulls out, letting Jaehyun’s cock fall from his limp fingers.

Yukhei guides Ten down from his lap, and Jaehyun pulls Ten into his own. Jaehyun pets through Ten’s hair, kissing his tear stained cheeks, and he’s so absorbed with caring for Ten that he barely notices as Johnny and Yukhei redress and leave the room.

Jaehyun scoops Ten up in his arms, ignoring the ache of his own cock, tucking it back into his jeans as he carries Ten into the ensuite bathroom. He sets Ten onto the toilet as gently as he can, but Ten still whimpers. Jaehyun apologizes and kisses his ruddy cheeks before he turns on the bath water, plugging the tub and letting it fill.

Once the water is deep enough and Jaehyun’s thrown a few drops of essential oils in there for good measure, he strips out of his own clothes. Ten watches as Jaehyun gets naked, a little more focus in his foggy eyes than he had before.

Jaehyun helps Ten stand on wobbly legs, and his heart sinks when he notices a smear of red on the toilet seat where Ten was sitting.

 _Fuck, you’re bleeding,_ Jaehyun says.

 _Mmm,_ Ten hums, uncaring in his current state.

Jaehyun hurries Ten into the tub, getting in too once Ten’s settled. He pulls Ten back against his chest, letting the water lap gently against their skin as he softly talks Ten back to reality.

It takes a little longer to get Ten back this time than it usually does, but once he’s himself again, he groans as he realizes the soreness of his body.

 _Thank you,_ Ten murmurs, kissing the underside of Jaehyun’s jaw.

Ten lets Jaehyun clean him gently, inside and out, taking special care to make sure Ten’s not bleeding anymore. It’s happened a couple times before, on nights when Jaehyun was particularly rough, and each time it happens it worries Jaehyun just as much as the last.

Once Ten is thoroughly clean they get out of the tub, wrapping up in fluffy bathrobes before they head back into the room. They drop the robes before they crawl into bed, Jaehyun spooning up behind Ten, and Ten squirms when he realizes that Jaehyun’s still half hard.

 _You never got to come,_ Ten says, rolling over to face Jaehyun, one hand reaching out to grab between Jaehyun’s thighs.

 _S’okay,_ Jaehyun says, grabbing Ten’s wrist.  _I don’t need to._

Ten pouts, seemingly upset that Jaehyun won’t let him have his cock. Jaehyun thought that, after what Ten just took, he’d be thoroughly over-dicked, but apparently Jaehyun thought wrong.

Jaehyun lets Ten jerk him off, fucking up into Ten’s fist before he comes, hot and wet, over Ten’s knuckles. Ten stares Jaehyun down as he licks the come from his fingers, and Jaehyun groans.

Content, Ten rolls back over and lets Jaehyun spoon him again. They lay together, pressed as close as they can get.

 _Thank you,_ Ten murmurs once more, just as Jaehyun teeters on the edge of sleep.

Jaehyun kisses the back of Ten’s neck, between the knobs of his spine.

_Anything for you._

 


	83. Prude and promiscuous

Johnny’s always had the best things in life served on a silver platter- actually , a golden platter.

 

Chittaphon doesn't understand how his roommate managed to claim a pretty docile boy like Jaehyun as his own, not like he wasn't handsome enough - Johnny was very handsome actually- but the nymphet had contradicted the image of Johnny’s ideal type in every possible way. It was the dainty lips, slim ankles wrapped in white cotton rilakkuma designed socks, the soft graceful brown locks matted on his delicate face and the velvety tone he used when greeting the Thai boy in a timid manner. His boyfriend offered a proud smile, as if the brunette had accomplished the toughest task on earth when he merely introduced himself to his roommate. But Chittaphon wouldn't have voiced it out , not now in the presence of the beauty- Jaehyun. He’d slander Johnny in private , later.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Jaehyun.”

 

“He's older than us though you'll have to address him as  _hyung_.” Johnny pipes, sneaking an arm around Jaehyun’s waist to pull him impossibly closer, making his point across that the male belonged to him and only him.

 

Chittaphon snorts, nodding anyway while shaking the brunette’s buttery hand, sliding fingers on the expanse of his soft skin in malicious bravery, relishing in the touch for a short while. Jaehyun’s cheeks rose up in response, indicating that he , as well, had appreciated their little contact even though his boyfriend was practically all over him , hawk eyes fixated on every minimal interaction in his presence. Somehow he regret announcing their relationship as open when even a simple handshake and unwavering stares had him awfully bothered. He settles with a squeeze to the smaller’s waist, motioning for him that it's time to leave, together . Jaehyun catches up quite fast, bowing to the Thai boy who only smiles back charmingly, succeeding in hitting two birds with a rock- Johnny’s displeased face and Jaehyun’s evident flush.

 

“  _Asshole_ ” Johnny mouths behind his boyfriend’s back and Chittaphon cackles quietly to himself, having too much fun with the latter’s nerves.

 

One day, Chittaphon assures himself, one day he’ll win over Johnny’s arrogant ass.

 

\--

 

There comes a peculiar morning where Johnny is coaxing his boyfriend on his bed, brows knitted in disdain while the brunette blinked at him in what seemed like a sympathetic approach. He rubs his heavy eyelids, scrunching his nose at the sunlight seeping through the curtains and hitting his face harshly. Chittaphon adjusts himself on the bed adjacent to Johnny’s while they’re engrossed in their little hushed talk.

 

“I'll be back soon, I promise baby.”

 

“It's okay, Johnny-ie. I'll wait here .”

 

“I'm sorry baby ,” a kiss , “ I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. “

 

Jaehyun’s highlighted locks bob on his forehead as he nods , mustering up a bright grin to dissipate Johnny’s worries and it works exceptionally well, unsurprisingly, expression transforming in a heartbeat as he leaned for a passionate liplock. Jaehyun’s sighs are heard even if they're swallowed by the younger’s eager lips and Chittaphon wonders to himself if they're the reason behind his morning wood or if it was out of mere coincidence. Either ways, he was terribly turned on.

 

“Hey ten,” Johnny uses Chittaphon’s shortened nickname as he approached his bed. Chittaphon’s had an inkling as to what his roommate had to say but he listens anyway.

 

“I gotta check up on something urgently and I promised Jaehyun we’d have lunch together here so he’s staying until i’m back.”

 

“And?”

 

“Just .. Keep him involved you know? I don't want him to sit all alone and- hey don't try anything funny either. I'll  _kill_ you.”

 

Chittaphon shrugs, playful smile on his face and puffy eyes disappearing from the expanse of his flippant grin. Johnny purses his lips, restraining a string of profanities he’d normally spew out had his boyfriend not been a few inches away on his bed, peering at them curiously. He didn't understand a word since they've spoken to each other in English but he’d definitely distinguish a curse from formal speech. With one final affirmative nod, Johnny leaves (no need to mention the number of kisses and stolen gropes he’d carried all the way to the front door before he was finally gone leaving behind a red faced Jaehyun to deal with Chittaphon’s disgusted face).

 

“Uhm, sorry.”

 

Chittaphon shakes his head, deeming it unworthy of his apology. It was Johnny and his horny ass after all, not this pure soul- not at all. Jaehyun was anything but filthy, he was like glass- fragile and precious. Even Chittaphon’s hands had itched to touch him when he’d only laid eyes on him a few days ago, barely getting scarce glimpses of his fair skin what with Johnny’s huge head shoved into every crook of the smaller’s body. Jaehyun was too good for Johnny, Chittaphon realized at last. The frail yet curvy legs strode towards Johnny’s unmade covers and Chittaphon’s erection hardens painfully when Jaehyun bends to retrieve scattered pillows and fix the rumpled covers. His perky behind was all what the Thai boy could see and he couldn't complain about it, not when he had the chance to ogle shamelessly and not to mention, closely. Johnny ,the only issue holding him back from admiring the brunette physically, was gone and with it the thai’s restrains.

 

Jaehyun turns around after a few minutes, pulling at the hem of his cotton shirt and heaving an inaudible sigh in satisfaction, covers and pillows arranged perfectly and to his own preference. That's when Chittaphon finally snaps out of his unabashed trance and blinks at the latter cluelessly, face heating up at the thought of being caught. It appears that Jaehyun was too focused on helping him out of bed to notice anything- including the tent in his boxers that he had to yet tend to, alone.

 

“You can go back to sleep if you want.” He offers one of his blinding smiles that had Chittaphon squinting because truthfully, what was the sun when Jaehyun’s smile had been the brightest thing he’d ever witnessed. Mornings spent with Jaehyun might as well be the next thing added on his wish list. Again, Johnny and his luck.

 

“No, it's fine I'm not sleepy. “

 

Jaehyun nods in response, those straight fringes swaying with the movement and eventually igniting an undying urge in the other’s fingers to just reach out and run through their softness. Everything about the brunette fueled Chittaphon’s desires, whether it be cuddling innocently or fucking on the wall erotically.

 

There was no in between, he wallows in silence.

 

\--

  
  


The last thing Chittaphon’s expected when he walked out of the bathroom is Jaehyun sprawled on the floor with his legs spread apart, indirectly flaunting a pair of fleshy globes squished on the hard floor and rather begging to be handled with care. The towel wrapped around his waist threatened to drop right there, exposing his nude glory to the vixen facing him now with eyes round and anxious. He blinks later when he realizes that his boyfriend’s roommate had been semi naked, standing by the door dripping hot water that cascaded onto his toned skin and hard chest. Jaehyun stares for long, though his intentions weren’t as half as perverted as the latter’s when he opens his mouth in awe. Chittaphon wasn't one to brag but he was relatively well aware of how fit he actually is, frequenting the gym and working as a part time choreographer did have its upsides after all. And it seems that Jaehyun was one of those who were easily impressed by the thai’s unexpectedly shaped physique- normally cloaked by loose shirts and his height. Nonetheless, it did its job in attracting about the right people and right now, Jaehyun is definitely  _the_ right one. He smiles knowingly , holding the smaller towel draped on his head to rid his soaked hair from water.

 

“I'm flattered.”

 

“O-oh, I'm sorry you just- yeah. “ he trails off, eyes never leaving Chittaphon’s abs and eventually clouding with an unfamiliar glint that the latter might have caught up on all too well.

 

“That's alright. I get that a lot .” He back pedals immediately when he realizes he’d sounded flamboyant. “I mean, it isn't what people usually expect so..”

 

“No , it's worth showing off really. You shouldn't be too humble about it.”

 

“I get that they're  _that_ good?” He quirks an eyebrow teasingly and the brunette smiles through taut lips though an approving nod comes with.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem. “

 

Silence ensues and they both avoid eye contact until Jaehyun’s phone starts vibrating on the floor next to his legs. He excuses himself briefly before answering, brightening up at the revelation of the person on the other line and Chittaphon’s eyes roll to the back exaggeratedly when Johnny’s voice reaches his ears. It hasn't been an hour since the persistent clingy overprotective and annoying roommate of his has been away and already there's a phone call to ensure that his darling wasn't dying out of loneliness- or other things that Chittaphon would rather not dwell on. He rummages through his loose shirts to dress up while the couple conversed intimately on the phone, Jaehyun’s cheeks rising to form glistening crescents as he poked the carpet thoughtlessly, nodding as if Johnny could see him. A groan almost slips off Chittaphon's lips at the adorable male but he abstains, restricting himself as long as Johnny’s presence existed in the slightest forms.

 

“Sorry about that, it was just ja-”

 

“Johnny, yes. It's fine. He sent me loads of messages while I showered I wonder if he presumed I'd be holding you as a hostage or something. “

 

He waves his lockscreen filled with unseen texts coming from that one particular contact named ‘jae-ass’. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jaehyun giggles after a while and the Thai boy catches him mumbling to himself “jae-ass” before falling into a fit of soft giggles, enjoying the nickname just as much as Chittaphon if not more. He was glad they were on the same page on this matter at least.

 

\--

 

It's almost noon when Jaehyun yawns freely while seated on Chittaphon’s bed, swinging his feet from the edge as the owner worked the cables connecting the laptop to the Plasma screen. They'd agreed to watch a movie in order to stall time since the loyal boyfriend had insisted on postponing his stomach’s need to be filled just in favor of sharing lunch with Johnny. Chittaphon doesn’t argue back, even when whale noises erupted from the brunette’s tummy and lanky arms clasped at his middle in hopes of quietening it but in vain. If Jaehyun wished to rot in hunger for his boyfriend, then he can. That was totally none of  Chittaphon’s business.

 

Though it irked him a bit, he wasn't certified enough to demand the latter do things to his own liking even if it meant saving him from possible starvation. Okay maybe that was exaggerated but the brunette  _did_ appear like he could do with a piece of bread or two.

 

When he sits back next to the doe eyed against the headboard, he stops to turn around and face the older . Jaehyun only looks back when Chittaphon's  gaze remains unwavering for a while.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You could at least have snacks to stay sober until he's back. “

 

“Sober? Chittaphon, I'm not starving to death.” He chuckles airily, eyes barely responding to the faint smile he forced. Also, that was the first time he used the thai’s name and for some reason, it sounded a hundred times prettier now coming from that soft voice.

 

“But you're obviously hungry. “

 

“You're hungry too.”

 

“That's why I can't eat unless you're eating as well.”

 

“But  _why_?”

 

“Because that's not right and I'm sure Johnny wouldn't be happy about it. “

 

Jaehyun’s smile falters a bit, replaced by bitter twist of the lips as he looked down onto his lap. “So it's just because of Johnny?”

 

The brunette voices out wistfully, eyes cast down and fingers picking at the covers fruitlessly as he avoided the other’s gaze. He looked morose and disappointed, as if he'd been stabbed painfully by the younger’s words. Chittaphon doesn't fully grasp the reason behind it but somehow, he liked to believe that Jaehyun had been yearning for his attention. Not Johnny’s.

 

“Well, if  _I_ asked you to eat because I can't stand seeing you weak and uncomfortable would you listen to me?”

 

At that, the older’s eyes perk up, blinking in disbelief at the latter’s question and sensing a mutual understanding forming between them. Perhaps even the attraction was shared as well as the ache to take advantage of Johnny’s absence. He beams at Chittaphon and the latter nearly collapsed from how cherubic he’d looked, directing that jubilant grin at him and only him- not Johnny.

 

Chittaphon resents to chuckling dryly, masking his raging hormones and shackled desires. “Let's go eat then.”

 

\--

 

“Hey.” Jaehyun suddenly whispers when they're seated on the dining table eating pancakes dipped in honey, a poor excuse for a brunch until Johnny’s back with real food.

 

Chittaphon looks up in response, mouth full with food and tongue lapping at remnants glued to his lips.

 

“Your finger .”

 

The Thai boy merely munches away, disregarding the notion until nimble fingers take hold of his own and a warm pair of supple lips wrap around his honey drenched finger, suckling gently until the sticky liquid slid off his skin and onto the latter’s slick tongue. His wrist is finally pulled away, index slipping from wet lips, string of saliva extending from Jaehyun’s mouth and connected to Chittaphon's  finger. To say the sight was triggering was an understatement, because the older had moreover destroyed his patience further by lapping pointlessly at his digits, eyes seeking a desired reaction, a sign. Chittaphon is positive by now that Jaehyun just really isn't the pure untainted angel Johnny’s been gushing about- he might have been once, however , his lustful eyes beg to differ. All what Jaehyun is in Chittaphon's  eyes right at the moment is a needy, sexually deprived, naughty devil in disguise , masking his tantalizing attitude with the sparkly doe eyes and oblivious expression he wore all the time.

 

Johnny’s Angel was nowhere to be found when Jaehyun’s lips slipped again around his roommate’s finger, a muffled whimper arising from his throat and vibrating against the thai’s skin, reaching areas he’d rather have Jaehyun’s lips on. Virtue discarded like the freshly baked pancakes on barely touched plates, Chittaphon launches himself at the brunette with a growl, hooking hands under Jaehyun’s armpits to carry him with ease towards his bed.

 

Jaehyun yelps in surprise, clinging onto strong arms while he flew in the air until his back was shoved onto the mattress powerfully, knees automatically separated for better access. Chittaphon’s face is predatory, hands mapping out ridges and reigns of territories he’d craved to explore. Creamy skin comes in contact with his palms when they crawl under the brunette’s light shirt, a sharp inhale elicited as they knead the pliant flesh, flawless and white, begging to be abused in all the right pleasurable ways.

 

“You're such a slut.” He squeezed Jaehyun’s sides to gain his full attention and he whines in response, wrapping legs around Chittaphon to tug him closer, hands stretched in grabby motion towards him as he ducks down in compliance. It was a combination of innate innocence and humanly desire to be corrupted by someone who didn't belong to him. When Chittaphon’s hands halt, attitude altered as if he was contemplating it, Jaehyun speaks out to assure him.

 

“Johnny-ie said it's an open relationship.”

 

Chittaphon sighs heavily, “I know, but..”

 

It took him a forceful pull down, a rough kiss from ruby lips and clingy arms holding onto him closely for his senses to wrap around the beauty in his arms alone. Johnny was gone , physically and mentally. If Jaehyun wanted this as well, who was he to deny his needs?

 

No one, absolutely no one.

 

“Chittaphon-”

 

“Baby ,” he pants onto sweaty temples as his fingers trace perky buds on the brunette’s inflated chest. He breathes rapidly, lashes batting at every tiny touch coming from the male above him and it drives Chittaphon insane, brain to mouth filter demolished as he ran his mouth absently, driven by his lustful thoughts.

 

“You're so  _fucking_ pretty I wanna eat you up in one bite.”

 

He nips at the smaller’s collar bones, mumbling on smooth skin how absolutely perfect and beautiful he was from head to toe. Jaehyun’s head falls to the back, whimpers coming out of his mouth like a melody. He struggles to catch up with the younger when he noses down towards his crotch , lips ghosting over his bellybutton and tongue dipping there tentatively, rolling around it in one swift motion as he observed Jaehyun’s reaction.

 

“Chitta-AH!”

 

His high pitched moan comes in response to the harsh bite on his hips, coloring pale skin in light hues of crimson. Chittaphon pulls back to admire his work, quite satisfied with the result when it blooms on the brunette’s flawless skin, a tangible proof of his touches. When Jaehyun’s cries of pleasure intensify, Chittaphon's tongue pokes out to lap at the several nips scattered over his slim waist, nursing the newly formed bruises he’d caused.

 

“You're  _so_ beautiful in red, so breathtaking. “

 

“Please.” Jaehyun whimpers quietly, grabbing at his hair in utter desperation when the Chittaphon’s only focus had been on his torso and not his neglected aching erection. Chittaphon grins mischievously, toying with the older’s’s nerves for his own entertainment as his fingers trace sensitive buds, twisting and pulling at their hardened tips.

 

“So eager.” Jaehyun’s back arches off bed at a particular pinch. “So needy.”

 

“O-ohh” wet lips wrap around rosy nipples, sucking hard as if milking them dry, hands busying themselves with the older’s pants to tug them off his legs. Jaehyun’s hands fly to grip at raven locks, thrashing around at the sinful mouth gnawing at his breast like a wild animal. “Chittaphon- stop-” he croaks in a broken voice and the younger leans back after he’d successfully undressed Jaehyun sans his briefs.

 

He offers one last grin before holding Jaehyun’s under thighs, elevating them until his knees were touching his chin, bent in half for the latter to abuse. “Baby, you're already wet for me.”

 

Jaehyun flushes deeply, releasing a whine muffled by his hands when the younger’s finger traces a line from his clothed ass crack to his swollen ballsack, where a pool of precum had oozed from prior ministrations. Jaehyun’s thighs tremble violently when the latter’s fingers dance around the tip, index poking his slit through the soaked fabric in an agonizing manner. His erecetion twitches in response, growing in size as soon as the younger’s hand had started groping mindlessly, feeling the hotness of his member as it throbbed against his palm in need. “Take it off.”

 

“Why don't you get naked for me then?”

 

“God, chit-”

 

An unexpected spank comes at the older’s barely clothed buttocks followed by a loud cry of pain, head pushed further into the pillow underneath him as he squirmed aimlessly.

 

“It's  _daddy_ for you.”

 

“Ch- daddy,  _please_. “

 

“Use your words, baby.”

 

Jaehyun’s lips quiver as he struggles to maintain whatever’s left of his pride before he blurts out breathily. “ Touch me ,daddy”His fleshy thighs tremble at the tight grip on his crotch, finger pressed on his sensitive slit restricting his orgasm from shooting any soon. Chittaphon had ached to abuse the brunette’s senses right from the moment his rosy lips came into view, reciting his greetings like the prude he is while searching for Johnny’s approval. It came in the form of chaste kisses and praises that overjoyed him yet had him wallowing in greed, craving more attention in the physical not so subtle way. It was all clear and eloquent enough for the thai boy to anticipate his turn, willing to offer all Jaehyun’s wild fantasies and bringing them to life, under his control. Roles were innately given without the need to dictate, Chittaphon being the generous giver and Jaehyun, the little submissive darling.

 

“Please,” Jaehyun’s hands paw at his briefs, fingers hooking under the waistband desperately. Chittaphon’s slap comes loud and sudden on Jaehyun’s hand, a serious look sported while he eyed the other.

 

“Use your words.” His grip on Jaehyun’s wrists doubles in strength, pinning them above his head, faces but a few inches apart. “Tell daddy what you need.”

 

“You,” A gasp, a mewl, and a look of wanton. “I need you, daddy.”

 

Chittaphon’s expression becomes vague, almost as if he’d become a different person when the words reach him. His hands grip the older’s legs strongly, cherishing the way his flesh had been squished in his hold before he proceeded to yank his undies off, sliding it through long creamy legs and onto the floor where the rest of his clothes had lied.

 

Baby blue briefs follow the pile of clothes discarded on the floor, with it Chittaphon’s own before he took his time, reminding himself how to breathe at the sight of Jaehyun’s sex. In between soft cheeks and long smooth legs a twitching hole clenched on air, remnants of Johnny’s cum dried around the rim. Jaehyun’s flustered face suddenly makes more sense when Chittaphon’s eyes fall onto red marks around his ass, giving him a clear idea of what they’d been experiencing not too long ago. It catalyzes his urge to taint Jaehyun inside and out, coloring his skin in all hues of pink that matched the apples of his cheeks and trembling lips. His instincts take over, ducking down to face the ass presented to him solely, exhaling on purpose to witness the ring of muscles twitching under his gaze, almost reaching out for his wetness in need.

 

“D-daddy!”

 

Chittaphon dips his tongue into the tightness, tasting Johnny’s sperms and scrunching in distaste before diving in for Jaehyun’s insides, rolling the wet muscle around its warmth and releasing a muffled groan. It unclenches immediately welcoming his entire mouth, Jaehyun’s legs stretching apart indirectly asking for more. He feasts onto Jaehyun’s asshole like it were his only meal for the day, kneading the flesh homing the puckered hole and relishing in the way it felt in his hands, meaty cheeks melting in his grip. Chittaphon’s courage reaches unfathomable ranges when he bites onto sensitive supple flesh and Jaehyun’s entire body shudders under him, erection pressed against his fingers aching to be satisfied. He pulls back , drool drenching his chin and stares down Jaehyun’s spent face peering up at him in that greedy manner, pining for more despite his heightened libido.

 

“Daddy da-”

 

“Shh, baby. I’ll fill you up , be a good boy for me will you?” He pumps his own hardness sloppily, releasing Jaehyun’s wrists and tugging him by his hair closer to his junk. Jaehyun’s lashes flutter on his abdomen before he starts snuggling into his pubes, cheeks rubbing onto his hips and hard thighs. His red lips mouth at his length, clammy palms grasping his hips to swallow him in one go.

 

“Fuck,” Chittaphon’s fingers pull harsher at Jaehyun’s hair, moans vibrating against his crotch and sending jolts of pleasure all over his body. Jaehyun’s lips stretch further as he bobs back and forth, gag reflex occurring every few minutes and neglected for the betterness of Chittaphon’s praises. Chittaphon’s hands hold Jaehyun’s face away, engulfing his lips in a hard lip lock, kissing him deeply and tasting his musky flavor from his lips. Jaehyun’s arms tighten around his neck, angling his face to push his tongue further into Chittaphon’s cavern. The kiss lasts a whole minute until Jaehyun’s lungs beg for air causing him to draw back with a gasp. Chittaphon chuckles into his lips, pecking them tenderly before pushing Jaehyun onto his tummy, angling his ass up in the air.

 

Holding his tip in one hand and Jaehyun’s hips in another, he inhales sharply before situating himself at the rim, tentatively shoving his thickness into the tight ring. His eyes are fixed on Jaehyun’s expressive face when he plunges in, cheeks hugging his cock in a strong hold and he moans out loud. “Oh  _baby_.” He picks up his breath, pulling back until the tip was only in then taking a slow pace at fucking Jaehyun’s behind to extend their orgasms. Jaehyun’s cock hangs freely, dripping precum onto white sheets and moving with every shallow thrust coming at his hole. Chittaphon loses himself momentarily in Jaehyun’s gaze, lost in the depth of desire pooling at his eyes, a glint charging him with vigor as he ruts into him faster, harder, deeper. Jaehyun’s moans grow louder, incoherent gibberish falling out of his sloppy mouth as he bites onto the wrinkled sheets underneath him. A spank comes at his buttocks and jolts him up off the mattress for moment, yelping in pain and subtle pleasure. “D-daddy..”

 

  
“Look at me, baby. Look at daddy.”

 

Jaehyun’s head turns with much struggle, fighting his primary instinct to cower in shame and exposing his face to Chittaphon in compliance.

 

“Good boy,” Chittaphon lands a chaste kiss on Jaehyun’s spine, thrusting into him hard just in time with his pleasured scream.

 

It wouldn’t have alerted Chittaphon at first, but Jaehyun’s phone vibrates on the floor where his pants had been discarded, screen flashing with a contact name and the faint image of a familiar face coming into view. That was the reason his senses picked up on the call, halting all his movements and earning a displeased whine from Jaehyun, who’d also later on caught up to the gadget on the floor. He glances at Chittaphon, expecting him to ignore the ringing in favor of reaching his climax but he’s proved wrong when suddenly his ass is void of anything hard and thick, clenching tight onto nothingness as Chittaphon’s feet landed on the floor, taking slow steps towards Jaehyun’s phone.

 

“Answer it,” He commands, holding the screen close to the brunette’s face and smiling down at him deviously. Jaehyun shakes his head nervously, eyes watering at the other’s intentions depicted in his mischievous grin.

 

“Chit-” He’s cut off with a spank, breath hitching at the severity of it before the phone is pressed to his ear, speaker mode on.

 

 _“Hey, babe. What took you so long?”_ Johnny’s voice fills the silent room, Jaehyun’s eyes wavering as he breathed loudly, eyeing Chittaphon’s position in between his legs.

 

“Hey, Johnny-ie-” He bites back a whimper when Chittaphon’s fingers tease his ass crack, spreading his fluids around the rim in circular motion before nodding to the phone, demanding Jaehyun’s attention. “I didn’t hear the phone ringing, sorry.”

 

 _“I grew worried, you know ten’s actually an ass sometimes I thought- Hey you okay?”_ Jaehyun’s broken mewl slips past his taut lips when Chittaphon bites the skin near his crotch, licking his inner thighs in an agonizingly slow manner while staring into Jaehyun’s doe eyes boldly.

 

“I am.” He looks away, face heating up impossibly at the obscenity of the Chittaphon’s lips.

 

 _“What are you doing?”_ Johnny prods skeptically, frown almost heard through his voice. Chittaphon’s breathy chuckle has Jaehyun’s nerves alarmed in fear of being exposed. For some reason, his erection reddens at the possibility and Chittaphon is too focused on his being to let it slip past him.

 

“Watching,” Jaehyun chokes out, Chittaphon’s tongue now lapping the nips he’d placed on his hips and thighs, now shifting wrap his lips around Jaehyun’s sore cock for a gentle suck. It only served in making the older’s speech more stuttered, heavy breaths accompanying his words while he shifted uncomfortably on bed.

 

_“A movie? You’re watching a movie with-”_

 

“Daddy! No-” Jaehyun’s moan resounds loudly into the air, desperate wails coming one after another when Chittaphon’s hardness had plunged deep into him without a warning. The phone falls off his shoulder, lying on the mattress untouched as he clung onto Chittaphon’s shoulders.

 

_“Jaehyun?”_

 

“Daddy s-stop! Please-  _oh_ ” Jaehyun’s deafening scream interrupts his words, Chittaphon’s thrusts hitting his prostate dead on with every move, as if waiting for the chance to pull the dirtiest sounds from him. Johnny’s voice disappears for a moment, replaced by Chittaphon’s grunts and his boyfriends shameless pleas to ‘fill him up’ and ‘fuck him hard’.

 

A faint smile appears on Chittaphon’s face at the possibility of Johnny’s boner popping in public, aroused by their sinful act that had defied his commands about ‘not having fun’ mainly because of his absence. Johnny wouldn’t want to miss out on such nuances after all, he snickered to himself while pushing Jaehyun’s legs to his chest, bending him in half. He moves closer, hips snapping against jiggly ass cheeks and ballsack meeting red skin with every animalistic thrust. Jaehyun’s senses gradually come back between each and every thrust, glancing at his phone for moment and blinking away tears before he’s drowning into an ocean of white, prickling sensation crawling at the pit of his stomach dissipating all his worries in a blink.

 

_“What the fuck, ten? Jaehyun? I swear to god-”_

 

“Johnny-ie, I’m so so-rry, it feels  _so_ good. “

 

“Tell him, baby.” Chittaphon bites onto the juncture of Jaehyun’s neck and shoulder, riding out his pooling orgasm and pumping the other’s neglected cock in time with his thrusts.

 

“I’m a bad baby,” He whimpers pathetically when he feels himself climaxing, clawing at Chittaphon’s back while his legs pressed onto his bare back. “It feels amazing, daddy feels amazing.” He repeats like a mantra, breathing with difficulty into Chittaphon’s ear and latching onto his earring with his lips, gnawing at the soft flesh until deep groans vibrated along the column of his neck. Hips stuttering near the end, Chittaphon grabs Jaehyun’s jaw and delves deeper, faster while they exchanged passionate kisses, holding onto each other for dear life until Jaehyun’s cock exploded in his own cum shooting over their bodies. He shivers violently in the other’s arms, moaning in his raspy voice at his overly sensitive behind when Chittaphon’s tip pressed there continuously, riding out his orgasm. He comes right after, muffling his moan into Jaehyun’s shoulder, hips slowly stopping and cock limp by the brunette’s damp hole.

 

He makes a move to pull out, watching his own fluids pouring out and trickling down Jaehyun’s bare legs. He smiles to himself in satisfaction, Johnny’s semen replaced by his own. Jaehyun’s head falls to the side, chest inflated as he gulped down generous amounts of air, getting down from his high.

 

“Johnny must be jerking off in a public bathroom.” Chittaphon’s finger pokes Jaehyun’s swollen rim with a sick grin plastered on his face. “Ow.” Jaehyun whines, kicking him gently away from his sore bottom. He crawls up to the brunette, enveloping him in a loose hug and the other lies limp in his hold, blinking at him tiredly.

 

Just then, a familiar voice comes from behind them, particularly Jaehyun’s side where the phone had been thrown.

 

“I’m coming for you, Chittaphon  _fucking_ Leechaiyaporkul.”

 


	84. Golden boy

Ten watched his reflection move in the bathroom mirror, he turned his head to the side and admired the way even cheap lighting made the glitter on his skin sparkle. He had brushed it onto his face hoping it would impress Jaehyun, but now he was slightly worried that it was a little bit too much. He sighed, there was not much else he could do anyway, if he tried to wipe it off he'd wipe off the rest of the makeup he'd spent so long doing as well. Ten had spent way too long nailing his smokey eye, he was not prepared to ruin it for some stupid worry about too much glitter, as if that could even be an issue. His dark hair was parted to one side, and he wore a dark black collar on his long neck. He balanced his foot on the side of the bathtub as he pulled on a pair of black thigh highs, and spent at least 15 minutes fiddling with the black elastic straps that he attached to his lace underwear.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror, watching his flat chest raise and fall as he breathed quickly to help calm his nerves, before pulling a long sweater (Jaehyun's, of course) over his head. The sweater stopped just above the thigh highs, only giving a quick glance of Ten's thighs before they were covered by the white fabric of the sweater. Ten took a deep breath, giving his reflection a nod of reassurance before opening the bathroom door.

The door opened to reveal Jaehyun standing right behind it, a smirk on his face as he looked Ten up and down. Ten just looked down, however, too shy to make eye contact with his boyfriend. He felt the warmth of Jaehyun's body against him, and arms wrapping around him. Ten breathed deeply, taking in the smell of Jaehyun's shirt, but also to try and calm his racing heart. "Beautiful," Jaehyun whispered against Ten's hair, "Are you ready?"

Ten gave a shy nod as Jaehyun moved away from him, and suddenly he wasn’t staring at the floor anymore, he was staring at the outline on Jaehyun's jeans. Jaehyun laughed breathily, "Like what you see?" Ten nodded as he dropped to his knees automatically, raising his hands to gently brush against Jaehyun's crotch. Ten heard Jaehyun's breath hitch, but didn't react, looking as innocent and as curious as a kitten, it was all part of their act.

Ten leaned forward until the tip of his nose was touching Jaehyun's jeans and looked up, his eyes big and doe like as he faked innocence. "Someone's eager," Jaehyun said with a sly smile, "Feeling slutty today, baby?"

Ten had to hold back a groan at the words as he nodded gently, his lips parted and shining wet under the light of the small lamp in the corner or the room.

"Go on, baby," Jaehyun encouraged, gently pulling Ten's head towards him as the older opened his mouth. A wet patch formed on Jaehyun's jeans as Ten mouthed wetly on it, the hot heat of his breath against Jaehyun's member causing him to gasp. Ten grew sloppier and sloppier, drool pooling at the corner of his mouth and trails of saliva following him as he pulled away from the dark patch on Jaehyun's jeans.  
Jaehyun pushed his fingers into Ten's open mouth, and of course his kitten sucked on them thoroughly, wet noises echoing through the silence of the room. Ten half closed his eyes and took Jaehyun's fingers well, coating each one with his saliva, "You're such a little slut, aren't you, taking my fingers like that, so good, baby."

Ten hummed in reply, pulling Jaehyun's fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop. Jaehyun smiled for a second, before his eyes turned dark, "Take that sweater off," He commanded, wiping his wet fingers in a stripe down Ten's cheek, "I wanna see you."

Ten did as he was told, sitting up slightly as he pulled the sweater over his head again, throwing it to the corner of the room.

Jaehyun watched him hungrily, lunging forward and pinning Ten against the wall, latching his mouth onto the older’s neck, causing him to let out a quiet moan. Jaehyun pulled away suddenly, apparent anger on his face, "I said I wanted to see you, not hear you," Jaehyun wrapped a single hand around Ten's neck, pushing him against the wall, "Fucking whore," He spat, smirking as he watched Ten squirm under his grip, weakly attempting to grasp at Jaehyun's hand, but instead his hands just grazed the top of it.

"Jaehyunnie," He managed to gasp out, and Jaehyun let go - he knew his limits.  
This was part of it, what Ten liked, having to be Jaehyun's golden baby boy but also to be treated like nothing. He loved it, even if at first Jaehyun was constantly asking if he was okay, they both knew where to draw the line now.

Ten watched as Jaehyun straightened up and pulled his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers, and walked over to the bed, laying down on it with his head propped up on the pillows. Ten waited to be told what to do, and when Jaehyun signaled for him to come over, he definitely didn't stand up. Instead, he leaned forward, his perfect ass in the air, and  _crawled_  towards Jaehyun.

He sat on his knees at the side of the bed, hands resting on his beautiful thighs as he looked up at Jaehyun. Like an animal, he needed to be told when he was allowed on the furniture. Jaehyun looked down at Ten's big eyes, letting his hand drop of the bed to trail a pattern on the older boys neck, looping his finger under the collar before pulling Ten forward by it. "Up," Jaehyun commanded, and Ten was allowed to stand briefly before crawling onto the bed.

Jaehyun patted his thighs, signalling that Ten should sit there. And so he did, legs resting on either side of Jaehyun's, his light frame barely weighing him down. Jaehyun trailed a gentle finger up the string of elastic on one of Ten's thighs, lifting it up and letting it slap back into place. Ten let out a slight yelp at this, but it was less of a painful yelp and more of a shocked but delighted yelp.

Ten watched with uncertainty as a light bulb seemed to go off above Jaehyun's head, "You've been such a fucking slut," Jaehyun muttered, leaning forward as he rested his hands on Ten's thighs.

Ten's eyes widened as he leaned back slightly, but not enough for Jaehyun to notice. He silently prayed that Jaehyun wasn't thinking what he thought he was thinking. It was less because he wasn’t into it, and more because he thought he'd be  _too_ into it. "I think 5 will do," Jaehyun muttered as if talking to himself, brushing his hands around Ten's back to give his ass a light squeeze. "Across my lap, baby," He ordered and Ten scrambled to obey.

Ten lay on his front across Jaehyun's lap, wriggling and squirming in protest as Jaehyun slid his panties down, revealing the soft skin and noting the precum already forming on Ten's hard member which was now smearing on Jaehyun's thighs.  
Jaehyun gently stroked the tender skin on Ten's ass before raising his hand, "Count." He demanded before smacking his hand down harshly.

"One!" Ten gasped out. It didn't hurt too much yet, but it was startling and his eyes were suddenly wide open.

"Two!" He called, this hit was slightly sorer, and his ass was starting to sting already. He could feel tears threaten to spill, but he was sure he could cope.

"Three.." Ten half moaned and half stuttered due to the pain. His smooth, thigh high clothed legs began to kick as he squirmed and whined, anticipating the next hit.

"-four!" Ten eventually gasped out after getting his breath back after such a harsh slap. Tears were definitely falling now, his ass stung like hell.

It was such a relief when Ten finally let out a weak "five" at the final and harshest smack. His face was stained with tears and he was sure his makeup was running and that his ass would be bright red.

"Well done, baby," Jaehyun said, leaning down to gently kiss Ten's ass before wiping away his tears with his thumb. "I think you deserve a good fuck for that," Ten's eyes lit up with excitement, "But we have to do something else first."

At first, Ten was confused. He couldn't think of what else they would usually do, but when he felt cold, liquid coated hands beginning to massage his sore ass, he soon realised what was happening. Jaehyun was  _taking care_ of him. Of course someone like Jaehyun would snap out of his role as soon as he was even slightly worried about Ten.

Ten hummed as he melted into Jaehyun's touch, his heart warming as he heard Jaehyun's gentle praises, "You're such a good boy, you're so so good, you did so well," he spoke in a hushed and gentle voice which calmed Ten.

Ten felt Jaehyun's finger on his chin, prompting him to look up at him from his awkward position, "Are you okay to do this? I don’t mind just giving you a handjob if you're too..." Ten had to hold back laughter at Jaehyun's blush, "...sore?"

"I'll be fine," Ten reassured him, "I want you so bad," He said, breaking out of his role. In all honesty, whatever roles they had before were gone, that was just foreplay and a bit of fun, but now they were serious, and both wanted it to be perfect for the other.

"Okay, sit up," Jaehyun said, helping the older man off of his lap, "And lie back," he said, pushing him slightly so he was lying where Jaehyun was preciously, "Spread your legs,"  
Ten did as he was told straight away, feeling oddly exposed but loving it. Jaehyun almost drooled at the view, Ten's leaking red cock contrasting against his pale chest moving in and out quickly. The only clothing still on Ten was his collar and thigh highs, and the little white ribbons at the top of them had been untied with all the movement beforehand.

Ten gasped and screwed his eyes shut as he felt Jaehyun push a finger into his entrance, in shock as he never heard him reach for lube at all. Jaehyun's fingers were long, and Ten could already feel them ghosting at his prostate, and Ten moaned shamelessly loud as he slipped another finger in. Ten's hole stretched deliciously easily around Jaehyun's fingers, and it wasn't long before another finger was added and Ten began to roll his hips onto them. "P-please," he gasped out, throwing his head back as he rode Jaehyun's fingers, "Jaehyunnie..." He was interrupted by his own moan as Jaehyun curled his fingers inside him, "Please fuck me," He managed to say quickly. Beads of sweat rolled down his body, catching and reflecting in the copious amounts of glitter that he had put on his face.

Jaehyun pulled his fingers out quickly, causing Ten to whine at the feeling of emptiness. Ten could barely watch, but he certainly heard as Jaehyun spread the lube on his cock, and Jaehyun certainly heard Ten moan loudly as he brushed the tip against his entrance.

Jaehyun couldn't look away as Ten's entrance swallowed his cock, feeling the tight warmth around him already pushing him near the edge. He was a stretch for Ten, but he still adjusted quickly, having done this plenty of times before.

Jaehyun didn't even need to wait for Ten to hiss "move" before he pulled out and slammed back in experimentally, knocking the air and any words out of Ten as he moaned so loud it was nearly a scream. Ten stared into Jaehyun's eyes as best as he could while he pounded him, watching a bead of sweat fall from his forehead to his furrowed brow. Jaehyun's grunts and low moans were like music to Ten's ear, and Ten let out his own higher pitched moans as he twisted and gasped under Jaehyun's touch.

Jaehyun moved his position slightly, and Ten's vision went black, "Oh, fuck, Jaehyunnie, please you-"

"Fuck," Jaehyun gasped out, "Yeah, I know," The sudden clenching caused by finding Ten's spot was enough to tip Jaehyun over the edge as he thrust harder and harder, slowly overstimulating himself as he filled Ten with his come.

Ten wasn’t far behind either, coming with a shudder, his release coming out in long spurts over his chest and Jaehyun's too. He tipped his head back and had almost fallen asleep on the spot if it hadn't been for Jaehyun pulling out of him, brushing against his sensitivity and causing him to lurch forward.

He lay back down again until he felt Jaehyun pick him up. Looking up at him sleepily, he asked, "What are you doing? Let's just sleep..."

"You can sleep, I just need to clean you up, baby boy," Jaehyun said, placing a gentle kiss to Ten's hair.

 


	85. The Taste Of Your Swollen Strawberry Lips

Jaehyun couldn’t help but gawk at the sheer size of the inside of Ten’s 15th floor penthouse apartment, eyes surveying over all of the expensive items that decorated the main area. 

 

“Have you never seen this stuff before?” Ten tapped the rings that encircled his left index finger against the glass sun windows, looking out over the city. 

 

Jaehyun cocked an eyebrow. “I get my clothes from walmart. What do you expect?” He wasn’t exactly a very wealthy person, to say the least. He worked three jobs to pay tuition to stay in school.

 

“I expect you to give me a nice dicking down as soon as I get you to the bedroom.” Ten’s hips swayed, moving himself nearer and nearer to the bedroom.

 

Jaehyun let his weighted bag drop to the floor, eyes drawing up to see the back of Ten’s head. “You’re such a whore.” Ten’s head turned back, eyes wide and glazed over. The corners of his lips drew upwards. “Excellent. What’s your paypal?”

 

Jaehyun scowled, making his way over to the other short male. He wrapped his arms around his waist loosely. “Can’t that wait?” 

 

 

 

 

Ten’s leg was hiked up into the air with Jaehyun’s arm hooked underneath his thigh, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing off the vintage white walls.

 

Jaehyun’s head had been tucked into the elder man’s neck, dark red and purple bruises littering Ten’s pretty skin. His head was lolled to the side, resting against one of his goose feather pillows. 

 

“Fuck, Jaehyun-” Ten’s dick bounced against his lower abdomen. “Come on, I know you can fuck harder than that.” He whined between breaths, sweet whimpers of his name following soon after. Jaehyun sunk his teeth down into Ten’s neck, earning a soft moan. Ten’s fingers found purchase gripping tightly onto Jaehyun’s shoulders, his lips parted just enough for the tip of his pink tongue to poke out. His eyebrows furrowed together, a loud whine pushed out of him with a particularly hard slap of Jaehyun’s hips against his own. 

 

This wasn’t the worst part-the worst of it all would be the look that Ten knewJaehyun was going to give him after he tells him that he has to leave as soon as they’re done. Ten got attached easily, and this was almost too much as is. Point blank, Jaehyun had to go right after he got cleaned up. 

Not too hard, right?

 

Ten nudged his hip against the younger man’s side, whining and mouthing for him to turn over. He climbed atop of his hips, his dick sliding out of him in the process. Ten whimpered, emptiness becoming an apparent feeling. He shifted his body around until he was lined up once again, sinking down onto Jaehyun’s still-hard cock. His mouth fell open in a wordless  _oh, just fuck me_ kind of way, quickly pushing himself back down to gain back the  _oh so sweet_ pleasure that he had been chasing all night.

 

Jaehyun’s initial reaction was to grab a tight hold to Ten’s hips, and he  _let him_. Oh hell yes, he was going to let himself be absolutely manhandled by this guy. Jaehyun’s cock was pushed in to the hilt, and he gave slow, shallow thrusts to just barely indulge Ten. The noises that this elicited from the elder man were absolutely, positively  _obscene._  Beautifully pitched moans coupled with a few stray tears that rolled down his pretty cheeks. 

 

Ten was keening, bouncing his hips in a circular motion on his dick with the force of a fucking steam engine bound for the Carolinas. He leaned his head down into Jaehyun’s shoulder, reaching down between them to press his hand against Jaehyun’s toned chest. Jaehyun’s hand that had previously been resting on Ten’s thigh slithered around to take hold of Ten’s cockhead. He gave a few experimental tugs near the head, Ten choking out forced moans, breath being punched out of him at the contact. The man was  _touch starved_ , dammit!

 

Ten’s desperate pleas and moans only got louder with every rough thrust to his prostate, Jaehyun’s hand going quicker and quicker, he could barely keep his sanity in check. His thighs clapped against the younger man’s sides. He pushed his dick harder into his hand, giving a few weak shoves of his hips, looking for more and more where there was nothing to find.

 

He really didn’t even notice that he had been crying as hard as he was. Tears flooded his cheeks, snot gathering at his nose, eyes all puffy and red. Yet Jaehyun was looking at him with so much fondness. 

 

Jaehyun used his free hand to cup Ten’s cheek, rubbing it with his thumb as the man bounced on his dick harder and harder. “You’re so fucking cute, Chittaphon. Like, Jesus.” He used his thumb to swipe away some of the newer tears that gathered, leaning up to press a firm yet gentle kiss to the corner of Ten’s mouth. Ten could feel more tears welling, but from some other emotion this time. The flood gates opened once more, tiny sobs finding their way out. 

 

Jaehyun continued to tug at his dick and wipe away his tears, wrapping his arm that had been on his cheek around his waist. He pulled their chests together, rocking against him.

 

“‘M’gonna-“ Ten barely had enough time to warn Jaehyun before he was coming between them, ropes of sticky white smooshing between them. Jaehyun’s lips pressed firmly into Ten’s neck, kissing and nibbling at his soft skin. “Nnh, coming,” he grunted against his skin. It didn’t take him long to blow, holding Ten’s hips down while he filled up the condom.

 

Jaehyun had tied up the condom and thrown it off to God knows where, his chest pressed snugly against Ten’s back. Ten had wiped his cum onto the sheets, deciding that he’d worry about it later. He could feel Jaehyun’s heartbeat against his back. He could feel his soft, steady breathing against his neck.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t kick him out this time.

 


	86. Baby touch me

The door jingles loudly, signaling Ten’s entrance at the tattoo parlor. He takes in his surroundings, noting the tattoo designs along the walls, the eccentric zebra print couch, and a young man standing behind the long counter, eyes focused on his phone.  
  
“Uh, hey?” Ten clears his throat as he approaches the man, “I had an appointment?”  
  
The crimson haired man looks up briefly, then back to his phone, “Who ya’ here for?”  
  
“Jung Jaehyun, for 2:30.”  
  
“Alright, just take a seat. I’ll let him know you’re here.” The man takes another minute before standing, pocketing his phone.  
  
“Thanks,” Ten pops in his headphones, plopping down on the couch. He mindlessly scrolls through his Instagram feed while tapping his foot to the upbeat song. About fifteen minutes pass before he hears the front door of the shop jingle open. His eyes widen a bit at the tall figure with very nice cheekbones shuffling inside.  
  
“Hey Jaehyun, your 2:30 is waiting.”  
  
_Oh._  Ten swallows a lump in his throat. Oh fuck.  
  
The man, Jaehyun, turns around to flash him a quick smile, “Hey! Ten, right?”  
  
Ten stands and  _fuck why is this guy so tall?_ Heads back the front counter, “U-uh, yeah. Jung Jaehyun?”  
  
He can feel the man trailing his gaze up and down his entire body, making him flush under the scrutiny. The guy practically purrs, “That’s me. Come on back, we’ll get started.” He opens the small, wooden gate attached to the counter and beckons Ten to follow. Ignoring the very loud alarm bells his dick is setting off in his head, he follows the taller man to the back. They pass a couple open doors where other customers are laid across chairs, artists deep in concentration. Jaehyun ushers them into the last room on the right, “Go ahead and get comfortable.”  
  
Ten situates himself on the chair in the middle of the room and watches Jaehyun close the door behind him. The guy is extremely, stupidly hot and Ten doesn’t know how he’s going to sit through a piercing if he’s sporting a semi. He shuffles in his seat, silently telling his dick to calm down. Jaehyun runs a hand through his black locks, as he begins, “So, you’re getting the nipple piercing, right?”   
  
Ten nods, noting the way Jaehyun’s eyes never leave his, “Just the one, yeah.”  
  
Jaehyun chuckles low, “Why not both?”  
  
“I’m uh-“he gulps, steeling himself, “Sensitive. I mean, they. They are sensitive.” He looks away, ears burning.  
  
I see,” and when did Jaehyun get so close? He’s much closer than before, pulling out his piercing gun from the counter, “as a word of warning- a nipple piercing will make you more sensitive than before. Think you can handle it?” He smirks, leaning closer.  
  
He’s almost positive Jaehyun can hear his heart beating a thousand miles an hour, and he can count the man’s eyelashes from this angle. They’re pretty, thick, long- Ten clears his throat, “Y-yeah! I’ll be fine!”  
  
Jaehyun hooks his chin in his hand, forcing Ten to look up, “Shirt. Off.”  
  
Ten squeaks, “Wh-what!?”  
  
“For the piercing?” Jaehyun gives him such a smug look before taking a step back, “I can’t get to your nipple with your shirt on.”  
  
“Oh. Oh yeah, of course,” Ten makes quick work of sliding off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground in a heap. Refusing to make eye contact, he lies back in the chair and crosses his arms behind his head. The cold air hits his bare skin making his nipples stand alert. He can hear Jaehyun readying the gun and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
  
“Alright,” Ten looks up when Jaehyun’s voice hovers over him, “All set?”  
  
“Yep!” He closes his eyes in anticipation of the pain, willing himself not to cry in front of this very hot man with his very hot tattoos. However, instead of pain Ten feels a slight pressure around his nipple, hard and tight, that makes him release a foul and loaded moan of pleasure.  
  
_SHIT._  His eyes fly open to see Jaehyun staring at him, cautiously, with his fingers still taut around his nipple.  
  
“Fuck, um-fuck. I’m so sorry!” Ten feels his face burning red.  
  
“No, it’s okay! That’s a normal reaction. I didn’t mean to surprise you. Jaehyun starts, “I was, um, preparing you for the needle. Needed to make the nipple. Uh-hard.” His hand hasn’t moved but he’s watching Ten intently, “I can-“  
  
“Do it again,” He hears himself saying before clamping his mouth shut, utterly disgusted with himself.  
  
The silence is deafening and Ten is about three seconds from bolting out of the room when Jaehyun utters, “I’ll do anything to hear you make that noise again.”  
  
Jaehyun gives him a devilish grin and squeezes his nipple, harder this time. Ten feels himself growing harder in his pants and his hips buck up in response. Jaehyun plants a kiss on Ten’s sternum, kissing him across his chest until he reaches the other nipple. He takes it between his teeth and pulls playfully. Ten hisses at the sting of teeth on skin as Jaehyun begins flicking his tongue against the bud.   
  
“Is this how you treat all your clients?”  
  
Jaehyun laughs, hot air grazing Ten’s nipple, “No, just the cute ones.”  
  
Ten sits up a bit, propping up on his elbows to look Jaehyun in the eyes, “Oh? You think I’m cute?”  
  
“Well, yeah. I started sweating when Jaehyun pointed you out,” he traces circles around Ten’s nipple, “And you have an incredible ass.”  
  
Ten blushes, “Thank you, I’ve heard that a few times before.”  
  
“Really?” Jaehyun leans in, their noses barely grazing, “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your voice is?”  
  
Ten smiles, “Yeah, they have.”  
  
He ghosts his lips across Ten’s, “How about how hot you look when you’re turned on?”  
  
Ten shivers, “Y-yeah,” He gasps out, eyes fluttering shut.  
  
Jaehyun takes one look at Ten’s hooded eyes and smirks before climbing into his lap. He trails his free hand up Ten’s stomach, noting the small whimper that escapes as he tweaks the other nipple. Jaehyun laughs as he leans in and presses their lips together.  
  
It’s filthy, the way Jaehyun’s tongue ring feels as he slides it across Ten’s bottom lip. Ten grabs a handful of the man’s hair and pulls aggressively, begging for more. Jaehyun lets Ten lick into his mouth hot and desperate, his hips keening for contact. Jaehyun groans at the friction and slots his leg between Ten’s thigh allowing him a small relief.  
  
“Want to fuck you,” Jaehyun whispers into his ear. He reaches down to cup Ten’s cock, making the boy jerk forward.  
  
“Please,” and he’s only slightly ashamed by the way his voice cracks, “Hurry up, please.”  
  
That’s all the reassurance Jaehyun needs as he shimmies off Ten’s sweatpants while working open his own zipper. Ten’s dick sits on his stomach, red and heavy- the tip already covered in pre-cum. Jaehyun makes a low noise of approval and takes Ten in his hand. He gives Ten’s cock a few slow tugs and dips back for another steamy kiss.  
  
Ten feels heat coiling in his stomach and warns, “I’m not gonna last long.”  
  
“Then I’ll make it quick,” Jaehyun quips. He hops up and makes a beeline for his discarded jeans, shuffling through his wallet. Ten lazily jerks himself off while Jaehyun rolls the condom over his leaking cock.  
  
Ten chokes, “Is that a piercing? On your dick?”  
  
Jaehyun is back, sliding himself between Ten’s legs and propping one on each of his shoulders, “Yeah,” and he looks so smug bending down to whisper, “You like it?”  
  
He doesn’t have a chance to respond as Jaehyun slots a lube slicked finger into him. Ten groans at the contact and rolls his hips down. He makes quick work of opening Ten up, adding a second and third finger for him to fuck down on. He’s bouncing down on Jaehyun’s fingers and fights back the growing pleasure in his stomach; Jaehyun’s other hand is tight around Ten’s hips as he watches the way Ten throws his head back with every thrust.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaehyun moans.  
  
He slides his fingers out and Ten cries at the loss of contact. But then he feels Jaehyun lining his dick up to his entrance, feels the way the piercing on his head teases his rim. It’s too much and not enough all at the same time, and Ten is desperate, “Just put it in, please, please, please.”  
  
Jaehyun pushes in slowly and is breathing heavily by the time he bottoms out. The noises Ten makes are loud enough that the entire shop is probably very aware of their current situation, but he can’t be bothered to care. Jaehyun picks up the pace and grabs Ten by the hips, positioning him better.  
  
“You’re so hot, baby,” Jaehyun coos, “Take my cock so well.”  
  
Ten lets out a choked noise and grabs the sides of the chair. He’s close and they both know it, and Jaehyun wraps his hand around the base of Ten’s cock to pump him frantically. He’s fucking into him faster as his own climax approaches and he shifts Ten’s leg higher on his shoulder. The position has him hitting Ten’s prostate and Ten screams each time he makes contact.  
  
“Yes, fuck, Jaehyun I’m close,” he sputters, “please, I wanna come.”  
  
Jaehyun leans down to press their mouths together in a sloppy kiss and continues slamming into him. He has one hand buried in Ten’s brown locks and his other finds Ten’s nipple, giving it a firm twist. That’s all it takes to send him over the edge, coming all over his abdomen. He fucks into Jaehyun’s hand riding out his orgasm, and then Jaehyun feels himself coming as well.  
  
He lets out a long, deep moan as he fills Ten up, and presses in deeper, “Fuck me,” he groans. He’s about to start pulling out as Ten whines below him.  
  
“What’s wrong, babe?”  
  
“Stay. Stay in me, for a bit,” his face is flushed, “I like how full it feels.”  
  
Jaehyun’s dick twitches in response despite having just came, “You wanna be my cockwarmer?” He licks a line up Ten’s neck, “Like feeling used?”  
  
“M-maybe,” Ten refuses eye contact but Jaehyun chuckles, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
“Stay too long and I’ll have to charge you by the hour.”  
  
“Oh, you are so not charging me for this, asshole.” Ten slaps his thigh lightly.  
  
Jaehyun smiles, “Still want your piercing?”  
  
Ten rolls his eyes and huffs, “No, I’m good. But after that I’m definitely considering a cock piercing.”


	87. Happy birthday, loser

**[chat re-activated]**  
[ten dollars] guys   
[ten dollars] guYS pls

[bunny boy] what now   
[bunny boy] ( ≧Д≦)

[hansollie] 20 years old and still unironically using emojis… how tragic

[bunny boy] hey!! (*｀Д´*)ﾉ

[ten dollars] our jaehyun boy will be nineteen next week

[lov japan 4ever] don’t you mean ‘jhonny’

[taeil hyung] Good for him.

[lov japan 4ever] just still cant believe the principal spelled jaehyuns name wrong on his graduation certificate..wth…

[ten dollars] anyways we need to plan something   
[ten dollars] like   
[ten dollars] gotta make it spectacular bc he’s legal now  
[ten dollars] lol

[♡ winwin ♡] jaehyun hyung has birthday party ? ?

[ty track] yeah lol  
[ty track] so cute omg

[foreign swagger] i have an idea?

[hansollie] mark, you’re not allowed to be on the chat lol  
[hansollie] you’re underage  
[hansollie] you know our rules abt kids in this chat room

[foreign swagger] :///   
[foregin swagger] im not a kid though

[ty track] lee minhyung listen to your hyungs

[foreign swagger] finE

[bunny boy] wait wait   
[bunny boy] what was your idea?   
[bunny boy] ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧

[hansollie] jfc

[foreign swagger] :)   
[foreign swagger] so we know jaehyun hates parties, right?   
[foreign swagger] im thinking maybe we could get him his gifts like usual   
[foreign swagger] but this time we leave them all in his room without putting our names on them

[bunny boy] i don’t think i get it…  
[bunny boy] (°ヘ°)“

[foreign swagger] well i wasn’t finished  
[foreign swagger] jeez ok  
[foreign swagger] we have him guess who gave him what gift

[hansollie] wait shit i have a better idea   
[hansollie] no offense mark   
[hansollie] your idea was cool and all

[ty track] language :/ we have a child here

[hansollie] whatever  
[hansollie] so like mark said, we anonymously give him his gifts and whatever   
[hansollie] and then we tell him to send a picture or video to this chat of him using it   
[hansollie] and then we all can guess who gave what

[taeil hyung] It’s a pretty good idea, actually.

[johnny] yeah it’s a good one! i think i already know what im going to get for jaehyun

[lov japan 4ever] mark !! admit defeat !

[foreign swagger] ok ok that tops mine -.- jeez you guys

[♡ winwin ♡] really cool ! !   
[♡ winwin ♡] :))  
[♡ winwin ♡] :)

[ty track] :’) cute dongsaeng

[♡ winwin ♡] thank !  
[♡ winwin ♡] * thanks !

 

 

The last week of January is fairly normal, a steady schedule of school with a balance between play time and necessary work. Jaehyun's preparing for college and all the stress that comes with it latches onto him, though he learns to shake it with his friends who act as a distraction. Especially Ten, who always seems to be in tune with whatever Jaehyun may be feeling (sometimes he’ll notice things about Jaehyun before Jaehyun himself does).

Ten texts him on January 29th with a message seemingly normal, but something in Jaehyun’s gut hinted at the unusual undertones.

 **[chat activated: ten dollars & jaehyun]**  
[ten dollars] hey man   
[ten dollars] come to your room   
[ten dollars] >:)

[jaehyun] i would have, but that face you added made me change my mind

[ten dollars] :”(

[jaehyun] ugh alright

After a brief ride on the shuttle, Jaehyun finds himself walking into his empty house. His dad is gone as business requires him, and his mother is with their extended family. There isn’t much to be done here in a lonely house, but as soon as Jaehyun questions it further, another text from Ten appears.

[ten dollars] are you in your room yet?

[jaehyun] no. why?  
[jaehyun] weirdo  
[jaehyun] are you going to jump out of my closet wearing the horse mask again

[ten dollars] i thought we talked about this  
[ten dollars] that was a joke but also a mistake and we don’t speak of it

[jaehyun] worst metaphor for being gay ive ever seen. you came out of a literal closet  
[jaehyun] wearing a horse mask  
[jaehyun] you made me spill my fruit loops   
[jaehyun] that shit was scary

[ten dollars] there’s no way you’re still genuinely mad about that   
[ten dollars] it was the seventh grade

[jaehyun] yes i know it was yet i still am  
[jaehyun] your gay ass owes me fruit loops

[ten dollars] fuck you are you in your room yet

[jaehyun] yeah there’s a box i almost stepped on lol

[ten dollars] open it ;)

[jaehyun] i hope it’s fruit loops

Jaehyun closes his bedroom door with his foot, the soft sound of a door latching shut being his signal to pick up the small box in front of him. It’s wrapped in a simplistic manner, white wrapping paper smoothed out at the edges and Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate in ripping it all off.

[jaehyun] why did u buy me… 'kracies poppin kitchen’…  
[jaehyun] it’s candy sushi   
[jaehyun] ten wyd

[ten dollars] ha that’s a good one   
[ten dollars] i didn’t buy it   
[ten dollars] oh shit i wasnt supposed to say that lmao  
[ten dollars] well anyways  
[ten dollars] early birthday gifts. one gift per day will be hidden in your house anonymously

[jaehyun] oh fuCk

[ten dollars] there’s rules

[jaehyun] i can’t just enjoy this fine ass candy sushi without rules?

[ten dollars] no im sorry that’s prohibited  
[ten dollars] after each gift you get, you have to guess who gave it to you  
[ten dollars] you have to go on our group chat and take a picture or a video of you using the gift in some way   
[ten dollars] it’s gonna be great

[jaehyun] this is gonna be terrifying

[ten dollars] yeah that’s why it’s great

[jaehyun] fuck

 

 

 

Jaehyun follows the instructions step by step and creates the candy sushi flawlessly. He would never admit it, but it was fun. It was worth it too, even if he hates the artifical grape favor.

He sends a message to the group chat that evening.

[jaehyun] chef jaehyun made this today  
_[jaehyun] image attached_

[lov japan 4ever] that actually looks rly good lol

[ty track] is that candy sushi? ive seen that around before

[jaehyun] yeah lmao

[ten dollars] so who do you think gave it to you?

[jaehyun] …  
[jaehyun] doyoung?

[bunny boy] am i allowed to say if he’s right or wrong?   
[bunny boy] we never talked about the details   
[bunny boy] Σ(･ิ¬･ิ)

[ten dollars] no lol it should be revealed after everyone gives their gifts

[bunny boy] then in that case i’ll just say it’s a good guess!

[jaehyun] adfgjfksl

[bunny boy] (⌒◇⌒；)/

[hansollie] brb dying

 

 

 

Jaehyun comes home from his shift at the library to a small box on his bed, neatly atop his messy covers of the bed he neglected to make. Another gift, another guessing game. There’s something about this that Jaehyun secretly loves.

He takes it all back when he opens the box.

 _[jaehyun] image attached_  
[jaehyun] whoever gave this to me: burn in hell

[johnny] hAHAHHA

[bunny boy] ( ꉺ▱ꉺ)

[hansollie] thats the ugliest underwear ive ever see

[taeil hyung] Oh my.

[ty track] quick, remove mark and donghyuck from the chat so they don’t see this

[hansollie] you think the kids haven’t seen jaehyun in his underwear before?

[ty track] im sure they have. it’s just that these are…tight. and really ugly

[♡ winwin ♡] why is santa on jaehyun underwear ?

[hansollie] better question is why is satnta riding a three legged hamster

[lov japan 4ever] that’s a hamster? thought it was a duck

[foreign swagger] ………

[ty track] sorry you had to see that, mark.

[foreign swagger] id say it’s okay but it’s kind of not

[ten dollars] hah nice legs   
[ten dollars] so jaehyun  
[ten dollars] who do you predict gave you this….hideous underwear?

[jaehyun] yuta

[ten dollars] that was a fast reply

[lov japan 4ever] ;)))

[jaehyun] is that a yes???

[lov japan 4ever] can’t disclose that top secret info yet sorry xoxox

[jaehyun] -.-

 

 

The third box is found on top of his toilet seat, the largest box so far. It makes noises when he picks it up, like a sliding noise with a sudden hit at the edges where it crashes into the inside wall. Jaehyun can’t seem to figure out what it is, but when he opens it, he’s pleasantly surprised.

 _[jaehyun] image attached_  
[jaehyun] lowkey this was kinda fun to do lol

[foreign swagger] hey! you’re coloring in the lines. surprising.

[ty track] does jaehyun secretly like spiderman, or…?

[jaehyun] more of a batman kind of guy but both will do

[bunny boy] this is cute!!  
[bunny boy] °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

[ten dollars] so…who do you think gave you a spiderman coloring book?

[jaehyun] with crayons

[ten dollars] wow how could i forget   
[ten dollars] who do you think gave it to you with crayons

[jaehyun] maybe johnny?

[ty track] he’s sleeping right now lol  
[ty track] but I’ll answer for him   
[ty track] nice! :) thanks! :) x

[taeil hyung] For texting, that was a pretty good impression.

[ty track] i know

[ten dollars] this is great

Jaehyun tears out the finished page of spiderman that he colored and folded it neatly to reside in his desk drawer.

 

 

 

It’s the fourth day of gift giving, which is seven days before his birthday that the gifts start to shift from cute and typical to downright odd and unexpected. This realization comes in the form of a large cooking knife tucked away in gift wrapping paper.

“Who the hell…” Jaehyun whispers as he examines the sharp edged piece of cutlery, careful not to touch the edges lest he slice the skin of his fingers.

The shine of the blade glints off a reflection of the overhead light in his room and Jaehyun is suddenly struck with a idea. It isn’t a good one, either.

 _[jaehyun] video attached_  
[jaehyun] ;)

[ty track] oh god

[taeil hyung] That’s so obscene.   
[taeil hyung] Jaehyun.  
[taeil hyung] Please.

[johnny] aaah yikes !!!!

[♡ winwin ♡] that Dangerous .

[ten dollars] …   
[ten dollars] hey that’s kinda kinky if you think about it   
[ten dollars] some people like knife-play

[foreign swagger] GOODBYE

[hansollie] im uncomfortable as hell

[jaehyun] ha

[ten dollars] im just saying if youre into that kind of stuff im not judging

[jaehyun] im not into it but  
[jaehyun] i just saw the knife and thought   
[jaehyun] what better way to use it than to lick it

[taeil hyung] Common sense didn’t tell you that knives are for cooking?

[ty track] you could have sliced your tongue

[jaehyun] don’t scold me im just playing with you guys

[ten dollars] i thought it was funny

[jaehyun] thanks man

[ten dollars] yeah

[jaehyun] i think taeil gave this to me  
[jaehyun] because he got defensive about it lol

[taeil hyung] …

It’s only a few hours later that Ten texts him privately, a separate conversation from the group chat.

**[chat activated: ten dollars & jaehyun]**

[ten dollars] you know when someone’s sucking you off   
[ten dollars] and they lick from the base to tip

[jaehyun] w h a t

[ten dollars] come on i know you know what i mean

[jaehyun] ugh yeah why are we talking about this

[ten dollars] that’s what you reminded me of   
[ten dollars] when you sent the video of you   
[ten dollars] licking that knife

[jaehyun] oh

[ten dollars] it was nice

[jaehyun] that’s weird man

[ten dollars] no no its great

[jaehyun] …

[ten dollars] sorry

Jaehyun turns his phone screen off with an indistinguishable feeling residing in his stomach.

 

 

 

The next box is hiding in his old pair of shoes tangled up with the laces. It’s the smallest box he’s received thus far and his hands are far too eager to open it. Realizing that the gift itself is so small he almost drops it when he unwraps it, he comes up with the best way to showcase it on the chat. He grins as he strips himself of his shirt, arranges the gift so it’s in the best use and turns the front facing camera of his phone on.

_[jaehyun] video attached_

[johnny] i can’t believe this got increasingly more sexual

[jaehyun] hey, we’re all friends here ;)

[ty track] im considering leaving the chat tbh   
[ty track] this is pretty wild lol

[bunny boy] ((((*｡_｡)_  
[bunny boy] why do you send stuff like this ...

[foreign swaggers] i opened this in front of my parents and i think now they’re going to move me back to canada

[jaehyun] aaahh this plan backfired on you guys huh   
[jaehyun] you thought id get embarrassed if you gave me weird stuff but actually im having the time of my life freaking everyone out

[johnny] i don’t think i can ever get this out of my mind   
[johnny] the image of jaehyun tugging on his nipple rings is permanently embedded in my brain

[hansollie] ten is sure quiet   
[hansollie] ten wyd

[ten dollars] um   
[ten dollars] im just soaking this all in tbh   
[ten dollars] haha   
[ten dollars] also having flashbacks to when jaehyun was sixteen and got the nipple piercings

Jaehyun’s nipples are still hard from being played with even after he tugs a stray shirt back on. Actually, he may have discovered a new kink of his.

 

 

 

**[chat activated: ten dollars & johny]**

[ten dollars] that was a good one

[jaehyun] hah  
[jaehyun] thanks   
[jaehyun] i liked it too

[ten dollars] ;)

 

 

 

On days Jaehyun doesn’t work, his friends shoo him out of his house for an hour so that they can put their gift in his room (a messy plan that works nonetheless). The fifth gift is the hardest to find, and he almost texts Ten in frustration at having not been able to find it anywhere. It finally appears after a fifteen minute search around his room and tearing apart his closet. It’s hidden in a stack of books, disguised by the fact that the gift itself is a book. A language book, to be more precise, with the large words 'Learn Chinese With Ease!’ declared on the cover. The book is for English speakers, designed with pictures and practice pages.

Jaehyun can’t help but genuinely smile at it as he begins reading the first page.

 _[jaehyun] image attached_  
[jaehyun] i already know who gave this to me

[ty track] aw that’s cute

[lov japan 4ever] thank god it’s not more weird shit

[ten dollars] my chinese is below average   
[ten dollars] what does it say?

[jaehyun] it says 'thank you sicheng, i love you’ in chinese. it’s one of the practice sheets from a book.

[♡ winwin ♡] :) :)   
[♡ winwin ♡] ♡♡

[ten dollars] it’s not supposed to be obvious who gave your gift to you but okay lmao

[foregin swagger] it’s okay, sicheng probably didn’t understand it.

[♡ winwin ♡] ? ? ? .

[ty track] what a cute kid

[♡ winwin ♡] :)

[hansollie] …..anywayssss

[jaehyun] id like to thank sicheng for the gift

[ten dollars] okay. code cracked on this one

[♡ winwin ♡] welcome !  
[♡ winwin ♡] Your'e Welcome !

 

 

 

The seventh gift is hung up in his closet on a plastic hanger, and unwrapping it gives him a heart attack. Putting it on is somewhat embarrassing, but he’s determined to look his best, silky red against his skin. He’s going to amaze everyone.

_[jaehyun] image attached_

It takes nearly ten minutes before anyone answers.

[hansollie] you know how i used to do drag?   
[hansollie] coming from a guy who knows this shit   
[hansollie] this pic is spot on   
[hansollie] perfect

[♡ winwin ♡] Jaehyun is Pretty as girl :)

[bunny boy] ~(>_  
[bunny boy] um …

[johnny] you have to admit, he does look nice ^^

[taeil hyung] He looks awkward. A dress of that cut isn’t suited to his body type.

[ty track] party pooper  
[ty track] he looks great

[jaehyun] yeah i look great tbh

[taeil hyung] Fine.   
[taeil hyung] You look great.

[foreign swaggers] is hyung wearing lipstick too??

[jaehyun] uh yeah. i had to complete the look, you know   
[jaehyun] it’s my sisters

[lov japan 4ever] this reminds me of maid cafes in japan where all the maids are guys

[jaehyun] that sounds kinda fun   
[jaehyun] now i think yuta got this for me

[lov japan 4ever] hehe

 

 

There’s a stark absence of Ten’s childish comments in the chat, so Jaehyun takes it upon himself to check up on him.

**[chat activated: ten dollars & jaehyun]**

[jaehyun] you didn’t say anything today

[ten dollars] sorry   
[ten dollars] i just didn’t expect you to actually look good haha

[jaehyun] aw  
[jaehyun] thanks   
[jaehyun] wait i can’t tell if that was an insult or a compliment

[ten dollars] uh a compliment i guess

[jaehyun] ah  
[jaehyun] then thanks

Jaehyun smiles at his phone but he can’t place why.

 

 

 

**[chat activated: roaster & jaehyun]**

[roaster] hey jaehyun! sorry i couldn’t be around for your birthday. im stll out of town with family and ive been too busy to even check the chat.

[jaehyun] it’s okay, donghyuck. you don’t even want to see the chat. you’d be scarred for life.

 

 

 

The next gift is the easiest to find, sitting directly in the kitchen counter. His mother is home and asks why there is a box of cake mix on the counter. Jaehyun smiles as he grabs the box. Strawberry birthday cake mix.

It takes an hour to make, and the clean up time is worse, but eating it is the best part.

[jaehyun] thanks to whoever gave me the cake mix  
[jaehyun] it’s a good cake  
_[jaehyun] image attached_

[foregin swagger] finally, something that isn’t sexual or offensive!

[ty track] looks good jaehyun

[ten dollars] nice :)

[♡ winwin ♡] yummy ! !

[jaehyun] it was hella good   
[jaehyun] I’ll thank mark for it

[foreign swagger] you’ll see :P

 

 

The second to last gift is the most surprising of them all, yet also the most exciting. Even the shape of the gift wrapping sticking to the curves shows that it’s a large bottle.

Jaehyun waits until his mother leaves and begins to guzzle it down.

[jaehyun] best soju ive ever had  
_[jaehyun] image attached_

[taeil hyung] The bottle is half empty.   
[taeil hyung] Please tell me it came that way.

[jaehyun] ;)) nooope

[ten dollars] wild boy

[jaehyun] tha n ks to hasnol i can have my “first ” drin k .

 

 

 

**[chat activated: ten dollars & jaehyun]**

[ten dollars] are you drunk

[jaehyun] kin d a , why

[ten dollars] talk to me

[jaehyun] wyn  
[jaehyun] wym*

[ten dollars] tell me things. anything.

[jaehyun] um   
[jaehyun] im sitting on the bathroom counter rn

[ten dollars] that’s not what i  
[ten dollars] nvm  
[ten dollars] you know..  
[ten dollars] you know i love you right?

[jaehyun] yeah ily2

[ten dollars] ugh  
[ten dollars] delete this chat jaehyun

[jaehyun] uh why lol

[ten dollars] just do it

[jaehyun] ajdkfkls

**[chat deleted]**

**[chat activated: ten dollars & jaehyun]**

[jaehyun] h i

[ten dollars] jaehyun?

[jaehyun] wh,a t?

[ten dollars] nothing  
[ten dollars] you’re cute

**[chat deleted]**

 

 

 

The gift he receives on his birthday is surprisingly not hard to find. It’s blatantly placed on his bed, nestled between a few pillows. Jaehyun expects this one to be the best, the most anticipated. It’s his actual birthday, after all, and excitement bubbles up as he unwraps the unknown item.

His stomach jolts when he opens the box.

It’s… definitely a surprise. Not anything he’d ever expect, but not anything bad either. Well, it would depend on what your definition of bad is, because Jaehyun is going to have to make a chat separating the minors from the others.

In what appears to be a meticulously wrapped box contains a large velvety pouch with a small squeeze bottle nestled into wrinkles of crinkly wrapping paper. His knuckles brush against the noisy paper, a rustling that doesn’t cease until he’s retrieved every item in the box.

Opening the pouch is a cue for his nerves to skyrocket, a rapid hammering of his heart trapped within his chest that seems desperate to be released. Jaehyun knows what’s inside the pouch. He can feel it, his fingers wrapping around the item’s solid composition underneath a velvet exterior. He’s almost shaking, almost.

The item slides out naturally, landing on his bed with a small rustle. It’s… it’s a dildo, a flesh toned one with an impressive length that makes Jaehyun search his brain for who would have given this to him. Who… who… and it hits him.

Jaehyun pulls his phone from his pocket sight the speed as if his life depending on it, on texting Ten and telling him  _why did you do this?_. But Jaehyun knows why, so he doesn’t ask. Instead, he creates a new chat room just for the two of them.

**[chat activated: ten dollars & jaehyun]**

[jaehyun] hey there

[ten dollars] …  
[ten dollars] um hello   
[ten dollars] have you gotten your last gift yet?

[jaehyun] no, im not home yet.

A simple lie, a small fib to keep Ten anxious and wondering.

[jaehyun] why?

[ten dollars] ah just curious   
[ten dollars] that’s all

Jaehyun can’t help the smirk that appears on his face - Ten is just too gullible. He always has been. A wicked plan starts forming in Jaehyun’s brain as he sets the toy beside him on the bed, next to the lube bottle that had come with it.

[jaehyun] hey i was thinking abut something   
[jaehyun] remember that time when you said you imagined me giving a blow job but to a knife

[ten dollars] what   
[ten dollars] the hell no i didn’t   
[ten dollars] i just said it kind of reminded me of it   
[ten dollars] let’s forget that

[jaehyun] but you thought of me in that way

[ten dollars] i   
[ten dollars] i guess   
[ten dollars] what’s the point

With one hand holding his phone, he makes the bold move to rest his other atop the zipper of his pants, waiting for a signal to do something more as he sends another message.

[jaehyun] tell me what you imagined

It’s a few moments before Ten replies, either gathering the courage or ignoring him, but Jaehyun doesn’t care. He has enough evidence to know by now how Ten feels, and the thought makes him smile giddily yet tug at his stomach in caution. It’s imperative he remains cautious even through his fun; this is the best friendship he’s ever had and he would  _not_ allow one selfish desire to be the cause of its end.

He’s treading on thin ice in this moment, but the ball is in Ten’s court, his actions determining how to proceed. The future of their friendship rests on his message and the severity of the situation somehow doesn’t reach Jaehyun fully yet.

 **[name change: ten dollars > ten]**  
[ten] i imagined a lot of things

Jaehyun smiles, a knee-jerk reaction to the pent up anxiety that had quickly built up moments ago, now overflowing into an unstoppable grin. Ten took the bait -  _I’ve finally got him_.

[ten] you  
[ten] your pretty lips   
[ten] that sinful tongue of yours

His smile remains even as he undoes the metallic button of his jeans, a quick pull of the zipper to begin. Jaehyun slips a hand inside his jeans, thankful for the knowledge that nobody is home and stretches against his bed lazily, his head against a pillow. The languid movements of his palm against himself is tantalizing, just the right amount of edge by his control. Ten’s expected reply finally comes in a double vibration from his phone that brings Jaehyun to his fallen senses.

[ten] that video you sent wrecked me   
[ten] it was thirty seconds of sin   
[ten] you always fuck me up in the best way  
[ten] always have and probably always will

Jaehyun doesn’t know if he can reply, not with the excitement bubbling up mixed dangerously with his recently born arousal. Something inside him knew all of this from years of being Ten’s friend, yet it seemed so easy to never acknowledge it - easier just to ignore, to push it into a cramped space in his brain to examine later, but the later never comes. Finally doing so, albeit after years, is making his hands jitter nervously as he types on the screen, erasing and re-writing in his nerves to seem confident. Suspicions that were once only a passing theory are now brought to a attention in a new light, a confirmation of what he once wondered without answer.

[jaehyun] i always knew you thought of me like that   
[jaehyun] but this week really made me realize it

[ten] im that obvious, huh?  
[ten] i was stuck between making myself obvious or hiding it all away   
[ten] honestly what choices did i really have?

[jaehyun] you never have to hide from me   
[jaehyun] i can’t believe you don’t already know that

[ten] i do, i do   
[ten] we just never talk about things like this

[jaehyun] then why don’t we start now?  
[jaehyun] i think you are pretty damn cute

[ten] i know i am

[jaehyun] bitch

[ten] ;)

[jaehyun] tell me something   
[jaehyun] something sexy that you want to do to me

[ten] fuc k  
[ten] are we really going to do this right now

[jaehyun] i don’t lie

[ten] fine  
[ten] are you sure your okay with this

[jaehyun] god damn yes yes yes i want this

[ten] alright   
[ten] okay   
[ten] well   
[ten] one of my biggest fantasies is you on your hands and knees   
[ten] you know  
[ten] naked and stuff

[jaehyun] and stuff…?

[ten] yeah   
[ten] well maybe with one of those cute little collars with a tiny cat bells  
[ten] that would look great on you

[jaehyun] youre not a furry are you   
[jaehyun] holy shit

[ten] no nO im  
[ten] im just saying i like the little collars

[jaehyun] ok, me in a collar, naked on all fours  
[jaehyun] what else

[ten] i never really let myself fantasize past that point

[jaehyun] oh  
[jaehyun] well now im giving you permission to fantasize all you want

[ten] oh  
[ten] maybe   
[ten] you inside me  
[ten] fuck i want you so bad ive been wanting this for so long

Jaehyun’s hands twitch a bit - he doesn’t even remember when his boxers got pushed down to his knees, but they are now and he doesn’t fight it. He kicks them off along with his jeans and doesn’t bother with his shirt, instead lending all his attention to what has become a desperate ache in his stomach, one hand giving in to his desire to touch himself. Steady, always steady, an even pace with an unshakeable rhythm because he’s never been erratic or wild and neither has his body.

[ten] i hope this isn’t weird but   
[ten] ive always wanted to see you on your knees too   
[ten] sucking me off  
[ten] you’d be so good

The building arousal finally gives way to something more innately carnal, a sense of urgency beginning to creep in amongst what was a simple desire only moments ago. Now everything has begun to feel heated and heavy, like a weight has been placed in his stomach and a timer ticking in the sidelines.

[jaehyun] please tell me more

[ten] okay   
[ten] imagine how it would feel if you were inside me  
[ten] it’s so intimate  
[ten] even with me as a bottom  
[ten] id make sure youre comfortable always   
[ten] nothing hurting too much   
[ten] but if you wanted to go rough   
[ten] i would be okay with it  
[ten] but only with you  
[ten] hair pulling and biting and a tug on a collar   
[ten] i want to be yours

Jaehyun becomes so wrapped up in the texts, each message branching off into another fantasy that sprouts into even more, but he takes a moment to focus on replying. One hand texting nervously, the other pumping confidently.

[jaehyun] i would fucking love it   
[jaehyun] both scenarios   
[jaehyun] let’s re-create it one day

[ten] i like the sound of that   
[ten] ive got even better ideas

[jaehyun] then tell me more

[ten] me inside of you   
[ten] god damn, jaehyun  
[ten] you’d be so sexy underneath me

This sets off a flame in his chest, a reddening blush that crawls up to his cheeks as he sets his phone down. The image is still heavy and prevalent in his imagination; Ten holding on to his hair and tugging just hard enough to keep his attention on the feeling of being filled up full.

Jaehyun takes Ten’s gift in hand, trailing his fingers down the sides and at the tip to become familiar with it. The toy is solid underneath his palms and the thought of it inside him makes his dick twitch with interest. Each move he makes is calculated, as if Ten were really here to watch the sight of Jaehyun fall apart at their ministations, but Jaehyun is alone with a dildo in his hand and there’s only one thing he can reasonably do.

He squirts a generous helping of lube from the bottle onto his fingers, easily coating them enough to drip down his palm. On his bed, Jaehyun gets on his hands and knees just as Ten had imagined, only now Jaehyun is the one whom has to use his imagination. One finger inside himself and he begins to think  _This is Ten’s hand, his fingers, this is what he wants to do to me._

It isn’t long before the second finger enters, a quick stretch because he’s grown impatient with need. It’s instinct to bury his face in the bed, his forehead resting heavily against his left forearm with the other arm stretched behind his back, fingers slipping in and out to become used to the sensation. What brings him out of his internalized fantasy is his phone’s screen lighting up with a message, one trailing after another.

[ten] idk if youre still there but   
[ten] do you know how sexy it would be if i came inside you

[jaehyun] would fucking love it

It’s not hard to type with one hand - what makes it difficult is that his mind is scattered across a thousand different planes of thought, each with their own drawn out fantasy.

[jaehyun] you would be my first

[ten] i know  
[ten] cliche but cute

Jaehyun thinks of how it would feel, begins to create ideas in his mind of exactly how it’d be, conceiving notions of the way Ten’s hands would feel sliding up against his body and sensitive skin. As if it were truly happening, goosebumps spread out across his skin, his arms, his neck as the next finger joins inside himself.

The toy in front of him is tantalizing and he imagines it inside of him - of  _Ten_ inside of him, and soon he takes his fingers out to replace it with what he’s been craving. Coating it with the lube is an easy task and soon the head is at his entrance, prodding to slip inside. Jaehyun tries to relax himself, ease the tension from each sharp angle of his body and focus on what he’s trying to accomplish, but the thought of Ten watching him is heavy on his mind. There’s an acute heat when the dildo is pushed in, a stinging burn from the stretch that begins to throb but Jaehyun decides he likes it. 

[ten] have you gotten the gift yet?

Jaehyun huffs out a laugh, though it sounds more like a groan held in for too long. “I sure as hell did.” He says to himself, the acute curve of his back dipping to push his ass in the air, an allowance for better access.

[jaehyun] what do you think?

[ten] shit i should have known

Jaehyun's knees and elbows begin to grow sore from the position he's in, his back blooming an ache from arching, but he finds that he doesn't care. Nothing can distract him from the thickness he's pushing inside of himself. He likes the control he has, likes being able to switch between fast fast  _fast_ to slow, teasing and tantalizing. It sprouts a sense of desperation in the pit of his stomach that starts to accumulate with each thrust he directs, building with the messages that appear on his phone screen.

[ten] i can imagine you fucking yourself with it

"I am." Jaehyun says to the empty room, but he feels as though Ten heard it somehow. Small sounds of pleasure escape from his lips, the lips that he bites in trying to contain himself. He tries to remain quiet but if he slips, it's only the empty space that catches the sounds. If he swallows down each moan or heavy breaths of exhalation, it only brings more excitement to the surface that he can't control.

[ten] image attached 

Heart quickening, he reaches for his phone and opens the image with excitement, sighing out a breath he's been holding when he sees a picture of Ten, his god damned best friend with his long fingers wrapped around his dick. Jaehyun can't stop looking; he feels like an innocent kid who's seen something out of the ordinary for the first time, and he can't look away.

The image is imprinted on his mind permanently now; when he closes his eyes he can still see it, Ten's pretty face and nice hands, Jaehyun can almost hear him. He's reminded of something, a little belatedly but not too late - he has to send this to Ten. That's the whole point of all of this.

He opens his phone camera app and sets the front facing camera on, letting it rest against a pillow and angling it so it catches the sight of Jaehyun perfectly, his ass and the dildo he's playing with, and his free hand gives him the opportunity to touch himself properly, stroking becoming faster in time with the urgent arousal that rises. When he feels close, he presses record.

Knowing that Ten will be watching this surprisingly doesn't make him awkward, and instead gives him the incentive to present himself in a way Ten will find sexy, something desirable and not just a teenage boy jerking off into a camera. He finds a balance of being himself and being something Ten wants, pumping himself with confidence and running though mental assurances that this isn't a mistake.

The thought of Ten doing the exact same thing in this moment gives him a boost of motivation, equaling in even faster strokes and more determined thrusts. Jaehyun's body becomes sensitive to little touches as he continues, trying to look anywhere but the camera in a sudden shyness. It's difficult to manage the toy and jerk himself off at the same time in an even rhythm, especially when the only thing he can focus on is the heat that threatens to spill.

His quivering thighs are proof that he's close, only a few more moments until it all ends and he's determined to make it amazing. He wants to come without using his hands, only using the toy by hitting his prostate to reach the end. He uses his free hand to prop himself up, but his other is busy with the dildo and managing it just so. Each thrust inside is another hit to his swollen prostate, and it sets him on edge even further. No hands, he reminds himself as he wants to touch, but soon none of it matters because his stomach jolts and he chokes out a moan that he can't control - in an instant, his toes are curling and goosebumps raise across his flesh; he's coming onto his bed in messy spurts that leave him breathless.

His movements that were confident only a moment ago draw to a lazy syncopated rhythm until he pulls the toy out and the scene draws to a close. Jaehyun stops the recording and droops to the bed, suddenly hit with a wave of intense exhaustion. He doesn't want to watch it before sending, not at all ready to see himself come for someone else, so he finds Ten's contact and lets his finger hover over the send button for a minute.

 _Do it,_  he coerces himself. So he does. 

_message sent_

 

 

 

[taeil hyung] Let's talk about who sent what gift, okay?  
[taeil hyung] I will start.  
[taeil hyung] I sent the knife, but it's intended purpose was for cooking.  
[taeil hyung] I had remembered you mentioning you had an interest.

 

[jaehyun] i do, thank you 

[jaehyun] sorry i didnt use it in it's "intended purpose"

 

[taeil hyung] ...

 

[hansollie] donghyuck is busy but he told us to tell you that he sent the ugly underwear

 

[jaehyun] jesus

[jaehyun] honestly expected

 

[hansollie] i sent you those lovely nipple piercings  
[hansolie] i think they looked pretty damn good on you

 

[jaehyun] i think so too

[jaehyun] thank you

 

[ty track] i'm responsible for that bottle of tequilla BUT  
[ty track] i didn't think you'd drink so much of it at once  
[ty track] idiot

 

[jaehyun] :P

[bunny boy] !!!  
[bunny boy] kkk i sent the coloring book n crayons  
[bunny boy] o(≧∇≦o)

 

[hansollie] im fuckin triggered

 

[jaehyun] thanks doyoung!

 

[lov japan 4ever] and i gave u the red dress ;)

 

[jaehyun] sdfgkljh

 

[♡ winwin ♡] i sent CHInese Learn book !  
[♡ winwin ♡] Chinese

 

[jaehyun] omg never would have guessed

[jaehyun] thanks :>

 

[foreign swagger] you got the candy sushi kit from me  
[foreign swagger] kracies poppin kitchen is the best

 

[johnny] and i had given you the cake mix! :)  
[johnny] it was tasty, wasn't it? :)

 

[jaehyun] thanks everyone so much

[jaehyun] i feel loved

 

[hansollie] wait wheres ten lmao  
[hansollie] he was so excited about this whole thing

 

[jaehyun] oh i

[jaehyun] already talked to him about it

 

[foreign swagger] oh? what did he get you?

 

[jaehyun] hahhaahaAHAHAHhah

[jaehyun] yeah you guys dont want to know

 

[ty track] holy shit i-  
[ty track] one time when he was drunk he told me something he wanted to buy you, and...  
[ty track] oh my god  
[ty track] i dont know what to say

 

[jaehyun] uh yeah we're on the same page

 

[hansollie] the fuck are you guys talking about?

 

[ty track] ten and jaehyun are probably dating now  
[ty track] as if that was a surprise

 

[jaehyun] we arent!

[jaehyun] actually i'll get back to you on that

 

 

 

**[chat activated: ten & jaehyun]**

[jaehyun] where are you

[ten] at home

[jaehyun] can i come over?

 

[ten] only if you bring my present that i got you  
[ten] let's have some fun tonight, okay?

 

[jaehyun] ;)

[jaehyun] sounds like a plan babe

 

[ten] oh, and jaehyun?

 

[jaehyun] yeah?

 

[ten] happy birthday, loser 

 


	88. On Ice

Jaehyun likes challenges a lot. He usually wins them, too, with the bare minimum effort.

His family has long gotten used to frequent moving from city to city, to leave everything behind and start over again as nothing could break them: their bond, their hopes and ability to stay happy no matter where and with whom had always stayed unchanged. His father informed they would have moved to Seoul in late October and in late December they landed, giving Jaehyun less than two actual months to become familiar with a completely new language and subsequently getting admitted to a good private college for international students.

 

His first weeks went like nothing he hadn’t already faced quite often in the past, the whole having to adjust to a completely different environment, meeting new people and having to study twice as hard as his fellow students because of his late arrival and language insufficiency, yet Jaehyun faced it with such radiance he rapidly became a hot topic, among both scholars and teachers. He overcame his newest challenge as quickly as ever and two weeks into the beginning of his Korean journey, he decides to find himself a new, extremely challenging one:

 

Hockey.

 

Doyoung, his roommate, raises a brow at the sight of Jaehyun filling the form to be admitted in the local hockey team, “Have you at least ever skated before?”

“How hard can it be?” Jaehyun beams in response, “Besides–I know how to skate.”

“On ice?”

“..I’ll figure it out.”

Doyoung makes a face, rolling his eyes, and it makes Jaehyun think he is glad he hasn’t mentioned he actually only knows how to skateboard.

“The team is already a mess,” his tiny roommate adds then in a whiny tone, “we don’t need you to make it worse.”

Jaehyun’s positivity was evidentially getting on Doyoung’s nerves, to the freshman’s unbeknownst, “Perhaps I’ll be good, how can we know?” in return, he receives another sigh of exasperation he naively ignores “Besides, you guys seem to get along so well, I want to get in the team.”

“I literally want to kill them all.”

After reserving Doyoung a knowing expression, Jaehyun throws the pen on his bed and stretches his back in the middle of the room, staring at the now completely filled form with pride. Doyoung takes a deep breath.

 

The hockey teams’ coaches, on the other end, welcome Jaehyun with high spirit and with very few questions. It’s no surprise that, as soon as the boy finally receives his medical permission to take part in the team’s activities, it takes Jaehyun fifteen minutes just balance himself on ice without slipping like a whole Bambi.

“I swear I got it.” he breathes in between his struggles, sweating like he’s just run a long marathon, and the entire team simply stares, “I’m fine, I got it.”

“I told you it was a bad idea.” a devastated Doyoung whines and beside him, team’s #6 can barely contain his laughter.

“What are you talking about, it’s a very good idea.”

“Shut up, Donghyuck.”

Totally unaware of the mixture of looks of pity, worry and amusement set upon him, the unstable Jaehyun welcomes the help of the younger coach with a cute smile. He grabs Yuta’s hands right before he was about to lose his balance again and the rest of the practice flies in his company, skating around the rink with Yuta trying to teach him the basics and, pretty much, how not to fall.

“I should have checked his abilities before taking him in, perhaps?” coach Johnny suggests to himself while watching the pair from his position, the rest of the team imitating him. Jaehyun, towering Yuta, makes them both trip right then, “Yeah. Totally.”

Doyoung glares.

 

-

 

It takes Jaehyun weeks of intense practice to become a decent skater and the amount of help and support received by his coaches and the team, he thinks, is overwhelming. Even the whining Doyoung has never lost his chance to be there for him, teaching rules and game schemes until late at night, in the silence of their room, while the team’s leader Mark and the rest of the boys have contributed on ice. Jaehyun adores them already and, to be fairly honest, he had spent his first days watching Doyoung’s dynamics with them enough to wish he could, somehow, fit. They make it so easy struggling on ice becomes a quickly won challenge and, much to the coaches’ surprise, having to take care of such an inexperienced new player happens to be a boost for the team’s spirit.

 

“I actually think your Korean is improving fast.” Jaemin says one day after practice, as Jaehyun points out his ability on ice has improved faster than his language skills.

“He sounds funny.” Donghyuck smiles and Mark side-eyes him, “What? It’s a nice thing! You just want to pinch his cheeks.” and, to support his point, Donghyuck tiptoes in order to reach Jaehyun’s face and gently pinch his left cheek, leading the boy to giggle.

“Donghyuck, leave the poor boy alone.” Yuta interrupts by the entering the locker room, smiling softly as Jaehyun shakes his head at the reproach and pulls Donghyuck into a hug immediately after.

“What’s in the bag, hyung?” Jeno asks, shifting his gaze from the hugging pair to Yuta who, at the question, lifts said bag with an excited smile.

“Valentine’s Day is on Sunday, remember? The Valentine’s Day slash my birthday party we’re giving at Lotte World?”

“You were born on Valentine’s Day?” Jaehyun asks, eyes wide, “Wow, that’s totally cool! I didn’t think it was possible.”

From his position between the boy’s arms Donghyuck makes a face, but before neither Doyoung or him can say something Yuta hands the bag over to Mark and continues, “Johnny and I have the sport radio now, could you take the invitations to the figure skating team? I totally forg–”

“Sure we could.” Jaemin quickly says, taking the bag into his hands as Mark – as slow as a rock – seems to be processing, “Mark hyung loves to attend their practices.”

“Shut up.” Mark hits him, leaving Yuta and a pretty lost Jaehyun to blink.

“Just be sure to be polite and.. take a shower, guys.”

 

Jaehyun is still lost when, a few later, the freshly dressed team heads to the ice rink’s cafeteria.

“You’ll finally meet Chenle and Jisung.” Jaemin tells him.

“So we’re bringing them something to drink?” Jaehyun rightfully asks, sipping on his cola, and it makes both Jaemin and Donghyuck burst into laughter. In a second the group is eying Mark who, once done with his order, blinks in confusion, “What?”

“We’re bringing Mark hyung’s crush something to drink.” Jaemin corrects, making Mark whine, “He’s not my crush, you idiots.”

“Who?” Jaehyun asks Jeno as the remaining four engage into a silly fight that sees Mark, quite obviously, ending up being the loser.

“Mark hyung has a little crush on one of the figure skating coaches.”

“I do not!” Mark overhears and, highly offended, just slaps both Jaemin and Donghyuck’s arms another time.

“He does. He brings him a cup of tea every time we visit.” Doyoung says, making Jaehyun fall into a long condescending sound that only makes Mark whine harder.

“Ten hyung is very nice to us,” he tries to justify himself, “and he always offers us cookies, I just want to be nice.”

Jaehyun sincerely remains pretty clueless, yet the desperate expression on Mark’s face is funny enough to convince him in joining the mocking and make it last until they reach back to the skating area. There, the boy’s attention shifts to the few figures in the middle of the large ice rink, which now appears to be clean and numb of all the colourful and cumbersome hockey equipment needed for the team’s practice. Jaehyun counts five young men, from his position on the stands, dressed in basic black clothes and spinning on their skates with such elegance he recognises –if not a single face because of his poor eyesight– that there is talent. Another person dressed in a bright blue and pink gym suit is leaning against the fence, scrutinising them carefully while holding a portfolio and, Jaehyun supposes, he must be one of the coaches.

“Is he–”

“Ten hyung!”

Jaehyun stops when Donghyuck shouts out excitedly and starts waving his arm at someone just getting out the hallway with the same blue and pink gym suit, entering the rink with an elegant jump. The boys quickly join Donghyuck and in a moment they have all reached the lowest rampart, Jaehyun following and blinking in confusion as everyone rushes to high-five the man except for Mark who, with his cup of tea in hands, is glaring at them all.

“My sweet fans, you had me waiting.” Ten welcomes them with a bright smile and from his position besides Mark, Jaehyun is momentarily captured by the sight. He realises he is seeing this person for the first time but all he can get at first sight is: he looks pretty. “Taeyong’s fans are always too loud, they make me feel lonely.” That being said, Ten pouts and points at a small section of the stands were a group of girls is silently enjoying the practice, holding colourful signboards with coach Taeyong’s photos and cheerful messages on them.

Donghyuck makes a face and pulls Mark closer, stealing the cup of tea from his hands and handing it to Ten with the most lovable expression. “We don’t have signboards, yet, but perhaps better.”

As Ten accepts his usual tea with a grateful smile, Mark frowns deeply and Jaehyun notices, having to suffocate a laugh. The entire team starts giggling as secretly as possible, darkening Mark’s expression more, but as Ten questions them with a brow raised Jaehyun –towering all of them– steals his attention. “You’ve got a new friend?”

Doyoung then pulls an unprepared Jaehyun to the front and it makes the huge boy startle, worsening as he directly meets a pair of huge eyes looking at him expectantly.

“Wow,” Jaehyun murmurs, really unprepared to the proximity, “You’re so pretty.”

The team just bursts out laughing at that point, someone rolls his eyes, but Ten simply melts into a smile and shyly closes in his shoulders, raising his cup in a thankful manner and skating back to the centre of the rink.

“Congratulation, idiot.” Doyoung pats Jaehyun’s shoulder a few times, “That was more embarrassing than Mark’s first time.”

“Can you stop?” Mark pouts before his expression suddenly turns betrayed and he slaps Donghyuck’s arm.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

Mark doesn’t answer, preferring to go taking his seat a few rows above, and Jaehyun giggles at the whole scene before coming back to his senses and making a very displeased face. “What the hell is wrong with me?”

The boys called it the ‘Ten effect’ and Jaemin reassures him it was a sort of unavoidable initiation for everyone who met the charming coach for the first time, yet Jaehyun still feels struck, thinking of the way looking into that man’s eyes had made him suddenly forget how to breathe. Mark, on the other hand, is still acting offended as the practice proceeds, occasionally mumbling about how he got the worst friends of all times, and Jaehyun can’t help initiating a hug at the sight. He also feels like jokingly apologising for his mocking, especially after his own big embarrassing moment.

“Wanna know what’s funny?” he asks his friend in English, kind of raising Mark’s mood just by that, and when their eyes meet Jaehyun can nothing but burst into an embarrassed laugh, “I’m so damn blind without my glasses I didn’t notice he was that cute. Like right now, I see nothing, just black figures doing something on ice.”

Mark gives up, finding Jaehyun way too cute to keep on sulking, and hugs the boy back. Jeno smiles in their position, “You should bring them next time, it’s great to watch their practices.. the boys are amazing.”

“And Jeno knows well.” Donghyuck adds, plopping his entire body on Jeno’s back to hug him from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder, “He’s an amazing figure skater.”

“I’m really not..”

Jaehyun looks at Jeno in total amazement, “You can jump and stuff?”

“I can’t–“

“He can.” Donghyuck interrupts dreamingly, “And he looks fine fine when he does.”

Jaehyun never really considered himself an expert in reading people’s expressions, yet he is pretty sure right now Jeno is blushing and Donghyuck knows, enjoying it quite a lot. He gets confirmation at the look of tolerance Doyoung sends the two and the way Jaemin knowingly raises funny eyebrows, Mark rolling his eyes.

 

At the end of the long, apparently exhausting practice session –in which Jaehyun has kept on seeing basically nothing but distant figures and a few falls– Ten skates back to bring the boys some cookies while Taeyong leaves to greet his excited fans, Jisung and Chenle away for a warm shower.

Jaehyun is gulping two cookies down shamelessly when Doyoung demands him to step up and orders him to hand over the invitations for Yuta’s party. Like a deer in the headlights, all Jaehyun can do is chew fast and blush, bursting into a little laugh with hands covering his mouth when he notices Ten’s curious glance on him.

“Leave him to eat.” the coach suggests gently, “He’s cute.”

Doyoung glares, though, and Jaehyun tries to recompose himself under the weight of his eyes. He gives Ten a sheepish smile before handing him the invitations and trying to fake a sudden nonchalant expression, “My name is Jaehyun, by the way, I–Yeah, Yuta hyung’s.. birthday, on Sunday.”

Ten hums, accepting the small bag, “How could we forget. Tell Yuta we will definitely be there.. Jaehyun?”

As Jaehyun has suddenly forgotten how to speak and Ten evidently struggles to pronounce Jaehyun’s name right, the two fall into a small, sheepish laugh. Jaehyun’s defensive instinct suggests him to smile widely, make a bow and run back to his position besides Mark to avoid further embarrassment.

“Don’t you have plans already, hyung?” Donghyuck asks then with a mischievous smirk, “No Valentine for you this year?”

All pairs of eyes unintentionally set on Ten, kind of expectant, but all the man does is giving them a bright smile before moving to make a little, graceful spin on ice, “Perhaps I’ll find one there? I could never miss Yutaie’s birthday.”

He leaves them with a dreamingly expression adorning his face and meets Taeyong halfway, skating out the rink with him waving the boys goodbye. When Jisung and Chenle come out the locker room, the former is the first one to speak, raising a brow as he sees Jaehyun staring at nothing with his mouth gaped open.

“New boy has seen a ghost?”

“Nah,” Jaemin chuckles, “he’s got himself a crush.”

 

-

 

On Saturday, the team faces its first game since Jaehyun’s arrival and it does not quite go as predicted.

For how inexperienced and unripe Jaehyun’s game is, in fact, his height and unpredictable behaviour –well mixed with Jeno’s ace abilities and a decent game scheme Doyoung had previously refined with his coaches– still lead the team to a tie. Quite surprised, both Yuta and Johnny and Chenle and Jisung from the audience wait to be reunited with the team in the locker room to throw a proper celebration that sees Jaehyun as the protagonist. As his teammates and new friends manage to lift him and chant his name with excitement, Jaehyun realises he could have never wished to find anything better in his new adventure, and that perhaps choosing to play a game he never really heard of before had been one of his bravest, best-developed challenges. His enthusiasm grows uncontrollably and his competitiveness starts to come out, resulting in some kind of funny war cry promising the season to become one of their best.

“Enough for today, guys. You did great.” a bright Johnny claps, yet demands for everyone’s attention with his serious tone, “I want you to go home, eat well and rest a lot. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Besides him, Yuta nods, deeply excited from the evident smile curving his lips and eyes, “Remember to dress nicely and bring your skates.”

“We’ll skate?” Jaehyun asks, unprepared, a little flash of terror in his eyes. Seeing his expression makes Doyoung and Jaemin both laugh, going tiptoes to hug him as they walk to the showers together. “Don’t worry, you’re a decent skater by now.” Jaemin singsongs.

Sure Jaehyun had just acted like the most resolute hockey player of all times but skating in front of hundreds of people? Probably falling in front of all of them and –as Doyoung wittily makes him notice– in front of coach Ten, too? He brushes off the uneasiness with a laugh, if anything because he can now well understand how Marks had felt at their constant teasing about his crush for the man. He doesn’t think he actually has a crush for someone he has interacted with for merely five minutes but contrarily to Mark –who admits to truly just feel a deep sense of gratefulness for Ten’s kindness– he couldn’t deny the possibility of liking the idea of Ten noticing him, for whatever reason. Except for another dumb Jaehyun exhibition, perhaps.

When Mark and Donghyuck leave for the showers too, hitting each other with their towels for no reason whatsoever, Yuta catches Jeno watching the pair while silently staying behind and calls him back with a soft voice. “Do you think you could be our official photographer, tomorrow?” he asks the boy in a supportive manner, Johnny nodding beside him.

“I’ll be busy with the DJ station and Yuta, well. He’s the secret star of the party.” The man giggles at that, exchanging a funny look with his co-worker.

Jeno simply nods at the request and hesitates for a moment, before adding “But it’s still a Valentine’s Day party, right? With people dating and everything..”

The question has Yuta giving him a knowing smile, “The sports complex would have never funded my birthday party so yes, it’s still a Valentine’s Day event. Why, want to invite someone?” The coaches immediately see Jeno panicking and shaking his head vehemently, stuttering intelligible words while giving them an embarrassed smile, “I was just asking–I’ll come with the boys.” He slips away from the men’s scrutiny before combusting in clear uneasiness and the two watch him with brotherly yet worried affection, Yuta sighing in real distress, “We should do something for him.”

“Yeah.” Johnny pats Yuta’s shoulder and scoffs, giggling, “But we’re no Cupid, remember? We talked about this.”

Yuta side-eyes him with an offended pout that forces Johnny to pinch his closest cheek, walking both of them out the locker room to grab dinner, “Don’t give me that look, Valentine boy.” This time, he earns a little push from his younger friend.

Yuta spends the rest of the day thinking he still has the duty to be Jeno’s Cupid, on that special February 14th, and doesn’t let go of the idea once.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The upcoming day, Jaehyun spends a lovely Sunday morning with his parents, finally getting to see them again after too much work had kept them away from him. Strolling around the cold yet sunny riverside in the centre of Seoul with hot chocolate in hands and an incredible amount of stories to tell, the boy informs his enthusiastic parents about his positive experience in the new country, about the team, hockey and how much he unexpectedly found himself to enjoy the feeling of belonging to something in such a short amount of time. And because the little family is formed of three incurable romantics, before heading to lunch they all gift each other with some chocolate to celebrate their bond and the love they share, erasing the purely romantic sense of the festivity as they got used to since Jaehyun’s birth.

When Jaehyun comes back to his room, later that afternoon, he has a full belly and chocolate enough to share with the team and still risk a stomach ache.

Doyoung and him are deciding what to wear for Yuta’s party when the former finds his taller friend staring at the chocolate, hands on his hips and a thoughtful expression on his face.

“What’s wrong? Are you deciding in what order to devour the poor chocolate?”

Jaehyun turns to face him wearing the look of a kicked puppy. “I was thinking.. what if I wrap some for Ten hyung?”

His tiny roommate makes a face, a deeply surprised one, before bursting into a loud laugh. Offended, Jaehyun crosses his arms.

“Sorry,” Doyoung breathes, “it’s just–you’re suddenly so brave. Let me remind you who has been denying his crush since basically forever.”

“Shut up..”

Jaehyun plops his weight on his bed with such a pensive expression Doyoung fears his brain could explode any moment and, moved by a strange empathy, he walks to pat Jaehyun’s head and pull him up again.

“The chocolate is not a good idea.” he says, “Ten hyung cares about his shape a lot and would probably never eat it. You’ve never seen him getting angry at the boys for being too ‘heavy to jump properly’.”

“Oh.” Doyoung’s words actually make sense. Jaehyun realises he really has never seen Ten getting angry –he has never seen Ten doing much if not smiling and spinning on ice, to be fairly honest– but he has seen Jisung and Chenle following a very strict diet even when they grabbed dinner together before walking both back home, and he understands the demands of such a difficult sport like figure skating. He looks down at his full belly right then, feeling a strange sense of guilt making his stomach grumble. Should he behave, too? He was fit, sure, but moving on ice still didn’t feel the most natural thing to him.

“Invite him to skate, simple as that.” Doyoung speaks up again once he notices how Jaehyun was looking down at himself with flashes of panic in his eyes, “And hurry idiot, you really think you’ll be the only one trying to grab his attention?”

“What if he finds me fat?” Jaehyun voices his thoughts, filled with pure guilt, and Doyoung glares.

“Just hurry up, for God’s sake.”

 

By the time the team has reached the location of the huge party, Jaehyun’s confidence is in shambles. The six of them are all nicely styled and to say Jaehyun had put particular care in dressing up would be a euphemism, yet as soon as his ‘intentions’ –if that was even the proper term– with Ten came to light the boys offered much more options for the older man to refuse him than a silly “what if he finds me fat”. Donghyuk considered the age difference that, for how not huge, was still considerable; Mark considered Jaehyun and Ten barely knew each other and Ten was known to be far more complex person that he appeared, them knowing very little of the man themselves if not that his career had shattered and no one really knew the story. Jaemin, last but not least, finished that if he ever somehow bothered Ten, Johnny would have probably kicked him to the moon. Jaehyun never considered any of those and admittedly, he had never really thought about approaching the older man in the first place: he just felt incredibly fond of Ten’s smile already, for some reasons, and would have liked to see it again, possibly as the cause behind it.

The beauty of the location manages to distract Jaehyun enough to push such thoughts momentarily aside, focusing on the huge Lotte World indoor ice skating rink all perfectly decorated to match the Valentine’s Day feel. He lets out a little smile because they are well aware of how wittily Yuta had raised funds for the party, both for his inborn desire to spread love and because most of the people attending would be usual customers and employees of their sports complex, and that would have meant him getting a lot of gifts. The first fools actually being the boys themselves, as they gift the giggling man with their copy of Frank Ocean’s latest album.

“Go serve yourselves.” Yuta invites after having hugged his kids one by one, affectionately patting their heads in between. The words make Jaehyun’s attention shift to the vast table filled with all kind of food running through the right side of the rink, and it brings back flashbacks of his previous crisis making him feel uneasy at the only sight. At least before he finds mini hot-dogs and, newly excited, starts filling his plate up.

“I love chocolate fountains.” he hears Jaemin say then, following his friend’s sight and widening his eyes as he sees an entire section of chocolate fountains –one for each type of chocolate– triumphantly rising among heart-shaped red balloons and long glittering ribbons falling from the roof.

“Wow,” Doyoung blinks “and hyung said this wasn’t really a Valentine’s Day party.”

“Everything is so corny.” Donghyuck supports, feeling that inevitable teenager uneasiness running down his spine at the sight of all the red and the glitters and the hearts and pretty much everything in the venue.

“Well.” Mark awkwardly points to the crowd joyfully skating inside the rink and, as the boys notice, most of them are actually couples smiling bashfully and holding hands while trying not to slip.

“We’re boo boo the fools.” Donghyuck shrugs, Jaemin following suit, “Time to eat.”

Jaehyun and Jeno are the only ones actually looking around in total awe, feeling the atmosphere of the party making their stomachs tickle in strange, bitter anticipation.

“Jeno.” The voice of Yuta the betrayer interrupts the general devouring and turns few pairs of eyes to glare without a word. Untouched, Yuta smiles brightly and hands Jeno a small professional camera, one of Johnny’s treasures. The boy hums immediately, returning the smile, “Let me handle this, hyung, enjoy your party.”

“Enjoy your party.” under his breath, Doyoung mocks him and rolls eyes, shoving a whole mini hot-dog in his mouth and making Jaemin and Donghyuk hide their laughter. Jeno stays equally unbothered and, in all honesty, he feels excited he has been given such an important duty for the party that, as Johnny had previously pointed out, would have been a respectable advertising campaign for the complex all through the year. He carefully manages the camera in his hands for a while, checking the options and regulating the zoom focusing on his teammates’ faces. He tenses when the camera focuses on Donghyuck sipping on his drink with a cute, sulky expression puffing his cheeks. Instinctively, Jeno takes a photo. As soon as he checks the content in the camera roll he finds himself smiling a sheepish smile, unable to hold back.

“You’re not eating?” he hears, raising an unprepared glance to Donghyuck who, in that short moment, has walked closer and is now offering him some fried chicken. He once again can’t help a smile, possibly even timider as Donghyuck hurries him to eat and smiles happily when he does. “Let’s go, Mr. photographer, I’ll feed you.”

“You really don’t have to..”

“Just go.” Jaemin impatiently says from his position, sending his best friend a deathly glare that admits no debate.

Jaehyun is following the scene pretty clueless, as he has long gotten used to, and is chewing his fourth mini-hamburger out of silent desperation when he sees two very annoyed Chenle and Jisung walking to them, and starts waving excitedly like a big baby in return.

“Taeyong hyung has got to be the slowest freaking driver on this planet.” Jisung complains immediately, still giving Jaehyun his anticipated high-five. Chenle follows, sighing, “He’s a boring old man. I think even Ten hyung wanted to kill him at one point.”

Jaehyun –a handful of fries just shoved inside his mouth– tenses at the name and his knowing friends do as well, all turning to look at him. He silently chews on his food with a failed attempt of nonchalance to which Chenle answers with a smirk, “I warn you, they always stick together.”

Jisung nods, “They have this.. best friends code of sticking together if someone shows up to bother so–”

“So, if Taeyong hyung doesn’t leave, well.”

Chenle and Jisung exchange a look and a shrug, leaving the rest to Jaehyun’s imagination. The boy’s face falls into an evident state of displeasure and Jaemin and Doyoung hide behind their food to laugh, Mark tentatively patting Jaehyun’s back. Needless to say, Jaehyun leaves to find Ten with his expectations being non-existent. He can already foresee the two older men exchanging casual best friend looks and finding some excuse to leave, like his teammates’ concerns a few earlier hadn’t made him feel –probably for the first time in his life– incredibly small already. Ten and Taeyong are chattering with their eyes fixed on the rink when Jaehyun finds them, enjoying their talk and the glasses in their hands calmly. Taeyong is the first one to see him, raising his hand in a way that leads Ten to notice the newcomer as well. The latter offers a surprised smile and Jaehyun returns it vividly, walking closer.

“Jaehyun.” it’s Ten’s welcoming greeting digging a hole to shine a light in Jaehyun’s hopeless mind, yet he feels time stopping when the two friends actually really exchange a small look and he can’t believe the accuracy of his imagination. He feels like he is just waiting for Taeyong to make whatever up to save Ten from the big silly kid trying to approach him thus he freezes, holding up a stupid smile. Much to his shock, though, all Taeyong does is offer a kind smile before raising his almost completely full glass, “I’ll go.. getting something else to drink, I guess.”

He walks away with a gentle gaze and Jaehyun’s brain fails to reboot. All he sees is Ten walking a little bit closer in all his grace, a bright smile on his lips; the usual blue and pink gym suit has been replaced by dark pants and a soft pastel pink sweater, while a black coat keeps the warm in the chill place.

“You’ll have to teach me how to pronounce your name properly, at one point.” the man says, looking at Jaehyun with a tenderness that tells him Ten can probably sense his uneasiness. And it’s not that Jaehyun is not happy at the turn of events, that he doesn’t appreciate Ten’s manners or presence, it’s just he really has to fight his entire self not to once again open up with a stupid “You’re so beautiful.”

“It’s just fine.” he says instead, feeling warm in his chest as he can sense Ten’s attention being completely set on him, “My mother calls me Xuxi, that’s one of my names too.. I kind of like it better, you know? It sounds like–”

“Sushi.” Ten lets out a breathy laugh and Jaehyun nods, somehow proud of the pun. He has always been proud of it and he comes to like it even more now that it has managed to make Ten’s smile shine right in front of his eyes. “I guess I’ll call you that. Do they serve actual sushi here?”

Jaehyun doesn’t know, he hasn’t really paid attention to anything that wasn’t tiny versions of junk food, and right as he walks past the huge buffet with Ten he can’t help giggling at the thoughts that afflicted him earlier that evening. They stop when the older finally finds some sushi, Jaehyun leading both to a quiet spot to eat peacefully and possibly avoid the big crowd surrounding the food service. When Ten offers him a bite, Jaehyun gently refuses and theatrically pats his stomach. “I need to keep in shape. Ice skating.. is hard.”

Ten gives him a funny look, well remembering how he had seen the younger devouring his cookies on the first day. “Don’t starve yourself. Sushi is healthy, a lot better than most things they’re serving tonight.” Jaehyun’s conscience makes him feel so guilty he mentally notes to self he is an idiot who cannot lie and is now giggling stupidly in front of the older who, with huge eyes, is studying his reaction.

“Sorry I just–I really like hamburgers. And hot dogs.” he gives half a lie, setting his hopeful gaze in the one now mirroring him. With a softened smile, Ten nods, “I could imagine that. Perhaps that’s how you grew so tall.”

“But my height makes goofy on ice. I feel like, I could fall down and break it anytime.”

They share a laugh and if there is something Jaehyun can’t help to notice in the other’s attitude, it is the way Ten keeps his lively eyes on him. It was almost like he was both studying every small detail of Jaehyun’s personality and silently inviting him to let go at the same time, with no fears. In the expectant tenderness of Ten’s smile there was like a soft request to fall for his charm, accepting to be blinded by his laugh like there was nothing to be ashamed of, even if a simple blink could make Jaehyun’s mind numb. Jaehyun was not much of an intellectual and he could not find any respectable comparison to express what looking at Ten felt, but he could honestly tell he looked like a sweet kind of trap to fall into and Jaehyun had never felt so beautifully trapped like he is feeling now.

“Would you show me what you’ve learned so far?” Ten offers with a playful smile, “If you manage not to fall tonight, I’ll train you.”

Jaehyun blinks twice before he actually gets to give a proper response. Actually, for some reasons, a shiver of pure terror runs down his spine, “You’ll train me?”

The man nods, his empty plate now in the garbage and his long coat sliding down his shoulders. “If you want, of course.”

In the span of two seconds and with a gummy smile on his lips, Jaehyun considers: getting trained by the same severe coach Jisung and Chenle respected so much and probably really being put under a severe diet, or losing the chance to spend some time with Ten who, by the way, was looking prettier than anything he had ever seen with his huge pink sweater and big eyes looking at him expectantly?

“I would be honoured.”

 

Yuta’s not-so-subtle birthday party proceeds successfully despite the undeniable kind of racy atmosphere the majority of the people fall into at one point. Not that the young birthday-man cares, he simply makes sure people keep in mind that no PDA would be tolerated and that smiling throughout the evening would have been appreciated. After the initial awkward feelings, the younger boys eventually give up to the good food and company and mainly the possibility of skating all together, as Jisung and Chenle’s intensive, professional practices usually made hard to. Jeno makes sure to capture as many moments as he can, walking around the huge venue with Donghyuck still following him in a big, lively mood.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Jeno asks after taking another photo of their noisy friends on the ice and beside him, Donghyuck shakes his head. “I told you I’m not leaving you doing this boring job alone.”

“It’s fine to me, really.”

Jeno turns to him softly but the other gives him an inquiring look, “Am I bothering you?”

Donghyuck knows there is no such a possibility, he knows Jeno deeply and he likes his excessively selfless personality as much as it makes him want to punch him, but he still has to ask. The way Jeno panics, vehemently shaking his head and softly whispering “No, it’s not that.” makes the positive feelings in him take over and he melts into a little, patient smile. “Then shut up.”

Jeno obeys immediately, looking down at the camera in his hands with that relentless sense of guilt still making his stomach twist. When he raises the object again, he is more than anything trying to fight it to enjoy the moment Donghyuck has decided to share with him. “Pose for me.” He says, making Donghyuck falter as he notices the camera set on him. The boy smiles, taken aback, and hides his face behind his palms. “You should focus on the party.”

“The party can wait.” Jeno insists, reaching out to break Donghyuck’s shield gently, “Smile, Donghyuckie.”

Donghyuck can’t seem to fight any longer, Jeno’s soft voice and manners once again making his gentle feeling for the boy take over any other emotion. He smiles as Jeno wants, not really striking one of his usual funny poses but truly just smiling because the person in front of him has just made him unexplainably happy. When Jeno checks the shot his eye-smile reaches a new peak of enthusiasm and Donghyuck moves to see, too, hiding his face in the shape of the other’s deltoid. “This will probably be my favourite.” Jeno confesses.

“Did you take other photos of me?” genuinely surprised, Donghyuk sets his eyes on the other’s side profile and can’t miss the way Jeno bites his lower lip, nodding, “Why..”

To Jeno, it sounds like a now or never chances he is being given. It takes him all the courage stored up into his chest and abdomen to simply tilt his head softly to the side and meet Donghyuck there, clinging on his arm with huge eyes questioning him in such an expectant way it steals his breath away. “Because you’re beautiful.”

For once his voice is emotive more than simply shy, so full of emotions it manages to speak louder than years of small, probably way to fearful attempts to convey his feelings for his teammate. He senses Donghyuck melting against him, seeking for a wordless hug he immediately wraps the other protectively into. For what feels like an eternity they just stay there, in the warmth of that shared, tiny piece of the world that suddenly seems like the cosiest place ever.

From his position besides DJ Johnny’s station, on the upper row of the venue, Yuta smiles triumphantly at the scene and his co-worker is forced to admit his defeat with a sigh.

“How did you do it?” Taeyong inquires besides him, looking at Yuta like he could momentarily really be the personification of Cupid or something, and Yuta giggles.

“I just asked Donghyuck to keep Jeno some company, tonight. He knew. I think he always knew.”

Johnny and Taeyong consider, leaving the hugging pair in the crowd some privacy with a light feeling on both their chests, even if the latter formally only knew about Jeno’s secular crush for Donghyuck thanks to Jisung and Chenle’s love for gossip.

“Let’s see if you can do something for them, too, Valentine boy.” Taeyong grins as he spots Ten and a very unstable Jaehyun skating together in the rink, lively expressions brightening both their faces in such a visible way they seemed to shine even in the huge crowd. Evidently enough, they were having fun.

Johnny leans over to have a better look as he spots them, surprised, “What the fuck?”

Taeyong goes back to his fourth glass of champagne with amusement still making him giggle, looking up at Yuta as he has thrown his bet. Yuta’s determination flashes in his eyes at the sight of the pair and Johnny sighs.

“Here we are again.”

 

Jaehyun has never felt so clumsy in his entire life. He had previously seen very few of Ten’s abilities on ice, barely a few spins and his overall gracious movements, but the man’s agility as he teases a very unstable Jaehyun trying to follow starts giving him a better overview of what Ten was capable of. The younger boy simply tries to skate among the crowd, avoiding people he would have probably made fall down, while Ten seems to know where to move without even looking and keeps his eyes on Jaehyun, a smile curving them all through their skating challenge. He wasn’t simple having fun and kind of enjoying Jaehyun’s frustrated expression, watching him so close Ten could also help when needed, skilfully rescuing the boy when he seems to need it.

“It’s unfair.” Jaehyun says as he clings to Ten’s shoulders, trying to balance himself after a little slip, “I did a lot better, yesterday.”

Ten holds him steady in place with unexpected strength before giving up to a giggle, “Do I make you nervous?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun shamelessly admits, “You really do.”

Ten’s playful smile doesn’t falter but it softens a lot, perhaps unused to such devastating cuteness and honesty, perfectly mixed in what appears to be the most charming young man he had ever laid his eyes on. “Why?” he demands, raising his arms to find Jaehyun’s huge hands on his shoulders and hold them into his own as he guides them both on ice. Trusting Ten’s senses completely, Jaehyun lets go, enjoying the new position as his eyes can focus on nothing but Ten’s close face, and he giggles because he really doesn’t know what to say. Was it because he has heard stories of Ten’s career as a figure skater, because Jisung and Chenle’s respect meant he was a demanding coach, or was it simply because the man fascinated him and Jaehyun didn’t know how to handle it?

Eventually, he once again opts for half a truth. “I am not an expert, but I think you have to be really good. And.. you’re so pretty I don’t know what to do.”

He doesn’t know what to expect, because he has long gotten used to his honesty being unwelcomed even though it was always soaked with innocence, but the smile Ten gives him manage to erase every worry. It feels like a safe zone, like Ten is deeply looking into his eyes not to scrutinise Jaehyun’s intentions but, instead, to invite the boy to be himself. He seems to somehow trust Jaehyun enough already and it makes them both feel warm in their chests. “What would you do, if you could?”

The question finds Jaehyun unprepared enough to let out a breathy, shy laugh. He doesn’t know if it’s because Ten is making them both softly move on ice, skilfully dancing in large circles with such grace Jaehyun doesn’t even notice anymore, or if it’s because he feels so enchanted by this soft looking person enough to be emptied of any consistent thought, but he feels like floating. “I would.. probably tell you until you get tired of hearing it.”

He smiles a big, sheepish smile and locks eyes with the older as he finds the courage, the way Ten shakes his head seeming unbelievable pure, “I wouldn’t.”

There is no glimpse of vanity in those words. Ten seems to be thanking him instead, with his bright smile back in its place and his shoulders involuntary raising like the was trying to suppress a bashful need to shield himself for a moment. Jaehyun takes notes, relieved, and for the first since he first met the other’s eyes, he feels like he has managed to do something beautiful.

 

Cupid Yuta considers his Valentine’s Day slash birthday party to be, overall, a huge success. Johnny has his advertising campaign secured, his boys have eaten well and enjoyed the night skating together –something that has been obvious from the loud echo of Chenle’s bright, unstoppable laugh– and Jeno has somehow managed to move a step forward a gloating Donghyuck who, later that night, sends Yuta a secret smile. Yuta is enjoying his ultra-chocolate seven layers birthday cake in total marvel when he meets Taeyong’s eyes from afar and remembers about their challenge: his Cupid duties still hadn’t come to an end. Taeyong himself, out of care for his best friend but mainly because of his challenge with Yuta, is trying to get some information about Ten’s thoughts on the sweet Jaehyun since they have reunited, but Ten keeps on telling him nothing if not “Mind your business, Lee Taeyong.”, although with a smile that speaks for itself. Jaehyun has gotten equally teased by his friends, as soon as left Ten to join the team for their celebratory photos, and the jokes are still long from gone when Taeyong and Yuta’s minds connect in perfect synchrony and the latter starts pulling his friend along to reach the huger group. Ten immediately eyes the cakes with a deeply displeased expression when Jaehyun –munching happily on his second slice– notices him, his faces dropping.

“Oh no.” Jisung’s whiny voice breaks in as soon as he sees Taeyong, Chenle following suit with a roll of eyes. “We have to go, you know, if we leave now we’ll probably be home by dawn.”

Taeyong blinks at his kids in such an offended way everybody but the pair burst into laughter, forcing the coach to face his unfortunate fame as a driver with a childish pout. Yuta distracts him with a supportive squeeze on his shoulder, kind of reminding him of their secret mission, but Ten’s voice addressing Jaehyun with gentleness takes them by surprise.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, 3 PM?”

Jaehyun smiles widely and raises his thumbs up, unaware of the evident curiosity in all the gazes fixed on them. “I won’t let you wait.”

Yuta carefully studies the short exchange of words and glances between the two with his infallible sixth sense and locks eyes with an equally surprised Taeyong, grinning subtly.

Maybe his help was still not needed, after all.

 

Jaehyun wakes up relatively early, the upcoming morning, his stomach feeling like a rock. His behaviour with food the day before had been shameless and he is now paying the consequences for it, trying to react by drinking lukewarm water and leaving for a run before classes. He spends the following hours dozing off with his eyes wide open during lectures, mind wondering if the solely thought of Ten was worsening his stomach conditions without him knowing how to control it. It was frustrating, in a way that finds him unprepared. His father has always told him he had fallen in love with his mother at first sight, in a foreign country and with absolutely nothing in his hands assuring him of a future with her, yet they fell in love like it was the easiest thing ever. Jaehyun had never considered such a possibility for himself before, he knew he was young and his emotions still not mature enough to have such expectations, yet the heavy feeling in his chest was not letting go and it wasn’t the food or bad digestion, he knows that. The soft sense of admiration for a stranger’s smile and the way Ten took care of him the night before had turned his childish feelings into affection, and now he can’t help smiling at the thought of Ten’s manners and the sound of his voice as he gently invited him to move closer. In a matter of hours, Jaehyun had gone from stupidly expecting Ten to decline his attention to wish they could never stop dancing on ice.

Filled with a multitude of thoughts he doesn’t know how to order, he keeps his lunch light and goes for another short run before changing to reach the sports complex for his personal practice. Jaehyun tells himself to keep his expectations low and work hard instead, focusing on what he knew Ten truly cared about and leaving everything else to chances, just like the previous evening.

When he reaches the ice rink he finds Ten there, practicing by himself, yet it’s not until he walks closer that he can really see the elegant movements the man is executing on ice, like he was moving to an unheard symphony. Jaehyun sincerely wishes not to interrupt but Ten notices him after a series of jumps and skates towards him with a sheepish smile, “How long have you been there?”

“Unfortunately not much.” Jaehyun honestly replies as he meets the other halfway, enjoying the tenderness in the reaction Ten has to his words, palms sheltering his face.

“Did you warm up?” the man demands once he manages to stop smiling, placing hands on his hips in a way that makes Jaehyun foresee trouble. He nods and his teacher hums, then Ten starts studying Jaehyun’s figure while moving in circles around him and that, needless to say, makes the boy feel bashful. He can’t help but elusively return the gaze, noticing a series of details in Ten’s appearance through his plain black turtleneck and pants he was never able to notice before. For instance, how delicate yet well build his body was, with refined shoulders, strong arms and legs muscles and a narrow waist that made him look particularly graceful, a body-type Jaehyun thinks was certainly made to mesmerise.

“Hockey doesn’t need to be elegant but sharp, agile.” Ten stops his train of thought with his thoughtful tone, skating light-headedly in front of the younger, “But first, you need to gain confidence in your skating abilities.”

The coach spends the following two hours making Jaehyun execute all kinds of useful exercises, from fast skating and relative fast braking, balancing, body positions and reverse skating, all resulting in Jaehyun falling more than he has ever done since his enrolment in the team. Exhausted, Jaehyun puts some ice on his knees and elbows and smiles when Ten comes back at the end of the practice with an apologetic smile and a warm cup of tea: needless to say, Jaehyun fears him a little bit more now that he has personally experienced his austerity as a tutor.

“I’m sorry I went hard on you.” Ten takes a sit beside him and offers the tea, almost as he could read his mind. The younger boy opens up into a small smile, shaking his head, “I’m fine, hyung. I really am.” Thoughtful, Ten orders him to drink so he can take care of the ice bags on Jaehyun’s body himself. “We won’t have much time to train together. I want you to learn as much as you can.”

“And I’m grateful.” Jaehyun says sincerely, wanting to reassure the older and speaking his mind out softly, “I care about hockey more than I ever thought I could. The team made me feel like I belong to something and I want to fight with them, even if it means to start from zero.”

As someone who, years before, had flown to a foreign country with dust in his hands, Ten understands. “You never played before, did you?” Jaehyun laughs. “Never watched a match, either. Sometimes I’d go skating in the mall with my friends in Beijing, but.. I was a terrible skater.” looking up bashfully, he adds, “I think I still am.”

“You grew better faster than most people would.” Ten reassures. He already feels so unexplainably fond of this young man he can’t help gently pinching his cheek. It makes Jaehyun giggle, both the touch and the kind words. “When you begin something, you have to put your everything into it, right?”

The coach couldn’t agree more and it softens him that such mature and responsible resolution is coming from someone who is so young and cute, yet seems to hold so much more within. “Do you have some dreams?” he can’t help to ask then, and Jaehyun takes a long moment to answer. His gaze gets lost in the distance as he contemplates the right words to express himself. “I don’t.. I don’t think I have a dream. Having a dream seems to automatically mean you have to work so hard for just one goal that in the end, it becomes a duty. You lose sleep, you don’t have time for your loved ones anymore.” He thinks about his parents and how hard he has always seen them work, of all the birthdays and holidays they have missed since their company advanced in the market, and his expression softens in a nostalgic way, “My parents work really hard and I’m proud of them, I really am, but.. sometimes I wish they could just be my parents. That their dreams didn’t have to feel so burdensome.”

Jaehyun doesn’t realise it at the moment, fully immersed in his little confession, but his words hit Ten to the depth. The man finds himself naturally leaving supportive touches on his back but inside, the truthfulness of Jaehyun’s emotions forces him to relive the hardest period of his life. Ten tries to shut everything down, focusing on his wish to listen and support the younger. “Dreams do shatter you. Even if they come true, it’s just a moment. You have to always start over again because that moment is never enough.”

“Or, you have to find yourself a new dream.” Jaehyun suggests, “This is why I don’t want to have just one goal. I don’t know if it’s positive but–I want to challenge myself instead, always; meet new people, listen to their stories and put a smile on their faces. I want to go to sleep every night knowing I have not only done something for myself, but for others, too.

I know you can’t live of smiles, but... it would be beautiful, if we all could.”

The boy lets his bright, positive energy beam with no expectation and just a sincere bluntness, yet the smile he finds on Ten’s face has the shape of such sweet admiration he becomes shy, feeling the urge to hold the man’s hands in his own.

“You’re a sweetheart.” Ten says softly, looking down at their hands and accepting the touch with no hesitation.

“You have the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen.” Jaehyun returns, once again so blatantly honest the older looks down for a moment, even though he knows there is probably no reason to hide from Jaehyun anymore.

“Will you make me smile, like the people in your dreams?”

“I will.” Jaehyun promises, kind of strong-willed, “I will listen to your story, too, if you ever want to share.”

To Ten, it means a lot. It doesn’t matter that he knows nothing of this boy if not his name and the colours Jaehyun is sharing with him, it is enough for Ten to want him closer. When a bitter smile slips out from his lips, he holds Jaehyun’s hands a little bit tighter, “My story is not the happiest one.”

“But it made you who you are–and I think you’re beautiful.”

This time, Jaehyun means something more. He has felt Ten’s beauty doing things to his mind even when it was pure enchantment radiating from a gracious stranger, but he means something more because he now knows there is more. Besides, he firmly believes such a pure smile can only hide an equally pure heart.

Ten gives up to his entire face warming up but doesn’t miss the chance to hold Jaehyun’s gaze,

“I’m glad I met you.”


	89. Like nobody's around

Ten can feel a shiver run down his spine as they strut down the street, careful not to slip on ice as Jaehyun drags him by the arm. Winter is unforgiving as it licks his cheeks and makes them burn, dries his lips and Ten whines as he feels them chap. It’s not that he hates winter, but he could most definitely be enjoying the cold season under the warm comfort of his blankets, and he still doesn’t understand  _why_  they have to be outside on one of the coldest days of the year.

“I want to get us new sweaters,” Jaehyun’s static voice had said over the phone, a little too excited for Ten’s liking. It was barely past ten in the morning on a Saturday when his phone rang, waking him up, and all Jaehyun got as a greeting was a string of curses coming from Ten’s end of the line.

“I don’t need new sweaters, Jaehyun,” he tried telling the other, eyes unable to stay open, rolling to his side and burying his face into his pillow. “It’s too early, I’m gonna hang up.”

“I got paid yesterday,” he could barely hear Jaehyun, and he briefly wondered how he managed to live somewhere with such bad connection. “I’m getting us new sweaters whether you want it or not. Be ready in fifteen or else I’m dragging you out of bed with my own two hands.”

Giving a copy of his key to Jaehyun was most definitely a mistake, and Ten realized that the moment he was woken up a second time, only that the second time was with cold fingers around his ankles and pulling him off bed. It was with much reluctancy and a lot of pushing around that Ten got into fifty layers of clean clothes and headed out, Jaehyun’s arm linked to his as they left Ten’s apartment block.

He isn’t mad. He could never be mad at Jaehyun, not when the other smiles so brightly as he drags them down the road even as the sharp, cold wind nearly splits his skin open. Ten digs his hands further down the pockets of his padded jacket, praying to god it won’t start snowing again before they reach their destination. The streets are crowded, people shuffling from shop to shop and Ten wonders how so many people manage to be out and about on days like this.

His feet slip on ice under him as Jaehyun turns a sharp corner and he nearly falls down, would have fallen straight to the ground if it wasn’t for Jaehyun’s arm still linked to his. Ten grumbles in annoyance and all Jaehyun does is breathe out a half apology, remembering to look at least a little bit concerned.

“We’re here, come on.”

The storefront isn’t much – in fact, Ten wouldn’t have ever known it was a store at all if he was walking by on his own. There is no sign, only a door that is far too low for anyone who happens to be taller than them and mannequins lining a rather narrow hallway. Jaehyun takes him by the hand and drags him in, down a staircase and Ten almost trips and falls again once his eyes adjust to the interior.

The store is  _big_. It is huge, actually, and he tries not to let his jaw drop to the floor as Jaehyun hops down the steps. The store is packed, racks busy with customers and Ten almost feels overwhelmed at the amount of people around. He turns to Jaehyun, tugs on his hand a little to make him turn around, and there is a frown on his face when he finally does.

“What is it?” he doesn’t sound mean, but the look on his face throws Ten off. He feels like he can’t breathe.

“Too many people,” he manages to get out, throat dry and voice barely above a whisper, and Jaehyun’s expression immediately softens.

“Do you think you can hang in there just for a little while? I saw some cute sweaters I wanted to get you a couple days ago.” Ten chews on his bottom lip, trying not to let his mild claustrophobia peak through, and Jaehyun lifts a hand to cup his cheek. “I promise you won’t regret it.”

Ten nods, chewing on the insides of his cheeks. Jaehyun gives him the brightest smile and pecks him on the corner of his mouth, making his cheeks flare up red in embarrassment. He isn’t ashamed of demonstrating affection in public, but he is sure the girl opposite to them is staring and Ten doesn’t like being stared at by strangers.

“Come on, pick whatever you want,” Jaehyun eagers him on with a little push on the small of his back. He moves on to a rack on the far corner of the store where a variety of sweaters in light colors sit, Jaehyun trailing after him.

He takes his time looking through each one of them, the soft shades of blue and pink and yellow drawing him in the most. He is mindful enough to check out the price tags stuck to the hangers, would rather not have Jaehyun pay a fortune for something as stupid as a sweater. He can feel Jaehyun’s overpowering presence on his back, his breath on his hair and his eyes on him at all times.

When Jaehyun crowds him in and pushes him against the rack, Ten can’t help the surprised gasp that escapes him as he nearly knocks several hangers down. And then there is a hand sneaking under his jacket, palming his crotch lazily and Ten turns to look at Jaehyun, alarmed and a bit terrified.

“What the fuck are you  _doing?_ ” he fires in hurried whispers, trying to get away from him. it is to no avail, Jaehyun’s arm around him securing him in place.

“Be quiet,” Jaehyun hisses at him, palm pressing harder down on his dick and Ten has to bite his tongue in order to keep down a moan threatening to build up his chest. “Pick what you want and let’s keep moving.”

Ten swallows down a whine, nods and turns back at the rack, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than the hand on his pants. He doesn’t dare looking around, for he is sure there are people staring at them, staring at Jaehyun glued to his back and his hand under his jacket, and he would rather not be mortified over getting caught doing something he didn’t even intend to.

Jaehyun kisses the back of his head, gentle unlike the way his hand rubs him roughly over the denim of his pants, and Ten feels like he could cry from just that. It is not the first time Jaehyun pulls a stunt like this; he gets some terrible war flashback to the day Jaehyun thought it would be a great idea to jerk him off under a diner table on a Wednesday night, will never forget how he had to shove dirty napkins inside his backpack once Jaehyun was done cleaning off his fingers.

Jaehyun is awful, but maybe he is just as bad for enabling him and letting him do whatever he pleases with him. He would be lying if he say he didn’t like it, the way Jaehyun grins so wide when he knows he is getting him worked up, when he knows he is getting something out of it. Ten hates that he likes it so much, how Jaehyun’s fingers curl between his legs and cups him tightly, drawing an involuntary low moan out of him. Where Ten is constantly cold Jaehyun is a walking furnace, fingers warm even through the fabric of his pants and all he can really do is breathe out a sigh of relief.

When he picks three different sweaters, Jaehyun pulls his hand off and gently pushes him towards the fitting room, shoving him into a cabin and closing the door behind him. Ten asks himself if Jaehyun had been planning this since the day he said he saw the sweaters he wanted to buy – the fitting room is rather spacious, not a gap between the door and the floor or the ceiling. Ten suddenly feels his guts flip at the thought.

Jaehyun takes the hangers off his hands and hangs them on the wall, quickly getting rid of his padded jacket right after. Ten eyes him, frozen in place, as if his feet are glued to the floor – waiting. He waits for Jaehyun to be finished, for him to turn his attention back to him again, for him to cup his cheeks in his warm hands and for him to kiss him breathless. And he does, tongue warm and wet slipping past his lips with far too much ease, and it is not hard for Ten to melt right into his touch.

“Do you think you can keep quiet?” Jaehyun murmurs against his lips a little breathless, and Ten nods eagerly despite knowing he is probably going to fail miserably at it.

Jaehyun’s hands go from his face to his shoulders to push his jacket off, and it is only then that Ten notices the sheen layer of sweat on his own skin. Jaehyun burns against him, when he pushes him against the wall and mouths at his jaw, down his neck and over his sweater right above his collarbones. His fingers set his skin on fire where they slip up his sweater to run over the curves of his waist, rub over his nipple and Ten lets his head fall forward on his shoulder, breathy whines escaping his lips.

Ten wishes he had the decency to be embarrassed at how quickly he gets hard with so little, wishes it wasn’t so easy for Jaehyun to get him worked up, but reality is that he doesn’t actually give a fuck about it, not when Jaehyun’s breath is fanning his neck and his fingers play with his nipples, thigh pressing right between his legs and rubbing up against his dick. He wants to moan, he really wishes he  _could_ , but instead he curses Jaehyun under his breath for playing him dirty like this. He hates that he loves it.

There is a moment in which Jaehyun gets off him completely, turns to look though his jacket pockets and Ten feels his heart beating in every single pulse point in his body. He quickly undoes the button and zipper in his pants, resting against the wall with his own jacket pooling around his feet as he pants, not enough air getting inside the confinement of the dressing room. His sweater feels uncomfortable on his skin and he ponders taking it off for a moment, but then Jaehyun is getting on his feet again and his mind immediately draws blank.

“Can you turn around for me, baby?” Ten would have blushed at the name if he wasn’t so used to it, so used to hear it coming from Jaehyun at the most random times, on and off bed. Even when it is the other way around and Ten is the one buried deep between his legs Jaehyun will still call him baby, cup his cheek and bring him down for a kiss, swallowing down his moans.

Only now they are in public, and Ten can hear footsteps right outside the door, and the thrill of getting caught added to Jaehyun calling him such thing sets him ablaze as he turns to face the wall, forearms resting against the surface as he pushes his ass out a little. Jaehyun hums from behind him, runs a hand over both cheeks and gives him a firm squeeze before grabbing the denim by the hem and pushing it down. He stops when it gets past his ass and no further than that, and Ten almost whines at feeling so constricted.

Ten turns his head around just in time to see Jaehyun rip the packet of lube and squeeze it over his fingers, shoving it down his pocket and then warming the gel in his hand. He lifts his eyes to meet Ten’s and he grins, wide and mischievous and Ten really wants to beg for him to hurry up. He doesn’t have to, though, because Jaehyun is quick to push a finger past his rim and Ten tries his best to relax.

If Jaehyun notices how stretched he already is he doesn’t mention it, only works his finger further up his ass, wriggling it a little. Ten would honestly rather die than admit it out loud he fingered himself in the shower the night before at the thought of Jaehyun all over him, of his fingers fisting his hair tightly and Ten’s mouth full of Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun pushes a second in with far too much ease and Ten sighs at the feeling of slowly being filled up, though it isn’t nearly enough. He pushes his ass back, hoping Jaehyun will get the message for him to hurry. He sinks his teeth on the soft flesh of his ass as he pushes a third finger in, and Ten feels relieved to finally being able to whine and mewl at the stretch. It doesn’t hurt, but the burn feels pleasant enough.

“Jaehyun,” he breathes out, drool running down his chin as he does so, and Jaehyun looks up at him. “ _Please._ ”

“Only because you’ve been so good, baby.” He is definitely going to punch Jaehyun in the face once they’re done with this, but right now he just needs the other to  _hurry_ , because he knows people are going to get suspicious soon enough.

He waits for him to fish the packet out of his pocket again, to unzip his pants just enough to get his dick out, and Ten nearly punches a hole through the wall when he takes his sweet time layering his dick in lube, just to tease him even further.

It’s not pretty and not comfortable in the slightest bit, the way Jaehyun hooks one of Ten’s legs over his arm and holds it up as he pushes his dick in. Ten has to remind himself to keep quiet, to not scream as the head of Jaehyun’s cock pushes past his stretched rim. He can feel his entire body shake at the feeling, claws at the wall as Jaehyun keeps pushing and pushing and  _pushing_ , until he is balls deep inside him and Ten can’t even breathe.

Jaehyun doesn’t give him room to adjust or breathe or think, pulls back too quickly only to push back in just as fast. Ten gasps, too loud, the sound bouncing off the walls and right back to his ears. He can feel his eyes burn with unwanted tears welling up, can feel the sweat trickling down his back and making his sweater stick uncomfortably down his skin, can feel every drag of Jaehyun’s dick against his walls and it is a lot, thigh shaking as he tries hard to keep himself up.

The hipbones hitting against his ass hurt and Ten can’t tune down the cry that builds up his chest, can’t stop the soft whine that comes when Jaehyun presses him harder against the wall and fucks into him without a word. All he can hear from Jaehyun are muted moans and little gasps before the other presses his lips to the back of his neck, licking the sweaty skin before sinking his teeth down on him.

Ten cries out again, loud and melting into a moan and Jaehyun brings his free hand to his mouth, covering it so he will stop being so loud. He doesn’t slow down the snap of his hips, the biting on his neck and Ten wishes he wasn’t trapped to the point of being unable to reach for his own cock. He is so hard it hurts, but he knows he can’t come untouched. They’ve tried it before and it never really worked, much to Jaehyun’s dismay.

And Jaehyun seems to be very aware of it, pressing Ten harder and harder against the wall so he is unable to move no matter how hard he tries to. Ten knows this is on purpose, knows Jaehyun is chasing his own pleasure rather than doing it for the both of them, and he can’t bring himself to be mad about it. He loves to please Jaehyun in every way he can, and if it comes in the form of fucking in the fitting room of a packed store then so be it.

The other presses his fingers against his lips and Ten doesn’t hesitate to open up for him, doesn’t hesitate to soak his fingers in spit and suck on them like his life depends on it. Maybe it does, seeing as this is the only thing able to keep his moans down and he really doesn’t want to get fucking caught. Jaehyun picks up his pace, fucks hard into him and Ten feels his fingers go numb with pleasure, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He wants to moan Jaehyun’s name like he does best, wants to look him in the eyes and shove his tongue down the other’s throat like he knows Jaehyun likes. He wishes Jaehyun would have just told him he wanted to fuck, because then they could have done it in his apartment rather than inside this fucking store, in the comfort of his bed with him maybe on all fours as Jaehyun fucked him into the mattress instead of this stuffed up room.

Ten wants to be angry. Ten really just wants a lot of things and yet he is getting none of it. What he gets is his ass stuffed with Jaehyun, and his mouth and his thoughts, and his heart is beating so fast he could have easily thought he was getting an anxiety attack. He knows that isn’t it, not with the way his stomach coils in the right way, and he is so close to coming, so fucking close, if only Jaehyun would fucking  _touch him_.

But Jaehyun doesn’t. He never does, not as he picks up his pace and all Ten can hear is the sound of his hips slapping against his ass, nor when he slows down in the way Ten knows he does when he is close to coming. Ten realizes he didn’t even make an effort to hit his prostate once and he wishes he knew why he starts fucking crying at that, tears streaming hot down his cheek as he chokes around Jaehyun’s fingers.

It is either his crying or his ass clenching tight around Jaehyun’s cock that makes the other come – Ten will never really know, and he honestly doesn’t really care. Jaehyun’s cum fills his ass in thick hot spurts rather quickly, his pants muffled down on Ten’s clothed shoulder. He ruts until he stops coming and a while after that too, fucking his come further up Ten’s ass until it gets too much for him and his dick starts softening.

Ten doesn’t know what he expected from this, but it definitely wasn’t for Jaehyun to just put his leg down and pull his underwear and pants back up as if there isn’t cum dripping out his fluttering hole and down his ass cheeks.  He turns to Jaehyun in disbelief, his dick still rock solid in his pants, and all the other does in grin at him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he hisses out.

“We both know how loud you are when you come,” Jaehyun says with a pat on his cheek, and Ten swats his hand off. Jaehyun chuckles at him. “I’m sure you can wait a bit longer, baby.”

“Fuck you,” is all Ten manages to say, heat completely lost as Jaehyun pulls him in for a kiss.

“We should get going,” Jaehyun picks his jacket off the floor and puts it back on, reaching for the forgotten hangers on the wall. Ten fumbles around to get his own back on, thanking every entity out there that it is long enough to hide his raging boner.

“We didn’t even try the fucking sweaters on,” he mutters as he zips the jacket back up.

“There is no need to,” Jaehyun shrugs, already reaching for the door. “They’re all cute, you’ll look good on them.”

Walking out of the fitting room feels ten times worse than making the walk of shame out of someone’s apartment, and the entire time Jaehyun just casually walks to the cashier and pays for everything Ten can’t bring himself to lift his eyes from his shoes. He can feel the cum still dripping out of his ass and soiling his underwear, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. He is positive everyone around them knows what went on, and he doesn’t want to look up for a confirmation.

He isn’t mad. He could never be mad at Jaehyun, not when the other smiles so brightly as he drags them down the road even as the sharp, cold wind nearly splits his skin open. Ten digs his hands further down the pockets of his padded jacket, praying to god it won’t start snowing again before they reach home.

 


	90. Vegas bliss

Jaehyun doesn’t really like his birthday. It’s not a matter of not liking the idea of getting older, because he couldn’t give a shit about that. It’s just that he doesn’t like getting bombarded with messages and calls from people who won’t even remember he exists for the rest of the year – or when they need a favor from him. Deactivating his Facebook account was the first step into recovering and starting to like his birthday again (step two involved changing numbers and fleeting the country).

So when his friends come up to him asking if he wants to go to Vegas for his birthday it is far too easy for him to say yes. That meant he could be away and with no means of communication at least for a couple days and knowing that he wouldn’t have to talk to people he didn’t really like on  _his_  day made him really,  _really_  happy. His boss didn’t really object to giving him a week off (he knew his paycheck would cry a little for that) for it either, and so he set it as what he so lovingly calls his birthday leave.

Las Vegas is… quite something. That’s as far as Jaehyun can elaborate if asked. Cold, too many lights, too much noise and a bunch of people with too much money to spend. Not that he and his friends are any different, really, what with Johnny dragging them from casino to casino three nights in a roll. He doesn’t really complain, though, because Johnny is one lucky bitch who keeps winning – and consequently dropping all the money on them.

His friends know how to have fun and have a good time and he is really glad to have them by his side, Yuta in charge of picking exotic drinks for them while Taeyong dances around, trying to keep his hands to himself, unable to stand still on his feet because no one really knows how to turn his batteries off. Johnny tries to play the sober friend for a total amount of five minutes until Yuta shoves a neon green shot into their hands, urging everyone to take it down. They drink it without questioning, and if Yuta was giving them battery acid at least Jaehyun knows they would all die together.

Everything is a blur, days blending into nights, fading around the edges, and he feels like he is living in a weird limbo. He vaguely remembers being dragged into a strip club, the blurred image of some girl’s clearly fake boobs barely fitting into Johnny’s hands nothing but a passing thought as he lets his head hit the pillow, mattress swallowing him as he falls asleep.

It’s the day before his birthday and the blaring headache they all have is enough to convince them they are definitely staying inside for the day. Jaehyun honest and wholeheartedly feels like death, would rather have a truck run him over than have Yuta bang this loudly on his door. He takes too long to answer, debating on whether he should get up and answer the door or wait and see how long the other can keep this up until he gives up and leaves him alone.

Bold of him to assume Yuta would ever give up. The banging only gets louder and faster with time, and it’s with a groan and a whole lot of reluctancy that he drags his ass off his bed to answer the door. Yuta has his shades on and Jaehyun can’t help but snort at it, the scowl on his face enough telling of the size of his hangover. He has his swimming trunks on and a very thin and loose shirt on, and Jaehyun frowns.

“What are you doing?” his voice is still thick with sleep, too loud even for his own ears. Yuta flinches and raises a hand at him, motioning for him to keep it down a little, and Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

“We’re going to the pool and I’m in charge to make sure you get dressed and actually tag along.”

“Yuta it’s,” he glances at the clock mounted on the wall right next to the door, “barely nine in the fucking morning.”

“I was awaken to the sound of Johnny and Taeyong fucking next door,” he deadpans. “You are getting dressed and you are  _coming with me_  whether you fucking like it or not.”

Jaehyun grumbles, stepping back inside and motioning Yuta to follow. They all pitched in to pay for an exclusive luxury suite for him and for that he is really thankful, though they ended up a couple floors and a lot of money apart. It’s ridiculously big and he still hasn’t had the time to use the hot tub sitting only a few feet away from his bed, and he watches in amusement as Yuta glances around in awe.

“Fuck, we really went all out for you this time,” Yuta mutters, thinking Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to hear. He does.

“I’m the baby,” he says, placing a hand on his chest once he’s done pulling his trunks on, “I deserve to be babied.”

Yuta glares at him over his shades, “You’re literally turning 23 tomorrow, shut your whore mouth.”

Jaehyun gives him the middle finger and Yuta pulls his tongue at him in return, impatiently waiting for Jaehyun to finish getting ready. He tries not to shiver at the cold temperature – he knows the pool is heated and that everything is going to be fine, but he isn’t very fond of the idea of getting inside such a large body of water during winter (with reasons, because he doesn’t think he will ever forget the time Johnny dropped him in the water in the middle of December in a non-heated pool. Worst day ever).

“Can you just hurry up,” Yuta whines and for a moment he asks himself who really is the oldest one of them two. Yuta spent so much of his time with Johnny and Taeyong, constantly being babied for being the youngest of the three of them, Jaehyun figures old habits die hard.

“God, stop whining, you’re so loud,” Jaehyun complains, putting his own shades on for his head is starting to hurt real bad from the bright lights.

He is glad the pool area is mostly empty save for the guy cleaning the pool. He wouldn’t know what to do if the place was filled with people while he is having quite possibly the worst headache of his life, and a part of him thinks that not a single soul in this hotel is stupid enough to go swimming during winter. They’re smart. Him and his friends? Not as much.

So Jaehyun just lies there and waits for his death to come. He is sure it will come rather quickly with how nauseated he feels. Yuta hasn’t moved an inch since getting there and he is fairly sure the boy has fallen asleep, not actually turning to the side to check on him. He closes his eyes, trying to shut off the brightness filtering through his glasses, but even through his closed eyelids they still make his head hurt.

Even the sound of water moving triggers the pain, and it’s with much regret that he listens closely to footsteps getting closer to him. Yuta’s phone dings with a new message to his right, and the rustling sound is the only confirmation Jaehyun gets with closed eyes that Yuta hasn’t, in fact, died on that chair.

“Hey, Doie,” Yuta whispers, “Johnny is asking me to come up for something? Don’t know what he’s up to but he said it’s urgent.”

Jaehyun hums. “You coming back?”

“As soon as possible, promise.”

“I’ll be here then,” he tells him with a nod, waving a dismissive hand at the elder. He hears Yuta slip as he runs off, a snort accompanied with a bark of laughter making him wince in pain.

He is left to his own device once again, and it’s with great dread and regret he hears the footsteps get closer to him once again. He really, really does not want to interact with anyone, and he prays to god the frown on his face is enough telling of that. Of course god is busy when he needs him the most, and the deep voice that speaks up startles him a little.

“You good over there?” it’s an innocent question, and Jaehyun only belatedly realizes the guy is actually speaking Korean. His eyes snap open.

“Excuse me?”

He gives the guy a good once over, hoping his shades are dark enough to conceal his roaming eyes. he is honestly surprised someone can dress this ugly, though he doesn’t think that is much of the guy’s fault. For one, Jaehyun can easily recognize how off brand the sneakers he is wearing are. They are black, an awful match to the white skinny pants he is wearing. Those aren’t as ugly, the fabric hugging his seemingly strong thighs quite nicely, but they are paired with a black leather belt that is chipping off in some spots and Jaehyun nearly gags.

And then the polo shirt. God, the white and blue striped polo shirt just kills it all, and Jaehyun really wishes a lightning bolt had struck him dead before he had the chance to see that atrocity with his own two eyes. There is a metal nametag attached to it that Jaehyun has to squint so he can manage to read it, and he can’t believe the name is just as ugly as his whole fit. When his eyes finally reach his face, Jaehyun knows for sure  _Jeffery_  isn’t a fucking name that should go with it.

“I asked if you’re okay,” the guy speaks up again, a mildly concerned but overall amused look on his face.

“Yes,” he mumbles, “please leave me alone.”

“Definitely hungover,” the guy says with a nod, clicking his tongue. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere… not as bright?”

“Your outfit is what’s offending my eyes, not the lights,” he grumbles, brows furrowing together. “God, even the  _fucking name…_ ”

He says the second part more as an afterthought, and the guy snorts at the comment.

“It’s Ten,” he offers easily. “Don’t think Americans would be as good pronouncing that though.”

And here is the thing. Jaehyun wants to be left alone. He really fucking wants to be left alone, but this Ten guy won’t have any of it, striking small conversation with him whenever he gets the chance to, and Jaehyun really hates it because his head feels like it is going to split in half at any given moment. What he hates the most about it, though, is Ten's face.

He is gorgeous. He is easily the most gorgeous person Jaehyun has ever laid his eyes upon, and that really is saying something when he has a whole Taeyong attached to his hip at every hour of every day. Even Johnny and Yuta are to die for, but this? Jaehyun wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole, if only that meant he would stop fucking blushing like he currently is.

Ten could easily pass as a cherub and Jaehyun is sure of it, given his full and rosy cheeks and his godawful angelic smile decorated with dimples. Jaehyun is gay, he is fully aware of this and never really had a problem with his own sexuality, but he hates being tested like this. Because this surely is a test from heaven (or hell, he doesn’t really know) on how long he can handle it on his own before he breaks.

And with how awful he feels he knows it isn’t gonna take much. If this Ten guy keeps talking to him with that buttery voice of his he is surely going to lose his mind and it won’t be pretty. And he really does not stop fucking talking, asking him what he is doing here in Vegas all the way from Korea, and oh tomorrow is your birthday? Happy birthday in advance dude! I hope you have a good time with your friends, are you having fun?

Jaehyun yells at him.

“Stop talking,” he feels desperate, chest heaving. “Oh my  _god_  stop talking, you’re too hot and my dick is too hard for this.”

Ten raises an eyebrow at him. “Fuck did I even do?”

“You just,” he gestures vaguely at him. “So fucking hot by just existing, what the fuck? Fuck off.”

“I see,” Ten chuckles, starting to walk away. Jaehyun wants to yell at him again that he’s not actually supposed to go, but maybe he has already reached his limit for being an asshole for the day. “Well, I’ve been told I give great head so hit me up at the reception if you need me.”

Jaehyun is going to murder Yuta for leaving him alone. That’s what he tells himself as he punches the second to last floor button in the elevator, hoping it would go faster. He tries to think of anything, literally  _anything_  that could make his boner go away, only to be betrayed by his own wandering thoughts that insist on going back to Ten.

Ten and his cheeks and his smile and his bleached hair and perfectly white teeth. He feels so fucking weird for being attracted to someone’s  _teeth_  of all things. He tries to think of his ugly clothes and all he gets is a fabricated image of him getting undressed instead, and as he finally reaches his far too high floor he powerwalks to his room and slams the door shut behind himself.

The expensive mattress is uncomfortable under his back and the equally as expensive Egyptian silk sheets make his skin itch, and his head  _still_ hurts like fuck and he  _still_  feels like fucking dying, now with the addition of an inconvenient boner. He shuts his eyes and leaves it unattended, waiting for it to go away on its own. Sleep never came this hard for him.

 

He wakes up some time after noon and before midnight, that much he is sure of. It’s already dark outside and he feels completely lost in time, sleep still fogging his thoughts. He could have easily forgotten about the boner he went to sleep with wasn’t for the wet patch of precum staining his underwear, and Jaehyun groans as he makes his way to the bathroom to take a much needed piss.

A quick look at his phone lets him know he didn’t really miss much, a single text from Taeyong saying they don’t really feel like going out today but that they should meet up once the clock hits his birthday time all he needed to allow his body back into bed. He closes his eyes again and all he can still see are Ten's thighs in obnoxiously tight pants and his pretty fingers Jaehyun wishes he had around his neck or his cock (either would be perfectly fine).

He doesn’t hesitate when he reaches for the phone and rings the front desk, swallowing down his pride along with his anxiety as it rings. The woman’s voice filters sweetly through the line, and Jaehyun nearly forgets what he is supposed to say.

“Right, hi. Uhm,” he pauses, mind momentarily drawing blank, “is there any way you can ring up the pool guy?”

His English doesn’t sound as good as he remembers, but he figures it will do the job as long as the words are coming out.

“Ten?” she asks curiously. “Did he do something? Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, he didn’t do anything!” he almost yells into the receiver, alarmed for no reason. “I was just wondering if you can send him up to my room? I need to talk to him.”

“Oh,” she quickly recovers from it, trying to sound as professional as possible. “Sure, sir, I will have him come up to you as soon as possible.”

 _As soon as possible_  isn’t soon enough, and Jaehyun finds himself biting his nails in anticipation as the minutes loudly tick by. Johnny had told him to loosen up and not be as stuck-up as he usually is back home, and though Jaehyun would gladly argue that he definitely  _isn’t_  a stuck-up, he figures he might as well give it a shot.

He makes his way to the bar and fills a shot glass with some hard liquor he doesn’t recognize the label to, a shot of liquid courage he might need in order not to call himself dumb. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas is what the people say, right?

The knock on his door makes him drop the glass on the floor and he thanks the heavens for the carpet under his feet avoiding it shattering in pieces. He picks it up and places it on the table before rushing to the door. For someone with a bachelor’s degree he sure feels dumb as fuck when he finds himself tongue-tied at the sight of the man in front of him.

If Las Vegas is quite something, Ten is literally something else. If Jaehyun was attracted to him in that ugly uniform earlier in the day this is definitely something he was not expecting getting his dick hard to. He is still wearing skinny jeans, though this time they are black and matching with his shoes. A loose, fuzzy pink sweater hangs low on his chest, exposing his perfectly white collarbones, making him look even more angelic than he already did.

“Fuck,” is the first thing he says, still unable to form coherent words, and Ten chuckles.

“Hi to you too,” he replies with a smile, standing awkwardly outside his door. “Are you gonna tell me to come in or are we gonna fuck right here in the hallway?”

Jaehyun reaches out and pulls him in by the neck, lips smashing together in a rather painful kiss. He doesn’t mind it one bit and Ten doesn’t seem to mind it either when he parts his lips and licks across his bottom lip, asking for access. Jaehyun pulls him closer and blindly slams the door shut, letting Ten's tongue into his mouth with a contented sigh. Ten's lips are as soft as they look and Jaehyun wonders how they would look around his cock.

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Jaehyun tells him, as if he needs him to know it, and Ten chuckles  _again_. He’s annoying.

“I figured as much,” he tells him because it’s that simple, a smile dancing on his lips that are still against his. “Are you gonna take me to your expensive bed or do I have to keep prompting you with questions all night?”

“God you’re so fucking annoying,” still Jaehyun parts and pulls him by the hand, being pulled back only slightly when Ten stops to toe his shoes off.

“Can I get your name?” Jaehyun looks back and raises an eyebrow at him. “So I can moan it in your ear when you make me come.”

“Jaehyun,” he offers, lips suddenly dry. “It’s Jaehyun.”

Ten makes quick work of ridding himself of his jeans and all Jaehyun can do is watch, already being stripped down to his boxers only. His body is godly – Jaehyun can feel himself start to drool the longer he looks at his thighs. Ten smiles, letting his body fall graciously on the soft mattress, and Jaehyun feels angry that someone like that is out there living and breathing and being so perfect. He is  _so annoying._

“Well, Jaehyun,” he says, as if testing the weight of the name on his tongue. “Come here and ruin me then.”

Jaehyun doesn’t like taking orders in bed but he finds himself following easily, straddling Ten's hips and kissing him harshly. And Ten fucking  _whines_ , hips bucking up trying to grind against Jaehyun’s, and this time Jaehyun is the one chuckling. He gently runs his fingers through his hair, and he really didn’t expect his bleached locks to feel this soft.

He closes his fingers into fists and pulls him closer, kisses him deeper and Ten sounds absolutely beautiful and dirty beneath him. The other’s hands reach up to hold him by the neck, angling them better and it feels so good. Ten tastes like bubblegum and he knows he tastes like straight alcohol, but the thought slips his mind the moment Ten closes his legs around his hips.

“Please,” he breathes into his mouth, “ _please_.”

“Annoying,” Jaehyun breathes out as he trails kisses from his lips to his ear and down his neck, hot tongue leaving wet patches on its wake. He revels in the way Ten moans and trashes under him, his grip still tight on his hair.

He is perfect, so perfect it hurts. It makes Jaehyun’s heart beat loudly in his ears and his palms sweat when he lets go of Ten's blonde locks to grip the hem of his sweater and pull it over his head. Ten is willing to everything he does, easily follows whatever Jaehyun does to him and it drives him mad. No one can be this perfect, and he can feel arousal and alcohol pool hot in the pit of his stomach.

Ten's skin is smooth under his fingers and Jaehyun adores the way goosebumps raise wherever he traces, adores the soft mewls falling off Ten's lips as he reaches closer to his nipples. The man clearly works out but not to the point of being overly built and Jaehyun’s cock aches in his underwear with every curve of his muscles.

He replaces his fingers with his lips and Ten's voice raises in volume when he moans. He leaves pecks all over the skin, making sure to purposely neglect his hard nipples and Ten tries to grind harder against him. Jaehyun can hear him curse as he goes lower and lower and towards his navel, tongue dipping inside and making him laugh a little.

He kisses him there for a while, enjoys the way Ten squirms and whiles and pulls at his hair before going even lower and nosing along the hem of his boxers. Ten exhales loudly enough for Jaehyun to hear when his fingers sneak under the elastic band and pulls it off in one swift movement, Ten's legs detaching from his body for a moment.

“You’re so annoyingly perfect,” Jaehyun breathes out against his pelvis, wet lips kissing his hipbone and Ten struggles to keep himself in check.

“Stop talking,” Ten perfectly mimics the way he was spoken to hours earlier, and Jaehyun laughs at how cute he is.

He doesn’t need to be told twice, though. He pushes Ten further up the bed until his head reach the pillows, spreading his legs wider and dipping down to kiss his hips again. Jaehyun knows how to work his mouth and it’s something he takes pride in, although he would never really say that out loud. He goes lower and lower and past Ten's dick, pushing his legs up and making him hold them in place.

He licks over his perineum and his balls, enjoying the way Ten's entire body reacts, how his visibly slightly stretches hole clenches at the feeling. He does it again, takes a little longer this time and Ten actually shivers, a quiet cry filling up the room. He doesn’t tease him for long, his own patience wearing thin as his dick throbs in the confines of his underwear as he goes just a little bit lower.

The first lick over Ten's hole has him moaning so loudly he is sure he will get a call or a formal complaint notice for how loud they’re being. Yet he doesn’t stop working his tongue and Ten definitely does not stop working his vocal chords.  He licks and wets him thoroughly before dipping his tongue in, enjoying the way the ring of muscles tighten around his tongue.

Ten's ass tastes like cherry and Jaehyun would make fun of him for that if they were friends for fucking sure. He doesn’t complain about the effort the other put in on stretching himself, though, slips a finger in with so much ease he feels extremely pleased. He loves how sensitive Ten is and how easily his body reacts to everything he does, and as he reaches deeper inside him with his finger he makes a noise of surprise to find him dripping with lube.

He retracts his finger for a moment and quite literally kisses his ass, wets him as much as he can, Ten's moans the filthiest thing he has ever heard in his life. He slips two in with just as much ease as the first one, lips and tongue focusing on his balls instead, enjoying the way they tighten at his every movement. Ten sounds like he is trying to say something but no real words come out, only this strangled noise whenever Jaehyun reaches deeper inside him.

His fingers tangle in his hair instead, holding his head midair, lips just out of reach of his skin. Jaehyun takes the hint, focuses on stretching him open (though he already seems stretched enough) instead, massaging his walls and watching as lube trickles out of him. He doesn’t know if the blush painting his cheeks and chest is from pure arousal or embarrassment, and he doesn’t really care to ask as he slips another finger in.

Ten lets out something akin to a scream, though it doesn’t really seem like a painful one as he brings his legs closer to his body. Jaehyun can feel his skin on fire when he leans in to press kisses to the back of his thigh, can feel his muscles tremble as his fingers stretch him further. He doesn’t try to find his prostate, doesn’t want him to come so soon. His dick looks so hard, an angry red contrasting so much with his otherwise pale skin. Jaehyun adores it.

He pulls his fingers out and wipes them clean on the back of Ten's thigh, smiling when the other whines at him. He gets off bed momentarily to fetch more lube and a condom he knows is somewhere inside his toiletry bag, snorting when Ten lets his legs fall on the bed with a huff. He pours everything into the sink, not wanting to waste time looking for it, quickly making his way back inside the room.

He has no recollection of discarding his own underwear somewhere on the floor of this very luxurious room, all he knows is that his dick is heavy in his hand and he can’t stop fucking into his fist. It feels good, so fucking good he can feel tears prickle the corners of his eyes as he goes just a little bit faster, a little bit harder. He stops himself when he feels his toes tingle, ripping the foil open and rolling the condom down his dick with ease.

Ten looks good like this, flushed up and looking absolutely debauched already. He squirts more lube over the condom, gently spreading it over in order not to send himself over the edge. He already is so hard, the neglected boner from earlier making it that much harder for him to handle any kind of friction.

The nudge of his cockhead at Ten's hole feels like both heaven and hell at the same time, the ring of muscles clenching in anticipation against him. He nudges it only slightly but with enough pressure to push it in, eyes entranced as he watches Ten suck him in. he feels delirious, the pressure so good and Ten's moans so loud it makes his head spin. He keeps pushing and pushing and Ten's nails claw at his back, tearing his skin and making it sting.

It’s pleasure spreading all over him. The tightness of his walls around his dick, the melodic sound of his moans in his ears, his nails scraping his skin and his ankles linking behind his back, pushing him deeper. He easily bottoms out and now he is the one moaning, so loud his throat hurts and his ears ring. Maybe it’s too much, Ten's hot breath right over his ear, tongue playing with his earlobe as he moans  _right there_.

And Ten urges to move, to get going, clenches so hard around him Jaehyun sees white for a moment. He rocks his hips, sending his dick deeper and deeper and making Ten squirm before he pulls out and slams back in immediately after. He keeps that up, rocking and pulling and pushing and it feels so good, so fucking good he can barely hold himself up. But he keeps going, because Ten looks beautifully ruined underneath him, and right now he wouldn’t change that for a thing in the world.

He pistons his hips faster and harder and both his hips and Ten's ass are going to be bruised in the morning, he knows that for a fact. He is body and so is Ten's ass as it hits him hard and loud, but no louder than the mix of both their moans. It’s a mess and Jaehyun doesn’t remember the last time he sweated this much, but it’s fine because he is fucking the most gorgeous man he has ever laid his eyes on – and he is, well, just as sweaty. It’s sexy.

“Touch me,” Ten croaks out, throwing his head back when Jaehyun changes the angle of his hips just slightly. “Fuck, touch me for fuck’s sake.”

Jaehyun bends down to kiss him again, not as controlled and a lot messier than he intended to, teeth clashing and more tongue than lips when he reaches down to grip around the base of his cock. Ten's body nearly convulses at the touch, immediately melting off when Jaehyun starts to fist him just as hard as he fucks him.

His moans are music to Jaehyun’s ears and he tries to keep the pace up, tries to be as steady as he can but it’s so goddamn hard when Ten clenches around him with every thrust, moans with every touch. He’s writhing in his hands and it makes Jaehyun see black for a moment, and the hands on his back desperately fly to grip his hair, hard.

Jaehyun wishes he could watch Ten's face as he edges to an end, but the man is firmly holding his head in place, lips right at his ear and a shiver runs down his spine when he starts moaning his name. It sounds beautiful and absolutely broken, but it soon becomes a mantra falling off his lips as he clenches harder around him.

Ten comes with a deep moan of Jaehyun’s name spilled right into his ear, cum spilling over Jaehyun’s finger and over his stomach. He cums so much Jaehyun can’t help the gasp he lets out at how hot it feels in his hand, and just that is enough to make him tip closer to his own release.

He fucks harder into Ten if that is even possible, enjoying the way the other cries out from oversensitivity and he fucks and fucks and  _fucks_  his ass until he feels that pressure in his belly button. He doesn’t have time to think to moan Ten's name in return, a broken sob coming out instead as he releases inside the latex. His muscles tense and then relax, and he collapses without thinking on top of Ten, who only grumbles in response.

“As much as I’d love cockwarming you,” Ten says unceremoniously, “this isn’t the time or place, and I feel sticky.”

“Right,” Jaehyun mumbles and slowly pulls out, sighting at the loss of warmth around his softening dick. “You can shower here if you want.”

“Oh, didn’t know this potty mouth knew how to be a gentleman,” he says teasingly, already making his way to the bathroom.

Jaehyun just lies there, listening to the shower water running behind the closed door after he disposes of the condom. He feels blissed out, feels good like he hasn’t in so long, and he’s gotta remind himself to thank his awful friends for dragging him on this trip. Ten doesn’t take long, and soon enough he is fresh and looking like he hadn’t been fucked at all, save for the red spots trailing down his neck. Jaehyun smiles to himself.

“I suppose I’ll get going now,” he says with half a smile, dimples still showing. Jaehyun shuffles in bed, not really moving from his spot. It’s bliss.

“Yeah,” is all he really says, watching as Ten puts his shoes back on.

“Oh,” the other straightens out, looking at the clock. Jaehyun tries to see what time it is, but he is blind for numbers without his contacts on. Ten turns around to look at him again, and this time his smile is bigger. “Happy birthday.”

Jaehyun sends him off with a nod, lids heavy as the door clicks shut. Las Vegas sure is quite something.

 


	91. Office hours

Jaehyun’s favorite green pen has finally ran out of ink. He’s in the middle of grading a stack of mid-terms from his 300-level electromagnetic theory class, desperate to mark them up before the journey home.

It’s his third night in a row staying late on campus grading papers, quizzes, and lab reports. When he took on the job at the university he vowed to keep as much of his work at work, and everything else could come home. Well, he could take his research home, but that mostly consisted of peer reviewed journals and case studies. Jaehyun considered that quality alone time.

He shakes the pen a few times, desperate to get the ink flowing again, scratching away at an old department memo on his desk.

There’s a quick knock at his door that causes Jaehyun’s heart to thump and jolt him out of his chair. He darts his eyes up at the clock on the wall. It’s half past 8 in the evening; he should be wrapping up his work in his office.

“Come in,” he says, throwing the pen into the bin under his desk. He adjusts the wire-rimmed frames on the bridge of his nose and looks up to see who’s opening his office door. “Oh, Ten.”

“Hi, Dr. Jung,” Ten says with a shy wave. He hikes up the strap of his duffle bag on his shoulder and runs a hand through his half-dried hair. A black strand falls back over his eyes as Jaehyun crosses his legs in his seat. “I was just passing the building after hitting the gym.”

Jaehyun folds his hands in his lap as Ten plunks down in the chair opposite his desk. He twists the gold band on his finger. “Get a good workout in?”

Ten nods. “Yeah, I did some weight circuits then swam for an hour afterward.”

Jaehyun catches a whiff of the chlorine clinging to his skin, and a dull, soured sensation starts to flush over his own tongue. He watches a droplet of water fall onto Ten’s collarbone, exposed from under his hoodie. Jaehyun tucks his lower lip between his teeth and darts his eyes back up to Ten’s face.

“You eat beforehand?”

Ten shakes his head, water flicking from the tips of his black hair. “No, couldn’t risk getting a cramp.”

Jaehyun watches the droplets spray onto the edge of his desk and shards of light burst through them from the desk lamp. “You must be starving.”

“Ugh, I’m famished,” Ten rubs a hand over his belly, and the front of his hoodie slips up ever so slightly, and Jaehyun catches a glimpse of the trail of sun-bleached hairs beneath Ten’s belly button and he feels his heart thunk against his chest.

“Me, too,” he says, voice going dry. Jaehyun clears his throat.“We should grab something to eat.”

Ten falls back further into his seat, knees spreading wide as Ten grips onto the arms of the chair. He tilts his head to the side and thrums his fingers against his lips in thought. “That’s nice, but….”

A  _but…_  lingers in the few feet of space between them. Jaehyun’s heart plunges straight into his stomach the moment the words fall out of Ten’s mouth.

Ten’s always fascinated Jaehyun from the moment they met. It was Ten’s expressive eyes, his reedy tenor when he turned petulant, and to this day, his elusive aura always catches Jaehyun off guard. Jaehyun’s enraptured; some days he’s convinced Ten’s untouchable.

“Later, of course,” Jaehyun says.

“Later,” Ten parrots, voice dropping into a soft cadence. He leans forward and drums his fingers on the edge of Jaehyun’s desk. There is a silver chain draped around his neck with a rose gold band glinting under the lamp light.

“These midterms are killing me.” Ten looks down for a brief second before slowly filtering his gaze back up through his eyelashes. Jaehyun’s chest starts to ache again as he watches the soft, pink tip of Ten’s tongue slip across his lower lip before biting it.

“I could really,  _really_  use your help, Dr. Jung.”

Jaehyun clears his throat again, adjusts the frames of his glasses, then sits up straighter in his chair. “Could you?”

“Yeah,” Ten scoots his chair closer to the edge of the desk. “I’m  _slammed_  with exams right now.”

Jaehyun sighs, leaning back in his chair and pondering the words. He takes his glasses off for a moment, rubbing the space between his eyes before answering. “You’re not the only one, you know.”

A gasp resonates in the room, and Jaehyun opens his eyes and focuses on Ten again, who looks slightly offended.

“Of course I’m not,” Ten says, palm flying to rest over his chest.

“The students are depending on you–” Jaehyun begins, but Ten leaps up from his chair and presses a finger to Jaehyun’s lips.

“Shh!” Ten’s brows are pinched and his finger is warm against Jaehyun’s mouth. The movement nearly startles Jaehyun out of his seat, but he looks up from his lashes to give Ten his full attention. “Just,” Ten starts again, lifting his finger away to pinch at Jaehyun’s cheek. “Can you just go with this? Just this once?”

Jaehyun rubs the side of his face and swats Ten’s hand away from his mouth. They’d talked about meeting in his office earlier last week, and it’s all Jaehyun’s been thinking about since.

“As I was saying,” Ten says, plunking back down into his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m overwhelmed by all my exams, presentations, group projects.” Ten throws his head back and lets out a small groan. “It’s awful, I’m so stressed out,” he says, dragging out the syllables.

Jaehyun waits a beat, lets Ten’s words linger around the room for a moment. The second hand on the clock above his door pecks away, and Jaehyun weighs in for a brief moment if he wants to follow through with  _this_. He wants to choose his words carefully to not make this any more awkward than he already feels. His muscles are seized up beneath a button up shirt, a tie, belt, and god forbid his left  _shoe_.

As one of nine professors in the engineering department, advising nearly 50 students in the major alone, and the endless, breakneck cycle of grading quizzes, tests, exams, assigning group projects, conducting scholarly research, attending conferences, reading studies, and somehow finding the time to call his mother to make sure her only son was still standing, Jaehyun wasn’t even close to being offered tenure. Some days he questioned if the life of academia, the life of passing on knowledge onto future generations, to ensure thinkers of the future were prepared to take on the world, was even worth a damn.

Jaehyun was stressed out, too.

“Well then,” Jaehyun loosens the purple brocade tie around his neck. ”How can I help you?”

Ten perks up from his seat and flashes a wicked smile. He pinches his thumb and forefinger around the band that’s dangling from his chain and begins to drag it left to right. It’s so quiet in the room, Jaehyun can hear ever swipe of the ring clatter against the chain. The sound of it makes Jaehyun shiver.

“To be completely honest, I just need to pass your class.” Ten presses the tip of his index finger to his lips and offers a coy smile.

Jaehyun refuses to buckle so easily, so he takes his tie off all the way, fabric coiling onto the top of his desk. He clears his throat and furrows his brows. “You’ve performed poorly all semester,” Jaehyun says firmly.

Ten flails his arms up into the air then draws his hands back down into his lap and lets out a dramatic sigh. “I-I can explain. Look–” He sinks further into the seat and runs a hand through his hair. It’s mostly dry now, and a new wave of chlorine floods Jaehyun’s senses. “My dad will  _kill_  me if I lose my scholarship.”

Jaehyun snorts out a laugh with a hand flying to his mouth.  _Ten? On scholarship?_  Jaehyun regains his composure and continues. “You’ve had horrible attendance all semester. I barely recall you coming to any of my lectures. Do you even know which class I’m teaching?”

Ten’s mouth falls open. Jaehyun expects a quick, witty reply, but Ten just stews on his question and picks the lint off his sleeve.

“Listen,” Ten rolls his eyes, “I  _know_  I’m a bad student. Is there any way I can make it up?”

“You know I can’t offer extra credit to you and not everyone else,” Jaehyun says.

“But, Dr. Jung,” he says, voice drawing out his name in a low whine. Ten brings his pointer finger up to his mouth and bites down on the tip, eyes daring Jaehyun to challenge him. He gets up from his seat and leans forward to gently rest his palms onto the desk. Jaehyun tries to ignore the burn starting in his cheeks, the hot flush creeping up his spine watching Ten’s thighs rub against the edge of his desk.

“I can give you something other students can’t.”

Jaehyun feels like his heart is going to leap out of his chest, and he can’t get a grip on  _anything_  now. Ten might have just propositioned him in his goddamn office. Granted all of his colleagues have been out of the offices for hours now, yet the thrill– no –the sheer  _panic_  of wanting to know if this is where Ten wants things to escalate makes his throat go dry. He’s almost afraid to keep the conversation going, but his own voice is too eager to mine out an answer for his brain to process.

“Like what?” Jaehyun asks.

The faint hum of a vacuum cleaner starts on the other side of the door down the hall, and suddenly Jaehyun feels like his tie is back around his neck.

Ten crooks his finger beckoning Jaehyun forward in his chair, a wry, sinister smile painting its way onto his face. “Me,” he whispers.

Jaehyun feels possessed by a shockwave of sensations over one little word. Ten plays a wicked game. Jaehyun follows his finger and leans forward, elbows digging into two stacks of papers as he inches toward Ten. All the blood in his body is rushing through his ears, and, god, all of his clothes feel tighter than before. Jaehyun’s nervous, muscles straining to hide the tremble in his fingertips. This close, he can smell sweet mint curling from Ten’s mouth, can feel the warm breath filtering through his nose. Ten is staring straight at Jaehyun like he wants to devour him whole.

“That’s a generous offer,” Jaehyun says, albeit strained. His voice sounds thin and there’s suddenly a large lump in his throat. “But I’m afraid I must decline, Mr. Li.”

Ten guffaws. “You look like you could loosen up,” he says. “You’re always so tense in lecture.”

“How would you know? You’re never there.”

Ten narrows his eyes. “Please, we already went over this – I’m bored.”

Ten looks soft and combative, nails scratching at the arms of his chair as he sinks further into his hoodie. Jaehyun watches Ten ruffle a hand through his hair. It’s now dry and flat against his head, and the chlorine that was clinging to his skin has since evaporated into the ether.

“How can you be bored if you don't even go to class? What do you even do with your life, Ten?”

Jaehyun leans back in his chair to fold his arms across his chest. He watches Ten tense up in his chair, hunched forward with his necklace dangling like a pendulum. Ten’s knuckles have turned white, and there’s a faint pinkness spreading underneath the play of faint freckles across the bridge of his nose.

Jaehyun wonders if he went too far – he’s never chastised a student like that before – and he wants Ten to look up from his lap and directly at him to know he didn’t  _really_  mean it.

“I–” Ten starts, voice barely above a whisper. His head is still turned looking down in his lap. Ten licks his lips once more before moving his eyes up to stare directly into Jaehyun’s gaze. “I think about you.”

Ten gets up from his seat, the legs of his chair scraping across the floor, and that’s when Jaehyun can hear his heart thudding out of his own ears.

“I spend all day thinking about your hands,” Ten says, voice airy. He slinks over to the side of Jaehyun’s desk, planting his palms over the stack of ungraded papers, “And how they’d feel around my neck.”

Jaehyun’s eyes watch the tip of Ten’s index finger trace the slope of his own jaw. Ten twists his hand to grope at the base of his throat and swallows hard beneath his grip. The gesture makes Jaehyun shift in his seat.

Ten closes his eyes and trails his hand down his chest. “But my favorite part of the day is when I think about you bending me over your desk and fucking some sense into me.”

The words have Jaehyun’s stomach doing backflips, a flutter rumbling beneath his ribs. He watches Ten’s hand leave his throat and reach out toward him. Time slows to a crawl between them the moment Ten’s hand cups under Jaehyun’s jaw. Jaehyun leans his face into the warmth of his palm and closes his eyes for a moment. It’s a comforting gesture he loses himself into often.

Jaehyun blinks open his eyes to see Ten staring at his lips. “Is that what you want, baby?” Jaehyun says.

Ten’s fingers curl under his chin and gives it a firm squeeze. “Mhmm,” he says, the sound almost a whimper.

Jaehyun gives a slight nod, and Ten quickly moves around the corner of his desk to stand before him. This close, he can smell traces of peaches mingling with the harsh chlorine clinging to Ten’s skin. Jaehyun feels his heart swoop in his chest as soon as the tips of Ten’s fingers grab at his chin again and he surges downward to press a kiss to Jaehyun’s lips.

The bridge of Jaehyun’s wire-rim frames slide up his nose and dig into his face, and Ten quickly stands upright again. There’s a smudge from Ten’s cheek that’s brushed up against his left lens, fogging Jaehyun’s vision. Ten pinches his fingers around the corners of Jaehyun’s frames and slowly slides them off his face. He folds the arms and turns around to slip them into one of his desk drawers.

Jaehyun rises from his chair. “I can fuck some sense into you,” Jaehyun says. He reaches for Ten’s lithe waist, fingertips slipping under the soft cotton over his hip and smoothing over warm skin.

“Please,” Ten gasps. He throws his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun feels his fingers card through the hair at his nape, and he swallows down a lump of anticipation bobbing in his throat. He brings a hand up to trace the outline of Ten’s mouth with his fingertips.

Ten closes his eyes and parts his lips, then purses them to press a delicate kiss. Ten flicks out the tip of his tongue to take the pads of Jaehyun’s index and middle fingers, then wastes no time sucking them into his mouth. He laps his tongue around the fingers, breath coming out his nose in shallow huffs as he hallows his cheeks around the length of Jaehyun’s fingers. The sight of it is filthy with spit pooling out of the corners of Ten’s mouth. Jaehyun feels like his face is on fire, and he gives into the arousal building at the pit of his stomach.

His fingers slide out from Ten’s mouth with an obscene pop. Ten takes Jaehyun’s hand to grab his wrist. The intensity of his gaze never wanes as he drags the flat of his tongue against Jaehyuns palm. The sensation makes Jaehyun’s stomach flip, and he can already feel the strain of his cock stirring in his trousers.

Ten goes to lick at the tips of Jaehyun’s fingers again, but Jaehyun snaps his hand out of Ten’s grasp. Ten lets out a silent growl and surges forward for a kiss. Jaehyun’s head feels like it’s spinning upside down as he turns his face slightly to the left and reciprocates the kiss. The anticipation leading up to this second spills over with a quiet hum rolling between his lips. He feels Ten smile into it and Jaehyun can’t help but let out a small chuckle himself. Jaehyun stops to rest their foreheads together.

“You really sure you want to do this?” Jaehyun whispers.

Ten nuzzles his face at the base of Jaehyun’s throat. He feels Ten’s teeth start to nip at the skin over his collarbone. “Yes,” Ten says, then presses a gentle kiss against the tender skin. Jaehyun thinks he’ll kill Ten if he finds a bruise there, but he’ll probably take pleasure recalling the memory of how it ended up on him.

Jaehyun smooths the hair away from Ten’s forehead. “Okay.”

Ten forms a wicked smile, looping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. “After all,” he whispers, leaning so close Jaehyun can feel each word puff across his own lips. “I need to pass your class.”

Jaehyun can’t help but roll his eyes, but then he decides to grab a fistful of hair at the crown of Ten’s head. Ten’s hands fly up to reach for Jaehyun’s hand and he lets out a small wince.

“Get your clothes off then,” Jaehyun says firmly. Ten’s staring at him, eyes glazing over almost in shock. Jaehyun tugs at Ten’s hair once more, relishing the soft noise Ten makes. “And don’t tease me anymore. Understand?”

Ten closes his eyes and pants with a slow nod. “Yes, Dr. Jung.”

Ten makes haste throwing his hoodie over his head and onto the floor, and slips out of his joggers while Jaehyun digs through his desk drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms.

“Hands on the desk, baby,” Jaehyun says. He rolls up the sleeves of his button up shirt and flips open the cap of the lube to pour some over his fingers. Jaehyun turns his gaze to find Ten graciously bent over his desk, back bowing and knees pressed together. Ten’s had the foresight to thankfully clear away the papers from the center of the desk.

Ten’s peeking over his shoulder with a wanton stare, and Jaehyun steps forward to place his left hand on Ten’s hip. Jaehyun slips a foot between Ten’s calves and kicks outward to nudge Ten’s thighs apart. He slips his fingers between the cleft of Ten’s cheeks. He takes his left hand to unzip his trousers, letting them pool around his knees with his boxers to free his half-hard cock. He runs his left hand up the side of Ten’s waist, the smooth skin stretched over his ribs as he fucks Ten open with his fingers. Jaehyun starts off slow, quietly concentrating on the shallow breaths stuttering from Ten’s mouth more than the low hum of a distant vacuum cleaner echoing in the hall.

He works Ten open into a frenzy, admiring the soft whimpers and declarations of pleasure whirring through the office.

“I’m ready,” Ten says between gasps. “Come on, come on.”

Jaehyun buries his fingers and strikes his left hand against Ten’s cheek. The crack echoes through the room and Jaehyun shakes the sting from his palm. “Don’t rush me.”

Jaehyun pulls his fingers out, strips out of his shirt to drape over the back of his chair, and reaches for a condom off the desk. He carefully tears it open, tosses the wrapper onto his desk and slips it on. The stakes are already high for him and Ten right now; he can’t risk even more of mess in his office of all places.

He steadies one hand on Ten’s hip and closes his eyes, focusing on the pleasure of pushing the head of his cock in past Ten’s rim.

“Shit,” Jaehyun whispers.

Ten goes rigid beneath him. “Oh my god,” he whines, fist pounding on the wood.

Like a seventh sense, Jaehyun’s blood goes cold the split second before he sinks further into Ten when suddenly there’s a knock at the door. Jaehyun’s instinct is to pull out, but Ten’s quicker and kicks his legs up to push Jaehyun inside him all the way. Jaehyun feels like his gut is punched, cock burying into Ten’s heat as Ten’s face slams against the desk with a loud thud and a moan.

“Dr. Jung?” a voice says on the other side of the door.

Ten immediately starts to hiccup with laughter beneath him. Jaehyun, resisting the urge to flee, drops his hand to the back of Ten’s black hair and pushes his face into the desk in a weak attempt to silence Ten.

“Hi!” Jaehyun shouts.

Jaehyun curses under his breath, panic shivering across his body as he hovers behind Ten’s ear. Ten has his hand over his mouth hiding behind his chuckles.

“You want to get us fired?” Jaehyun spits, but Ten laughs even harder.

“Everything okay in there?” the voice bellows again.

“Yes!” Jaehyun shouts. His arms are starting to feel like jello, and the band on his finger suddenly feels like a vise when he white knuckles a fist against the top of the desk to hold still.

“Can I collect any trash?”

“Dirty–” Ten starts to say, but Jaehyun slaps his hand across the front of his mouth and squeezes hard. He hopes that’ll shut him up, but Ten clenches down on him in retaliation.

“Nope!” Jaehyun yelps. “I–I’ll take it out myself!”

Jaehyun can hardly recognize his own voice - it’s gone reedy and tight under the strain of trying not to grind his hips. Ten’s body is like a furnace beneath him, and there’s already sweat gathering on the tops of his thighs.

“Okay, sir. Have a good evening.”

“Likewise!” Jaehyun squeaks.

Jaehyun holds his breath for what feels like an eternity as he counts the steps trekking away from his office down the hall. His heart feels like his going to leap out of his throat. Jaehyun comes back to earth when he feels a wet lick at the palm of his hand. He drops it from Ten’s mouth and wipes the spit against Ten’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Ten says, clenching around Jaehyun’s cock. “Don’t forget about me.”

Jaehyun feels electric, senses going into overdrive and panting into Ten’s ear. “We almost got caught.”

Ten brings a hand up to stroke at Jaehyun’s hair. It’s a comforting gesture that Jaehyun can’t help turning his head into.

“Do you want to go home?” Ten asks, tone soothing. “You can take me there if you’d rather.”

Jaehyun considers the offer. His heart is still pounding so hard he can barely hear Ten murmuring beneath him. He knew there was a risk of this incident happening to them, but he didn’t consider it’d  _actually_  almost happen.

There should be ten million thoughts racing at the forefront of his mind right now:  _-could they tell what was happening? -did they see Ten come into the office? -what if they tell the dean? -will he ever find work again? -will he be ostracized from his academic community? -what about all the research he’s put in over the years?_

But even as he pushes these thoughts away from the surface, he’s still ridiculously turned on at the thought of being buried inside of Ten over his desk in his office.

“Baby, you’re thinking too loudly,” Ten teases. “You with me?”

“Mhm.”

“Let’s go home then.” Ten says, voice sounding slightly disappointed. “At least now I know what your cock feels like in my ass in your office. Going to be dreaming about this for years.”

“No,” Jaehyun says, peeling himself away from Ten’s back. He rests a hand on Ten’s waist again and starts to rock forward shallowly, earning a gasp from Ten. “No, let’s finish what we started.”

Jaehyun’s feeling bold now, rapturous desire washing over him as he pulls out of Ten almost all the way and slowly pushes back in. Ten let’s out a whimper with each thrust as he picks up speed and Jaehyun doesn’t ever want to stop.

Ten gasps. “So  _fucking_  good, Jaehyun.” Ten’s palm slips against the wood under him. His cheek falls to the desk with a loud thud and a quiet moan falls from his lips.

“What?” Jaehyun asks. Ten hasn’t called him by his first name all night. The slip up amuses Jaehyun and he considers his next move. He settles on grabbing a fist full of Ten’s hair and gives it a harsh tug, savoring the low whine that falls from Ten’s mouth.

“Jaehyun,” Ten says again, this time more of a whisper. Then he continues, voice stretching out the name endlessly, rolling off his tongue like a mantra in time with each thrust inside of him. “Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun pulls at Ten’s hair again to get his attention. Ten groans, arm flying up to grab at Jaehyun’s wrist. Jaehyun grits his teeth.

“I did not spend 9 years of research hell for you to  _not_  call me Dr. Jung,” he says.

Jaehyun lets go of Ten’s hair and slows his hips to a halt, grinding tortuously into Ten. His hands grip at the slight curve of Ten’s waist, just shy of the soft flesh where Jaehyun knows he’s most ticklish.

Ten curls his hands into fists against the stained oak and chokes out: “Shut up and put your back into it, old man.”

Ten peers over his shoulder and gives a quick wink as he starts to rock his hips to meet Jaehyun’s thrusts.

Jaehyun curls his mouth into a smile and falls forward, palms flat on either side of Ten’s face. “You’re such a brat,” he says.

“I know,” Ten nods, head shaking frantically beneath him.

He begins fucking Ten in earnest, hips snapping forward then teasing with a slow drag out. He can feel the glide of their sweat gather between his chest and Ten’s back.

“Mmm, yeah,” Ten moans. “Just like that, just like that.”

Jaehyun’s close, so unbelievably turned on by every word Ten spits out, goading Jaehyun to fuck him harder. He can feel his climax curling at his toes. He straightens up again to drive into Ten faster, throat going dry, hands cinched around Ten’s waist. Jaehyun slams a hand down on the desk to change his angle, moaning in time with Ten. He looks down to see Ten with his face turned, left cheek plastered against the desk, mouth open and eyes closed in ecstasy. Jaehyun resists an urge to draw a finger down the delicate slope of Ten’s nose. The line of piercings on Ten’s ear flare under the light of his desk lamp, leaving Jaehyun lost in the moment to memorize the way the corner of Ten’s eye creases with each push.

“I’m gonna come,” Jaehyun says, leaning forward to press a kiss on the back of Ten’s neck, then the delicate spot just behind Ten’s ear. The back of a piercing grazes against the tip of Jaehyun’s nose and he works his mouth back down to suckle at the juncture between Ten’s neck and shoulder.

Ten groans. “Fucking  _give it_  to me.”

Jaehyun starts to slow his thrusts and grind torturously slow, scraping his teeth against the soft flesh of Ten’s shoulder, breath panting harsh and wet. Ten’s hair at his nape smells like nectarines with a hint of chlorine warming up underneath the sheen of sweat. He’s lost in the sensations–the scents, the curses babbling from his mouth, Ten’s ravenous cries for  _more, more, more_ , the sound of each filthy thrust echoing in the room.

“Please,” Ten begs, “come for me.”

Jaehyun stills, spilling into the condom with a low moan. It’s like a punch in his gut, one of the most mind blowing orgasms Jaehyun’s felt in a while. Ten grinds his hips back into him until finally Jaehyun tells him to stop and pulls out.

He ties up the condom, legs wobbling as he wraps it up in a couple tissues from the box on his bookshelf. He’s trying to catch his breath and sort out where to put the used condom (definitely  _not_  in the bin under his desk - he’d likely forget to throw it out in his post-fuck haze) while Ten managers to stand upright, necklace swinging about, and turns around to sit.

Ten perches himself on the edge of the desk, collarbones glistening. Jaehyun wants to lick at the river of sweat trailing down the center of Ten’s chest and can still taste the salt on his tongue from the last moment his mouth was on Ten’s body. Ten brings the ring on the chain up to his mouth to suckle on it, then rakes his hands down his ribs, over his thighs, and takes hold of his knees to spread them wide. Jaehyun can’t look away from Ten blooming under the soft glow of the desk lamp. His focus trails down, straight to Ten’s core, an irresistible offering Jaehyun’s ready to take.

Ten throws back his head in ecstasy. “Come get your honey, baby.”

Jaehyun tosses the wad of tissue onto the desk behind Ten and cups his hands beneath Ten’s jaw to brings their lips together. He opens his mouth to slip his tongue into Ten’s and kisses him fully. Ten plants his palms over Jaehyun’s chest, and he wonders if Ten can feel how hard his heart is pounding beneath them. His whole body is still tingling, waves of currents shocking him with each point of contact.

Jaehyun begins to work his way down to Ten’s neck, peppering feathery kisses against his collarbone, sucking bruises on his chest, nails scratching at his ribs with teeth biting at his nipples. Jaehyun’s relentless, craving to hear each surprised hitch in Ten’s breath. He licks the flat of his tongue across the plane of Ten’s hip, when finally, he drops onto his knees between Ten’s thighs. He kneads his hands into soft flesh and noses at Ten’s length. He’s hard, leaking so much it makes Jaehyun’s mouth water. Ten lets out of a whimper and Jaehyun flicks the tip of his tongue to lap at the head.

“Don’t tease me,” Ten whines.

Jaehyun starts to hallow his cheeks and gathers spit in his mouth. He looks up from his lashes to see Ten watching him chewing at his lower lip. Jaehyun lets a string of spit spill from his lips and onto Ten’s cock. He twists his hand down, welcoming a quiet moan out of Ten while slicking up his length.

“I can do whatever I want,” Jaehyun says, staring straight into Ten’s eyes, challenging him.

Ten lets out a huff. “That’s not  _fair_.”

Jaehyun presses a delicate kiss the the underside of Ten’s cock. He wraps his fingers around the base and begins to work up and twist down the length suckling at the head. He takes his time with Ten, even though Ten shows all the signs of being close: his thighs start to close in on Jaehyun’s shoulders, he tugs and pushes down at the crown of Jaehyun’s head that has Jaehyun moaning with delight.

Ten comes in hot streaks, hitting the back of Jaehyun's throat and making the corners of his eyes sting with tears. He swallows thickly, savoring the familiar taste.

“Fuck,” Ten whispers.

Jaehyun falls back on his haunches, swiping his thumb at the corners of his mouth. He peers up at Ten whose chest is heaving just as rapidly as Jaehyun’s and looks completely debauched. They each take a moment to regain themselves before Jaehyun grabs his button-up off the rug.

“That was fucking incredible,” Ten pants, dropping to the floor to pick up his pile of clothes.

“Really,” Jaehyun says, buttoning his shirt.

Ten shuffles over on his knees to adjust the few buttons Jaehyun misaligned. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Absolutely not,” Jaehyun says slapping Ten’s hand away.

“Come on, it was hot and you know it.”

He wants to agree with Ten - it  _was_  amazing. Then again, every minute he spends with Ten is incredible, but he has to put his foot down.

Jaehyun stands up to pull on his boxers. “We are not risking it again!”

“Okay then,” Ten says, pulling his sweatshirt over his head. “So exhibitionism is not your forte,  _fine_. We won’t fuck in public again.”

Jaehyun pinches the bridge of his nose. “Ten–it’s not about that, it’s our careers at stake.”

Ten holds up a hand in defense. “Listen, I don’t want to fight after getting the dicking of my life.” Ten shimmies into his joggers. “I had a long meeting with my department this afternoon, my ass is sore, and I’m  _starving_.”

Jaehyun tightens the buckle around his waist. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know,” Ten shrugs ruffling his hair. “Do I look like I just got fucked sideways?”

Jaehyun laughs. “I haven’t seen you walk yet.”

Ten lunges forward and playfully punches Jaehyun’s arm. Jaehyun tries to dodge it but is laughing too much to care. “I hate you.”

Jaehyun grabs Ten’s wrist to pull Ten close and wraps his arms around Ten’s shoulders. “Oh really?”

“Mhmm,” Ten says, eyebrows arched in defiance.

“Shame.” Jaehyun brushes a strand of hair away from Ten’s forehead and presses a gentle kiss in the center of it. “Because I’m madly in love with you.”

“You are so corny.”

“You love it,” Jaehyun says with a laugh. He unhooks the chain from Ten’s neck and slips the band off to hand it to Ten then pockets the chain.

“Ugh, you’re right, and I want a steak.”

Jaehyun presses another quick kiss to Ten’s temple. “That sounds good. You’re paying.”

Ten rolls his eyes. “We have a joint account.”

Jaehyun takes Ten’s left hand and pecks a quick kiss on the back of it, thumb stroking over the rose gold band on Ten’s ring finger. “Don’t you think we’re moving a little fast, Mr. Li?”

“Fine. Steak’s on me,” Ten says wiggling his eyebrows, “ _Dr. Jung_.”

 


	92. Choking hazard

It all started as a way to get Ten to pay attention to him when he was feeling a bit needy.

 

Never in a million years did Jaehyun expect for it all to turn out with his back pressed against the mattress, Ten kneeling over him with a hand around his throat. His heartbeat skyrocketing and the front of his jeans feeling a bit too tight.

 

 

Jaehyun’s relationship with Ten was special, and they both had a lot of love for each other. They liked to spend long hours just cuddling in bed and keeping each other close, Jaehyun especially enjoyed this as he was naturally a very physically affectionate person and loved showering his boyfriend in endless hugs and kisses.

 

However, there were times that the both of them needed some time alone. Jaehyun would be watching a movie in his room on his own and Ten would be on his bed playing games on his phone. Once Ten would give him a look that said “I love you but I really need time to myself or else I’m going to bite you,’ Jaehyun would give him a short kiss and leave him to play his games in their room. 

 

Most of the time, Jaehyun would leave Ten alone until he would come out of their room and show him his latest progress with a big sunny smile on his face. Ten would sit on his lap and Jaehyun would reward him with kisses for beating his high score. 

 

Sometimes, however, Jaehyun was just feeling a bit needier than usual and he didn’t want to seem dramatic but if he didn’t at least get a pat on his head from Ten he was going to die.

 

So he would sneak into their room and lay down next to Ten, quietly watching the boy as he played his game. After a few minutes, Jaehyun would become a bit restless and lay his head on Ten’s thigh, silently pleading to be patted on the head. The first few times Ten would hold his phone with one hand and use the other to gently tug on Jaehyun’s ears teasingly before proceeding to give his pouty boyfriend what he wants. However, as time passed, Jaehyun would move on from simply laying his head on Ten’s lap to whining and moving Ten’s arms around to lay on his head.

 

Once Ten picked up on his tactics, he began to ignore and would turn on his side until Jaehyun gave up and took a nap next to him. He always knew a way to get Jaehyun to give in and either fall asleep next to him or get up and eat some food. 

 

This went on for about a week before Jaehyun figured out another way to get Ten’s attention. Apparently getting Ten to choke him out was the next thing that would definitely get his attention for sure. Jaehyun’s brain cells were really onto something the minute he came up with that idea. The first time he tried it out, it definitely shocked Ten to say the least. He had been expecting for Jaehyun to put his hand on his head and was surprised to feel the soft skin of his neck instead of his fluffy hair. 

 

Getting Ten to low-key choke him was definitely an interesting way to get attention, it was a bit strange to Ten, but his boyfriend did a lot of other questionable things so this wasn’t really out of the ordinary. He briefly remembered the time that Jaehyun meowed at him for a whole hour before getting tired and asking Ten to get ice cream with him. 

 

Currently, Ten was in their room watching youtube videos and Jaehyun was in the kitchen pouting at the bowl of leftovers Taeyong had left for all of them. Jaehyun wanted attention, and he was going to go on his typical mission for it after he was done eating. It would be a lot easier today since Ten was just watching videos on his phone and didn’t need to use both of his hands for that. 

 

Jaehyun carefully cleaned up the table and washed his dishes (he didn’t want to get yelled at by Taeyong later if he didn’t) and proceeded to their room, where Ten was still having his alone time. His boyfriend was laid out on their bed with his phone in his hands and a blanket across his lap. Jaehyun smiled softly at how cute his boyfriend looked all cozied up and so focused on his movie, he almost felt bad that he was about to disrupt him but alas he needed his daily dose of Ten before he dropped dead due to lack of attention.

 

Jaehyun sat on the bed next to Ten and started poking his arm first. His boyfriend groaned and set a hand on top of his to stop his movements. Jaehyun used this opportunity to take Ten’s hand and bring it up to his neck.

 

“Tenie~ pay attention to meee,” Jaehyun whined.

 

His boyfriend continued to watch his movie so Jaehyun gently poked Ten’s side and in retaliation his boyfriend ended up gently squeezing the sides of his neck.

 

Now, Jaehyun may be needy and never turned down the opportunity to get dicked down by his boyfriend, he may be a horny fuck sometimes but he never expected for his dick to literally twitch at the feeling of Ten squeezing his neck a little. His boyfriend was still too busy watching his movie to notice Jaehyun currently having an existential crisis over an unexpected boner and for once he was thankful for Ten’s determination to watch every second of his movie.

 

After a few seconds, Ten removed his hand so that he could give Jaehyun’s cheek a little pat before going back to his previous position. Jaehyun stayed silent for a bit, still very stunned at his reaction towards being choked and eventually scampers off into the nearest bathroom, leaving his boyfriend to finish his movie in their room alone.

 

Jaehyun looks at himself in the mirror and he sees the way his pupils are blown wide and his cheeks are flushed. He brings a hand up to his chest and feels his heart still hammering against his chest. Slowly, Jaehyun brings his hand down his pants and feels his hard on starting to fill out more. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to distract himself from it now for it to go down, so technically he had no choice but to jack off. Infallible logic he had going there.

 

He grabs some toilet paper so he can cum into and he opens his jeans enough so that he can pull his dick out. With a bit a shame creeping up his neck he starts pumping himself quickly. The faster he got this over with the faster he could get out of the bathroom and never think about this again. 

 

After a few minutes and still not finishing, Jaehyun let his mind wander. He thought back to the way it felt having Ten squeeze his neck. He knows that he should’ve felt afraid but for some reason having Ten so in control of his breathing was something that aroused him. Having so much trust in Ten that he felt safe with him slowly cutting off his blood flow and making him feel floaty and light made him muffle a whimper and his hips spasm. 

 

All it took was imagining Ten straddling his hips while squeezing the sides of his neck a bit more firmly, painting the image in his head of the way that Ten’s face would look like looking down on him and teasing him, and Jaehyun came all over the toilet paper he had gathered before.

 

Jaehyun stood with his softening dick in his hands, his breath coming out heavily. It felt good, really really good to think about getting choked and Jaehyun was scared for what this meant for him now. There was no way he would be able to confess to Ten this new thing he found out about himself. No fucking way was he going to admit it.

 

Because there was no way that Jaehyun would do anything that reasonable, not in this Scorpio household. 

 

 

 Just because Jaehyun never talked about it, doesn’t mean that Ten didn’t notice the change in his behavior.

 

This choking thing that Jaehyun did to get his attention was funny at first, but now Jaehyun was doing it nearly every day and Ten was getting a bit...concerned.

 

Ten tried looking it up online what this all meant and he was just met with weird gif sets and questionable tumblr accounts, so he decided to go to his most trusted source for info about love and relationships.

 

“So Tenie, What can I help you with about Jaehyun?”

 

Ten sighs, “Jaehyun has this really weird thing going on...I don’t really know how to explain it other than he tries to get me to choke him as a way to get my attention and I’m really confused about it? Like it came up out of nowhere and I’m not necessarily grossed out or uncomfortable about it but I just want to know what it means? I don’t know, Jungwoo please help me!”

 

Jungwoo reaches for Ten’s hands and looks at him the way his teachers would in school, “Oh honey, I know exactly what this all means. Do you know what autoerotic asphyxiation is? Do you know about anything kinky?”

 

Ten nods his head, “I mean I know some stuff...you know how Jaehyun likes trying different things and we’ve done like role playing and kitty play and all that, but I don’t really know what that is? It sounds really fancy.”

 

“Well, in lamence terms it basically means Jaehyun likes being choked during sex. But like, not choked in the way that he wants his breath to be completely cut off. There’s a different way of doing it so that it isn’t so painful,” Jungwoo explains.

 

They're both sitting on Jungwoo’s bed and the younger pulls up his laptop so that he can explain a bit more to Ten. He watches as Jungwoo pulls up a webpage that is kind of like the Wikipedia of BDSM and anything mildly kinky. Once Jungwoo has the page pulled up on the screen that he was looking for, he motions for Ten to sit a bit closer to him.

 

“See, in this diagram it shows you the way you’re supposed to do it. You’re not supposed to press down and crush his wind pipe, that hurts and I can speak from experience. The first time me and Doyoung ever tried-”

 

Ten cuts him off, his face going red, “okay okay I don’t need exact details! I think I understood enough, just keep going.” 

 

Jungwoo pinches his cheek, “Okay Winnie I’m sorry. Anyways, so if you ever want to try it out make sure to just squeeze where the arteries are on the side of his neck. He’ll feel a bit of pressure but not enough for it to be too painful. Make sure to communicate with him and ask him if it’s too much. Also, before initiating anything you know well enough about safe words by now and non verbal cues right?”

 

Ten nods and Jungwoo pats his head, “Good boy, I’m so proud I taught you so well! Is it okay if I kinda show you where on your neck? I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable but it’s easier to kind of feel where exactly you should be pressing.”

 

“It’s okay Jungwoo, I promise that I don’t mind,” he answers.

 

“Okay!” Jungwoo proceeds and brings his hand up to Ten’s neck, “so here is where your jugulars are on your neck, so you want to press here and make sure to gauge his reactions. If Jaehyun gets a bit too pale or his breathing is too ragged you immediately stop things and make sure that he’s okay. Sometimes the adrenaline and the lack of blood flow gets to be a bit too much and you need to take a tiny break for him to calm down. I would be especially cautious because it is your first time and Jaehyun might get overly excited.” 

 

Ten nods, “yeah, he tends to get really excited when trying something new and I don’t want to hurt him. I would never want to hurt him, I love him too much.”

 

Jungwoo pretends to be wiping away a stream of tears from his eyes, “gosh you guys are just so precious! I’m sure you’ll be fine as long as you watch over him carefully and make sure to ask him if it feels okay or if he needs a break.”

 

At that moment there’s a small knock at the door and it opens to reveal Doyoung with two lemonades in his hands.

 

He looks surprised to see Ten there but he’s happy nonetheless. “Hi Ten! I didn’t know you were here but I assume Jungwoo was just giving you some advice right?”

 

Ten nods as Doyoung walks closer to them so he can hand Jungwoo his drink. 

 

“Thanks so much Doie! You’re the best boyfriend ever! Tenie do you want a sip?” Jungwoo asks him.

 

He nods and Jungwoo lets him take the first sip before proceeding to drink it himself. Doyoung is smiling fondly at Jungwoo and it makes Ten happy to see the both of them so in love with each other.

 

“Okay Jungwoo, I think I’m going to try and find Jaehyun now. Thank you so much for helping me and teaching me about...you know what. I feel a lot better now!” Ten stands up, dusting off his pants and getting ready to leave.

 

“Bye Ten! Good luck! Just remember everything I told you and you’ll be okay!” 

 

With a small wave to both Jungwoo and Doyoung, Ten opens the door and runs off to find his boyfriend.

 

With the two of them finally alone, Jungwoo pounces onto Doyoung who nearly drops his drink all over the floor.

 

“Time to repay you for being such a sweetheart and bringing me my favorite lemonade. What do you want today baby?” Jungwoo asks as he runs his hands up Doyoung’s shirt.

 

“Well...we still haven’t tried out that spider gag we bought so...”

 

“You’re right. Be a good bunny and get it for me will you? I’m ready to see how precious you look.”

 

 

It wasn’t too hard to find Jaehyun, as expected he was in their room underneath two blankets and 5 plushies. Ten shakes him gently to see if he was asleep and Jaehyun peels the blankets off and squints at the sudden burst of light. 

 

“Oh! Tenie! I was just watching a movie-”

 

“I know about your choking kink,” Ten cuts in.

 

The silence that follows is long and slightly uncomfortable. Ten figures that there were definitely better ways to drop the news but he just really wanted to get it over with and see if it was true. With the way Jaehyun’s face morphs into pure embarrassment, Ten figures he’s right.

 

“You don’t think I’m weird for it? I didn’t think you would notice...” he trails off.

 

Ten lays down next to him and presses a kiss to his forehead, “no I don’t think it’s weird. I was just with Jungwoo and he explained it all to me. I noticed it a few weeks ago but I was still kind of confused about it. He taught me how to be safe and all that stuff, you know how Jungwoo is.”

 

Jaehyun laughs and he feels a bit more relieved now. He loved Ten so much for going out of his way to learn about it without Jaehyun telling him. It made him feel really cared for.

 

“So...do you want to try it now?” Ten asks.

 

Jaehyun gets a bit shy but still nods his head. “I mean, only if you want to though!”

 

“Of course I do silly, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t.”

 

The both of them look at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles, the tension in the air completely dissipated. Jaehyun removes all of the blankets and puts the plushies back into their places so that they have a lot more room on the bed.

 

“You remember our safe words right?”

 

Jaehyun nods, “we do color system. And if I can’t talk I just tap your arm twice.”

 

Ten leans in and gives him a light kiss on his lips. “Good boy. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too. So, so much.”

 

Jaehyun lays on his back against the pillows while Ten gets the lube from their drawer across the room. When he comes back to Jaehyun, he’s already taken off his shirt and pushed his pants down to his knees. He’s about to kick them off, but Ten comes up and pulls them off for him. Ten does the same, and within seconds the both of them are just in their underwear. Jaehyun is already sporting a semi and Ten finds it adorable. 

 

They start off with slow kisses first, Ten is straddling Jaehyun’s lap and their hands are on each other’s hair as they softly make out. Every once and while, Ten will feel Jaehyun buck his hips up and he’ll smirk into their kiss. Jaehyun was never the patient one in their relationship, especially when it came to sex.

 

Ten sits up, Jaehyun protesting with a big pout on his face, so that he can begin prepping himself. He pulls off his underwear quickly and grabs the lube. However, Jaehyun reaches for his hand before he can pour some on his hands.

 

“Can I do it for you? Please Tenie?”

 

What was Ten going to do? Say no? Especially not to Jaehyun’s cute little pout and the sweet way he asked for permission. He kisses Jaehyun on the cheek and hands him the lube.

 

“Okay Jaehyun, but don’t take too long okay? I wanna get to the good stuff already.”

 

Jaehyun smiles, “of course baby, I promise it’ll be quick but enough.”

 

Ten gets back onto Jaehyun’s lap and lifts his hips up so that he can prep him properly. Jaehyun warms up the lube on his fingers before pushing one finger into Ten. He lets out a quiet hiss before leaning his head down onto Jaehyun’s shoulders. As promised, Jaehyun makes quick work of stretching Ten and gets two fingers in so he can loosen him up a bit more. 

 

As Jaehyun is working his fingers into Ten’s hole, the latter is leaving kisses all along the formers neck and nipping at the skin here and there. Jaehyun doesn’t really bother trying to brush against Ten’s prostate, he’s too focused on stretching him out quickly so that they can get on going.

 

After Ten feels that he’s good to go, he gently pushes Jaehyun’s hand out of the way so he can reach behind himself. He lines up Jaehyun’s member to his hole before slowly sinking down. The both of them groan as they start feeling each other, and Ten puts a hand onto Jaehyun’s chest so he can push him down against the pillows again.

 

Once Ten has filled himself to the hilt, he wiggles his hips around and makes Jaehyun choke out a moan in the process. He brings up his right hand and trails a finger up Jaehyun’s body before gently cupping the sides of His neck. Ten hasn’t applied any pressure yet, but he feels the way Jaehyun’s thighs twitch at the feeling of having something around his neck.

 

“Is this okay Jaehyun?”

 

Jaehyun whines, “yes, it feels nice. You can...you know. You can press a bit.”

 

Ten applies a little bit of pressure and he begins to lift his hips up and down, riding Jaehyun slowly and sensually. He watches carefully as Jaehyun brings his hands up to squeeze Ten’s thighs and leaves little imprints behind. As Ten picks up his pace, he moans out and he hears Jaehyun do the same.

 

“Is it okay if I squeeze a little more? What’s your color baby?” Ten asks, a bit out of breath.

 

Jaehyun nods, and then answers verbally, “green. You can squeeze a little more.”

 

Ten slows down a bit as he gradually applies more pressure to the sides of Jaehyun’s neck. He does so because he wants Jaehyun to slowly acclimate and not get too overwhelmed from him riding his dick at a fast pace while his circulation gets cut more. Once he sees that Jaehyun is still okay, that’s when Ten picks his pace back up again. 

 

The only sounds in the room are the slapping of skin and the creaking of the bed frame. Jaehyun is whining and groaning while Ten bounces on his lap. From the amount of pleasure he’s feeling and the way his airflow and circulation is being slightly compromised, Jaehyun feels his tongue loll out of his mouth and his eyes start to get a bit crossed. 

 

Ten sees this and and leans down to whisper into Jaehyun’s ear, “you look so pretty like this baby. If only you could see yourself from my perspective. You look so precious and fucked out, can’t wait to see the way you look when you cum inside of me while I’m choking you. What’s your color baby?”

 

Jaehyun groans out a “green” and his grip on Ten’s thighs tightens. Ten can tell by this that he’s getting close so he uses his unoccupied hand to pump himself to release.

 

With a loud whimper and a long stream of moans, Jaehyun cums and fills Ten up. He watches the way that Jaehyun’s eyes roll back into his head and the way his mouth opens up in a choked out yelp. With the way Jaehyun looked, it doesn’t take long for Ten to follow and cum all over Jaehyun’s tummy. 

 

Ten takes his hand off of Jaehyun’s neck and gets off of his lap so he can get tissues to clean themselves up. He didn’t want Jaehyun’s cum to sit inside of him for too long, Ten wasn’t too much of a fan of the feeling. 

 

Jaehyun is slowly catching his breath and Ten cleans him up and places kisses all over his chest and his face. Once Jaehyun is back to himself, he makes grabby hands for Ten to cuddle with him.

 

Ten holds him closely and rubs his back, he can feel the way Jaehyun’s breath puffs out against his skin. The two of them stay in bed silently as they cuddle each other closely and share a soft kiss every few minutes.

 

“Was that good Jaehyun?” Ten asks.

 

“Yeah, it felt so good Tenie. It was everything I ever dreamed of.” 

 

They both smile and Ten brings up one of the blankets so that they can cover themselves before they get too cold. He knows that they’ll need to shower after this, but for right now all he wants to do is hold Jaehyun in his arms and spoil him rotten.

 

They both needed to treat Jungwoo to lunch for helping them out with this, it’s what he deserved.

 

After about an hour of them cuddling in bed, Ten is starting to feel uncomfortable from the sweat drying on their skin. He gently pries Jaehyun off of him so he can get their underwear. As expected, Jaehyun begins whining and calling for Ten to come back to bed.

 

“Come on Jaehyun, we need to shower now. Once we shower we can take a nap okay?”

 

His boyfriend gets up, still pouting but at least he’s out of bed, and pulls on his underwear. The two of them quickly go into the bathroom and Ten turns on the hot water so it can warm up. 

 

Jaehyun is sitting on the toilet seat, looking at the new bath bombs Taeyong got and ends up getting glitter all over his hands from picking one up. Once Ten feels that the water is warm enough, he pulls Jaehyun up from his seat and gets him to undress again. He walks into the shower first and Ten follows after undressing as well.

 

Without too many distractions, the two of them get cleaned up. They take turns massaging shampoo onto their hair and they give each other short back massages as well. Once they’re completely clean, they towel dry themselves off and quickly run back to their rooms so they can get dressed. Ten nearly falls in the process by stepping on the edge of the towel wrapped around his waist. 

 

Once they’re back in their room and dressed in comfy clothing, Jaehyun practically drags Ten back into bed and clings onto him like a koala. Ten squeezes him in a hug and gives Jaehyun kisses all over his face and the top his head.

 

After a few minutes of soft touches, Ten feels himself drifting off to sleep and Jaehyun’s breathing begins to slow down. The night ends with the two of them sleeping soundly in each other’s arms, feeling nice and warm and most importantly, completely in love with each other.

 


	93. Lick of this lovin'

The room is hazy and Jaehyun’s sure the smell is going to stick to his clothes indefinitely, but really, that’s what they get for hotboxing Ten’s incredibly small, singles dorm room. They’re both sitting shoulder to shoulder on the ground perpendicular to Ten’s bed. The room is so small that their knees are bent slightly as they rest their feet against Ten’s mini refrigerator on the opposite wall.

The Jackson-Smith hall, honestly, in Jaehyun’s humble opinion has the worst dorms on campus—but in the same vein it’s those same qualities that make it the best, according to Ten. And because of course, since it is Ten, Jaehyun has no qualms of spending his nights held up in here than out at some frat party.

“You looked so relaxed , Jaehyunie,” Ten says, his baritone voice wrapping around Jaehyun’s cloud filled mind like a fuzzy blanket. They’ve both spent the better part of the hour getting stoned out of their minds and there’s a scratchiness to Ten’s timbre that Jaehyun wishes he could record and listen to at all hours of the day.

“You literally say that every time,” Jaehyun replies without any malice, blinking slowly at Ten.

Ten had first convinced his boyfriend to try smoking weed months ago. It was at the beginning of the semester and now they were approaching the last few weeks and it had become a bit of a ritual for their Friday nights. He smiles at Jaehyun, wide and dimpled as he grabs his bong and lighter.

“It’s just always really nice to see you like this after you spend all week being super stressed.”

Ten’s lights up the bowl and takes another hit. Jaehyun just watches him for a moment, taking time to just admire Ten’s perfect blend of innocence and deviance.

He did have a point, though. Especially at this point in the semester where looming final exams and project due dates approached at a sickening pace. And for Jaehyun, who declared his major earlier than most, had already started taking upper level classes even though he was still in his second year.

And Ten, still an undeclared freshman in easy intro classes too large for attendance to be taken, bless his heart, was always more than happy to spend his time next to Jaehyun while he silently stressed out in the library. He really did luck out in acquiring the most beautiful and caring, stoner boyfriend.

With their established Friday routine, it gave Jaehyun something to look forward too. Especially because—and Jaehyun doesn’t know whether it’s just the kind of weed Ten bought from his RA, Johnny, but—fooling around with Ten after spending an hour getting thoroughly cooked was by far and continuously the hottest thing he’s ever experienced in his life.

When Ten finishes inhaling his share of smoke, he hands the bong off to Jaehyun. With the embers still glowing orange, Jaehyun is fast to inhale and pull out the stem. Much to his displeasure, he inhales too much too fast and it burns in the worst way down his throat.

He shoves the bong back into Ten’s hand and turns away from him so he doesn’t have to watch Jaehyun cough out his lung. This was his first time trying to smoke out of a bong. Today, Jaehyun had just been shotgunning from Ten’s mouth and in the previous times Ten had opted to making joints or using whatever he could get his hands on—water bottles, bread bags, coke cans, and even an apple once. The bong was new, something that he and his dorm neighbor Seokmin had bought together in some weird shared custody thing.

The smoke from the bong had come out a lot quicker than he anticipated. He feels a soothing hand on his back as he tries to quiet his coughs. Though the fit finally comes to an end and the buzz in his skin and mind is at an all time high, the burn is still there.

“Ugh,” he groans, rubbing his throat. Clearly never being one who’s able to mask his emotions, Ten can see the discomfort on Jaehyun’s face and pouts.

“Baby,” Ten murmurs, finding Jaehyun’s hand and squeezing it.

Jaehyun’s not sure what causes his cheeks to flush, whether it be the pet name, his coughing fit, or the set of needles poking the inside his throat, but he can’t bring himself to reply. He simply squeezes Ten’s hand and tries to clear his throat.

Momentarily, his brain short circuits at the feeling of Ten’s lips on his neck, but they’re only there for a fleeting moment before he’s on his knees and leaning over to the mini fridge.

Jaehyun watching him curiously, his shirt riding up a little. He smiles at the fading marks on his hips from last week dorm date.

From the top shelf, Ten pulls out a pinkish red popsicle packaged in transparent wrapping. Ten sits on his knees as he unwraps it and holds it out for Jaehyun to take.

“This will make your throat feel better, baby,” he says with a smile that sends Jaehyun’s heart into a flutter, “Trust me. That still happens to me from time to time.”

Jaehyun thanks him and immediately shoves the popsicle in his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat easily. The melting sickly sweet strawberry flavor is a godsend on his tongue as it runs down to the back of his throat. Jaehyun moans around it gratefully before pulling it out of his mouth and grinning.

“You’re right, that feels so good,” he says. When he looks at Ten, any other words die in his throat due to the look in his eyes. Jaehyun feels a shiver run down his spine under the heavy gaze of his boyfriend and there’s a slight crack in his voice when he speaks again. “You wanna taste?”

Ten hums low in response and takes the popsicle from Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun keeps his eye contact with Ten as he slips the popsicle into his mouth. He can’t help but lick at his own lips as he watches Ten cover the popsicle in his own saliva.

Jaehyun feels arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach and can’t help but grab Ten’s free hand to pull him closer. There’s a smirk that begins to grace Ten’s lips, but Jaehyun kisses it away before it can fully bloom.

He licks into Ten’s mouth and enjoys the way the heat of their strawberry flavored spit feels against their cold tongues. Jaehyun feels the familiar hand running through his hair and can’t help but press closer in anticipation. Ten bites at his lower lip and pulls on his hair in a wordless plea and Jaehyun nods in full permission as he opens his mouths and lets Ten tilt his head back.

Jaehyun watches out of the corner of his eye Ten sits higher up on his heels and shoves the popsicle back in his mouth.

Jaehyun inhales a little in anticipation as he watches Ten work to melt some of the popsicle slick into his mouth and then in the next moment, Ten’s hovering over him, his grip tightening on Jaehyun’s hair.

Jaehyun whines quietly as Ten’s opens up his own mouth just over his. He lets his sugary saliva drip out of his mouth and right into Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun lets it slide down his tongue and to the back his throat before swallowing eagerly. He lets out a gasp as he opens up his mouth again and Ten smirks at him before repeating the process with the popsicle again. The second time around he gathers more and spits into Jaehyun’s mouth.

This time Jaehyun moans, high and needy, and Ten swallows it when he closes the distance between their lips and kisses him in a feral hunger. Jaehyun kisses back just as eagerly, his tongue licking into his mouth and his hand wondering down to Ten’s sweatpants.

He feels Ten already getting hard under his touch and swiftly sticks his hand down his pants. Ten bucks into his touch and groans. They pull apart with heavy breaths and Jaehyun takes a moment to admire the look in Ten’s lusty eyes and swollen lips as he rubs him through his underwear.

Jaehyun expects Ten to loosen his grip in his hair, but to his surprise and no displeasure, it tightens. Suddenly the strawberry popsicle comes back into view as Ten nudges it against his lips. Jaehyun immediately opens his mouth up again and lets Ten slide the popsicle into his mouth. The top of it presses against the back of Jaehyun’s throat. It’s so fucking cold and he has to inhale sharply through his nose, but he loves the intrusion and way the syrupy flavor begins melts onto his tongue.

Ten’s watching him in a way that goes straight to Jaehyun’s dick. He pulls out the popsicle just enough that it can press it flat against his tongue. Jaehyun gurgles a bit, spit beginning to pool a bit at the corners of his mouth before he shoves it back in. It really makes Jaehyun want to suck Ten’s dick—and Ten must be able to sense it or has the same idea, because when they meet each other’s eyes Ten is quick to pull the popsicle out of Jaehyun's mouth and sets it on top of its plastic on the floor. Jaehyun takes his hand out of Ten’s pants so he can pull them along with his underwear just enough below his hips. They shift so they’re laying parallel with the bed so they can maximize their space and Jaehyun frees Ten’s cock from his briefs.

Ten, laying back on his elbows, gasps as Jaehyun begins to stroke him to full mast. The air, already thick with smoke and the creeping promise of summer, seems to get hotter. Jaehyun leans down and pushes Ten’s shirt so he leave wet kisses along his hip bone.

Mouth still cold from the popsicle, Ten gasps at the contact and then whines low as Jaehyun runs his thumb over the slit of his cock. He looks up at Ten through his lashes and Ten looks back at him while biting down on his lower lip.

“D-Jaehyunie,” is all he manages to say, voice already broken from smoke and pleasure.

He smirks this time and leans down, licking a stripe along Ten’s length. His moan is so needy and Jaehyun loves the noises he’s able to draw out of Ten. Jaehyun tongues at the head while he guides Ten’s hand into his hair, giving him permission to take control at any point. With one last look at Ten, Jaehyun lets his eyes close and jaw relax as he takes his cock completely into his mouth.

He hums around his dick, Ten’s hips twitching a little at the vibrations. Jaehyun is quick to bob his head, the coolness of his popsicle leaving completely as his spit and movement heat up his mouth. Ten can’t help but thrust up again and Jaehyun welcomes it, leaning into his grip and relaxing his throat.

Ten understands and pulls on Jaehyun’s hair a little as he begins to thrust into his mouth. Jaehyun groans, feeling tears start to prickle the corner of his eyes and his lips turning glossy from spit.

Ten pulls Jaehyun off of him for a few seconds and he uses this moment to breathe in through his mouth. When Jaehyun takes him into his mouth again, he can taste the precum mixing with his saliva. This time around, Ten’s thrusts become more erratic and he can hear Ten’s moans turning into mewls.

When Jaehyun looks up at him again, he can see Ten’s eyes losing focus.

“Baby, I’m r-really close,” Ten manages, his voice strained and breathy as he tugs on Jaehyun’s hair a little roughly. Jaehyun hums in response and pulls off just enough so he can grab Ten’s dick. Wet with Jaehyun’s saliva and cum, he has no trouble stroking Ten as he kitten licks the head.

Jaehyun can feel the tensing in Ten’s body to know he’s right on the brink of orgasm.

“Ten,” Jaehyun finally says, his voice clearly wrecked. He stares at Ten with a look he knows will push him over while twisting his hand and letting his cock rest on his tongue. When Ten meets his gaze, he comes with a gasp and a broken shout of his favorite pet name for Jaehyun. Cum spurts into Jaehyun’s mouth and a little on his lips and cheeks while he strokes Ten through his orgasm.

For a moment, Ten’s heavy breaths is the only sound that fill the small space. They continue to look at each other while he settles down and Jaehyun tucks Ten’s spent cock back into his sweatpants. Ten pulls Jaehyun up and over him and he expects it’s so they can kiss, but then Ten’s shoving what’s left of the mostly melted popsicle in his face. Jaehyun stares at him in confusion as Ten presses it to his cheek.

Jaehyun gasps a little at the sudden coldness against his skin and when it comes back into view, he realizes that Ten had rubbed some of his cum onto the popsicle. Immediately understanding, Jaehyun smiles at it and leans in, sticking his tongue out. Ten places the popsicle on his tongue, and Jaehyun closes his mouth around the stick, finishing it in one go.

Ten’s cum mixed with the strawberry flavor is by no means the most delectable thing he’s tasted, but he lives for the way Ten watches him. Jaehyun can’t help but grin as he lets the stick fall out of his mouth and leans down to kiss Ten slowly.

“Delicious,” Jaehyun mumbles against his lips. Ten pulls him against his own body, his legs wrapping around him. He nips at Jaehyun’s lips, humming in response.

“You’re always so good to me,” Ten replies, carding his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair, “I should I reward you.”

Jaehyun nuzzles against his cheek a little, his own heating up a little bit in anticipation to the words that were about to fall off his lips.

“You’re a reward enough.”

Ten laughs quietly as he tilts Jaehyun head over for another kiss.

“That's fair,” he begins before shifting his legs to where one rests between Jaehyun’s legs. Jaehyun feels his breath catch in his throat as Ten reminds him, by rubbing his leg against his crotch, that he’s still hard, “Though if that is the case, maybe I should let you fuck me tonight.”

Jaehyun groans at the mere thought and kisses Ten again with tongue.

“‘m’kay,” he says when he pulls back for air, “But we’re doing it on your bed because my knees hurt.”

Of course, Ten has no qualms—and minutes later they’re both on Ten’s bed sans clothes and, by pure coincidence, with a bottle of strawberry flavored lube.

Jaehyun fucks Ten open on his back with his tongue fingers. A generous amount of lube coat his fingers as he works two fingers into Ten while he eats him out. Ten’s moans and whines fuel his own arousal and he drinks in every sound. When he has three fingers in him and Ten pulling carelessly at his hair, he sits up a little to look at him. Their eyes meet, and Jaehyun curls his fingers at just the right angle that he gets to see Ten’s eyes shut tightly with his name rolling off his tongue. When Ten is ready and begging for him, he has Ten shift onto his hands and knees so he can fuck him into the mattress.

Even though his voice is still rough shape from the blowjob, Jaehyun has no problems with vocalizing his moans as he thrusts deeply into him. Neither does Ten for that matter, his groans always higher when he’s the one getting fucked.

Jaehyun’s hand runs up the smoothness of Ten back one last time before he pulls out. Ten whines in protest but Jaehyun is quick to shut him up with a quick kiss.

“Ride me,” he murmurs and Ten is all too eager to oblige him.

Jaehyun sits on the bed with his back against the wall and Ten climbs into his lap. They work together to guide Ten back onto Jaehyun’s dick. The pair moan in unison as their bodies meet and after a moment of adjusting in the new position, Ten starts to move against Jaehyun. He feels so hot and tight around Jaehyun and he can’t help but thrust in time with Ten's movements.

His hands squeeze Ten’s hips and Ten grabs Jaehyun’s hair just how he likes as he brings their lips together in a filthy kiss. Ten pulls Jaehyun’s head back in a familiar way and he opens his mouth in anticipation, his nails digging into Ten's hips.

Ten half drools half spits into Jaehyun’s mouth because at the same time Jaehyun thrusts right into his prostate. It takes Ten a second to gather enough wits before his spits in his mouth properly, but when he does, Jaehyun swallows it eagerly and slots their mouths together in a lasting slick kiss.

Ten comes first, untouched, and for the second time that night. He clenches around Jaehyun and it’s almost immediately after that, that Jaehyun’s coming too. Ten's hips continue to move through their orgasms. They swallow each other’s moans in breathy half kisses, Ten finally stopping his hip movements as they both feel Jaehyun's cum dropping out of his ass. Jaehyun removes his hands from Ten’s hips so he can cup his face instead while they both try to even their breathing.

After a while, Jaehyun helps Ten off of his lap and watches him collapse on his stomach. Jaehyun takes a moment to admire the cum dripping out of his boyfriend’s ass before he slides off the bed and grabs the towel they had used to block the hallway lights that bled through underneath the door. He walks to Ten and Seokmin's shared bathroom and dampens the towel before wiping down his stomach as he walks back into the room. Jaehyun quickly moves back to the bed and proceeds to clean Ten up. He hums gratefully with a sleepy smile on his face.

“Tomorrow, I’m fucking you,” Ten mumbles, eventually shifting on his back, clearly not caring about any mess made in his sheets. Jaehyun hums in agreement and tosses the towel on the floor so he can lay down with him.

Afterwards, they both lay underneath one of the bedsheets, the room still too warm for a comforter. Jaehyun has his head resting on Ten’s chest as he idly plays with his hair. There’s no place Jaehyun would rather be, he thinks to himself, his limbs comfortably tangled with Ten’s. And as his mind carries him into his dreams, he knows when he wakes up, reality is still the better world.


	94. Family

The three friends were sat on the couch, Taeyong and Doyoung on the outside, Ten squished up in the middle. The TV was playing some dumb love movie Doyoung had insisted they need to watch.

“Boring,” Ten sang, ejecting the disk. He placed it in the DVD case and put his own in. The omega bounced back to his friends. “This is a good movie,” he smirked as the intro began, Doyoung groaning loudly.

“Really? Shrek, again?” the beta got up, now taking out Shrek. It was Shrek 2, as well. Not even the original. “You're only allowed Shrek if it's Shrek 1.”

“Put the bee movie on!” Taeyong yelled, the blanket slipping off his knees as he stood up. Ten huffed and also stood up.

He shuffled towards the kitchen, swinging open the fridge door and scanning it to find some juice. He froze as the smell of milk chocolate and apples reached him, alerting him of another presence.

“Hey, Ten,” Jaehyun greeted, peering over his shoulder. He reached over and pulled out a can. “Want one?”

All Ten could do was nod and let the alpha grab another one. Jaehyun had been in rut, according to Taeyong, and had just finished yesterday. Taeyong had apologised to Ten, knowing how sensitive omegas were to the smell. It didn't affect Taeyong since him and Jaehyun were brothers but it certainly affected Ten.

“Thanks,” he muttered. He shook his head, trying to let go of the thought. “How have you been?”

Stupid question. Jaehyun laughed, leaning against the counter. “Pretty busy the past week, to be honest.” With his rut. That went unsaid. “What about you? I've missed seeing my favourite omega around.”

Ten had to restrain himself from nuzzling into the hand Jaehyun used to ruffle his hair. His instincts were getting the best of him, telling him to submit and offer himself to the alpha. “I've been okay. I missed you too.”

“You can only handle so much of Taeyong. It's refreshing when you come over,” he whispered the first bit, a secret that Ten had no intentions of telling. “It's like swapping a cherry air freshener with a lemon one.”

Ten scrunched his nose up playfully. “I smell of lemons?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun pinched the omega’s side, “suits you. Bitter, sour, disgusting.”

Ten snorted and swatted the other's arm. “Shut up. I'll have you know I'm a delight.”

Jaehyun's teasing smile fell, replaced by a genuine one. “That, you are”

A blush found its way across Ten's cheeks. He popped his can open and took a gulp, hoping the coldness would cool his face. “I'm gonna go back to watching the bee movie. I'll see you later, Doyoung and I are staying the night.”

Jaehyun flicked Ten's glasses, making him yelp. “When did you get these? They're cute. But yeah, of course, on you go. I’m up in my room is you need me.”

“Okay, see you later,” Ten knocked away his fingers, ready to flick again. Turning away, Ten took his time walking back. (And if he stuck his ass out and swayed his hps, no one said anything)

“He's back!” Doyoung yelled, throwing his hands up. “You need to spend less time flirting and more time with us. Did I tell you what he done last week, Taeyong?”

Taeyong shook his head, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“So he was meant to be at the cafe, helping out because we had a fundraiser event or something like that, and he didn't show up, at all! Because he went to the movies with some stupid alpha he picked up off the street!” Doyoung exclaimed, making it more dramatic than it was.

Ten rolled his eyes. “Lies. I didn't pick some stupid alpha off the street, it was Lucas.”

“Wong Lucas?” Taeyong asked, aiming a piece of popcorn at Doyoung. “Isn't he courting someone?”

“Exactly. Why would I try and get between that? I know I'm a hoe but I'm not gonna break up a relationship. He knocked me over and stained my shirt so he bought me a new one and took me to the movies to make up for it,” Ten made a face at Doyoung. “He even asked if his omega could come.”

“Speaking of his omega, do any of you have his number? Let's ask him along. It's an omega and Doyoung party!” Taeyong reached for his phone. “I don't have his number but maybe one you do.”

“I do,” Doyoung confessed, handing his phone to Taeyong, “we were lab partners in chemistry once.”

“An omega and Doyoung party. That sounds like an orgy,” Ten chuckled. Doyoung yelped and shoved him off the couch, Ten taking the blanket with him as he slipped. He lay on the ground, sniffing into the blanket. He recoiled from it when it smelled different.

“Woah, who was over,” Ten hesitantly sniffed it again. Like mint. Crisp and strong. “Did you have an alpha over?”

Taeyong flushed, burying his face into the pillows. “Y-yeah. But he's just a friend.”

Doyoung looked between the omegas. “Disgusting. I don't get how yous get all flustered and shy when there's an alpha around. Would you be like that with me if I was an alpha?”

“Don't flatter yourself. It's instincts, Doyoung. You stupid betas have it easy, no heats, no forced submission. The alpha voice doesn't even work on you!”

“Hi, Jungwoo!” Taeyong shouted down the phone, interrupting his friends. “How are you? Are you busy?”

Ten threw himself at Doyoung, knocking him off the couch. Doyoung growled at him, low and angry. Ten had to hold back a laugh, he sounded like a grumpy puppy. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly and nuzzled into his neck. Doyoung pretended hate it when they scented him, but he always reciprocated.

“Good, yeah.” Taeyong glared at them and kicked Ten's butt with his foot, causing him to yelp and let go of Doyoung. “Yes, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to come over, Ten and Doyoung are here and we were gonna watch a movie and spend the night.”

Ten stopped listening, he opted to playing with Doyoung’s hair instead. Doyoung liked to pretend he hated Ten. He'd push him away, kick him, call him a pathetic omega. But he really did care. He'd cuddle Ten when he's sad, he'd show up at Ten's house when he's in heat with water and snacks, leaving them by the door. Sure he was a dumb beta but Ten didn't mind him either.

—

“Ten, if you touch my butt one more time, I will take you down,” Doyoung snapped kicking back and hitting Jungwoo on the shin, who let out an ‘ow’.

“I'd like to see you try, fucker. There's no room. Jungwoo's touching my butt too!” Ten kicked the back of Doyoung’s knee.

“Guys, shut up. It's half 2 in the morning, I just want to sleep,” Taeyong mumbled, cuddling further into Jungwoo to keep from falling off the bed. His double bed was not fit for 4.

“I say we kick Ten out,” Doyoung suggested. “He can go lie with Jaehyun.”

“No way, you can go, Doyoung,” Taeyong shot the idea down. Jaehyun may still be in rut and he's not risking his friend. “Shut up and accept it.”

“I don't mind. If it helps you sleep I'll sleep in the living room. It's too warm anyway,” Ten sat up and began to get out of bed.

“It's okay, I'll go down. Yous can fit, I might not,” Jungwoo followed Ten's lead. He stumbled out, the covers catching his ankle.

“You go back to bed, Woo. I'll do it,” Ten insisted.

Doyoung groaned loudly. “Jungwoo get back in bed now. Ten, fuck off.”

Ten choked out a laugh and waved goodbye as he shut the door, “goodnight, kiddies.”

“Night, daddy!” Taeyong yelled, causing Ten to laugh again and Doyoung to muffle a scream into his pillow.

Taeyong and Jaehyun's parents were on a business trip, leaving the house empty. Ten made sure to be quiet, he didn't want to wake Jaehyun up. He tiptoed down the stairs with his, as he liked to call them, ninja skills. But his bed for the night was occupied.

Who Ten hoped was Jaehyun, was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. “Jaehyun?” he called out, as he crept forward.

He turned around and smiled at Ten, “hey. What's up? Do you need something?”

“Nah, I've been sent down to sleep on the couch,” he explained as he sat beside the alpha. He was shirtless and only had boxers on. Ten looked away, becoming flustered.

“You can take my bed, if you want?” Jaehyun suggested, passing his microwavable meal over to Ten. The omega took it and tried some.

“I don't want to send you away from your own bed.”

“Who said I wasn't sleeping there too,” Jaehyun winked and Ten spluttered, coughing up some of the macaroni. Jaehyun chuckled and pulled Ten closer by spreading an arm over his shoulder. “Just kidding. Well I'm not, but I'll keep my distance.”

“Okay,” Ten was tired and being honest, the alpha smelled nice. Ten wouldn't mind sleeping next to him. “I'm gonna head up just now.”

“Alright, take whatever side you want,” Jaehyun turned back to the TV after squeezing the younger’s shoulder. He stood up on wobbly legs and headed straight for Jaehyun's room. He hesitated before taking his shirt off, thinking it over.

“Fuck it,” he mumbled, pulling the piece of clothing off. It landed somewhere in the dark with a light thud. He climbed into the bed, shuffling over to the wall. The smell was strong, more sweet. A pleasant feeling settled in his chest and he hummed at the sensation.

The sweet smell lulled him to sleep, blanket wrapped tightly around him.

–

It was hot. Very hot. That was the first thing Ten noticed. He was sweating, hair matted to his forehead and his legs shiny. He sniffed the air and groaned. It smelled too sweet. It clogged his nose, made his brain cloudy.

His legs and stomach hurt. His stomach was aching and burning, while he legs were shaky. Then he noticed the wetness. The distinct wetness between his thighs. And then the undeniable hard on he had.

Someone shuffled beside him and Ten remembered Jaehyun was there. The logical side of him panicked, an alpha nearby with an omega in heat isn't good. The omega side of him keened, reached for the alpha beside him.

“Jaehyun,” Ten groaned, reaching out with a clammy hand to shake the other by the shoulders. “Jaehyun, hyung. Please wake up.”

The other made a noise before raising his head and smiling at Ten sleepily. “What's wrong, Tenny?”

A sob got stuck in his throat as a wave of heat ran down his body. “Jaehyun, I-I need to leave. I started my heat early.”

Jaehyun looked confused before his face fell. His lips tilted downwards as he spoke, “do you think this anything to do with my rut?”

Now it was Ten's turn to be confused. Then his brain cleared and he remembered. Soulmates were rare but could happen. If you met your soulmate while you were young, it forced you into a – as Ten’s mother called it – fluff heat, where you become hot and sick without the arousal. If you were older and had experienced heats before, your soulmate’s rut scent could force you into a fake heat.

“I-I don't know, Jaehyun. Just, I need to go or do something,” he bucked his hips unconsciously. “It hurts.”

Jaehyun turned fully towards him now. He grabbed Ten's hand from his shoulder and squeezed it gently. His other hand come down to rest on Ten's stomach, rubbing soothing circles over it. Ten whined and let his head fall forward, scrunching his eyes shut as a wave of slick pushed between his legs.

“What do you want, Ten? I can take you home, take you to Taeyong, I can get you water, I can leave you here and let you sort this out. You need to speak to me,” Jaehyun's voice was soft, as if speaking to a child.

“Just stay with me, please,” Ten was whimpering now, he pulled the other closer, whining into his neck.

“You know I can't, Ten,” Jaehyun sniffed into Ten's hair, making a noise at the back of his throat. “You know how alphas get. I can get Taeyong or Doyoung.”

“No,” Ten tightened his grip on his shoulders. “I–ah, I trust you.”

“Ten, it doesn't work like that–”

“Stay with me, alpha,” Ten had only called him alpha twice. Once when they met and Ten had forgotten his name and now. Similar to the alpha voice, omegas could use a tone to convince an alpha. It wasn't as powerful, as alphas could fight it easier then omegas.

But with an alpha whose mind was already clouded with the want to mate, it was stronger.

Jaehyun stopped his movements on Ten's stomach. “God. Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Ten stumbled over the one word as he hooked his ankle over Jaehyun's and pulled the leg between his two. He grinded down on it, shamelessly moaning out Jaehyun's name.

Jaehyun tilted Ten's head up and latched his mouth onto Ten's neck. He sucked and nipped at the center of his neck down to the base. “This is my fault, I'm sorry.”

Ten moaned against Jaehyun's hair. “H-how?”

“I shouldn't have let you sleep here, that's what caused this. My room still smells of rut and that's why.”

“Shut the fuck up. We might be soulmates and you're gonna apologise about it? Fuck off,” Ten shuddered as Jaehyun's moved his thigh in time with his thrust. “Way to kill the mood.”

“I don't think I killed the mood, you seem pretty still in the mood,” Jaehyun teased, lips ghosting over Ten's jaw now. The omega let out a high pitched moan as his hips stuttered and he came inside his boxers.

“Kiss me,” Ten commanded, wide eyes staring into Jaehyun's. The older complied, leaning down to connect their lips. Ten quickly slipped his tongue into Jaehyun's mouth as he let a hand wander down his body.

He dipped his hand under his boxers, quickly plunged a finger into his hole. The moan he let out was swallowed by Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun, alpha, touch me,” he said quietly. Jaehyun searched his eyes before shaking his head.

“You aren't in the right state of mind, Ten. I don't want to without your full consent.”

Fuck the nice alpha approach. Ten felt tears burn his eyes as he was denied what he wanted, by an alpha, his alpha. He couldn't hold back the tears as they spilled down his cheeks. Jaehyun looked shocked, freezing before reaching in to wipe them away.

“Why are you crying, baby?” Jaehyun asked, worry strong in his tone. Ten thrusted his hips, down onto his finger, meeting Jaehyun's thigh on the way up.

“Because,” More tears flooded down his cheeks as he thought about it, “you won't– alpha won't– am I not good enough?”

“Oh, Tenny, that's not what I meant. I want you to be able to give me permission. I don't want you to touch you and you regret it,” Jaehyun pecked his lips and pushed his hair off his forehead.

“But I do know what I'm saying, hyung. Please, I promise I won't be angry,” Ten pushed another finger passed the slick, slipping in with ease.

You used his hand to guide Jaehyun's down until it was pressed against his thrusting fingers. He quickly removed his own and allowed Jaehyun to press his fingers in. Jaehyun's fingers were longer and he had a better angle, making Ten groan and bite down on Jaehyun's lips.

“Alpha,” he was breathless, having to pant. His neck was sweaty, drops pudding and being absorbed by the sheets.

Jaehyun growled, something that Ten might have found scary. But now Jaehyun was fingering him, helping him get off. “Don't call me that,” he hissed, fingers speeding up.

Ten's breath hitched and he came again, eyes shutting and ass clenching. Jaehyun groaned. “Do you know how hard it is to restraint myself?” the alpha whispered.

Ten shuddered as Jaehyun licked a strip up his neck. “Then don't,” Ten whispered as he started his movements again. “Fuck me, Jaehyun. I'm on birth control. It'll help my heat, please.”

Jaehyun pulled back to stare at him. “I don't know.”

“Please, it'll make it go away,” Ten was growing tired, thigh muscles beginning to ache. “You're finished with your rut anyway. God, Jaehyun, please.”

“Okay, but tell me if you want me to stop at any point, okay?” If Jaehyun needed constant reassurance, Ten could give him that.

“Of course.” He let Jaehyun manhandle him, turning him onto his back and stripping his boxers off, with the older hovering on top of him. He spread Ten's legs apart and placed two fingers back in him.

Jaehyun let his head fall onto Ten's chest, leaving bite marks down it. He reached one of his nipples, sucking it into his mouth and looking up at Ten through his lashes. The omega threw his head back, letting out a moan that Jaehyun could only compare to porn.

He inserted another finger, stretching them and curling. As Ten opened his mouth to speak, Jaehyun grazed his prostate, causing him to close it and grind his teeth together.

Jaehyun chuckled lightly, “there?” he teased, a smirk pulling at his lips. Ten was on fire, body burning and squirming as Jaehyun massaged the gland. Ten came for the third time, ropes decorating his stomach.

“Jaehyun, I'm ready. Please, now. I need you,” Ten made sure to meet Jaehyun's eyes, letting him know it was okay.

The taller male removed his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth. He licked the slick off, enjoying the almost sweet taste. He couldn't help himself but lean down and lick across the omegas clenching hole. He gathered slick on his tongue before swallowing it and ducking back down.

He placed his open mouth over the hole, sucking slick into his mouth. His tongue darted out to begin thrusting in and out. Ten whined, placing a hand in Jaehyun's hair.

“Jaehyun, alpha, later. I-I need you instead,” Ten couldn't stop the name from slipping out, his mind telling him to submit to the alpha, let the alpha have his ways with him.

“Okay, baby boy,” Jaehyun pulled his boxers down, kicking them onto the floor. He dipped his hand between Ten's legs to collect some slick, spreading it on his dick. He lowered himself over Ten, holding their eye contact. “Ready?”

Ten nodded, eye glossy. As soon as Jaehyun bottomed out, Ten fully submitted. He became placid, stretching his head to expose his neck. The alpha was still, letting Ten adjust. When he finally opened his eyes, they widened at Ten's exposed neck.

“Ten, darling, what are you doing? You don't need to submit, it's okay,” Jaehyun cradled Ten's face, forcing him to look at him. “Don't do that, baby. Stay with me.”

His mind was screaming to look away. Let Jaehyun mate him, bond them, bite his scenting gland. They didn't even know if they were soulmates but he had a feeling.

“Look,” Jaehyun offered, “I'll scent you after this instead, how about that?”

Ten nodded blankly. “O-okay, alpha.”

“Call me Jaehyun. Don't call me alpha, it makes this sound wrong,” Jaehyun whispered, forehead resting on Ten's.

“Move, Jaehyun, please,” Ten reached forward to connect their lips. Jaehyun started low, he slid his hips back before slamming them forward. He quickly built up the speed, hips meeting Ten's.

The sound of skin slapping against skin made Ten remember where they were. Jaehyun's room, in Jaehyun's house, which his best friend also lived in. Yet Ten couldn't bring himself to care.

His stomach tightened as Jaehyun hit that bundle of nerves again. He wasn't planning on coming again, but this night was full of surprises. He swore he saw stars as Jaehyun continued, groaning loudly, the noises heading straight for Ten's already growing cock.

Jaehyun sat back on his knees and hiked one of Ten's legs over his shoulder, powering deeper into the smaller man. Their moans, whines, groans, everything combined in the room.

“Fuck,” Ten could feel the base of Jaehyun's dick swelling, knot building up. He clenched hard around him, hoping to cause more pleasure.

Jaehyun leaned down to kiss him. It was a meeting of tongues, rather than a kiss. It took a few more seconds until Jaehyun paused, “Can I?”

“Fuck yes, knot me, go do it, Jaehyun.” That was all it took before the alpha released. His knot grew, filling Ten up and locking them in place. It prompted Ten's last orgasm of the night. His dick ached, it was an angry red and Ten winced as Jaehyun jerked him off, helping him through it.

Jaehyun lay down beside the younger, watching him carefully. “Are you okay?”

Ten smiled lazily. His tiredness was taking over. “Amazing. Thank you, Jaehyun.”

They shared a kiss. Slow and gentle. Ten cuddled up to Jaehyun, letting his eyes fall shut.

—

What's more awkward than sleeping with your best friend's brother? Having to tell said best friend that your his brother's soulmate.

(Taeyong sighed. “I should've listen to Doyoung.”

Ten snorted, leaning back onto Jaehyun's chest. “That's a first.”

“Anyway,” Taeyong gestured between the alpha and omega, “I don't care, you were already part of the family, Ten.”

Ten beamed. Huh, maybe he was.)


	95. Not-so-sweetheart

Xiaojun wasn't an idiot, he knew what he was doing.

His 'pranks' weren't just for the fun of it. When Ten exposed him, he left out the most important part - he always fucked Xiaojun nice and rough after he caught him. So, yes, Xiaojun was somewhat of a brat, but only because he liked the thrill of knowing that later, retribution would come in the form of being pressed into the mattress and turned into a fucktoy. Honestly, who wouldn't act out if they got that kind of 'punishment' in return?

But this time, it wasn't a prank. This time he was really going to step over the line. He was going to convince (read: trick) Kun to break one of his rules. Specifically, the 'no cumming without permission' rule.

His perfect day came a couple weeks after he decided on the idea itself. Sicheng said he, Hendery, and Ten were going out to watch a movie they'd wanted to see, which meant Lucas, Kun, YangYang, and Xiaojun would be the only ones in the dorm. He couldn't have asked for a better solution. YangYang didn't know Kun's rules very well, so Xiaojun doubted he'd get in the way if he heard some fucking. Lucas did know Kun's rules - somewhat - but was absolutely oblivious and likely wouldn't realize what was going on until it was too late.

Now, all he needed to do was make Kun needy. That was the easiest part of the plan. Xiaojun gave him some harder than usual taps on the ass during dance practice, and by the time they headed back to the dorms, Kun had a slightly glazed-over look in his eye. Xiaojun hid his victorious smile.

Right on cue, a couple minutes after Sicheng yelled that they'd be back later and the front door clicked shut, Kun appeared beside Xiaojun on the living room couch. He snuggled close to the maknae, tucking his face into Xiaojun's shoulder. One of his collars was fastened around his neck, dark gray with a pink ribbon tied in a bow around the middle and two golden tags hanging from it, the one that chafed his sensitive skin and dug into his throat when you pulled it too hard. Xiaojun wanted to give it a solid tug, listen to Kun gasp and make the prettiest strangled noises. He restrained himself, though. Patience was key.

Xiaojun had some time to kill, so he let Kun sit there undisturbed for an hour and a half before sliding his hand down to rest against Kun's ass. It had to be a little pink and tender from how hard he'd hit him in the studio. Just thinking about the tiny yelp he made turned Xiaojun on, and he had to push it down to focus on hearing Kun's breath hitch.

"Xiaojun," Kun said softly.

"What, Kun-ge?" Xiaojun replied innocently. Kun didn't answer, instead nuzzling against Xiaojun's side and readjusting. Xiaojun made sure to keep the hand on his ass no matter how much he wiggled. They spent a good hour like that, Kun squirming slightly every time Xiaojun shifted his hand, his scent becoming more and more tinged with arousal.

"Oh, Kun-ge," Xiaojun said, "you smell so good, is this because of me?"

"Xiaojun," Kun whimpered, "you know the rules."

"Actually, Kunnie, I'm an exception," Xiaojun said, lying straight through his teeth. "Sicheng saw how needy you were and he told me to take care of you while he was gone."

Kun paused, and Xiaojun could tell his fuzz-addled brain was desperately trying to figure out if that made sense. It must've checked out because Xiaojun squeezed his hand and Kun groaned, pushing into it. "Hurts, hurts," he managed to spit out.

"Oh, stop being a baby. I didn't hit you that hard," Xiaojun said, removing his hand from Kun's ass and receiving a disappointed noise in return. He pushed Kun back onto the couch and tapped his leg twice. Kun obediently lifted his hips, letting Xiaojun pull off his sweatpants. Underneath, Xiaojun discovered a pair of gray and pink panties that matched with his collar. "Ah, dressed up all nice and pretty for Sicheng? Cute."

"Xiaojun," Kun whined as he grabbed his ass again. It felt a bit too warm to the touch, so he lifted Kun's legs and found the skin covered in red marks, staining his cheeks a pleasant shade.

"Uh-oh," Xiaojun said, "did you have to be spanked with your master's belt?"

"Yes." Kun gasped as Xiaojun grabbed a handful and dug his fingers in. "Yes, master had to spank me last night. I was being a bad boy."

Xiaojun briefly wondered what Sicheng was going to do when he found out Kun came without permission. It was going to be mean, whatever it was, and probably leave Kun crying. He hoped he at least got to see part of it. "Well, you haven't been a bad boy with me. Do you want me to ride your cock?"

"Please, Xiaojun, please," Kun begged. Xiaojun put his legs back down and slid off his own pants. Reaching under the cushion, he produced a bottle of lube that he'd stashed there earlier and popped it open. He'd stretched himself in the shower that morning, but a little extra prep didn't hurt anyone. Pushing three fingers into his hole felt like heaven, all slick and tight. When he felt he was prepared enough, he pulled down the edge of Kun's panties, letting his cock spring free.

"Look at you, all turned on and begging. I could leave you here, you know, let you suffer until Sicheng got home," Xiaojun said, stroking a single finger up Kun's cock and listening to him whimper. Precum dripped across his length, naturally covering himself in lube. "Since I'm nice, though, I won't leave you like this." He moved to straddle Kun's hips, lining himself up and sinking down. God, the stretch felt amazing. He didn't even wait to adjust before he started slamming his hips up and down.

"Fuck, Xiaojun- ah- fuck-" Kun moaned out. He was always so sensitive and vocal. Xiaojun could feel his pelvis twitch as he tried to be a good boy and not buck into his tight heat. He scratched his nails over Kun's chest, earning a wail in return. "Please- fuck- please."

Xiaojun slowed his pace slightly, replacing his fast, messy strokes with more measured ones. "What are you asking for, baby?" He asked between Kun's sweet, explicit sounds.

"Wanna cum, please- ah ah- please-"

"Not until I do, baby," Xiaojun said. He was close, oh so close, but Kun didn't have to know that. Kun mewled as he picked back up his quick pace from earlier, trying to reach release as fast as possible. "Besides, what do we say when you want to cum?" He asked in a breathy groan.

"Please, master- ah fuck- master, wanna cum- ah- please," Kun said, wrapping his hand around Xiaojun's cock and trying to stroke. He was uncoordinated and clumsy from an overload of pleasure, yet he tipped Xiaojun over the edge. He fucked himself through the orgasm, gasping and moaning and painting Kun's sweater-clad chest in cum. Kun wasn't far after, all it took was another pair of scratches and he was spilling inside Xiaojun with a whimper.

For a moment, they sat there and panted. Xiaojun pressed his forehead to Kun's chest, breathing in his sweet scent. It tasted like thick arousal and the indescribable sweetness that always accompanied his fall into the static-filled world of subspace.

"So, do you two want to explain yourselves or do you want me to get it over with?" Sicheng's voice broke through the post-coital tranquility that had settled over them, both turning Xiaojun's blood to ice and making his heart beat in excitement. Kun barely reacted, too far into subspace to realize the danger of the situation and still under the impression that he was allowed to do this. Xiaojun glanced up, making eye contact with a furious Ten. Hendery looked amused by the whole situation, and Sicheng appeared somewhat calm, which was even more terrifying than the anger he'd been expecting.

"Kun-ge was feeling needy, so I helped him out," Xiaojun replied, playing innocent.

"Get off," Sicheng growled, in his I'm-an-alpha-and-I-demand-obedience voice. Kun flinched and whined, some of the hazy glint in his eyes fading. Xiaojun, unimpressed, lifted himself off of Kun and sat back on the couch, the cum inside him starting to slip out.

Sicheng reached over the back of the sofa and grabbed Kun by the hair, dragging him up to look at Sicheng face-to-face. Kun blinked and made a soft confused noise, slowly coming out of the fuzzy blanket his orgasm had wrapped him in. "Master?" he murmured. Sicheng smiled at him briefly, a fake, sinister smile, and slapped him. Kun cried out, lifting his hands to cover his face, and Sicheng pushed them down. He didn't stop until Kun was begging in between hiccuping sobs. "I'm sorry, master, I'm sorry-"

"Should've thought about that before you fucked Xiaojun, hm?" Sicheng said, using his grip on Kun's hair to shove him back onto the couch. "Explain what happened, both of you."

"I- I slipped in-into subspace because Y-Xiaojun hit me at dance practice, so I-I tried to snuggle-" Kun began. He burst into another round of tears. "He said it was okay, he said you wouldn't be mad if- if we-"

Sicheng turned his withering stare onto Xiaojun. "So, you told him I gave permission? You lied?"

"Mmm, yes," Xiaojun replied, unfazed, "Kun-ge was just so needy, I knew it hurt him to wait that long for you."

"He was needy because you spanked him in the studio," Ten added. "I have a feeling you've been planning this."

Sicheng wiped a couple tears off Kun's face. "Xiaojun told you I gave permission?" Kun nodded. He looked downright pathetic crying in an oversized sweater stained with cum and his cheeks turning red from where Sicheng had hit him. Xiaojun wanted to fuck him again. "Okay, baby. You know I'm still going to have to punish you, right? You should know better, I always directly tell you if rules change."

Kun nodded again. "Yes, master," he said, voice scratchy and wet from crying. "I'm sorry, master."

"Save your apologies for later," Sicheng said. He gripped Kun's face and made sure he was looking. "This is very important, so listen. I'm sorry for starting your punishment without knowing all the story. Do not think it'll always be like that, okay? I made an assumption that I shouldn't have and it will never happen again, understand?" Kun nodded, and Sicheng released him, turning to Xiaojun. "Now, what should we do with you?"

\- - - - -

And that's the story of how Xiaojun ended up sprawled across the living room floor with Ten on his dick, Hendery snug in his ass, and Lucas' giant cock shoved into his mouth. Because, you know, Ten, Hendery, Kun, and Sicheng seeing him punished wasn't enough, they had to call in YangYang and Lucas too.

Ten's arms shook as he rolled his hips down onto Xiaojun, his feathery moans shuddering through his lithe body. Xiaojun had already cum twice in him and was rapidly approaching a third. Ten had worked him through the oversensitivity with a condescending smile, refusing to pause in his rhythm for a moment and give Xiaojun a break. He'd gotten so loud and whiny after his second orgasm that Ten asked Lucas to shut him up.

Which, by the way, try to suck Lucas' cock was impossible. Xiaojun's abilities with giving head were decent enough, but it all went down the drain with Lucas. He had a sensitive gag reflex on a good day, so he couldn't deepthroat him at all, he was far too long. He could barely even fit him in his mouth, and trying to keep Lucas' cock from scraping his teeth was a fruitless task. It was hopeless. All he could do was let Lucas thrust shallowly into his throat, gag around the head, and pray he didn't throw up. He didn't even want to know how in the world Kun managed to suck his cock on the regular and fit Lucas' knot in his mouth as well.

"Are you close again, Xiaojunie?" Hendery purred, slowing down his thrusts and changing his angle to avoid his prostate. Xiaojun groaned in complaint, the vibrations making Lucas grunt above him. Hendery pulled away until only his head was left inside, stretching the edge of his rim and teasing him. "Do you want me to fuck you hard?" Xiaojun moaned as a yes, lifting his legs even higher in hopes to entice him. He wasn't sure he would produce anything if he came at this point, he just wanted to get over the edge.

"Pathetic," Ten said, "begging to be fucked despite cumming twice. So greedy." He gave a particularly hard thrust down and Xiaojun let out a muffled whimper. Hendery pushed back in, hitting his sweet spot on his first round. He avoided it on his second, and Xiaojun wanted to wail in frustration.

"Fuck, I'm cumming," Lucas said, pressing his cock a little further back this time. Hot, thick cum coated his mouth within a matter of seconds. He knew Lucas came a lot and there was no way he'd be able to keep it all in, so he allowed it to roll over his cheeks and collect on his lips. The warm liquid filling his mouth and a rough thrust straight into his prostate from Hendery was enough to send him over the edge. He shook, keening around the thick cock in his mouth. Ten moaned as the last few squirts of Xiaojun's cum were added to the rest of it.

"Fuck, yes," he gasped, pressing his forehead against Lucas' back and covering Xiaojun's chest in ropes of semen. He bounced on Xiaojun's softening cock, milking himself dry and making Xiaojun whine in overstimulation. "Oh, shut up," Ten hissed between pants, slapping Xiaojun's chest. "You know you deserve it." He pulled himself off his cock, and some of his cum dripped out of Ten's ass. Lucas pulled away, too, allowing Xiaojun to swallow, but Hendery kept thrusting. Now that Xiaojun was sensitive, he seemed to be going solely for his sweet spot.

"Hendery, please," he said, trying to lower his legs. Hendery forced them back where they were.

"Do you think you're really in a position to be making requests?" He growled, and Xiaojun whimpered. He was about to start begging when something rubbed against his spent cock. He glanced into YangYang's brown eyes and groaned, throwing his head back.

"Please, I don't think I can," he pleaded. YangYang didn't stop, rolling his hand over the head and leaning down to suck on his scrotum. He felt a few sparks of arousal flare in his gut and he wanted to cry. He didn't think he could physically cum again.

YangYang wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, staying there until he felt the shaft twitch and toughen. He glanced up at Xiaojun, sliding his lips to the base of his cock and hollowing his cheeks. "Oh fuck," Hendery said, slamming his hips into Xiaojun with renewed vigor. "He's really good at that, isn't he?"

"God- fuck- yes, yes," Xiaojun replied. He couldn't resist bucking his hips into his wet mouth. YangYang took it without gagging, swallowing around the head and humming, sending waves of painful pleasure up Xiaojun's spine. He watched one of YangYang hands rub at his own crotch, and he wondered if he'd soaked his underwear in slick yet.

It took a while for Xiaojun to reach the edge, but YangYang didn't seem to mind. He kissed up Xiaojun's shaft, licked the traces of precum off the head, fondled his sack and made the most obscene noises. He didn't care if Xiaojun lost control for a moment and tried to fuck his throat, in fact he moaned the first time he gagged on Xiaojun's cock. It was hot, so fucking hot. Maybe he'd get an opportunity to properly abuse YangYang's mouth soon, because damn.

Hendery finally ran out of stamina, his rhythm faltering. Instead of cumming inside, though, like Xiaojun'd hoped, he pulled out. "Turn to me," Hendery growled, and at first, Xiaojun thought he was talking to him. Then, YangYang pulled off his cock and opened his mouth, letting Hendery cum all over his face. YangYang licked some of the cum off of his lips and went back to sucking Xiaojun's cock, like he hadn't just done the hottest thing in existence. Xiaojun swore he was dizzy from how fast the blood rushed to his dick. YangYang's lips barely even touched him before he was cumming.

Nothing came out other than a couple drops, but YangYang was happy to work him through it with his mouth nonetheless. And, fuck, it hurt. It hurt so bad it left him breathless, and he was thankful for the touch of pleasure YangYang was providing. When YangYang was done, leaving Xiaojun a boneless heap on the floor, he moved up his body to kiss him. Xiaojun could taste the bitter cum that stained his mouth, and he wished it was his own. He moved his hand down to cup YangYang's crotch, where he thought his erection would be, except there was no bulge and he was soaking wet. He wanted to whine. He couldn't even having the privilege of making YangYang cum.

"Think you've learned your lesson?" Ten asked when he separated from YangYang.

"Yes, yes, absolutely," Xiaojun said, remembering the pain in his dick.

"Good, no more taking advantage of Kun," Ten said. "Come on, let's get you and YangYang cleaned up."


End file.
